Nidaime Kiiroi Senko
by Etsukazu
Summary: On le connait sous le nom du Nidaime Kiiroi Senko, ou Futsunuchi. Mais peu connaissent réellement le héros qui trouve ses admirateurs dans de nombreux pays. Uzumaki Naruto, un grand ninja, vit sa vie au jour le jour, le long des routes, en compagnie de son maître, Jiraiya. Toujours plus admiré, toujours plus légendaire, toujours plus puissant... Hiraishin!Naruto/Harem.
1. De l'échec de la feuille au génie du feu

**Bonjour à tous. Je publie rapidement certaines fictions ici. Certaines sont incomplètes aussi je vous invite (En tout cas pour Nidaime Kiiroi Senko) à consulter mon profil d'auteur de fanfic-fr où vous trouverez sans doute la suite de ces histoires. De même pour Hokage.**

**Je tiens à préciser à ceux qui peuvent venir à penser cela mais : cette fiction n'est pas une traduction d'une autre histoire. Chaque idée vient de moi, chaque dialogue, chaque scène, TOUT vient de moi. Je me suis uniquement inspiré d'une base d'idée de pokesmaster12 pour démarrer ma fiction mais ça ne va pas plus loin.**

**Je vous remercie et vous souhaite bonne lecture. **

* * *

_« Une fois de plus, tu as échoué… »_

_« Tu es la honte de Konoha, pour ne pas avoir ramené Uchiha-sama ! »_

_« Comment Sandaime-sama a-t-il pu te laisser devenir un ninja… Tu déshonores notre village ! »_

_« Tu avais promis, Naruto ! Tu avais promis de ramener Sasuke-kun… Tu n'es juste qu'un menteur, un dobe, comme toujours ! »_

Naruto regarda tout autour de lui les bâtiments du bled dans lequel il venait d'entrer avec Jiraiya. Comme dans la plupart des villages ou villes qu'il avait visité ces derniers temps dans le pays du feu avec son maître, les maisons et bâtiments en bois mais surtout en bêtons, étaient construits dans un style particulièrement occidental, s'élevant à plusieurs étages avec balcon, et les toits plats. Les rues étaient creusées et recouvertes de terre sèche, et elles étaient plus ou moins peuplées. La petite ville vivait gaiement. Le jeune garçon observa silencieusement les passants, qui se promenaient ou travaillaient, ainsi que les personnes qui étaient aux fenêtres à étendre leur linge. C'était calme et agréable. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine maintenant que Jiraiya avait emmené Naruto sur son voyage initiatique, sortant de Konoha pour une longue période de temps…

- Donc… Qu'allons-nous faire ici Ero-sennin ? demanda Naruto, sur un ton calme mais néanmoins curieux, après tout il se demandait quelle était la raison de leur présence ici.

Il leva les yeux vers l'homme de grande taille à sa droite. Jiraiya était en effet un homme très grand. A plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, il était l'homme le plus grand que Naruto avait vu dans sa vie. La taille moyenne étant bien plus petite, une trentaine de centimètre de moins. Jiraiya était particulièrement reconnaissable dans le monde ninja pour sa longue et épaisse chevelure blanche attachée dans son dos, ce court haori rouge qu'il portait au-dessus d'une veste verte, ainsi que cette amusante paire de guetta à ses pieds qui lui donnait l'allure d'un vieux et jovial voyageur – ce qu'il était bien sûr. Jiraiya regarda son jeune élève en fronçant les sourcils. « Qu'ai-je dis sur le fait de ne pas m'appeler comme ça Gaki ! »

- Vous aurez mon respect lorsque je jugerais que vous l'ayez mérité. Jusqu'ici, tout ce que vous avez fait à part marcher, c'est d'aller fréquenter les maisons de pute sur votre chemin, répliqua l'Uzumaki d'un ton toujours aussi calme.

Jiraiya ne répondit pas, ne se contentant que de le regarder avec intérêt. En effet, l'enfant était étrange, ou du moins, s'était mis à l'être depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le village caché de la feuille, Konohagakure. Dès lors qu'ils avaient franchis les portes, l'enfant braillard qu'il était s'était changé en ce jeune garçon tout calme. Vraiment calme… Dans tous les cas, Naruto n'était plus ce jeune ninja enflammé et insouciant qu'il avait rencontré avant les examens Chuunins. En fait, l'enfant n'avait presque pas parlé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la feuille… C'était à peine s'il prononçait plus de dix mots par jour, s'il n'était pas là pour le forcer à une conversation qui bien entendu, ne durait pas. Quand il prenait la peine de l'observer lorsqu'il marchait le long des routes avec lui, Naruto regardait le paysage ou la route avec ce regard absent, comme s'il était plongé dans des réflexions extrêmement profondes… Le vieux sage ne savait pas vraiment ce qui tracassait son élève, mais dans tous les cas, il finirait bien par le découvrir.

- D'accord… soupira l'ermite des crapauds. On est ici pour que je puisse rencontrer un des contacts de mon réseau d'espionnage. Après ça, je ferais en sorte que l'on puisse commencer ton entraînement, ok ?

Naruto hocha la tête tout en détachant son regard du vieil homme. « C'est d'accord. » répondit-il.

Jiraiya fronça les sourcils au manque d'enthousiasme de son jeune élève, mais décidé à obtenir les nouvelles de son informateur, il le laissa seul ici en partant.

Naruto marcha alors dans les rues, sans vraiment se soucier où il allait. Le fait était qu'il avait beaucoup réfléchi dernièrement, sur ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie et la façon dont il avait négligé beaucoup de choses. La façon dont il n'avait jamais vraiment pris au sérieux son entraînement. Durant l'académie notamment, là où il avait ignoré tout enseignement, préférant s'occuper de la façon dont les gens le voyaient et pouvaient l'accepter. Mais l'autre face du problème était que, malgré qu'il avait eu des professeurs ayant saboté quotidiennement ses progrès et son apprentissage, lorsqu'il avait commencé à avoir un réel professeur comme Iruka, il avait été tellement enfoncé dans ses habitudes de fauteur de trouble qu'il avait préféré ignorer la chance qu'il possédait. Ce manque de sérieux quant à sa vie de ninja avait participé à accroître sa naïveté quant au monde ninja, et indirectement, participé à l'échec de la mission de récupération de Sasuke.

L'autre de ses problèmes était Sasuke Uchiha… Ce même garçon que Naruto avait considéré comme son frère. Il avait toujours pensé que malgré la rivalité qu'ils partageaient, ils seraient toujours restés amis. Mais ce sentiment avait été totalement brisé lorsque l'Uchiha l'avait par deux fois transpercé à la poitrine avec un Chidori, dans le but de mettre fin à sa vie. Après cela, Naruto ne savait pas s'il allait toujours pouvoir respecter la promesse qu'il avait donnée à Sakura… Et pour être honnête, il n'en ressentait plus l'envie. Il doutait même qu'un jour Sasuke puisse ressentir l'envie de retourner à Konoha, même s'il arrivait qu'il l'y fasse revenir de force. Le temps de l'équipe sept, à ses yeux, était révolu dès que l'Uchiha avait déserté, à moins qu'il n'ait jamais réellement existé. Il avait été naïf de penser que Kakashi était un bon sensei, alors qu'il l'avait clairement abandonné lui et Sakura pour Sasuke, et Sakura… Il préférait ne pas y penser. Lorsque cette dernière était venue lui hurler dessus les quatre vérités avec l'échec de sa mission… Elle avait définitivement fermé la porte de leur amitié. Il était parti avec Jiraiya sans les revoir, sans dire au revoir à personne. Il n'avait ni l'envie, ni la force.

Secouant la tête, Naruto oublia à l'instant toute ces sombres pensées. La désertion de Sasuke lui avait fait réaliser une chose très clairement. Il était faible. Faible en tout. En détermination, en discernement, en ninjutsu et dans beaucoup de domaine du ninja. C'était une conclusion forte amère, mais une chose était certaine. Il avait besoin de devenir plus fort. Beaucoup plus fort. Il avait besoin de devenir un ninja, un véritable shinobi, et non un imbécile bruyant incapable d'agir et de faire ses preuves lorsque le moment le demandait, incapable de ramener une personne qu'il considérait comme un frère. Faisant la liste des défauts qui le caractérisaient, ce fut avec consternation qu'il se rendit compte que mis à part le Kage Bunshin et le Rasengan, il était réellement pathétique. Dans tous les combat qu'il avait eu, quand bien même eut il possédé le Kage Bunshin et le Rasengan, il aurait été tué si cela n'avait pas été pour le Kyuubi scellé en lui. En Nami no Kuni, sur le pont, sa survie n'avait été due qu'à l'utilisation du Kyuubi contre Haku. De même contre Orochimaru dans la forêt de la mort à Konoha, tout comme contre Gaara, ou Sasuke… Ou dans les multiples combats auxquels il avait participé. Ajouté à cela que non content d'être aussi faible, il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire le Rasengan correctement, nécessitant l'aide d'un clone d'ombre, son contrôle de chakra étant trop déplorable pour exécuter la technique correctement. Il n'avait pas de réel compétence de Taijutsu, aucun style donc, et aucun sens tactique, se jetant par défaut sur ce qui était considéré comme la cible, en donnant tout. Et donc, Naruto savait qu'il avait énormément de chose à corriger, pour ne pas dire, à réapprendre.

Levant la tête pour regarder autour de lui, histoire de regarder où est-ce qu'il était allé durant sa réflexion, le blond remarqua qu'il était arrivé à côté d'un magasin de vêtement et d'équipements en tout genre. Mieux encore, les marchands vendaient des vêtements shinobis. Baissant de nouveau les yeux, le blond regarda sa tenue orange… Sa tenue avait été avec lui aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvenait, non pas qu'il voulait vraiment une telle tenue aujourd'hui… Car, en effet, l'orange était de loin sa couleur préférée, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il portait ces vêtements. Il les portait car il ne pouvait pas en acheter d'autre, la raison étant simple : on lui refusait tout autre chose. À Konohagakure no satō, c'était à peine si les gens acceptaient de lui vendre le strict minimum. Lorsqu'enfant, il avait tenté d'acheter des vêtements ou de la nourriture, il avait été plusieurs fois odieusement chassé ou alors présenté à des prix qui lui était exclusif… et exorbitant, le forçant alors à voler occasionnellement. Si ça n'avait pas été aux Ichiraku, le garçon serait resté voleur pour survivre et ne pas mourir de faim. Aujourd'hui, encore, il se rendait compte de son irrémédiable stupidité. Il aurait tout simplement pu aller voir le Sandaime Hokage qui aurait résolu ce problème… Ou peut-être pas. Là encore, il découvrait de nouveau l'aspect caché de la face des gens… Hiruzen Sarutobi… Hokage de Konoha… En tant que tel, il connaissait évidemment le sort de son Jinchuuriki… De – malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire – son arme. Décidé qu'il devait devenir un bon shinobi, il devait donc commencer par ressembler à un vrai shinobi, il entra alors dans le magasin.

L'établissement n'était pas forcément aussi grand que d'autre magasin, mais bien garni et comptant beaucoup d'étalage de vêtements en tout genre. Ce n'était pas forcément exceptionnel pour tout le monde, mais pour Naruto, c'était tout simplement merveilleux. Non pas le magasin, mais le fait qu'il y était entré tranquillement, sans être chassé avant même d'avoir fait un pas. Sous les yeux à peine concerné du vendeur à la caisse, le garçon se dirigea dans les rayons qui comptaient les vêtements taillés pour shinobi. Silencieusement, Naruto regarda alors autour de lui, un petit sourire heureux à la vue de ces pièces de tissus qu'il pouvait enfin choisir… Il y avait tant de vêtements concernant différents domaines ninjas, et un peu plus loin, il y avait même des outils et armes de ninjas, tels des kunais, shuriken, du fil ninja, même des parchemins vierges pour des fuuinjutsu basiques et répandus. Cependant, ce n'était pas des magasins de Konoha, de sorte que les articles de ventes n'étaient pas aussi divers que ceux des magasins d'un village ninja… Mais c'était largement suffisant pour commencer.

Naruto fit alors le tour des rayons concernant les ninjas en souriant, choisissant ce qu'il devait prendre sereinement. Il savait qu'il devait prendre des vêtements dans les tons sombres, de façon à être dans les normes de l'infiltration et de la discrétion. Ces deux domaines, malgré ce que tous pouvaient en dire, étaient deux domaines où Naruto était passé maître, au sens littéral du terme. Uzumaki Naruto, jeune Genin, était une personne qui, lorsqu'il en avait envie, pouvait passer inaperçu de tout ninja de quelque niveau que ce soit. En termes de rapidité d'action et de fuite, il était le meilleur. Ses farces le prouvaient bien. Il pouvait se cacher et fuir en moins de quelques minutes, semant Chuunin, Jōnin et ANBU avec aisance. Ainsi, il prit plusieurs pantalons ninja court, donc de modèle standard, de couleur bleu foncé, avec bandages cousus sur la cuisse gauche et le mollet droit. Il prit juste après une paire de mitaine noire avec plaque métallique sur le dos de la main, modèle standard là aussi… car utilisé couramment par les ninjas de Konoha. Il choisit ensuite quelques pulls épais là aussi de couleur bleu foncé, presque noir cette fois, avec une spirale rouge en matière plastique cousue sur l'épaule gauche. Achetant pour finir une paire de sandale shinobi noire pour remplacer les usées bleues qu'il portait, il partit en direction de la caisse du magasin. Il ne savait pas à quel point ce choix de vêtement, aussi instinctif fût-il, était similaire – identique – à celui d'un ninja de légende auquel il était sans le savoir lié.

Il prit au passage une boite de kunai et de shuriken, ainsi un petit rouleau de scellement qui lui servirait après pour sceller les vêtements qu'il aurait acheté. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le vendeur, il posa tous ses achats sur la table sous l'œil intéressé et surpris du vendeur. Surpris de voir qu'un enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans ait acheté autant de chose, et ninja en plus. Lorsqu'il vit le bandeau frontal à l'insigne de la feuille, il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que le garçon était en fait vraiment un ninja. L'homme n'était pas vieux, il devait avoir la cinquantaine vu sa carrure… et bien sûr, il savait que les enfants soldats, si c'était classé crime et tabou chez les gouvernements civils de la péninsule, était cependant toléré et même tout à fait normal pour les ninjas. Alors, même s'il fut dérangé de vendre un pack d'arme à un enfant, ce dernier restait un soldat de l'armée du daimyo, il n'en fit donc pas la remarque. « En bien petit gars, le tout coutera deux milleryōs ! » Naruto sortir aussitôt son portefeuille crapaud, Gama-chan, et en sortit une liasse de billet où il savait contenir une telle somme. En effet, deux mille ryōs étaient une somme conséquente, mais étant donné que l'Uzumaki ne dépensait son argent qu'uniquement sur des ramens auparavant, il disposait d'une certaine somme... qui pouvait partir bien vite sur les caprices alcooliques et obsessionnels de son diable de maître… De plus, après avoir vécu dans la précarité, Naruto était l'une des seules personnes de son âge qui connaissait réellement l'importance de l'argent et de la misère sociale de ne pas en disposer.

- Excusez-moi, monsieur. Avez-vous un endroit pour se changer ? demanda poliment Naruto, attirant de nouveau l'attention de l'homme.

- Bien sûr, juste là, dit-il en lui montrant les cabines qui se situaient derrière le garçon.

Naruto hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. « Merci » dit-il avant de se diriger vers les cabines d'essayage. « Pas de problème jeune homme. »

Se changeant alors, il enfila avec joie le pantalon, puis le pull par-dessus son T-shirt noire, avant de mettre les sandales noires, puis les mitaines. Se regardant dans le miroir sur le mur de la cabine, ce fut la première fois après autant de temps de silence que Naruto fit le grand sourire de renard qu'il avait l'habitude de faire. Car il se voyait dans cette glace, et il se trouvait vraiment fringuant avec de tels vêtements. Et il voyait maintenant le tout premier pas vers une nouvelle et véritable carrière de ninja de Konoha ! Il avait réellement hâte de voir la tête de Jiraiya lorsque ce dernier le verrait dans cet accoutrement. Hochant la tête de satisfaction après avoir calmé son émotion, il scella dans le parchemin les vêtements qu'il avait acheté et son ancienne tenue orange, notant dans sa tête de s'en débarrasser lorsqu'il en aurait l'occasion. L'orange allait fortement lui manquer bien sûr, mais pour l'instant, il devait s'occuper à devenir un bon ninja, agile et mûr, de corps et d'esprit. L'orange viendrait après.

Il sortit alors du magasin, et rapidement, créa un Kage Bunshin dont la mission fut d'aller prévenir Jiraiya qu'il se trouvait dans cette zone de la ville et qu'il irait manger quelque chose. Marchant quelque peu dans le quartier, très à l'aise dans ses nouveaux vêtements pour se déplacer, il passa alors devant un petit restaurant qui, non content d'être accueillant, semblait cuisiner une nourriture variée. Souriant, Naruto y entra et après s'être installé à une table, il observa le livret des menus qu'il eut obtenu de l'un des serveurs. Ainsi, commandant le menu _Waka-dori_, du poulet accompagné de quelques légumes, il se mit alors à manger tranquillement, découvrant et redécouvrant les saveurs qui passèrent sur ses palets… Il était connu que Naruto ne mangeait que du ramen. Les gens s'étaient mis à penser qu'il ne mangeait que ça par addiction. C'était partiellement vrai. En effet, Naruto adorait énormément les ramens et il pouvait en manger énormément avec un plaisir fou. Surtout ceux des Ichiraku. Mais la véritable raison que son régime alimentaire ne comptait qu'eux était tout simplement qu'il ne pouvait compter que ça… Naruto ne pouvait fréquenter aucun restaurant car soit ils lui fermaient la porte au nez, soit fermaient littéralement, la clé sous la porte après avoir fait faillite pour manque de clientèle… Juste pour avoir accepté Naruto. Les Ichiraku étaient une exception, et Naruto ne comprenait maintenant pas pourquoi eux non plus n'avaient pas fait faillite… Etant donné qu'il était le plus clair du temps, leur seul client…

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il continuait à manger, il obtint étrangement les souvenirs du clone qu'il avait envoyé à Jiraiya. Affligé, il se rendit compte que le souvenir était un Jiraiya riant béatement, un grand verre de saké à sa main, alors que deux prostituées très légèrement vêtues riaient tout en étant chacune contre lui des deux côtés… Les trois assis sur un grand canapé dans ce qui était sans doute une maison de passe… Cette vision lui était tellement familière et répétitive que le blond n'émit qu'un gémissement affligé. Aucune réaction outragée, il était habitué. Cependant, il parlerait de cet étrange phénomène avec Jiraiya plus tard… Car il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de chose auparavant. Peut-être était-ce car il avait utilisé cette technique uniquement dans le feu du combat, et que trop occupé à survivre, il n'avait pas remarqué un tel phénomène. Comme il mangea, il se mit à réfléchir sur ce que pourrait contenir sa formation avec le Sannin, les points qu'il avait à développer, ses plus et ses moins, ses faiblesses… Autant dire qu'il avait beaucoup de chose à penser et lister.

Et distrait, lorsque vint le moment où il se demanda quand Jiraiya allait se montrer, ce dernier entra dans le restaurant. L'homme s'assit alors à sa table, et commandant un bol de ramen, il attendit silencieusement qu'il vienne, tout en regardant son jeune élève concentré sur son plat. Il allait sans dire qu'il était extrêmement surpris, voire totalement choqué, bien qu'il le cachait derrière un voile d'indifférence. Naruto Uzumaki, son dernier élève, ressemblait de façon excessive à son précédente élève, Minato Namikaze. Le fait que le premier était le fils du second ne semblait à l'instant plus vraiment surprenant… Et sans le savoir, il voyait là son petit Naruto commencer à marcher dans les traces de pas de son père. Quand bien même était-ce seulement une apparence physique, rien qu'elle avait de quoi faire gonfler de fierté le cœur du Gama-sennin. Le bol arriva finalement, et le levant à niveau de son visage d'une main, les baguettes dans l'autre, l'ermite commença à manger. Quelques minutes après, levant les yeux de son bol, le sage prit la parole. « Nous allons rester dormir cette nuit dans un hôtel de la ville, et nous partirons demain très tôt. Nous commencerons l'entraînement avant l'aube, donc repose-toi aujourd'hui. Pas besoin d'exercice. »

Naruto hocha la tête dans un petit sourire, qui de nouveau aux yeux du Sannin, le fit ressembler d'autant plus à Minato. « En parlant d'entrainement… J'ai remarqué quelque chose avec mon Kage Bunshin tout à l'heure. » commença Naruto avec une expression confuse.

- Haha ! Alors tu as découvert le petit secret du Kage Bunshin hein ? hasarda Jiraiya avec un sourire amusé, bien qu'encore plus fier de son élève.

- Parce que vous étiez au courant ? demanda Naruto en relevant la tête, assez surpris.

- Bien sûr que je le savais Gaki. J'attendais de voir si tu pouvais le réaliser seul ! Que croyais-tu ? Que le Kage Bunshin était simplement un kinjutsu de rang B pour rien ? Ce jutsu peut mettre en danger de mort son utilisateur, tu le sais ça non ? demanda-t-il sous le hochement de tête affirmatif du petit blond. Eh bien, un grand risque apporte toujours un grand bénéfice ! Plus le jutsu est dangereux, plus grand est son intérêt. »

Naruto regarda Jiraiya avec un œil curieux, avant d'ouvrir la bouche. « Pensez-vous que… Je pourrais m'en servir pour m'entraîner… ? » questionna-t-il sur un ton sans assurance. Jiraiya le regarda, pensif, sans ciller de l'œil, avant de laisser un sourire malin transparaître sur sa figure. « Bien… Ça pourrait en effet marcher… Tu pourrais apprendre en moins d'un mois des choses qui pourraient prendre normalement des dizaines d'années à maîtriser… Surtout avec le nombre de clone que tu peux créer vu tes réserves de chakra monumentales… Mais, il y aurait sans doute quelques inconvénients à cette méthode… »

- Ah bon ? Quel genre d'inconvénient ?

Pour l'heure qui suivit, tout en mangeant, Jiraiya expliqua à son élève le processus d'entraînement par Kage Bunshin, ainsi que tous les inconvénients d'une telle technique. Mais les avantages étaient tellement incroyables que ce processus était tout bonnement un fruit défendu… Mais pour quelqu'un comme Naruto, c'était une méthode totalement fiable étant donné sa résistance, sa volonté et son endurance hors du commun.

* * *

_Deux mois plus tard. _

Naruto grogna, tentant d'ignorer la douleur qui comprimait ses muscles, alors qu'il continuait à faire des séries de pompes. La sueur dégoulinait de tous les pores de sa peau, alors que torse nu, cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'il s'exerçait intensivement. Ces deux derniers mois, Naruto avait réussi à aisément exploiter la méthode d'entraînement à l'aide du Kage Bunshin, et dès lors, avait progressé à un rythme que personne n'avait jamais espéré ou imaginé. Chaque matin, alors qu'il se levait au beau milieu de la nature avec son maître, il créait le plus de clone possible avec une quantité de chakra moyenne pour qu'ils puissent tous durer la journée à utilisation de chakra normale… près de cinq cent Bunshin. Les premières fois de cette méthode, la surcharge littérale lui avait fait perdre connaissance pour deux jour d'affilé, mais sous les hypothèses de Naruto, Jiraiya était venu à une solution extrêmement efficace pour palier à ce défaut plus que contraignant. Il avait marqué un fuuinjutsu dans la nuque de Naruto. Le fuuinjutsu, appelé Moreru no fuuin, était littéralement un filtre de chakra. Le soir, lorsque les clones de Naruto se dissipaient, le chakra de la technique revenait dans le corps de Naruto et donc, par conséquent, toutes les connaissances acquises. Le sceau de filtrage du chakra bloquait justement tout le chakra du Kage Bunshin en son sein, et le réintégrait progressivement dans le corps de Naruto tout au long de la nuit. Le cerveau traitant l'information acquise, le matin, Naruto se réveillait avec une multitude de connaissance experte, et pouvait donc utiliser l'entraînement au Kage Bunshin au maximum de son potentiel. Il allait sans dire qu'aux yeux de Jiraiya, pour presque deux mois multiplié par pas moins de cinq cent fois, l'évolution de Naruto Uzumaki avait été tout bonnement extraordinaire.

Chaque jour, près de deux cent clones se regroupaient pour exercer les katas d'un style de Taijutsu que Jiraiya voulait enseigner à Naruto. Le Geijutsu no suzume. Le nom du style pouvait sonner très peu impressionnant, notamment pour le fait qu'il s'appelait l'art de l'oisillon… En outre, c'était un style de Taijutsu de main-pied exclusivement tourné sur les coups mortels. Le style pouvait être assez similaire avec le Goken de Konoha sur certains points, notamment sur le fait qu'il reposait exclusivement sur la rapidité et la force d'impact. Comme pour le Goken, le style exigeait de l'utilisateur une vitesse excessive, cependant, elle demandait aussi une grande agilité pour placer les coups à des points mortels du corps, mettant ainsi fin au combat rapidement. Jiraiya avait remarqué durant l'entraînement de Naruto que l'enfant, au niveau du déplacement, était exactement comme son père. Il était très rapide et agile, hors, le premier style de Taijutsu qu'il avait appris à Minato avait été ce même style. Plus tard, le Sannin lui apprendrait l'art des Gama-sennin, et ajouté à son utilisation du Kage Bunshin pour le Taijutsu, le petit Uzumaki pourrait à la fois allier finesse, rapidité, force et intensité de façon très aisée. Uzumaki Naruto était certainement très polyvalent… Naruto auparavant, était considéré comme spécialisé dans le ninjutsu, pour son utilisation du Rasengan, du Kage Bunshin et du Kuchiyose no Jutsu, cependant, avec cet entraînement, il espérait pouvoir correspondre avec Rock Lee et Gai Maito dans le Taijutsu quand ils rentreraient à la feuille.

Une autre partie de ses clones, pas moins de deux cent là aussi, faisaient des exercices de contrôle de chakra, marchant sur les arbres et l'eau tout en portant divers objets en équilibre sur eux, tel que des kunais sur le bout des doigts, ou des pierres sur le corps, qu'il collait à l'aide de son chakra. Là, de cette méthode, comme pour tout autre entraînement, l'évolution du blond était immense. Jiraiya savait pertinemment que dans les deux années qui suivraient, Naruto aurait atteint un contrôle de chakra du niveau Jōnin.

Jiraiya observa alors son élève tout en étant assis contre un arbre les sourcils froncés. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être fier de son élève pour être aussi rigoureux dans sa formation de ninja, mais le jeune garçon ne s'était contenté que de faire ça durant ces deux derniers mois. Dès lors qu'il avait commencé, il ne s'arrêtait chaque jour que pour manger ou dormir la nuit. Il ne faisait vraiment rien d'autre et c'était presque peine à le faire s'arrêter lorsque la nuit tombait, qu'il puisse réintégrer tranquillement les connaissances multiples qu'il avait acquis durant la journée. Au départ, Jiraiya voulait que Naruto s'entraîne à contrôler le chakra de Kyuubi pour minimiser les pertes de contrôle comme lui en avait fait rapport Hiruzen avant sa mort. Cependant, Naruto avait été catégorique quant à son initiation. Il voulait tout d'abord devenir un ninja décent, avec des compétences équilibrés, voire même maîtriser certains domaines ninjas avant de s'intéresser au Kyuubi. Au vu de la quantité d'entraînement, le garçon allait rapidement atteindre un niveau Jōnin d'ici quelques mois, mais il allait finir par surcharger voire pire, se bloquer.

- Naruto, je veux que tu arrêtes un instant ! Viens voir deux seconde ! appela alors Jiraiya.

Le blond tourna la tête en direction de son maître, et terminant ses pompes, il se redressa en soufflant un bon coup. « De quoi avez-vous besoin, Jiraiya-sensei ? » demanda-t-il alors, curieux de savoir pourquoi le Sannin le demandait. Là encore, c'était l'une des choses qui avait changé entre eux ces derniers temps. Naruto, à défaut de ne plus parler beaucoup, lui témoignait aussi ce respect en l'appelant « Jiraiya-sensei » quand ils étaient en cours d'entraînement. Bien entendu, une fois fini, il était de retour au « Ero-sennin », mais… C'était déjà un gros progrès…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi ? demanda alors Jiraiya, un soupçon dans la voix, tandis que Naruto avait le regard ailleurs.

- Que voulez-vous dire, sensei ? répondit-il sans croiser son regard.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Comment ça « Que voulez-vous dire, sensei ? » !? Tu as été tout tranquille depuis qu'on a quitté Konoha ! En fait, c'est depuis que tu es sorti de l'hôpital après la mission échouée que tu n'as plus été ce gamin braillard que je connais. Je t'ai rarement entendu dire plus de dix mots par jour à moins que je vienne moi-même te parler ! Alors, dis-moi ce qui t'arrive maintenant ou je stoppe illico ta formation.

Naruto le regarda dans les yeux avec pour la première fois que le Sannin le vit, un voile de colère. Pour sûr, la personnalité de l'Uzumaki avait été totalement bouleversée depuis cette mission… Il n'arrivait plus vraiment à le reconnaître, mis à part cet air profond et mélancolique qui brillait de façon terne dans ses yeux bleu saphir. Finalement, Naruto poussa un soupir, et se résignant, il lui répondit. « Ce n'est pas grand-chose… Je réalise juste… A quel point j'ai pu être si pathétique et handicapé toute ma vie… Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'ai dû apprendre à compter, lire et écrire seul, car personne ne m'approchait si ce n'était pour venir me tabasser. L'intendante de l'orphelinat m'isolait des autres et me refusait quoi que ce soit par prétexte qu'une personne comme moi ne méritait pas d'être apparenté à un être humain… Quand je suis entré à l'académie, ça a été pareil. J'ai pensé que comme le vieil homme m'y avait laissé entrer, je pourrais devenir un vrai ninja et enfin commencer une véritable vie… Mais je m'étais trompé… » Le regard de Naruto était focalisé sur l'horizon qui s'étendait loin derrière les forêts et montagnes, et il parut si mature à ce moment que Jiraiya se sentit tellement fautif d'avoir laissé son filleul rater son enfance. « Ça ne s'est jamais passé comme je l'avais pensé. Tout ce qu'ils m'apprenaient était saboté. Des positions de Taijutsu complètement fausses, des kunais usagés… Ils sabotaient aussi mes tests et des documents falsifiés. Tout ceci impunément, et j'avais beau le manifester un moment, personne ne me croyait, ils m'ignoraient tous et me riaient au nez. Finalement, j'ai juste abandonné, et j'ai préféré faire des farces pour qu'ils daignent au moins me regarder… Je voulais exister, qu'on me reconnaisse. Et au moment où j'ai eu une personne qui m'a reconnu pour qui j'étais, qui m'avait donné la chance de vraiment étudier pour être un ninja… Je suis passé à côté. Bêtement, je suis passé à côté ! Parce que j'étais trop enfoncé dans mes habitudes ! Je disais tout le temps que je voulais devenir Hokage, que j'allais le devenir ! Mais… Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour mériter de crier ça. Je n'ai jamais une seule fois dans cette putain de vie mérité d'être Hokage ! » grogna-t-il en serrant les poings, essayant de taire sa colère, et n'osant même pas regarder Jiraiya après un tel aveu.

- Je veux changer… Je veux changer tout ça.

Jiraiya soupira à l'entente d'une telle révélation. Il s'en doutait bien, il savait au fond de lui-même comment se sentait son filleul. Et il s'était douté de la vie qu'il avait vécu, aussi doué était l'enfant pour en cacher les grandes lignes. S'il avait été plus insistant, plus sincère, il aurait pu l'emporter avec lui, lui offrant une vie de voyage et de long chemin plutôt qu'une vie maudite, une vie de haine. Mais à l'entendre parler d'une telle façon, il se rendait aussi compte que l'enfant avait véritablement mûri. Et même si le garçon ne le soupçonnait même pas, en tant que ninja et en tant que Jinchuuriki… Il méritait plus que quiconque au sein de Konoha de devenir le Hokage. Il l'avait dans l'âme et dans le sang, après tout. « Je peux comprendre ça… » dit Jiraiya en faisant un sourire doux. « Il va falloir faire un bout de chemin cependant pour arriver à une telle place… »

- Je m'en doute… répondit Naruto, avant de répondre au sourire de Jiraiya par son propre. « Mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai envie de devenir plus fort, Jiraiya-sensei. Je ne veux plus être le perdant, le dobe. Je veux être moi. »

Jiraiya regarda l'enfant pour un certain temps, sans aucune émotion sur son visage… Avant de lui faire un immense sourire. « Parfait alors ! Retourne t'entraîner Gaki ! Car je vais te faire devenir le plus fort shinobi de Konoha ! Non, mieux, tu seras le meilleur de toute la péninsule ninja ! »

Naruto lui fit un sourire radieux, et sous le regard bienveillant, fier et confiant de son maître, il s'en retourna s'entraîner.

* * *

_Quatre mois plus tard._

Dès lors que Jiraiya et Naruto arrivèrent dans la petite ville, le sage des crapauds se retourna vers son élève. « Bon… Je vais aller retrouver un de mes contacts ici. Tu peux aller visiter l'endroit, mais fais attention à ne pas t'attirer d'ennuis. » prononça-t-il avec un sérieux à toute épreuve. Oh… Si seulement il pouvait réellement l'être…

Naruto le regarda avec à la fois une certaine honte, mais surtout de l'amusement. « Je ne suis pas vous, Ero-sensei… » se contenta-t-il de répondre à son maître. Jiraiya grogna au commentaire ludique de son jeune élève. L'enfant avait en fait décidé de l'appeler par le respect qui lui était dû, et donc avait choisi de l'appeler sensei en permanence. Mais comme il le considérait toujours comme un pervers qui s'assumait totalement, il avait aussi décidé de garder le « ero », au grand malheur de l'homme. « Il ne va rien m'arriver… Je vais me promener, et même voir s'il y a un stand qui fait des ramens dans le coin… Et peut-être que j'irais m'entraîner tout à l'heure. »

- Peu importe, répondit Jiraiya. Il suffit de rester hors d'ennuis. Je vais voir l'un de mes informateurs, à plus tard ! continua-t-il avant de rapidement s'éloigner… en direction du quartier red light de la ville… Sous les yeux affligés de Naruto, qui avait perçu le petit rire pervers de Jiraiya.

- Informateur… Mon cul ouais.

Légèrement énervé par ce côté totalement dépravé de son sensei, il se mit à marcher pour trouver quoi faire dans cet endroit. Traversant le quartier, il ne regarda pas vraiment les bâtiments, peu intéressé. Il avait visité un certain nombre de ville du pays du feu, ces quatre derniers mois. Et il en avait compris une chose, elles se ressemblaient toute plus ou moins. Non, à la place, il était bien plus intéressé par autre chose : Il aimait observer les habitants de ces villes. La façon dont ils travaillaient, les passants, les touristes, les stands le long des routes, les échoppes, les pubs, et encore beaucoup d'autre chose… Il s'était vu une curiosité qu'il n'avait jamais eu dans Konoha, et maintenant qu'il était bien plus mature, il s'était rendu compte que c'était suite au fait qu'il était sorti de l'atmosphère du village, qu'il soit enfin seul et apaisé, qui l'avait fait s'épanouir en un jeune homme sensé et, quel qu'en auraient dit les Konoha-nin, bien plus intelligent… Voir les gens lui sourire, des gens qui ne lui portaient aucun préjugé sans même le connaître, entendre les rires, tout ceci lui apportait des expériences nouvelles. Il ne savait pas encore très bien comment réagir avec des personnes qui lui étaient ouvertement amicales, comme il n'avait jamais connu ça, mais il essayait de ne pas agir trop bouleversé.

Alors qu'il marchait, il remarqua aussi certaines choses étranges… Pendant qu'il marchait, il avait croisé quelques groupes de filles de son âge, et ces dernières l'avaient regardé avec entrain en lui souriant. Ne voulant pas être froid et impoli, il leur avait bien sûr accordé de brillants sourires en retour. Cela avait fait réagir les filles de façon étranges à ses yeux. Elles avaient tout d'abord rougit dès lors qu'il leur avait souri, puis en se retournant et se blottissant contre leurs amies, elles avaient ri entre elle. Là encore, son expérience des rapports humains était tellement pathétique qu'il n'avait pas su comment interpréter de telle réaction. Son expérience avec les filles n'était pas grande après tout, vu que la seule fille avec qui il avait interagi était Sakura, et que celle-ci ne faisait que le frapper à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'aborder quelconque lien avec elle…

Ainsi, ce fut rapidement qu'il trouva un peu plus au fond dans la ville un petit stand qui faisait du ramen. Y entrant, il prit place sur l'un des tabourets, alors que le cuisinier, l'ayant repéré, vint prendre commande. « Alors gamin, qu'est-ce que se sera aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il. Naruto fronça les sourcils avant d'aussitôt corriger son expression faciale. Il n'aimait pas être appelé de cette façon par un autre que son maître. Cependant, il oublia rapidement cette remarque et préféré se concentrer sur le menu.

- Bonjour, je voudrais hmm… Cinq bol de ramens miso, cinq autres aux poulets, et deux au bœuf s'il-vous-plait ! s'exclama-t-il avec un petit sourire.

L'homme le regarda quelques secondes, se demandant réellement si ce gamin était sérieux, s'il se moquait de lui ou qu'il avait un problème mental. « Euh… Tu es sûr que tu peux manger tout ça gamin ? » Naruto leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda d'un air étrange sur le visage, comme s'il faisait comprendre qu'il n'était pas là pour rire. « Evidemment. Pourquoi vous croyez que je les commande sinon ? » rétorqua-t-il, énervé. C'était à chaque fois pareille ! Non seulement ils se permettaient de le prendre de haut à cause de son âge, mais en plus, tentaient de le remettre à une place qui n'était pas la sienne. Il était un ninja bon sang ! Cela ne se voyait pas au bandeau frontal sur son front ? « Si tu le dis… » se contenta de dire l'homme, alors qu'il lui servait son premier bol. Avec un petit sourire, Naruto se mit alors à entamer sa longue série de ramens.

Ainsi, une petite heure plus tard et une vingtaine de bol vide, l'Uzumaki laissa le stand avec un cuisinier ravis pour avoir eu autant de ryōs en une seule fois, démontré par la grosse liasse de billet dans ses mains. Pour sûr, la journée avait bien payée. Ce garçon était un miracle ! Décidé de marcher un peu dans la ville, il allait essayer de voir si elle disposait d'un parc ou d'un grand espace pour pouvoir s'entraîner, de sorte à ne pas s'éloigner de la zone. Et puis, les civils qui passaient étaient toujours curieux de voir un ninja s'entraîner. Il n'était pas non plus trop inquiet de se perdre. Jiraiya pourrait toujours le retrouver même lorsqu'il était totalement ivre. Quant à lui, il pourrait envoyer ses clones à travers la ville pour se situer. Ainsi, d'abord imperméable à tout regard autour de lui, il finit par se rendre compte qu'il était de plus en plus regardé par la population féminine aux environs de son âge… Et franchement, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. D'un côté, ces étranges regards lui faisaient ressentir de la fierté, comme une flatterie… Mais d'un autre côté, quelque chose lui disait simplement de partir tout de suite et de se cacher.

Il s'en retourna devant lui, décidant d'ignorer ces regards qui avaient légèrement affolé son cœur quelques secondes avant, et regarda les quelques magasins comme il marchait. Il n'était pas spécialement intéressé, mais ça l'occupait de regarder les articles à travers les vitrines. En tant que voyageur, il ne restait pas plus d'une semaine dans une ville, parfois n'y restait même qu'une nuit. Tout dépendait de son maître et de leur planning. Comme il passa devant un magasin d'arme, il s'arrêta devant la vitrine tout en observant de long sabre de samurai exposés. Les katanas étaient des armes lourdes. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre d'arme utilisé par les ninjas, et encore moins pour des ninjas tel que lui, qui reposait sur la vitesse et l'agilité pur. Ses techniques de déplacement étaient entièrement antinomiques avec l'utilisation de tels sabres. Mais il était toujours agréable d'observer ou même de toucher de si belles armes. Encore que dans ce cas-là, autant Naruto ne fut pas un expert en sabre, autant il remarqua très rapidement que ceux exposés n'étaient pas réellement fait pour le combat… Rien qu'en observant la tranche émoussé, c'était compréhensible. Une arme émoussée n'était pas une arme.

Tandis qu'il regardait à travers la vitrine, il sentit une petite touche sur son épaule droite. Curieux, il se retourna pour voir que c'était une des filles dont il avait croisé le regard quelques instants auparavant et qui devait certainement avoir son âge. Elle était un peu plus petite que lui, maintenant qu'il mesurait un mètre soixante-sept. Il avait bien grandit en quelques mois… Les bénéfices d'avoir une alimentation saine pour la première fois dans sa vie… La jeune fille avait de long cheveux châtain clairs et des yeux chocolat. Comme toute personne du pays du feu, sa peau était blanche. Elle était facilement reconnaissable comme une civile à ses vêtements et sa carrure plutôt mince mais pas raide et musclé comme les kunoichi de son village. Elle le regardait avec de petites rougeurs sur le haut des joues, et Naruto remarqua le petit groupe de fille à quelques mètres derrière qui ricanaient entre elles.

- Euh… commença-t-il, sans vraiment savoir quoi dire. Il était clair qu'elle voulait quelque chose à la vue de son regard, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi. Il essaya d'être calme et de ne pas agir comme une andouille, comme c'était la première fille qui venait le voir en plusieurs mois, même si c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il était ouvertement épié par elles. « Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? » demanda-t-il poliment.

Il entendit derrière le groupe de fille se mettant à rire à ce qu'il avait dit, alors que la jeune fille devant lui se mettait à rougir d'autant plus. Et quelque chose à ce moment l'incita à fuir rapidement sans se retourner. Il savait que ces filles avaient quelque chose en tête, et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi…

- En fait oui, répondit la jeune fille tout en rougissant d'avantage. Moi et mes amis on se demandait juste… Tu es un nouvel habitant de la ville ? Parce qu'on t'a jamais vu à l'école avant… Et on est intéressées si tu voulais sortir avec nous ?

Naruto la regarda sans rien dire… Ouvrant la bouche, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, puis de nouveau refermant la bouche… Personne, absolument personne n'était venu comme ça près de lui pour lui poser des questions… et demander de faire quelque chose avec lui. Encore moins de sortir avec une fille… Non pas une en fait, mais cinq… Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, et penchant la tête sur le côté en haussant un sourcil, il donna la réponse la plus intelligente qu'il put à ce moment… « … Quoi ? »

La jeune fille se mit à rire à sa réponse, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de penser à quel point il était mignon, encore plus avec cette expression. Elle s'empressa de répéter ce qu'elle avait dit à Naruto tout en dissimulant son petit rire derrière sa main. Se rendant alors compte qu'il avait dû passer pour une véritable andouille avec sa réaction, Naruto ne put qu'avoir un rire gêné tout en frottant de sa main le dos de sa tête, fâcheuse manie qu'il avait quand il se sentait mal à l'aise. Manie qui eut l'effet de faire craquer les filles une fois de plus… « Eh bien… Non c'est vrai je ne suis pas d'ici ! » répondit-il. « En fait je suis un ninja de Konoha, pas un civil… Je passais juste dans cette ville avec mon maître pour quelque temps… » continua-t-il en mettant un doigt à sa bouche, avec une petite réflexion. Il ne se doutait pas que, malgré toute la bonne volonté de sa réponse, les jeunes filles en face de lui furent légèrement déçues quant au fait qu'il ne resterait pas ici – Paradoxalement au soupir rêveur qu'elles eurent lorsqu'il leur apprit qu'il était un ninja de Konoha… Après tout, chez les civils, les ninjas étaient des personnes mystérieuses avec des pouvoirs magiques, et tout cet univers était entouré de mythes et légendes en tout genre. « Donc… Est-ce que tu veux venir faire du shopping avec nous ? » redemanda-t-elle avec une légère insistance, malgré la timidité dans sa voix, maintenant qu'elle comprenait pourquoi il avait été concentré sur les articles du magasin d'arme.

Naruto la regarda… Puis, prenant en considération sa demande, il sentit ses joues s'enflammer pour des raisons qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment. Le fait qu'il devait ressembler à une tomate fut confirmé lorsque les filles se mirent à nouveau à rire, ainsi que le regard amusé des passants autour d'eux. Naruto trouva leur rire assez mignon, mais d'un autre côté, il avait ce côté extrêmement intimidé qui lui soufflait toujours autant de partir rapidement pour stopper les battements affolés de son cœur. Pourtant, il se sentait aussi très heureux qu'on lui propose une telle chose, sachant qu'il n'avait jamais réellement passé du temps avec un enfant de son âge en dehors de l'académie où il se sentait mal, et les missions en tant que Genin. « Bien sûr que je veux bien, dattebayo ! » s'exclama-t-il, juste avant de mettre la main à sa bouche nerveusement, et encore plus rouge qu'avant. Satané tic verbal. La pitrerie fit encore plus rire les jeunes filles, ne le faisant sentir qu'idiot d'avantage.

Mais aussitôt qu'il eut accepté leur offre, il fut pris par les deux bras par les filles, qui l'entraînèrent dans les rues sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment ce qui lui arrivait. Accepter si facilement avait peut-être été la mauvaise chose à faire, tout compte fait… Ainsi il avait été traîné partout en ville sans vraiment pouvoir s'enfuir, faisant une multitude de magasin où les filles l'y emmenaient, et ce sous les regards presque hilares des personnes qui arrivaient à voir la légère détresse dans ses yeux. C'était bien d'être jeune… Les filles achetaient diverses choses et visitaient plusieurs magasins de vêtements, se changeant dans plusieurs tenues et se montraient à lui… Elles semblaient vouloir obstinément l'avis d'un garçon comme lui, et il se sentit réellement idiot à ce moment-là… Que voulaient-elles qu'il dise à part qu'elles étaient jolies ou mignonnes, quelles que soient leurs tenues ? Et elles prenaient des poses parfois assez… intimidantes. Il fut tellement timide au bout d'un moment qu'il n'arriva même plus à dire des mots cohérent, comme elles n'arrêtaient pas de le submerger de… de joie et de beauté. C'était trop pour lui. Mais au lieu de les irriter par toute cette confusion, le garçon et ses réactions leur plurent encore plus, et bientôt, elles vinrent à lui poser des questions audacieuses, comme s'il avait une petite amie ou si elles pouvaient toucher ses marques de moustaches. Quand elles commencèrent à caresser ses joues puis lui embrasser, non seulement il s'enflamma tellement il fut timide, mais il comprit aussi qu'elles l'avaient totalement piégé.

Il fut en quelque sorte sauvé lorsqu'au loin de la grande avenue il aperçut un grand nuage de poussière ainsi que de nombreux cris de femmes enragées. Les filles qui étaient alors occupées à le taquiner levèrent la tête pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait, avant qu'un Jiraiya ne passe devant eux en courant à toute jambe avec une expression totalement horrifiée. Quelques secondes après, une trentaine de femmes passèrent en courant tout aussi vite, tenant des fourches et autres instruments… et hurlant des choses comme « Sale pervers ! » « allons lui donner ce qu'il mérite ! ». Naruto se détacha de ses « prétendantes improvisées », avant de secouer la tête en comprenant ce qui venait de se passer. Il se retourna vers elles et leur sourit – mais frissonnant aussitôt en voyant avec quelle intensité elles le fixaient. « Eeeh… hahaha… les filles je suis désolé d'interrompre notre promenade mais je vais devoir aller sauver mon sensei avant que toutes ces dames ne le tuent… » rit-il nerveusement. « A la prochaine ! » rajouta-t-il, tout en soupirant intérieurement avec le soulagement absolu de leur échapper. Et sous les regards admiratifs du groupe de jeune fille et curieux des passants, il fit un grand saut sur le mur avant de monter tout en haut et de finalement quitter la zone tout en se déplaçant de toit en toit.

Quelques minutes après, Naruto retrouva son maître gisant pitoyablement au milieu de la rue, totalement cabossé après avoir été battu à mort par les femmes qui le poursuivaient. Marchant jusqu'à arriver devant le Sennin crapaud, ce dernier se releva prestement et se dépoussiéra, sans une seul trace de coup, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Encore heureux qu'elles n'avaient pas usé de leur fourches ou de leur faux… Il semblait qu'elles les avaient juste pour faire joli – ou peur plutôt…

- C'était évident que vous n'alliez pas voir de contact Ero-sensei… maugréa Naruto tout en secouant la tête avec effarement. « Stupide pervers… Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas agir normalement ? »

- Normal ça veut rien dire gaki ! rétorqua Jiraiya avec une veine ressortant de son front. « Et de toute façon, tu peux parler ! Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu avec toutes ces filles ? » questionna-t-il avant que son expression colérique se change automatiquement en son habituel sourire perverti. « Et puis je suis vraiment impressionné ! Vous aviez l'air de bien vous amuser héhéhéhé… ! »

Il n'en ricana que plus lorsqu'il remarqua le visage de Naruto devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate. « C-Ce-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, bordel ! » bégaya le petit Uzumaki en essayant de formuler correctement ses mots, essayant de ne pas penser à ce que lui avaient fait les filles, au milieu de la rue en plus. « Elles m'avaient demandé de sortir avec elles et j'ai juste essayé d'être gentil ! Rien d'autre, pervers ! »

- Alors… Elles sont venues vers toi en plus… ? demanda Jiraiya avant d'essuyer une larme feinte. « Mon élève grandit si vite, que les femmes viennent de leur plein gré à lui… Je suis tellement fier ! »

- Argh ! Tais-toi, tais-toi, pervers stupide ! grogna Naruto tout en couvrant ses oreilles.

- Allons, Naruto, ne sois pas aussi furieux, c'est une journée mémorable après tout ! C'est très impressionnant ce que tu as fait ! En fait, ça l'est tellement que j'ai décidé de te donner quelques conseils pour plaire aux femmes ! s'écria Jiraiya.

Naruto n'avait pas le temps de répliquer que son maître le prenait par le poignet, et le voilà rentrant à l'hôtel où ils séjournaient, Jiraiya ayant loué une chambre avant de partir visiter les endroits malfamés de la ville. Ils s'étaient alors retrouvés dans leur chambre où dès lors, Jiraiya avait commencé à lui donner tout un tas de conseil sur les femmes et leur « fonctionnement », sans que Naruto ne puisse l'ignorer. En fait, curieusement, quand bien même il savait que son maître allait lui raconter essentiellement des propos qui étaient tout sauf net, le blond s'était trouvé intéressé… Même s'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la moitié des choses que le Sennin déblatérait. Il n'en savait pas beaucoup sur tout ce qui concernait le sexe, étant donné qu'il avait été soit absent soit viré des cours qui portaient sur ce sujet à l'académie ninja de la feuille… Le Oiroke no jutsu dont il était l'auteur était surtout issu de la couverture d'Icha Icha Paradise qu'il avait vu dans le tiroir du bureau du Sandaime Hokage, il y avait quelques années. Le vieil homme était un sacré pervers après tout.

Une fois que Jiraiya eut fini de parler sur ses techniques secrètes pour approcher les femmes et les séduire, Naruto était tellement confus qu'il n'arriva tout d'abord pas à formuler correctement ses mots. « Attends… Ero-sensei… Qu'est-ce que c'est que... Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'une chatte !? Ce n'est pas comme un chat quand même ? Non parce que sérieux, je déteste les chats ! » gémit-il avec dégoût en se remémorant ses malencontreuses aventures avec Tora, le chat de la femme du daimyo. Le simple fait de penser à cette mission de récupération stupide le faisait frissonner d'effroi.

Jiraiya le regarda tellement intensément avec une telle horreur qu'il aurait pu croire que Naruto venait d'une autre planète. « Attends, attends… Tu viens de me dire que tu ne connais pas ce mot !? Kami, vous n'avez jamais eu de cours sur le sexe à l'académie !? » hurla-t-il horrifié. Naruto le regarda un instant, réfléchissant, avant de répondre avec une certaine hésitation dans la voix. « En fait… Ça me dit quelque chose… Mais à cette période de l'année j'avais fait de grosse farce, et comme je n'avais pas encore Iruka-sensei comme professeur, j'ai été puni et renvoyé des cours… » Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le sage à comprendre pourquoi son filleul était aussi ignorant sur un sujet aussi essentiel. Il soupira, tellement déçu par la stupidité des habitants de Konoha pour confondre le fils du quatrième Hokage et le Kyuubi scellé en lui. Ces imbéciles étaient les principaux fautifs du manque de savoir ninja de Naruto. Ils auraient été les responsables des accidents de Naruto si jamais il avait été envoyé sur une mission où il n'avait pas eu les capacités nécessaires pour sa survie. Ce simple constat le rendait tellement fou de rage qu'il s'assurerait de régler leur compte à ces imbéciles lorsqu'il rentrerait à Konoha.

- Mais dans ce cas, d'où te vient le Oiroke no jutsu si tu ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble une fille ?

- Ben… J'ai vu cette fille sur la couverture du livre qu'avait le vieil homme, un de vos livres, Ero-sensei, répondit aussitôt Naruto avec un petit sourire.

Jiraiya le regarda de façon sceptique, comme s'il n'y croyait pas trop. « Pourtant elle n'est même pas nue… » rétorqua-t-il simplement. « Et c'est pour ça qu'il y a des nuages sur mon jutsu Ero-sensei ! Pourquoi croyez-vous que je les ai mis… ? » demanda Naruto, comme si c'était la plus grande évidence du monde… Bien qu'il ne s'en vantait pas. Jiraiya poussa un énième soupir désabusé à la niaiserie de son pauvre filleul quand il s'agissait du sexe opposé… Il se rendait compte que le garçon ne connaissait absolument rien aux filles, pas même à leur physique, alors que n'importe quel garçon de son âge serait déjà… expert en la matière. Cela voulait aussi dire qu'il lui incombait la tâche honorable d'apporter son immense savoir sur le sexe à son très cher filleul ! Et là, Kami savait que Kushina et Minato lui pardonneraient un jour pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire !

- Très bien Naruto ! s'écria-t-il avant de sortir de la poche de son court haori un livre à la couverture orange. « A partir de maintenant, je vais t'apprendre tout ce qu'i savoir sur la femme, son corps et ses manies ! »

Lorsque Naruto aperçu le livre, il sut automatiquement qu'il devait fuir loin. Se retournant vers la fenêtre, il savait que c'était le seul moyen d'être sauvé, et sans attendre, il usa de toute sa vitesse pour y parvenir… ! Avant de se rendre compte qu'il était déjà sur le sol, attaché entièrement avec du fil ninja bloquant ses mouvements. « MERDE ! » hurla-t-il intérieurement, avant d'essayer d'ignorer les propos de son sensei qui maintenant, son livre porno à la main, commençait à le lire tout en lui expliquant de façon très détaillée… Le motif des interactions entre l'homme et la femme ainsi que…

Ses cris désespérés s'entendirent toute la nuit alors que son maître lui dévoila… La vérité.

Il fut sans dire que pour le reste de la semaine, Naruto resta à la bibliothèque du quartier pour lire des documents un peu plus fiable que les Icha Icha sur les femmes et le sexe. Jiraiya l'avait marqué après cette nuit, et lui avait fait découvert des choses qu'il n'avait pas soupçonnées quant aux femmes… Et il était très curieux dorénavant. Mais il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il allait laisser son imbécile de maître le pervertir comme il l'avait fait avec Hiruzen, Ebisu ou Kakashi. Absolument pas moyen !

* * *

_Un an plus tard. _

Naruto se redressa dans un grognement alors qu'il eut été frappé fortement au visage et envoyé déraper sur l'eau, glissant sur plus d'une dizaine de mètres sans tomber. Serrant les dents, il se remit à courir en direction de Jiraiya, ignorant l'extrême douleur à sa mâchoire après avoir encaissé un tel coup. Son maître n'hésitait pas à y aller réellement, alors il en ferait de même. A une très grande vitesse, Naruto atteint le Sannin, prenant un kunai en main et essayant de toucher mortellement l'homme. Dans ce genre de combat, il n'existait pas de retenue. Les deux étaient conscient que l'un deux pouvait mourir, et le but était évidemment de tuer l'autre. Une méthode dure et froide, mais elle leur permettait d'acquérir une certaine expérience de combat, ce dont on venait à manquer quand l'on ne faisait juste que s'entrainer. Entamant alors un duel au kunai où Jiraiya fut totalement soumis à une manœuvre défensive, Naruto intensifia son attaque, jusqu'à sentir l'ouverture. D'un coup de pied dans la hanche, il envoya son maître à son tour glisser sur la surface du lac, avant d'enchaîner.

Il lança une salve de shuriken rapidement saisie de sa poche et les envoya voler vers le Sannin, avant de faire quelques mudras.

- Fuuton : Reppushō ! hurla Naruto en plaçant la paume de sa main droite devant lui.

Aussitôt, une onde de vent percuta les shurikens qui prirent une vitesse immense, n'étant visible que par les petits flashs blanc filant droit sur Jiraiya. L'homme ne perdit pas de temps pour esquiver les étoiles d'argent, sautant sur le côté, sachant à quel point Naruto pouvait être mortel quand il usait de ninjutsu Fuuton. De son côté, Naruto savait éperdument que cette seule attaque ne pourrait pas atteindre Jiraiya, ce dernier n'étant pas un shinobi de rang S pour rien, aussi, il savait donc pertinemment qu'il aurait esquivé les shurikens. Canalisant alors son chakra Fuuton dans les muscles de ses jambes, il disparut littéralement tant il fut rapide pour réapparaître en face de Jiraiya, le visant d'un coup de poing dans le sternum. L'homme évita d'un pas de côté, et à son tour, voyant l'ouverture, tenta de frapper son élève sur le haut du crâne pour l'assommer. Inutile, comme Naruto plaça son bras droit au-dessus de la tête pour bloquer le coup, et de riposter aussi rapidement, donnant de son poing gauche un coup en plein dans le visage de Jiraiya.

Mais comme le Geijutsu no suzume l'exigeait, il n'existait aucune relâche dans ce style de taijutsu et une attaque permanente portait très souvent ses fruits, comme venait de le prouver la frappe de l'Uzumaki. Rapidement, alors que Jiraiya reculait suite à la douleur du coup, Naruto sauta et leva le pied, tentant par ce faire, de frapper l'ermite avec un coup de pied en hache. Jiraiya, voyant le danger imminent, plaça ses deux bras en parade au-dessus de sa tête, et stoppa aussitôt le coup dévastateur de son filleul. Cependant, la force du coup était telle que le sage s'affaissa et grimaça, ayant failli céder. « Bon sang… satané gaki et son entraînement de force stupide… ! » pensa-t-il avant de saisir la jambe de Naruto, prêt à l'envoyer voler. Cependant, Naruto utilisa cette prise de Jiraiya pour se maintenir en équilibre en l'air, et utilisa son autre jambe pour envoyer un autre coup de pied dans la figure du Sannin. Ce dernier dû donc lâcher la jambe de Naruto et esquiver l'estoque en baissant la tête.

Ce que Naruto n'eut pas prévu fut le retournement de situation. En quelques secondes, alors qu'il était toujours dans l'air, Jiraiya en profita et infligea un coup de tête en plein dans la poitrine de Naruto sans que celui-ci ne puisse esquiver. Haletant fortement suite au coup, il fut projeté dans les airs, avant de faire plusieurs saltos, et se rétablir avec agilité à quelques mètres plus loin, tout en se tenant la zone où il avait reçu le coup de tête. Jiraiya n'attendit pas, avant de lancer à son tour un kunai à l'adversaire déstabilisé et de faire une série de signe de la main.

- Ninpō : Kunai Kage Bunshin no jutsu ! s'écria-t-il avant que le kunai ne se multiplie en plus d'une centaine d'exemplaire, filant droit sur Naruto.

Le jeune blond sourit, sûr de soi, et à son tour ayant composé quelques sceau de la main, sont chakra suffisamment canalisé, il exécuta son jutsu.

- Suiton : Suijinheki !

Un grande mur d'eau prit forme au travers du chemin des kunais, les stoppant totalement, alors que Naruto continua la série de mudra à grande vitesse, pour en composer plus d'une trentaine. Quand il termina la série, il arbora un grand sourire narquois à Jiraiya, qui n'attendait rien de bon à cette expression. Lorsqu'il remarqua que la très longue série de mudra terminait sur le mudra du coq, son échine se glaça sous la montée d'adrénaline.

- Suiton : Suiryuudan no jutsu ! hurla Naruto.

Le ninjutsu Suiton défensif commença à se déformer, avant d'exploser et de venir tourbillonner violemment autour de Naruto. S'élevant à plus d'une dizaine de mètre, il prit alors la forme d'un immense dragon aux cruels yeux jaunes, dardant son regard sur Jiraiya. De suite, Jiraiya créa un Kage Bunshin qui fit quelques mudras en fonçant vers Naruto et son dragon aqueux. Rapidement, l'Uzumaki fit s'élancer son immense créature en direction du clone de Jiraiya, et accessoirement lui-même étant donné qu'il était la cible principale du dragon.

- Fuuton : Renkuudan ! hurla le clone de Jiraiya avant d'exhaler une immense bulle d'air compressée en direction du Suiryuudan.

Il y eut une forte détonation à l'impact, et l'espace d'un instant, à travers la projection de mousse suite à l'impact du Renkuudan et du Suiryuudan, Jiraiya crut avoir stoppé le titan d'eau. Une conclusion trop hâtive qui lui couta son clone, lorsque le dragon d'eau sortit du nuage de mousse et avala le Kage Bunshin, le tuant sur le coup. Le dragon, renforcé par le jutsu de vent, poursuivit sa trajectoire vers un Jiraiya extrêmement contrarié et jurant contre le génie de son élève au sein d'un combat. Lorsque le dragon allait l'atteindre, Jiraiya sauta hors de sa trajectoire in extremis, piégeant ainsi Naruto. Le jutsu explosa en percutant la surface de l'eau, causant une immense détonation de mousse qui bloqua la vue sur toute la zone. Jiraiya fut donc momentanément immobilisé, et Naruto en profita.

- Ninpō : Kunai Kage Bunshin no jutsu ! s'écria-t-il tout en lançant un kunai, ce dernier se démultipliant en plusieurs centaines.

- Ninpō : Hari Jizō ! tonna à son tour Jiraiya.

Les kunais furent arrêtés lorsque les cheveux de Jiraiya prirent un volume considérable, s'enroulant autour de lui pour durcir comme l'acier, et lui offrant ainsi une armure parfaite contre tout projectile. Lorsque tous les kunais eurent rebondi sur ses cheveux, le Sennin enchaîna aussitôt avec un second jutsu. « Ninpō : Kebari Senbon ! » Rapidement, Jiraiya émit plusieurs dizaine de mèches de cheveux qui firent office de senbon, tout droit en direction de Naruto. Le jeune homme saisit alors deux kunais, et prit aussitôt sa position de taijutsu. Lorsque les senbon arrivèrent à son contact, les sourcils froncés, Naruto effectua des mouvements défensifs si rapides qu'ils en furent flous à l'œil nu, et dévia avec dextérité les senbons. Ce qu'il ne put pas dévier, comme il décrocha après un certain temps, il se mit à l'esquiver en sautant dans les airs et effectuant quelques figures acrobatiques pour avoir un meilleur mouvement de parade et en finir avec les senbons. Malgré tout cela, lorsqu'il retomba sur la surface de l'eau, il remarqua que Jiraiya avait disparu.

Exécutant le mudra du tigre, il canalisa son chakra pour le stabiliser, et tenta de ressentir l'émission de chakra de Jiraiya pour le débusquer. Il attendit quelques secondes, mais hélas, se furent quelques secondes de trop. Quand il ressentit Jiraiya et son chakra, et se rendit compte que ce dernier était en fait juste en dessous de lui, et il n'eut pas le temps d'agir. Jiraiya sortit si vite de l'eau qu'il ne comprit pas ce qui lui arriva, et alors le Gama-sennin lui infligea un uppercut total dans le menton, l'envoyant voler. Et avant même qu'il ne puisse se reprendre, Naruto se retrouvait prisonnier par les cheveux de Jiraiya, ces derniers aussitôt l'ayant attrapé, avaient durci, l'y piégeant définitivement.

Jiraiya observa l'enfant avec fierté, ce qui commençait à devenir une véritable habitude ces derniers mois. Le garçon avait évolué en très peu de temps pour s'élever au sommet. Ses capacités physiques concernant sa force et sa vitesse, ainsi que sa maîtrise du taijutsu était certainement au niveau d'un Jōnin, et si ce n'était que pour ces compétences pures, Naruto avait toutes ses chances pour le battre. Avec tout le travail fourni pour obtenir ce niveau, ce n'était absolument pas étonnant. Dans l'utilisation du chakra, Naruto était un peu moins bon… Son contrôle de chakra n'était pas aussi bon que d'autres domaines. Là encore c'était tout à fait normal, Naruto ayant littéralement la plus grande capacité de chakra dans Konoha. Sans son renard, il devait avoir près de dix fois ses propres réserves… Son contrôle de chakra restait néanmoins très compétent, atteignant tout juste le niveau Jōnin… et sincèrement, Jiraiya doutait qu'il pourrait requérir à une utilisation aussi méticuleuse du chakra. Quand il s'agissait du ninjutsu, c'était sans doute l'un des domaines ninja où Jiraiya avait perçu le plus grand changement.

Au départ, l'ermite n'avait pas l'intention d'entraîner son filleul sur le ninjutsu, comme il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de l'entraîner sur quoi que ce soit d'autre que la maîtrise de Kyuubi et de quelques petite autre chose. Cependant, la détermination et le talent de son élève l'avait remotivé réellement, jusqu'à lui donner envie de vraiment lui enseigner, tout comme il l'avait fait avec Minato. Les résultats étaient concluants… Naruto se trouvait être étrangement le détenteur de pas moins de trois affinités élémentaires ! Le Fuuton, le Suiton puis le Raiton. Jiraiya ne savait pas vraiment à quoi était dû un tel phénomène. Disposer de trois affinités était exceptionnel… Au départ il avait eu du mal à y croire. Mais il s'était fait à cette idée, et avait agi en conséquence. Le problème restait à savoir pourquoi Naruto avait une telle particularité dans ses bobines de chakra… ? Un Kekkei Genkei ? Bien sûr, Naruto faisait partie du clan Uzumaki dont la particularité était d'avoir un chakra très dense et pur comme celui du Shodaime Hokage, et certains Uzumaki se révélaient avoir des capacités identiques de contrôle de Bijuu… Comme sa mère, Kushina. Mais il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'affinité élémentaire de la sorte chez les Uzumaki. L'autre piste était que cela puisse venir de Minato, mais là encore, le passé du Yondaime Hokage était trop flou pour qu'il puisse flairer une piste… bien qu'il ne doutait pas de l'origine de Minato et de son sang dans cette histoire…

Un autre fait surprenant dans l'entraînement de Naruto avait fait gonfler d'orgueil d'autant plus le cœur de Jiraiya. Son filleul avait découvert le fuuinjutsu… Et non content d'être curieux dans l'art du scellement, il s'était avéré être un véritable Uzumaki dans cet art… ! En effet, comme tout Uzumaki qui travaillait sur le fuuinjutsu… Il avait un talent naturel, un génie même ! C'était incroyable aux yeux de Jiraiya. Cette fois, non seulement il voyait Minato pour ses capacité d'analyse surdéveloppé, mais en plus, il voyait aussi Kushina pour sa science infuse du fuuinjutsu… Après tout personne ne savait que Kushina avait été la professeur de Minato pour le fuuinjutsu… Et pour beaucoup de choses… dont il ne penserait pas auquel cas de se rappeler certaine chose qui le feraient saigner du nez aussitôt…

Cependant, pour en revenir aux affinités de Naruto, Jiraiya avait prévu d'aller faire un test de sang à Naruto lorsqu'ils rentreraient à Konoha après leur voyage de trois ans, donc d'ici un ans et demi, mais si jamais la présence d'un Kekkei Genkei était approuvée, ce qui était assez probable à bien y réfléchir… Cela pourrait causer quelques problèmes pour eux. Mais Jiraiya passa outre… Il s'en inquiéterait plus tard, là, le temps était à l'entraînement. « Bien, bravo gaki ! Mais tu es encore trop jeune pour me battre ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire au jeune garçon suspendu à quelques mètre au-dessus. Au départ, Naruto fit la moue, amusant Jiraiya… Mais lorsque sa moue se révéla en fait une feinte, et qu'elle céda place à un immense sourire victorieux, les yeux de Jiraiya s'écarquillèrent dans le choc. « _MERDE !_ »

- Katsu ! hurla Naruto, qui se révéla être un Bunshin Daibakuha, avant d'exploser.

Jiraiya le lâcha et sauta en arrière suffisamment pour échapper à l'explosion qui l'aurait tué autrement, mais aussitôt qu'il posa de nouveau pied sur la surface de l'eau, avant même qu'il n'ait pu comprendre… Il sentit la touche froide de l'acier d'un kunai contre sa gorge. D'abord éberlué en sachant qu'il était piégé par son propre élève, il se mit finalement à rire gaiement. « Tu avais bien attendu pour utiliser cette technique n'est-ce pas ? » grogna-t-il, ludique. Il entendit un petit gloussement de Naruto derrière lui, qui baissa l'arme.

- Oui ! Vous avez souvent la manie de m'immobiliser avec cette technique de cheveux là… Donc j'ai trouvé que ce serait une façon amusante de vous avoir !

Jiraiya acquiesça. Il était assez prévisible que Naruto commençait à s'habituer à ses tactiques, vu qu'ils s'entraînaient tout le temps ensemble. Au départ ce n'était pas trop grave, mais au fur et à mesure, leur match perdait leur mordant et l'expérience du blond venait à manquer vu qu'il était son seul adversaire. C'était sans doute la seule chose qui manquait véritablement à Naruto : une expérience de combat véritable. Il allait devoir demander à Tsunade de lui envoyer des missions où l'Uzumaki pourrait affronter de puissants adversaires. Ça allait être plus difficile à faire qu'à dire, vu le côté surprotecteur de la Senju pour son filleul… Mais c'était normal vu qu'elle le considérait comme son propre fils.

- Ok gaki ! On va installer le camp sur la rive du lac pour ce soir. Demain, on va bouger et rejoindre la ville qui est à onze kilomètres d'ici.

Naruto hocha la tête, et retournant sur la rive, il sortit une paire de rouleau dans laquelle étaient scellé de multiples ustensiles pour le camp…

- Ero-sensei, j'ai une question, prononça calmement Naruto, tout en remuant avec un bout de bois le petit foyer du feu de camps, la nuit battant son plein.

- Quelle est-elle gaki ? demanda alors Jiraiya tout en mangeant un morceau de viande qui avait cuit sur le feu quelques minutes auparavant. Il ne paraissait pas trop concerné.

Naruto resta muet quelques seconde, alors qu'il mangeait lui aussi une des brochettes récemment cuites. Jiraiya attendit calmement que son élève parle, lui accordant un regard du coin de l'œil…

- Que pensez-vous de Sasuke ? Que pensez-vous de le ramener à Konoha ? demanda alors Naruto.

Son ton était inhabituellement grave et bas… Il sonnait comme… Peiné. Oui, la peine teintait sa voix, ainsi qu'un soupçon de dégoût. Jiraiya releva aussitôt la tête et fixa son élève, ce dernier ne le regardant pas. Il fixait le feu, avec ces mêmes yeux qu'il s'était découvert avoir lors de ses moments de grandes et maussades réflexions. Ce regard fatigué et… vieilli. Ô comment Jiraiya haïssait ce regard. Comment ce regard lui faisait haïr Konoha à chaque fois qu'il le voyait… C'était insupportable. Il soupira de déception. Il s'attendait à ce qu'un jour Naruto lui parle de l'Uchiha. Honnêtement, plus ce jour serait arrivé tard, mieux cela aurait été. Mais il fallait bien qu'il lui réponde. Il savait bien sûr que son filleul avait fait une promesse à cette fille aux cheveux roses dont il avait béguin il y avait deux ans. Bien sûr, vu le nombre de fois où il avait surpris Naruto parler ou flirter avec des filles de son âge sur leur voyage, il se doutait que ce béguin pour la Genin aux cheveux rose ne voulait plus rien dire. Il réprima l'envie de ricaner à cette pensée et se força à répondre. « Tu connais déjà mon avis dessus Naruto… Je vais être honnête. Pourquoi le ramener ? Pour quoi faire ? C'est un traître. Sasuke est comme Orochimaru sur beaucoup de chose. Il désire le pouvoir par tous les moyens et il veut dominer ceux qui ne se soumettent pas à lui, tout comme la plupart des Uchiha. Tu es le premier à le savoir vu que c'est toi dans Konoha qui le connait le mieux. Il a failli te tuer lors de votre mission. Et tu sais pertinemment ce qui arrivera si tu le ramène à Konoha, ne cherche pas à le cacher. Il ne causerait que plus de problème et ferait tout pour te pourrir la vie. Et la persécution des villageois n'en serait que plus grande. Si jamais tu respectes cette promesse, tu devras sacrifier de ce qui te reste comme vie sensée à Konoha. »

Naruto ne détourna pas son regard du feu, mais Jiraiya vit le degré de déception dans son regard augmenter. « Donc… Vous dites que je devrais l'oublier ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Le sage vit à quel point les mots semblaient amers dans la bouche du jeune ninja. Il mit sa main sur son épaule, essayant de lui apporter quelque soutien émotionnel, sachant mieux que quiconque la peine que devait ressentir le blond – mis à part que lui n'était pas un Jinchuuriki, et n'était donc pas aussi dépendant des liens que Naruto. Car Naruto était un Jinchuuriki, et le fait d'avoir un lien brisé était encore plus douloureux. « Je sais que c'est dur, Naruto. Crois-moi, quand Orochimaru nous a trahis, je ressentais la même douleur que toi. Je sais mieux que quiconque ce que ça fait que de voir son meilleur ami plonger dans les ténèbres. Mais tu dois tourner la page, là aussi crois-moi, c'est nécessaire. Pour être un vrai shinobi, pour être Hokage, il faudra que tu prennes parfois des décisions difficiles. »

Naruto acquiesça lentement. En fait, il n'était pas vraiment surpris de quoi que ce soit. Il avait déjà commencé à penser dans cette optique, donc il était déjà venu à cette conclusion qu'il devrait agir de façon responsable. Que ce soit en tant que ninja ou en tant qu'amis, Sasuke n'était pas excusable. Il ne pouvait pas faire de compromis avec les traîtres, et il n'était décemment pas possible de lui pardonner la trahison. Si c'était lui à la place de l'Uchiha, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais eu droit au pardon de la part du village. Ils l'auraient exécuté avec plaisir, c'était une évidence. Alors le simple fait de donner une chance à un traître qui n'hésitait pas à trahir pour une raison aussi futile que le pouvoir, c'était inconcevable. Trahir par amour était compréhensible. Trahir par cupidité était le crime absolu. Bien sûr, il n'aimait pas ça. Sasuke avait été son meilleur ami, et une part de lui désirait juste lui pardonner et lui tendre la main. Mais d'un autre côté, la nuit parfois, quand il dormait mal, il sentait à nouveau la douleur du Chidori qui lui avait traversé le poumon gauche et frôlé le cœur. Cette douleur brûlante lui rappelait à quel point Sasuke n'était plus ce qu'il était, à quel point il était tombé bas. « Je comprends… Je comprends parfaitement. » prononça Naruto avec une légère détermination dans la voix. « Sensei. Pensez-vous qu'il serait possible d'allonger mon voyage d'entraînement ? Pour être tout à fait honnête… Je ne veux pas rentrer à Konoha. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Et vu qu'il ne reste qu'un peu plus d'un an… »

Jiraiya le regarda en haussant un sourcil. Naruto Uzumaki ? Qui ne voulait pas rentrer à Konoha ? C'est une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru s'il n'avait pas pris son filleul sur un voyage initiatique et qu'il n'avait appris à le connaître. « Et bien… Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient… Il faudrait que je prévienne Tsunade cependant. » répondit-il alors que son élève arbora un grand sourire. Il avait déjà prévu d'allonger son voyage de toute façon, mais il en était encore à se demander si oui ou non il le ferait vraiment. Finalement, le fait que Naruto lui demandait de lui-même de continuer l'entraînement après les trois ans convenu avec Tsunade lui facilitait la décision. Il allait rester environ un an de plus avec Naruto, et de toute façon, ils avaient encore plusieurs choses à travailler. « J'avais au départ pensé à quatre ans au lieu de trois de toute façon Naruto. Enfin, cela me permettra de t'enseigner des choses beaucoup plus spécialisées durant la dernière année, et avec ton entraînement au Kage Bunshin, tu seras facilement d'un niveau rang S en rentrant à Konoha… Tu arrives déjà à me tenir tête et me battre quelques fois, donc ça va être assez simple. » termina-t-il avec un sourire.

Naruto eu le cœur bien plus léger à ça. En effet, avec un maître comme Jiraiya qui lui apprenait tout un tas de chose, il avait fait beaucoup de chemin ces deux dernières années. Terminant sa brochette, il but un peu d'eau, et détendu, il se coucha le long du feu, sous l'œil bienveillant de son maître. Oh oui, il était mille fois plus heureux avec Jiraiya ici qu'avec les autres à Konoha… Aussi triste cela pouvait être.

* * *

_Deux mois plus tard._

Naruto regarda le petit livret en parchemin vierge qu'il avait dans la main, et il ne cessait de se demander comment il avait seulement pu accepter de faire ça… « _Comment a-t-il réussi à me convaincre d'écrire un livre… Est-ce une blague_ ? » pensa-t-il alors qu'il tenait bêtement un stylo plume dans la main droite. Mais que pouvait-il seulement écrire ? Ces dernières années, les seules choses qu'il avait écrit étaient soient des théories de ninjutsu sur des rouleaux soit des fuuinjutsu. Mais un livre ?! Quelle était cette grosse blague ? Grognant imperceptiblement, il se rappela le moment où lui et Jiraiya en étaient venus à cette idiotie…

* * *

_Naruto et Jiraiya se disputaient encore une fois violemment, se balançant à tour de rôle des répliques plus cinglantes les unes que les autres. Les gens autour d'eux se demandaient quelle était la raison de leur dispute, mais elle était une fois de plus, relativement simple. Pour la millième fois depuis le début de leur voyage, Naruto avait surpris son maître épier odieusement le corps des femmes aux sources chaudes, et une fois de plus, il s'était mis en colère devant la bêtise de son pervers de maître lorsqu'encore une fois, ce dernier refusait de partir de sa cachette pour laisser leur intimité aux demoiselle. Et le jeune Uzumaki en avait sérieusement marre ! … depuis le départ. C'est-à-dire, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré quelques années plus tôt… _

_- Bon sang Ero-sensei ! Peux-tu au moins une fois dans ta vie ne pas espionner les filles lorsque l'on va aux sources chaudes et agir comme un tel pervers !? _

_Naruto avait crié ça, excédé, alors qu'ils étaient au milieu de la rue animée d'une des villes du pays de l'eau chaude. Oyu no Kuni. Oyu no Kuni était un petit pays qui se situait au nord-est, entre Yu no Kuni, le pays des sources chaudes et Hi no Kuni, le pays du feu. C'était un pays neutre, qui avait souvent été épargné des guerres. Evidemment, lorsqu'il avait hurlé ça, il avait attiré l'attention de tout le monde, en particulier des femmes d'âges divers qui dardèrent leurs regards suspicieux sur le pervers qui lui servait de maître. Aussi, le Gama-sennin déglutit. « Tais-toi imbécile ! » murmura Jiraiya à son oreille en remarquant tous les regards assassins tournés vers lui. « Ça va rendre plus difficile mon esp- heu mes recherches si tu cries comme ça au milieu de la rue en alertant toutes les femmes ! »_

_- Justement ce serait bien. Au moins elles n'iront pas aux sources chaudes tant que tu es là, et donc tu n'iras pas les lorgner odieusement ! répondit sans modérer sa voix. « Et comme ça, ça te permettra d'écrire des livres un peu mieux que ces saloperies pathétiques que tu appelles œuvre d'art ! Tsss… Pervers stupide ! » _

_- Q-q-quoi !? As-tu seulement insulté mes livres ! Mes divins livres ! Et de saloperies pathétiques en plus !? As-tu seulement fais ça !? hurla Jiraiya, outré et en détresse absolue. _

_Naruto le regarda impitoyablement, sans une seule once de compassion. « Bien sûr Ero-sensei. Es-tu sourd ? » _

_- Espèce de gamin débile ! rugit le Sannin. Mes livres sont les meilleurs et toute personne avec un cerveau le sait ! C'est un fait ! _

_- Ils sont tellement sacrés, divins et merveilleux que toutes les femmes les détestent ! rétorqua avec sarcasme Naruto, sous le regard furieux de Jiraiya. « Et en plus, ils sont tellement nul que je pourrais écrire un livre qui se vendrait mille fois mieux, Ero-sensei ! » continua-t-il avec un grand sourire, essayant de narguer encore plus son maître – il aimait particulièrement le mettre en colère. _

_- Pfff ! Vendre plus de livres que moi, mon cul ! Je tiens le parie, gaki ! s'écria-t-il en tapant de la paume celle de Naruto. _

_- Quels sont les gains ? demanda Naruto, persuadé qu'il pouvait gagner ce pari. Pour lui, il était impossible qu'un bon livre ne se vende pas plus que ces déchets littéraires de livre porno de son maître. _

_Jiraiya mit un doigt à sa bouche en plongeant dans une réflexion, avant de fermer les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il observa Naruto hilare, avec ce rire perverti qu'il avait la majeure partie de temps… « Et bien… ! Si je gagne, tu viendras et participeras activement à toutes mes recherches ! Et tu utiliseras ton Oiroke no jutsu pour te fondre parmi les dames et me donner de l'inspiration pour mes livres haha ! » s'écria-t-il avec joie, comme s'il avait trouvé la meilleure idée de tous les temps. « Je suis un véritable génie ! Héhéhéhé… ! » s'écria-t-il intérieurement. _

_Naruto ne put réprimer une sueur froide à l'idée d'être obligé d'utiliser le __Oiroke no jutsu__ pour de telle raison, ou pire, devoir assister aux « recherches » de son maître… « Ça marche Ero-sensei. Dans ce cas, si je gagne… Je veux que tu arrêtes de te conduire comme un pervers au moins pour la durée de mon entraînement, et aussi… » Il fit un grand sourire sournois tout en faisant patienter Jiraiya, qui savait rien de bon du second gage. « Tu me parleras de mon père. »_

_Jiraiya fut bouche bée à cette demande. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir… D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à l'Uzumaki. Il était tout à fait dans ses droits, depuis toujours, de savoir sur ses parents. En fait il aurait dû le savoir depuis bien longtemps si ce n'était pas pour la manipulation malsaine de Konoha à son égard. Minato et Kushina n'avaient jamais demandé une seule seconde à cacher l'identité de leur enfant. Même si quelque chose leur arrivait. Konoha avait outrepassé ses droits en manipulant l'héritage de Naruto. De toute façon Jiraiya avait l'intention de lui dire son affiliation avec Minato et Kushina à la fin de son voyage d'entraînement, même si Tsunade le lui avait défendu. Tsunade était trop naïve et trop conservatrice depuis qu'elle était arrivée au poste de Hokage, et elle ne connaissait pas suffisamment Naruto et les rouages du conseil pour y déceler toute la fourberie que lui, avait appris à connaître. La politique était tellement compliqué et ennuyeuse. Une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne voulait absolument pas prendre le poste de Hokage._

_- Très bien gaki. Ça marche ! dit-il en topant avec la main de son élève. _

_Naruto sourit, sûr de lui. Ça serait trop facile._

* * *

- Kami c'est plus difficile que je le pensais… soupira Naruto sans vraiment s'adresser à qui que ce soit, comme il était assis sur le bord d'un immeuble d'une des villes du pays du feu, Hi no Kuni. Il ne savait pas du tout par où commencer… En fait il ne savait pas quel thème aborder, quel genre d'histoire, rien… et rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

- On s'amuse gaki ?

Naruto tourna la tête pour voir que Jiraiya avait atterri sur le toit, et le regardait avec un grand sourire. Naruto le fixa un moment sans rien dire, froidement, avant de se reconcentrer sur le papier. Il allait bien finir par trouver quelque chose. Cependant, Jiraiya n'en resta pas là avec quelque chose d'aussi simple. Il se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Naruto et regarda la surface blanche…

- Mae, mae, c'est merveilleux tout ce que tu as écrit Naruto ! s'exclama Jiraiya avec un ton taquin. « Avec tout ça, avec une telle qualité… C'est sûr que tu vas vendre des tonnes et des tonnes de livres !

- Putain tais-toi… grogna Naruto.

- C'est tellement facile d'écrire… tu ne trouves pas, mon très cher élève ? continua le Sennin en ignorant la réponse de son élève. « Tu vas devenir tellement célèbre et tes si belles pages seront tellement aimées… ! » récita-t-il poétiquement.

Excédé par les piques de Jiraiya, Naruto se leva en grognant toujours autant et sauta du bâtiment pour aller s'installer à un endroit plus tranquille. Il tenta d'ignorer le grand fou-rire de son maître qui le regardait partir. « _Sennin stupide !_ »

* * *

Calmé, Naruto posa sa coupe de saké maintenant vide sur la table, avant de la remplir à nouveau. Jiraiya l'avait particulièrement énervé – comme à l'habitude – et il devait trouver quelque chose à faire pour oublier. Et c'était de la sorte qu'il s'était retrouvé dans un petit bar calme du centre-ville. Naruto s'était découvert un penchant pour le saké, et il aimait en boire dans ses temps perdus, ne pouvons pas devenir saoul grâce au chakra du renard qui supprimait chaque gramme d'alcool circulant dans son sang dès lors qu'il y entrait. Vidant à nouveau la coupe, il finit par la remplir une énième fois, tout en regardant un parchemin de théorie de fuuinjutsu un peu déroulé qu'il s'amusait à compléter depuis quelques semaines.

- Hey bébé, ça te dérange si je me joins à toi ?

Naruto leva les yeux pour voir qu'une jeune femme se tenait debout devant lui avec un sourire amical. Il était clair qu'elle était une civile. Plutôt de taille normale, un peu moins d'un mètre soixante-dix, elle portait un kimono de couleur noire, les manches étant rouges foncées ainsi que la partie gauche au niveau des jambes. Elle avait une silhouette élancée et une taille de poitrine plutôt remarquable derrière le kimono… Elle avait aussi une longue chevelure noire et de grands yeux onyx. Dès le premier regard, Naruto put dire que c'était une très belle femme. Naruto répondit à son sourire, ne voulant pas paraître impoli, avant qu'elle ne s'asseye en face de lui. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris d'être abordé par des jeunes femmes aujourd'hui, étant donné qu'ici, les gens vivaient dans des milieux bien plus décontractés. Il était donc fréquent depuis un certain temps que de ville en ville, certaines filles, généralement gentille et joyeuse, l'abordaient pour lui proposer une compagnie. Il n'avait décemment aucune raison de refuser. Après tout, il avait beaucoup changé depuis son départ de Konoha.

Il avait grandi, d'esprit mais aussi de corps. Culminant à un mètre soixante-dix-sept, une taille plus grande que la moyenne, il était assez aisé pour les gens de repérer derrière ses vêtements de civils sa carrure musclée obtenue suite à son entraînement. En effet, il lui arrivait de mettre des vêtements de civils pendant certaines périodes de repos où son maître et lui se posaient quelques jours dans une ville du pays du feu. Il abandonnait ainsi momentanément les vêtements de ninja bleu foncés/noir qu'il appréciait tant, pour être dans une tenue qui n'était pas faite pour l'entrainement. Ses muscles étaient donc beaucoup plus définis et il ressemblait maintenant en tout point à un homme. Il n'avait plus rien de l'enfant d'autre fois. Sa longue et épineuse tignasse aussi dorée que le soleil lui retombait sur les épaules, et aidé de ses yeux bleus, quand il circulait dans une ville, ce n'était jamais sans captiver le regard d'un certain nombre de jeunes femmes. Les marques de moustaches sur ses deux joues ajoutaient un côté mignon ou sauvage à son image… « Comment pourrais refuser la compagnie d'une jolie dame ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

La femme sourit avant de s'asseoir, commandant une boisson elle aussi. « Merci. » dit-elle. « Ces jours-ci il est compliqué de trouver de la bonne compagnie. » continua-t-elle avant de regarder du coin de l'œil la grande pièce du bar, avant de se retourner vers lui. Naruto, qui avait suivi son regard, comprit qu'elle avait regardé quelques hommes qui les fixaient sans gêne… Ou plutôt la fixaient, elle, et avec convoitise. Il émit un petit rire avant de faire un sourire taquin. « Je vois ce que tu veux dire… Mais j'espère que tu ne te sers pas de moi comme un bouclier… » dit-il en feintant l'indignation.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit-elle dans un petit gloussement amusé, avant de faire une pause. « En fait… Un petit peu… » rajouta-t-elle en rougissant. « Je veux dire, tu sembles être quelqu'un de raisonnable… Il est assez facile pour moi de repérer quel homme pourra tenir une conversation sans être occupé à regarder un peu plus bas… »

Naruto se mit à rire à cette déclaration. « Un talent intéressant… ! Au moins, tu n'auras absolument aucun problème pour détecter les pervers… » répondit-il en lui faisant un grand sourire. Rapidement à l'aise avec lui, la jeune femme s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise, et l'observa quelque seconde. Le garçon avait été concentré depuis un certain temps sur un rouleau, sur lequel il avait noté certaines choses.

- Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire… Quels sont ces motifs étranges ? questionna-t-elle alors, désirant nourrir sa curiosité sur les étranges et multiples inscriptions.

Naruto la regarda un moment. Il était vrai que les civils n'étaient pas familiers avec les ninjas… alors comment aurait-elle pu soupçonner que ces « motifs étranges » étaient en fait les plans de très rares et dangereux fuuinjutsu. Finalement, le blond accepta de lui répondre. « Eh bien, c'est ce qu'on appelle un sceau… Je pourrais essayer de t'expliquer à quoi ça sert mais c'est extrêmement compliqué… Je pense que tu perdrais un peu ton temps… » dit-il aimablement, sous le regard toujours aussi curieux de la jeune femme. Elle fit une légère moue. « Tu ne veux pas me dire… » maugréa-t-elle. Naruto lui fit un sourire taquin en guise de réponse. Non, il ne voulait pas lui dire. Il ne devait pas, le savoir ne lui apporterait rien de bon.

Ils se mirent à discuter pendant un certain temps. Naruto lui posa quelques questions sur sa vie, dont elle se fit une joie de répondre. Il avait appris qu'elle s'appelait Emiko. Emiko Atsu. Ce qui le surpris grandement, ce fut qu'elle lui révéla être une ancienne habitante de Nami no Kuni, le pays des vagues. Il se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnu… et il n'en dirait pas plus. Elle avait quitté son pays natal et sa famille il y avait un an et était venu s'installer temporairement dans le pays du feu, dans cette grande ville du nord du pays. Elle avait vingt ans. Elle avait en fait été envoyée ici pour collaborer avec une entreprise du pays… Il ne se rappela pas vraiment du nom. Tout ce qui concernait l'économie et l'organisation sociale des civils lui échappait, bien qu'il faisait en sorte de ne pas le montrer. De ses mots, elle était ici pour travailler sur un projet de route commerciale fluviale en utilisant certaines techniques de navigation héritée du pays des vagues, tout en collaborant avec des scientifiques de Haru no Kuni, envoyés par Koyuki Kazahana en personne pour aider Hi no Kuni. Ces quelques mots d'Emiko plongèrent Naruto dans de bons souvenirs, entre les aventures contre Zabuza et Haku, puis celles aux côtés de Koyuki. Par la suite, ce fut elle qui lui posa des questions, et elle se régala lorsqu'il lui conta nombre de ses aventures, faisant bien attention à ne pas parler de quoi que ce soit concernant les ninjas. Il se demanda si elle avait pu le reconnaître lorsqu'elle lui révéla que son prénom lui disait quelque chose, mais passa outre. Ils ne virent ensuite pas le temps passer, trop perdu à leur discussion. Depuis ce jour où Jiraiya lui avait fait découvrir son Icha Icha et qu'il lui avait en quelque sorte ouvert les yeux, Naruto s'était renseigné et documenté sérieusement sur les relations entre les personnes, un domaine qu'il ne connaissait pas à cette époque. Dès lors qu'il avait réalisé qu'il était encore très inculte et qu'il avait alors appris sur le comportement humain, cela avait été beaucoup plus facile pour lui de s'entretenir avec les gens. Hommes comme femmes. Par des romans, des témoignages ou des documents, Naruto avait gagné énormément en subtilité. Et… au final, malgré tout ce qu'ils pouvaient représenter, les livres de Jiraiya lui avaient beaucoup servi. Il s'était trouvé un grand plaisir à parler aux femmes et les écouter parler, les voir rire et sourire… Dans un sens, il comprenait un peu l'obsession de son maître avec elles, bien qu'il n'irait jamais excuser ses passions obscènes. Mais, dans tous les cas, il était au moins d'accord avec lui sur une chose : Les femmes étaient fascinantes.

Par la suite, Emiko avait constaté, à son grand plaisir, que Naruto l'écoutait réellement, et elle avait rougi plusieurs fois lorsqu'il l'avait complimenté sur plusieurs choses, et pas seulement sur son physique. Il était content pour elle et son métier, à l'inverse de la totalité des hommes de cette ville qui considéraient qu'elle n'avait pas sa place dans un métier d'homme, et qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à s'immiscer dans leur vie avec des intentions malsaines et jalouses – Les habitants du pays du feu était encore très conservateurs d'une société immature et patriarcale, à l'inverse de pays qui avaient subi la tyrannie et qui avaient su évoluer et reconnaître la valeur des femmes, comme le pays des vagues, d'où elle venait. Elle lui avait fait part que c'était une vie pénible que de devoir toujours supporter les regards hautains et juges sur elle. Là encore elle avait été surprise lorsque le jeune homme l'avait encouragé tout en souriant… Le fait qu'il était tellement charmant et poli aida grandement à sa consommation d'alcool et à son aise…

Et bien sûr, quelques heures après, quand il fut grand temps de rentrer, Naruto se rendit compte qu'Emiko fut en proie à des vertiges. Elle n'était pas totalement ivre, mais elle l'était assez pour avoir du mal à marcher à cause de son mal de tête. Naruto rit un peu quand il la vit totalement gênée par sa façon de marcher, et lui proposa son bras pour l'aider à marcher et la raccompagner chez elle. Son attitude courtoise et gentilhomme avait d'autant plus émue la jeune femme, qui finalement, ne regrettait plus vraiment d'être trop ivre pour marcher seule. Elle se retrouva donc vite soutenue de la main par Naruto. Jusque-là, tout avait été parfait… Mais lorsque l'on était une séduisante jeune femme marchant en pleine nuit d'un côté, et de l'autre un jeune ninja intrépide qui avait la fâcheuse manie de s'empêtrer dans des situations incongrues sans le vouloir, on restait rarement hors des ennuis. Les deux jeunes se retrouvèrent bien vite entourés d'une demi-douzaine d'hommes.

- Regardez ce que nous avons là ! s'exclama l'un des voyous qui les encerclaient. « C'est que tu es accompagné d'une sacrée femme mon gars ! Un peu trop bien pour un minable comme toi si tu veux mon avis… »

- Hey petit, poursuivit alors un autre des hommes tout en sortant un couteau. « Tu vas bien gentiment nous refiler la fille et ton fric, et on pourra peut-être te laisser partir… »

Emiko observa les hommes avec panique, et bien qu'elle avait encore un peu de mal à cogiter à cause des mauvais effets de boire trop d'alcool, elle sut très clairement ce qu'allaient faire ces hommes. Elle se réfugia dans les bras de Naruto, comme il se trouvait être son seul refuge. Naruto la regarda et soupira, contrarié de la voir aussi inquiète. Pourquoi, et surtout comment osait-on lui gâcher cette soirée alors que c'était l'une des seules qu'il avait pour se reposer. Mieux encore, pourquoi les bandits étaient aussi imbus d'eux-mêmes et arrogants ? Le taux de criminalité était en hausse dans le pays du feu, qui plus était. A chaque fois qu'il arrivait dans les grandes villes, il surprenait ces imbéciles jouant aux durs. Décidant d'être bref et direct, il repoussa doucement Emiko et créa un clone d'ombre pour la garder en sureté.

Il apparut si vite devant le premier agresseur que celui-ci ne vit rien venir, frappé en plein sternum violemment, ce qui l'envoya rouler sur plusieurs mètres, le couteau dans sa main allant voler sur le côté et se plantant dans le sol. L'homme ne se releva pas. Totalement surpris par ce qui venait de se passer, les cinq autres se regardèrent, et finalement, fou de rage, s'élancèrent sur Naruto. Le jeune ninja ne perdit pas de temps. Il marcha vers eux en attendant qu'ils viennent. Puis esquiva sans problème les coups qu'ils tentaient de lui infliger avec de simples couteaux de cuisine. D'un coup de pied dans la rotule, il brisa la jambe d'un des hommes avant de le frapper à la nuque, l'empêchant de hurler. L'homme tomba au sol totalement inconscient, et le tour de ses acolytes juste après. Quand il assomma d'un uppercut l'un des deux restants, il pivota sur lui-même juste assez rapidement pour asséner un coup de pied en plein visage du dernier, l'appréhendant et l'assommant facilement. Il regarda le résultat, les six hommes écroulés pitoyablement sur le sol. Il revint alors vers Emiko, soucieux, et il put alors remarquer qu'elle le fixait avec une multitude d'émotion derrières ces yeux humides et vitreux d'angoisse… La gratitude, le respect, un soupçon de crainte mais surtout… de la luxure.

- Tu vas bien Emiko ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle continua à le fixer aussi intensément, avant de faire un immense sourire. « Evidemment que je vais bien… Tout grâce à toi Naru-kun ! » ronronna-t-elle avant d'attraper fortement son bras contre sa poitrine, et de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Le jeune homme émit un petit rire gêné, et essaya d'ignorer les agissements audacieux de sa partenaire. Elle le guida à travers les rues alors qu'ils arrivèrent au bâtiment où elle habitait. Le jeune homme lui fit ensuite monter les escaliers jusqu'à trouver la porte de son appartement au onzième étage. « Merci pour m'avoir ramené Naru-kun ! » lança Emiko elle qu'elle se retourna vers Naruto, ce dernier étant resté au pas de la porte.

- Ne me remercie pas, répondit-il en souriant. « C'était la bonne chose à faire. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser toute seule à cette heure, tu l'as vu par toi-même. »

Emiko l'approcha et se pencha vers lui, entourant aussitôt le cou du garçon de ses bras. « Naru-kun tu es tellement gentleman… Tu mérites une récompense… ! » susurra-t-elle, sous le léger rougissement de Naruto. « Ah bon ? Et je peux savoir quel genre de ré… » Il ne termina pas sa phrase lorsque les lèvres d'Emiko se posèrent sur les siennes. Il se figea totalement au contact. Ce n'était pas son premier baiser avec une femme, plusieurs l'ayant déjà embrassé auparavant, mais il était toujours très timide sur ce genre de chose. Cependant, son instinct et les frissons de plaisir de son corps prirent le relais, lui faisant perdre tout manque d'assurance. Il passa ses bras autour du dos et des hanches d'Emiko et la serra tout contre lui.

Quelques secondes après, le baiser chaste s'intensifia lorsque Naruto lécha les lèvres d'Emiko, lui demandant silencieusement l'entrée, qu'elle accepta aussitôt. Ainsi, il put explorer sa bouche comme bon lui sembla, sous le plaisir de la jeune femme qui céda un petit gémissement étouffé dans leur baiser. Progressivement, leur baiser devint alors plus fougueux, plus passionné, les deux n'écoutant et ne ressentant plus rien à part eux-mêmes. La poussant puis la bloquant contre le mur après avoir refermé la porte derrière eux, tout en lui caressant le dos, Naruto rompit le baiser, allant lui titiller dans de petites léchouilles et morsures les lignes de la mâchoire jusqu'en dessous des oreilles, puis le cou, les clavicules et enfin les épaules – et ce sous les gémissements de désir soudainement très ardent de la jeune femme.

Ils trouvèrent assez rapidement la chambre et le lit entre leur câlin, et leurs vêtements tombant au sol très vite, la passion et la luxure prit alors le pas sur leur conscience. Naruto ne pensa même pas au fait que ça allait être sa première fois. La seule chose qu'il pensa à ce moment, ce fut qu'il voulait la prendre et oublier le reste.

* * *

Naruto bailla, avant d'ouvrir les yeux, frappé par la lumière du soleil levant filtrant à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il était, là, les pensées trop floues après s'être réveillé d'un sommeil qui semblait inhabituellement profond et reposant. Essayant d'émerger, il se mit à penser correctement, baillant de nouveau, toujours avec cette apaisante et à la fois tonifiante sensation de repos. Il se rappelait de sa soirée avec Emiko, des blagues, des histoires et des rires… Mais ce fut alors qu'il remarqua le bras qui entourait son torse et la tête brune qui était posée sur son épaule droite. Ce fut Emiko qui, poussant un soupir d'aise, se serra contre lui. Elle avait un grand sourire et elle semblait faire de beaux rêves.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rougir en pensant à ce qu'il avait fait avec elle la nuit dernière. Après ce baiser qu'elle lui avait donné, et auquel il avait répondu, ils avaient cédé à un désir fou, une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais connu… Et il lui avait fait l'amour pour plus d'une heure. C'était absolument incroyable, mais aussi extrêmement excitant maintenant qu'il y repensait… Ils l'avaient fait sans s'arrêter et dans plusieurs positions en plus ! Mais ce qui le surprenait le plus, c'était le fait qu'il l'avait fait aussi longtemps alors que c'était sa première fois, et il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux et fier d'avoir perdu sa virginité pour une fille aussi gentille et merveilleuse qu'Emiko Atsu. La première fois était censée être spéciale… Pour sûr, elle l'avait été !

C'est alors qu'il sentit Emiko bouger légèrement dans ses bras, et le souffle chaud arrivant dans son cou changeant de rythme, il signala le fait qu'à son tour, Emiko se réveilla. Elle bailla et sa main qui était posé sur le torse de Naruto remontant à son visage, elle se frotta un peu les yeux. Elle les ouvrit et regarda alors l'Uzumaki.

- Bonjour Emiko-chan, prononça doucement Naruto, appréhendant en fait une réaction. Se rappelant de Sakura, c'était la seule réaction qu'il craignait. Qu'Emiko ne se mette en colère à le découvrir dans son lit. Sachant que les femmes étaient des êtres généralement caractériels, il ne savait pas si oui ou non Sakura Haruno l'était normalement ou excessivement. Après tout, elle avait tout de même été légèrement ivre la nuit dernière, et même si c'était peu probable, elle pouvait ne pas se rappeler de lui ou de ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Emiko le regarda un moment, silencieuse, sans aucune émotion sur le visage, et Naruto crut vraiment pendant un instant qu'elle fut en colère. Cependant, lorsque ses pommettes se teintèrent d'un jolie rose, il comprit qu'elle venait de se rappeler de leur éreintante interaction… Elle lui fit ensuite un grand sourire. « Bonjour Naru-kun… J'espère que la nuit dernière t'as plu. » dit-elle avant de se blottir contre lui. D'un côté Naruto fut très soulagé, de l'autre très heureux qu'elle réagisse ainsi. « Oui, c'était incroyable ! J'espère que ça t'a plu aussi… » répondit-il amusé tout en lui donnant à son tour un sourire. La seule réponse d'Emiko fut de poser sa main sur sa joue, et de l'embrasser. Baiser qui se transforma bien vite en une séance de caresse qui dura quelques minutes... S'ils allaient plus loin, au vu de la façon dont commençait à gémir Emiko, ils n'allaient pas s'arrêter. Il fallait cependant se lever.

Le premier à sortir de la chambre, Naruto décida de faire un petit cadeau à Emiko, et partit trouver la cuisine, pour lui préparer le petit déjeuner. Quelques minutes après, c'est confuse qu'il vit entrer Emiko dans la pièce. Sa vue lui donna envie de rire, comme elle avait vraiment l'air d'avoir passé une nuit de folie. Elle n'avait pas l'air vraiment réveillée, avec sa longue chevelure faisant plus tignasse tant elle était décoiffée, et sans cesse en réajustant un kimono qu'elle avait mal attaché, ce dernier manquant à chaque fois de tomber et de révéler toute sa peau laiteuse, ne portant rien en dessous. Naruto revint aussitôt à la préparation du petit déjeuner, détachant son regard de la jeune femme. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la regarde auquel cas il allait devenir fou et la prendre là, dans cette pièce. Elle était vraiment trop belle pour son bien. « Ow… Mon Naru-kun est tellement timide… » susurra-t-elle en voyant la rougeur sur le visage de son homme, après qu'il ne l'eut regardé. Elle émit un petit rire en voyant qu'il ne fit que rougir d'autant plus à la taquinerie.

Finalement, ils s'installèrent à table avec les quelques petits plats, que Emiko trouva absolument excellents. Pas forcément pour le goût, bien qu'ils restaient très bons. Non, elle les adorait car c'était la première fois qu'elle vivait avec un homme… Même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures. Dans sa vie vouée au travail, la seule chose qu'elle avait trouvée pour égayer sa vie et effacer sa solitude, c'était d'aller quelques soirs, très peu de fois cependant, boire un peu de saké dans l'un des établissements de la ville. Elle faisait ça sans motivation, ça lui faisait juste oublier son mal du pays, comme Nami no Kuni lui manquait. Et là… Là, dans une soirée vouée à être totalement banale, elle était tombée sur ce garçon. Ce merveilleux garçon qui en une soirée, une nuit d'amour et un seul matin, lui avait fait oublier toute sa vie et sa simplicité. En moins d'un jour, elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse de Naruto, en un coup de foudre. Mais pourtant… Pourtant, elle était aussi incroyablement triste. Car après quelques minutes de lucidité, elle s'était rappelée de tout ce qui s'était passé la veille. De sa rencontre jusqu'à leur nuit de folie. La façon dont il lui avait raconté beaucoup d'aventures et de voyages dans plusieurs pays, de la façon dont il avait battu le groupe de bandit, du clone qu'il avait fait… de ces yeux bleus… de ces cheveux blond, et de ces marques de moustaches sur les joues… Elle ne savait que son prénom au départ… Mais maintenant…

- Uzumaki Naruto… murmura-t-elle en le regardant avec de la douleur dans les yeux, que Naruto repéra tout de suite.

Naruto releva aussitôt la tête. « Comment connais-tu mon nom de famille ? Je ne te l'ai pas dit pourtant ? » Il sut d'office qu'elle l'avait reconnu comme le héros qui avait sauvé Nami no Kuni de Gatō et son armée de mercenaire. Mais alors qu'il avait prévu qu'elle ne lui saute dessus avec joie, cela fut tout l'inverse. « Attends… ! Emiko-chan… Tu pleurs ? » demanda-t-il avant de lâcher ses couvercles et de faire le tour de la petit table pour venir soutenir la jeune femme. Il s'accroupit à sa droite et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle continua cependant de pleurer silencieusement sans tourner la tête vers lui. Il posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme pour lui faire tourner la tête vers lui, avant qu'elle ne lui réponde.

- Je viens de découvrir… que l'homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse en une nuit… est le héros qui a sauvé mon pays et que j'admire… commença-t-elle difficilement tout en sanglotant. « Mais par ailleurs… je viens de comprendre… qu'il a déjà une vie, et que je ne pourrais jamais être avec lui à cause de ça… »

- Emiko-chan… murmura le jeune Uzumaki. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. C'était totalement inattendu. Pourquoi les femmes étaient-elles aussi compliquées et imprévisibles ?

- Je sais que ça paraît fou… Que je ne te connais que depuis hier… Mais ma vie est tellement banale dans cette ville que dès que je t'ai rencontré j'ai commencé à rêver à plein de chose… Je suis désolé, je suis minable…

Elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté, ayant trop honte d'elle-même et d'une telle faiblesse égoïste pour affronter le regard de son héros. Mais quand bien même elle ne voulut pas montrer sa honte à Naruto, elle n'eut pas le courage de repousser sa main quand il força son visage à se retourner vers lui. Quand elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes avec tellement de douceur et d'affection, elle ne put résister. Elle se jeta contre lui et le serra de toute ses forces, en pleurant à la fois de tristesse et à la fois de joie, tout en l'embrassant. Le garçon lui permettait de vider tout son corps de la tristesse qu'elle avait accumulé depuis toutes ces années.

- Si tu es malheureuse dans cette ville et dans Hi no Kuni, pourquoi es-tu venu ici, Emiko-chan ? demanda avec bienveillance Naruto, tout en la gardant bien serrée dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

- Je… Je voulais aider mon pays et Tazuna-san en améliorant la zone économique de Nami…

Naruto acquiesça. Peut-être avait-elle prise la mauvaise option. Après que Gatō eut-été tué, elle aurait dû rester au pays des vagues et commencer une vie de détente et de bonheur, plutôt que de continuer sur cette ligne de vie. Quand bien même était-ce pour rendre service à ses amis. « Hey Emiko-chan. » Elle leva le visage pour savoir ce qu'il voulait, avant de sentir à nouveau une paire de lèvres sur les siennes, lui donnant une multitude de frissons de plaisir. « Je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre une douche après cette nuit… partante pour me rejoindre… ? » demanda Naruto avec un clin d'œil. Un hochement de tête et un rougissement plus tard, le voilà qu'il emportait Emiko dans la douche. Quand ils sortirent de la salle de bain après une heure à y être enfermé, Emiko se sentit plus propre qu'elle ne l'eut jamais été, malgré le fait que son héros l'eut prise sauvagement… C'était la plus grande matinée de sa vie.

Malheureusement, même toutes les caresses du monde ne purent consoler Emiko lorsqu'au pied du bâtiment, elle fit face à Naruto. Il était un ninja, il avait un devoir, et il devait partir. Les larmes commencèrent à couler de ses joues, mais elle s'empêcha de partir en sanglot. Naruto la regarda avec un sourire triste. Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de la fixer, souriant

- Ne pleure pas Emiko-chan. Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit. Tout dévouement, toute souffrance, ne vaut pas l'amour d'un foyer. Retournes au pays des vagues voir ta famille et restes-y. Passe même le bonjour à Tazuna et sa famille de ma part !

- Naru-kun… gémit-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

- Hey, ce n'est absolument pas un adieu, rit-il. Je passerais te voir, c'est promis, dattebayo !

« _Merde, saloperie de tic verbal…_ » pensa-t-il avant d'entendre le petit rire d'Emiko dans ses bras, amusé après avoir entendu le « dattebayo ». Il l'embrassa à nouveau encore une fois avant d'enfin se retourner, et de rentrer à l'hôtel où il avait loué une chambre avec son maître. Ce dernier allait sans doute lui poser des questions sur pourquoi il n'était pas revenu et où il avait passé la nuit, mais il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il allait révéler les derniers évènements. Le Sennin n'allait pas le lâcher autrement… Et il valait mieux qu'il l'embête deux ou trois jours plutôt que deux ou trois mois…

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la chambre d'hôtel, il ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver Jiraiya, affalé sur sa couchette et ronflant bruyamment, avec une dizaine de bouteille de saké éparpillé dans la pièce et ses Icha Icha. L'homme avait encore son stylo plume à la main et les manuscrits de ses livres pornographiques au pied de son lit. Apparemment l'homme avait dû avoir une montée d'inspiration… surtout au sourire idiot sur son visage. Le blond soupira, bien qu'amusé. Maintenant, après la nuit avec Emiko, il comprenait déjà un petit peu mieux son maître… Il s'allongea sur sa couchette, les mains croisées derrière sa tête… avant de se redresser brusquement. Avec un grand sourire, il prit un stylo et sortit son livret vierge. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi son esprit était si clair, peut-être était-ce dû à sa rencontre avec Emiko, mais une chose était certaine. Il avait une idée. Une superbe idée. Il allait tout simplement écrire une histoire qui n'était adapté sur personne d'autre que lui !

«_ Il parcourt le monde en quête d'un but. Il se renforce pour se protéger de ses ennemis… Car il est recherché, très recherché, par eux. Ils feront tout pour l'éliminer une bonne fois pour toutes. Ils allaient y parvenir et sceller le destin du monde lorsqu'une magnifique déesse descend du ciel et parcours le monde à ses côté, elle lui donne alors la puissance… Et il deviendra le sommet du monde… Un roman d'aventure et de fantaisie sur les ninjas… Oh mais oui, évidemment, pourquoi je n'y ai jamais pensé ! Du danger, de l'action et de l'amour ! C'est parfait ! Avec ça je vais te coiffer au poteau, Ero-sensei ! Je n'oublierais pas de le dédicacer à Emiko-chan…_ »

* * *

_Deux mois plus tard. _

- C'est pas possible… C'est une blague… Je ne peux pas y croire… gémit Jiraiya, tout en pleurant un torrent de larme, choqué par ce qu'il voyait sous ses pauvres yeux.

Naruto se mit à rire fort à la tête hilarante de son sensei. Ce dernier était recroquevillé sans arrêter de pleurer comme un enfant qu'on avait disputé. « C'est malheureusement le cas Ero-sensei ! » s'exclama Naruto, taquin envers son maître. « Mes pages blanches ont été aimées et admirées pour leur splendeur éblouissante, et par toute la péninsule en plus ! HAHAHA ! » Il hurla de rire à l'ironie de la situation. Naruto avait fini d'écrire son livre de romance/aventure il y avait deux semaine. Il l'avait intitulé « L'empereur de l'humanité. », ce dernier comptant l'histoire d'un jeune ninja ayant eu une histoire fondamentalement similaire à la sienne, qui rencontrait une déesse et devenait alors l'empereur de tous les hommes sur terre, à la façon du Rikudō-sennin. Naruto s'était efforcé durant les quelques six cent pages d'apporter une analyse émotionnelle du personnage principal tout en gardant un cadre dramatique et tragique pour univers. En soit, il avait mis sa maturité, sa sensibilité et son sens du discernement à l'épreuve. Quand il avait entièrement relu son œuvre, Naruto ne savait pas vraiment comment allaient l'interpréter les lecteurs, si jamais il y en avait… Mais dans tous les cas il avait séduit l'éditeur. Le livre avait été publié en masse et mis en vente sur le marché il y avait un peu plus d'une semaine.

Et bien sûr, les résultats avaient été inattendus et spectaculaires. En une semaine, une seule semaine, le livre avait fait une impression phénoménale sur l'organisation élémentaire, se vendant à plusieurs millions d'exemplaires. En seulement une semaine. Naruto eut un grand sourire. Apparemment, ce qu'il écrivait n'était pas aussi merdique et ne manquait pas autant de sexe que Jiraiya l'avait déblatéré… Et heureusement, il avait signé le livre anonymement, même si l'argent recueilli était transféré sur son compte bancaire. Seul trois personnes dans le monde entier connaissaient son identité d'auteur du livre. Le directeur de la maison d'édition, Satochi Kitano, qui était aussi l'éditeur des Icha Icha de Jiraiya. Jiraiya lui-même, mais aussi, et il s'en doutait fortement, Emiko Atsu. En effet, à la tout première page du livre, il avait écrit une phrase qui aujourd'hui faisait débat dans tout le continent. « _Je dédie ce livre à Emiko-chan, que j'aime très fort, qui m'a permis de trouver l'inspiration pour écrire L'empereur de l'humanité._ » Si jamais la jeune femme n'avait pas compris que c'était elle, elle avait certainement dû le comprendre lorsque fréquemment, son compte recevait de fortes sommes, étant donné qu'il avait convenu avec son éditeur qu'elle reçoive dix pourcents des gains du livre. Il en recevait lui-même vingt pourcents, et le reste allait à toutes les manufactures intermédiaires, de l'édition jusqu'à la revente du produit. Mais pour plusieurs million de livre vendus, il était évident que dix et vingt centième du revenu était une somme phénoménale. Et en une semaine, Naruto à ce livre seul, avait amassé plus de quatre millions de ryōs. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Jiraiya était aussi riche…

- Mais… Mais…

- Non, pas de mais ! tonna Naruto, sous le regard déprimé de son maître. Nous avions convenu une affaire Ero-sensei !

Jiraiya le regarda, comme il se rappela du succès qu'avait eu le livre de Naruto. Il avait eu plus de vente que n'avait eu son dernier Icha Icha, et ce en même pas une semaine. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que malgré le fait qu'il restait anonyme, son livre avait tout de même eu un succès fou. Il darda un regard furieux sur Naruto, avant de sortir de la poche de son haori un petit rouleau. « Avant que je te le donne, je veux d'abord que tu me parle de cette Emiko-chan ! Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais connu une fille… J'espère qu'elle est sexy ! Alors parle-moi d'elle gaki ! »

- Même pas en rêve sensei ! Le rouleau s'il-te-plait ! rétorqua Naruto en tendant la main, dans l'attente du rouleau.

- Sale gosse ingrat… maugréa-t-il totalement déprimé… L'enfant n'avait même pas voulu lui révéler qui était la demoiselle. Lorsqu'il vit Naruto regarder le rouleau, avant de porter son regard sur Jiraiya. « Ton père t'as laissé cette lettre. Il l'a écrit avant ta naissance, au cas où quelque chose devait lui arriver. Je devais te donner ce rouleau quand tu étais prêt. » rajouta-t-il avec un ton grave, comme si ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Naruto acquiesça lentement. Avec précaution, il défit alors le cachet sur le rouleau, et l'ouvrit sous le regard discret et plein d'appréhension de Jiraiya. Il resta ainsi, plongé dans la lecture de la lettre, sans s'occuper du reste. Mais lorsque Jiraiya remarqua les yeux du garçon, il vit facilement ce que l'on appelait la surprise. Non, le choc. Les lèvres du jeune Uzumaki se mirent à trembler, puis rapidement, les yeux devenant humides, les larmes se mirent à en couler. Jiraiya se crispa à cette vue. Si pendant un moment il en avait douté, il voyait maintenant les larmes. De tristesse, de colère ou de joie, ça il n'en savait rien. Malgré une longue vie de cinquante années, après avoir vécu et traversé deux grandes guerres mondiales des ninjas, ainsi que plusieurs autres petites… Même après une multitude d'expérience sur un grand nombre de chose, Jiraiya n'était absolument pas doué pour aider émotionnellement les gens. A ce moment-là, ne sachant pas vraiment quelle émotion ressentait Naruto, il ne savait pas comment réagir, et encore moins l'aider. De ce côté, il avait toujours été un lâche, ne se contentant que de s'éclipser et se perdre à la luxure d'une maison de passe. Le fait que le visage de Naruto était vide d'expression, mise à part les larmes sur ses joues, ne rassura absolument pas le Myōbokuzan no sennin.

- Naruto… Est-ce que ça va ? hasarda Jiraiya avec inquiétude, avant que Naruto ne lève la tête, et qu'il ne tombe dans l'infinité vide des yeux bleus de son élève.

- Je rentre à l'hôtel, prononça Naruto, alors que cette fois, ce fut une infinie tristesse qui refléta dans ses prunelles. « J'ai besoin d'être seul un moment… » continua-t-il avant de faire demi-tour sans prêter un seul regard à son maître. Il disparut rapidement au loin.

Jiraiya le regarda l'endroit où il était avant de lever la tête au ciel. Ce regard dans les yeux de Naruto… Cela le remettait en face de ses erreurs du passé. D'avoir failli à son rôle de parrain de Naruto, d'avoir échoué à protéger son filleul comme il l'avait promis à Minato et Kushina. D'être parti loin de Konoha et se dévouer à son réseau d'espionnage et sa débauche pour oublier l'assassinat des deux personnes qu'il considérait comme ses propres enfants. Il les avait entraîné, les avait éprouvé, les avait soutenu… Et il les avait trahis en abandonnant leur fils à un village cruel et manipulateur.

Naruto allait-il lui pardonner un jour ?

* * *

_« Mon très cher Naruto, _

_Je pense que tu te questionne sur qui je suis n'est-ce pas ? Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu ne connais pas mon identité… Ou alors que tu ne l'as appris que récemment. Le fait même d'imaginer une telle chose me déçoit. Je suis déçu de ne pas avoir assez vécu pour te rencontrer. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Je sais pertinemment que si je venais à mourir et que tu finissais seul, on te cacherait la vérité, que je le veuille ou non. _

_Mon nom est Minato Namikaze. On m'a connu sous de multiples surnoms. Le plus connu est le Konoha no Kiiroi Senko. On me connait aussi sous le titre de Yondaime Hokage… Un titre que j'ai reçu il y a un peu plus d'un an après avoir vaincu un peloton de ninja d'Iwa… Tu as du entendre cette histoire. Mais pour moi, en ce moment et à jamais, le plus beau des titres, le plus beau des surnoms avec lequel on ne m'a jamais appelé est celui de père. Ton père, Naruto-kun. Plutôt incroyable d'être le fils d'une légende non ? _

_Dans tous les cas, la raison pour laquelle je t'écris cette lettre, c'est pour m'assurer que tu me connaisses, et que je puisse laisser un souvenir dans ton cœur, aussi petit ou futile soit-il. Je ne suis pas naïf. Enormément de gens me haïssent parce que je suis Hokage, ou parce que je suis un puissant ninja. Beaucoup ne désirent rien d'autre dans leur vie que ma mort, et je ne suis pas assez arrogant pour nier le fait qu'aussi bon ninja puis-je être, une personne pourra un jour avoir sa chance et me tuera. Cette lettre sera gardée par Jiraiya, ton parrain. Il sera chargé de te la donner si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose, à moi ou même à Kushina, ta mère. Jiraiya te donnera cette lettre lorsqu'il te jugera prêt pour la recevoir. _

_De plus, cette lettre n'en est pas une banale. Ce parchemin n'est pas gardé par Jiraiya pour rien. Si tu te révèles être un véritable Uzumaki, ou même être le fils de ton père, tu auras remarqué que cette lettre est en fait un Fuuinjutsu. Comme je ne pouvais pas laisser certaines choses trop importantes chez moi, je les ai scellées dans ce parchemin. Le sceau est lui-même bloqué par mon ADN, de sorte à ce que seule une personne de sang Namikaze puisse espérer ouvrir ce sceau, comme toi. La première des choses que j'ai scellé est une marque de mon __Hiraishin no jutsu__. Cependant, comme le __Hiraishin no jutsu__ est un fuuinjutsu développé sur mon sang, la seule personne qui puisse l'utiliser est moi. Uniquement moi. Comme tu t'en doute, le __Hiraishin__ est une technique beaucoup trop puissante pour que je permette à quiconque de pouvoir la reproduire. Cependant, la marque fuuinjutsu dans cette lettre devrait être une très bonne base pour que tu puisses développer ton propre __Shiki__ pour ton __Hiraishin__. Sans le __Shiki__, tu ne seras jamais en mesure d'effectuer le __Hiraishin__. D'autres choses extrêmement importantes que j'ai scellées dans ce parchemin sont les notes du __Hiraishin no jutsu__… Elles sont partielles. Mais si tu es comme moi, et que tu aimes les défis, ces notes seront parfaites. Elles sont une base pour commencer… Et si tu es bon en fuuinjutsu à l'instant où tu lis cette lettre, alors je ne me fais absolument aucuns soucis. Le sang des Uzumaki coule dans tes veines… Recréer la clé du __Hiraishin no jutsu__ te sera facile, j'en suis persuadé. _

_Je ne serais pas plus qu'un nom dans ta vie. Pas plus qu'un personnage du passé. _

_Mais si la moindre chose que j'ai laissée derrière moi dans ce parchemin permet de nous rapprocher, de te rassurer, de te rendre heureux… Je t'en prie… Prends-la. _

_Si je meurs, j'espère qu'un jour cette lettre te permettra de savoir à quel point je t'aime et que je ne désire dans la mort qu'une seule chose. Que tu vives une vie heureuse. _

_Je t'aime mon fils._

_Minato Namikaze. »_

Naruto continua à lire la lettre encore, et encore. Il grogna de colère en essayant de stopper les larmes qui s'écoulaient de ses yeux, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il était déchiré, complètement déchiré. Déchiré et écœuré. Et en même temps, il percevait un soupçon de soulagement et de joie… Le soulagement d'enfin savoir que son père et sa mère ne l'avaient pas lâchement abandonné car ils étaient en fait morts. De la joie pour apprendre que son père l'aimait dès sa naissance… sachant que maintenant, il ne le haïssait pas, les villageois lui ayant sans cesse hurlé l'inverse. Ou tout simplement le fait qu'il existait… Il était souvent parti sur la ligne de pensée qu'il n'avait pas de parent. Qu'il était né, comme ça, apparaissant juste pour être choisi comme Jinchuuriki. Ne sachant pas l'identité de ses parents, il avait longtemps décidé qu'il avait juste été maudit dès la naissance, et qu'il devait vivre avec. Aujourd'hui, tout ceci disparaissait tout bonnement, le révélant être en fait un sauveur et un sacrifié plus qu'un fléau…

Mais cette émotion était risible. Risible… Minime. Absolument insignifiante comparée à cette indignation qui perçait d'autant plus son cœur à cet instant. Que ce soit son propre père qui l'avait en premier condamné à cette vie… Toute cette vie de haine… cette vie qui n'en étais pas une, qui était juste une malédiction, un poids… Toute ces fois où il avait juste voulu en finir mais qu'il n'y était pas arrivé à cause de cette guérison stupide. Tout ceci _**aurait pu**_ être évité… Si le Sandaime avait décidé autrement que de le laisser seul, de l'abandonner à lui-même alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Tout ceci n'aurait pas existé s'il ne l'avait pas laissé éperdument souffrir… Et ça le renvoyait alors à la seconde sensation qui lui tordait irrémédiablement le cœur… Il était écœuré. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, il était écœuré jusqu'à vraiment vouloir vomir. Jusqu'à vouloir hurler. D'avoir été autant manipulé par Konoha pour en faire finalement un shinobi… Pour en faire une arme.

- Il prenait toujours de grandes précautions quand il s'agissait de toi.

Naruto leva la tête, pour voir que Jiraiya était appuyé contre le pan de la porte, les bras croisés et une rare expression sérieuse sur le visage. « Pardon ? » Le blond était trop occupé à penser tout en regardant par la fenêtre, essayant de s'évader vers quelque autre monde meilleur, il n'écouta donc pas vraiment son maître. Cependant, ce dernier poursuivit, tout en venant s'asseoir sur le bord du lit sur lequel était assis Naruto. « Il a écrit cette lettre dès qu'il a su que Kushina était enceinte. Je ne les avais jamais vus aussi heureux que lorsqu'ils avaient appris que Kushina attendait un enfant. » Naruto le regarda encore plus froidement.

- Oui… et je vais lui pardonner et même tout oublier… et je vais même retourner à Konoha en fanfaron… prononça Naruto sur un ton très froid, avant de reprendre avec sarcasme et acide dans la voix. « En fait, je vais sauter de joie d'apprendre qu'il était heureux que j'allais naître ! » Puis, il se mit à crier de rage. « J'ai vécu la solitude et la douleur douze ans d'affilé ! DOUZE ANS… Et tout ça parce que mon propre père a scellé un renard à neuf queue géant dans mon ventre ! Peut-être que tu peux pardonner ça, mais pas moi, _parrain_ ! » Il accentua bien haineusement le dernier mot.

Jiraiya grimaça à cette appellation, Naruto le rejetant impitoyablement à ses fautes, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas respecté sa parole de s'assurer que Naruto vive une enfance heureuse. En y repensant il ne se dégoutait que plus. Il aurait pu désobéir à son sensei et au conseil, prenant tout de même Naruto avec lui… S'il n'avait pas été aussi faible d'esprit en apprenant de Hiruzen Sarutobi que Kushina et Minato avaient été retrouvés mort transpercés par l'une des griffes de Kyuubi, à quelques kilomètres de Konohagakure. Et ce après l'avoir scellé dans leur propre enfant. Il aurait dû le prendre, mais finalement ne l'avait pas fait, fuyant lâchement Konoha comme quelques années auparavant, après la trahison d'Orochimaru.

- Où étais-tu !? hurla Naruto en regardant Jiraiya avec rien d'autre que de la rancœur, de la haine, alors que des larmes acides continuaient à lui couler des yeux. « Tu étais censé t'occuper de moi s'il leur arrivait quelque chose ! Où étais-tu lorsque j'ai été chassé de l'orphelinat à trois ans et que j'ai été forcé de vivre dans la rue jusqu'à ce que Sarutobi ne daigne me procurer un logis pour mon entré à l'académie, trois ans plus tard !? Ou étais-tu lorsque les villageois me tabassaient !? Qu'un jour lors de mon anniversaire, ils sont venus me brûler les mains dans de l'huile bouillante, sous les yeux même des ANBU qui n'ont stoppé que lorsque c'est allé trop loin ?! »

- Naruto, écoute, je voulais – commença Jiraiya, pâle, en apprenant ce que venait de lui dire Naruto. Il ne termina pas sa phrase cependant.

- Alors où étais-tu !? En train de te farcir toutes les putes dans chaque ville et espionner les femmes pour écrire tes saloperies, alors qu'à Konoha, ton filleul était –

- Mais écoute moi merde ! J'ai supplié Sarutobi-sensei de te prendre avec moi, mais il a refusé ! Il voulait par ses mots que tu tisses des liens avec le village et que tu ne restes pas seul sur une route toute ta vie ! Je lui ai dit que ça n'arriverait jamais, que c'était totalement idiot de sa part que de te garder à Konoha, mais il n'a rien voulu savoir ! hurla Jiraiya en se levant du lit furieusement. « Je sais à quel point tu as souffert mais ce n'est pas – » Il fut de nouveau coupé.

- TU NE SAIS RIEN ! Rien du tout ! cria Naruto avant de se mettre à sangloter, sous les yeux toujours plus choqués de Jiraiya. « Ce village… Tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'il me reconnaisse pour ce que je faisais… Mais j'avais beau participer à l'effort… Combattre au nom de Konoha dans d'autre pays… Nami, Haru, Tori, Tsuki, Cha, Taki… Peu importe à quel point je me démenais, peu importe à quel point je pouvais risquer ma vie pour assurer que Konoha ait de bonne relation avec tous ces pays… Peu importe tout ce que j'ai fait, ils m'ont toujours considéré comme le Kyuubi, et ils me verront toujours uniquement de cette façon… »

- Na-Naruto tu ne devrais pas dire ça… Je suis sûr qu'un jour tu…

- Tais-toi. Ne dis plus rien, j'en ai assez entendu. Je me fiche de ce jour, je veux juste respirer, qu'on arrête de me manipuler ! Je ne suis pas une arme, ni pour Konoha ni pour personne ! Je veux être libre ! Comme maintenant… Je n'ai jamais été plus heureux que sur ces deux dernières années… Je n'ai jamais été plus heureux ici avec un seul jour qu'à Konoha en douze ans réunis. Alors s'il-te-plait… Si Konoha me cache encore des choses sur ma vie, je t'en supplie, dis-le moi maintenant, qu'on en finisse… J'en ai marre de ce village…

Jiraiya le regarda, et laissa filtrer un sourire attendri sur son visage. Naruto était vraiment devenu un homme. Un enfant ne parlait pas comme ça. Il avait réellement muri, et indépendamment du fait qu'il s'en voulait absolument pour tout le malheur qui avait été infligé à son filleul, il ressentait tellement de fierté. Il s'approcha de Naruto et s'agenouilla devant lui, posant ses mains sur ses épaules avec un air grave. « En effet, il reste une chose à te révéler Naruto… » dit-il, laissant son élève se reprendre. Ce dernier acquiesça silencieusement, et entre ses larmes, il lui fit un petit sourire contrit. Avec cette expression, il ressembla tant à Minato que le Sannin le prit pour un sosie…

- Dis-le, Jiraiya-sensei… Je suis calme, prononça Naruto humblement, alors que Jiraiya souffla pour se détendre.

- Tu fais partie d'un clan. Le clan Uzumaki, décimé il y a une quarantaine d'année. Ils vivaient à Uzushiogakure no satō, dans le pays des tourbillons. Aujourd'hui, Uzu no Kuni est totalement dévastée, mais elle occupait l'archipel où se trouve Nami no Kuni. Aujourd'hui, Uzu a simplement disparu pour laisser place à Nami. Je te dis cela car tes ancêtres étaient dans le monde des utilisateurs légendaires du fuuinjutsu, et tu sembles avoir hérité de leur don inné pour le fuuinjutsu… De plus, ce n'est pas tout Naruto… Les Uzumaki étaient liés par le sang avec les Senju de Konoha, l'un des deux clans fondateurs. Mito Uzumaki était la femme du premier Hokage, et l'une de leurs petites filles se trouve être ta mère…

Naruto acquiesça faiblement, écoutant alors Jiraiya et ses révélations. Il y apprit être un descendant direct de Hashirama Senju, mais en plus beaucoup de chose sur sa mère et son père. Jiraiya n'avait pas menti. Il lui avait tout révélé, jusqu'à la dernière chose… Et cette démonstration de sincérité, ce désir de vouloir se racheter, lui avait alors fait oublier toute sa rancune envers Jiraiya. Il l'aimait vraiment. Avec Tsunade, il était sa seule famille, et il l'aimait énormément, trop pour ne serait-ce que lui tenir rancune, maintenant que le mal était derrière lui.

- Kyofu… prononça Naruto, sous l'honneur et le plaisir extrême de Jiraiya, qui ne put réprimer le grand sourire sur son visage à l'entente du surnom. « Kyofu, j'ai besoin de savoir une dernière chose… Pourquoi Sarutobi-ojisan m'a-t-il laissé tomber… ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien fait ? »

Jiraiya le regarda avec peine. « Sarutobi-sensei était trop vieux et trop faible depuis Kyuubi. En reprenant sa place de Hokage alors qu'il l'avait cédé à ton père, il s'est fatigué plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Et il a été impuissant face au conseil. Le conseil avait pris beaucoup de pouvoir, et il s'est attiré les faveurs de Konoha en se rangeant aux côtés du village quant à ce qui devait advenir de toi. Minato aurait pu les manipuler, mais pour Sarutobi c'était beaucoup trop. Te laisser en vie était déjà beaucoup… en tout cas, beaucoup sans pour autant révéler ta filiation. » dit-il avec de l'amertume dans la voix. Il était difficile pour lui de dire de tels mots, en particulier à Naruto.

- Je vois… répondit doucement Naruto, avant de faire un petit sourire à son maître. « Je suppose que je devrais changer ça quand je serais Hokage, hein ? »

L'ermite se mit alors à rire, avant de caresser la tête de Naruto dans un grand sourire. « Bien sûr gaki. Je n'en doute même pas. »

* * *

_Trois mois plus tard. _

Naruto regarda les clones qu'il avait fait juste après avoir terminé son entraînement musculaire. Il en avait créé une bonne centaine, et ces derniers s'étaient regroupés pour travailler sur différents domaines, comme la manipulation élémentaire. Quelques semaines auparavant, Naruto avait finalement maîtrisé l'élément Raiton, sa troisième affinité élémentaire. Si le Suiton avait été facile, et le Fuuton juste un peu moins, il avait cependant été beaucoup plus compliqué de comprendre la nature du Raiton. En découvrir l'essence lui avait pris près d'une semaine avec ses clones… C'était dire à quel point mystérieuse pouvait être la foudre. Mais ce n'était pas tout. S'il avait maîtrisé ses trois affinités et qu'il connaissait une panoplie de jutsu entre le rang D et S, ce n'était pas pour autant que ses recherches sur le ninjutsu élémentaire étaient closes. Il réfléchissait dorénavant sur la combinaison élémentaire.

Contrairement à la croyance populaire, celle des ninjas peu connaisseurs du ninjutsu, voir même ceux qui s'y connaissaient plus ou moins, les éléments avancés n'étaient pas les fruits de Kekkei Genkei… Ils n'étaient pas dépendant du sang et ce n'était absolument pas un Hijutsu. L'ADN d'un clan utilisateur de nature élémentaire avancé prédisposait à l'utilisation de cette dernière, car les utilisateurs avaient par défaut deux affinités élémentaires, leur permettant de les combiner plus facilement. Le clan Yuki, un clan ancestral de Kirigakure mais qui s'était éteint avec la mort de Haku, son dernier représentant, était l'un de ces clans prédisposés à user d'un élément de nature avancée. Le Hyōton, la glace. Mais le Hyōton n'était pas exclusif au clan Yuki. Tout ninja avec suffisamment d'expertise dans les éléments Suiton et Fuuton pouvait, avec énormément de travail, espérer utiliser le Hyōton. Autrement, les ninjas de Yukigakure no satō, en Haru no Kuni, n'auraient jamais pu utiliser des techniques Hyōton. La différence de maîtrise qui séparait les utilisateurs de la glace héréditaire aux autres était le fait que ces derniers, tels les Yuki, avaient la capacité de créer leur propre glace à partir d'eau et d'air, ce que les utilisateurs de la glace non-héréditaire comme les ninjas de Yukigakure ne pouvaient pas faire, étant obligés de manipuler la glace et la neige environnante. A Konoha, il n'existait aucun expert aussi doué en ninjutsu, mis à part peut-être les doyens du conseil et bien sûr, Kakashi Hatake. Mais aussi peu de personnes sur plusieurs milliers facilitait les rumeurs et mensonges sur le ninjutsu élémentaire et les Kekkei Genkei portant dessus.

Certains éléments avancés étaient plus faciles à réaliser que d'autres. Certains étaient même encore inconnus, gardés secrets par les villages cachés. Naruto avait appris l'existence d'éléments bien plus dangereux et dévastateurs que le Hyōton… Le Yōton, l'art de manipuler la lave… C'était Jiraiya qui lui avait révélé l'existence d'un tel élémentaire, qui découlait de la parfaite maîtrise du Doton et du Katon. Il semblait que certains ninjas d'Iwagakure et de Kirigakure pouvaient maîtriser cet élément. Naruto était encore curieux de savoir comment ils faisaient pour ne pas littéralement se carboniser avec le magma, comme c'était une matière bien plus chaude que le feu de simple Katon. Il connaissait aussi l'existence d'éléments avancés en rapport avec le métal, tel que les techniques du Satetsu utilisées par le Sandaime Kazekage, et le dérivé de son successeur, le Yondaime Kazekage, remplaçant le fer par l'or… Un domaine du ninjutsu élémentaire appelé le Jiton, l'art de manipuler le métal. Même Jiraiya n'en savait pas beaucoup dessus, à part que c'était un découlant extrêmement avancé du Doton et du Raiton, donc de la manipulation d'un champ magnétique sur le minerai… Enfin, c'était l'une de ses théories.

Il était cependant vrai que certaines natures avancées de chakra étaient impossibles à créer sans posséder les affinités concernées, tout comme certains jutsus élémentaires. Parfois même, l'ADN d'un clan utilisateur était requis. On appelait ces natures de chakra, natures ultra avancées. Il connaissait deux natures qui pouvaient être classée dans cette catégorie. Le légendaire Mokuton du Shodaime Hokage, son arrière-grand-père… Le Mokuton n'était pas une simple fusion des natures Suiton et Doton… C'était bien plus compliqué que ça. C'était le contrôle de la vie et de la nature. Il était même connu que ce fut Hashirama qui avait bâti Konoha dans son entièreté, ainsi que l'immense forêt l'entourant. La seconde nature ultra avancée très célèbre dans le monde ninja n'était autre que le Jinton… La capacité du clan Ryuutenbin de Iwagakure. Seuls deux d'entre eux avaient pu débloquer cette nature au contrôle du Doton, du Futon et du Katon… Mais c'était là tout un exploit que de joindre trois éléments à la fois, et étant un passionné du ninjutsu, Naruto ne pouvait pas se sentir autrement qu'admiratif du talent des légendaires Mū et Onōki. Il n'avait que faire qu'ils étaient ou non ninja d'Iwa… Cela n'empêchait pas son respect.

Naruto avait acquis un grand désir d'en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ce n'était pas pour autant que sa personnalité avait changé, en tout cas aux yeux de son maître… Il était toujours le Naruto farceur avec sa phobie des pervers, mais plus mature et plus ordonné… Car oui il apprenait, et pas seulement sur des choses concernant uniquement les ninjas. Il avait appris sur la manière, la subtilité, même la politique. Il avait développé ses compétences tactique et sa capacité à réfléchir au sein d'un combat. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il n'allait jamais arriver à égaler Shikamaru de ce côté-là, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'était pas en reste. Souvent, il perdait aussi son temps à inventer de nouveau fuuinjutsu, bien qu'il les confiait la plupart du temps à ses clones… Les résultats étant souvent mortels.

Recadrant son regard sur les notes qu'il tenait dans ses mains, Naruto eut un sourire. C'était sans doute les recherches où il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit d'utiliser le Kage Bunshin. Depuis trois mois, il s'était concentré lui-même uniquement sur ça. Le matin après ses exercices physiques, il plongeait dedans et ne s'y arrêtait que tard le soir, lorsque Jiraiya lui rappelait qu'il devait dormir. La chose qu'il désirait recréer et obtenir, le plus au monde. Le jutsu de son père. Ce même jutsu qui avait fait qu'il était craint dans le monde entier. Et ces mêmes notes qu'il avait gribouillées renfermaient, il le savait, le secret de ce jutsu. Le Hiraishin no jutsu… La technique du dieu du tonnerre.

Son père avait eu raison dans sa lettre. Pour un ninja normal, même bon en Fuuinjutsu, il était tout simplement impossible de récréer le Hiraishin. Il y avait trop peu de note et trop peu d'explication, de base de Fuuin, de clé ou de caractères. Jiraiya lui avait même avoué qu'à l'époque, Minato lui avait proposé d'étudier le Hiraishin. Jiraiya était connu comme un véritable maître du fuuinjutsu à Konoha, et Naruto pouvait l'affirmer. Mais même Jiraiya, aussi talentueux qu'il était, n'avait jamais pu comprendre le principe de fonctionnement du sceau par rapport à l'utilisateur… pas même le principe du Shiki. Au départ, Naruto s'était demandé si lui-même allait y arriver, en voyant que Jiraiya n'avait pas compris le sceau avec des notes plus complètes. Et finalement, il s'était beaucoup mieux débrouillé que son parrain. Jiraiya lui avait dit que le sang des Uzumaki coulant dans ses veines, il n'était même pas étonné. Car après deux mois de nage à l'aveuglette, Naruto avait quand même trouvé à partir de toutes ses notes le secret mystérieux derrière le jutsu de son père…

Un jutsu à l'engrenage spectaculaire et si complexe, mais pourtant si simple à saisir pour lui. Le Shiki de l'Hiraishin no jutsu, la formule de conception du sceau, était quelque chose de difficilement concevable. C'était une formule qui, lorsqu'elle était utilisée, créait une déchirure spatio-temporelle. Le Shiki lui-même servant de balise, il était conçu par l'utilisateur en tant qu'empreinte. Une empreinte de l'ADN du l'utilisateur, donc d'une gravure permanente par sang et par chakra. Lorsque le sceau était activé et qu'il perçait à travers l'espace et le temps, il se reliait à l'âme de l'utilisateur et donc, sa bobine de chakra, et lui permettait donc de passer à travers la brèche ouverte pour pénétrer dans un univers immatériel, le redirigeant instantanément au point désigné. En résumé, si Naruto utilisait l'Hiraishin, il ne deviendrait que chakra durant quelque millième de secondes avant de se reformer à la balise. Ce système dépassait toute valeur mathématique et logique régissant le fuuinjutsu normal… Il surpassait en fait toute valeur humaine. C'était incroyable. C'est un véritable Jikūkan ninjutsu… Ces techniques légendaires, considérées comme affabulations.

Ce qui lui manquait pour réaliser l'Hiraishin, c'était justement une base pour dessiner et composer le Shiki. Et pour cela, son père lui avait laissé l'un de ses fameux kunais à trois lames et le Shiki apposé sur la poignée. Depuis un mois, il étudiait donc le sceau sur la poigné du kunai… Il n'avait pas fait beaucoup de progrès pour l'instant… Mais il savait que bientôt, il allait pouvoir y arriver. Il sentait qu'il était proche. Il ne s'inquiétait pas.

- Naruto ! interpella Jiraiya en arrivant dans la plaine où il se trouvait.

Naruto resta assis contre l'arbre où il était, ne se contentant que de lever la tête avec un haussement de sourcils. Il attendit que Jiraiya ne continue. « Naruto, il est temps de s'en aller. » prononça-t-il sérieusement. Naruto acquiesça, et ne posant pas de question, il fit se dissiper les clones qui s'entraînaient un peu partout dans la zone. Jiraiya allaient de toute façon le mettre au courant de leur nouveaux objectifs. « Cela fait maintenant exactement deux ans et un mois que nous avons quitté Konoha, Naruto. Tout ce qu'il te faut aujourd'hui, c'est l'expérience sur le terrain. » De nouveau, le jeune fils du Yondaime hocha affirmativement la tête.

- Donc, nous allons partir quelque part où j'aurais une expérience sur le terrain, récapitula Naruto.

Jiraiya le regarda avec un grand sourire. D'un côté, Naruto avait raison, d'un autre non. « Pas nous gaki. Toi. »

- Moi ? questionna Naruto, étonné. « Où seras-tu pendant ce temps-là ? »

- J'ai plusieurs choses sérieuses à faire. Le village m'a envoyé espionner quelques villages ninjas susceptible d'être dangereux pour Konoha dans peu de temps. Je dois aussi m'occuper d'obtenir des informations sur Akatsuki. Et il sera beaucoup plus facile de faire ça seul. Même si tu peux être aussi bon ninja que moi désormais, ces missions sont des missions d'infiltration. Tu ne m'apporterais que des problèmes, dit-il alors, mais lorsqu'il vit que Naruto s'apprêtait à lui répondre pour le contredire, il prit la parole juste avant. « Ne te vexe pas, je sais que tu avais du talent pour semer les ANBU de Konoha à chaque farce et passer inaperçu lorsque tu le voulais. Je connais ton talent pour la furtivité, mais là c'est tout simplement trop dangereux. Là où je vais, les gens donneraient tout pour te tuer juste parce que tu ressembles trait pour trait à ton père. Je ne peux pas me permettre de mettre en péril mes missions avec ça. »

Soudain beaucoup plus calme, Naruto acquiesça. « Donc… A quelle mission suis-je affecté ? » À cette question, Jiraiya lui fit un grand sourire fier.

- Et bien… Tsunade m'a informé que Konoha a reçu un message de Mizu no Kuni. Kirigakure no satō est toujours enfermé dans une guerre civile. Mei Terumi est la leader du mouvement rebelle qui tente de renverser le gouvernement de la brume sanglante. Elle défend les clans ninjas de Kiri et elle a envoyé un appel à l'aide à Konoha en espérant que le village agisse, vu que nous sommes connus pour aimer les Kekkei Genkei. La guerre dure depuis déjà huit ans, mais récemment, la rébellion a subi une très forte contre-attaque et a été poussée dans ses retranchements. Mais tu sais bien que Konoha ne peut pas agir ouvertement et envoyer une force armée dans un autre pays. Ce serait diplomatiquement un scandale et nous pourrions avoir de gros problèmes. Le mouvement de Mei Terumi était voué à se débrouiller seul, mais j'ai convaincu Tsunade de t'y envoyer aider les rebelles.

Naruto le regarda ahuri, les yeux écarquillé et bouche-bée. Il n'arriva pas à parler pendant un temps, mais quand il revint à lui, il se mit à rire.

- C'est une blague Ero-sensei ! Baa-chan était tellement mère poule avec moi qu'elle avait déjà eu du mal à accepter de me faire sortir du village ! Alors accepter de m'envoyer participer à la guerre civile de Kirigakure, celle dont tout le continent parle, laisses-moi rire ! Tu veux me faire avaler cette blague, mais hey, je ne suis plus le dernier des abrutis… HAHAHA ! rétorqua hilare Naruto. Il n'y croyait absolument pas

- Naruto ! s'écria Jiraiya sans l'ombre d'amusement sur le visage. « Je ne plaisante pas sur ce genre de sujet figure-toi ! Je suis très sérieux, alors je te pris de baisser d'un ton avec moi tu veux ?! »

Naruto se tut aussitôt. « Attends… T'es vraiment sérieux !? M'envoyer à Kiri pour aider les rebelles ? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? » Jiraiya soupira.

- Ecoutes gaki. Regardes-toi. Tu es devenu aussi fort que moi et tu continues sans cesse de progresser. D'ici peu de temps, tu vas réussir à récréer le Hiraishin, et à partir de ce moment-là, tu m'auras réellement dépassé. J'ai déjà parlé à Tsunade de ton niveau en omettant les détails, et même si j'ai été insistant dans mes messages, c'est tout de même elle qui a accepté. Ce qu'il te faut, c'est d'avoir une réelle image de ce que sont les ninjas, comment ils s'organisent et comment ils combattent. Cette mission, elle est juste parfaite pour toi, gaki.

Naruto acquiesça. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, son parrain avait raison. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait toujours devenir plus fort, mais à son niveau actuel il était déjà très doué. Peut-être qu'il pouvait gérer correctement cette mission… « Très bien… Donc, il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir ? » Pour simple réponse, Jiraiya lui remit un rouleau, que Naruto s'empressa d'ouvrir.

- Ce rouleau renferme le jour et le lieu où tu devras rencontrer ton contact à Mizu no Kuni. Souviens-toi bien du mot de passe pour qu'ils s'assurent que c'est bien toi. Tu aideras le mouvement de Mei Terumi jusqu'à ce que Konoha juge que tu as suffisamment agis… Ce jour-là, où que tu sois, je reviendrais te chercher. Et je te le rappelle, n'oublies pas le mot de passe. Si jamais tu l'oublies, tu ne seras pas reconnu par tes contacts et ils tenteront de t'abattre. Si jamais ça arrive, si jamais tu n'es pas sur le lieu de contact ou que tu y es trop tard… Cette mission sera un échec. Cette fois Naruto, ce ne sera pas un jeu. Ce sera la guerre, et ta vie sera menacée. Je veux donc que tu sois prudent, extrêmement prudent.

Naruto le regarda avec un froncement de sourcil, et après avoir mémorisé les informations du parchemin, il le fit brûler avec son chakra. « Ne t'inquiète pas Kyofu. Je vais être prudent et je ferais de mon mieux. » Jiraiya sourit doucement. Cette mission allait être la première expérience douloureuse de Naruto quant à la vérité du monde ninja. Son élève en avait besoin pour se rendre compte du fléau que lui-même aspirait à guérir. Il espérait juste que son filleul en ressortirait intact, de corps et d'esprit.

Le soir venu, le maître et l'élève se séparaient pour ne se revoir que dans un long moment…


	2. Les péripéties de Mizugakure

**Je tiens à préciser à ceux qui peuvent venir à penser cela mais : cette fiction n'est pas une traduction d'une autre histoire. Chaque idée vient de moi, chaque dialogue, chaque scène, TOUT vient de moi. Je me suis uniquement inspiré d'une base d'idée de pokesmaster12 pour démarrer ma fiction mais ça ne va pas plus loin.**

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard. _

Mizu no Kuni, le pays de l'eau, était l'une des cinq grandes nations élémentaires. Des cinq, le pays de l'eau avait été connu pour être la troisième grande puissance, venant après le pays de la foudre puis le pays du feu. Le pays de la terre était l'avant dernier, et le pays du vent était tout derrière. Le classement n'avait jamais été figé dans le temps. Il y avait plus d'un siècle, seuls le pays de la terre, du vent et du feu existaient en tant que nation élémentaire, et étaient donc les plus prospères. C'était lors de la fin de la sombre Ninken Tensen qu'étaient nées de nouvelles et prometteuses nations. Mizu no Kuni et Kaminari no Kuni étaient de celles-là. Il y avait cinquante ans, Mizu no Kuni était connue comme une puissance forte et stable. La richesse du pays était grande, ses frontières étendues, le daimyo tenait de bonnes promesses de développement, et le village caché de la brume était puissant. Kirigakure no satō s'était élevé comme digne d'un village ninja d'une grande puissance, et sous le règne des Shodaime, Nidaime et Sandaime Mizukage, il avait tenue tête efficacement à des villages ennemis comme Kumogakure et Iwagakure. En somme, Mizu no Kuni et Kirigakure étaient deux grandes entités du monde.

Tout ceci était du passé. Ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. Si le pays de l'eau avait toujours été naturellement isolé du reste du monde, de par sa géographie, aujourd'hui, ses frontières s'étaient tout simplement closes. Les contacts avec l'extérieur étaient nuls et plus aucune nouvelles du pays n'étaient parvenues au reste de l'organisation élémentaires depuis plusieurs années. Depuis huit ans. Pas un seul bateau n'avait été vu sortir de Mizu no Kuni, et toutes les expéditions menées par les autres pays ne donnaient suite. Jamais un seul bateau ne revenait. Mizu no Kuni était un sujet tabou, et tout un tas de rumeurs circulait. Les seuls suffisamment courageux pour entreprendre des expéditions ou des missions de reconnaissances n'étaient autres que les fonctionnaires des marines des gouvernements des pays élémentaires.

Naruto s'était cependant rapidement renseigné au sujet de Kirigakure. Les civils ne connaissaient pas beaucoup de choses, pas même les personnes qui étaient chargées des expéditions officielles. Mais ces personnes-là n'avaient pas connaissance des tréfonds de la pègre… et étaient encore moins des ninjas. Le monde ninja n'aurait jamais pu connaître la situation de Mizu no Kuni s'il n'y avait jamais eu d'échange. Car le trafic maritime entre Mizu no Kuni et le reste du continent était toujours existant. Il faisait maintenant juste partie intégrante du marché noir et des passeurs. Les passeurs étaient particulièrement nombreux, étant donné le nombre de réfugiés, mais très peu ressortaient vivants de la fuite, et ils se taisaient une fois arrivé hors de Mizu. Et ce fut par ce réseau de passeur que Naruto choisit d'entrer dans Mizu no Kuni.

La situation du pays était chaotique. Il y avait dix-huit ans, le Yondaime Mizukage avait pris la tête du village de Kiri après la mort du Sandaime Mizukage. Personne ne connaissait la raison de sa mort, toujours était-il que le nouveau Mizukage avait appuyé sa nomination par une série de décrets qui se devaient d'être respectés. Un régime extrêmement autoritaire. Si cela ne s'en était tenu qu'à ça… Rapidement, le Yondaime Mizukage instaura une campagne de propagande progressive, qui monta petit à petit deux partis du village l'un contre l'autre. Les deux partis étaient définis très facilement. Depuis le règne du Nidaime Mizukage, le village de Kiri avait commencé à construire un mépris croissant mais masqué pour les utilisateurs de Kekkei Genkei. Les clans ninjas du village avaient toujours eu une certaine discrimination, qui n'avait fait qu'augmenter lors de la mort de leur Mizukage des mains de Mu, le Nidaime Tsuchikage d'Iwagakure, qui était un détenteur de Kekkei. Le Yondaime Mizukage avait alors profité de ce mépris commun pour stigmatiser, à l'aide de nouvelles lois, les clans du village déjà fortement contrariés. Le clan Kaguya avait été le premier à être effacé. Son attaque sur Kirigakure n'avait eu aucun rapport avec cette stigmatisation croissante, étant donné qu'il ne vivait pas à Kiri mais en dehors. Cependant, l'attaque en elle-même avait été un élément déclencheur du conflit que le Yondaime Mizukage avait attendu. Au petit matin, il n'y avait eu aucun survivant au massacre des Kaguya.

Les jours qui suivirent furent décisifs pour ce qui alla être connu comme l'apogée de la brume sanglante. Kiri était déjà connue pour ses pratiques extrêmement difficiles, comme le meurtre de son adversaire pour devenir Genin. Mais après le massacre du clan Kaguya, les sept épéistes de la brume avaient réagis. Sous les ordres de Mangetsu Hozuki, ils avaient attaqué le Yondaime Mizukage pour s'emparer du pouvoir et rectifier la situation politique de Kiri. L'opération échoua, et ils durent fuir Kirigakure pour ceux qui n'avaient pas été tués. Mais le mouvement étant engagé, ce fut une guerre civile qui naquit de ce coup d'état monté. Les clans ninjas du village comprirent alors la réelle menace, et ne purent pas rester de marbre. A leur tour, ils se soulevèrent contre le Mizukage et ses partisans. Ils furent tous contraints de fuir, leur attaque ayant elle aussi été réprimée dans le sang. Ils n'avaient jamais pensé que la propagande du Mizukage était aussi efficace. Beaucoup de clans furent massacrés en une seule nuit dans toute la région de Kiri, même des villages entiers soupçonnés d'avoir rallier leur cause. Le clan Terumi, dont faisait partie Mei Terumi la leader de la rébellion de Kirigakure, avait lui aussi disparu. Elle en était la dernière représentante. Les années suivantes, un à un, les épéistes de Kiri tombèrent contre le Yondaime Mizukage, et le rang des rebelles s'amenuisant, les massacres s'intensifièrent cette fois sur tout le pays pour effacer non seulement chaque détenteur de don héréditaire, mais aussi chaque opposant au régime de Kiri.

La folie du Mizukage avait plongé le pays dans des ténèbres que Naruto n'avait jamais imaginé. Le pays se noyait sous le sang. Caché dans les compartiments d'un bateau de passe en direction de Kiri, Naruto réfléchissait à cette situation. Il allait entrer dans un pays qui n'avait rien des pays prospères et paisibles du continent. Cette fois, il allait vivre l'épreuve du feu, et il lui arrivait d'angoisser. Il n'avait pas peur du danger… Enfin si, bien sûr, il avait peur du danger, mais il appréhendait surtout ce qu'il allait voir. Il n'était pas connu pour aimer la souffrance… Il souffla un bon coup en restant aussi silencieux que possible, et se rendit furtivement jusqu'au pont supérieur du bateau, là où se trouvaient les officiers de ce bateau. Avançant dans les couloirs sombres et métalliques, il monta jusqu'à destination sans rencontrer le moindre obstacle… Après tout, il avait infiltré le matin le bateau et il ne savait pas comment allaient réagir ses occupants s'ils le repéraient. La nuit était tombée il y avait moins d'une heure, et seules quelques lumières vacillantes éclairaient les lieux d'une pénombre peu rassurante. Naruto se mit dos à la porte de la salle des commandes, et l'entrouvrit pour observer d'un œil les activités à l'intérieur. Le noir absolu dans le couloir le couvrait. Les endroits très étroits et sans éclairage tels que les corridors des bateaux étaient parfaits pour les ninjas et pour l'infiltration.

- Capitaine, la nuit est tombée et nous sommes en approche de Mizu. Tout se déroule comme prévu.

C'était l'un des supérieurs du navire qui avait parlé à son capitaine, ce dernier regardant d'un œil grave la direction dans laquelle le bateau se dirigeait. Pas qu'il y avait quelque chose à voir. A cette heure, il faisait beaucoup trop noir pour voir quoi que ce soit.

- Très bien. Préviens à tout l'équipage de passer en état d'alerte maximale. Si quelque chose se passe mal, le bateau doit être prêt à s'éloigner de la terre ferme. Il faut que nous récupérions les gens qui nous attendent sur la plage, qu'ils nous payent et qu'ils montent. Mais il faudra faire ça vite et dans le plus grand silence. Si jamais on est repéré par les traqueurs de Yagura, ils nous massacrerons tous.

Yagura. Le nom de l'homme qui terrorisait le pays de l'eau. Passé Yondaime Mizukage, il était dit être un démon compressé dans une enveloppe humaine. Qu'il était immortel. Naruto ne croyait pas à ces rumeurs idiotes, mais il savait que la vérité se cachait toujours dans le mensonge. Mais les passeurs qu'il avait infiltrés semblaient dans tous les cas connaisseurs de leur rôle. Dans d'autres circonstances, Naruto aurait pu apprécier leur fonction. Mais en réalité, les passeurs n'étaient que des opportunistes. Ils se servaient de la douleur et de la peur des habitants de Mizu no Kuni et les extorquaient. Ils leur promettaient de les faire sortir du pays en échange d'un dû. Les réfugiés étaient triés en fonction de ce qu'ils avaient à offrir. Cela pouvait être de l'argent, mais aussi, malheureusement, des concessions physiques. Ils violaient généralement les femmes qu'ils acceptaient de passer, qu'elles fussent épouses, mères ou filles. Ces hommes étaient tout aussi méprisables que les ninjas de Yagura.

Naruto referma la porte sans bruit, et se renfonçant dans les ombres, il décida de sortir à l'extérieur du bateau. Ils approchaient Mizu rapidement, et il devait être prêt à débarquer et rapidement se déployer sans être vu par quiconque. Arrivant sur le toit du pont du bateau, il s'accroupit, caché par l'ombre de la nuit et d'un gros tuyau. Le fait qu'aucune lumière n'était allumée pour ne pas les faire repérer était entièrement à son avantage, la lumière des étoiles et de la lune n'étant pas suffisante pour le faire repérer. Non seulement parce qu'elle était obstruée par une épaisse couche nuageuse, mais en plus parce qu'il portait une très longue cape noire dont il avait rabattu la capuche sur sa tête. Rien de son corps n'était visible, pas même son visage. Ainsi, en vingt minutes, le bateau arriva à moins de trente mètres de la plage où les passeurs étaient censés rencontrer les quelques deux cents réfugiés. Mais Naruto, en tant que ninja, avait parfaitement sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- _Capitaine… !_ prononça l'une des vigie à la proue du cargo par le canal de communication. «_ Nous voyons quelque chose de… Oh mon dieu…_ »

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Ne me dites pas que nous nous sommes trompés de coordonnées de navigation ! aboya le capitaine dans le micro de la radio, depuis le point supérieur.

- _Pas du tout Capitaine… Nous sommes bien au bon endroit… Vous devriez nous permettre d'allumer le projecteur, et vous allez vite comprendre._

Le dirigeant du cargo ne savait pas vraiment… En déjà trois voyages, il n'avait jamais eu un tel retardement quant au chargement des civils réfugiés. Il ne comprenait absolument pas. « Très bien, allumez-les. » Sa réponse hésitante fut sans doute la plus mauvaise décision qu'il n'eut jamais pris dans sa vie. Lorsque le projecteur s'alluma et fit un passage sur la plage pour l'illuminer, ce qu'ils virent les glaça d'effroi. Des corps. Une marée de corps, qui, partant de la plage, venait se répandre dans la mer et flotter au gré des vagues. Rouge. La plage était rouge de sang, absorbant la vie des quelques deux cent corps déchiquetés des civils. Hommes. Femmes. Enfants. Pas un seul n'était vivant. Mais pour le Capitaine, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose. Les auteurs de cette barbarie sans nom étaient là. Et comme des proies tombant dans un piège évident, ils avaient simplement participé à signaler leur position. « MERDE ! ETEIGNEZ LE PROJECTEUR ! » hurla le Capitaine dans sa radio.

- _Capitaine ? Je ne comprends pas, que voulez-vous- Qu'est-ce que c'est !? AAH !_

Le maître du navire laissa tomber sa radio au sol, alors que la terreur le prenant, une série de sueur froide l'assaillit. Il entendit les cris éphémères de ses hommes à travers la radio ou de ceux qui étaient dehors à surveiller. « _Ces masques blancs… C'est Kiri ! Oh non ! Ils sont dans la salle des machines ! Ne les laissez pas faire ! AAARGH ! _» Soudainement, une immense explosion retentit dans les niveaux inférieurs du bâtiment, couvrant pour quelques secondes les cris de terreur des membres de l'équipage. Mais le plus effrayant était le fait que les traqueurs de Kiri surgissaient des ombres et les tuaient en silence, comme des fantômes. Ils n'usaient de rien de plus que de la peur, leur tranchant la gorge ou les décapitant avant de disparaître. L'équipe dans la salle des commandes se précipita vers la porte et suivant le Capitaine, ils s'échappèrent dans les corridors à toutes jambes, pour rejoindre l'extérieur. S'ils pouvaient rejoindre l'eau et plonger, ils avaient une chance de s'échapper de ce cauchemar. Alors qu'ils entendirent des cris à travers tout le bâtiment, ils virent le bout du couloir et la vue de l'horizon étoilé sur laquelle donnait la porte. Ils s'arrêtèrent malgré tout lorsque, apparaissant lentement parmi les ténèbres, une entité immobile leur barra la route, une dizaine de mètres devant. Cette cape noire épaisse et cette capuche ne laissant rien voir d'autre du visage que… ce masque blanc. Dans un seul cri de terreur, ils moururent carbonisés par un jutsu Katon lancé par l'ANBU de Kiri.

Lorsque l'attaque s'était déclenchée, Naruto n'avait pas attendu. Les ANBU de Kirigakure ne l'ayant pas repéré, il était rapidement descendu du bateau et pied contre la surface de l'eau, s'était plaqué dos contre la coque. L'explosion qui retentit dans la salle des machines et qui perça un trou dans la coque, de l'autre côté du navire, fut une chance pour lui à saisir. Cette diversion couvrit ses bruits de pas sur l'eau, alors que courant le plus rapidement possible, il fila droit vers la plage. Il n'avait pas d'autres solutions que celle-ci. Il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier en voyant les corps inertes de tous ces gens. Ils n'avaient rien pu faire. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment des ninjas d'un village caché acceptaient de réaliser de telle monstruosité, massacrer des personnes sans défense. Lui n'aurait jamais accepté. Il aurait préféré mourir que d'obéir à de tels ordres. A son soulagement, aucun ANBU n'était resté sur la plage ou dans les environs.

Comme il l'avait espéré, ils étaient tous à bord du bateau pour continuer leur massacre, ne pensant même pas qu'un ninja avait pu infiltrer le pays. S'enfonçant dans la forêt qui s'étendait derrière la plage, il essuya ses yeux, et ne se retourna pas pour regarder les visages emplis d'horreur des morts. Il devait maintenant rejoindre le lieu de contact avec la rébellion. Là encore, ce serait extrêmement difficile : il ne connaissait pas la région.

* * *

_Quatre jours plus tard. _

Il avait voulu les tuer. Il avait voulu tous les tuer pour rendre justice à leurs victimes. Pourtant il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas. Non seulement parce qu'ils étaient très nombreux et qu'ils allaient avoir une chance de le tuer s'il les attaquait, mais en plus, parce que si jamais il n'en laissait qu'un seul en vie, Kirigakure pouvait savoir qu'il était entré dans Mizu no Kuni. Il s'était résigné à passer et se cacher, quand bien même sa conscience et son désir de justice en avaient pris un dur coup. Mais aujourd'hui, après une semaine d'errance dans ce pays, il comprenait aussi qu'attaquer les ANBU sur le bateau aurait été tout bonnement inutile. Ce pays était trop dévasté par la guerre. Il marchait le long des routes en prenant bien soin de cacher son visage sous sa cape, et évoluait de village en village. Au contraire du pays du feu et de nombreux autres pays de la péninsule, Mizu no Kuni avait une architecture très… ordinaire. Pas de métal. Pas d'immeuble. Les seules agglomérations dignes d'être appelées villes, avec de vrais bâtiments en béton, métal et verre, étaient désertes. Si ce n'était les quelques cadavres à chaque coin de rue. Le pays avait tout simplement fait un pas en arrière technologiquement. Peut-être était-ce dû à la fermeture des frontières… En fait c'était même évident. Il avait donc découvert un peu du pays, de la bouche de quelques habitants qui acceptaient de le renseigner, mais pas trop non plus… Aucun village n'était en sureté.

Il y avait trois ans, le daimyo et la majorité de sa famille avaient été assassinés par Kirigakure, et les survivants de la famille royale cachés quelque part par les rebelles. Dès lors, Yagura avait non seulement eu un pouvoir total sur Kiri, mais aussi sur Mizu no Kuni. Pas qu'il ne l'avait pas déjà avant, mais la mort du daimyo et donc la perte totale d'autorité supérieure à Kiri lui avait retiré un étau non négligeable. Suite à la chute du daimyo et de son gouvernement, Kirigakure avait obtenu le contrôle total de l'information sur le pays, décelant ainsi la moindre menace et cherchant activement chaque utilisateur de lignée dans le pays. Les villages qui acceptaient de cacher ces détenteurs de dons héréditaires, ou qui les abritaient sans même le savoir, étaient facilement trouvés et rayés de la carte. Naruto le voyait de ses propres yeux. Les paysans qu'il interrogeait n'osaient pas lui révéler trop de chose et n'osaient pas non plus s'exprimer librement, pour la simple et bonne raison que la délation était devenue monnaie courante. Si une personne était entendue lorsqu'elle critiquait Kirigakure, le lendemain, des ANBU de Kiri pouvaient venir l'emmener. Tous se doutaient de ce qui advenait de ces personnes.

Finalement, après quelques recherches et reconnaissances, Naruto avait obtenu une carte, et avait réussi à se situer quant à la région. Le lieu exact de contact avec les rebelles se trouvait à près de quatre-vingt kilomètres au nord de sa position. Quand il avait compris ça, il avait grimacé. Néanmoins, ce qui le rassurait, c'était qu'il lui restait encore un jour pour y parvenir. S'il se dépêchait, il pouvait facilement y arriver. Mais cette fois, il ne pouvait plus marcher et se camoufler derrière une apparence de simple rodeur. Cette fois, il devait se déplacer à grande vitesse, et s'il ne faisait pas attention, il pouvait être remarqué. Voire pire, il pouvait tomber droit dans une embuscade. Et les ninjas de Kiri semblaient particulièrement bons pour les attaques embusquées. Mais c'était le risque à prendre. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rater le contact. Alors, il était parti sans attendre, le plus rapidement possible. L'orage grondait et une pluie torrentielle tombait sur la région, ce qui était une aubaine pour lui, étant donné que le brouillard ajouté à la pluie, et le tonnerre, couvraient sa progression. Etant au milieu du mois de mars, c'était dans cet environnement à la fois océanique et tropical la saison des pluies. Mais les pluies n'étaient pas chaudes. A l'inverse, c'étaient des pluies froides, rendant l'air lourd et difficilement respirable par sa température et son humidité.

En moins de trois heures, prenant sur ses réserves et son endurance, Naruto parcourut déjà plus de quarante kilomètres. Il ne prit aucun détour. Dès qu'il avait pu se localiser précisément à l'aide de la carte, il avait défini la direction exacte dans laquelle aller, et avait filé en ligne droite. Jugeant qu'il pouvait se reposer un petit moment, histoire de ne pas arriver trop en avance, il avait décidé de s'arrêter au prochain village qu'il allait rencontrer, si l'un de ses habitants acceptait éventuellement de l'y accueillir. Les habitants de Mizu no Kuni étaient loin d'être aussi conviviales que ne l'étaient ceux du pays du feu… Lorsqu'il pénétrait dans un village, à défaut de ne pas être d'apparence fiable étant donné sa longue cape de rodeur lui cachant le visage, les habitants rentraient aussitôt chez eux et claquaient la porte… pour ne ressortir que quand il était parti, ou qu'ils étaient assurés qu'il ne faisait pas partie des ninjas de Yagura - et accessoirement, que la raison de sa venue n'était pas de les exterminer…

Pourtant, ce qu'il vit lorsqu'il entra dans le petit village qui était sur son chemin pour le point d'insertion, il eut préféré ne jamais l'avoir vu. Aux premiers abords, sous la pluie et la légère brume, le village paressait des plus normaux. Personne dans les rues, personnes de visible. Quand il remarqua que les portes et les fenêtres des maisons étaient grandes ouvertes, et qu'il put voir le grabuge à l'intérieur, il sut que quelque chose était arrivé. Se cachant dans une ruelle en sortant aussitôt de l'angle de vue de l'avenue, il grimpa rapidement sur les toits. Il avança discrètement, mais à un moment, il grimaça de dégoût en se couvrant le visage avant un tissu. Une odeur pestilentielle régnait dans l'air. Et il connaissait parfaitement cette odeur. L'odeur de la mort… L'odeur de corps qui pourrissaient. Comme cette insupportable odeur qu'il avait pour la toute première fois senti sur cette plage de Mizu… Il avait horreur de cette odeur. Mais plus important encore. Il avait horreur des charniers, tout comme celui qui, devant lui, gisait. Les ninjas de Kirigakure avait dû trouver dans ce village quelque chose qui avait dû leur déplaire. Un détenteur de Kekkei… Une cache de rebelles à Kirigakure… Ou même une femme. Une femme qui, ayant été réticente à céder à leurs avances, avait généré un sentiment d'hostilité commune des villageois envers les ninjas. Aucune personne normale ne laisserait une femme se faire violer devant ses yeux, à moins qu'elle ne soit un lâche.

Une femme comme celle qu'il entendit pleurer et hurler, même à travers le fracas de la pluie sur le sol. Détachant son regard du massacre qui s'étendait sur la petite place, il descendit rapidement du toit de la maison. Il avança rapidement dans la rue, jusqu'à arriver à l'arrière d'un bâtiment en bois. Passant par la fenêtre de derrière, il entra dans le bâtiment, soufflant légèrement à la différence de température, beaucoup plus chaude ici qu'à l'extérieur. Il se tapit dans l'ombre de la pièce, en tentant de stopper l'écœurement qui le prit. Il entendait, sans doute à l'étage du dessus, les gémissements plaintifs de la femme qu'il avait entendu précédemment. Progressivement le plus agilement possible jusqu'à l'étage supérieur, il s'approcha finalement de l'entrée de la pièce où se trouvaient les personnes qu'il cherchait. Il y avait quatre shinobis. Quatre hommes de Kirigakure, ainsi qu'une jeune femme. Le simple fait de l'entendre, d'entendre ce timbre dans sa voix si désespéré, si triste… Lui rendit le moment insupportable. Ils la violaient. Il avait massacré tout un village… Des familles… Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, des bébés ! Toute cette insatiable folie… Pour violer une jeune fille.

- Les autres vont se demander ce qu'on fait. Ça fait plus d'un jour qu'on ravage cette fille, il serait peut-être temps de la tuer et de partir merde… grogna un des quatre ninjas dans le coin de la pièce en regardant celui qui était actuellement en train de violer la jeune fille.

- N'insiste pas, répondit l'un des deux autres à côté de lui. « Tant qu'il la baise il est dans un autre monde. On va juste attendre qu'il finisse et on la tuera. En espérant que le capitaine n'apprenne pas ce qu'on a fait… »

- Que ferait-il de toute façon. On a qu'à dire qu'ils étaient des rebelles et ça réglera l'affaire.

La jeune fille, malgré qu'elle eut abandonné l'idée de se débattre et de fuir, fut toujours consciente. Lorsqu'elle entendit les ninjas sur le côté parler de la tuer une fois qu'ils en auraient fini avec elle, elle n'en pleura que de plus belle, en proie à encore plus de panique et plus de désespoir. Immobilisée, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était d'attendre que l'homme sur elle ne termine et ne la souille une énième fois, et qu'enfin, ils ne l'égorgent, la tuant comme ils l'avaient fait en riant avec sa famille, ses amis, ses voisins. Qu'ils n'en finissent avec elle comme ils l'avaient fait avec toutes les personnes qui lui étaient si chères. « Pitié… » gémit-elle en ayant du mal à respirer sous la peur, et l'intrusion de l'homme en elle. « Pitié… Je ferais ce que vous voulez… » gémit-elle de nouveau. « Pitié… Ne me tuez pas… Pitié… » Ses sanglots intarissables reprirent alors qu'elle sentit l'homme accélérer… Si sale… Elle allait mourir. Elle allait vraiment mourir. Elle savait qu'ils n'allaient pas l'épargner… Ces monstres de Kiri.

L'homme sur elle, alors qu'il était baigné dans l'extase en violant cette femme, n'entendit pas ce qui se passa autour de lui. Les trois ninjas qui l'observaient avec un air rieur écarquillèrent les yeux quand une forme floue transparut devant eux. Avant même qu'ils ne réagissent, leurs gorges furent tranchées d'un coup de kunai chacun et ils tombèrent avec un regard horrifié au sol, avec pour dernière vision deux yeux d'un rouge sang qui incarnaient la haine. Ne pouvant pas hurler, ils moururent dans quelques râles sanglants en quelques secondes, pas suffisamment sonores pour prévenir leur compagnon. Perdu dans son entreprise, il ne perçut que trop tard la présence d'un homme derrière lui, avant de sentir la vie le quitter à l'intrusion d'un Rasengan dans le dos qui le broya de l'intérieur. Crachant du sang sur le visage de la jeune fille, il retomba sur elle en poids mort. Poussant un énième hurlement d'horreur, la jeune fille le repoussa sur le côté et alla se blottir dans le coin de la pièce, essayant de cacher sa peau du nouveau venu avec le peu de vêtements déchirés qui lui restait.

- P-P-Pitié… Ne me tuez pas ! réitéra-t-elle en le voyant s'approcher

Naruto s'arrêta, la regardant avec peine et tristesse. Il ne se connaissait aucun don empathique avec son environnement, comme certaines personnes pouvaient avoir, mais Naruto ressentait des émotions beaucoup plus intenses que les personnes normales… Pour la simple raison qu'il était un Jinchuuriki. Un Jinchuuriki avait par défaut un trou dans l'âme, un trou dans le cœur, qu'il cherchait désespérément à remplir, mais qui ne pouvait pas se remplir. Un trou émotionnel qui maudissait la vie des Jinchuuriki car le bonheur n'était jamais assez puissant. Cette malédiction du cœur, que Naruto ressentait depuis toujours, rendait de façon démesurée la perception de ses émotions. En particulier la souffrance, la haine et la tristesse. Et c'était un précipité de ces trois états dont était victime Naruto en regardant dans les yeux vitreux de cette pauvre fille. La peau aussi pâle que la mort, tremblante, alors qu'elle était recouverte de crasses… Cette seule vue donna l'envie immédiate à Naruto de se diriger droit sur Kirigakure, et de briser le sceau qui retenait Kyuubi. Cette envie d'en finir avec eux dès maintenant.

Il descella une seconde cape, et vint s'agenouiller devant elle. Sans rien prononcer, il emmitoufla la jeune fille dans le tissu, et la prit en berceau. Les traces d'ecchymoses sur son corps et son visage prouvaient qu'ils l'avaient non seulement violée mais en plus battue, et fortement, à en regarder l'angle qu'avait pris l'une de ses côtes. Il se leva, alors que tremblante, elle fut partagée entre l'envie de fuir loin et l'envie de faire confiance à cette personne qui émettait une aura si chaleureuse, à l'inverse de l'atmosphère glaciale de la région. Elle ne savait pas que l'Uzumaki générait du chakra autour de lui pour délivrer une chaleur apaisante. Arrêtant petit à petit ses sanglots, elle posa la tête sur l'épaule de l'homme, une fois qu'il eut passé la capuche de son manteau sur sa tête. Rassurée et se sentant en sécurité, malgré le massacre de son village, elle s'endormit dans ses bras… manœuvre désespérée de son corps pour se réfugier dans un état semi-comateux. Et ayant vu les plus beaux yeux bleus qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sous la capuche, elle décida de simplement se confier à cet inconnu, aussi téméraire était son choix.

Le regard grave, Naruto la serra fortement, et sautant par la fenêtre, il s'élança en direction de la zone de contact des rebelles. Il grogna sous la force de la pluie de ce pays maudit.

* * *

Naruto sauta agilement sur le côté quand un kunai fut lancé depuis les buissons dans sa direction, se plantant dans la branche d'arbre où il avait posé pied. Atterrissant sur le sol et glissant quelque peu, il fit attention à ne pas lâcher la jeune fille dans ses bras. Cette fois, il se retrouva dans une situation précaire. Il n'avait aucune idée où était réellement situé le lanceur du projectile et s'il était seul. Il n'avait pas non plus sa pleine capacité de mouvement, étant donné que ses mains étaient occupées à tenir sa protégée. Prenant sur son sang-froid, les sourcils froncés, il se tint prêt à une seconde attaque. Une quinzaine d'hommes apparurent autour de lui, portant le même genre de kimono bleu que portait Haku, lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré à Nami no Kuni, quelques années auparavant. Au départ, il se raidit en attendant une attaque, pensant qu'il eut à l'instant été trouvé par les ninjas du Mizukage, mais quand il remarqua que les ninjas n'étaient pas en position pour l'attaquer, il comprit alors qu'ils étaient les contacts de la rébellion.

Ao, le commandant des Oi-nins de Kirigakure, qui avait rejoint avec ses hommes le mouvement de Mei Terumi dès lors que la guerre avait commencé, observait l'envoyé de Konoha avec suspicion. Naruto le regarda, voyant qu'il était le seul à ne pas porter de masque, et comprenant qu'il était le chef du groupe, le salua d'un hochement de tête. Quand il vit que le ninja de Kiri le regardait dans les yeux, il comprit bien vite que ce dernier voyait à travers sa capuche… Et la seule théorie qu'il put émettre fut que le Oi-nin devait posséder un Dōjutsu implanté, tout comme Kakashi Hatake, sous ce bandeau qu'il avait sur l'œil droit. Il reconnut aussi au premier coup d'œil les parchemins attachés à ses boucles d'oreille. Il était écrit dessus « Sho Uketamawa », Entendre. Naruto comprit rapidement que c'était un genre de sceau de détection. L'homme lui fit légèrement penser à Kisame Hoshigaki, du fait qu'ils avaient la même coupe de cheveux bleu. Coiffé haut et triangulaire sur la tête.

- Cela vogue au-delà de nos mers salées, prononça d'un ton impassible Ao, tout en regardant le visage de Naruto, qu'il voyait très clairement grâce au Byakugan implanté dans son œil droit. L'homme semblait être celui de la description de Konoha, dans le message que sa supérieur Mei Terumi, avait reçu. Il n'en était pas sûr car il ne pouvait pas distinguer les couleurs, mais il avait reconnu ces « marques de moustaches » sur les joues de l'homme.

- Il vient par le vent d'ouest depuis les plaines de flamme et les forêts sucrées, répondit alors Naruto avec un sourire, trouvant malgré lui le code amusant.

Le visage impassible de Ao se détendit à l'entente du mot de passe, et il se permit de souffler légèrement. Yagura et ses hommes étaient très doués pour la traitrise et l'embuscade, et lui et la rébellion n'avait jamais laissé l'option qu'ils puissent apprendre leurs plans et usurper les ninjas de Konoha. Le fait que le garçon connaissait le code éliminait cependant toute théorie, comme il n'était connu que de lui et de Mei. Ce fut rassurant. Il eut un regard critique sur Naruto, légèrement hautain, alors qu'il le regarda. Il était étonné par sa voix qui, même étant plutôt grave, sonnait cependant jeune. Au premier regard, il devait avoir un peu moins de vingt ans. Ô combien se trompait-il sur l'âge de Naruto…

- Tu es arrivé plus tard que je ne l'aurais imaginé, ninja de Konoha.

- J'ai été légèrement retardé… prononça doucement Naruto.

Ao ne répondit pas, ne se contentant que d'acquiescer avec un regard peiné. Il avait remarqué, comme tous les autres Oi-nins, la personne que portait Naruto. Ils avaient tous remarqué aussi qu'elle était une femme, et sous le Byakugan de Ao, il vit qu'elle ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans… Il grimaça. Pour un homme comme lui qui louait l'honneur et la dignité, il méprisait absolument ce genre de crime. C'était l'incarnation de la bassesse du ninja que de s'en prendre à plus faible que soit, et c'était l'incarnation de la bassesse d'un homme que de s'en prendre à une femme – une jeune fille. Quand bien même une partie des ninjas sous le commandement de Yagura agissaient sous la contrainte, de peur de voir leurs familles et proches assassinés, une autre partie tout aussi importante agissait de son plein gré, acceptant avec plaisir les tâches barbares que leur confiait Yagura. Tortures multiples. Enlèvements. Viols. Raids et massacres… Si Ao avait apprécié les débuts de Kirigakure sous le règne du Yondaime Mizukage pour sa symbolique, forte et impitoyable, elle n'était devenue plus que l'ombre d'elle-même par la suite.

Kirigakure avait toujours été un village à l'aspect impitoyable, à la vie difficile. Le sacrifice de soi ou de ses coéquipiers. Le meurtre de son camarade de classe pour devenir ninja. L'étouffement politique et la suppression des ouvertures d'esprits. Une politique extrêmement radicale, presque tyrannique. Cela avait toujours été le visage de Kiri… Mais aujourd'hui, la dureté de la brume avait flanché pour devenir la folie du sang. Ao était fatigué de tout ça. Sincèrement, il espérait que la guerre civile cesse, que Yagura tombe… Il avait réellement espéré qu'enfin, Konoha réponde franchement à leur appel, plutôt que de leur envoyer un seul ninja… Il avait espéré enfin voir le bout du tunnel. Mais il semblait bien qu'ils ne le verraient pas de sitôt…

Demandant alors à Naruto de le suivre lui et ses hommes, ils partirent aussitôt de la région, retournant à l'abri des regards, au repère de la rébellion.

* * *

- Est-ce qu'elle sera bien ?

Ce fut tout ce que demanda Naruto en regardant la jeune fille sur un lit, dans l'infirmerie de la base d'opération des rebelles. Ao était à côté de lui, l'observant sans rien dire. Le jeune homme fut très impliqué quant au sort de la jeune fille. Au moins, il était généreux, c'était déjà ça. Quand le médecin revint de son diagnostic sur la jeune fille, il s'empressa de répondre que mise à part le traumatisme émotionnel et les quelques traces du viol, elle s'en sortirait. Un viol n'était jamais agréable évidemment… Mais dans ce pays, ces crimes étaient menés si courants qu'ils en avaient perdu toute leur gravité… Tout ce que pouvaient faire les médecins, c'était de soigner ces victimes et d'essayer de les réhabiliter au mieux, étant donné qu'aucune justice ne punissait les violeurs. Naruto acquiesça difficilement, avant de finalement suivre Ao parmi les couloirs du complexe, pour aller se présenter aux leaders du mouvement, en particulier cette Mei Terumi. Il voulait savoir quel genre de personne était-ce.

- J'espère que tu n'es pas traumatisé par ça, Konoha-nin… commença Ao, bien que ce ne fût pas le ton hautain et chercheur qu'il eut en le rencontrant.

Naruto eut un regard pensif, douloureux mais endurci. Il s'était mentalement préparé dès qu'il avait passé la plage à voir n'importe quelle horreur et réagir en conséquence. Bien sûr, c'était écœurant, mais il avait grandi. Il n'allait pas se bloquer à cette vue et perdre en fonctionnalité. Il était un ninja et en tant que tel, il se devait de garder la tête froide.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Ao-san. Je vais bien… je suis juste… légèrement dépaysé.

Ao ricana à l'ironie de cette phrase. « Ça se comprend… J'imagine que c'est un peu plus paisible à Konoha… » Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement à l'euphémisme de cette phrase. Les ninjas de sa génération n'avaient en effet jamais vécu de guerre, et les personnes plus âgées, les instructeurs Chuunins et Jōnins, n'en parlaient jamais. La nouvelle génération était insouciante, et son insouciance, son innocence, était partie en fumée lors de son entrée dans ce pays. Finalement, ils arrivèrent bien vite là où il devait rencontrer Mei Terumi. Quelques ninjas se joignirent à la marche, ayant apparemment décidé d'assister à la rencontre de leur leader avec l'envoyé de Konoha. De coup d'œil discret autour de lui, Naruto remarqua que par leur aura, ils semblaient tous très expérimentés…

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant la porte, qu'ils ouvrirent, avant d'entrer dans la salle. Ao ouvrant la marche, Naruto avança à son tour dans la salle, où une vingtaine de ninjas se retourna à sa venue. Caché sous sa capuche, il fut légèrement intimidé par tous ces regards… Il se doutait bien qu'ils devaient tous être surpris, outrés ou déçus qu'il fût le seul ninja que Konoha avait envoyé à leur aide. Que cela sonnait comme une blague. Il passa à travers leur rang pour arriver de l'autre côté de la salle, où un bureau était installé. D'abord curieux, il cessa alors un instant de respirer quand il vit la beauté de la femme qui y était assise. Ces yeux verts émeraude avec un léger reflet turquoise, cette longue chevelure châtain épineuse et cet air jovial et rieur… Elle était sublime, c'était incroyable. Entre temps, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était le centre d'attention de la salle.

Car pendant qu'il contempla Mei, cette dernière, ainsi que tous les autres occupants de la salle, l'observèrent réciproquement. Sous cette cape, il était indescriptible. Il n'émanait aucune aura et par conséquent, ne paraissait absolument pas intimidant. C'était une première chose que nota Mei… Non seulement elle ne voyait rien de lui, mais en plus, ne ressentait rien de lui. Mais elle savait intimement que si la feuille l'avait envoyé lui seul les soutenir, c'était qu'il devait être puissant… Cette hypothèse la confortait dans l'idée que par garde constante, le ninja masquait son émission de chakra pour surprendre l'adversaire… Elle laissa un sourire apparaître. Peut-être pouvait-il réellement les aider après tout…

- Bienvenue, ninja de Konoha… Comme vous le voyez ici, nous attendions tous votre venue. J'espère que le voyage n'a pas été trop pénible… prononça-t-elle.

C'était là un sous-entendu lancé pour le faire réagir, le provoquer légèrement. Pourtant, il resta immobile et impassible, à l'étonnement des Kiri-nins, qui avaient attendu une réaction quelconque de sa part. Finalement, ils l'entendirent glousser. Certains se raidirent légèrement quand ils le virent lever les bras, ses mains apparaissant hors des manches longues pour aller saisir sa capuche. Il la baissa alors, laissa s'échapper une longue et épineuse tignasse d'un jaune d'or qui l'apparentait tellement à son père. Mei fut soudainement très calme et attentive, alors qu'elle contempla à son tour le jeune homme devant elle. Ces magnifiques yeux bleus, ces cheveux blonds et ces étranges marques de moustache sur ce beau visage à la peau légèrement tannée… Elle avait vraiment à faire à un très beau garçon… Naruto fit un sourire amusé.

- Ce n'est pas aussi ensoleillé que le pays du feu, je dois l'admettre… Mais ces bains de sang et ces cris de terreurs donnent tout de même une bonne touche d'exotisme au paysage… répondit-il, sur le même ton que Mei un peu auparavant.

Elle comprit aussitôt qu'il jouait légèrement… Et qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait bien sûr… Mais elle ne releva pas la petite pique, préférant juste admirer son beau visage… Pourquoi un étranger était-il si charmant alors qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un si séduisant à Mizu no Kuni ? La vie était si injuste…

- J'espère que vous appréciez ce que vous regardez… rajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire farceur quand il remarqua qu'elle le dévorait du regard. C'était en fait à la fois très gênant qu'elle ne lorgne autant sur lui, et à la fois très amusant. Surtout avec le regard rêveur sur son visage qui ne participa qu'à l'embellir d'autant plus.

Il y eut certains hoquets légers dans la salle, de surprise ou d'indignation… même de peur. Personne n'osait taquiner Mei Terumi de la sorte, surtout quand elle avait la manie de dire qu'elle allait fondre ceux qui lui faisaient perdre son temps… le tout avec un sourire lumineux légèrement dérangé… Mais ils furent encore plus surpris quand au lieu de lancer un jet d'acide à l'inconscient de Konohagakure, elle préféra sourire et répondre… « Je serais tentée de répondre à cette question si vous seriez déjà enclin à me dire ce que vous pensez de moi… » Naruto la regarda étonné, avant de faire un sourire timide dans un petit rire.

- Vous voulez que je sois franc ? questionna-t-il amusé. « S'il existe réellement une déesse sur cette terre, il se pourrait bien que je vienne de la trouver … »

Cette remarque eut quand même le mérite de faire rosir les pommettes de Mei… Evidemment, tout le monde savait à quel point Mei était sensible au niveau des remarques… Elle haïssait réellement les insultes, en particulier sur son âge, mais elle adorait vraiment les compliments, particulièrement sur son physique et son talent de ninja… Et c'était la première fois qu'un homme, charmant de surcroît, la complimentait de façon aussi… romantique ? Autant dire qu'elle se sentait la reine du monde l'espace de quelques secondes… Il en fallait peu pour être heureuse, avec Mei Terumi.

- Dans ce cas, je ne cacherais pas que j'aime regarder ce qui est beau, dit-elle toujours avec cet air doux et joyeux semblant en total décalage avec la situation de guerre du pays. Mais Naruto savait par logique qu'elle tentait par esprit positif de juste oublier l'horreur dans laquelle le pays était plongé. « Mais autant j'aimerais continuer à bavarder de la sorte, autant nous avons beaucoup de chose à faire dès maintenant, monsieur… »

- Naruto, poursuivit-il quand il vit qu'elle lui demandait son nom par le regard. Uzumaki Naruto, Mei-san.

Elle acquiesça, avant de soupirer, revenant aux dossiers qui étaient devant elle. Elle en ouvrit un, un rapport d'espionnage sur la région.

- Naruto-san, vous avez été envoyé ici pour nous aider à combattre Yagura et ses ninjas et libérer Kirigakure. Il y a beaucoup de missions qui requerraient votre soutien… Konoha a laissé entendre que vous êtes un très bon ninja, et nous manquons en ce moment de beaucoup d'effectif… Yagura a lancé une attaque récente car il avait trouvé la cachette des survivants de la famille royale. Nous avons dû défendre la zone le temps d'évacuer la famille royale… Dans cette bataille j'ai perdu plus de trois cent de mes ninjas… Ils étaient parmi les plus doués de la rébellion. Ils ont été isolés, puis pris totalement par surprise et n'ont malheureusement pas pu réagir assez vite à l'offensive. Avec leur perte, ma rébellion se retrouve en désavantage… Un désavantage non seulement numérique mais aussi tactique… Mais nous devons impérativement contre-attaquer, nous sommes beaucoup trop vulnérables. Le problème, c'est que si l'une de nos opérations échoue, nous pourrions être définitivement battus, et Mizu no Kuni serait alors sous le contrôle total de Yagura…

- Je vois, prononça Naruto alors qu'il revêtait son visage impassible de ninja. « J'ai été envoyé ici pour vous aider quelle qu'en soit la tâche, Mei-san. Je suis entièrement à la disposition de la rébellion. Je ferais de mon mieux. »

Ce fut tout ce qu'il eut besoin de dire.

* * *

Les plans de leurs opérations avaient toujours été clairs et directs. Ce dernier ne faisait pas exception à la règle. En deux mois, Naruto avait participé à plus d'une trentaine d'escarmouches expéditives, où ils prenaient en embuscade en quelques secondes des convois de Kirigakure. Ces mouvements de guérilla affaiblissaient Kiri petit à petit, les rapprochant, ils l'espéraient, de leur but. Deux groupes étaient simultanément envoyés chaque jour dans deux lieux éloignés de Mizu no Kuni où leur mission était soit d'évacuer des habitants, soit de tendre des pièges à l'ennemi. Les membres de ces groupes étaient choisis au jour le jour, par volontariat le plus généralement… En soit, l'organisation reposait toujours sur la volonté des membres de la rébellion et des informations qui affluaient. Ce n'était pas pour autant que la situation était sûre… Ils n'avaient pas encore porté de coup dur à Kirigakure, et réciproquement, Kirigakure n'avait pas non plus porté de nouveaux coups durs. Mais il était temps de changer cela, et cela avait été avec conviction qu'Ao était revenu en possession d'une information et d'une base de plan… Et Naruto avait trouvé la solution parfaite pour le compléter.

Yagura avait fait construire plusieurs postes avancés fortifiés autour de Kirigakure. Les forteresses avaient été bâties de sorte à ce qu'aucune force extérieure ne puisse y entrer, et l'infiltration dans de telles infrastructures était littéralement impossible. La forteresse comptait par défaut un capteur qui surveillait en permanence la porte, seule brèche de la muraille… Plus d'une cinquantaine d'hommes surveillait sur les murailles et tours de guets, couvrant toute approche d'au moins deux cent mètres. Et le capteur repérait tout imposteur par le flux de chakra qu'il émanait… Ces bâtiments étaient des piliers de l'organisation de Kiri, car ils relayaient les informations, et servaient de point de déploiement… Elles comptaient plus de deux cent personnes en leur sein, ainsi que beaucoup de prisonniers opposants de Kiri. Si la rébellion venait à s'emparer d'une seule, cela pourrait renverser la situation encore incertaine. Et c'est avec une grande joie que Naruto avait révélé à Mei et son assemblée qu'il était en mesure de pouvoir s'infiltrer efficacement dans une des forteresses…

Il sourit comme il se sentit passer la porte de la forteresse, alors qu'au loin, la rébellion devait sans doute espérer qu'il réussisse. Le plan avait été relativement simple. Ils avaient appris quand étaient renouvelées les équipes de surveillance des forteresses en tuant un des courriers de Kiri. Ao était venu avec la possibilité de pouvoir exploiter ce point, et lui, l'avait ensuite enrichi. Si les capteurs pouvaient repérer le moindre Henge no Jutsu, le moindre imposteur… Ils n'iraient cependant pas déceler un fuuinjutsu sur la peau d'un de leurs ninjas… Après une attaque simulée sur une des patrouilles où ils n'avaient tué que deux hommes sur sept, Naruto s'était en fait scellé dans la nuque d'un des cinq survivants, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte… Le sceau étant caché par les cheveux et le bandana du ninja, aucune vigie et encore moins le capteur purent le voir. Et ainsi, il put s'infiltrer comme il voulut dans la forteresse… Dommage que personne ne pouvait envisager un tel plan… car qui d'autre que lui connaissait le fuuinjutsu dans ce pays aujourd'hui, et qui d'autre irait jusqu'à se sceller dans ses propres sceaux à des fins de furtivité ? C'était risqué, voire suicidaire. Mais il n'était pas appelé Naruto pour rien.

- Tu es blessé au foie… prononça le capteur à l'homme sur lequel était scellé Naruto. « Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu n'es pas mort ou évanoui, mais ça ne va pas tarder si tu ne te soignes pas maintenant… Va vite à l'infirmerie… On a déjà perdu assez d'homme comme ça à cause de ces salopards de rebelles. » maugréa-t-il, alors que le blessé suivait son conseil… Maintenant qu'il y pensait, l'adrénaline se dissipant, il se mettait à ressentir la douleur…

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, tout comme le capteur… C'était que la seule chose qui le maintenait en vie n'était autre que Naruto. Etant scellé de façon basique dans le ninja, il diluait son propre chakra dans les bobines du blessé pour maintenir son métabolisme en état. S'il se descellait, l'homme mourrait sur le coup. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'allait pas le faire, mais il devait le faire à l'abri des regards, et l'infirmerie était un endroit parfait pour ça. Quand il entra dans l'infirmerie et qu'il n'y sentit que des ninjas inconscients, il enclencha alors le processus d'ouverture du sceau. « _Sozai no fuuin : Kai !_ » L'homme ne ressentit qu'une petite douleur à la nuque, avant que celle venant du foie soit trop importante, et qu'il ne soit terrassé sous la douleur. Il tomba mort sur le sol froid de la salle, crachant un flot de sang maintenant qu'il ne profitait plus du chakra de Naruto pour survivre…

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Oh non, ce n'est pas… !

Une jeune femme qui venait d'entrer dans la salle pour vérifier la cause des bruits remarqua le corps du ninja mort sur le sol, baignant dans son sang, et Naruto debout devant lui dans un uniforme de rebelle, le pantalon de camouflage gris-bleu à tâche noire, des bottes de combat et son pull bleu habituel. Elle sut d'instinct qu'il était un membre de la rébellion. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, qu'elle n'ait hurlé de peur, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur avec un kunai transperçant profondément sa gorge. Naruto se gela à ce mouvement, et fut horrifié en voyant le regard vitreux, de terreur et d'incompréhension de la jeune femme. Il venait d'agir par pur réflexe, instinctivement… Pendant quelques secondes, alors qu'il la regardait dans les yeux, quelques larmes coulèrent des yeux de la pauvre victime, avant qu'elle ne s'écroule au sol, morte. Naruto trembla en voyant son kunai dans la gorge de cette fille… Elle n'était même pas un ninja de combat… Il venait de tuer un médecin, qui ne vivait seulement que pour soigner les blessés… Il venait pour la première fois de sa vie de tuer un innocent.

Tremblant de dégoût de son acte, pâle, il posa sa main sur son front en essayant de détourner le regard du visage de la mort à ses pieds. En vain. Mais quand bien même eut-il envie de vomir, il se força à passer outre, et posa les deux corps sur des lits, essayant de les faire passer pour des malades, au cas où un ninja de Yagura passait. Il fallait avant tout qu'il ouvre la porte et qu'il neutralise ses gardiens. Il devait libérer les prisonniers de ce bâtiment, c'était leur mission. Il referma la porte de la salle derrière lui et se mit à courir dans les couloirs, en direction de la porte. Usant de toute sa furtivité et sa rapidité, évitant la vue des quelques sentinelles, des caméras dans les coins de certains couloirs et des foyers de rassemblements des gardes, il atteint rapidement la salle de contrôle des leviers de la porte. Dans le feu de l'action, en quelques secondes, il tua les deux Chuunins qui stationnaient dans la pièce. Il se plaça devant le panneau de bord et observa les touches… Tournant la tête sur la gauche et la droite, il regarda dans les dizaines d'écrans qui semblaient projeter les images de lieux éparpillés partout dans l'avant-poste… Il avait bien fait d'éviter les caméras. « _Peindre les visages des Hokage m'aura vraiment servi à quelque chose en fin de compte…_ »

A quelques dizaines de mètres de là, tapis dans l'ombre sous les feuillages des arbres et des buissons, Ao et plusieurs dizaines de ninja avaient attendu que Naruto s'infiltre. « Taichō… La porte est en train de s'ouvrir… ! » s'exclama l'un des ninjas de la force d'attaque de la forteresse. Ils furent tous admiratif en voyant une telle chose. « Je vois ça… » répondit doucement Ao. Il était réellement étonné par le temps record établi par leur allié pour être arrivé à ouvrir la porte… En moins de dix minutes, il s'était situé dans le complexe, avait localisé la salle de contrôle tout en étant insaisissable. C'était une vraie prouesse.

- Aujourd'hui ça va être notre journée… Allez les gars ! On bouge ! s'exclama Ao avant de s'élancer en direction de la porte, prêt à aller prendre la forteresse et libérer les prisonniers.

A la fin de la journée, la zone était sous leur contrôle. Seuls deux de leurs hommes avaient été abattus, pour plus de cent cinquante de l'autre côté, et autant de prisonnier. Il allait sans dire que c'était un coup extrêmement dur pour Kirigakure.

* * *

Naruto reposa la bouteille de saké, avant de boire son verre cul sec. Ce fut une fois de plus le même mouvement qu'il eut effectué depuis les vingt dernières minutes, ici devant ce bar qui se trouvait dans la cafétéria de la base de la rébellion. Il était au beau milieu de la nuit, mais il n'arrivait pas du tout à dormir. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de ne penser à rien d'autre que l'alcool coulant dans sa gorge et lui laissant la langue sèche. De nouveau, il ravala un verre de saké, nerveusement. Il voulait juste essayer d'oublier tout. Ce pays, cette misère et cette pluie. Il n'y arrivait pas. Et le fait de se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé durant la mission cette après-midi le rendait nerveux… le dégoutait. Cela eut même la manie de lui faire ressentir de la colère contre personne d'autre que lui-même. Sous les quelques yeux des rebelles autour de lui, il brisa son verre sans faire exprès, l'ayant serré trop fortement sans s'en rendre compte. Ahuri quelques secondes, il s'en ficha, demandant au serveur de lui rapporter un second verre, ce que l'homme s'empressa de faire. Suite à ça, Naruto continua de boire… Il oubliait même le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas être saoul, le chakra de Kyuubi dilué dans le sien supprimant toute toxine, l'alcool compris.

Lui et son groupe d'attaque étaient revenus en fin d'après-midi, avec des prisonniers de Kirigakure, mais aussi les rebelles qui avaient été détenus prisonniers dans la forteresse. Pour eux tous, le temps était à la fête, à la joie et au soulagement. Cela avait été leur première grande opération, et ils l'avaient réussite, grâce à lui. Il avait été couvert d'éloges… Toutes ces félicitations qu'il dut accepter avec un sourire contrit, un sourire faux. Car toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers cette jeune femme, qu'il avait tué. Qu'il avait assassiné. Et ce regard ultime d'incompréhension et de confusion… De tristesse. A chaque fois qu'il y repensait, l'envie de vomir surgit, ne l'isolant que plus avec cette faute. Pas une erreur… Une faute. Une faute comme il n'en avait jamais fait. Cette réalité qu'il venait d'apprendre à cette injustice qu'il avait lui-même causé. Cette réalité qu'il n'avait jamais réellement cernée, dans aucune de ses missions précédentes. Ni en Nami no Kuni avec Zabuza Momochi, ni en Yuki no Kuni avec Dotō Kazahana. Ni même avec Sasuke… Cette réalité infernale que le monde était moche. Que le monde était cruel. Que tout ne tournait pas autour de l'altruisme, de l'héroïsme ou de l'amitié. Que les hommes pouvaient être de vrais monstres, même en étant simples. Que l'on préférait choisir de trahir pour le profit plutôt que conserver son amour propre, sa dignité. Et il se rendait compte qu'on était seul. Seul avec soi-même et sa vie de l'humanité. Et ça faisait peur.

- Plongé dans ses pensées ? prononça une personne à côté de lui.

Il se retourna pour voir Mei, dont le regard neutre était devenu l'espace d'un instant soucieux. Il lui fit signe de la tête, lui montrant le tabouret à sa droite, avant de s'en retourner à son verre. Elle s'assit alors silencieusement, n'ayant pas besoin de demander une boisson, le barman posant une bouteille devant elle. Versant le saké dans son propre verre, un silence prit place entre eux, leur laissant une petite minute à s'occuper de l'alcool… Avant que Naruto ne décide de parler sous l'intérêt caché de Mei.

- J'ai tué quelqu'un aujourd'hui, dit-il sans émotion en regardant quelques secondes son verre, avant de le boire. Mei haussa un sourcil à cette phrase, se demandant pourquoi il semblait préoccupé par une telle chose… Etant des ninjas, il n'était pas surprenant pour eux de tuer, en particulier en temps de guerre. Ou alors était-ce la première fois qu'il tuait… ? Après tout, il avait l'air d'être assez jeune, et comme Konoha était en paix… Voyant que Mei le regardait avec un air étonné, voire sceptique, il s'empressa de continuer. « En temps normal, tuer quelqu'un ne me perturbe pas. J'ai déjà tué pas mal de personnes. La plupart des fois en légitime défense, mais aussi sur des missions de chasse de bandits qu'il m'arrivait de faire avec Ero-sensei… »

- Ero-sensei ? demanda Mei, légèrement amusée par cette appellation. Au moins, ce n'était pas le fait de tuer qui lui occupait l'esprit.

Naruto la regarda à nouveau, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle devait sans doute ne pas savoir de qui il parlait. « Je suis désolé, je voulais dire mon sensei, Jiraiya. » dit-il avec un petit sourire gêné. Mei fut bouche-bée à cette réplique. « Jiraiya… ? Comme celui des Densetsu no Sannin ? » demanda-t-elle, cette fois avec surprise. Naruto hocha la tête dans le silence, faisant plonger Mei dans ses propres réflexions… Quand elle avait reçu la réponse de Konohagakure, comme quoi ils n'enverraient qu'un seul ninja, elle n'avait pas su comment prendre cette nouvelle. Qu'elle devait soit en rire, soit devenir folle de rage à cette pseudo-plaisanterie. Bien sûr, d'un autre côté, elle n'avait jamais espéré que la feuille n'envoie par défaut un seul ninja… Diplomatiquement, elle savait que c'était risqué, difficile. Alors elle en avait juste fait fit, préférant s'organiser juste avec les propres moyens dont elle disposait… Elle avait revu cependant tout son jugement quand elle avait fait la connaissance du beau jeune homme de la feuille cachée… Naruto avait été confiant et déterminé dès le début, et elle s'était rapidement rendue compte de son talent en tant que ninja. Toutes les opérations qu'ils avaient entrepris ces deux derniers mois avaient fonctionnées, et souvent, c'était Naruto qui venait apporter un atout non négligeable. Il était très rapide et doué, et le combat à ses côtés était souvent expéditif. La rébellion n'avait plus perdu beaucoup d'hommes après son arrivée. Ses performances en furtivité leur avaient permis de prendre la forteresse plus tôt ce jour, et même si elle n'y avait pas assisté, les résultats avaient été spectaculaires. Le fait qu'ils avaient détruit une base avancée de Kiri, capturé même des hauts gradés de l'armée et libéré plus de soixante prisonniers était un exploit. La rébellion avait même obtenu des emplacements de bases secrètes de Yagura, que Mei avait prévu d'attaquer d'ici peu, pour continuer sur cette offensive lourde.

Jusqu'à il y avait peu, les rebelles avaient fait une grande fête pour célébrer leur première grande victoire stratégique contre la brume sanglante… Sans Naruto. Et elle était sur le point de savoir pourquoi. « Désolé, j'étais ailleurs Naruto-san… Si tu pouvais continuer… » Naruto acquiesça, souriant avec gratitude. Il ressentait ce besoin de parler, et il sentait au fond de lui qu'il pouvait se confier à Mei… Il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi, mais il voulait lui parler, lui faire confiance. C'était étrange, compte tenu du fait qu'il n'avait réellement senti ça qu'avec Jiraiya.

- J'avais infiltré la base… Je m'étais scellé dans un Chuunin de Kiri tout en attendant qu'il soit isolé pour sortir… Lorsqu'il est allé à l'infirmerie et que j'ai senti que c'était le moment idéal, j'ai brisé le sceau. Mais… Il y avait cette femme… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Un réflexe, une habitude que j'ai acquis depuis mon arrivée ici peut-être, mais je n'ai pas réfléchis… J'étais déjà sur elle quand je m'en suis vraiment rendu compte, et j'avais déjà enfoncé mon kunai au fond de sa gorge…

- Tu as regardé dans ses yeux… murmura-t-elle, sous l'acquiescement faible de l'Uzumaki.

Si une chose était sûre, c'était qu'à l'académie ninja, quel qu'en était le village shinobi, il était appris de ne jamais regarder une cible dans les yeux. C'était une chose qui pouvait rendre fou même un ninja talentueux. Il suffisait juste de voir le reflet de l'âme de cette personne partir en fumée, dans cette aura de détresse et de désespoir. C'était le motif de démission de beaucoup de ninja, Jōnin comme Genin. Se voir dans l'œil vitreux de ces gens… De se mettre à leur place. C'était aussi un risque pour la santé mentale des ninjas que de vivre cette expérience, comme beaucoup de Genin devenaient mentalement instables et se voyaient retirés du programme shinobi. Et ce fait était l'un des facteurs qui avaient participé au décret de Yagura sur les examens Genin. Que si un Genin était capable de tuer son camarade de classe, il serait capable de vivre les expériences douloureuses de la vie du ninja. Ce décret étant passé, il avait juste rendu les ninjas de Kiri plus fous et assoiffés de sang qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà… Devenant ainsi les marionnettes de Yagura.

- Oui, j'ai regardé dans ses yeux… J'y ai vu la terreur, et la peur de l'inconnu. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir, et tout ça à cause de moi… dit-il en essuyant aussitôt une larme qui coula de son œil droit. Il espéra juste que Mei ne l'eut pas remarquée. « Si encore ce n'était que ça… Mais ce n'est pas tout… Le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai tué un médecin… Ces mêmes personnes qui ne vivent pas pour tuer mais bien pour sauver des vies. Ces ninjas ne tuent que lorsqu'ils sont confrontés à des gens comme nous. » continua-t-il sous le regard confus de Mei. « Nous, Mei-san. Nous sommes des assassins. Nous sommes des armes qui existent dans le but de tuer une autre personne… L'existence du shinobi se base entièrement sur la mort de son adversaire. » Il fut soudainement silencieux, ne prononçant plus rien. Ce ne fut pas pour autant que Mei prit la parole, préférant réfléchir. Finalement, il reprit la parole, après avoir de nouveau bu un verre de saké. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé tuer. Au départ, je ne voulais même pas être un ninja. »

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'es-tu devenu ?

- Pour être franc… Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi, ni même quand j'en suis venu précisément à cette idée. Mais, ça n'aurait rien changé de toute façon. Dès ma naissance, j'ai été choisi pour être ninja, à cause de raison extérieure à ma propre vie. Mes parents et mes ancêtres étaient tous, dans leur totalité, des ninjas extrêmement puissants.

C'était en effet une partie de la vérité. Pas un seul parent de Naruto n'était pas ninja. Son père, Minato, était Hokage. Sa mère, Kushina, était une Jōnin d'élite. Le clan Uzumaki de Uzushio était un clan intégralement constitué de ninjas très doués, et il en était de même pour le clan Senju. Tous étaient ninjas, et il avait leur sang dans les veines… Ajouté au fait qu'en plus, il se trouvait être le Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi, et il avait tout de l'arme parfaite. Ce fut cependant un point qu'il ne pouvait pas aussi facilement révéler à Mei… Quand bien même lui en parler sans retenue était tentant.

- Donc tu es devenu ninja parce que tes parents l'étaient… conclut Mei.

- C'est à peu près ça… soupira Naruto. « Bien que je n'aie connu leur identité qu'il n'y a quelques mois… Mais le Sandaime les connaissait, et il me racontait toujours de belles histoires sur eux… Qu'ils étaient unis et courageux, qu'ils avaient vécu plein d'aventure formidable… Que j'étais fait pour leur ressembler. Qu'ils étaient des gens d'une très grande noblesse et qu'ils avaient maintes fois protégé notre village… Mais je ne comprenais pas tout à l'époque… »

- Il a l'air de t'avoir complètement manipulé… maugréa Mei, perdant soudainement le respect qu'elle avait pour Hiruzen Sarutobi. Elle haïssait ce genre de pratique. La manipulation d'un enfant innocent pour doucement le transformer en ce que l'on voulait, lui faire faire des choses qu'il aurait pu ne pas faire. Cela ressemblait aux actes de Yagura.

- Oui… Je sais que, intentionnellement ou non, le Sandaime m'a totalement manipulé pour faire de moi un shinobi… Je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir pour ça, surtout maintenant qu'il est mort. Il désirait aussi me faire vivre la gloire d'une vie de shinobi… prononça-t-il en soupirant de nouveau. Il prit une autre gorgée de saké. « Et puis de toute façon… Je suis détesté dans mon village, donc je n'avais rien d'autre que ça. » rajouta-t-il. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, se surprenant lui-même. Pourquoi avait-il seulement confié ça à Mei ? Etait-ce parce que lui parler de sa vie le soulageait ? Parce que sa présence le rassurait ? Le réconfortait ? Ou autre chose ? Il ne savait pas… Lorsqu'il vit le regard curieux de Mei, accoudée contre le bar et focalisée sur lui, il décida finalement de continuer. « Je suis détesté pour des raisons sur lesquelles je n'ai eu aucun contrôle dès ma naissance. »

- Pourquoi ? Tes parents étaient-ils des traîtres ? questionna-t-elle, comme ce fut la seule explication qui lui vint à l'esprit. Peut-être Hiruzen avait juste raconté des mensonges sur ses parents, juste pour l'attirer dans le programme shinobi.

Naruto gloussa amèrement à cette question. « En fait non… Mes parents… Enfin, mon père, est considéré comme l'un des plus grands héros que Konoha n'ait jamais eu. » Mei le regarda avec un froncement de sourcil. Les héros de Konohagakure étaient par défaut tous des ninjas très puissants et célèbres, et il n'existait pas beaucoup de ninjas au sommet de la célébrité à Konoha. Son père devait être un homme qui devait être ni trop jeune, ni trop vieux de Konoha, susceptible d'avoir fait un enfant qui environnait l'âge de Naruto… Autant dire qu'elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver de qui Naruto pouvait être le fils. Avec sa tignasse épineuse blonde et ses grands yeux bleus, il ne ressemblait pas à beaucoup de personne… En particulier quand les cheveux blond étaient peu répandus sur le continent, et particulièrement des cheveux jaunes vifs comme les siens. Elle ne parlait même pas de l'intensité du bleu de ses yeux comme personne d'autre qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré dans ses vingt-sept années de vie. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands à la surprise qu'elle ressentit lorsqu'elle découvrit qui était le père de Naruto.

- Je vois que tu as fini par comprendre Mei-san, s'exprima Naruto à voyant son expression. « J'apprécierais que tu gardes ça pour toi et que tu ne le dises à personne… Il me reste quelque chose à faire avant, et je ne suis pas prêt à ce que le monde sache ma filiation… Pas pour l'instant en tout cas. »

- Comptes sur moi, je ne dirais rien, répondit-elle avec un regard pensif. Elle connaissait les risques de révéler sa lignée au monde. Techniquement, le problème pouvait ne pas la concerner ni le pays de l'eau, mais elle savait que c'était un secret d'une importance cruciale… Quand bien même lui avait-il révélé par élan de confiance. Et elle ne doutait pas que si le mot sortait, Iwagakure pourrait très bien venir participer à la guerre juste pour avoir la chance d'éliminer le fils du Kiiroi Senko… Peut-être s'était-il passé vingt ans depuis la troisième guerre, mais la rancœur pouvait être tenace. Surtout dans les villages agressifs comme Iwa…

Naruto hocha la tête avec gratitude, sans vraiment besoin de rajouter quoi que ce soit de plus dessus, puis reprit la parole. Etrangement, il fut bien plus détendu qu'auparavant.

- Aujourd'hui, j'ai tué une personne qui à mes yeux, n'avait aucune raison de mourir. Elle ne méritait pas ça… C'est tout. Bien sûr, elle soignait l'ennemi… Mais le médecin ne fait pas de différence entre un blessé ennemi ou un blessé allié. Il soigne. J'ai appris ça après avoir côtoyé un certain temps une très grande Eisei-nin… Mon maître m'a toujours dis que cela peut prendre une grande quantité d'effort pour tuer une personne… Mais que la soigner sera toujours beaucoup plus compliqué, demandera toujours plus de courage et de sang-froid. En tuant ce genre de personne qui guérit le mal, je me suis senti comme sale et indigne.

Mei le regarda, plongée elle aussi dans les réflexions qu'il avait déclenché par son discours. C'était là tout un sujet philosophique, que de dissocier le bien du mal, le respect de l'ennemi et la haine qu'on peut lui vouer. Ou dans ce cas-ci, mêler devoir, instinct et honneur. Le ninja ne devait pas réfléchir de cette façon, le ninja obéissait à l'ordre et devait tout faire, même les choses les plus sales, pour parvenir à son objectif. Pourtant, ce jeune ninja s'évertuait à exercer son sens de l'honneur, à suivre une voix de justice et de ne pas céder à la noirceur du monde shinobi. Il avait un esprit pur. Et elle le trouva à ce moment infiniment respectable, infiniment souhaitable.

- Je pense comprendre… Non, en fait, je comprends parfaitement ton point de vue. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas réfléchir dans un sens de protection ? proposa-t-elle.

- C'est ce que je fais… dit-il en émettant un petit rire. « Et c'est bien ça qui ne me fait pas perdre la tête… C'est bien parce que je m'évertue à protéger mes proches, les personnes qui me sont précieuses et chères, que j'ai tenu jusqu'ici. Sans ça, ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais abandonné… Ça ferait longtemps que je serais mort. »

Mei le dévisagea cette fois avec un sourire encore plus attendri… Ce Naruto devenait de plus en plus intriguant, de plus en plus intéressant… Captivant. Elle ne l'avait pas forcément beaucoup fréquenté ces deux derniers mois. Ils avaient participé plusieurs fois à la même mission, affrontant toujours de façon expéditive les personnes qu'ils prenaient en embuscade, mais en dehors de cela, elle n'avait pas beaucoup discuté avec lui, même s'il lui avait paru quelqu'un de fréquentable. Ce n'était que lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu préoccupé, sombre, après le retour de la prise de la forteresse avancée de Kirigakure, qu'elle avait voulu en savoir plus sur lui. Constatant ostensiblement qu'il se trouvait imperméable à toute félicitation, elle avait juste décidé de l'aborder normalement… Et il s'était totalement ouvert à elle, lui révélant une personnalité, une droiture, qu'elle n'avait que rarement vue chez un ninja. Il aimait la justice, le respect et la compréhension. Il était tolérant mais vu ses actes ces deux derniers mois, il possédait sans nul doute un sens du devoir implacable, et il était loyal. Elle avait là la crème même des shinobis… « Se battre pour les personnes qui nous sont précieuses hein… » dit-elle sous l'acquiescement vif de Naruto, qui se mit à boire un nouveau verre de saké… Sans se rendre compte qu'il avait vidé sa bouteille. « Suis-je une de ces personnes… ? »

Naruto s'arrêta aussitôt de boire, se figeant, et reposant le verre, il se tourna vers Mei… Qui le regardait avec ce regard à la fois amusé et capricieux. Il la regarda avec un œil critique, se demandant quelles étaient ses intentions, avant de comprendre le sens de sa phrase… Il eut un sourire narquois éphémère, avant de se pencher à l'oreille de Mei. « Possible… Mais je devrais être un de tes alliés les plus intimes… » susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque. La petite taquinerie fit son effet, comme elle eut un frisson imperceptible à la poussée d'excitation qu'il lui causa.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsqu'il l'observa de bas en haut sans gêne avec un immense sourire, qu'elle devina être farceur. Il jouait, et elle avait été prise dans son propre jeu. Elle rougissait même comme une idiote, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Ce jeune homme était sans doute le plus séduisant, le plus mignon, qu'elle n'avait jamais croisé, et sentir son souffle chaud contre son oreille… Ça l'avait toute retournée. Bon dieu, elle avait vraiment besoin d'un homme… « Je suppose que… Je suppose que tu pourrais l'être. » dit-elle sans arriver à supprimer son rougissement. « Mais pour ça, il va falloir me raccompagner jusqu'à mes quartier, joli cœur. » Gloussant, il se leva, et tendit le bras avec galanterie à Mei, qu'elle s'empressa de prendre après s'être levée. Tout ceci sous les regards étonnés ou jaloux de certaines personnes présentes, qui avaient assisté à la scène. Tout sourire, ils quittèrent la salle en direction de la chambre de Mei.

Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs tranquillement, sans parler, dans un silence serein. Cependant, au tournant d'un couloir, ils croisèrent un groupe de shinobi qui circulait, composé d'une quinzaine de personnes, hommes et femme. Restant polis, ils les saluèrent, mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Cependant, Naruto les regarda du coin de l'œil, comme il vit que certains shinobis le fusillèrent du regard, sans doute en se demandant ce que leur leader faisait avec lui. Mais ce ne furent pas ces regards qui le surprirent, ce fut le fait que Mei était aussi la cible de regards jaloux des filles du groupes. Sans rien dire, il essaya alors d'en comprendre la raison. Mei décida de venir à son aide. « Elles étaient jalouses. » Quand elle remarqua qu'il lui demandait de continuer du regard, elle enchaîna. « Tu n'as pas remarqué, mais tu es l'un des principaux centres d'attention des dames en recherche d'âme sœur de la rébellion. La façon dont tu es dévoué, loyal envers nos membres et comment tu te débrouilles en mission fait que tu es un parti très souhaitable… » Naruto mit du temps à assimiler l'information.

- Mais je ne comprends pas vraiment… Il y en a, je ne les ai absolument jamais vu… hésita-t-il, avant que son visage ne s'éclaire sous l'œil curieux de Mei. « Incroyable ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il peut y avoir des fans girls en pleine guerre ! »

Mei l'observa pantoise un instant… avant d'éclater dans un fou-rire intarissable à la remarque de son ami. « Hahahaha ! C'est parfaitement ça, hahahaha ! » Elle n'arriva pas à s'arrêter, les larmes lui montant aux yeux à la réalisation de Naruto. Ce dernier se mit rapidement à rejoindre Mei dans son rire, alors qu'ils continuèrent à marcher, sous les regards intrigués des personnes devant lesquelles ils passèrent. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Mei, après s'être quand même calmé. Mais ce rire leur fit du bien, aidant à les rendre un tant soit peu positifs et détendus. Naruto avait même oublié son malaise avec sa mésaventure du jour précédent. Mei se retourna vers lui, et ils se regardèrent… tendrement. Bien que Naruto ignorait son propre état d'âme quant à Mei, à l'inverse de cette dernière qui assumait pleinement le fait qu'elle se sentait attirée par l'Uzumaki.

- J'espère que ma présence n'aura pas été trop dérangeante, confessa-t-elle sincèrement, étonnant Naruto par la façon dont elle avait exposé cela, le souci clairement apparent dans la voix.

- Bien sûr que non ! lança-t-il gêné et timide. « Comment pourrais-je ne pas apprécier la présence d'une telle déesse, Mei-sama… » susurra-t-il ensuite en prenant la main de Mei, et lui embrassant très légèrement le dos comme tout gentil homme, avec un sourire chaleureux.

Elle eut un petit rire aigu, complètement sous le charme de la cour de Naruto. « Baka séducteur… » murmura-t-elle gênée, ne rougissant que plus. Mais bon sang ! Pourquoi rougissait-elle comme une petite fille. Mieux, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se sentait tellement euphorique ? « Je te verrais un autre jour, Mei-chan… » dit alors Naruto. Mais cette fois, cela avait été prononcé sans taquinerie, et Mei se surprit à aimer le « chan » à son nom venant de lui. « Naruto-kun. » Naruto, qui venait de faire demi-tour pour repartir vers sa chambre, se retourna à nouveau pour savoir ce que voulait Mei, ne remarquant même pas que le « Kun » avait remplacé le « San ». Mais il n'eut pas le temps de demander ce qu'elle voulait, lorsqu'il sentit les douces lèvres de Mei appuyer contre sa joue… Et il ressentit alors ce frisson extatique qu'il eut ressenti avec Emiko. Mei recula de quelques pas, et lentement, sans briser le contact de leur regard, elle finit par disparaître derrière la porte qu'elle referma. « _Tu es quelqu'un d'intriguant… Namikaze Naruto._ »

Cette fois, Naruto repartit bel et bien vers sa chambre, sans même s'arrêter. Il ne savait même pas qu'il souriait comme un idiot tout en marchant, ainsi que la trace de baiser bleuté du rouge à lèvre de Mei.

* * *

_« Salopards de rebelles ! »_

_« Bon sang, mais ces informations étaient tenues secrètes par le commandement, comment nous ont-ils trouvés ! »_

_« Ne les laissez pas vous avoir, battez-vous ! »_

Depuis la prise du premier poste avancé trois mois auparavant, Kirigakure n'avait fait qu'enchaîner défaite sur défaite. Le moral des hommes baissait, la peur s'instillait dans le cœur des commandants de Yagura. Les manœuvres tactiques devenaient de plus en plus brouillées, sabotées… Mais le pire était que le pays n'était plus sous leur contrôle. L'information n'arrivait malheureusement plus aussi facilement qu'avant, les villages locaux n'avaient plus peur, étant sous une active protection et surveillance des rebelles. Le pays vouait une admiration constante pour ces ninjas qui osaient se soulever contre l'oppression au péril de leur vie.

Les crédits qu'ils arrivaient à arracher des citoyens du pays ne leur arrivaient plus, de plus en plus de leurs hommes mourraient. Il y avait cinq semaines, une cellule entière de la division des ANBU avait été prise au dépourvue en pleine mutation de lieu de patrouille. Cinquante-sept ANBU avaient perdu la vie dans l'attaque surprise. Seulement trois avaient réussi à fuir et avertir Kirigakure. Mais dans tout cela, le choc avait été que Yagura n'avait pas réagi. Comme si l'action destructrice n'avait pas été importante. En trois mois, leur village avait pourtant perdu plus d'un millier d'homme, soit presque un quart de leur troupes. Qui plus était, plus de quatre cent éléments avaient progressivement désertés avec leurs familles pour rejoindre la rébellion, jouant le tout pour le tout en quittant Kiri et risquant la vie de leurs proches.

Le déclin de Kirigakure se transformait en chute. Et la chute était constatable à vue d'œil. Chaque jour, la situation empirait pour eux. Plusieurs de leurs ninjas avaient été exécutés pour couardise ou insubordination… Et finalement, après tout ce temps, le gouvernement de Kirigakure avait réussi à localiser l'emplacement du repère des rebelles. Situé à l'extrême est de l'île principale de Mizu no Kuni, à plus de quatre cent kilomètres de Kirigakure no satō. Ce fut leur chance pour les détruire une bonne fois pour toute, et Yagura ne put ignorer une telle occasion. Mobilisant plus de mille éléments, il les envoya en ligne droite sur la position de la base rebelle, leur mission étant claire : Anéantir tout sur leur chemin, et ne pas avoir de pitié.

Et il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à la résistance pour apprendre que Kiri passait à l'offensive. Et convoquant tous les officiers du mouvement dans la salle de réunion des hauts gradés, à l'aube même, Mei dévoila l'information sans attendre, sous l'absence de réaction immédiate des occupants de la salle, la révélation étant d'une gravité trop importante. Il fut sans dire qu'après quelques secondes de silence, la salle partit dans une furie retentissante de revendication, d'indignations et d'inquiétude. Une trentaine de personne composaient l'assemblée, toutes assises autour d'une très grande table ovale. Chefs de clans, anciens dignitaires de Kirigakure et chef de divisions de la résistance étaient regroupés.

- Terumi-sama ! Êtes-vous certaine que l'informateur est fiable !? s'écria un ancien ninja ayant appartenu au corps des Jōnins de Kirigakure avant sa désertion suite au commencement de la guerre civile.

- L'information qu'a acquise Mei-sama est totalement sûre, intervint Ao, répondant pour Mei. « En ce moment même, un peu moins de mille cent ninjas se dirigent droit sur nous. »

Toutes les personnes se regardèrent entre elles, la peur étant visible sur leur visage. Une véritable armée se dirigeait sur eux, alors qu'il était techniquement impossible numériquement de contenir une telle vague d'assaut. Mais comment allaient-ils faire ? Leurs familles, des civils ramenés des quatre coins du pays pour se placer sous la protection de la résistance étaient en ce moment même ici. Ils étaient plusieurs milliers dans le complexe souterrain, caché par la montagne. Si l'armée de Kiri les atteignait, ce serait un véritable massacre.

- Mais à quoi Yagura a-t-il pensé… Envoyer autant de ninja à la fois… maugréa le chef du clan Sekiyu, un clan de ninja utilisateurs de Katon par l'intermédiaire de liquides inflammables sécrétés par leurs corps. « Savez-vous exactement quand seront-ils là… ? »

- Au rythme auquel ils vont, ils seront ici demain après-midi au plus tôt, déclara Mei, avec un regard inquiet et pensif.

Il y eu de nouveau un temps de silence entre les chefs du mouvement. Ce fut alors l'un des officiers ninjas qui prit la parole.

- Dans ce cas, nous devons évacuer et fuir. Nous n'avons aucune chance ! Si cette armée parvient jusqu'à nous alors que nous sommes encore là, ils vont nous écraser, et tuer tout le monde ! En un jour, nous avons le temps de déplacer tout le monde !

- Pour aller où ? coupa une autre personne. « Nous ne pourrons pas fuir loin, je vous rappelle que nous ne comptons pas que des ninjas. Ceux qui ont une formation adéquate pour se déplacer à grande vitesse pourront peut-être échapper à cette armée, mais les autres ? Ils ne feront pas beaucoup de chemin avant d'être pistés et trouvés par Kirigakure ! Ma femme et mes enfants ne peuvent pas se déplacer aussi rapidement, ce ne sont que des civils ! Et c'est le cas pour beaucoup de nos ninjas ! »

Mei releva le visage, les sourcils froncés malgré la tristesse apparente sur son visage.

- Néanmoins je suis d'accord. Si nous restons ici, peu importe ce que nous ferons, nous ne pourrons pas résister à un millier de ninjas… Combien sommes-nous exactement ? Avec les dernières désertions de Kirigakure, nous avions atteint près de huit cent personnes, mais entre temps, nous avons perdu quelques dizaines de combattants… Et cette force d'attaque est constituée de beaucoup de ninjas de niveau Jōnin, sans compter que les divisions ANBU aux ordres de Yagura se sont jointes à l'armée. Nous allons fuir le plus loin possible avec le plus de monde possible, et nous cacher du mieux que nous pouvons. Nous aurons toujours plus de chance de survivre dans la fuite que dans un combat de front… dit-elle difficilement.

Ils la regardèrent tous, reconnaissant tous ses mots sages. Elle avait raison, même si leur honneur était détruit par cette raison. Ils avaient fièrement combattu pendant huit longues années… Ils avaient perdu beaucoup de camarades, les Shinobigatana nananin shu, et la seule personne qu'ils savaient du niveau d'un Kage n'était autre que Mei. Même eux n'étaient pas aussi puissants qu'elle, étant tous au niveau Jōnin. Ils acquiescèrent tous, tous d'accords avec cette décision. Fuir pour survivre et vivre pour voir un jour Yagura tomber. Ils se regardèrent, se résignant, mais ce fut à ce moment que l'instant fut brisé. « Non. » Ils se retournèrent tous pour observer la personne qui osait remettre en question la décision de Mei. Naruto, assis au côté opposé à Mei, la regardait avec insistance, aucune émotion n'apparaissant dans ses yeux bleus. Mei le regarda confuse, mais surtout énervée et frustrée. Elle s'apprêta à lui crier dessus lorsqu'il dit un seul mot qui la fit se raviser. « Mei-chan. » Sous les regards outrés des leaders du mouvement mais intrigués de Mei, il se permit de sourire.

- Au contraire. Nous n'allons pas fuir. C'est une décision ridicule, Mei-chan. Cette attaque est une occasion pour affaiblir Kiri du tiers de leurs hommes. C'est comme le poker. S'ils ont lancé une telle offensive, c'est parce qu'ils voient clairement la menace que nous représentons, et ont posé leur combinaison de carte sur table.

Mei serra les dents. « Ce n'est pas un jeu Naruto-kun ! Comment peux-tu te permettre de penser à une bataille frontale ! Nous perdrions ! Et si jamais nous gagnions, ils nous auraient tellement affaiblis qu'ils pourraient nous finir facilement, maintenant qu'ils connaissent notre emplacement. Tu es stupide ! » grogna-t-elle, alors que l'audace d'une telle proposition ne faisait que la rendre plus en colère. Le sourire sûr de soi de l'Uzumaki ne fit que s'agrandir.

- C'est toi qui est stupide de penser que j'irais droit au suicide Mei-chan ! dit-il avec amusement.

- Que vous soyez ou non l'envoyé de Konoha ne vous permets pas de manquer de respect à Terumi-sama, espèce de –

- Hadazoku-san ! intervint Ao en reprenant aussitôt le chef du clan Hadazoku, un clan détenteur d'un Kekkei Genkei défensif, la peau pouvant se transformer en une matière très solide similaire à des blindages métalliques.

Voyant que Ao et Mei le regardait avec mécontentement, il n'en dit pas d'avantage, réprimant sa colère envers le ninja de Konoha. Car étant un étranger, Naruto n'avait pas été accepté par tout le monde, et un assez grand nombre de personnes le voyaient d'un mauvais œil. Cette animosité masquée n'avait fait qu'augmenter lorsque Naruto s'était rapproché d'une manière ou d'une autre de leur leader, comme il était aperçu plusieurs fois avec elle. Ils ne savaient pas quelle était la nature de leur lien, dans tous les cas.

- Comme je le disais, c'est tout comme une partie de poker. Jusqu'ici, Kirigakure nous a laissés tranquille malgré nos attaques répétées sur eux. Mais depuis la période des désertions, ça a été le coup porté en trop. Ils ont donc posé carte sur table. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas… C'est que la combinaison de carte qu'ils ont posé est obsolète. Nous avons un atout dans notre combinaison auquel ils ne s'attendent pas.

- Et quel serait-il, Konoha-san ? demanda un des leaders.

- Moi, répondit simplement le blond, en posant son poing sur sa poitrine.

A cette réponse, plusieurs se mirent à rire bruyamment, tellement elle leur parut stupide. Le fou-rire collectif continua quelques secondes, avant que Mei ne les rappelle à l'ordre avec vigueur. Elle ne savait pas si le blond était sérieux ou pas. Elle avait appris à le connaître malgré le fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas autant vu que ça ces trois derniers mois, mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il était un garçon mystérieux. Peut-être était-il réellement sérieux, et en tant que commandante en chef de la rébellion, elle ne pouvait pas négliger quelconque avantage. Lorsque les rires cessèrent, elle reporta son attention sur lui.

- C'est audacieux de votre part, Naruto-san, de prétendre pouvoir renverser à vous seul l'issue d'une guerre que nous menons depuis dix années, maugréa-t-elle, ayant repris le ton de chef de la résistance. Plus de Naruto-kun, ni de ton doucereux. La gravité de la situation n'y laissait plus place.

Naruto prit aussitôt une expression sérieuse, hochant la tête affirmativement. Mei avait raison dans un sens.

- J'aimerais en dire autant moi aussi. Mais même si ça paraît audacieux, ça ne l'est cependant pas.

Il sortit alors de la sacoche à sa jambe droite un kunai de plus grande taille que les normaux, qu'il planta dans la table, sous le haussement de sourcils des occupants de la salle. Il le lâcha et permit alors à tout le monde de l'observer. Mei fut alors la première et surtout la seule à reconnaître ce kunai. Planté dans le bois était sa lame principale, alors qu'il possédait deux petites lames partant sur les côtés. Sur la poignée couverte d'un parchemin était inscrit d'étranges caractères… Les yeux écarquillés, elle fit alors le lien entre le kunai et Naruto, les regardant alternativement. Et ce, sous le questionnement des personnes dans la salle.

- Naruto… Est-ce… ?

- Oui, interrompit-il avec une expression déterminée sur le visage. « A partir de demain, l'éclair renait. »

* * *

- Ils sont bientôt là ! s'exclama un ninja, alors que revenant avec son groupe de reconnaissance, il était ensuite venu faire rapport à Mei.

La jeune femme leva les yeux en regardant Naruto, qui se trouvait devant elle, avec un petit sourire. Elle ne put que lui renvoyer le sourire, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Chōjurō et Ao se trouvaient à leurs côtés, et eux aussi, ne savaient pas vraiment comment réagir. Parmi les rangs des rebelles, ils étaient bien les deux seuls qui savaient, avec Mei, ce que s'apprêtait à faire Naruto. Ils le regardaient avec crainte, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il pouvait exécuter cette technique… La technique même qui avait fait du Yondaime Hokage une légende dans le monde ninja et qui lui avait valu le surnom de Konoha no Kiiroi Senko. Le Hiraishin no jutsu. Aucun des leaders n'avait reconnu le kunai qu'avait planté Naruto dans la table. Soit parce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas rappelé du Yondaime Hokage et n'avaient donc pas fait le lien avec le kunai, soit parce qu'ils ne le connaissaient tout simplement pas. Ninja ou non, Kiri avait été isolée pour presque toute la troisième grande guerre, et la quasi-totalité n'avait donc pas eu connaissance du quatrième Hokage. Lorsque Yagura était venu au pouvoir, l'information avait été scellée, comme beaucoup d'autres du monde ninja.

Ainsi, l'assemblée des chefs de la résistance n'avait pas compris du tout la seconde décision de Mei de rester et se battre. Beaucoup avaient cru qu'elle était devenue folle et qu'elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait finalement demandé à tous de lui faire confiance, que tout allait bien se passer. Sceptiques, les quelques huit cents combattants avaient juste cessé de revendiquer la fuite pour se préparer au combat. En arrivant sur les grandes plaines qui allaient servir de champs de bataille avec l'armée de Kiri, la tension était devenue pour chacun palpable, mais le fait de voir leur leader aussi peu inquiète les avait légèrement rassuré… Ils espéraient juste tous qu'elle ne faisait pas d'erreur. Surtout lorsqu'ils avaient appris que le ninja de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, allait être le pilier du combat. Pour eux, cela sonnait juste comme une blague.

- Es-tu sûr de vouloir faire une telle chose Naruto-kun ? demanda Mei, en fixant le jeune homme qu'elle était venue à admirer ces derniers temps.

- Tu me connais Mei-chan. Je veux que cette guerre cesse. Je suis fatigué de découvrir des orphelins et des veuves. Je suis fatigué d'entrer dans un village avec une unité de nos ninjas, et de découvrir qu'il a été massacré pour satisfaire la soif de sang de Yagura et de ses ninjas. Je suis fatigué de l'atmosphère de ce pays. Et quand je pense que ça fait huit ans que tu vis dans tout ça, ça ne me répugne que plus. Maintenant que je suis à l'apogée de mes moyens, que j'ai le Hiraishin… Je serais le plus exécrable des hommes de ne pas l'utiliser pour stopper de façon nette la guerre.

Il avait dit ça avec tellement de détermination, avec tellement de force dans la voix, que Mei ne put que le regarder avec admiration. Elle avait toujours considéré les idéalistes comme des imbéciles imbus d'eux-mêmes et vantant leurs côtés philosophes sans ne jamais rien faire que parler et débattre. Pour elle, ils n'avaient toujours été rien de plus que des arrogants. Mais avec l'arrivée de Naruto, elle avait redécouvert la nature du mot. L'utopie n'était pas un terme synonyme d'impossible. L'utopie signifiait l'espoir, et l'espoir était éternel. Aujourd'hui en était la preuve. Ils allaient combattre, et gagner. Au nom de l'espoir. Et lorsqu'ils virent l'armée de ninjas apparaître au loin, Mei sut que l'heure était venue.

- Il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière ! Nous nous battrons quand bien même nous avons besoin d'hommes courageux ! s'exclama Ao en brandissant le poing. « Unie, la rébellion s'engagera dans un combat périlleux ! »

Tout timide qu'il était, Chōjurō acquiesça aux « sages » paroles de Ao… Mais ce fut une réaction différente qui vint de la part de Mei, alors qu'au lieu de l'écouter totalement, ce fut son côté dérangé qui interpréta les dires du chef des Oi-nins. « _Besoin d'hommes… ? Uni ? Engagement ?... Trop tard !? _» Soudainement, il émana de Mei une intention de meurtre qui fit se tourner Ao vers elle. « Ao, tais-toi, ou je te tue. » dit-elle avec un sourire angélique. Ao se gela… Voilà qu'elle recommençait. « _Mais… Mais… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… ?_ » Naruto regarda l'échange, amusé. Il avait vu que c'était une manie assez courante pour Ao de dire quelque chose que Mei écouterait à moitié pour n'en tirer que des allusions au mariage… et au final le menacer de mort. Ce fut la petite habitude pour les détendre malgré la situation… Mais ils allaient bientôt oublier leurs querelles bon-enfant au profit de la bataille.

Finalement, sous les regards des membres de la résistance, Naruto se mit alors à s'avancer. Il s'éloigna d'un pas lent mais soutenu. Il n'avait pas peur. Son objectif était droit devant… Et il était prêt à risquer sa vie. S'il fallait qu'il meurt, alors il allait mourir, et avec plaisir si cela pouvait mettre un terme aux agissements monstrueux de la brume sanglante. Aucun de ses ninjas n'était pardonnable. Ceux qui avaient des familles leur contraignant la soumission à Yagura s'étaient déjà tous enfuis pour rejoindre les rangs rebelles. Les autres, rien ne les empêchait de faire ce qu'ils faisaient. Genins, Chuunins ou Jōnins… Shinobis ou kunoichis. Ils étaient tous corrompus par leur égoïsme. Ils violaient, terrorisaient, brutalisaient et tuaient des innocents, pour leur propre profit… Et pour lui, ce n'était pas acceptable. C'était impardonnable.

Le cœur battant, il sortit alors quatre kunais de sa sacoche, observant les ninjas à plusieurs centaines de mètres devant lui. Il sentait que derrière lui, l'angoisse augmentait. Fermant les yeux, il canalisa son chakra de nature Fuuton dans ses mains et sur trois des kunais qu'il tenait. Entendant derrière Mei prévenir à tous de rester en place, il se concentra sur ce qui se passait devant lui… et finalement, lança haut les trois kunais dans sa main droite. Partant dans le ciel en direction des ninjas quelques centaines de mètres devant, Naruto se concentra.

- Ninpō : Tajuu Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu !

* * *

Pour les ninjas de la force d'attaque de Kirigakure no satō, cette attaque allait être un jeu d'enfant. Ils avaient tous été choisis spécialement pour cette attaque par les instances du village de la brume. Ils étaient tous parmi les ninjas de très bon niveau de Kiri, les vétérans de la guerre civile depuis ces huit dernières années. C'était un honneur pour eux d'avoir été choisis pour éliminer une bonne fois pour toutes les terroristes aux sangs impurs de Kiri et leurs familles. Ils avaient couru sans s'arrêter sur cinq cent kilomètres. Ils avaient été mis en forme et entraînés spécialement pour le déplacement depuis une semaine, et lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés en vue de la base rebelle, ils avaient tous ingéré des pilules améliorées de chakra, les dopant littéralement et régénérant radicalement leurs réserves de chakra. Ils riaient presque tous de jubilation à l'idée de tuer n'était-ce qu'un seul résistant, mais au moment où ils furent en vue de l'armée rebelle qui leur était inférieure en nombre, le ciel s'obscurcit. Ils stoppèrent leur avancée dans la plaine, se rendant compte qu'une pluie de kunai leur tomba dessus. Par différent moyen, ils parèrent ou esquivèrent les projectiles, se demandant à quoi pensaient les rebelles avec une attaque aussi futile. Cependant, tous se questionnèrent en voyant les kunais, n'en ayant jamais vu d'un tel genre.

Et ce fut alors que le déluge commença. Quelque chose apparut entre eux si rapidement que tout ce qu'ils virent ne fut qu'un éclair de couleur jaune vif qui disparut aussitôt… avant qu'une trentaine de ninjas ne tombe à terre, égorgés. Nageant en pleine confusion, les shinobis de Yagura ne surent réagir à ce qui leur arriva, avant que l'éclair ne réapparaisse après une seconde, emportant de nouveau une vingtaine d'entre eux dans des cris éphémères. À chaque apparition de l'éclair, dix à trente de leurs hommes mourraient, avec comme seule vision instantanée la forme floue de Naruto les poignardant à mort. Les cris durèrent alors comme le fils de Yondaime Hokage passa dans les rangs de Kiri, y semant mort et destruction. Une explosion, puis deux, puis trois, retentirent à différents endroit du champ de bataille comme des étranges sphères bleues apparurent au milieu d'eux pour exploser telles des bombes.

Naruto apparut devant l'une de ses victimes avec un regard impitoyable, le décapitant d'un coup de kunai dans lequel il avait insufflé sa nature de chakra Fuuton. Disparaissant aussitôt, il réapparut à une dizaine de mètres devant un autre homme, lui explosant le torse d'un Rasengan. Il n'eut pas le temps de recevoir l'éclaboussure du sang, réapparaissant au milieu d'une formation défensive de ninjas. Créant un Ōdama Rasengan, il l'enfonça dans la tête de la kunoichi au milieu avant de disparaitre, laissant les sept autres ninjas être carbonisés dans l'explosion de sa technique. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, il se téléporta à une centaine de mètres sur la droite pour continuer ce terrible massacre, laissant les blessés à mort hurler de douleur à leur corps calcinés ou mutilés, à leurs membres arrachés, et laissant aussi les survivants au milieu de dizaine et dizaine de cadavres qui, s'ils étaient reconnaissable en tant que cadavres d'hommes, arboraient des expressions confuses, n'ayant pas eu le temps de comprendre qu'ils étaient morts.

Se déplaçant de balise en balise, Naruto ne sut comment interpréter la sensation que son corps ressentait à chaque téléport, chaque reconstitution. C'était absolument incroyable. Une sensation de légèreté, presque comme si son corps était de l'air. Mais il ressentit aussi ce manque de gravité, ce manque d'équilibre, comme s'il pouvait tomber dans le ciel… Il savait maintenant ce qu'avait ressenti son père de son vivant. Etre à la fois extrêmement libre, et à la fois extrêmement complexé, compressé. Sans douleur, mais surtout sans rien… Quelque chose de totalement neutre, le néant sans maléfice.

Plus loin, Mei, Ao, Chōjurō et les quelques centaines de rebelles, observèrent dans un silence religieux le jutsu incroyable, presque divin, qui s'exécutait sous leurs yeux. Comment les sous fifres de Yagura tombaient par dizaine, à chaque respiration. Car Naruto les tuait comme il respirait. De la crainte, mêlée à l'admiration, à la béatitude. Voilà ce qui tiraillait leurs cœurs, alors qu'ils voyaient la puissance de Kirigakure, un millier de soldat, partir en fumée à cause d'un seul. Cet éclair jaune qui n'était autre que l'image instantanée des cheveux de Naruto ou les ouvertures spatiotemporelles énergétiques de ses kunais dans leurs rétines. Et en quelques minutes, la plaine qui aurait été recouverte de leurs cadavres en temps normal, fut recouverte des cadavres de leurs ennemis… Lorsque le massacre s'arrêta, il ne resta plus que quelques dizaines de shinobis éparpillés parmi l'amoncèlement de corps, et Naruto, au milieu d'eux tous, la tête baissée, immobile.

Et pourtant… Il savait qu'il n'avait pas gagné.

Derrière lui, un homme se tenait debout, tout aussi immobile, mais intacte. Cet homme même qu'il avait essayé de tuer dès le départ… Mais qui malgré sa performance avec le Hiraishin no jutsu, avait paré kunai et Rasengan par plusieurs fois. Naruto se retourna lentement vers lui, toujours avec ce même regard glacé. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes, pas une seule fois dérangés par les cris de souffrance autour d'eux. Et le Namikaze se perdit dans les yeux violets sans vie, inexpressifs, de l'homme qu'il sut être connu par le nom de… Yagura.

- Cette technique… Je n'aurais jamais pensé la revoir un jour… prononça distraitement l'homme avec une voix sans vie qui fit rappeler à Naruto celle de Gaara. Les deux étaient presque identiques, celle de Yagura étant un peu plus grave.

- Yondaime Mizukage… L'auteur de la boucherie qu'est devenue Mizu no Kuni… Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu viendrais en personne si loin de Kirigakure… J'ai toujours imaginé que tu n'étais qu'un lâche, vu la façon dont tu prends joie à perpétrer massacre sur massacre.

Yagura le regarda en haussant un sourcil, à peine touché par son insulte.

- De la joie ? demanda-t-il stoïquement. « Je ne prends pas de joie à ce que je fais, petit insecte. Je participe seulement à la conservation du sang pur, en éliminant les êtres dont le sang est devenu impur… »

Naruto fronça les sourcils, serrant d'autant plus son kunai dans sa main droite.

- Alors c'est juste pour ça ? Ces milliers de personnes que tu as faites assassiner… Juste pour un idéal biaisé de la pureté de la race humaine ? Est-ce à ce point que ta folie t'a rongé… Jusqu'à croire que ta cause est juste ? Dans le sang de milliers d'innocents ?

- Ma cause est juste. Les détenteurs d'anomalies génétiques sont corrompus, fourbes… Ils sont maléfiques. Je ne faisais que rétablir la justice en les supprimant, préservant l'intégrité de la race humaine.

L'Uzumaki cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, avant d'émettre un rire amer à la déclaration du Mizukage. « Maléfique… Hahaha… … Je trouve ça particulièrement drôle que toi, de tous les fous que j'ai pu rencontrer dans ma vie, se mette à parler d'humanité, de pureté et de maléfice, considérant le fait que non content d'être un assassin, tu contiens l'une des entités les plus maléfiques de notre monde… Belle ironie. » Subitement, un chakra rougeoyant se mit à émaner avec une très forte intensité du corps de Yagura. L'aura démoniaque grandit, alors que l'air se fit lourd et glacial. Les yeux de Yagura prirent une couleur rouge sang, les pupilles fendues, et deux arcs de cercle de part et d'autre des pupilles.

- Misérable petit insecte… Je vais savourer en t'arrachant cette langue qui te sert tant, avant de te découper en plusieurs morceaux et de te donner en pâture aux requins de mon lac personnel…

Naruto se mit en position de combat, prêt à faire face à Yagura. Il lui fit un sourire narquois, montrant qu'il ne fut absolument pas touché par l'aura intense du manteau du Bijuu. « Tu es le bienvenu pour essayer. » A peine finit-il sa phrase que surgirent des bois derrière eux, dans un ralliement de cris de guerre, plusieurs centaines de ninjas de Kirigakure, sous la surprise totale de Naruto. Il regarda Yagura avec rage. « Toi… » grogna-t-il, sous le sourire sadique de Yagura, malgré le vide dans ses yeux. « La vraie bataille commence, pauvre déchet… Je vais en finir avec vous une bonne fois pour toutes. » Aussitôt, ils s'élancèrent l'un contre l'autre. « C'EST-CE QU'ON VERRA ENFOIRÉ ! »

Mais alors que Naruto et Yagura commencèrent leur duel à mort, la bataille était loin d'être terminée. Jōnins, Chuunins et ANBU de Kirigakure avaient été caché à l'arrière de la vague d'assaut par précaution du Mizukage. Il avait eu raison de décider une telle chose à la façon dont avaient finis les premiers attaquants. Mais cette fois, Naruto était occupé à combattre Yagura, il ne pourrait donc pas s'occuper des autres – et Yagura ne l'aurait sans doute pas laissé faire. Il aurait soit tenté de l'arrêter, soit attaqué les rebelles pendant que lui attaquait ses hommes, et le Namikaze ne pouvait pas prendre un tel risque. Poussant plusieurs cris de guerre, à leurs tours, les rangs de la rébellion s'élancèrent contre l'ennemi. En quelques secondes, le charnier se transforma en véritable champ de bataille, les deux armées ennemies entrant en collision dans une pluie de kunai, de shuriken, et de jutsu mortels.

- Rebelles, derrière moi ! s'écria Mei alors que sans réfléchir, ses hommes s'écartèrent de son chemin. « Futton : Komu no Jutsu ! »

En quelques secondes, un immense nuage acide sortit de la bouche de Mei, se répandant sur une vaste zone, et prenant plus d'une trentaine de ninja adverse en son sein. Ceux qui ne purent s'échapper à temps de la brume acide de la très crainte Mei Terumi commencèrent à bouger nerveusement et transpirer. Ce fut ensuite une multitude de hurlement atroce qui s'entendit alors que les malheureux commencèrent à fondre. La peau se détachant et tombant tout comme leurs vêtements, ils finirent par se liquéfier plus ou moins rapidement, ne laissant qu'un torrent de sang et de liquide organique étant autrefois leurs chairs et vêtements. Leurs rangs étant brisé suite à l'attaque, les ninjas rebelles s'y immiscèrent une fois l'air purifié de son acidité pour attaquer par les flancs, offrant ainsi plusieurs angles d'attaques différent et déstabilisant violemment les ninjas de Kirigakure.

Une dizaine de mètres plus loin, déterminé, Chōjurō fonça droit sur les ninjas ennemis en tenant fermement Hiramekarei, l'une des sept épées enchantées de Kiri, dont il était devenu le maître. Une escouade de rebelles le suivant juste derrière en formation, ils firent quelques mudras. « Katon : Endan no jutsu ! » s'écrièrent-ils en projetant par-dessus Chōjurō une salve de boules de feu, heurtant les rangs ennemis. Les murs de terres érigés pour parer les projectiles géants explosèrent au contact, bloquant momentanément la vue des ninjas de Kiri via un nuage de poussière. Chōjurō apparut en plein élan devant eux, sortant de l'amas de poussière. « Hiramekarei Kaihō ! » lança-t-il alors que les bandages se défaisant autour de la lame, une gangue de chakra apparaissant sur son épée, elle prit la forme d'un immense marteau. En un coup, il faucha les sept hommes devant lui, les tuant sur le coup, et les envoyant à plusieurs dizaine de mètre complètement déformé par l'impact. Son escouade se déploya tout autour de lui, en engageant le combat rapproché avec leurs ennemis.

Ao, de l'autre côté du champ de bataille, se déploya avec sa division de Oi-nin. Leurs combats furent expéditifs. A l'aide de Kirigakure no Jutsu, ils exécutèrent sur plusieurs dizaines d'ennemi les techniques d'assassinat dans la brume. Il n'y avait pas meilleurs assassins qu'eux avec ce procédé, excepté Zabuza Momochi qui était devenu célèbre pour son talent dans cette technique de mise à mort. Partout, sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, la bataille fit rage, alors que d'un côté, à l'aide de ninjutsu conventionnel, les fidèles à la brume sanglante se battaient, de l'autre ripostaient les ninjas fidèles à Mei Terumi à l'aide de multiples techniques. Les ninjas de Yagura étaient d'un très bon niveau, mais les attaques en faces étaient trop violentes et variée. Ils pouvaient parer une attaque normale pour recevoir juste après un jet de lave ou d'acide, ou même des torrents de liquides qui prirent feu en quelques secondes.

Dans un duel acharné de taijutsu et bojutsu, Naruto tenta tant bien que mal de tuer Yagura d'un coup de kunai bien placé, et Yagura tentant de tuer son adversaire avec son bâton à crochet. Yagura était extrêmement agressif et doué avec son arme, empêchant Naruto de l'approcher suffisamment, avec ou sans Hiraishin. S'aidant de frappe rapide et précise, il put reprendre momentanément l'avantage de l'échange, profitant de son expérience dans le corps à corps pour faire perdre l'équilibre au Yondaime Mizukage. L'homme trébucha sur le corps d'un ninja qui venait de tomber juste derrière lui, et Naruto lui sauta dessus en lui assénant un coup de kunai visant sa gorge. L'estoque fut stoppée in extrémis par le bâton de Yagura. Le faisant pivoter, à son tour, il donna un puissant coup dans la figure de Naruto, le repoussant de quelques mètres. Se relevant, il s'élança sur lui, le bâton en avant. Ignorant la coupure sur sa joue suite au coup, Naruto se pencha sur le côté et saisit le bâton par le crochet avec sa main gauche, le tirant vers lui tout en pointant le kunai dans sa main droite vers le visage de Yagura. Le Mizukage dut lâcher son arme et reculer pour éviter de voir le kunai s'enfoncer dans sa tête. Naruto balança le bâton sur le côté, beaucoup plus confiant maintenant que le bojutsu du Yondaime Mizukage n'était plus réalisable. Ils se retrouvaient taijutsu contre taijutsu, et Yagura n'avait plus l'avantage de la portée de coup. Cependant, l'Uzumaki allait devoir éviter les coups du Mizukage. Il n'avait peut-être plus son bâton, mais dorénavant, il se battait sans intermédiaire, et il portait le manteau de chakra corrosif de Sanbi noKy_ōdaigame. _

_Il apparut instantanément derrière Yagura, le kunai levé et saisi à deux mains, prêt à l'enfoncer dans son dos. Il disparut aussitôt sans avoir frappé, réapparaissant quelques mètres plus loin, évitant ainsi une main de chakra rouge qui sortit du dos du Yondaime, alors que ce dernier ne bougea pas. La main de chakra disparut, alors qu'une autre sortant du ventre de Yagura s'élança vers lui. Il sauta en arrière, avant de composer une série de mudra. « __Fuuton : Atsugai !__ » Rassemblant une grande quantité de chakra, il la transforma en chakra Fuuton, avant de le souffler en direction de Yagura. La technique de vent sous forte pression partit ravager toute la zone devant lui, avalant Yagura. Avant que le Mizukage ne disparaisse dans le déluge, Naruto vit qu'il explosa dans une petite quantité d'eau. __« Un __Mizu Bunshin__ ? Quand ?__ » Il eut le réflexe de se baisser lorsqu'une main de chakra tenta de lui arracher la tête. Sachant qu'il était dans une position trop précaire, accroupit au sol, il se téléporta à une dizaine de mètre. Commençant à être réellement essoufflé après s'être battu pendant plus de quinze minutes sans pause et une utilisation intense du chakra pour son __Hiraishin__, ses multiples __Rasengan__ et le dernier __Atsugai__, il tenta de se concentrer pour essayer de terminer au plus vite l'affrontement. Yagura sortit du sol dans une colonne intense d'eau juste sous ses pieds, alors qu'il venait de nouveau de se téléporter. Dérapant sur quelques mètres, Naruto grogna. « __Ça ne doit pas continuer comme ça… ! Il n'a pas bronché une seule fois depuis le début du combat, et il est super défensif… ! Ce terrain est trop plat et sans obstacle, c'est tout à son avantage… Je dois le faire bouger d'ici.__ » _

_- __Fuuton : Daitoppa__ ! hurla-t-il en composant quelques mudras. Le vent se levant, il prit une forte intensité, emportant sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres Yagura. _Naruto courut après lui, et lorsque Yagura s'arrêta, il lança son kunai Hiraishin dans sa direction. Apparaissant juste au-dessus du Jinchuuriki du Sanbi. « Ōdama Rasengan ! » Yagura sauta en arrière, évitant le jutsu mortel.

Mais dans la confusion de l'explosion, il ne vit pas le kunai Hiraishin de Naruto sortir du souffle de feu. Il ne put prévoir que trop tard l'attaque de Naruto. « Rasengan ! » s'écria l'Uzumaki, l'enfonçant dans le ventre de Yagura. L'homme hurla, avant d'être projeté en ligne droite totalement hors du champ de bataille, collé à une sphère bleue de taille humaine qui le fit voler à plusieurs centaines de mètres rapidement. Naruto n'attendit pas pour le suivre, s'éloignant de la zone. Ce qu'il ne réalisa pas, ce fut que si en isolant leur combat du champ de combat collectif il pouvait se battre sans retenue, ce fut aussi le cas pour son adversaire. Et Yagura était célèbre dans le monde ninja pour certaines capacités terrifiantes.

En moins de dix minutes, les combats s'éparpillèrent partout dans la région sur plusieurs kilomètres. La bataille de front avec plusieurs centaine d'hommes fut remplacée par une bataille de guérilla dans les forêts. Durant l'affrontement, plus de trois cents ninjas avaient perdu la vie dans chaque camp. Au check point alpha, le point de contrôle principal des rebelles de la zone de combat, Mei se rassembla avec tous les chefs d'escouades, pour faire le calcul des pertes actuelles et redéployer l'armée le plus tactiquement possible sur le terrain. L'armée adverse s'était retranchée dans une vaste zone de la forêt… La zone était elle-même coupée par une falaise de cinquante mètres de dénivelé avec le reste de la forêt en dessous, et elle continuait sur plus de quarante kilomètres.

- Mei-sama, je pense qu'il serait préférable de prendre le point quatre. Il est à flanc de falaise au milieu de la forêt, et nous aurons une vue globale de la région. Si nous installons notre relais à cet endroit, nous pourrons déployer nos hommes beaucoup plus efficacement qu'ici, et réagir beaucoup plus vite à chaque percée de notre défense, proposa l'un des sous-officiers de Mei.

- C'est astucieux, je suis d'accord, répondit Mei. « Déplaçons le relais jusqu'au point de contrôle quatre. Répartissez les dispositifs radios de sorte qu'il y en ai minimum trois par escouades. Formez au maximum des escouades de huit ninjas. Maintenant, nous devons jouer furtivement. Nous ne connaissons pas cette zone de forêt, de sorte que nous n'avons malheureusement pas l'avantage du terrain. Chōjurō ! »

- Oui, Mei-sama !

- Je veux que tu prennes sept hommes avec toi. Formez deux groupes. Je vous envoie en reconnaissance. Descendez de la falaise jusqu'au point sept. Une fois arrivés là-bas, vous vous déplacerez le long de la rivière sur cinq kilomètres. Si vous ne localisez pas de positions ennemies, revenez au point sept. D'ici là, nous y aurons établi un avant-poste.

- Ce sera fait Mei-sama !

Chōjurō n'attendit pas. Prenant sept ninjas avec lui, ils se mirent en route jusqu'à destination, pour tenter de trouver les postes ennemis. Mei soupira. Ils avaient compté les pertes d'environ trois cent éléments. Du côté adverse, celles qu'ils avaient causées s'estimaient à un peu plus, sans compter le bon millier d'hommes qui avait été neutralisé par Naruto. Finalement, les informations de Mei n'avaient pas été exactes. Ce n'était pas mille cent hommes qui étaient partis de Kiri… mais bien deux mille. Autant dire que sans Naruto, ils auraient été directement anéantis. Elle savait que Yagura avait compté sur le fait que sa force était trop puissante en nombre pour être vaincue, et il avait raison dans un sens. Personne ne pouvait espérer abattre une armée de deux mille shinobis… Du moins personne sauf un homme comme l'éclair jaune. Et grâce à cette improbabilité, ils avaient pu supprimer près de mille quatre cent ennemis. La bataille était cependant très loin d'être finie. Il restait plus de cinq cent ninjas en face, sur une surface boisée et difficile de plusieurs dizaine de kilomètre carrés.

Même cinq cent ninjas étaient la plus grande des mobilisations qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Si plus de mille personnes étaient mortes en moins d'une heure, il allait falloir cependant plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines, pour espérer obtenir la suprématie sur la région. Elle fut sortie de ses réflexions lorsque la division d'Ao apparut tout autour du périmètre. Ao vint à côté de Mei.

- Rapport, Ao, s'exclama Mei dans son ton de commandante en chef.

- Nous avons nettoyé le champ de bataille. Il n'y a plus que des morts sur cette plaine. Nous avons fait quarante-sept prisonniers, et achevé soixante-dix-neuf ennemis.

Mei acquiesça. Les chiffres étaient impressionnants… Mais encore, ce qui venait de se passer ne s'était jamais passé une seule fois dans l'histoire. Jamais deux armées de mille ninjas ne s'étaient affrontées de front de la sorte. Cinquante ninjas tout au plus, comme lors des grandes batailles entre Iwa, Kumo et Konoha. Ou même à Ame no Kuni. Mais là, c'était incomparable. Elle soupira. Le pire était passé… Ou peut-être pas. « Ao… As-tu des nouvelles de Naruto-kun ? » demanda-t-elle alors que cette fois, une véritable inquiétude transparut dans sa voix. Naruto avait été introuvable après la bataille. Même s'ils étaient plusieurs centaines, elle aurait dû le trouver ! Une sensation désagréable compressa son cœur quand elle vit la grimace de son second.

- Plusieurs de mes hommes… ont vu Naruto affronter… Affronter Yagura, Mei-sama. Ils se sont éloignés des combats pour poursuivre le leur… En direction des gorges marécageuses…

Le cœur de Mei se glaça d'effroi. « Yagura était ici ?! » Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ressentit pour la première fois de la peur… Mais pas pour elle. Elle avait peur pour Naruto. Elle avait peur de le perdre. Elle seule avait toujours pu prétendre vaincre Yagura, et même si Naruto était sans aucun doute plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de paniquer à la simple idée que Yagura n'arrive à le faire flancher… Manipuler son cœur, comme il savait si bien le faire.

- Ao, tu prends dès maintenant le commandement ! tonna-t-elle, sous l'ahurissement total des leaders de la rébellion.

- Mei-sama !? Vous plaisantez !? s'écrièrent-ils, surtout Ao.

- Non ! Je n'ai jamais été plus sérieuse ! Yagura est ici, s'il nous trouve, nous sommes perdus ! Naruto est en train de l'affronter, je dois aller l'aider ! Ensemble nous avons une chance de le battre !

Elle n'attendit pas leur réponse, et s'élança en direction des gorges marécageuses.

* * *

_« Enfant démon. Va-t'en, tu n'es pas le bienvenu ! »_

_« Tu n'es qu'un raté, un échec ! Tu ne mérites même pas de vivre, dégage ! »_

_« Jamais personne ne voudra de toi ! On te hait ! Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien ! »_

_«Tu n'es qu'un dobe, tu ne seras jamais un bon ninja ! »_

Naruto secoua nerveusement la tête, en sueur, le kunai en garde devant lui. Sa peau était livide, alors qu'il marchait sur le qui-vive difficilement dans l'eau croupie du marais. « _Le salaud… Il essaie de me torturer l'esprit._ » Il continua à marcher prudemment, essayant de ne pas trébucher sur quelque chose qui pouvait bloquer ses pieds sous l'eau. Des branches ou des cailloux. Cela faisait quelques minutes déjà qu'il se déplaçait dans le fond de ces étroits ravins. Ce dédale brumeux et marécageux. L'odeur n'était elle aussi pas très agréable. Après avoir éloigné Yagura, ce dernier avait disparu ici, s'était volatilisé… Mais Naruto savait qu'il était là à l'observer. Tremblant, Naruto venait de vivre cauchemars sur cauchemars, les horreurs de son passé lui revenant droit devant les yeux aussi claires qu'il ne les avait vécu autrefois.

Il entendit soudainement quelque chose derrière lui. Se retournant brutalement et le kunai pointé, il essaya de repérer l'origine du bruit. Il jura avoir aperçu dans le brouillard une ombre tournée vers lui, mais qui disparut aussitôt, sans bruit. Serrant les dents, il se retourna après quelques secondes, poursuivant sa marche. Yagura était fourbe, mais il n'allait jamais le laisser l'affaiblir. Il vengerait toutes les victimes innocentes de ces dernières années aujourd'hui. Pour quelques minutes, il avança, toujours sur ses gardes, à travers le labyrinthe inquiétant des gorges marécageuses de Mizu. Aucun signe du Mizukage Yondaime… Juste des séries interminables de flashs sur son passé et sur son village. Jusqu'à ce qu'il perçoive sa voix déformée parmi les ombres. « _**Tu ne les as pas laissé faire… Tu aurais dû… Laisse leur haine filtrer à travers toi… Deviens ce que tu es vraiment…**_ »

- Tais-toi, salaud ! C'est inutile ! Je ne serais jamais comme toi ! hurla l'Uzumaki, alors qu'il sentait la rage faire trembler son corps. La rage, la tristesse, le regret… la haine qu'il ressentait malgré son masque, pour Konoha.

- _**Laisse le démon faire de toi ce que tu dois vraiment être… Un Jinchuuriki… Un tueur, qui ne vit que pour la mort… qui ne vit que pour lui-même, que pour son plaisir… **_continua Yagura, sans se soucier de ce qu'avait dit Naruto. « _**Je sens en toi la colère… la souffrance… la haine… Laisse-le boucher le vide dans ton cœur… Nous sommes pareils, toi et moi…**_ »

Les larmes se mirent à couler des yeux de Naruto. « Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre… ! Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Jamais tu ne m'atteindras ! » rétorqua-t-il à son homologue, tentant en vain de s'empêcher de frissonner à l'air du marais, qui ne lui en parut que plus glacial à cet instant. Mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Pas un bruit, rien. Juste le néant infini du silence. La peur. Car il avait peur. Yagura dominait leur combat émotionnel, il avait brisé sa confiance en lui rappelant toute la haine que le monde lui avait toujours voué. En lui rappelant la fatalité de son sort, en lui rappelant que même fort, jamais il ne serait heureux. Que jamais il ne serait comblé, fier. Qu'il aurait toujours ce vide infernal qui le désespérait de trouver un jour une place. Qu'il se battait jour et nuit contre lui-même pour ne jamais devenir comme Yagura, de ne jamais faire la même erreur que lui, ou Gaara, de céder à la facilité. Mais à quoi bon ? Qui s'en souciait ? Qui connaissait réellement ce mal qui le compressait lui et ses semblables.

« _**Suiton : Chissoku Suirō no jutsu…**_» entendit alors Naruto dans un souffle. Il se tint sur ses gardes, prêt à échapper à toute attaque d'eau que lui lancerait le Mizukage. Pourtant, rien ne vint… Jusqu'à ce qu'il se sentit lourd. L'air commença à se faire absent, ses respirations durent être plus laborieuses, plus exigeantes en oxygène… Puis ce furent ses mouvements qui ralentirent… Et il remarqua alors trop tard que la brume autour de lui fut presque devenue solide, tellement elle fut compacte. Il venait de se faire piéger. Il chercha à quitter l'endroit en Hiraishin, mais il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement, ni canaliser son chakra… Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il ne paniqua que plus lorsqu'il sentit l'eau autour de ses chevilles devenir plus condensée et se mettre à l'enfoncer dans la boue du marais. Il se rendit compte que s'il ne trouvait pas une solution… Il allait mourir. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, il parvint à composer lentement une série de mudra. Lorsqu'il fut dans l'eau à niveau de la taille, il termina le moulage pour son jutsu. « _Fuuton : Tōhan !_ »

Un immense appel d'air naquit alors autour de Naruto sous forme de vortex, dispersant toute l'eau et la brume, et arrachant violemment Naruto du sol, l'emportant à quelques mètres dans les airs. Avec un grand sourire soulagé, Naruto se rendit compte qu'il venait d'échapper à une mort certaine. Il eut une forte inspiration d'air pour pallier au manque qu'il avait eu pour plus d'une minute. Il avait de quoi être réjoui. Mieux, il se réjouissait d'avoir été entraîné par Jiraiya. L'homme avait déjà tenté ce genre d'approche avec la technique Doton : Yomi Nōma. Il retomba sur la surface de l'eau une fois le jutsu dissipé. Cette fois, il allait garder une pellicule de chakra sur la plante de ses pieds pour ne pas s'enfoncer dans le marais et être piégé par deux fois. Mais alors qu'il se remettait de son expérience, trop essoufflé, il ne vit malheureusement pas assez vite la main de chakra qui sortit de la brume pour l'attaquer. Il sauta sur le côté, mais cette dernière le toucha, lui laissant une très profonde entaille le long du ventre. « Aaah… » gémit-il dans l'horrible douleur lorsqu'il sentit sa peau être déchiquetée et calcinée par le frôlement de la main. Lorsqu'elle revint à la charge, il sauta cette fois bien en arrière et envoya loin dans le ciel son kunai Hiraishin, attendant qu'il atterrisse plus loin. Puis, il se téléporta.

Il trouva rapidement une grotte dans la paroi d'une des gorges, et le plus discrètement possible, y entra en essayant de comprimer le saignement important de la profonde entaille. S'asseyant contre la paroi, il cracha du sang sur le côté avant d'avaler sa salive, le gout métallique de son sang contre les palais. Puis, il essaya de réguler sa respiration, attendant que le chakra de Kyuubi ne le soigne… «_ Bon sang… Si je connaissais deux ou trois ninjutsus médicaux… _» Il attendit alors. Mais la blessure était grave, et le saignement ne s'arrêtait pas. Et il devait trouver une solution avant que Yagura ne le retrouve. Lorsqu'il vit une ombre humaine à l'entrée de la grotte, il paniqua. Serrant son kunai, il se mit en garde, mais flancha, avant de trébucher à cause de sa vue voilée par le manque de sang.

- Naruto-kun ! entendit-il, avant que l'ombre ne se mette à courir dans sa position.

Il ne réagit pas. Dans l'état où il était, il ne pourrait de toute façon pas réagir efficacement. Il était à la merci de quiconque, en premier Yagura. Quand il sentit une paire de bras le serrer fortement et qu'il posa sa tête sur une épaule mince à la peau douce, il se rendit compte qui était-ce. « M-Mei-chan… » murmura-t-il, avant qu'elle ne le force à s'asseoir contre la paroi de la grotte. Il réprima un râle de douleur, avant de regarder Mei occupée sur sa blessure. « Mei-chan… Laisses, tu n'es pas une Eisei-nin, que peux-tu y faire… ! » Mei posa son index sur la bouche de Naruto, lui intimant le silence. Elle composa quatre sceaux, avant de poser sa main sur lui. « Futton : Ketsueki Gyōko no jutsu…» Naruto sentit une sensation bizarre… Il se sentit sec et étrangement bien. Il regarda Mei qui, les yeux fermé, avait le visage crispé dans la concentration. Puis, elle retira sa main avant de soupirer de soulagement. Naruto se demandait ce que sa technique avait réellement fait… Il eut sa réponse, lorsqu'il vit que le sang qui le recouvrait était entièrement séché, la plaie littéralement… cautérisée.

- C'était… C'était quoi ? Comment as-tu stoppé le saignement… ? questionna-t-il, stupéfié.

- C'est mon Kekkei Genkei, le Futton, dit-elle doucement. « Je peux influencer sur le sang et le faire coaguler plus vite en le rendant plus acide pour aspirer progressivement son humidité. »

Naruto reposa sa tête en arrière, contre la paroi, dans un soupir soulagé. Mei était incroyable. « Comment as-tu réussi à me trouver… dans ce labyrinthe… » demanda-t-il alors, les yeux fermés. Mei s'assit à côté de lui, le surveillant. « Je connais cet endroit. Je suis déjà venue m'y entrainer pour mon Futton vu la quantité de brouillard qu'il peut y avoir. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour te retrouver, étant donné que tu es apparu de nulle part à quelques mètres de moi. » L'Uzumaki ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire, quand bien même cela le fit souffrir. Sa blessure était peut-être refermée, mais loin d'être guérie.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de te voir, Mei-chan, prononça-t-il doucement, sous son étonnement. « Ce type… Il est fort. Vraiment très fort. Il… Il manipule les gens… Si tu n'étais pas venue, je me serais sans doute déjà vidé de mon sang. Merci, Mei-chan. »

La belle Terumi le regarda, avant de lui faire un petit sourire. « Nous allons le battre, Naruto-kun. Nous allons le tuer ensemble, et on mettra fin à cette folie. En attendant, repose-toi un peu. » Naruto obéit à sa demande. Après quelques minutes, il sentit enfin le chakra de Kyuubi reconstituer les tissus qui eurent été déchirés par l'attaque de Yagura, soignant alors totalement la plaie… Ce ne fut pas sans douleur, mais ce fut néanmoins acceptable. S'ils restaient là trop longtemps sans que Yagura ne les trouve, il y avait un risque que ce dernier ne quitte les lieux, et leur chance de le tuer avec. Il se leva, alors que Mei vint devant lui, lui tendant deux pilules.

- Avant d'y retourner, s'il te plait, avale ces pilules. L'une est pour reconstituer partiellement ta réserve de chakra, l'autre stimulera ta production de sang pour compenser la perte.

Naruto acquiesça silencieusement, mettant en bouche les deux pilules. Il les avala directement, avant de sentir cette impulsion de chakra dans son corps. Il se sentit vif et revigoré, même si ce n'était que l'impression donné par la pilule de chakra. Il souffla un bon coup, posant une main contre la zone où l'entaille s'était trouvée. Il ne ressentait plus la douleur. Mei venait de faire quelques mètres, regardant dans le mur de brume à la sortie de la grotte. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui pouvait arriver. C'était pour eux deux la première fois qu'ils affrontaient un homme aussi fort à mort. Et Naruto savait intimement qu'ils avaient des chances de ne pas s'en tirer. Il s'avança jusqu'à Mei, avant de poser une main dans son dos. « Mei-chan. » Cette dernière se retourna vers lui, se demandant ce qu'il voulait.

Puis, sous l'extrême surprise de Mei, il posa une main sur sa joue… avant de l'embrasser. Elle se figea à ce geste, alors qu'elle sentit les lèvres de Naruto sur les siennes. Tout d'abord pantoise, elle posa doucement ses mains sur les épaules de Naruto, avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou. Souriant intérieurement, l'Uzumaki posa les siennes sur la taille de Mei, se laissant envahir par cette infinité de frissons de plaisir… Cette sensation qu'ils savourèrent, les rassurant malgré la peur de ce qui pouvait leur arriver dans un avenir très proche. Ce n'était pas un baiser passionné, comme il avait eu avec Emiko. C'était chaste, calme…

Finalement, il s'éloigna légèrement d'elle, la laissant comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire… Si tant est qu'elle avait besoin de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Au vu du grand sourire sur son joli visage, il savait qu'elle avait savouré ce baiser. « Quelle était la signification de ça, Naruto-kun ? » demanda-t-elle avec un soupçon de désir dans la voix, prouvant qu'elle revivait la scène plusieurs fois d'affilé.

- C'était pour la chance Mei-chan, susurra-t-il. « Je voulais savoir ce que ça fait de t'embrasser, pour me donner envie de survivre et de t'embrasser à nouveau une fois que ce sera terminé. »

La seule réponse de la kunoichi de Mizu fut de se blottir contre lui. « Si on survit Naru-kun, tu pourras m'embrasser autant que tu voudras… » dit-elle apaisée, avant qu'ils ne brisent l'étreinte, prêt à quitter l'endroit et partir à l'encontre de Yagura.

- Alors on va le battre et en ressortir vivant Mei-chan. C'est une promesse, dattebayo !

* * *

- **_Mei Terumi… L'épine qui est enfoncée dans mon pied depuis bien trop longtemps… Tu aurais dû rester cachée plutôt que de venir à moi, car je vais te tuer comme j'ai tué les épéistes chacun leurs tours… _**

- Ca suffit Yagura ! Cesses de te cacher et viens te battre. Nous ne céderons pas à tes jeux de manipulation, c'est inutile ! s'exclama Mei, mais voyant qu'elle n'avait aucune réponse, elle soupira, agacée. « Futton : Komu no jutsu !»

Faisant attention à ne pas toucher Naruto, elle libéra dans l'air tout autour d'eux sa brume acide. En quelques secondes, l'eau autour d'eux se mit à s'agiter alors que les parois rocheuses commencèrent à fondre. Ce fut la bonne initiative, comme ils virent Yagura sautant haut et commençant à grimper le haut du mur pour sortir des gorges. Doué dans le Kirigakure no jutsu ou non, personne ne pouvait prétendre survivre au contact du Komu no jutsu. Esquissant un sourire, Mei abaissa l'acidité de la brume, leur permettant de suivre Yagura jusqu'en haut. Appréhendant une attaque directe de Yagura, Naruto rattrapa Mei et la saisissant, il se téléporta aussitôt à une dizaine de mètre, évitant ainsi une estoque d'une des mains de chakra de Sanbi que Yagura s'amusait à leur envoyer.

- Fais attention, Mei, prononça sérieusement Naruto. « Yagura peut faire des mains de chakra qui brule ce qu'elles touchent, quand il veut. Ce sont ces saloperies qui m'ont blessé tout à l'heure. Et il ne m'avait que légèrement touché. Si ça te touche il te tuera. »

Autant dire que la kunoichi le tint pour dit.

- Il est inutile de tergiverser sur ce que je peux faire… vous allez périr comme les insectes que vous êtes, s'exclama froidement Yagura, avant de composer une série de mudras. « Suiton : Baku Suishōha !»

Il sauta dans les airs, avant que ses joues ne gonflent. Concentrant son chakra de nature Suiton en lui, il recracha alors un intense jet d'eau qui se transforma bien vite en raz-de-marée au contact du sol, remplissant toutes les gorges d'eau. La vague atteint plus de dix mètres de haut, alors que se dirigeant vers Naruto et Mei, ces deux derniers se préparèrent à contrattaquer. Lorsque la vague leur retomba dessus, ils sautèrent tous les deux par-dessus, glissant ensuite jusqu'en bas en direction de Yagura. Naruto se mit à courir en direction du Mizukage, tout en composant une longue série de sceau très rapidement, finissant sur celui du lièvre. « Suiton : Daibakufu ! » hurla-t-il, alors que l'eau derrière se souleva en une masse compacte, créant un second raz-de-marée mais sur Yagura, en réponse au premier. Yagura n'en resta bien sûr pas là, n'allant pas se laisser si facilement emporter.

- Suiton : Suijinheki, dit-il, avant qu'un mur d'eau ne s'érige devant lui, stoppant la grande cataracte très facilement.

Mais il vit alors Naruto derrière le mur d'eau exécuter une autre longue série de mudras.

- Raiton : Gian ! s'exclama-t-il, avant qu'un imposant rayon de foudre ne parte de ses mains. Ce dernier ne fit que doubler de taille et d'intensité lorsqu'il percuta le mur d'eau, le perçant très facilement, et continuant sa trajectoire vers Yagura.

Grimaçant, le Mizukage sauta sur la droite, évitant d'être foudroyé. L'explosion de foudre qui survint à l'impact du jutsu Raiton sur l'eau l'aveugla suffisamment de temps pour permettre à Mei de lancer à son tour un jutsu. « Yōton : Yōkai no jutsu ! » Ce ne fut cependant pas suffisant, Yagura s'enfonçant dans l'eau, évitant le jet de lave. Il ressortit dans le dos de Mei, prêt à la poignarder, mais elle bloqua la tentative d'un kunai. Yagura ne mit pas longtemps à le reconnaître, ce dernier étant composé de trois lames. Naruto apparut alors juste à côté, essayant de tuer le Mizukage à l'aide de son propre kunai. Il s'ensuivit d'un affrontement de taijutsu entre eux trois, Mei et Naruto prenant facilement le dessus. L'échange continua jusqu'à ce que Naruto canalise son chakra Fuuton à travers sa lame, découpant la lame de Yagura comme du beurre, et lui entaillant légèrement la joue, manquant de le tuer de quelques millimètres.

Yagura s'éjecta en arrière, glissant sur une dizaine de mètre, avant de fixer ses deux adversaires avec ce qui sembla être de l'agacement. Ce fut alors que le manteau du Bijuu qu'il portait ne devint que plus épais, se mettant à bouillir. Trois queues de chakra poussèrent alors dans son dos, sa figure s'assombrissant et son regard ne devenant que plus agressif. Naruto et Mei grimacèrent, se rappelant que le Yondaime Mizukage était connu pour être un Jinchuuriki parfait… Il était le maître, et Sanbi l'esclave… Quand le Jinchuuriki du Sanbi s'élança à vitesse impressionnante sur eux, ils esquivèrent sa charge de peu comme il entra en collision avec la surface de l'eau, provoquant une immense vague à l'impact. Quand il se redressa, le chakra qui bouillait autour de lui devint instable. Naruto comprit dès qu'il le vit.

- Mei-chan ! Ne reste pas là !

Soudain, des centaines de mains sortirent du manteau de chakra, ravageant alors toute la zone et provoquant d'immense explosion de chakra démoniaque.

- _**Vous commencez sérieusement à m'énerver ! Cette fois je vais vraiment vous tuer ! AAAAAAAAAAH !**_ hurla Yagura d'une voix grave, prouvant qu'il faisait appel à Sanbi.

Naruto arriva aux côtés de Mei, à bonne distance de leur ennemi. Elle le regarda avec panique. « Naruto ! Il est sur le point de se transformer ! » s'écria-t-elle. Naruto se retourna vers Yagura, dont la peau devenant elle-même du chakra, les yeux devenant blanc lumineux. Prenant une apparence humanoïde, il se mit à grandir et grandir, dans un tourbillon furieux d'énergie démoniaque. Il culmina à plus de vingt mètre de haut, avant de se stabiliser et de prendre forme exacte… Cet être dont les trois queux remuèrent et provoquant plusieurs fissions dans l'eau, rayonnant d'une puissance incommensurable, et le seul œil ouvert braqué sur eux.

- **Hahahaha… Pauvres petits humains… Je vais effacer votre misérable existence de cette terre…** prononça Yagura dans la voix profonde et maléfique de Sanbi no Kyōdaigame, alors qu'une énorme sphère de chakra se forma devant sa gueule, les queues levées pointées sur la sphère.

« Bijūdama… » murmura Mei, figée. Naruto se tourna vers elle, horrifié qu'elle ait même abandonné l'idée d'échapper à cette technique pointée droit sur eux. Lançant son kunai sur le côté, il saisit sa partenaire lorsque Yagura tira. La plus puissante explosion qu'il n'eut jamais vu annihila alors tout le paysage sur plusieurs kilomètres, sous le rire du Bijuu devant lui. Ainsi, c'était là la puissance d'un Jinchuuriki en pleine possession de ses moyens… Et dire que Jiraiya avait voulu lui faire acquérir une telle chose… Il comprenait maintenant. S'étant téléporté le plus loin possible en un seul saut, il secoua Mei, en tentant de la réveiller, de lui montrer qu'il y avait une chance de gagner.

- **Ce maudit jutsu ne te sauvera pas… **gronda Yagura en se déplaçant dans leur direction.

- MEI ! Réveilles-toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner ! hurla-t-il, alors que des larmes se mirent à couler des yeux de la belle Terumi. « Que deviendra la rébellion si tu meurs !? »

Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui, désespérée. Comment avait-elle pu penser faire le poids contre un Bijuu ? Contre un Jinchuuriki… personne ne pouvait combattre ce genre de monstre… Mais pourtant, Naruto s'obstinait, malgré leur défaite assurée. Elle ne comprenait pas. « Pourquoi ? » questionna-t-elle, ne répondant pas à la question de Naruto.

- Pourquoi quoi ? rétorqua Naruto, voyant au loin approcher Sanbi, non Yagura.

- Pourquoi t'obstine-tu ? Que pouvons-nous faire contre lui ? Que pouvons-nous faire contre un Bijuu ?! On ne peut pas battre ces choses ! cria-t-elle, sous l'œil sceptique de Naruto.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! rétorqua-t-il. « Un Bijuu n'est pas invincible ! Mon père a vaincu Kyuubi il y a seize ans ! Et il y a trois ans, j'ai vaincu Ichibi ! » tonna-t-il, sous l'expression ahurie de Mei. « Un Bijuu ne me fait pas peur… Un Jinchuuriki, encore moins, et tu sais pourquoi Mei-chan ? »

Elle le regarda en demandant la réponse du regard, alors que Naruto lui adressa un tendre sourire qui, malgré sa peur, lui réchauffa le cœur. Il s'accroupit devant elle.

- C'est simple, Mei-chan. Tu fais toi-même équipe avec l'homme qui détient Kyuubi. Tu fais équipe avec un Jinchuuriki.

Interloquée, elle le fixa, avalant cette révélation terrifiante. Il était lui-même le détenteur de l'entité la plus puissante n'ayant jamais existée. Elle comprenait maintenant. Elle comprenait tout. Yondaime Hokage n'avait jamais pu tuer le Kyuubi no Yōko… Il l'avait scellé dans son fils… et c'était la raison pour laquelle Konohagakure l'avait haï depuis qu'il était né… Et cacher son lien de parenté avec le Yondaime avait condamné Naruto à vivre une vie de haine… Mais le plus surprenant dans tout cela, c'était qu'à l'inverse de tous les Jinchuuriki ayant vécu dans la haine et la solitude, il était resté lui-même, valeureux et généreux, au lieu de devenir comme beaucoup d'autres, comme Yagura.

C'est alors qu'un chakra rougeoyant émana de Naruto, l'entourant, exactement comme Yagura auparavant. Toujours avec cette sensation malsaine, agressive. « Mei-chan… Je vais tuer Yagura et libérer ce pays de sa folie à tout jamais ! Crois-moi ! » dit-il avec conviction, avant de se mordre le pouce. Plaquant sa paume contre la surface de l'eau après avoir fait quelques mudras, un sceau s'y forma alors. « Kuchiyose no jutsu ! » Un immense nuage de fumée les recouvrit… Et quand Mei ouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva à vingt mètres au-dessus de la surface de l'eau, sur la tête d'un immense crapaud.

- **Il en a fallu du temps pour que tu m'appelles, gaki… **

La créature qui venait de parler n'était autre que l'un des plus grands crapauds du contrat des crapauds… Gamabunta, l'invocation légendaire du quatrième Hokage, et le chef du clan crapaud.

- Désolé, Bunta ! Mais je préfère t'appeler lorsque c'est jour de fête ! Regarde qui j'ai invité ! s'écria Naruto en pointant du doigt le monstre devant lui.

- **Je vois… Tu ne chômes pas on dirait, gaki… Après Shukaku, on passe directement à Kyōdaigame…** répondit Gamabunta, avant de poser l'une de ses mains sur le poignet de son sabre. « **Ça tombe bien… On avait justement besoin de quelque chose de solide pour construire un nouveau bouclier pour Gamaken… La carapace de la tortue fera l'affaire…** »

Le niveau des eaux se mit alors à baisser, Gamabunta et Sanbi posant pied après quelques minutes sur l'une des grandes plaines de Mizu no Kuni… Laissant à toutes personnes à moins de cinq kilomètres l'occasion d'observer l'un des combats de titans qui allait remuer la terre du pays de l'eau.

- Mei-chan, accroche-toi ! hurla Naruto dès lors que Gamabunta sauta sur le côté, évitant un Bijūdama qui partit exploser le paysage derrière eux.

Le crapaud géant n'attendit pas, et se précipitant vers Sanbi, il dégaina son ninjatō dans l'intention de lui infliger des dégâts. Sur sa tête, Naruto prit un bras de Mei fermement pour l'empêcher de tomber comme il était presque impossible pour elle de résister à la pression du vide sur une invocation géante. Une infime partie de ninjas se battaient à l'aide de Kuchiyose no jutsu géant comme les contrats légendaires de Konohagakure ou même le contrat des salamandres de Sanshouuo no Hanzō de la pluie. Voyant la menace venir, Yagura tenta de nouveau d'envoyer un Bijūdama sur Gamabunta, mais encore une fois, le boss des crapauds l'évita, sautant cette fois par-dessus. En symbiose avec les pensées de son invocation, Naruto comprit que Gamabunta allait retomber sur le Bijuu, aussi il concentra sa nature de chakra Fuuton tout autour de son sabre géant.

Yagura, dans cette forme, avait sacrifié sa capacité de mouvement et sa vitesse au profit de la puissance de destruction. Tout ce qu'il put faire à l'offensive audacieuse de Bunta fut de canaliser une quantité monstrueuse de chakra dans sa carapace et le casque de Sanbi. Quand l'invocation géante retomba sur lui dans un impact retentissant, elle tenta aussitôt de le transpercer de son sabre. Malheureusement, quand bien même Naruto pouvait être talentueux pour rendre les lames tranchantes soit avec son chakra Fuuton soit avec le Raiton, tout le tranchant possible de la lame de Gamabunta ne put passer à travers la résistance de la carapace de leur adversaire. Le ninjatō qui trois ans avant était venu à bout des écailles du tout puissant Manda, ricocha lamentablement contre le blindage littéral de Sanbi. Se rendant compte qu'il était en danger, Gamabunta sauta en arrière, évitant alors un coup d'une des queues du Sanbi. Yagura se mit à rire à la futilité de l'attaque, arrogant dans sa puissance terrifiante de Bijuu.

- Comme je le pensais, les attaques physiques contre lui ne fonctionnent pas, boss ! s'écria alarmé Naruto, particulièrement agacé par l'inutilité de la force de frappe de Gamabunta. Si Shukaku était insensible aux attaques physiques car fait entièrement de sable, avec Kyōdaigame, les attaques physiques était littéralement impossible, ce dernier totalement blindé et impénétrable.

- **Alors que faisons-nous gaki… ? Tu veux vraiment que je combatte pour toi sans plan ?** prononça Bunta, tout aussi agacé que son invocateur.

Naruto se contenta de rire à la mauvaise humeur du patron des crapauds. Mais malgré tout, il adorait le convoquer, à l'inverse de Jiraiya qui préférait les autres comme Gamaken ou Gamahiro.

- Pourquoi me poses-tu la question quand j'ai donné la réponse juste avant, patron ! s'exclama amusé l'Uzumaki, sous l'étonnement de Mei. Il semblait que dès lors qu'il avait invoqué son crapaud géant, il s'était mis à presque s'amuser contre Yagura. Elle n'avait aucun doute au fait que malgré le danger, le shinobi avait un goût particulier pour les combats destructeurs…

Ne répondant rien, Gamabunta évita encore une fois un tir de Bijūdama de Yagura, qui partit dévaster le paysage. Naruto et Mei pestèrent à l'attaque, espérant que des rebelles n'aient pas été pris dans l'explosion massive. Leur avantage ici malgré les Bijūdama restait le fait que Yagura était sur un terrain solide… Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il aurait été beaucoup plus compliqué si l'homme s'était transformé sur une zone d'eau profonde… Durant quelques minutes, le crapaud géant fut occupé à éviter les tirs mortels du Bijuu, jusqu'à ce que se posant à plusieurs centaines de mètres de lui dans un dérapage qui causa un tremblement de terre, il ne s'arrêta pour réfléchir.

- Hey, boss. Comme je l'ai dit, les attaques au sabre sont inutiles. J'ai une meilleure idée pour en finir vite ! prononça Naruto, sous l'intérêt de Gamabunta et Mei. « C'est tout simple. Si le physique est inutile, allons-y au ninjutsu. »

- **Je vois l'idée…** répondit Bunta avant d'émettre un léger rire. « **Un bon brasier pour égayer la zone…** »

- Exactement, tout comme contre Manda ! rajouta le blond, avant de se tourner vers sa partenaire. « Mei-chan, tu es douée en Katon, il va nous en falloir un puissant que tu peux fournir sur un temps long ! »

- Compte sur moi, Naruto-kun, dit-elle avec un sourire. La confiance et l'absence de peur de son ami face à Yagura transformé lui avait fait perdre à son tour toute inquiétude.

Gamabunta n'attendit pas, et il fit un saut de plusieurs centaines de mètre, atterrissant à moins de cent mètres de la tortue géante. « **Je donne l'huile, à vous de jouer !** » s'exclama Gamabunta en faisant le mudra du tigre. Un jet d'huile fut expédié de sa bouche en direction de Yagura, alors que Mei fit plusieurs mudras, terminant elle aussi sur celui du tigre. « Katon : Kanketsusen no jutsu ! » s'écria-t-elle, alors qu'elle exhala un souffle de feu à forme totalement instable qui rentra en contact avec le jet d'huile. La technique devait être d'une intensité proche à celle du Katon : Karyuu Endan souvent utilisée par le Sandaime. Simultanément, dans un grand sourire, Naruto effectua un jutsu de soutien de la technique, aussi l'un de ses jutsus les plus demandeur en chakra. « Fuuton : Fūryuudan no jutsu ! » Le résultat de la fusion des trois techniques fut spectaculaire. Si le contact du souffle de feu de Mei et du jet d'huile de Gamabunta forma un torrent de feu de plus de dix mètres de haut, ce dernier tripla de volume avec l'arrivée du dragon de vent de Naruto. Le jutsu combiné carbonisa toute la zone dans un feu intense, engloutissant alors Sanbi dans l'enfer de flamme. Cette fois, ce fut un cri de souffrance qui retentit à travers le feu comme ils virent l'ombre du Bijuu se rouler dans la souffrance.

- **Hahaha… Le Kyōdaigame est bien pathétique dans cette position… Je vais finir par me vanter d'être un tueur de Bijuu, bientôt…** dit Gamabunta, avant de lever les yeux vers le haut de son crâne, là où Naruto et Mei se tenaient. « **Eh bien, gaki… J'ai fait mon travail… N'oublies pas d'invoquer mon fils de temps en temps, ça fait un certain temps qu'on n'a pas eu de nouvelle de toi chez nous… **» maugréa-t-il ensuite.

- Bien sûr, boss. A la prochaine ! répondit Naruto avant que Bunta ne disparaisse dans un nuage de fumée, les laissant tomber lui et Mei au sol.

Le brasier géant commença alors, après quelques minutes, à s'estomper, et les cris de Sanbi avec. Mei tourna la tête vers Naruto, cette fois-ci inquiète.

- Ton crapaud est parti alors que Yagura n'est pas mort. On avait encore besoin de lui, lança-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, avant que Naruto ne hoche la tête négativement.

- Bunta ne pouvait pas faire plus. La puissance de mes crapauds réside dans leur ninjutsu Suiton et leur puissance physique. Ces deux domaines sont malheureusement inutiles contre Sanbi. Après ce Katon, Bunta n'avait plus d'huile. Sa présence était alors inutile, et il l'avait bien compris. C'est à nous de faire le reste… Enfin, plutôt à moi, Mei-chan.

Mei haussa un sourcil, confus. « À toi ? Comment ça, que comptes-tu faire ? » Pour seule réponse immédiate, le blond s'avança de quelques pas avec un petit sourire. Un clone apparut alors à sa gauche. Devant eux, Yagura était encore immobilisé par la douleur des flammes maintenant éteintes. Trop faible et souffrant temporairement pour les attaquer. Tendant la main vers son clone, un Rasengan apparut alors, la paume vers le ciel. « Regarde, Mei-chan. Ce que je vais faire est mon plus puissant ninjutsu avec le Hiraishin. Avec ça, à pleine puissance, je vais tuer Yagura en un coup. » Le clone mit alors ses mains par-dessus l'orbe de chakra, qui petit à petit, vira du bleu au blanc pur. Des petits lames de vent en forme de lame de shuriken naquirent sur le Rasengan, au nombre de quatre, tournant rapidement. Soudain, alors que les lames prirent en taille, le vent autour de Naruto s'éleva fortement, le jutsu prenant un son strident.

Lorsque le jutsu fut fini, le Kage Bunshin qui avait participé à sa construction disparut, et Naruto leva la main au-dessus de lui en brandissant l'étrange shuriken fuma de vent. Mei regarda le spectacle avec fascination, mais remarqua que même si ce fut imperceptible au simple coup d'œil, dès que le jutsu fut terminé, les mouvements de Naruto furent beaucoup plus tremblants. Elle savait qu'il avait sacrifié son chakra restant pour ce ninjutsu semblant être une forme évoluée du Rasengan.

- Yagura, ton règne sanglant s'arrête ici ! Fuuton : Rasenshuriken !

Se penchant en arrière, il prit appuis, avant de finalement lancer le Rasenshuriken comme si ce fut un disque, et ce, sous les yeux encore plus surpris de Mei. Elle avait senti la masse de chakra extrêmement condensée en un seul point, et ça lui sembla techniquement impossible de le lancer, et donc de ne plus avoir d'emprise dessus pour contenir la masse stable. La technique fila droit vers Yagura, franchissant la centaine de mètres qui les séparait en trois secondes. Lorsqu'il percuta Sanbi no Kyōdaigame, la masse de chakra contenue dans le jutsu perdit sa structure, et se libérant dans un intervalle de quelques millisecondes, il s'ensuivit une immense explosion qui engloutit le Bijuu presque en entier. Il n'y eut pas de cri, ou alors, il fut masqué par la détonation du Rasenshuriken… Un dôme de vent s'érigea pour une vingtaine de secondes, cachant la forme de Sanbi. Lorsqu'il disparut… Sanbi n'était plus présent.

Lentement, Naruto et Mei s'approchèrent du lieu de l'explosion pour essayer de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Lorsqu'ils y parvinrent, ils virent Yagura immobile, enseveli dans la terre, au fond d'un cratère d'une dizaine de mètres de profondeur et d'un diamètre trois fois plus grand. Son corps mutilé et ses yeux grands ouverts dans l'incompréhension démontrèrent le fait qu'après dix ans de malheur, le Mizukage Yondaime, l'auteur de la purge des clans ninja, l'auteur de milliers d'assassinats, de la décadence d'un pays entier, l'auteur d'une guerre civile sans pitié, était enfin mort. Bel et bien mort.

Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent des yeux de Mei. Des larmes de soulagement, des larmes de tristesse, mais surtout des larmes de joie. « Naruto ! » s'écria-t-elle lorsqu'il s'écroula à côté d'elle dans un gémissement de douleur. Elle s'agenouilla vite à ses côtés, posant sa tête sur ses genoux, alors qu'il haletait fortement, le visage crispé dans la douleur. Mais malgré toute cette souffrance que de sentir son corps brûler sous la surexploitation de son chakra, le Namikaze ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire de joie.

- Je l'ai fait, Mei-chan… On en a fini avec lui… On en a fini avec cette guerre…

Il regarda au-dessus de son visage, celui de Mei souriant et couvert de larmes qui lui tombaient dessus. « Merci, Naruto-kun… Merci, merci ! » s'écria-t-elle, avant de le serrer fortement et de l'embrasser sans s'arrêter. Fermant les yeux dans un sourire paisible, il se laissa dériver dans l'inconscience, assuré d'être dans de _très_ bonnes mains… « _Au moins, tout ça aura bien valu la peine …_ » pensa-t-il avec amusement, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, sentant Mei le couvrir littéralement de baiser… Qu'est-ce qu'il adorait ça !

* * *

_Kirigakure avait enfin perdu. Naruto ayant tué le Mizukage Yondaime, le mot se passa en moins de quelques jours, tout d'abord dans les rangs de la rébellion. Puis au fur et mesure que la bataille avançait, que le front s'amenuisait, le mot passa dans les rangs ayant soutenu le Mizukage. Puis enfin, le mot se répandit dans tout le pays. « Senko a tué Yagura et son armée à lui seul ». Senko, c'était ainsi que Mizu no Kuni avait renommé Naruto suite au premier jour de la bataille contre Kirigakure. _

_Tous avaient su qu'il avait décimé l'armée de Yagura et ce dernier avec son __Hiraishin__. Il avait été depuis lors vu comme un dieu de la libération dans tout le pays, et comme le Shinigami pour les loyalistes de la brume sanglante. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu penser, une grande partie des ninjas étant restés à Kiri durant l'attaque avaient été ceux qui étaient le moins fidèle à Yagura. Finalement, pas tous n'étaient partis rejoindre la rébellion, par peur sans doute. _

_En moins de dix jours, la bataille de la zone forestière de l'est de Mizu fut terminée, l'armée rebelle en ressortant vainqueur. Le moral de leurs adversaires fut au plus bas dès lors qu'ils apprirent la mort de Yagura, leur résistance en fut tout aussi fébrile. Ils furent alors massacrés jusqu'au dernier, ne laissant comme survivants et prisonniers que ceux qui avaient été capturés suite à l'affrontement le premier jour. Lorsque la résistance se remobilisa et recompta les pertes, elle n'en compta presque aucune… Ils n'oublièrent bien sûr pas de louer la puissance de Naruto. A la fin de la bataille, Naruto sortit alors d'une semaine de coma dans laquelle il était tombé par son manque de chakra. Si ça n'avait pas été pour Kyuubi en lui, il serait mort. _

_Avec « Senko » à leur côté, et sans armée devant eux assez forte pour les arrêter, la rébellion entama une marche droite vers Kiri, à pas rapide. Une seule bataille. Il n'y eu qu'une seule bataille lorsque les derniers loyalistes de Yagura se dressèrent devant l'envahisseur. Trois cent ninjas fidèles… Ils furent tous tués en un instant par le __Hiraishin__ de Naruto. Et ce fut à la fois en conquérants et en libérateurs que les membres du mouvement résistant de Mei Terumi franchirent la porte de Kirigakure. Il n'y eu plus aucune résistance de la part du village. Les leaders de la brume sanglante ayant choisi la reddition inconditionnelle de Kiri. Cela ne les empêcha pas, ainsi qu'un certain nombre d'autre personne, d'être sujets à des enquêtes appuyées, puis menés sur le peloton d'exécution pour trahison et crime contre Mizu no Kuni. Et tout juste un mois après la mort de Yagura, les centaines de familles des résistants de Kirigakure purent enfin rentrer chez eux. La brume cachée étant enfin totalement sous le contrôle de Mei Terumi et de Senko, qui fut à titre d'honneur, nommé second leader de la rébellion pour hauts faits de guerre…_

* * *

_Deux semaines plus tard. _

Le ciel n'avait jamais été plus bleu… Plus rayonnant… Plus clair et limpide qu'il ne l'avait été en vingt ans. Mei n'arrivait pas à comprendre une telle chose. Etait-ce parce que la guerre était terminée ? Etait-ce parce que le mal était purgé ? Etait-ce par qu'elle était heureuse, entrevoyant un avenir calme et radieux pour le pays de l'eau ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle voulait croire ça, que c'était une façon à la terre d'exprimer sa joie de ne plus être souillée par du sang. Que c'était l'œuvre de quelqu'un plus haut pour les féliciter d'avoir apaisé la folie de Kiri. De même que les larmes de joie qui n'arrivaient généralement pas à s'arrêter lorsqu'elle observait ce village qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis huit ans, et qui lui avait tant manqué. Ce village qui lui rappelait la paix avant la guerre, qui lui rappelait ses amis, sa famille, son clan, maintenant éteints et disparus à jamais. Ce temps qui lui faisait imaginer leur sourire plein de joie et de fierté en voyant qu'elle avait enfin réussi à libérer leur rêve. Eux tous qui avaient été dévoués à la brume. Mais surtout, cette sensation de savoir que malgré toutes les pertes qui avaient petit à petit détruit son cœur, elle avait tout de même réussi à se faire de nouveau compagnons, de nouveau amis, une nouvelle famille. Chōjurō, Ao, la rébellion et leurs familles… mais surtout, Naruto. Ce jeune arriviste qui sans mal, avait fini la guerre comme jamais personne n'aurait pu le faire.

Elle sentit alors deux bras se poser sur ses épaules, les serrer doucement, la ramenant à la réalité tout aussi paisiblement que ne le fut le touché. « Mei-chan. » entendit-elle derrière elle. Son cœur battit alors qu'elle se détourna de la vue du balcon sur lequel elle se trouvait. Elle se retourna vers la source de cette jolie voix plutôt grave, avant que son regard ne se perde dans l'infinité azure des yeux du jeune homme qui avait volé son cœur après ces mois d'amitié. Naruto lui faisait un grand sourire, avant de sécher les petites larmes qui coulaient des yeux de Mei. Pour seule réponse, elle se blottit contre lui, les yeux fermés, se mettant à rêver à de belles choses. Plus d'angoisse, plus de peur, plus de tension. Juste du repos, juste de la douceur et de la quiétude. « Naruto-kun. Je n'arriverais jamais assez à te remercier. » prononça-t-elle rêveuse sans se détacher de lui. Le jeune Uzumaki répondit à son étreinte.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier, Godaime-sama, dit-il avec amusement. « Je n'ai fait que remplir les objectifs de ma mission. »

Mei émit un gloussement tout aussi amusé à cette appellation. En effet, quelques jours après son arrivée à Kirigakure no satō, une fois que tous les criminels de Kiri eurent été jugés et exécutés, le village, à l'unanimité, l'avait proposée au poste de Mizukage Godaime. Le fait que « Senko » appuyait cette revendication ne fit que lui rajouter plus de crédibilité. Aux yeux de tous, en tant que puissante et dévouée kunoichi, en tant que femme et en tant que personne d'honneur, de loyauté et de justice, Mei fut la plus indiquée au titre. Tout d'abord hésitante, ce fut alors avec gratitude et détermination qu'elle accepta de porter le chapeau du Mizukage, et de relancer Kiri sur une voie plus droite, plus sûre.

- Bien sûr que si, Senko-sama… susurra-t-elle. « Vous méritez louanges et récompenses… Vous êtes le héros de Kiri après tout… Mon héros… »

- Heee… Mei-chan… ? Je pense qu'il serait préférable de rentrer… Les rumeurs que nous sommes ensemble courent déjà par dizaines et dizaines, alors s'ils nous voient comme ça, je pense…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, comme elle lui arracha un langoureux et passionné baiser. Rougissant légèrement, il ne put qu'y répondre… Mais pouvait-il réellement se plaindre ? Comment le pouvait-on lorsqu'on était embrassé amoureusement par Mei Terumi, une déesse réincarnée dans un corps de femme… Hébété, il se laissa attirer par Mei à l'intérieur de son appartement, alors que tout en l'embrassant, Mei repoussa la porte du balcon. Elle finit alors appuyée entre le mur et le garçon dont elle était devenue folle. Le baiser terminé, ils se regardèrent silencieusement droit dans les yeux, le front l'un contre l'autre.

- Naruto-kun, je crois bien que j'ai trouvé mon homme, avoua-t-elle doucement.

Elle était au courant de l'existence d'Emiko Atsu. Elle était au courant des grandes lignes de la vie de Naruto, lui étant au courant des siennes. Après la bataille contre Yagura, ils avaient beaucoup parlé. Plus encore lorsqu'ils avaient libéré Kiri. Ils avaient parlé de leurs peines, de ce qu'ils aimaient, de ce qu'ils détestaient, de plusieurs de leurs rêves, aussi futiles pouvaient-ils être. Et à cet instant, comme à chaque autre en sa présence, Mei ne pouvait pas être plus certaine qu'elle ne pouvait déjà l'être quant à être amoureuse de Namikaze Naruto de Konoha. Elle se fichait éperdument de toute autre chose. Devoir le partager, devoir vivre difficilement car ils étaient d'un village différent. Le fait qu'il était un ninja de Konoha et elle la Mizukage ne l'intéressait pas. Le fait qu'il aimait aussi une autre femme ne l'inquiétait pas. Il avait un cœur trop gros pour ne pas pouvoir aimer plus d'une femme. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il soit à elle, qu'elle puisse le revoir.

- Mei-chan ? dit-il bêtement, alors que son cœur se mit à battre à l'aveu.

- Je t'aime.

Naruto se figea, bouche bée, à l'entente de ce mot. Ce mot qu'il n'avait jamais entendu, mais qui représentait beaucoup, qui représentait tout. Quelque chose qu'il avait toujours voulu entendre… Que ce fut d'une mère, d'un proche, d'un frère ou d'une sœur… Mais qu'il ne l'entende d'une femme, ce fut la dernière barrière d'un vestige de sa vie à Konoha qui se brisa à cet instant. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent, mais il s'empressa de les sécher de l'index, ne voulant pas que les larmes ne coulent. Mei l'observa, attendrie à cette réaction. Pour une personne normale, cela pouvait signifier beaucoup… Mais pour un Jinchuuriki comme Naruto, l'amour était une valeur sacrée ou tabou. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, pour le rassurer et l'apaiser d'avoir laissé aller le dernier morceau de son ancien masque. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'il y répondit avec encore plus d'entrain, la caressant avec plus d'amour, les gestes plus amples et possessifs. « Prends-moi. » murmura-t-elle à son oreille, brisant les chaines qui les retenaient de franchir alors le stade des baisers.

** Lemon. **

Cette fois, la passion explosant, ce fut le désir et l'excitation qui émana de leur geste. Naruto amena rapidement Mei sur le lit de la pièce, se couchant de tout son long sur elle, alors qu'elle se mit à gémir lorsqu'il commença à lécher et mordiller son cou avec convoitise. Elle lui caressa la tête, passant ses mains dans son épaisse tignasse blonde et l'incitant à continuer, elle serra fortement sa taille avec ses jambes. Pendant quelques minutes, ils partagèrent ce furieux baiser, ne faisant rien d'autre qu'essayer d'avoir le plus de toucher l'un l'autre. Mais ces caresses évoluèrent, devenant plus fougueuses, vives, et rompant le baiser, Naruto vint s'emparer du cou de Mei, l'embrassant et léchant, la jeune femme ne se contentant que de savourer le fait que sa peau soit à son goût… Mais ce n'était pas assez pour eux. Ils en voulaient plus, mille fois plus. Se ressentir beaucoup plus fortement que par ce simple échange. Se redressant, agenouillé l'un devant l'autre sur le lit, la belle Terumi laissa son amant la dévêtir. D'abord la ceinture, qu'il balança négligemment sur le côté, il revint se délecter du cou de Mei, tout en abaissant sa robe.

Le col étant extrêmement grand, il ne fallut pas beaucoup d'effort pour l'abaisser jusqu'à la taille. Naruto y était allé si brusquement qu'il avait emporté la maille faisant office de soutien-gorge de Mei, et il resta alors totalement hébété à la vue toute offerte de la grande poitrine de Mei Terumi. Mei se mit à rire à la tête légèrement pantoise qu'il eut… Il fallait dire, ses seins n'étaient pas aussi grands que ceux de Tsunade Senju, mais elle avait une certaine taille tout de même. Elle referma prestement la bouche bée de Naruto, alors que rougissant, il lui fit un grand sourire. « Wow… » dit-il, avant que sa partenaire ne parte dans un grand rire à cette intervention. Elle ne rit pas longtemps lorsqu'il coupa son rire d'un baiser auquel elle répondit aussitôt, avant de gémir fortement quand elle sentit les mains du blond se poser sur ses seins. Elle s'occupa ensuit à son tour de lui retirer son haut, et elle put observer avec la faim dans les yeux le torse musclé et cette peau légèrement bronzée. Le pull épais bleu marine qu'il portait à longueur de temps cachait un corps d'homme au plus haut de sa forme. C'était pour elle impossible de penser qu'il avait quinze ans. Au départ, elle lui en avait donné au moins vingt, avant qu'il ne lui dise son véritable âge… Elle le serra tout contre elle jalousement, prenant un plaisir particulier à presser sa poitrine contre son torse.

Ce ne fut que quelques secondes après que, chahutant légèrement, ils se dévêtirent entièrement en essayant de s'embrasser sans cesse. Couché sur elle, ils arrêtèrent leur petit jeu, se fixant avec amour. « Je t'aime Mei-chan. » dit-il avec l'émotion pesant dans sa voix. Mei ne se contenta que de resserrer son étreinte autour de lui. « Naru-kun, ne me fais pas attendre… » minauda-t-elle en jouant avec ses cheveux, avant que Naruto ne s'exécute. Elle poussa un gémissement à la douleur qui la transperça quand Naruto l'eut finalement pénétré. « Mei-chan ? C'était… ? Tu étais vierge ? » s'exclama-t-il, partagé entre l'étonnement et cette excitation extrême qui ne fit qu'augmenter en étant tout en elle… Crispée, elle acquiesça. Elle ne savait pas comment se sentir en avouant une telle chose… Vierge à vingt-sept ans… Elle aurait été considérée vieille fille avec ça, dans le monde où ils vivaient. Enfin, avec Naruto, ce problème venait de se _résoudre_…

- Tu aurais dû me le dire… prononça-t-il en contemplant son expression, qui se décrispa après quelques minutes. Ça n'avait pas été la première fois d'Emiko, lorsqu'ils l'avaient fait, et n'ayant pas d'hymen, elle n'avait pas ressenti la douleur que venait de ressentir Mei.

- C'est… C'est bon, tu peux y aller, Naru-kun… Mais ne va pas trop vite… susurra-t-elle en ne pouvant pas réprimer un rougissement à cette phrase. Après tout, il fallait bien qu'elle s'habitue à la sensation de l'avoir en elle…

Calme et attentif, Naruto accepta sans problème. « Hm… » Ce fut un petit couinement qu'émit Mei lorsqu'il fit sa première venue en elle… C'était si bizarre, chaud et étrange. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'elle aimait… Elle avait encore un certain mal à se situer avec cette sensation, qui malgré l'inconnu, l'avait machinalement fait couiner. Elle se demandait même pourquoi avait-elle fait ça. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il se mut en elle, la sensation étrange s'amplifia rapidement pour se changer en cette chaleur indescriptible qui éprit son bas-ventre. Du plaisir… Ce fut ce qu'elle commença à ressentir. Du plaisir au va et vient de Naruto en elle. Très léger, mais là quand même. Le fait que le garçon ne suce et mordille légèrement ses mamelons ne fit que la convaincre qu'elle aimait cette sensation.

Naruto quant à lui, mis de côté pour l'instant sa passion, optant pour une « étude » des réactions de Mei. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Il avait lu dans plusieurs ouvrage – Et non pas les livres de son imbécile de maître – que les femmes pouvaient, pour certaines, ressentir une douleur plus ou moins forte lors de la perte de la virginité, lorsque l'hymen – s'il y en avait – était percé. Mais en quelques instants, l'expression peu certaine de Mei changea progressivement, se détendant et effaçant toute appréhension pour ce qu'il considéra comme de l'envie. La jeune femme ne se priva pas de le manifester, intimant par une étreinte un peu plus forte à Naruto de prendre en rythme… alors Naruto accéléra. « Haan… Naru-kun… » susurra-t-elle quand ces prémices de l'acte se changèrent en l'acte lui-même. Naruto l'embrassa tout en accélérant d'avantage. Son amante gémit dans sa bouche, alors qu'elle se sentit si… entière. Conclusion ironique.

Les va-et-vient tout d'abord timides prirent en vitesse, jusqu'à en devenir effrénés. Mei ne sut plus où donner de la tête, alors qu'elle sentit ce plaisir contorsionner son bas-ventre, et qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de mouiller comme jamais en sentant le long sexe de son amant coulisser en elle. Ce plaisir embarrassant se changea bien vite en un puissant orgasme qui ne la compressa que plus. « Han oui Naru-kuuun ! » gémit-elle avant de remuer nerveusement, comme cette sensation intense l'éprit presque à lui en faire mal… Cette sensation nouvelle qui la détacha momentanément de la réalité, la laissant flotter sur son petit nuage. Mais elle revint bien vite à elle, Naruto ne s'arrêtant pas pour autant. Il semblait bien que les Jinchuuriki étaient munis d'une endurance complète… Non seulement pour les arts ninjas, mais aussi pour beaucoup d'autres domaines…

Et à ce rythme rapide, Naruto lui fit l'amour tout en la couvrant de caresses et de baisers passionnés. Cela, jusqu'à ce que lui aussi n'atteigne sa limite, après une vingtaine de minutes. Trempée de sueur à cause de l'excitation et haletant irrégulièrement, Mei remarqua malgré tout cet air tendu. Elle comprit rapidement qu'à son tour, lui aussi allait atteindre l'orgasme, et elle n'en resserra que plus l'étreinte autour de sa taille. « Mei-chan… » haleta-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Il n'y avait aucune gêne, juste de la passion. « Ne te retiens pas… » se contenta-t-elle de répondre, faisant comprendre par-là au blond qu'il allait terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Posant alors la tête sur l'épaule de son amante, de sorte à ce qu'elle puisse jouer avec ses cheveux, il se concentra seulement sur tenter de ne la faire que plus jouir. « Mei-chan, je vais craquer… » prévint-il, comme pour essayer de lui faire rendre compte de risque éventuel de fécondation. « Tu peux… » dit-elle entre deux gémissements. Honnêtement, elle se fichait de tels « risques ». Le plaisir prenant de plus intenses proportions, Naruto accéléra une ultime fois, avant de finalement laisser libre court à l'orgasme, se laisser aller au sein de sa Mei-chan dans un léger gémissement rauque.

Tout fut fini en quelques secondes, alors que Naruto arrêtant ses coups de bassin, Mei ressentit son sexe de tout son long en elle, et la vague sensation de sa semence couler à l'intérieur… Ils se regardèrent, encore hébétés par l'extase. Bien sûr, Naruto pouvait encore continuer, mais en tant que vierge et humaine tout à fait normale, Mei ne disposait aucunement de son endurance. Dans un futur proche, peut-être allaient-ils pouvoir aller _plus loin_ dans ce genre d'activité…

- Incroyable, proféra-t-elle difficilement tout en caressant le dos de Naruto, encore dans un état post-orgasmique extatique.

Naruto ne fit qu'un sourire tout en embrassant affectueusement son cou.

- Hmm… Senko-sama, c'est trop d'honneur, gémit-elle.

- Tout l'honneur est pour moi, Mizukage-sama, murmura-t-il à son oreille, avant qu'ils ne se perdent tous deux dans un langoureux baiser… Suivi d'une série de caresse durant laquelle Mei recommença à gémir…

Peut-être avait-elle finalement plus d'endurance qu'il ne l'avait pensé au départ. La matinée n'était pas encore terminée après tout…

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard. _

Un ANBU de Kirigakure arriva sur le terrain d'entraînement où était censé se trouver Naruto. S'avançant, il l'aperçut bien vite au milieu d'une grande plaine saccagée, aux multiples cratères et kunais Hiraishin plantés un peu partout. Il semblait épuisé, à malaxer son chakra tout en étant assis en tailleur. De temps en temps, quelques ninjas de Kiri venaient observer son entraînement, et tous se rendaient compte que dans Kiri, seul Senko pouvait se vanter d'utiliser le clonage à une telle perfection. Que ce soit pour cloner ses kunai ou se cloner lui-même. Le Kage Bunshin restait la plus efficace des techniques de clonage, mais comme c'était un ninjutsu caché de Konoha, aucun d'eux ne connaissait ni ses avantages ni ses faiblesses. Finalement, l'ANBU vint devant Naruto dans un Shunshin no jutsu, avant de poser un genou à terre en guise de respect.

- Namikaze-sama, vous êtes convié dans le bureau de Mei-sama, prononça-t-il, avant de disparaître.

Le nom de Naruto était en effet connu de tous désormais, ainsi que sa faculté à exécuter la légendaire technique du Dieu du tonnerre volant… Aujourd'hui, Naruto pensait être assez fort pour que le mot se sache. Il se fichait donc bien que le monde apprenne son identité. Que ceux en quête de vengeance viennent. Il les renverrait dans des sacs plastiques à leurs villages respectifs. Il méprisait les gens cherchant la vengeance. Lui-même aurait pu réclamer vengeance, ainsi que nombre de personne ayant perdu un proche ou quelque chose de précieux. Pourtant il ne le faisait pas. Alors le fait même que d'autres le faisaient, prévalant leur cas sur tous les autres était d'une stupidité et d'un égoïsme sans limite à ses yeux. Il savait malgré tout qu'il aurait beaucoup de difficulté dans les jours à venir, mais que pouvait-il y faire de toute façon ? Son identité avait été révélée au monde sans qu'il n'accepte quoi que ce soit. L'information sortie, elle devenait toujours incontrôlable.

Soupirant, il se leva alors. Il fit quelques étirements à son corps légèrement courbaturé suite à l'entraînement intensif, avant de se déplacer d'un Hiraishin dans sa chambre, juste en face des quartiers de Mei dans le palais du Mizukage… Là encore, tout le monde dans le village soupçonnait leur liaison amoureuse… Quand ils disparaissaient tous les deux plusieurs fois dans la journée pour ne réapparaître que minimum une heure après, cela forçait aux rumeurs. La relation qu'il avait avec Mei faisait fantasmer d'ailleurs la plupart des gens, comme il voyait la chose la plus romantique qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu… « La princesse et son héros… » La Godaime Mizukage et Senko. Il avait plusieurs fois ri en entendant les gens parler d'eux de la sorte… mais le pire, c'était qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir plus raison que par ces spéculations.

Il alla prendre une douche rapide et se laver de toute la crasse des dernières heures, avant de se changer. Il fut fin prêt en quelques minutes. Le bureau de Mei se trouvant à l'étage du dessous, il ne fit que descendre par l'escalier commun pour entrer dans les couloirs du personnel. Il salua quelques personnes sur son chemin, avant d'arriver à la porte du bureau. Frappant à la porte, il attendit quelques secondes avant d'entrer. Il adressa un grand sourire à Mei en la voyant assise derrière le bureau avec cette pile de document. Il était évident à cette vue que Mei était devenue une véritable Kage… La paperasse était assez explicite. Cependant, lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte et avancé vers le bureau, il se tourna aussitôt sur la droite en apercevant Jiraiya le dos appuyé contre le mur de la pièce et les bras croisés. Ce dernier le regardait avec amusement et ce regard habituellement fier.

- Sensei ? questionna Naruto étonné. Maintenant que ça lui revenait, le séjour à Kiri lui avait fait totalement oublier qu'il était un ninja de Konoha en mission de combat à long terme.

- Hey gaki ! Ça fait longtemps ! Je suis content de te voir ! s'exclama le Sennin en saluant Naruto de la main.

- Moi aussi sensei. J'avais complètement oublié que tu étais censé venir une fois que le moment était venu… répondit Naruto avec un sourire gêné. « Comme tu le vois… Je n'ai pas seulement aidé la rébellion. J'ai libéré le pays… J'imagine que ça a dépassé les attentes de Tsunade-baa-chan… »

Jiraiya le regarda, avant d'éclater de rire.

- HAHAHAHA ! Et un peu que ça a dépassé les attentes de Konoha gaki ! s'écria-t-il en venant devant lui avec un grand sourire. « Attention, tout le monde sait maintenant que Namikaze Naruto vient de réapparaître dans le monde ! C'est l'un des sujets polémiques les plus grands et bouleversants de la péninsule figures-toi ! Tous ne parlent que de toi et de ce que tu as fait. Regarde ça ! »

Jiraiya lui tendit alors un livre, sous le regard amusé de Mei. Naruto haussa un sourcil avant de prendre le livre, se demandant que contenait-il. Il l'ouvrit vite pour avoir sa réponse. « Un Bingo Book ? Pourquoi tu me donnes un Bingo Book, sensei ? » Jiraiya lui répondit aussitôt.

- Vas à la page cinquante-neuf, gaki. Et tu comprendras.

Naruto s'exécuta. Ce qu'il commença à lire l'enfonça rapidement dans une expression ahurie… C'était un profil de ninja, comme tous les ninjas puissants qui étaient susceptibles d'être sujets à des primes sur le marché noir et de l'assassinat, cibles pour les ninjas chasseurs de différents villages… Mais surtout, un livret de renseignement. Mais le plus stupéfiant fut que ce profil de ninja n'était autre que… Le sien ! Des renseignements sur son passé, sur ses techniques, et sur sa filiation… Et une grande photo de lui à cet âge en plus de ça, s'il n'était pas déjà suffisamment reconnaissable…

_Nidaime Kiiroi Senko._

_Rang S._

_Nom : Namikaze._

_Prénom : Naruto._

_Âge : Quinze ans._

_Village : Konohagakure no satō._

_Naruto Namikaze est le fils de Minato Namikaze, Hokage Yondaime. Auparavant connu sous le nom de Naruto Uzumaki, son identité a été révélée suite à son arrivée en Kirigakure. Il a exterminé l'armée de Kirigakure et a tué le Mizukage Yondaime, Yagura, Jinchuuriki de Sanbi et auteur de la guerre civile de Mizu no Kuni. Il est auteur de libération de plusieurs pays il y a quelques années. Il a reproduit le __Hiraishin no jutsu__ de Minato Namikaze et est titulaire de nombreux ninjutsu Raiton, Fuuton et Suiton. Il peut aussi invoquer Gamabunta, le leader du contrat d'invocation des crapauds. Ninja extrêmement qualifié. _

_À aborder avec prudence. _

- Nidaime Kiiroi Senko ? questionna Naruto, plutôt séduit par le titre.

Il n'avait jamais pensé à un titre… Mais le fait de reprendre celui de son père lui plaisait assez bien. L'éclair jaune. « C'est la classe. » dit-il simplement avec un petit sourire, juste avant de froncer les sourcils. « Mais je ne comprends pas. Mei-chan, comment de telles informations ont pu sortir jusqu'à aller dans un Bingo Book publique ? Je pensais que personne n'était présent lors de notre combat contre Yagura ? Sensei ? » Mei et Jiraiya hochèrent négativement la tête, montrant par-là qu'eux non plus ne savaient pas qui avait pu obtenir de telle informations comme elles étaient connues que des témoins de Kirigakure.

- Je ne sais pas, Naru-kun, répondit alors Mei. « Tous les partisans de Yagura ne sont pas morts… Il est possible que certains d'entre eux aient assisté à nos combats durant la guerre et aient dévoilé des informations sur toi. Au moins, tu peux être sûr qu'ils n'ont pas vu le combat avec Yagura, sinon le livre serait beaucoup plus complet quant à tes jutsus… »

Naruto hocha la tête. Même s'il était perplexe quant au fait qu'on avait pu les espionner, les mots de Mei se tenaient. Ils furent un instant silencieux, mais finalement Jiraiya reprit la parole.

- Dans tous les cas, n'espère pas être confronté à des assassins gaki. En sachant que tu es devenu un ninja de rang S, il ne faut pas oublier que je suis là. Nous approcher tous les deux pour nous attaquer reviendrait à un suicide. De plus, tu es devenu un atout diplomatique immense maintenant que le monde connait ton identité. Fou serait le village qui tenterait de t'attaquer en sachant que tu as le soutien de Suna, Kiri et Konoha, et plusieurs autres pays.

Jiraiya reprit alors le Bingo book des mains de Naruto, le mettant alors dans une des poches de sa veste, avant de sortir un petit rouleau d'une autre poche avec un grand sourire. « Gaki ! Au fait, dès que j'ai appris les nouvelles de ta mission, j'ai eu une idée. J'ai quelque chose pour toi qui peut te plaire. » Par la suite, sous le regard curieux de Naruto, il déroula le parchemin, dévoilant un petit Fuuinjutsu que Naruto reconnut comme étant un Fuuin de stockage. Puis alors, sous sa surprise grandissante, Jiraiya activa le sceau, en ressortant une pièce de tissu orange. Il s'empressa de la déplier et de l'étendre, supprimant les petites marques de pli. Et sous le regard admiratif de Naruto, il lui présenta une longue cape haori orange, à motif de flammes noires, taillée pareil que la cape de son père. Que de surprise !

Jiraiya lui tendit, et il l'enfila alors, avec un grand sourire.

- Et elle est orange en plus ! s'exclama-t-il, avant de se tourner vers Mei. « Regarde-ça Mei-chan ! Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? »

Mei s'approcha de lui dans un mouvement sensuel. « Je suis sous le charme, Naru-kun… Vous êtes splendide, Senko-sama… » susurra-t-elle, avant de lui offrir quelques petits baisers qu'accepta Naruto. Déjà qu'il était craquant à souhait, mais avec cette jolie cape, il était juste… un aimant humain. Leur petit jeu fut malheureusement arrêté bien vite lorsqu'ils entendirent le griffonnement furieux d'un crayon sur du papier. « La princesse, Mei-chan… Le héros, Naru-kun… La récompense… héhéhéhéhé ! J'ai mon best-seller… ! » Ils se tournèrent pour voir que Jiraiya avait sorti un petit calepin sur lequel il écrivait avec une fougue immodérée. Naruto gémit à la honte qui le prit soudainement. Ça y était. Il ne le supportait déjà plus…

- Je suis désolé Mei-chan. Quand je parlais d'Ero-sensei, c'était bien lui… Comme tu le vois, on vient de devenir ses nouveaux spécimens d'étude… C'est un pervers stupide.

- Je vois ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire lumineux qui ne présagea rien de bon aux yeux de Naruto. Quand il vit qu'elle se mit à faire des mudras, il regarda son pitoyable sensei signer littéralement son arrêt de mort sur son carnet. « Et bien… J'ai une solution radicale Naru-kun. Je vais le castrer ! » dit-elle joyeusement.

Jiraiya arrêta aussitôt d'écrire. « QUOI !? SERIEUX !? » hurla-t-il horrifié.

- Futton : Komu no jutsu !

- Mais putain, pas encore !

* * *

Jiraiya et Naruto marchaient dans les rues de Kiri. Enfin, Naruto oui. Jiraiya trainait surtout des pieds comme une loque humaine, sous les yeux suspicieux des passants et énervés de Naruto, au vu de ce qui était arrivé une heure auparavant.

- Aie… Ça brûle… Mais bon sang, gaki, quelle femme es-tu allé débusquer. Plus elles sont sexy, plus elles sont dangereuses… Elle a failli me fondre mes deux précieuses… Elle est monstrueuse, pleura-t-il, encore choqué par ce qui avait failli lui arriver. « Ta mère n'était pas aussi violente ! » rajouta-t-il.

- QUOOOI ?! COMMENT CA ?! Qu'as-tu fais à ma mère !? hurla Naruto en émanant subitement une aura très sombre.

- Heu… Heuu… et bien, à vrai dire… Attends Naruto ! Pitié ! supplia Jiraiya.

Il eut juste le temps de quitter la rue en courant, pour tenter d'éviter un Namikaze furieux qui avait sans l'ombre d'un doute envie de le découper en morceaux.

« _Mais pourquoi je suis venu dans ce pays !? POURQUOI !?_ » gémit Jiraiya intérieurement, alors qu'il pleurait comme une fillette.

* * *

C'était la fin de cet arc. Après tout ce temps, après toutes ces difficultés, toutes ces péripéties. Le danger, l'angoisse, la mort. Ces épreuves enfin terminées, le rideau retombait alors sur la scène, marquant la fin de ce spectacle enchanteur. La guerre étant terminée, et la paix étant revenue, la présence de Naruto à Kirigakure n'était plus nécessaire. Lors de l'arrivée de Jiraiya à Kiri, avec l'accueil de ses habitants, tous surent que le garant de la nouvelle paix installée sur Mizu no Kuni et leur village se devait de s'en aller, le devoir l'appelant ailleurs. Et dans cette optique, beaucoup de personnes, des centaines, se réunirent à l'entrée du village le lendemain de l'arrivé de Jiraiya, sachant qu'il partirait aujourd'hui avec son élève. Civils de Kiri comme familles des anciens résistants, ninjas de Kiri sous le règne de Yagura comme combattants rebelles, observèrent en face d'eux les deux Konoha-nin qui les saluèrent amicalement.

Au-devant de la foule se trouvait le conseil nouvellement recréé de Kirigakure, avec Mei Terumi à sa tête, Naruto et Jiraiya leur faisant face de quelques mètres. Si c'était un moment de joie pour la foule que de remercier leur héros, pour Mei, ce fut une toute autre histoire. La peine sur son visage prouva qu'elle ne consentit pas à l'enthousiasme commun. Les personnes autour d'elle, en particulier Naruto et son maître, le remarquèrent très facilement. Mais décidée à jouer son rôle de cinquième Mizukage de Kirigakure, Mei s'avança d'un ton solennel, avant de parler.

- Namikaze Naruto. Sachez que Kiri et sa population vous sera éternellement reconnaissante pour y avoir apporté la paix, et nous marcherons à vos côtés autant que nous le pourrons. Jiraiya-sama, Kiri apportera son soutien inconditionnel à Konoha comme le décrète le traité d'alliance que nous avons proposé au conseil de Konoha et à votre Hokage Godaime.

Naruto et Jiraiya acquiescèrent sans rien dire, surtout lorsque Mei s'inclina devant eux, mouvement qui fut imité de toutes les personnes présentes, en signe de gratitude envers Naruto, et indirectement Konoha. Désormais, peu importait ce qui allait arriver dans l'avenir. Le village caché de la feuille comptait un nouvel allié… Naruto s'avança, alors que tous se redressèrent. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Mei, qui délaissa le visage impartial pour celui du regret. « Naru-kun… » commença-t-elle sous l'étonnement des membres du conseil autour d'elle. « Tu sais que je ne veux pas que tu partes si vite… Je ne veux pas que tu partes du tout. Je ne veux pas être seule… » A cette phrase, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de penser que la situation ressemblait trait pour trait à ses adieux avec Emiko. Mais cette fois, quelque chose fut différent. Baissant sa main jusqu'à aller chercher dans sa sacoche quelque chose, il en ressortit alors l'un de ses volumineux kunais Hiraishin, qu'il renferma dans la main droite de Mei.

- Qui a dit que nous ne pourrons pas nous revoir, Mei-chan ? demanda-t-il avec douceur, sous le léger étonnement de Mei qui n'avait en fait absolument pas pensé à l'utilisation de son jutsu pour ça. « Tu pourras me revoir quand tu voudras, Mei-chan. » rajouta-il, avant de s'approcher d'elle jusqu'à lui murmurer dans l'oreille. « Et d'ailleurs… Ce kunai n'est pas la seule balise qui me permettra de venir à toi… Tu verras qu'il y a une drôle de marque quelque part sur ton corps que personne ne risque de voir… »

Elle eut la décence de rougir à cette remarque. Peu importait où se trouvait son fuuinjutsu, il était à un endroit que lui seul à part elle pouvait voir… Il gloussa à la tête qu'elle fit, mais pas longtemps, lorsque sous la stupéfaction totale de tout le monde, elle se jeta sur lui pour lui voler un fougueux baiser comme ils en avaient tant eu ces derniers temps. Ce simple geste affirma toutes les rumeurs et théories de liaison que les gens avaient fait sur eux deux. Néanmoins, Mei s'en fichait. Ils avaient joué le jeu en se cachant pour ne pas avoir à expliquer quoi que ce soit, mais Mei ne pouvait de toute façon pas dire au revoir à son amour sans lui laisser un baiser d'adieu. Inconcevable ! Et donc, sous les rougissements nombreux de la foule à la vue de leur baiser passionné, de l'indignation de beaucoup d'autres, ils s'embrassèrent avec tout l'amour qu'ils avaient accumulé l'un pour l'autre ces derniers mois.

Personne ne se soucia de Jiraiya plongé dans une furieuse rédaction brouillon, qui observa sans gêne respectivement le garçon le plus en vue des demoiselles du village et la femme la plus attirante du pays de l'eau s'embrasser à pleine bouche. « Ce gaki va me rendre richissime… » pensa-t-il, omettant le fait qu'il était déjà richissime…

Les deux amoureux se séparèrent, haletant, avant de sourire béatement et de s'éloigner.

- À la prochaine, Mei-chan ! s'exclama-t-il joyeux. « Au revoir Kiri ! » s'écria-t-il ensuite à l'attention de tous, tandis qu'il se mit à partir avec son maître, disparaissant au loin après quelques minutes, sous les adieux lancés par la foule.

«_ A plus tard mon Naru-kun…_ » pensa rêveusement Mei, ne se souciant pas le moins du monde des regards enquêteurs posés maintenant sur elle. Elle allait avoir tout son temps pour expliquer plus ou moins sa liaison avec Naruto, après tout. En outre, elle avait pour l'instant d'autre chose à penser, et mettant le kunai de son amant dans sa poche, il lui vint un questionnement en particulier… « _Maintenant, où Naru-kun a-t-il posé sa marque… ? Il faut que je voie ça !_ »

Et c'est ainsi que Mei Terumi rentra chez elle pour trouver où Naruto lui avait dessiné le sceau.

Pas que cela l'embêtait, bien au contraire…

* * *

- Sensei, puis-je te poser deux questions ? demanda Naruto, alors que cela faisait déjà quelques heures que lui et Jiraiya marchaient le long de la route en direction de l'ouest de Mizu, pour quitter le pays par bateau.

Jiraiya le regarda avant d'acquiescer, sentant la gravité dans la voix de Naruto. « Bien sûr Naruto. Pose donc tes questions. » répondit Jiraiya, se sentant flatté, même honoré, que Naruto le voit toujours véritablement comme son maître. Qu'il soit pour le jeune garçon une figure de confiance et de sagesse en dépit du fait qu'il pouvait jouer à l'imbécile pour l'énerver la plupart du temps.

- Très bien… Alors déjà, j'ai une question quant à ce que nous a dit Mei-chan, dit-il inquiet, alors que Jiraiya haussa un sourcil à l'attente de précisions. « Je veux parler de sa demande d'alliance à Konoha… Qu'en penses-tu, Jiraiya-sensei ? Que va dire le conseil ? »

Le Densetsu no Sannin poussa un soupir rien qu'à l'idée de penser au conseil. Et il ne savait pas vraiment comment répondre à son élève.

- Je vois que tu as pensé à la même chose que moi quant à la réaction du conseil. Que dire ? Je ne sais pas… Le connaissant et connaissant l'orgueil de la plupart de ses membres, j'ai peur qu'il fasse quelque chose qui nous déplairait tous les deux.

Naruto poursuivit de suite après.

- Pourrait-il refuser la demande ?

L'inquiétude et la frustration de Naruto se firent palpables, alors que sa question n'en fut en fait pas vraiment une.

- … Oui. Honnêtement, ce n'est pas ce qui me fait le plus peur. Certains membres du conseil pourraient même porter offense à Kiri, et même si j'ai toute confiance en ta Mei-chan, je doute que la brume ne le prenne bien. Je pense que tu es le mieux placé pour savoir à quel point le conseil peut-être nuisible. Les chefs de clans sont naïfs et ce temps de paix ne les a juste rendu que plus arrogants… je ne te parle même pas l'orgueil des doyens. Ils ne tolèrent que leur propre avis.

- Mais… Et Baa-chan dans tout ça ? Elle est Hokage, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi elle ne fait rien. Ils ne sont que… de simples conseillers ! Pourquoi ont-ils tant d'influence ?

Jiraiya leva la tête au ciel, remarquant que plus ils s'éloignaient de Kiri, plus la voute céleste devenait grise et voilée.

- Le conseil a toujours eu beaucoup de pouvoir. Les chefs de clans, indépendamment de Konoha, dirigent des centaines et des centaines de personnes. Le clan Hyuuga est composé d'un peu plus de quatre cent personnes figures-toi. Pareil pour les autres clans. Le plus petit est celui des Yamanaka qui est composé d'une quarantaine de membres. Et même si les clans sont sous la régie de Konoha, ils détiennent leurs propres administrations internes, dans laquelle Konoha ne peut interférer. Autrement, tu sais bien que ton père et même sensei auraient aboli le sceau de l'oiseau en cage des Hyuuga. Tsunade a une détermination très forte et un point de vue impartial, mais elle regarde au mauvais endroit. Tout n'est que politique… A moins d'être un ninja vraiment craint et dans ses pleins moyens, comme Yondaime.

- Mais j'en reviens au fait que Tsunade-baa-chan devrait normalement pouvoir interférer si jamais le conseil faisait une erreur…

- Ecoute Naruto, je suis d'accord, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple. Le conseil était là bien avant que Tsunade n'arrive, et pire encore, Tsunade ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir les clans à dos… Ils composent près du cinquième des forces de Konoha. Perdre leur faveur serait politiquement très difficile.

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il avait bien compris. Ça l'énervait plus qu'autre chose, mais inutile d'en parler. Il avait eu confirmation à ses craintes, et il espérait juste que Konoha ne rejette pas avec mépris la gratitude de Kiri. Les ninjas de Mei étaient loyaux et idéalistes… Il n'y avait pas meilleurs alliés qu'eux, et ce serait passer à côté d'un essor non négligeable que de refuser leur demande d'alliance. Il soupira, se calmant et relativisant. Il allait voir la réaction de la feuille tôt ou tard de toute façon.

- Quant à ma deuxième question, bien… C'est plus personnel… hésita Naruto avec un petit sourire gêné, sous le petit sourire lubrique de Jiraiya, qui avait eu tilt au mot « Personnel ». « Ne t'imagine pas des trucs Ero-sensei ! » maugréa Naruto.

- D'accord, d'accord, grommela Jiraiya. « Allez, lance-toi merde. »

L'Uzumaki ricana. « Non, je voulais juste te demander… Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi aujourd'hui ? » hasarda-t-il alors, sous l'étonnement léger de son maître.

- Hein ? Comment ça ce que je pense de toi ? Tu veux dire, ce que je pense de toi en tant que ninja ou en tant qu'aimant à fille sexy ? demanda-t-il avant de partir dans un petit rire pervers. Irrécupérable…

- Pas en tant qu'ai… Attends quoi !? Aimant à fille sexy ? Mais c'est quoi cette connerie encore ? gémit-il au ridicule de cette expression. « Enfin bref, non, pas en tant qu'aimant à fille sexy ! En tant que ninja ! Que ninja ! Stupide pervers ! Tss… »

Jiraiya le regarde totalement irrité à l'aigreur de Naruto. Cette expression était pourtant géniale !

- Tu es un bon ninja, répondit-il simplement.

- Un bon ninja ? questionna Naruto, curieux.

L'ermite des crapauds eut un sourire en regardant son élève. Avec cette cape haori orange, à flamme noire brodée sur les manches amples et courtes ainsi qu'à la base de la cape, il était juste la seconde venue de Minato. Il avait les mêmes gestes, la même façon de parler lorsqu'il était sérieux – mais parlait comme sa mère lorsqu'il était énervé –. Un bon ninja… Un très bon même. Il était devenu ce qu'il devait devenir, voilà tout.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus Naruto. Tu n'es peut-être pas le meilleur ninja du monde, mais je peux te dire dès maintenant que tu es parmi le sommet. Konoha est loin derrière. Tu es ce Kage dans l'âme que tu étais prédestiné à être. N'en doute pas une seule seconde. Pour exemple, Sarutobi-sensei ou Kakashi n'ont jamais eu l'ambition de combattre et de vaincre Yagura. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que ça leur aurait été impossible. Tu es devenu plus fort que quiconque à Konoha… Et s'ils ne l'ont pas encore appris, ils vont vite l'apprendre, c'est moi qui te le dis !

Calme, Naruto assimila les louanges de son maître. Oui, il pouvait être fier… Il avait fait un long chemin depuis leur départ de Konoha… Il recentra son attention sur son maître lorsque celui-ci l'interpella. « J'ai moi aussi une question Naruto… Pourrais-tu y répondre ? » Sans parler, Naruto lui intima de continuer. De toute évidence, ce que voulait savoir Jiraiya devait être important.

- Quel effet ça te fait ?

- Comment ça ? répondit Naruto.

- Quel effet ça t'a fait ? La guerre. Comment prends-tu le fait que tu ais tué des gens… Beaucoup de gens… Presque autant que moi, et en une seule fois en plus.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parla, l'expression du jeune Namikaze s'assombrit. A la fin, ses yeux furent cachés par les mèches de cheveux lui retombant sur le visage. Mais il ne semblait pas crispé. En tout cas la partie inférieure de son visage ne le montra pas. Finalement, il redressa la tête, et Jiraiya put alors contempler ce même regard lointain qu'il eut souvent vu avant. Ce regard perdu… Ce regard hors du monde. Voyant quelque chose que lui ne voyait pas. Une projection personnelle sans doute.

- Au départ… J'ai tué un innocent. Ensuite… J'ai tué des coupables. À la fin je ne les ai pas tué… Je les ai tous massacrés sans distinction. Hommes et femmes. Âgés comme jeunes… Certains ne devaient même pas être plus vieux que moi. Mais… Ils étaient des ninjas ! Et ma mission était d'aider la rébellion ! Quand je suis arrivé dans ce pays, j'ai vu des massacres ! J'ai vu des viols, ils violaient les femmes, sensei, les violaient ! Puis ils les tuaient. Même les enfants. Même les bébés. C'était monstrueux. Jamais je n'ai vu une telle barbarie. Je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait que cette guerre cesse. Alors je les ai tué tous. Encore maintenant, j'ai beaucoup de leurs visages en tête, de leurs expressions lorsque je leur ai tranché la gorge. Des centaines d'eux… Ça me hante…

En parlant, il avait posé la main sur son front, comme si un mal de tête était venu l'agresser au moment même de sa prise de parole.

- Mais plus j'y pense, moins c'est précis. Plus j'essaie de me rappeler leurs visages, plus vite je les oublis. Et… J'avais une raison de les tuer. Ces gens étaient sous les ordres de Yagura ! Ils acceptaient de travailler pour lui, et ils tuaient des gens innocents volontairement, pour assurer leurs propres intérêts. Que ce soit pour protéger leurs familles en en massacrant d'autres ou que ce soit pour obtenir leurs parts du butin, tout ce que j'ai vu en eux, tu sais ce que c'est ? De la lâcheté. Juste de la lâcheté. Ils étaient lâches et ils avaient peur… Alors que nous sommes des ninjas. Nous acceptons le sacrifice de soi, quelle que soit la fin ! Et quand je me mets à leur place… En tant que shinobi, j'aurais préféré mourir en me battant pour la justice plutôt que de mourir en lâche… car le lâche connait la honte. Et parce que j'ai passé cette façon de penser. Je ne veux plus me cacher, je ne veux plus reculer ! … Je veux être un ninja, et je mourrais en ninja, sensei.

Jiraiya l'observa attentivement. La façon dont il avait formulé sa phrase, la façon dont son visage s'était exprimé, comment il avait reflété chaque émotion, à chaque mot. Et il vit une chose de plus dans les yeux de Naruto. Cette même lumière qu'il obtint lui aussi à son âge en étant confronté pour de bon à la guerre. Naruto n'en avait grandi que plus. Et il avait eu raison de penser que la guerre de Kiri pouvait lui apporter. Car en effet, elle lui avait apporté beaucoup. Un nouveau point de vue sur le monde ninja, une maturité plus épanouie encore.

- Et tu sais quoi, sensei ? demanda alors Naruto avant qu'un immense sourire ne s'étire sur son visage. « Quand je pense à la guerre, je pense qu'il se sera tout de même passé une chose merveilleuse… »

- Et quelle est-elle, gaki ? questionna Jiraiya en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à l'enthousiasme revenu de son élève.

- A ton avis ! s'exclama Naruto. « J'ai rencontré Mei-chan ! »

Et oui…

Parmi le noir se trouvait l'espoir. Et pour lui, pour son cœur éprouvé, cette nouvelle touche d'espoir se trouvait être Mei, tout comme elle se trouvait être Emiko. Et tant qu'elles étaient là, il pouvait traverser la pire des souffrances, la pire des peurs. Mais il en ressortirait indemne, ou alors mourrait avec le sourire.

C'était ça, être un ninja. Accepter le sacrifice de soi pour l'amour, pour la protection.

Pour ses proches, et pour Konoha.


	3. Les vagues - La paix sans quiétude

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos lectures de ma fiction "Nidaime Kiiroi Senko", ainsi que vos commentaires. **

**Je tiens également à vous prévenir, omega-fanficition, Lucifer et Yachiru-chan92, que cette fiction est plus avancée sur le site fanfic-fr où je m'y trouve au même pseudonyme. Donc si vous souhaitez lire la suite, vous y avez trois autres chapitres supplémentaires ;) **

**En outre omega-fanficition, je suis content que tu sois tombé sur quelque chose qui te plaise. J'ai en effet repris l'idée de pokemaster12 qui m'avait séduite et je l'ai, disons, optimisée. De toute façon ma version n'est plus vraiment comparable quand on pense au fait qu'en trois chapitres j'ai déjà atteint les 100 000 mots ;) **

**Bref, je vous remercie encore une fois, et je vous souhaite une bonne continuation ! **

**Etsukazu. **

* * *

L'obscurité était à son apogée… Les ténèbres profondes et indicibles de la caverne dans laquelle ils s'étaient réunis. Dans cet antre maudit par leur présence, maudit par leurs âmes damnées. Et là, après si longtemps maintenant à errer tous sur des lieux éloignés du monde, ils venaient de se retrouver, et de reformer leur groupe, ayant tous jugé que leurs missions respectives étaient suffisamment avancées pour passer à la seconde phase… Et les neuf se faisaient enfin face, parmi cette ombre qui ne fit que rendre plus visible leurs hologrammes. Akatsuki étaient prête pour ses plans.

- _**Cela fait plus de dix ans que nous ne nous sommes pas réunis…**_ prononça alors l'homme qui semblait être le chef de l'organisation criminelle connue pour poursuivre Naruto. « _**Chacun de vous a disposé d'un temps très long pour accomplir sa tâche… Et le temps est enfin venu pour nous de passer à la phase suivante…**_ »

- _**Ca me réconforte de savoir que nous allons enfin passer à l'action, Pain-sama…**_ prononça avec amusement Kisame Hoshigaki, le monstre de la brume, et détenteur d'une des épées enchantée de Kirigakure, Samehada.

Un des neuf autres hologrammes, qui se trouvait à la gauche de Kisame, se mit à ricaner. Le dispositif de visée sur l'œil droit démontrait le fait qu'il était Deidara, nuke-nin de rang S de Iwagakure. « _**Je suis d'accord avec Kisame-san, Pain-sama ! Ça faisait longtemps que j'attendais l'action… J'ai hâte de partir à la traque des Jinchuuriki… Et de tuer ce pathétique Orochimaru… Je pourrais enfin vous montrer que mes œuvres sont plus artistiques que les votre Sasori-danna.**_ » s'exclama-t-il avec entrain, à l'attention de l'individu à gauche. Individu qui broncha à sa remarque. « _**Tu ne comprendras jamais toutes la complexité et la minutie de mon art, Deidara. Ce que tu fais n'est juste qu'un amas d'explosion et de destruction… Aucun art ne se doit d'être éphémère… **_» Deidara rechigna à la réplique de son partenaire. Il était impossible pour lui de le convaincre de la sorte… Mais il le montrerait en tuant Orochimaru et en capturant lui-même des Jinchuuriki.

Les autres membres les observaient sans rien dire, leurs regards froids et acérés ne changeant pas. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Kisame ne s'amuse de l'échange du duo d'« artiste ».

- _**Et vous, Kakuzu-san, Hidan-san ? **__**J'imagine que ces dix dernières années ont été productive en termes de bénéfices… Après tout, vous avez dû tuer et capturer beaucoup de personnes pour amasser autant d'argent…**_ hasarda-t-il avec son grand sourire carnassier.

- _**Hidan n'est mon coéquipier que depuis deux ans… Et j'ai envie de le tuer chaque jour deux fois plus que le précédent, tout comme mes anciens coéquipiers pathétiques…**_ maugréa le dénommé Kakuzu, alors que malgré le masque qui cachait son visage, son regard meurtrier parlait pour lui. « _**Je me débrouille mieux seul, mais cet incapable moulin à parole est immortel. J'envie Zetsu.**_ »

Hidan le regarda dans les yeux, se gaussant littéralement de la colère de Kakuzu à son égard. « _**C'est moi qui aurait dû te tuer depuis longtemps, avec tous tes blasphèmes envers Jashin-sama**_. » « _**Misérable insecte… Tu n'es qu'un incapable à ne pas respecter nos horaires avec tes ridicules rituels pour ton dieu païen. Je méprise tout de toi pour massacrer mes clients une fois la prime récupérée. C'est un manque total de professionnalisme.**_ » rétorqua Kakuzu, tout aussi insensible que Hidan quant à leurs menaces réciproque.

- _**Maa, maa… L'organisation est toujours aussi vivante, n'est-ce pas, Itachi-senpai ?**_ demanda Kisame en voyant déjà deux de leurs duos être conflictuels. Bien sûr, Itachi ne fit que le regarder, sans répondre, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de Kisame. « _**Toujours aussi muet en leur présence hein ? **_»

Après quelques secondes cependant, les membres se turent, sentant que leur chef n'était pas aussi loquace qu'ils ne pouvaient l'être. Et personne ne désirait importuner Pain, pas même eux. Il était impitoyable, et si jamais ils le mettaient en colère… Chacun doutait de pouvoir lui échapper. Ils attendirent quelques instants, et finalement, le leader de l'Akatsuki prit la parole.

- _**Dès maintenant, vous œuvrerez dans la recherche d'information de localisation des Jinchuuriki. Nous connaissons d'ores et déjà l'identité de trois d'entre eux. Gaara, le Godaime Kazekage, qui est le Jinchuuriki de Ichibi no Shukaku. Yagura le Yondaime Mizukage, Jinchuuriki de Sanbi no Kyōdaigame et…**_ il interrompit son discours en regardant alors les Sharingan bien visibles dans les yeux de Uchiha Itachi. « _**… et Uzumaki Naruto… Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi no Yoko. Vous chercherez les six autres, puis nous les capturerons.**_ »

Sa voix grésillant à travers la projection holographique ne le rendit que plus apeurant, plus inquiétant. Il était impartial et absolu, et ils allaient exécuter ses ordres à la lettre. Échouer ou déroger à leurs objectifs ne leur était pas permis. Sentant qu'aucun d'eux n'étaient désormais désirés, ils dissipèrent le jutsu de projection. Seul resta dans l'antre Pain, sa seconde, Konan, Zetsu… et étrangement, Itachi. Ce dernier fixa Pain dans les yeux quelques secondes, avant de finalement disparaître, laissant les trois derniers Akatsuki seuls dans le noir. Zetsu observa attentivement ses deux alliés durant plusieurs minutes, avant de se tourner à sa droite, tout comme Pain et Konan, lorsque sortit des ombres la silhouette floue et presque invisible d'un quatrième individu. Tout ce qu'ils purent voir de lui n'étaient que ces deux yeux d'un rouge de sang… Deux Sharingans…

- _**Nous vous attendions… Madara…**_ prononça lentement Pain.

L'homme ne répondit pas, ne se contentant que de lui adresser un regard. Il se concentra ensuite sur Zetsu. « _**Il s'est passé quelque chose, Zetsu…**_ » prononça-t-il sombrement. « _**J'imagine que tu l'as vu de tes propres yeux…**_ » Zetsu ne fit qu'acquiescer. Imperceptiblement, Pain serra les poings. Il était en colère que le dénommé Madara ne l'ait ignoré et ne lui dise pas ce que s'était passé. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Konan ne prenne la parole pour questionner leur collaborateur. « _**Madara, que s'est-il passé ?**_ » Les yeux de l'homme se posèrent alors sur elle.

- _**Mon pion est mort… Notre plan va être retardé d'au moins un an…**_

- _**Uzumaki Naruto est devenu fort…**_ s'exclama la partie blanche de Zetsu. « _**Très fort… Il a tué Yagura et libéré Kirigakure… Il serait judicieux de s'en occuper rapidement avant qu'il ne devienne trop puissant…**_ » suggéra ensuite la partie noire.

Pain comprit aussitôt ce que Madara et Zetsu venaient de dire. « _**Dois-je m'en occuper maintenant Madara ? Il a beau être devenu fort, il ne pourra rien faire contre un dieu… **_» Madara l'observa méticuleusement, avec un air extrêmement calculateur dans les yeux. Ses Sharingan ne devinrent que plus rouges et lumineux, tournant incessamment dans sa réflexion, avant qu'il ne finisse par répondre.

- _**Non. Peu importe sa force, son temps viendra, et il mourra comme j'ai tué ses parents… Pour l'instant, nous allons le laisser à Itachi et Kisame… **_

- _**Pourquoi ne pas le capturer maintenant, Madara… ?**_ maugréa le Zetsu noir.

- _**Nous sommes encore trop peu préparés**_, répondit aussitôt Madara. « _**Il est encore trop tôt pour que l'on s'intéresse à nous. Patiente… Notre temps viendra…**_ »

Finalement, Pain et Konan, en ayant assez entendu de leur collaborateur de l'ombre, stoppèrent le jutsu de projection, ne laissant alors plus que Zetsu et Madara dans l'antre. Ces deux derniers ne dirent rien durant quelques minutes, regardant stoïquement l'emplacement précédent des projections de Pain et Konan. « _**Ils sont de plus en plus méfiants, chef-sama…**_ » fit remarquer Zetsu, sans vraiment attendre de réponse de Madara. Qui d'ailleurs ne vint pas. Il était inutile pour eux deux de parler de cela. Ils savaient de ce qu'il adviendrait de Pain et sa suivante s'ils venaient à se rebeller…

Indépendamment de l'Akatsuki, Zetsu et le dénommé Madara agissaient pour des dessins obscurs. Des objectifs méconnus même de Pain. « _**Pourquoi n'as-tu pas vendu toutes les informations acquises sur Naruto… ?**_ » demanda alors Madara, le ton neutre, déjà moins sombre et calculateur qu'en présence de Pain et Konan. « _**Je ne l'ai pas fait car je ne le pouvais tout simplement pas… Ils avaient un capteur extrêmement doué… Un dénommé Ao. Il aurait pu me voir, et j'ai donc dû partir… et j'ai raté l'affrontement contre Yagura…**_ » Lentement, Madara hocha la tête. Il savait de quel homme parlait Zetsu. Ce pauvre Oi-nin au Byakugan… Mais ce n'était absolument pas grave. Il n'était pas embêtant de ne pas savoir les techniques du jeune Naruto. Au contraire… C'était même amusant. Cela faisait partie de son avancée, de son jeu. De ses pas vers l'accomplissement de son objectif le plus absolu. Et le prix de l'information sur Namikaze Naruto avait déjà été immense, à la grande joie de Kakuzu.

« _**Ce n'est rien… Rien Zetsu. Rien ne pourra m'empêcher de réaliser mon plan de l'œil de la lune… Et ce pathétique Namikaze l'apprendra à ses dépens… Bientôt, Zetsu. Bientôt, notre temps viendra… **_»

* * *

_Quatre jours plus tard. _

- L'information est-elle fiable… ?

C'était assis sur son siège, dans les profondeurs abyssales de la feuille, qu'un homme avait posé cette question, le ton sombre.

- Hai, Danzō-sama, répondit alors un autre homme. Agenouillé devant lui, incliné bas et la tête penchée vers le sol, le visage caché par son masque, c'était un ANBU Ne qui venait de se prononcer à son maître. « Les informations sont fiables. Les rapports de nos espions à Kiri nous sont parvenus tous très détaillés. Ils confirment totalement les faits. »

Danzō Shimura, le mystérieux Konoha ne Shinobi no Yami, fonça les sourcils, de sa méfiance accrue. Il ne sut pas vraiment comment interpréter les derniers faits et y réagir en conséquence. Danzō était un homme rusé, malin… Tout aussi intelligent, calculateur et clairvoyant que ne l'avait été son meilleur ami et rival, Hiruzen Sarutobi, le Sandaime Hokage. Il était au courant de tout. Savait tout. Appréhendait tout, et neutralisait dans l'ombre toute menace à Konoha et au pays du feu. Il était puissant autant dans le ninjutsu qu'il ne l'était dans la politique et la manipulation. Il y avait longtemps, des décennies auparavant, alors que les Shodaime et Nidaime Hokage étaient en vie, il avait été un candidat coriace au poste de Hokage Sandaime, de par son talent et son intelligence. Il avait été battu par Hiruzen et finalement, avait décidé de se retirer de la lumière pour se tapir dans l'ombre et frapper dans le dos de ses ennemis. La racine, « Ne », était le bouclier secret et la lame impartiale de Konohagakure. Ses agents ANBU étaient l'élite. Ils étaient meilleurs que les ANBU Black-OPS de Konoha, les troupes d'interventions tactiques. Ils ne connaissaient pas la peur, ils ne connaissaient pas la douleur. Et ils ne connaissaient pas la mort.

Doyen de Konoha mais relique emblématique du passé, Danzō Shimura noyait sa vie dans une protection absolue et fanatique de Konoha, la protégeant de l'extérieur comme de l'intérieur quel qu'en soit le prix. Il était là pour prendre les plus sales des missions que cette naïve de Tsunade refusait de prendre, à l'instar de ses prédécesseurs. Mais loin de lui était l'idée même d'abandonner l'ambition d'être le Hokage… Il avait ses plans lorsqu'il y parviendrait, ses propres objectifs et ses projets pour le monde ninja. Mais plusieurs obstacles gênants étaient sur son chemin. Le tout premier était cette idiote de Tsunade Senju, cette femme hautaine qui se pensait au-dessus de tout, cette femme qu'il méprisait. Elle était trop molle, trop encrée dans son orgueil de Senju, et trop en retrait dans la politique internationale. Elle n'était pas assez agressive… Elle affaiblissait Konoha ! Et l'un des nouveaux obstacles dont il devait faire face n'était autre que son petit protégé, Uzumaki Naruto… Ou plutôt Namikaze.

Il n'avait jamais pu prévoir que Tsunade ne daigne envoyer un shinobi aider les rebelles à la guerre civile de Kirigakure. Il était encore plus surprenant et imprévisible que ce shinobi était Namikaze Naruto, Jinchuuriki du Kyuubi et fils du Yondaime Hokage. Les conséquences, s'il était mort, auraient été désastreuses, et il n'avait jamais pensé que Tsunade était capable de faire une telle chose qu'envoyer leur Jinchuuriki dans un territoire en guerre. Mieux encore, étant le fils de Minato Namikaze et représentant des clans Senju et Uzumaki, ses valeurs diplomatiques et génétiques étaient absolument indispensable à Konoha. Car oui, il était au courant de la filiation de Naruto. Quelques années auparavant, il avait dérobé un échantillon de son sang dans la banque de données du complexe médico-militaire de Konohagakure, et l'avait fait analyser, le comparant avec le sang de Minato Namikaze et Kushina Uzumaki. Il n'avait pas fallu très longtemps pour découvrir que Naruto Uzumaki, le petit enfant Jinchuuriki haï par Konoha, était le fils du quatrième Hokage et de sa femme, et par conséquent, dépositaire des attributs génétiques des clans Senju et Uzumaki… car arrière-petit-fils direct de Mito Uzumaki et Hashirama Senju. Ce fut là pour lui toute une révélation… Même s'il s'était douté du patrimoine de l'enfant.

Il n'en avait eu que plus de respect pour le quatrième. Quand bien même il avait été en désaccord avec lui sur sa manière de diriger la feuille, il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il admirait Minato et Kushina Namikaze pour leur volonté de fer, leur détermination absolue et leurs idéaux. Ils étaient morts seuls, loin de Konoha, transpercés avec un enfant dans leurs bras… Laissant derrière eux un village en ruine, les flammes s'éteignant sous une pluie naissante, de la tristesse et de la colère, ainsi que beaucoup de morts. Et à bien y réfléchir, il ne comprenait pas comment le village n'avait pas remarqué les origines de Naruto, étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas plus noble au monde que le couple de dirigeant du village, et que jamais ils n'auraient pris un autre enfant que le leur pour faire un Jinchuuriki. Après l'attaque éclair de Kyuubi et la mort du couple Namikaze, le village n'avait plus été le même. La bienveillance de leur Hokage et de sa femme disparue, les habitants étaient devenus méfiants et hargneux. Et durant plusieurs années, c'était ce jeune Namikaze qui avait fait les frais de leur frustration collective. Ignoré ou battu, telle était sa vie.

Mais depuis quelques années, le village était redevenu ce qu'il était. La volonté du feu dont parlait son vieil ami, qui semblait avoir disparue des yeux des ninjas de Konoha, avait lentement et progressivement réapparue… Proportionnellement au nombre de ninjas qui reconsidéraient leurs avis quant au jeune Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi. Ironiquement, c'était à croire pour Danzō que les trois Namikaze, de leur vivant, étaient indirectement des facteurs de « bien-être » des ninjas de la feuille… Des « motivateurs ». Jusque-là, Danzō n'en avait que faire. Que le Jinchuuriki Namikaze interagisse négativement ou positivement avec son village n'était en soit pas important… Mais le fait est que ce garçon était devenu un obstacle très gênant… Le fait qu'il était détenteur de l'Hiraishin no jutsu ne le prouvait que trop bien, sans compter que son identité étant publiquement révélée, il allait devenir une figure beaucoup plus emblématique que prévu. Et avec la notoriété qu'il venait de gagner et qu'il n'allait sans doute que plus acquérir, il pouvait devenir très gênant, voire menaçant pour ses objectifs…

« _Il peut aussi être un atout très important…_ » pensa-t-il alors, en émettant la possibilité qu'il puisse soumettre le garçon à sa volonté, que ce dernier soit sous sa coupe… Si jamais cela était possible, sa suprématie prochaine sur Konoha ne serait que toute indiquée. Mais il allait attendre patiemment, comme toujours. Le jeune homme allait revenir dans un peu plus d'un an. Il aurait sa chance à ce moment-là…

- Fais savoir à tous nos espions qu'ils doivent, parallèlement à leurs objectifs de base, se renseigner au maximum sur Namikaze Naruto… Où qu'il aille, quoi qu'il fasse, je veux tout savoir…

- Ce sera fait, Danzō-sama.

L'ANBU Ne s'éclipsa dans un Shunshin no jutsu, prêt à accomplir sa mission. Danzō ne bougea pas, regardant l'emplacement précédent de son agent, réfléchissant. « _Tu es de plus en plus intéressant… Namikaze Naruto._ »

Et il devait être honnête qu'il attendait de voir les réactions du village lorsque la nouvelle arriverait.

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard. _

Tsunade Senju sirotait son saké tranquillement, alors qu'elle remplissait et signait des papiers sur son bureau. Elle était plutôt de bonne humeur, et cette merveilleuse journée ensoleillée n'avait fait que l'amplifier. Septembre était un mois à Konoha où la saison pouvait être particulièrement claire, et la chaleur, sans compter le ciel bleu, l'y indiquait du tout au tout. Ce ciel bleu come les yeux de Naruto… D'ailleurs, elle pensait à lui justement. Presque trois ans qu'il était parti de Konoha… Il lui manquait beaucoup ainsi qu'à Shizune, et le fait que le mois prochain, le dix octobre, était son anniversaire ne lui faisait penser à lui que plus. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il était en sécurité… Sept mois maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus eu de véritable nouvelle de lui, maintenant qu'il était parti pour la guerre de Kirigakure. Elle priait chaque jour pour qu'il soit sauf. Il était après tout la seule et unique raison du pourquoi elle était Hokage. Sans lui, sa présence ici n'avait plus de sens.

Bien sûr, Jiraiya lui avait envoyé un message comme quoi elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter, il y avait un mois. Il y disait simplement que Naruto était vivant et que le lien avec les crapauds n'avait pas été rompu, ayant invoqué Gamabunta durant la guerre. Elle avait certainement été intriguée par le message de Jiraiya car il n'en avait pas dit plus. Ça la frustrait d'avantage, sachant que les deux ninjas ne contactaient pas Konoha mis à part quelques petits rapports… Ils lui cachaient des choses. Elle soupira, délaissant son travail avec cette maudite paperasse, et se retourna vers la grande fenêtre de son bureau, qui donnait vue sur le village. Quelques minutes après, une personne frappa à la porte. « Entrez ! » s'exclama Tsunade, alors que Shizune entrait dans la pièce accompagné d'un Chuunin de la régie des courriers. Elle se retourna aussitôt, soudainement intéressée du pourquoi un des ninjas qui s'occupait de leur faucon-messagers venait en personne dans bureau.

Shizune vint déposer la pille de rapport de mission qu'elle avait sur le bureau, avant de s'écarter pour laisser place au Chuunin. Ce dernier s'inclina, avant de poser le rouleau qu'il avait sur le bureau. « Tsunade-sama ! Notre équipe a reçu ce message il y a vingt minutes ! C'est de la plus haute importance ! Vous n'en croirez pas vos yeux ! » Les deux femmes présentes le regardèrent, étonnées, et finalement, Tsunade déroula le parchemin, en en libérant deux plus petits. Elle se mit à lire, d'un air absent le plus gros des trois… Mais son expression se changea bien vite en stupeur, et finalement, elle devint totalement sérieuse, continuant à lire le message. Quand elle l'eut fini, elle leva la tête vers Shizune et le Chuunin. Elle s'occupa ensuite du second rouleau. Ce dernier était entièrement scellé. Aucun ninja avec simplement des compétences moyennes ne pouvait débloquer un tel sceau. Par chance, elle avait des connaissances plus que moyennes en fuuinjutsu. C'était obligé pour elle, pour utiliser le Sōzō Saisei, un fuuinjutsu inventé par sa grand-mère, Mito Uzumaki. Cette fois, elle fut encore plus surprise.

- C'est une blague ? Ces informations sont-elles vraies ?

- Absolument, Tsunade-sama ! Nous avons eu du mal nous aussi à y croire… Et nous attendons de voir comment vous réagissez ainsi que le conseil. Mais comment ? Comment avez-vous pu le cacher ? Le village avait le droit de savoir ! s'exclama le Chuunin, totalement confus.

Shizune le regarda attentivement. « Mais, de quoi parles-tu, Kenta-san ? »

- Que Naruto est le fils de Yondaime-sama bien sûr ! rétorqua-t-il. « Comment est-ce possible ? »

Tsunade soupira bruyamment. Elle venait de se rendre compte que l'information était sortie. Elle venait d'apprendre aussi dans ce message que la guerre de Kiri s'était finie, grâce à Naruto. Et ce, des mots même de Mei Terumi, qui avait rédigé l'une des deux lettres, et qui était une demande officielle d'alliance entre Konoha et Kiri. Naruto savait en plus l'Hiraishin et c'était lui-même qui avait tué Yagura. Elle avait du mal à y croire.

- Cette information n'était pas censée se savoir, dit-elle sous les yeux outragés du Chuunin et de Shizune, qui venait elle aussi d'être choquée. « Les origines de Naruto n'étaient connues que de moi, le Sandaime, et Jiraiya. Personne d'autre. C'était un secret classé rang S. »

Ils ne répondirent rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Après tout… Il existait vraiment des secrets que seul des privilégiés connaissaient… Et l'idéal de confiance de Konoha venait de s'effondrer avec cet évènement. Tsunade les renvoya bien vite de son bureau, sentant le mal de tête arriver avec ce qui allait se présenter pour elle. « _Bon sang… Et je vais devoir gérer ces imbéciles arrogants du conseil…_ »

* * *

_Deux semaines plus tard._

Mais alors que le monde et Konoha apprenaient les nouvelles de la fin guerre à Mizu no Kuni, loin de s'en intéresser, quelque part sur le continent, deux personnes marchaient le long d'une route en terre, au milieu de champs de blés. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il pouvait passer inaperçu aux yeux des rares passants qui croisaient leur chemin sur cette route. Ils étaient déjà remarquables aussitôt par leur grande taille.

Le premier, plus petit, atteignait les un mètre quatre-vingt facilement, le second faisait une petite quinzaine de centimètres de plus. Le plus grand portait un kimono de combat vert et un pantalon de même couleur par-dessus un juste au corps en maille, et un haori descendant un peu en dessous de la taille, de couleur rouge. Il avait au pied une paire de Geta qui ne faisait que le rendre plus étrange, et une plaque frontale où était marqué le kanji « Abura », signifiant huile. De plus, il disposait d'une très longue chevelure blanche qui, étant attachée dans le dos, descendait jusqu'à sa taille.

À côté de lui, l'homme plus petit n'en était pas moins étrange. Il portait un pull épais bleu foncé, et un pantalon noir court, standard pour les ninjas. Ses sandales shinobi noires et ses mitaines de même couleur étaient là aussi tout à fait normal… Mais ce jeune homme-là était remarquable de suite par la longue cape haori qui, lui descendant jusqu'au bas des mollets, était d'un orange vif avec des motifs de flammes noires. Il était d'autant plus visible avec sa longue tignasse épineuse blonde qui lui retombait sur les épaules et ses yeux bleu saphir. Et le bandeau frontal sur son front les identifiaient tous les deux comme ninjas de Konoha, agents de l'armée du pays du feu… Et les passants ne mettaient beaucoup de temps pour reconnaître deux des plus célèbres ninjas de Konohagakure, en particulier lorsqu'il était écrit « Nidaime Kiiroi Senko » sur la cape du jeune homme blond…

Ce n'était pas particulièrement discret. Et ainsi, se querellant une fois de plus, Namikaze Naruto le Nidaime Kiiroi Senko et son maître Jiraiya des Densetsu no Sannin marchaient sur une des nombreuses routes de la campagne d'Anko no Kuni, le pays des haricots rouges. C'était un petit pays limitrophe au sud du pays du feu. Et l'île de Nami no Kuni, le pays des vagues, était à quelques centaines de kilomètres au nord, donc pas très loin.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu t'apprêtes à me mener droit dans les ennuis, Ero-sensei ? se lamenta Naruto, à l'idée de s'empêtrer dans une énième situation embarrassante à cause de son maître.

- Je te le dis pour la millième fois, gaki… On est là pour rencontrer un de mes informateurs ! s'écria Jiraiya, en ayant plus qu'agacé des caprices de son élève.

Naruto le regarda de façon impassible et froide. « Te rends-tu compte de l'idiotie de cette phrase ? C'est justement ce que je crains, stupide Sennin ! Tes informateurs à la con ! Ton dernier informateur c'était qui hein ?! Le daimyo du pays du miel ! Et je te rappelle qu'une de ses filles a essayé de me violer bordel ! » s'indigna Naruto, alors que Jiraiya se mit à partir dans un rire pervers en se rappelant cette histoire. Ils avaient en effet été invités au palais du daimyo de Mitsu no Kuni, qui était un très proche collaborateur du daimyo de Hi no Kuni. Ce dernier les avait donc présentés à la cour, à sa femme et à ses six filles… Et l'une d'elle avait littéralement craqué sur Naruto. Jiraiya et lui était resté deux jours dans leur palais, et en deux jours, la jeune fille avait essayé plusieurs fois d'attirer le beau Nidaime Kiiroi Senko dans sa couche… Ce fut extrêmement embarrassant pour Naruto… Et évidemment, Jiraiya s'en amusa, s'en inspirant pour ses livres. Ils marchèrent donc quelques heures, avant de finalement arriver en fin d'après-midi dans une grande ville du pays, à son extrémité Est, non loin de l'océan.

Déambulant dans les rues, ils progressèrent dans la ville sous les regards et commérages des habitants à leur vue. Les rumeurs et nouvelles du monde étaient parvenues partout… Que le Nidaime Kiiroi Senko et Jiraiya des Sannin voyageaient où bon leur semblait. Et à chaque fois qu'ils s'arrêtaient dans une ville ou un village, les gens arrivaient le plus clair du temps à les reconnaître. Certains avaient peur, d'autre était en admiration devant eux. Dans tous les cas, si avant l'arc de Kirigakure les deux ninjas pouvaient voyager sans attirer l'attention, aujourd'hui ce n'était plus du tout le cas. Et sur ce point, les deux shinobis venaient à en regretter plusieurs fois de porter respectivement des haori rouges et oranges, et avoir des longs cheveux blancs pour l'un, blond pour l'autre. Pour être atypiques, ils l'étaient…

- Sensei, sérieusement… Qui sommes-nous censés rencontrer dans cette ville ? Ce pays est quand même assez isolé. Quel genre d'information pourrait-on obtenir dans ce coin paumé de la péninsule ? demanda Naruto, alors que son maître prenait une expression sérieuse.

- Ce genre endroit est en effet isolé. C'est donc d'autant plus facile d'avoir des informations ici car les ninjas ou voyageurs gardent ici beaucoup moins leurs langues dans leurs poches. Quant aux informations que nous sommes venus chercher ici ? Figure-toi que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… J'ai perdu le contact avec mon informateur ici depuis près de cinq mois. Jusque-là je ne m'en formalisais pas, mais il n'a pas répondu aux messages que je lui ai envoyés.

Naruto le regarda, réfléchissant. C'était en effet étrange, voire légèrement inquiétant. Qu'un membre du réseau d'espionnage de Jiraiya ne donne plus signe de vie dans un pays aussi banal que le pays des haricots rouges rendait ce même pays suspect. Finalement, ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte d'un petit établissement… Un bar, où Naruto avait suivi son maître. Cet endroit était selon lui, fréquenté par son espion. S'asseyant devant le bar, le barman vint rapidement leur servir du saké, sous plusieurs regards méfiants. Les regards se détournèrent au bout de quelques minutes d'eux, et Jiraiya décida de poser des questions au barman.

- Hey, barman, connaitrais-tu un dénommé Isamu ? Il est de petite taille, un peu rond, une barbe et un franc-parler, demanda alors Jiraiya, le barman se tournant vers lui.

- Isamu ? répondit aussitôt le barman, en détournant son attention de ses verres. « Bien sûr que je le connais. C'est un brave gars ! Il enquêtait sur les disparitions mystérieuses de personnes dans la région. Cependant, personne ne l'a vu depuis un mois. Il disait aller explorer le petit massif montagneux au nord d'ici car ça l'intéressait. C'est tout ce que je sais. »

Naruto regarda Jiraiya, ce dernier plongé dans ses réflexions. Ils revinrent silencieusement à leur saké. Cela avait été rapide… Ils avaient une piste. Quelques minutes après, ils se levèrent, et payant la boisson, ils sortirent du bar. « Tu sais ce qu'il nous reste à faire, Naruto. On va aller voir ce qui cloche là-bas. J'espère seulement qu'il n'est rien arrivé à mon informateur. »

* * *

Ils attendirent le soir, lorsqu'il fit vraiment noir, pour partir en direction de la zone où le dénommé Isamu était censé aller avant de disparaître. Ils arrivèrent dans un terrain difficile, des canyons et cavités de montagnes. Se regardant, ils se décidèrent alors à marcher un peu dans la zone, sans ne relâcher la prudence. Isamu était un ninja. Il n'était pas fort, mais il était habile dans la furtivité et malin. S'ils partaient de l'hypothèse qu'il avait été pris dans un quelconque piège, ils étaient eux aussi susceptible d'y tomber. Et c'est durant une heure qu'ils cherchèrent, sans vraiment savoir quoi chercher, dans ce dédale rocheux. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils se tournèrent en direction de là où ils sentirent cette sensation, et dégainèrent tout deux silencieusement un kunai. Par précaution, Naruto marqua discrètement un rocher d'une balise avec la paume de sa main.

Partageant un regard entendu, ils s'enfoncèrent alors à travers l'obscurité de la grotte, tout en sortant une petite lampe-torche. Pendant quelques minutes, ils avancèrent dans le tunnel naturel dans la montagne, sans savoir à quoi s'attendre. Mais une chose était sûre. Naruto avait appris à haïr ce genre de situation. Cela, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'arrivent à… un cul de sac. Ce n'était absolument pas crédible. « C'est un genjutsu de camouflage… » réalisa Naruto. « Kai ! » dit-il, alors que l'illusion se brisant, le mur qui scellait le reste de la grotte disparut… Laissant entrevoir plus loin l'entrée d'un bunker. Ils surent automatiquement où ils se trouvaient.

- Otogakure, prononça simplement Naruto. « Que font-ils dans ce pays ? »

- Je ne sais pas… Nous allons voir, répondit Jiraiya, avant que tout deux n'entrent dans le repère.

Ils se doutaient maintenant bien de ce qu'il était advenu de leur contact. S'il était tombé sur des laquais d'Orochimaru, ils ne se faisaient pas trop d'espoir. Prudemment, ils marchèrent dans les couloirs sombres de la base secrète d'Otogakure. Comme toujours, elles se ressemblaient. Ce n'était pas la première qu'ils exploraient. Plusieurs fois dans le passé, ils avaient trouvé quelques-uns de ces lieux infâmes. L'odeur pestilentielle de cadavres en décomposition leur parvint aux narines, comme ils pénétrèrent dans une salle qu'ils reconnurent bien vite comme l'une des pièces des expériences et des opérations d'Orochimaru. Ecœuré, ils firent chacun de leur côté le tour de la pièce.

- Sensei, interpella Naruto. « Je pense avoir trouvé ton contact. »

Jiraiya vint à ses côté, et ne put alors réprimer une grimace de dégoût absolu en regardant le spectacle devant lui. Dans un gros tube transparent, contenant un fluide visqueux et fluorescent, baignait son informateur, Isamu. L'homme était mutilé. Les bras séparés de son corps, et des marques de lacération sur le torse. Son ventre était éviscéré. De toute évidence, il avait servi de cobaye pour les expériences sordides d'Orochimaru et ses sbires. Jiraiya resta silencieux, priant pour le repos de l'âme de son défunt camarade. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose, que ce dernier ne soit mort… Mais il avait espéré qu'il n'était pas arrivé quelque chose de pire à l'homme. Il se trompait. Son associé avait dû vivre un véritable enfer.

- Cette base a été abandonnée… Je suis prêt à parier que ton contact est tombé sur Orochimaru… D'où le fait qu'il soit parti rapidement. Ça expliquerait pourquoi tout a été laissé en vrac comme ça, avança alors Naruto, en se retournant pour regarder cette salle atroce. Parmi les nombreux tubes accrochés au mur, il y avait des femmes, des hommes, des enfants. Le Sannin serpent n'avait sûrement pas eu de regret à s'en servir. « Sensei, je vais vérifier dans les documents qui ont été laissés. Il est possible qu'Oro-teme ait laissé des informations que nous pourrions utiliser. »

Tout en parlant, le blond s'était avancé jusqu'à la grande table au milieu de la pièce. Mais lorsqu'il posa sa main sur le document, il haleta fortement, avant de la retirer et de se la tenir douloureusement. Jiraiya se retourna aussitôt, alerté en voyant son élève se tenant douloureusement le bras. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naruto !? » s'exclama-t-il. Naruto grogna sous la douleur. « C'était un Fuuinjutsu de garde… Je n'ai pas pensé qu'il avait enfermé des Kanashibari de type Raiton… Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça fait mal ! » Mais aussitôt eut-il prononcé sa plainte qu'il se tue et regarda son maître. « C'est quoi ce bruit de grésillement ? Tu l'entends aussi, pas vrai Naruto ? » Le jeune Namikaze hocha la tête. Ils virent alors partout dans la salle et dans le couloir des centaines et centaine de notes explosive, se révélant colées au mur, se mettre toutes à s'allumer.

- Merde ! Le Fuuinjutsu qui m'a électrocuté a dû allumer les notes à son activation. Sensei, partons d'ici !

Jiraiya s'empressa de prendre la main valide de son élève. Ils disparurent aussitôt dans un léger scintillement, alors que la base cachée explosa quelques secondes après, emportant toute information potentielle avec elle. Naruto et Jiraiya apparurent à l'entrée de la grotte, avant de tomber négligemment au sol dans un soupir de soulagement. Jiraiya se réjouit du fait que son élève eut appris un jutsu aussi pratique que le Hiraishin, et Naruto lui, se réjouit du fait qu'il avait pensé à placer une balise à l'entrée de la grotte. Ils regardèrent un instant la grotte qui venait de s'effondrer sur elle-même, après qu'une déflagration en soit sortie, et qu'elle n'ait affaibli la stabilité du tunnel… Scellant ainsi ce lieu maudit. Peinés, ils essayèrent d'oublier ce qu'ils avaient vu et senti à l'intérieur.

- J'ai encore du mal à comprendre comment Orochimaru a un jour pu être ton ami, Sensei.

- Crois-moi, j'ai aussi du mal à le croire… Mais n'oublie pas que tu es dans un cas identique avec Sasuke. Ces deux-là sont le même genre de personne, et ne t'attends pas à voir un Sasuke différent d'Orochimaru.

- Je sais, sensei. Je sais bien. Je ne l'oublierais pas.

Ils regardèrent alors l'antre scellée, pensifs. Cela n'avait pas été aussi dangereux qu'ils avaient pensé en y entrant. Le Hiraishin obligeait. Cependant, comme toujours, ce que l'on voyait dans ce genre d'endroit était à en perdre l'âme. Ces lieux maudits étaient des catalyseurs du crime et de la folie qui représentaient Orochimaru. Une vue que l'on n'oubliait jamais, à moins d'abandonner l'humanité. Une vue qui, malgré tout, ne signifiait malheureusement plus grand-chose aux yeux de Jiraiya et Naruto. Les deux avaient déjà trop vu pour souiller leur âme encore plus.

- Tu sais quoi, sensei ? hasarda Naruto, un sourire mélancolique s'étirant sur le visage. « J'ai honte de le dire… Mais je n'arrive plus à ressentir quoi que ce soit. »

Jiraiya le regarda curieux, en se demandant s'il parlait du ressenti à la vue des horreurs du village d'Otogakure. Comme si Naruto l'eut vu dans ses yeux, il répondit à l'interrogation de Jiraiya rapidement.

- Depuis le pays de l'eau, je veux dire… Je ne suis plus aussi écœuré en voyant des cadavres… En fait, ça ne me gêne plus. Est-ce un mal, sensei ?

Son maître le fixa longuement, semblant réfléchir pour donner une réponse à son élève. Naruto avait changé… Jamais son filleul n'aurait avoué être insensible à la mort auparavant. Mais c'était tout à fait compréhensible. En fait, Jiraiya ne pouvait pas nier qu'il s'attendait à ce que son élève obtienne ce point de vue sur la mort.

- Ce n'est pas un mal. C'est ninja, Naruto. Un ninja doit supporter la vue de la mort, peu importe sa vision du monde. Tant que tu arrives à discerner ce qui est juste et ce qui ne l'est pas, tu ne t'éloigneras pas de ton idéal, Naruto. N'ais crainte.

Pour seule réponse, l'Uzumaki acquiesça timidement. Il était particulièrement soulagé d'avoir son maître à ses côtés. Voyager avec lui à travers le monde était une source d'apprentissage très grande. Et il ne pouvait qu'être redevable envers lui. Le Sannin possédait après tout la fibre de la pédagogie. Un grand enseignant.

- Merci, Ero-sensei ! dit-il alors avec plus d'assurance.

- Yare, yare ! Et moi qui pensais que tu avais finalement décidé d'être respectueux avec moi ! lança Jiraiya, ludique.

- Peu importe ce que tu feras, Ero-sensei ! Tu resteras toujours un vieux pervers !

Jiraiya éclata de rire à cette réplique. « Je ne suis pas un pervers, gaki ! Je suis un SUPER-pervers ! Ne l'oublie pas ! » A son tour, Naruto émit un petit rire.

« _Sans doute, sensei… Sans doute…_ »

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard. _

Le jour se levait et le soleil montait dans le ciel alors que Naruto et Jiraiya observaient l'océan sereinement. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'ils avaient quitté Anko no Kuni. Peu après la découverte de la base secrète d'Orochimaru dans le pays, ils avaient cherché du mieux qu'ils pouvaient la région, en essayant de débusquer d'éventuels anciens occupants du lieu maintenant scellé. Les recherches rapides en furent néanmoins vaines. Le collaborateur de Jiraiya étant mort, le peu d'information qu'il aurait pu recevoir sur le pays fut envolé. Perte ou non, ensuite, tout en dépendait de l'avis. Orochimaru, le Sannin aux serpents, était un maître dans la fuite, la dissimulation et le contre-espionnage. Jiraiya n'avait donc pas eu grand espoir.

Restant un jour dans le pays pour avoir une séance d'entraînement avec Naruto, les deux hommes furent partis au crépuscule, embarquant sur un bateau de transport en direction du nord, voguant sur les mers calmes du large de la péninsule ninja. Et ils en étaient là, patients et détendus, à observer l'horizon infini. Appuyés sur la balustrade, chacun réfléchissait à ce qui allait advenir de leur quête. Ils n'avaient ni direction précise, ni objectif particulier. Ils ne faisaient qu'errer sur la péninsule, en acceptant au gré de leurs honoraires, diverses missions plus ou moins dangereuses. Telle était leur quête. Et leur prochaine destination était le pays situé au nord d'Anko no Kuni… Nami no Kuni, le pays des vagues. Leur bateau faisait route, ou plutôt chenal, droit en direction de Nami… Et ce, à la joie des deux ninjas. Particulièrement à la réjouissance de Naruto, qui trépidait d'impatience de revoir le pays des vagues…

Après tout, Nami no Kuni était l'un des trois pays auquel il était lié le plus… En tant que ninja de Konoha, en tant que Senju et Namikaze, le pays du feu était le premier pays auquel il devait le plus. Mais, le pays des vagues restait facilement le second, de peu d'ailleurs. Il était le héros du pays des vagues, et son libérateur. Mais il était aussi un noble du pays, même si peu étaient disposés à le savoir. Pays auparavant appelé Uzu no Kuni, le pays des tourbillons. Grace à son existence et ses actes en Nami, le pays avait recousu les liens avec le pays du feu qui furent autrefois coupés, à sa première destruction.

Mais le pays ne lui était pas précieux uniquement parce qu'il s'y était battu. Non. C'était dans ce pays même qu'habitait l'une de ses deux dulcinées. Si Mizu no Kuni, le pays de l'eau, était une nation qu'il chérissait, pour s'y être battu mais aussi pour y abriter Mei Terumi, Nami no Kuni abritait quant à elle Emiko Atsu… Et si fréquemment, il était appelé par Mei pour des « entrevues » particulièrement urgentes grâce à son Hiraishin no jutsu, ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas d'Emiko… Cas qui serait rapidement résolu, lorsqu'il lui rendrait visite, lui donnant donc les moyens pour qu'elle puisse le revoir quand l'envie l'en prendrait.

Heureux. C'était ce terme. Naruto était heureux. Il était réellement libre. Personne ne lui dictait sa vie… Il allait là où bon lui semblait. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait, se débrouillait, et Jiraiya l'accompagnait avec bienveillance. Chaque jour, à chaque réveil, il chérissait un peu plus ce qu'il vivait. Parfois tôt à l'aube dans un sac de couchage alors que Jiraiya dormait lui aussi, à quelques mètres en face. Parfois dans la nuit alors que ce même homme ronflait, inconscient de tout mis à part de son petit confort temporaire. Parfois, dans la matinée, dans un lit chaud alors que serré contre lui se trouvait Mei, assoupie et souriante. La chaleur de son corps, la douceur de ses caresses, la jouissance à son touché. La lumière fugace du soleil, et ses rayons lui réchauffant légèrement la peau. L'argent ne manquant pas, via les missions et les rémunérations de leurs livres respectifs, les deux, maître et élève, pouvaient palier à tout leur besoin… Dans la mesure de la décence en ce qui concernait Naruto… Mais cette ambiance de sérénité changea finalement bien vite à l'entente des petits ricanements que Naruto entendit, et qu'il identifia de rires « malintentionnés », dès lors qu'il réalisa que c'était son sensei qui riait. Il avait dû imaginer quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive sensei ? Pourquoi tu rigoles comme ça ? demanda Naruto, suspicieux depuis que son parrain n'avait commencé à ricaner… Evidemment, il savait que l'homme avait imaginé quelque chose.

- Héhéhéhé… Je viens de comprendre pourquoi tu es particulièrement joyeux ces derniers temps, et pourquoi tu es si pensif… J'oubliais que tu es le héros de Nami no Kuni… Je me demande quel accueil ils vont nous donner en te voyant toi, le grand Naruto Namikaze, Nidaime Kiiroi Senko, le libérateur ! Les dames seront ravies… Héhéhéhé…

- Grrr… Arrête de rire comme ça, pervers stupide… grommela alors Naruto, n'aimant absolument pas la taquinerie. « Aucune fille dans ce pays ne pourra me toucher hormis Emi-… »

Le blond avait interrompu sa phrase, plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche en s'empêchant de parler… Réaction futile, lorsqu'il aperçut soudainement l'immense sourire pervers et enragé de son idiot de maître… Il avait deviné, c'était évident…

- Emi… ? Emi comme Emi de Emiko… ? titilla alors le Myōbokuzan no Sennin, se penchant du côté de son élève comme s'il allait lui dire un secret à l'oreille. « Emiko-chan… Non ? Alors c'est à Nami qu'elle habite… Hohoho… Je vois déjà le scénario ! »

Aussitôt, Jiraiya sortit son calepin, avant de prendre un crayon de sa poche et de se mettre à écrire, toujours avec ce sourire immense. Apparemment, il avait l'air inspiré. Naruto soupira, abandonnant la bataille pour cette fois. Il s'était fait avoir lamentablement… Comme à chaque fois à vrai dire. Triste réalité. « Je me demande comment elle est ! Est-elle jolie ? A-t-elle des gros seins ? Est-ce qu'elle a de l'endurance !? » s'exclama Jiraiya sans arrêter sa rédaction au rythme sans équivoque. Naruto le regarda, dépité de passer à chaque fois aux yeux de son maître pour un spécimen d'étude louche…

- Heu… de l'endurance ? demanda-t-il alors que Jiraiya releva la tête. « Comment ça, de l'endurance ? »

- Oui, de l'endurance, Naruto ! De l'endurance au lit ! En sachant que ta Mei-chan est une Kage, il faut que ton autre fille assure au lit ! s'écria alors l'ermite des crapauds, sous la tête impassible de son élève, et légèrement dégoûtée et méfiante des personnes qui avait entendu ce qu'il venait de dire.

- … Tout d'abord, pourquoi Mei-chan aurait-elle de l'endurance dans… dans…

Mais Naruto ne termina pas sa phrase, alors qu'il se mit à rougir progressivement, sous le regard entendu de son maître. Evidemment, Jiraiya savait très bien que le garçon ne manquait pas de disparaître dans un Hiraishin à un moment aléatoire de la journée, et de revenir quelques heures après, l'air ahuri et euphorique, voire le lendemain avec un immense sourire ravi sur le visage, qu'il gardait généralement toute la journée. Le cinquantenaire savait très bien où Naruto était appelé, et ce qu'il y faisait… Après tout, qui d'autre qu'une femme super chaude pouvait se permettre de demander la présence continuelle et les disparitions inexpliquée du jeune et téméraire Nidaime Kiiroi Senko… Pour que celui-ci revienne avec un air béat et idiot…

- Oui heu… Hum, proféra Naruto, en essayant de reprendre son air digne plutôt que l'air tomate mûre. « Je ne vois pas le lien entre être Kage et être bon dans des domaines plus particuliers… Et non, je ne te dirais rien d'Emiko-chan ! Ça te donnerait encore plus de raison de l'espionner et ça c'est hors de question ! Elle est à moi ! »

Jiraiya l'observa muet, comme s'il fut en transe, avant de se remettre à écrire avec un ricanement. « Hohoho quelle réaction… Elle est à moi hein… ? Tu es vraiment une mine d'or gaki ! Même en parlant tu me donnes des idées… ! » répondit-il avant que Naruto ne comprenne qu'il venait d'inspirer Jiraiya juste avec ses mots… Ça ne l'énerva qu'encore plus. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de vaincre ce pervers… Désespérant. Il voulait en pleurer. Mais une chose était certaine. Il n'allait jamais laisser cette andouille approcher SA Emiko-chan. La jeune femme elle, n'avait après tout pas moyen de fondre les parties intimes de l'homme. Et connaissant le genre d'homme qu'était Jiraiya, il savait très bien que ce dernier n'allait pas manquer d'approcher Emiko pour lui faire des remarques et suggestion dont il ne souhaitait absolument pas connaître la nature…

- Dis-moi sensei… Est-ce vraiment sûr que j'ai un Kekkei Genkei ou est-ce que c'est seulement une supposition ? questionna alors Naruto, changeant de sujet et prenant un air plus sérieux.

- Pourquoi cette question ? Par rapport à quoi désires-tu savoir la réponse ? demanda alors Jiraiya, lui aussi ayant laissé de côté la situation précédente. « Est-ce par rapport à tes capacités ? Ou alors social, comme le fait que cela pourrait même t'attribuer un rôle géniteur ? »

Naruto réfléchit alors. « A vrai dire… Un peu des trois. Je veux savoir si c'est réellement certain que je dispose d'attribut génétique. J'ai choisi d'aimer à la fois Emiko-chan et Mei-chan, mais pas par l'intermédiaire d'éventuel attribut génétique… C'est par propre choix. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas si Emiko-chan acceptera… » Jiraiya soupira légèrement, posant sa tête sur sa main, accoudé.

- C'est une supposition. Mais… En même temps ça ne l'est pas. Je ne peux pas certifier, là, que tu es détenteur d'un Kekkei Genkei. Seul des appareils électroniques peuvent confirmer la présence d'un gène particulier sans que celui-ci ne se soit déjà manifesté. Cependant, il est évident que tu en dispose d'un Naruto. En fait, il est possible que tu disposes de plusieurs Kekkei Genkei.

- De plusieurs ?

- Oui. En tant que Senju et Uzumaki de sang direct, je peux d'ores et déjà dire que tu manifeste leur Kekkei Genkei du corps, vu la quantité de chakra que tu as, sans que ce ne soit par défaut prodigué par Kyuubi. Tu as tellement de chakra qu'il est impossible d'en déterminer le seuil. Ensuite, en tant qu'Uzumaki, un second Kekkei Genkei possédé par les Senju et Uzumaki… Celui de réprimer et contrôler parfaitement les Bijuus. Ton arrière-grand-père, ton arrière-grand-mère et ta mère disposaient tous les trois du pouvoir de réprimer et contrôler Kyuubi avec facilité par leur propre chakra. C'est peut-être pour ça que comme Kushina et Mito, ta condition de Jinchuuriki est aussi parfaite. Car en effet, il est très difficile de stabiliser un Jinchuuriki, même avec un bon sceau.

Naruto l'écouta, pensif. Il ne pouvait plus vraiment douter de posséder au moins un Kekkei Genkei avec ces explications.

- Mais pas seulement. Génétiquement, il est encore très difficile de prouver l'existence de Kekkei Genkei ne concernant pas le chakra. Car la génétique chez les ninjas touche normalement le chakra uniquement… par exemple, même le développement des os du clan Kaguya est issu de leur chakra. Mais toi, je suis convaincu que tu disposes, tout comme le clan Uzumaki, du premier Kekkei Genkei ne touchant pas le chakra, mais le cerveau. Tu as une évolution génétique cérébrale qui te favorise à la compréhension du fuuinjutsu.

- Et ce n'est pas lié à notre chakra ? hasarda Naruto. Il pouvait lui aussi connaître beaucoup de chose, mais concernant le chakra, il s'intéressait plus au ninjutsu qu'aux Hijutsu. La génétique de base l'intéressait, mais pas la génétique shinobi.

- Non, ce n'est pas lié à ton chakra. Je t'ai observé, et Tsunade et certains médecins avaient déjà observé Mito et Kushina. Les flux de chakra dans vos cerveaux n'ont jamais touché à quoi que ce soit. C'est bel et bien génétiquement cérébral.

Naruto acquiesça. Finalement, ce Kekkei Genkei n'était qu'indirectement ninja. Un Kekkei Genkei de connaissance.

Car il existait plusieurs types de Kekkei Genkei. Le Kekkei Genkei étant à la base une optimisation particulière d'un individu car le chakra développait le corps. Les plus référencés et les plus dangereux directement étaient des Kekkei Genkei élémentaires, qui prédisposaient à l'utilisation d'éléments de natures normales ou avancées. Il existait aussi les Kekkei Genkei de corps, ou le chakra modifiait drastiquement le code génétique, et pouvait donc déformer les cellules du corps. Cela donnait des capacités innées telles que le dōjutsu, très rares, ou des capacités comme celles des Kaguya, le chakra permettant à la structure osseuse de croitre et durcir excessivement.

Et là, Naruto venait d'apprendre qu'il était fort possible qu'il dispose de Kekkei Genkei, dont un d'un type particulier, car ce dernier n'était pas dû à l'intervention du chakra.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout, Naruto. Il est techniquement impossible pour une personne sans capacité particulière d'avoir trois affinités élémentaires. Tu disposes du Fuuton, du Raiton et du Suiton. En sachant qu'en plus, le Raiton et le Fuuton sont deux natures opposées, c'est obligé que tu ais un Kekkei Genkei élémentaire liant les deux éléments pour disposer des deux. Jamais un seul ninja n'a eu sa feuille de chakra se foudroyant tout en se coupant net, avant de se liquéfier. C'est un Kekkei Genkei, aucun doute.

- J'imagine… Ben, de toute façon, si c'est un Kekkei Genkei, je devrais pouvoir créer du ninjutsu en manipulant normalement les deux natures simultanément, voire faire des jutsu nécessitant la combinaison des deux natures. Mais en sachant que le Raiton et le Fuuton se repoussent comme deux aimants polarisés de façon identique… C'est techniquement impossible, ça aussi, sensei.

Jiraiya le regarda, perplexe. Il le regarda avec sarcasme, et répliqua.

- On dirait que t'oublis que ce cas est pareil avec le Suiton et le Katon. Et pourtant, ta Mei-chan arrive à créer de l'acide pour me frire. Impossible est relatif, gaki. N'oublie jamais ça.

Naruto soupira, s'affalant négligemment contre la balustrade, observant avec absence les petites vaguelettes percutant la coque du bateau. Encore une fois, Jiraiya avait raison.

- Si tu le dis, sensei, ça doit être vrai. Nous verrons.

- Certes, gaki.

* * *

Nami était un petit pays. Il y avait trente ans, il s'était reformé avec à sa tête un petit daimyo anonyme dans le monde, avec un petit essor commerçant. Trop dévasté après sa destruction durant sa vie en tant qu'Uzu no Kuni, la reconstruction avait été longue. Peu d'habitant avaient d'ailleurs souvenir de cette époque, comme elle fut très sombre et froide, lorsqu'il n'y avait plus rien eu que des pluies incessantes, des ruines, et le silence absolu de la défaite. Le génocide d'Uzushiogakure était tu, comme cela avait été l'un des évènements les plus honteux de l'histoire de la péninsule. Plus d'une demi-douzaine de villages s'était liguée pour massacrer les habitants d'Uzushio jusqu'au dernier.

Aujourd'hui, les ruines d'Uzushio étaient ainsi perdues, cachées parmi les jungles du petit pays. C'était un voile du passé, la mélancolie de la honte et l'amertume de la mort qui éprenaient le triste ou le repentant qui ressassait l'histoire du village des légendaires utilisateurs du scellement. Aujourd'hui, peu s'en souvenaient. Et ces derniers désiraient mourir en emportant avec eux le secret qui révélait la lâcheté absolue du monde et des hommes. Les ennemis d'un jour avaient arrêté leur guerre pour s'unir spontanément, momentanément, et attaquer un village paisible dans le dos. Kumo, Iwa, Ame, Hōchi, et quelques autres villages.

Uzushiogakure no satō, le village caché des remous. Connu aussi sous le nom du « village du temps », pour le fait que le clan Uzumaki avait un corps très sain et résistant. La longévité des membres du clan, qui étaient très majoritairement féminins, pouvait atteindre jusqu'à deux cent ans. Cela s'expliquait par le fait que le corps, baigné en permanence par des quantité pharamineuses de chakra de qualité, propre aux Uzumaki, était entretenu et maintenu beaucoup plus que n'importe qui dans le monde. Même les Senju, qui pourtant avaient un phénomène similaire – bien que moindre – ne pouvaient atteindre un tel âge. Mais chez les Uzumaki, l'âge fréquent était de cent quarante ans. Mito Uzumaki était, elle, morte bien plus rapidement par affaiblissement à cause de plusieurs grossesse en présence de Kyuubi, ajouté à la surutilisation de son chakra, des nombreuses blessures de guerre, de régénérations instantanée trop nombreuses et du stress obtenu à avoir une vie de dirigeante de Konoha en tant de guerre, de chagrin à cause de perte d'être cher… Et de nombreux autres facteurs. Si Mito Uzumaki avait vécu une autre vie, sans Kyuubi ni guerre, elle aurait encore été vivante et en bonne santé aux temps actuels.

Tout ceci était oublié, emporté et noyé dans les flots éternels du temps et du changement. Les Uzumaki, la gloire du fuuinjutsu ainsi que la terreur que donnait Uzushiogakure aux autres villages ninjas étaient des vestiges d'une époque révolue. Des vestiges, des bastions de mémoires, qui avaient résidé dans les derniers représentants du mythe. Naruto était l'un d'eux. Sans nul doute le dernier aujourd'hui. Et là, à observer au loin la resplendissante île-pays de Nami no Kuni, il se promettait de rendre fier les légendes qui l'avaient précédé. Car il était le mélange totalement homogène de trois noms et trois sangs bleus. Un Senju de la forêt, un Uzumaki du tourbillon, et d'un Namikaze, icône de la vitesse. Il avait tout pour lui.

« _À tous les passagers, votre attention s'il-vous-plait. Le bateau est en approche de Nami no Kuni. Il est demandé aux occupants des cabines de troisième et seconde classe de commencer à quitter leurs quartiers. Le bateau arrive dans trente minutes. Nous vous remercions pour avoir utilisé notre compagnie, et espérons que vous avez passé un agréable voyage. _»

Cela avait été le message du personnel du bateau, prévenant les occupants du bateau qu'ils approchaient Nami no Kuni. Naruto, en entendant ce message, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Bien sûr, l'île était bien visible devant, et vu qu'il était venu sur le pont avec son maître avant les aurores – donc qu'ils avaient tous deux attendu depuis – ils avaient donc eu un long temps pour observer l'île qui mangeait toujours plus de leur champs de vision, au fur et mesure qu'ils s'y rapprochaient. Naruto appuya son dos contre la rambarde, et le dos à la mer, il observa alors l'espace accueillir petit à petit les passagers du bâtiment. De temps en temps, il tournait la tête vers la droite, à l'avant du bateau, où il pouvait regarder Nami. Au loin derrière l'île, à peine visible, une simple ligne floue et légèrement foncée, la côte de Hi no Kuni, s'étendait. Du côté de la mer, l'Uzumaki pouvait apercevoir les formes presque imperceptibles de quelques îles secondaires de l'archipel de Nami.

« _Vous avez vu… Les deux-là… Ce sont eux… Les rumeurs qui disaient qu'ils étaient sur le bateau étaient vraies…_ » Naruto entendit plusieurs personnes murmurer entres elles. Quand il vit que ces dernières les regardaient plus ou moins discrètement lui et son maître, il réalisa qu'il était le sujet de leur conversation. Il resta impassible, mais jura intérieurement. Encore une fois, on l'avait reconnu. A moins d'être dans des villages perdus au milieu de nulle part, il était impossible pour lui de passer inaperçu en circulation libre. Et même dans ces villages, il était tellement visible à cause de son apparence qu'il était toujours un sujet de discussion. Des fois, les gens se demandaient qui il était car ils ne l'avaient jamais vu, d'autre fois, ils se posaient la même question mais parce qu'ils étaient intéressés de quelconque façon… Et d'autre fois, il était juste reconnu.

L'opinion publique sur lui était assez diverse. Ce qu'il savait d'ores et déjà, c'était qu'en se révélant dans le monde ninja, tout n'allait pas bien se passer. Il était haï intensément quelque part sur le continent, il en avait parfaitement conscience. Il ne pouvait pas certifier qu'Iwagakure se positionnait hostilement par rapport à lui, le temps pouvant faire changer les choses, mais il ne doutait absolument pas du fait qu'au moins une bonne partie des ninjas d'Iwagakure ne désiraient rien de moins que sa mort et son malheur... Ainsi que sans doute d'autres ninjas et non ninjas dans le monde.

Minato était un ninja. Il avait bouleversé des univers, assurément, que ce soit directement ou indirectement. Mais le pire restait le domaine symbolique des choses. Minato Namikaze pouvait avoir été indulgent, idéaliste, pacifiste, mais au-delà de son individu demeurait le symbole. Il était l'Hokage, il était Konoha. Et il était le second roi du pays du feu. En tant que tel, les anciens ennemis et ennemis actuel de Konohagakure ou de Hi no Kuni l'étaient donc de Minato, et Naruto faisait indubitablement partie du symbole de Minato Namikaze. Et quiconque était lié à Naruto était donc susceptible d'être lié à la symbolique de haine, de peur ou de culte du nom « Namikaze ». Mais ce n'était pas tout. Non seulement il était le sujet polémique du moment à cause de son nom, mais en plus à cause de lui-même. Il était apparu dans le monde pour la véritable fois, à la fois en tant que chef de guerre, et à la fois en tant que libérateur. Son profil était atypique, à la fois rassurant et menaçant. Ce qui doublait l'intérêt du tiers monde à son égard. Des fois, reconnus, il était sujet de méfiance, de peur, voire d'hostilité des personnes alentours, et inversement, d'admiration et de convoitise.

_« C'est Jiraiya des ninjas de la légende…_ » « _Et regarde l'autre… C'est Naruto Namikaze… _» « _Naruto Namikaze… Le fils du Yondaime Hokage… Des gens disent qu'il a tué plus de mille personnes à lui tout seul… Vous pensez que c'est vrai… ?_ » « _Vrai ou pas, c'était contre l'armée de Kiri… Après tout, on dit qu'il est l'un des ninjas les plus forts du monde… Je n'en reviens pas de le voir de mes propres yeux…_ » Et cela continuait. Ils parlaient et parlaient… Curieux, mais pas inquiets. Konoha avait la réputation d'être un village très droit et qu'elle ne tolérait pas les crimes. Les jugements et exécutions nombreuses des ninjas de Konoha ayant commis des crimes de guerre après l'armistice et la venue du Yondaime Hokage était connu de tout le continent. Et par logique déductive, en tant que visage récent de la feuille et fils du quatrième, Naruto Namikaze n'était pas censé commettre de crime.

Naruto les écouta à moitié, d'une oreille distraite. Il n'avait pas besoin de rester sur ses gardes. Son sensei l'était constamment, et si une personne assez qualifiée pour l'atteindre entrait dans son espace, Jiraiya pouvait intervenir dès lors que cela devenait dangereux. D'ailleurs, il regarda du coin de l'œil son maître, ne loupant pas le moins du monde son mince sourire. Il devina que le Sennin sourit à l'entente des quelques commentaires sur eux deux… C'en était presque touchant.

- Ils sont comme ça ici… commença Naruto, le ton légèrement pensif. « S'ils sont comme ça ici, je n'oses même pas imaginer les réactions des habitants du pays des vagues… J'ai toujours voulu revenir ici. J'ai beaucoup de raison d'aimer ce pays après tout. C'est la terre de mes ancêtres… Enfin. J'espère seulement que je retrouverais Emiko-chan. »

Comprenant que son élève était sérieux, le sage des crapauds acquiesça. Lui aussi voulait rencontrer Emiko. Au-delà des petites blagues qu'il envoyait à son filleul, il tenait réellement à la connaître. Elle était après tout celle qui avait donné l'inspiration à Naruto, et entre eux deux, ils se comprenaient sur le fait que l'inspiration pour un écrivain, était quelque chose de sacré. L'inspiration, issue du plaisir, de la passion, de la motivation. Tout un mélange d'émotion qui ouvrait une porte à l'esprit pour s'exprimer dans toute sa précision, son expression. Qui plus était, encore au-delà de ça, Naruto était comme un fils pour lui. Il tenait à voir quel genre de fille elle était. Mei Terumi était jolie et responsable, elle était donc un choix tout indiqué en tant que compagne pour Naruto. Il voulait savoir si la dénommée Emiko était elle aussi digne d'être avec Naruto. Mais il ne se faisait aucune spéculation. Par défaut, si elle était une compagne de Naruto, elle devait donc être intéressante.

* * *

Tsunade poussa un gémissement d'ennuis, repoussant avec dégoût la pile de rapport devant elle, grimaçant. Cette situation l'insupportait. Elle en avait particulièrement marre de rester cloitrée à longueur de temps dans ce bureau, à regarder un village dans lequel il ne se passait rien, mais absolument rien. Depuis le départ de Naruto, tout avait été trop calme et fade pour elle. Au moins quand il était là, sa présence pouvait briller aux yeux de la Sannin aux limaces, lui embellissant sa vie. Elle avait horreur de l'avouer mais elle craquait littéralement sur le petit garçon blond. Les personnes qui la connaissaient suffisamment pouvaient s'en rendre compte. Dans Naruto, elle voyait beaucoup de son petit frère adoré et de son défunt amant. Mais encore au-delà de l'image de Nawaki Senju et Dan Katō que lui envoyait Naruto, ce dernier lui envoyait aussi sa propre image, sa propre détermination, sa propre personnalité.

Au départ, Tsunade l'aimait seulement pour le fait qu'il lui rappelait Nawaki et Dan, ainsi que Minato et Kushina. Mais peu après, elle avait commencé à l'aimer pour plus que ces raisons-là. La vie du garçon avait été désastreuse. Le village avait ensemencé sa haine partout autour du petit Uzumaki, tout au long de sa vie, le stigmatisant. Elle avait ressenti ce dégoût immense, qui lui avait fait prendre conscience d'une chose. Naruto était courageux non pas parce qu'il était naïf, mais bien parce qu'il ne l'était pas, et qu'il savait ce qu'était la souffrance. Elle avait donc décidé d'apprendre réellement à le connaître, et voilà où tout ceci l'avait mené. Elle le considérait aujourd'hui comme sa famille. Ce qui était génétiquement vrai vu que tous les deux étaient cousins plus ou moins proches. Mito et Hashirama Senju étaient ses grands-parents comme ils étaient les arrière-grands-parents de Naruto. Pour elle, il était comme son petit frère ou son fils. Elle s'inquiétait lorsqu'il était menacé ou qu'il n'allait pas bien, elle souriait lorsqu'il était près d'elle et qu'il jouait l'andouille. Elle vivait lorsque lui, vivait aussi. C'était ça, le lien qu'elle avait avec Naruto Namikaze. C'était son petit protégé qu'elle adorait et qu'elle ne voulait que couver.

Mais ce qui se passait en ce moment avait la manie de l'angoisser au plus haut point. Son petit Naruto-kun était loin du village, elle ne savait pas vraiment où. Il était dans le pays du feu, dans d'autres pays, même des pays neutre voire à tendance hostile au pays du feu. Il se battait seul le long du chemin, il apprenait à survivre, et elle avait peur. Peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Plus encore maintenant que le monde savait qu'il était le fils de Minato. Les ninjas, une fois que l'on sortait de la protection et l'insouciance d'un village caché comme Konoha, devenaient incontrôlables, imprévisibles. Ils étaient fourbes, avides, tout plein de haine et de folie. Ils usaient de moyens lâches pour détruire leurs cibles, jusqu'à rechercher le moindre lien accessible, la moindre chose utilisable. Après des années et des années d'errance loin de Konoha, elle ne le savait que trop bien. Seuls des ninjas comme elle, Jiraiya ou des Oi-nins de l'ANBU connaissaient la véritable cruauté du monde ninja à l'extérieur des murs des villages cachés.

Assassinats. Viols. Trafics humains. Menaces. Extorsion de fond. La fin justifiait les moyens. On ne reculait devant rien pour le profit, et l'argent était la solution exclusive à tout problème. Ce n'était pas un dieu, non. C'était un rêve fou, et c'était plus utile que dieu. Et même si Naruto était avec Jiraiya pour la plupart du temps, elle n'aimait en fait pas l'idée qu'il évolue dans la réalité. Elle préférait de loin une vie dans la niaiserie du paisible village caché de Konoha plutôt qu'une vie dans la dureté du tiers monde. Qui plus est, pour ne pas ajouter encore plus de peur à Tsunade, elle avait permis à Jiraiya d'envoyer Naruto participer à la guerre de Kirigakure.

C'était le pire dans tout cela. Elle ne savait maintenant plus du tout si Naruto reviendrait à la feuille comme avant. Elle priait chaque jour pour lui, espérant qu'il n'avait pas changé en mal après s'être vêtu du vêtement du tueur. Car elle était au courant. Un mois auparavant, les nouvelles de Naruto commençaient à s'ébruiter à échelle mondiale, et elle n'avait eu confirmation de telle chose qu'avec une lettre qu'elle avait reçue de… Kirigakure elle-même. Non, plus précisément de Mei Terumi. Naruto avait changé. Il avait tué. Plus encore. Il avait décimé à lui seul, de sang-froid, des centaines de ninjas, impitoyablement, avant de tuer le Mizukage Yondaime lui-même. Par conséquent, il avait permis à la résistance de Kiri d'investir le village et d'en reprendre le contrôle, devenant ainsi un héros libérateur dans un énième pays. Et ce pays qui désirait une alliance avec Konoha, par respect et gratitude pour les services rendus par leur héros.

Elle voulait le revoir. Elle trépidait inlassablement à cette envie de revoir son petit Naruto-kun. Le petit garçon exubérant était devenu un ninja reconnu et craint en très peu de temps… Toujours Genin hiérarchiquement dans Konoha, mais vraisemblablement ninja de rang S, et au sommet des hauts niveaux de Konoha. Le fait qu'il usait de la technique du Dieu du tonnerre volant le prouvait. Elle ne savait bien sûr rien de son ninjutsu mise à part ce jutsu – donc qu'il était le plus grand maître de fuuinjutsu de Konoha – et qu'il était apparemment un maître dans le ninjutsu élémentaire, à l'énoncé des trois éléments qu'il semblait maîtriser. Elle n'était même pas dérangée à l'idée que le Namikaze était plus fort qu'elle.

Tout cela faisait donc la situation au jour d'aujourd'hui. Ces évènements avaient entrainé de fortes réactions dans le monde, et Konoha n'avait pas fait exception. Car lorsque la nouvelle arriva dans le village… Ce fut LE grand scandale jamais eu depuis la mort du Quatrième. Elle eut choisi d'appeler ça « L'indignation générale ». La quasi-totalité des habitants de Konoha vouaient un culte divinatoire autour de Minato Namikaze. Yondaime Hokage, Kiiroi Senko… Pour eux, c'était un mythe symbolisant la gloire et la toute-puissance de Konoha. Le fait que l'être le plus méprisé de Konoha était prétendument _son_ _fils_ avait allumé la rage et le dégoût de beaucoup de monde. Pour commencer, tous avaient ri et craché sur cette information, démentant le fait que le déchet qu'était Naruto Uzumaki était le fils de leur plus grand et charismatique héros. De même, lorsque l'information qu'il avait libéré Kirigakure presqu'à lui seul, éliminant Yagura et son armée après avoir recrée le Hiraishin no jutsu, ils l'avaient contesté, criant au blasphème. Ils avaient demandé immédiatement de rendre justice à cet affront, exigeant de reconnaître que Naruto avait volé l'héritage du Yondaime. Naruto était _lui-même_ l'héritage du Yondaime. Tsunade en riait encore amèrement, à y repenser. Ces fous de villageois avaient prévalu que Naruto était réellement un monstre pour tuer autant de monde… Quelle naïveté. Naruto venait peut-être de comptabiliser plus de mille victimes à son actif, mais certains ninjas dépassaient encore ce nombre… Et de loin pour certain. Ce n'était pas son cas à elle, mais elle savait que Minato, Jiraiya et Hiruzen avaient tué un certain nombre d'adversaires…

Dans tous les cas, même si elle avait voulu agir dans l'intérêt des villageois indignés, elle n'aurait pas pu. Déjà parce que Naruto était sous la responsabilité de Jiraiya. En tant que tel, toutes les libertés de services et libertés juridiques du titre de Sannin de Jiraiya s'étaient transmises à Naruto. Tout comme elle et Shizune, ou quelques années auparavant, Orochimaru avec Anko Mitarashi. Ajouté à cela l'immunité juridique directe de Naruto car il était l'atout principal de l'armée. En tant que Jinchuuriki, le rôle de Naruto était de se battre continuellement pour son village. Même si Konoha n'avait jamais fait de lui le Jinchuuriki qu'il devait être, le principe restait le même. Le but de sceller un Bijuu dans un humain était de prodiguer le pouvoir du Bijuu à l'humain. Tout son pouvoir. L'objectif envisagé était que l'humain devienne littéralement le Bijuu, tout en agissant dans l'intérêt des commanditaires de la création du Jinchuuriki. Tsunade savait par exemple que la majorité des Jinchuuriki actuellement existant contrôlaient tous plus ou moins le pouvoir de leurs Bijuu. Yagura avec Sanbi à Kiri. Gaara avec Ichibi à Suna. Iwa possédant Yonbi et Gobi, Tsunade ne doutait même pas quant au fait qu'ils avaient créé deux Jinchuuriki depuis longtemps. Et connaissant le Sandaime Tsuchikage, Onōki des Ryuutenbin, c'était absolument prévisible que les deux armes humaines soient au maximum de leurs capacités. Yotsuki Bee de Kumo était lui aussi un parfait Jinchuuriki avec Hachibi, et elle avait eu vent d'une Jinchuuriki de Nibi à Kumo également. Taki étant proche allié de Konoha, elle connaissait aussi l'existence de Fuu, la Jinchuuriki de Nanabi. Cette dernière était d'après les rapports donnés par Taki gardée en sureté à l'intérieur du village, en attendant de la transformer en arme. En somme, mise à part le Rokubi et le Kyuubi, tous les autres étaient exploités activement.

Et c'était en pensant à ça qu'elle se rappelait de la situation du mois dernier. Les villageois intervenant, elle n'avait eu autre solution que d'annoncer officiellement que les nouvelles étaient belles et bien vraies. Naruto Namikaze du nom, était le fils légitime mais caché de Minato Namikaze avec son épouse, Kushina Namikaze, mais de nom de jeune fille, Uzumaki. Qu'il était l'arrière-petit-fils de Hashirama Senju et de son épouse, Mito Senju, mais de nom de jeune fille, Uzumaki. Autant dire que cela avait fait encore plus émule et scandale, mais dans un silence absolu. Automatiquement, le haut conseil de Konoha réclama une audience avec la Godaime… Et elle dut accepter. Les souvenirs de cette réunion étaient encore clairs…

* * *

_Trois semaines auparavant… _

_Le conseil d'administration de Konohagakure no satō… Tsunade serra les dents imperceptiblement, alors qu'elle les regardait en faisant mine d'être détachée. Intérieurement, elle était contrariée, pour ne pas dire que la colère commençait à se manifester en la présence de ces personnes qu'elle méprisait… Voire détestait pour plus d'un. Le conseil était la principale pièce obstacle sur son chemin. Elle préférait avoir les querelles avec Iwagakure plutôt que ces individus tout aussi méprisants que méprisables. Leur arrogance n'avait d'égale que leur cupidité. Une cupidité qui n'était pas forcément identique à chacun. Certains étaient des conservateurs, d'autres des généralistes – Ces derniers, principalement des civils, cherchaient à centraliser les affaires civiles et ninjas –. Il y avait aussi quelques anarchistes, ne cherchant qu'à apposer leurs grains de sels à chaque affaire et y semer la discorde, réfléchissant d'une seule façon. Parmi tous, seule elle, était une idéaliste. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle tenait la ligne face à eux jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Car tout Hokage digne de ce nom se devait d'être idéaliste, pensant de façon optimiste de l'avenir. _

_Le conseil était un organisme administratif. Il gérait aussi des tâches exécutives générales au village. Tsunade n'aimait absolument pas que le conseil ait droit de s'occuper de tâches exécutives pour le village, mais elle s'y était faite. Etant Hokage, sa parole restait absolue, et il était possible pour elle d'entraver chaque chose sans besoin d'explication, bien entendu, mais ce n'était pas aussi simple. Pas aussi simple pour une personne comme elle. Elle n'avait aucun objectif particulier quant à Konoha dans le monde politique, donc, par défaut, la tâche était de maintenir le village sur une bonne ligne. Ce manque d'action permettait donc au conseil de prendre progressivement de l'importance, renforçant son influence dans le village par des optimisations du système d'organisation… Généralement dans leur propre intérêt – d'où le fait que leur influence était donc grandissante, et la sienne décadente. – _

_L'assemblée était très hétérogène… C'était d'ailleurs un des problèmes qu'elle considérait comme l'un des plus gros… Pour la bonne raison qu'étant hétérogène, les intérêts étaient trop divers selon les membres du conseil. Cela engageait des conflits d'intérêts entre conseillers. A la base, cela n'aurait posé aucun problème pour Tsunade, cependant, c'était un conseil d'une trentaine de membre. Civils comme ninjas. Commerçant comme travailleurs ouvriers, chefs de clans ou doyens, représentant de rassemblement de villageois comme représentants des différentes factions ninjas. En somme, ils étaient tous ensembles trop imprévisibles pour qu'elle ne puisse les appréhender efficacement. Mais peu importait. Elle pouvait être tolérante, et très peu compétente dans la manipulation, quand il s'agissait de choses qui lui tenaient à cœur, elle se trouvait être aussi indélogeable que ne pouvait l'être une montagne. _

_Voyant que toute la salle s'accalmit, et que tous s'installèrent, Tsunade se tourna vers les doyens. Au milieu de cette atmosphère, la Godaime se sentit oppressée, isolée. Elle n'aimait personne ici, elle ne tenait pas non plus beaucoup d'estime à grand monde dans cette salle. Pas même les chefs de clans ne lui inspirait confiance et l'ardeur combattante significative aux Senju. Cette ardeur dans les yeux que son défunt maître avait qualifié si longtemps de volonté du feu… Qui n'était en fait rien d'autre que la volonté de la paix, la volonté du bonheur commun… Et donc fondamentalement opposée aux personnalités manipulatrices et/ou dominatrices de la totalité des membres de ce conseil. Voyant donc que la petite Tsunade leur incita à démarrer la séance avec une prompte complaisance, reflétant implicitement son état de contrainte, Koharu Utatane, l'une des trois doyens de Konoha, décida d'exaucer sa silencieuse demande. _

_- Le conseil a été réuni urgemment suite à certains évènements qui viennent de bouleverser drastiquement le monde, tel que nous le connaissons, prononça-t-elle lentement, sans émotion apparente sur son visage, à l'instar de Homura Mikotado et Danzō Shimura, de part et d'autre autour d'elle. Cette attitude insupportait Tsunade, comme elle n'arrivait pas à prévoir ce que pouvaient préparer ces trois-là. En terme de manigance et de manipulation, ils étaient doués, si bien qu'ils pouvaient la leurrer, même elle qui était pourtant la Hokage. « Certaines choses qui étaient réellement imprévisibles se sont déroulées, et ces derniers jours, nous avons tous appris les nouvelles, avec plus ou moins de précision ou de véracité, selon l'individu et selon sa source. Nous sommes réunis ici pour en parler, et pour réagir en conséquence. En tant que doyenne de Konoha, je demanderais à chacun implication, honnêteté et modération. » _

_Tsunade regarda la vieille manipulatrice du coin de l'œil, extrêmement méfiante. Elle savait sur quoi allait porter la réunion. Sa position dans le débat allait être claire et précise… Naruto ne leur appartenait pas. Car il allait être l'un des principaux sujets de débats de la réunion, et elle ne pouvait se permettre de leur laisser la possibilité de le manipuler. La seule fois où le conseil s'était véritablement intéressé au jeune Namikaze fut à sa naissance, là où sous l'erreur monstrueuse de Hiruzen de laisser passer une telle chose, ils le condamnèrent à vivre dans la haine et dans l'abandon. Où ils le condamnèrent à être le véritable premier Jinchuuriki de Konoha. Mais cette fois, le Hokage ne l'abandonnerait pas. Naruto était à elle. La seule dans ce village damné à pouvoir décider et dicter la vie de Naruto n'était autre qu'elle. Quiconque osait remettre sa parole en doute allait en subir les conséquences. _

_- Tsunade-san, si vous vouliez bien expliquer, demanda avec amabilité un Danzō d'ordre courtois. _

_Là encore, elle savait qu'il manipulait. Lui faire commencer le débat la mettait par défaut en position de défaveur vis-à-vis des autres occupants de la salle, mais étant donné qu'il avait été poli, elle ne pouvait refuser, même poliment, auquel cas là encore elle serait remarquée particulièrement. Elle se résigna alors intérieurement. _

_- Merci, Danzō-san, dit-elle rapidement, se répugnant de prononcer une telle chose. Encore une fois, elle n'avait pas le choix. Les enjeux étaient trop gros pour se révéler aussi tôt. « En effet, des évènements récents ont agité le monde ninja. Cela peut en effet provoquer une ère de changement sur la péninsule. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire drastiques, mais visibles, oui, certainement. »_

_Les divers conseillers se regardèrent discrètement durant quelques secondes, avant de revenir à l'écoute. Tsunade reprit alors._

_- Il y a plusieurs mois, j'ai reçu une demande de soutien militaire du mouvement de résistance à Kirigakure, qui était dirigé par Mei Terumi. J'ai malheureusement été dans un premier temps obligée de refuser, tout en le gardant confidentiel, car les enjeux diplomatiques auraient été trop lourds, et les autres villages auraient pu intervenir. Cependant Jiraiya a réussi à intercepter l'information. Il m'a convaincu d'accepter la demande de Mei Terumi. Il m'a incité d'y envoyer Naruto Uzumaki seul. Car Naruto a évolué de façon phénoménale. Sous l'enseignement de Jiraiya ces dernières années, il a rattrapé tout le retard qu'il avait accumulé à cause de sa stigmatisation dans le village… - _

_- Qu'insinuez-vous, Tsunade-sama ? coupa net un des membres du conseil. C'était le capitaine de la faction Chuunin de Konoha._

_Le silence s'installa aussitôt, et personne n'osa se manifester. Tsunade venait de s'arrêter, et l'expression sinistre sur son visage, surtout au regard glacial, convainquit à tous de ne surtout pas attirer l'attention. Le chef des Chuunins venait de se mettre en difficulté. Mais ce fut bien le fait que Tsunade avait arrêté de parler qui inquiéta particulièrement les conseillers. Actuellement, Tsunade était le ninja le plus fort du village… Et derrière cet air habituellement négligeant et détaché se cachait un ninja. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était une femme qu'elle était au secondaire… Avec elle particulièrement, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de brandir les jugements et assurances sexistes des hommes du pays du feu. Car elle était l'Hokage, et elle pouvait les tuer. C'était ce regard. Les doyens s'en rappelaient. C'était ce regard qu'elle avait durant la troisième guerre, à Amegakure. Peut-être que l'ancienne Tsunade n'était pas entièrement partie… Petit à petit, l'expression de Tsunade redevint calme, l'affront du Chuunin maintenant oublié. Ce dernier était crispé sur sa chaise, le cœur battant. Il avait échappé à la fureur du Hokage. Il avait eu de la chance. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il détestait tellement ce gamin Kyuubi que ça lui en donnait envie de le tuer, et la jalousie le torturait lorsqu'il voyait les gens avec ces mots à la bouche : « Fils du Yondaime » « Namikaze » « Héros » « Ninja de rang S ». Il était inconcevable pour lui que ce déchet ne soit même qu'un seul des quatre. _

_- Comme je le disais, sous l'enseignement de Jiraiya, Naruto a rattrapé les années qu'il a perdu, d'où le fait que Jiraiya ait insisté pour que je l'envoie combattre à Kiri. Même s'il ne voulait pas m'éclairer sur les compétences de Naruto, je faisais confiance à Jiraiya. Bien qu'il n'en ait pas l'air, il reste l'un des ninjas les plus raisonnables existant et ne prend jamais de risques inutiles. J'ai donc accepté d'envoyer Naruto, en supposant qu'il était au niveau, dit-elle en regardant dans les yeux quelques conseillers, pour essayer de savoir si certains voulaient objecter. Elle reprit la parole après quelques secondes. « Mes suppositions étaient justes, comme vous l'avez tous appris. Naruto a terminé de lui-même la guerre entre Yagura et Mei Terumi. J'ai reçu des nouvelles de cette dernière. Elle m'y a décrit la qualité des résultats. Et en effet, les rumeurs qui circulent un peu partout dans le monde actuellement ne sont pas des infondés. Des questions ? » _

_Les conseillers réfléchirent tous. Chacun avait une façon de voir les choses. Mais aucun d'eux n'appréciait Naruto Uzumaki à sa juste valeur. Au mieux, ils avaient toujours préféré l'ignorer, au pire, ils l'avaient méprisé. Même si cette habitude de haine de dissipait lentement, c'était encore trop lent pour être perceptible sur une durée courte. Finalement, ce fut Tsume Inuzuka qui décida de prendre la parole. _

_- Hokage-sama, pouvez-vous nous éclairer sur le niveau de Naruto…? Il me semble logique que cette Mei Terumi aurait détaillé certains points de ce qui s'est passé…? Et aussi… A titre personnel, j'aimerais savoir quelle rumeur est exacte… _

_Tsunade la regarda. Tsume Inuzuka… Hautaine, bornée, se basant le plus clair du temps sur des préjugés… Une Inuzuka dans l'âme. Elle faisait partie de ces personnes qui n'avaient prêté aucune attention à Naruto, même si ce dernier pouvait mendier à ses pieds. Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'était que cette femme avait été une connaissance des Namikaze. Elle riait bien à la misérable qui se rendait compte qu'elle avait méprisé leur fils toute sa vie. De même pour les autres chefs de clan qui étaient de la génération de Kushina et Minato. C'était amusant de les voir douter. _

_- Naruto se révèle être un véritable génie. Tout est dit dans les livrets de renseignement. Naruto a combattu ces derniers mois à Kirigakure avant de finalement affronter de front les ninjas de Yagura. Son armée était composée de deux milliers d'homme. Il pensait pouvoir en finir avec la rébellion, mais c'est Naruto lui-même qui les a tués… Avec le __Hiraishin__, répondit finalement Tsunade, dans un sourire légèrement narquois. _

_Tous la regardèrent bouche-bée, n'y croyant pas. Seul Danzō ne manifestait pas de surprise. « Il sait… » réalisa Tsunade. Danzō était malin et ne reculait devant rien. Elle aurait à le surveiller. _

_- Non pas que je veuille vous manquer de respect, Hokage-sama mais… intervint alors Inoichi Yamanaka, amusé par ce que venait de dire Tsunade. Elle le reconnut comme le chef du clan Yamanaka et adjoint de la division torture et interrogatoire. Il faisait partie des personnes qui ignoraient et méprisaient Naruto lui aussi. « Je trouve difficile à croire que Naruto Uzumaki soit capable d'être… suffisamment compétent, pour prétendre vaincre des ninjas tels que le Yondaime Mizukage… Ce serait prétendre être plus fort que plusieurs d'entre nous, les meilleurs de nos clans respectifs. » _

_Les avis furent partagés. Certains approuvèrent Inoichi en riant, tels que les civils ou les ninjas n'aimant pas Naruto… A contrario des autres, qui considéraient avec sérieux ces nouveaux faits. Les doyens, Hiashi Hyuuga ou Shikaku Nara, chef respectivement des clans Hyuuga et Nara, et capitaine des Jōnins pour le second. Ils ne s'intéressaient pas à l'Uzumaki, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils n'en avaient aucune estime. En particulier avec Hiashi, il ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissant de l'Uzumaki pour avoir amorcé un mouvement de réconciliation entre les deux branches de son clan. _

_- Mais il l'est, répondit alors Tsunade avec un air ennuyé, sans gêne en affirmant une telle chose. Plusieurs conseillers hoquetèrent à l'affront de la Godaime Hokage. La tête appuyée sur sa main, accoudée de côté sur la table, elle regardait négligemment Inoichi dans les yeux. « Il est plus fort que vous tous ici. Je doute même être au niveau contre lui maintenant. Je suis peut-être une des Sannin et la Godaime Hokage, mais je ne pense pas être au niveau contre Yagura. En fait, ce n'est pas que je ne le pense pas. C'est seulement qu'aucun ninja de Konoha n'a les capacités pour combattre un Jinchuuriki, mis à part les Hokage et quelques exceptions. Des exceptions comme Naruto. »_

_- Mais l'Uzumaki n'est qu'un simple Genin ! s'exclama un conseiller civil, frustré à l'entente de tel fait _

_- Et alors ? répliqua Tsunade, cinglante. « Êtes-vous tous tellement simples à en juger un ninja par son grade ? C'est en tant que Genin que Naruto a combattu et vaincu Ichibi no Shukaku durant l'invasion de Suna. » _

_Elle soupira. Comme d'habitude, ce genre d'entrevue ne menait nulle part. Il fallait qu'ils en viennent à l'essentiel, qu'elle puisse retourner à ses papiers. Elle les préférait au conseil. _

_- Et ce n'est officiellement plus Uzumaki. Maintenant que le secret a été brisé, Naruto a repris son nom légitime, conformément à l'accord officiel signé par le Yondaime Hokage. C'est Naruto Namikaze, maintenant. _

_« Pourquoi le haïssent-ils à ce point ? Est-ce seulement parce qu'il est un Jinchuuriki ? Ça n'a plus aucun sens. Ils sont aveugles s'ils n'arrivent pas à reconnaître sa valeur. »_

_- Je m'y oppose ! Je m'y oppose totalement ! Je demande un vote officiel pour déshériter Naruto Uzumaki au profit des caisses de Konohagakure ! Les biens de Yondaime-sama appartiennent au village et non à lui ! s'écria un membre civil en se levant. _

_Aussitôt, la salle partit alors dans un brouhaha total, la presque totalité du parti civil soutenant bruyamment celui qui avait manifesté et exigé la demande de vote. Deux ou trois conseillers ninjas soutenaient aussi cette motion, dont justement le capitaine des Chuunins… Pour eux, il était hors de question de laisser le démon avoir un lien quelconque avec leur plus grand héros. Yondaime Hokage allait s'en retourner dans sa tombe selon eux. Autres que les trois conseillers ninjas demandant au vote également, le reste des membres du conseil shinobi furent surpris. Même Hiashi Hyuuga et Shibi Aburame regardaient cette manifestation avec de grands yeux perplexes. Etait-ce une plaisanterie ? Car cela prenait des proportions ridicules. Ils étaient clairement guidés par leur ressentiment. Les doyens restèrent calmes… Et Tsunade fut ahurie… Avant de partir dans un grand rire amusé, faisant ainsi cesser les revendications des membres du conseil. _

_- Etes-vous sérieux ?! s'exclama Tsunade tout en riant. « C'est une blague… ! » _

_- Il n'y a rien de drôle ! En tant que membres du haut conseil, nous exigeons une motion immédiate pour déshériter Naruto Uzumaki ! Nous sommes majoritaires ! Jamais cet individu ne devra porter de nouveau le nom de Namikaze !_

_Tsunade cessa aussitôt ses rires. Là, ils venaient de dépasser les limites._

_- Asseyez-vous, dit-elle calmement, mais avec dureté. _

_- Vous n'avez pas compris, nous -_

_- Asseyez-vous, répéta-t-elle. « Je vous conseille d'obéir. Ma patiente à des limites. Continuez, et je vous fais exécuter aujourd'hui pour haute trahison. Tous. »_

_Son ton ne laissait entendre aucune réponse, et pourtant, un conseiller insista – quand bien même ayant obéi à l'ordre de s'asseoir sur son siège. « Vous n'avez pas le pouvoir de faire ça, Hokage. » tonna-t-il avec mépris. « Nous sommes du haut conseil ! » Tsunade s'en moqua, sous le regard inquiet des doyens et des chefs de clans._

_- C'est amusant. Réellement. Vous avez de la chance que je sois tolérante aujourd'hui, civil. Je suis de bonne humeur car j'ai eu des nouvelles de mon petit Naruto… dit-elle, avant que ses yeux ne reprennent cette lueur de folie qu'elle avait eu avec l'intervention du capitaine Chuunin, accompagné d'un sourire mauvais encore plus effrayant et inquiétant que celui de Anko Mitarashi. « Mais ne vous méprenez pas… Je suis le Hokage… Si je voulais massacrer tous les civils du village et mettre Konoha à feu et à sang dès maintenant, j'en ai le pouvoir. Mes ANBU n'attendent que mes ordres pour se déplacer et commencer le massacre… ! Et j'irais commencer ça personnellement par vous ! Essayez seulement de me contredire, essayez seulement de m'arrêter si vous en êtes capable ! Je suis la plus forte dans ce village ! Alors essayez, misérables insectes ! Essayez de pourrir la vie de MON SUCCESSEUR, et je vous tuerais tous ! » _

_Ils serrèrent les dents, entièrement humiliés par la Godaime Hokage. Voilà donc qui était réellement Tsunade Senju… Ils étaient allé trop loin et l'avaient provoqué. « Cette femme est monstrueuse… » pensèrent-ils tous. Danzō lui, regardait l'interaction avec amusement. Il était amusé de voir les réactions de Tsunade lorsque l'on essayait de faire du mal à Naruto. De toute évidence, elle tenait véritablement à lui. D'un autre côté, ça l'énervait sérieusement, car il constatait par-là que s'il voulait mettre la main sur Naruto, il aurait à affronter Tsunade directement de front à un moment ou un autre. Et si elle était habituellement reculée et absente pour tout, en ce qui concernait Naruto, elle était encore plus enragée qu'une lionne à qui l'on arrachait son petit. Mais peut-être était-ce là aussi sa plus grande faiblesse… S'il pouvait lui faire perdre ses moyens… _

_- Très bien, Tsunade, il est vrai que la réaction du conseil était injustifiée, car en effet son héritage revient de droit au petit de Minato-kun, commença Koharu, sous l'œil encore furieux de Tsunade. « Cependant, tu n'aurais pas non plus dû réagir de façon aussi extrême. Après tout, le jeune Namikaze Naruto est un sujet préoccupant. »_

_Tsunade la fixa un moment… Puis, finalement, décompressa aussitôt, se réinstallant mieux sur son siège, droite. Ces idiots arrogants avaient eu leur leçon pour l'instant. « Très bien. Passons outre. La suite. »_

_- Et bien… hasarda Homura. « Qu'en est-il de son interaction sociale ? Il serait judicieux de choisir une épouse appropriée pour le jeune Naruto. »_

_- Pour mieux le manipuler ? répliqua aussitôt Tsunade, avant de secouer la tête de dépit. Polie ou non, la manipulation restait de la manipulation. « Non, le problème de l'épouse est réglé. »_

_Tous haussèrent un sourcil à cette réponse. Que voulait-elle dire par cette réponse ? Hiashi réagit alors, ayant peur de comprendre. Il ne savait pas du tout ce que voulait dire Tsunade par-là. En tant que père s'étant un peu plus intéressé à sa fille après les examens Chuunins ayant précédé l'attaque de Sunagakure, il avait remarqué le goût très prononcé de sa fille pour le Namikaze. Il ne savait pas quoi penser d'ailleurs de ça. Mais si Tsunade envisageait de lier Naruto et Hinata, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Pas maintenant en tout cas, c'était trop rapide. « Tsunade-sama… J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre ce que vous entendez par « Le problème de l'épouse est réglé »… Vous n'envisagez tout de même pas de… »_

_- De mêler votre fille aînée à un mariage arrangé ? devina Tsunade, un sourcil levé. « Rassurez-vous, Hiashi-san, loin de moi cette idée. L'épouse est simplement déjà choisie. Je demanderais d'ailleurs à ce que cette information reste confidentielle. »_

_- Qui est-ce, Tsunade ? demanda Koharu, les sourcils froncés._

_Tsunade se tourna vers elle, avant de sourire avec ironie._

_- Et bien, j'ai reçu plusieurs rouleaux de la part de Kirigakure. L'un d'eux était le rapport des actions de Naruto rédigé par Mei Terumi. Le second rouleau… n'était autre qu'une demande officielle d'alliance entre nos deux villages, en gratitude de Kiri envers Konoha, prononça Tsunade, sous l'extrême surprise de tous les membres du conseil. « Une alliance qui n'est illustrée par rien d'autre qu'un mariage politique entre deux ninjas de nos villages. Mei Terumi, qui est devenue la Godaime Mizukage, est la désignée, et Naruto est demandé. »_

_- Pardon ?! s'écria Homura, cette fois réellement surpris. « Vous avez accepté un tel compromis mais vous reprochez aux autres d'utiliser Naruto ? A quel jeu jouez-vous, Tsunade ? Cette femme a dix ans de plus que Naruto ! Elle pourrait tout aussi bien se servir de lui via ce mariage ! » _

_Tsunade rechigna à cette réplique, se sentant insultée. « Vous vous apprêtiez à faire la même chose ! D'ailleurs, vous me connaissez bien mal, Homura ! Jamais je n'accepterais d'agir dans le désintérêt de Naruto. Je n'avais juste aucune façon de m'opposer à ce mariage politique… Pour la simple et bonne raison que Naruto et Mei Terumi sont… en relation. » Enième surprise annoncée durant cette réunion… Ils avaient appris que la guerre de Kiri était terminé, que Naruto était devenu un ninja extrêmement qualifié et qu'il avait libéré lui-même Kirigakure du Yondaime Mizukage en le tuant lui et son armée. Et maintenant, il venait d'apprendre que ce même Genin était maintenant amant avec la nouvelle Godaime Mizukage… _

_- Je sens le mal de tête venir… Mendokusai… geignit Shikaku en posant son front sur la paume de sa main, comme si sa tête fut alourdie. _

_- Et vous êtes d'accord avec ce genre de relation ? demanda Inoichi, curieux en regardant Tsunade._

_Elle répondit aussitôt. « Evidemment. Cette Mei Terumi a passé plusieurs mois en compagnie de Naruto, et a combattu à ses côtés continuellement, en temps de guerre. Ils se sont rapprochés et ont tissé un lien. Même si je désapprouvais que Naruto ait une relation avec une femme qui n'est pas de son âge, quel serait l'intérêt à refuser ? Réfléchissez aux faits. Si nous refusons, cela peut entrainer de sévères retombées diplomatiques entre Kiri et Konoha, et j'aurais interdit à Naruto d'aimer la femme qu'il a choisi ! En outre, si nous acceptons, non seulement cela respectera la volonté de Naruto, mais la Godaime Mizukage de Kirigakure répondra au nom de Mei Namikaze… Ce serait une première pour deux villages cachés qu'un Kage soit marié avec un ninja d'un village différent… » _

_Tous acquiescèrent, plus ou moins convaincus… Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils étaient d'accords. Les civils haïssaient Naruto et ils allaient trouver un moyen de le discréditer. Quelques-uns d'entre eux ne se souciaient même pas du prix. Ils trouveraient, pour se venger… et finir le travail du Yondaime…_

* * *

Tsunade avait senti cela. C'était logique qu'ils n'allaient pas s'arrêter parce qu'elle leur avait fait peur. Fort heureusement, seuls les conseillers représentaient une menace, les villageois et les ninjas normaux n'étaient que trop peu au courant des évènements à l'extérieur du village et ne disposaient que de très peu d'importance dans la hiérarchie, de sorte à ce qu'ils n'étaient pas susceptibles de faire obstacle à ses objectifs de protection de Naruto. Car elle s'était juré de le protéger, et elle n'allait pas faillir à sa promesse.

Mais en réalité, elle aussi était préoccupée par cette prétendue relation avec Mei Terumi. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Naruto pouvait faire ça… Il avait après tout couru si longtemps derrière Sakura Haruno, qui en passant, était sa disciple. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié qu'il soit aussi axé sur Sakura, étant donné que personnellement, elle n'aimait pas trop la jeune fille. Néanmoins, le fait qu'il était avec une femme de vingt-sept ans, alors que lui n'était âgé que de quinze… Elle avait tout d'abord pensé à une éventuelle manipulation de Mei Terumi, mais elle ne pouvait en parler à personne. Elle savait que si le conseil apprenait qu'elle doutait des intentions de la Mizukage quant à Konoha et Naruto, ils allaient en profiter. Elle vivait donc un dilemme.

* * *

_Deux jours plus tard. _

Naruto se réveilla lentement, ouvrant petit à petit ses yeux encore embués par un sommeil lourd mais réparateur. Il émanait de la pièce dans laquelle il dormait une étrange aura de quiétude, la lumière émise par les rayons du soleil de la douce matinée filtrant à travers les épais rideaux foncés couvrant la fenêtre de la pièce. Grâce au silence de la chambre, il parvint à percevoir les crissements des mouettes et des albatros au dehors, comme il se trouvait une ville maritime. Car oui, il se trouvait en effet à Nami no Kuni depuis peu, et il ne put empêcher un doux sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres en repensant à comment il en était arrivé à dormir dans cette chambre. Il se redressa tranquillement, avant de s'étirer et de regarder autour de lui. Cette chambre qui lui rappelait le passé. Comme il l'avait prévu sur le bateau de transport, l'accueil lorsqu'ils avaient tous les deux, lui et Jiraiya, atteint le pays des vagues fut véritablement grandiose. Etant reconnus d'office sur le bateau durant le voyage et faisant l'objet de nombreuses discussion, il avait en effet paru logique pour Naruto que tous deux soient vite reconnu à Nami no Kuni.

Ils étaient alors arrivés tranquillement dans le port de la ville principale de l'île, posant les pieds sur le pavé de l'espace portuaire, et donc sur la terre ferme après ce petit interlude à bord d'un bateau. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent réellement dans la ville, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les gens ne se retournent sur leur chemin, et réaliser qui était venu dans leur pays. Démasqué, Naruto avait donc salué gentiment les gens présents, signalant par-là qu'il était vraiment celui qu'ils pensaient qu'il était. Avec cette grande cape orange et noire, ces cheveux jaune d'or, ces grands yeux bleus et ces marques de moustaches atypique, tous sans exceptions purent alors réaliser que Uzumaki Naruto, le libérateur de leur pays quelques années auparavant, était retourné chez eux. Et ce furent des dizaines de personnes qui se précipitèrent sur eux deux avec joie, venant ensuite entourer Naruto pour commencer à lui poser mille questions et lui offrir mille louanges sous l'œil amusé et attendri de Jiraiya. Ils voulaient tous lui parler, le toucher, le voir. Les gens de ce pays semblaient l'aimer énormément, et au vu des faits et du grand sourire radieux de son filleul, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi ce dernier parlait sans cesse en bien du pays des vagues. Bien sûr, une grosse partie des passants étaient perplexes à une telle chose, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils n'avaient pas rencontré Naruto à l'époque de la libération du pays. Soit parce qu'ils étaient parmi les quelques milliers d'habitants ayant emménagé ici après que la situation du pays se soit améliorée, soit parce qu'ils n'avaient pas participé aux péripéties s'étant passé sur le grand pont de Naruto, où Gatō de la Gatō company avait vu la mort.

Ainsi, c'est entraîné dans les rues par les habitants qui lui étaient redevables que la première journée de Naruto commença. Jiraiya suivit l'interaction ludique avec intérêt. Pour lui, Naruto était un spécimen d'étude très intéressant… Toutes ses expressions, de ses joies à ses tristesses, étaient curieuses. Parfois même inestimables. Rapidement, la nouvelle que leur héros était retourné dans le pays se répandit dans la ville, jusqu'à même en sortir, et les habitants de Nami stoppèrent tous tout activité, pour se réunir là où leur héros était présent. C'est une immense fête nationale improvisée qui s'organisa rapidement, tous souhaitant la bienvenue à Namikaze Naruto à Nami no Kuni. La journée pencha entre le long et le trop court, comme la célébration et le jour continuèrent. Ce fut d'ailleurs encore plus à l'amusement de Jiraiya que Naruto dut décliner d'innombrables propositions et demandes de demoiselles serviables et entreprenante à souhait… Quand bien même elles pouvaient être comparées à des groupies, Naruto ne put les considérer avec mépris. Non, loin de là. Ces jeunes filles avaient des raisons légitimes de l'adorer, tous comme celles de Mizu no Kuni après la fin de la guerre, étant donné qu'il avait été dans les deux pays un facteur clé de la libération et donc de l'avènement de la paix. Néanmoins, le fait qu'il refusait leur demande avec douceur et politesse ne faisait que le rendre encore plus attirant pour elles, comme il ne les ignorait pas et que cela ajoutait à l'image du héros, une image de gentilhomme. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans son intérêt… Jiraiya avait après tout remarqué à quel point les habitants l'avaient traité comme un véritable roi… Ce qui était très ironique étant donné que, techniquement parlant, dans le monde actuel, Naruto était bel et bien la personne qui se rapprochait le plus du statut de roi du pays des vagues, ancien pays des tourbillons. Il avait même plus de sang bleu que le daimyo actuel du petit pays.

Ce fut en fin d'après-midi que Naruto et Jiraiya étaient parvenus à se retirer des festivités qui allaient sans doute durer jusqu'à tard ce jour. Naruto avait donc guidé son maître, jusqu'à rejoindre un endroit où quelques années auparavant, il avait découvert comment vivait une famille… La maison où habitait justement la famille de Tazuna, ancien client de Konoha et ami de Naruto. C'est alors qu'il revit après trois ans les trois habitants de Nami no Kuni qui occupaient de grandes places dans son cœur. Tazuna, Tsunami et Inari étaient restés chez eux durant la fête, car ils savaient que Naruto leur rendrait visite. Ainsi, il les présenta tous les trois à son maître, et ce fut dans la joie des retrouvailles que les deux ninjas furent invités à rester chez eux. Une invitation qu'ils acceptèrent très facilement. Ils passèrent donc la soirée tous les cinq, le temps étant à la discussion et les plaisanteries. Ce fut d'ailleurs avec dépit que Naruto et Tsunami constatèrent que Tazuna et Jiraiya étaient fait pour s'entendre à merveille. Deux ivrognes grivois. En outre, Naruto accepta avec amusement de raconter à Inari, et donc par conséquent à Tsunami et Tazuna, une partie de ses aventures, dont celle qui faisait polémique en ce moment : la libération du pays de l'eau. Autant dire que quand la soirée fut terminée, un Inari de onze ans partit se coucher avec des étoiles dans les yeux aux récits héroïques qu'il avait entendu. Sous les ricanements des quatre autres. Et ce fut ainsi que Naruto s'en alla dormir dans une des deux chambres d'amis mises à disposition, l'autre comprenant Jiraiya. Il ne mit pas longtemps pour s'endormir, vu qu'il ne dormait pas forcément le plus clair du temps dans de vrai lit.

Et il se réveillait de la sorte, dans un pays où les gens l'acceptaient sans hésiter, dans un endroit où il n'était pas haï de tous. Sans bruit, il posa les pieds au sol, et se levant, il alla jusqu'à la fenêtre, tirant les rideaux, et illuminant alors la salle d'une vive lumière. Il cligna des yeux, gêné et ébloui, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'ouvrir la fenêtre, laissant alors un grand souffle d'air frais s'engouffrer dans la chambre, y apportant sa senteur marine. Pour sûr, Naruto trouvait qu'il y faisait bon vivre. Bien plus qu'il y a trois ans. La ville était bien plus neuve et colorée, plus de misérables, les orphelins errants avaient été pris en charge, et les déchets qui couvraient les rues auparavant avaient été déblayés. Il s'accouda alors à la fenêtre, et émergeant du sommeil, il s'amusa à observer la ville et la mer en arrière-plan, tout en appréciant la caresse de la brise sur sa peau. Cela, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende des éclats de voix en bas, dans la maison. Il reconnut la voix d'Inari et de son grand-père. Il se rappelait que Tsunami se levait toujours la première, donc logiquement, les trois étaient réveillés. Curieux, il se dirigea donc à la porte de la chambre, et descendit alors en bas.

Dans la salle à manger, Tazuna, Inari et Jiraiya étaient assis autour de la table basse, alors que Tsunami était dans la cuisine adjacente en train de préparer le déjeuner. Elle avait cependant la vue sur la salle, et garder donc un œil sur les trois hommes. Ces trois derniers n'avaient de cesse de plaisanter, et comme ils racontaient leurs blagues idiotes, Inari riaient aux éclats. Tsunami se retenait elle aussi de rire. Le maître de Naruto-kun était très amusant, malgré le fait qu'elle eut compris qu'il était un odieux pervers dans ses moments, tout comme son père. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent tous les quatre des pas dans l'escalier, et Naruto se dévoila à leur vue. Il n'avait pas encore l'air très réveillé, et sa tignasse était encore plus épineuse et en désordre que d'habitude, vu qu'il avait retiré son bandeau frontal en allant dormir. Ne portant qu'un bermuda et un T-shirt pour dormir, il était donc pied nu sur le parquet. Ils le regardèrent étonné, surtout à la vue de sa crinière. Un peu perdu, Naruto s'avança. « Ohayo… » dit-il avec un doux sourire, ne manquant pas de faire rougir Tsunami. Mais pouvait-on lui en vouloir ? Le petit garnement acharné s'était transformé en un beau garçon… Un bel homme même. Et pour elle en particulier, il était dur de nier la frustration procurée par la solitude du célibat. Après tout, il était dur de vivre sans amour. Bien sûr, ils répondirent à son salut.

- Hey ! La belle au bois dormant se réveille enfin ! Il était temps… ! taquina Jiraiya, alors que Naruto eut un petit rire timide.

- Ne m'embête pas dès le matin, sensei… répondit-il, avant d'aussitôt sentir l'odeur du plat que cuisinait Tsunami. Il comprit aussitôt qu'ils n'étaient pas réunis pour prendre le petit-déjeuner, mais bien le déjeuner. « Mais… c'est pas le matin ? Quelle heure est-il ? » questionna-t-il ensuite, perplexe. Lui et Jiraiya se réveillant toujours vers six heure du matin pour aller s'entraîner, il ne pouvait pas s'être levé si tard, si ?

- Et bien, pour répondre à ta question, il est exactement midi et trente-deux minutes, répondit Tazuna en regardant sa montre. « Ah oui, autre chose… »

- Oui quoi ? demanda Naruto, voyant que Tazuna cherchait à lui dire quelque chose.

Ce qu'il voulait lui demander fit rire et sourire Inari, Jiraiya et Tsunami. « N'as-tu jamais soupçonné l'existence du peigne ? » Le visage impassible de Naruto leur suffit pour prouver qu'il n'avait pas apprécié la pique de Tazuna, et maintenant qu'ils y pensaient, c'en était encore plus drôle. Après quelques secondes, Naruto décida de venir s'installer à table, alors que les trois autres déjà assis se remirent à discuter avec entrain. Naruto les écouta d'une oreille distraite, les regardant plus ou moins, plongé dans ses propres pensées joyeuses. Après quelques minutes d'attente, Tsunami vint à son tour s'asseoir à table, déposant le plat, sous la réjouissance de Tazuna et Inari. Ils s'empressèrent tous les deux de se servir, sous l'énervement contenu de la femme de la maison. « Papa, Inari, où sont passé vos manière ? » s'exclama-t-elle en donnant une petite tape à l'arrière de la tête de Tazuna pour le réprimander. « Ces deux-là, je vous jure… » grogna-t-elle, alors que Jiraiya rigola légèrement.

- Tu les tiens bien en laisse pour ne pas qu'ils ne fassent de bêtise, Tsunami-san, fit-il remarquer, aux réactions diverses des occupants de la salle. Un grand sourire victorieux et orgueilleux de Tsunami, et une expression résignée pour Tazuna et Inari. Cependant, les rires de Jiraiya furent aussitôt interrompus.

- Ne vous y prenez pas, prévint Naruto à l'attention des trois citoyens de Nami, en souriant à Jiraiya, qui n'aima pas cette expression farceuse. « Je fais la même chose avec Jiraiya-sensei. C'est sans doute le pire et le plus irresponsable, égoïste et pervers des hommes qui existent dans ce monde. Si je n'étais pas là pour le garder calme et le sortir de vilaine situation, il serait mort depuis longtemps par la main des femmes qu'il a énervé avec ses manies de vieux vicieux. »

L'expression ahurie et indignée de Jiraiya à ce commentaire fit rire les quatre personnes qui lui faisaient face. « La vie est dure, à ce que je vois, Jiraiya-san ! » s'exclama Tazuna, hilare, alors que l'ermite des crapauds rechigna, parlant dans sa barbe, ne rajoutant que plus de comique à la situation. Naruto s'était déniché un drôle de maître. Finalement, Tazuna et Inari n'attendirent pas. « Enfin bref, moi je meurs de faim. Itadakimasu ! » prononça Tazuna, avant de commencer à manger, vite imité par son petit-fils. Peu après, Jiraiya se servit, et Tsunami se servit à son tour. Naruto contempla cette scène, alors que les quatre mangeaient dans un silence détendu. Cette atmosphère conviviale resserra quelque peu le cœur Naruto, à la fois de peine, et à la fois de gratitude. De la peine, car il voyait là une scène qu'il aurait aimé vivre, des sensations qu'il aurait aimé connaître dans son enfance. De la joie, car il voyait aussi là la quiétude symbolique d'une famille heureuse. Cette même famille qui faisait comme s'il était l'un d'entre eux. Jiraiya ne fit comme s'il n'eut rien remarqué, occupé avec son bol, mais il connaissait très bien chaque réaction, chaque manie de son filleul. Le garçon était sensible, peut-être trop, dans ce genre de situation aussi… naturelle. Il savait que lorsque Naruto vivait dans la normalité, ça le renvoyait au fait qu'il n'avait jamais été fait pour être normale, et que cela aboutissait à le plonger dans des réflexions contradictoires, mêlant angoisse, lassitude et bonheur.

- Tu ne manges pas, Naruto-kun ? demanda Tsunami avec un regard à la fois soucieux et innocent. Elle était une véritable mère de famille. « Tu devrais te servir. » suggéra-t-elle ensuite.

Les mots aimables de Tsunami ramenèrent Naruto à la réalité, et il s'empressa de sourire, pour dissimuler son léger malaise... En vain en ce qu'il s'agit de son parrain. Il décida ensuite d'écouter Tsunami, imitant alors la famille. Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence presque religieux, juste dérangé par le son des couvercles et du repas. Mais au bout d'un moment, Naruto choisit de poser la question qui lui triturait l'esprit depuis maintenant longtemps, et qui n'eut fait que prendre plus d'importance ces derniers jours, jusqu'à l'en frustrer sévèrement.

- Tazuna-san, Tsunami-san, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander. Connaissez-vous la famille Atsu ?

Les deux interpellés levèrent leur attention du bol pour s'intéresser à la question de leur jeune ami.

- La famille Atsu ? Bien sûr que nous les connaissons, répondit Tsunami. « A vrai dire, nous nous connaissions tous dans la ville avant l'arrivée des nouveau habitants. Donc, oui, nous connaissons les Atsu. »

Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un grand sourire à cette réponse. La famille d'Emiko connaissait donc la famille de Tazuna.

- Puis-je savoir où ils habitent ? Je connais leur fille, et je lui ai promis de revenir la voir… continua-t-il alors timidement, sous le regard amusé de son maître.

- Leur fille ? demanda Tazuna. « Ah oui, la jolie petite Emiko ! » s'exclama-t-il ensuite, en se rappelant la jeune femme.

- Tu connais Emiko-chan ? demanda alors Tsunami avant que son regard ne s'illumine, à l'instar de celui de Tazuna. « Mais oui ! Emiko-chan était passée nous voir ce jour… Sa joie la rendait si mignonne ! Elle nous a passé ton bonjour. Maintenant je me rappelle ! Elle était partie travailler à Hi no Kuni il y a deux années, après avoir décroché un contrat d'embauche… Et il me semblait que l'entreprise où elle travaillait supervisait les travaux d'états pour la construction de voies fluviales. Elle est revenue chez ses parents l'année dernière… » dit-elle alors, avant d'hésiter, comme elle n'en avait pas plus à dire. « C'est exact non, papa ? »

- Et bien, oui en fait, répondit Tazuna, son regard se faisant plus sérieux. « C'est vrai qu'elle est revenue il y a un an. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle est passée chez nous, elle n'a pas arrêté de nous parler de toi. Elle avait l'air de t'aimer énormément… »

Il arrêta sa phrase, avant d'échanger un regard avec Tsunami. Cette dernière semblait légèrement peinée. Naruto et Jiraiya froncèrent les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'ils avaient. « Hey Ji-san, Tsunami-san, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il alors, méfiant. Les deux interpellés se tournèrent vers lui, et Tazuna reprit.

- Tout ne s'est pas très bien passé à son retour. Au départ, tout allait bien. Elle était lumineuse et gentille avec tout le monde, tous l'aimaient. D'ailleurs, beaucoup de garçons lui tournaient autour, c'est pour dire à quel point elle était en vue.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de froncer dangereusement les sourcils à cette remarque.

- Mais malgré tout ça, ses parents étaient mécontents. Enfin plutôt son père qui a très mal réagi à son retour car elle a abandonné sa carrière au pays du feu. En gros, elle ne s'entendait pas du tout avec lui. Et puis la rumeur qu'elle était richissime est sortie pour venir jusqu'aux oreilles du père. Et c'était vrai. Personne ne sait comment elle a eu autant d'argent, mais son compte bancaire comptait plus de deux millions de ryōs lorsque ça a été découvert. Tout a dégénéré une semaine après. Elle s'est disputée brutalement avec son père d'après ce que les gens disent, en hurlant à son père que l'argent sur son compte lui appartenait à elle seule. Il y a eu un procès, et à l'aide d'une vieille loi bizarre datant de trente ans, son indépendance a été résolue, la plaçant juridiquement à la charge des parents jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit apte à assumer son rôle.

- Quel rôle ? questionna Jiraiya, perplexe.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit aussitôt Tazuna. « À mes yeux, toute cette histoire est louche. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais aimé le père, Tsukeiru Atsu. Sa femme est charmante, la fratrie d'Emiko est plutôt normale, mais lui, je ne sais pas… Il est tellement conservateur et calculateur, il n'est pas clair quoi. Dans tous les cas, ça fait quatre mois qu'on n'a pas revu Emiko. La dernière chose qu'on a entendu à son propos, c'était que son père comptait la fiancer à un garçon d'une famille très aisée ayant emménagé après ta victoire sur Gatō company, Naruto.

A l'entente d'une telle chose, le verre que tenait Naruto dans sa main se brisa sous la force avec laquelle il l'avait serré. Ils ne dirent rien, comme ils virent évidemment la colère dans les yeux glacés du Namikaze. Tazuna et sa fille en conclurent facilement qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Emiko et lui. Ça devait être dur à apprendre. Et honnêtement, s'il se mêlait du problème de la famille Atsu, cela allait vite se régler. Au-delà du fait qu'il était une figure symbolique du pays et quel l'opinion pencherait obligatoirement en sa faveur, il était aussi un ninja du pays du feu. Et lorsque l'armée était mêlée au juridique, et un juridique aussi suspicieux, ça n'allait jamais être aussi bon.

- Très bien… prononça-t-il sombrement. « Tazuna-san, je te demande l'adresse des Atsu. J'ai quelques mots à dire au père… »

- Euh… O-oui ! Bien sûr… je vais te noter ça sur un papier ! dit-il précipitamment en se levant pour aller chercher de quoi écrire.

Naruto hocha la tête. « Bien, je monte me préparer. Cet homme vient de faire une grosse erreur en me faisant un tel affront. » Il ne prononça rien de plus, disparaissant dans l'escalier. Jiraiya grimaça. Il espérait que son filleul ne fasse pas de bêtise. Après ce qui s'était passé à Kirigakure, il pouvait très bien aller tuer l'homme. Surtout quand ce dernier avait fiancé l'amante du jeune homme avec un inconnu.

- Jiraiya-sama, puis-je savoir ce qu'il y a entre Emiko-chan et Naruto-kun ? Il semblerait que Naruto-kun soit aussi mêlé à cette histoire… questionna alors Tsunami, inquiète, surtout en ayant vu cette lueur dangereuse dans les yeux de Naruto.

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins alors, soupira le Sannin. « Naruto et Emiko sont amants. Ils se sont rencontré à tout hasard au pays du feu, et ont fait connaissance. Je pense qu'il doit y être pour quelque chose dans le retour d'Emiko et doit en ce moment s'en vouloir énormément, étant donné qu'elle a eu des ennuis. Surtout en sachant que l'argent sur le compte bancaire d'Emiko était un cadeau de sa part pour qu'elle vive aisément ici. »

- Je vois… Que pensez-vous qu'il pourrait arriver maintenant… ?

- A vrai dire je n'en sais rien. Je suis perplexe quant au fait que Tsukeiru Atsu ait gagné le procès, même jusqu'à résigner la majorité de Emiko. Tout ça me semble très tiré par les cheveux. Quant à savoir ce qui pourrait se passer… J'ai bien peur que Naruto réagisse violemment. Il adore cette Emiko Atsu, et il est possible qu'il arrive malheur au père. Enfin, nous verrons. Je ne suis pas assez fou pour arrêter Naruto lorsqu'il est en colère. Donc s'il tue quelqu'un, sérieusement, je m'en lave les mains. Ça leur apprendra à ne pas jouer avec lui… dit-il avec un ton entièrement détaché, et si cela n'avait pas porté sur ce genre de sujet, c'en aurait été comique.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tazuna revint avec un post-it, rapidement rejoins par Naruto, lavé et entièrement habillé. Il remercia Tazuna, prenant le post-it et le mettant une poche à l'intérieur de sa cape.

- Attendez-moi là. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je reviendrais sans doute avec Emiko-chan.

Sans attendre de réponse, le garçon quitta la maison, avant de sauter haut pour atterrir sur un toit de maison, et du poursuivre son chemin depuis les hauteurs, sous les regards surpris des passants, et inquiets de Jiraiya et la fille de Tazuna. Ils plaignaient sincèrement l'idiotie du père d'Emiko de s'être mis Naruto Namikaze, le Nidaime Kiiroi Senko, à dos…

* * *

C'était une magnifique matinée qui illuminait ce jour. Le soleil brillait au milieu d'un ciel bleu sans nuage. La mer était calme, alors que les bateaux de pèches étaient partis, pendant que la marée permettait de pêcher de nombreux poissons. Depuis la mort de Gatō, la vie était redevenue simple et agréable. Plus de danger, ni de survie. Plus aucun vol, ni viol, plus aucun meurtre. En théorie, les habitants de Nami no Kuni vivaient heureux. Tout ceci aurait été vrai si la maison Atsu n'était pas aussi déchirée. C'était ce que pensait Kazuyo Atsu alors qu'elle faisait le ménage dans la maison de la famille. Mère de quatre enfants, à cinquante ans, Kazuyo savait qu'elle était une femme relativement simple, la vie étant maintenant derrière elle. Comme presque tous les habitants de Nami no Kuni avant Gatō, elle avait emménagé dans le pays après le génocide d'Uzu no Kuni. Elle y avait rencontré Tsukeiru, un pêcheur, à qui elle avait été donnée par ses parents, faute d'autre choix. Ainsi, elle lui avait donné quatre enfants, trois filles et un garçon. Elle avait déjà abandonné toute idée de rencontrer le véritable amour, acceptant l'homme, et chérissant ses enfants.

Emiko était leur fille ainée et leur premier enfant… Elle aimait sa fille. Elle l'avait élevée et éduquée avec amour, malgré les relations conflictuelles qu'elle pouvait avoir avec son mari, ce dernier en désaccord sur ses méthodes d'éducation. Emiko avait toujours été une fille joyeuse, amie avec tout le monde, aimant sa mère profondément ainsi que ses deux petites sœurs et son petit frère. Elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant de ses rapports avec son père. Ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement entendu, et le fait qu'elle lui tenait tête, elle une fille, l'insupportait le plus clair du temps. Elle savait que le père d'Emiko avait été l'un des facteurs principaux de son départ pour le pays du feu. Son départ avait brisé le cœur de beaucoup de monde, en particulier le sien et celui de ses deux sœurs. Son absence durant toute une année avait été lourde dans la famille, sauf pour Tsukeiru bien entendu.

Le retour cependant, avait été une autre histoire. En tant que mère, elle avait été réellement heureuse que sa fille revienne. Mais cela ne s'était pas bien passé avec le reste de la famille. Le côté manipulateur de Tsukeiru avait pris le dessus, montant les sœurs d'Emiko contre cette dernière, même cas avec le frère. Elle se souvenait encore du regard confus et blessée de sa fille. Elle, qui était heureuse de retrouver sa famille, s'était heurtée à un mur d'hostilité indestructible. Et comme la famille vivait du métier de son mari, Kazuyo ne pouvait intervenir pour aider Emiko, auquel cas il se servait de ça pour la menacer. Elle en avait pleuré de nombreuse fois ces derniers mois, que sa fille ne perde cette lueur chaleureuse pour celle d'une femme malheureuse. Mais si c'en était resté là… Le fait était qu'Emiko était revenu ici avec une vraie fortune. Une fortune dont Tsukeiru était devenue véritablement obsédé. Une telle obsession qu'il en était venu à lancer des procédures de justice pour résigner la majorité d'Emiko, qui avait pourtant vingt ans, et donc, s'emparer de sa liberté et de sa fortune. Et il avait réussi, allant même jusqu'à aussitôt fiancer Emiko à un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas.

Elle savait intimement que son mari avait organisé toute cette manigance, et que la famille du garçon qui lui était fiancée était aussi liée. Et Kazuyo ressentait le dégoût de sa fille. Elle aussi avait été fiancée puis mariée sans le vouloir. Cette situation l'écœurait, mais ce qui l'écœurait encore plus, c'était qu'elle, sa mère, ne pouvait intervenir pour l'aider, alors que Emiko était sa propre fille.

Et c'était sur ce genre de réflexion amère que Kazuyo entendit sonner à la porte de la maison. Dans un premier temps, trop déprimée, trop ailleurs, elle décida simplement d'ignorer les sonneries. Qui de particulier pouvait de toute façon venir sonner ici ? De simples coursiers qui faisaient du porte à porte pour des enjeux publicitaires… Rien digne d'ouvrir en tous cas. Elle ne garda pas cet avis longtemps lorsque cette fois, on frappa à la porte. Les publicitaires n'insistaient jamais. C'était donc réellement un visiteur. Elle descendit dans l'entrée, délaissant les tâches ménagères dont elle était chargée de s'occuper. Quand elle fut devant la porte et qu'elle l'ouvrit, elle vit cependant quelqu'un qu'elle ne s'était douté voir de toute son inintéressante vie…

Elle le reconnut aussitôt qu'elle l'aperçut. Cette longue cape élégante orange, brodée de flamme noire… Avec ces longs cheveux épineux, en crinière blonde. Ce beau visage et ces étranges marques de moustaches sur les joues, et surtout… ces yeux d'un bleu tellement profond. C'était sans nul doute la personne la plus célèbre de tout le pays des vagues : Naruto Namikaze, ou Naruto Uzumaki, le héros libérateur du joug de Gatō. Aussi connu partout pour ses faits de guerre au pays de l'eau, qui faisaient état de mythe et de crainte. La rumeur la plus persistante était celle qu'il avait combattu et vaincu à lui seul mille de ses adversaires. Mais ce que Kazuyo savait, c'était qu'en tant que ninja, Naruto Namikaze était quelqu'un de très dangereux, qu'il ne fallait surtout pas provoquer. Et sa venue ici, chez elle, de tous les endroits pourtant possibles, la rendait perplexe, troublée, confuse. Tout état de malaise apparent.

- B-Bonjour, Naruto-sama… dit-elle timidement, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire sous le regard assez froid du jeune homme devant elle.

Naruto l'observait sans rien dire depuis qu'elle avait ouvert la porte. Il avait essayé de trouver ce qu'il pouvait faire en arrivant chez les Atsu. Imaginer qui allait pouvoir ouvrir la porte ? Si c'était un frère ou une sœur ? Si c'était le père, qu'il n'aimait d'office pas. Si c'était la mère ? Ou même Emiko, ou alors un ami de famille ? Mais il ne s'était pas décidé. Il voulait d'abord voir par lui-même, et réagir selon ce qui pouvait être juste, le moment venu.

De toute évidence, cette femme devant lui était la femme du dénommé Tsukeiru Atsu. Absolument aucun doute. Malgré qu'elle fût d'âge mûr, la cinquantaine, il lui fut facile de constater la douceur et la beauté de ses traits. De longs cheveux châtains foncés, et de jolis yeux chocolat. Elle était la mère d'Emiko, vu la ressemblance flagrante avec la jeune femme, si ce n'était pas pour le fait qu'à l'inverse des cheveux et yeux marron de la mère, ceux d'Emiko étaient noirs.

- Bonjour madame. Suis-je bien chez la famille Atsu ? posa alors poliment Naruto, sans sourire cependant.

- O-Oui… Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose concernant notre famille ? répondit-elle, l'inquiétude apparaissant dans sa voix.

Autant, elle devrait se sentir extrêmement honorée d'être en présence de son héros, autant elle savait que sa présence ici n'était pas de bon augure. Naruto ne prononça rien dans un premier temps, avant d'hocher finalement la tête affirmativement. « Oui, il semblerait bien que quelque chose se passe et concerne de très près votre famille, madame Atsu. Puis-je entrer ? » demanda-t-il alors, en faisant un sourire doux et amical, pour rassurer Kazuyo. Elle ne put réprimer un petit rougissement des pommettes à la vue du sourire tellement charmant du garçon. Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour quelques années en moins… Ce garçon était tellement beau après tout. Mais elle revint vite à elle en se rendant compte qu'en dépit du sourire, il avait quand même demandé à entrer. Se sentant légèrement idiote, elle bégaya légèrement, acceptant bien sûr qu'il n'entre. « J-Je vous en p-prie, entrez ! »

Si ce n'était pas pour cette situation, Naruto en aurait ri et l'aurait taquiné. Cette jolie dame était le portrait craché d'Emiko. C'était absolument hallucinant. Elle s'écarta sur le côté, lui permettant d'entrer, et quand il fut dans le petit hall, elle referma alors la porte. Hésitante, elle lui demanda finalement de la suivre jusque dans le salon, où elle le fit asseoir. « Désirez-vous un thé, Naruto-sama ? » D'abord légèrement surpris, l'Uzumaki déclina poliment la demande, mais en faisant en sorte de ne pas blesser la mère d'Emiko par ce refus. Voyant que plus rien n'empêchait de discuter maintenant, Kazuyo Atsu s'assit sur le canapé en face du siège dans lequel était assis Naruto.

- Madame Atsu, commença alors Naruto, mais fut aussitôt coupé.

- Appelez-moi Kazuyo, Naruto-sama, demanda-t-elle, sous l'acquiescement de Naruto.

- Kazuyo-san. Tout d'abord… Si je peux me permettre… Où se trouve le reste de votre famille ?

Kazuyo s'en étonna légèrement, mais ne mit pas longtemps à répondre.

- Et bien… Mes enfants sont à l'école, et mon mari est un pêcheur… Ils devraient être rentrés d'ici deux heures.

« _Elle a omit Emiko. Il s'est bien passé quelque chose, je sens clairement son malaise._ » pensa-t-il en hochant la tête.

- Puis-je savoir quel âge ont vos enfants, Kazuyo-san ?

- Mes enfants… ? Et bien… Mes deux filles ont dix-sept et treize ans, et mon fils à quinze ans. Attendez… Rassurez-moi, il n'y a aucun problème les concernant… ?

En effet, Kazuyo excluait sa fille aînée. Mais il n'arrivait pas à sentir de malice, qu'il percevait habituellement des gens avec des intentions mauvaises. Si cette Kazuyo Atsu était de mèche avec cette magouille autour de son Emiko-chan, il l'aurait automatiquement senti. Ce point rassura déjà Naruto.

- Rassurez-vous, ce n'était qu'une simple question. Rien ne leur est arrivé. Kazuyo-san, en fait, j'aimerais parler avec votre mari. Savez-vous à quelle heure rentre-t-il exactement ?

- Exactement je ne saurais pas dire… Comme je vous l'ai dit, d'ici deux heures environ… Est-ce que cela pose-t-il problème ?

- Non. Mais je ne peux pas vous assurer qu'il n'y a aucun problème. Comme vous vous en doutez, ma venue ici n'assure rien de bon à votre famille. Je vais vous demander d'attendre avec moi la venue de votre mari. Vous en saurez beaucoup plus à ce moment-là.

Elle ne savait absolument pas ce qui se passait. Apparemment, son mari avait fait quelque chose qui n'avait pas plus à Naruto Namikaze. Mais, cela n'avait aucun sens ! La seule chose qui aurait pu poser des problèmes était ce scandale du procès gagné contre Emiko pour obtenir cette mystérieuse somme d'argent qui… Non… Etait-ce lié ? Son mari avait-il vraiment fait quelque chose de grave ? Bien sûr, c'était une personne à histoire, mais irait-il jusqu'à se mettre en difficulté avec Konoha pour de l'argent ? Ils n'étaient que de simples civils, ils avaient peur des ninjas. Même de bons et gentils ninjas comme ceux de Konoha…

N'ayant pas d'autre solution, elle ne fit qu'acquiescer. Même si ce garçon pouvait être plus jeune que ses enfants – n'ayant que seize ans après tout – elle savait que les personnes étant entrées dans le monde de la guerre et du crime grandissaient beaucoup plus vite. Cela devait être encore plus poussé avec les ninjas. Elle se leva et partit terminer les corvées. Dans deux heures, tout le monde serait rentré et elle saurait enfin ce qui se passait de grave avec son mari.

* * *

_Deux heures plus tard. _

Ce fut après une journée comme une autre que Tsukeiru Atsu revint à la maison. Dans la relativité du terme « journée comme une autre » s'entend. Après le procès de sa fille pour résigner son indépendance parentale, Tsukeiru Atsu était devenu littéralement l'homme le plus riche de la ville. Il avait fait croire à tout le monde de son entourage qu'il continuait le train de vie habituel d'un marin pêcheur somme tout à fait quelconque, mais non. Le compte bancaire de sa fille, dont il s'était emparé deux mois plus tôt, comptait près de deux millions cinq-cents mille Ryōs. Mieux encore, il avait remarqué que le compte était crédité chaque semaine de près de cinquante mille ryōs. Aujourd'hui, il était riche. Il partait alors le matin pour ne revenir qu'à quelques intervalles de la journée, exactes à celles des marins, pour faire croire à sa femme qu'il l'était toujours.

En réalité, il passait ses journées à dépenser pour des jeux d'argents, des boissons et des plaisirs dans les maisons closes. Cent mille pièces étaient déjà partie ces deux derniers mois. En temps normal, il s'en serait inquiété, mais le compte était crédité de deux-cent mille chaque mois, d'où le fait qu'il se permettait d'user de cet argent à outrance. Il avait conclus un accord avec une dite famille bourgeoise venue du pays du feu sur cette affaire. Le fils de la famille s'était apparemment épris de sa fille, Emiko, alors que le père du garçon était un procureur des affaires civiles. Il avait promis sa fille à la famille si cette dernière l'aidait à s'emparer de l'argent. Un accord convenable pour eux.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il rentrait chez lui, comme à l'habitude, après une petite journée bien remplie. « Je suis rentré ! » s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Il s'étonna légèrement du fait que sa femme ne vint pas le saluer, vu qu'elle le faisait toujours. Il ne le nota pas, préférant poser son manteau sur le porte-manteau du couloir, et retirer ses sandales. Ce furent ses filles qui vinrent le voir alors, avec de grands sourires. « Ohayo Tō-san ! Tu ne devineras jamais qui est à la maison ! » s'écria la plus petite. Il les regarda avec ennuis.

Ses filles… Natsumi pour la plus petite, et Hitomi pour la plus âgée. Elles ne l'intéressaient pas. Bien sûr, il ne les détestait pas – pas comme Emiko par exemple – mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait une éventuelle considération pour elles. C'était pareil avec son fils et sa femme. Ces quatre-là étaient plus de simple poids pour lui, qui l'obligeaient à passer pour un membre de la famille et gâcher ses journées en leur présence plutôt que d'aller s'amuser. Surtout maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de problème d'argent. Contrarié, il fut obligé d'être guidé jusqu'au salon, où il entrevit son fils, Hiro, et sa femme, Kazuyo.

Ses enfants étaient des idiots. Il les avait facilement manipulés pour leur faire détester leur grande sœur. Et comme la mère était une idiote introvertie qui n'avait pas le cran pour défendre Emiko, cette dernière était passée pour une fille irresponsable et de mauvaise intention devant le jury. Et avec l'appui toujours agressif du procureur envers elle, il avait gagné le procès très facilement. Peu importe. Il se fichait de toute façon éperdument de cette idiote effrontée. Elle devait bien le payer à vivre avec ce garçon.

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, et qu'il put alors voir qui s'y trouvait.

- Kazuyo, c'est quoi cette blague ? Qui c'est celui-là ? demanda-t-il méchamment, en pointant ostensiblement du doigt Naruto, assis dans un fauteuil et les pieds négligemment posés sur la table basse.

Naruto le regarda alors. Voilà donc Tsukeiru Atsu. Cet homme qui avait vendu sans regret sa propre fille à des gens malintentionnés. Cet homme qui avait vendu SA Emiko. Il lui fallut un sang-froid monstre pour ne pas se lever et le tuer, incessamment. Mais le regard sombre parla pour lui. Les enfants étaient revenus les uns après les autres, et avait tous sautillés partout à sa venue chez eux. Il avait compris d'eux qu'il était pour les jeunes de leur âge une véritable « star ». Là encore, il aurait bien discuté avec eux, mais le moment n'était pas du tout à ça.

- Bonjour, Tsukeiru-san, prononça Naruto avec neutralité. « Je suis Naruto Namikaze. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Nous avons à parler vous et moi. »

Le garçon ne lui laissa même pas le temps de parler. Tsukeiru le reconnut dès qu'il le vit. Il était réellement identique à la photo de lui que les gens avaient eu. Lui, ne l'avait jamais vu en vrai comme les autres habitants durant l'insurrection contre Gatō. Il était resté chez lui à ce moment-là. Et là, il voyait la personne qui était prétendument le libérateur de plusieurs pays. Pour lui ce n'était que de simples bobards, surtout que ce n'était qu'un gamin qui devait jouer aux ninjas. Cependant, lorsqu'il lui demanda de s'asseoir, il préféra quand même écouter.

- J'espère que vous avez passé une agréable journée, Tsukeiru-san, car maintenant que vous êtes là, je vais enfin pouvoir commencer, dit-il en regardant Kazuyo, qui était assise sur le canapé avec son fils, et les deux filles debout dans le coin de la pièce.

Ils restèrent silencieux, attendant que Naruto ne se mette à parler.

- Tout d'abord… Savez-vous qui je suis, Tsukeiru-san ?

- Naruto Namikaze ? dit-il ironiquement pour essayer de faire décrisper le visage de Naruto. Mauvaise idée, étant donné que la réponse ne plut pas du tout à Naruto.

- Je vais être clair avec vous, Tsukeiru-san, répliqua alors sombrement Naruto. « Je ne suis pas un gamin, et encore moins le gamin de base que l'on rencontre à tous les coins de rue dans des villes comme celle-là… Je suis un ninja. Et en tant que ninja, ma présence ici n'a rien de bon pour une famille telle que la vôtre… »

Sa phrase fit son effet, comme il jeta un froid sur les cinq personnes présentes dans la pièce. Mais ce fut la peur qui se refléta dans les yeux de Kazuyo qu'il remarqua. Il devinait qu'elle savait ce dont les ninjas étaient capables. Peut-être avait-elle vu les dégâts et massacres d'Uzu.

- Je vais vous poser une question à tous les deux, Kazuyo-san, Tsukeiru-san… Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas au complet ? Non je vais reformuler. Pourquoi n'y-a-t-il ici aucune trace de Emiko Atsu. Pouvez-vous me dire où elle est ?

- De quelle Emiko Atsu parlez-vous, Naruto-sama… ? demanda d'une voix faible Kazuyo, ne recevant alors du jeune homme qu'un regard très contrarié.

- Me pensez-vous dupe à ce point ? Je demande à savoir où se trouve Emiko Atsu, et vous allez me le dire ! tonna-t-il alors, la colère commençant à s'immiscer sur son visage.

- Et de quel droit te permets-tu de nous ordonner de répondre, Namikaze ? rétorqua Tsukeiru avec mépris, sous l'inquiétude grandissante de sa famille. S'il allait trop loin, il allait se mettre en danger… Il n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

Naruto gloussa alors.

- Il y avait de l'argent sur son compte… dit-il d'un ton sinistre, alors que la frange de ses cheveux cacha ses yeux. Cette révélation glaça le sang de Tsukeiru, comprenant d'où provenait l'argent. « Cet argent est le mien… »

- N-Naruto-sama… bégaya Kazuyo. « Ma… Ma Emiko-chan n'aurait jamais pu voler… Elle ne peut pas faire une chose pareille ! Elle est bien trop gentille, bien trop pure ! Je vous en prie, croyez-moi ! »

- Tais-toi, espèce d'idiote écervelée ! maugréa Tsukeiru, alors que ses enfants grimacèrent en voyant leur mère être humiliée devant un invité… leur héros de surcroit. « Cette petite garce est bien capable de faire ce genre de méfait honteux ! Tout le monde…- »

Naruto le coupa aussitôt.

- Taisez-vous Tsukeiru. Cet argent se trouvait sur le compte de Emiko car c'est moi qui le lui ai donné, et je suis perplexe, vraiment. Voulez-vous savoir pourquoi ? demanda avec sarcasme Naruto, sous le silence de l'homme. « C'est simple ! J'ai crédité le compte d'Emiko Atsu à dix pourcents de mes revenus, de façon hebdomadaire, en règle des lois bancaires du pays du feu. Un changement de lieu d'envoi de crédit nécessite obligatoirement un accord du créditeur, en l'occurrence moi, Tsukeiru-san. Mieux encore, le compte étant devenu indirectement un compte joint, il n'avait pas sa place dans un procès d'affaire familiale, et mieux encore, il est techniquement impossible pour un si petit organisme juridique de contester les lois éditées par daimyo-sama du pays du feu lui-même! Ce que vous venez de faire, Atsu Tsukeiru, c'est un détournement majeur de fond, pire. Vous m'avez volé. »

Tsukeiru ne savait pas quoi faire. Si le problème n'avait pas concerné l'argent, il aurait pu être indélogeable, même face à un ninja, mais il n'avait jamais pensé au fait que l'argent devait provenir d'une source puissante pour être aussi affluant. Il commençait à paniquer.

- Donc je vais aller droit au but, Tsukeiru. Tu vas me dire ce qui est advenu de Emiko-chan, et maintenant. Auquel cas je vais très mal le prendre, et je risque de te tuer sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte. Tu sais, j'ai tué tellement de gens que cela ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid, surtout si je tue un petit salopard dans ton genre. Maintenant parle, et ne cache rien...

Sa femme et ses enfants le regardaient avec doute et indignation. Il leur avait menti, et ils l'apprenaient. Il leur avait menti à propos d'Emiko. Il savait que c'en était fini de son équilibre social… Il était entièrement fini. Mais il était encore vivant, et il avait une peur bleue de la mort. Il ne voulait pas mourir… !

- J-j'ai… Il… Il y a d-deux mois j'ai… vendu Emiko au procureur des affaires… en échange de l'argent…

« _Non… Ce n'est pas possible… ? Il n'a pas pu… Ma Emiko-chan… Ma belle Emiko-chan…_ ». La douleur dans les yeux de Naruto fut aussi grande que celle dans les yeux de Kazuyo, du frère et des sœurs d'Emiko. Leur propre père avait vendu leur grande sœur pour de l'argent. Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de Naruto, qu'il s'empressa d'essuyer.

- Où est-elle ? demanda-t-il sans perdre en dureté.

- Dans l'avenue périphérique de la ville… Au numéro sept-cent-trente-cinq. C'est là qu'habite le procureur. Le nom de l'homme est Uruguri Kira… Il détient Emiko depuis deux mois.

Naruto se leva aussitôt, fixant alors Tsukeiru avec un regard froid. Il sortit un kunai Hiraishin, qu'il planta dans la table qui les séparait. « Je te jure que s'il est arrivé quelque chose à ma Emiko. S'ils l'ont touché, s'ils l'ont ne serait-ce que toucher… Je vais te tuer de la plus atroce des façons que je trouverais, et je trainerais ton cadavre au milieu de la rue en montrant ce qui arrive aux pères vendant leurs propres filles. » La rage pure dans les yeux, Kazuyo se retenait de se précipiter sur son « mari » pour l'étrangler elle-même.

Sans se retourner, Naruto se dirigea vers l'entrée, et quitta rapidement la maison. Si le père de Emiko était vivant, cette espère d'ordure de procureur corrompu lui, n'allait pas vivre assez longtemps pour voir le soleil se coucher.

Naruto sautait de toit en toit sans s'arrêter, rapidement, brisant légèrement le béton des toits à chaque atterrissage. Il était résolu. Pour la première véritable fois, sans utiliser le chakra de Kyuubi, il ressentait cette haine inextinguible. Cette rage, cette envie intarissable de sang. Il avait envie de tuer. Il avait envie de tuer quiconque osait le déranger, mais pire encore. Il avait cette envie horrible de torturer à mort ceux qui détenaient en ce moment Emiko. Cette jeune femme, qui n'était qu'à lui seul… On avait osé l'acheter. **L'acheter**. Ce mot l'horrifiait, l'écœurait, l'enrageait. Et il eut envie de mettre à mort son imbécile de sensei qui eut l'audace de barrer sa route, là.

- Oy, gaki. Je pourrais savoir ce qui se passe ? Ça fait longtemps que je t'attends, et franchement, je me demande vraiment où tu vas en dégageant autant d'envie de meurtre. Tu as envie de tuer les passants où quoi ? reprocha l'ermite à son filleul.

- Kyofu. Je vais te demander de t'écarter de ma route. Ce n'est absolument pas le moment pour jouer à ça.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends !? Ne te la joue pas Uchiha, Naruto, parce que vraiment… gaki ? Jiraiya interrompit sa phrase quand il vit Naruto disparaître. Il se retourna, voyant que le blond l'avait passé et avait continué sa route, sans l'écouter.

Soupirant, Jiraiya se mit à le suivre, le rattrapant rapidement et venant se placer juste à sa droite. Il remarqua les larmes qui coulèrent des yeux de son filleul. « Naruto. Dis-moi ce qui te met dans cet état. Je ne suis là que pour t'aider. » Il n'eut pas de réponse, et résigné, il ne fit que le suivre jusqu'à destination. Ils s'éloignaient des quartiers du centre-ville pour rejoindre la périphérie. Naruto s'arrêta alors, et observa la rue. Jiraiya ne sut pas ce qu'il fit, jusqu'à ce que le blond ne parle alors. « Regarde au numéro sept-cent-trente-cinq, juste en bas, Kyofu… Dis-moi ce que c'est… »

Jiraiya observa méticuleusement l'endroit. Il ne mit pas longtemps pour le reconnaitre. Il les reconnaissait à des kilomètres après tout. Des femmes légèrement vêtue stationnant à l'entrée pour accueillir les gens, des lumières blafardes émanant des fenêtres aux étages… Pas de doute. « C'est une maison close. » conclut-il, alors que le regard de son filleul s'en fit d'autant plus triste.

- Ce genre d'endroit que tu fréquentes tout le temps… C'est dans cet endroit qu'ils ont amené Emiko-chan… dit-il sous l'indignation de Jiraiya. « Ne m'arrête pas Kyofu. Dans une minute, tous les déchets de cet endroit sont morts et j'ai récupéré Emiko-chan. Ils vont payer… Kage Bunshin no jutsu ! »

Une quinzaine de clones d'ombre apparurent, tous l'air meurtrier. Naruto ne prit pas la peine de les regarder. Car pendant que lui cherchait son amour, eux s'occupait de tuer chaque homme de garde et chaque homme lié de près ou de loin à cet endroit. Si une maison close séquestrait des femmes, c'était un repère plus corrompu qu'il ne devait l'être.

En quelques secondes, Naruto et ses clones s'infiltrèrent dans le bâtiment, comme des ombres, invisibles malgré la couleur de sa cape et de ses cheveux, montrant par-là qu'il était un véritable maître de l'infiltration. Aussi, d'un bon angle de vue, Jiraiya put alors observer en grimaçant lorsqu'il vit les gardes et les clients du bâtiment tomber les uns après les autres, égorgés sans bruit, morts sur le coup. Naruto n'avait pas menti, il fut sans pitié. Seules les femmes de l'endroit allaient en sortir vivantes.

Et tandis que ses clones faisaient leur travail en neutralisant toute menace, Naruto lui, marchait lentement dans les couloirs de l'établissement. Passant de porte en porte, de chambre en chambre, il fut de plus en plus écœuré en sentant ces odeurs qui signifiaient tout… Et chaque femme séquestrée qu'il y trouvait. Créant un clone pour chaque chambre, ils forcèrent les portes pour aussitôt emporter les victimes et les sortir de cet endroit. Epouvanté à l'idée que la femme qu'il aimait avait été soumise ces deux derniers mois à un tel enfer, il priait sans espoir pour qu'elle aille bien. Mais aucun signe d'elle ici. Fermement décidé à la retrouver, il monta alors à l'étage.

A la différence des étages inférieurs, ce dernier étage était un appartement de grande taille. Arrivant dans une grande salle, il trouva alors une table recouverte de documents en tout genre. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qu'il en était. Le procureur n'était en fait qu'une couverture sociale pour cacher le fait que Kira Uruguri était un des hauts membres d'un réseau de trafic humain… Mais ce fut le summum de son inquiétude lorsqu'il vit sur le sol ce kimono… Ce kimono que Emiko avait dit adorer porter, et qu'elle avait porté lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré. Un kimono offert par sa mère. Il contrôla sa respiration, et se cacha aussitôt lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Ce fut un homme qui sortit de la salle de bain… Un type d'homme que Naruto reconnut… La caricature de l'individu trop aisé pour sa santé, corpulent et particulièrement repoussant par sa démarche grossière. Et cette lueur hautaine dans ses yeux prouvait tout.

- Kira Uruguri ?

L'homme se retourna, étonné d'entendre son nom. « Hein ? Que faites-vous chez moi, et comment connaissez-vous mon nom !? » demanda-t-il lorsque Naruto eut surgi de l'ombre, dans son dos. Il ne prononça rien d'autre, alors qu'un Rasengan s'enfonça dans son ventre. Il fut envoyé voler contre le mur à l'autre bout de l'appartement, avant de retomber mort, baignant dans son sang. Naruto n'y accorda aucune importance, continuant alors dans l'appartement. Et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende des petits sanglots. Ses pas de marche devinrent des pas de course, et traversant le couloir jusqu'à la source du son, il arriva brusquement dans une des chambres de l'appartement.

- Emiko-chan ! s'écria-t-il, alors que la vue de son amante, recroquevillée à demi-nue dans le coin de la pièce lui fit abandonner la colère pour la peur.

Il se précipita sur elle, la prenant aussitôt dans ses bras pour la serrer fort, comme s'il eut peur qu'elle ne disparaisse. Tout d'abord inerte, les yeux de Emiko Atsu reprirent vie à l'entente de cette voix et la sensation de cette si chaleureuse étreinte. Ne comprenant pas du tout ce qui se passait, quand elle se rendit compte que sa tête était appuyée contre le torse d'un homme comme pour la rassurer, elle releva la tête. Et ce fut ces yeux bleus qu'elle vit, ces mêmes yeux d'un bleu intense qu'elle avait rêvé revoir depuis tous ce temps. Ces yeux exprimant tellement de chose, du regret, de la douleur, de la peur, de l'amour, de la joie… Et les yeux onyx de la femme brisée qu'était Emiko Atsu s'écarquillèrent alors entre les larmes acides, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le miracle s'était accompli. Il l'avait retrouvé. Il l'avait enfin retrouvé.

- Na… Naru… Narutoooo ! gémit-elle entre le sanglot de joie et d'horreur, le serrant de toute ses forces, mais tremblant de tout son être en craignant que ce ne fut qu'un rêve désespéré parmi tous ceux qu'elle avait fait chaque nuit.

Qu'elle fut nue et souillée n'empêcha pas au Namikaze de la caresser, de lui faire mille baiser sur sa peau de lait, de lui offrir à cœur joie ce refuge qu'elle tentait de se faire dans le creux de son cou. Lui prenant le menton, il redressa son visage, il lui fit un baiser si tendre que les sanglots d'Emiko s'égayèrent, avant qu'elle ne réponde avec une passion immense.

- Le cauchemar est fini, ma puce. Je te le promets… je te le promets ! Plus jamais tu ne vivras une telle chose. Je serais là ! jura-t-il entre ses baiser, alors qu'elle pleurait et riait à la fois.

Par-là suite, Naruto retira sa cape, et emmitoufla Emiko à l'intérieur, avant de la prendre en berceau. Il ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre, et sortit du bâtiment pour rejoindre Jiraiya. Dans ses bras, bien calée contre lui, son beau petit ange était déjà endormi, sans doute pour faire le premier beau rêve après plusieurs mois. « _Plus jamais je ne permettrais ça._ »

Jiraiya était resté sur le bâtiment de l'autre côté de la rue, observant les choses se passer. C'est ainsi qu'il vit Naruto sortir par la fenêtre du dernier étage, avec une énième femme dans ses bras. À l'inverse des clones qui semblaient être partie à l'hôpital ou au commissariat de police locale, celui-là vint vers lui, révélant le fait que c'était bien l'original, et s'il en notifiait la cape orange couvrant la jeune femme dans ses bras, cette dernière devait logiquement être Emiko Atsu.

- Naruto, est-ce que ça va ? demanda alors Jiraiya.

- Je ne sais pas, Kyofu. Je me sens mal. Mais au moins, Emiko-chan est en sécurité maintenant. L'histoire du fils de procureur fiancé à Emiko n'était qu'un masque pour s'emparer d'elle sans que personne ne se méfie. Ce fumier a inventé cette histoire. C'était en fait un proxénète qui se masquait derrière ce profil, et vu qu'il avait la main sur la justice, j'imagine qu'il a dû clore des affaires de disparition… Enfin, tout ceci est de l'histoire ancienne. Je l'ai tué.

Jiraiya acquiesça, attristé pour la douleur apparente de Naruto. Le garçon allait-il pouvoir se pardonner d'avoir renvoyé Emiko, avec de l'argent, double facteur de son malheur ? Et Emiko allait-elle aussi lui pardonner ?

- Ne restons pas là, Kyofu. Retournons chez Tazuna. Je dois m'occuper d'Emiko.

De nouveau, Jiraiya hocha la tête sans rien dire. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Pas dans ces situations.

* * *

_Deux jours plus tard. _

Jiraiya mangeait tranquillement un bol de ramen dans la salle à manger de la maison de Tazuna et Tsunami. Avec ce qui s'était passé récemment, l'ambiance de bonheur et de détente qui avait commencé à croître s'était estompée totalement pour de l'anxiété continuelle. Il n'arrivait même plus à écrire. Son passe-temps se résumait donc à manger des ramens au miso tout en racontant des aventures qu'il avait eu avec Naruto à Tsunami et Inari. Ces deux-là adoraient les récits de guerre, d'aventure et de courage. Et étant donné que Naruto et lui s'étaient retrouvé dans une multitude de situation dangereuses et épiques, il en avait à raconter. Il pouvait donc parler des heures durant, il pouvait être sûr que la jeune mère de famille et son fils étaient là pour tout assimiler. Parfois même, Tazuna venait s'asseoir avec une bière et écoutait lui aussi. Tous ce qui manquait pour que cette situation soit idéale n'était autre que la présence de Naruto, et d'Emiko par conséquent.

La rumeur que Naruto avait massacré tous les hommes d'une maison close car ceux-ci séquestraient des femmes depuis des années, sans omettre que c'était le procureur Uruguri à l'origine d'une telle chose, avait créé un vrai scandale. C'était un réseau de trafic humain sur la zone de Nami no Kuni qui s'était révélé, et tous les noms étaient sortis. La justice du petit pays était encore très jeune et désorganisée, et n'avait donc pas appréhendé les éventuelles exploitations des failles. Cette faiblesse avait permis aux trafiquants d'enlever des femmes, et malheureusement, celle de Naruto avait eu la malchance d'avoir un père l'ayant vendu à ces criminels. D'ailleurs, l'homme avait été placé en retenue par les autorités. Naruto leur avait ordonné via ses clones de le garder jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne lui-même lui faire justice. Etant donné son statut hautement privilégié, l'ordre avait facilement été pris en compte, et l'individu répondant au nom d'Atsu Tsukeiru attendait patiemment que le châtiment ne tombe.

Mais ce qui l'inquiétait n'était pas tous ces évènements au dehors, non. Ce qui l'inquiétait en ce moment était Naruto. Encore et toujours Naruto, ainsi que sa petite Emiko. En deux jours, les deux n'avaient pas quitté la chambre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés chez Tazuna avec Emiko, la petite famille n'avait posé aucune question. L'odeur qu'ils sentirent, leur donnant une forte envie de rendre leur déjeuner, voulut tout dire. Bouleversée à ce qui pouvait être arrivé à leur jeune amie, Tsunami avait aussitôt donné une chambre à l'étage avec salle de bain. Naruto n'avait rien dit de plus que nécessaire, et fermant la porte à clé, il n'était depuis lors pas ressorti. Peu importe ce que les gens pouvaient dire sur le Namikaze, ce dernier n'avait jamais vécu le malheur de voir un proche vivre l'enfer. Surtout quand ce proche était en plus une amante. De sa longue expérience de vie, Jiraiya connaissait la douleur qui déchirait en ce moment le cœur de son filleul, qui devait se griffer lui-même jusqu'au sang en essayant de s'infliger une quelconque punition pour expier les fautes qu'il pensait les siennes. Pourtant, même s'il s'en voulait, Naruto n'était fautif en rien. Tout était la faute du père et de Uruguri. Il espérait seulement que Naruto et Emiko passent la page.

Car à l'étage au-dessus, couchés sur le lit, l'un en face de l'autre, Naruto et Emiko se regardaient. Se tenant la main, ils ne s'étaient pas lâché du tous ces deux derniers jours, mise à part lorsque Naruto se levait pour ouvrir la porte, et récupérer la nourriture posée à son seuil. Emiko avait été perdue. Elle avait été tellement perdue qu'entre ses larmes de fatigue et de tristesse, elle ne sentait même plus son corps. Elle ne sentait même plus son cœur battre, elle ne sentait même plus ses poumons se gonfler d'un air sain. Elle avait l'impression d'être morte… La seule chose qui la rattachait toujours au monde des vivants était cette sensation de chaleur dans sa main… La main de son Naruto, qui l'avait secouru, qui l'avait sauvé de cet homme l'ayant tellement déshonoré. Qui l'avait pris dans ses bras, pour partir loin dans les airs purs de l'extérieur. Il lui avait promis d'être toujours là maintenant… De ne plus jamais l'abandonner. Les larmes acides et douloureuses s'étaient alors changées pour des larmes chaudes, lourdes mais si agréable. Et ses lèvres… La douceur de ses lèvres, l'amour derrière ses caresses. Ces choses qui en si peu de temps, lui avait donné envie d'oublier qu'elle se sentait si sale.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés ici, elle avait été réveillée. Malgré son état entièrement fermé après être sortie d'une vie de deux mois où elle était violée perpétuellement par toujours plus d'homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle avait compris qu'elle se trouvait chez des personnes qui ne lui voulaient rien d'autre que du bien. Après avoir été amenée à l'étage, dans une chambre, elle avait alors été déshabillée par son Naruto, avant d'être emportée dans le premier bain chaud qu'elle n'avait jamais pris en deux mois. Fini les douches froides, fini les viols, fini toutes ces mains sales… Car ce furent les mains chaudes de Naruto qui la nettoyèrent _partout_, ce fut son corps contre lequel elle put se blottir. Et alors séchée, ce fut plus propre que ne se fut jamais sentie qu'elle s'endormit, nue, contre le corps nu du garçon qu'elle aimait. Aucun mot n'était sorti. Juste des gestes, juste le souffle de leurs respirations, le son de leurs baisers.

Et elle le regardait dans les yeux, maintenant qu'elle retrouvait pleinement ses esprits. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle voulait le frapper. Elle voulait le griffer. Le mordre pour lui arracher la peau et le faire souffrir. Elle voulait le haïr et le maudire de toute son âme pour l'avoir abandonné… Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'allait jamais pouvoir y arriver. Car en dépit du fait qu'il n'avait pas été là pour la sauver dès le début, il était quand même venu. Il ne l'avait pas oublié. Il était revenu pour elle. Son rêve que son héros ne vienne la libérer et l'emporter avec lui loin, la prenant où il désirait, la gardant tout pour lui. C'était un conte de fée qui s'était réalisé sous ses yeux. Et c'était ça qui ne la faisait rêver et l'aimer que d'autant plus. Si elle était tombée amoureuse de lui après seulement un seul jour, elle avait eu la confirmation que ce rêve était réciproque, et par conséquent, n'en était plus un. Que tout était réel.

- Je t'aime, Uzumaki Naruto. Ne me laisse plus jamais.

Elle le dit simplement, sans rien de plus. C'était suffisant, surtout au sourire s'étirant sur le visage de son amour.

- Je ne te laisserais plus jamais, Emiko… dit-il avant de la serrer contre lui, lui caressant le dos. « Tu es à moi. Je t'aime ! »

Et elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer à l'entente de ses mots. C'était nerveux, elle n'y pouvait rien. Naruto se mit à rire gaiement, avant de couper ses sanglots par un baiser passionné. Prise de court en premier lieu, elle y répondit bien vite. Leurs caresses s'intensifièrent alors, Emiko commençant à gémir. Brisant le baiser, le Namikaze vint dévorer de baiser le cou de la jeune femme, et descendant encore plus bas, ce fut alors ses seins qu'il vint taquiner. Gémissant d'autant plus, Emiko posa ses mains sur sa tête, la caressant, alors qu'elle sentait ses mamelons être sucés par son amant sans retenue. « Naru-kun… ! Fais-moi oublier… Fais-moi tout oublier ! Je te veux là, maintenant ! » geignit-elle frustrée, ne désirant rien d'autre que d'être entièrement la sienne, à lui seul. À son Naru-kun.

Elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant qu'il ne s'installe entre ses deux jambes ouverte, et que n'entrant en elle sous son gémissement, elle ne commence réellement à oublier ces deux derniers mois sous un flot d'amour passionné. Et elle n'était absolument pas prête à ce qu'il sorte maintenant, comme elle serra sa taille fortement avec ses jambes.

Jiraiya, appuyé contre le mur dans le couloir, les bras croisé et calme, écouta l'ébat ente les deux jeunes avec un sourire attendri sur le visage. Quand il entendit Emiko gémir de façon répétée, sans doute sous les venues de Naruto en elle, il décida alors de quitter l'endroit, et de laisser leur intimité aux deux amoureux.

Il n'était pas un simple pervers idiot après tout… Il était un SUPER-pervers, il valait donc mieux que ça ! Pour une fois, il pouvait donc faire preuve de compréhension.

* * *

« Où est ma fille !? Où est ma belle Emiko ? » hurla Kazuyo Atsu en arrivant en panique dans la maison de Tazuna, suivie de ses trois enfants. Elle avait été prise de panique lorsque la police avait frappé à la porte de chez eux, investissant la maison, deux jours auparavant. Naruto Namikaze les avait quittés que déjà quelques heures après, des agents de la sécurité venaient à leur tour. Ils avaient émis un mandat d'arrêt pour Tsukeiru, et l'avait emporté. D'un autre mandat, ils avaient été autorisés leur maison pour rechercher d'éventuelles preuves. Toute cette situation pour les quatre Atsu avait été perturbante et humiliante. Ils avaient perdu Emiko, et maintenant, étaient traités comme la famille d'un criminel.

Aucun d'eux n'avait dormi la nuit ayant suivie, préférant regarder les informations sur les chaines télévisées. Car en quelques heures, des dizaines et des dizaines de noms avaient été découvert, liés à un long réseau de trafic humain basé en Nami, et partant pour de nombreux pays. Et en pensant que leur père ou mari avait été lié, directement et indirectement à ces individus, qu'il leur avait donné Emiko, leur incitait à débarquer au commissariat et de le tuer lentement. Et ils avaient donc passés deux jours horribles, à angoisser et se reprocher d'avoir abandonné Emiko… Même de s'être retourné contre elle. Kazuyo brûlait de haine envers son « mari ». Elle avait supporté toute une vie avec lui, elle avait accepté de lui donner des enfants, elle avait tout accepté, de réprimer sa vie et sa joie de vivre… et lui, lui, avait vendu sa propre fille à des proxénètes. Sachant qu'elle allait en devenir folle si elle ne faisait rien, elle s'était levée sous l'étonnement de ses enfants, partant pour le commissariat avec la lame qu'avait planté Naruto Namikaze dans leur table, dans l'unique but de s'en servir pour égorger et poignarder elle-même Tsukeiru.

Mais elle fut lamentablement maîtrisée par les policiers. Ces derniers la suspectèrent dès qu'elle fut entrée dans le bâtiment, et lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers les cellules de garde à vue, courant lorsqu'ils la remarquèrent en possession d'un couteau de ninja, ils lui barrèrent la route. Elle avait hurlé à la mort, à son envie de justice envers le monstre sans cœur qu'était Tsukeiru pour avoir prostitué sa fille. Les agents présents furent compréhensifs, et en total accord avec elle, quand bien même les ordres donnés venaient de Naruto Namikaze lui-même. Ce fut de la sorte qu'elle se redirigea chez Tazuna, après que les policiers lui eurent révélé qu'en cas de demande d'information, le héros de Nami no Kuni logeait là-bas. Et elle s'en retrouvait à supplier dans un cri désespéré la présence de sa fille.

Elle s'écroula en pleurs dans le hall d'entrée, alors que Tsunami et Tazuna vinrent de suite, attirés par le fracas. Ils s'empressèrent de venir aux côté de Kazuyo, qui soutenue par ses enfants, vidait toutes les larmes de son corps. Reconnaissant une de ses amies, Kazuyo posa les mains sur les épaules de Tsunami. « Tsunami-chan ! Dis-moi que mon Emiko-chan va bien ! Je t'en supplie, dis-moi qu'elle est ici avec Naruto-sama ! » Tsunami fut prise de court, regardant son père, puis les enfants de Kazuyo, qui avaient l'air de se contenir émotionnellement. Elle s'adressa ensuite à l'ainée des trois enfants. « Hitomi-chan, s'il-te-plait, soit gentille et amène donc ta mère dans le salon. » Hitomi Atsu acquiesça, et rassurant sa mère bouleversée par quelques caresses, elle s'occupa de la guider jusque sur le canapé dans le salon.

Le petit frère de Hitomi, Hiro, remarqua aussitôt la personne dans la salle. « Vous êtes Jiraiya des Densetsu no Sannin ! » attirant l'attention sur l'homme, qui, assis négligemment sur un siège de la salle, semblait fumer un encens de très longue taille. L'air absent, ce dernier ne fit que hocher la tête, s'occupant de regarder la pauvre mère de famille au cœur brisé. Elle avait perdue à la fois son mari, une vie stable, et elle était terrorisée à l'idée de perdre sa fille aînée, qu'elle semblait aimer encore plus que sa propre âme.

Pendant les quelques minutes qui passèrent, Tsunami et Hitomi s'occupèrent de consoler du mieux qu'ils pouvaient Kazuyo, ce qui fit son effet, comme elle arrêtait progressivement ses sanglots. Quand le silence revint, la pauvre mère serrée dans les bras de Tsunami, Jiraiya décida d'intervenir. Il souffla un imposant nuage de fumée. « Yare, yare… Et si nous arrêtions les situations mélodramatiques pour une fois ? ». Lorsqu'il vit que les gens présents le regardaient, il se permit un sourire amusé. « La petite Emiko est la haut, en train de s'amuser avec son amoureux depuis un certain temps déjà... M'est avis que cette histoire est déjà oubliée pour elle, maintenant que Naruto est de retour, et que les vilains méchants sont morts ou derrière les barreaux. »

Le ton sarcastique et négligeant de l'homme ne plut à personne, mais Kazuyo l'oublia vite, préférant s'intéresser au contenu des paroles de Jiraiya des ninjas légendaires.

- Amoureux ? S'amuser ? questionna-t-elle, sa voix encore légèrement tremblotante.

- Ouais. Pourquoi croyez-vous que mon élève soit revenu ici ? Il tenait spécialement à revoir Emiko. Dans tous les cas, ils sont là-haut. Ils devraient descendre aujourd'hui si je ne me trompe pas. Je ne veux pas imposer mes décisions, mais Tsunami-san, j'imagine que vous ne serez pas opposés à ce que la petite famille ne loge ici pendant quelques jours… le temps que cette histoire soit complètement élucidée. N'est-ce pas ?

Tsunami acquiesça silencieusement. Jiraiya avait raison, elle l'aurait proposé, étant donné que malgré la différence d'âge d'une quinzaine d'année entre elle et Kazuyo, les deux mères s'étaient rencontrées à l'époque où Inari n'était pas encore né, et avaient sympathisé. Elles étaient amies depuis. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à assigner des chambres aux Atsu pour qu'ils puissent loger chez eux – A la joie de Inari qui désormais, aimait beaucoup les invités – ils entendirent des bruits de pas grincer dans l'escalier.

Et Naruto apparut alors, tenu au bras par une Emiko habillée légèrement, la cape orange de Naruto par-dessus. Elle sourit, et à la vue de Kazuyo et ses enfants, elle sembla si sereine que l'on put croire qu'elle n'eut jamais vécu deux mois exploitée dans une maison close. Naruto l'amena lentement dans la salle, sous les yeux de ses occupants silencieux. Assise sur le canapé, Kazuyo fixait sa fille, les larmes lui revenant aux yeux, et finalement s'élança vers elle pour la serrer fort contre elle. « Mon bébé ! » dit-elle avec joie, et Naruto s'éloignant sur le côté, Emiko répondit alors à l'étreinte de sa mère, les larmes se mettant à couler. « Kaa-chan… » Naruto partit s'installer à côté de son maître, dans le coin de la pièce à l'écart, tandis que les retrouvailles entre Emiko et sa famille se déroulaient.

- Elles sont identiques, n'est-ce pas ? s'exprima Naruto en croisant les bras, tandis que Jiraiya continuait à fumer son encens. « Je serais tenté de dire que tout fini relativement bien mais… »

- Mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas, compléta Jiraiya, avec un ton las. « Les choses ne se finissent que rarement bien, hélas. Cette fois, tu as eu beaucoup de chance. Si elle était morte, tu aurais vécu ta toute première perte. »

Naruto observa sans rien dire Emiko accorder un pardon total à ses frères et sœurs, avant de les serrer dans ses bras en riant et pleurant. Le plus important était qu'elle vivait, en effet. Il ne préférait pas imaginer sa mort, car il ne supportait pas de penser que son amante pouvait mourir par sa faute. Pour lui, tout cela n'avait démarré que par son initiative. S'il n'avait pas incité Emiko à rentrer chez elle et donc, revoir son père, rien de ceci ne se serait passé. C'était encore pire de penser qu'elle avait été séquestrée et abusée parce que l'on avait convoité l'argent que lui-même lui avait versé. Il lui avait offert un cadeau maudit. Jamais il n'allait être capable de se pardonner une telle chose.

- Encore en train de t'auto flageller ? lança ironiquement Jiraiya, sous le manque de réaction de Naruto, se faisant justifier le proverbe « qui ne dit mot consent ». « Sincèrement, tu n'as pas changé, mon cher filleul... Tu restes au fond toujours le petit idiot téméraire pensant inconsciemment que le monde tourne autour de toi. Mais il ne tourne pas vraiment autour de toi, Naruto. Il est juste sensible. Sensible à chaque acte que tu feras, et il évoluera en fonction de tes choix, ou plus grossièrement, de toi. »

- Comme le hasard, répondit alors Naruto, sa réplique sonnant comme une affirmation.

- Non, pas le hasard, gaki. Le hasard n'est qu'un terme pour regrouper des milliers et milliers de conjectures possibles et prévisibles. C'est la probabilité, Naruto. Le monde évoluera avec les informations les plus précises, avec les choix les plus flagrants et les plus importants. Il évoluera avec les évènements les plus ciblés, mais par-dessus toute cette probabilité qui fait qu'un homme peut prévoir l'avenir, il reste encore cette part d'improbabilité, d'imprévu, qui fait que le monde n'est pas composé de dieux, mais surtout de ninjas.

- C'est philosophique…

- C'est surtout humain. La philosophie est l'art d'exprimer, d'ordonner, puis de conceptualiser une façon de penser. Le simple fait d'exister est philosophique, mon jeune apprenti.

Naruto l'écouta sans rien dire. Le côté de Jiraiya le plus attrayant restait son côté penseur, son côté fondateur. Avec des privilégiés tel que lui ou son père, ce côté se manifestait, révélant alors un homme véritable qui avait une expérience de vie immense et un acquis insoupçonné au premier regard. Ce puits de savoir, d'expérience et d'intelligence qui faisait que Jiraiya avait réponse et connaissance sur presque tout, un avis à donner sur chaque sujet, des arguments et des idéaux politiques complexes. Être avec un homme tel que Jiraiya revenait à s'assurer survie et stabilité. Car derrière ses airs pervers et idiot se cachait le ninja cultivé et malin, le véritable ninja de niveau Kage, celui qui avait une parfaite maîtrise du corps et de l'esprit.

- Ton amoureuse t'appelle, prévint Jiraiya avec amusement, en voyant Emiko se retourner vers eux et intimer à son filleul de venir.

- Bizarrement, tu es dans le même cas avec sa mère, _Ero-sensei_… répondit Naruto en se levant, et voyant Kazuyo faire signe à Jiraiya.

Le Myōbokuzan no Sennin gloussa, avant de lui aussi se lever. Quel genre de gentleman serait-il s'il ignorait les appels d'une dame ? Encore plus si cette dame était une Emiko Atsu de cinquante ans. Trop tentant.

La fin de journée et la soirée qui s'en suivirent furent des plus belles de la famille Atsu.

* * *

_Un mois plus tard. _

Un énième soleil monta haut dans le ciel, illuminant l'océan de mille vaguelettes scintillantes. La lumière dissipait les ombres de la nuit, et changeait les nuages sombres et difformes pour des silhouettes blanches et poétiques, voguant dans les cieux au gré des vents marins. La terre et les hommes se réveillaient avec l'astre du jour, signalant alors l'aube d'une nouvelle journée toujours plus douce et joyeuse que la précédente. C'étaient ces pensées enchanteresses qui occupaient l'esprit d'un Naruto Namikaze le matin. La tête tournée vers la fenêtre, Naruto était couché sur son lit, alors que s'étendait devant lui la ville portuaire en Nami no Kuni. Emiko dormait à point fermé, blottie contre lui, tout aussi nue qu'il ne l'était – après une nuit qui était à son habitude : merveilleuse mais épuisante…

Un mois maintenant, que lui et son maître s'étaient posés en Nami. Ils ne l'avaient jamais prévu au départ. Mais certaines choses avaient fait qu'ils y étaient restés, en pause de voyage, bien que le moment de partir fût arrivé. Jiraiya avait accepté de rester ici pour que Naruto puisse un peu vivre après les évènements qui étaient arrivés en série. Le changement d'une vie de haine à une vie de répit, de cette vie répit à une vie plongé dans la guerre. Une vie compliquée, mais à la fois tellement enrichissante. Il s'était vu grandir plus vite qu'il n'aurait dû, il avait mûri au milieu de l'action, et il avait rencontré deux femmes qu'il avait fait siennes, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Il ne leur avait pas menti. Il avait parlé d'Emiko à Mei, et réciproquement, avait parlé de Mei à Emiko. Quel n'avait pas été son soulagement avec Mei lorsque celle-ci n'avait vu aucun problème à le partager, tant qu'il l'aimait réellement. Lorsqu'Emiko avait répété la même chose, il avait ressenti un apaisement d'une rare intensité. Il avait eu peur qu'avec ce qui lui était arrivé, Emiko ne refuse une telle chose. Cette dernière avait balayé négligemment une telle supposition. « Quel personne irait refuser son ange gardien ? » avait-elle dit avec amusement. Elle était sûre de vouloir être sa femme. Elle se considérait déjà comme sa fiancée. Lui caressant le visage en repoussant quelques petites mèches sur les côtés, il la contempla dans son sommeil, se promettant de lui acheter une jolie bague pour qu'elle puisse sautiller de joie en sachant qu'elle était officiellement sa fiancée. C'était amusant après tout. La jeune femme allait presque jusqu'à l'idolâtrer. Elle avait même fait tailler un kimono orange, dont les extrémités brodées de flamme noires et le tourbillon dans le dos, lui rappelait sa cape. L'orange lui seyait d'ailleurs à ravir, même s'il n'appréciait pas les regards des fois trop captivés des hommes lorsqu'elle passait dans les rues. Il ne parlait même pas des avances des plus audacieux.

Ce derniers mois, il s'était passé beaucoup de chose. Kazuyo Atsu avait finalement quitté son mari dès le premier jour, et entamé des procédures de divorce. En trois jours, avec un appui cette fois réel de la justice des affaires familiale, elle avait réussi à obtenir les papiers officiels. Avec ce qu'avait fait Tsukeiru à sa fille comme argument de poids, sans compter que Tsukeiru était absent pour se défendre, encore détenu en garde à vue, à l'attente de sa peine. Après avoir été mariée sans amour pendant des décennies, autant dire que Kazuyo voyait une nouvelle vie s'étendre devant elle. Auparavant, jamais elle n'avait eu le courage de faire ça, comme sa famille dépendait de l'argent de Tsukeiru, mais ces jours-ci, sa fille étant millionnaire et Naruto Namikaze étant encore plus riche, elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus à se soucier d'un toit où loger. A la fin de la procédure, les Atsu, femme et enfants, ne s'appelaient plus comme tel. Ils étaient les Tsuki, le nom de jeune femme de Kazuyo. Le nom était à tonalité noble, aussi, Naruto et Jiraiya questionnèrent Kazuyo quant à ses origines. Cette dernière était en fait la dernière descendante d'une ancienne famille noble du pays du feu, qui s'était éteinte avec la faillite de son père il y avait trente ans. C'était pour fuir ce déshonneur que les Tsuki étaient partis à Nami no Kuni, où ils avaient marié leur fille au fils des Atsu, une famille bourgeoise de la ville, en espérant s'élever socialement avec cette liaison. Manque de chance, une épidémie tua les parents avant que ceux-ci n'en profitèrent.

Lorsqu'elle avait repris son ancien nom, en vertu des lois impartiales de la justice du pays des vagues, les yeux de Kazuyo avaient repris cette joie pétillante qu'elle avait perdue bien longtemps avant dans le passé, lorsque le destin de sa vie avait été scellé avec un mot « profit ». Naruto avait envie de rire en pensant à l'une des raisons du pourquoi Jiraiya avait si facilement accepté de rester ici, lui qui était pourtant le dernier des hommes à être capable de rester au même endroit trop longtemps. Il avait été captivé par Kazuyo. Au départ, Naruto s'en était moqué, étant donné le côté pervers et névrosé de son maître. Dans toute sa vie, Jiraiya n'avait pas été homme à aimer, surtout pas après ses nombreux chagrins d'amours et son abandon avec Tsunade. D'un côté, un homme qui intérieurement, ne rêvait qu'à trouver une femme pour lui, mais s'échappant dans des activités idiotes pour oublier, et de l'autre, une femme qui après avoir vécu une vie banale et moche, revivait à chaque bouffée d'air frais pour profiter au maximum de chaque plaisir de la vie. Les deux adultes n'avaient pas pris longtemps pour faire connaissance. Naruto les avait quelques fois espionnés, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire aux larmes en voyant un Jiraiya timide et hésitant. Il ne pouvait pas dire que les deux s'aimaient, car ils étaient encore trop étrangers à tout ce panel de saveur, mais ils s'aimaient _beaucoup_.

- Hmm Naru-kun…

L'étreinte d'Emiko se resserra autour de lui, alors qu'il perçut entre les paroles qu'elle avait dans son sommeil, des petits gémissements. Elle avait l'air de bien rêver. Gloussant légèrement, il resserra légèrement ses bras autour d'elle avant de venir lui donner de petits baisers. Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux, en sentant quelque chose sur ses lèvres. Elle se rendit compte que c'était en fait le sujet même de ses rêves qui l'embrassait tout en la serrant contre lui. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire un grand sourire. Dieu qu'elle aimait ce genre de réveil. Elle en avait presque oublié que c'était aujourd'hui même qu'il repartait.

- Promets-moi que tu vas revenir Naru-kun ! gémit-elle en ne le serrant que plus fortement.

Il fut légèrement surpris à cet assaut subite, mais ne répondit qu'en posant sa main sur le sein gauche de Emiko. « Andouille, réponds à ma question ! » continua-t-elle en rougissant, pensant tout d'abord qu'il voulait juste écarter les questions. Quand cependant, elle vit une lueur bleutée émaner de la paume de la main de son blond et que cela la piqua presque imperceptiblement, elle se tue. Quand il retira sa main, elle avait une petite marque tatouée composée de quatre kanji sur le sein. D'un regard perplexe, elle exigea une réponse de son amant. Celui-ci se mit à rire, et lui vola un baiser fougueux auquel elle ne put que répondre. Quelques secondes après, il s'expliqua.

- Je suis Naruto Namikaze, le Nidaime Kiiroi Senko, Miko-chan, dit-il en usant d'un diminutif qu'il aimait utiliser sur Emiko. Miko signifiait prêtresse. Il trouvait ça mignon d'associer ce terme avec le visage angélique de sa future femme. « D'habitude, je mets ce sceau sur le parchemin collé sur le manche de mes kunais. Mais je peux aussi le graver sur autre chose que des parchemins. Ton corps est le seul avec celui de Mei-chan sur qui j'ai gravé ce sceau. Ainsi, je pourrais te rejoindre instantanément, où que tu sois dans le monde. »

Elle acquiesça, tout de même contrariée du départ de son Naru-kun, visible à la petite moue sur son visage. Vite évincée par les baisers du blond. Et puis, elle n'était pas sans connaissance de Naruto. Lorsqu'elle avait été libérée de Kira Uruguri et de son réseau de proxénétisme, elle avait rattrapé tous ce qu'elle avait pu manquer de l'actualité. Elle avait donc découvert que son homme était mondialement connu pour un haut fait de guerre en Mizu no Kuni. Elle n'était pas aussi idiote que les autres pour croire aux rumeurs du guerrier sanguinaire ayant tué avec plaisir plus de mille personnes. Surtout quand l'auteur de ce « méfait » lui avait expliqué que c'était la guerre, et que s'il n'avait pas agi, il aurait été tué comme tous les autres combattants qui ne cherchaient justement qu'à un pays en paix. Elle partageait donc sa façon de voir les choses, même si elle ne connaissait rien à la guerre et aux ninjas. Tant que son Naru-kun restait lui-même, et vivant, égoïstement elle se fichait bien du reste.

- Comment est-ce que je peux t'appeler ? Il y a un moyen, non ? demanda-t-elle avant d'être coupée dans sa parole avec un énième baiser de son homme.

- Je vais t'apprendre… dit-il avec amusement, alors que leur interaction s'intensifia.

Emiko rit légèrement, sachant que même si c'était vrai, la réplique avait aussi un double sens. De toute évidence, elle allait avoir un _très bon_ réveil.

* * *

- Tu en as mis du temps, gaki ! s'exclama Jiraiya, alors que tout le monde se trouvait à l'entrée du grand pont de Naruto.

Ils avaient attendu Naruto et sa fiancée, les deux ayant tardé à la maison de Tazuna, qui avait finalement été la maison des deux ninjas et des Tsuki également ce dernier mois. Un mois merveilleux, aucun d'eux ne pouvaient le démentir. Ils avaient bel et bien formé une grande famille. Mais même les choses merveilleuses étaient susceptibles de prendre fin, et le temps était réellement venu pour les deux Konoha-nin de quitter le pays. Jiraiya était resté trop longtemps à Nami, et il le savait. En tant que pilier de l'espionnage de Konohagakure, il avait des responsabilités, et il avait aussi son rôle de sensei à remplir. Car l'enseignant de Naruto ne s'en tenait pas qu'au ninjutsu. En voyageant, il lui montrait lui-même l'identité du monde, de chaque pays, chaque ville et village. Ils ne pouvaient plus rester ainsi. Malheureusement.

Naruto et Emiko, main dans la main, rejoignirent sereinement le petit groupe, qui les regarda marcher jusqu'à lui. Tout le monde souriait gaiement malgré les séparations. Leur vie avait changé du tout au tout depuis un mois. Tsukeiru Atsu avait été jugé finalement, Emiko convainquant Naruto de ne pas s'abaisser à le torturer et le tuer lui-même, que l'homme qu'elle ne considérait maintenant plus que comme un déchet n'était même pas digne de mourir de sa main, qu'il n'en valait absolument pas la peine. C'était une ironie du sort pour Naruto, étant donné qu'il avait plus de mal à tourner la page qu'Emiko. Car cette dernière avait déjà oublié tout l'enfer qu'elle avait vécu. Quand il l'avait interrogé dessus, elle lui avait répondu que chaque chose horrible dont elle avait pu se rappeler avait été masquée puis effacée par une scène d'amour entre elle et lui. Il avait d'abord été perplexe, comme il avait du mal à croire qu'elle pouvait autant l'aimer… mais il avait eu clairement la preuve des dires de son amantes au vu du mois qu'ils avaient passé. Aujourd'hui, Tsukeiru Atsu purgeait une peine de vingt-sept ans de prison ferme, à travaux forcés, pour rembourser avec les bénéfices les cent mille ryōs qu'il avait volé sur le compte assigné à Emiko Tsuki. Il en avait donc sans doute pour toute sa vie. De même pour les centaines de membres du réseau de proxénétisme démasqués, dont les peines variaient entre vingt et quarante ans ferme, pour prouver à tous que la justice naissante du pays des vagues ne plaisantait pas.

- Je sais que vous brûlez de passion l'un pour l'autre, gaki, mais pensez à insonoriser la pièce lorsque vous vous envoyez en l'air. On y a eu droit toute la nuit et toute la matinée au gémissement de la demoiselle. Vous êtes comme des lapins ! lança Jiraiya, voulant faire passer ça comme un reproche.

Tout le monde se mit à rougir en repensant à tous les gémissements qu'ils avaient entendus de Emiko. Et mis à part Inari qui était encore un peu trop jeune pour être réellement réceptif à de telles choses, leur température à tous avait dépassé les seuils. Autant dire qu'aucun d'entre eux n'allait plus regarder Emiko de la même façon maintenant… Mais les plus gênés restaient tout de même les deux concernés. Comment pouvaient-ils savoir que tout le monde entendait ? Comme c'était la dernière nuit, ils avaient juste cherché à en profiter le plus…

- Tais-toi, Ero-sensei ! rétorqua Naruto sans s'arrêter de rougir. « Et d'ailleurs, comment oses-tu parler ! Comme si je ne t'avais pas grillé avec la mère d'Emiko-chan ! »

Ils furent tous ahuris, alors que les regards fusèrent vers Kazuyo, maintenant d'un rouge très foncé.

- Maman !? Ne me dis pas que tu l'as laissé te toucher !? s'écria Emiko, outragée.

- Allons poussin… Tu sais bien qu'à mon âge, on ne fait plus que vieillir… Et comme Jiraiya-sama était si gentil… hésita Kazuyo, avec un sourire gêné et le doigt à la bouche pour essayer de passer la plus innocente possible.

Mais peu importait les apparences. Ce qui était dit, était dit.

- Oh mon dieu ! Ma mère… avec ce pervers ?! Je… Je suis choquée… continua Emiko, d'un air qui passa plus théâtral que dramatique.

Jiraiya rigola, avant de bomber le torse. « Ma chère petite, ta mère était seule, et se devait de trouver un homme, un vrai ! » Puis il commença à faire sa danse Kabuki ridicule, des sons d'instrument en fond qui venaient de nulle part. « C'est à ce moment précis qu'arriva, le puissant et séduisant Myōbokuzan no Sennin, le séducteur de femme, le vaillant et intrépide guerrier, Jiraiya-sama ! »

- Jiraiya-sama, vous êtes si fantastique !

Mis à part Kazuyo qui adora la prestation, tout le monde observa avec un air impassible l'homme absolument ridicule. « Nul. » dirent-ils tous en même temps, alors que Jiraiya tomba au sol en pleurant comme une petite fille, humilié par un tel échec. Et tandis qu'ils ricanaient tous au spectacle, Naruto poussa un soupira résigné, avant de s'avancer.

- Et bien… Il est temps de se dire au revoir, prononça le jeune Namikaze. « Nous nous reverrons bientôt. Portez-vous bien jusque-là. »

Il fut coupé par Emiko, qui l'embrassa. « Au revoir Naru-kun. Ne te mets pas en danger. » tonna-t-elle sévèrement. Naruto acquiesça doucement, avant de se diriger vers son maître – ce dernier s'étant relevé, et l'attendant un peu plus loin.

- Prêt, gaki ?

- Je suis prêt.

Jiraiya hocha la tête, et ils commencèrent alors à quitter le pays. Jiraiya se retourna une seule fois pour échanger un regard avec Kazuyo, puis souriant, il n'en remarcha devant lui que de plus belle. « _Elle aime mes livres et mes danses ! Cette femme est magique…_ »

* * *

Naruto et son maître avançaient le long d'une route du pays du feu, et s'ils avaient l'air sans garde et détendu, presque nonchalant, fou était celui qui décidait de se fier aux apparences. Les deux hommes étaient préparés à chaque mouvement, chaque approche, tout comme les deux ninjas qu'ils étaient. Même en temps de paix subsistait le danger, particulièrement chez les ninjas. Cela ne faisait même pas un jour qu'ils avaient franchi le grand pont de Naruto, et le Namikaze n'avait même pas relevé son nom. Entre l'adulation quasi-divine des villageois à son égard et ses complexes du héros, il ne devait pas commencer à se sentir surpris maintenant. Surtout pas quand cela faisait quatre ans que Naruto Uzumaki, puis Naruto Namikaze, risquait sa vie dans des aventures et des quêtes stupides et dangereuses, amassant durant ces dernières gloire, argent et renommée…

Mais c'était comme ça qu'il vivait. Il avait appris à jouer avec sa vie comme aucun autre, et honnêtement, il ne pouvait pas cacher qu'il aimait ça. Des combats et des combats, une vie de combat, pour finir sur le bord d'une route à marcher et faire du tourisme tout en parlant philosophie et politique avec un maître futé qui se révélait aussi être son parrain. Une vie qui bougeait, mais une vie plaisante, à laquelle il s'était habitué. Car ses seuls biens se trouvaient être son argent, ses armes et son corps – de quoi être minimaliste. Pas qu'il allait refuser de reprendre une vie sédentaire, le jour où son voyage initiatique avec Jiraiya serait terminé.

- Sensei, puis-je te poser une question très personnelle ? demanda alors Naruto, en se tournant vers son maître.

L'homme lui rendit son regard. « Bien sûr, vas-y. » répondit-il, n'étant pas dérangé à l'idée de parler à Naruto. Naruto était sa seule famille. Mieux encore, Naruto était comme son propre fils, et il était bien le seul dans le monde qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir la confiance absolue du Myōbokuzan no Sennin, Jiraiya. Seuls les parents de ce dernier avaient été aussi proches de lui.

- C'est à propos de la mère d'Emiko-chan. Kazuyo-san.

- Qu'est-ce qui te turlupine autant que ça à propos d'elle ? questionna alors Jiraiya.

- Ce n'est pas tant elle en fait. Enfin si, c'est elle, mais aussi toi, sensei, prononça alors Naruto sous le haussement de sourcil de son parrain. « Je veux dire, tu comprends… Tu as cinquante-cinq ans, et depuis plus longtemps que je ne te connaisse, tu n'as jamais été aussi proche d'une femme. Enfin, sentimentalement je veux dire. »

- Je peux en dire autant de toi Naruto. Tu me ressembles beaucoup plus que me ressemblait Minato. Depuis quand as-tu décidé de regarder ailleurs que la petite Sakura ?

Naruto se tue, alors qu'apparut instantanément l'image de Sakura dans sa tête. La fille dont il avait été éperdument « amoureux ». Il ne savait pas comment interpréter cet ancien côté de lui. S'il devait en rire, ou avoir honte. Car il ne pouvait pas cacher que son intérêt pour la Haruno avait étrangement tourné à l'obsession, sa sur-affection prenant des tournants ridicules, pour ne pas dire qu'il était devenu un fan-boy. S'il pouvait effacer des passages du passé, cela ferait longtemps que le sien et les mois d'Emiko lors de son retour à Nami seraient tous deux définitivement disparus.

- Tu viens de comprendre Naruto. Toi tu as eu de la chance de tomber sur deux filles merveilleuses dès ton âge, tout en étant loin de Konoha pour t'épanouir de ton propre chef. Moi, je n'ai jamais eu cette chance. C'est seulement quand je t'ai vu avec Emiko, et voyant que Kazuyo était là, seule, que j'ai réalisé que… Jiraiya bloqua sur sa phrase, comme s'il chercha ses mots. Naruto attendit qu'il ne finisse. « …Que je n'étais pas encore réduit à un pauvre vieux qui ne faisait plus que regarder les jeunes. Je ne vais pas dire que je suis amoureux d'elle bien sûr… La seule expérience d'ordre sentimental que j'ai eu avec les femmes sont les poings de Tsunade-hime. Mais Kazuyo, elle est… Elle est comme ton Emiko-chan. Elle est douce mais bien vivante. Elle aime le bonheur, elle est innocente. Et elle a beau être une civile et ne pas connaître les ninjas plus que ça, je la trouve captivante. »

- Je vois… proféra lentement Naruto, avant d'esquisser un grand sourire amusé l'espace d'une seconde. Jiraiya ne rata absolument pas l'expression de son filleul.

- Pourquoi souris-tu gaki ? demanda Jiraiya en fronçant les sourcils. Lorsque son filleul pensait, il était très difficile de le cerner, pour ne pas dire impossible. Son statut du plus imprévisible ninja de Konoha était toujours d'actualité.

- Hein ? Sourire ? Moi ? Tu es sûr ? répondit Naruto, alors que ses grands yeux bleus innocents clignaient comme ceux d'un hibou.

Jiraiya le regarda d'un œil critique, n'étant absolument pas dupe. Naruto décida tout de même de s'exprimer. « Ce n'est rien sensei. C'est la façon dont tu as parlé d'elle. L'admiration et l'affection dans ta voix. Ça ne trompe pas du tout. Même si tu cherches à le nier, tu as craqué sur elle. » Jiraiya poussa aussitôt un soupir à cette réplique, mais Naruto le reprit aussitôt. « Ne soupires pas comme ça, stupide Sennin ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as passé ta misérable vie à te saouler dans des bars louches que tu vas abandonner d'office une telle opportunité quand même ? Kazuyo-san a l'air de t'aimer énormément aussi ! Pourquoi ne pas la revoir ? »

- Ce n'est pas mon genre gaki. Je préfère rester dans des relations simplement physiques, comme ça, si la femme te quitte, tu n'auras rien perdu.

- Foutaise, rétorqua aussitôt Naruto. « Tu n'as pas le courage d'aller de l'avant parce que tu as été découragé par Baa-chan, comme je l'aurais été avec Sakura si tu n'avais pas été là pour me sortir de ce village minable. »

- Ne parles trop mal de Konoha Naruto, ça reste notre village.

- Et toi ne change pas de sujet, sensei… répliqua de nouveau Naruto. « Tu me dis que je me fais du mal moi-même en me persuadant que je suis le fautif, mais dans ce cas tu n'es pas mieux. Même si j'aime Tsunade-baa-chan comme ma mère, je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner le fait qu'elle a rejeté quelqu'un comme toi. Pourquoi ne pas saisir ta chance ? » insista alors Naruto avec un ton soucieux.

Jiraiya le regarda avec un sourire attendri. Il se sentait bien lorsque Naruto lui-même s'occupait de lui comme ça. Pourtant, peut-être Tsunade l'avait-elle repoussé toute sa vie comme Sakura l'aurait fait avec Naruto, tous n'était pas uniquement la faute de la Senju. Lui aussi pouvait être méprisable par ses manies libertines et irresponsable. Il n'était pas tout blanc.

- Je respecte ton avis Naruto, et je te remercie de ton soutien. Je sais que cela pourrait être idéal de me rapprocher de Kazuyo, et qu'elle ne désire que ça. Moi aussi, j'aimerais. Mais c'est plus compliqué que ça. J'ai cinquante ans gaki, je n'en ai plus quinze ou vingt comme toi et tes chéries. Ma vie est derrière moi maintenant, même s'il me reste encore du temps. Et puis, j'ai voué toute mon existence à aller de contact en contact dans l'intérêt de Konoha, sans ne faire rien d'autre qu'espionner et écrire quelques livres. Ma vie elle-même n'est qu'une succession d'échec et de choses inintéressante. Je ne suis pas un « super-ninja », je ne suis pas une lumière ou un héros, comme toi et ton père. Moi je suis juste un souvenir, une relique de votre existence.

- C'est défaitiste sensei…

- C'est juste réaliste, coupa Jiraiya, beaucoup plus sérieux. « Il va falloir t'y faire. »

- Ce n'est pas la réalité ça, c'est TA réalité. Que cherches-tu à prouver en te gâchant la vie ? C'est ridicule ! lança Naruto avec agressivité.

- TAIS-TOI NARUTO ! hurla spontanément Jiraiya. « Peu importe ce que tu diras, rien, absolument RIEN ne changera le fait que je suis comme je suis, un ninja qui pense comme un ninja et qui fait son devoir. Il y a trop de choses qui font que je ne peux pas fréquenter Kazuyo Tsuki, premièrement parce que je ne suis qu'un imbécile, ensuite que je suis un vagabond, et enfin, qu'en dépit du fait que je sois un soldat avec du sang sur les mains, je suis aussi très recherché et que je veux tout pour elle sauf être ma faiblesse ! » Sa leçon donnée, Jiraiya se tue et continua à marcher, Naruto légèrement en retrait.

- Cette conversation s'arrête là. On a un prochain contact à retrouver, termina alors Jiraiya.

Naruto n'en rajouta plus, attristé par l'obstination de son maître. Il avait de la peine pour lui, maintenant qu'il voyait que l'homme taisait le moindre soupçon d'amour pour l'enfermer et le sceller dans son cœur, préférant se tuer à petit feu que de rendre une femme heureuse. Pourtant, de ce qu'il avait vu ce dernier mois entre les deux cinquantenaires, Jiraiya aurait pu faire de la mère d'Emiko une femme très heureuse.

Quelle déception.


	4. Entraînement dans les monts nuageux

**Je tiens à préciser à ceux qui peuvent venir à penser cela mais : cette fiction n'est pas une traduction d'une autre histoire. Chaque idée vient de moi, chaque dialogue, chaque scène, TOUT vient de moi. Je me suis uniquement inspiré d'une base d'idée de pokesmaster12 pour démarrer ma fiction mais ça ne va pas plus loin.**

* * *

_Deux semaines plus tard. _

« C'est une grosse connerie. » Un certain temps après. « C'est une mauvaise idée. » Quelques minutes après. « C'est vraiment une grosse connerie. » Encore quelques minutes après. « Non sérieusement, c'est vraiment une grosse… »

- Naruto, peux-tu seulement arrêter de te plaindre CINQ petites minutes ? Tu me pompe l'air, mais sérieusement là !

- Raaah ! Mais Ero-sensei ! Je continue à penser que c'est de la pure connerie ! T'es pas sérieux putain ! Ils vont se jeter sur nous comme des vautours sur un cadavre !

- Et alors ? Si c'est le cas, et j'en doute fort, tu pourras toujours nous faire sortir de là avec ton Hiraishin. C'est pas compliqué ! Tu nous téléporte à Kirigakure ou chez les Tsuki, dit alors Jiraiya, négligemment. Pour lui, tout était clair comme de l'eau de roche, surtout là où ils se dirigeaient.

Car ils étaient en route vers un lieu très connu. En deux semaines depuis le grand pont de Naruto, ils avaient remonté le pays du feu jusqu'à Oyu et Yu no Kuni, les pays de l'eau chaude et des sources chaudes. Y étant allé déjà avant, ils n'y étaient pas restés longtemps, continuant la route vers le nord. Si Yu no Kuni et leur village caché, Yugakure no satō, les avait laissé tranquille, lorsqu'ils sortirent du pays par la frontière nord, ils se firent plus discrets. C'était couverts par de longues capes beiges, pour cacher leurs vêtements colorés, qu'ils étaient entrés dans Shimo no Kuni, le pays du gel. Le pays était en plein réarmement, et le village caché assez jeune du pays, Shimogakure no satō, n'était pas très fin diplomate. Ils étaient déjà assez froids – Ironique – avec le village de Yugakure, mais aussi le village de Kumogakure. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent donc pas à Shimo, en sortant par le nord, où se trouvait leur destination.

Autant dire qu'en apprenant leur direction, Naruto avait présenté une très forte opposition. Jiraiya désirait se rendre à Kumogakure no satō. Le même village qui commençait à être en très mauvais terme avec Yugakure et Shimogakure, sans compter qu'il était d'une politique très xénophobe et intolérante. Ce même village qui sous le règne du précédent Raikage, le Sandaime Raikage, avait essayé d'enlever par deux fois sa mère, Kushina Uzumaki. Il ne citait même pas la tentative d'enlèvement d'Hinata Hyuuga à ses trois ans, le village ayant été dirigé à cette époque par le Raikage actuel, A Yotsuki, le Yondaime Raikage et fils du Sandaime. Par défaut, le profil n'intimait pas vraiment confiance à Naruto…

Bien sûr, chaque ninja avait une part d'impartialité, faisant qu'il n'en devenait respectable qu'en prenant du recul. Son père avait tué des centaines de personnes sans hésitation sur le champ de bataille. Sa mère avait elle aussi abattu beaucoup de monde. Jiraiya et Hiruzen pareillement. Mei n'était pas toute blanche non plus, et avait elle aussi beaucoup de sang sur les mains… Et il en était de même pour lui. D'ailleurs, il était bien l'un des pires. Mais ce n'était pas parce que l'on était un tueur, qu'on aimait les autres par défaut. C'était particulièrement vrai avec les ninjas. Kumogakure n'était pas connue pour être très bonne amie avec Konoha… Et il se demandait quelle folie était passée par la tête de son maître pour accepter une entrevue avec le Raikage Yondaime, lorsque celui-ci était prêt à ne clarifier aucune situation avec Yugakure et Shimogakure, risquant par-là de déclencher une guerre.

Inquiétant était un mot assez juste. Naruto n'aimait pas particulièrement le village de Kumo. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de village qui continuait encore la course à l'armement. La bonne foi des nations de la péninsule avait été d'adoucir la politique de leurs villages shinobis, pourtant, Shimogakure de Shimo no kuni, à même titre que Kumogakure de Kaminari no kuni, étaient de ces villages qui ignoraient absolument l'entente générale mondiale d'apaisement. Depuis des années, Kumogakure avait été particulièrement active et menaçante, le cas aux yeux des villages du tiers monde étant bien l'incident avec le clan Hyuuga, et les tensions frontalières très hasardeuses avec Shimogakure, tout particulièrement. En somme, les villages qui ne respectaient pas et n'assumaient pas la gravité de leur pouvoir, et de leurs responsabilité diplomatique, étaient des villages que Naruto arrivait facilement à mépriser. Pas qu'il voulait se fonder un avis hâtif cependant, aussi, il était tout de même curieux de découvrir à quoi ressemblait Kumogakure, ses ninjas et ses habitants. Naruto aimait explorer des endroits nouveaux. Konoha était un village bien vivant, coloré, plein de soleil et de forêts, à l'inverse de Kiri qui était un village beaucoup plus calme, beaucoup plus simple au niveau des couleurs ressortant aux yeux, étant donné que tout n'était que blanc et bleu, et brume épaisse. Ces deux villages étaient en soit très spéciaux, et très proche de leur nom. Beaucoup de vert à Konoha, et beaucoup de brume à Kiri… Mais Kumo ? Il était perplexe, et voulait voir de ses propres yeux à quoi ressemblait « le nuage caché ».

En théorie, chaque village caché ressemblait à son nom. La feuille cachée pour Konohagakure, la brume cachée pour Kirigakure, le sable caché pour Sunagakure, la pierre cachée pour Iwagakure, le nuage caché pour Kumogakure, la glace cachée pour Shimogakure, la neige cachée pour Yukigakure, la source chaude cachée pour Yugakure, l'étoile cachée pour Hochigakure, l'herbe caché pour Kusagakure, la pluie cachée pour Amegakure, la cascade cachée pour Takigakure, le son caché pour Otogakure, et encore beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup d'autres villages cachés de ninjas, dont les noms tous plus étranges les uns que les autres, pouvaient révéler ou ninjutsu particulier commun au village ou caractéristique physique du village. Le monde était si intéressant. Il serait tellement plus beau et plus attrayant, si ce n'était pas pour la guerre qui sévissait dans divers endroit, masquée par un voile d'hypocrisie diplomatique amenant à dire que tout allait pour le mieux. C'était ce que pensait Naruto, dans ses réflexions, alors que lui et son maître avançaient en direction de Kumo… Qui finalement, n'était plus très loin, ce qu'ils remarquèrent à une chose particulière.

- Ils sont vraiment prudents. Tu dois leur faire peur, Ero-sensei. Ces ANBU doivent être des femmes pour se cacher autant, prononça Naruto avec un sourire, bien que le regard un peu ailleurs.

- Pas du tout, tu fais fausse route. Primo, les femmes m'admirent et m'acclament, ensuite ces ANBU là sont des hommes, et s'ils n'approchent pas, c'est évidemment parce qu'ils t'ont grillé avec cette cape orange. Quel ninja porte de l'orange après tout ? Tu es visible de l'autre bout du pays ! prononça Jiraiya, amusé.

Son filleul fronça les sourcils, énervé. « Aurais-tu oublié que c'est toi-même qui m'a offert cette cape ? Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous contre l'orange ? C'est une couleur géniale ! »

- Tss… Même si je t'ai fait tailler cette cape, ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que j'ai compris comment tu peux aimer cette couleur ! Quand on te voit, hormis ceux qui te reconnaissent en tant que Nidaime Kiiroi Senko, c'est comme si tu avais écrit en grand sur ton front : Tuez-moi je suis là ! Oui moi, le couillon en orange là !

- Mais sensei, le monde entier sait que le seul ninja existant portant de l'orange est le Nidaime Kiiroi Senko, c'est-à-dire, moi… C'est vraiment con ce que tu dis. Tu te fais vraiment de plus en plus sénile… T'étais déjà pas gâté par la vie pour écrire autant de saloperies… maugréa Naruto, alors que son maître prenait un air outré.

- Mais je ne te permets pas, espèce de petit merdeux ! Tu ne tétais pas encore ta mère que j'étais déjà en train d'être loué comme Jiraiya-sama le légendaire, séduisant et courageux Sannin !

- Je n'ai jamais tété ma mère, Ero-sensei…

Jiraiya se calma, se mettant à réfléchir. « Ba, tu prenais le biberon. C'est du pareil au même. »

- Pas de biberon non plus…

Le silence retomba, lourd comme du plomb. « Vraiment dur… Même pas de biberon… La vie a dû être difficile. »

- C'est sûr… J'aurais bien voulu mais apparemment, je mordais tout le temps la tétine… Donc ils m'ont enlevé le biberon. Enfin, c'est ce que m'a dit Ojii-san.

Jiraiya reste muet, avant d'émettre un petit rire pervers, son visage changeant automatiquement pour celui de l'autoproclamé Super-pervers... « Mordre la tétine… ? Héhéhéhé… ! … Et tu n'as même pas tété ta mère !? J'aurais tout donné pour téter Kushina Uzumaki et la mordre moi ! D'ailleurs quelle chance Minato avait ! En imaginant sucer Kushina et ses fabuleux melons de Jinchuu- »

*SHBAM* *Craquement*

- OOOW ! hurla de douleur Jiraiya, alors qu'il n'avait pas vu venir le coup de pied en plein dans son aine. Et le Sannin désormais vautré par terre en gesticulant comme un asticot sous l'extrême souffrance, Naruto repartit comme si de rien n'était, le laissant derrière lui. Maintenant il comprenait ce que les femmes ressentaient. Cela faisait un bien fou de frapper Jiraiya, et puis, il l'avait mérité. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une dizaine de fois depuis hier que ce dernier parlait de sa mère. C'était SA mère, bon dieu. « Bordel… ! Tu veux me les broyer ou quoi, petit malade ! Comment peux-tu me faire ça au moment où j'entrevois l'image divine… ! »

Et ainsi, ce fut un autre débat ou les insultes et vannes fusèrent qui démarra entre le maître et son élève. Un de plus, sur les quelques trois mille quatre-cent cinquante-six autres qu'ils avaient déjà eu en débutant le voyage, exactement deux ans, dix mois et deux semaines auparavant…

Et tout ça, sous les yeux perplexes et incrédules des ANBU qui étaient chargés de surveiller « Deux shinobis très dangereux » dans les termes de la mission.

* * *

Naruto ne sut pas quoi penser lorsque lui et son maître arrivèrent à l'entrée de Kumogakure no satō. Dans un premier temps, il pensa que ce fut réellement d'une idiotie et d'une inconscience complète. Jiraiya lui avait dit que c'était facile, si Kumo les attaquait, ils pouvaient partir avec le Hiraishin no jutsu instantanément pour Mizu ou Nami. Pourtant, c'était comme si Jiraiya pensait qu'ils ne craignaient rien dans ce procédé. Naruto était le premier à le savoir. Lui qui faisait des voyages aller-retour pour passer quelques heures ou une nuit avec soit Mei soit Emiko, il savait que le saut sur plusieurs centaines de kilomètres d'un coup était extrêmement éprouvant, pour ne pas dire dangereux. Alors si en plus, il devait transporter avec lui une ou plusieurs personnes, il n'imaginait pas ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Le Shiki de son Hiraishin était encore trop simple pour lui faire supporter de tels voyages, et il devait donc par conséquent le renforcer. En ajout de cela, non content d'être des ninjas de Konoha dans un village potentiellement hostile au leur, ils n'en étaient pas moins des symboles véritables de la feuille. Leur valeur militaire aussi bien que diplomatique était un facteur non négligeable dans le fait qu'ils étaient deux cibles de choix, et particulièrement quand on s'offrait à un autre village caché.

Par la suite, Naruto avait développé aussi un autre avis, qui lui faisait rejoindre Jiraiya sur son état détendu. En tant que ninja étranger d'un village tout aussi puissant, et donc par défaut, émissaires de Konoha, les attaquer serait autodestructeur. Peut-être Kumogakure désirait une guerre avec Shimogakure et Yugakure, mais intimement, Naruto savait que jamais le village caché des nuages ne projetterait de déclencher une guerre avec Konoha, et donc Suna. Iwa et Kiri seraient à un moment forcément concernées, et la quatrième grande guerre serait à ce moment-là déclenchée. Ce risque était non jouable d'un côté, d'un autre, la guerre entre les grandes nations pouvait débuter par une guerre d'un grand pays contre un petit, d'où le fait que ne pas clarifier la situation entre Kumo, Shimo et Yu, était très ambigu. Naruto savait que son parrain pensait aussi à ce fait inquiétant – en dépit du fait qu'il ne partageait pas son envie d'entrer dans Kumo. Aussi, ce fut calmement, en ignorant les ANBU cachés autour d'eux, qu'ils vinrent à niveau de la grande porte de Kumogakure.

Les gardes présents les remarquèrent tout de suite, à l'instar de toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes à l'entrée du village. Car comme dans tout village caché, les habitants de Kumo circulaient entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur du village pour y rechercher diverses choses, et comme à l'habitude, tout le monde repérait les deux ninjas de grande taille, les cheveux jaunes et blancs respectivement. Ils approchèrent alors de l'entrée, lorsque deux Chuunins de Kumo les stoppèrent. Il était simple de le voir, au fait qu'ils possédaient tous deux de gilets pare-balles blancs accroché à une épaule, laissant l'autre bras tout à fait libre. Leurs bandeaux frontaux à l'effigie des nuages de Kumo bien serrés autour de leur tête, ils essayèrent de passer plus intimidants qu'ils ne le parurent au premier abord, malgré le fait qu'ils les avaient reconnu tous les deux. Ce comportement faillit faire rire Naruto, comme il vit un peu d'Izumo Kamizuki et Kotetsu Hagane dans les deux Kumo-nins.

- Halte ! tonna le Chuunin de gauche, alors que celui de droite tenait une chemise cartonnée en support pour une feuille, et un crayon, semblant en fait mettre à jour une liste des noms des personnes quittant et rentrant dans Kumo.

- Etat de l'identité et du motif de votre venue à Kumogakure no satō ! s'exclama le Chuunin de droite, bien que Naruto et son maître virent qu'il fut tout aussi clairement mal à l'aise que son partenaire. Aussi, ils décidèrent tous les deux de ne pas les intimider d'avantage.

- Jiraiya des Densetsu no Sannin, messieurs, répondit alors l'ermite.

- Namikaze Naruto de Konoha, poursuivit son filleul, alors que tous les ninjas et civils dans le périmètre se mirent subitement à chuchoter bruyamment entre eux. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Kumo allait être entièrement au courant de leur venue d'ici peu.

- Nous sommes ici à la demande du Raikage Yondaime, de sorte que je ne vois pas de problème pour le motif de notre venue. Vous pouvez aller demander à vos supérieur pour affirmation, prononça Jiraiya, avant même de montrer une lettre avec le sceau du Raikage dessus, légitimant dans un premier temps ses dires.

Les deux Chuunins, à la vue de la lettre, furent quand même extrêmement hésitants et réticents à laisser entrer ces deux ninjas de Konoha. Deux ninjas de rang S ici, même à la demande formelle de leur Kage, était un risque qu'ils n'avaient réellement pas envie de prendre. Pourtant, c'étaient les ordres, même s'ils les désapprouvaient. Et de toute façon, que pouvaient-ils faire contre deux ninjas aussi forts ? L'un avait tenu tête au légendaire Hanzō de Amegakure, et l'autre avait vaincu à la loyale Yagura de Kirigakure. Ils étaient d'un niveau nettement supérieur au leur.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Chuunin-san, intima Naruto avec douceur. « Nous ne sommes pas ici en ennemi, nous ne causerons donc absolument aucun problème. Nous sommes ici en tant qu'ambassadeurs, et si vous voulez vous assurer que votre village sera relativement en sécurité malgré que nous soyons dans vos murs, sachez que nous sommes étroitement sous surveillance de quatre équipes d'ANBU. Cela vous rassure-t-il ? »

Le ton d'abord doux de Naruto avait laissé place à un ton légèrement taquin, faisant sursauter les ANBU autour de lui et de son maître, comme ils pensaient que leur furtivité avait été parfaite. La mission de passer incognito aux deux ninjas venait d'échouer. Il leur restait la mission de les appréhender en cas de problème.

- Heu… Oui, répondit alors le Kumo-nin, indécis. « Enfin bon. Si ce sont les ordres de Raikage-sama, je ne peux m'y opposer. Entrez donc, et bienvenue à Kumogakure. J'espère que votre séjour chez nous sera agréable. »

Naruto le regarda dans les yeux, avant de faire un petit sourire. « J'espère aussi. » répondit-il, alors que sous les regards des habitants et ninjas de tout niveau et tout âge, ils entraient, détendus, au sein de Kumogakure no satō… Si son maître fut tout à fait normal, Naruto lui, fut véritablement surpris par ce village. Non seulement par l'aspect du village, qui se révélait être un très grand village battis autour de plusieurs montagnes ressemblants à d'immense pique rocheux. Le village, par défaut, était déjà situé à haute altitude, et quelques amas nuageux entouraient alors les montagnes… Et Naruto devina que Kumogakure tenait son nom de là. C'était réellement impressionnant, sans omettre qu'il entrevoyait beaucoup de bâtiments circulaires bâtis sur les immenses pics rocheux, une technique de construction très légèrement similaire aux quelques bâtiments d'observation en dessous des visages des Hokage, sur la montagne de Konoha. Il préféra ne rien dire de la tour du Raikage qui n'était autre qu'un bâtiment-forteresse jaune immense semblable à la tour du Hokage, mais en équilibre total sur la partie supérieure du pique rocheux principal, tout au centre de Kumo. La pointe de la tour du Raikage était cachée s'élevant dans les nuages, à plusieurs centaines de mètres, et c'était spectaculaire.

Kumogakure était sans nul doute un village très riche, puissant et prometteur, comme le monde le disait. Kumogakure était un village administrateur du monde, il se trouvait partout, son influence s'étendait partout, et il était brillant en presque tout. Le ninjutsu général des ninjas du village caché des nuages était très bon, beaucoup étaient bon en taijutsu, aussi bien qu'en genjutsu. Certains ninjutsu étaient d'ailleurs complètement exclusif à Kumo depuis des générations, sans oublier ceux encore méconnus. Kumo possédait aussi divers arts ninjas rares mais puissants, et de nombreux Kekkei Genkei tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres, en majorité des Kekkei Genkei élémentaires. Sur les cinq grands villages cachés, Kumogakure no satō était actuellement, selon toute logique, classé le numéro un. Son économie, son effectif shinobi, sa population et sa suprématie géographique était très satisfaisante. Seule Konoha pouvait dépasser Kumo pour sa géopolitique, étant donné que le village caché des feuilles obtenait de nombreux contrats venant de nombreux clients des pays qui étaient des protectorats ou des alliés de Hi no Kuni, certains grâce à Naruto. Quant à sa population, seule Iwa était connue pour rivaliser en effectif shinobi. Les deux villages avoisinant les douze milliers d'éléments.

Mais au-delà du physique du village et de sa puissance, Naruto fut aussi véritablement surpris par le physique des habitants de Kumo. S'il ne notait pas le fait que Kumo était un village densément peuplé grâce à sa richesse et son essor, la majeure partie des gens qu'il croisa possédaient des peaux les plus foncées qu'il n'eut jamais vues. Plusieurs étaient très noirs de peau. Ajouté à cela leurs lèvres plutôt épaisses et leurs nez légèrement épatés pour certains. D'accord, lui non plus n'était pas très commun, étant donné que les blonds n'étaient pas très répandus sur la péninsule, mais il n'avait jamais vu autant de personnes comme ça en dehors de Kaminari no Kuni. Il semblait que c'était un trait physique commun aux habitants de ce pays. Il avait aussi aperçu, bien qu'en très petite minorité, quelques personnes de peau cette fois très blanches, possédant tous des cheveux blonds assez foncés, platine pour d'autre. C'était intéressant.

En moins de vingt minutes, déambulant entre les rues du village caché de Kumogakure, encore et toujours sous les regards appuyés des habitants de Kumo, ils arrivèrent alors jusqu'à la tour du Raikage. Ils levèrent la tête, Naruto clairement perplexe. Rien que le premier étage du bâtiment se trouvait à au moins deux cent mètres au-dessus, au-dessus même de plusieurs autres bâtiments, et il ne voyait pas vraiment comment y accéder. Jiraiya ne fut pas aussi surpris, mais chercha lui aussi un accès du regard, étant donné qu'aucun passant n'eut la politesse de le leur indiquer. Cela montra à quel point Kumo put être accueillant. « Par-là Naruto. » prononça alors Jiraiya à son élève, comme il vit certains Kumo-nin circuler dans un accès à l'intérieur de la montagne. Marchant lentement, ils pénétrèrent alors dans la construction interne à la montagne, et repérant rapidement les escaliers, ils s'y engagèrent, dans l'intention de monter le plus haut possible. Il allait monter un certain temps, vu la hauteur de la tour dépassant les trois cent mètres.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils sortirent enfin de la cage d'escalier rocailleuse, pour arriver dans des locaux en ciment, le sol variant entre parquet et dalles de pierre blanche. Tout comme la tour Hokage, le complexe était très grand et le bureau, ainsi que les appartements du Kage, devaient se trouver aux étages supérieurs. Cependant, sans vue de l'extérieur, il était difficile de se situer dans une montagne et un palais tout aussi grand…

- Excusez-moi, Kumo-san ? prononça alors Naruto à un ninja de Kumo qui venait de passer à côté d'eux. Celui-ci se retourna, le regardant avec ce que Naruto reconnut comme de l'ennui. « Moi et mon compagnon cherchons le bureau du Raikage. Pourriez-vous nous l'indiquer ? »

Le ninja mit tout de même un temps à répondre.

- Vous chercher le bureau d'A-sama ? Alors vous n'y êtes pas du tout encore. Ici on est au niveau B3 du complexe de maintenance du village. Vous n'êtes même pas dans la tour du Raikage… Pour y aller, vous prenez ce couloir, répondit alors le ninja en pointant du doigt un corridor qui semblait aller dans la roche. « Arrivez au bout, c'est simple, il y a un escalier et un monte-charge. Vous montez au niveau A7, et vous y êtes. »

L'homme n'attendit pas pour les quitter. Se retrouvant seul avec son maître, ils se regardèrent avec étonnement. Puis ils se mirent à suivre le chemin indiqué.

- Au moins, il nous a répondu. Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche avec eux, mais j'ai d'abord cru qu'il allait juste passer, maugréa Naruto.

- J'imagine que les ninjas de Konoha ne sont pas adorés ici.

- Quel euphémisme, sensei.

* * *

- Bonjour messieurs, je suis Mabui, l'assistante du Raikage. Que voulez-vous ?

Jiraiya et son élève étaient dans le préambule où siégeait Mabui, une femme splendide qui se trouvait être l'assistante du Yondaime Raikage. Jiraiya eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas étirer son sourire pervers à sa vue, comme Naruto ne pouvait cacher qu'ils avaient devant eux une très jolie dame. De peau d'une couleur aussi très foncées, ses cheveux platine coiffés en chignon et ses deux yeux reflétant la douceur et l'assurance à la fois faisaient qu'on la remarquait aussitôt qu'elle entrait dans le champ de vision. Mais indépendamment de son physique angélique, les deux Konoha-nin vagabonds savaient qu'elle était d'un niveau très compétent. Elle avait l'air d'une Jōnin confirmée, et c'était sans doute le cas.

Dans tous les cas, le fait était qu'ils avaient tous les deux finalement trouvé le bureau du Raikage après un certain temps de recherche.

- Bonjour Mabui-san. Je suis un ninja de Konoha, et j'ai rendez-vous avec le Raikage. Je suis Jiraiya.

Mabui le regarda, avant de vérifier sur une feuille, une sorte d'emploi du temps de son Raikage. Elle cocha aussitôt quelque chose, avant de relever la tête, observant le Sannin.

- C'est un plaisir de vous accueillir en Kumogakure, Jiraiya-sama. Vous étiez attendu par A-sama, il est d'ailleurs légèrement énervé de votre retard… J'imagine que vous avez dû vous perdre… Etant donné que le chemin pour venir jusqu'ici est assez compliqué. Je vous en prie, entrez, dit-elle avant de montrer la porte de la main, sans se lever de son bureau, qui se trouvait sur le côté.

Jiraiya hocha la tête, avant d'avancer. Naruto suivit son maître, détachant son regard de Mabui en la saluant poliment, elle qui semblait l'avoir fixé avec une attention particulière. Il ne savait pas pourquoi la jeune femme l'avait dévisagé, mais outrepassa rapidement cet étrange évènement, se concentrant sur le futur entretien avec l'homme connu sous le titre de Yondaime Raikage de Kumogakure no satō, A du clan Yotsuki. Mabui quant à elle, observa le jeune garçon de taille respectable, vêtu de cette grande cape orange à flamme noire stylisée. Dès que le célèbre Jiraiya était entré avec lui, bien qu'il fût en retrait, elle le remarqua. Impossible de le rater. Elle le reconnut tout de suite comme la raison principale de l'invitation de Jiraiya à Kumo. « _Alors voilà Naruto Namikaze… Je dois avouer qu'il est vraiment le spécimen rare dont les filles parlent… Je me demande s'il est réellement le ninja qui obsède autant A-sama au point de l'avoir amené à Kumo pour le voir de lui-même…_ »

- A-sama, Jiraiya est arrivé à votre bureau, prévint-elle par le téléphone sur son bureau, à l'attention de celui de A dans la salle adjacente. Elle aurait bien voulu assisté à l'entretien, surtout en sachant que Darui et Shii étaient tous deux dans la salle. Si le second gardait ses manies provocatrices hautaines malgré la présence de Konoha, elle savait que cela pouvait dégénérer, et même si Darui était toujours le régulateur, il n'était pas particulièrement bon diplomate. Elle ne parlait même pas de A. Rien que de penser à ce qui pouvait se passer dans cette pièce ne suffit à la faire soupirer de dépit.

Attendus, Jiraiya frappa alors à la porte, et attendant quelques secondes, cette dernière s'ouvrit alors sur un grand ninja, bien que plus petit que le Sannin. Peu de ninjas étaient plus grands que lui de toute façon. Il avait des cheveux légèrement frisés, de couleur platine, comme la majorité des personnes de peau noire du village de Kumo. Il portait la veste renforcée standard aux Chuunins et Jōnins, ainsi qu'un zanbatō de taille moyenne, plutôt normal. Il regarda Jiraiya quelque peu, avant de sourire.

- Bienvenue Jiraiya-sama, je suis Darui, veuillez entrer, prononça-t-il en s'écartant, laissant alors passer le Sannin, puis son élève.

Naruto ne sut alors s'il dut rire en voyant le bureau… Qui tint en fait plus de la salle de sport que du bureau. Des altères sur les côtés de la salle, des machines d'entrainements, des tringles pour y déposer des serviettes… Même sur le bureau était posé des poids pour un énième exercice de musculation. « Je rêve ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette plaisanterie ? On est bien dans le bureau du Raikage, je ne me trompe pas ? » pensa Naruto en regardant autour de lui la salle, incrédule. Jiraiya n'en montra rien, mais la vue l'avait amusé. Il reconnaissait là bien A Yotsuki…

C'est ensuite que Naruto regarda les personnes présentes, notamment celle qui était assise derrière le bureau. Le Yondaime Raikage. Il était un colosse de plus de deux mètre, portant aux poignets deux immenses bracelets faisant plus office de masse d'arme que de bijou. Torse nu sous son manteau de Raikage, son torse et ses bras, dont les muscles étaient très développés, pour ne pas dire surdimensionnés, étaient donc visibles. Il avait une lueur d'extrême animosité dans les yeux, une ardeur immense mais pourtant habituelle, et grimaçait, tordant alors légèrement son visage sous l'énervement. Naruto ne doutait même pas, dès qu'il le vit, que ce fut son expression permanente. Il avait un peu moins de la quarantaine. A Yotsuki n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un avec qui on rigolait…

De part et d'autre de lui, debout, derrière le bureau également, se trouvaient deux hommes. Darui, qui venait de reprendre sa place, ainsi qu'un autre jeune homme. Celui-ci avait la peau blanche et les cheveux blonds courts plutôt foncés, et il les fixait avec sévérité. Naruto remarqua qu'il ne semblait pas du tout les aimer à en juger par le dégoût qu'il y avait dans ses yeux. Il préféra ne pas s'y intéresser. Les gens pouvaient le haïr, il s'en fichait bien, tant que ceux-ci ne tentaient pas de l'attaquer ou d'approcher ses proches. Ainsi, il vint s'asseoir avec Jiraiya sur les deux chaises en face du bureau de A, silencieusement. Quand ils furent installés, le Raikage s'autorisa un sourire.

- Sashiburi dana, Raikage-dono ! J'ai répondu à votre invitation, et me voici donc à Kumo, prononça alors le Sannin joyeusement dans une petite rime taquine, tandis que la grimace de dégoût sur le visage de Shii ne fit qu'augmenter.

- S'il-vous-plait, ne commencez pas à rimer, j'en ai suffisamment entendu pour plusieurs jours. Cela mis à part, je suis content que vous soyez ici, Jiraiya-san. Je me demandais ce que vous faisiez ! répondit alors A, un grand sourire s'affichant cette fois sur son visage. Jiraiya était l'un des rares ninjas de Konoha qu'il respectait.

- L'hospitalité légendaire de Kumogakure nous a fortement aidé… dit tout bas Naruto avec humour, plus pour lui-même et son maître, comme il ne put s'empêcher de dire une telle chose.

Les regards convergèrent vers lui, alors que Jiraiya retint un rire à cette pique de son filleul. C'était bien vrai. Les deux Konoha-nin notèrent d'ailleurs à cet instant l'extrême froideur décuplée dans les yeux du ninja de Kumo à droite du Raikage Yondaime. Quel était son problème ?

- Veuillez excuser le manque d'ouverture de mon village, Konoha-san, répondit A de sa grosse voix, bien qu'il avait descellé l'humour dans la voix du jeune homme. « Kumo n'est pas très connue pour aimer les autres villages caché. En particulier Iwa, Konoha et Shimo. »

- Oh mais j'y pense, je n'ai pas fait les présentations ! s'exclama alors Jiraiya. « Raikage-dono, je vous présente mon filleul, qui est aussi mon élève, Naruto Namikaze. »

A regarda Naruto, sans ciller, et le garçon ne broncha pas, lui rendant son regard. L'homme fut intérieurement surpris par l'assurance du blond, comme la majorité des ninjas du monde préféraient tourner ou baisser la tête plutôt que d'affronter le regard d'un des hommes les plus puissants du monde.

- Je sais qui il est Jiraiya-san. Namikaze Naruto, fils du Yondaime Hokage. Ninja de classe S, connu sous le nom de Nidaime Kiiroi Senko. Tu t'es fait un joli petit nom, petit, lança alors A. « Mais en te voyant là, je pourrais presque croire que tout ça n'est en fait qu'une réputation montée de toute pièce… »

C'est d'abord ce qu'avait pensé A, en effet, lorsqu'il avait vu Naruto. Il voulait en effet voir Naruto, c'était son envie première. Et, oui, le gamin était un clone de son père… Ce satané Minato. Pourtant, le garçon n'émanait aucune aura particulière comme celle de Minato sur le champ de bataille. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'il était juste un pion diplomatique avec une identité toute faite, mais avait instantanément changé d'opinion, en sachant que Jiraiya était son sensei et qu'il n'était pas du genre à former des ninjas faibles. Sa conclusion était que, comme il n'était pas en situation de combat ou de guerre, le petit Namikaze masquait sa présence en régulant sereinement son flux de circulation de chakra. C'était d'ailleurs le plus logique, et le plus probable.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Naruto avec un sourire mystérieux. « L'atout numéro un d'un ninja reste la dissimulation, et je n'ai donc pas pour objectif d'être connu. Je me contrefiche de la réputation. C'est une base de jugement obsolète, en particulier lorsque l'on est un ninja… Après tout, je ne suis encore officiellement qu'un Genin… Mais si tu veux, jiji, un de ces jours je te montrerais pourquoi les gars de Kiri m'appellent Senko… »

A leva le poing aussitôt, empêchant le Jōnin blond à sa gauche d'intervenir, comme il vit que celui-ci allait essayer de remettre le jeune Namikaze à sa place. Voyant que Shii s'était ravisé, A se mit à rire légèrement.

- Tu as du cran gamin, j'aime ça. Je vois que tu es bien l'élève de Jiraiya. Et ce jour-là dont tu parles, je serais ravis que tu me montres ce que tu vaux, voir si tu es tout comme ton père ou pas.

- Raikage-sama… prononça Shii, confus et indigné que son Kage accorde son respect au Namikaze. Déjà qu'il méprisait tous les ninjas de Konoha, mais en plus, ce déchet devant lui avait osé appeler A avec un titre aussi irrespectueux. C'était outrageant, et il ne comprenait pas comment A pouvait se mettre à l'apprécier en quelques secondes.

- Tais-toi Shii ! répliqua A. « On ne juge pas une personne uniquement par son sang ou par son village. Mets-toi ça en tête. Je déteste Konoha, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de respecter certains d'entre eux. Yondaime Hokage et Jiraiya sont de ceux-là. »

Shii serra les dents, alors que si son regard avait pu tuer quelqu'un à ce moment précis, Naruto serait mort au moins une bonne centaine de fois. Le Namikaze n'en fit rien. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de déclencher un conflit ici. Il avait déjà été réticent à venir dans ce village car il se méfiait, donc inutile d'en rajouter. Même s'il devait avouer que l'envie de remettre ce Shii à sa place commençait à sérieusement lui titiller l'esprit.

Finalement, peut-être pouvait-il apprécier A. En dépit du passé, que le père de A, le Sandaime Raikage, ait fait enlever par deux fois sa mère, que A lui-même ai fait enlever Hinata, que Kumo ait été un ennemi coriace depuis l'assassinat de Tobirama Senju.

- Bien. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, nous devrions passer au véritable sujet de votre venue ici, Jiraiya-san. Pour cela, Shii, Darui, je vais vous demander de sortir de la salle.

- Sauf votre respect Raikage-sama, qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'aussi important pour ressentir le besoin de nous le cacher à nous, mais pas à Konoha ? demanda Shii, n'ayant logiquement pas envie de laisser les Konoha-nin seuls avec leur Kage.

A la réaction de Shii, Darui soupira.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Shii… ? C'est naze ce que tu fais là ! Vraiment naze… Allez viens, le boss nous a donné l'ordre de sortir, alors on sort, point ! dit-il avant d'empoigner l'épaule de Shii et de le tirer hors de la salle avec lui, sans que ce dernier n'ait son mot à dire.

Les trois derniers occupants de la salle regardèrent Shii et Darui sortir. Quand la porte fut refermée, A prit alors la parole, tout en activant prestement un fuuinjutsu émetteur d'onde de chakra insonorisant la pièce.

- Encore une fois, je suis désolé pour ces désagréments, Jiraiya-san, Naruto-san. Shii est comme chaque habitant de ce village. Il glorifie Kumo et son orgueil patriotique, et méprise les autres villages. Il ne supporte pas le fait que ce soit votre village qui ait remporté la dernière guerre et méprise particulièrement les ninjas de Konoha.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Jiraiya. « Nous comprenons. L'animosité entre villages anciens ennemis est présente un peu partout. Quoi que, Raikage-dono, vous devriez le prévenir de se modérer en présence de ninjas étrangers. Moi et mon élève sommes tolérants, de sorte qu'il n'y a aucun problème, mais c'est bien seulement nous deux. S'il se montre aussi peu diplomate avec d'autres ninjas, cela pourrait mal tourner. »

- J'en ai conscience. Je pensais qu'il allait être raisonnable, mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Je veillerais à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas. Donc, je vous ai fait venir ici Jiraiya-san car vous vouliez me parler, je vous écoute –

- Hey ! Attendez ! s'exclama Naruto, surpris, coupant la parole au Yondaime Raikage. « Sans vouloir vous offenser Raikage-sama, mais comment ça, vous nous avez fait venir ici à la demande de Ero-sensei ? »

- Je ne t'ai rien dis gaki, c'est normal. Il fallait que personne ne sache que c'est moi qui ai demandé l'entretien, de façon à ce qu'on pense que A nous ait convoqué pour te voir. Même si cette raison a du vrai, ce n'est pas uniquement ça.

- Je vois… dit tout bas Naruto. « Et donc, quel est ce sujet que dont tu voulais parler au Raikage ? »

- J'aimerais moi aussi savoir, Jiraiya-san, rajouta A.

- C'est un sujet assez grave… dit alors Jiraiya, faisant froncer les sourcils de Naruto et du Raikage Yondaime. « Je suis ici avec Naruto, au sujet de… _Akatsuki_. »

Les poings de Naruto se serrèrent automatiquement à l'entente de ce terme. La lune rouge… Akatsuki. Cette organisation du crime regroupant les plus dangereux criminels du monde, provenant tous de différents villages, avec des passés différents. Des traîtres tous, terroristes, meurtriers, fugitifs, régicides. Leurs identités cachées pour la plupart, mais ne les rendant pas moins menaçant… Plus particulièrement pour Naruto… et les personnes comme lui, les Jinchuuriki. Dangereux pour lui, autant que pour son ami, Gaara, qui était lui aussi un Jinchuuriki. Car de ce que savait Naruto, Akatsuki les chassait lui et ses semblables, ses frères et sœurs, comme des animaux, de la vermine. Et ce, pour s'emparer de leurs Bijuus, et donc, les faire mourir dans le processus d'extraction. Et de ce que lui avait dit Jiraiya, la mort prodiguée par la libération d'un fuuinjutsu de l'ampleur du sceau de scellements des Bijuus, était la pire mort qui pouvait exister.

Naruto, en tant que maître avéré dans le fuuinjutsu, connaissait et considérait dans toute son ampleur la douleur prodiguée par le brisement manuel d'un sceau. Cette douleur pire que celle de l'écartèlement, si forte et si terrible que les victimes de ce sort pensaient qu'on leur arrachait censément l'âme du corps, qu'on leur compressait et broyait le corps entièrement. Mais de ce que lui avait dit Jiraiya, la mort par la libération du fuuinjutsu pour les Bijuus était mille fois pire.

Pour un Jinchuuriki, le Bijuu devenait partie intégrante du corps et de l'esprit. Le Jinchuuriki ne devenait qu'un avec lui, tout n'étant que symbiose. Leur pensée à chacun, divergeant par défaut, restaient intimement entremêlées, faisant qu'ils devenaient, l'hôte et le Bijuu, deux facettes d'une même pièce – un concept que Naruto avait mis énormément de temps à accepter, comme il était écœuré qu'au final, son cœur et son être rejoigne en un point exact et commun, ceux du Kyuubi –. Ainsi, comme ses semblables, Kyuubi devenait par ce sceau une extension de lui-même, instable et difficile, mais cela restait lui-même. Son réseau de chakra était lié, presque fusionné, à celui de Kyuubi. Le sceau de son père était conçu avec les protections les plus hautes, séparant distinctement sa personnalité et celle de Kyuubi, bien que ses émotions les plus frappantes puissent pénétrer le sceau et atteindre Kyuubi, créant entre eux deux momentanément et spontanément une ouverture et une fusion partielle, mais directe. Dans le cas de certains autres Jinchuuriki, tels que Gaara, les deux personnalités étaient totalement en corrélation, rendant le plus souvent le Jinchuuriki complètement instable. Soit par défection du sceau, soit intentionnellement, dans le but de s'approprier rapidement et efficacement des pouvoirs du Bijuu – Si le Jinchuuriki était compétent pour soumettre son hôte –.

Mais quel qu'en était le cas, quel qu'était le Jinchuuriki, tous partageaient un point commun dans le fait que se voir extraire son Bijuu était la mort la plus horrible qui pouvait exister. Car, de par le fait que le Jinchuuriki et son Bijuu étaient liés corporellement et spirituellement, l'un étant indirectement l'autre, les séparer revenait à déchirer leur âme. La douleur interprétée par le corps d'un tel acte était au-delà de chaque seuil répertorié de degré de souffrance. Ce genre de douleur que Naruto savait, sa mère avait ressenti. Le sceau parfait n'existait pas, et la contrepartie du pouvoir obtenu par le scellement du Bijuu, était bien sûr, son descellement.

Et c'était la raison pour laquelle Naruto était, il était obligé de l'avouer, terrorisé par l'Akatsuki. Tout comme Gaara, et sans doute Yagura avant sa mort, l'une des choses qu'il craignait le plus au monde était le fait de se voir retirer Kyuubi de son corps, ironiquement. Et c'était pour ça qu'il se sentait très concerné par chaque information au sujet de l'Akatsuki. Un intérêt vif et sérieux brillant dans son regard, un fait qui bien sûr, n'échappa pas à l'œil de A, et ne l'y trompa pas.

- Cette colère, doublée de cette terreur et cette soif d'information dans tes yeux… maugréa A à l'attention de Naruto, sous l'étonnement de ce dernier et de son maître. « Alors tu es le Jinchuuriki de Konoha… ! » pesta ensuite A. « Ce vieux salaud de Sandaime Hokage s'était bien gardé de le révéler… Maintenant c'est facile à comprendre. Ce satané Minato n'a pas pu tuer Kyuubi, comme je m'en étais douté, et il l'a donc scellé, lui qui était si doué en fuuin. Et dans son fils qui plus est. Et étant donné que tu es en aussi bonne santé que Kushina Uzumaki, il devient clair qu'elle est ta mère, et que c'est bien le fait d'être un Uzumaki qui rend le Jinchuuriki aussi compatible au Bijuu. »

Les deux Konoha-nin furent totalement bouche bée au développement de A. Il avait vu tout juste, et très rapidement. C'était remarquable.

- Je suppose qu'il n'est pas utile de le démentir. Vous avez entièrement raison, Raikage-sama. Je suis du clan Uzumaki, et je suis le Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi. D'où le fait que l'Akatsuki m'inquiète. J'ai rencontré il y a quelques années Itachi Uchiha et Kisame Hoshigaki, qui agissaient en duo sous les couleurs de l'Akatsuki. Ce manteau noir à nuage rouge. Ils veulent capturer les Jinchuuriki et prendre les Bijuus à leur propre fin.

- Oui, je m'en doute, j'ai déjà entendu parler d'eux… prononça A. « Pour être honnête, même si mes services de renseignements ne sont pas aussi compétent que ceux de Konoha, je sais qu'ils ne sont que très peu… Mis à part le danger pour les Jinchuuriki, ils ne sont pas assez pour opposer une résistance, et donc menacer les villages cachés… »

Jiraiya le coupa aussitôt.

- Je me permets d'intervenir sur ce point, Raikage-sama. Je suis entièrement en désaccord avec cette supposition. J'ai justement obtenu certaines informations sur ce groupuscule récemment. Ces derniers se sont remis en activité, et vont commencer à opérer.

Le ton sombre du Sannin ne laissait pas place à une réplique.

- Je suis venu ici te prévenir, A… continua alors tout bas Jiraiya, son ton devenant glacial, et son regard d'acier. « Tu te complais dans ton arrogance… Mais laisse-moi t'apprendre quelque chose, Raikage Yondaime. Il existe beaucoup plus malin que toi, et beaucoup plus malin que moi… Ce groupe n'est pas du tout à prendre à la légère. Ils sont fourbes et rusé, et ils exploiteront n'importe quelle faille pour accomplir leurs objectifs, quels qu'ils soient. Pour le moment, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils cherchent à s'emparer des Bijuus, mais savoir que de telles sources de pouvoir et de destruction peuvent tomber entre leur main n'est pas du tout rassurant, et je te mets en garde de suite… Si tu tiens à garder ta Jinchuuriki de Nibi et ton petit frère en vie, tu vas devoir réellement prendre conscience de la menace qui rôde avec ces criminels en liberté. »

- Tsh ! Et comment sais-tu à propos de mon Jinchuuriki de Nibi… Ah oui, ton réseau d'espionnage, évidemment… répondit A, avant de continuer. « Et alors ? Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Ces criminels ne sont même pas réellement apparus à la surface depuis plus de dix ans, et aucun village ne répondrait à l'appel pour éventuellement s'intéresser à ce problème.

- Je démens la dessus aussi, répondit Jiraiya, soudainement beaucoup plus « normal ». « Konoha va se pencher sur ce groupuscule, car je pense qu'il sera hors de question pour le village qu'il ne laisse Naruto se faire enlever. Suna possède Gaara, qui en plus, est récemment devenu leur Kazekage. Et Kiri… Il se trouve que la Mizukage Godaime, Mei Terumi, est très proche du joyeux luron à ma droite. » termina-il alors avec un petit sourire, alors que Naruto ne put lui non plus réprimer un sourire. Il fut cependant intérieurement soulagé que Jiraiya n'ait pas dévoilé mot pour mot la vraie nature de sa relation avec sa Mei-chan. Ce sujet était en décalé total avec l'affaire Akatsuki de toute façon.

A reste silencieux. Non en effet, la dernière chose qu'il voulait était de perdre son petit frère. Il avait beaucoup moins d'attache avec la Jinchuuriki de Nibi, et la perdre ne lui apporterait aucun sentiment de perte autre que celui d'une arme pour son village et de recevoir un affront des kidnappeurs. Mais son frère, hors de question. Il soupira.

- Je verrais ce que je peux faire. Rien que l'idée de devoir collaborer avec d'autres villages m'exècre. Bref. Je vous ai déjà fait assigner des chambres dans un hôtel non loin d'ici, je vais vous laisser vous y installer, et nous en reparlerons plus tard. DARUI !

Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit, et Darui arriva alors dans la pièce, avant de s'incliner. « Oui, boss ! »

- Guide Jiraiya-san et Naruto-san à leurs chambres.

- Ce sera fait boss !

Jiraiya et Naruto se levèrent, voyant que l'entretien était fini pour aujourd'hui. Ils allaient revenir, dans tous les cas, pour que Jiraiya continue. Il semblait que son maître en avait appris beaucoup, mais en avait finalement dit très peu. « _Etait-ce parce que j'étais là ? Pourrait-il chercher à me cacher quelque chose… ? C'est possible. Toute hypothèse est à considérer… Je verrais bien._ »

* * *

_Le jour suivant._

A et Jiraiya se trouvaient tous les deux dans le bureau du Raikage, assis de part et d'autre du bureau. La salle étant verrouillée et insonorisée avec sécurité maximale, aucune autre personne que eux-mêmes n'avait donc accès à ce qui se dirait ici. Ni Mabui, ni les ANBU ni personnes. C'était hautement confidentiel, et les deux hommes ne pouvaient prendre le risque de laisser filtrer certaines informations. En tout cas, maintenant que la salle était sécurisée, ils pouvaient s'échanger leurs informations en toute quiétude, à l'abri d'oreille indiscrète. Car il y en avait, oui, même à Kumo.

Ainsi donc, durant plus d'une heure, ils avaient discuté avec le plus grand sérieux sur la menace grandissante que représentait Akatsuki. Akatsuki… Une organisation criminelle oui, mais pour A, c'était au final plus que ça. Ces hommes avaient réussi à corrompre plusieurs personnes. Suna avait été corrompue quelques années avant par l'Akatsuki, même Iwa, et beaucoup d'autres petits villages. Akatsuki était une organisation mercenaire, et obtenait des contrats divers de plusieurs villages. Suna avait loué les services d'Orochimaru pour attaquer Konoha, car Orochimaru, non content d'être un ennemi juré de Konoha, était à cette époque certainement encore membre d'Akatsuki. Iwa avait loué maintes fois aussi les services de la lune rouge, cette dernière menant diverses attaques et attentat en étroit partenariat avec les escouades spéciales de destructions d'Iwa.

Ajouté au fait que si Jiraiya avait appris qu'Akatsuki était en mouvement, il avait aussi appris autre chose. Leurs membres étaient au nombre de neuf. En théorie, d'après ce qu'en avaient conclus A et le Sannin, à chaque membre avait été assigné un Bijuu, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Dans tous les cas, il y avait sûrement eu une répartition des tâches précises. Le pire restait qu'ils ne connaissaient pas leurs identités… et donc, ne sachant pas à qui ils avaient à faire, la menace n'en était que plus grande, l'avantage de la surprise étant du côté de la lune rouge.

- Tu n'as pas amené Naruto, Jiraiya. Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ? demanda A, avant de siroter une tasse de café posée de son côté de la table, Jiraiya faisant de même.

- Naruto est un vrai ninja. Je sais que ce n'est pas un enfant, mais même s'il ne le montre pas, il craint énormément l'Akatsuki. J'ai l'impression qu'intérieurement, il s'est résolu à l'idée qu'ils ne le tuent. Rien que cette pensée me met en colère. Alors, lorsque je vois la peur dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'on parle de l'Akatsuki, j'ai envie de tout détruire. J'évite donc de parler de l'Akatsuki autour de lui.

- Je vois… prononça A, plus pour lui-même.

- Ouais… Avant de quitter Konoha avec moi, Naruto vivait une vie misérable. Il était la risée de la feuille, méprisé par tout le monde. Une toute petite poignée de personne l'ont aidé durant son enfance, et à peine. Seulement quatre personne, A.

- Quel est le rapport avec Akatsuki ?

- Il est facile à comprendre. Il y a deux choses. La première raison, c'est qu'Akatsuki mette simplement un terme à sa vie. Pour Naruto, ce serait mourir trop tôt, étant donné que sa vie n'a commencé réellement qu'il n'y a trois ans. La seconde raison est similaire… Car, inévitablement, avec la venue d'Akatsuki, Konoha va prendre des dispositions pour protéger Naruto. L'indépendance de Naruto serait sans doute totalement étouffée, le ramenant donc indubitablement à la vérité qu'il n'est qu'un Jinchuuriki aux yeux des gens. Il déteste ce qu'il est, même s'il l'accepte.

A soupira, voyant là les problèmes communs aux Jinchuuriki.

- En ayant été éloigné de Konoha, Naruto a pu s'épanouir entièrement. Il est devenu quelqu'un de nouveau, plus vivant, plus autonome, plus réactif. Il est plus fort, vraiment plus fort. La contrepartie d'un tel progrès est qu'il a développé en parallèle un très fort ressentiment envers Konoha. Même s'il l'étouffe, il n'en est pas moins là pour autant, et l'idée d'être encore mêlé à la feuille le dégoûte… soupira Jiraiya. « Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Je voulais que mon filleul soit comme son père de ce côté-là, qu'il aime aveuglément Konoha. C'était mon objectif au départ, mais c'était égoïste, et j'aurais fait de Naruto un simple drone. Au final, Naruto est un ninja de la feuille, mais il n'a plus foi en elle. Il voulait devenir Hokage, mais maintenant… Je ne sais plus vraiment. Je crois que ce rêve lui est passé. »

- Il erre donc en tant que ninja sans objectif ? hasarda A. « Il ne va pas aller bien loin sans direction dans sa vie. »

- Et bien… répondit Jiraiya, trainant en longueur, ne sachant pas vraiment comment formuler sa phrase. « Non. A vrai dire, Naruto a bien des objectifs. Mais ça ne concerne en rien l'ambition d'intégrité dans le monde shinobi que possède chaque ninja. Lui, il veut juste vivre sa vie et en profiter comme il l'entend, avec les gens qu'il aime. Même si je ne te dirais pas de nom, je vais juste te dire qu'il a déjà deux amantes, et il leur rend visite beaucoup de fois à l'aide de son jutsu. Il est quelqu'un d'assez complexé, entre son honneur en tant que ninja de Konoha et sa rancœur pour elle, le fait qu'il est un ninja qui méprise la mort mais qui a pourtant une envie de vivre insatiable… Bon sang, ce gaki n'a que quinze ans, mais j'ai l'impression qu'avec ce que je viens de te dire, il en a trois fois plus. »

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire.

- C'est un bon garçon, ajouta alors le Raikage Yondaime. « Il reste responsable et dévoué malgré la complexité de ses sentiments. »

- Et c'est pour ça que je l'adore. Il est tout aussi respectable que son père. Et je n'ai plus aucun doute qu'il est l'enfant de la prophétie.

A resta subitement très silencieux, ne détachant pas son regard de Jiraiya. « Tu te moque de moi, Jiraiya ? » Jiraiya secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Non. Je suis tout à fait sérieux, A. Je sais que c'est lui, l'enfant de la prophétie. J'en suis convaincu.

- Celui qui apportera l'équilibre et la justice dans le monde ninja, tel un Nidaime Rikudō-sennin… Et tu penses que je vais croire une fois de plus à tes sornettes !? Qu'en était-il de Minato ?! Tu étais persuadé que c'était lui, et regarde donc ! Il est mort, misérablement ! Ne me parle donc plus de cette connerie païenne. L'enfant de la prophétie n'existe pas, il n'y a que celui qui détient le plus de pouvoir qui influence le monde, Jiraiya !

- Et justement ! répliqua le Sannin. « A, je te le demande une dernière fois. Accorde-moi ta confiance. Je m'étais trompé à propos de Minato. Ce n'était pas lui, l'enfant de la prophétie. Minato était juste désigné dans la prophétie comme un des facteurs pour ramener l'équilibre… Et il a joué son rôle. Il a fait Naruto. Naruto est le Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi, il dispose du talent de ses parents pour le fuuinjutsu, à cette étrange capacité à convertir les gens à sa cause rien que par ses paroles et sa détermination, et sait reconnaître le mal dans les yeux des gens, l'évincer lorsque c'est encore possible.

A grimaça à l'entêtement de l'homme. Et c'était donc pour ça que le Sannin était venu lui parler ? Parce qu'il avait trouvé le soi-disant « véritable enfant de la prophétie » ?

- Tu vis toujours autant dans tes rêves, Myōbokuzan no Sennin. À mes yeux, les rêves ne se réalisent que lorsque l'on s'arme adéquatement, et non pas sur un destin mystérieux deviné par un crapaud millénaire. À mes yeux, ça a toujours été ridicule. Minato, le Rikudō-sennin, la prophétie. Toutes ces conneries pour moi, c'est que du vent !

Le Yotsuki fit pivoter son siège, se tournant vers son village, les bras accoudé, et son menton reposant sur ses mains.

- Je vais t'aider, révéla alors A. « Ce sera la dernière fois, ninja de Konoha. »

- Merci, A. Merci de me laisser une seconde chance, proféra Jiraiya, intimement soulagé à la décision du Raikage. Ce dernier maugréa à cette phrase de remerciement.

- Ne te méprends pas. Je ne suis pas de ceux qui donnent une seconde chance. Si tu étais venu autrement, je t'aurais tué moi-même pour oser me déranger avec ces futilités. Le fait est que je ne fais pas ça pour toi, tu as déjà gâché ta chance. Je le fais parce que Namikaze Naruto n'a pas gâché la sienne. Je vais me ranger de son côté, mais je te le promets. S'il échoue, s'il meurt comme son idiot de père et son idiote de mère, je te le promets, je viendrais moi-même détruire Konoha et tuer tous ces insectes insignifiants, et je deviendrais moi-même l'enfant de la prophétie.

Jiraiya acquiesça silencieusement, comme il savait que A ne plaisantait absolument pas. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle Kumogakure était en réarmement massif, pour laquelle A avait tenté d'enlever Hyuuga Hinata et donc intégrer le Byakugan à Kumogakure, ainsi que d'autre faits. Il renforçait excessivement Kumo dans l'éventualité d'une immense croisade, par la force ou par l'annexion, et réaliser ce fichu idéal de paix qui frappait l'esprit de tous ceux qui étaient sensibles à l'instabilité du monde shinobi.

Si A était prêt à donner une chance à Naruto, la balance pouvait se pencher en défaveur d'Akatsuki et des ennemis de la paix. Ce que voulait Jiraiya, c'était juste un monde sans guerre, un monde sans traitrise. Mais même dans un monde stable ou les cinq grands villages restaient distants et passifs les uns envers les autres, même dans ce monde-là, l'épée de Damoclès subsistait. Il ne fallait d'un rien pour que tout s'écroule, vu que cette paix n'en était pas une. Les cinq villages majeurs étaient striés par de nombreuses plaies de la haine et de l'ambition, et les villages mineurs quant à eux, étaient soit ouverts à vif par les précédentes guerres, soit isolés dans leur faible force et leur misère. Ou même les deux.

Et la guerre n'était jamais loin. Même dans un monde moderne.

* * *

Comme il s'en était douté, son maître cherchait à lui cacher quelque chose à propos de ce qu'il avait appris sur Akatsuki – Bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pour quelle raison… Ça le frustrait. Son maître ne comprenait-il pas à quel point ce sujet lui tenait ? Il fallait qu'il sache. Qu'il sache tout. En face se dressait une dizaine de ninjas de classe S. Avait-il une chance de s'en sortir ? Si Itachi Uchiha usait de son Tsukuyomi, en un seul regard, il le battait. Kisame Hoshigaki lui aussi était un monstre de puissance, qui en plus, aspirait très rapidement le chakra de ses adversaires. Rien que ces deux-là étaient extrêmement difficiles à battre en duel, et en duo encore plus.

A côté de cela, il avait peur aussi pour Mei et Emiko. Plus pour Emiko que pour Mei, certes. Si l'Akatsuki venait à apprendre son lien avec les deux femmes, elles pouvaient être mises en danger. Plus que sa propre mort, c'étaient les leurs qu'il craignait. Et ruminant ses pensée, c'était ainsi qu'il errait sans direction dans les rues de Kumo. Dans ce genre de moment, généralement, il allait rejoindre Emiko ou Mei, et masquant sa peine, s'occupait de la dissiper rapidement avec leur présence. Elles étaient douées pour lui faire oublier ses problèmes. Pourtant, cette fois, il ne le pouvait pas. Il devait rester à Kumo et en vue des unités de surveillances, via un enjeu diplomatique stupide.

Il faisait plutôt froid en Kaminari no Kuni. A l'inverse total des pays comme Mizu, Hi ou Nami no Kuni. Il en était donc de même pour Kumo, situé dans une région à haute altitude, près des nuages. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne pouvait pas y vivre, mais n'étant pas habitué, cela pouvait être très désagréable à long terme. Jiraiya lui avait dit que le climat était changeant, et franchement, il espérait que l'ermite avait raison. A partir d'une certaine longitude, les pays de la péninsule adoptaient des climats souvent froids. Le temps était d'ailleurs souvent très inégal, étant donné que le temps froid de Kaminari n'était pas comparable au glacial de Shimo no Kuni, qui était pourtant le pays adjacent au sud. Tsuchi no Kuni était aussi un pays très changeant, l'aride au sud se changeant pour le tempéré du milieu, et le glacial du nord. Naruto n'était jamais allé dans d'aussi froid pays, si ce n'était simplement pour l'actuel pays du printemps, Haru no Kuni, anciennement Yuki no Kuni, pays de la neige. Un de ces pays qu'il avait libéré dans le passé, maintenant dirigé par la reine actrice, Koyuki Kazahana.

Et c'était vraiment la toute première fois qu'il venait dans le pays de la foudre et Kumo. En tant que ninja de Konoha, il connaissait certaines choses sur ce village, mais n'avait jamais eu à interagir avec quelconque ninja de Kumo ou en rapport avec. Le village caché des nuages était très actif, si actif que son système de traque des Nuke-nin était aujourd'hui le plus développé. Pour cause, les Nuke-nins de Kumogakure n'existaient pas. Instantanément appréhendés, voire débusqués avant une potentielle trahison. C'était un des côtés qui plaisait à Naruto à propos de ce village. La justice interne restait intacte et impartiale, au contraire de Konoha où le système y était depuis longtemps fourbe et corrompu. Mais pas tous les villages cachés n'étaient composés de clans rivaux, voire anciens ennemis, qui non seulement se pensaient tout permis, mais en plus, étaient au pouvoir depuis la fondation du village.

Naruto se demandait d'ailleurs ce qui se serait passé, s'il avait été un ninja de Kumo… Comme de tout autre village d'ailleurs. Des questions existentielles réellement insignifiantes, mais qu'il trouva importantes sur le coup. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais pensé à fuir avant ? Il aurait pu le faire depuis longtemps, étant donné que les gens l'ignoraient tellement à Konoha que quitter le village de jour à midi aurait été facile. Rester caché aurait été autre chose… Car s'il ne l'avait pas fait, encore une fois, une énième fois… C'était dû à la manipulation. Encore et toujours ce mot. Manipulation. Manipulateurs. Manipulés. Il haïssait ces termes ! Et à chaque fois, où qu'il était, quoi qu'il faisait, peu importe ce qu'il pensait… Il voyait de la manipulation. Des manipulateurs tyranniques, opportunistes… et leurs victimes innocentes, souvent impuissantes, manipulées. Lui-même avait été de ces faibles gens, enfants. Et même si Hiruzen était connu pour ne pas être manipulateur, les résultats avaient tout de même été là : Il avait souffert. Et il était de plus en plus pessimiste quant à cette normalité savoir que cela faisait partie de la nature des gens que de mentir et de comploter. Que c'était dans la nature des gens que d'être par défaut, intéressés. « La fin justifie les moyens… » pensa-t-il, et le terme ne lui en parut que plus vrai, alors qu'il arriva lentement sur une place animée des rue de Kumo. Il avait marché depuis un certain temps après tout.

Mais le calme dépressif et confus du Namikaze ne tarda pas à s'éclipser, alors que le qui-vive s'installa bien vite. Il releva la tête lentement, comme il sentit quelque chose de très menaçant s'ériger autour de lui. Il regarda, en alerte, autour de lui, alors que les nombreux passants marchaient sans vraiment se soucier de lui, lui adressant des regards éphémères en continuant leurs chemins. L'animosité ambiante n'en persista que plus, lui rappelant fortement la tension qu'il avait vécu durant la guerre de Kiri. Les ANBU étaient stationnés tout autour de la zone à le surveiller, il les avait débusqués. Pourtant, ce n'était pas eux la source de la menace. « Mais si ça ne vient pas des ANBU alors… ! »

- SHINEEEE !

Le réflexe de Naruto fut instantané, comme il sortit un de ses kunais et que canalisant son chakra de nature Raiton, il se retourna pour décapiter un Chuunin de Kumo qui s'était faufilé dans son dos pour tenter de l'assassiner. Les passants, civils comme ninjas, s'étaient déjà écarté lorsque le cri avait retenti, certains fuyants, d'autres observant la scène avec attention. L'homme décapité tomba lourdement au sol, avant de se transformer en boue. « _Tsuchi Bunshin__… Je m'y attendais._ » pensa Naruto en souriant, se moquant de la piètre tentative du ninja, avant de sauter en arrière lorsque trois ninjas en tenue de Chuunin l'engagèrent au corps à corps, épées dégainées. Leurs attaques furent rapides et appuyées, en parfaite coordination, montrant à l'Uzumaki qu'ils avaient préparé leur stratégie avant le combat. Naruto dut reculer à l'intensité des trois Kumo-nin, penchant entre l'amusement et l'énervement. Amusé, car ces trois Chuunins semblaient penser avoir une chance contre lui Enervé, car de tous les gens autour de lui, même les ANBU, aucun ne semblaient dans ce cas-là vouloir arrêter ces trois arrogants. Encore une fois, Naruto sauta en arrière, interrompant alors brusquement l'échange de coup. Les Chuunins n'appuyèrent cette fois pas leur attaque, étant donné que l'un des trois avait le sabre fendu.

Naruto leur fit un sourire hautain, voyant clairement que suite à l'entaille sévère dans le katana de l'un, les trois avaient été contraints d'arrêter de se battre pour réviser leur plan. « _Des utilisateurs particuliers du kenjutsu… Ou alors…_ » Naruto s'éjecta sur le côté, évitant de justesse un autre ninjutsu Doton. Deux murs ayant manqués de se refermer sur lui pour le broyer. « _J'avais oublié l'autre guignol avec son clone. _» Il n'en sourit que plus, voyant là un moyen d'occuper son temps…

- Alors voici l'une des deux enflures de Konoha qui se permet de venir dans notre village ! railla l'un des quatre hommes qui maintenant l'entourait. « Naruto Namikaze, le fils de ce salopard de Yondaime Hokage ! Tu as du culot de venir ici montrer ta sale gueule ! On va te tuer pour l'exemple ! »

Naruto se mit à rire gaiement, sous la colère naissante des quatre Kumo-nin. « _Les trois-là, ce sont des Chuunins. Celui à leur gauche, c'est un Jōnin. Je crois qu'ils ne vont même pas m'amuser, ces petits insectes…_ »

- J'en ai tué des centaines comme vous, révéla alors Naruto, sous la crispation des quatre shinobis de Kumo. « C'est dommage pour vous que vos copains tout autour ne font rien pour stopper votre bêtise… Car maintenant -… » Il apparut alors derrière eux, penché à l'oreille de celui qui lui avait parlé. « C'est trop tard pour m'arrêter. »

Les quatre shinobis écarquillèrent leurs yeux en ne comprenant pas. A peine une seconde auparavant, il était à plus de dix mètres d'eux… Il ne l'avait même pas vu disparaître ! « Quand est-ce que tu… ! » L'homme ne finit pas sa phrase, qu'il reçut alors un Rasengan dans le ventre, et hurlant, il termina trente mètres plus loin, enfoncé dans le mur, ses yeux révulsés sous la puissance du choc. Dans un silence absolu de tous, il s'écroula au sol avec quelques débris du mur effrité sous l'impact du corps. En moins de dix secondes, ils venaient tous de voir les deux jutsus les plus célèbres du quatrième Hokage s'exécuter devant leurs yeux.

- A qui le tour ? prononça froidement Naruto, alors qu'il brandit son kunai Hiraishin.

Poussant de grands cris, les trois autres s'élancèrent sur lui, en rage d'avoir perdus leurs compagnons, sous le sourire moqueur de ce déchet de Konohagakure.

- Fuuton : Tōhan… prononça alors Naruto en exécutant prestement les mudras nécessaires. Il s'envola à plus de vingt mètres de hauteur, alors que ses trois adversaires préparèrent des jutsus élémentaires à distance de leur soin. Voyant qu'il avait occupé totalement leur attention en se mettant de lui-même en position vulnérable, il fit alors automatiquement cesser son jutsu. Ils lancèrent leurs techniques sur lui, et ce fut à leur surprise qu'une fois de plus, il disparut dans un petit éclat jaune, réapparaissant instantanément derrière l'un d'eux, laissant alors leurs jutsus continuer dans le vide.

- Raiton : Kanashibari no jutsu ! s'exclama alors Naruto, électrocutant fortement le second Kumo-nin, un autre Chuunin.

L'homme hurla à la décharge d'électricité, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience et de tomber au sol. Les deux ninjas restant serrèrent les dents à cette vue, alors que le garçon avait neutralisé deux d'entre eux comme s'ils étaient de simple Genin. C'était humiliant.

- Si c'est là le niveau des ninjas de Kumo je suis déçu. Je m'attendais à plus que ça.

- Bon sang ce fumier ! jura le Chuunin restant des trois dans un grognement, alors que le Jōnin n'en pensait pas moins. « Si tu n'avais pas ton maudit Hiraishin… »

Résolus à le tuer, ils s'élancèrent de nouveau sur lui. Naruto s'apprêtait à se mettre en position pour se défendre lorsque qu'un arrivant insolite se mit en travers du chemin des deux Kumo-nins qui l'attaquaient. Ces deux derniers arrêtèrent leur course, sentant dès lors le danger à continuer leur chemin. Naruto croisa les bras après avoir rangé son kunai, comme il savait que la fête était terminée. « Bonjour Darui-san. » prononça Naruto alors que le concerné ne s'en retourna pas pour autant vers lui, continuant à regarder avec colère les deux ninjas de Kumo.

- Pousses-toi, Darui ! s'exclama le Jōnin avec un mouvement de balayement du bras. « Ceci ne te concerne pas. »

Darui resta figé, le regard sombre. Lorsqu'il dégaina son zanbatō sans rien dire, les deux ninjas se calmèrent aussitôt. Ils comprirent automatiquement qu'ils allaient avoir des problèmes. Darui, connu comme le bras droit du Yondaime Raikage, n'avait pas ce titre pour rien. Il était un Jōnin d'élite, et non content d'être un élément brillant du clan Yotsuki, il possédait leur rare Kekkei Genkei. S'ils continuaient, même si c'étaient pour rendre justice en tuant Namikaze Naruto, ils seraient sans nul doute sur la liste des ennemis de Kumogakure, et tout n'aurait servi à rien. Darui ne fit que préciser ce fait.

- Vous avez attaqué un ambassadeur de Konoha sans raison en présence de témoin et d'ANBU. Ce même ambassadeur qui se trouve être le fils d'un des Hokage de Konoha. Cet acte, s'il parvient jusqu'aux oreilles de Konoha, sera interprété comme de la plus haute trahison. Et sachant que Konoha a des liens avec Suna et plusieurs autres villages cachés, nous nous retrouverions en guerre contre un ennemi qui nous annihilerait. Faites un pas en avant, et je vous mets en pièce.

La réplique fit son effet, et les deux ninjas de Kumo restèrent où ils étaient. Naruto constata ironiquement qu'ils n'avaient pas peur de lui, mais en revanche, craignaient Darui. Quelle naïveté. Une escouade d'ANBU arriva sur les lieux, sous les chuchotements des gens ayant vu la scène et entendu le discours de Darui. Bientôt, les quatre inconscients qui avaient attaqué le Nidaime Kiiroi Senko furent emportés par les ANBU, pour répondre de leurs actes. Intérieurement, Naruto riait en imaginant la tête qu'allait faire Jiraiya en voyant qu'il s'était encore empêtré dans une situation pas possible. « _Ne t'attire pas d'ennuis, Naruto ! Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça !_ » qu'il disait. Il allait être servi… Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'il vit Darui approcher, ayant rengainé sa lame dans le fourreau sur son dos. Le Jōnin lui adressa un sourire contrit.

- Je ne vous ai pas répondu. Bonjour, Naruto-san. Encore une fois, nous sommes obligés de nous excuser pour les problèmes encourus. Non seulement ils vous ont attaqué mais en plus, les ANBU sur les lieux ne sont pas intervenus. Soyez assuré que chacun se verra sanctionné pour ce désagrément, et j'espère sincèrement que cela n'atteindra pas votre village. La dernière chose que je voudrais, ce serait qu'une guerre nous tombe dessus. Ce serait vraiment super naze.

Naruto émit un petit rire.

- Ne vous en faites pas Darui-san. C'est insignifiant à mes yeux. Ne le prenez pas mal, mais je m'y attendais un peu.

- Pas de problème ! Honnêtement… moi aussi, répondit alors Darui.

A l'honnêteté de Darui et sa réponse, Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Darui l'y rejoint vite. Quelques secondes après ils se calmèrent.

- Dites, Darui-san, avez-vous quelques chose à faire cette matinée ? Je n'ai absolument pas envie de m'entrainer et je m'ennuis comme jamais. Que pensez-vous d'aller boire un café ou quelque chose et de discuter ?

- Je serais ravi d'accepter, Naruto-san… Malheureusement, aujourd'hui ce ne sera pas possible étant donné que boss m'a chargé de plusieurs tâches.

Le ton et le regard de Darui prouva à Naruto qu'il était sincère dans son refus forcé. Il acquiesça avec un sourire, rassurant Darui sur le fait qu'il n'y avait aucun problème.

- Je peux cependant vous indiquer un endroit sympathique Naruto-san, rajouta alors Darui, avant de sortir une carte en indiquant leur position. « C'est ici, au nord. Un petit établissement basé en hauteur. Si vous voulez passer le temps, allez-y, vous y avez la vue du village au complet. C'est loin d'être naze ! »

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, dit alors le Namikaze. « Merci pour l'info, Darui-san. J'ai trouvé l'endroit où passer mon temps, 'ttebayo ! »

Darui acquiesça, avant de lui serrer la main. « A une prochaine fois, Naruto-san. Amusez-vous bien ! » Naruto hocha la tête, avant de le laisser s'en aller. Et le revoilà seul face à son propre ennui. « _Eh bien, au moins, j'ai un endroit où aller. Allons voir de quoi il s'agit…_ »

* * *

C'était curieux qu'il avait alors découvert l'établissement… Un petit café qui en effet, donnait sur une terrasse en altitude, la vue totale sur le village. Il y était entré, reconnu toujours aussi rapidement, bien qu'il n'était pas sorti avec sa cape. Heureusement, les gens ne l'avaient pas repoussé. Ils avaient agis normalement, et le garçon avait donc pu s'installer. Regardant Kumo tout en réfléchissant, il était resté tel quel avec un café, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose n'attire son attention. Cette « chose » qui l'avait convaincu du fait qu'il était satisfait que Darui l'eut guidé jusqu'ici. C'était la voix d'une femme. Une jolie voix d'alto, qui venait de l'étage, ainsi que des notes de musique provenait d'un instrument à corde. Naruto le reconnut vite comme étant un shamisen.

C'est ainsi qu'il monta. Et c'est aussi de la sorte qu'il rencontra alors cette femme, qui chantait. Il n'y avait personne ici à part elle, et ce n'était uniquement qu'à son ouïe meilleure que la moyenne qu'il avait entendu la jeune femme. Silencieux, il s'installa alors sur un coussin en tailleur, pour l'écouter. Elle ne s'arrêta bien sûr pas, mais lui adressa un bref regard droit dans les yeux, avant d'en revenir à son occupation. Elle était belle, avec ces jolie yeux noir, qui bien que neutres, presque froids, possédaient aussi de la douceur… et de long cheveux blonds mâtes attachés en queue de cheval. Les traits de son visage étaient fins, et bien que son corps était caché sous un yukata aux couleurs vives, Naruto sut que sa silhouette en était tout aussi fine. Naruto remarqua bien vite à la raideur des mouvements des doigts de la jeune femme sur les cordes du shamisen qu'elle était une ninja de Kumo. Cela n'y trompait pas.

Mais elle était une kunoichi absolument ravissante.

Et pendant plus d'une heure, installé à l'écart dans la pièce, Naruto l'écouta jouer de son instrument et chanter de sa voix mélodieuse, répétant divers morceaux et en essayant d'autres. Lui qui voulait égayer son temps dans ce village, il venait de tomber sur ce que son imbécile de maître appelait « un diamant brut ». Il fut soulagé d'un côté que sa présence ne la dérangea pas, et qu'elle puisse exercer en sa présence. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'arrête. Le fait fut qu'elle ne lui adressa aucun regard, pas même un seul, mais comme elle l'avait regardé au tout début et qu'elle savait donc qu'il était là, cela le conforta dans l'idée que sa présence n'était au final plus vraiment nécessaire. Après tout avec ce qui s'était passé deux heures auparavant, il avait bien compris qu'il n'était pas aimé ici – et il ne voulait pas vraiment provoquer la colère de cette kunoichi.

Il se leva alors discrètement, et s'en retourna alors vers l'escalier, pour redescendre. Peut-être que Jiraiya le cherchait maintenant.

- Merci, pour m'avoir écouté, entendit-il alors de la kunoichi. Se retournant vers elle, légèrement surpris, elle continua sans pour autant le regarder. « Peu de gens apprécient mon passe-temps et préfèrent l'ignorer. »

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi… hésita Naruto. « Vous avez une voix magnifique. Ignorer votre talent et ne pas l'apprécier revient à être hypocrite ou insensible. » rajouta-t-il avec cette fois plus d'assurance.

Cette fois cependant, elle le regarda, et de façon si appuyée qu'il eut envie de baisser les yeux plutôt que de soutenir ce regard. Elle eut un petit sourire accompagné d'un rougissement presque indécelable.

- Merci du compliment… Namikaze-san.

Naruto haussa les sourcils, curieux.

- Excusez-moi, mais comment connaissez-vous mon… il interrompit sa question, avant de rire nerveusement. « Oubliez ce que je viens de dire. J'ai tendance à oublier que je suis un peu connu… »

Elle ne répondit pas, toujours occupée à le dévisager. Cette situation ne l'en mit que plus mal à l'aise.

- Hee… Pourrais-je avoir votre nom… ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire timide.

- Yugito, répondit-elle simplement. « Yugito Nii. »

C'était un joli nom. Un joli nom pour une jolie dame. « _Yugito…_ » Il lui fit un grand sourire.

- Et bien, Yugito-san, je suis très content de vous avoir rencontré. J'espère vous revoir pour vous écouter à nouveau ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement, mais aucune réponse ne venant d'elle, il ne tarda finalement pas à quitter la salle, et sortir de l'établissement. Il avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écouter, mais il semblait bien qu'elle était trop taciturne pour discuter… Avec lui de surcroit.

« _Honnêtement, je doute la revoir. C'est une Kumo-nin. Ces gens n'aiment pas Konoha._ »

Il soupira, décidant de rentrer à l'hôtel où il passait son séjour. Jiraiya était sans doute là, et il allait essayer de le faire parler à propos de ce qui s'était dit avec le Raikage. A plus ignorer l'Akatsuki, il en venait à n'y penser que plus. C'était vraiment énervant.

* * *

_Le jour suivant._

Naruto ressentait l'envie de voir Yugito Nii, mais au final, il avait choisi de ne pas retourner à cet établissement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Enfin… Si. Yugito était une ninja de Kumo. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle provenait d'un village ayant toujours été ennemi avec Konoha qui le dérangeait. Il se fichait de ce fait. Même s'il se méfiait de Kumogakure, il n'en était pas au point de devenir le xénophobe pseudo-patriote vulgaire et lambda que l'on croisait à chaque coin de rue. C'était un facteur superficiel, pour cause… Lui, un ninja Genin de Konohagakure no satō, était le fiancé de la Godaime Mizukage de Kirigakure, un autre village caché.

Non, le fait était que Kumo n'était pas comme Kiri. Kirigakure sortait de la guerre. Ses habitants étaient ouverts, joyeux, pleins d'espoirs, bien vivant, et par-dessus tous, pacifistes. Kumogakure en revanche, se réarmait massivement depuis plusieurs années. Ses habitants étaient entièrement fermés, ils ne venaient pas vers les étrangers, étaient xénophobes, conservateurs, et leur culture était basée depuis longtemps sur la force, l'activisme et plus généralement, le mépris de la faiblesse. Si Naruto se liait d'amitié facilement avec toute personne, c'est plus compliqué à Kumo… Et il ne désirait pas vraiment aller embêter cette jeune femme, Yugito. Dans la mesure où elle s'ouvrait à lui, cela pourrait lui nuire par rapport au reste de Kumo. Il en avait bien conscience. Même s'il avait eu un intérêt pour elle, mieux valait ne rien faire plutôt que ne commettre une erreur.

Ainsi, il avait entamé une nouvelle journée seul, dans ce village. Il avait à peine parlé à Jiraiya le jour précédent, et lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, l'homme était déjà parti voir A. Encore ces discussions à propos d'Akatsuki, et sans doute à propos des relations Konoha-Kumo. Cette fois, Naruto avait finalement décidé de s'entraîner. Jiraiya n'étant pas là pour lui, et comme il ne pouvait pas partir voir Mei ou Emiko, les choix étaient vite faits… Dans ce village, il n'avait vraiment rien à faire d'autre. Ce fut donc rapidement et discrètement qu'il quitta l'hôtel et partit en direction des terrains d'entraînement.

Comme toutes zones d'entraînement, les terrains – qui s'étendaient sur plusieurs hectares – se trouvaient à l'extérieur du village. Quelques plaines, des plateaux, des lacs et rivières… Comme dans chaque village caché, c'était le genre d'endroit à relief et flore variés pour répondre à la demande des formations shinobis. Et marchant au sein du secteur, cette fois sans ANBU à sa suite, Naruto n'avait pas mis longtemps à trouver un endroit et s'y poser, commençant alors plusieurs exercices pour s'échauffer. Silencieusement, il se mit à penser à tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'ici, comment il en était arrivé là, comment il avait changé… Malgré le fait que l'atmosphère à Kumogakure était tout à fait monotone, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Il s'était passé tellement de chose depuis son départ de Konoha. Lui qui était cet enfant braillard, secrètement désespéré et qui cachait son cœur criblé de douleur derrière un masque de jovialité… Si bien qu'il en était arrivé à se mentir à lui-même. Il avait réellement cru à sa chance au bonheur à Konoha. Repenser à ce Naruto d'avant le fit rire. C'était comme un autre lui. Il se demandait comment cet ancien lui aurait réagi en le voyant, et comment il aurait sautillé partout en sachant qu'il allait devenir comme ça. Après tout, il avait quand même fait un sacré bout de chemin. La désertion de Sasuke avait été l'élément déclencheur, ce qui avait fissuré ce masque, commençant à lui faire voir de nouveau la réalité : rien n'avait changé depuis qu'il avait décidé d'être comme il était, un menteur. Il avait été idiot. C'était en partie à cause de son masque que Sasuke était parti, car non content de ne pas avoir cherché à réellement aider Sasuke, il avait étonnement progressé sous la tutelle récente de Jiraiya. Kuchiyose no jutsu, Rasengan, optimisation du Taijutsu, contrôle du chakra. Les progrès avaient été là, ce qui avait rendu jaloux Sasuke et lui avait apporté le faux constat que Konoha retenait son talent car elle ne lui offrait pas assez. Encore aujourd'hui, ces propos de l'Uchiha le dégoutaient. Cet arrogant avait prétendu ne pas être assez gâté… Et avait été jusqu'à rejoindre un criminel des plus méprisable sous prétexte vouloir rétablir l'honneur du clan Uchiha.

Après cet arc, le départ de Konoha avec Jiraiya… Là, il pouvait parler de libération, pour beaucoup de chose – car effectivement, il en était venu à la conclusion que Konoha avait été une prison pour lui. Mais à l'inverse de ce stupide Uchiha, pour lui, c'était un cas avéré. Et il avait acquis dès lors de nouvelles bases. Désapprenant ce qu'il avait appris, pour réapprendre sous l'enseignement de Jiraiya. Un enseignement rigoureux, mais tellement passionnant, pour lui qui n'avait jamais connu rien d'autre que la solitude et le sentiment d'être un fardeau ou un échec. Et il avait acquis ce nouveau point de vue sur la vie. Rattrapant en un an tout ce qu'il avait manqué pour l'amplifier à des niveaux très compétents. Tout cela à l'aide du Moreru no fuuin et du Kage Bunshin no jutsu, et par corrélation, sa quantité excessive de chakra.

Puis il avait rencontré Emiko, l'une des rares personnes qu'il aimait de toute son âme. Elles se comptaient après tout sur le bout des doigts. Hiruzen, malgré son ambiguïté et sa faiblesse par rapport à Konoha, restait une des personnes qu'il considérait précieuses. Les Ichiraku, père et fille, Teuchi et Ayame. Il les adorait, les raisons étaient évidentes. Puis Iruka. Un grand-frère véritable pour lui, là encore, les raisons étaient évidentes. Venait ensuite Tsunade et Shizune, respectivement mère et grande sœur. Les deux femmes lui étaient très précieuses, après tout. Venait ensuite Jiraiya, bien évidemment. Si Iruka et Shizune étaient pour lui la fratrie et Tsunade sa mère, Jiraiya était substitué à son père. Jiraiya était là pour tout. Ils riaient ensemble, s'entrainaient ensemble, pleuraient ensemble – Même s'il préférait ne pas penser à ces moment, dignité obligeant… -, ils se battaient côte à côte, voyageaient ensemble, débattaient l'un avec l'autre, et plus simplement… Ils vivaient ensemble. Et c'était ça qui faisait que Naruto voyait en lui un véritable père. L'homme lui avait dédié une partie de sa vie et l'élevait comme un fils plus que le formait. Et puis enfin, Emiko et Mei. Ses femmes. C'était étrange de verbaliser un tel terme, mais c'était bien le cas. Aujourd'hui, elles étaient ses femmes. C'était suffisamment explicite pour ne pas avoir besoin de conceptualiser le lien… Il les aimait, allait se marier avec elles dans un temps plus ou moins proche, et ils aillaient partager leurs vies. Sa vie était au final, mille fois plus belle qu'avant.

Ainsi, l'esprit plus détendu, il fit l'exercice de contrôle de chakra qu'il avait l'habitude de faire.

* * *

Yugito Nii était curieuse, vraiment curieuse. En fait, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti un tel sentiment de curiosité. Elle qui avait mis de côté toute exaltation, toute émotion et toute curiosité de vie pour s'occuper presque intégralement de sa vie de kunoichi. Elle ne connaissait que peu de monde et ne fréquentait presque personne au-delà du Raikage en toute formalité, et quelques Jōnins du village, de façon toute aussi formelle, et ça s'arrêtait là. Yugito n'avait jamais eu de personne de confiance, encore moins d'amis ou de proches. Elle ne voulait pas, et n'avait jamais voulu tisser de lien, pas qu'elle pouvait même si elle le désirait de toute façon…

Elle était la Jinchuuriki du Nibi no Nekomata, le démon chat à deux queues. En tant que telle, récipient maudit d'un des neuf Bijuus, sa vie monotone s'en résumait à l'entraînement et la solitude. A vingt-huit ans, sa vie était le stéréotype du Jinchuuriki. Ses parents étaient de ce qu'elle s'en était souvenue, des ninjas tout ce qu'il y avait de plus commun, bien que provenant d'une lignée de puissants ninjas, ancestrale et réputée, voire prestigieuse. Elle avait appris qu'à ses deux ans, un accord avait été fait avec le Raikage pour faire d'elle la Jinchuuriki du Nibi. Cependant, ils étaient morts au combat contre Konoha dans les dernières années de la troisième grande guerre shinobi, alors qu'elle n'avait que sept ans, mettant alors fin pour de bon au prestige du clan, dissous à leur mort. Et elle, était restée, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle allait devenir. Elle n'avait rien ressenti de plus qu'une simple peine à leur départ… Ses parents n'avaient jamais été proches d'elle, malgré qu'elle fût leur fille unique. Orpheline, sans nom, elle était donc entrée dans le programme académique shinobi du village, comme son clan disparu avant elle. Et c'est là que sa vie commença.

Elle était douée. Particulièrement douée. L'esprit extrêmement vif, les réflexes fulgurants, brillante dans son parcours d'étudiante, elle avait alors surclassé ses paires, telle une véritable génie. Elle avait facilement été remarquée par le village, et comme Kumogakure valorisait le talent et la force, elle était toute indiquée pour accéder à l'élite du village… C'était quatre ans plus tard, lorsqu'elle avait atteint les dix ans et demi, alors que ses résultats excellaient en permanence, que la raison pour laquelle elle était née s'exauça. La guerre prenait un penchant sinistre pour Kumogakure, et les aspirants fraichement promus étaient aussitôt envoyés sur le front pour se battre et repousser l'ennemi – en vain, la majorité ne revenait jamais, et les rares survivants abandonnaient le service par inaptitude psychologique. Yugito n'aurait alors pas échappé au service néfaste après avoir été promue Genin rapidement, si ce n'était pas pour le fait que le Raikage Sandaime, le père du futur Yondaime Raikage, s'obstinait à créer et élever des Jinchuuriki pour gagner la guerre.

Le Hachibi était très connu à Kumo lorsqu'elle avait dix ans. Il avait été scellé cinq ans avant dans un jeune ninja appelé Bee, Yotsuki Bee, petit frère adoptif de Yotsuki A. Alors, lorsque le Raikage Sandaime remarqua son talent en tant qu'aspirante kunoichi, elle fut en ligne pour devenir une véritable arme. Elle était excessivement compétente dans les trois arts ninjas principaux, particulièrement en ninjutsu. Elle était intelligente et futée, endurante, s'adaptait facilement à chaque condition de combat, et il ne se passa qu'à peine un mois après que le Raikage eut posé la vue sur elle avant qu'elle ne fut emmenée par des hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Le soir même, ils accomplissaient le rituel de scellement du Nibi no Nekomata en elle, la condamnant alors à une vie sans répit. A dix ans, Yugito, sans nom, orpheline, devenait pour de bon un énième Jinchuuriki de Nibi. De ce qu'elle savait, tous ses prédécesseurs étaient morts en ayant tenté de contrôler Nibi, qui libéré, était un monstre félin atteignant les quinze mètres de haut. Monstre qui ne manquait pas à chaque libération, de faire de nombreux dégâts, fidèlement à chaque Bijuu en liberté.

Dès lors qu'elle fut intégrée à Kumo en tant que Jinchuuriki, sa vie changea… diamétralement. Les gens l'isolaient, la fuyaient, la haïssaient. Certains l'avaient frappé, d'autre avait même craché sur son chemin devant tout le monde, de sorte à l'humilier aux yeux de tous. A la fin de la même année où le Nibi fut scellé en elle, le Sandaime Raikage mourut au combat, et avec lui, le projet d'élevage des Jinchuuriki. Sa vie fut encore pire, car si elle était entraînée rigoureusement par certains ninjas pour en faire une arme, lors de la mort du Sandaime, le projet d'initiation étant abandonné, elle fut donc entièrement délaissée, comme un objet n'ayant plus d'utilité. Et la fin de l'année suivante, lorsque la défaite de Kumo fut annoncée, et l'armistice signée – Konoha étant vainqueur – l'utilité de sa vie fut alors symboliquement effacée. Elle, qui avait été faite Jinchuuriki contre son gré pour remporter la guerre après qu'elle fut au maximum de ses moyens, se voyait alors haïe de tous et inutile, car il n'y avait plus de guerre. La base de son existence était compromise. Cette existence qu'elle n'avait pas demandée. Elle avait juste voulu une vie meilleure en étant une kunoichi de renom.

Et donc, depuis ce jour, sa vie ne se résumait qu'à améliorer ses talents de kunoichi. Ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, ses compétences de Jinchuuriki. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait, car à l'inverse de Yotsuki Bee, son semblable – Jinchuuriki de Hachibi –, elle n'était pas vue comme un héros, mais comme un échec. Bee le protecteur de Kumo, mais Yugito l'inconnue, l'exclue. Elle s'était depuis lors ajouté le nom de Nii, en référence symbolique à sa condition de Jinchuuriki, et se contentait de vivre pour voir le jour suivant. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre… Après tout, c'était bien connu que les Jinchuuriki récalcitrants étaient descellés, et elle était au courant de la douleur du processus. Et un Jinchuuriki craignait par-dessus tout ce descellement – qui non content de représenter le déshonneur ultime, représentait aussi l'entrée aux enfers.

Et c'était là qu'elle en était.

À ressentir cette émotion. Curieuse, oui, c'était ce qu'elle ressentait, de la curiosité… Pour ne pas dire de l'attirance. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? C'était une Jinchuuriki ! L'autoproclamée seconde ninja le plus fort de Kumogakure, qui dans un sens pouvait se prouver. Une Jōnin élite ! Une tueuse impitoyable bien que modeste. Mais ce garçon… Namikaze Naruto. Elle en avait entendu parler assez souvent ces derniers temps. Vraisemblablement plus fort qu'elle. Si l'information qu'il avait tué à lui seul Yagura était avérée, c'était peut-être vrai. Bee et elle avait beaucoup parlé du Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura – ainsi que du Godaime Kazekage, Gaara. Ces deux-là étaient leurs semblables et semblaient être leurs équivalents. Bee avait même certifié que Yagura et lui étaient grossièrement de même niveau – et logiquement plus forts qu'elle. Si ce Naruto Namikaze avait vaincu le Jinchuuriki parfait de Sanbi en pleine possession de ses moyens, elle en venait à se questionner si elle avait une chance contre lui. Comparer le niveau des ninjas en prenant en références d'autres ninjas était bien sûr grossier et hâtif – car un ninja de haut niveau pouvait être battu par un autre ninja de niveau moindre selon un contexte particulier – mais généralement, les estimations de niveau via ce processus restaient relativement fiables. Et dans cette logique, Naruto Namikaze avait par défaut de très grande chance de la battre. Elle se demandait à quel point.

Quand elle l'avait vu… Elle ne savait pas. Depuis hier elle n'arrivait pas à retirer son image de son esprit. Il était venu comme ça, à tout hasard et l'avait trouvé… Et il l'avait écouté une heure entière, durant toute sa séance de détente. Elle rougit à cette pensée. Elle adorait chanter en jouant du shamisen, c'était son passe-temps dans cette vie minable. Yugito était connue pour être une personne hautaine et froide, en toute logique car elle ne s'ouvrait à personne. Seul Bee et quelques fois ses trois élèves idiots, ainsi que A et le Jōnin nommé Darui avaient la prétention d'être plus ou moins proche d'elle – sans vraiment l'être –, et de la connaître un minimum. Personne d'autre. Mais là… C'était la première fois. La première fois qu'une personne l'écoutait chanter, la regardait jouer et se détendre. Ces moments qui lui étaient pourtant particulièrement intimes, elle lui avait laissé les vivre avec elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu faire une telle chose.

N'importe quelle personne aurait été chassée ou indésirable à ce moment précis. Et pourtant. Lui, de toutes les personnes, avait été là. Un ninja de Konoha, un étranger que sa condition de Jinchuuriki lui indiquait de tuer…

Mais le pire dans tout cela, le pire restait… Qu'il avait aimé. Il avait aimé sa voix. Il avait aimé son morceau de musique. Il avait aimé la regarder. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Pourquoi ce garçon de Konoha l'avait accepté aussi simplement, aussi facilement, alors que jamais dans toute sa vie une personne n'avait fait une chose aussi banale, mais pourtant si… Jouissive. Si valorisante. Si apaisante. Car elle avait aimé. Aimé sentir ses yeux posés sur elle, sentir son attention sur sa voix, sentir sa fascination pour tout son être. Une fascination sereine et sans convoitise malsaine comme chaque homme qui nourrissait un intérêt pour elle. Cette sensation qu'elle ressentait, si étrange. Un désir de l'approcher et de le connaître. Une envie, un simple envie. Une envie de lui ouvrir son cœur, lui qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de sa vie à part la veille, mais qui en une seule heure, avait fait beaucoup plus que la quasi-totalité des personnes qu'elle avait rencontré dans sa vie. Et c'était pour ça qu'après avoir revêtu son uniforme de kunoichi, elle se dirigeait là où elle l'avait vu partir s'entraîner. Elle voulait seulement le revoir. Qu'importe si ce n'était que pour quelques secondes. Elle voulait juste revoir ses jolis yeux bleus.

Ainsi, préoccupée, c'est de la sorte qu'elle arriva à proximité du terrain d'entrainement où Naruto Namikaze s'était installé pour s'entraîner. Une clairière adjacente à un étang, étendue au milieu des bois, de quoi le cacher un minimum des autres. Il ne devait pas penser être dérangé ici, en tout cas pas plus qu'aux autres endroits et encore moins par elle. Elle avait remarqué qu'il n'était pas revenu, et elle avait son idée quant à cette raison. Il avait été captivé par elle, elle l'avait bien compris dans son regard. Ces yeux bleus plein d'amitié et de douceur – il avait été sincère. Mais il était de Konoha, et elle de Kumo… Et sachant qu'elle n'avait pas particulièrement été loquace, il avait dû penser qu'elle ne désirait pas sa présence. Une conclusion hâtive certes, mais logique compte tenu des tensions entre Konoha et Kumo. Et ce fut donc silencieuse que s'arrêtant à la lisière de la forêt elle commença à regarder attentivement son entraînement.

En moins d'une minute, elle sentit la chaleur se répandre sur son visage. Le garçon était torse nu. En temps normal, il n'y avait rien d'étrange ou d'éprouvant à regarder un homme torse nu. Pourtant, ce Naruto Namikaze n'était pas un homme normal, il était loin d'être quelconque. Dès qu'elle l'avait vu, elle l'avait compris. Non seulement il semblait quelqu'un de très ouvert et aimable, mais en plus, il était… diablement mignon. Cette crinière blonde, jaune vive, l'apparentait au genre d'homme que représentait son père. Ce lion intrépide et solitaire, mais juste et loyal. Des cheveux qui rien qu'à les voir captivaient jusqu'à en vouloir les toucher. Mais en plus, il était grand, plus grand que la moyenne… Mais surtout plus grand qu'elle. Et enfin, la chose qui l'avait le plus attiré dans son physique : ses yeux. Ses grands yeux bleus incroyables reflétant l'assurance mais surtout la bienveillance et une malice enfantine. Ce genre d'yeux qu'on pouvait contempler des heures et oublier le temps qui passait.

Mais là, non seulement elle reposait le regard sur lui, mais le fait qu'il était torse nu était beaucoup pour la vue d'une femme comme elle. Il faisait des katas d'un style de taijutsu qui semblait reposer sur la précision, et elle avait la vue sur chaque mouvement. Sa silhouette était fine mais ses muscles étaient bien définis, comme si son corps avait été fait pour supporter des déplacements de grande rapidité et pour des combats demandant beaucoup d'énergie et de force. Et sous ce soleil tapant de matinée, l'air ambiant se réchauffant rapidement, sa peau légèrement dorée par le soleil luisait légèrement avec la sueur, pour lui donner cet aspect tellement… … La rougeur sur les joues de Yugito, son cœur légèrement battant et la soudaine fascination brillant dans son regard parlèrent pour elle. Elle appréciait ce qu'elle voyait.

Alors, à même titre que Naruto l'eut observé une heure le jour précédent sans voir le temps passer, Yugito l'observa s'exercer avec attention, concentrée sur les mouvements agiles et élégants de son corps. Il alla même jusqu'à invoquer un Kage Bunshin et échanger plusieurs coups, ne mettant que plus en avant la dextérité des mouvements du style qu'il employa. Cela, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'arrête finalement de s'échauffer. Yugito fut déçue. A la fois qu'il n'eut aussi vite fini selon elle mais aussi car il n'avait pas montré beaucoup de ses capacités autres que le taijutsu. Elle descendit de l'arbre, atterrissant sans bruit sur le sol, prête à partir. Il avait sans doute renoncé à la voir pour de bon… Et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de lui faire perdre son temps.

- Si ce n'est pas une bonne façon de se revoir, Yugito-san ! entendit-elle alors.

Elle sursauta, hoquetant de surprise à la proximité de la voix et rouge de gêne. Elle se retourna aussitôt, pour faire complètement face à Naruto, qui debout, ne se tenait qu'à un mètre d'elle, une main sur la hanche et un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle était sidérée avec la vitesse du garçon. Elle ne s'était retournée qu'à peine une seconde qu'il était déjà juste en face d'elle, et elle n'avait rien entendu ni pressenti. Une vitesse qu'elle n'avait jamais vue de personne auparavant. Elle n'en devint que plus gênée encore, sachant qu'elle était prise en flagrant délit. Mais le fait restait qu'il était là, à un mètre d'elle… Et elle avait une vue totale sur lui. A trente mètre, c'était différent… ! Et lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait complètement dévoré du regard sous ses yeux, elle rougit de façon excessive. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi audacieuse avec un garçon… Rectification : Elle n'avait jamais été audacieuse tout court.

Mais si elle l'avait observé sans retenue, cela avait été réciproque. Naruto détaillait la jeune femme avec intérêt, prenant son temps. En effet, elle était vraiment belle. Le jour précédent, il était resté à distance, mais la voir de près était mille fois mieux, chaque trait de son visage, ses yeux noirs et sa silhouette svelte. Elle était magnifique. Tout aussi belle que ne l'étaient Mei ou Emiko. Ses yeux qu'il avait vu grossièrement froids et fermés hier exprimaient là tellement de chose qu'il pouvait presque lire en elle. De la timidité, de la luxure, de la frustration, mais surtout, tellement de douceur que cela en fut à peine crédible. Elle cachait vraiment très bien ses sentiments. Sa peau ivoire avait un léger reflet mâte, preuve d'une exposition au soleil. A l'inverse de son yukata de la veille, aujourd'hui, elle portait son uniforme de kunoichi. Ses cheveux blonds mâtes étaient encore coiffés en cette longue queue de cheval descendant dans le bas de son dos. Son bandeau frontal de ninja de Kumo était attaché sur son front, empêchant à sa frange de retomber sur son front. Sa tenue était particulière. Elle portait un haut noir justaucorps, ainsi qu'une pièce d'armure violette qui lui recouvrait le ventre, s'arrêtant juste au-dessus de la poitrine. Un pantalon standard de shinobi bleu marine, ainsi que des sandales et des mitaines ninjas de couleur noire. Pour finir, sa queue de cheval, ses avant-bras ainsi que ses chevilles étaient recouvert de bandage. Cet accoutrement mettait réellement en valeur son corps. Et tout comme chaque kunoichi dans cette tranche d'âge, elle possédait cette silhouette svelte et musclée qui démontrait là toute son agilité.

- Alors, Yugito-san, vous étiez en train de m'espionner ? taquina-t-il, alors qu'intérieurement, il était réellement content qu'elle soit venue le voir.

Yugito ne sentit que plus de chaleur monter à son visage, alors que la taquinerie du garçon l'avait atteinte. Jamais elle n'avait été prise par surprise de cette façon, et c'était réellement gênant.

- N-Non… J'étais… Enfin, pas vraiment… Je passais juste par-là et… Enfin, vous voyez… bégaya-t-elle en essayant de garder son calme, et de ne pas essayer de s'enfuir comme une petite fille idiote.

A sa réponse, Naruto fut légèrement bouche-bée, avant de se mettre à rire. Yugito s'arrêta tout de suite, avant de rougir d'indignation en plus de la gêne omniprésente. « Q-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle !? » s'exclama-t-elle, alors que Naruto se calma légèrement et la regarda avec amusement. « C'est juste le fait de vous voir aussi gênée alors que vous semblez être une kunoichi sérieuse, Yugito-san. »

Yugito ne sut comment interpréter cette réponse, aussi elle préféra acquiescer calmement, son rougissement nerveux s'apaisant lui aussi.

- En outre, pourquoi m'espionniez-vous Yugito-san ? Vous ne devriez pas être ici. Les habitants de Kumo n'ont pas l'air d'aimer Konoha et je ne suis pas vraiment le bienvenu ici.

- Je voulais vous revoir, répondit-elle en calmant les battements de son cœur. « Je vous ai remercié hier mais je n'ai rien fait pour le montrer. Mais m'avoir écouté comme ça, si simplement… Je voulais vous dire que ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir Naruto-san… »

Naruto la regarda un moment. Il vit qu'elle voulait continuer de parler mais qu'elle semblait hésitante, aussi il prit la parole pour l'appréhender.

- Comme je l'ai dit hier, Yugito-san, vous avez une très belle voix et ce serait hypocrite de dire le contraire. Je pourrais vous écouter des heures sans m'ennuyer, dit-il aimablement, alors que le cœur de la jeune femme se réchauffa à ces compliments, aussi, elle se décida.

- Naruto-san, en fait… Je me demandais si vous aviez quelques chose de prévu pour… commença-t-elle, avant de rougir sous le regard du jeune homme. « Enfin… Etant donné que vous avez une mauvaise impression de Kumo, ce serait bien si… Enfin… » Elle s'écouta parler et s'énerva quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait l'air ridicule à bégayer autant. D'accord, elle n'avait jamais fréquenté un seul homme pour quoi que ce soit, mais ce n'était pas une raison…

- C'est d'accord, l'interrompit Naruto d'un grand sourire, alors qu'elle fut muette. « Demain soir, dans les alentours de vingt heures ? Qu'en penses-tu, _Yugito-chan…_ ? » continua-t-il, cette fois sur un ton taquin.

Yugito ne se contenta que d'acquiescer, rouge pivoine. Elle venait là d'accepter le premier rendez-vous galant de sa vie.

Un jour à marquer d'une croix.

* * *

_Le jour suivant. _

« _Il m'a appelé Yugito-chan…_ »

Ce fut ce que pensa une énième fois Yugito Nii, alors que debout droite devant la glace, dans son appartement, elle réarrangeait les pans de son yukata. Elle était particulièrement nerveuse, tellement que rester devant la glace de la sorte sans bouger était très difficile… D'où le fait qu'elle triturait son yukata en pensant le lisser, alors qu'elle faisait tout le contraire. Son premier rendez-vous avec un garçon… Avec personne d'autre que Naruto Namikaze. Non, elle n'était pas nerveuse. Elle était carrément angoissée !

Yugito était très confiante en ses capacités de kunoichi. Elle n'avait rien à envier de personne, étant donné qu'elle s'auto-qualifiait souvent de seconde plus puissante ninja de Kumo. Elle avait largement les moyens pour y parvenir, bien que réellement, elle fût la troisième plus puissante, A et Bee devant elle. Elle omettait A étant donné qu'il était le Raikage. Ainsi, elle se permettait d'être hautaine avec tout le monde et de prendre de haut la totalité des habitants de Kumo, pas que ceux-ci n'avaient rien fait pour elle de toute façon. Elle les méprisait tous, et inversement, tous la méprisaient. Mais si sa vie de ninja était à envier, sa vie relationnelle elle, était en tout point stagnante… Plus simplement, elle n'avait pas de vie relationnelle. Avec sa réputation de femme hautaine et fermée, en plus d'être Jinchuuriki, les hommes qui l'avaient approché pour essayer d'avoir une relation avec elle avaient tous été plus ou moins mal intentionnés. Elle en avait connu des dizaines et dizaines du genre. Aucun n'avait eu l'occasion ne serait-ce que lui prendre la main. L'approcher était déjà beaucoup. Yugito savait qu'ils essayaient de la fréquenter pour avoir l'opportunité de prendre quelque chose d'elle aux yeux de tous. Son premier baiser, sa virginité, son indépendance… Même sa dignité. Elle l'avait pressenti… A un moment donné de sa vie, vers ses dix-huit ans, elle avait voulu quelqu'un pour elle, la solitude lui étant devenue spontanément insupportable… Et finalement, après autant de personne ayant défilé l'une après l'autre pour tenter leur chance dans un rendez-vous avec elle, elle avait abandonné l'idée de trouver quelqu'un.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était un espoir fou qui l'éprenait. Elle pensait se faire du mal elle-même à ressentir cette envie de nouveau. Ce garçon… Naruto Namikaze. Il avait beau avoir seize ans, il semblait si lumineux, si gentil et serviable. Il lui avait fait si forte impression qu'après dix ans d'abandon de trouver un jour cette âme-sœur, l'idée de trouver quelqu'un de bien en lui avait surgi devant ses yeux. Elle avait silencieusement pleuré cette nuit, essayant de se convaincre que cette idée était stupide et folle et qu'il était plus sage de renoncer de suite avant de commencer à ressentir quelque chose qu'elle allait regretter plus tard. Que quoi qu'il puisse advenir, le garçon l'abandonnerait dès lors qu'il apprendrait qu'elle était une Jinchuuriki. C'était toujours pareil. Les gens n'étaient que des drones, dès qu'ils entendaient le mot Jinchuuriki, il fuyait. Jinchuuriki, ils couraient. Jinchuuriki, ils vomissaient de dégoût. Jinchuuriki, ils la haïssaient. Toujours. Sans cesse. A jamais. Et malgré cette fatalité… Elle, Yugito Nii, qui ne savait pas ce qu'était être femme, qui ne savait pas ce que c'était qu'être aimée, rêvait bêtement de l'être, et espérait, espérait désespérément, que ce souhait ne se réalise, ne s'exauce un jour… ce jour-là, ou jamais.

«_** Hahaha… Pauvre, pauvre petit chaton… **_»

Yugito sortit aussitôt de ses pensées en entendant la voix grave, bien qu'à tonalité féminine. Elle savait qui c'était. « _Nibi ? Tu es réveillé ?_ » questionna-t-elle dans son esprit, sans jamais dévier le regard du miroir devant elle, continuant de s'y observer.

« _**Depuis un certain temps maintenant… Assez longtemps pour savoir que tu espères faire impression sur ce joli blond du bingo book… »**_

Yugito ne répondit pas de suite, comme elle ne savait quoi dire. Le bingo book… Qu'elle avait regardé, et accessoirement, Nibi aussi. Le lien engendré par le sceau de l'armure de fer coupait toute influence du Bijuu, établissant cette « armure de fer » autour de l'hôte, mais en retour, ce Fuuinjutsu de scellement de Bijuu particulier fournissait une interaction pour les Bijuu. Ils pouvaient ainsi voir, entendre et sentir le monde extérieur par l'intermédiaire de leur hôte. C'était un sceau extrêmement puissant et complexe, et même s'il n'était pas au niveau des sceaux de Uzushio, ils restaient les meilleurs dans le monde actuel. Et comme le sceau permettait au Bijuu d'observer facilement le monde à travers l'hôte, la tension d'enfermement disparaissait, rendant le Bijuu beaucoup plus posé. Il intimait ensuite au Jinchuuriki d'établir un lien avec la bête et de s'approprier ses pouvoirs ou mourir dans le processus. Pour elle et pour Bee, cela avait été facile en fin de compte, car tous deux s'entendaient à merveille avec leurs Bijuus, mais ils étaient les tous premiers de Kumo.

Nibi no Nekomata était un Bijuu à la personnalité féminine… Dans la mesure du possible de la personnalité d'un Bijuu évidemment. A la base un amas de haine et de colère, il avait fallu une quinzaine d'année à Yugito pour en arriver jusque-là avec le Bijuu… Qui s'avérait, malgré son caractère particulièrement désagréable, assez sympathique. La bête dormait cependant plus qu'elle veillait, et il était rare qu'elle intervienne d'elle-même.

« _**C'est là un véritable spécimen de ningen…**_ » continua le Bijuu. « _**Il détient un grand pouvoir. Tu es tombé sur un morceau de choix…**_ »

Yugito ne put empêcher ses joues de rosir alors que le garçon lui revint en tête. « _Mais si… Si jamais il était comme les autres hommes ? Qu'il voulait aussi me faire du mal ?_ » Il y eut alors un silence complet, à l'absence de réponse du démon en elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne perçut un rire. Le rire de Nibi. Très rares. Pour faire rire un Bijuu, le plus généralement, il fallait entrer dans une folie meurtrière et le surprendre. Et pour le coup, elle ne comprit pas la nature du rire du Nekomata.

« _**Le chaton est tout timide et a peur de faire mauvaise impression sur sa première interaction avec un homme… Hahaha. Les ningens me surprendront toujours…**_ »

Cette fois, la jeune femme n'en rougit que plus, gênée et vexée. Un Bijuu se moquait d'elle sur le pathétique de sa vie amoureuse… Voir à quel point c'était pathétique. «_ Je ne suis pas timide ! Je veux juste qu'il n'ait pas un avis négatif sur Kumo après qu'il sera parti !_ » rétorqua-t-elle rapidement, n'accentuant que plus le rire sombre du démon chat scellé en elle.

« _**C'est le plus ridicule des motifs que tu n'auras jamais donné dans ta vie chaton…**_ »

Yugito aurait normalement répondu. Elle n'était pas du genre à laisser le dernier mot aux autres, même quand ils avaient raison, et elle tort. Elle était particulièrement obstinée là-dessus. Cette fois-là fit cependant exception à la règle, car lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, quelqu'un sonna à la porte de son appartement. Personne ne sonnait jamais – Personne n'avait envie de la fréquenter ou simplement de la voir, mis à part les hommes assez stupides et audacieux pour penser qu'elle irait les laisser entrer chez elle pour lui faire des choses qui la répugnaient rien que d'y penser. Aussi, ils avaient finis par abandonner ce genre de pratique, et plus personne littéralement ne venait lui rendre visite. Une seule personne pouvait donc être susceptible de venir sonner à sa porte… C'était _lui_. Il était là.

Le cœur de Yugito se mit à battre rapidement, alors qu'elle se fit encore plus nerveuse, essayant d'arranger son yukata le plus possible, voir si ses cheveux n'étaient pas désordonnés, si tout allait bien. Elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Haletante et tremblante, elle se dirigea alors vers la porte en traversant son appartement et essaya de respirer lentement pour calmer sa tension. Quand elle arriva à l'entrée, elle s'arrêta devant la porte, la main sur la poignée. Et décida de se lancer, elle ouvrit alors la porte. De nouveau, elle eut le souffle coupé. De nouveau, elle se perdit dans les prunelles bleues du garçon qui lui faisait face, s'y noyant inlassablement. Bien qu'il ne portait pas son bandeau, il était habillé de vêtement shinobis plutôt standards, mais surtout de cette cape orange à flammes noires qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu porter les deux jours précédents, et qu'elle avait espéré voir… Voyant qu'elle n'allait pas parler, perdue dans sa contemplation, Naruto décida de la ramener lui-même de son petit rêve.

- Bonsoir, Yugito-chan !

Cela eut manie de la ramener à la réalité, alors que son cœur ne battit que plus quand il l'appela « Yugito-chan ». Jamais dans sa vie quelqu'un ne l'avait appelé comme ça. C'était agréable.

- B-bonjour Naruto-san… répondit-elle. « Je vous attendais… »

Le sourire du blond sembla s'accentuer, comme il lui tendit alors le bras. « Me ferez-vous l'honneur, mademoiselle ? » lui dit-il, alors que rougissante, excessivement sensible à ses petits charmes, elle saisit timidement son bras après avoir refermé la porte. Mais pourquoi était-elle aussi timide ? Et tout d'abord, pourquoi lui avait-elle proposé de sortir ? Les gens allaient les voir… C'était stupide. Angoissée, elle se laissa alors emmenée par le jeune homme dans les rues, appréhendant le futur désastre de cette soirée. Elle le guida dans les rues assombries de Kumogakure soir, les offrants aux yeux de toutes les personnes présentes.

Naruto marcha tranquillement dans la rue avec la jeune femme à son bras gauche. La veille, Yugito lui avait donné son adresse, qu'il avait ensuite rapidement trouvé. Et ainsi, il laissa la jeune femme l'emmener jusqu'à un restaurant qu'elle fréquentait souvent pour aller manger. Mais même si le blond souriait, qu'il était de bonne humeur, qu'il ne s'ennuyait pas… Il remarqua très facilement à quel point lui et Yugito étaient objets de regards indiscrets. Et plus particulièrement la jolie jeune femme. Ça ne l'empêcha pas d'entamer une discussion avec elle, étant donné qu'elle fut étrangement beaucoup plus ouverte que les jours précédents. Les regards dégoûtés voire furieux de pas mal d'hommes sur leur chemin, axé sur lui, lui fit comprendre que la jeune femme qu'il avait au bras semblait être convoitée énormément dans ce village. D'un côté, il pouvait les comprendre… Lui qui venait d'arriver il y avait quatre jour, avait rencontré une femme qui était courtisée depuis bien plus longtemps, et Yugito ne semblait pas du tout le type de femme à accepter les propositions de rendez-vous.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent tous deux au restaurant où Yugito désirait se rendre. Un restaurant tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Des tables rectangulaires avec banquettes répartie dans une salle plutôt grande. Un établissement plutôt similaire au restaurant de barbecue à Konoha, nommé Yakiniku, où l'équipe d'Asuma Sarutobi allait souvent manger. Naruto et Yugito allèrent s'installer au fond de la salle pour être isolé du reste et plus tranquille. Pour Yugito, c'était le seul restaurant où elle pouvait manger sans réel problème. Les autres ne voulaient pas d'elle. Bien sûr, elle pouvait protester d'être refusée à chaque fois partout, mais à quoi bon ? Donc elle allait généralement ici. Le personnel du restaurant, comme partout, ne l'aimait absolument pas. Mais au moins, elle n'était pas chassée après avoir franchi le seuil de la porte. Elle espérait juste que ce soir, seulement ce soir, tout allait bien se passer.

- Que pensez-vous de Kumo, Naruto-san ? questionna alors Yugito, le silence même pour elle devenant un peu embarrassant, surtout avec le regard de Naruto posé sur elle… Elle n'était pas habituée.

- Froid, répondit honnêtement Naruto. « Je ne vais pas le cacher. Je trouve ce village très froid. Je ne sais pas si les gens sont habituellement comme ça ici ou est-ce seulement parce que c'est moi. »

« _Froid, hein… ?_ » pensa Yugito. « _Ils sont froids même entre eux…_ »

- Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas grave. Je ne demande pas à être accueilli ici à bras ouverts. Je suis de Konoha après tout.

Yugito acquiesça. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Cela tenait juste du constat. La base même qu'un ninja de Konoha et de Kumo aillent manger ensemble était atypique. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée.

- Qu'en est-il de Konoha, Naruto-san ? D'après ce que j'ai compris, cela fait trois ans que vous… - Elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

- Je t'arrête juste sur un truc Yugito-chan, dit Naruto poliment. « Tu peux me tutoyer. Il n'y a pas à être formel avec moi. »

Elle hocha la tête avant de reprendre. « Cela fait trois ans que tu es parti de ton village… Cela ne te manque pas ? Je veux dire, tu es le fils du quatrième Hokage alors… Je trouve ça étrange que tu sois si loin de chez toi. »

« _Chez moi…_ » pensa Naruto. « _Ce n'est pas mon chez moi. _»

- Je ne sais pas… Je me suis habitué à voyager. Découvrir des pays que je n'ai jamais vu, vivre toujours plus d'aventure avec Jiraiya-sensei… Je pense que je préfère ça, répondit-il avec un doux sourire.

- Je vois, dit-elle tout aussi souriante.

Sortir de Kumogakure no satō. Elle aurait bien aimé. Quel Jinchuuriki ne rêvait pas de quitter son village pour partir à l'aventure, libre ? Aucun. Être libre d'être soi-même… Une idée impossible pour eux. Ils n'étaient que simples objets malgré eux. Un homme arriva alors à leur table, pour prendre commande, un carnet à la main. Ils ignorèrent tous les deux le regard qu'il leur adressa.

- Puis-je avoir votre commande ? demanda-t-il formellement sans les regarder.

- Ce sera comme à l'habitude, prononça Yugito. « Tekkadon ! »

- Du poisson ? demanda Naruto. Jiraiya lui avait dit que c'était bon. C'était du riz comportant une multitude de petit morceau de poissons assaisonnés, le tout baignant généralement dans de la soupe salée. « Je vais prendre la même chose alors ! »

L'homme repartit ensuite, Naruto et Yugito détournant vite leur regard de lui. Ignorer était la meilleure des solutions. Ils reprirent leur discussion en attendant que leurs plats soient servis. Yugito s'empressa de lui parler du tekkadon, et de la façon dont elle en raffolait. Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, comme il semblait bien qu'elle était en addiction sur le tekkadon, à même titre qu'il ne l'était sur le ramen. Ils plaisantèrent dessus d'ailleurs. Mais la cuisine fut un sujet particulièrement obsolète lorsqu'ils commencèrent à parler ninja. Yugito voulait en savoir plus sur lui, ayant été étonné qu'un garçon de son âge était devenu aussi fort et célèbre, au point même d'en être invité par son Raikage. Ainsi, jusqu'à ce que le plat vienne, Naruto lui raconta les grandes lignes de sa vie – sans divulguer d'information trop indiscrète.

Yugito en apprit donc sur le garçon étrange qu'était Naruto Namikaze. De son initiation en tant que Genin, qui au passage fut assez amusant à entendre, de ses missions au pays des vagues, des oiseaux, des légumes ou de la neige où chaque mission qui semblait relativement simple dégénérait toujours en des imprévus où se révélaient des tyrans prêts à conquérir le pays. Ses histoires à Takigakure no satō et Hochigakure no satō étaient toutes aussi surprenantes. Mais pour elle, le summum de l'histoire courte mais étonnamment pleine de Naruto Namikaze resta lorsqu'il quitta finalement la feuille sous la tutelle de Jiraiya des Sannin. D'un niveau relativement faible comme s'était décrit Naruto, il avait acquis une puissance inconsidérée en un espace de temps très court, jusqu'à rivaliser avec les plus grands. Kirigakure no satō était l'illustration parfaite de ce progrès. L'homme qui avait réussi à battre Yagura se trouvait devant elle, à rire avec elle. C'était à peine si elle pouvait y croire.

Naruto ne fit pas remarquer à la jeune femme l'air rêveur qu'elle avait pris en l'écoutant… L'espace d'un instant, l'ironie de la situation lui fit presque se comparer à Jiraiya qui se vantait devant les jeunes femmes. Encore heureux qu'il n'exagérait pas sur ce qu'il disait à l'inverse de son maître, qui lui, ne s'en privait absolument pas… Cependant, il arrêta au final de parler lorsque deux personnes apportèrent finalement leurs plats avant de repartir. Il regarda Yugito, cette dernière souriante, avant d'axer son regard de nouveau sur son plat… Qui était démesuré.

- Dis-moi Yugito-chan ? Ne me dis pas que tu as la place pour tout ça ?

Elle gloussa au ton de reproche du garçon.

- D'habitude, j'en reprends plusieurs fois !

- Je rêve… Tu es vraiment exactement comme moi avec les ramens, Yugito-chan. C'est amusant ! répondit-il, avant de saisir ses baguettes, et de prendre dans un geste rapide un morceau de poisson qui baignait dans son bol. « Bon et bien… Je goute. »

Yugito le regarda le mettre en bouche, avant de mâcher en testant le goût. « Hmmm ! » Lorsque le visage d'abord comiquement suspicieux s'illumina dans un grand sourire, elle éclata de rire à sa vue. Naruto mit sa main à sa bouche pour ne pas recracher le morceau de poisson, comme il réprima lui aussi un fou-rire, riant de sa propre bêtise. Au final, avait-il autant changé que ça ? Son maître avait raison, malgré son départ de la feuille, malgré la guerre, il restait au final le garçon qui aimait faire des blagues et rire avec les gens. Avalant son morceau de poisson, il rejoignit Yugito dans son rire.

C'était bien de rire et de s'amuser. Ça permettait d'oublier les problèmes que l'on avait tout au long de la vie, qui nous éprenaient et nous éprouvaient maintes fois. Rien n'était mieux qu'avoir quelqu'un avec qui l'on pouvait partager la joie et le bonheur, aussi spontané soit-il. Cela permettait indubitablement de conserver, voire de recouvrer la joie de vivre pleinement sa vie, jusqu'au bout et sans regret. Ce moment-là n'en était qu'une démonstration. Car Naruto et Yugito riaient gaiement, oubliant leurs soucis, durant un soir pourtant banal.

Et ce furent sereins et satisfaits qu'ils commencèrent à manger dans un silence apaisant. Nul extérieur, nul complexe, nul malheur ni perturbateur ne vinrent les déranger dans ce moment qui leur sembla sacré… Surtout pour la Kumo-nin. Car pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait ri. Elle avait ri à la pitrerie banale d'un garçon autour d'un bol de tekkadon, et il avait ri parce qu'elle riait. Quelques larmes silencieuses coulèrent de ses yeux, et le remarquant lorsque Naruto la regarda avec confusion, elle les sécha aussitôt de la main, gênée, vraiment gênée.

- Désolé, dit-elle précipitamment. « Une poussière dans l'œil. »

- C'était une grosse poussière, rajouta Naruto d'un ton neutre, avant de se concentrer sur son tekkadon.

- … Oui. Une très grosse.

* * *

C'était sous la nuit maintenant tombée que les deux Jinchuuriki avaient commencé à marcher. Deux heures maintenant qu'ils avaient débuté leur rendez-vous. Ils avaient terminé de manger en discutant de chose et d'autre, les sujets ne venant absolument pas à manquer. Lorsqu'ils furent partis, circulant dans les rues, ils recommencèrent à parler sous certains regards oscillant entre le dégoût et le mépris. Des regards qui angoissèrent Yugito excessivement, de peur que Naruto ne les remarque et ne s'en accommode pas – bien qu'elle ne montra rien -. C'était aussi l'une des raisons pour laquelle les gens n'étaient pas intéressés à la fréquenter. Elle pouvait être froide et repoussante, elle n'en restait pas moins une femme charmante… Mais son statut de Jinchuuriki la rendant infréquentable, les personnes susceptibles de l'approcher se ravisait, ne voulant pas supporter la stigmatisation de la Jinchuuriki.

Bientôt cependant, les paroles vinrent à se tarir progressivement, jusqu'à s'arrêter. Et dans ce silence aussi apaisant que ne l'eut été celui lorsqu'ils avaient mangé, ils marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, jusqu'à finalement s'éloigner de Kumo, le long de sentiers à travers les montagnes et forêts. Ce ne fut donc qu'après quinze minutes de marche qu'ils arrivèrent sur les hauteurs d'une montagne qui donnait une vue entière sur Kumogakure no satō. Ils virent s'asseoir au bord du précipice, pour s'y détendre, et regarder le village caché du pays de la foudre. C'était une belle vue, Kumo nuit, les montagnes du village et ses vallées illuminées des éclats jaunes et multicolores des multiples éclairages. L'air frais de la douce brise vint alors les engloutir, leur envoyant un instant un frisson au contact de leurs peaux.

- Je viens souvent dans ce genre d'endroit, prononça alors Yugito, brisant le silence qui s'était établi depuis un certain. Naruto tournant la tête vers elle, elle continua sans pour autant dévier son regard de Kumo. « Regarder le village, réfléchir, oublier que je suis une ninja… Ça me détend. »

- Tout comme chanter et jouer du shamisen, ajouta Naruto en reposant sa vue sur le village caché des nuages.

- Je protège Kumo de ses ennemis. Depuis longtemps.

Naruto remarqua le ton dans sa voix. Il pouvait le reconnaître entre mille. Et la lueur dans ses yeux onyx. Là aussi, la reconnaître était aisé. Le ton et l'attitude, le regard et l'aura d'une personne… Fatiguée. Son maître était comme ça. Lui aussi l'avait été. Fatigué oui. Fatigué de vivre, ou plutôt, fatigué de ne pas vivre.

- Tu aimerais changer de vie, dit-il. Ce n'était pas une question, et elle le savait.

- J'aimerais beaucoup de chose… Changer de vie en fait partie. Mais à chaque fois que je regarde ce village la nuit, avec toute ces lumières… Ça me pousse à ne pas le faire. A essayer de me prouver. Que je peux défendre Kumo de ses ennemis… proféra-t-elle en cherchant ses mots, avant de reprendre, légèrement hésitante. « Même si ça n'a aucun sens aux yeux de quiconque. »

Naruto s'autorisa un sourire. « Ça a du sens pour moi. C'est une question d'amour propre. De dignité… Ou peut-être d'orgueil mal placé. » Yugito releva la tête et regarda le garçon, curieuse.

- D'orgueil mal placé ? hasarda-t-elle. « J'ai du mal à comprendre. »

- C'est pourtant simple. Je ressentais la même chose avec Konoha. D'un côté je le ressens encore, mais un peu moins. L'envie de prouver que l'on vaut quelque chose à des gens que l'on ne connait pas, mais dont on sait qu'il n'en émane que mépris, mésestime. Pour moi, c'est de l'orgueil. Et mal placé, dans la mesure où elle ne mérite pas d'être des facteurs de mesure de notre fierté de ninja.

- C'est possible. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, répondit alors la Kumo-nin.

- C'est plus fort que moi aussi… ! gloussa Naruto en se penchant en arrière, appuyé de ses mains. « Dis-moi, Yugito-chan. Pourquoi me dire tout ça ? Je suis de Konoha, un étranger. »

Yugito ne répondit pas, du moins pas à l'instant même. Elle soupira.

- Je sais que c'est idiot. Mais tu es la première personne qui… Qui m'a apprécié lorsque je chantais… prononça-t-elle doucement, alors que Naruto la regardait avec confusion. « _La première qui a fait attention à moi… Me prenant à ma juste valeur…_ »

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je le premier ? demanda alors Naruto, mais tout ce qu'il eut de Yugito ne fut que le silence. Elle n'allait pas répondre, il le savait.

Elle était une femme étrange. Elle était douce de ce qu'il avait vu, même si elle lui avait dit être connue comme étant orgueilleuse, vaniteuse. Elle était perspicace, bien que retenue. Elle était très belle. La peau légèrement pâle et la silhouette si fine et élancée, presque féline, lui donnant cette attitude princière, noble. Elle était belle oui. Mais de tout ce qu'il avait vu, le plus remarquable n'était pas là, non. Qu'elle était douce ou agréable belle ou gracieuse, une chose subsistait : Elle était seule. Seule de chez seule.

Cette absence de personnalité dans le regard lorsqu'elle était en présence des autres, mais qui s'étaient pourtant remplis de vie lorsqu'ils avaient discuté. Cette lassitude dans la voix et dans le geste. Et bien sûr, cette absence de réponse à sa question, ce silence… et cette tristesse dans les yeux, ne fit que l'aider à comprendre qui elle était vraiment, et pourquoi il avait été aussi intrigué, attiré par elle.

- Tu es la Jinchuuriki, prononça-t-il alors qu'elle se figea et que ses yeux se glacèrent d'effroi. Cette réponse lui suffit. « C'est bien ce que je pensais. La Jinchuuriki de Nibi. »

- Comment… Comment l'as-tu su… ? questionna-t-elle alors, et il discerna très clairement l'abandon dans sa voix.

Maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'elle était, il n'avait plus aucun problème à l'appréhender. Il devina très facilement qu'elle avait abandonné oui, abandonné l'idée de se rapprocher de lui. C'était une vraie Jinchuuriki. La deuxième.

- Mon maître a parlé d'une Jinchuuriki de Nibi. Il m'a suffi de recoller les morceaux. Tu es distante. Tu es effacée. Tu es intransigeante. Tu es mélancolique. Tu es fatiguée. Les gens te toisent avec mépris, ou t'ignorent. Et… Tu es seule. Si seule que la simple idée que je saches maintenant que tu es un Jinchuuriki te brise le cœur, une énième fois.

Yugito ne le regardait pas. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas. « Je… Je crois que je vais rentrer. » dit-elle précipitamment, avant de commencer à se lever.

- Tu te détestes ? Tu as honte de toi ? De ce que tu es ? demanda alors Naruto, sans pour autant se lever.

Maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'elle était, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. En théorie, le secret tenu aux autres villages par Kumo que c'était elle la Jinchuuriki de Nibi allait être découvert, maintenant que Naruto le savait. Dans d'autres circonstances, Kumo aurait agi pour supprimer les éléments susceptibles de dévoiler l'information, pourtant… Même si on lui en donnait l'ordre, quelque chose l'empêchait de ne penser même qu'à lever la main sur le garçon. Et elle n'avait plus rien à cacher, maintenant. Elle se retourna vers le sentier avant de faire quelque pas. Elle s'arrêta alors, avant de répondre.

- Non. Je suis juste malheureuse d'être seule. Mais je… -

La main qui saisit la sienne mis fin à sa phrase. Et c'est confuse que tournant la tête à gauche, elle se noya de nouveau dans les yeux bleu du garçon.

- Tu n'iras nulle part seule, Yugito-chan !

- M-Mais…

- Tu es une idiote, coupa de nouveau Naruto. « Accepter d'être ce que l'on est ne signifie pas accepter d'être ce que l'on n'est pas, d'accepter un destin préconçu ! » tonna-t-il ensuite, les sourcils froncés. Il la tourna face à lui, avant de lui saisir fermement les épaules. « Jamais tu ne dois abandonner sous prétexte que la vie s'acharne sur toi. Peu importe que tu sois une Jinchuuriki ! Regarde devant toi sans te retourner, même quand ça fait mal. »

Elle le fixa près d'une minute, alors que ses yeux noirs confus furent plongés dans les bleus déterminés du Namikaze. Puis elle se mit subitement à rire. A rire oui. Non pas hilare, ou sarcastique. Non, c'était un rire… triste. Un rire heureux et triste à la fois. Un rire doux. Quelques larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, et le fait que ce fut Naruto qui les essuya du doigt ne participa qu'à ne les faire couler que plus. Et quand les larmes et les rires s'arrêtèrent, quand le silence retomba, que seuls les sons des grillons furent perceptibles, lentement, elle se blottit contre lui. De façon sereine et amicale. Etonné, Naruto ne put que répondre à l'étreinte, caressant légèrement sa tête.

- Quand je pense que tu n'as que seize ans et moi douze de plus. Et c'est toi qui me donne des leçons de vie… prononça-t-elle en fermant les yeux. « Je suis pathétique. »

- Tu es juste un peu perdue, Yugito-chan, répondit Naruto avec douceur, alors que la jeune femme sourit à cette réponse.

- Merci Naruto-kun. C'est gentil.

Naruto gloussa, tout en la serrant contre lui un peu plus fortement. « C'est naturel. »

* * *

- Tu sais parler aux femmes.

Naruto était couché dans son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête à regarder le plafond, lorsque Jiraiya lui avait adressé la parole, coupant alors court à ses réflexions. Il tourna la tête sur la gauche sans répondre, fixant son maître, qui était assis en tailleur sur son lit respectif, à l'observer. Naruto ne bougea pas, soupirant en axant ensuite sa vue de l'autre côté, à la fenêtre, pour regarder à l'extérieur, Kumogakure éteinte et dormante dans la nuit noire.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu m'espionnes, Ero-sensei ? répondit alors Naruto sans le regarder, faisant ricaner légèrement son maître. Il venait d'ignorer la remarque de Jiraiya en posant une question sans rapport.

- Non je suis sérieux Naruto, prononça doucement Jiraiya. « Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu ne savais même pas à quoi elles ressemblaient, et là… Et bien, disons que tu as un talent pour les faire sourire. »

- Racontes pas de connerie, sensei… Ce n'étaient que de simples mots, je suis juste le premier à les lui dire… rétorqua sombrement Naruto en s'écoutant parler. C'était bien le fait qu'il était le premier à parler comme ça avec Yugito qui le révoltait. « Je suis dérangé avec ça. J'ai envie de l'aider, c'est plus fort que moi. »

- Tu as envie de l'aimer surtout, corrigea Jiraiya alors que Naruto se mit à le fixer avec suspicion. « Hey ne me regarde pas comme ça bordel ! Ne vas pas me dire le contraire ! Et puis… Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais surpris et que je te faisais un reproche. Les Jinchuuriki ont toujours eu des liens spéciaux entre eux à partir du moment où ils commencent à s'apprécier. C'est juste un cas de figure très rare. »

Naruto se redressa, avant de s'asseoir lui aussi en tailleur, se tournant totalement vers son maître.

- A quoi tu penses sensei ? Je te connais bien. Quand tu as ce ton dans la voix c'est que tu penses à quelque chose. Pourquoi me parler de Yugito-chan ?

L'air de Jiraiya ne s'en fit que plus sérieux, étonnant le jeune Namikaze.

- Tu es au courant de l'arc, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu cherches plusieurs femmes, Naruto. Tu as déjà Emiko et Mei après tout. N'importe quel homme sur ce monde s'en serait arrêté là et aurait vécu heureux.

- L'arc ? répondit Naruto, confus.

Aussitôt, Jiraiya fronça les sourcils.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Naruto ! Tu sais de quoi je parle ! Et je ne te parle pas ici en tant que ninja, mais en tant que membre de ta famille. Donc oui, l'arc. L'article pour la restauration des clans. C'est pour ça que tu cherches des femmes. Par contrainte.

- Contrainte… ? Arrête de dire des conneries je te dis, Kyofu, rétorqua aussitôt Naruto, agacé par sa conclusion hâtive, avant de se recoucher. « Je suis évidemment au courant de l'arc… C'est la première chose que j'ai trouvé dans les affaires de mon père après tout. Ma mère aurait dû y être contrainte pour restaurer son clan. Une chance que les Uzumaki étaient un clan étranger et que le conseil n'a pas insisté car elle était la femme du Hokage. Mei-chan a dû aussi lancer l'arc à Kiri pour deux héritiers et elle a échappé elle-même à l'arc parce qu'elle est une Kage… Mon père m'a prévenu que c'est une possibilité que l'on cherche à m'avoir à l'œil à l'aide de cette loi. »

Jiraiya l'écouta parler, avant d'intervenir. « Et donc ? »

- Et donc rien, Kyofu. Mei-chan et Emiko-chan ne seront jamais une seule fois dans ma vie de simples moyens. Ce sont mes futures femmes, jamais je ne pourrais faire une chose telle que me marier avec la première venue juste pour cette loi stupide.

- Mais alors pourquoi la Jinchuuriki de Nibi ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi une personne de Kumo ? Kiri je ne dis pas, elle n'a presque jamais eu d'altercation avec Konoha, mais Kumo… Cela pourrait lui créer des ennuis, et de ton côté, le conseil peut revendiquer la coupure d'une telle chose.

Naruto se moqua aussitôt de cet argument.

- Le conseil peut aller se faire foutre, rit-il amèrement. « Je ne suis plus du genre à me laisser dicter ma vie et ma conduite aussi facilement. Et ne mêle pas Yugito-chan à ça. A la base, je cherche juste à l'aider. C'est le premier Jinchuuriki normal que je rencontre. Elle n'est ni comme Gaara ni comme Yagura à crier au meurtre ou au génocide. Elle est… Elle est comme moi. »

- Comme toi ? demanda Jiraiya, perplexe.

Naruto savait qu'à chaque fois Jiraiya le faisait parler avec ce genre d'interrogatoire. Pas qu'il s'en souciait. Le Sannin était, avec Emiko et Mei, son confident. Alors il allait lui dire.

- C'est une Jinchuuriki Kyofu. Je ne sais pas comment elle l'est devenue, mais je sais que ce qu'elle a vécu est exactement la même chose que ce que j'ai vécu à Konoha. Elle est ignorée dans la rue, toisée avec colère et dégoût au pire. Les gens la fuient, mais en plus, elle a vécu dedans plus longtemps que moi.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il en révéla à Jiraiya, son ton se fit plus agressif, plus indigné.

- Elle accepte tout en baissant les yeux. Si ce n'était pas pour moi lorsque nous marchions ensemble, c'est limite elle se serait échappé par les ruelles pour disparaître de la vue. Ajoute ça au fait que ce soit une femme, et donc des regards et actes de certains… Et j'en reviens au fait qu'elle a dix ans de plus que moi. Elle a vécu dans ça depuis longtemps… Ça me dégoute. Car elle n'a pas eu la chance que j'ai, de pouvoir partir, et à défaut d'autre chose, elle s'est rattachée à sa fidélité pour son village en essayant de prouver ce qui ne peut jamais se prouver.

- Et qu'est-ce qui ne peut pas se prouver, Naruto ? hasarda alors Jiraiya, se doutant cependant un tant soit peu de la réponse.

Naruto le regarda avant un sourire triste.

- Essayer de prouver à quelqu'un qui ne connaît strictement rien au fuuinjutsu que le sceau qui contient un kunai n'en est pas le kunai pour autant…

Le Myōbokuzan no Sennin acquiesça lentement en pensant aux paroles de son élève. Il regarda ce dernier fermer les yeux en essayant de s'endormir, et voyant que ce dernier ne le regardait pas, il se permit de faire un grand sourire fier. Il se coucha à son tour, se demandant comment il était arrivé à faire du petit garnement d'il y a trois ans, ce garçon mature et réfléchi. « Bonne nuit, Kyofu. » « Bonne nuit Naruto. » répondit-il alors. « _Mon cher filleul._ »

* * *

_Trois jours plus tard._

Trois jours. Trois jours avaient passé depuis cette fameuse sortie entre Naruto et Yugito, et sa discussion avec Jiraiya. Cela avait continué dans ce sens. Pour les trois derniers jours, il avait appris à connaître un peu plus la belle Jinchuuriki de Nibi no Nekomata, sortant avec elle la journée pour discuter de choses et d'autres. La jeune femme était ouverte, très ouverte, et souriante, sans ne se soucier de rien mise à part de lui et de leur conversation. D'après ce qu'il savait, elle avait tout son temps car le Raikage Yondaime lui avait dit qu'elle allait être en pause indéfinie à l'intérieur du village caché des nuages. Connaissant le caractère impulsif de l'homme, elle s'était juste contentée de dire oui et de disposer, sans poser de question – Bien qu'elle avait avoué à Naruto être mécontente d'une telle décision. Yugito était très productive, prenant exclusivement des missions de rang A et S. Autant dire qu'ils n'étaient pas nombreux à faire de telles choses, surtout en solo.

Le jour suivant son rendez-vous avec elle, il avait fait quelques bars discrètement dans le village, en faisant attention de ne pas être reconnu, et avait posé des questions sur elle, pour savoir exactement ce que les gens pouvaient penser d'elle. Il avait eu des réponses diverses. Certains la détestaient – sans raison apparente de plus qu'elle était une Jinchuuriki. D'autres ne la supportaient pas pour des raisons supplémentaires. Plusieurs hommes avaient essayé de la courtiser, et qu'elle avait repoussé avec mépris. Pour ceux-là, elle était détestable pour le fait qu'elle n'était pas censée refuser leur avance. Pour eux, il ne s'agissait pas de décliner une offre. Pour eux, elle avait juste « outrepassé ses droits ». Heureusement que Naruto avait un talent pour masquer ses émotions, car il avait vraiment voulu tuer sans sommation les fous qui avaient osés dire ça d'elle, et devant lui qui plus était. Lui qui était un Jinchuuriki… Voir ça lui faisait extrêmement mal. Ces gens lui rappelaient ceux de Konoha…

Et le voir là, de premier rang… Il avait soudainement beaucoup moins envie de retourner à Konohagakure no satō.

Yugito était aussi très peu appréciée par son image habituellement. Elle n'avait pas menti quand elle avait dit que mise à part avec lui, elle n'avait jamais interagi autant. Les gens semblaient la mépriser parce qu'elle était « snob », d'après leur mots. Vaniteuse et égocentrique. Se sentant « supérieure » et « s'autoproclamant » numéro deux de Kumogakure. En tant que Jinchuuriki, Naruto savait de toute façon que Yugito était plus forte que n'importe quel ninja de Kumo excepté A Yotsuki le Yondaime Raikage, et l'homme qui était connu comme son petit frère, Bee Yotsuki, le Jinchuuriki de Hachibi no Kyogyū. Le terme autoproclamé était donc inexact. Surtout qu'en plus, la veille au soir, Yugito lui avait révélé être elle aussi une Jinchuuriki parfaite. Une information qui normalement n'aurait jamais été donnée à un ninja de Konoha, mais A avait dit à Yugito quand elle était allé le voir, qu'elle n'avait rien à cacher à Naruto…

Et il en était là. A marcher dans la tour du Raikage pour rejoindre le bureau du concerné, avec son maître.

- Dis-moi, sensei. Rappelle-moi déjà pourquoi nous venons ici ? Je pensais que ça se passait juste entre toi et A ? demanda dans une plainte Naruto, presque en trainant des pieds.

- Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir dit pourquoi tu viens avec moi aujourd'hui en particulier, Naruto. Tu sais quoi ? Fermes-là donc et tu verras, répondit Jiraiya, agacé par l'incessante question de son filleul.

Le garçon se tue, se ravisant de fournir une réponse à son parrain. Habituellement il aurait répondu, mais il savait qu'il était inutile pour eux de commencer à se disputer et s'insulter de tous les noms au milieu de la tour du Raikage. Ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment… Ils feraient ça plus tard. « Stupide Sennin… » bougonna-t-il, alors que Jiraiya continuait à marcher. Il remportait cette manche. La prochaine, c'était lui qui allait la gagner.

Et ce fut ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent à l'étage du bureau de A, faisant face au bureau derrière lequel était assise la ravissante Mabui. Elle fronça les sourcils légèrement comme elle remarque parfaitement le regard lubrique de Jiraiya, mais fit un sourire angélique quand elle croisa le regard de Naruto. « Jiraiya-sama, Naruto-kun, vous êtes attendu. Je vous en prie, entrez. »

Les deux n'attendirent pas et s'exécutèrent en ouvrant la porte. « Naruto-kun… Héhéhéhé… » ricana Jiraiya en regardant Naruto, celui-ci rougissant au sous-entendu de son maître. « Arrête de m'embêter… » se plaignit Naruto, le Sannin n'en ricanant que plus. Evidemment, ils ne se soucièrent pas du fait qu'ils avaient refermé la porte derrière eux et qu'ils étaient donc dans le bureau de A… « Mais tu vas la fermer oui, pervers ! » s'écria-t-alors Naruto en pointant du doigt le visage de Jiraiya, qui à son tour s'indigna. « Grr… Je ne suis pas un pervers mais un SUPER-pervers ! Ais plus de respect pour ton vénéré maître, espèce de jeune idiot arrogant ! Je suis Jiraiya-sama, le séduisant et puissant… ! - » Jiraiya stoppa cependant sa phrase à l'intervention d'une troisième personne.

- Ahem, messieurs.

Et les deux Konoha-nin se tournèrent vers le bureau de A… « Merde, on avait oublié où on était… » pensèrent-ils tous les deux, alors qu'en face se trouvait un Raikage Yondaime particulièrement énervé, au vu de la veine palpitante sur la tempe gauche. Jiraiya ricana nerveusement alors que Naruto oublia bien vite la situation, en regardant les deux personnes présente dans le bureau. Un autre homme qui avait le même genre de carrure que A, mais qui portait des lunettes, et un tatouage de corne de taureau sur l'épaule gauche – à la place du shuriken de A. Et bien sûr…

- Yugito-chan ? s'exprima Naruto en voyant la jeune femme, et se demandant ce qu'elle faisait ici.

- Hai, c'est moi, Naruto-kun, répondit-elle amusée après la petite scène entre le garçon et son maître… Mais Naruto remarqua quelque chose dans son regard qu'il ne comprit absolument pas. Elle n'avait pas cillé depuis le départ, le fixant de façon presque obsessive.

Finalement, les deux ninjas s'avancèrent jusqu'au bureau, le Sannin ayant changé totalement d'expression, passant de la tête d'un clown à un air très sérieux. Dans cette atmosphère tendue et lourde, Naruto observa confus les occupants de la salle chacun leur tour. Yugito et l'homme qu'il ne connaissait pas le fixait sans dévier leur regard, et il vit aussi l'œillade de A dans sa direction. Que se passait-il ?

- Attends, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici ? Et Yugito-chan aussi ? demanda Naruto.

Il n'eut pas de réponse, avant que A ne fasse un mouvement de la main, les incitant à s'installer sur les deux sièges devant le bureau. Voyant que Jiraiya s'exécuta sans mot dire, Naruto l'imita, ne voulant pas compliquer la situation. Il allait finir par comprendre de toute façon. Et finalement, A commença.

- Jiraiya, ne lui as-tu pas dit la raison pour laquelle il est ici ? demanda le Raikage, alors que le Sannin hocha la tête négativement. « Très bien, alors autant qu'il le sache. Namikaze Naruto, tu connais déjà Yugito Nii, Jinchuuriki de Nibi ici-même. » prononça-t-il en désignant Yugito de la main, avant de faire de même avec l'autre. « Voici Yotsuki Bee, mon petit frère. Jinchuuriki de Hachibi. »

Naruto observa Bee, un peu timide et intérieurement choqué de rencontrer un autre Jinchuuriki.

- Yo, mister neuf ! répondit Bee en faisant un signe de rap avec la main.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui retint l'attention de Naruto. « _Mister neuf… ? Mais ça veut dire que…_ »

- Tu as l'air d'avoir compris. J'ai mis au courant Bee et Yugito que tu étais toi aussi comme eux, un Jinchuuriki.

Le garçon écouta presque d'une oreille, légèrement affolé à l'idée qu'ils sachent. Il regarda Yugito, de peur qu'elle n'en fût outrée de ne pas avoir su la vérité… Mais s'autorisa un sourire doux et soulagé quand il vit cette fois clairement la joie dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Il comprenait sans mal qu'elle avait dû se sentir d'autant plus proche de lui maintenant qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient identiques. Il allait lui parler plus tard. Ils avaient dès lors plein de choses à se dire.

- Trois Jinchuuriki sont réunis dans la même pièce, s'exclama A. « Deux Jinchuuriki en contact est quelque chose de très peu toléré même lorsqu'ils sont du même village. Alors trois Jinchuuriki en contact dont l'un étant d'un pays étranger presque ennemi… Si cela venait à se savoir, cela mettrait Kumogakure et Konohagakure dans une tension si intense qu'elle en serait presque comique. Il est donc naturel de comprendre que ce qui se dira et se passera dans cette pièce n'en ressortira jamais, termina alors A, en appuyant bien sur le dernier pour faire comprendre aux trois Jinchuuriki la gravité de ce qui se passait. Autant dire qu'ils le tinrent tous les trois pour dit.

- Rassure-toi A, l'identité de Jinchuuriki de Naruto n'est pas connue publiquement à Konoha même si un certain nombre de personne le savent, et mis à part la Mizukage Godaime et le Kazekage Godaime, le monde entier n'est pas au courant… Et l'identité de Bee est encore moins connue de Konoha, et je ne parle même pas de Yugito. Personne ne fera jamais le lien.

A acquiesça. C'était vrai, mais cela ne les empêcheraient pas de rester discret. On n'était jamais trop sûr dans ce monde de traîtres et de profits. Naruto était donc devenu beaucoup plus sérieux cette fois.

- Donc, A-sama. Yugito-chan, Bee-san et moi-même étant réunis ici-même… Quel est le but de cette réunion ?

- Le but est simple gaki, répondit Jiraiya aussitôt. « C'est la raison même de ta présence à Kumogakure. »

Naruto le regarda, interrogateur… avant de saisir.

- Sensei. Tu n'y penses même pas ? Tu es vraiment sérieux ?

- Il est très sérieux, intervint A. « A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu vas sortir de Kumogakure en compagnie de Yugito Nii et Bee Yotsuki en direction de la vallée d'Unraikyo. Pour les prochains mois, tu t'entraîneras là-bas pour apprendre à utiliser ton Bijuu jusqu'aux neuf queues. »

Naruto fut complètement incrédule.

- Q-Que… C'est une blague ? Contrôler Kyuubi ? Les neuf queues ? En quelques mois ? Impossible ! rétorqua Naruto.

A le reprit aussitôt.

- Ton avis importe peu, gamin. Tu maîtrises Kyuubi jusqu'à trois queues de chakra. En théorie, il te faudrait la moitié d'une vie pour apprendre à t'en servir à son maximum. Cependant, aucun Jinchuuriki au monde n'a eu l'opportunité de s'entraîner dans ses aptitudes sous l'enseignement de deux autres Jinchuuriki parfaits, et d'un maître du fuuinjutsu. Sans omettre que les risques de perte de contrôle jusqu'à la mort sont dans ton cas presque impossibles étant donné que non seulement ton sceau est plus puissant que n'importe quel autre, mais aussi que Yugito et Bee immobiliseront facilement Kyuubi s'il venait à essayer de sortir, permettant donc à Jiraiya de le réprimer.

Naruto regarda les quatre personnes présentes à tour de rôle, toujours aussi incrédule. Il n'arrivait absolument pas à comprendre. « Mais… Mais pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas un Jinchuuriki de Kumo, mais de Konoha. A quoi ça vous servirait de m'entraîner à maîtriser mes pouvoirs ? »

- Naruto-kun, prononça Yugito, alors que le blond focalisa aussitôt son attention sur elle. « Nous sommes aussi au courant de Akatsuki. Nous allons t'entraîner pour que tu puisses accroitre tes chances de défense contre eux. Normalement les Jinchuuriki doivent obligatoirement avoir l'emprise sur leurs Bijuus s'ils sont compatibles. »

- Bien sûr, coupa Naruto, cette fois sceptique. « Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question ? Pourquoi m'aider ? Qu'est-ce que ça apporterait à ton village, Yugito-chan ? Expliques-moi. »

- Ça ne nous apporterait rien du tout, intervint alors A, ne laissant pas le temps à Yugito de répondre. « Saches que je suis loin d'être ton allié, petit. Kumo n'est pas l'allié de Konoha, et jamais ne sera l'allié de ce village d'insecte. Mais nous respectons les Hokage, et j'avais un grand respect pour tes idiots de parents. C'est uniquement pour eux que je fais ça, et c'est tout. Et j'en ai ma claque d'Akatsuki. Ces bouffons de services se la jouent mercenaires et se permettent de penser qu'ils poseront la main sur mes Jinchuuriki. Et eux deux ne perdront rien à entraîner un de leurs semblables. Trois Jinchuuriki sont mieux préparés que deux pour combattre un ennemi en commun. Alors tu vas partir t'entrainer et maîtriser ce foutu renard, et une fois ceci fait, tu te tireras de mon village au pas de course avec ce pervers sans valeur qui te sert de maître, auquel cas je vous tuerais moi-même. Est-ce que c'est clair, morveux ? »

- O-Oui, Raikage-sama ! répondit aussitôt Naruto, une grosse goutte de sueur coulant derrière la tête. « _Putain, mais il est sérieux lui…_ »

- Ok, termina A de sa grosse voix. « Yugito, Bee, emmenez-moi ce jeune imbécile et disparaissez de ma vue. Maintenant ! »

Bee et Yugito s'empressèrent de venir saisir Naruto, et deux secondes après, les trois disparurent dans un Shunshin no jutsu. Le silence retomba alors, ainsi que la tension qui s'était établie. Jiraiya dévia finalement son regard du siège où avait été assis quelques secondes avant son filleul, pour croiser celui du Raikage. Il fit un sourire amusé.

- Pervers sans valeur ? C'est un coup bas, sérieusement, prononça alors le Sannin. « Tu aurais au moins pu dire super-pervers… »

- Pff, n'en rajoute pas. Je suis de mauvaise humeur. Mon imbécile de frère m'a ennuyé toute la matinée avec son rap inutile, alors épargne-moi tes manies perverses, vieux sénile.

- Vieux sénile… ? Je n'ai que dix ans de plus que toi, Kumo-gaki stupide, maugréa Jiraiya.

- C'est bien ce que je disais. Tu es un vieux sénile, et sourd en plus. La vieillesse ne te réussit pas, répondit ensuite A dans un sourire moqueur.

- Qu'est-ce j'ai fait pour mériter ça… geignit alors le Sannin.

* * *

_Quatre jours plus tard. _

Naruto Namikaze, les mains jointes, assis en tailleur dans l'obscurité d'une des grandes salles creusées dans les montagnes d'Unraikyo, se concentrait. D'ici peu, il allait vivre l'une des expériences qu'il allait connaître comme l'une des plus marquantes de sa vie. Car à seize ans, loin de tout, dans les profondeurs froides et noires de Kaminari no Kuni, il allait plonger dans les ténèbres, et affronter le démon qui depuis toujours, ne cherchait qu'à le posséder, qu'à le détruire. Il allait plonger dans les ténèbres, et affronter son fléau. Kyuubi no Yoko, le démon renard à neuf queues. Ce même être maléfique qui l'avait condamné de par son existence. Bientôt, Naruto allait pour de bon tourner la page et brûler les racines pourries de sa vie précédente. De ce mauvais souvenir, de ce mauvais rêve qu'il cherchait à oublier dès lors que ses pieds avaient foulé un autre sol que celui de la feuille.

Il regarda les trois personnes autour de lui, sans mot dire, son regard légèrement hésitant parlant pour lui. Yugito Nii, sa nouvelle amie, était aussi assise en tailleur juste à sa droite, et ses yeux mêlant douceur et assurance le rassurèrent, lui amenant à croire qu'elle allait être là pour lui apporter son aide, voire le secourir si jamais il échouait. Assis à sa gauche se trouvait Bee Yotsuki, un autre nouvel ami. Il s'était très bien entendu avec lui dès le début. L'homme avait affronté son père lors de la troisième grande guerre. De ce qu'avait appris Naruto du Kumo-nin, ce dernier avait vécu la même discrimination que lui, Gaara ou Yugito. Il était aujourd'hui considéré comme le héros de Kumo pour l'avoir défendu avec A durant la guerre contre Iwa, Konoha et Kiri… Confirmant ainsi les dires de Yugito dessus. S'il elle avait vu le monde quelques années plus tôt, Yugito aurait elle aussi pu dissiper cette stigmatisation. La vie en avait vu autrement. Et ainsi, Bee le regardait avec amusement – Si ses yeux ne le montraient pas car cachés derrière ses lunettes, son sourire lui, fut particulièrement explicite.

Plus loin devant Naruto, debout les bras croisés contre la poitrine, Jiraiya observait attentivement. Naruto ressentit très clairement comment son maître était sérieux et impliqué dans ce qui allait se passer. Après tout, ils avaient déjà essayé une fois auparavant à maîtriser la quatrième queue. Ce jour-là, Naruto avait perdu momentanément le contrôle, déstabilisant dangereusement le sceau, et blessant gravement le Sannin au torse. La cicatrice profonde sur la poitrine de l'homme était encore bien voyante, prouvant que ce jour-là, ce dernier avait échappé de peu à la mort. Naruto le vit s'approcher d'eux.

- Très bien. L'heure est venue, commença Jiraiya avant de s'accroupir devant lui. « Tu peux canaliser ton chakra. »

Naruto s'exécuta, s'occupant alors sans répondre à malaxer son chakra pour inonder son corps. En réponse à sa malaxation, le sceau qui contenait Kyuubi apparut alors. Tatoué sur son ventre, le centre étant son nombril, l'endroit où était située la bobine de chakra de l'homme, et qui reliait l'âme au corps. Et ce fut-là que reposait le fuuinjutsu de grande taille contenant Kyuubi, le Shiki Fujin. C'était un fuuinjutsu en forme de spirale, montrant qu'il était un sceau du clan Uzumaki, et divers caractère et runes étaient inscrits tout autour. Naruto avait toujours eu une curiosité malsaine à observer ce sceau lorsqu'il était seul. Ce même sceau qui une fois exécuté, pouvait sceller à jamais un Bijuu car directement relié au Shinigami, le dieu de la mort. Ce même sceau qui avait arraché l'âme de son père, allant le torturer pour l'éternité. Un sceau terrifiant. Lorsque Jiraiya lui avait parlé des effets d'un tel sceau, Naruto n'en avait eu que plus de respect pour son père et Hiruzen. Ils avaient donné jusqu'à leurs après vies pour protéger la feuille, n'hésitant à s'offrir aux enfers.

- Rappelles-toi, Naruto-kun. Si jamais tu sens que cela dégénère, il ne faut pas que tu cèdes à tes émotions, et en aucun cas que tu ne paniques, prononça alors Yugito, un léger souci dans la voix.

- Que se passe-t-il si jamais je perds entièrement le contrôle et que Kyuubi arrive à m'atteindre ?

Jiraiya poussa alors un soupir, attirant l'attention de Naruto.

- C'est simple gaki. Si on va dans cette optique, alors Kyuubi n'aura plus de sceau pour retenir son influence. Son chakra entrera sans filtre dans ta bobine de chakra, il la pervertira avec un débit de chakra sans retenue, et tu mourras, prononça l'homme aux cheveux blanc, plongeant ainsi la salle dans un silence sinistre. « Cela n'arrivera pas. Si jamais Kyuubi prend possession de toi, Yugito et Bee se transformeront et t'immobiliseront. Il ne me restera plus qu'à refermer le Shiki Fujin. Et nous recommencerons ainsi, jusqu'à que nous y arrivions. C'est le processus d'entraînement de base des Jinchuuriki, à la différence près que tu disposes de plusieurs chances. Si Bee ou Yugito ou n'importe quel autre Jinchuuriki perdait le contrôle total, son village lui retirerait son Bijuu aussitôt. »

Naruto hocha la tête, à peine rassuré. D'après ce qu'avançait son maître, il était hors de danger de mort. Il espérait juste que Jiraiya avait raison.

- D'accord, prononça-t-il alors, l'appréhension se ressentant dans sa voix. « Je compte sur vous si jamais quelque chose se passe. J'y vais. » termina-t-il alors.

Il ferma ensuite les yeux, entrant en phase de médiation, préparé à utiliser le chakra de Kyuubi. Concentré, il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes avant qu'il ne sente le chakra de son Bijuu commencer à se diluer dans le sien. Il rouvrit alors les yeux, ces derniers étant passés du bleu au rouge sang, les pupilles fendues. Ses canines ayant poussé et ses marques de moustache s'étant épaissies, il en témoigna la présence du chakra de Kyuubi. Jusqu'à ce que sous les regards prudents de ses trois amis, il ne se mette à émaner de lui l'épais chakra rougeoyant de Kyuubi. Il resta ainsi sous la minutieuse analyse de ses deux homologues, et quelques gouttes de sueur coulant finalement de son front, il referma les yeux en se concentrant d'avantage. En une dizaine de seconde, trois queues de chakra émergèrent de son manteau de chakra au bas de son dos, venant remuer haut, par-dessus sa tête, la surface semblant bouillante au vu des bulles de chakra qui éclataient.

Pendant quelques temps, stoïque, Naruto garda ses trois queues de chakra actives, le mudra du tigre composé dans la malaxation de son chakra et dans la concentration. Il était difficile pour lui de maintenir ses trois queues de la sorte, dans l'inactivité. Plus cela allait, plus il se déconcentrait. Il en vint finalement à s'essouffler, en sueur après une dizaine de minute d'exposition au chakra de son Bijuu, et à bout de force, sentant son influence décroitre, il stoppa sa malaxation de chakra démoniaque. Dans le silence, il resta ainsi à bout de souffle sous les yeux sérieux de Yugito et Bee, et curieux de Jiraiya. Ce dernier brisa finalement le silence.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? questionna-t-il, alors que les deux Jinchuuriki initiés levèrent le regard vers lui. « Je ne suis pas un Jinchuuriki moi. Je ne sais donc absolument rien aux techniques de contrôle. » s'empressa-t-il de rajouter.

- Et bien… commença Yugito, dans un ton hésitant qui ne plus ni à Jiraiya, ni à Naruto. « Naruto-kun a des problèmes de compatibilité avec Kyuubi… »

Les deux Konoha-nin restèrent hagards à cette déclaration. « Sérieux ? » répliqua sombrement Jiraiya, prenant de façon très grave cette déclaration. Un Jinchuuriki non compatible avec son Bijuu… ne vivait malheureusement pas très longtemps. « Comment ça se fait ? En êtes-vous sûre Yugito-san ? »

- Oui, c'est certain. En dix minutes, Naruto a morflé un max avec le pouvoir de Kyuu'… prononça Bee, alors que Yugito acquiesça.

- S'il l'utilise d'avantage, son corps se détruit petit à petit et il perd des années de vie, continua-t-elle. « L'incompatibilité est clairement visible à l'instabilité des queues lorsqu'il les utilise. »

Naruto regarda son maître, qui semblait plongé dans ses réflexions. La Sannin comprenait maintenant clairement comment et pourquoi Naruto avait été aussi affaibli à son tour de la mission de récupération de l'Uchiha, et pourquoi il avait aussi facilement perdu le contrôle aux quatre queues. Il lui adressa ensuite un regard, avant de s'adresser à Bee.

- Bee. Tu sais ce qui se passe non ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas normal. Naruto est un Uzumaki, il ne devrait pas avoir ce problème.

Bee sourit à cette remarque. En effet, de ce qu'il avait appris sur le garçon, Naruto faisait partie du clan Uzumaki. Et les Uzumaki étaient presque tous par défaut des personnes compatibles au scellement des Bijuus. La pureté et la densité de leur chakra faisaient d'eux des hôtes parfaits, et particulièrement les familles Uzumaki les plus éminentes telles que celle de Mito Uzumaki… Dont faisait partie Naruto. Il était donc étrange, anormal, que Naruto ait ce problème de symbiose avec son Bijuu lorsqu'il était le plus à même de contrôler Kyuubi, tel sa mère et son arrière-grand-mère avant lui. La seule explication était au niveau du sceau. Quelque chose devait mal fonctionner, le Hakke no Fuuin Shiki étant un fuuinjutsu particulier du clan Uzumaki, sans compter la combinaison de sceau qui l'accompagnait, et qui étaient de l'invention de Minato. Dans tous les cas, le problème était réellement intriguant.

- C'est le sceau de Minato, répondit alors Bee, perplexe mais pas inquiet. « Si y a un truc que j'sais sur Minato, c'est qu'il foirera jamais sur un sceau… »

Jiraiya soupira, voyant déjà la fatigue arriver avec ces complications. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son filleul. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils allaient avoir beaucoup de travail à faire… Même lui avait eu du mal à comprendre la minutie et les rouages du sceau du Hakke. Le fuuinjutsu Uzumaki était un art très compliqué, archaïque. Un non Uzumaki avait obligatoirement de très grandes difficultés pour les comprendre, et il espérait un minimum que son élève les aiderait de ce côté… après tout, il n'existait pas plus Uzumaki que lui.

* * *

_Deux semaines plus tard._

- Très bien… commença Naruto, légèrement mal à l'aise, alors qu'assis en tailleur dans la salle d'entraînement de Bee, dans une des montagnes d'Unraikyo, il venait de recommencer à malaxer son chakra pour faciliter sa circulation et le stabiliser.

Quelques secondes auparavant, toujours sous la surveillance de Bee, Yugito et son maître, il avait une énième fois appelé les trois premières queues de chakra de Kyuubi pour optimiser leur maîtrise. Ces quinze derniers jours, lui et ses trois compagnons avaient émis l'idée qu'il serait plus facile pour eux d'accéder à une utilisation plus complète et maîtrisée de Kyuubi s'il commençait par se familiariser avec les trois queues auquel il avait totalement accès. Pourtant, même si les progrès avaient été visibles, et que les trois queues étaient devenue plus stables, l'Uzumaki se sentait toujours aussi frustré. Pour être franc, il pataugeait. Il pataugeait dans la perplexité. A part ce progrès minime sur les trois premières queues, il n'avait aucune sensation de progrès. C'était la première fois depuis le début de son voyage d'entraînement avec Jiraiya qu'il ressentait cette frustration. Pas même avec l'Hiraishin no jutsu il n'avait ressenti cette émotion. Ça l'empêchait presque de dormir la nuit.

Il soupira, toujours aussi contrarié, tandis que les restes du chakra de Kyuubi qu'il avait utilisé se dissipait. Sentant qu'il avait disparu entièrement, il relâcha alors sa concentration, et rouvrit les yeux, pour voir que Yugito et Bee le regardaient avec un certain malaise. Il fronça les sourcils de mécontentement.

- Toujours rien. Bien sûr, j'ai une plus grande facilité d'accès au chakra de Kyuubi, mais rien. Aucun progrès… maugréa-t-il. « Putain, ça m'énerve ! » rajouta-t-il en haussant le ton.

Il se leva en grognant et partit faire quelques pas, réfléchissant d'autant plus pour essayer de résoudre un problème dont il ne connaissait même pas la nature. Il avait vérifié son sceau avec Jiraiya quant à sa stabilité, il avait essayé d'étudier son problème de compatibilité avec Kyuubi, mais rien. Il n'avait rien trouvé. Le premier jour, lui et Jiraiya avait émis l'hypothèse que la perte de contrôle lorsqu'il avait atteint les quatre queues avait bouleversé quelque chose dans son sceau, pourtant rien. Il était intact. Et le Shiki Fujin étant un fuuin permettant à son utilisateur l'accès au Bijuu sans que cela ne soit réciproque, il n'y avait aucune piste de départ pour résoudre ce fichu problème de compatibilité. Après tout, où était le problème ? Il était un Uzumaki, son fuuinjutsu était en parfait état, et il avait naturellement accès à Kyuubi.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'énerver Naruto-kun, prononça Yugito après s'être levé pour venir près de lui. « Nous avons tous notre temps. Cela ne fait même pas un mois que nous y travaillons. Nous allons finir par trouver. »

- Tu devrais l'écouter Naruto, continua lentement Jiraiya, le regard ailleurs, avant de rajouter d'un ton hésitant. « Il se peut simplement qu'on soit parti sur une mauvaise piste… »

Naruto tourna la tête vers lui, avant de croiser son regard. Il ne lui fallut que quelque secondes avant de comprendre. « Tu as une idée, sensei, n'est-ce pas ? » Voyant que les trois Jinchuuriki le regardaient avec appui, et comprenant qu'il en avait trop dit, Jiraiya soupira. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'une idée lui était venue à l'esprit, et il n'avait pas le cœur à la leur cacher. Il posa une main à sa hanche et observa son filleul, avant d'acquiescer.

- Oui… dit-il. « Oui, effectivement, j'ai une idée Naruto. Mais crois-moi, ce n'est pas la meilleur. Ça m'est juste venu à l'esprit il y a deux seconde, et pour le risque, il y a simplement trop peu de résultat en vue… »

Naruto l'interrompit en balayant négligemment ses propos de la main, avec un sourire amer. « Je me fiche bien des risques sensei, tu devrais le savoir. Si tu as une idée, il suffit d'en parler et on verra bien. »

- Je suis à cent pourcents d'accord avec le gaki ! rajouta Bee. « Craches le morceau, yeah ! »

Jiraiya fut silencieux un moment, et finalement, se mit à sourire quand il vit la lueur dans les yeux de Naruto. De la détermination… Décidemment.

- Ok, ok, d'accord, je parle, dit-il avec amusement avant de prendre une inspiration. « C'est une idée très risquée car ridiculement simple. Le type de sceau de Naruto est particulier… Il permet à l'utilisateur du sceau de puiser dans la puissance de son Bijuu sans que ce dernier n'ait la possibilité de l'influencer… Car c'est un fuuinjutsu de filtrage. » Voyant qu'ils écoutaient attentivement, le Sannin continua. « Imaginez un filtre, c'est le Shiki Fujin. Imaginez l'eau qu'on y verse, c'est le chakra de Naruto mélangé au chakra du Kyuubi. Le principe de ce fuuin est alors de contrôler le pourcentage de chakra de Kyuubi filtrant dans celui de Naruto. Mais voilà, on y vient : ce sceau à la propriété d'être ajustable… » Quand les trois Jinchuuriki acquiescèrent, Jiraiya conclut alors. « Et là où je veux en venir, c'est que nous avons noté ces deux dernière semaine qu'en y allant avec des pincettes, on a aucun résultat. Naruto n'arrive pas à voir un seul progrès et honnêtement… Moi non plus, et vous deux non plus Yugito, Bee, ne cherchez pas à le nier. »

- Et donc ? demande alors Yugito, sans chercher à nier l'absence de progrès de son ami. « Quelle serait votre idée, Jiraiya-san ? »

- Retirer le filtre, répondit aussitôt Jiraiya pour clarifier son idée. « Si nous n'arrivons pas à progresser en y allant petit à petit, alors allons directement au bout en ouvrant le sceau. »

Il y eut un silence significatif. Yugito, incrédule, le regarda, avant de se retourner vers Bee, qui lui aussi, était réticent à cette idée rien qu'à en voir la crispation sur son visage. Mais Naruto lui… Il était juste plongé en pleine réflexion. Il regarda d'un œil ses deux homologues de Kumo, avant de regarder son maître dans les yeux… Et il comprit que ce dernier était sérieux, et que même si l'idée était venue récemment, elle n'en était pas moins réfléchie.

- D'accord, prononça le Namikaze, sous les yeux méfiant de Bee et Yugito. « C'est une idée risquée mais je préfère ça à ne pas avancer du tout. »

- Naruto-kun… intervint Yugito, soucieuse. « Tu te rends compte du risque n'est-ce pas ? Si tu ouvres ton sceau, même si nous sommes là pour retenir Kyuubi en cas de problème, il sera cette fois réellement libre et ton âme ne sera pas protégée… »

L'inquiétude dans sa voix fit sourire le ninja blond. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, qu'elle s'empressa de serrer.

- Hey Yugito-chan, tu as mal compris Jiraiya-sensei. C'est là toute la subtilité de son idée. Il n'a pas dit qu'on ouvrirait le sceau. Il a dit qu'on supprimerait juste le filtre.

Elle resta muette, mais ses lèvres remuèrent, comme si elle chercha à protester. Jiraiya parla cependant pour elle.

- Le filtre étant enlevé, Kyuubi ne pourra peut-être pas sortir de ton corps mais il pourra te détruire et donc se libérer, ce qui revient relativement au même. La seule chose qui diffère avec l'ouverture du sceau est qu'il sera obligé de lutter contre toi au lieu de pouvoir partir librement.

- Je sais… Mais je ne suis plus le petit garçon perdu que tu as jeté dans un ravin sensei, le reprit alors Naruto, avec un sourire taquin, faisant glousser son maître en se rappelant de ce jour. « Oui, Kyuubi aura la possibilité de se libérer. Mais en face, je serais là pour l'en empêcher. Et si j'arrive à prendre le contrôle… »

- … Alors tu seras par défaut un Jinchuuriki parfait comme moi et Yugito, termina Bee pour lui. « Je vois où tu veux en venir. Au lieu de progresser dans le contrôle du chakra sur plusieurs années comme les Jinchuuriki normaux font, tu veux directement passer à l'étape finale. »

- Exactement, confirma Naruto. « Yugito-chan, Bee, est-ce que j'ai votre soutien pour- ? »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase comme Yugito l'assaillit d'une forte étreinte. Emu, il lui rendit son étreinte affectueusement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à la jeune femme. « Baka ! Evidemment qu'on va te soutenir ! » proféra Yugito en le serrant d'avantage. Naruto eut un petit rire.

« Merci… Yugi-chan. »

* * *

Naruto regarda le ciel d'un noir d'encre, alors qu'une infinité d'étoile brillait de mille feux, les bras nébuleux de la voie lactée sillonnant à travers les cieux. Un grand croissant de lune venait éclairer le monde nocturne alors que les cigales chanteuses venaient animer les plaines calmes. C'est au milieu d'une des grandes plaines des vallées d'Unraikyo, à ciel de nuit ouvert, que les quatre ninjas avaient décidé d'opérer. Encore extérieur à toute interaction, se préparant mentalement à tenter une prise de contrôle sur le démon renard, Naruto se perdit dans l'immensité de la voute céleste, et dans des pensées toutes plus anarchiques les unes que les autres… En vérité, à l'instant même, il ne sut pas vraiment à quoi il put réfléchir, juste qu'il eut beaucoup à penser – à rêver. Mais au final, il fut ramené à la réalité en se rappelant du pourquoi de sa présence dans cette plaine.

Silencieux, apaisé, préparé, il se retourna vers Yugito, Bee et Jiraiya, qui l'observaient en attente de ses réactions. Il leur adressa un sourire auquel ils répondirent. Il s'approcha alors de son maître, et retira son long haori orange, le lui confiant. Jiraiya le roula et l'enfouit dans un sac qu'il portait en bandoulière. Naruto retira ensuite son pull, et finalement son t-shirt, se retrouvant torse nu, Jiraiya faisant de même avec ces vêtements. Il referma le sac, et ce dernier disparut dans un nuage de fumé, scellé dans un petit rouleau que le Sannin mit dans la poche de sa veste. Passant sa main sur son bras gauche, savourant la brise qui caressant son torse, Naruto regarda ses homologues Jinchuuriki. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire un micro-sourire farceur en voyant que Yugito était un peu trop focalisée sur sa peau… La Kumo-nin remarqua rapidement qu'il l'avait prise en flagrant délit, et ne put que rougir à la situation. « Il fait vraiment bon pour une nuit de Kaminari, pour une fois. Tu ne veux pas retirer tes vêtements aussi Yugito-chan ? Je te jure c'est agréable ! » prononça Naruto avec un grand sourire, faisant rougir comme une tomate la Jinchuuriki de Nibi, sous le rire de Jiraiya et Bee. « Ba-Baka ! » maugréa-t-elle en croisant les bras de gêne, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Naruto rit doucement, profitant du grand air apaisant qui allait bientôt disparaître, en dépit de cette nuit magnifique. Il soupira, avant de prendre un air sérieux. Ses compagnons firent de même.

- Sensei, je suis prêt… dit-il lentement, alors que Jiraiya acquiesça.

- D'accord… Ça va être rapide. Je vais… Casser le filtre de ton Shishō Fuuin. La plaine est déserte et il n'y a pas âme qui vive ici de sorte que cela ne restreindra pas les mouvements de Bee et Yugito si jamais le Kyuubi fait des siennes. Et j'aurais aussi beaucoup de chemin pour venir stabiliser le Shishō Fuuin. J'attends à ce que cette tentative soit une réussite car on risque beaucoup Naruto, aussi, je te conseille de réussir du premier coup.

- Y a-t-il une échéance ? demanda son élève, Jiraiya hochant la tête dans la négative.

- Non, il n'y a aucune obligation à la réussite. Cependant, je te le conseille, autrement comme ton filtre sera brisé, je devrais t'apposer le Goguō Fuuin, et tu sais ô combien c'est douloureux… répondit le Gama-sennin sombrement.

Naruto grimaça, se rappelant les temps de misère durant lesquels il avait eu à supporter le Goguō Fuuin de Orochimaru, avant l'examen des Chuunin. Il se passerait bien de le subir une seconde fois. Bien sûr, à des fins de contrôle de chakra, le sceau pouvait s'avérer utile… Mais même.

- Bon, je ferais en sorte de ne pas échouer dans ce cas, et au final, je n'aurais plus besoin de filtre, Ne Jiraiya-sensei ?

L'homme s'amusa à l'optimisme de son filleul. Il se demandait même encore comment ils avaient pu en venir à cette tentative pseudo-suicidaire… Personne n'avait tenté de jouer autant avec un Shishō Fuuin, mais c'était un type de sceau si élaboré et complexe qu'on pouvait le faire fonctionner de façon partielle sans en brider le potentiel. Tous ce qu'il fallait, c'était que Naruto réussisse, et s'il existait une personne capable de réussir une telle chose… c'était bien lui. « Ok, je suis prêt Naruto. » s'exclama Jiraiya, en prouvant ses dires par le chakra qui se mit à tourbillonner autour de son index. « Montre-moi ton sceau s'il te plait. » Naruto s'exécuta, et faisant le signe du tigre, il se mit à malaxer son chakra. Dans une lueur rougeoyante, l'imposant et impressionnant Hakke no Fuuin Shiki apparut, luisant sur le ventre de Naruto, le centre du sceau en forme de tourbillon étant son nombril – et ce, sous la fascination morbide de Bee et Yugito. Contrairement aux deux Konoha-nin, ils n'en connaissaient pas autant sur les sceaux…

- Prépare-toi… Naruto… Car je n'ai pas dit que ce ne fera pas mal, dit alors Jiraiya.

- Comment ça, que voulais-tu d-…

Naruto ne finit pas sa phrase lorsque Jiraiya posa son doigt sur le centre de son sceau. Le chakra se mit alors à émaner de Naruto comme il sembla s'échapper, et crispé, ce fut vraisemblablement la douleur qui refléta dans ses yeux. « Fuuin : Hakke no seki, Kai ! » Naruto écarquilla les yeux dans le choc, alors qu'ils laissèrent place à ceux de Kyuubi. Immobile dans un premier temps… Le garçon s'écroula alors lourdement sur le sol dans un râle de douleur. Tremblant, convulsant, en quelques secondes… il se figea tel quel, vautré sur le sol. « Naruto-kun… ! » prononça Yugito, inquiète, faisant un pas en avant dans l'intention d'aller le redresser. Avant d'être arrêtée brusquement par la main de Bee sur son épaule.

- N'approche pas ! ordonna Jiraiya, avant de faire quelques pas en arrière. « Reculez » rajouta-t-il, alors que Bee s'exécuta en prenant Yugito par le bras. Confuse, elle lui intima du regard de leur expliquer. « Désormais, c'est simple. S'il se relève avec le chakra de Kyuubi, c'est que ce n'est pas Naruto aux commandes. Tenez-vous prêt. »

Comprenant aussitôt, Yugito et Bee se préparèrent à se transformer en cas de problème… Et aux yeux graves de Jiraiya, cette possibilité fut grandement envisageable.

« _La dernière fois, c'était quatre queue. Cette fois, le filtre n'est plus là, de sorte qu'il ne sera plus limité… Ça va se jouer serré… Naruto, je compte sur toi…_ »

* * *

_« Ils me regardent tous… Je reconnais ces regards… Le dégoût, la haine… Pourquoi me regardent-ils comme ça ? Qu'ai-je fais ? Qui suis-je ? Que suis-je ? » _

_Ils le regardaient tous. Ces yeux emplis d'une multitude d'émotions négatives, de leur rancœur, de leur ressentiment. Ils se retenaient, il arrivait à le voir dans leurs gestes. Pourquoi ? Il était encerclé par eux, il ne pouvait même pas les fuir. Tous ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était rester assis, recroquevillé, à attendre qu'ils ne se lassent de le faire souffrir, qu'ils… ne l'oublient. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était attendre. Attendre, et subir leur haine. Une haine dont il ne savait pas la raison. Les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, acides, silencieuses, alors qu'un mal de tête vint ajouter à la douleur émotionnelle, de la douleur réelle. Il voulait que cela s'arrête. Il voulait qu'ils disparaissent, qu'ils ne le laissent seul. Il ne voulait pas de ce genre d'attention, il ne voulait pas cette compagnie. Il voulait juste les voir sourire, les voir l'accepter, non pas le regarder aussi amèrement, le maudire d'un millier d'injure. Il ne voulait plus être calomnié. _

_Naruto Uzumaki, sept ans, était l'enfant maudit de Konoha, le Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi. Délaissé. Souillé. Craint._

_Et seul. Terriblement seul._

_« Pourquoi le Sandaime laisse-t-il vivre cette chose ? » « Pourquoi mon mari a-t-il été emprisonné pour essayer de rendre justice à notre village ? » « Pourquoi le laisse-t-on marcher impunément dans nos rues, il nous déshonore par sa présence ? » « Faites attention, ne révélez pas le secret… On pourrait être exécuté pour ça. » _

_Ils parlaient tous comme s'il n'était pas là. Toujours ces questions ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi… Pourquoi disaient-ils pourquoi ? Pourquoi se questionnaient-ils, pourquoi le haïssaient-ils ? Naruto se posait ces questions, chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute. Chaque seconde, son esprit tourmenté s'agitait, cherchant vainement, inutilement, mais inlassablement, une réponse. Une simple réponse. Rien qu'une. Mais rien ne vint, de sa naissance, à aujourd'hui, sous les yeux méprisants et moqueurs de ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui eux, semblaient tellement le connaître… ou le confondre. Il avait envie qu'ils l'aiment, mais paradoxalement, il les haïssait. Oui, il en venait petit à petit à les haïr tous, à vouloir les faire souffrir en retour, pour se venger. Oui… Il en venait à haïr Konoha. Indépendamment, depuis toutes ces années, c'était ce sentiment de dégoût de l'humanité qui avait germé en lui. A chaque visage, chaque regard, chaque main, chaque yeux. L'envie de les détruire l'oppressait progressivement. _

_Mais il le cachait. Il le cachait aux yeux de tous, même du Sandaime. Grognant, il vit une sortie entre la foule. « Un jour, vous changerez d'avis ! » hurla-t-il à tue-tête, le feu dans les yeux. Cette soif de reconnaissance mêlée à une haine naissante. « Je deviendrais Hokage ! » Puis, il partit en courant. S'enfuyant, comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Quand bien même il ne flanchait pas à tous leurs regards, il ne pouvait pas les supporter longtemps. Les larmes coulèrent à flot sur ses joues, alors que courant au milieu des rues plongées dans la lueur du crépuscule, il essuyait son visage de ses mains. Il avait froid, alors qu'il ne portait qu'un simple pantalon ternes, ce t-shirt noir, et une paire de sandale usée. Ici, dans les rues, ou à l'académie, sa vie était la même. Le rejet, l'indifférence, le silence et la solitude. Même s'il faisait des blagues, même s'il souriait, les gens l'ignoraient, et les enfants se moquaient. Il était gentil, mais ce n'était pas réciproque. Ses professeurs le disputaient tout le temps. Aussi complexé qu'il l'était, il n'arrivait pas à dormir la nuit, il vivait hors du temps… Résultat, il lui arrivait de somnoler en classe, et on le punissait injustement, peu importait son excuse. Ils ne cherchaient pas à comprendre._

_Et les larmes ne tarirent pas. A force de penser à tous cela, elles ne se firent que plus présentes, et il finit par pleurer. De toute façon, c'était normal… Il n'avait que sept ans. C'était un enfant que personne n'aimait. Puis, il percuta quelqu'un sans faire exprès. Généralement, quand il courait dans les rues, lorsqu'il bousculait quelqu'un, soit il s'excusait prestement, soit il n'en courait que plus vite et fuyait la zone pour éviter les réprimandes houleuses. Mais lorsqu'il reçut un coup dans le visage, il abandonna toute pensée distraite en étant projeté contre le sol. Se tenant le visage dans la douleur, il essaya de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver. _

_« Plus je vois ce déchet, moins j'arrive à le supporter ! » avait-il entendu de la voix d'un homme._

_Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva face à trois hommes. Trois Chuunin. Se relevant, Naruto comprit automatiquement ce qui allait se passer s'il ne partait pas maintenant. Ils voulaient évacuer leur colère… Et ce n'était pas la première fois que des grandes personnes qu'il n'avait jamais vu l'approchaient pour venir le frapper à mort. Il avait depuis appris à fuir et se cacher. Pourtant, les hommes ne lui laissèrent même pas le temps de s'enfuir. L'encerclant, il ne fallut à peine que dix secondes avant qu'ils ne se mettent à le frapper. Le frapper très fort. Le premier coup qu'il eut reçu l'avait déjà presque assommé, et un vertige l'ayant pris suite au coup, lorsqu'il fut mis à terre et roué de coups, il eut du mal à se recroqueviller. Puis, il ne sentit au final plus les coups, comme il sombra petit à petit dans l'inconscience. Ce fut au bord de l'évanouissement qu'il saisit vaguement la forme d'ANBU mettre un terme au passage à tabac. Puis tout fut noir. _

_A chaque fois, chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Toujours plus intense, toujours plus dangereux. Le jour suivant, il se réveillait à l'hôpital, partiellement remis des coups, parfois avec le vieux Hiruzen à son chevet… Qui le rassurait… Du moins tentait. Les caresses et les câlins qui au départ l'avaient ému n'avaient au final plus eu aucun impact, au point qu'il n'en regardait des fois même plus le vieil homme. Et la vie avait continué. Plus sombre, plus triste, plus vide. _

_« Je déteste ça. Je les déteste. Pourquoi est-ce que je vois ça ?! »_

* * *

Aussitôt qu'il fut tombé, Naruto se réveilla.

Haletant, essoufflé, il regarda autour de lui totalement confus à ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il venait de revivre plusieurs scène de sa vie à Konoha lorsqu'il était un enfant, et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. La dernière scène avait été la plus marquante, pour le simple fait qu'avec l'intensité et le nombre de coup qu'il avait reçu des trois ninjas, il avait été si gravement blessé qu'il en était tombé dans le coma durant près de dix jours. D'après ce qu'il avait appris à l'époque, les Chuunins responsables avaient été torturés puis mis à mort par les ordres du Sandaime. Ceci n'avait pas empêché la continuité des persécutions cependant, surtout lorsque les gens avaient parfaitement compris qu'au vu de l'inactivité des ANBU, ils pouvaient le battre tant qu'ils ne le mettaient pas en danger. Ce ne fut que vers ses dix ans qu'une équipe d'ANBU fidèle aux ordres du Hokage Sandaime ne lui fut assignée, mettant un terme aux violences physiques commises.

Mais à cet instant précis, rien n'expliqua à Naruto pourquoi il se rappela d'autant de souvenir qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Et surtout, pourquoi avaient-ils été si réels… Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprit. Il se rappela de ce que lui avait fait Jiraiya. L'homme, quelques temps auparavant, lui avait retiré brutalement le filtre de son sceau, et il était tombé inconscient, happé dans son propre esprit. Et… une seule explication était plausible quant à la réminiscence de ces mauvais souvenirs. Il fut aussitôt sur ses gardes. Il réalisait qu'il avait perdu beaucoup trop de temps. Enfin, il ne savait pas vraiment quelle était la valeur du temps dans son esprit mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait passé trop longtemps à ressasser sa vie. Actuellement, il était vulnérable.

Il ouvrit les yeux, en sursaut. Il n'avait pas remarqué que malgré les visions chaotiques de sa vie passée à Konoha, ses yeux avaient été fermés.

- Où suis-je ? se dit-il à haute voix, ne sachant pas vraiment où il était. Dans son esprit, certes… Mais ça ne voulait rien dire. L'âme et l'esprit étaient des domaines occultes, ancestraux. C'était le vide. Un vide absolu, sans frontière. Obscur, noir. Et puis, cette sensation de froid, d'oubli. Oui, cette sensation qu'il connaissait bien. Cette sensation du passé, celle qui touchait son cœur plus qu'il ne souhaitait.

Et ce, jusqu'à ce rire. Ce rire qu'il reconnut aussitôt, et ce souffle d'air glacial qui le fit trembler de tous ses membres. Baissant les yeux, il remarqua que ses pieds étaient immergés dans de l'eau. Puis relevant la tête, il se rendit enfin compte que le vide noir laissa sa place à deux murs de part et d'autre de lui, et… Et deux yeux brillant d'un rouge de sang, démoniaque, le toisant parmi les ténèbres, devant lui. Immobile, silencieux, il plongea son regard dans ces deux orbes sanguin, les pupilles fendues et dilatées à leur paroxysme, et cette haine en émanant… Ce brasier de haine qui vint l'entourer, le submerger, l'étouffer.

- **Nous nous retrouvons enfin… Naruto…**

Naruto s'avança de quelques pas, remarquant que le papier par-dessus le sceau à quatre éléments était tombé, découvrant ainsi la grande reliure en spirale spécifique au fuuinjutsu Uzumaki. Petit à petit, approchant, la silhouette immense du monstre de sa vie se découvrit parmi les ombres. Le corps sombre et rouge-orange du terrifiant démon renard à neuf queues.

- Kyuubi… prononça Naruto, parlant bas, ne voulant pas montrer qu'il était intimidé à sa vue. Il avait depuis longtemps redouté sa confrontation avec le Bijuu.

- **Ha ha ha… Pauvre ningen inconscient… Tu es venu à moi de ton plein gré… Qu'espère-tu de moi, sinon la mort ?**

Naruto ne prononça rien un moment, regardant le renard géant dans les yeux, un rictus amusé s'étendant sur la tête du renard, alors qu'il jubilait dans son incommensurable mépris pour le jeune homme. Mais Naruto n'était pas là pour rien. Ils le savaient tous deux. Naruto fit un pas de plus en avant, vers la cage. Puis un autre, et continuant, il vint finalement à quelques mètres devant les imposant barreaux de la cage d'or de Kyuubi.

- Tu sais pourquoi je suis venu ici. Cela m'épargne les explications, démon.

**- Le filtre est brisé, je l'ai senti d'ici… Hahaha… Dès qu'il a disparu, tu t'es condamné, ningen… **

Naruto ricana avec sarcasme.

- Le filtre est brisé oui… Mais pas le sceau. Tu n'es à mes yeux qu'un simple animal en cage, peu importe ta puissance.

Le jeune homme sursauta lorsqu'aussitôt, les griffes du démon renard passèrent à travers la cage pour tenter de le transpercer. Le chakra du renard explosa partout dans la pièce, alors que ce dernier sembla comme enflammé dans sa fureur, son chakra rouge tourbillonnant autour de lui, faisant comme s'il fut nimbé de flamme. Naruto se tint difficilement debout, résistant à la pression de l'air, qui tentait de l'expédier en arrière.

- **TU VAS REGRETTER CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE, NAMIKAZE ! Je vais sortir d'ici … Et tu prieras les dieux pour que je t'accorde une mort rapide et sans souffrance…**

Naruto le défia du regard, ne prenant pas au sérieux sa menace. Il remarqua ensuite la nappe de chakra démonique progresser sur l'eau, jusqu'à ses pieds. Il fronça les sourcils, serrant les dents de rage, alors qu'affrontant le regard de Kyuubi de nouveau, il prononça quelques mots qui ne firent qu'enrager la bête encore plus.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur Kyuubi ! Plus maintenant !

- **Nous verrons, ningen !**

Dès lors, le chakra du démon toucha ses pieds, avant de rapidement l'engloutir. « Oui, nous verrons, Kyuubi. Qui de nous deux cédera le premier. »

* * *

Yugito et Bee se raidirent à la sensation malsaine qui atteignit leurs sens. Quelques secondes après, Jiraiya ressentit à son tour le malaise, une sueur froide et un sentiment de peur venant glacer ses os. Ils comprirent aussitôt ce qui se passait, et reculant de quelques pas, ils attendirent. Le corps de Naruto commença à luire d'une sombre lueur rouge, avant que l'aura de Kyuubi ne se mette à émaner de lui, l'immergeant d'un halo de chakra démoniaque qui vint s'agiter, instable. Les trois ninjas firent un saut en arrière lorsque le chakra prit considérablement de l'ampleur, se mettant alors à bouillir et carboniser les quelques mètres sur lesquels il se répandit.

- Ça commence, prononça Jiraiya d'un sérieux et d'une gravité à toute épreuve. « Tenez-vous prêts ! »

- Hai ! s'exclamèrent les deux Jinchuuriki, alors que deux halo rouges se mirent à émaner d'eux également.

Le corps de Naruto commença alors à bouger, tremblant nerveusement durant quelques secondes. Puis ses bras se plièrent, avant de pousser pour qu'il se lève. Bee et Yugito hésitèrent, armant leurs bras, ne sachant absolument pas qui était aux commandes. Le chakra du Kyuubi avait déferlé à un débit irréel, quelques minutes après que Naruto était tombé au sol, mais cela n'assurait pas que Kyuubi avait pris possession du corps du garçon. Un silence s'installa sur les lieux, interrompu uniquement par le bruit des chakras bouillonnants des trois Jinchuuriki. La plaine noire fut éclairée que par la lumière inquiétante émise par les chakra rougeoyants.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il leva la tête, les trois ninjas raffermirent leur prise. Les yeux rouges, les marques de moustaches épaissies sur ses joues, les cheveux s'hérissant, Naruto, où ce qui en restait, regarda devant lui. Puis, rapidement, se redressa, debout sur ses pieds. L'air insensible de son visage prouve à ses compagnon que le corps devant eux n'était à ce moment plus Naruto. Poussant un hurlement de sa voix rocailleuse et démoniaque, quatre immenses queues de chakra poussèrent dans le dos du réceptacle, et le cri s'intensifiant, le manteau de chakra qui l'entourait fit rapidement fondre sa peau, l'arrachant. Son sang vint se joindre au chakra rouge, lui faisant prendre une couleur presque noire. Le Jinchuuriki était là, devant eux, prêt à entrer dans sa furie de sang.

- ATTENTION LE VOILA ! hurla Jiraiya avant de sauter en arrière, les mains jointes dans un mudra, prêt à se défendre.

A l'actuel, Naruto Namikaze n'était plu. En face d'eux se trouvait l'avatar de Kyuubi, le chakra malsain ayant pris possession du corps de son geôlier, le faisant entrer comme prévu dans une frénésie meurtrière, tuant tous ce qui était à portée. Le Kyuubi se précipita à une vitesse insoupçonnée sur Jiraiya, le bras levé dans l'intention d'une estoque. Bee et Yugito n'attendirent pas, et s'élancèrent chacun d'un côté. Ne comptant que sur leur force brute, ils se jetèrent de toute leur force sur lui, le prenant par les flancs alors que ce dernier, trop occupé à vouloir tuer le Sannin, ignora entièrement la présence des deux Jinchuuriki. Saisissant ses bras et les bloquant à l'arrière de son dos, forçant démesurément, Bee et Yugito immobilisèrent l'humanoïde démoniaque rouge sang. Le démon se débattit, ses queues virevoltant dans les airs et percutant le sol avec une puissance incommensurable. Cherchant à se libérer pour assouvir ses envies de destruction, la bête poussa un second hurlement, et son chakra émana tel une déflagration, faisant trembler la terre.

**- Bon sang !** hurla Yugito d'une voix rauque, alors que deux queues de chakra poussèrent dans son dos, preuve qu'elle commençait à faire entièrement appel à son Bijuu. Elle flanchait sous la force de Naruto.

- Ne lâche pas, chaton ! prononça à son tour Bee, trois queues du Hachibi naissant dans son dos, alors qu'il peinait beaucoup moins à retenir le Jinchuuriki du Kyuubi.

La Jinchuuriki du Nibi grogna alors qu'elle dérapa légèrement sous la force de Naruto sous les quatre queues de Kyuubi. « **Ne m'appelle pas comme ça baka ! Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter** ! » Et elle avait raison. Sous leur stupeur, deux queues supplémentaires poussèrent dans le dos du Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi. Ils ne purent repousser l'onde de choc due à leur libération, et furent projetés en arrière, tout en ayant le loisir de voir le Bijuu se mettre à quatre pattes, la tête, les membres et la colonne vertébral d'une ossature se formant grossièrement autour de lui. Un cratère se forma ensuite sous la pression du chakra démoniaque, alors que Bee devint cette fois beaucoup plus sérieux.

- Jiraiya-sama, est-ce que c'est normal que ce soit aussi rapide ? demanda-t-il au Sannin qui était positionné plus loin.

- Le filtre est rompu, donc oui ! s'exclama-t-il, en exécutant cette fois une série de mudra. Les doigts de ses mains se mirent à luire. « La neuvième queue va pousser extrêmement vite si Naruto n'agit pas avant ! Dans un tel cas, je compte sur vous pour que je puisse l'atteindre et lui poser le Goguō Fuuin avant que son sceau ne se brise ! »

Yugito et Bee acquiescèrent. Ils en avaient déjà parlé auparavant, mais il était toujours utile de le répéter. Deux fois n'étaient pas de trop, surtout dans ce genre de situation.

- **Jiraiya-sama, comment peut-on s'assurer que le sceau n'est pas brisé à la libération de la neuvième queue ?** demanda Yugito, crispé dans l'attente d'une attaque du Kyuubi.

- C'est simple. Pour l'instant, personne n'est réellement aux commandes. Le corps de Naruto est plongé dans une furie meurtrière ! Si le Kyuubi se libère, vous vous en rendrez bien vite compte… Bien que je ne souhaite pas pour nous une telle perspective.

Les quelques secondes qu'ils eurent de répit arrivèrent bien vite à leur terme, lorsqu'une multitude de billes de chakra furent expédiée du manteau de chakra du Bijuu, en suspension. Quand elles se réunirent et se condensèrent en une sphère compacte, sous les yeux des trois protagonistes, et que Kyuubi les avala, ils surent que s'ils ne bougeaient pas rapidement, ils allaient mourir. « Merde, cet enfoiré fait un Bijūdama ! » s'écria Bee.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus lorsque le Bijuu exhala son attaque, qui explosa, engloutissant toute la zone dans une immense déflagration.

* * *

_La vie était si étrange. Si imprévisible, et par conséquent, si injuste. Elle était si fourbe, si traître, et si dangereuse. Comment pouvait-on l'interpréter, l'appréhender ? On espérait, on espérait en vain, mais on ne s'en rendait compte que trop tard. Naruto n'avait de cesse de ressasser cette réflexion. Il n'arrivait simplement pas à comprendre. Il avait mal, si mal, et il voulait pleurer. Il voulait pleurer sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit soulagé. Mais il n'y arrivait plus. Il ne pouvait plus, car les larmes n'avaient que trop coulé, et que les gens étaient susceptibles de lui faire du mal s'ils le surprenaient en train de pleurer. Alors qu'il désirait des personnes capables de le réconforter dans ces moments de faiblesse, il obtenait l'inverse. Et tremblant, tourné vers la fenêtre, couché sur son lit d'hôpital, Naruto laissait s'évader son regard sur le grand village caché dont il attendait envers et contre tout l'acceptation. _

_Il tremblait oui, essayant de retenir à la fois ses larmes, et à la fois sa peur. Les médecins et infirmières ne venaient même pas le voir, et chaque fois qu'il était amené à l'hôpital pour soigner ses blessures, il devait supporter ce calvaire. Il détestait l'hôpital. Il était coincé dans cet endroit car le personnel l'empêchait de s'enfuir à chaque tentative, ajouté au fait que personne ne lui donnait quoi que ce soit pour atténuer sa douleur. La dernière agression avait été extrêmement violente, et se rappelant de ce qui lui était arrivé, le petit garçon ne put réprimer ses larmes cette fois. Il fit attention à ce que personne n'entende ou ne voit ses sanglots irréguliers. Son septième anniversaire s'était déroulé il y avait quatre jours. Sans doute l'un des pires jours de sa vie. Ses bras étaient plâtrés lourdement, il n'arrivait même pas à les bouger. _

_Chaque dix octobre de ce qu'il s'en rappelait, de méchantes personnes venaient à chaque fois le voir. Des fois, il arrivait à se cacher, mais d'autre fois cependant, les gens parvenaient à le trouver. Ce septième anniversaire là avec été l'un de ceux où ses poursuivants l'avaient rattrapé. Et cette nuit avait sans doute été la pire de toute celle qu'il avait vécu. Une bassine d'huile. C'était dans une bassine d'huile bouillante qu'ils l'avaient forcé à plonger ses bras jusqu'aux épaules, pour un plaisir sadique, fou. Il les avait supplié, imploré en hurlant de peur, de souffrance, mais peu importait ses supplications. Ils avaient continué, longtemps, et lui brisant les bras, ils avaient commencé à le frapper. Et à chaque fois, sa survie ne dépendait qu'à l'arrivé d'un groupe de ninjas avec des masques. Des ANBU. _

_Naruto s'était réveillé le matin même, après quatre jours de coma. Il fut sans dire que non content de ne pas pouvoir bouger ses bras, il n'arrivait même plus à les ressentir, si ce n'était pour les démangeaisons insistantes qui le dérangeaient. Et la vie continuait, comme chaque jour, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Personne ne se souciait de lui, de sorte que se plaindre ou implorer de l'aide n'était même pas envisageable. _

_Quelle était cette vie ?_

* * *

Naruto passa par de multiples états. Il eut d'abord extrêmement froid, puis il se sentit fiévreux, puis sa gorge le brûlant, lui donnant envie de tousser, avant que cette toux ne vienne à terme, laissant place à une irrémédiable envie de vomir. Il avait mal aux yeux, comme certaine nuit blanche qu'il avait passé à lire et relire ses rouleaux de fuuinjutsu, et il avait une intense migraine. Tout ceci, alors qu'enfermé dans ce cocon de chakra rouge, un flot d'évènement du passé déferlait de façon anarchique dans sa tête. Des moments de joie qui semblaient s'enflammer et se consumer dans un enfer de flamme à l'arrivée d'évènement beaucoup moins joyeux. La tristesse, l'abandon, la souffrance, et les tortures. Les regards haineux et vindicatifs d'inconnus défilaient indéfiniment dans son esprit, devant ses yeux, comme s'ils étaient vraiment là, devant lui. Et il ne pouvait stopper cet odieux sort que semblait lui avoir jeté Kyuubi. Ce démon manipulait et lisait ses émotions et ses souvenirs comme s'ils étaient des armes !

Il sentit progressivement la haine et la colère gonfler dans son cœur, alors qu'il ressentit l'adrénaline et l'envie d'agir se faire plus présentes. Son souffle accéléra sous l'appréhension, comme il regarda le renard géant dans les yeux.

- Enfoiré ! Tu penses m'avoir avec ces saloperies !? hurla-t-il, de plus en plus en colère en voyant le rictus fourbe de Kyuubi s'étirer.

L'intensité du chakra qui l'entourait augmenta, et les souvenirs ne se firent que plus oppressants. Il ne se rendait pas compte que son cœur s'obscurcissait en se rappelant progressivement de son fléau du passé. Et dans un éphémère moment de lucidité, il se rendit compte qu'il ne fut pas si imperméable aux émotions négatives qu'il ne l'eut prétendu. Il n'en fut alors que plus instable, plus agité… Sous le calme cachant une sourde mais intense joie malsaine du démon. Mais de tous les souvenirs qui semblaient l'assommer à tour de rôle, de toutes les tragédies et de tous les coups du destin qu'il put avoir subi dans ce village décevant qu'était Konoha, jamais, au grand jamais, il crut avoir un jour à revoir ce jour-là. Le jour qui avait brisé une partie de lui-même. Ce jour où il avait réellement commencé à comprendre que peu importe ce qu'il faisait, jamais Konohagakure no satō n'allait l'accepter.

Et alors que cette journée défila devant ses yeux, il se crispa de rage. Il serra les dents comme s'il voulait mordre à mort quelque chose, il serra les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures, sans se soucier qu'il était en train de briser ses doigts. Il réprima l'envie, le besoin de crier, qui naquit au fond de lui, au fond de sa gorge, et ses lèvres tremblèrent devant l'affront que représentait maintenant cette journée pour lui. Avant de voir le visage de ses protagonistes. « Plus jamais… ça… PLUS JAMAIS ! » hurla-t-il.

_« Tu avais promis, Naruto ! Tu avais promis de ramener Sasuke-kun… Tu n'es juste qu'un menteur, un dobe, comme toujours ! »_

- Qu'est-ce que…

Naruto tomba à genoux en sentant son corps souffrant. Puis, il commença à haleter sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait… Avant qu'il ne commence à étouffer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?!

Il essaya d'avaler sa salive, mais n'y arriva pas, alors qu'il se tint la gorge. Il avait l'impression que cette dernière avait été broyée, sans compter le goût du sang qui était facilement décelable. Comment pouvait-il saigner ? Pourtant, cette souffrance ne fut rien à celle qu'il ressentit lorsqu'un spasme éprit son corps, et que la sensation d'un choc électrique le toucha… et que la cicatrice de la plaie sur sa poitrine au niveau de son poumon droit ne se rouvrit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il se recroquevilla au sol, en serrant sa plaie de sa main droite. Il remarqua ainsi le chakra de Kyuubi qui circulait en lui.

- Kyuubi ! Espèce de lâche !

- **… Disait l'homme qui pensait pouvoir m'apprivoiser en se cachant derrière son sceau pathétique… Tu vas payer le prix de ton imprudence, maintenant que je peux t'atteindre…**

Naruto gémit de douleur en fermant les yeux. Ces derniers se mirent à saigner, tout comme ses oreilles et son nez, puis chaque pore de sa peau. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Même s'il savait qu'à l'extérieur Bee, Yugito et son maître s'occupait d'éventuelle complication, ce n'était pas pour autant que la situation était sans danger. Et Kyuubi venait de profiter d'une faille qui lui avait auparavant paru négligeable. Mais il n'allait pas renoncer. La rencontre avec Kyuubi pouvait être mortelle, il ne s'en souciait pas. Il était déterminé à contrôler le pouvoir de Kyuubi. Non seulement pour se protéger, mais aussi pour protéger les autres, aussi bien de ses ennemis que de lui-même. Car la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était à nouveau de perdre le contrôle de Kyuubi comme lorsque Jiraiya et lui avait essayé de passer outre la quatrième queue.

* * *

Yugito était essoufflée. Elle se trouvait en ce moment assise, cachée derrière la paroi d'une crevasse qui s'était formée suite au désastre provoqué par le Bijūdama de Naruto dans sa forme à six queues. Le chakra de Nibi n'émanait plus d'elle, alors que grimaçant, elle tenait son bras gauche fortement, compressant une blessure. En effet, son bras saignait abondamment, et piètrement couvert par sa main, une vilaine et profonde coupure lui ornait le biceps. Elle calma petit à petit sa respiration, alors que le souffle du vent d'une chaleur désagréable vint lécher sa peau couverte d'une sueur grasse dont elle se serait bien passée. Elle regarda à sa gauche, fixant alors Jiraiya. Ce dernier, debout, avait passé sa tête par-dessus la paroi de la crevasse, et observait d'un air de profonde réflexion la plaine maintenant saccagée. Yugito se demanda sur quoi le Myōbokuzan no Sennin réfléchissait, surtout dans une telle situation.

Car le lieu chaotique était maintenant entièrement saturé de ce chakra maléfique qui empoisonnait les êtres vivants – mis à part eux, Jinchuuriki – et il ne fallait que se redresser légèrement par-dessus la paroi de la crevasse pour apercevoir une silhouette titanesque. De plus d'une quarantaine de mètres de haut, le démon renard à neuf queues, Kyuubi no Yoko, tournait sur lui-même au milieu de l'étendue sinistrée, observant les lieux. Ses immenses yeux rouge monstrueux, ne reflétant rien mise à part la rage et la fureur, semblaient scanner la plaine. Jiraiya était émerveillée. C'était la seconde fois qu'il voyait le Kyuubi, et le spectacle était toujours aussi démoniquement majestueux. Kushina était déjà entré dans cette forme, utilisant le pouvoir d'un titan pour créer une explosion infernale. Il se rappelait encore du moment d'hébètement qu'il avait eu avec Minato et Hiruzen lorsque cette dernière avait fait partir une base de Kumogakure en fumée durant une mission confidentielle. Mission vite mise sous scellé et confidence de quelques privilégiés, le secret qu'elle était la Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi ne devant absolument pas sortir. Même encore aujourd'hui, Kumogakure ignorait d'où était venu le Kyuubi et où il était allé suite à cette attaque.

Pourtant, il se rappelait de ce jour comme s'il avait été hier. Ce jour même où le Rasengan avait vu le jour lorsque Minato avait copié la structure du Bijūdama de Kushina. Et là, à quelques dizaines de mètres devant lui, pour la deuxième fois dans sa vie, Jiraiya de Konoha observait Kyuubi dans toute sa splendeur infernale. Ses neuf queues se soulevaient très haut dans les airs, s'agitant nerveusement, et le doux ciel de nuit qui avait pourtant été dégagé s'était maintenant couvert de lourds nuages encore plus noirs, quelques éclairs les déchirants irrégulièrement. Jiraiya souffla un bon coup, et se baissa, croisant le regard inquiet de Yugito. Bee n'était pas avec eux.

Peu après que le Bijūdama avait explosé, le Kyuubi en avait reformé un autre, et encore un autre, les faisant tous exploser autour de lui. Dans la confusion, Bee avait été séparé d'eux, disparaissant dans les écrans de fumée suite à la dévastation. Manquant d'option, Yugito étant blessée suite à la projection violente d'un débris de roche, Jiraiya n'avait eu d'autre choix que de la tirer dans cet abri de fortune que représentait la crevasse nouvellement formée dans laquelle ils se cachaient en ce moment. Au vu de la plaine vide si ce n'était pour l'immense démon la foulant du pied – des pattes –, Jiraiya comprit que Bee avait eu la même idée qu'eux : Profiter de la fumée pour se cacher, évitant ainsi d'être pris pour cible après qu'elle fut dissipée. Et par conséquent, le Kumo-nin Jinchuuriki de Hachibi no Kyogyū était sans doute dans l'attente d'un mouvement de leur part.

- Yugito, est-ce que ça va aller ? demanda Jiraiya en considérant la blessure à son bras.

Yugito comprit vite de quoi parlait Jiraiya, et s'empressa de clarifier la situation. « Ce n'est rien. Nibi est déjà en train de le guérir, d'ici une minute c'est bon. Je m'inquiéterais beaucoup plus pour Naruto-kun si j'étais vous Jiraiya-sama. Les neuf queues sont libres. »

- Le problème c'est que nous sommes séparés de Bee. Nous aurions déjà réagis si ce n'était pas pour ça. Le plan n'a pas changé. Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir faire face à Kyuubi, Yugito ?

Yugito fut silencieuse quelque secondes. « Honnêtement je ne sais pas. Nibi est beaucoup plus petit et plus faible que Kyuubi. Même si je suis aux commandes, je doute arriver à l'immobiliser plus de quelques secondes sans l'aide de Bee. Après tout, on s'était mis d'accord sur le fait que Bee devait s'occuper du corps et moi de la tête, si jamais il venait à l'esprit à Kyuubi de faire un Bijūdama. Tout se complique à cause de ça. » Jiraiya la regarda sérieusement un moment, avant de pousser un soupir entre la lassitude et l'exaspération. Il axa son regard de nouveau sur le titan un peu plus loin, rechignant.

- Génial ! Nous voilà désorganisés face à Kyuubi et en manque de temps, sachant que le sceau ne tiendra pas longtemps à ce rythme.

- Mais si j'interviens, Jiraiya-sama, Bee me rejoindra sans doute. Le plan n'a pas changé comme vous dites.

A ceci près que Bee avait pu être assommé. Si jamais c'était le cas, ils seraient extrêmement embêtés pour que Jiraiya approche Kyuubi et lui appose le Goguō Fuuin en toute sécurité. Et lorsqu'il prit en compte la possibilité que Bee soit touché – ou pire –, une seule chose ressortit de façon claire et précise à l'esprit de Jiraiya.

« _Putain, quelle merde. Je suis vraiment trop vieux pour ces conneries…_ »

* * *

Naruto sauta sur le côté et fit une roulade pour éviter l'immense boule condensée de chakra qui manqua de le toucher. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas entrer en contact avec une de ses choses, même si cela se passait au beau milieu de son subconscient. Jiraiya lui avait déjà parlé de cette technique. Que c'était la favorite et l'une des seules que possédaient les Bijuus. Il remarqua aussi dès qu'il l'eut vu que la structure du projectile était la même que celle du Rasengan, et il comprit dès lors d'où Minato avait eu idée de son jutsu. Mais il chassa vite ses pensées. Il ne devait pas être distrait par quoi que ce fut, auquel cas le démon en face de lui ne manquerait pas de le tuer. Kyuubi l'attaquait sans cesse, et ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant. Le renard avait vraiment envie de le tuer, et il avait l'air de s'amuser, jubilant lorsqu'il le voyait contraint d'esquiver et de fuir ses attaques.

Le moment était finalement arrivé. Dès lors, il n'y avait plus eut de cage. Lorsque Kyuubi s'était mis à le posséder en usant de ses souvenirs pour l'affaiblir, le filtre avait finalement totalement disparu. L'aspect de la salle avait alors changé. La cage qui le séparait de Kyuubi avait disparu, le papier qui recouvrait le Hakke no fuuin Shiki se déchirant. Les barreaux dorés s'étaient alors replacés loin derrière lui, et la cage qui autrefois avait été celle de Kyuubi no Yoko était maintenant aussi la sienne. Et pour sortir, un choix flagrant s'était présenté réellement à eux : L'un devait vaincre l'autre. Il fut sans dire que l'évidence avait plu au démon, et ce dernier n'avait pas attendu pour l'attaquer. Et depuis plusieurs minutes, Naruto Namikaze courait dans tous les sens, évitant les Bijūdama et les coups de griffes de son Bijuus, sans vraiment obtenir de possibilité pour riposter vu l'intensité des attaques.

Mais cela allait changer. Kyuubi pouvait avoir une endurance infinie, ne pas avoir le handicap du sceau plus que lui ne l'avait, deux choses subsistaient aux yeux de Naruto. En tant que maître des sceaux, il avait interprété très justement la signification du déplacement de la cage : il avait lui aussi été intégré au Hakke no Fuuin Shiki. Par conséquent, les choses se résumaient d'une façon pour lui : Un sceau contenant deux âme et du chakra. Sans omettre le fait qu'ils se trouvaient dans son esprit. Et ces choses, Kyuubi les ignorait. C'était peut-être à son avantage.

- **CESSE DE FUIR ET VIENS TE BATTRE, INSECTE INSIGNIFIANT** ! hurla Kyuubi, furieux de ne pas arriver à toucher Naruto, qui le surpassait littéralement en rapidité.

En effet, peu importait les coups qu'il pouvait donner, le jeune ninja blond esquivait aisément. Au début, il ne s'en souciait pas, pensant que le shinobi finirait par s'épuiser rapidement, mais aucune différence n'était apparue depuis qu'il avait commencé à l'attaquer. Il donnait une estoque avec ses griffes ? Naruto sautait en arrière à chaque fois, s'éloignant de la portée de ses pattes. Il essayait de le toucher avec ses queues ? Naruto sautait sur le côté ou par-dessus sans grande difficulté, et c'était donc inutile. Un Bijūdama ? Le garçon disparaissait avec les mêmes techniques que cette ordure de Yondaime Hokage. Lorsqu'il aperçut le sourire narquois de l'homme, il n'en devint que plus furieux, poussant de redoutable rugissement de rage. Il s'échappait tel une mouche.

- **ARRETE DE BOUGER QUE JE PUISSE TE TUER** !

- Tu penses sérieusement que je vais exaucer ton souhait ? Tu es plus bête que je le pensais ! lança Naruto avec amusement, le provoquant davantage.

Mais quand bien même il était facile de l'esquiver, Naruto ne pouvait pas continuer de la sorte. Il n'avait pas dépensé beaucoup d'énergie, mais il finirait à la merci du renard tôt ou tard, et ce n'était absolument pas jouable. S'il n'était ne serait-ce que touché une seule fois par un coup du renard géant, ce dernier continuerait dans ses mouvements et le terrasserait. Il était inutile de dire ce qui allait arriver si un de ses Bijūdama faisait mouche. Non, il était trop dangereux et inutile de continuer à l'esquiver. Il devait le combattre, et malheureusement, dans un tel endroit à découvert, il ne pouvait le combattre que de front. Mais comment ? Bien sûr, il connaissait de très nombreux jutsu destructeur, et il avait presque tout son chakra à disposition, de sorte qu'il pourrait lancer plusieurs Rasenshuriken sur le monstre… Mais même avec ça, Kyuubi n'était pas n'importe quel adversaire.

Si Naruto était un maître dans l'esquive et la vitesse, Kyuubi en face, lui, était un démon de pouvoir et de résistance. Il n'était pas garanti pour le Namikaze de le battre, même à l'aide de ses jutsu. Et si jamais cela ne marchait pas, si jamais c'était perdu d'avance, il ne pouvait compter que sur une chose : Survivre jusqu'à l'intervention de Jiraiya et de son Goguō Fuuin. Se décidant, il sauta en arrière et se stoppa. Kyuubi arrêta automatiquement ses mouvements. Il était peut-être l'ultime exemple du monstre barbare sans stratégie mise à part la destruction, mais ses expériences du passé lui avait appris à se méfier un minimum des hommes qui se maintenaient debout devant lui. Hashirama Senju, Mito Uzumaki et Madara Uchiha… Il avait retenu les noms des trois humains contre lesquels il savait n'avoir absolument aucune chance. Et en sachant que le Namikaze devant lui tenait énormément des deux premiers cités, il n'avait d'autre choix que de ravaler sa fureur et de le considérer à sa juste menace.

Les deux se scrutèrent silencieusement du regard, le plus petit une expression calme, analytique, le plus grand, la face tordue dans un rictus. Naruto mis la main dans sa sacoche, et en sortit un kunai Hiraishin, que Kyuubi reconnut.

- **Tu comptes finalement te battre ? Ne me fais pas rire, tu ne tiendras pas le rythme, ningen.**

- Je me fiche de ce que tu penses. Je vais me battre, et je vais gagner, démon, répliqua aussitôt Naruto, en prenant son kunai à l'envers et le tendant devant lui, en garde.

- **NE TE MOQUE PAS DE MOI, NARUTO** ! hurla alors Kyuubi en levant la tête, et formant aussitôt un énième Bijūdama.

Naruto se tint prêt à la vue de l'immense sphère noire que le Bijuu forma au-dessus de sa gueule. Ce n'était pas une attaque qui lui était ordinaire. Naruto le sentit dès qu'il la vit, surtout à cette aura froide et vraiment maléfique. La sphère était uniquement constituée de l'énergie purement négative du renard. Naruto eut une prise d'équilibre plus stable, fléchissant ses jambes. Il devait se tenir prêt. Cette chose ne devait pas le toucher. Mais quelque chose d'encore plus effrayant se passa. La sphère qui était déjà plus grande que Kyuubi… Doubla de taille. Naruto eut les yeux écarquillés à la vue d'une telle chose. Etait-ce seulement possible ? Le Hakke no Fuuin Shiki allait-il tenir à l'explosion ? Puis, le Bijuu baissa la tête, en direction de Naruto, et par conséquent, de la cage qui se trouvait derrière. Naruto se retourna brièvement pour la regarder, avant de se reconcentrer sur la sphère de chakra maléfique.

Il était partagé. S'il l'esquivait, la cage allait prendre le coup, et il avait peur que le sceau ne soit touché excessivement. Une goutte de sueur coula sur son front. Il n'avait pas le choix : il devait l'éviter. Lorsque Kyuubi lança sa bombe de chakra, il ne fallut que d'une seconde pour Naruto de lancer son kunai sur le côté et de se téléporter. Il se trouvait à une trentaine de mètre lorsque l'étrange et monstrueux Bijūdama passa à sa précédente position, avant de fuser vers la cage. « _Bon sang, si ce truc explose… !_ » Et la bombe explosa. La déflagration fut extrêmement intense, et l'espace d'une seconde, Naruto se sentit comme entièrement desséché. Il protégea ses yeux en plaçant son bras devant son visage, évité d'être aveuglé par la lumière émise par les flammes. C'était une mauvaise décision, et vulnérable, alors qu'il essayait de se maintenir debout sans être emporté par l'onde de choc, il ne vit qu'au dernier moment l'une des neuf queues de Kyuubi lui tomber dessus. Il plongea en avant, évitant de justesse d'être écrasé. De nouveau, dans un réflexe, il jeta son kunai Hiraishin dans les airs et se téléporta, évitant une seconde queue qui rasait le sol dans un mouvement circulaire pour le balayer.

- **JE T'AI EU** ! hurla Kyuubi, et Naruto gela lorsqu'il vit une troisième queue devant lui.

- Rasen Hogo ! eut-il à peine le temps de dire avant d'être percuté et éjecté.

Mais les espoirs de Kyuubi d'avoir battu Naruto fanèrent lorsqu'il vit être éjecté non pas le garçon mais une boule lumineuse bleu – un Rasengan – de taille humaine, et Naruto en son sein, totalement sauf. Naruto souffla de soulagement, rassuré que sa technique ait marché. Proche du sol, il stoppa sa technique et posa pied, dérapant sur quelques mètres, mais sans aucune blessure. Le Rasen Hogo avait absorbé le coup de Kyuubi. C'était un jutsu défensif qu'il avait créé à partir des souvenirs du Kaiten de Neji Hyuuga avant son voyage à Kirigakure no satō. A la différence du Kaiten dont la structure était solide, qui était donc un écran de protection, un bouclier, le Rasen Hogo dont la structure était mole, lui, était un halo de chakra tourbillonnant autour du corps qui freinait un coup jusqu'à l'annuler, et le repousser de la zone de flux. Il y avait donc deux temps d'exécution du jutsu : l'arrêt de l'attaque, puis sa répulsion. Mais le succès de son jutsu avait été d'une chance inouïe. Naruto avait de la chance de posséder un chakra si dense. Si ça n'avait pas été pour ce détail, la queue du Kyuubi n'aurait pas été arrêtée, et il se la serait pris de plein fouet.

Le danger de l'affrontement ne le fit pas reculer pour autant, et formant un Rasengan, il se mit à courir en direction du renard. Il sauta par-dessus son adversaire, et tandis que Kyuubi fléchissaient les pattes dans l'attente de son attaque, Naruto leva la main tenant le Rasengan. « Chō Ōdama Rasengan ! » cria-t-il alors que son Rasengan augmenta instantanément à plus de cinq mètres de diamètre. Kyuubi considéra la puissance de destruction de l'orbe au sérieux, et se protégea sous ses queues. Ce fut dans un mélange de choc et de colère qu'il vit Naruto disparaître, ainsi que son dangereux jutsu… Pour réapparaître en dessous de lui. « **Shimatta !** » fut le seul mot prononcé par Kyuubi lorsque Naruto enfonça dans son ventre le Rasengan géant, l'éjectant ainsi avec extrêmement de force en hauteur.

Mais Naruto ne voulait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. « Kage Bunshin no jutsu ! » tonna-t-il fortement, alors qu'une vingtaine de clone apparurent autour de lui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas usé du Kage Bunshin au sein d'un combat, aussi, ce fut dans un sourire que tous ses clones formèrent un Rasengan. Ce fut jubilant qu'il vit Kyuubi retomber. Ses clones sautèrent tous en direction du renard, alors que se rapprochant, ils formèrent tous un Chō Ōdama Rasengan. Naruto se mit à rire à l'expression courroucée du Bijuu lorsqu'il vit en dessous de lui un amas de Rasengan géant prêt à l'exploser, et ce fut le comble lorsque ses clones et le renard entrèrent en collision. Il dut résister au souffle de l'explosion, voyant à travers la fumée Kyuubi être éjectée plus loin, le pelage noirci, carbonisé par la déflagration. C'était en quelque sorte le prix à payer pour avoir bombardé le Namikaze de Bijūdama.

- **MAUDIS SOIS-TU NAMIKAZE** ! hurla Kyuubi en se relevant.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit Naruto juste au-dessus de lui, un sourire presque sardonique étiré sur le visage. La main tendue vers le ciel, il forma un autre Rasengan, mais à la différence des derniers, celui-ci fut parsemé d'éclair jusqu'à en devenir une immense sphère de foudre jaune et bleu. « Raiton : Rasendenkō ! » s'exclama-t-il bien que sa voix fut partiellement couverte par le crépitement intense de son orbe électrique, alors qu'atterrissant sur la tête surprise de Kyuubi, il enfonça son jutsu Raiton entre les deux yeux du renard. Il s'éjecta de toutes ses forces en arrière, évitant alors de peu l'extension du Rasendenkō. Posant pied au sol, ses clones se dissipant, il observa alors Kyuubi hurler de douleur, engloutit dans un dôme de foudre. La scène lui rappela le jour où il avait lancé son Rasenshuriken sur Sanbi no Kyōdaigame.

Sonné, choqué, Kyuubi no Yoko s'écroula au sol lorsque l'effet meurtrier du jutsu Raiton s'estompa. En face de lui, brandissant son kunai, Naruto se tint prêt à toute éventualité. Il sentait la faiblesse et l'épuisement approcher, mais il devait tenir bon. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment procéder pour contrôler Kyuubi, et il était encore en train de réfléchir à ce sujet. Il inspira et expira profondément pour dissiper le surplus de tension qui crispait ses muscles, suite à l'utilisation du Rasendenkō. En se rappelant du jutsu, il ne put que sourire. Il avait pris énormément de risque à l'exécuter… pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne l'avait jamais maîtrisé ni même utilisé auparavant. Mais ce faisant, il avait ainsi validé sa théorie sur le fait que son esprit lui permettait de faciliter et matérialiser ses jutsu. Si jamais il sortait vivant de cette situation, il n'attendrait pas pour travailler le Rasendenkō… Après tous, c'était l'équivalent du Rasenshuriken pour l'élément foudre, et les effets étaient tout aussi impressionnants à la vue.

Mais ses chances de survie étaient au plus bas. Il ne savait pas ce que faisaient Jiraiya, Bee et Yugito, mais il ne s'en soucia qu'à peine lorsqu'au milieu de la tension du combat, il sentit une intense douleur. Il porta aussitôt sa main à son cœur, qui tout autant que la cicatrice infligée par Sasuke, le serrait de façon démesurée. Il tomba à genoux, s'appuyant de sa main libre en grimaçant. La compréhension d'un tel phénomène vint avec le son qu'il capta dans la confusion : un bruit d'effritement. Ce fut horrifié qu'il se retourna pour apercevoir que les barreaux de la cage commençaient à céder, et que le Hakke no Fuuin Shiki brillait intensément. Le rire hystérique du démon derrière lui le ramena à la réalité des faits.

Le sceau commençait à se briser.

Mais que faisait Jiraiya !?

* * *

Les mouvements destructeurs et les Bijūdama du Kyuubi devenaient de plus en plus ordonnés, de plus en plus ciblés. Progressivement, la volonté du Kyuubi devenait de plus en plus présente. Son regard dispersé et sa confusion se dissipaient, remplacés petit à petit par deux orbes rouges plus calmes, plus conscient de leur entourage. Lorsque Jiraiya l'avait remarqué, il savait que Yugito n'avait plus le choix. La regardant, il avait été obligé de la prévenir, et de s'exécuter. La situation n'était pas perdue mais elle restait indéterminée, et pour la sécurité de Naruto, ils devaient agir. Pour sa sécurité, Yugito s'était juré qu'elle risquerait sa vie. Non seulement pour elle-même, mais aussi parce que le Raikage Yondaime, avait aussi donné sa confiance au blond. Si même le Raikage croyait en Naruto, alors le doute n'était pas permis. Elle laissa transparaître un sourire sur son visage. Ces derniers jours, elle s'était laissé séduire par le charmant garçon. Il était poli et sincère, et non content d'être un Jinchuuriki, il était un ninja très fort… Plus fort qu'elle oui. Et aussi bien pour les objectif de Kumo que ceux de Konoha, le perdre n'était pas envisageable.

Et ce fut dans cette optique de pensée que sous les yeux de Jiraiya des Densetsu no Sannin de Konohagakure no satō, elle, Yugito Nii, sortit de leur abri dans un grand saut, prête à agir à son maximum de puissance. Le corps géant débordant de colère et de haine du Kyuubi no Yoko, mais par corrélation aussi celui de Naruto Namikaze, se tourna vers elle. Elle savait que dans quelques secondes, le Bijuu allait l'attaquer maintenant qu'elle était la nouvelle cible, et elle n'attendit alors pas. Bee la rejoindrait rapidement, car il n'y avait absolument aucun moyen qu'il était ne serait-ce que blessé… Il était bien plus fort qu'elle en tant que ninja, et en tant que Jinchuuriki. Le chakra du Nibi vint remplir son corps. Son réseau de chakra tout aussi bien que ses muscles, et en quelques secondes, ses yeux onyx se changèrent en deux yeux rouges aux pupilles fendues. Puis elle poussa de toute ses forces un cri de haine, un cri de guerre, et invoqua alors toute la puissance qu'elle possédait, une aura bleu foncé striée de noir venant tourbillonner autour d'elle. Ses vêtements se déchirèrent à la libération de son pouvoir et le bandage autour de ses cheveux se brisa, les laissant voler.

Sous les yeux contemplatifs de Jiraiya, Yugito disparut à travers cette étrange couche d'énergie bleue/noire, et en moins de cinq seconde, le cocon d'énergie crut pour devenir ce qu'il reconnut comme… Le Nibi no Nekomata. Le démon chat à deux queues. Trois fois plus petit que le Kyuubi, culminant à presque vingt mètres au-dessus du sol, Nibi n'en était pas moins géant. Jiraiya vit Yugito courir et se jeter sur Kyuubi d'une rapidité fulgurante, avant que l'une des queues du démon renard ne l'éjecte violemment sur le côté. Yugito percuta le sol dans un tremblement de terre, roulant sur près d'une centaine de mètres. Elle reprit position, avant d'extraire de son corps géant une multitude de boules de chakra bleu et noir, qui se rassembla devant sa gueule grande ouverte. En quelque sorte, les queues pointées devant la tête, Kyuubi mima les mêmes mouvements. Lorsque Yugito lança son Bijūdama, son homologue aux neuf queues fit de même, et les deux projectiles se rencontrèrent dans la plus grandes et la plus meurtrières de toutes les explosions que Jiraiya n'eut jamais vu. La plaine s'illumina de rouge et d'orange à la lueur du brasier qui naquit, la vallée ayant été atomisée. Jiraiya toussa à la fumée toxique, et plaquant un tissu devant son nez et sa bouche, il regarda l'affrontement, et espérant que Bee ait vu lui aussi le combat et qu'il intervienne.

Yugito sortit de la fumée par les airs et atterrit sur le dos de Kyuubi pour le mordre de toutes ses forces. Le renard tomba à l'impact pour se débattre lorsque Yugito se mit à le mordre. Comme Yugito l'avait prévu, l'immobilisation du renard ne tint qu'à peine une dizaine de seconde, comme ce dernier roula sur lui-même pour faire partir le chat géant qui le maîtrisait. Yugito cependant n'abandonna pas et plongea sur Kyuubi pour lui percuter les flans dans un puissant coup de la tête. De nouveau, il s'écroula. Vaine tentative au final, étant donné qu'il envoya de nouveau Yugito voler avec un balayage d'une de ses neuf queues.

Et ce fut au moment où il créa un autre Bijūdama pour achever la silhouette écroulée du Nibi, au moment où Yugito savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir plus, que Kyuubi sentit quelque chose s'enrouler autour de ses pattes. Ni une ni deux, la chose en question tira, et le renard s'écroula au sol. La bombe de Bijuu qu'il préparait fusa sans visée, passant à côté de la silhouette du Nibi… avant d'exploser plus loin et de tout détruire. Au grand soulagement de Jiraiya, le Bijūdama qui était destiné à achever Yugito l'avait raté, et ce grâce à l'intervention tant attendue de Bee.

Et ce fut ainsi que la plaine dévastée se retrouva foulée non pas par deux Bijuus, mais bien trois. Nibi no Nekomata et Kyuubi no Yoko venaient d'être rejoins par Hachibi no Kyogyū, dont les queues parsemées de ventouses retenaient fermement les pattes du Kyuubi.

- **Je me suis fait attendre on dirait, YEAAAAH !** hurla Bee, avant de lever son bras au ciel et de faire un signe de rap avec sa main géante.

La situation qui s'annonçait catastrophique… était revenue dans les termes du plan.

* * *

- Le sceau se brise… prononça lentement Naruto.

Qu'est-ce qui avait mal tourné ? Pourquoi Jiraiya n'était pas déjà intervenu ? Il était certain que le Goguō Fuuin aurait fonctionné, et quand bien même aurait-il échoué, il aurait dû le voir agir et attaquer le chakra de Kyuubi – aussi bien que le sien – ici, dans son esprit. Pourtant, rien n'était arrivé. Son corps semblait se briser de la même façon que le sceau, comme il sentait comme un os cassé à chaque fois qu'une fissure naissait sur les barreaux de la cage. Il aurait voulu le cacher au renard, mais la grimace qui subsistait sur son visage l'en empêchait. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à se relever, comme il avait dû se mettre à genoux pour ne pas tomber. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était vulnérable, et il se tenait prêt à bouger et riposter si Kyuubi l'attaquait. Attaque qui ne vint pas, à sa grande méfiance. Le renard l'observait silencieusement, et Naruto plissa les yeux dans la colère.

- Tu attends que le sceau s'en aille, c'est ça ? Tu crois que je vais laisser faire une telle chose ?!

- **Mais que peux-tu y faire ?** répondit alors Kyuubi. « **Ce sceau s'est affaibli en seize ans… Sans vérification approfondie, sans soutien et sans plus de protection. Et maintenant qu'il est dépourvu de son filtre, que penses-tu y faire ? Tu crois que tes amis dehors peuvent faire plus que me retenir un petit moment ?** »

- Mon maître connait le Hakke no Fuuin Shiki ! Il lui suffira de rétablir le filtre !

Kyuubi regarda Naruto incrédule.

- **Et toi qui es un maître en Fuuinjutsu, tu en ignores les rouages du domaine le plus important ? Hahaha… Non, malheureusement, pas même ton stupide maître pourra retenir le plus puissant des Bijuus. Surtout quand ma libération est si proche !**

- Foutaise ! rétorqua Naruto. « N'espère pas me faire croire tes mensonges. »

- **Mais je ne mens pas, ningen ! Regarde par toi-même !** s'exclama Kyuubi, alors que Naruto ne put dévier son regard de la cage qui, dès lors, commença à céder. « **Regarde ton pathétique Fuuinjutsu partir en fumée ! Tu vas mourir, peu importe avec quelle énergie tu peux te battre pour essayer de me retenir. Je suis immortel, mais toi tu ne l'es pas !** »

Le désespoir se mit à naître dans le cœur du garçon. Kyuubi avait peut-être raison… En fait, il avait raison. Le sceau allait se briser dans quelques secondes, et il ne lui faudrait pas beaucoup plus de temps pour mourir. Jiraiya et lui avaient fait une erreur en abordant le contrôle de Kyuubi si légèrement. C'était la seconde fois. La fois de trop. Il se retourna vers Kyuubi, et avec un effort particulier, il se redressa, se mettant en garde.

- Que je meurs ou non, abandonne l'idée de me voir abandonner ! Je vais peut-être mourir, mais jamais je ne te permettrais de sortir d'ici. Tu mourras avec moi !

- **IMBECILE ! Je suis immortel ! Tu mourras mais pas moi ! **

Naruto fit un petit sourire hautain au démon. « Je te prendrais toujours quelques années le temps que tu te reformes. Ça me suffit. » Son sourire s'estompa assez vite cependant quand il vit le Bijuu se lever, s'enflammant de colère et de chakra. En quelques secondes, le renard se jeta sur lui, et Naruto lança son kunai Hiraishin en dessous du renard pour l'esquiver. Réapparaissant sur sa balise, il s'apprêtait à la relancer lorsque l'une des queues de Kyuubi le percuta et le projeta à plus de cinquante mètres. Désarçonné, il réussit tout de même à se rattraper in extremis. Il trébucha cependant lorsqu'il posa les pieds à terre, et le coup l'ayant totalement sonné, il n'arriva pas à organiser une défense correcte à l'approche de Kyuubi. « **Tu penses que je vais attendre la rupture du sceau ou ta mort bien sagement ? Je vais prendre possession de toi et tuer ces insectes dehors qui pensent pouvoir me contrôler.** »

Naruto était immobilisé, et n'arrivant pas à penser clairement, il regarda dans l'angoisse les mains du Kyuubi s'approcher et se refermer lentement sur lui. Le sceau était en train de céder, le sang coulant déjà du shiki sur son ventre, se répandant en une flaque au sol. Etait-ce la fin ? Allait-il mourir ici, d'une façon si pathétique ?

« _Bon sang… Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça… Jiraiya-sensei devait intervenir si cela se passait mal, et je ne pensais pas que Kyuubi était si fort… J'aurais dû apprendre le __Goguō Fuuin__, je suis trop bête…_ »

Et au fur et à mesure que les mains du démon se refermèrent sur lui, les visages de ses proches défilèrent. Bee, et Yugito. Jiraiya et Tsunade. Iruka, Ayame et Teuchi. Shizune et Kakashi… Puis Emiko et Mei.

-J'ai encore trop de chose à faire… Je ne peux pas mourir ici… Pas comme ça… !

Ce fut ses mots. Les derniers qui lui vinrent à l'esprit, alors que ses yeux s'embuèrent. « **Tu as perdu, Namikaze. SHINEE !** » s'écria alors Kyuubi, resserrant ses mains. Il hurla hystériquement de rire en savourant sa victoire, ayant enfin gagné contre Naruto, et fêtant sa libération après plus d'un siècle de scellement et de soumissions aux Uchiha, aux Senju, aux Uzumaki et aux Namikaze. Ces quatre noms qu'il haïssait de tout son cœur… Il en était enfin libre ! Libre ! Il pourrait à nouveau vivre et savourer l'air pur du monde, il pourrait à nouveau ensemencer la terreur, répandre sa colère et son insatiable fureur. Il pourrait à nouveau semer la destruction, détruire et détruire jusqu'à ce que son chemin ne soit plus que cendre. Il pourrait à nouveau savourer le regard vide des cadavres, et dévorer ces insectes insignifiants qu'étaient les humains. Se venger de Konohagakure, ce village qu'il haïssait, qu'il vivait pour haïr, berceau des légataires du Rikudō-sennin, les Senju et les Uchiha.

Avant de le sentir. Et de comprendre. Pourquoi était-il toujours dans l'esprit de Naruto, qui était censé être maintenant son réceptacle ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas dans son corps ? Pourquoi ne voyait-il pas le ciel, au lieu de voir ces murs ? Et surtout… Pourquoi la cage était-elle toujours là ?

- Tu ne mourras pas comme ça, Naru-chan. Pas maintenant, il est trop tôt.

Quand il entendit cette voix, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Puis, il n'arriva pas à garder ses mains jointes… L'endroit où il pensait avoir écrasé Naruto le repoussant tel un aimant. « **Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire !?** » exigea-t-il, avant d'être repoussé fortement en arrière, le laissant voir la nature de son échec. Naruto, agenouillé, était figé dans la stupeur, regardant dans le vide, comme il sentait deux mains posées sur ses épaules, le tenant d'une emprise ferme et rassurante. Et Kyuubi les reconnut. Les deux personnes de part et d'autre du jeune garçon. L'un, à la gauche de Naruto, sa réplique complète. Grand, blond aux yeux bleus, une longue et ample cape blanche aux motifs de flammes rouges. L'autre, quelques centimètres plus petits, une femme. D'une taille grande pour une femme, une très longue chevelure d'un rouge sombre presque bordeaux, et de grands yeux violets.

Yondaime Hokage, et sa noble épouse. Minato et Kushina Namikaze, respectivement père et mère de Naruto Namikaze.

Aussitôt qu'il les vit, Kyuubi se jeta sur eux avec une rage incomparable aux précédentes. Ces deux êtres qui faisaient partie des cinq qu'il haïssait le plus au monde, excepté Rikudō-sennin bien sûr. Uchiha Madara, Hashirama Senju et Mito Uzumaki. Et ces deux-là. Il aurait détruit le monde mille fois si cela avait permis de les retrouver et leur faire subir les pires tortures existantes. Malheureusement pour lui… Tout aussi rapidement qu'il se jeta sur eux, il fut renvoyé, volant et s'écrasant plus loin. Le temps qu'il ne se relève…

La famille avait disparue.

Il hurla toute sa haine à cette énième humiliation.

* * *

Naruto se sentit à l'abri. Il se sentit reposé, presque extatique. La fatigue qu'il ressentait, l'épuisement physique et psychologique, avait disparu. Il n'arrivait là non plus pas à comprendre, mais tout ceci avait été remplacé par cette énergie, ce renouveau. Il renaissait d'une mort certaine. Dans un premier lieu, il avait fermé les yeux et attendu la mort que Kyuubi devait lui donner en prenant possession de lui. Pourtant, rien n'était venu, et petit à petit, il s'était décidé à ouvrir. Et la cage de Kyuubi avait disparu… Kyuubi avec. Il ne savait pas où il était. Plus cette croupie au niveau des pieds. Plus les murs lugubres non plus. L'atmosphère sombre et noire avait été remplacée par ce vide infini de lumière, blanc comme neige. Il n'y avait rien en vue à part cet infini. Etait-il mort ? Etait-ce l'autre monde ? Mais pourquoi n'avait-il ressentit aucune douleur ?

Le petit rire amusé qu'il entendit derrière lui le ramena bien vite à la réalité… Et qu'il fût mort ou non, les réflexes de ninjas étaient éternels. Il se retourna donc agilement en se levant pour se mettre en garde, bien qu'il n'avait plus de kunai sur lui, ni sa sacoche d'arme. Qu'il n'eut pas de kunai lui évita alors de le lâcher comme il perdit tout appuis défensif à la vue devant lui, et les yeux écarquillé, figé dans l'incrédulité, bouche bée… Naruto se retrouva face à quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir avant sa mort. Ses parents. Ses parents, son père et sa mère, côte à côte, le regardaient avec amusement et douceur. Avec bienveillance. Bégayant, il essaya de dire quelque chose sous la stupeur… Mais il ne parvint pas à s'exprimer vraiment.

- M-Mais… Vous ! Vous… Vous êtes… Enfin, vous d-devriez être… arriva-t-il à dire, désappointé. Il hallucinait ? Puis, une réponse lui vint à l'esprit. « Je suis mort, pas vrai ? »

Minato et Kushina furent bouche bée à cette question, avant de se regarder. Puis, ils éclatèrent de rire. Malgré qu'ils semblaient se moquer de lui, Naruto ne put se mettre en colère, se contentant de les observer. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Devant lui se trouvaient Minato Namikaze et Kushina Uzumaki. Il ne les avait jamais vu, pas même en photo. Jiraiya les lui avait décrits, mais même encore, la description lui avait été trop vague. Trop éloignés de ce qu'il avait maintenant sous les yeux. Ses yeux qui s'humidifièrent rapidement, alors qu'il comprenait qu'un de ses souhaits, un de ses rêves les plus précieux, venait de se réaliser. Il venait de rencontrer ses parents.

Minato Namikaze était de la même taille que lui… Son père. Et Naruto s'émerveilla en se rendant compte qu'il était littéralement son mini clone. Ils se ressemblaient énormément. L'homme n'avait de différence que les traits un peu plus âgés, et les vêtements de shinobis. Il portait l'uniforme de shinobi de Konoha, et la grande cape blanche à flamme rouge, au dos inscrit « Yondaime Hokage ». Il avait une sangle qui lui traversait diagonalement le torse, à laquelle étaient attachés quelques-uns de ses kunai Hiraishin. Minato lui adressa un sourire amical, un sourire aimant. Le genre de sourire que Naruto aurait voulu avoir dès sa naissance. Ce père qu'il aurait voulu avoir vivant, et non mort.

Puis son regard se posa sur l'autre personne. Les lèvres du garçon se mirent à trembler cette fois, comme la surcharge de joie et de tristesse s'accumula. Car c'était sa mère qu'il voyait. Les descriptions des fois presque outrageuses de Jiraiya furent en fait proches de ce qu'il put voir devant lui. Kushina Uzumaki de son nom de jeune fille était encore plus belle que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Et c'était sa mère. La précédente Jinchuuriki du Kyuubi, et enseignante de Minato au Fuuinjutsu. C'était elle qui avait permis à son père d'aboutir au Hiraishin et de devenir le Yondaime Hokage. Elle était forte, c'était évident. Et ce regard qu'elle lui donna, plein d'amour et de fierté… Il ne sut comment le prendre. C'était trop à penser pour lui en ce moment. Et quelques larmes coulèrent alors de ses yeux.

Avant qu'il ne puisse le comprendre, il se retrouva serré dans l'étreinte de sa mère. Il évita de grimacer malgré la force avec laquelle elle le serait, et passant ses bras autour d'elle, muet, il la serra en réponse. Il ferma les yeux, pensant que ce n'était qu'une hallucination, mais les rouvrant, il se rendit compte que malgré qu'il fût dans un monde non physique, ce n'était pas une illusion. C'était réel. Les larmes n'en coulèrent que plus, et il alla presque à en remercier les cieux pour lui permettre ne serait-ce qu'une fois, rencontrer sa mère et la serrer dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, il vit qu'elle aussi avait les larmes aux yeux, et il lui fit un grand sourire, les mots lui manquant. Il sentit ensuite la main de son père se poser sur sa tête et lui ébouriffer les cheveux plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Les deux Namikaze se regardèrent dans les yeux, et si l'espace de quelques secondes Minato crut que Naruto allait en rester là, il ne put que rire légèrement lorsqu'il fut enserré dans une étreinte écrasante de la part de son fils.

- Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? demanda Naruto, bouleversé de joie, la tête en larme, enfouie dans les bras de son père. « Ce n'est qu'un simple rêve n'est-ce pas ? Tout ça n'est pas vrai ? »

Sans dire quoi que ce soit, Minato regarda Kushina, qui lui fit un sourire radieux, avant de venir de nouveau câliner son fils. Aussitôt qu'il la sentit s'approcher, Naruto la serra. Elle se mit à rire, avant de rompre l'étreinte.

- Pas de doute, c'est bien mon fils… Il câline les gens aussi fort que moi ! dit-elle avec amusement, en le regardant dans les yeux. « Et puis… C'est évident que tu es le fils de Minato-kun… Tu es un mini-lui, c'est incroyable ! »

- Maman… prononça Naruto, avant de regarder Minato. « … Et Papa. »

Il sécha ses larmes, et se calma.

- C'était le dernier moment auquel je m'attendais à vous voir. Mais comment est-ce possible ? Vous devriez être morts il y a seize ans…

Kushina eut un sourire triste, mais Minato répondit à sa place.

- Nous sommes bel et bien morts Naruto, malheureusement. Ce que tu vois ici n'est qu'une empreinte de nous que nous avons scellé lorsque de l'apposition du Hakke no Fuuin Shiki, dit-il, avant que son visage ne s'assombrit, la tristesse et la rancœur reflétant dans ses yeux. « Si nous étions en vie… Nous ne t'aurions jamais laissé seul toutes ces années. Saches-le mon fils. »

L'ambiance de joie retomba vite dans le silence à cette phrase, se faisant beaucoup plus froide, plus mélancolique. Minato avait tourné le regard sur le côté, dans le vide, et Kushina qui regardait jusque-là son fils, avait baissé les yeux à ses pieds, la honte la prenant. La honte et la culpabilité, que Naruto remarqua à ses poings qui convulsivement, se serraient. Il eut à son tour une expression sombre, affichant cette fois le regret. Il n'osa pas non plus prendre la parole, mais finalement, se décida.

- Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa question n'en était pas une. L'absence première de réponse parla d'elle-même. Qui ne dit mot consent, comme on disait.

- Oui, prononça alors Minato en tournant son regard vers son fils, voulant quand même lui répondre de vive voix. « Kushina et moi avons tout vu. »

Naruto regarda lui aussi le sol. Ses parents l'avaient vu, du commencement jusqu'à maintenant. Dans un sens, imaginer qu'ils avaient toujours été là avec lui, même sans qu'il ne le sache le réconfortait. Dans un autre, quelque chose lui donnait envie de leur hurler dessus. Tout comme sa mère, il se retint de s'énerver en serrant ses poings.

- Toute ma vie, je me suis questionné sur qui vous étiez. Toute ma vie, Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, toute ma vie, je me suis questionné sur qui j'étais. Les gens me fuyaient et me maltraitaient et je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi. J'ai vécu dans l'oubli pendant plus d'une décennie, mais à chaque fois, lorsque je voyais des enfants de mon âge avec leurs parents… Je me suis demandé où vous étiez. Puis Jiraiya-sensei est arrivé et m'a tiré de tout ça, mais même s'il est plus un parent pour moi que vous ne le serez jamais, je ressentais la tristesse et la solitude de ne pas avoir d'endroit où rentrer. De ne pas avoir de personne à aimer et à qui confier sa vie comme un enfant avec sa mère, ou son père… dit-il avant de se remettre à pleurer, et la voix tremblante. « Vous me manquiez. Vous m'avez manqué toute ma vie, et là, alors que vous êtes en face de moi, alors que je ne devrais ressentir que de la joie ou autre chose… »

… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vous haïr.

Le regard peiné de Kushina et Minato s'intensifia au fur et à mesure que leur fils parlait, au fur et à mesure qu'il leur reprochait cette absence. En tant que ninja, les raisons de l'écart de Naruto d'une société douce et aimante pouvait être en partie justifiées. En tant que parent, de par leur amour propre, jamais il ne vint à l'esprit de Minato ou de Kushina de l'interrompre, de se défendre. C'était presque intégralement de leur faute.

- Vous m'avez abandonné ! Même si c'est parce que vous êtes morts, vous n'étiez pas là pour m'aimer ! Vous n'étiez pas là pour me protéger… Et le village a été mis au courant pour Kyuubi, vous l'avez bien vu, non ? Les gens savaient que j'étais un Jinchuuriki… s'exclama-t-il cette fois en baissant d'un ton, plus sombre. « … Mais il ne savait pas que j'étais votre fils... ! » rajouta-t-il avec toute la haine qui put éprendre sa gorge et ses mots. « En dehors du fait que je souffrais… Quand je l'ai appris, j'ai ressenti l'une des plus grandes colères qui ne m'a jamais pris. C'est une humiliation, une terrible humiliation… Et j'ai imprimé dans ma mémoire le visage de tous les lâches qui ont osé m'humilier. »

Il tremblait de colère, avant de se retourner dos à eux, ne supportant pas de les regarder en révélant de telle chose, eux qui étaient si fidèles à Konoha.

- Je déteste Konoha, prononça-t-il alors, les larmes se mettant à couler des yeux de ses parents, comme ils se rendaient compte à quel point leur fils adoré avait été marqué par cette enfance.

Mais ils comprenaient. Malgré tout ce qui pouvait dorénavant les opposer, quant à leur avis sur Konoha, ils comprenaient. Ils comprenaient, et le croyaient, parce que pendant toute ces années… Ils l'avaient constaté. Loin d'être un mensonge, cet état de fait était impartial. Kushina se jeta contre le dos Naruto en sanglotant, et lui fit le plus gros câlin qu'elle put, voulant apporter par sa présence, son contact, un semblant de réconfort pour son fils qu'elle aimait et qu'elle admirait. Naruto ne voulait pas se retourner en la sentant contre lui, mais malgré tous les ressentiments qu'il pouvait éprouver… Il admirait aussi ses parents. Et lorsqu'il vint à la conclusion qu'il les aimait plus qu'il ne les haïssait… Il se retourna brusquement et eut une énième accolade avec sa mère.

- Nous t'aimons de tout notre cœur Naru-chan… Jamais un seul de tes mots ne m'empêchera de t'aimer, et même si ton père n'a pas forcément l'habitude d'exprimer ses sentiments avec quiconque d'autre que moi, sache qu'il t'aime lui aussi de toute son cœur. Il a versé des larmes de joies quand il t'a pris dans ses bras et t'a protégé jusqu'à sa mort ! Nous t'avons attendu si longtemps Naru-chan, alors s'il-te-plait, saches que même si tu es en colère contre nous, même si ton cœur bat de rage tout au long de ta vie pour cette vie que je n'ai pas vécu, nous t'aimerons.

C'était l'un des moments qu'il allait sans doute chérir jusqu'à sa mort, comme il se voyait réconforté par sa mère comme il l'avait toujours voulu. Et lorsque son père vint poser une main sur sa joue et la caresser, lui disant que quel que soit la vie qu'il allait mener ils le soutiendraient, les larmes du jeune Namikaze s'intensifièrent. Rapidement, il sécha ses larmes en reniflant, et les yeux vitreux à cause des larmes, il s'efforça de sourire.

- Je dois avoir l'air bien pathétique, prononça-t-il alors avant de faire un petit rire contrit. « Jiraiya-sensei me taquinerait jusqu'à sa mort s'il apprenait que j'ai pleuré comme un bébé dans les bras de mes parents. »

- Il n'a pas changé, gloussa Kushina. « Toujours ce même pervers. Si je pouvais sortir ne serait-ce que dix seconde, je le tuerais plutôt deux fois qu'une pour t'avoir dit des choses si vilaines sur moi ! »

Naruto rit gaiement à cette déclaration, imaginant la scène. Jiraiya-sama, le légendaire et séduisant Myōbokuzan no Gama-sennin, qui se recroquevillerait de la façon la plus lâche et la plus pathétique qui ne pourrait jamais exister pour un ninja de son calibre. Cela dit, il comprenait maintenant tout de même l'obsession de son maître envers sa mère, qui n'avait rien à envier de Mei-chan, Yugito-chan ou Emiko-chan. Elle était vraiment magnifique et gracieuse, et cette longue robe-tablier de ménage lui donnait l'air absolument craquant d'une mère de famille dans tout son charme.

- D'un côté, dit-il gêné, je comprends un peu l'obsession de sensei envers toi Kaa-chan… Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais si jolie, et tu as des cheveux vraiment magnifiques !

Il haleta lorsque sa mère lui sauta littéralement dessus sans prévenir, l'écrasant dans un câlin mortel. Sa mère avait vraiment beaucoup de force. Elle roucoula en lui embrassant les joues, et surpris, Naruto ne sut que dire. « J'adore les hommes qui me complimentent sur mes cheveux, dattebane ! Sauf Jiraiya évidemment ! » s'exclama-t-elle alors que Naruto rit nerveusement, tout de même gêné par une telle entreprise. Il ne fut même pas surpris du « dattebane », comprenant maintenant d'où lui venait son tic verbal…

- T-Tu dois adorer beaucoup d'homme alors Kaa-chan… bégaya-t-il, rougissant sous le regard étonné de sa mère.

- Et bien… hasarda-t-elle. « Autant, j'aurais été très flattée, autant il n'existe que trois hommes qui m'ont sincèrement complimenté sur mes cheveux… Ton père et Jiraiya ont été les premiers, et toi, Naru-chan. »

Minato se mit à rire avec douceur soudainement. « En même temps… Lorsque nous n'étions que des enfants, Kushina n'était pas particulièrement populaire… Elle ressemblait à une grosse tomate avec son visage tout rond et ses cheveux rouges. » Il se dépêcha de se taire cependant lorsqu'il vit sa femme se retourner vers lui prestement avec un sourire un peu trop angélique. Elle croisa ses mains dans son dos en s'approchant de lui.

- Tu sais que je t'aime Minato-kun ? demanda-t-elle, ce dernier acquiesçant bêtement. « Tu comprends donc que la dernière chose que je veux c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose de triste pour toi ? »

- Et bien… hésita-t-il à dire. « Je n'arrive pas trop à comprendre… le sens de ta déclaration… vu que nous sommes morts ? » continua-t-il aimablement.

Il n'eut aucune réponse de sa femme, et l'expression apeurée de son fils derrière lui fit comprendre qu'il était en mauvaise posture. L'aura d'envie de meurtre qu'il ressentit ne le conforta que plus dans le fait qu'il s'était mis en danger. Ni une ni deux, il se mit à genoux et se prosterna aux pieds de sa femme d'un mouvement presque aussi rapide que le Hiraishin. « Je t'en supplie ma puce, pardonne-moi, je me suis égaré ! Ne te fâche pas ! Je ferais tout ce que tu veux ! J'accomplirais tous tes désirs ! P-Pitié ma puce ! » implora-t-il, alors que Kushina vint tapoter le haut de sa tête avec ce même sourire angélique… qui n'était pas si angélique que ça au final… « Gentil… Gentil Mina-kun… » prononça-t-elle lentement sous les yeux hagard de Naruto. Minato gémit entre la peur et le soulagement. Et il ne vint qu'une chose à l'esprit de Naruto comme il observa les deux interagir.

« _Est-ce une blague… ? C'est quoi ce truc louche là ? Papa ne s'est quand même pas fait dresser… ?_ »

Puis, par effet de cumulation, en conséquence d'observer cette interaction légèrement masochiste… Il ne put repousser de son esprit ce qui pouvait se passer si ses parents allaient plus loin. Et il ne put empêcher un saignement massif de son nez, qui l'assomma en un coup, sous les regards subitement horrifiés de ses parents.

- N-Naru-chan !

* * *

Kyuubi était immobilisé. Ses homologues à deux et huit queues le retenaient difficilement, car ce dernier n'avait de cesse de se débattre et d'essayer de les attaquer. Yugito était concentrée à maintenir la tête et la gueule du démon renard contre le sol, et l'empêchait de former des Bijūdama à outrance comme il l'avait fait quelques temps auparavant. Bee lui, qui avait pris le démon par surprise, lui avait fait perdre l'équilibre en attrapant ses pattes géantes à l'aide de ses huit queues. Il s'était retrouvé ainsi appuyé sur le corps du Kyuubi en essayant de le maintenir en place, s'aidant de sa masse plus que pharamineuse. Durant les premières minutes, ils avaient donc bloqué le Kyuubi au sol et arrivaient à le maintenir assez facilement grâce à leur attaque surprise. Mais aussi lors pouvait être Hachibi et aussi agile pouvait être Nibi, plus ils le retenaient, plus le renard géant se débattait. Si bien que l'espace d'une seconde, Bee manqua de justesse de relâcher sa prise. Il avait beau être un Jinchuuriki parfait et exploiter au mieux les capacités de son Bijuu, Kyuubi restait Kyuubi, et même avec Nibi, le rapport de force était trop inégal.

Kyuubi était plus gros, plus fort et plus massif que Nibi et Hachibi. Pourtant, à leur grand étonnement, et surtout à leur soulagement, après quelques minutes de destruction en retenant Kyuubi, soudainement, la pression se fit beaucoup plus légère. Et le corps du renard géant se détendit, arrêtant aussitôt presque tout débattement. Jiraiya approcha alors que curieux, Yugito et Bee observèrent l'homme qui fixait le démon renard avec une réflexion très appuyée. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour les deux Jinchuuriki de Kumogakure no satō de comprendre que la source d'un tel phénomène provenait directement de Naruto, et ce point-là fit se questionner Jiraiya si oui ou non, l'apposition d'un Goguō Fuuin était nécessaire. Sa réponse vint avec l'apparition du Hakke no Fuuin Shiki sur la partie frontale du crane du Kyuubi.

De toute évidence, il pouvait attendre. Naruto pouvait sans doute réussir seul !

* * *

Naruto et ses parents étaient assis au milieu d'une grande plaine parsemée de fleurs et d'herbe verte. Le ciel était aussi bleu que ne l'étaient ses yeux, et le soleil blanc éclairait les environs. À quelques mètres se trouvait un grand arbre qui les couvrait d'une ombre paisible, et une brise douce leur caressaient la peau. Une grande nappe était étalée entre eux, et ils étaient chacun assis à un de ses côtés. Kushina avait l'air extatique, et Minato semblait détendu, naturel. Le couple avait sans doute rêvé Naruto ne chercha même pas à comprendre comment l'infini blanc avait changé en ce petit paradis… et il se contenta d'écouter ce que ses parents avaient à lui dire. Car ils avaient à dire en effet.

- Naru-chan, prononça Kushina en attirant son attention. « Minato et moi sommes décédés il y a longtemps… Le jour où tu es né. Nous avons plusieurs choses à te dire… Et même si j'aimerais uniquement passer un moment avec toi et ton père comme une vraie famille, nous manquons de temps. »

- Malheureusement Kushina a raison, fils. Les empreintes que nous avons apposées à ta naissance ne dureront pas longtemps.

Naruto acquiesça, et les incita à continuer, leur signalant qu'il était à leur écoute. Et ainsi, Minato et Kushina expliquèrent de façon plus ou moins détaillée leur vie à leur fils, qui plongea dans ses réflexions en les écoutant. Minato et Kushina s'étaient connus dès l'académie, lorsqu'ils avaient sept ans. Kushina vint apporter sa confirmation quant à ce que Jiraiya lui avait dit. Kushina avait été amené d'Uzushiogakure no satō à Konohagakure no satō dans les termes du contrat établi entre Senju et Uzumaki, qui disait qu'un Uzumaki d'une génération différente était destiné à être envoyé à Konoha pour devenir le Jinchuuriki du Kyuubi. Dans un sens, Kyuubi était donc une possession légitime du clan Uzumaki. Kushina avait eu très peur de devenir une Jinchuuriki, ayant été choisie parmi le clan pour le fait qu'à déjà six ans, elle disposait d'une maîtrise parfaite du chakra des Uzumaki. Elle avait le pouvoir de réprimer Kyuubi, et en plus d'avoir un Fuuinjutsu, son corps était celui d'un véritable Jinchuuriki.

Kushina regarda le ciel, perdue en fixant les nuages blancs, semblant se remémorer son enfance, sous les yeux observateur des Namikaze, père et fils. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas eu peur très longtemps. Quelques jours après son arrivée à Konoha, la petite Uzumaki avait rencontré une personne célèbre et crainte partout dans le monde. Elle rencontra sa grand-mère, Mito Uzumaki. Âgée de près de soixante-dix années, Mito Uzumaki faiblissait et son contrôle sur le Kyuubi s'amenuisait. C'était elle qui avait demandé de léguer le Kyuubi à un successeur Jinchuuriki, le temps lui étant compté quant à la durée de son influence sur le démon renard. Dans la semaine qui suivit, Kushina et Mito s'éloignèrent du village avec une escorte, et en deux heures, le Kyuubi fut transmis de Mito à sa petite fille sans aucun problème. Le transfert avait été simple, et même si le Kyuubi avait essayé par plusieurs fois de s'échapper de l'influence des deux Uzumaki, le chakra combiné des deux femmes le mit au pas.

Pendant plus d'un an, Kushina vécut avec Mito, qui lui apprit l'essentiel sur la vie, les shinobi, et la pensée humaine. Elle lui enseigna beaucoup de chose et l'initia à la maîtrise du Kyuubi. En un an, alors qu'elle n'avait que sept ans, Kushina était devenue une Jinchuuriki d'un niveau correct, et était en passe de devenir encore plus douée. Malheureusement, Mito vint à mourir. La matriarche de Konoha, l'une des dernières Senju, s'éteignit paisiblement dans son sommeil, prête à rejoindre l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé et qui lui avait manqué durant toutes ces années. Mito Senju, qui n'avait aimé qu'un seul homme de toute sa vie, mourut alors. Kushina se retrouva alors seule. Car oui, elle ne connaissait à ce moment personne à Konoha d'autre que Mito et le Sandaime Hokage. Sa présence à Konoha avait été tenue secrète ainsi que sa nature de Jinchuuriki. La solitude qui la toucha à la mort de sa grand-mère la bouleversa profondément, bien qu'elle fut aussitôt prise en charge par Hiruzen Sarutobi et introduite officiellement à Konoha.

Normalement, les Uzumaki à cette époque, étaient très célèbres et admirés. Ce ne fut qu'aux manœuvres du Sandaime Hokage que Kushina put entamer sa vie avec Konoha de façon relativement anonyme. Et ainsi, Kushina fut pourvue d'une tutrice et d'un logis, commençant dès lors les cours à l'académie des ninjas en tant que deuxième année. Mito lui avait toujours dit que la force et la stabilité d'un Jinchuuriki s'en tenait à l'amour qu'on pouvait lui offrir. Le vide au cœur qu'avait ressenti Mito avait vite été comblé par l'amour de son mari, Hashirama, et de son clan, les Senju. Mito lui avait dit que la priorité de Kushina était d'être comblée autant qu'elle ne l'avait été, et la vie avec sa grand-mère lui avait en effet comblé le trou. Mais sa grand-mère n'étant plus là, Kushina venait de réaliser ce qu'était le fléau du Jinchuuriki… et si on aurait pu croire que l'académie lui aurait apporté de ce côté-là, il n'en fut rien.

- Pourquoi ? questionna soudainement Naruto. « Papa a dit que tu n'étais pas très populaire à l'académie… Comment ça se fait ? »

Kushina regarda son fils, avant de rougir de gêne en regardant Minato avec un petit air de reproche. Elle soupira, mais décida toute de même de répondre à Naruto.

- Comme ton père l'a dit, à cette époque, j'étais toute ronde, et mes cheveux rouges ont fait que tout le monde se moquait de moi en me comparant à une grosse tomate. Je m'entendais donc très mal avec tout le monde et j'étais très agressive.

- Même avec papa ?

Kushina et Minato se mirent à rire.

- Surtout avec ton père… Si j'étais une fille ressemblant à une grosse tomate, Minato était un garçon qui ressemblait à une fille. Il avait l'air tout floconneux et je ne supportais pas ses manies d'élève calme et modèle. Ses notes étaient plutôt normales alors que les miennes étaient un peu plus… basses.

- Beaucoup plus basses, chérie, corrigea Minato, alors que Kushina mit un doigt à sa bouche dans la gêne, sachant qu'elle était découverte.

- Bon d'accord, beaucoup plus basses si tu veux … 'ttebane ! maugréa-t-elle en faisant une petite moue. « Enfin bref, je ne supportais pas du tout Minato à cause de nos différences, malgré qu'il était sans doute le seul à m'avoir montré une véritable gentillesse et de ne jamais s'être moqué de moi à cause de mes cheveux et de mes joues. »

- Et puis, intervint Minato avec un grand sourire. « Même à cette époque, tu étais à mes yeux la fille la plus mignonne et intéressante de notre classe. »

- Mon Mina-kun… murmura Kushina, touchée par la révélation de son époux. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il était l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Minato gloussa au regard plein d'amour de sa femme, avant de regarder son fils.

- Kushina ne me supportait absolument pas à l'époque surtout pour une raison. Nous avions le même objectif. Je voulais devenir le Yondaime Hokage, et Kushina voulait devenir la première femme Hokage. Kushina avait manie de crier partout qu'elle allait devenir Hokage plus tard, révéla Minato sous un haussement de sourcil de Naruto, suivi d'un grand rire.

- Vous vouliez être Hokage vous aussi ?! s'exclama Naruto, continuant à rire sous les regards aimants de ses parents. « C'est trop génial… J'ai tenu de vous deux apparemment… ! »

- C'est une évidence fils, répondit Minato, trouvant en effet le constat assez amusant. « Kushina criait chaque jour depuis son entrée à l'académie qu'elle serait Hokage. Lorsque notre Chuunin instructeur nous a fait un cours sur l'ambition shinobi, il nous a demandé de révéler nos rêves. Dès lors que j'ai révélé vouloir être Hokage, Kushina m'a fixé comme si j'étais un ninja ennemi. Mais c'est compréhensible, elle était tellement obnubilée par ce rêve qu'elle se l'était approprié et ne reconnaissait pas l'existence d'opposant au titre. Alors tous les jours, elle venait m'embêter et me taquiner en disant que je n'étais qu'une mauviette incapable de devenir Hokage. En gros, Kushina, ma future femme, était au départ ma rivale. Et pour me jouer des sales tours, elle était vraiment très douée.

« _De ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, elle est toujours aussi douée. Je ne savais pas que ma mère était aussi perverse avec mon père…_ » pensa Naruto en analysant ses parents.

- Au final, l'acharnement que j'avais sur Minato à l'embêter est devenu habituel. En fait, là encore ce qui me poussait à continuer c'était que même si je l'enquiquinais, Minato restait calme et poli. Je n'ai jamais compris ce côté de Mina-kun de rester imperméable à toute offense, et à l'époque ça me rendait furieuse parce que je me ridiculisais en voyant que toutes mes tentatives de le perturber étaient inutiles, continua alors Kushina, gloussant légèrement en regardant son mari, qui arborait un visage timide. « Jusqu'à nos onze ans, nous avons eu cette relation. Sans le savoir, en étant entièrement obsédée à prouver ma supériorité à Minato, le vide que j'avais au cœur depuis la mort de Mito-baa-chan se dissipait. Lorsque l'académie s'est terminée et que nous avons été initiés Genin, j'ai été séparée de Mina-kun. J'ai été introduite dans une équipe de Genin standard avec qui j'ai eu une relation lambda, alors que Minato a été repéré par Jiraiya et pris sous tutelle. J'étais morte de jalousie quand j'ai appris que Minato était devenu le disciple d'un des Sannins. »

- J'ai rencontré Jiraiya-sensei de la même façon que toi, fils, prononça Minato. « Ce vieux pervers observait en cachette les filles dans les sources chaudes… Et je l'ai fait repérer. » rajouta-t-il en riant.

À côté, Kushina fronça les sourcils « Ce vieux vicieux débile… » bougonna-t-elle, ce qui fit éclater de rire Naruto à l'ironie du destin.

- J'ai revu Kushina quelques années plus tard. J'avais appris entre temps qu'elle et son équipe avaient été en désaccord et qu'elle les avait quitté pour continuer seule. Et puis… Il y eut un incident.

Naruto se questionna lorsqu'il perçut le malaise de Minato et l'expression peinée de Kushina.

- Un incident ? Quel genre d'incident ? demanda-t-il alors.

- Alors que nous avions quinze ans, Kushina fit une mission de rang A en solo dans le nord du pays du feu, à la frontière. À ce moment-là, ta mère ne contrôlait pas encore parfaitement Kyuubi et elle ne l'utilisait par conséquent jamais. Elle s'est battue avec l'objectif de sa mission, mais son adversaire était de rang A, elle ressortit donc de l'affrontement victorieuse mais épuisée. Kumo avait réussi à infiltrer le village et avait attendu qu'elle ne revienne chez elle. Elle fut alors prise embuscade par une escouade de ninjas de Kumo. Mais tu le sais déjà, Jiraiya t'en a parlé. Le père de A avait un faible pour voler les Kekkei Genkei d'autres villages cachés, et il avait eu vent de la capacité de Kushina à réprimer les Bijuus, et avait donc l'ambition de la kidnapper et de la faire s'intégrer au programme de réinsertion des clans à Kumo… Ou alors pour lui sceller Nibi ou Hachibi et faire d'elle une Jinchuuriki de Kumogakure. Bien sûr, Kumo ignorait que Kushina était la Jinchuuriki de Konoha, et son enlèvement fut un des facteurs principaux de la troisième grande guerre.

Naruto connaissait déjà cette histoire. Il se doutait que sa mère devait avoir beaucoup d'animosité pour le village caché des nuages. Mais il ne préféra rien dire. Ses parents lui faisaient une leçon d'histoire après tout. Ce fut Kushina qui continua.

- Konoha apprit dans l'heure qui suivit mon enlèvement, et même si personne ne comprit pourquoi, Hiruzen-jiji déploya toutes ses unités d'ANBU et beaucoup de Jōnins et Chuunins. Malgré cela, l'escouade de ninja de Kumo parvint à les semer, et j'étais à deux doigts de traverser la frontière, toute seule. J'étais désespérée. Je me rappelle encore à ce moment-là l'état d'esprit dans lequel j'étais. Je savais à quoi j'étais destinée si Kumo réussissait à m'enlever. J'aurais servi d'outil de reproduction toute ma vie pour plusieurs des clans prestigieux de Kumo, et je maudissais de toute mon âme cet avenir. Au final, je n'ai pas abandonné, et de l'endroit où j'ai été attaquée jusqu'à la frontière, j'ai discrètement arraché cheveux par cheveux pour laisser des indices de mon passage. En temps normal, espérer être retrouvée de cette façon serait de la folie. Mais je n'avais rien d'autre.

- Mais Papa t'a retrouvé, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Naruto avec un sourire rêveur, ayant deviné ce qui s'était passé. « C'est digne d'un conte de fée… »

- Oui… répondit Kushina, toute aussi rêveuse. « C'était un miracle. Mina-kun me retrouva et combattit mes ravisseurs. Comme un prince charmant, il me libéra, et alors qu'il me portait comme une princesse, à la cime d'un arbre, tous les deux seuls, en me souriant… Il m'a dit que c'étaient mes jolis cheveux rouges qui lui avaient permis de me retrouver. À cet instant, il fut à mes yeux le plus beau de tous les ninjas. Et ces cheveux que je détestais m'ont au final guidés vers l'homme de ma vie. Depuis ce jour, j'aime mes cheveux. »

Lorsqu'elle passa délicatement ses mains dans ses cheveux, il fut évident pour Naruto qu'elle disait la vérité.

Puis vint la guerre. L'enlèvement de Kushina avait été un des facteurs principaux quant à la déclaration de guerre des cinq nations entre elles. Les relations entre Konoha et Kumo étaient devenues encore plus tendues qu'elles ne l'avaient déjà été. La mort du Nidaime Hokage avait opposé Konoha et Kumo de façon radicale, ce qui avait abouti à la victoire de Konoha lors de la seconde guerre shinobi. La tentative de kidnapping de Kushina Uzumaki avait fait se fermer les interactions diplomatiques entre l'alliance Konoha-Uzushio et Kumogakure. Le Sandaime Raikage étant un homme belliqueux et agressif, il avait été particulièrement contrarié par l'échec de l'enlèvement de l'Uzumaki. Lorsque le pays du feu avait progressivement fermé ses frontières avec le pays de la foudre, le daimyo du pays de la foudre était venu sermonner son Raikage, lui reprochant sa bêtise, son manque de prudence et son ambition d'armement démesurée. Après cette humiliation, le pays de la foudre commença économiquement à payer le prix de l'erreur du Sandaime Raikage.

Le pays de la foudre était un pays reposant énormément sur le commerce, et les routes commerciales avec le pays du feu étaient cruciales, pour la simple et bonne raison que le commerce de la péninsule était centralisé en Hi no Kuni pour se répartir sur le continent. Le pays du feu, aussi bien commercialement que géographiquement, était le centre du monde. Et à long terme, le pays de la foudre se serait certainement effondré de lui-même, incluant Kumogakure. C'était inconcevable. Le Sandaime Raikage alla donc négocier une entente avec Iwagakure et le Sandaime Tsuchikage. Kumo aussi bien qu'Iwa étaient en très mauvais termes avec Konoha. Par plusieurs fois, Iwa avait essayé d'installer un glacis de protection avec Taki et Kusa no Kuni pour avoir un avantage géographique sur Konoha. Ses plusieurs tentatives d'invasion avaient été des défaites cuisantes, Konoha ayant soutenu les villages mineurs. De par ce fait, non seulement Iwagakure avait été repoussé facilement, mais en plus, Konoha avait grâce à cela édité des pactes d'alliance avec Takigakure et Kusagakure. Ses relations étant très bonnes avec Oyu no Kuni, la feuille avait donc un avantage stratégique, et Iwa n'avait comme bouclier que sa frontière.

Lorsque le Sandaime Raikage vint à Onōki déposer sa requête, même s'ils ne s'appréciaient pas, ils se mirent rapidement d'accord. Et secrètement, Iwa et Kumo s'étaient temporairement alliés. Pourtant, malgré leur puissante alliance, attaquer un allié de Konoha tel que Takigakure serait revenu à déclarer la guerre à Konoha et ses alliés. Ce que Kumo et Iwa cherchaient à faire, c'était déclarer la guerre à Konoha, et uniquement Konoha, de façon intermédiaire. Pour eux, la solution était toute indiquée. Quatre ans après la tentative d'enlèvement de Kushina, alors que Minato et son amante avaient dix-neuf ans, Kumo et Iwa, aidés de nombreux mercenaires et de quelques villages mineurs, ainsi que quelques détachements de Kiri, attaquèrent par surprise Uzushiogakure no satō et l'assiégèrent. En moins d'une semaine, la grande métropole du Fuuinjutsu vit ses murs s'effondrer et les troupes ennemies entrer. S'ensuivit alors le génocide d'Uzu no Kuni mondialement connu, et surtout, mondialement nié.

Le génocide d'Uzushio n'était qu'une manœuvre de Kumo pour provoquer Konoha. Uzushiogakure n'avait de relations diplomatiques qu'avec Konoha, son seul allié était donc la feuille. L'attaque et l'annihilation de Uzushiogakure fut la goutte en trop, celle qui fit déborder le vase. Konoha déclara alors la guerre à Kumo, Hiruzen étant bouleversé par la tragédie d'Uzu et en colère contre Kumogakure. La déclaration de guerre de Konoha contre Kumo excita tous les villages cachés de la péninsule. Il fut évident qu'Iwagakure déclara la guerre à Konoha, révélant son alliance avec Kumo. Peu après, Suna déclara la guerre à Iwa, et tous les villages mineurs furent impliqués de force dans le conflit, devenant les territoires de guerre entre les différentes factions. Et ainsi commença la troisième grande guerre des ninjas, la plus meurtrière des trois – le nombre de mort ninja aussi bien que civile atteignant les trois millions.

Sept ans après, les pays faisant une guerre d'usure, ce fut de nouveau Konoha qui remporta la guerre mondiale. L'issue de la guerre fut dévoilée avec la naissance du Kiiroi Senko, Minato Namikaze. Il battit à lui seul Iwagakure en décimant l'un des pelotons de la pierre, et créant ainsi une brèche dans les défenses fragiles d'Iwagakure. Rapidement, Iwa fut chassée de Kusa no Kuni avec un nombre de perte hallucinant. La menace de Minato Namikaze fit que les autres pays n'avaient plus les moyens dissuasifs aussi bien que militaires de continuer le combat. En moins d'un mois, tous les ennemis de Konoha déclarèrent leur reddition. Iwa humiliée aussi bien que Kumo épuisée. Le Sandaime Raikage étant mort, Kumo n'avait plus suffisamment de raison de continuer la guerre. Et comme tous les autres perdants, le nuage se laissa dicter les termes de sa reddition par Konoha. La troisième grande guerre des ninjas venait de se terminer, et comme les deux autres guerres, Konoha faisait partie des gagnants.

- Puis ton père est devenu Yondaime Hokage à vingt-sept ans, prononça Kushina. « J'étais si fière de lui lors de son sacrement. »

- Mais tu ne voulais pas être Hokage toi aussi, Kaa-chan ? questionna Naruto.

- Je n'avais plus besoin de cela. Au départ, je voulais être Hokage pour que les gens me respectent et pour montrer que ce n'était pas parce que les garçons m'appelaient « La tomate » que j'étais inutile. Ensuite, ce motif est devenu obsolète. Lorsque j'ai rencontré Minato, mon motif de devenir Hokage était que je voulais lui montrer que j'étais supérieure à lui.

Naruto acquiesça, et sa mère continua.

- Mais finalement, je n'ai pas eu besoin du titre de Hokage pour montrer à ton père que j'étais meilleure que lui. À ton avis Naru-chan, qui a permis à ton père d'aboutir au Hiraishin no jutsu ? demanda-t-elle avant que Naruto ne réalise. « Et oui. J'ai entièrement appris le Fuuinjutsu à Minato ! Après tous, dans ce monde, il n'existe personne et n'existera jamais personne de plus doué dans le Fuuinjutsu que les Uzumaki ! Et quant au titre de Hokage pour le titre de Hokage… Je suis la femme de Minato. Il me demandait beaucoup plus de conseil qu'à quiconque, dattebane ! Après tout, nous vivions à l'écart des gens, et très peu étaient au courant de mon mariage avec Minato. »

- Kushina ne m'a pas seulement appris le Fuuinjutsu, Naruto. Elle m'a aussi permis de créer le Rasengan. Et même si elle n'est pas très douée en ninjutsu élémentaire, elle reste très compétente. Et surtout, c'est une science infuse du Fuuinjutsu. Il m'arrivait des fois de discuter avec elle dessus, le lendemain matin, elle était toujours en train de parler. Et d'un côté… Tu as bel et bien hérité de son talent dans l'art du scellement, Naruto. Recréer le Hiraishin aussi rapidement… Il n'y a que toi qui pouvais le faire, ainsi que Kushina, même si elle n'a jamais voulu l'utiliser.

Naruto en fut flatté, et remercia son père du regard.

- Papa, maman… Vous m'avez raconté beaucoup de choses très utiles et intéressantes. Maintenant… Jiraiya-sensei et moi on s'est souvent questionné sur comment vous êtes morts. Maman tu avais un contrôle total sur le Kyuubi. Comment as-tu pu le laisser se libérer ?

Les deux époux se regardèrent, voyant qu'il était temps de parler sur des sujets beaucoup plus grave.

- C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle nous avons apposé une empreinte de chakra sur ton sceau, Naruto, répondit Minato en soupirant, passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Notre intervention ici n'a de but uniquement que de t'informer et de t'aider avec Kyuubi. Pas comme si nous pouvions faire quelque chose d'autre de toute façon. Kushina était enceinte peu après mon avènement en tant que Hokage. Mito a eu plusieurs enfants de Hashirama, et à chaque fois, le sceau devenait extrêmement faible au point que Kyuubi pouvait s'échapper durant l'accouchement. La même chose se produit pour toute femme Jinchuuriki dont la grossesse ne dure non pas neuf mois mais bien dix. Lorsque Kushina t'a mis au monde… Il y a eu un imprévu. »

Un homme les avait piégés. Un homme caché sous un masque ouvert uniquement à l'œil droit, laissant ainsi voir… le Sharingan. Naruto baissa la tête, de honte. Un Uchiha avait gâché sa vie. Un Uchiha comme Sasuke. Et pas n'importe lequel. D'après son père, un seul Uchiha avait réussi à avoir le total contrôle du Kyuubi dans toute l'histoire de l'humanité. Uchiha Madara. Ce n'était qu'une hypothèse, étant donné que l'homme avait normalement été tué par le premier Hokage, mais il ne fut pas impossible qu'il eut survécu et trouvé un moyen de perdurer jusqu'à tenter cette attaque sur Konoha. C'était improbable, mais non négligeable. Et surtout, c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient.

- Naruto, nous avons quelque chose à faire, prononça Minato avant de se lever.

Kushina l'imita, et Naruto se leva à son tour. Aussitôt, la grande plaine et le ciel disparurent, et ils revinrent dans ce vide d'un blanc pur. Naruto vit que ses parents, de nouveau face à lui, le regardaient avec un sérieux à toute épreuve. Ils semblaient rayonner de cette sagesse, de cette puissance et cette noblesse dont il avait tant entendu de la bouche de Hiruzen-jiji et de Jiraiya. Il comprit sans mal ce qu'il en était, et se tint droit.

- Naruto, l'objectif principal de nos empreintes était de t'aider avec Kyuubi, commença Minato. « Alors que j'ai été réglé pour apparaître et reformer ton sceau si jamais il cédait, Kushina a été réglée pour apparaître lorsque tu ferais face à Kyuubi dans l'ambition d'en prendre contrôle. C'est étonnant, mais ce qui vient de se passer récemment a rempli les deux critères. En fait, c'est même plus étonnant que ça. Tu as fait quelque chose qui est théoriquement impossible.

- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas, répondit Naruto, ne cachant pas le fait qu'il était perdu avec l'explication de son père.

Kushina prit alors la parole.

- Le Hakke no Fuuin Shiki a réagi, Naruto. Comme s'il voulait te tester et t'aider à la fois, il a temporairement enfermé ton âme en lui avec celle de Kyuubi. Moi-même qui suis une maîtresse des sceaux meilleure que Minato… je ne comprends pas. Je pourrais presque en dire que c'est de la sorcellerie. Les sceaux peuvent être minutés, mais ne peuvent agir d'eux même, et tu le sais, toi qui est aussi un maître du fuuinjutsu. C'est une règle de base. Minato et moi avons essayé de trouver une réponse mais cela nous est impossible. La seule chose que nous savons, c'est qu'il reste facile de t'extraire du sceau.

- Maman, j'ai une question. S'il est vrai que je suis scellé avec Kyuubi… Qu'en est-il de mon corps… ? demanda Naruto avec inquiétude.

- Actuellement, le chakra de Kyuubi t'a entièrement possédé et tu es devenu un drone à la folie meurtrière. Les neuf queues se sont libérées.

- Mais alors, ça veut dire que… !

- Cela signifie que ta charmante Kumo-nin et le jeune Bee-kun se battent avec ardeur pour contenir ton corps, l'interrompit Minato, et voyant que Naruto allait le questionner sur ce qu'il venait de dire, Minato leva la main pour le stopper, avant de continuer. « Nous en reparlerons plus tard mon fils. Ce n'est pas l'important. L'important pour l'instant, c'est de t'apprendre à contrôler Kyuubi. Et… cela sera facile. Après tous, tu as de la chance d'avoir non seulement avec toi deux Jinchuuriki parfait, mais aussi les deux meilleurs maîtres des sceaux qui n'ont jamais existé. »

Naruto resta muet à l'air détendu que prirent ses parents malgré la gravité de la situation.

- Kyuubi a un chakra extrêmement puissant, s'exprima Kushina. « Très puissant, mais très faible pour un Uzumaki. Peu importe sa puissance, peu importe sa quantité… Un Uzumaki peut baigner dans le chakra de Kyuubi s'il se découvre notre chakra spécial. Et tu as ce chakra spécial, Naruto. Tu as été jusque-là vulnérable à Kyuubi malgré le sceau parce que tu n'as pas encore conscience de tout ton potentiel. Tu as beau avoir terminé le Rasengan, tu as beau avoir maîtrisé à la perfection le Hiraishin de ton père, tu as beau être un expert dans la plupart des domaines ninjas… Mais tu ne soupçonnes pas l'étendue des pouvoirs qui t'ont été légués par tes ancêtres, Naruto. Si tu révélais ne serait-ce que les prémices de ce chakra spécial qui fait de toi mon fils, alors tu le réveillerais entièrement, et Kyuubi deviendrait ton esclave. »

Naruto resta silencieux. Il était intérieurement intimidé, impressionné, par cette science, cette connaissance non feinte, que possédaient ses parents. C'était cette nonchalance, ce calme détendu mêlé à cette aura de gravité qui le rendait mal à l'aise. Il se sentait presque démuni comparé à eux, il semblait vraiment être un enfant… Et il les respecta pour lui faire ressentir cette impression troublante.

- La protection du monde contre Kyuubi et sa terreur est un rôle qui nous a été confié, à nous le clan Uzumaki. Kyuubi, de tous les démons, est le plus meurtrier, le plus vicieux et le plus fourbe. Il exploite chaque faille du cœur et de l'esprit, détruit la vie et l'humanité. Il est le pouvoir de la haine et de la destruction. User de son pouvoir sans le contrôler a été l'une de ses machinations, et l'une de tes erreurs. Tu as affaiblis ton corps et ta force vital, ainsi que ton sceau… et tu as renforcé son influence. Pour vivre pleinement ta vie, pour avancer, même si tu as la possibilité de stopper dès maintenant… Mon Sotchi, pour ton avenir, ne t'arrête pas là. Il n'y a pas d'essai, la prochaine fois, nous ne serons plus là.

Naruto fit un sourire triste, avant d'avancer d'un pas. Il n'avait pas le choix, il le savait. Il pouvait le faire. Il devait le faire.

- Comment puis-je obtenir ce chakra spécial ?

- Je te l'ai dit, tu l'as déjà Naruto, lui rétorqua Kushina, avant d'appuyer un doigt sur sa poitrine. « Il te suffit juste… » continua-t-elle avant de faire un grand sourire qui ne rassura pas son fils. « …d'un petit coup de pouce de ta mère ! »

Instantanément, l'index de sa mère se mit à luire, avant qu'il ne soit percuté par une onde de choc à la poitrine, le repoussant violemment en arrière. Il porta une main à sa poitrine en titubant en arrière, essayant de ne pas tomber sous la forte répulsion, puis reprit un meilleur appui en grimaçant. L'onde de choc était partie du doigt de sa mère, le même qui s'était colorée d'une vive lumière bleu… du chakra. C'était la percussion du chakra de sa mère sur sa poitrine qui l'avait repoussé, et c'était son contact brulant qu'il sentait s'imbiber dans sa peau. Un mal de tête le prit soudainement, et posant un genou à terre, ce fut sa tête qu'il se mit à tenir, comme une migraine étrange le prit. Il avait le vertige et sentait son corps en état d'ébullition. Il sentit la pression dans l'air augmenter avant de sentir venir l'étouffement…

Avant que cela ne s'arrête.

Et vint avec la dissipation du malaise un bien-être tout aussi étrange. Alors qu'il étouffait dans une chaleur accablante quelque secondes auparavant, il venait là de s'en libérer pour un air frais et léger, presque pur, alors qu'il haleta, prenant de grande gorgée d'air, encore légèrement troublé. Pourtant, lorsqu'il vit un halo de chakra danser autour de lui de façon indépendante, comme s'il vivait, le Namikaze fut bouche bée. Il regarda sa mère qui rit en voyant sa tête, et il exigea rapidement des réponses. C'était pourtant simple, et sa mère ne mit pas longtemps à lui faire comprendre.

- Tu es un légataire génétique chanceux Naru-chan… Tu as hérité des atouts héréditaires du sang qui coule dans tes veines. Le chakra des Uzumaki et des Senju n'est que l'un des quelques dons auquel tu peux accéder. Ces capacités de lignage dont tu ignores encore l'existence… sauf pour celle-là. Il ne m'a fallu que d'une impulsion de chakra pour réveiller le tiens.

- Mais pourquoi maintenant ? demanda alors Naruto, en observant ses mains, à la fois émerveillé et contrarié.

- Parce que je n'ai pas pu avant, répondit sa mère. « Pour une raison que j'ignore, ton chakra d'Uzumaki a été scellé entièrement avec le sceau du Hakke de Minato. Ma meilleure théorie à ce sujet est que cette réaction doit être prévisible pour un nouveau-né. Lorsque Mito-baa-san et moi sommes devenues des Jinchuuriki, nous avions déjà libéré notre chakra et nous l'avions maîtrisé. N'étant qu'un nourrisson encore vierge de toute expérience, le fait que tu n'aies pas eu accès à ton chakra à sûrement dû participer à le réprimer avec l'apposition du sceau sur ta bobine. »

- D'accord. Mais… Comment puis-je battre Kyuubi maintenant que j'ai ce chakra ? Enfin je veux dire mon chakra. Après tout, j'ai passé pas mal de temps à le bombarder. Je l'ai amoché, mais ça ne m'a donné absolument aucune once de résultat. Je n'ai fait que dépenser du chakra pour rien. Qu'est-ce que le chakra des Uzumaki peut y changer ?

- BAKA ! hurla spontanément Kushina en lui frappant la tête avec le poing, tandis que Minato secouait la tête, à la fois affligé et amusé. « Décidemment, tu es resté le même malgré tout ce qui t'es arrivé une fois sorti de Konoha, dattebane ! » grogna-t-elle ensuite, alors que choqué, Naruto tenait la bosse sur son crâne sans rien dire.

Enfin, pas pour longtemps.

- MAIS PUTAIN ÇA VA PAS !? Ça fait mal bordel ! Tu as quoi dans les poings ?! Des briques ?! Et d'abord pourquoi tu m'as frappé ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit pour mériter ça, 'ttebayo !?

Il continua à crier, sans se rendre compte que sa mère se fit calme et réservée. Un peu trop… Ce qu'il comprit au regard horrifié de Minato qui, dans le dos de Kushina, secouait les bras avec vigueur pour lui dire – pour lui hurler – quelque chose dans le genre : « Non ! Non ! C'est de la folie fils ! Ne te suicide pas ! » Malheureusement, il fut trop tard, et lorsque Naruto vit sa mère ressortir le « sourire angélique », il sut qu'il était en grave danger. Il se tut aussitôt, et un silence de mort tomba sur les lieux. Naruto chercha une cachette du regard… « _Putain le con. Pourquoi je cherche une cachette, je suis au milieu de nulle part…_ » pensa-t-il en se rendant compte qu'en effet, il était un peu idiot en pensant réellement trouver une cachette au milieu d'un espace vide. Lorsque son regard retomba sur sa mère, il fut pris de sueurs froides. Glaciales même.

- Tu sais que je t'aime Naruto-kun ? demanda-t-elle, ce dernier acquiesçant bêtement. « Tu comprends donc que la dernière chose que je veux c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose de triste pour toi ? »

« _Elle a dit la même chose à Papa… Elle ne pense quand même pas qu'elle peut… qu'elle peut…_ »

Ce fut la goutte en trop pour Namikaze Naruto. Il s'évanouit dans un second saignement de nez massif… de nouveau sous le regard horrifié de ses parents.

- Naru-chan non ! 'Ttebane !

* * *

Debout devant le Kyuubi maintenant totalement immobilisé par Yugito et Bee, Jiraiya ressentit une étrange sensation. A la fois jouissive et frustrante. Au début il l'ignorait étant donné qu'il était dans une situation qui ne permettait pas de se distraire avec quoi que ce soit… Pourtant, plus le temps passa et plus ce sentiment prit de l'ampleur. L'espace d'une milliseconde, il eut la vision d'une femme rousse avec des yeux violets, avec des formes incroyablement sexy et un sourire super chaud à en tomber… à en tomber par terre ? Non, il devait se tromper. Hmm…

« _Merde alors, c'est quoi cette sensation…_ » grogna-t-il dans ses pensées. « _J'ai l'impression que je rate des trucs d'enfer et qu'il y a une méga-bombe dans les parages autre que la copine à Naruto. Et merde ça m'énerve, je suis obligé de rester ici et d'ignorer mon instinct de Sennin-sama… C'est nul…_ »

Voilà ce que pensait Jiraiya.

Il n'était pas loin de la vérité…

* * *

Naruto se tenait à côté de son père, qui lui nettoyait précautionneusement le sang sur son visage avec un mouchoir. Kushina, à deux pas en face, regardait avec beaucoup de gêne et se tortillait de honte de ce qu'elle avait fait deux fois d'affilé à son propre fils. Ce n'était pas sa faute si son fils avait été perverti par Jiraiya, ce dernier l'ayant toujours vu comme une réincarnation d'une pseudo-divinité érotique…! A cause de ça à chaque fois qu'elle faisait des « taquineries » ou des sous-entendus – parfois presque pas sous-entendu, en plus – son Naru-chan était tout gêné…

Et d'ailleurs, ce dernier avait presque aussi honte que sa mère. Il détestait son maître. Sérieusement il détestait son maître pour avoir imagé quinze milliard de scènes avec Kushina… Qu'on ne pouvait pas forcément repousser de son esprit quand on la voyait d'aussi près. Après tout personne ne pouvait nier que Kushina était un peu trop joli pour en être indifférent… Surtout avec son attitude taquine. Il remercia timidement son père, qui acquiesça en se retenant de rire. Il comprenait son fils. Les deux hommes se levèrent, et oubliant ce qui venait de se passer, ils s'approchèrent de Kushina, toujours gênée, encore plus maintenant qu'elle était le centre d'attention.

Pourtant, ils perdaient du temps. Pas qu'ils en manquaient bien sûr, pas encore du moins.

- Oublions ce qui vient de se passer. Nous n'avons pas le temps, prononça Minato. « Naruto, pour répondre à tes questions, ta façon de t'y prendre avec Kyuubi était mauvaise. En effet, il ne s'agit pas seulement de l'acculer. Malgré la performance de ton offensive, malgré que tu ais réussi à très fortement le désarçonner, il fallait aller encore plus loin. Dans chaque pays possédant un Bijuu, les villages disposent normalement de techniques pour apprendre à canaliser et apprivoiser la puissance d'un Bijuu de façon très efficace. Enfin, sauf Suna avec ce que j'ai vu de Gaara. »

- Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Bee et Yugito-chan ne me l'ont pas dit ?

- Malheureusement, je sais pourquoi Naruto. La technique de possession du Bijuu de Kumogakure ne se fait qu'après purification de l'esprit de toute personnalité. C'est un procédé psychique très difficile pour le Jinchuuriki car il doit faire abstraction de ses sentiments et de son amour propre. La purification prend du temps et vous n'en n'aviez pas. Sans purification de ton esprit, un procédé avec lequel je n'adhère pas d'ailleurs, il est hors de question d'essayer de prendre possession de ton Bijuu avec la technique de Kumogakure, répondit aussitôt Minato.

Naruto resta silencieux. Yugito et Bee ne lui en avaient pas parlé malgré la demande de A à l'aider du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient avec Kyuubi. Cette technique devait donc être très dangereuse.

- Papa. Tu as dit que tu connaissais à peu près la technique ? Peux-tu au moins me dire de quoi il s'agit ?

Son père soupira.

- On manque de temps mais très bien. Cette technique de Kumo consiste à relier l'âme du Jinchuuriki à celle de son Bijuu et d'essayer d'aspirer l'essence du Bijuu avec la simple force de son chakra… prononça alors le Namikaze, sous l'expression peinée de Kushina et incrédule de Naruto. « Oui je sais, c'est de la pure folie. Mais les villages cachés autre que Konoha n'ont jamais eu de respect pour le bien-être et la sécurité d'un Jinchuuriki. C'est pour cette raison que des dizaines et des dizaines de Jinchuuriki mourraient à Kumo après quelques jours. Le cas de cette Yugito et du jeune Bee sont assez particuliers. Ils ont survécu avec beaucoup de souffrance à la lutte contre leur Bijuu et en sont devenus maîtres, même si Nibi et Hachibi étaient liés à leurs âmes et pouvaient manipuler leurs sentiments à leur guise. D'où l'utilité de la purification de l'esprit. »

- C'est vraiment fou, intervint Naruto, ayant encore plus de respect pour Yugito et Bee qu'il n'en avait déjà. « Je n'avais aucune idée… »

- Ceci dit oublions tout ça, outrepassa alors Minato. « Les techniques et méthodes de Kumo et d'autres villages sont tout simplement barbare. Cela fait mourir un Jinchuuriki ou le rend complètement aliéné. Les seules vraies techniques de possessions de Bijuus ont toujours été détenues par les Senju et les Uzumaki. Et c'est d'ailleurs ça que nous allons utiliser Naruto, pour que tu prennes le contrôle de Kyuubi, et que tu en finisses une bonne fois pour toute avec. D'accord ? »

- Je suis prêt Papa. Plus que jamais.

- Très bien, donne-moi ta main, ordonna alors Minato en tendant sa main droite et en prenant celle de Kushina de l'autre.

Un instant plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans la cage du Kyuubi. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, des chaines de chakra bleues sortirent de Kushina et vinrent s'enrouler solidement autour de la forme géante du Kyuubi qui n'eut même pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'il les vit apparaître. « **Alors vous êtes revenus vous trois… Je vous attendais ! Vous ne pouvez pas repousser l'heure de votre mort plus que ça !** » grogna-t-il en essayant de se débattre et d'arracher les chaines qui l'immobilisaient. « **Encore ce chakra misérable… Kushina, si tu crois que tu vas pouvoir me retenir longtemps comme ça… ! **» Pourtant, Kyuubi s'arrêta lorsqu'il aperçut Naruto derrière sa mère, qui rayonnait de chakra.

- **Qu'est-ce que c'est… Naruto est différent d'avant, ce chakra… Ce chakra comme Kushina ! Kushina, maudite humaine, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! Pourquoi a-t-il ce chakra lui aussi ?! **

Les trois Namikaze sourirent à la vue de Kyuubi paniquer. Le démon renard ne s'était jamais douté du fait que le chakra de Naruto avait été réprimé pour en cacher les atouts Uzumaki. Le voir avec le même type de chakra que sa mère et son arrière-grand-mère avait dû lui faire un choc sans précédent.

- **NON !** hurla-t-il alors en redoublant de force pour se débattre, inutilement malheureusement. « **Je ne veux pas de nouveau être enfermé dans un Uzumaki pour des décennies ! Je veux sortir et détruire ! Maudits Namikaze, rendez-moi ma liberté ! VOUS ENTENDEZ !?** »

- Naruto, c'est à ton tour. Il reste du chakra à ta mère mais au rythme où cela va, elle va s'épuiser, s'exclama Minato à son fils. « Moules ton chakra dans des chaines ou des cordes, ce que tu veux, mais il faut que tu prennes la relève. Bloquer Kyuubi n'est pas tout. »

En réponse à son père, le fils s'avança à hauteur de sa mère, et tournant la tête à sa gauche pour la regarder, il lui adressa un petit sourire. Avec l'apparition de ses parents, tout était devenu très simple pour ce qui lui avait paru impossible avant. Sa mère répondit à son sourire, même si elle fut crispée dans l'effort de concentration et de moulage du chakra. La sueur se mit à couler de son front, et elle parut presque à sa limite. Naruto ferma les yeux dans la concentration et formant le signe du tigre de la main, le halo de chakra qui tourbillonnait de façon anarchique autour de lui commença à devenir ordonné. Puis il prit en intensité avant de devenir plus dense, et en quelques secondes, sous les yeux rassurés de Kushina et Minato, d'épais fils de chakra naquirent du halo pour se diriger vers Kyuubi. Ils étaient cinq fois plus épais que les chaines de chakra de sa mère et ils se firent s'écraser Kyuubi contre le sol sous l'intense pression qu'il eut à subir à leur contact.

- **B-Bon sang… ! J-Je n'arrive plus à bouger… N-Naruto, arrêtes ça, t-tu vas me le payer…** grogna Kyuubi, alors que les chaines de chakra de Kushina se cassèrent et disparurent lorsque l'Uzumaki vit qu'elle n'était plus nécessitée pour retenir la bête.

Naruto rouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'il avait réussi, et réellement heureux à la prouesse d'immobiliser Kyuubi sans difficulté, il sauta de joie en levant un poing. « Yatta ! » s'écria-t-il en sautillant. « J'ai réussi à t'avoir enfoiré de renard ! » Ce qu'il oubliait, c'est qu'il avait brisé sa concentration, et par conséquent, ses câbles de chakra se désagrégèrent petit à petit, sous les yeux écarquillés de ses parents. « NARUTO ! » hurla Minato, le ramenant à la raison, et ce fut pâle que Naruto découvrit que pour immobiliser Kyuubi, il devait MAINTENIR son chakra… Il se reconcentra donc aussitôt, et reforma plus solidement les câbles de chakra dans un sourire gêné, sous les regards énervés de ses parents.

- Hee… ha ha… Petite négligence… dit-il.

- …Baka… maugréa Kushina en croisant les bras, mais en se retenant de le frapper cette fois.

Minato vint par la suite devant Naruto. « Maintenant que tu as immobilisé Naruto, nous devons reconstituer ton sceau fissuré. Sinon peu importe ce que l'on fait, tu ne vivras pas pour voir demain. Je vais aussi m'occuper de te retirer du Hakke Fuuin et de le remettre à sa place. » Aussi, l'homme posa ses doigts sur l'emplacement du sceau de Naruto. Il mima un mouvement de clé, et le jeune Namikaze se sentit pendant quelques secondes très bizarre. Les barreaux dorés loin derrière eux se matérialisèrent aussitôt devant le Kyuubi, sous sa fureur, et les câbles de chakra de Naruto vinrent en quelque sorte se fractionner sur les barreaux de la cage pour aller se refléter partout en de milliers de rayons, formant une immense toile de chakra semblable à un véritable sceau. Et Naruto comprit dès lors que son chakra était spécialement fait pour le Hakke no Fuuin Shiki, il était en écho avec, et semblait amplifié… Un amplificateur de chakra Uzumaki sous forme d'un sceau à cinq éléments.

C'était un sceau ingénieux. Vraiment ingénieux et sécurisé. C'était à peine croyable.

- Tu as compris le secret du sceau du Hakke n'est-ce pas ? demande Minato. « Moi aussi j'étais bouche-bée lorsque je l'ai vu. Je ne pensais pas que les Uzumaki pouvaient créer de telles merveilles. »

- C'est vrai que c'est surprenant. Et maintenant ? Ce n'est pas aussi simple n'est-ce pas ?

- Techniquement, disons que le plus gros a été fait. Tu peux sortir d'ici sans danger et même apprendre à le contrôler avec ton chakra en plusieurs essais. Mais ta mère et moi avons pensé à quelque chose mille fois mieux ces dernières années.

Naruto les regarda, ne pouvant pas rester impassible à cette révélation.

- Toutefois… Le faire nous ferait disparaître pour de bon, Naruto. Y a-t-il des choses que tu veux savoir avant que nous partions ? Que tu veux nous dire ?

Le fait d'entendre qu'ils allaient bientôt disparaître laissa une sensation de froid dans le cœur de Naruto, et il perdit automatiquement le sourire qu'il avait arboré en entendant qu'ils allaient lui permettre le contrôle total du Kyuubi. Il hocha la tête de haut en bas doucement, légèrement maussade.

- Je voulais savoir quelque chose oui… Papa, Jiraiya-sensei et moi avons découvert que j'ai une affinité extrêmement forte pour le Fuuton, le Raiton et le Suiton à la fois. As-tu une idée de ce que ça pourrait-être ?

- Absolument pas Naruto. J'ai toujours eu un talent naturel pour user des cinq éléments, mais je n'avais d'affinité que le Fuuton. Pourtant je suis au courant de tes affinités depuis le départ, et je n'ai pas trouvé de réponses. Pas plus que Kushina avec la réaction étrange du Hakke Fuuin… Quant à savoir si tu as un Kekkei Genkei…

Minato regarda sa femme, et ils partagèrent un sourire entendu. « Nous allons te laisser découvrir ça par toi-même. Nous sommes tes parents, mais tu ne dois pas dépendre de nous à peine après nous avoir rencontrés ! » Naruto rit timidement à cette phrase, sous l'attendrissement de ses parents. Ceci dit, Minato continua.

- Nous aussi nous avons quelque chose à te dire. Saches Naruto, que je ne vois pas vraiment de problème à ce que tu fréquentes plusieurs femmes. Je ne vois pas non plus de problèmes à ce qu'elles soient plus âgées. Mei Terumi est un peu étrange je suis obligé de le dire, mais elle est une femme très douce et sincère. De même pour Yugito. Ce sont des kunoichi que je ne peux qu'approuver. J'ai encore moins d'hésitation pour la jeune Emiko, je l'aime beaucoup. Cependant, Naruto, je n'ai qu'une seule demande… prononça Minato avant de regarder Kushina et de lui sourire doucement. « Je n'ai pris qu'une seule femme. Kushina a été, est et sera à jamais la seule à mes yeux. Pourtant je sais qu'il peut être compliqué de vivre parfois entre un homme et une femme, et je te demande donc de ne jamais négliger une seule des femmes qui acceptera de t'appartenir. Tu es un Namikaze. Tu es un noble, fils, alors conduis toi noblement et ne devient jamais avec elles ce que jamais je ne suis devenu et deviendrais avec Kushina. Tu perdrais ma fierté et mon estime pour toi. »

Naruto reçut solennellement la parole de son père, et dans son esprit, se jura de ne jamais une seule fois décevoir ses futures femmes. Sa mère s'avança ensuite.

- En tant que femme et en tant que ta mère, Naru-chan, j'ai un côté qui me pousse à t'interdire de revoir ces filles et plutôt de t'occuper de ta carrière… commença-t-elle en gloussant. « Mais te voir si grand et si différent de ce petit bébé qui dormait dans mes bras, et bien je me dis que… Ce n'est peut-être pas si mal. Emiko-chan et Mei-san sont des filles très bien, enfin, je suis d'accord avec ton père sur le fait que Mei est bizarre… mais je l'approuve quand même. Et Yugito-chan est parfaite aussi, et c'est une Jinchuuriki alors c'est super ! La seule chose que je te demande Naruto, c'est d'en prendre soin. Elles ne sont pas des objets, et même si tu peux penser que jamais tu ne viendrais à les considérer comme tel, on fait facilement des choses que l'on peut venir à regretter plus tard, et mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Je veux aussi que tu sois prudent mon bébé. Dehors, des gens dangereux vont vouloir te faire du mal et tu ne seras pas toujours avec Jiraiya. Frappes-le de ma part d'ailleurs, je veux qu'il paye pour toutes les choses dégueulasses qu'il a dit sur moi ! Et sois heureux. Surtout sois heureux, peu importe Konoha, peu importe ce que tu fais… »

Une larme coula d'un œil de Naruto, et se l'essuyant vite de l'index, il fit un brillant sourire à ses parents.

- Merci, maman, papa. Et sachez que je vous aime. Tout à l'heure j'étais en colère, et c'est vrai que je vous en veux pour ne pas avoir été là avant, mais je suis aussi très heureux que ce soit vous mes parents. Je vous remercie, au moins pour avoir été là pour moi et m'avoir aidé.

Ses parents rirent doucement à sa réponse, et lui caressèrent chacun une joue, avant de venir lui embrasser. Puis ils s'illuminèrent, et commencèrent à se dissiper en une multitude de particules illuminées.

« Nous le savons, fils. Et nous en sommes très fiers… Adieu… » prononça le père.

« Merci mon bébé. Vis une bonne vie rien que pour nous. Nous t'aimerons toujours ! » prononça alors la mère

Et ils disparurent, sous les larmes naissantes et surtout abondantes du fils qui se retrouva seul. Seul, mais différent. Car pour la première fois, il souriait malgré qu'on ne l'ait abandonné. Il souriait parce que ses parents étaient venus pour lui, pour le voir. Un peu comme ces milliers de fois où il avait attendu vainement leur venue à la sortie de l'académie, en espérant qu'après l'avoir suffisamment pensé, ils seraient apparus.

Le fait de voir la cage s'illuminer et devenir une cage de chakra dont l'intérieur était toujours criblé de rayon de chakra – avec un Kyuubi endormi – fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de se sentir aspirer vers le monde extérieur.

Car il se réveillait.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait fait un horrible cauchemar doublé d'un merveilleux rêve.

* * *

Lorsque Naruto revint à lui… Il ne sentait pas son corps. Il ne sentait absolument rien de son corps, et il ne comprenait pas. Il se sentait quelqu'un d'autre, c'était une sensation extrêmement étrange ! Il se sentait vraiment quelqu'un d'autre, quelque chose d'autre. Il sentait bien le sol sous lui mais n'arrivait absolument pas à discerner le sable, il sentait bien l'air autour de lui, mais ne discernait pas sa température ou son mouvement. Mais surtout, c'était bien le fait de sentir ses membres qui le dérangeait. S'il devait omettre qu'il était bloqué, le fait qu'il avait des pattes et un corps allongé, et des crocs ainsi que de la fourrure… Tout ceci le choqua. Le fait qu'il était géant de plus de cinquante mètres et qu'il était en fait le Kyuubi ne le choqua que plus. Il sentait même les muscles de ses queues raccordées à son postérieur, et il trouvait ça particulièrement étrange et perturbant.

Le choc en découvrant qu'il était le Kyuubi passé, il prit en compte alors complètement son environnement, en ce fut cette fois sans surprise qu'il comprit pourquoi il ne pouvait absolument pas bouger. Deux autres Bijuus le retenaient, et il les reconnut comme l'énorme bœuf gris à tentacule et corne comme Hachibi et le chat bleu géant comme Nibi, respectivement Bee et Yugito. Malgré Yugito bloquant et obstruant sa tête, il vit Jiraiya debout à une vingtaine de mètres devant, et Naruto fut soulagé en sachant que ses trois amis étaient saufs. Ils s'étaient bien débrouillés pour maintenir Kyuubi. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie, et même si pouvoir se transformer en Kyuubi était une arme de farce diabolique, Naruto allait devoir s'en passer. Le moment était tout simplement mauvais pour. Il essaya de bouger encore une fois mais vit que c'était impossible, alors il essaya de parler… Tout aussi impossible étant donné que Yugito lui retenait la mâchoire… Il passa donc quelques minutes à réfléchir sur le comment pouvait-il signaler que ce n'était pas Kyuubi aux commandes. Se débattre n'était pas une option, aussi il décida d'utiliser l'une des neuf queues qui battaient dans son dos.

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour apprendre juste à les bouger mais il finit par y arriver. Il en leva une sous les yeux attentifs et surtout méfiant de ses compagnons. « C'est Naruto. » inscrit-il alors avec difficulté sur le sol. Ils hésitèrent un moment, mais finalement Yugito arrêta de lui enserrer la gueule sans pour autant baisser sa garde. S'il n'était pas transformé en un renard géant, Naruto aurait soupiré de soulagement, ce qui fut traduit ici dans un grognement rauque et menaçant. Quand il vit Yugito se braquer et commencer à appuyer sur son museau, Naruto s'empressa de parler. Il s'étonna quelques secondes du timbre démoniaque de sa voix.

- **C'est bien moi, Naruto ! C'est ok Yugito-chan !**

- **Comment peux-tu prouver que ce n'est pas un stratagème de Kyuubi ?** répondit alors la kunoichi.

- **Je suis coincé dans cette forme à laquelle je ne connais absolument rien. Expliquez-moi comment redevenir normal, et vous aurez votre preuve ! Maintenant lâchez-moi, je ne peux pas bouger !**

Yugito regarda Jiraiya qui avait les approché, lui demandant silencieusement si elle devait écouter le renard. Jiraiya l'approuva, expliquant rapidement que même si elle lui disait comment procéder, ça n'aiderait de toute façon en rien Kyuubi et que c'était un abus de prudence de refuser d'écouter sous prétexte que c'était un renard géant. De plus le sceau du Hakke était toujours présent sur sa tête, et des ajouts étranges avaient été faits. Yugito lui révéla alors que pour reprendre forme humaine, il fallait se concentrer et imaginer effacer la forme du Bijuu qui entourait le Jinchuuriki. Pendant plus de vingt minutes, Naruto essaya donc d'effacer de façon imaginaire le corps du Kyuubi.

Il pensait ne jamais y arriver, mais fermant les yeux rouges du démon, il fit exactement ce qui lui était demandé. Il imagina le corps de Kyuubi se transformer de façon inversée en lui. Et comme par magie, le corps du Kyuubi disparut de la même façon, rétrécissant et ne devenant que chakra, laissant ainsi Naruto ressortir du nuage de chakra démoniaque avec un sourire fier, Nibi et Hachibi se tenant de part et d'autre de lui. Jiraiya cria victorieusement avant de courir féliciter son filleul et les deux Jinchuuriki de Kumo reprirent eux aussi forme humaine, venant faire de même. Après tout, ils pouvaient bien s'offrir cette petite joie. Naruto avait accompli un véritable exploit.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, Naruto fut percuté dans une violente étreinte par une Yugito à la fois folle de joie et folle d'inquiétude. Bee se mit à rapper et Jiraiya prit son calepin pour décrire la scène. Naruto se mit à rire joyeusement en voyant que tout était revenu dans l'ordre, et serra Yugito dans ses bras.

- Vous n'imaginez même pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kyuubi ! s'exclama-t-il alors. « J'ai un tas de truc à vous raconter ! »

Aussi, ce fut sur ces mots qu'ils le raccompagnèrent aux quartiers dont ils disposaient plus loin dans la vallée pour vivre, et il s'endormit aussitôt qu'il tomba sur son lit… De la même façon que Bee et Yugito, eux aussi épuisés par les efforts qu'ils avaient fourni en combattant et contenant Kyuubi. Jiraiya les regarda avec amusement, avant de lui aussi se coucher en réfléchissant à ce qui venait d'arriver. Pour sûr, Naruto avait beaucoup à raconter. Mais pas encore, pas encore. Car après ce qui venait de se passer, le jeune Namikaze avait le droit de disposer d'un peu de sommeil.

* * *

_Le jour suivant. _

Naruto se réveilla après une nuit de sommeil qui lui avait été nécessaire. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit l'heure relativement avancée de la matinée, mais décida de paresser. Il l'avait bien mérité après tout, il avait vaincu un Bijuu ! Pendant quelques minutes, il resta donc blotti dans ses couvertures. Les rayons du soleil filtrant à travers les rideau et venant lui titiller le visage l'incitèrent cependant à se lever, et après quelques temps à se demander si oui ou non il devait se lever… Et bien il se leva. Il posa ses pieds nus contre le sol en pierre froide, et frissonnant un petit peu, il marcha jusqu'à l'entrée de sa chambre, décidé à rejoindre les autres qui devait déjà être dehors.

Ainsi, il descendit les escaliers pour arriver à l'entrée du repère. C'était un repère creusé dans la roche et aménagé en plusieurs chambres sur trois étages, et la salle commune, à l'étage le plus bas. Voyant qu'il n'y avait personne mais que la cafetière sur le bar toujours fumante, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ouvrit la porte en bois en entendant les rires et éclats de voix à l'extérieur, prouvant que Jiraiya et au moins l'un des deux Kumo-nin étaient avec lui. Lorsqu'il sortit, il mit une main devant ses yeux pour les protéger du soleil et frissonna légèrement à l'air frais qui lui prit les jambes et les bras. Il n'était pas très vêtu après tout. Sa vue déboucha alors sur les hauteurs de la vallée, qu'il vit dans son ensemble et de nombreuses montagnes alentours formant le massif d'Unraikyo de Kaminari no Kuni. Puis il vit Jiraiya, Bee et Yugito déjà levés discutant autour d'une table avec parasol. Il n'attendit donc pas pour aller les rejoindre et s'asseoir.

- Salut gaki ! s'exclama Jiraiya, Yugito et Bee le saluant à son tour.

- Bonjour vous trois, répondit-il calmement.

Il créa un Kage Bunshin en lui intimant d'aller lui préparer un café avant de s'installer dans sa chaise et de soupire, fermant les yeux au souffle frais du vent.

- Alors, comment ça va ? Pas trop fatigué ?

- Je vais bien… Je me sens différent d'avant, mais je vais bien, répondit Naruto aux questions de son maître, avant de se tourner vers Yugito et Bee. « Et vous ? De ce que j'ai compris vite fait, vous avez dû combattre Kyuubi. Vous avez récupéré ? »

Yugito croisa ses bras sur la table et acquiesça. « Tout va bien Naruto-kun. » dit-elle avec douceur. « Ce n'était rien. C'était un simple drone facile à diriger. »

- Avec c'qui s'est passé hier, on pète la forme du tonnerre, yeah ! Nibi et Hachibi VS Kyuubi, c'était carrément d'enfer ! … Ah c'est pas mal ça, je note… intervint ensuite Bee tout en prenant son petit livret et en notant ce qu'il venait de dire, sous l'œil dès lors irrité de Yugito.

- Bee, pitié pas de rap dès le matin… maugréa-t-elle. « Tu t'es bien abstenu jusque-là, ne commence donc pas, s'il-te-plait ! »

- Mais Naruto a réussi à se faire Kyuubi, c'est l'occasion chaton ! répondit alors Bee, mais quand il croisa le regard de Yugito dont la tasse de café menaçait de se briser sous la pression de ses mains, il se garda bien d'en rajouter.

Il pourrait rapper plus tard enfin de compte. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'énerver Yugito dès le matin lui. Et ô combien les gens pouvaient être irritables le matin des fois… Assis à un autre côté de la table, Jiraiya en était revenu à ses papiers, que Naruto regarda curieusement. Après tout, Jiraiya semblait là écrire autre chose que ses écrits érotiques habituels. Il regarda donc plus attentivement de quoi il s'agissait vu que c'était posé à plat contre la table. Il remarqua donc que son maître avait là une copie de la formule du sceau du Hakke, avec en plus de cela… des ajouts au sceau qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant, mais qu'il décoda comme étant une extension du sceau du Hakke sur un support non défini. A savoir, sur son chakra. Car le Hakke no Fuuin Shiki de son père avait été changé par ses parents hier… Jiraiya ne devait pas le savoir, d'où le fait qu'il semblait perplexe.

- Que fais-tu Jiraiya-sensei ? demanda alors Naruto.

Il se tourna sur la gauche lorsqu'il vit que son clone posa devant lui un plateau avec son petit déjeuner. Il prit alors sa tasse de café et attendit la réponse de Jiraiya. Qui vint rapidement.

- Je suis en train de réfléchir sur ton sceau, prononça l'ermite en fouillant soudainement dans ses feuilles et en ressortant une avec le Hakke no Fuuin Shiki original, pour le comparer au dessin du nouveau. « Je n'y pige absolument rien. Ton sceau a changé lorsque tu combattais dans ton esprit avec Kyuubi. Il est apparu luisant sur ta tête avec cette espèce d'encadrement que je n'ai jamais vu avant. C'est nouveau, et je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que c'est. Apparemment c'est un connecteur à un support autre que la bobine de chakra et je ne comprends pas son utilité, en tout cas pour un sceau de Jinchuuriki. J'attendais justement que tu sois réveillé pour que je te le montre et qu'on en parle. Tu dois forcément savoir quelque chose ! »

Naruto regarda son maître avant de rire. « Evidemment que je sais quelque chose sensei ! » Yugito et Bee observaient silencieux les deux maîtres des sceaux discuter.

- Alors qu'attends-tu pour parler baka ! maugréa Jiraiya en lâchant les feuilles et en se tirant les cheveux nerveusement. « Je me tue à comprendre ce foutoir depuis des heures mais pas moyen. Je sèche complètement ! »

- Le Hakke no Fuuin Shiki est un sceau exclusivement Uzumaki, répondit alors Naruto sous le regard de Jiraiya qui semblait vouloir dire qu'il le savait depuis longtemps. « Rien ne te vient à l'esprit ? Il est EXCLUSIVEMENT conçu pour les Uzumaki… »

Puis les yeux de Jiraiya s'illuminèrent, la réponse semblant avoir frappé à la porte. Il leva le doigt dans la réalisation.

- Alors ce connecteur sur ce sceau… Il est là pour toi ! Mais… A quoi se connecte-t-il exactement… ? D'accord tu es un Uzumaki et tout mais que dispose-tu de particulier pour… pour…

Jiraiya s'était arrêté de parler lorsqu'il vit l'aura de chakra extrêmement dense émaner de Naruto. Yugito et Bee regardaient Naruto avec stupéfaction. Cette aura qui semblait bouillonnante comme une tempête géante mais pour le moment calme et sereine… Et aussi, la façon dont elle semblait si dense. Pas de doute, c'était bien…

- Mais pourquoi… ? Je veux dire, comment ! Tu n'étais pas censé avoir ce chakra… Tu n'avais pas ce chakra avant ! Comment se fait-il que tu disposes du chakra des Uzumaki ? s'exclama Jiraiya, complètement hagard, mais surtout très confus, avant de finalement continuer lorsque l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux. « Alors ce connecteur… En fait, il connecte le sceau du Hakke entièrement à ton chakra, de façon à ce qu'il ne soit plus isolé au reste de ton être ! Et ça n'isole donc plus le Kyuubi de ton système de chakra, qui au final l'immerge et en prend contrôle sans même que tu n'aies besoin de te concentrer pour l'atteindre à chaque fois. Par conséquent, comme tu soumets naturellement le Kyuubi, tu disposes de sa puissance entière sans qu'il ne risque de profiter de ta faiblesse… » continua-t-il alors, de plus en plus bouche bée, étonnant tout autant Yugito et Bee. « Bordel c'est ingénieux… Non, venir à ça c'est un travail de dieu du Fuuinjutsu comme… Comme… »

- Comme mes parents, répondit alors Naruto, tout sourire.

Jiraiya se fit soudain très sérieux. « Que cherches-tu à dire par là ? »

- Je veux dire qu'ils étaient là… Kyofu. Ils étaient là.

Et ainsi, pendant l'heure qui suivit, Naruto raconta ce qu'il avait vécu dans son esprit à Jiraiya, Yugito et Bee, du début à la fin. La façon dont le renard l'avait torturé avec ses souvenirs jusqu'à leur affrontement. La découverte d'un jutsu de rang S potentiel, le Rasendenkō et la façon dont il avait leurré plusieurs fois Kyuubi no Yoko. Puis sa défaite progressive jusqu'au moment où à bout, ce fut ses parents qui arrivèrent et lui sauvèrent la vie. Il expliqua qu'ils étaient resté avec lui tout au long de sa vie sous forme d'empreinte de chakra, et qu'ils s'étaient programmés uniquement pour l'observer et apparaître au moment où il ferait face au Kyuubi. Il leur raconta les grandes lignes de sa conversation avec ses parents, qu'il hâta car elle restait personnelle, avant de finir avec le second face à face avec Kyuubi… Expéditif. Avec le chakra des Uzumaki, son chakra à lui pleinement débloqué, il était un ennemi naturel de Kyuubi, et l'avait soumis et vaincu en quelques secondes sans bouger. Le rapport de force qui était très incertain au premier face à face s'était scellé au second.

Puis le départ final de ses parents, triste et rapide. Et enfin, son réveil dans le corps immense du Kyuubi et les sensations étranges de se sentir dans un corps qui était le sien sans l'être. Yugito et Bee se mirent à rire avec lui là-dessus. Eux aussi avaient trouvé ça extrêmement étrange de faire des dizaines de mètres de haut et de se sentir « nu » ou avoir plusieurs queues pas légères du tout pendre au derrière… Dans un premier temps, c'était très gênant. Si jamais les gens qui voyaient un Jinchuuriki en mode Bijuu étaient surtout épris de terreur absolue, le Jinchuuriki lui, était très gêné les premières fois qu'on le voyait comme ça. Car Naruto s'était réellement senti nu… Cela prouvait à quel point le corps du Kyuubi était le sien. Et en quelques secondes, rien que pour la possibilité de devenir un renard géant terrifiant de cinquante mètres de haut, son avis négatif sur sa nature de Jinchuuriki changea.

- Peu importe si le monde me déteste. Peu importe si Konoha m'emmerde. Je suis un renard géant de cinquante-mètres qui peut exploser des montagnes. Je suis un putain de renard géant qui peut exploser des montagnes ! C'est juste trop génial !

Voilà ce qu'il dit en buvant son café, sa nature de garçon de seize ans faisant quelques sorties fugaces de temps en temps… Et forcément, Jiraiya, Yugito et Bee se mirent à rire.

Aussi, les trois Jinchuuriki dont le troisième était dorénavant devenu parfait ne mirent pas longtemps à se décider avant de descendre dans la vallée. Jiraiya décida de rester ici et de travailler sur le connecteur de chakra de Naruto pour éventuellement pouvoir l'exploiter dans d'autre fuuinjutsu, et garantissant qu'il pourrait voir d'ici les trois Bijuus s'entraîner entre eux. Naruto le comprit vite, et partant s'habiller une fois son repas fini, il redescendit avec un grand sourire impatient, à pleine dent. Bee avait un sourire identique en trépidant de faire un combat de Jinchuuriki, et Yugito un petit sourire amusé.

Quand on était un Jinchuuriki en plein possession de ses moyens… Se transformer en son Bijuu était l'accomplissement ultime. C'était une raison de vivre que de réussir à atteindre cet état, et la sensation d'être le Bijuu pour le Jinchuuriki prodiguait un sentiment de liberté et de fierté sans précédent… et surtout extrêmement intense. Il fut sans dire que lorsque Bee, Yugito et Naruto arrivèrent au centre d'une des grandes plaines des vallées d'Unraikyo, Jiraiya observa avec attention ce qui allait se passer. Et c'est alors qu'apparurent dans un espace de temps proche les trois Bijuus, immenses comme hier et suintant la surpuissance. Jiraiya frissonna aussi bien à la sensation de leur chakra phénoménale qu'à leur vue toute aussi phénoménale.

Pour un homme, un ninja, la signification de la vue de trois Bijuu en même temps était toujours la mort. Ils symbolisaient la faiblesse de l'humanité, ils symbolisaient l'enfer et la fin du monde. Mais lui, lui l'ermite des crapauds, il voyait et observait sereinement, sur son siège, les trois Bijuu se faire face comme s'il regardait un spectacle. Et ce fut le cas, car pour toute la journée, il put voir Nibi no Nekomata, Hachibi no Kyogyū et Kyuubi no Yoko lutter bestialement en détruisant tout autour d'eux et en faisant trembler le monde. Et pourtant… Ils ne faisaient simplement que s'amuser et apprendre à Naruto à maîtriser son corps de Bijuu.

Jiraiya eut la sensation qu'après cela, après ce passage à Kumogakure… Il allait voir Kyuubi no Yoko un peu plus souvent…

Et il ne put s'empêcher de rire bruyamment en imaginant les visages des habitants de Konoha et de Tsunade s'ils voyaient Naruto se transformer en Kyuubi devant eux négligemment !

« _Cet excité en est bien capable, oh oui… _»

* * *

_Deux mois plus tard. _

Il restait environ un an à Naruto et Jiraiya avant de clore leur voyage d'entraînement et de se rediriger vers Konoha. Déjà trois ans maintenant qu'ils étaient partis, et pour dire vrai ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait réellement vu le temps passer aussi vite. Déjà trois ans, et il s'était passé tellement de chose. C'était ce que pensait Jiraiya en réfléchissant et modifiant un tableau de fuuinjutsu, assis à la table devant le refuge dans lequel il avait passé ces trois derniers mois avec Naruto et les deux Jinchuuriki de Kumo. Pour lui la journée était plutôt calme, en fait, elle était même ennuyante à mourir, et il n'arrivait pas vraiment à croire qu'il avait trois mois loin des femmes, loin du plaisir et de la luxure. Il n'y avait personne à espionner ici mise à part Yugito Nii, mais il préférait y réfléchir à deux fois avant de tenter quoi que ce fut. Non seulement il pouvait risquer d'être poursuivit par un Nibi enragé, ce qu'il cherchait à éviter, mais en plus, qui était susceptible d'être rejoins par un Kyuubi opportuniste, ce qu'il cherchait à éviter deux fois plus.

En parlant de cela, Naruto n'avait pas cessé de s'améliorer avec la maîtrise de son état de Bijuu tout aussi bien que l'utilisation du manteau de chakra. Pour la majorité des deux mois, tout ce qu'il avait fait c'était d'apprendre à interagir en état de Bijuu avec l'environnement, et se battre avec Yugito et Bee. Surtout Bee en fait, les deux prenant un plaisir particulier à saccager la vallée déserte à coup de Bijūdama, que Naruto avait d'ailleurs finis par apprendre. Jiraiya soupira en y pensant. Associer Naruto Namikaze et Bijūdama n'était jamais de bon augure…

Le garçon était d'ailleurs descendu il y avait quelques minutes avec Bee, sans doute pour aller s'affronter en mode Bijuu, et ils ne rentreraient qu'un peu avant midi à l'heure du déjeuner. Naruto avait laissé sa cape sur le siège opposé de la table et un kunai Hiraishin était planté sur la table, sans doute pour le prévenir en cas de problème. Le garçon n'avait qu'à redevenir normal et se téléporter. Jiraiya profita donc de la matinée ensoleillée, comme elle était rare en Kaminari no Kuni, plus rare encore dans la région montagneuse d'Unraikyo. Il entendit la chaise opposée être tirée en arrière et il vit Yugito s'asseoir sans s'intéresser à lui. Elle ouvrit alors un livre quelconque et se mit à lire, sereinement. Pour aujourd'hui, il était facile de conclure que la Jinchuuriki de Nibi était en pause. Elle aimait beaucoup se transformer en Bijuu comme tous Jinchuuriki pouvant le faire, mais elle n'était pas aussi endurante et fan des combats de titan comme Naruto et Bee.

Jiraiya revint alors à ses fuuinjutsu sans rien dire, faisant quelques petits œillades à la jeune femme devant lui par moment… avant de relever complètement la tête et de voir la couverture du livre… « _L'empereur de l'humanité ? » pensa Jiraiya entièrement surpris. « Elle est en train de lire le livre du gaki, mais elle ne sait même pas qu'il en est l'auteur ! C'est amusant._ » Il s'en retourna ensuite à son étude du connecteur de chakra. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi dans le silence de l'endroit, avant que les deux shinobis ne lèvent la tête : ils entendirent des gens venir – des ninjas c'était évident. Cependant cela ne pouvait être Naruto et Bee, ils venaient de partir.

Mais Yugito ne mit pas longtemps à les reconnaître, surtout à leur voix.

- KILLER BEE-SENSEIII !

- Oh non… soupira Yugito, sous l'étonnement de Jiraiya.

Apparut aussitôt dans un atterrissage devant l'ermite et la kunoichi trois ninjas de Kumo d'un âge proche de celui de Naruto. Deux filles et un garçon. Jiraiya haussa un sourcil à leur vue. Le garçon était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal à Kumogakure, comme il portait la veste par balle de Chuunin de Kumo et le bandeau frontal blanc à l'effigie de nuage. Comme beaucoup d'habitants à Kumogakure, sa peau était noire et les yeux de même couleur, et ses cheveux était d'un platine similaire aux cheveux de Bee et de beaucoup d'autre Kumo-nin de peau noire. A sa droite se trouvait une fille similaire, portant elle aussi l'uniforme militaire du nuage, de peau noire mais aux cheveux longs et cette fois rouges foncés. Elle portait un bandana qui lui recouvrait le haut de la tête. Ces deux-là semblaient particulièrement excité aux yeux de Jiraiya…

Il repéra par contre de suite la seconde kunoichi. Celle-ci ne portait pas l'uniforme par balle blanc de Chuunin mais devait sans doute en être une, elle avait la peau très blanche et les yeux bleu très clairs. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond très clair et pâle et étaient coiffés d'une manière très – trop – ordonnée… et à contrario de la première kunoichi, elle disposait… d'atout particulièrement décelable… Et Jiraiya était bien connu pour n'avoir été captivé que par les poitrines de quelques femmes. La première était Tsunade, évidemment. La seconde, la déesse ultime, c'était Kushina. Venait ensuite les femmes à Naruto, Emiko et Mei – et Yugito… - mais celle-ci, il pouvait l'ajouter à sa liste de fille à poitrine énorme digne de rester en mémoire… Elle rivalisait avec Tsunade !

Il vit Yugito soupirer avant de fermer son livre et de se lever. Par politesse, Jiraiya l'imita.

- Jiraiya-sama, laissez-moi vous présenter les élèves de Bee. Le garçon s'appelle Omoi, et les filles Karui et Samui.

Jiraiya s'inclina légèrement pour les saluer, et se rendant compte qu'ils faisaient face au légendaire Jiraiya des Sannins, les trois Chuunins de Kumo ne mirent pas longtemps à s'incliner, se faisant aussitôt plus calmes et plus polis.

- En-Enchanté, Jiraiya-sama ! bégayèrent-ils sous le rire du Sannin.

- Voilà des enfants bien polis pour des élèves de Killer Bee, ha ha ha… plaisanta Jiraiya, mais rapidement repris par Yugito qui n'ajouta qu'une simple chose.

- Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences.

Karui s'avança dès lors devant Yugito en la pointant obstinément du doigt. « Oi oi oi ! Qu'est-ce que tu insinue toi ! Encore en train de te la raconter c'est ça ? » Yugito la regarda sans broncher dans les yeux, alors que Omoi et Samui s'approchèrent aussitôt. « Je dis simplement que tu n'es qu'une simple idiote écervelée mais qu'on ne le voit pas forcément dès le départ, Karui. » La réponse de Yugito fit rougir de colère Karui, et sous le regard étonné de Jiraiya, ce fut Omoi qui vint retenir Karui de sauter sur Yugito pour la frapper… Et ce sous le regard neutre des deux blondes présentes.

- Sinon bonjour Samui-chan, je suis contente de te voir, continua Yugito en ignorant Karui qui se débattait à quelques mètres d'elle.

- Bonjour Yugito-sama, c'est un plaisir de voir que vous vous portez bien, répondit Samui avant de se tourner vers Jiraiya et de le dévisager avec un regard si neutre et froid que l'homme en frissonna. « Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Jiraiya des Sannin de Konoha. » dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Heu… merci, je suppose… hésita à dire Jiraiya avant de rajouter intérieurement : « _Elle est flippante cette nana en fin de compte… _»

Par la suite, Karui arrêta de se débattre, sans oublier de frapper Omoi pour se venger d'avoir été retenue. Elle bougonna dans son coin tandis que le garçon se plaignit de se prendre toujours des coups pour rien. Samui soupira à leur petit cirque, avant de s'approcher de Yugito. La Jinchuuriki de Nibi no Nekomata l'observa.

- Yugito-sama, nous sommes venus ici pour venir au rapport… En fait, Raikage-sama nous a envoyé ici sans vraiment nous dire pourquoi. Une question, où est Bee-sensei ? demanda alors Samui en voyant son maître nulle part.

Omoi accourut subitement auprès d'eux, semblant affolé. « Killer Bee-sensei a disparu ?! Alors cela signifie que… Qu'il a été enlevé par un ennemi de Kumo qui voulait mettre la main sur ses pouvoirs ! Et cela signifie que Kumo va entrer en guerre avec cette personne… ! Mais si cette personne travaille pour un autre village caché, cela signifie que nous entrerions en guerre ouverte avec une autre puissance et cela pourrait signifier le début d'une guerre ninja ! Et de la destruction de Kumogakure ! » Il arrêta aussitôt quand Karui apparut à côté de lui en lui assénant un coup de poing dans l'estomac, l'affaissant dans la douleur.

- BAKA ! prononça-t-elle. « Killer Bee-sensei est invincible ! Personne ne peut le battre lorsqu'il se transforme en Hachibi, pas même cette teme de Yugito ! »

- C'était le cas il y a deux mois, rétorqua justement Yugito, faisant aussitôt relever la tête de Omoi et attirant l'attention de ses deux coéquipières.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? répondit Karui, incrédule. « T'es pas sérieuse quand même ? Non sérieux là, qui peut rivaliser avec Killer Bee-sensei ? »

Yugito lui fit un regard hautain avant de s'en retourner s'asseoir et de saisir son livre. Jiraiya lui, était déjà retourné à ses fuuinjutsu, et les trois élèves de Bee se mirent à parler entre eux pour spéculer sur qui pourrait éventuellement avoir assez de pouvoir pour tenir tête Bee en mode Bijuu à part le Raikage Yondaime. « Taisez-vous et attendez ! » les interrompit Yugito sans sortir de l'Empereur de l'humanité. « Vous allez bien vite le savoir vu qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à tout saccager. » « A tout saccager ? Mais de qui tu parles ? » demanda alors Karui, frustrée de ne pas comprendre ce dont parlait Yugito, à l'instar de Samui et Omoi. Pourtant, leur réponse vint très avec une phrase de Yugito. « Ah voilà, ils commencent. Regardez donc la vallée. »

Les trois Chuunin de Kumogakure no satō tournèrent donc la tête vers le panorama de la vallée, vide et tous ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Mais en une seconde, la vallée changea radicalement d'apparence lorsque qu'apparurent à leurs yeux deux immenses entités suintant d'une puissance tumultueuse. Ils reconnurent très facilement la forme monstrueuse et géante de Hachibi, qu'ils surent automatiquement être Bee, et en face de lui… Encore plus grand, avec neuf queues… Un Kitsune géant qu'ils reconnurent comme étant le Kyuubi no Yoko. Ce fut ainsi que sous le rire de Jiraiya, ils eurent les yeux écarquillés à cette vue, surtout lorsque les deux Bijuus hurlèrent et que le cri retentit partout dans la vallée. Les deux démons se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre avant de se battre avec une hargne et une intensité sans limite, se jetant et tentant de se maîtriser en roulant l'un sur l'autre comme si c'était un combat de lutte, détruisant tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux, et faisant trembler même le sol où les trois Chuunin de Kumo se tenaient. Lorsqu'ils usèrent réciproquement de Bijūdama à pleine puissance et que tout la vallée fut couverte par une explosion géante, Karui, bouchée bée, tomba à genoux sous le manque de force dû à la surprise. Omoi tomba sur ses fesses en sursautant, et Samui se tint droite, avec une expression ébahie en totale contradiction avec son attitude habituellement stoïque et détachée. Yugito ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement à cette vue.

- Pu-pu-putain de merde ! C'est l'apocalypse ! La fin du monde ! On va tous mourir, sérieux, ON VA TOUS CREVER ! hurla Omoi alors que son cri fut couvert par une seconde explosion de Bijūdama dont la lueur orange des flammes vint assombrir la région.

Un immense nuage de fumée noire et de cendre vint obscurcir l'endroit où les deux Bijuus s'affrontaient.

- Killer Bee-sensei affronte Kyuubi no Yoko ! s'écria Karui en tremblant comme une feuille, horrifiée en réalisant que son maître faisait face à plus monstrueux que lui. « C'est terrible ! Yugito-teme, faut que t'ailles l'aider ! Qu'est-ce que tu branle en étant assise comme une conne ici !? »

Yugito rougissait de colère au bruit que faisaient Omoi et Karui en plus des explosions déjà suffisamment dérangeante. Elle arriva dans un premier temps à se contenir sans sortir de son livre, mais n'arrivant plus à se concentrer, elle craqua. « Mais fermez-là espèces d'idiots ! » Aussitôt ordonné, aussitôt faits, et Karui et Omoi se turent en la regardant étrangement, Samui également. Voyant qu'ils avaient stoppé leur crise d'angoisse, la Jinchuuriki soupira avant de reporter son attention sur son livre. Elle décida néanmoins de les éclairer un minimum.

- Le Kyuubi que vous voyez ici n'est autre qu'un Jinchuuriki, imbéciles. C'est l'élève de Jiraiya, Naruto Namikaze. Son père, le quatrième Hokage, a scellé Kyuubi en lui lorsqu'il était un enfant et il est venu à Kumo pour que moi et Bee l'aidions à prendre le contrôle de Kyuubi. Et comme il a réussi, et bien lui et Bee passent leur temps à se battre en mode Bijuu. Ils auront terminé dans une heure comme d'habitude, alors taisez-vous et attendez. Il y a déjà suffisamment de bruit comme ça !

- Mais… Yugito-sama, répondit Samui. « Pourquoi Raikage-sama aurait-il accepté d'aider Konoha avec leur Jinchuuriki ? »

- Les raisons le regardent lui et Jiraiya-sama. Alors maintenant, un peu de calme, merci.

Silencieux, Karui et Omoi acquiescèrent, trop choqués pour dire quoi que ce soit, et ils s'en retournèrent à regarder le combat de titan qui se passait devant leurs yeux. En quelques minutes cependant, l'angoisse se transforma en amusement, et bientôt, on voyait deux Chuunin de Kumo de seize ans qui applaudissaient aux explosions et encourageaient leur sensei… Samui soupira de résignation à cette vue, et sans rien dire, elle entra dans le refuge pour aller se faire un café.

- OUAAIIIS ! Vas-y Killer Bee-sensei ! hurla Karui. « Défonce lui sa gueule ! »

« _La matinée va être longue… Les prochains jours aussi…_ » pensa Samui en voyant Yugito commencer à trembler de rage, le visage caché derrière son livre.

* * *

Le duel entre Hachibi et Kyuubi termina comme Yugito l'eut dit, dans les environs d'une heure plus tard. Les deux Bijuus disparurent, ne laissant alors que la vallée sinistrée noyée sous la fumée et les cendres du combat. Deux mois qu'ils faisaient cela chaque jour, chaque matin. Karui et Omoi se regardèrent, bouchée bée après avoir vu le plus grand et terrifiant spectacle qu'il n'avait jamais vu, tandis que Samui était troublée. La Chuunin blonde avait vu que Yugito et Jiraiya n'étaient absolument pas dérangés par les explosions, et vint avec la conclusion qu'ils étaient habitués à ce qui se passait. Ne parlant pas, elle attendit alors silencieusement le retour de son maître et du Jinchuuriki de Konohagakure, assise à la table en observant discrètement le Sannin à sa droite, qui semblait complètement absorbé dans ce qu'il faisait.

- Yugito-chan ! Sensei ! Nous sommes là ! entendit alors Samui et comme tout le monde, elle leva le regard vers la source de la voix.

Dix minutes que le combat avait cessé maintenant, et ce fut alors qu'elle aperçut son maître aux côtés du Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi qui… Qui… « _Oh mon dieu… Il a l'air tellement cool…_ » pensa aussitôt Samui en observant Naruto approcher avec Bee. Grand, la carrure athlétique, une crinière d'un blond jaune d'or et les yeux intensément bleus. Et ce grand sourire joyeux sur le visage… Comme Karui à quelques mètres d'elle, elle tomba raide sous le charme du garçon, sous le rire étouffé de Jiraiya qui n'eut pas manqué les réactions. Naruto et Bee vinrent à niveau de la table, Yugito et Jiraiya se levant.

- Alors, on s'est bien dépensé ? demanda aimablement Yugito en regardant Naruto.

- Comme d'habitude, Yugito-chan ! répondit-il joyeusement. « Peu importe ce que je fais, Bee est un génie de la lutte, et il arrive à chaque fois à me repousser. Et je suis encore nouveau avec la Bijūdama donc j'ai un peu de mal. Mais c'était super. N'est-ce pas Bee-san ? »

- Yeah ! C'était d'enfer. Mister neuf gère le renard comme un boss et il progresse bien. Hm ? Tiens ? Karui, Omoi, Samui ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

Karui vint devant Bee avec un air énervé.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? » ! C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à nous dire pour nous saluer Killer Bee-sensei ? Ce n'est pas sympa vraiment ! maugréa-t-elle alors que Bee clignait du regard en se grattant la joue, confus de leur présence ici, ce qui fit rire Naruto.

Karui se tourna vers lui comme elle croyait que quelqu'un se moquait d'elle, et s'apprêtait à hurler ses droits lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Naruto. Elle se calma aussitôt et rougit légèrement. « _Olalala… Bon sang c'est lui Naruto Namikaze… Il est encore plus mignon que dans le bingo book de Kumo ! Et en plus c'est un Jinchuuriki comme Killer Bee-sensei… ! Et de Kyuubi en plus… Il est trop génial ! Et il a mon âge en plus… Kyaaah !_ » Cependant, Naruto ignorait la totalité des pensées de la fille caractérielle qu'il avait devant lui.

- Tu es donc l'une des élèves dont a parlé Bee-san ? Hmm Karui-san c'est ça ? demanda-t-il alors que Karui acquiesça timidement. « Et bien… Je suis content qu'il ait des élèves qui l'admirent tout en sachant qu'il est un Jinchuuriki ! Enchanté, Karui-san, moi c'est Naruto Namikaze. »

Jiraiya gloussa lorsqu'il vit Karui devenir aussi rouge que sa chevelure et que Naruto ne comprit même pas la nature des pensées de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il vit la jalousie dans le regard de Yugito, ça l'amusa encore plus. En fait, Naruto n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours un imbécile. Le Namikaze salua ensuite Omoi et Samui, cette dernière tout aussi captivée du regard que ne l'était Karui… Décidemment, Naruto restait trop naïf. Mais Jiraiya ne lui en voulait pas. Ce côté play-boy sans penser l'être du garçon semblait bien être un trait de famille… Il en connaissait un autre qui avait fait tomber les dames comme des mouches avant.

Les présentations faites, Samui expliqua la raison de sa venue, plus que floue. Mais tout était compréhensible maintenant. A avait envoyé l'équipe Samui pour presser Yugito et Bee quant à Naruto, car l'entraînement du Namikaze était resté secret.

- Et bien de toute façon, comme Naruto a réussi à maîtriser son état de Bijuu de façon plus que satisfaisante, nous ne sommes pas pressé par un délai, nous pouvons même revenir à Kumo dès aujourd'hui, prononça Yugito, sous l'acquiescement de Bee.

- Et bien, cela dépend de l'avis de Naruto et Jiraiya-sama. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Avez-vous des choses à finir ici ? demanda Bee en se tournant devant les deux ninjas de Konoha.

Naruto et Jiraiya se regardèrent en haussant les épaules. Tout ce que faisais Jiraiya à Unraikyo il pouvait le faire en voyageant, quant à Naruto, ayant fini de travailler sur la maîtrise du Kyuubi, il ne faisait que perfectionner des choses telles que la bombe Bijuu et son endurance à user du mode Bijuu. Le reste de la journée, il la passait à développer son ninjutsu, et particulièrement l'équivalent du Rasenshuriken en élément foudre, le Rasendenkō. Aussi, la nécessité de s'entraîner à Unraikyo comme aux premiers jours n'était plus, et il était donc logique de répondre à l'appel de A.

- Bon et bien dans ce cas, nous repartons pour Kumo tout à l'heure, conclut Bee.

L'heure suivante, Naruto et Jiraiya ainsi que Yugito et Bee repartaient et revenaient à Kumo après trois mois d'entraînement raccompagnés par l'équipe Samui. Autant dire que le temps avait vite passé.

* * *

_Le jour suivant. _

- … Nous sommes donc rentrés à Kumogakure pour te faire rapport de ce qui s'est passé, termina Jiraiya alors que Naruto, Bee et Yugito se trouvaient à ses côtés.

Les quatre ninjas qui avaient passé plusieurs mois dans l'une des nombreuses vallées du massif d'Unraikyo étaient revenus rapidement à Kumogakure no satō hier, suite à la demande de A de dépêcher ou de terminer leur entraînement. Des ninjas étaient venus prévenir les quatre que le Raikage les faisait quérir pour un rapport, et Jiraiya avait donc pris l'initiative de détailler ce qu'ils avaient fait pour le Raikage comme il était le plus habitué pour ce genre de choses. Pendant une petite heure A appris ce qui s'était passé, et ne put que sourire en apprenant que les résultats de l'entraînement de Naruto étaient très concluants. Ils avaient même été dans les temps : trois mois étaient un temps particulièrement court pour ce genre d'entraînement. Mais encore que là, Naruto était un Uzumaki, et il était facile de comprendre que pour les Uzumaki, maîtriser un Bijuu se révélait au final être une tâche particulièrement simple.

- C'est parfait, s'exclama-t-il alors. « Je m'attendais à ce que Naruto prenne beaucoup plus de temps, donc je suis très agréablement surpris. Non seulement je n'ai pas eu à expliquer au conseil l'absence de Yugito et Bee, mais en plus, leur absence n'a en rien dérangé la productivité du village par rapport aux missions. Au contraire d'ailleurs. Donc Bee, Yugito, vous avez de la chance, je vais vous laisser un certain délai de congé pour vos efforts. »

- C'est vrai frérot ? demanda Bee, alors que le regard de Yugito s'illuminait.

- Pour de vrai, affirma A alors que Yugito ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sachant qu'elle n'allait pas être bombardée de mission dès son retour. A regarda ensuite Naruto. « Tu es surprenant Namikaze. Prendre le contrôle de Kyuubi et maîtriser le mode Bijuu en un délai si court n'est pas une mince affaire. Je te tire mon chapeau pour ça. »

- Merci beaucoup Raikage-sama, répondit courtoisement Naruto en s'inclinant courtoisement.

- Ceci dit, pour des raisons évidentes, vous ne pouvez pas vous attarder à Kumogakure sans motifs. Les gens vous ont vu revenir à Kumo et vont se poser des questions. Surtout le conseil qui va venir me taper sur le système, et il est évident que je ne vais pas leur révéler que mes Jinchuuriki ont entraîné trois mois le Jinchuuriki de Konoha. Si cela venait à s'apprendre, ce serait un véritable scandale non seulement avec ces vieux crétins, mais aussi avec les autres villages. Donc je vais vous laisser une semaine de délai à Kumo. Vous êtes libres de partir avant. »

Cette réplique comprima aussitôt le cœur de Yugito, qui se retourna aussitôt vers Naruto avec un regard triste. Le Namikaze le remarqua. Il lui fit un doux sourire pour la rassurer.

- Ce sera amplement suffisant A, répondit Jiraiya avec un sourire. « Nous serons sans doute partis avant. Naruto et moi ne restons jamais trop longtemps au même endroit de toute façon, surtout dans des endroits aussi exposés que Kumo, pour ne pas être localisés. »

- D'accord. Passez donc un bon séjour et bonne route, termina A. « Vous pouvez disposer. »

Par la suite, les quatre shinobi quittèrent le bureau du Raikage.

* * *

_La semaine suivante._

Yugito chargea en essayant de nouveau d'asséner un coup à Naruto. Peu importe ses tentatives cependant, le blond dégageait ses estoques sur le côté avec des parades fluides et ordonnées, laissant alors sa garde ouverte et donc vulnérable. Elle recula lorsqu'elle vit le jeu de pied du garçon indiquer qu'il allait répondre à son attaque, mais lorsqu'il ne fit rien de plus qu'un sourire taquin, elle grogna de mécontentement. Elle repartit alors aussitôt à l'assaut d'un autre coup de poing qu'il bloqua comme tous les autres, mais elle ne s'arrêta pour autant pas et enchaîna une série d'attaque. Naruto bloqua coup par coup sans mal et recula d'un bond lorsqu'elle intensifia l'échange d'un puissant coup de pied. Le coup brassa l'air, et sous la surprise de la kunoichi, il lui saisit la jambe avant de la projeter de l'autre côté, la laissant glisser sur l'herbe du terrain d'entraînement sur lequel ils se défiaient.

Serrant les dents, elle se releva et se mit en garde. Elle fixa Naruto dans les yeux, ce dernier souriant, et se prépara au futur accrochage. Cependant, lorsque Naruto vint à elle en courant, trop indécise, elle réajusta sa position pour améliorer son appui au sol et recevoir le contact : trop long. Elle ne fut pas prête lorsque Naruto vint l'aborder et elle eut beaucoup de mal à arrêter et répondre à ses attaques aux poings, si bien que lorsqu'il varia avec subtilité avec ses jambes, elle fut acculée et recula en manquant plusieurs fois de tomber et d'être hors-jeu. Le pire dans tout cela pour elle, c'était que Naruto continuait de sourire en la combattant, démontrant l'aisance du garçon à la malmener, et elle se sentit réellement vulnérable et ridicule. Soudain éprise de rage, elle fut emplie d'adrénaline, et elle riposta avec hargne aux attaques de Naruto. Le garçon recula à son tour sans pour autant laisser passer un seul danger dans son espace de garde. D'une extrême subtilité, voyant que Yugito avait repris contenance dans l'affrontement grâce à cette montée d'adrénaline, il laissa volontairement passer l'un de ses poings dans sa garde au niveau de la tête, bloquant l'autre. Il saisit alors le poing de Yugito, et voyant qu'elle était surprise, d'un coup de jambes, il frappa sa cheville, lui faisant perdre pied.

Naturellement elle fut en totale suspension en l'air, et Naruto l'acheva en la soulevant et en l'envoyant dans les airs avec un sourire encore plus grand, sous la stupéfaction de Yugito qui n'avait rien compris. Tombant, elle se rattrapa dans les airs et atterrit en titubant, reprenant malgré les tremblements indécis de ses muscles, appui au sol. Elle bloqua ses jambes, ses pieds ancrés sur la terre, et monta sa garde en couvrant son torse et son visage, devenant ultra défensive. En face d'elle, Naruto la nargua en ne prenant absolument aucun appui, restant nonchalant. Elle grogna devant sa moquerie.

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il faisait. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Le garçon anticipait tous ses mouvements et mettait fin instantanément à toutes ses tentatives d'attaques, les retournant contre elle et ripostant presque aussitôt, manquant de la battre à chaque fois. Elle avait l'air d'une Genin face à lui, alors qu'elle était une Jōnin. C'était là qu'elle voyait toute l'étendue de sa puissance, c'était là qu'elle constatait que même si elle avait douze ans de plus que lui, il était bien l'homme qu'on appelait Nidaime Kiiroi Senko, ninja de rang S. Ce garçon était plus fort qu'elle en taijutsu…

- Bon, maintenant, je vais te prendre au sérieux Yugito-chan, et je vais être offensif, prononça-t-il en arrêtant de sourire et au contraire, en fronçant les sourcils sombrement.

Ça y est. Elle faisait cette fois face à l'homme qui avait battu Yagura. Elle faisait face au tueur. « _Il vient !_ » Naruto fila droit vers elle d'un seul pas, et elle solidifia son emprise au sol, prête à recevoir la charge… Qui fut bien plus forte qu'elle l'eut prévu. Elle bloqua son poing en essayant de le stopper mais finalement, partit en arrière avec lui, emportée par son poids. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, elle se détacha aussitôt de sa proximité avec lui mais ce ne fut pas suffisant, comme il se retrouva en face d'elle en commençant à la ruée d'estoque. Du mieux qu'elle put, elle para tous ses coups de poings et para de ses jambes les coups de pieds qu'il lui donna. Pourtant, parer des jambes les coups du garçon la déstabilisa, et tremblantes quelques secondes, Naruto en profita en intensifiant ses coups des poings. Vint un moment où il enfonça littéralement la garde de Yugito et lui écarta les bras. Il la frappa alors violemment au ventre d'un uppercut avant de lui crocheter les jambes. Elle tomba à plat ventre et il l'accueillit d'un coup du genou au même endroit que son coup de poing, coupant aussitôt la respiration de Yugito sous la puissance du coup.

Puis il shoota en elle d'un dernier coup de pied, l'envoyant sans pitié manger la terre à plusieurs mètres. Cette fois, elle était battue et elle le savait. Dans un premier temps, ébahie, elle ne se releva pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Le garçon l'avait étalé impitoyablement et si facilement que s'il avait été son ennemi, il l'aurait tué en commençant le combat. Se tenant douloureusement le ventre qui avait accueilli un poing, un genou et un balayage de la jambe, elle se releva lentement en grimaçant. Sa vue était encore floue et voilée par le choc des coups et sa tête tournait, une migraine spontanée lui imposant le vertige. Le sang palpitait dans ses veines et sa respiration saccadée redevenait petit à petit stable malgré la douleur qu'elle eut à chaque respiration. Lorsque son état global redevint stable, elle revint à niveau de Naruto, qui la regardait avec neutralité et calme.

- Je n'ai absolument rien compris. Tu m'as attaqué et tu m'as étalé en deux secondes, soupira-t-elle. « Mais ça va, j'ai eu pire dans ma vie heureusement, même si c'est humiliant. Bref, passons au niveau supérieur. »

Naruto lui fit un sourire et acquiesçant, avant qu'un sourire mauvais se tisse sur son visage. Yugito haussa un sourcil… avant qu'il ne prononce un mot qui glaça l'échine de la kunoichi. « Katsu. » La kunoichi sauta haut en arrière, alors que Naruto explosa, engloutissant une zone d'une dizaine de mètres de diamètre dans une puissante explosion. Yugito atterrit, mais se baissa par réflexe lorsqu'il sentit derrière elle un courant d'air au niveau de la tête. Elle esquiva ainsi un coup de pied circulaire de Naruto qui s'était glissé dans son dos. Elle se retourna et engagea alors un autre échange de taijutsu dans lequel elle s'efforça d'être meilleure que dans le précédent plus attentive, plus prudente. Cela paya comme elle réussit à tenir tête à Naruto, et sautant en arrière, elle commença plusieurs mudras.

- Raiton : Hibana no jutsu ! tonna-t-elle, alors qu'une vague de foudre naquit d'elle pour se répandre dans le sol, faisant de la plaine une zone sous haute tension.

Comme prévu, Naruto dut sauter pour éviter la décharge électrique et il fut alors totalement vulnérable à quelconque attaque. Elle entama une autre série de mudra, finissant sur celui du tigre.

- Katon : Endan !

Yugito exhala alors une puissante boule de feu qui fusa en direction de Naruto. Elle sourit, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune technique élémentaire pour parer son Endan. Seul un Suiton pourrait l'arrêter et il n'y avait pas d'eau à proximité, et elle n'était pas assez paranoïaque pour imaginer que Naruto avait le talent de créer du Suiton sans eau comme le Nidaime Hokage. Le Fuuton et le Raiton du garçon étaient inutiles contre sa boule de feu, de sorte qu'il n'avait que…

- Hiraishin no jutsu… prononça-t-elle contemplative en voyant le blond réapparaître instantanément à plus de cinquante mètres d'elle, un kunai à trois lame brandi devant le visage et les yeux bleus d'une froideur et d'un sérieux à toute épreuve.

- Bien, c'est mieux, entendit-elle juste dans son dos, et elle se rendit compte que Naruto avait disparu de son emplacement pour apparaître derrière elle. « Mais pas suffisant. » Elle sentit alors la lame de l'arme de Naruto appuyé légèrement contre sa gorge, la pointe droite de son kunai titillant sa jugulaire. Il ne fallait qu'une toute petite pression pour qu'elle ne meure.

- J'abandonne, dit-elle. « J'ai perdu. Si j'étais ton ennemie, tu m'aurais tué. Ça me suffit. »

Elle entendit le garçon glousser, et rougit quand elle sentit son souffle dans son oreille, alors qu'il retira son kunai. « Entendu, Yugito-chan… » lui susurra-t-il avant de reculer, et de ranger sa lame dans sa sacoche. Le cœur battant légèrement, elle se retourna vers lui et l'observa. Elle avait vécu trois mois avec lui. En trois mois, elle avait été avec Bee son partenaire d'entraînement en mode Bijuu. Dans cet état, bien sûr le garçon était aussi plus fort qu'elle par défaut, mais elle restait meilleure dans la maîtrise de la transformation. Mais en tant que ninja… Il la dépassait en tout. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi faible et démunie qu'elle ne l'était en sa présence quant aux domaines du shinobi. Ce garçon était excellent partout. La vitesse, la force, l'intelligence, le ninjutsu, le taijutsu et le fuuinjutsu… Il n'avait aucune compétence en genjutsu mais en tant que Jinchuuriki, il y était immunisé, ce n'était donc pas une faiblesse. Bon sang, elle était à la fois en frustration à ce constat et en admiration devant lui.

Elle avait passé toute la semaine seule en sa compagnie et il avait été son partenaire d'entraînement. Aujourd'hui cependant, elle l'avait défié pour mesurer son niveau au sien, et comme elle l'avait appréhendé, le garçon était à un niveau bien supérieur au sien. Cela pouvait pour beaucoup de monde être bouleversant, mais pas vraiment pour elle. Elle avait eu trois mois pour se préparer à ce constat après tout.

- Est-ce que ça va, Yugito-chan ? demanda Naruto en approchant d'elle et en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Yugito le regarda plus tendrement qu'elle le pensait, et lui fit un sourire.

- Ce n'est rien Naruto-kun. C'est juste que je suis très admirative de ton niveau. Je pensais pouvoir rivaliser plus longtemps.

Naruto émit un petit rire gêné avant de venir se frotter l'arrière du crâne nerveusement.

- Je tiens tout ça de Jiraiya-sensei ! Sans lui pour me former, je restais ce misérable Genin qui ne savait pas prononcer correctement le mot chakra…

Yugito fronça les sourcils, avant de le reprendre avec amusement.

- Cesse donc à chaque fois d'être aussi modeste, Naruto-kun !

- … Bon d'accord c'est vrai, je suis juste trop génial et tu m'adores.

Cette fois-ci, la Jinchuuriki de Nibi ne put s'empêcher de partir dans un grand rire lorsque pour la taquiner, le blond était passé d'un extrême à l'autre. Le Namikaze se mit à rire lui aussi. Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent, ils se regardèrent longuement… et Yugito se sentit triste, bouleversée, de savoir qu'il allait quitter Kumogakure no satō demain, et par conséquent la quitter elle aussi. Le temps avait passé pour qu'elle s'attache à lui. Elle ne sut même pas ce qui la retint à ce moment pourtant parfait pour sauter sur lui et l'embrasser. La timidité peut-être ? Après tout, elle ne savait même pas comment embrasser, vu qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

- La journée est bientôt finie, Yugito-chan.

- Je sais… dit-elle en baissant la tête.

- Est-ce que tu veux passer la soirée avec moi ? proposa-t-il aimablement, avec une touche d'espoir, et elle redressa soudainement la tête. Un peu trop brusquement pour paraitre détachée d'ailleurs. « Je suppose que c'est oui ? » demanda-t-il en riant.

- Oui ! répéta-t-elle joyeusement. « J'adorerais Naru… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Car Naruto posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Tremblante, elle le regarda dans les yeux un moment et les larmes commencèrent à couler. Puis, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, et fermant les yeux, entre instinct et hésitation, elle répondit à ce langoureux baiser, frissonnant sans contrôle de son corps en sentant les mains du garçon posées sur ses hanches et son dos. Et le temps de leur baiser, et même après, blottie contre son corps, elle ne pensa à rien d'autre qu'à lui et au fait qu'elle se sentit véritablement sienne, là, au creux de ses bras.

* * *

C'était à vingt heures, la veille du départ de Naruto, que ce dernier était apparu à la porte de Yugito et avait frappé. Lavé et habillé, la cape orange du Nidaime Kiiroi Senko sur le dos, ce fut sur cette merveille que la vue de Yugito tomba lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de chez elle, réaction mutuelle de contemplation comme Naruto fut admiratif en la voyant avec ce yukata – par-dessus sa tenue de kunoichi – qu'elle aimait mettre pour chanter en jouant du shamisen, ce qu'elle aimait d'ailleurs faire en sa présence. Cette fois cependant, les deux Jinchuuriki ne se saluèrent pas. Ils s'embrassèrent. Et ce fut bras dessus bras dessous qu'ils sortirent retrouver le restaurant de tekkadon que Yugito fréquentait, ignorant les regards des passants. Ils marchèrent cependant sans parler, s'accordant quelques regards joyeux. Une fois arrivés, ils prirent places et commandèrent, avant de commencer à manger.

- De quoi souhaites-tu parler ? questionna Naruto.

Ils s'étaient déjà beaucoup parlé ces derniers mois, et le blond ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire sur lui et Konoha.

- Qui sont-elles ? demanda alors Yugito en croisant les bras sur la table et en arrêtant de manger, l'intérêt brillant dans ses yeux. « Ces deux autres femmes que tu aimes. »

Naruto fut surpris par cette question. Il fut surpris mais non pas réticent à répondre, au contraire. Il comprit l'intérêt dans le questionnement de Yugito. Elle avait parfaitement le droit de savoir après tout. Aussi, il posa ses couvercles, et se mit à réfléchir sur le comment formuler ses phrases. Et finalement, il se lança, et parla. Il expliqua alors à Yugito les femmes qu'étaient Emiko et Mei, et l'amour inconditionnel qu'il éprouvait pour elles, la façon dont elles se comportaient, leurs rêves et les grandes lignes de leurs vies. Sa réponse convint à Yugito, qui l'écouta parler en admirant chaque ligne de son visage à chaque seconde.

Comment avait-elle eu la chance de tomber sur lui ?

* * *

L'ambiance de joie inconditionnelle dans laquelle furent baignés les deux Jinchuuriki amoureux ne fut malheureusement pas éternelle. Ils parlèrent et parlèrent, partagèrent un très bon moment, mais le silence finit par tomber lorsque la soirée vint à finir, et que le garçon raccompagna la demoiselle chez elle. Yugito était trop gênée pour dire quoi que ce soit en sachant que cette soirée était la toute dernière qu'ils passaient ensemble. Demain, Naruto serait parti de Kumogakure no satō et la Jinchuuriki du Nibi se frustra d'un tel constat. C'était le tout premier garçon dont elle tombait amoureuse mais elle était obligée de renoncer à sa proximité à peine s'était-elle découverte à ce sentiment si vivifiant. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait, ou plutôt la première chose qu'elle ne voulait pas, c'était bien que Naruto ne lui manque. Elle avait passé trop de temps avec lui, à s'entraîner, à s'amuser, à parler et débattre, que l'oublier n'était même pas envisageable. Non, jamais elle ne pourrait accepter ça.

- Et bien… Voilà… prononça-t-elle, ne sachant que dire. « C'était une bonne soirée, Naruto-kun… Tu pars demain, n'est-ce pas… ? »

Naruto la regarda avec un petit sourire triste. Il acquiesça, et Yugito baissa la tête. « Yugito-chan. » Elle releva la tête à son appel, à peine surprise qu'il ne l'embrasse avec passion. Ce seul geste participa à lui faire oublier toutes ses pensées, et passant ses bras autour de son cou, elle répondit au baiser avec tout autant d'entrain que ne l'avait Naruto. Le garçon la poussa contre sa porte en passant ses mains dans son dos et en la caressant, laissant une Yugito frémissantes au panel de frissons et de sensations qu'elle ressentit à ce simple geste, cette simple position, là, bloquée entre son homme et la porte. Prisonnière dans le baiser et rougissant quand elle s'entendit gémir, elle saisit la poignée de la porte avec difficulté tant son bras tremblait, et l'ouvrit, les faisant s'engouffrer tous les deux dans son appartement. Autant dire qu'ils mirent beaucoup moins de temps à la refermer.

**= Lemon. **

Yugito guida petit à petit Naruto à travers son appartement, plaquée de mur en mur, sans rompre leur baiser qui ne perdit en rien de son intensité. Après un petit trajet fractionné de pause, ce fut finalement contre le mur de sa chambre que Yugito fut adossée, serrée bien contre son amant de Konoha. Après trois mois d'amitié, après trois mois à lui tourner autour, voilà enfin qu'elle découvrait les joies de la passion amoureuse. Elle sentit ses mains presser ses hanches et gémit à l'explosion de désir qui naquit en elle à ce touché audacieux, sensation qui ne fit que s'accentuer lorsque ses mains remontèrent à ses côtes, et elle frissonna de désir en rompant le baiser, tournant la tête sur le côté de gêne. Souriant, Naruto vint embrasser son cou, remontant jusqu'aux oreilles, avant de passer ses mains autour du dos de Yugito, la ramenant bien contre lui. Il vint chercher le visage de la belle avec le sien, la forçant à le regarder, et il se perdit dans ces deux jolis yeux noirs voilés par le désir et l'hésitation.

- N-Naruto-kun… dit-elle simplement, le timbre tremblant de sa voix expliquant en entier ce qu'elle pouvait penser à ce moment précis. Voyant cependant que Naruto continuait à la regarder, l'incitant à parler, elle rougit d'autant plus en se sentant tellement différente mais tellement bien. Elle avait chaud. « Je suis amoureuse. »

- Je sais, répondit Naruto en gloussant, la regardant avec tellement d'amour qu'elle ne sut si elle se sentait voler ou défaillir.

- J'ai envie que… commença-t-elle en fixant ses yeux bleus. « S'il-te-plait, prends-moi ! »

Elle ne s'étonna pas de se retrouver ensuite couchée sur son lit et son yukata tombé au sol, Naruto couché sur elle, se maintenant avec ses bras appuyés sur le lit de chaque côté de sa tête, la fixant dans les yeux.

- Tu ne l'as jamais fait Yugi-chan… C'est ta première fois n'est-ce pas ? dit-il doucement, alors que silencieuse, elle acquiesça.

Non, elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé en toutes ces années un homme pour qui elle pouvait éprouver autant d'attraction. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti autant de sentiments si forts pour quelqu'un. Jamais elle n'avait vu l'homme parfait comme elle le voyait maintenant dans les yeux de Naruto, ressentant cette excitation trépidante, extatique, qui la poussait à vouloir lui sauter dessus et le ravager de baiser et de câlin. Jamais elle ne s'était senti à la fois si bien et si joyeuse et à la fois si timide et… soumise. Elle avait envie de le laisser faire tous ce qu'il voulait, s'abandonner à lui et oublier le monde qui les entourait. Ces sentiments qui avaient commencé à croître en le rencontrant pour aboutir à ce bouquet éternel de joie et d'amour. Pour lui, ce Jinchuuriki qui était comme elle et qui l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était, qui la comprenait.

- Alors tu vas savoir ce que c'est que d'être une femme contentée, Yugi-chan… susurra-t-il mielleusement à son oreille, l'excitant de plus en plus.

- Na… Naru-kun… haleta-t-elle lorsqu'il lui écarta les jambes et qu'agenouillé, il s'y installa.

Peu importe s'ils étaient habillés. Se voir dans cette position quand quelques jours auparavant elle ne savait même pas embrasser, c'était toujours très perturbant. Ce fut donc rouge pivoine que Yugito vit Naruto poser ses mains sur elle pour petit à petit tirer son haut et le retirer, la pièce d'armure également, dévoilant alors son torse entièrement nu et ses seins fermes et blancs. Quand elle vit avec quelle intensité Naruto la fixa, elle tourna la tête sur le côté, surchargée d'émotion. Elle gémit de nouveau cependant lorsqu'elle le sentit se pencher sur elle pour lui lécher le cou, avant de venir poser ses mains sur sa poitrine, saisissant ses seins dans un gloussement. Elle se cambra dans le désir lorsqu'il porta sa bouche à ses mamelons, les léchant et la titillant alors de façon irrémédiable. Les frissons parcoururent son corps et ses poils s'hérissèrent comme la langue du garçon vint déboussoler ses sens. « C'est… C'est si… Naru… Naru-kun… » Les mains chaudes du garçon touchaient sa peau nue et son contact fit battre son cœur si vite et si fort que les paroles qu'elle essaya de prononcer ne sortirent pas correctement. Tous ce qu'elle pouvait réellement faire, c'était de savourer le contact et la vue du garçon la toucher. Car elle aimait ça.

« Je vois que tu apprécies Yugi-chan… » murmura-t-il d'un voix rauque à son oreille alors qu'elle acquiesça nerveusement à son souffle chaud. Il vint ensuite lui arracher un baiser langoureux auquel elle n'hésita pas à répondre, et laissant une Yugito tremblant encore plus sous l'envie, il lâcha ses seins pour venir saisir son pantalon. Il ne fallut qu'une quinzaine de secondes pour qu'elle ne se retrouve dans le plus simple appareil, nue, sous l'air contemplatif de Naruto. « Tu es belle, Yugi-chan. Ça fait trois mois que j'avais envie de te le dire. Tu me captive. » prononça-t-il, cette fois excité à des summum en voyant à quel point elle était elle-même excitée. Il ne pouvait pas attendre. Ce fut donc sous le regard obnubilé de Yugito qu'à son tour, il retira ses vêtements et se retrouva nu.

Il était parfait, c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Comment pouvait-on ne pas le penser ? Il avait déjà le visage parfait et par extension, son corps tout entier. Grand et musclé, équilibré et la peau dorée par le soleil, c'était le plus beau corps d'homme que la vie lui permit de voir. Elle mouilla littéralement lorsqu'elle sentit le garçon se coucher sur elle, accélérant les battements de son cœur. « Naru-kun… » murmura-t-elle en posant ses mains dans son dos et en commençant à le caresser. Ce dernier, tout sourire en la sentant contre elle, vint lui donner quelques petits baisers en la regardant dans les yeux. « Je t'aime Naru-kun ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément, et riant dans sa bouche, Naruto la pénétra alors d'un coup.

Etant vierge, Yugito se crispa lorsqu'elle sentit le sexe de Naruto s'enfoncer profondément dans le sien, et brisant le baiser par un soudain manque d'air, elle respira profondément… avant de pousser un fort gémissement. Elle n'avait pas mal, étant donné que son hymen s'était cassé seul durant ses multiples entraînements, aussi ce fut la première fois qu'elle sentit son corps son ventre, aussi… plein. Et cette vague de chaleur qui explosa en elle à la venue de Naruto pour se répandre partout lui prodigua une sensation de désir et de jouissance intense. Elle serra le garçon dans ses bras et serra sa taille fortement de ses jambes, et émettant un souffle crispé proche du grognement… Elle eut ce qu'elle comprit être un orgasme.

- Naru-kun, j'ai… j'ai jouis… dit-elle dans un ton qui indiquait un soulagement intense, sous le petit rire de Naruto qui coupa court à toute réflexion en lui donnant un énième baiser langoureux.

- Crois-moi Yugi-chan… dit-il amusé à son oreille en l'enflammant. « Tu vas vivre tellement d'orgasme que tu finiras par ne plus les compter… »

Et il commença alors à se mouvoir en elle, entamant ses va et vient. Si Yugito avait joui seulement avec la présence de Naruto en elle, lorsqu'il commença à bouger, la sensation de plaisir devint encore plus intense. Elle le laissa alors la prendre comme il le voulut, et le garçon se mit alors progressivement à accélérer la cadence. En quelques minutes, en sueur et en savourant la sensation d'être blottie contre son corps, elle atteint un second orgasme incomparable au premier, dégoulinante de mouille et bougeant nerveusement, la jouissance lui faisant crisper le diaphragme et surtout, la taille de Naruto.

- Kami Naruto-kun !

- Yugito-chan… gémit-il en continuant à lui faire l'amour, toujours en souriant en l'observant jouir et gémir.

En une dizaine de minutes, alors que Yugito s'était presque évanouie sous le plaisir, Naruto approcha finalement à son tour de l'orgasme. Affermissant son étreinte sur la Jinchuuriki de Nibi, il lui signala dans un regard qu'il était proche de sa libération. Yugito, lentement, vint approcher sa bouche de la sienne, partageant leurs souffles irréguliers avant de partager un autre baiser, et finalement, gémissant rauquement, sous la contemplation de son amante, Naruto jouit en elle, arrêtant rapidement ses va-et-vient. Elle se cambra dans un ultime orgasme en le sentant se libérer en elle, arc-boutant son dos comme pour lui offrir son corps en cadeau. Car tout n'était que passion et luxure, là, comme ils finissaient avec délicatesse la chaleureuse, la brulante union de leurs corps.

- Naruto… c'était… incroyable… proféra-t-elle alors que son corps luisait de sueur et que son souffle haletant faisait se soulever sa poitrine… sous les yeux complètement hypnotisé de Naruto. Elle était en d'autre terme, chaude comme l'enfer. Et comme plusieurs fois l'eut-elle dit avant, elle le répéta en fixant amoureusement Naruto. « Je t'aime, Naru-kun. »

Le garçon la regarda toujours avec ce sourire rêveur. « Je t'aime aussi Yugi-chan. Je t'aime aussi ! »

* * *

_Le jour suivant. _

Ce fut aux portes de Kumogakure no satō, tôt dans la matinée alors que personne n'était aux portes, que Naruto et Jiraiya décidèrent de partir. Devant eux se trouvaient A et Bee, ainsi que Yugito. Ils profitaient de l'absence de foule pour se réunir ici et se saluer une dernière fois, sachant qu'à partir de maintenant, ils allaient se voir naturellement beaucoup moins… Des trois Kumo-nins, seuls A et Bee souriaient alors que Yugito, quant à elle, fixait Naruto avec une tristesse facilement remarquable. Naruto lui rendit cependant un sourire, comme s'il cherchait à la rassurer, et ce fut l'effet inverse pour la jeune femme.

- Et bien je suppose que c'est l'heure de partir, prononça Jiraiya, les bras croisé, A et son frère acquiesçant.

A cette réplique, Yugito se jeta sur Naruto et le serra très fort dans ses bras, ce dernier se mettant alors à rire. « Pourquoi ris-tu baka… ! » geignit-elle en sentant ses bras passant autour de son dos pour la blottir. Elle ne prononça cependant rien d'autre et profita d'écouter les battements du cœur du Jinchuuriki de Konoha tout en savourant ses caresses. Et elle se rappela alors pour essayer de ne pas pleurer la nuit d'amour qu'elle avait passé avec lui la veille. De la façon dont elle s'était doucement réveillée dans ses bras, le visage enfoncé dans son cou et ses mains posées sur son torse. La façon dont elle avait entremêlé ses jambes avec les siennes et qu'elle avait joué avec ses lèvres. Elle voulait encore le faire. « Je ne veux pas que tu partes… » dit-elle tristement, assumant pleinement son caprice, de la même façon – aux yeux attendris de Naruto – que ne l'avaient fait Emiko et Mei avant elle.

- Yugi-chan, prononça Naruto en sortant un kunai Hiraishin, sous le sourire de Jiraiya qui les observait. « Penses-tu que je peux me passer de toi ? Non. »

Il mit son kunai dans la main de Yugito, alors qu'elle réalisait ce qu'il lui donnait.

- J'ai apposé une marque sur toi, Yugi-chan, et tu auras ce kunai également.

- Tu… Tu repasseras me voir… ? demanda-t-elle hésitante.

- Oui ! dit-il. « Tu es ma Yugi-chan après tout ! »

- Souvent… ? redemanda-t-elle avec la même touche d'espoir, mais sachant évidemment la réponse.

- Très souvent même ! répondit-il dans un gloussement, alors que sans que cela ne le surprenne, la jeune femme l'embrassa avec passion.

Et tandis que Jiraiya et Bee n'étaient pas surpris, A quant à lui, avait les yeux grands ouverts dans le choc en constatant que sa Jinchuuriki et le Jinchuuriki de Konoha étaient en liaison amoureuse… Olalala… Il voyait déjà les complications diplomatiques venir au sujet : Yugito Nii compagne de Naruto Namikaze. Il soupira. Déjà que Bee lui donnait une multitude de problème, il fallait maintenant que Yugito ne s'y mette en se casant avec un Namikaze. Misère.

- Bien c'est parti ! s'exclama Jiraiya, en mettant fin au baiser passionné des deux Jinchuuriki.

Il s'en retourna vers la route et se mit à marcher en levant la main dans un signe d'adieu, pour les Kumo-nins. Naruto le regarda, avant de regarder Yugito. « Je te reverrais bientôt Yugi-chan. Portes-toi bien jusque-là ! » dit-il avant de se mettre à courir pour rejoindre son maître. « Reviens-moi vite Naru-kun ! Parce que je t'aime ! » cria-t-elle, lui arrachant un grand sourire.

Et ainsi, rapidement, Jiraiya des Densetsu no Sannin et Naruto Namikaze le Nidaime Kiiroi Senko disparurent de la vue de Bee Yotsuki le Jinchuuriki de Hachibi, d'A Yotsuki le Yondaime Raikage et de Yugito Nii la Jinchuuriki de Nibi, au loin sur la route de Kumogakure no satō, rejoignant d'autres horizons, d'autres lieux, en quête d'autres aventures.


	5. Le héros et la reine

__**Bonjour à tous, je tenais juste à préciser à ceux qui peuvent venir à penser cela mais : cette fiction n'est pas une traduction d'une autre histoire. Chaque idée vient de moi, chaque dialogue, chaque scène, TOUT vient de moi. Je me suis uniquement inspiré d'une base d'idée de pokesmaster12 pour démarrer ma fiction mais ça ne va pas plus loin. **

**Merci bien.**

* * *

_Plusieurs mois auparavant. _

- C'est une plaisanterie !

Ces quelques mots résumèrent de façon brève toutes les pensées d'un nombre incalculable de personne. Il n'avait fallu que d'une ou deux semaines pour que la nouvelle n'arrive dans la plupart des foyers d'informations du monde. La guerre civile de la brume sanglante venait de se terminer et les frontières de Mizu no Kuni venaient de se rouvrir. Yagura, le Yondaime Mizukage et Jinchuuriki du Sanbi no Kyōdaigame avait été vaincu avec ses partisans et Kirichiigakure était tombée sous les mains de la rébellion. La période de terreur de la brume sanglante venait de se finir… avec l'introduction d'une nouvelle personnalité dans le monde. Le Nidaime Kiiroi Senko, Naruto Namikaze, était apparu. Les réactions du monde avait été séparée en deux catégories parmi ceux qui s'en souciaient : Ceux qui s'en réjouissait, son introduction allant changer beaucoup de chose, et ceux qui le maudissaient. Dans le monde, un grand nombre de lieu devenaient hostile à la mention du nom Namikaze. Le fait que le fils du quatrième Hokage était vivant, ou tout simplement existait et avait perduré au nez et à la barbe de tous, faisait s'enflammer sous la colère et geler sous la crainte énormément de gens.

Un endroit plus que tout autre avait reçu la nouvelle avec autant de difficulté. Dès lors qu'ils l'eurent appris, les ninjas messagers d'Iwagakure no satō – le village caché de la pierre – revinrent dans leurs villages avec la terrible nouvelle. Il fut sans dire que l'information bouleversante, ahurissante, se répandit très rapidement dans les murs d'Iwa, le mot se passant d'Iwa-nin en Iwa-nin, de villageois en villageois, de citoyen du pays de la terre à citoyen du pays de la terre. La nouvelle était réellement terrible pour Iwagakure. Il était historiquement connu dans le monde ninja tout entier la défaite cuisante de la pierre face au Yondaime Hokage. Il était mondialement connu l'humiliation et la défaite sans merci d'Iwagakure en seulement quelques jours et sa défaillance stratégique. Il était aussi mondialement connu que les clients avaient délaissés Iwagakure au constat de cette défaite.

Car à l'instar de Kumogakure, Iwagakure avait aussi fait les frais de sa défaite dans la troisième grande guerre ninja. Sa notoriété et son efficacité en avaient pâti et Iwagakure avait perdu plus de soixante pourcents de sa source de revenu. Le village s'était presque écroulé sur lui-même suite à cette guerre car le daimyo de la terre ne finançait plus Iwa. Non seulement sa popularité avait été réduite à néant en termes de revenu et d'entretien budgétaire, mais aussi sa popularité en termes d'éthique. Aux yeux du monde, Iwa fut révélée en tant que village traître. L'attaque d'Uzushio et son génocide ajouté à son utilisation du terrorisme et du mercenariat fit passer la Pierre pour une opportuniste. En somme, Iwa avait regardé et constaté son humiliante déchéance sans pouvoir agir, sans pouvoir la stopper. Et ce, à cause de cette défaite qu'elle avait subie.

Tout ceci s'était passé il y avait presque vingt ans. L'orgueil sans limite du village de la Pierre s'était reconstruit, venant avec la restauration de la doctrine presque fanatique de vénération de la force et de la puissance, de l'amour de la guerre et des conquêtes, et surtout, de l'hégémonie de la toute puissante Iwagakure. La doctrine de l'hégémonie d'Iwagakure était connue du monde entier et tous la redoutaient. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'Iwagakure s'était rebâtie, reformée… Aujourd'hui apparaissait ce que le monde avait symboliquement imagé comme l'opposant ultime à l'hégémonie d'Iwa : Un Namikaze. Et en tant que tel, Naruto Namikaze était le principal adversaire de la doctrine d'Iwagakure, comme il symbolisait lui-même – à même titre que son père avant lui – l'hégémonie de Konohagakure et des Senju. Le sujet principal des discussions en Iwagakure, pour ne pas dire le seul sujet, était donc Naruto Namikaze, le Nidaime Kiiroi Senko. Celui qui potentiellement, les menaçait par sa simple existence.

- Ça ne peut pas être possible ! s'écria un homme à l'assemblée en face de lui. « L'existence de Namikaze Naruto est certainement un mensonge orchestré par Konoha ! »

Une assemblée d'une cinquantaine de personnes. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle assemblée. L'homme qui s'était exclamé avait parlé au conseil d'Iwagakure no satō, dont il était lui-même un des membres. La salle était très grande et une longue table carré creuse se trouvait en son centre, la cinquantaine de membre y étant assis. La table était placée sur une estrade et plusieurs dizaine d'autres personnes pouvaient donc regarder l'entretien sur les quatre flancs de la pièce, le conseil d'Iwagakure étant mis en scène. Ils se trouvaient en ce moment-même au dixième étages des trente qui formaient la tour du Tsuchikage d'Iwa, en omettant les dizaines de sous-sol à l'accès strictement interdit aux civils et individus non autorisés. Ce fut un autre conseiller qui répondit à celui qui était intervenu.

- Comment ça, un mensonge ? Qui sommes-nous donc, ici, à parlementer ? Nous sommes les conseillers d'Iwagakure, nous ne tergiversons pas sur de simples calomnies. L'existence de Namikaze Naruto est avérée et la menace est bien réelle !

Car les faits étaient là. Ce n'était pas Konoha qui avait annoncé Naruto Namikaze de Konoha. C'était Kiri du pays de l'eau. Konoha n'ayant pas démenti l'annonce, les faits n'étaient donc pas des affabulations. Naruto Namikaze, Uzumaki de son ancien nom, existait bel et bien et était à l'apogée de sa force.

- Conseil d'Iwa, prononça un homme en centralisant l'attention de tous sur lui. L'homme était grand et portant le gilet pare-balle marron foncé des Iwa-nin. Par-dessous, il avait un haut dont la manche gauche était ample et recouvrait son bras ainsi qu'un hakama, tous deux de couleur rouge foncé. Si le bleu et le vert étaient les couleurs prédominantes des uniformes de Konoha, le rouge foncé et le brun étaient celles d'Iwa. Son visage et son nez étaient ronds et il portait la barbe. Son regard n'était pas inquiet mais calme et posé, et il portait sur sa tête un bandana rouge avec une plaque métallique à l'insigne d'Iwagakure. C'était le conseiller Jōnin Ryuutenbin no Kitsuchi, le fils du Tsuchikage actuel et certainement l'un des meilleurs ninjas du village pour sa maîtrise et sa force monstrueuse dans le Doton ninjutsu qui faisait l'orgueil d'Iwa. Voyant qu'il avait l'attention de tous, conseillers comme spectateurs, il continua. « Ces derniers jours, la nouvelle nous a frappé avec plus ou moins de gravité. Cette nouvelle n'est pas une rumeur, pour la simple raison que Namikaze Naruto est apparu en Kirigakure pour terrasser Yagura et une partie importante de l'armée de la brume sanglante. Konoha n'ayant pas nié les faits, il est facile de comprendre que les faits sont là et qu'il existe bel et bien un Namikaze encore en vie… C'est un problème très inquiétant et, avec tous le respect que je vous dois, il n'est pas nécessaire à ceux qui pensent que ce n'est qu'affabulation de rester ici. »

Personne ne daigna protester, assurant ainsi que le problème de la véracité des faits n'était plus à remettre en cause.

- Ce Namikaze Naruto possède un ninjutsu et un panel de jutsu très impressionnant. Sa force n'est plus à remettre en cause étant donné qu'il a battu Yagura, le Jinchuuriki de Kirigakure, rajouta ensuite Kitsuchi, avant d'être aussitôt interrompu par la moquerie d'un membre du conseil que tous reconnurent…

Et tous plissèrent les yeux. Le membre qui avait ri amèrement était très grand, de plus de deux mètres et semblait massif, recouvert d'une armure rouge bordeaux et d'un chapeau circulaire – un Jingasa traditionnel – qu'il n'avait pas enlevé, montrant par-là qu'il se contrefichait de la politesse même en présence du haut conseil d'Iwa. Il portait un masque qui lui couvrait la partie inférieur du visage jusqu'au nez, ne laissant de visible que ses yeux, qui émanaient une haine et une colère insatiable mais pourtant naturelle. Ce n'était personne d'autre que Han, le Jinchuuriki de Gobi no Irukauma d'Iwagakure qui vivait isolé du village… Il n'existait pas plus misanthropique que lui à Iwa.

- Il a tué un Jinchuuriki ? Celui de Sanbi… ? ricana-t-il sombrement. « Comme on s'en fout. Yagura n'est qu'un Kage de pacotille tout comme son village qui a toujours été faible et pathétique. Je n'ai pas été appelé dans cette réunion pathétique pour écouter vos discours de déchet sur un gamin. Vous n'avez qu'à le tuer qu'on en finisse. »

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple ! répondit Kitsuchi en regardant Han avec de la désapprobation dans ses yeux. « L'enfant, comme tu dis, est très puissant. Il dispose certainement de très nombreux jutsu et d'une formation de ninja excellente sous la tutelle et la protection de Jiraiya des Sannins. Et en plus, il est doté du Hiraishin. Le tuer serait très difficile, pour ne pas dire, presque impossible. »

- Mais pourquoi le tuer ? intervint ensuite un homme qui était assis avec aise sur son siège, à côté de Han. Muni d'un kimono rouge, d'une monture-casque sur son front à l'effigie d'Iwagakure et ayant une barbe hirsute et catogan roux, il s'agissait là d'un grand cousin de Kitsuchi et neveu du Tsuchikage, Rōshi du clan Ryuutenbin, Jinchuuriki de Yonbi no Saru d'Iwagakure. « Jusque-là, je ne m'inquiète pas du garçon. Ce jeune Naruto Namikaze n'est pas un problème en soi. Ce qui est beaucoup plus inquiétant, c'est l'action de Konoha vis-à-vis de Kirigakure. Le fait qu'ils se soient impliqués dans cette guerre prouve qu'ils ne sont pas en reste d'initiative militaire même s'il ne s'agit que d'un agent. Si nous n'intervenons pas pour demander la raison de cette implication, Konoha pourrait le voir comme une possibilité de continuer sur cette ligne d'action. Cela fait déjà plusieurs fois que Konoha vient fouiner dans les affaires d'autres villages cachés. »

En effet, Rōshi avait raison sur un point. Konoha avait plusieurs fois investi dans des conflits internes à d'autres villages. Pour certains, il s'agissait d'allié, tel que Takigakure. Pour Hochigakure, Yukigakure et Kirigakure cependant, ces derniers n'avaient rien à voir avec Konoha. Hochigakure et Yukigakure étaient des villages insignifiants de sorte que les répercussions seraient négligeable, mais pour Kirigakure… Le village était peut-être affaibli, mais plus tard, une fois reconstitué, ce serait une menace de plus pour les projets hégémoniques d'Iwa. Mais un autre membre du conseil intervint alors pour contredire Rōshi, et cette fois, cela surpris tout le monde.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Namikaze Naruto est une véritable menace et quelque chose devra finir par être fait pour parer à toute éventualité.

- Tsuchikage-sama… prononcèrent certains conseillers, incrédules.

Onōki était intervenu.

Ryuutenbin no Onōki, Sandaime Tsuchikage d'Iwa. L'un des hommes les plus anciens du monde ninja pour le fait qu'il était vivant à l'époque du Shodai Gokage, et avait affronté Madara Uchiha, Hashirama Senju et Mito Uzumaki plusieurs fois. L'homme était de petite taille et semblait en total décalage avec la force qu'on lui reconnaissait. Il portait néanmoins le gilet pare-balle d'Iwagakure et ses justaucorps de couleur rouge par-dessous une étrange cape dont les quatre pans verts cachaient son corps, ne laissant de visible que la tête. Onōki ressemblait à Kitsuchi, les mêmes yeux et le même gros nez rond. Onōki était un des ninjas les plus puissants du monde et le chef du clan leader d'Iwagakure, le clan Ryuutenbin. Il était détenteur d'une des natures de chakra les plus puissantes existantes : la nature ultra avancée du Jinton, l'art de maîtriser la poussière. En Iwagakure, le pouvoir et l'influence d'Onōki n'avait d'égal que la gestion de son armée et de sa politique. On associait d'ailleurs beaucoup la doctrine de l'hégémonie d'Iwagakure avec lui, étant donné qu'il en était non seulement l'un des précepteurs, mais aussi le symbole actuel.

- Que je vous le dise d'office… La menace de ce Naruto Namikaze réside dans le fait qu'il y a des possibilités qu'il nourrisse de la haine envers nous pour le génocide d'Uzushio. Et même si je déteste le nom Namikaze, nous n'avons pour l'instant tout simplement pas l'opportunité de défier Konoha. Essayer de tuer le Namikaze reviendrait à devoir tuer Jiraiya des Sannins et connaissant son niveau, nous devons impliquer des ninjas de rang S de notre village… Et mis à part moi, mon fils Kitsuchi, Han et Rōshi, qui est de rang S ici pour s'assurer du succès d'un assassinat de deux ninjas de rang S de Konoha… Sans que le village ne soit au courant que ce soit nous ?

Lorsqu'il ne vit personne répondre à sa question, ils eurent la réponse à cette question simple.

- Effectivement, personne. Et je n'ai pas envie de déclarer une guerre pour des raisons aussi futiles. Nous n'en avons pas encore les moyens. Même si j'envoyais mon fils Kitsuchi, il y aurait de grande chance qu'il soit tué sans même parvenir à son objectif, et il est évidemment hors de question que j'y aille moi-même ou Rōshi et Han, étant donné que si jamais les villages apprenaient que j'avais mobilisé mes Jinchuuriki, cela pourrait se retourner contre nous.

Non, ils n'en avaient pas encore les moyens.

Mais plus tard, peut-être. Mais pas encore.

- Mais alors que faisons-nous, Ryuutenbin-sama ? demanda un conseiller avec un respect non feint dans la voix.

Onōki fit mine de réfléchir, essayant de trouver lui-même quelque chose. Il n'y avait rien de possible à faire dans l'instant cependant.

- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de solution vis-à-vis de ce Namikaze. Du moins pour l'instant. Le tuer n'est pas une option et le contacter pour établir une entente n'est pas plus raisonnable. Je ne sais absolument pas quel genre d'homme il est, sans compter que nous n'avons techniquement aucune raison de faire une telle chose. Nous ne pouvons décemment qu'observer ses faits et gestes et nous nous déciderons le moment venu. Y a-t-il des objections ?

Les membres du conseil se regardèrent. Dans la plupart des regards, Onōki vit un désaccord flagrant, mais leur hésitation de s'opposer à lui ne les faisait pas se manifester. Onōki soupira. Il ne savait pas ce qui était mieux entre qu'ils soient coopérant de cette façon où qu'ils n'objectent réellement.

- Je le répète, si quelqu'un a des objections, qu'il le dise maintenant, ou se taise jusqu'à notre prochain entretien sur ce sujet.

Aussitôt, un membre intervint, jugeant que se taire était trop demandé.

- Alors nous allons nous contenter d'attendre !? Nous devrions attendre lorsque notre village, notre pays, est censé être la grande puissance du monde ! Pourquoi devrions-nous à nouveau rester si lâches et passifs devant un Namikaze ! Le Yondaime Hokage nous a humilié et la simple existence de son fils met en péril notre honneur ! Il faut qu'il meure ! Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi !?

- Oui, c'est vrai, il a raison ! Depuis quand Iwagakure se prosterne devant une pourriture de Konoha ! C'est ce fils du quatrième qui devrait nous implorer pour sa vie et non l'inverse ! s'exclama un autre membre tout aussi frustré et colérique, en frappant la table de son poing avec détermination.

Il n'en fallut que peu pour que l'assemblée ne commence à s'exciter et calomnier Naruto Namikaze, jusqu'à en remettre en doute ladite force dont il était détenteur. Onōki soupira. Non pas qu'il était en désaccord. Pour lui aussi l'humiliation de Minato Namikaze lui était restée en travers de la gorge. Pourtant, mieux que quiconque, Onōki savait que Konoha pouvait fournir des dieux du ninjutsu tel que ses Hokage et qu'il était malheureusement acceptable de devoir perdre certaine fois… Malgré les convictions conquérantes d'Iwa.

- Et bien, vous ne me laissez pas le choix, intervint alors Onōki. « A compter de ce jour, les débats sur Naruto Namikaze sont terminés. Ceci, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

Son ton avait été dur et sa voix, claire. Sa décision était irréversible. « Le débat étant stérile et clos pour l'instant, cette séance est donc terminée. Veuillez informer vos clans et familles de cette décision. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Et sur ce, dans des chuchotements désapprobateurs voire entièrement opposants, les membres du conseil se levèrent, et la salle qui était pleine de près de deux cent personnes se vida très rapidement. Grimaçant sous l'amertume de cette décision, Onōki se leva et partit rejoindre ses quartiers à l'étage sans attendre. Muet, Kitsuchi, Rōshi et Han le suivirent, le troisième par obligation envers son Kage. Lorsqu'il arriva à son bureau, il en fit le tour et vint s'y asseoir en soupirant. Kitsuchi, qui était devant le bureau, s'exclama alors.

- Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire, Otou-sama ?

Onōki releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Oui, ça l'était, prononça-t-il simplement. Puis il se décida de continuer. « La puissance d'Iwa est en déclin. La mentalité guerrière de mes ninjas est en opposition avec notre capacité de frappe actuelle. Nous sommes des militaires de Tsuchi no Kuni avant tout. Et je suis le général en chef de Tsuchi no Kuni avant d'être le Tsuchikage d'Iwa. Je suis le roi en second, mais pas le roi. Je dépends donc des décisions du daimyo, et ce dernier a jugé que notre village n'avait plus son utilité. C'est de la folie pure mais je ne peux m'y opposer, il en est ainsi. Si jamais je t'envoyais, Kitsuchi, mon fils, il y aurait de grande chance que tu sois tué par Konoha et ce serait le vecteur d'une quatrième grande guerre ninja. Et tu sais très bien qu'une guerre sans objectif et sans préparation est une guerre perdue. »

- Il n'y a donc rien à faire ? Le village va si mal que ça ?

- Tu es jeune et tu es un Ryuutenbin. En tant que Ryuutenbin, tu es un prince d'Iwa et de Tsuchi no Kuni, et en tant que tel, tu vis ici comme un prince. Les conditions de vie des habitants d'Iwa cependant sont moindres et les temps nous sont difficiles. Il n'est plus question d'hégémonie aujourd'hui, notre doctrine n'a plus sa place sur cette optique de survie et non d'expansion. Perdre l'un de vous trois serait catastrophique pour notre village. Avec Bakuton no Gari, nous sommes les cinq ninjas de rang S d'Iwagakure. A nous cinq, nous assurons la stabilité diplomatique d'Iwa, et vous seriez irremplaçables. Je ne peux donc pas prendre ce risque.

- Il n'y a personne que tu juges comme ayant le potentiel d'être de rang S Onōki-san ? questionna Rōshi.

Onōki regarda son neveu avec une certaine réflexion, avant de sourire.

- Toi qui entraîne Kurotsuchi, tu devrais savoir mieux que quiconque de quoi elle est capable, répondit le vieux Tsuchikage, sous l'acquiescement de Rōshi. « Mais Kurotsuchi est bien la seule à pouvoir atteindre ce niveau. C'est une princesse d'Iwa elle aussi, notre sang coule dans ses veines, il est normal qu'elle soit si forte. Quand bien même, je ne pendrais pas le risque de faire quoi que ce soit envers ce Naruto. »

- Qu'en est-il de Konoha ? demanda ensuite Kitsuchi.

Onōki grogna légèrement.

- Ce village a pris beaucoup trop d'aise dernièrement. Il semblerait que l'attaque de Sunagakure et d'Orochimaru sur eux et la bataille qui en a suivi ait redynamisé leur politique. La princesse Tsunade a apparemment un tantinet plus d'ambition que Sarutobi. Pourtant c'est inacceptable dans ce temps de stagnation et je compte bien ouvrir des négociations pour comprendre le motif de leur implication avec Kiri. Si jamais ils se renforçaient de trop, la menace serait trop importante et la guerre deviendrait inévitable. Après ce n'est qu'une question de fait. Actuellement, malgré notre désarmement, le village d'Iwa compte quarante-sept mille habitants pour quatorze-mille soldats. Trois mille sont actuellement déployés dans le pays avec divers missions de patrouilles et le même effectif est déployé pour répondre à notre clientèle. Konoha a perdu beaucoup de soldat durant l'attaque il y a trois ans. Ils étaient déjà moins que nous avant en comptant dix-mille éléments mais l'attaque sur eux leur a fait perdre près de deux mille hommes. Pourtant, la population de Konoha reste la plus nombreuse des cinq villages pour plus de soixante-milles habitants et si nous devions entrer en guerre, leurs capacités de recrutement feraient qu'ils remporteraient une guerre d'usure. Ceci, ajouté au fait qu'ils possèdent un certain nombre d'allié. Yukigakure et Hochigakure sont négligeables, mais j'ai ouïe dire que Takigakure possédait un Jinchuuriki. Et même si Sunagakure et Kirigakure sortent d'une guerre qui les a littéralement vidés de leurs ressources, ils seront amenés à nous déclarer la guerre si nous faisions quoi que ce soit.

- Je comprends, répondit alors Kitsuchi en se caressant le bout du menton, en pensant. « Mais qu'en est-il de Kumo ? Durant la dernière guerre, le Sandaime Raikage s'est bien allié avec nous. Nous avons même réussi à acculer Konoha un certain temps, en tout cas, avant l'attaque de Suna. Mais Suna était plus puissant sous le règne du Sandaime Kazekage. Nous aurions de grande chance de remporter une guerre si Kumo était de notre côté. »

Ce fut Rōshi qui intervint cette fois.

- Tu oublis quelque chose Kitsuchi. Tu combattais contre l'armée de Suna à cette époque, moi j'étais sur le front nord et j'ai rencontré personnellement le Raikage actuel, A Yotsuki. Notre alliance avec Kumo n'était déjà pas solide du tout, c'était de la convenance, mais sachant que le fils du Sandaime fait beaucoup moins dans la convenance politique que les autres, les chances de nous allier avec Kumo sont presque nulles. Tous ce que ferait Kumo si une guerre éclatait, ce serait de rester neutre pour finalement achever les vainqueurs. Kumo nous a bien montré le potentiel de son amitié lorsqu'il a rompu son alliance au milieu de la guerre pour nous attaquer.

- De toute façon, nous n'en sommes pas encore là, coupa finalement Onōki. « Parler d'une guerre potentielle est inutile. Pour l'instant, nous allons discuter avec Konoha et laisser le Namikaze relativement tranquille. Retournez chez vous, vous trois, j'ai du travail à faire. »

- Tsuchikage-sama, dirent-ils tous les trois, et en une seconde, ils disparurent dans des Iwa Shunshin no jutsu… sous un énième soupir de Onōki.

- Je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries… poussa le vieil homme en laissant sa tête reposer sur le bureau.

* * *

_Quelques mois après._

Les choses n'avaient pas évoluées comme Onōki l'aurait pensé. Le réseau d'espionnage et de relai d'information d'Iwa n'était pas aussi performant que celui de Jiraiya, et donc de Konoha. Pourtant il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour que les rapports de ses espions viennent l'informer sur la situation actuelle… De toute évidence, à la grande inquiétude d'Onōki, le Namikaze avait d'une manière ou d'une autre tissé des liens avec le village caché des nuages. Il avait eu rapport que le jeune homme s'y était dirigé avec Jiraiya il y avait environ trois mois, et son réseau d'espionnage était parvenu à constater qu'il venait d'en sortir. Peu importait ce qu'il y avait fait, au final. Le plus important restait le fait que Kumogakure l'avait accueilli plusieurs mois et rien n'était sorti du village. La seule conclusion dans ceci était que par défaut ambassadeurs de Konoha, Jiraiya et Naruto avaient réussi à s'entendre avec Kumogakure, et rien que de concevoir une telle chose… C'était très inquiétant pour Onōki.

Le vieil homme faisait face à une succession d'évènements problématiques. L'agitation au sein d'Iwa augmentait avec le débat sur Naruto Namikaze, et Onōki craignait maintenant plus que jamais de futures confrontations avec Konoha. Il avait dit à Kitsuchi et Rōshi qu'il essayerait d'entrer en négociation avec Konoha… Il n'en avait rien fait. Lorsqu'il était allé en référer à son daimyo quant à la situation, cet imbécile avait littéralement négligé les faits et en avait fait fit ! Il lui avait même défendu de contacter Konoha, prétendant qu'il ne voulait en rien compromettre l'équilibre commercial entre Tsuchi no Kuni et Hi no Kuni et ses alliés.

« _Au diable le commerce ! Konoha se renforce et met de plus en plus en danger Tsuchi no Kuni et Iwagakure no satō !_ » pensa Onōki en froissant nerveusement une feuille qu'il tenait, et qu'il ne lisait même plus sous la distraction. Non seulement il était préoccupé par Konoha et sa récente prise d'initiative, mais en plus… Les relations à la frontière sud s'étaient dégradées. La négligence et le manque d'investissement de son daimyo dans la diplomatie leur avait fait perdre une certaine influence. Le pays des oiseaux, Tori no Kuni, refermait progressivement ses frontières et avait adopté une politique particulièrement hostile. Il ignorait les motifs de la reine du pays, Toki, qui était particulièrement jeune, mais Onōki connaissait très bien Ishigakure no satō…

Ishigakure était un très gros village mineur, qu'Onōki pouvait facilement classer dans les villages mineurs les plus puissants du monde avec Amegakure no satō sous le règne de Sanshouuo no Hanzō et Takigakure no satō. Ishigakure qui signifiait… Village caché de la pierre. Exactement comme son village mais avec un terme différent. Les relations entre Ishigakure et Iwagakure avaient toujours été désastreuses depuis la fondation d'Ishi. La lutte territoriale constante avait, de la même façon qu'avec Kumogakure et Shimogakure, crée des tensions permanentes entre les deux villages. Officiellement, Iwa et Ishi n'étaient pas en guerre. Officieusement, la réalité était tout autre. Onōki recevait plusieurs rapports d'accrochage entre ses troupes placées à la frontière et des troupes d'Ishigakure. Ces courtes escarmouches n'étaient pas susceptibles de déclencher une guerre, mais récemment, les tensions étaient devenues beaucoup plus apparentes au vu de la multiplication des affrontements.

- Alors Jiji… On fatigue ? Tu devrais peut-être passer le poste à quelqu'un de plus jeune plutôt que de tomber en miette sur ton siège !

Onōki ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, ces derniers écarquillés sous l'offense qu'il reçut. Il ne faisait que réfléchir, comment osait-on ! Ceci avant de remarquer une jeune femme assise dans un siège en face de son bureau, y ayant accoudé les bras et le regardant avec amusement. Onōki se calma aussitôt, la reconnaissant, elle et sa voix. Car c'était une femme, une jeune fille. Elle avait de courts cheveux noirs et des yeux d'un rouge pâle qui émanaient à la fois une noble froideur et une malice ardente spécifique à la jeunesse. C'était une kunoichi, à la vue de ses vêtements. Le gilet pare-balle brun propre aux Iwa-nins et les tissus d'un uniforme rouges foncés. Ses jambes étaient habillées d'un collant en fils de maille et une jupe rouge lui descendait à mi-cuisse. Tout comme Kitsuchi, elle avait un bras nu et l'autre recouvert d'une manche ample qui venait lui recouvrir entièrement le bras gauche. Un pan de tissu rouge vif descendait de la même façon de sous son gilet, à sa hanche pour lui cacher la jambe droite. C'était une véritable kunoichi d'Iwagakure, preuve supplémentaire étant le bandeau frontal d'Iwa qui était attaché à son front.

- En quel honneur ai-je droit à une visite de ma très sainte petite fille Kurotsuchi-sama… ? demanda alors Onōki, suintant de sarcasme.

Car c'était sa petite fille de seize ans, Ryuutenbin no Kurotsuchi. La fille de Kitsuchi et, par les propres mots de Onōki, la petite peste du clan Ryuutenbin. Car sa petite-fille n'avait de cesse de l'enquiquiner sur tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver pour l'énerver. Elle ne manquait absolument pas une seule occasion pour lui compliquer la vie et ne ratait pas un moment de temps libre pour lui faire une farce, des fois humiliante… L'une des plus humiliantes qu'il eut à subir fut l'explosion d'un petit sceau de stockage devant lui alors qu'il était en pleine réunion du conseil. Le sceau contenait cinq litres de peinture rose et il en avait été totalement recouvert devant près de deux cent personnes. Le vieux Tsuchikage se rappellerait toujours de cette journée où il dut se déplacer à travers le village entièrement repeint en rose, à la recherche de sa petite-fille pour se venger. Pour une raison quelconque, il ne l'avait pas trouvé ce jour.

Parallèlement, il aimait énormément Kurotsuchi, tout comme le reste du clan et du village. Quand bien même pouvait-elle se montrer véritablement capricieuse, bornée et exécrable, elle était aussi une brillante kunoichi. Non, elle était la meilleure kunoichi d'Iwa. Sa réserve de chakra était très grande, largement au-dessus de la moyenne, et ce, parmi les moyennes masculines. Elle exerçait aussi un contrôle de son chakra presque parfait, faisant qu'elle s'était spécialisée dans l'utilisation du ninjutsu. Avec lui et Kitsuchi – et Han et Rōshi – Kurotsuchi était devenue une experte en ninjutsu. Comme tout ninja d'Iwa, elle était très portée sur le ninjutsu Doton, mais elle avait en plus réussi à maîtriser à la perfection la nature de chakra Katon, lui ouvrant l'accès à tout un panel de ninjutsu Yōton, qu'elle se découvrit détentrice peu après. Si elle était moins bonne en Genjutsu et Taijutsu, elle restait cependant très polyvalente, et était en voie de devenir le sixième ninja de rang S d' Iwagakure. Il était fier d'elle.

- Ai-je forcément besoin d'une excuse pour rendre visite à mon grand-père adoré ? questionna-t-elle avec un petit sourire doux, et Onōki sut qu'elle était sincère. Elle avait l'air d'être de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Le Tsuchikage Sandaime la regarda curieusement, avant de rire légèrement.

- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit-il amusé. « Tu es la bienvenue évidemment, ma petite. »

Puis, il revint à ses documents, bien plus serein et bien moins soucieux qu'avant. La présence de sa petite fille, malgré toutes les farces gênantes qu'elle pouvait lui faire, l'apaisait. Il était toujours apaisant d'être en présence des enfants de ses enfants… Plus jeune, il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir une si grande famille, après tout.

- Mais plus sérieusement, tu n'as pas une raison de venir ici ? Tu veux quoi ? Une technique, une mission ? demanda le vieil homme sans sortir de ses documents pour autant.

- Hmm… Je ne sais pas… réfléchit-elle en se tortillant dès qu'elle eut entendu les mots « missions » et « techniques », sous l'amusement de Onōki. « En fait non ! Je veux juste que tu me parles de quelque chose… Mais je ne sais pas si tu seras d'accord… »

- Bon allez, dépêches-toi, qu'est-ce que tu souhaites savoir, soupira Onōki en voyant l'hésitation de la jeune Ryuutenbin.

Kurotsuchi le regarda, semblant juger du oui et du non, et après quelques secondes, elle se décida à parler.

- Bon très bien, je te raconte, soupira-t-elle à son tour, avant de reprendre avec un étrange sourire se tissant sur son visage, le regard légèrement ailleurs, captivé. « Parle-moi de Naruto Namikaze ! »

- Très bien, y a pas de problèmes, dit-il avec neutralité… avant de se rendre réellement compte de ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Il releva le regard, ahuri. « Attends quoi !? Mais pourquoi tu me demandes une chose pareille ! Non, évidemment, non ! Je ne te parlerais pas de lui ! »

Il se tut quand il vit Kurotsuchi le regarder de façon implorante… Et son visage fut tellement mignon à cet instant précis qu'il se sentit défaillir. « S'il-te-plait Jii-chaaan… » Il grogna un instant… Mais bien sûr, peu importait qui était la jeune fille qui faisait un tel regard, il était difficile de ne pas céder à sa vue. Il ne fallut même pas quinze secondes pour qu'il abandonne.

- Raaah ! Bon d'accord, c'est d'accord ! gémit-il, énervé. « Je vais te parler de lui, mais d'abord dis-moi pourquoi tu veux que je t'en parles ! »

Kurotsuchi fit un victorieux sourire, avant de se mettre à l'aise en s'accoudant mieux au bureau de son grand-père.

- Les copines et moi nous avons parlé de lui avec quelques autres ninjas. Je sais que c'est un ennemi juré du village et qu'il est haï par la quasi-totalité d'Iwa mais il a l'air super balèze, encore plus que Deidara-nii. Et en plus, il a mon âge, ça me rend encore plus curieuse… Et tu es forcément celui qui en sait le plus.

Onōki la regarda sceptique un certain temps, mais finalement, acquiesça.

- Très bien, je vais te parler de ce garçon. Que veux-tu savoir de toute façon ?

Le sourire de Kurotsuchi ne fit que s'agrandir… Elle avait beaucoup de chose à savoir…

* * *

« _Laisse-moi te dire déjà que Naruto Namikaze n'est pas un ennemi à proprement dit du village…_ »

Onōki soupira en se rappelant ce qu'il avait raconté à sa petite-fille quelques heures auparavant. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle, de toutes les filles à Iwagakure no satō, soit intéressée énormément par Naruto Namikaze. Car il avait bien vu l'intérêt dans les yeux de Kurotsuchi. Il ne savait pas exactement de quelle nature. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'était que Ryuutenbin no Kurotsuchi avait bel et bien hérité de l'ardeur guerrière des combattants d'Iwa et qu'elle avait sans doute pour ambition de rencontrer le Namikaze et l'affronter. Peut-être voulait-elle le combattre pour tester sa force, peut-être voulait-elle aussi le battre, le tuer, pour la gloire ou sa carrière. Il n'en savait rien. Il était possible que ses motivations soient encore différentes. Mais dans tous les cas, quelles qu'étaient les motivations de la jeune fille… Il n'aimait pas ça. Vouloir approcher le Namikaze, se mêler à lui ou chercher à lui nuire… Surtout si en plus il s'agissait de sa petite fille, cela pourrait avoir des répercussions immenses sur son village.

Pourtant, malgré tout, il lui en avait parlé. Il avait d'abord rappelé à sa petite fille des histoires dont Iwa avait connaissance sur Minato Namikaze, puis avait ensuite enchaîné sur son fils. Il en savait déjà beaucoup plus sur Naruto Namikaze. D'après ce qu'il avait appris de l'Uzumaki, le garçon avant d'être pris sous la tutelle de Jiraiya, était littéralement indigne d'un ninja selon les normes d'Iwa. Ça ne l'avait pas empêché cependant d'avoir une multitude d'aventure et d'être le vecteur réel ou symbolique de plusieurs libérations de pays. Il avait noté le calme absolu de Kurotsuchi lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué que ce Naruto avait évolué à travers une suite de missions périlleuses sous l'enseignement de Sharingan no Kakashi. Le fait que Kakashi fut une période le sensei du garçon étonna la kunoichi d'Iwa. Pour ces diverses missions, Onōki avait une pléthore d'information. Ces pays n'avaient jamais cherché à cacher leur gratitude, et des éloges sur Naruto Uzumaki étaient sur les bouches de chaque habitant, aussi étranges et inattendues étaient-elles. Uzumaki Naruto était passé dans plusieurs pays… Et ce fut même en relisant les rapports sur lui qu'Onōki y vit son passage au pays des oiseaux. Il fit alors instantanément le lien entre les frontières du pays et le garçon. La reine Toki devait considérer Tsuchi no Kuni comme nuisible symboliquement, au vu de son estime sans doute plus qu'amicale pour Namikaze Naruto.

Le fait que Nami no Kuni louait Namikaze Naruto comme son plus grand héros fit passer un goût amer dans la gorge d'Onōki. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de raconter ce passage plus qu'important à Kurotsuchi, qui ne l'interrompit toujours pas, et ne témoigna aucune forme d'ennui. L'intérêt de la kunoichi sembla briller dans ses yeux lorsqu'il aborda le sujet du siège éclair de Konohagakure par son allié traître de Suna. Plusieurs ninjas d'Iwagakure étaient présents lors de l'attaque… L'information que Naruto Uzumaki était parvenu à combattre et vraisemblablement vaincre un Bijuu, d'après les rumeurs des habitants, avait donc atteint les oreilles du Tsuchikage Sandaime. Lorsque Naruto repartit du village cependant, en compagnie de Jiraiya, les informations arrêtèrent sur le garçon. Jiraiya et lui disparurent de la circulation, devenant anonymes dans les ombres du continent en entamant un voyage de plusieurs années. A l'époque, Uzumaki Naruto n'était qu'un simple nom aux yeux d'Iwagakure. Négligeable, inoffensif. En fait, mis à part quelques coups d'œil sans importance sur son dossier, il était presque inconnu. Cet avis changea bien vite pour le village lorsque le mot sortit sur la guerre de Kiri et de son poids crucial dans la victoire… Et de sa filiation. Kirigakure, l'apogée de l'histoire de Namikaze Naruto, qui captiva Kurotsuchi.

Onōki avait terminé dessus, ne cachant cependant pas à sa petite-fille que le village avait une multitude d'espion qui pistait Naruto et Jiraiya pour en surveiller l'avancée. Il ne dit cependant rien à Kurotsuchi sur le fait que Naruto avait été vu en Kumo il y avait moins d'une semaine et qu'il errait actuellement sur les route du pays de la foudre dans une direction indéterminée. La seule chose que pouvait espérer le vieil homme, c'était que la princesse d'Iwa oublie le Namikaze. Ça vaudrait mieux pour tous. Ainsi, ce fut pensif qu'il plongea une énième fois dans ses rapports et documents, maudissant comme à l'habitude l'afflux de travail de bureau qu'il se jugeait trop âgé pour faire. Pas qu'il voulait laisser sa place de Tsuchikage cependant…

Pourtant les ennuis du Sandaime Tsuchikage d'Iwa n'allaient devenir que plus intenses.

* * *

- Bon sang ! Tsuchikage-sama ! S'il vous plait, c'est une question de bon sens, d'honneur, ne le voyez-vous pas !? s'écria un homme devant le bureau du Tsuchikage avec une frustration telle qu'il en semblait furieux – il l'était.

Yowagoshi Odateru venait de parler. Onōki le regarda sévèrement, sans parler pour autant. Onōki le connaissait plutôt bien, étant donné le nombre de fois que l'homme était passé dans son bureau récidiver ses plaintes. C'était un jeune Jōnin de vingt-deux ans nouvellement promu. L'homme avait été nommé il y avait deux ans pour les critères conventionnels de promotion. C'était un ninja relativement normal. Il était le conformiste de base, pur conservateur et nationaliste. Onōki le connaissait déjà avant car le jeune homme admirait les Tsuchikage et rêvait un jour d'en prendre la place. Si Onōki se flattait des multiples éloges du garçon et lui souriait courtoisement lorsque ce dernier venait le saluer et le complimenter, l'opinion d'Onōki sur l'homme n'avait jamais été positive. Onōki connaissait ce genre d'homme… Pour la simple et bonne raison que si cela n'avait pas été pour son prédécesseur et maître, Ryuutenbin no Mu, Nidaime Tsuchikage d'Iwa, Onōki serait sans doute resté tel que l'était actuellement Odateru. Dans sa jeunesse, il avait été captivé par la grandeur de feu Shodaime Tsuchikage au point que son admiration se changea vite en l'obsession de devenir lui-même Tsuchikage.

- Tsuchikage-sama ! Je vous en prie… Le fils de l'homme est en vie ! Nous devons le tuer ! C'est une nécessité ! Un devoir sur notre amour propre, son existence est un affront à la supériorité d'Iwa sur le monde !

Onōki soupira. Il en avait plus qu'assez. Odateru était borné et stupide, et s'il ne le disait pas, Onōki pensait que son fanatisme d'Iwa lui voilait littéralement la raison pour la folie. Le jeune homme n'avait aucun réalisme, aucune logique et surtout, aucune retenue. Il s'était créé une haine immodérée pour Naruto Namikaze dès qu'il avait appris son existence et avait fait du jeune ninja de Konoha l'obsession parmi ses obsessions. Il rêvait de le tuer, se vantait qu'il allait le tuer, parlait à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il allait être le seul et unique à tuer Naruto Namikaze et ramener sa tête recouverte d'effroi à Iwagakure. Ajouté à cela qu'il pensait réellement que la tête de Naruto Namikaze jouerait dans sa nomination en tant que Tsuchikage…

Dans un premier temps, Onōki en avait ri, trouvant que l'énergie des jeunes était surprenante. Pourtant, plus le temps passait, moins cela allait, et moins Onōki pensait ce qu'il avait dit, concernant Odateru. L'homme avait témoigné d'insubordination potentielle voire même de manque de respect envers ses camarades quand le sujet Naruto Namikaze était abordé. Il y avait moins d'un mois, il avait été provisoirement incarcéré pour provocation de bagarre au sein d'un établissement de boisson parce qu'un ninja d'Iwa collègue avait été en désaccord sur l'utilité de tuer le Namikaze… c'était aux yeux de Onōki véritablement ridicule. Il avait honte. Sans vouloir le faire, Naruto Namikaze créait des tensions très fortes et des troubles de stabilité émotionnelle chez ses shinobis…

- Odateru Yowagoshi, nous en avons déjà parlé, prononça avec énervement Onōki. « C'est non. NON ! NON ET NON ! Je vais le répéter, Iwa n'est pas prête à avoir un incident diplomatique avec une autre super puissance, alors, définitivement : NON ! »

Le Jōnin serra les poings sous le regard toujours plus froid d'Onōki. Le vieux Kage allait arriver à la limite de ce qu'il pouvait supporter si ce Jōnin inconscient continuait à insister.

- Et bien, dans ce cas, laissez-moi mener une équipe de combat dans l'objectif de tuer le Namikaze ! Vous pouvez me faire confiance! Je connais beaucoup de Chuunin qui rêvent de lui faire la peau, nous n'attendons tous que votre ordre ! Sandaime-sama, je vous en prie, soyez magnanime !

- Des Chuunins… ?! s'exclama incrédule Onōki… avant de rougir de fureur. « JE N'AI QUE FAIRE DE SIMPLES CHUUNINS ! » hurla-t-il ensuite en frappant la table de son poing. « Kitsuchi et Rōshi doutent avoir le niveau pour le battre en sachant qu'il est accompagné de Jiraiya des Sannin et tu penses pouvoir le tuer AVEC DES CHUUNINS !? »

Encore plus à la fureur du vieux Kage, le jeune Jōnin semblait presque ignorer ses dires.

- Si nous venions à attenter à la vie du garçon, Takigakure, Kusagakure, Tanigakure, Sunagakure et Kirigakure nous tomberaient dessus ! C'est du suicide politique, alors NON !

- Mais je peux le faire, je peux le tuer ! insista Odateru.

- Il suffit, prononça Onōki, le ton bas et sombre.

- Mais Tsuchikage-sama, je…

- C'EST ASSEZ ! hurla Onōki. « DEHORS ! »

Tout aussi en colère que ne l'était Onōki, le jeune Iwa-nin sortit sans réclamer son dû et claqua la porte violemment, Onōki reprenant son souffle. Il inspira profondément pour se détendre et ferma les yeux, sa respiration reprenant un rythme calme, ainsi que les battements de son cœur. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, la colère passée, il était calme. « _Il pense pouvoir rivaliser avec Naruto Namikaze…_ » pensa Onōki avec ironie et amertume à la fois. « _Des sept duels qu'il a provoqué contre Kurotsuchi pour lui demander sa main, Kurotsuchi l'a écrasé et laissé pour mort sans remord, devant tout le monde. Non content d'être un pot de glue, cet énergumène est aussi un véritable idiot._ »

Car oui… Pas moins de sept fois depuis l'année dernière, à partir des quinze ans de sa petite fille, Odateru avait défié cette dernière. Il s'était mis cette fois en tête qu'en épousant Kurotsuchi et en intégrant le clan Ryuutenbin, il se rapprocherait de la place du Tsuchikage. Outrée qu'il ne la provoque à sa fête d'anniversaire, Kurotsuchi avait relevé le défi sans hésitation et avait essayé de le tuer. Si ce n'était pour l'intervention d'autres personnes, elle aurait terminé ce qu'elle avait commencé. Cela n'avait pas empêché l'homme de continuer à la défier, et Kurotsuchi avait finalement transformé l'outrage en amusement, riant à chaque fois qu'elle laissait pour mort cet imbécile. Elle ne cachait cependant pas son ennui en apprenant qu'il survivait à ses jets de lave. Si on pouvait accorder quelque chose à Odateru, c'était bien sa capacité de survie aux blessures graves. Il lui avait bien fallu un mois à chaque fois sur les trois fois où il avait été brûlé vif, mais il avait survécu.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas important. Même s'il battait Kurotsuchi par inadvertance, jamais Onōki ni même un seul Ryuutenbin n'accepterait l'adhésion d'un si faible et indigne parti au clan, et encore moins de Ryuutenbin accepteraient que cet individu pose ses mains sur leur princesse. Et puis, si l'homme persistait à jouer les fauteurs de troubles, Onōki allait finir par le faire emprisonner.

C'était donc au final… Un problème minime.

* * *

«_ Peu importe ce que je subirais. Je n'abandonnerais jamais. Je m'appelle Naruto, et je suis un ninja !_ »

Naruto plaça un marque-page sur le livre. Et quel livre. L'histoire était tragique, les affres de la guerre décrites étaient horribles et très imagés. Des descriptions de massacres et de pertes douloureuses. Des batailles épiques et sanglantes, mélangeant horreur et honneur. Des assassins sans scrupules. La fidélité d'un homme pour son clan, pour son village ou son idéal. Il fut pensif, dérangé. Ce livre lui rappelait trop Kirigakure. Les visages hurlants des morts lui revenaient à l'esprit. Il arrivait à se rappeler, à entendre les cris aigus des femmes et des enfants terrifiés ou traumatisés. Il arrivait à entendre les cris de ralliement des soldats lorsqu'ils attaquaient ou se défendaient. Les cris de douleur ou de peur. C'était vivant et mort à la fois. Ça le détruisait, le démotivait, mais d'un autre côté, il en était que plus vivant et motivé. Car il avait survécu et traversé l'obscurité.

Il en observait le passé avec analyse.

- Naruto, est-ce que ça va ?

Naruto releva la tête, se rendant compte qu'il avait dû inquiéter Jiraiya avec la tête qu'il faisait.

- Oui ça va. Je pensais, c'est tout.

Le garçon regarda le livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains, lisant le titre avec un sourire.

- Chroniques d'un ninja qui en a dans le ventre… prononça-t-il doucement sous le regard hésitant de son maître. « C'est un bon livre sensei, vraiment. J'aime beaucoup. »

- Tu aimes ? questionna Jiraiya, étonné en sachant que Minato avait lui aussi très apprécié ce livre.

- Oui, je l'aime. Je me vois un peu dedans. La vie des ninjas qui y est décrite est horrible. On a du mal à avaler certaines choses, mais elles sont tellement vraies. La vie de Naruto est monstrueuse. La façon dont il est plongé dans la guerre dès ses douze ans et la façon dont il est obligé d'être conformiste et d'exécuter les ordres. Je n'ai même pas vécu ça en Mizu no Kuni. Je ne l'ai pas fini, j'attends de voir comment il établit la paix.

- Ouais… Mais je te le dis, c'est vraiment sans prétention. J'ai écrit ça il y a longtemps et franchement ce n'est plus du tout d'actualité… Ce côté guerre totale et tout…

- Pourtant sensei, ce livre reste quand même le meilleur de ceux que tu as écrit. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu ne l'as pas publié, il aurait pourtant un grand succès, j'en suis persuadé.

- Je ne sais pas…

Jiraiya ne savait clairement pas quoi dire. Il hésitait. À vrai dire, il n'avait jamais ressenti l'envie de publier ce livre.

- Je vais y réfléchir. Figures-toi qu'il y a longtemps, ton père m'a proposé la même chose. Je ne l'ai jamais fait. J'ai toujours trouvé ce livre dépassé, irréaliste. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que la guerre est un outil politique. La guerre n'est qu'une conception de la lutte pour le territoire, pour l'intérêt de deux factions.

Il soupira, sentant une certaine tristesse lui saisir le cœur. Naruto le regardait avec neutralité.

- J'ai toujours rêvé d'un monde sans guerre… Lorsque j'ai écrit ce livre, la deuxième guerre ninja battait son plein. Konoha avait mobilisé plusieurs armées en Amegakure… C'était une période sombre…

Une période sombre. Oui… Konohagakure avait plongé dans les ténèbres. La deuxième guerre ninja avait été dure et longue, s'étendant sur plus de vingt ans, soit presque quatre fois la troisième et dernière guerre des ninjas jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ame no Kuni était un pays dont l'enjeu stratégique était ultime.

Depuis toujours, l'hostile pays de la pluie avait fait la jonction du monde. Il était le pays qui avait lié depuis toujours les trois super puissances du continent : Tsuchi, Kaze et Hi. Depuis des centaines d'années, à l'aide de ninja ou de samurais, les trois pays avaient sans cesse essayés d'envahir et d'occuper le pays de la pluie. Celui des trois qui remportait Ame no Kuni et en faisait un glacis de protection pouvait par la suite s'en servir de base d'opération. Et par conséquent, les guerres ancestrales auraient été changées, la géographie du continent déformée.

Pour Iwagakure, Sunagakure et Konohagakure, Amegakure no satō, dirigée par Hanzō la salamandre, était l'obstacle le plus grand de la guerre. Cet homme était un patriote, un guerrier. Il se battait pour la souveraineté territoriale d'Ame et d'Amegakure sur ses terres. Lorsqu'une unité d'Iwa venait au contact d'une unité de Konoha ou de Suna, et réciproquement… les troupes de Hanzō arrivaient sur le champ de bataille et achevaient les vainqueurs. Les victoires des trois superpuissances étaient ainsi mises à l'oubli, essuyant échec sur échec, humiliation sur humiliation. Dans un mouvement commun, les trois villages déclarèrent ainsi la guerre à Amegakure no satō, et les armées des trois pays s'engagèrent profondément dans les territoires hostiles du pays de la pluie.

Leur objectif : éliminer toute opposition et saigner le pays. Le village caché du sable se retira en premier après avoir essuyé trois attaques consécutives d'Ame et d'Iwa. Les combats de Sunagakure dans les pays de la rivière, contre Konohagakure et Tanigakure, et dans le pays des oiseaux avec comme allié Ishigakure, contre Iwagakure, étaient beaucoup plus importants. L'armée mobilisée d'Iwa se retira ensuite. Iwa était trop occupé. Elle n'avait aucun allié et combattait Ishigakure, Sunagakure, Konohagakure, Takigakure et Kumogakure. Investir contre Amegakure aurait été trop couteux, peut-être fatal. Konoha eut donc la porte ouverte à l'occasion de prendre Ame no Kuni et de détruire les factions d'Hanzō.

L'avantage de Konoha dans la seconde guerre ninja était dans le fait que le Nidaime Hokage avait établi un grand nombre d'alliance militaire avant qu'elle ne commence. L'alliance avec Tanigakure des rivières et Takigakure de la cascade étaient de celles-là. Le Nidaime Hokage avait aussi tenté l'alliance avec Kumo, mais l'intervention surprise de divisions spécialisées du village des nuages appelés Corne d'or et Corne d'argent scella l'animosité de Kumo et Konoha pour de bon, Nidaime Hokage perdant la vie dans ces négociations. La guerre commença peu après sa mort, et Konoha se retrouva à la tête d'une coalition soudée et prête, avec Tani, Taki et Uzushio sur le pied de guerre.

Mais la préparation stratégique et militaire de Konoha ne suffit pas à la feuille de s'assurer que la campagne d'Ame serait une victoire. Pas même la présence des trois élèves du Sandaime Hokage ne put le faire. La guerre ouverte avec les troupes d'Ame se transforma en guérilla à laquelle les forces de Konoha ne furent pas entraînées. De village ninja en village ninja, les conflits étaient des combats de front entre unité de trente à cinquante éléments. Près d'un millier de ninja de Konoha furent envoyés à Ame, dispersés en plus d'une centaine d'unité chargée de localiser et de détruire l'ennemi, parfois en demandant du soutien des forces proches. La guérilla fut cependant une défaite totale. Les hommes envoyés devenaient fous, paranoïaques de ne pas trouver un seul ennemi hormis lorsque ce dernier venait à eux. Le sentiment de défaite fut accentué avec le combat des ninjas que l'on appela ensuite les Densetsu no Sannin contre Sanshouuo no Hanzō, que ce dernier remporta à plate couture.

Non seulement Amegakure disposaient de ninjas fanatiques, mais aussi d'un leader qui était mondialement reconnu comme l'un des plus puissants ninjas existants.

- Ma défaite contre Hanzō fut l'une des plus désastreuses défaites que je n'ai eu à subir. Même si Orochimaru et Tsunade combattaient à mes côtés. Même lorsque nous avions invoqués Gamabunta, Katsuyu et Manda, Hanzō nous a battu avec aisance. Il était le détenteur du contrat d'invocation des salamandres, un contrat légendaire tout comme pour les serpents, les crapauds et les limaces. Mais le chef des Salamandres était à un niveau au-dessus des chefs d'autres clans de convocations… Ibuse, c'est son nom. Cette salamandre à malmené Bunta, Manda et Katsuyu comme un Jōnin avec des Genins. Mais malgré notre défaite, Hanzō nous a épargné, parce qu'il avait apparemment beaucoup aimé notre combat contre lui. Et à bien y réfléchir… Je dois dire que c'était une belle et honorable défaite. J'admire plusieurs choses chez cet homme.

- Qu'est-il devenu ? demanda Naruto, avant de lancer un bâton dans le feu de camp se consumant entre eux deux.

En effet, les deux ninjas de Konoha étaient assis sur des buches entourant un grand feu de camps. La nuit était tombée et comme chaque soir, les deux hommes s'asseyaient autour d'un bon feu pour discuter, après avoir sécurisé et blindé une zone de fuuinjutsu de détection et de clone pour la garde.

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas de contact dans le pays de la pluie… J'ai rencontré plusieurs personnes de confiance il y a longtemps. Des enfants à qui j'ai enseigné avant même d'enseigner à ton père. Ils sont morts cependant. Donc je ne sais ni ce qui se passe à Ame, ni ce qu'est devenu Hanzō. C'était un homme très prudent, pour ne pas dire parano. Il voyait le mal partout et ne laissait personne l'approcher. D'ailleurs, la chasse au traître était menée courante, parfois même quand il n'y en avait pas. Bah… Il avait l'âge de Sarutobi-sensei, de sorte que s'il est encore en vie, il se fait vieux.

- Je suppose. Mais il doit rester vraiment très fort, vu la force qu'avait Hiruzen-jiji avant de mourir.

- Comme tu dis, gaki.

- Je me demande si je peux le battre… s'interrogea alors le jeune Namikaze, sous le sourire de Jiraiya.

- Hey, en sachant que je n'ai pas pu le battre alors que Tsunade et Orochimaru étaient avec moi, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu le pourrais, toi ? taquina alors le sage.

Naruto mit une main à son menton.

- Et bien… Hanzō devrait avoir soixante-quinze ans, donc ses capacités physiques seraient relativement amoindries… Il en est de même pour sa capacité à exploiter son chakra… Vient ensuite le fait que je dispose de mon Bijuu et du Hiraishin… Du Rasengan, du Rasenshuriken… Et je vais bientôt parvenir à maîtriser le Rasendenkō… Et j'ai plein de ninjutsu différents, des fuuinjutsu, le Kuchiyose no jutsu… Veux-tu que je continue ?

- Non, c'est bon… soupira Jiraiya. « Mais ne sois pas trop confiant quand même. Je sais que tu le sais, mais un ninja a toujours des surprises. Si tu venais à te battre contre Hanzō, ce dernier pourrait sans doute te piéger et là, paf, échec et mat, t'es mort. C'est comme ça que ça marche… »

- C'est pas faux… murmura Naruto, en sachant que les retournements de situation étaient toujours imprévisibles et souvent létaux.

Yagura avait failli le tuer à plusieurs occasions et il était un maître des surprises de ce genre… Il était donc bien placé pour savoir qu'un combat ne s'en tenait pas seulement au potentiel de puissance de ses participants.

- Dis-moi sensei, où va-t-on aller maintenant ? Ça fait dix jours qu'on erre au milieu de nulle part au pays de la foudre. Tu n'as pas une idée ? demanda Naruto tout en rangeant le livre de son maître dans une poche à part de sa sacoche d'arme.

- En fait, je nous dirigeais vers une ville portuaire à l'ouest de Kaminari no Kuni. On va prendre un bateau. On a plusieurs endroits où aller avant que le voyage ne se termine.

- Tant que tu sais où on va, j'ai aucun problème… prononça Naruto avec hésitation. « Evites juste de me faire un mauvais coup comme avec le pays du miel ou avec Kumo…

Jiraiya se mit à rire nerveusement… « Héhéhé… Oui… ce serait tellement déplorable… » qu'il disait. Il n'en pensait pas un mot.

Sacré Jiraiya.

* * *

« Hm ? »

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Naruto ? Ça va ?

C'était ce que Jiraiya avait demandé en regardant son filleul. Ils avaient repris la marche à l'aube et marchaient donc sur une route au milieu de la campagne humide du pays de la foudre lorsque Naruto s'était soudainement arrêté, alertant son maître. Il avait les sourcils froncés et semblait réfléchir comme s'il essayait de se rappeler de quelque chose dont il avait du mal à se souvenir. Bien sûr, il ne répondit pas, trop occuper à penser, et Jiraiya s'approcha donc pour aller le réveiller. Il se garda de le faire cependant lorsqu'il vit un immense sourire sur le visage de Naruto, qui leva la tête pour le regarder.

- Alors ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ero-sensei, puis-je m'absenter quelques heures ? questionna le blond en ignorant la question de son parrain.

- Hein ? T'absenter ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par t'absenter ? Je veux dire, il n'y a rien à faire ici, on est au milieu de nulle part… répondit le grand homme avant de réaliser de quoi il s'agissait. « Ah je vois… Une de tes dames, c'est ça ? » continua-t-il avec un soudain sourire farceur, sous le hochement de tête de Naruto. « C'est laquelle ? Attends, attends ! Laisse-moi deviner… C'est Emiko ? »

- Raté, sensei. C'est Mei-chan.

- Ah oui, la belle Mizukage… s'exclama Jiraiya avec compréhension. « Et terrifiante aussi… » rajouta-t-il tout bas, faisant rire Naruto, en sachant à quel point Jiraiya avait eu peur lorsque Mei l'avait poursuivi au milieu de Kiri pour essayer de lui fondre certaines parties intimes. Pourquoi ne ressentait-il pas de peine pour lui ? Bonne question… « Bon, très bien. Tu peux aller la voir, et même si je n'étais pas d'accord tu irais quand même. »

Le Sannin ne se sentait pas âme à lui refuser. Même si Naruto avait prévenu Mei et Emiko qu'il ne pourrait pas les voir le temps de son statut d'ambassadeur à Kumogakure, les deux femmes s'étaient évidemment ennuyé de son absence, et réciproquement. Si ce n'était pas aujourd'hui, le jeune Namikaze n'aurait de toute façon pas attendu pour aller les voir. « Je vais m'installer ici. Files-moi un de tes kunais, gaki. » demanda Jiraiya, son élève s'exécutant. Il s'empressa de mettre le kunai Hiraishin dans sa poche et partit s'installer sur le côté de la route.

- Et Naruto ! rajouta alors Jiraiya en interpellant le concerné. « Je te laisse deux heures. Pas plus. Il ne faut pas que nous ne perdions de temps. »

- Hai.

Aussitôt répondu, Naruto se concentra et fit le mudra du tigre de sa main droite. Il disparut alors instantanément, sous les yeux de son maître qui, assit sur un rocher, avait sorti un livre et un stylo. Une petite pause de deux heures pour écrire… Après tout, pourquoi pas.

* * *

Lorsque Naruto apparut, il flancha d'abord très légèrement, et manqua de tomber au sol. Matérialiser son corps à plus de mille kilomètres de distance était dangereux et éprouvant, aussi il s'en tirait bien de n'avoir juste que ces vertiges. Il fallait vraiment qu'il optimise le Hiraishin et sa maîtrise pour faciliter les sauts à très grandes distances. Pourtant, après quelques secondes, il oublia rapidement ces problèmes. Le fait fut qu'il reconnut la vue dans laquelle il était plongé. La même vue de Kiri en hauteur comme celle qu'il avait le loisir de regarder durant ses venues à Kiri, depuis… Le bureau du Mizukage. Des bras passèrent dans son dos pour venir le serrer autour de la poitrine, mais il écarta toute réflexion comme il sut à qui ils appartenaient. Il sentit un corps s'appuyer contre lui et une tête reposer contre son dos. Il sourit tout en se retournant.

- Naru-kun…

Le cœur de Naruto battit fort lorsqu'il put enfin observer après trois mois séparé d'elle, l'une des femmes qu'il aimait. « Mei-chan ! » Ce fut tout ce qu'il dit avant de la prendre dans ses bras, de la soulever, et de l'embrasser passionnément. La Godaime Mizukage le serra plus fortement et mit tout autant de passion dans le baiser que son futur époux. Ce fut haletant et relativement à bout de souffle qu'ils brisèrent leur baiser, et même alors, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de sa fiancée et de caler son visage contre son cou.

- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué Naru-kun… Trois mois sans toi… Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est ennuyant. J'espère que ce sera la seule fois que je ne pourrais pas te voir pour un temps si long.

Le fait d'entendre sa voix fit sourire de tendresse Naruto, et il ne put s'empêcher de venir la titiller de petit baisers dans le cou.

- C'était exceptionnel Mei-chan, et d'ailleurs…

Il allait continuer à parler mais ne le put lorsqu'à nouveau il fut pris dans un baiser de la jolie Kiri-nin. Une minute après, il récupérait son souffle. Il gloussa en voyant le regard extatique de Mei. Elle était trop jolie.

- Je t'aime Mei-chan, dit-il avec amusement et joie, Mei lui répondant aussitôt la même chose. « J'ai plein de chose à te dire ! Mais je n'ai que deux heures… »

- Ce sera bien suffisant pour beaucoup de chose Naru-kun… dit-elle taquine, avec de murmurer à son oreille. « Mon kunai est sur mon lit… »

- …Dans ta chambre… ? questionna Naruto, sans vraiment attendre de réponse. « …Les explications vont attendre. »

Mei ne fut même pas surprise lorsqu'ils disparurent tous les deux dans le Hiraishin.

* * *

- Incroyable.

Ce fut tout ce que Mei put dire, le regard troublé, après que Naruto lui ait tout raconté de son séjour à Kumo. Couchés dans son lit, nus l'un contre l'autre, le garçon lui avait révélé des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu croire possible.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu peux maintenant te transformer en Bijuu comme Yagura… ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard avide de réponse. Naruto fit un grand à sourire.

- Oui, répondit-il joyeusement. « Ma forme est d'ailleurs bien plus puissante que la sienne. Lui était lent et massif, sa défense lui supprimait tout le reste et il ne pouvait juste qu'envoyer des Bijūdama contre un ennemi qui bouge et s'éloigne facilement, comme Bunta. Moi, au contraire, je suis beaucoup plus fort. Je peux courir et me battre avec agilité. Je peux poursuivre et attraper mes adversaires et les tuer uniquement avec l'une de mes queues ou mes griffes. Je peux tirer des Bijūdama quand je veux également… En fait, en mode Bijuu, je n'ai pas peur de dire que je suis l'entité la plus puissante du monde. Héhéhé… »

Ça l'amusait en effet car en plus il avait raison. Il n'arrivait pas à voir qui hormis un Kage ou un Jinchuuriki en plein possession pourrait éventuellement le battre s'il avait recourt au mode Bijuu. Peut-être des expert en fuuinjutsu, et c'était à vrai dire tout. Toute attaque physique était bloquée par sa peau solide comme le diamant, le ninjutsu élémentaire également. Si Bee et son mode Bijuu était vulnérable sur certaines attaques, lui avait beaucoup moins ce problème. Hachibi était lent, plus rapide que Sanbi bien sûr, mais néanmoins lent. Il palliait sa lenteur avec ses Bijūdama, dont la puissance était bien supérieure aux Bijūdama de Sanbi. De plus, si Bee n'avait pas de patte arrière en mode Bijuu, il disposait non pas de patte avant mais bien de main, ce qui lui permettait beaucoup plus de chose. Chaque mode Bijuu avait sa spécialité en fait.

- Pourras-tu me le montrer ?

Naruto se mit à rire à cette demande. Mei allait lui demander pourquoi il riait quand elle sentit quelque chose s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Elle hoqueta de surprise à la chaleur et la douceur de cette chose, et elle n'eut pas honte en retirant d'un coup la couverture pour les découvrir. Ce qu'elle découvrit la laissa sans voix. Là, lui enserrant les hanches, se trouvait une queue de renard d'au moins deux mètres de long, épaisse et touffue de près d'un mètre. Elle fixa cette queue et constata qu'elle sortait du bas du dos de Naruto, ce dernier observant ses réactions avec amusement. Evidemment, elle se mit à rire à la sensation de se retrouver enserrée par cette touffe de fourrure rouge-oranger.

- C'est trop kawaii, Kitsune-chan ! s'exclama-t-elle sans s'arrêter de rire.

Elle renversa Naruto sur le dos et monta sur lui en appuyant ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher de bouger. Quand elle sentit quelque chose durcir contre son bas ventre, elle s'en étonna et regarda… Puis taquine, elle sourit à son homme.

- Naru-kun… Tu as encore de l'énergie pour penser à ça ? roucoula-t-elle sous le rougissement du concerné.

- Je n'y peux rien… J'ai une déesse entièrement nue qui s'expose en étant à califourchon sur moi. Est-ce que je peux réagir autrement ? dit-il avec gêne alors que sa queue de renard disparaissait, sous le gémissement déçu de Mei.

- Aaaw Naru-kun… Pourquoi l'as-tu retiré, je l'aimais bien cette queue moi… dit-elle avec un visage feintant la tristesse. Aussitôt, un grand sourire se tissa sur son visage alors qu'elle mima un va et vient du bassin sur Naruto. « Ceci dit je préfère quand même l'autre. »

- M-Mei-chan, arrête, c'est gênant… s'exclama Naruto, rouge de gêne aux taquineries de la kunoichi, mais encore plus excité qu'il ne l'était avant.

La jeune femme était devenue extrêmement taquine quant à tout ce qui tournait autour du sexe. Il ne l'aurait jamais su en la voyant, et il savait que personne ne se doutait le genre farceuse et passionnée qu'elle pouvait être avec lui. Il ne prononça cependant rien, et ne poussa qu'un halètement lorsque son amante s'occupa de nouveau de le faire entrer en elle. De toute évidence, elle allait mener…

Et il leur restait un peu de temps…

* * *

Jiraiya s'impatientait, toujours assis sur son rocher. Les deux heures étaient bientôt finie et s'il pensait qu'une petite pause n'aurait pas fait de mal, il en pensait désormais autrement. C'était ennuyeux. Il se rendait compte qu'il s'était habitué à la présence de son filleul et que sans lui dans les alentours pour se plaindre ou l'embêter, tout devenait bien moins amusant. Mais le pire restait le fait qu'alors que lui s'ennuyait horriblement, Naruto lui, passait du bon temps avec sa future épouse. Il soupira, mettant ces pensées de côté. Il repensa ensuite à l'avis de Naruto quant à son livre. En écrivant ce livre, il avait voulu conter son enfance mélangée à celle de cet élève. Nagato, qu'il s'appelait. Orphelin, abandonné et mourant dans un pays en guerre, lui et ses deux compagnons avaient été sous sa tutelle après qu'ils l'eurent trouvé et imploré l'enseignement. Jiraiya hésitait beaucoup. Devait-il le faire publier ? Il avait eu honte de ce livre. « Chroniques d'un ninja qui en a dans le ventre… ». Il avait dédié ce livre à ce jeune Nagato d'Amegakure dont il avait fait son espoir. Ses espoirs avaient été brisés lorsqu'il avait appris sa mort quelques années plus tard.

Pas même Minato et Kushina ne l'avaient fait changer d'avis. Et puis, Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto Namikaze. Il était tout aussi passionnant et intéressant que ne l'était Nagato. Non, il l'était plus encore. Plus encore que Minato. Si complexe que même lui qui pouvait se vanter d'être la personne qui le connaissait le plus au monde, n'arrivait pas à comprendre toutes ses facettes. Le stéréotype du Jinchuuriki en termes de passé, mais pourtant différent de la plupart d'entre eux. Il n'était pas misanthrope, mais avait malgré tout une estime assez basse des gens en général. Complètement ouvert et sociable, plein d'espoirs et de projets, mais paradoxalement, fermé plus que quiconque et bouillonnant de rancœur et de tristesse. Jiraiya espérait juste que le jeune garçon puisse vivre plus longtemps que n'avaient vécu ses parents et Nagato.

Ce fut d'ailleurs lorsqu'il réfléchit sur lui que le jeune Namikaze apparut devant le kunai Hiraishin que Jiraiya avait planté au sol quelques mètres devant lui. Jiraiya releva la tête soudainement et constata alors la joie et le contentement dans les yeux du garçon. Ce dernier avait dû passer un très bon moment.

- Et bien, c'était pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Jiraiya, alors que Naruto saisit son kunai et le mit dans sa sacoche. « J'allais commencer à m'impatienter ! »

- Allons Jiraiya-sensei… Je n'ai que cinq minutes de retard, ce n'est pas grand-chose.

- Ouais, ouais, que tu dis. On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui as poiroté deux heures au milieu de nulle part ! rétorqua aussitôt Jiraiya, faisant la sourde oreille.

Naruto se mit à rire en se rendant compte comment son maître l'agressait dès son retour et faisait preuve d'une mauvaise foi sans retenue.

- Tss… Et bien tu sais quoi ? Ça me fait une belle jambe, pervers stupide ! Tu sais au moins ce que ça fait que d'attendre comme un con des heures pendant que les autres passent du bon temps !

- Quoi !? Mais de quoi tu parles !

- Je parle du fait que tu disparais dès qu'on entre dans une ville et que tu passes toute la journée au premier bordel sur lequel tu tombes ! …Comment tu sais toujours où est-ce qu'ils se situent d'ailleurs ? Hmm… Non, en fin de compte non, ne réponds même pas, je ne veux pas savoir.

Jiraiya regarda son élève, muet et outré de son manque de respect. Croisant les bras, il se leva et sans parler, se mit à marcher. Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté de son élève pour l'ignorer, et Naruto le regarda avec stupéfaction. Puis, amusé, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il avait cassé temporairement l'égo surdimensionné de son maître et que ce dernier, par conséquent… Le boudait comme un enfant. Cet homme avait quinze ou cinquante ans, déjà ?

Ricanant légèrement, Naruto n'attendit pas pour le suivre, et les voilà qu'ils repartaient sur les routes en direction de la côte ouest de Kaminari no Kuni.

* * *

_Quatre jours plus tard._

Les deux Konoha-nin ne s'étaient arrêté qu'une fois durant tout le voyage pour dormir quelques heures. Naruto en avait ainsi profité pour se déplacer à Nami no Kuni où il avait retrouvé Emiko. Puis, ils avaient marché trois jours non-stop. Etrangement, le temps qui s'était pourtant stabilisé ces derniers temps avait changé en moins d'une heure et les deux hommes avaient ainsi fait route sous une pluie presque torrentielle. Ce n'était cependant pas une pluie, même glaciale et lourde comme celle qui tombait, qui allait les arrêter. Jiraiya avait vécu pire à Ame no Kuni, Naruto également en Mizu no Kuni, durant leurs guérillas. Et ce fut ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent, fatigués, à la ville portuaire dont avait parlé Jiraiya.

Tous les deux debout à proximité de la ville, latent, ils l'observèrent silencieusement.

- C'est impressionnant, prononça Naruto, d'un ton neutre.

C'était un euphémisme. Jiraiya et Naruto se trouvaient en hauteur à quelques kilomètres de la ville et pouvaient ainsi la voir dans son entièreté. Si Naruto croyait qu'ils auraient fait escale à un village comme un autre, il s'était royalement trompé. Là, devant eux, s'étendait une immense ville de style occidentale moderne comme il en avait vu beaucoup dans le pays du feu. Mais celle-ci avait de très nombreux et très hauts gratte-ciels et d'immenses éclairs sortaient de nuages noirs pour venir frapper les toits en pointes de certains bâtiments, que Naruto comprit être d'immenses paratonnerre. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas ça qui surpris, choqua le plus Naruto. Non, c'était le fait que si une partie de la ville était bâtie sur le littoral, la plus grosse partie était littéralement en flottaison, en suspension, sur la mer !

- Mais… Quelle est cette ville ? demanda alors le garçon troublé, son maître souriant. Il y avait de quoi. Seul Haru no Kuni pouvait se vanter de disposer d'une technologie aussi avancée.

- Voici Raitei city, la capitale du pays de la foudre, répondit alors Jiraiya. « Cette ville est l'un des berceaux de la technologie du monde avec Haru no Kuni, et le premier producteur d'électricité de la péninsule. Il y a près de vingt millions d'habitants. Une vraie fourmilière. »

- Y a-t-il une raison spécifique de venir ici, sensei ?

Naruto ne pouvait qu'être captivé à la vue de la ville. Elle était vraiment grande et des dirigeables sans aucun doute acheté aux concepteurs de Haru no Kuni passaient même entre les immenses bâtiments, attachés à leurs ballons divers écrans publicitaire électrique. Une vraie métropole.

- Non, pas vraiment. En fait, Raitei city est un des lieux de destinations maritimes commun à tout le continent. En venant ici, je m'assurais juste qu'on aurait un embarcadère immédiat pour n'importe quel lieu dans la mer nord, peu importe le jour. Et vu le nombre de personne dans cette ville, l'anonymat est très bien gardé et on peut s'y arrêter quelques jours. On pourra dormir sur nos deux oreilles ce soir.

- Très bien, dans ce cas allons-y ! s'exclama Naruto. « Je meurs de froid, et je meurs surtout d'envie d'un bon bain chaud. »

Le jeune Namikaze et son maître entamèrent alors la descente de la falaise sur laquelle ils se trouvaient, à partir d'un escalier et d'un sentier qu'ils trouvèrent non loin. Ils ne mirent que quelques dizaines de minutes avant d'entrer dans la ville, et Naruto fut surpris en constatant que malgré la pluie torrentielle, les gens étaient quand même nombreux dehors. Jiraiya le reprit d'ailleurs en lui soulignant que Konoha, Kumo et Kiri n'avaient que dans les cinquante à cent mille habitants. Les chiffres étaient juste incomparables avec Raitei city. Une chance pour eux deux, la pluie et la foule firent qu'ils ne furent pas au centre de l'attention comme presque à chaque fois qu'ils entraient dans une agglomération plus petite. Ils cherchèrent néanmoins un certain temps à travers la ville un hôtel qu'ils ne trouvèrent dans un premier temps pas, faute de repère. Ils furent perdus. La pluie quant à elle, avait étrangement, et à leur agacement, doublé d'intensité.

- Foutue pluie… Sensei, on est vraiment au pays de la foudre… ?

- Ouais. Mais ne t'étonnes pas… Le gouvernement de Raitei city a acquis lors de sa fondation un dispositif atmosphérique conçu au pays du printemps, il y a de cela quelques années. La ville peut ainsi catalyser toutes les perturbations atmosphériques venant de l'océan. Ça permet de dégager le temps de la mer du nord et il pleut des cordes presque tout le temps ici.

- Et ce n'est pas dangereux ? demanda alors Naruto.

Ils arrêtèrent cependant leur conversation lorsqu'ils traversèrent la rue en bitume pour changer d'axe, ayant débouché sur un carrefour. Ils aperçurent plus loin, au pied d'un gratte-ciel, l'entrée d'un hôtel. Ils s'échangèrent un regard, et se mirent à avancer pour aller voir de quoi il s'agissait. « Pour répondre à ta question, et bien, de ce que j'ai entendu, les fondations de ces bâtiments sont ultrasolides et peuvent résister aux cyclones et raz-de-marée. La ville est composée de quatre niveaux : Les immeubles, très hauts, la chaussée et les passants, le sous-sol qui est un vaste réseau de tunnel routier, de dock étanches pour les bateaux et les marchandises, et d'égouts. Et enfin, les fondations de la ville qui descendent très bas dans le sol. » Naruto acquiesça. Il savait déjà qu'il n'existait pas de telles installations en Mizu no Kuni, et il doutait qu'il en existait en Hi no Kuni. Encore une fois, non seulement avec Kumogakure mais avec ses villes, Kaminari no Kuni, le pays de la foudre, démontrait à quel point il était évolué et puissant.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à niveau de l'immense immeuble, et muet, ils levèrent tous les deux la tête pour essayer de discerner le sommet, à plus de cent étage au-dessus, comme le feraient des enfants curieux. Ils ne se rendirent même pas compte de l'espièglerie de leur geste. Puis ils regardèrent les quelques écriteaux sur le mur au-dessus des nombreuses portes tournante à détecteur de mouvement. Ils voyaient derrière ces portes en verre le grand hall de réception à tapisserie de valeur, la salle illuminée et semblant baigner dans une douce chaleur complètement en opposition avec l'air glaciale et humide de la rue. « Luxueux. » fut le mot qui vint à leur esprit aussitôt, et se regardant une seconde fois, ils haussèrent les épaules et se mirent à avancer en direction des portes.

Naruto et Jiraiya ne furent pas surpris d'être accueillis dans un silence assez significatif par la quasi-totalité du hall, plusieurs dizaines de personnes étant sur place, le personnel tout aussi bien que beaucoup de clients riches. Les regards méfiants fusèrent, et les deux ninjas se retinrent de rire à ces réactions. Normalement, détestant les personnes qui jugeaient aussi promptement que par le semblant, les apparences, Naruto l'aurait très mal prit, lui qui avait vécu à la rue une partie de sa vie. D'un autre côté, c'était amusant. Lui et Jiraiya étaient trempés de la tête aux pieds, et sa cape était même recouverte, à la base, de boue. Ils avaient l'air de vagabond, d'errants, de tout sauf de personnes qui pouvaient se payer les services de ce genre d'hôtel… Et pourtant, ça ne les empêcha de venir à l'accueil et prendre une suite pour deux.

- Sous quel nom, messieurs… ? hasarda la jeune femme qui s'occupait de réserver les suites, presque dérangée par le fait qu'ils avaient pu se payer une chambre à plus de vingt mille ryōs.

Naruto et Jiraiya se regardèrent un instant. Jiraiya acquiesça finalement. Les deux avaient hésité sur s'ils devaient ou non garder l'anonymat dans cette ville, mais en sachant qu'ils ne restaient ici que ce soir et qu'ils prenaient la mer le lendemain, aucun problème ne devrait survenir. « Sous Jiraiya et Namikaze Naruto, s'il-vous-plait. » La jeune femme qui avait commencé à noter releva cependant subitement la tête, de la même façon que les gens ayant entendu leurs noms se tournèrent vers eux. Les deux hommes soupirèrent intérieurement, ne se félicitant malheureusement pas de leur notoriété qui atteignait même les endroits les plus insolites. Lorsque l'hôtesse leur donna la clé de leur chambre, ils n'attendirent pas pour la payer et monter.

- Oh Kami ! prononça Naruto en s'effondrant sur son lit dès qu'ils furent entrés dans leurs chambres. Le jeune homme ne s'inquiéta même pas de savoir qu'il était trempé, il profita juste de la douceur et la chaleur du tissu sur lequel il venait de tomber. « Je vais enfin pouvoir dormir après trois jours à marcher comme des cons sous la pluie… Libération… »

Jiraiya ricana légèrement à ce que son filleul eut dit, tout en ôtant ses vêtements soigneusement. Il ne trouva cependant pas l'énergie à faire plus et s'écroula à son tour sur son matelas, dans un souffle de soulagement.

- Naruto, tu devrais faire sécher tes vêtements avant de t'endormir… prononça-t-il les yeux fermés, sans bouger. Il n'eut comme réponse que le gargouillement du ventre de Naruto.

- Putain maintenant j'ai faim… gémit ensuite Naruto, en ignorant ce qu'avait dit Jiraiya. Il se redressa, s'asseyant sur son matelas et sourit d'amusement en voyant son maître presque nu vautré sur son lit. « J'arriverais jamais à dormir comme ça… »

Le garçon allait finir par désespérer et déprimer. Il aurait pu descendre et trouver les cuisines de ce bâtiment, mais bien sûr, une flemme aigue l'éprit et le simple fait de s'imaginer marcher jusqu'en bas maintenant qu'il était bien installé sur son lit… Il s'en voyait beaucoup moins motivé. Ceci jusqu'à ce que son regard ne s'illumine. « Ah mais attends ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de sortir d'une poche de son manteau un rouleau qu'il défit. Appliquant du chakra dans l'un de ses sceaux et le posant sur le lit… Une boite de ramen instantané en sortit.

- Génial ! Il m'en restait une… Sauvé ! dit-il joyeusement avant de l'ouvrir et de rapidement prendre deux baguettes.

- Tu vas manger ça froid ? questionna Jiraiya, qui le regardait depuis quelques secondes. « C'est dégueulasse. »

- Pff ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre. Le ramen, chaud ou froid, quand t'as la dalle, c'est toujours bon !

Et sur cette phrase si philosophique, Naruto commença à manger. Autant dire que la douleur d'avoir le ventre vide passa rapidement, et contenté, le blond posa la boite vide au sol. Il retira rapidement ses vêtements alourdis par l'eau et les balança négligemment au sol, avant de s'étaler de nouveau sur son matelas.

- Bonne nuit Ero-sensei…

Jiraiya ne prit même pas la peine de répondre : Naruto s'était, comiquement, déjà endormi. Il ne prit pas longtemps non plus pour s'assoupir, mais n'oubliant pas la prudence, il se releva tout de même avant pour apposer quelques sceaux de détection autour de la pièce. Ils n'étaient jamais en sécurité où qu'ils étaient, après tout, et ce n'était certainement pas la pseudo-quiétude d'un hôtel parmi tant d'autre dans une mégapole qui allait lui faire baisser sa garde.

* * *

_Trois jours plus tard._

Comme prévu, Naruto et Jiraiya s'étaient volatilisés dès l'aurore. Ils avaient laissés la clé sur l'un des matelas, s'étant habillés de vêtements secs, scellant ceux trempés, ils avaient mis leurs manteaux et étaient sortis par la fenêtre. Ils avaient couru le long du bâtiment – se fichant éperdument que les gens les apercevaient et les observaient avec généralement grande surprise. – et ils avaient sauté de gratte-ciel en gratte-ciel. Même un ninja qui tombait de plusieurs centaines de mètres mourait, mais les deux Konoha-nin avaient voulu s'amuser avec cette folie, et quand un fantasme éprenait à la fois Jiraiya des Sannins et Naruto Namikaze, il était difficile de le leur faire oublier, à moins qu'ils ne l'exécutent. Et ils avaient donc traversé la ville de cette façon, avant d'atterrir dans les rues, non loin des zones d'amarrage des bateaux.

Le port de la ville était une structure très développée et ils avaient eu du mal à s'y retrouver. Cependant, les prévisions de Jiraiya s'étaient avérée juste, et une fois qu'ils avaient trouvé les structures de transport civil, ils avaient embarqués. Et ce fut étonné que Naruto appris le lieu de leur destination. En effet, Jiraiya avait refusé de lui dire où ils pouvaient aller depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de Kumogakure. Le Sannin lui avait un peu éclairé l'esprit en lui disant qu'ils prendraient la mer pour un état-nation insulaire de la mer du nord… Mais jamais, au grand jamais, Naruto avait pensé que Jiraiya avait l'idée d'aller au pays du Printemps, de tous les choix possibles.

Car les mers, dans le monde ninja et sa péninsule, se divisaient en trois parties. La plus importante restait la mer centrale, celle qui raccordait le pays de l'eau – même si ce dernier avait été isolé plusieurs années –, de la foudre, du feu, et des dizaines d'autres nations plus petites mais tout aussi importante sur le plan commerciale, tel le pays du thé, des vagues, des mers, des océans, mais aussi du gel et de l'eau chaude. Tel qu'il existait la mer centrale, il existait tout aussi bien la mer du sud-ouest. Beaucoup moins importante et fréquentée, elle reliait cette fois les pays du vent et des rivières, le sud du pays du feu et l'ouest du pays du thé, ainsi que le pays des mers. Et enfin, il existait la mer Nord, dans laquelle ils voguaient actuellement. La mer Nord était la seconde des trois mers la plus fréquentée par les bateaux, la première étant la centrale et la dernière, la sud. Elle était celle qui raccordait le pays de la foudre avec celui de la terre, ainsi que les pays de la cascade, du riz, du gel, de l'eau chaude et des sources chaudes.

Comme dans les autres mers, il existait beaucoup de nations insulaires dans la mer Nord. Pas autant que dans les autres car elle était une mer ouverte et beaucoup plus froide, mais il y avait tout de même près d'une vingtaine de pays. Ces pays étaient des pays très froids et généralement assez pauvres. Cependant, il existait un pays qui était sorti de cette norme et avait été remarqué au niveau international. L'ancien pays de la neige, actuellement pays du printemps. Il y avait cinq ans, ce pays était inconnu et négligé tout comme ses voisins insulaires : tout aussi insignifiant et pauvre, tout aussi banal et froid. La seule chose qui n'avait pas banalisé totalement le pays de la neige parmi ses semblables était son essor scientifique et technologique, qui lui avait permis d'être en relation un peu plus substantielle avec les nations prospères de la péninsule comme les rivières et la cascade, et surtout, en relation avec les superpuissances élémentaires.

Mais ces trois dernières années, le pays de la neige était littéralement monté sur scène. Cette brusque montée d'importance du pays de la neige était due à plusieurs choses. La plus importante était dans le fait que, en tant que foyer de recherche scientifique, le pays avait créé un générateur d'énergie ayant complètement changé les caractéristique atmosphérique et climatique de l'île. Autrefois une île gelée comme ses voisines, l'île du pays de la neige avait mué en une île verte, parsemée de plaine verdoyante et fleurie et couverte par un ciel bleu, sans nuage, et un soleil jaune. Le climat avait ainsi permis aux habitants de cultiver beaucoup d'autres fruits et légumes que les rares qu'ils pouvaient cultiver. L'économie du pays avait ainsi augmenté via l'essor agricole et commerciale de la population maintenant sustentée et heureuse. Mais ce fait n'était qu'une partie de la nouvelle prospérité du pays de la neige. Le gouvernement lui-même avait été changé.

Durant les vingt dernières années, le pays de la neige avait été gouverné par un petit village ninja, Yukigakure no satō, avec à sa tête Dotō Kazahana, le frère du daimyo précédent, Sōtetsu Kazahana. Dotō Kazahana, à l'aide du village qu'il était parvenu à fonder, avait mené un coup d'état sur le gouvernement de son frère aîné et l'avait fait assassiner, prenant sa place et instaurant ainsi une politique militaire qui avait fait chuter diplomatiquement le pays… Et ce, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Naruto Uzumaki et de son équipe. Ce dernier avait battu et destitué Dotō Kazahana de son poste, réinstaurant la lignée du précédent daimyo. En effet, la nouvelle puissance de Yuki no Kuni était venue avec la restauration de l'ancien régime et de son nouveau roi. Ou plutôt reine. Car la fille de Sōtetsu Kazahana que l'on croyait morte était en fait en vie, sous l'identité de Fujikaze Yukie, une célébrité mondiale du cinéma.

Koyuki Kazahana, reine du pays de la neige, était le pilier de l'essor de son pays. Après son retour et son sacrement, elle avait décidé de renommer Yuki no Kuni en Haru no Kuni, non seulement pour l'activation du générateur à énergie qui avait fait fondre la neige, mais aussi symboliquement, pour représenter la nouvelle lancée du pays dans le progrès. Les nouvelles n'avaient pas tardé à parvenir dans le monde entier, et le pays du printemps était ainsi devenu très célèbre, de par le fait qu'il disposait de la meilleur technologie mondiale mais aussi pour le fait que la très célèbre Yukie Fujikaze, qui s'avérait être Koyuki Kazahana, en était la reine. Aujourd'hui, le pays du printemps était un foyer de la science et de la recherche dont la fortune égalait certaines des autres pays du continent, sans compter le fait que le pays était, grâce à la renommée de Koyuki, devenu une capitale culturelle du cinéma.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement en y repensant. Il était très content de retourner en Haru no Kuni. De ce qu'il avait entendu se dire un peu partout, le pays avait changé du tout au tout. Les glaces avaient disparu entièrement mise à part à l'extrême nord, où se situait Yukigakure no satō. Naruto avait d'ailleurs entendu que le village et son nouveau leader avaient juré allégeance à Koyuki. Suite à « l'arrivée du printemps » dans le pays, le bonheur général avait provoqué une forte hausse de la natalité et la démographie avait triplée. Ceci, avec l'arrivée de nombreuses personnes, avait multipliée la population de cinq fois l'effectif initial… Et Koyuki était maintenant à la tête d'un pays riche de plus de trois millions d'habitants et d'un village caché. Le pays de la neige était ainsi devenu une petite puissance de la péninsule.

- Il ne fait pas chaud… prononça Jiraiya en approchant Naruto, alors qu'il se frottait les bras nerveusement. « Tu n'as pas froid ? »

Jiraiya venait de rejoindre son élève, qui était actuellement appuyé contre la balustrade du pont du bateau sur lequel ils se trouvaient.

- Non, pas trop. Et plus nous allons approcher Haru no Kuni, plus il fera chaud, donc je ne m'inquiète pas. Sinon sensei, quelle est la raison de notre venue en Haru no Kuni ?

- Tu n'es pas content d'y aller ? demanda aussitôt Jiraiya en s'appuyant sur la balustrade.

- Non ce n'est pas ça. Au contraire… Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que ça apporterait à notre voyage.

Jiraiya tourna la tête vers lui.

- Et bien… Ce n'est plus comme si je voyageais pour t'apprendre des choses. Je veux dire, je t'ai déjà transmis la majorité de ce que je pouvais te transmettre. Tout ce qu'il me resterait à t'enseigner, ça concerne le Kuchiyose no jutsu. Non à vrai dire, là on ne voyage que pour te faire découvrir du monde. Donc on va en…

- Sensei, coupa aussitôt Naruto. « Tu sais pertinemment que j'ai déjà été en Haru no Kuni. C'est moi qui ai éliminé Dotō Kazahana, tu te souviens ? »

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… Tu m'as eu… répondit alors Jiraiya en riant timidement. « Bon, autant te le dire alors. En fait, je vais demander pourquoi le tournage d'Icha Icha Paradise a été interrompu. »

« _Icha Icha… Paradise… ?_ » pensa Naruto, avant de réaliser. Il claqua une main à son front, de dépit. Maintenant il comprenait. Il avait complètement oublié qu'un réalisateur de film en contrat avec Koyuki avait signé un accord avec Jiraiya pour l'adaptation d'Icha Icha Paradise en film. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il était évident que Jiraiya allait là-bas pour ça. Et à bien y réfléchir, il était aussi évident que Koyuki devait avoir un rôle dans ce film. Les livres de Jiraiya étaient à succès et Naruto savait qu'il y avait une dizaine d'années, Icha Icha Violence, le second volume de la série, avait été adapté en film par un réalisateur du pays du feu et qu'il y avait eu un très grand succès auprès du public exclusivement adulte. « _Comment un film aussi dégueulasse peut-il sortir au cinéma d'abord… ? C'est débile… !_ »

- Hm, attends, le tournage a été interrompu ?

- Oui, le tournage a été interrompu il y a plusieurs mois et je l'ai appris en sortant de Kumo. J'en sais pas plus, et c'est pour ça qu'on y va, gaki.

Naruto fronça les sourcils… Au ton de la voix de son maître, il savait que ce dernier n'était pas clair avec lui. Il savait aussi qu'il n'arriverait jamais à le faire parler. Le jeune Namikaze regretta de ne pas avoir les capacités d'un Yamanaka… Il aurait pu savoir de suite ce que Jiraiya avait en tête et pourquoi il avait l'impression que ce dernier lui cachait quelque chose.

- Et Koyuki-hime joue dedans ? questionna-t-il dans un soupir, sans attendre de réponse. « Je me demande comment a-t-elle pu accepter de jouer dans un film pareil… »

Jiraiya le regarda du coin de l'œil, alors qu'un petit sourire se repéra à la commissure de ses lèvres… mais que Naruto ne remarqua pas.

- C'est de la jalousie que je vois là… ? hasarda Jiraiya dans une taquinerie, alors que le visage de Naruto devint rouge de gêne et d'énervement. « Hohoho… ! Mais c'est qu'il est jaloux ! Héhéhé ! »

- Quoi !? Mais pas du tout ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! rétorqua alors Naruto en regardant de l'autre côté, la tête haute, faisant d'autant plus glousser son imbécile de maître. « Pourquoi je serais jaloux d'abord ! Comme si je pouvais être intéressé par ces immondices. »

Le sourire de Jiraiya ne disparut pas pour autant. Il connaissait trop bien son élève pour croire ce mensonge. Il savait très bien à quel point le Namikaze était fan de Koyuki Kazahana et ça, rien ne pourrait y changer. L'idée qu'elle joue dans un film comme ça devait forcément l'indigner, lui qui admirait la reine actrice. Le fait qu'il le boudait ne prouvait que plus qu'il avait raison : le blond avait une crise de jalousie. Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq secondes avant que Jiraiya ne sorte son calepin et un stylo plume, pour commencer à écrire.

« _Tu es une vraie mine d'or gaki._ »

* * *

_Le jour suivant._

- Voir tous ces gens joyeux, regarde les, ils sourient tous… On dirait tellement le pays des vagues, mais au lieu de sentir l'océan, l'air est parsemé du parfum des fleurs…

Ce fut ce que prononça Naruto à son maître alors qu'ils marchaient au milieu des rues en terre de la capitale, et surtout unique grande ville du pays du printemps. L'air frais transportait en effet les senteurs des plaines fleuries du pays et des nombreux marchés de plantes, de fruits et légumes, installés dans les rues. Ajouté à cela les nombreux magasins fleuristes et les pharmacies. Naruto venait de remarquer ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu à sa première venue en Haru no Kuni : le pays reposait énormément sur le marché floral. Naruto en concluait que les habitants du pays s'étaient découverts un goût prononcé pour toute cette verdure avec la fonte massive et spontanée des neiges il y avait trois ans et demi. Mais ce qui rendait Naruto de bonne humeur, c'était justement de constater la jovialité des gens. Les rues chaleureuses et éclairées, verdoyante de par ces grands arbres feuillus bruissant sous le souffle du vent, le pays baignant dans ce ciel azur qu'on aurait dit d'été, les habitants avaient tous plus ou moins le sourire aux lèvres. Tout était animé, de la même façon que l'île capitale de l'archipel de Nami no Kuni. Naruto aimait beaucoup ce genre d'atmosphère, c'était idyllique.

- Hohoho, oui comme tu dis ! Parsemé du parfum des fleurs, des belles et douces fleurs bien rougeoyantes, ces belles roses onctueuses qui s'ouvrent lentement, ne demandant qu'à être cueillies de la main de gentleman… Héhéhéhéhé… ! s'exprima Jiraiya alors qu'il était tourné de l'autre côté de la rue, riant comme un imbécile.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes sensei ? questionna Naruto, avant de remarquer que Jiraiya s'était arrêté, tourné de l'autre côté de la rue. « Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Sensei ? »

Comme l'homme continua à rire, Naruto vint à sa hauteur et regarda ce qu'il faisait. Sa bonne humeur le quitta aussitôt. Que faisait Jiraiya ? La réponse était simple. Il observait avec une intense perversité dans le regard un groupe de jeunes filles entre quinze et vingt ans qui riaient ensemble à l'entrée d'un magasin. Elles étaient toutes très belles et souriantes, portants des kimonos très colorés. Habituellement, Naruto aurait commencé à hurler sur Jiraiya pour lorgner sur des filles de quatre fois moins son âge aussi impunément au milieu de la rue et se servir d'elles dans ses manuscrits obscènes, pourtant, il n'en fit rien. Dans un premier temps parce qu'il les regarda quelques secondes, attendri en voyant ces jolies jeunes femmes rire avec tant de joie tout en sachant à quel point, trois ans auparavant, le peuple mourrait dans la pauvreté et le froid. Dans un second temps parce qu'ils n'avaient pas été reconnus en arrivant et qu'il souhaitait ne pas faire l'objet d'attention excessive comme il en faisait l'objet partout et sachant que les filles qu'ils voyaient devant lui seraient certainement de ces tigresses qui essayeraient de le kidnapper pour lui faire ces horribles choses que Jiraiya nommait nirvana. Les gens ici portaient tous des kimonos, yukata et autre vêtements de fête et de sortie très colorés qui faisaient qu'on ne l'avait pas encore reconnu, lui et sa cape orange. Une aubaine.

- Ero-sensei… gémit Naruto, contrarié. « On a pas que ça à faire, je ne vais pas poiroter comme un con au milieu de la rue alors que tu espionnes les femmes, sérieusement… »

- Mais bordel, gaki, t'es pas sympa ! On n'a pas tous trois supers gonzesses avec qui s'amuser chaque jour ! Je suis un homme qui nécessite un certain temps d'épanouissement émotionnel, alors laisses-moi tu veux ?

Naruto le regarda, impassible. Le manque d'émotion sur son visage montra à quel point, dès son arrivée au pays du printemps, Jiraiya commençait à l'excéder. « … C'est des conneries. Que des putains de conneries. Je hais ce vieux con, je hais vraiment ce vieux con. » maugréa-t-il en se mettant à marcher, sans attendre Jiraiya. De toute façon, une dizaine de minutes après, alors que Naruto approcha du palais où habitait Koyuki et la cour des Kazahana, l'homme le rattrapa. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en voyant Jiraiya calme et détaché, comme si ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt n'était jamais arrivé. Pourquoi fallait-il que son maître soit si stupide ?

- Je me demande comment elle est ? s'exprima Jiraiya après un petit moment de silence.

- Qui ça, Koyuki-hime ? demanda alors Naruto, sous l'acquiescement de son parrain. « Tu ne l'as jamais vu ? »

- Si bien sûr, je l'ai déjà vu au cinéma, mais je me demande ce que ça fait d'être en face d'elle. C'est la reine actrice après tout, c'est une célébrité.

Naruto se mit à rire.

- Je ne sais pas pour maintenant, mais lorsque je l'ai rencontré, elle était une femme comme une autre avec un caractère pas possible. Elle ne souriait absolument jamais et elle était ce genre de personne nihiliste que tu croises de temps en temps. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Ouais. Le genre de personne que te dit « J'existe pour rien, la vie n'a pas plus de sens que celle d'être, et moi je suis là et je fais ce que je fais blablabla… » avec cet aura de déprime autour d'elle. Enfin bref, pas la joie…

- Exactement. Eh bien, Koyuki-hime était comme ça depuis la mort de son père et sa fuite du pays. Elle disait que l'espoir et le bonheur n'étaient que folie et qu'il était inutile d'avoir des émotions… Ça ne l'empêchait pas de pleurer de frustration lorsqu'elle croyait que personne ne la voyait. Enfin, c'était une fille malheureuse et tout ce qu'il y a de plus courant, même si elle était une actrice célèbre…

Lorsque Naruto vit que Jiraiya voulait qu'il continue, il se décida à continuer.

- Tout a changé lorsque j'ai vaincu Dotō et que Koyuki-hime a pu reprendre la tête du pays. Alors qu'elle était désespérée et seule avant, elle est devenue joyeuse et pleine de vie lorsque Dotō a disparu. C'est une femme très gentille, je l'aime beaucoup.

- Ouais ça je l'avais vu, répondit Jiraiya en se mettant à rire. Il reprit lorsqu'ils se virent approcher du palais du daimyo. « En tout cas, on va voir ce qu'elle est devenue. Allons. »

Jiraiya et Naruto vinrent alors devant le palais. Le château de la maison Kazahana qui avait siégé sur les grandes collines enneigées du pays avait brûlé il y avait longtemps, lors de la prise de pouvoir de Dotō. Aujourd'hui, un nouveau palais avait ainsi été rebattis sur le littoral et la capital s'était petit à petit formé autour. Ce n'était pas un de ces grands château-forteresse de daimyo, c'était un palais, immense certes, mais pas fortifié. Symboliquement, cela montra aux yeux des deux ninjas de Konoha les vœux de pacifisme de Koyuki Kazahana, et surtout, le témoignage de sa bonne volonté envers son peuple. Oui, car habituellement, un palais bâti au milieu d'une grande ville était excessivement fortifié pour palier à tout risque d'émeute. L'absence de muraille, l'absence de citadelle, démontrait la confiance qu'avait le gouvernement envers les habitants de Haru. Mais qui disait absence de muraille et de citadelle ne disait pas absence de limite et absence de garde. En effet, s'il n'existait pas de muraille autour du palais royal, il existait néanmoins un périmètre de propriété privé et, allant avec, un grand nombre de garde samurais. À dire vrai, un bataillon entier de ces hommes circulaient autour et à l'intérieur du palais.

Naruto avait constaté au cours de ses voyages deux catégories de samurais dans le monde ninja. Tous d'abord, il existait ceux qu'ils classaient dans la catégorie des samurais normaux : C'étaient les samurais des plus normaux, qui maniaient l'épée et qui formaient les gardes de daimyo, leurs milices, ou qui rejoignaient des troupes de bandits. Ces samurais-là ne valaient même pas un Genin d'un village caché de ninja. C'était ce genre d'homme que Gatō avait embauché dans son armée de mercenaires. Ils n'étaient efficaces contre les ninjas qu'en surnombre : individuellement, ils ne valaient rien. Cependant, cette catégorie de samurais était la catégorie faible. Car à même titre qu'il existait des pays ninjas, il existait aussi des pays samurais, où ces derniers apprenait à se servir du chakra pour optimiser leurs capacités au kenjutsu. Les plus forts d'entre eux étaient ceux du pays du fer, où quelques-uns parvenaient à maintenir tête à des Chuunins, d'autres même des Jōnins. Les samurais qui gardaient le palais de Koyuki étaient cependant de simples soldats ne maîtrisant pas le chakra.

Une dizaine d'entre eux les approchèrent dès lors qu'ils furent entrés dans le périmètre surveillé, certains le sabres en main – certainement pour intimider les audacieux.

- Veuillez faire demi-tour. Vous ne pouvez pas aller plus loin, l'accès est interdit.

Jiraiya s'avança d'un pas.

- Je suis Jiraiya, des Sannin de Konohagakure no satō, prononça Jiraiya avant de montrer Naruto. « Voici mon disciple, Naruto Namikaze. »

Les gardes regardèrent les deux ninjas de Konoha, avant de s'incliner, les ayant aussitôt reconnus.

- Jiraiya-sama ! Namikaze-sama ! prononça alors celui qui avait parlé. Il semblait être le leader du groupe. « Nous ne vous avions pas reconnu ! »

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit le sage des crapauds. « Nous souhaiterions nous entretenir avec Koyuki Kazahana. Pouvons-nous passer ? »

Les samurais s'échangèrent quelques regards, avant que le capitaine du groupe de s'exprime. « Bien entendu. Konoha, et en particulier Namikaze-sama sont plus que bienvenus en Haru no Kuni. Nous vous sommes redevables après tout. Trois de mes hommes vont vous guider, mais je ne peux vous garantir que Kazahana-sama pourra vous accueillir à l'instant même. » Naruto et son maître ne firent qu'un sourire de remerciement, et s'inclinant mutuellement pour se saluer, ils reprirent leur chemin, escortés de trois soldats, sous le regards de certains passants qui eurent, bien sûr, entendu leurs noms. Dès lors, l'anonymat du Nidaime Kiiroi Senko et du Myōbokuzan no Sennin venait d'être levé.

Le château était très spacieux, alors que Naruto et son maître furent escortés à travers une multitude de salle et de corridor, montant par une immense cage d'escalier dont les marches étaient recouvertes d'un tapis bleu. Ils atteignirent ainsi le premier étage, où un parquet lustré avait remplacé les grandes dalles de carrelage en pierre tout aussi polies et lustrées. De toute évidence, le nouveau palais du daimyo était luxueux, et à l'image de la richesse du pays. Ils évoluèrent dans un second corridor où ils croisèrent non seulement d'autres gardes samurais en armure brillante et propre, mais aussi des servantes et des valets. Tous s'arrêtèrent de travailler ou de patrouiller momentanément pour observer les nouveaux venus. Si Koyuki sortait souvent de son palais pour se promener en ville ou le long des plages sableuses, peu d'habitants venaient dans le palais et aucun n'était autorisé à monter aux étages. Il était cependant évident que ces deux hommes aux manteaux rouge et orange n'étaient pas de Haru. Ce fut ainsi que les cinq hommes arrivèrent dans un hall au sol recouvert d'une moquette rouge, les murs quant à eux recouverts de multiples tableaux, et de ce que reconnurent Naruto et Jiraiya, les portraits de certains membres de la maison Kazahana.

Une immense double porte se trouvait en face deux. L'un des trois samurais qui guidaient Jiraiya et Naruto approcha d'une des quelques servantes qui travaillaient là, cette dernière vite rejoins par ses collègues, puis par un majordome. Quelques secondes après, le majordome, les servantes et le samurai vinrent aux deux ninjas de Konoha.

- Bonjour Namikaze-sama, Jiraiya-sama, commença le majordome en s'inclinant, ses interlocuteurs faisant de même par respect. « Je suis Saito, le majordome de ce château. Nous sommes enchantés de votre présence ici. Malheureusement, j'ai peur que Koyuki-sama ne soit pas disponible pour l'instant. Derrière la grande double-porte que vous voyez là se trouve la chambre du haut conseil qui aide Koyuki-sama à diriger le pays. Kyoko-san, ici présente… » Il montra une jeune servante dans la vingtaine à sa gauche, qui s'inclina bas devant les deux hommes. « … Est la dame de ménage assignée à Koyuki-sama, et elle vient de sortir de la salle du conseil. Elle assure que la réunion ne se terminera pas avant une heure… »

- Et bien, ce n'est pas un problème, répondit alors Naruto. « Sensei et moi pouvons facilement attendre une heure. »

- Bien sûr, Namikaze-sama. Suivez-moi, je vais vous mener à l'antichambre un peu plus loin où vous pourrez patienter sans être dérangé par le personnel, prononça alors l'homme, avant de se tourner vers la dénommée Kyoko. « Kyoko-san, je m'excuse, mais pourriez-vous prévenir la maîtresse de l'arrivée de Namikaze-sama et Jiraiya-sama ? »

- Ce sera fait, monsieur, dit-elle avant de s'exécuter, tandis que Jiraiya et son filleul s'éloignait vers la salle d'attente.

Ils se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. Tout était normal.

* * *

_« Vous êtes trop distraites, ce n'est pas une manière ! »_

_« Votre comportement est indigne d'une reine ! »_

_« Les films, les films ! Toujours ces films ! Nous devrions faire interdire ces choses, elles vous dévalorisent ! Et les regards que l'on vous porte, c'est inadmissible ! »_

_« Vous devriez plutôt vous intéresser à vos prétendants ! Notre nation se doit d'avoir un roi ! C'est le prestige de notre nation aux yeux de nos voisins qui est en péril ! »_

_« Et vous êtes trop tolérante ! Vous manquez sévèrement de fermeté ! Regardez comment vos sujets sont si peu… tenu ! La familiarité de vos servantes en est presque vulgaire ! Elles devraient être punies et sanctionnées ! »_

Koyuki gémit d'ennui et expira lourdement, tout en laissant sa tête s'écrouler et cogner contre le bureau, exténuée. Si elle était plus impulsive, elle aurait frappé sa tête contre le mur jusqu'à s'assommer pour oublier toutes ces histoires. Des reproches. Des reproches. Encore des reproches. Des remarques, des revendications, des critiques houleuses… Elle en avait plus qu'assez : cela durait depuis trois ans. Depuis trois ans, depuis qu'elle était venue au pouvoir, sa vie avait changé. Avant elle n'était que Yukie Fujikaze, une star, une actrice, elle ne se souciait que de sa simple existence, elle se fichait du reste. Elle faisait son travail, jouait son rôle, mettait son masque d'actrice. Elle faisait quelques sourires, quelques gestes, prononçait quelques parole en feintant ses émotions, tout était facile. Mais maintenant… Maintenant tout avait changé.

Maintenant, Yuki Fujikaze avait disparu. Koyuki Kazahana était revenue. Elle n'était plus une simple actrice. Aujourd'hui, elle était une reine. Elle dirigeait un pays, elle régnait sur des millions de personnes, elle possédait une armée, elle possédait des terres, elle possédait un village ninja, elle possédait une flotte et des véhicules, des villes… Mais elle possédait aussi son rôle d'actrice et elle était toujours aussi célèbre. Elle avait tout ce qu'elle voulait, pouvait faire ce qu'elle souhaitait, mais elle avait aussi des responsabilités envers son pays… Et depuis ces trois dernières années, depuis qu'elle avait changé de vie, tout n'allait plus parfaitement bien. Lorsque Dotō avait disparu et qu'elle était venue au pouvoir, étaient venues aussi les personnes présentes avant Dotō, le gouvernement de son père, les personnes qui s'étaient cachées et avaient attendu. Les personnes qui aujourd'hui avaient repris place à son gouvernement : ses ministres. Et avec leur retour étaient venus ses soucis. Ces derniers étaient cupides, égoïstes, bornés, belliqueux et méprisants, opportunistes, et machistes. Ils ne la laissaient jamais tranquille et ne manquaient jamais à chaque réunion du haut conseil de venir s'enorgueillir de leur fonction, de leurs plus grands talents administratifs qu'elle. Ils se vantaient et leur vanité leur permettait ensuite d'étaler leurs sciences et de la contester à chaque réforme qu'elle présentait et installait.

Il y avait trois sujets sur lesquels les ministres l'embêtaient activement et inlassablement depuis trois ans.

Le premier sujet et le moins important des trois à ses yeux était sa gentillesse pour ses sujets – qu'ils étaient servants ou soldats, nobles ou civils. Elle souriait à tous, discutait quand c'était possible avec eux, elle était tout simplement sociable. Ils lui reprochaient particulièrement de sortir dans la ville en disant qu'en tant que reine, sa place n'était pas parmi le peuple mais au-dessus du peuple.

Le second sujet était sa carrière d'actrice. Koyuki avait eu droit à des centaines et centaines d'arguments de ces vieux ministres aigris sur le fait que sa carrière était quelque chose de dégradant pour la maison Kazahana et royauté du pays du printemps. Ils avaient d'ailleurs violemment protesté contre le changement de nom du pays. C'était presque s'ils disaient qu'elle se prostituait en étant actrice de cinéma.

Le troisième sujet de contestation, le plus important des trois et celui faisant l'objet du plus de critique et de revendication était son célibat. Car la resplendissante reine Kazahana Koyuki était une reine… célibataire. Pour ses ministres, ce n'était pas concevable. Une reine selon leurs termes se devait d'avoir un roi pour la crédibilité de sa souveraineté. Mais Koyuki savait ce qu'ils voulaient : ils voulaient tous ardemment son pouvoir et comme elle l'avait vite compris, ils n'avaient de cesse de lui présenter des prétendants tous plus inintéressants les uns que les autres. Ces mêmes prétendants qui convoitaient sa main et par corrélation, le trône du pays du printemps. Ce pays dont elle avait appris à aimer les habitants, à améliorer leurs conditions de vie, à commencer par le commerce et l'approvisionnement de nourriture saine l'hygiène de vie par la construction toujours plus méthodique de structure traitants les eaux usagées, les divers déchets la culture par la construction d'école pour les enfants, les bibliothèques, les cinémas…

Tout ce travail sur lequel ses ministres jetaient des regards sceptiques, désapprobateurs… Ce travail sur lequel ils crachaient tous.

- Madame… S'il-vous-plait, reprenez-vous… entendit Koyuki à sa gauche, alors que les yeux fermés, elle avait laissé choir sa tête sur son bureau sans voir le temps passer.

- Kyoko-chan… prononça doucement Koyuki en faisant un sourire triste à sa servante.

La jeune Kyoko s'inclina aussitôt.

- Il n'est pas nécessaire à Madame de me sourire. Je sais que Madame a été éprouvée par les ministres.

- Allons, ne sois pas si formelle avec moi, Kyoko-chan, je te l'ai déjà demandé… prononça Koyuki, le moral légèrement remonté, visible au petit rire amusé qu'elle eut en regardant sa servante.

- Si Madame le désire… répondit alors Kyoko. Elle se reprit aussitôt en constatant le regard froncé de Koyuki sur elle. « Je veux dire, oui Koyuki-sama. »

Koyuki rit de nouveau, et finalement se leva de son siège pour aller se poser devant l'une des grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur la ville. Elle fut partiellement absorbée par la vue, contemplant alors sa capitale et l'océan qui s'étendait à l'horizon, infini.

- Si tu savais Kyoko-chan. Si tu savais comme je me suis attaché à ce pays, moi qui n'étais qu'une simple actrice. Je m'efforce d'être à la hauteur de ce que mon père aurait attendu de moi, mais c'est si dur, avec ces hommes méprisants… J'aimerais tant pouvoir les renvoyer et choisir mes propres ministres, mais je sais qu'ils me poseraient beaucoup d'ennuis si je le faisais. Certains ont vécu dans le luxe, certains ont profité du régime de mon oncle et se sont enrichis durant sa tyrannie. J'ai peur que si je n'agis pour de bon, ils ne se retournent contre moi et ne fassent quelque chose de grave. Je sais aussi pertinemment que certains d'entre eux, ces vautours… Sont en contacts étroits avec des rois voisins. Tous ces rois qui ne convoitent que la puissance de mon pays, qui ne convoitent que ma main et mon pouvoir... Tout ceci m'épuise, Kyoko-chan…

La fatigue dans la voix de Koyuki témoigna de sa sincérité.

- Je sais Koyuki-sama. Puis-je parler sans retenue… ? demanda-t-elle alors que Koyuki acquiesça dans un doux sourire. « Madame, vous appréhendez trop le possible et vous avez peur lorsqu'il n'y a que peu à craindre. Le peuple vous aime et l'armée vous est fidèle. Les autres pays sont insignifiants face aux notre car nous sommes forts et fiers, et nous avons un village caché fidèle pour nous protéger. Je suis persuadée que vous êtes une meilleure reine que feu Sōtetsu-sama ne l'a jamais rêvé… »

Koyuki se tourna complètement face à sa servante, et émue, elle vint la serrer dans ses bras dans un gloussement.

- Je t'adore Kyoko-chan… dit-elle joyeusement. La joie dans son regard disparut pourtant bien vite. « Pourtant, malgré tout ton dévouement pour moi, tu as tort. Yukigakure n'est pas aussi fidèle que j'aimerais le penser. Ils m'ont juré fidélité, mais jamais je n'aurais eu les moyens de les y contraindre. Leur fidélité ne dépend de rien sinon d'eux-mêmes… Par conséquent, la sécurité du pays du printemps est imaginaire. Si jamais un pays décidait de s'emparer du notre, je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait se passer. »

Kyoko ne répondit rien, baissant la tête, se sentant soudainement beaucoup moins sûre d'elle, beaucoup plus inquiète, timide. Koyuki posa une main sur sa tête pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

- Oublions tout cela. Tu as sans doute raison Kyoko-chan, je m'inquiète un peu trop.

La jeune daimyo souffla, essayant de soulager un tant soit peu son stress. Elle avait surtout besoin d'un café. D'ailleurs… Si Kyoko ne lui en avait pas apporté, alors quelle était la raison de sa venue ? Elle s'empressa de lui demander.

- Je voulais juste vous annoncer que durant la réunion avec vos ministres, Koyuki-sama, nous avons reçu… des invités…

- Des invités ?

- Oui madame. Des invités importants. Nous les avons fait patienter.

Koyuki haussa un sourcil, revenant prendre place sur son grand fauteuil.

- Dans ce cas, je suppose qu'il est inutile de les faire attendre d'avantage. Je vais retourner dans mon bureau. En passant, Kyoko-chan, pourras-tu m'apporter un café ?

- Tout de suite Koyuki-sama !

S'inclinant une dernière fois, Kyoko partit alors de la salle prévenir les invités qua la reine était disponible. Elle avait soigneusement évité de citer les noms de ces derniers. Après tout, sa maîtresse méritait une bonne surprise avec toutes les péripéties par lesquelles elle passait.

* * *

- Cette arriviste ! Qui croit-elle qu'elle est à gouverner notre pays ? s'exclama un homme contrarié.

- Oui ! C'est vraiment intolérable. Les femmes devraient savoir où sont leurs places. Elle prostitue son image et se « pavane » devant tout le monde, c'est si humiliant. Nous devrions avoir un roi, non pas cette arrogante ! Je regrette feu son père… Nous n'étions jamais d'accord, mais Sōtetsu-san avait l'étoffe d'un vrai daimyo… Plus que cette idiote en tout cas ! continua un second homme, alors que ceux qui l'entouraient acquiesçaient vivement en accord.

- Nous devrions vraiment lancer un referendum pour la faire destituer. Elle ne mérite tout simplement pas sa place, rajouta alors un troisième individu, les discussions continuant de la sorte.

Ce fut ce qu'entendirent Naruto et Jiraiya dans le couloir alors que des bruits de pas semblaient indiquer que des gens passaient devant leur salle. Naruto se leva et alla à la porte, l'entrebâillant pour vérifier qui était dans le couloir. Jiraiya se leva à son tour et alla à une porte de la grande salle plus loin, qui donnait sur le couloir, et l'entrouvrit. Ils aperçurent alors un cortège d'hommes d'âge murs très richement habillés qui discutaient tout en traversant le couloir. Ils passèrent devant la salle sans les voir, toujours absorbés dans leurs plaintes, que Naruto et Jiraiya comprirent être des revendications envers Koyuki. Fronçant les sourcils et constatant leurs tenues, le jeune homme comprit ensuite que ces hommes étaient les ministres du pays. Quand ils furent partis, lui et son maître se regardèrent, dérangés.

- Ces hommes… Je ne les aime pas du tout, s'exclama Naruto. « Ils m'ont laissé une très mauvaise impression. »

- À moi aussi. Ils critiquaient ouvertement Koyuki à ce que j'ai compris. Elle doit être bien indulgente pour les laisser parler d'elle de cette façon… Ça me laisse vraiment perplexe.

Ce fut à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit, et les deux ninjas se retournèrent pour voir Kyoko accompagnée du majordome, Saito, et de deux gardes.

- Jiraiya-sama, Namikaze-sama, Koyuki-sama est disponible pour vous recevoir, prononça Saito

Les deux interpellés acquiescèrent avant de quitter la salle. Kyoko poursuivit son chemin dans le couloir alors que Naruto et son maître suivirent les trois hommes. Ils revinrent à l'escalier tout en passant devant la salle de réunion du haut conseil, et ils montèrent alors au second étage. Sous leurs surprises, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les couloirs du second, au fur et à mesure qu'ils avancèrent, ils passèrent devant d'immenses portraits des précédents daimyos de la maison Kazahana. Ils passèrent de la même façon devant le tableau qui représentait Koyuki. Naruto eut un sourire attendri à sa vue, constatant que ce beau tableau avait été peint après la mort de Dotō. Ils arrivèrent peu après devant une autre grande porte double gardée par deux samurais aux armures cérémoniales. Quand le majordome et les deux gardes qui accompagnaient Naruto et Jiraiya arrivèrent à leur niveau, ils s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent vers les deux ninjas.

Jiraiya et son élève avancèrent alors et entrèrent dans la salle. Ce fut ainsi qu'ils virent la daimyo du pays du printemps, Koyuki Kazahana, assise derrière son bureau, qui les observa méticuleusement. Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux et après un petit instant, ils s'approchèrent lentement du bureau de la jeune femme qui, après les avoir regardé quelques secondes, avait obtenu une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux. Jiraiya était particulièrement indécis quant à sa façon d'agir… D'un côté, le pervers en lui exigeait tout bonnement de sauter de joie partout et de venir s'incliner pour embrasser les pieds de la déesse devant lui. Il fut sans dire qu'il écouta le côté raisonnable de son être, étant donné qu'il avait en face de lui une daimyo dont il ne connaissait rien sinon sa carrière d'actrice. À côté de lui, Naruto était tout sourire. Il sut que Koyuki ne les reconnut pas encore malgré l'intérêt qu'elle leur porta, aussi il la dévisagea du regard. Elle était toujours aussi magnifique, tout comme dans ses films et comme trois ans auparavant durant sa mission pour la protéger. Toujours ces longs cheveux d'un bleu marine et cette coiffure gracieuse ce visage mince et blanc et ces adorables yeux bleus ciel.

- Bonjour Koyuki-dono. Je suis Jiraiya, Sannin de Konohagakure no satō. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer en personne, prononça-t-il alors en s'inclinant, témoignant le respect qu'il pensait devoir à la jeune femme.

Koyuki ne put que sourire à la révérence de l'homme. Derrière lui, Naruto eut envie de rire à la façon dont Jiraiya se comportait. Rarement il avait vu Jiraiya faire preuve de respect de cette façon. De toute évidence, l'homme voulait faire bonne impression.

- Le plaisir est réciproque, Jiraiya-san, répondit-elle alors de sa voix mélodieuse. « Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. »

Jiraiya acquiesça, la remerciant du regard. Il s'avança et vint s'asseoir sur un siège devant son bureau. Dès lors qu'il fut assis, Koyuki aperçut Naruto, qui était resté caché derrière son maître. Alors qu'elle avait été accueillante et d'une attitude plutôt normale, elle devint cependant entièrement silencieuse lorsqu'elle échangea son regard avec celui de Naruto. Impassible, contemplatrice, ses yeux bleus focalisés sur le jeune homme, ses yeux bleus plongés dans les yeux bleus de ce dernier. Jiraiya remarqua qu'elle ne le regardait plus et qu'elle fixait son élève avec grande attention, aussi, il se permit un mince sourire. Il était certain que son élève allait provoquer cette réaction de la daimyo du printemps, ne serait-ce que pour son apparence qui séduisait au premier regard. Tout comme son père… Il ignorait cependant si Koyuki avait fait le lien au vu de son regard rêveur.

- Koyuki-dono, je vous présente mon élève… À moins que vous ne le connaissiez déjà.

Elle revint aussitôt à la réalité en regardant quelques secondes Jiraiya, recentrant son attention sur l'élève de Jiraiya.

- Votre élève ? Je le connais ? demanda-t-elle, avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent. Ce bandeau frontal de ninja à l'effigie de la feuille… Des cheveux jaune d'or… De grands yeux bleus saphir et surtout, ces marques de moustaches sur ses joues… « N-Naruto ? » questionna-t-elle, des petites rougeurs apparaissant sur ses joues en ayant reconnu son héros.

Naruto eut un grand sourire.

- Bonjour Koyuki-hime ! s'exclama-t-il joyeux. « Ça fait longtemps ! »

Tout aussi souriante, le cœur ayant commencé à battre plus rapidement à l'exaltation qu'elle ressentit, elle se leva prestement. Elle contourna le bureau une hâte significative, et toujours aussi rapidement, elle vint se jeter dans les bras du garçon. Naruto rit légèrement au geste de la jeune femme et referma son étreinte autour d'elle, lui offrant ses bras avec grand plaisir.

- Je suis si contente de te revoir, Naruto ! prononça Koyuki en serrant davantage le garçon.

C'était une merveilleuse surprise. Elle était angoissée et parfois au bord de la rupture avec toute la pression que lui donnaient ses ministres… Mais la présence de Naruto, le garçon qui lui avait redonné goût à la vie, lui fit oublier instantanément tous ses soucis. Elle fut juste folle de joie de le revoir.

- C'est bon de te revoir aussi, Koyuki-hime… répondit doucement Naruto.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, sous les yeux amusés et attendris de Jiraiya, avant de finalement cesser leur étreinte. A regret cependant, ce que nota Jiraiya par la lueur de frustration qui naquit dans les yeux de la jolie reine. Par la suite, Koyuki vint lentement s'asseoir dans son siège et Naruto fit de même, s'installant à la droite de son maître. Koyuki reprit aussitôt contact avec les yeux de Naruto, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas rougir excessivement au doux regard et au sourire qui lui adressait le jeune garçon. Elle le trouvait tellement mignon… Elle trouva néanmoins la force derrière toute cette timidité naissante de prendre la parole après ce court silence déjà bien trop oppressant.

- Je suis vraiment honorée de votre visite. Cependant je m'étonne du motif de votre venue en Haru no Kuni. Je n'ai pas été informé de votre venue et… sans vouloir remettre en cause la légitimité de votre présence ici, nous ne sommes pas des plus proches de la péninsule ici…

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, s'exprima Jiraiya, toujours aussi amusé par le précédent échange de regard entre son élève et la daimyo. « En fait c'est moi qui ai voulu venir ici, j'ai des questions à vous poser. Une question pour être exacte. »

Koyuki haussa un sourcil aux paroles du Sannin. Elle était intriguée. « Et bien je vous en prie Jiraiya-sama, vous êtes le bienvenu pour poser votre question. » dit-elle aimablement, Jiraiya acquiesçant aussitôt.

- Mon élève et moi étions isolés de source d'information pendant plusieurs mois, mais récemment, j'ai appris que votre tournage d'Icha Icha Paradise avait été totalement interrompu il y a deux mois.

Koyuki lui coupa aussitôt la parole, était soudainement bien plus sérieuse.

- Laissez-moi deviner. Comme vous êtes l'auteur d'Icha Icha Paradise et que vous parrainez sa production, vous souhaitez en savoir la cause ?

- C'est exact, termina Jiraiya, soucieux quant à la raison d'un tel sérieux de la part de Koyuki.

Naruto fut également intéressé par son attitude. Koyuki remarqua leur regard et elle fut soudainement très mal à l'aise. Elle serra les poings et baissa les yeux, les sourcils froncés. Naruto décela très facilement la tristesse dans son regard, de même pour son hésitation à répondre. Koyuki releva la tête pour le regarder quelques secondes, et Naruto en profita donc pour lui faire un sourire rassurant. La lueur de tristesse et de frustration dans les yeux bleus et sur le visage de la jeune femme s'adoucit, et elle desserra les poings. Elle remercia silencieusement la bienveillance de son jeune héros et finalement, après un certain temps de silence, elle se décida de nouveau à parler.

- Le tournage a été interrompu tout simplement parce que le réalisateur ne pouvait plus continuer… Pour quelle raison ? C'est… C'est compliqué, Jiraiya-sama… Mais pour vous répondre simplement, l'acteur qui jouait le rôle principal masculin de votre livre est retourné dans son pays alors que nous avions tourné la moitié du film.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? questionna aussitôt Jiraiya, très contrarié en apprenant que le tournage est maintenant clos. « Il y a autre chose que je dois savoir Koyuki-dono ? Il y a des raisons derrière ce soudain départ ? »

Koyuki ouvrit légèrement la bouche comme elle allait parler, mais la referma aussitôt. Cette fois, ce ne fut pas de la frustration qui apparut dans ses yeux mais de la colère, ce qui inquiéta les deux ninjas. Koyuki fixa de nouveau Naruto, semblant chercher quelque chose sur lui… De la confiance. Ce qu'elle trouva.

- Naruto-kun, Jiraiya-sama… Puis-je vous faire confiance… ?

- Koyuki-hime… Ta question ne se pose même pas, répondit Naruto avec douceur, alors que de nouveau, deux petites rougeurs apparurent sur les pommettes de la Kazahana.

- Merci Naruto-kun… murmura Koyuki avec émotion. « Le problème du tournage… cache un plus gros problème, Jiraiya-sama… Si Naruto-kun n'étais pas présent, je crois que je n'aurais jamais voulu vous en parler… Est-ce que vous voulez bien m'aider ? Naruto-kun ?»

Naruto et Jiraiya s'observèrent, nullement inquiets ou gênés, avant de revenir sur la jeune femme. « Demande et nous faisons, Koyuki-hime. Tu peux nous confier ta vie. » Elle eut un sourire plein de gratitude.

- Je ne peux plus faire de cinéma, avoua-t-elle, bien que sereine en la présence des deux ninjas. Elle s'en étonna quelques secondes. « Mon autorité en tant que reine est compromise, et à cause de cela, je ne peux même plus vivre comme je le souhaite. Mon gouvernement, mes ministres, sont toujours en désaccord avec moi, ils me manquent de respect. Mais le pire, c'est que je ne peux rien faire ! » dit-elle avec tristesse. « Je n'ai aucun allié ! Je les soupçonne d'être de connivence avec des daimyos de pays voisins qui demandent tous incessamment ma main. Ce sont eux qui ont acheté mon partenaire de tournage et qui lui ont fait quitter Haru no Kuni. »

Jiraiya fut étonnée de la détresse de Koyuki.

- J'avoue ne pas comprendre Koyuki-dono. Si ces hommes vous posent problème, pourquoi ne les renvoyez-vous pas ?

- Je… Je ne peux pas, Jiraiya-sama. J'ai… peur des risques.

- Mais Koyuki-hime, tu as Yukigakure et une armée ? Quels risques vois-tu à les renvoyer ? demanda alors Naruto, lui aussi ne comprenant pas.

- Naruto-kun, tu devrais le savoir, répondit doucement Koyuki. « C'est Dotō qui a fondé Yukigakure… Je n'ai jamais rencontré leur nouveau chef. Pour des raisons de sécurité et d'anonymat, ce dernier n'a envoyé qu'un ambassadeur pour me rencontrer… » rajouta-t-elle alors que sa voix se fit plus petite, plus fragile. « J'ai peur… Si je fais une erreur, je ne sais pas ce que peuvent faire mes ministres… Ils pourraient tenter de me tuer… De prendre le pouvoir. Cela créerait une guerre civile car même une certaine partie de mon armée leur est plus loyale qu'à moi… »

Les yeux de Koyuki s'humidifièrent et des larmes menacèrent de couler. Elle porta ses mains à ses yeux alors que Naruto se leva de suite, bouleversé à son tour en la voyant dans cet état. « Je suis désolé de pleurer devant toi, Naruto-kun… » prononça-t-elle en taisant ses envie de sanglot au possible. Naruto vint s'accroupir devant elle en posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour essayer de la rassurer. « Koyuki-hime… » appela-t-il alors qu'elle eut le visage caché sous ses mains. Voyant qu'elle n'allait pas l'écouter, Naruto saisit les mains de la jeune reine et doucement, il les lui baissa. Les yeux humides de la jeune femme plongèrent alors dans les siens.

- Ne pleurs plus. Jiraiya-sensei et moi sommes là, nous allons t'aider et résoudre ton problème. C'est une promesse.

- C'est… une promesse…?

- Oui. Je tiens toujours mes promesses, répondit-il avec un sourire amusé avant de poser une main sur la joue de la jeune femme. « Tu peux même lancer la recherche pour un autre acteur sans inquiétude, je serais là pour veiller sur toi. »

Jiraiya se retint de sortir son calepin et de rire à la réplique de son filleul, comme il vit comment Koyuki devint rouge pivoine à ses paroles. Il eut encore plus envie de rire lorsqu'il remarqua que Naruto ne saisit pas à quel point de telles paroles purent atteindre le cœur de la jeune femme – tout comme elles pouvaient atteindre le cœur de beaucoup d'autres femmes, en vérité. Pourtant, Naruto avait raison. Avec eux présents à Haru, les problèmes que Koyuki traversaient ne seraient vite plus que de l'histoire ancienne. Leur poids diplomatiques aux yeux des politiciens et surtout la menace qu'ils pouvaient représenter ferait que les ministres réfléchiraient à deux fois avant de tenter une éventuelle manigance en leur présence. Il ne restait plus qu'à lui et Naruto de clarifier la situation avec leurs propres moyens.

Koyuki se redressa, de même pour Naruto, et ce fut rapidement que Koyuki reprit contenance. Les minutes qui suivaient, elle leur attribuait des quartiers dans le palais et comme si rien ne s'était passé, se retira.

* * *

Jiraiya et Naruto étaient silencieux, dans leur chambre. Ils ne faisaient pas un seul bruit et n'avaient pas parlé depuis plus d'une dizaine de minutes maintenant. Il vint un moment où Jiraiya en eut légèrement marre cependant. Il n'aimait pas rester enfermer dans une pièce, aussi spacieuse pouvait-elle être. Quand bien même il essaya d'écrire, la situation et l'endroit fit qu'il n'y arriva pas. À dire vrai, il n'arrivait à écrire que lorsqu'il se sentait libre, comme lorsqu'il était assis avec Naruto au milieu d'une plaine en fleur lors d'une pause lorsqu'ils voyageaient, ou alors sur le toit d'un bâtiment dans une ville lorsque la brise soufflait… Il arrivait même à écrire le soir dans une chambre d'hôtel après avoir passé une bonne journée. Mais là, non. Il avait comme qui dirait le « Syndrome de la page blanche ». L'ambiance était bien trop tendue avec ces nouveaux ennuis qui semblaient arriver. Il soupira légèrement, refermant son livre de manuscrits.

Lorsqu'il leva la tête et qu'il se tourna, il vit que Naruto était assis sur le bord de la fenêtre, cette dernière grande ouverte sur la grande capitale du pays du printemps. Habituellement, voir Naruto se perdre dans ses pensées en regardant le paysage ne le dérangeait pas. C'était plutôt habituel, comme Jiraiya avait remarqué que c'était un trait de caractère que Naruto avait acquis lors de la première partie de leur voyage, avant Kiri. La solitude du garçon avait pris une ampleur telle à son départ de Konoha qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'être pensif et retiré. Pourtant, Jiraiya savait que Naruto était préoccupé. Rien qu'à voir la tête qu'il faisait, c'était flagrant.

- A quoi penses-tu, Naruto ? demanda Jiraiya, venant aux nouvelles.

Naruto sortit dès lors de ses pensées, ramené à la réalité, et l'espace de quelques secondes, sembla chercher ses mots.

- Deux choses, dit-il évasivement. « Je pense à la situation de Koyuki et de ses ministres. Nous les avons aperçus en arrivant ici… Je sais qu'ils vont finir par tenter quelque chose contre elle et je m'inquiète pour elle lorsqu'on sera partis. Nous ne serons pas ici éternellement. »

Jiraiya comprit ses préoccupations quant à la reine. Elles étaient légitimes.

- Je comprends. En fait, je pense que tu es venu à la même conclusion que moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto acquiesça doucement. « Oui… » dit-il. « Il faut que l'on fasse quelque chose. En fait, j'y ai pensé dès que j'ai vu ses ministres. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire. Si c'était des ninjas, ça aurait été plus simple… » Aussitôt, ses yeux s'illuminèrent, laissant comprendre à Jiraiya qu'il avait trouvé une idée.

- Sensei, j'ai une idée. Tu es venu ici pour te renseigner sur ton film, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, Jiraiya l'affirmant rapidement d'un hochement de tête, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir précisément. « Tu resteras donc ici et tu rencontreras le producteur du film et son équipe de tournage en compagnie de Koyuki-hime. Comme ça tu pourras à la fois veiller sur Koyuki-hime savoir quelle est la situation exacte du tournage. »

Jiraiya laisse filtrer un sourire sur son visage tout en mettant la main à son menton, réfléchissant.

- Ne sois pas hâtif Naruto… Que penses-tu faire durant ce temps ?

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que Naruto ne prenne la parole.

- C'est simple… Pendant ce temps je vais quitter la capitale. Koyuki a affirmé être dans le floue quant à son autorité sur Yukigakure. C'est problématique, tant pour elle que pour nous et Konoha… Sensei, on ne sait pas grand-chose de Yukigakure hormis le fait qu'ils ont été fondés par Dotō. On ne sait pas l'état de leur force et encore moins leurs objectifs. Je veux savoir où leur loyauté va… Et s'ils ne tenteront rien contre Koyuki et le pays du printemps… » termina sombrement Naruto.

L'expression détendue de Jiraiya devint automatiquement extrêmement sérieuse à la mention des objectifs de Naruto, et après quelques secondes à chercher quoi dire, il parla avec un ton grave.

- Tu ne comptes pas faire quelque chose de dangereux, Naruto ?

- Tout dépendra du village caché de la neige, Jiraiya-sensei. Que le village cache sa position même à son daimyo, à la limite c'est compréhensible… Par contre que son chef couvre son identité à Koyuki… Tout en sachant que le village a fait un coup d'état il y a quelques années…

- … Je suis d'accord, c'est louche, avoua Jiraiya. « Bon, fais ce que tu veux. Tâches de ne pas faire quelque chose que nous pourrions regretter plus tard Naruto. Non seulement pour notre sécurité, mais aussi pour celle de Koyuki, de Haru no Kuni mais également pour Konoha… Tous tes actes auront des conséquences, quels qu'ils soient. »

Naruto regarda longuement son maître, avant de tourner son regard de nouveau sur la ville qui s'étendait devant lui et de sourire. « Je sais. » répondit-il simplement, le silence retombant.

- Et l'autre chose ? hasarda Jiraiya, attirant de nouveau l'attention de son filleul.

- L'autre chose ? questionna Naruto, confus.

- Oui l'autre chose, rétorqua de suite Jiraiya, toujours sérieux. « Tu as dit que tu pensais à deux choses. La première c'est Koyuki. C'est quoi l'autre ? »

Naruto réalisa de quoi parlait Jiraiya. « Ah oui… L'autre… » prononça-t-il d'un ton bas. Il eut un sourire narquois presque imperceptible, quoique Jiraiya le remarqua. Son parrain croisa les bras dans une expression qui simula une forte attente sans grande patience, et Naruto se retint de se moquer de lui. « Je t'en parlerais plus tard… peut-être. » dit-il sous l'air contrarié du Myōbokuzan no Sannin. Oui, il lui en parlerait peut-être…

Enfin, si la théorie sur laquelle il pensait s'avérait vrai… Dans le cas contraire, il oublierait très certainement.

Dans l'immédiat, ils devaient se soucier d'autre chose plus importantes.

* * *

Un soleil rougeoyant éclairait le pays de la terre d'une lumière crépusculaire sinistre. L'air chaud et aride de la fin de l'après-midi disparaissait progressivement, en même temps que le coucher du soleil. Il refroidissait, comme chaque soir tout au long de l'année, la nuit apportant un souffle presque glacial, frigorifiant, aussi dur et désagréable que l'aride de la journée. Dans les rues d'Iwagakure couvertes de cette lueur cuivrée, orangée, les gens circulaient et terminaient leurs sorties, ne s'attardant généralement jamais dans les rues pour éviter les ennuis avec les ninjas d'Iwagakure et d'autres individus peu recommandables qui circulaient la nuit dans les rues.

Ce fut parmi la foule silencieuse qu'une ombre progressa, discrètement, inconnue de tout regard. Passant dans une grande avenue sans être remarquée de quiconque, elle tourna avec hâte et discrétion dans une ruelle qui faisait l'angle, disparaissant aussitôt dans la pénombre de la ruelle. Plus loin, sous une petite ampoule de porte, d'une lueur blafarde autour de laquelle venait voler quelques insectes, elle s'arrêta. C'était un homme drapé sous un manteau à capuche. En face de lui, un autre homme l'avait attendu. Il se retourna en regardant derrière lui quelques secondes, mais voyant qu'il n'y avait rien, il se reconcentra sur l'homme qui semblait l'avoir attendu.

- … Personne ne m'a suivi… prononça l'homme à celui qui l'avait attendu.

Et baissant sa capuche, ce fut alors le visage d'Odateru Yowagoshi qui apparut dans la pénombre, un grand sourire vicieux plaqué sur le visage.

- Alors ? Pouvez-vous me procurer ce que j'ai demandé, Matsudaira-sama ? demanda Odateru alors que l'impatience se voyait dans ses yeux. « Vous êtes un membre du haut conseil du village, je suis sûr que vous en avez eu la possibilité ! »

Le dénommé Ieyasu Matsudaira baissa à son tour sa capuche, montrant le visage d'un homme d'âge avancé. Ce dernier fixa le Jōnin devant lui.

- C'était très difficile et très dangereux, répondit le vieil homme. « J'ai eu énormément de mal à trouver une excuse pour juste t'accorder cet entretien. »

Odateru grimaça aussitôt, passant de la convoitise à l'énervement.

- Ce n'est pas ma question ! rétorqua-t-il. « Je veux savoir s'il est possible de me procurer ces documents ! J'ai besoin de savoir où il est si je veux le trouver ! »

- Mais ensuite, quand tu l'auras trouvé, que feras-tu ? demande alors le conseiller. « Il est dit qu'il est toujours aux côtés de son maître… Et même seul, comment pourrais-tu penser pouvoir vaincre Naruto Namikaze ? On dit qu'il a terminé la guerre de Kirigakure à lui seul… »

Odateru regarda Ieyasu avec une certaine hilarité dans les yeux, preuve en fut son rire méprisant.

- Les « on dit », les « on dit »… ! Pff ! Ce ne sont que des rumeurs ! Je ne crois pas à ces sornettes et vous ne devriez pas non plus. Quant à la façon dont je vais le tuer… Ce n'est pas de votre préoccupation, Matsudaira-sama…

Le vieil homme l'observa un instant, puis finalement acquiesça. « Très bien. » Il sortit alors de la poche de son manteau un petit rouleau qu'il tendit à Odateru. Ce dernier le prit rapidement et l'ouvrit sans attendre pour en sonder le contenu. « J'ai copié dans ce rouleau toutes les informations qu'on a pu récolter sur Naruto Namikaze. Si j'avais pris les rapports originaux j'aurais été repéré… Maintenant, j'espère que tu as ce qu'il faut, car je ne peux pas t'aider plus. » Le sourire sombre de Odateru revint en voyant que Ieyasu n'avait pas menti. Il referma alors lentement le rouleau avant de fixer son acolyte dans les yeux.

- Merci, Matsudaira-sama. Je saurais me montrer très reconnaissant.

- Je l'espère bien, répondit alors l'homme. « Je sais que tuer un Namikaze est une source de gloire et que cela vous ouvrirait une porte au pouvoir dans Iwa. Et j'attends… »

Il ne put finir pas sa phrase. Une lame plantée dans son dos ressortit au niveau de sa poitrine… Elle avait frappé le cœur. Les yeux grands ouverts dans le choc et l'horreur, devenant vitreux, Ieyasu fixa Odateru Yowagoshi, ne comprenant pas. « Pourquoi ? » sembla-t-il demander.

- Vous auriez été une gêne pour moi Ieyasu. Seuls nous deux étions au courant de mes plans et je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de vous laisser en vie… Car vous auriez fini par me dénoncer pour vous couvrir. Avec vous mort, rien ne m'empêche de mener mes plans à bien et de tuer le Namikaze… Pas même Tsuchikage-sama… Avec la gloire que j'aurais en ramenant la tête du Namikaze, on m'offrira le poste de Tsuchikage et cette arrogante de Kurotsuchi avec… Je leur montrerais à quel point je suis puissant et digne d'être un Ryuutenbin…

Il se mit à rire sombrement, sans se soucier que Ieyasu était déjà mort, écroulé par terre et baignant dans une flaque de son propre sang. Ieyasu n'avait pas remarqué le Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu qui s'était faufilé dans son dos, et en avait payé les frais. Le Jōnin d'Iwagakure mit son rouleau dans sa poche et disparut aussitôt de la ruelle, laissant le cadavre du haut conseiller choir au sol, en ayant bien fait attention de ne laisser aucun indice derrière lui. Le conseiller lui avait donné en effet les rapports d'espionnages détaillés de Naruto Namikaze… Ils n'étaient pas très étoffés, mais il avait aussi eu avec une falsification d'ordre de mission qui lui permettrait de partir du village en toute impunité et discrétion pour poursuivre sa quête… Et avec la future enquête sur l'assassinat de Ieyasu Matsudaira, Odateru allait pouvoir recruter des volontaires dans le village sans attirer l'attention d'Onōki.

« _Tous se déroule comme prévu…_ » pensa-t-il en s'imaginant déjà achever le Namikaze et revenir victorieux au village.

* * *

_Le jour suivant. _

Koyuki descendit la cage d'escalier en courant, soulevant son yukata au-dessus des chevilles pour ne pas qu'il se prenne dans ses pieds et qu'elle ne se blesse en tombant. Comme chaque matin, elle s'était réveillée relativement tôt et s'était préparée en compagnie de la servante, prête à descendre pour le déjeuner. Cela si ses invités avaient été trouvés… Car Jiraiya et Naruto étaient introuvable dans leurs quartiers et non contente d'être contrariée, Koyuki s'était inquiétée. Ainsi, elle était partie elle-même à leur recherche dans le palais et elle descendait rapidement les escaliers pour rattraper les deux ninjas. En effet, un garde samurai l'avait informé que les deux hommes qu'elle recherchait venaient de quitter le palais et s'apprêtaient à quitter la ville.

- Koyuki-sama ! s'exclamèrent plusieurs gardes affolés en voyant la reine fuir du palais.

Ils partirent à sa suite sans comprendre les raisons de la fuit de leur souveraine.

- Cessez de me suivre ! s'exclama Koyuki en essayant de paraître la plus autoritaire possible. Lorsqu'elle vit la réticence de ses sujets, elle continua. « C'est un ordre ! »

L'acte en lui-même ressemblait à nombre de ses caprices précédents mais les gardes du palais ne purent aller à l'encontre des ordres de leur reine, quand bien même pouvaient-ils sembler fous. Car oui, ce n'était pas la première fois que Koyuki sortait du château sans demander de garde, s'aventurant seule dans la ville. C'était à chaque fois un sujet remis à l'ordre du jour par ses ministres, qui trouvaient dans ces caprices spontanés un autre motif de reproche envers la daimyo du printemps.

* * *

Naruto et Jiraiya arrivèrent en périphérie de la ville, fixant la campagne qui s'étendait devant eux. Le pays de la neige était en effet très vaste. Sur le continent, la culture géographique de base venait à décrire les nations insulaires de l'océan comme microscopique, exceptées des nations comme les archipels des pays de l'eau, de mers, des vagues ou bien le pays des océans. Ainsi, aucune île ou archipel autre que ces quatre pays apparaissait sur les cartes de base. Des pays comme le pays du printemps étaient dessinés sur des cartes plus spécialisée. Pourtant, le pays du printemps était une île assez grande. Certes très petite comparée au pays de l'eau, mais de taille cependant comparable à l'île citée du pays des vague.

Naruto se plut à observer les montagnes aux neiges éternelles qui s'étendaient au loin, à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres au nord de Haru no Kuni. Yukigakure était dans cette direction. Jiraiya se tourna vers lui lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, et Naruto faisant de même, ils se regardèrent.

- Il est temps de se séparer, prononça le Sannin.

Naruto acquiesça rapidement avant de sourire.

- Veilles bien sur Koyuki sensei, et surtout ne l'embête pas avec tes manies perverses !

- Allons, allons… ! ricana timidement Jiraiya. « Il faudra bien que je supervise son rôle dans mon film et que je lui donne quelques petits conseils… Héhéhé… »

Le regard impassible de son filleul prévint cependant l'ermite qu'il s'aventurait en zone minée et dangereuse…

- Oui, oui, ça va ! reprit-il, soudain devenu grincheux. « Je vais la surveiller, ok ? »

Naruto gloussa légèrement à la réaction de son maître. Il acquiesça de nouveau avant de faire face à l'île, prêt à partir. Puis, il entama sa marche en direction du nord, avec ambition de trouver Yukigakure no satō, le mystérieux village caché de la neige. Il s'arrêta brièvement lorsque Jiraiya l'interpella. « Juste comme ça Naruto… Quand penses-tu revenir ? » Naruto fit mine de réfléchir avant de se remettre à marcher. « Dans une semaine au plus tard je serais là. Ja ne, Jiraiya-sensei ! » Jiraiya ne répondit rien mais tint la réponse de son élève pour dit. Il eut envie de rire à l'attitude détachée et indépendante de Naruto, en se remémorant le petit garçon perturbateur qui ne savait pas prononcer chakra correctement… Le temps passait vite…

Il s'en retourna alors vers la ville lorsque Naruto fut hors de vue et rentra au palais. Puis, alors qu'il marchait dans les rues distraitement tout en observant les passants et les divers établissements, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. « Jiraiya-san ! ». La voix, une femme, venait de devant, aussi il n'eut qu'à attendre quelques secondes avant d'apercevoir son interlocutrice… Qui n'était autre que Koyuki Kazahana elle-même. Etonné, Jiraiya la laissa reprendre son souffle comme elle s'arrêta devant lui. Cela sous les yeux des habitants qui, à l'étonnement du Sannin, ne firent que les regarder avec étonnement. En général, la présence d'un daimyo attirait toujours une foule de personne curieuse, et non content d'être une daimyo, Koyuki Kazahana était une actrice célèbre, elle aurait donc dû être victime d'une ruée d'admirateur : il n'en fut rien, ce qui démontra aux yeux de Jiraiya parfaitement le fait que la jeune femme descendait souvent dans les rues se mêler à ses sujets. C'était étrange et inhabituel mais le constat était là.

- Bonjour Koyuki-dono, prononça-t-il à la jeune reine. « Je vois que vous êtes en forme. Pourquoi couriez-vous ? »

Koyuki, essouffla, prit un petit moment pour pouvoir répondre.

- Et bien… Bien… commença-t-elle avant de se mettre à se gratter la joue. « Heu… Je ne vous trouvais pas, alors j'ai bêtement paniqué et… Et bien j'ai accouru à votre recherche… »

- Sans garde pour vous aider ?

Koyuki rit légèrement à la gêne. Elle réalisait complètement qu'elle avait agi sans réfléchir, en sachant qu'envoyer des gardes l'aider lui aurait sans doute permis de retrouver Jiraiya plus vite. Mais elle avait tellement l'habitude de les renvoyer chaque fois qu'elle sortait qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé. Elle arrêta cependant de rire de gêne en remarquant l'absence de celui qu'elle cherchait en fait réellement…

- Jiraiya-san, où est Naruto-kun, il n'est pas avec vous… ?

- Oh, dit-il avant de hocher négativement la tête. « Si vous cherchiez le gaki, vous l'avez raté de quelques minutes. Il vient de partir. »

L'air attristé sur le visage de Koyuki fit comprendre au Gama-sennin que plus que lui, c'était Naruto qu'elle avait voulu voir. « _Gaki chanceux… Il y en a toujours que pour lui avec les nanas._ » pensa-t-il en secouant légèrement la tête de dépit. « _Pourquoi est-ce qu'à son âge elles me fuyaient, moi… ? C'est tellement injuste…_ »

- Il est parti ? demanda Koyuki, confuse. « Comment ça ? »

- Et bien, je crois que je ne pourrais pas bien vous éclairer sur le motif de son départ, Koyuki-dono, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera bientôt de retour, ce n'est que temporaire.

À la réponse de Jiraiya, le cœur de Koyuki se fit plus léger. Jiraiya n'avait pas voulu lui dire la raison du départ de Naruto mais il avait certifié que le garçon serait de retour assez rapidement, ce qui lui suffisait. Elle avait tellement de chose à lui dire et ils n'avaient même pas eu l'occasion de parler. Enfin, Jiraiya raccompagna Koyuki à son palais. Il ne lui suffisait plus qu'à attendre le retour de Naruto et rencontrer le producteur du Icha Icha interrompu.

* * *

_Deux jours plus tard. _

Naruto frissonna légèrement. Lentement, il inspira l'air glacial qui soufflait autour de lui, soulevant légèrement ses cheveux et gonflant sa cape orange. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de bouger, là, perdue sur la vue du pays du printemps. Il avait marché durant ces deux derniers jours et avait atteint les montagnes qu'il voyait à l'horizon en quittant la capitale. L'air s'était… refroidi. Vraiment refroidi. En fait, la région n'était composée que de collines, de pleines gelées et de forêts de conifères. Là, aux pieds de la chaine de montagnes, il attendait la dissipation des dizaines de Kage Bunshin qu'il avait envoyé en éclaireur, pour lui indiquer le chemin. Il s'était assis au sommet d'une des nombreuses collines des environs, et en ayant assez d'observer les vallées hostiles et enneigées du nord, s'était retourné pour regarder les plaines littorale qui d'ici, était tout à fait visible vu l'altitude.

L'attente lassante des premières minutes se changea rapidement en un moment intéressant… Car Naruto trouva vite à s'occuper malgré la température. Et assis en tailleur, ce fut en fermant les yeux qu'il se mit à se concentrer, joignant les paumes des mains. Cela faisait longtemps que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à essayer le préoccupait. Lentement, le chakra afflua dans ses mains, qui arborèrent une aura à la teinte bleutée propre au chakra. Mais rapidement l'aura disparut. Naruto rouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Deux jours maintenant qu'il essayait de le faire…

L'idée lui avait occupé l'esprit dès lors qu'il avait découvert son affinité de chakra. Enfin SES affinités… Le Fuuton, le Raiton, et le Suiton. Sur les trois années qui étaient passées, adepte du ninjutsu, Naruto s'était durement entraîné pour maîtriser les trois natures à la perfection. Il y était arrivé, et connaissait de nombreux jutsus des trois éléments qu'il avait appris tout au long de son apprentissage, de tous les rangs. Le dernier en vue était le stade deux du Rasengan à l'aide du Raiton, le Rasendenkō. Le concept de la technique était tout aussi compliqué à comprendre que le Rasenshuriken, encore plus compliqué à concevoir. Pourtant, malgré l'intérêt qu'il avait pour le Rasendenkō, son sujet était passé obsolète par rapport à ce qu'il essayait de faire maintenant. Oui, des années après avoir découvert ses affinités, l'idée n'était devenue que plus forte.

« _Je voulais savoir quelque chose oui… Papa, Jiraiya-sensei et moi avons découvert que j'ai une affinité extrêmement forte pour le Fuuton, le Raiton et le Suiton à la fois. As-tu une idée de ce que ça pourrait-être ?_ »

Le regard que ses parents lui avaient donné à ce moment-là n'avait fait qu'attiser sa frustration et son envie de savoir. Les discussions régulières avec Jiraiya au sujet de ses affinités l'avaient déjà tellement intrigué… Et depuis qu'il avait quitté Kumogakure no satō, dans le dos de Jiraiya, Naruto s'exerçait. Il s'exerçait, il expérimentait. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il expérimentait. En réalité, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait. Jusqu'à cette nuit, il y avait cinq jours. Au milieu de la nuit, dans sa cabine, alors que Jiraiya et lui dormaient séparés dans des cabines de première classe, il avait fait quelque chose d'impensable. La distance qu'il avait mise entre lui et Jiraiya pour partir chercher Yukigakure no satō n'était qu'une aubaine, et depuis deux jours, deux jours, presque non-stop… Naruto canalisa son chakra à travers ses deux mains.

- Allez, Naruto… Tu l'as fait auparavant, ce n'était pas un rêve… Allez !

Naruto malaxa de nouveau son chakra et le fit affluer à nouveau dans ses mains. Elles s'enflammèrent de cette aura bleutée à la surdose de chakra que Naruto malaxa. Le jeune Namikaze continua en ignorant la goutte de sueur qui perla sur son front sous l'intense concentration. Puis, petit à petit, l'aura bleu s'éclaircit… La moitié gauche de l'aura prit une teinte bleue très claire au reflet jaune avant de se mettre à crépiter telle la foudre tandis que l'autre moitié prit une teinte blanche pure, le chakra adoptant un mouvement tourbillonnant et fluide. L'intérêt dans les yeux de Naruto grandit lorsqu'il observa avec un petit sourire le résultat d'avoir malaxé ses affinités Fuuton et Raiton simultanément. Son cœur se mit à battre sous l'exaltation, alors qu'il s'auto-congratulait quant à la maîtrise de ses affinités.

- Bien, maintenant, étape deux…

Sans perdre en concentration, Naruto commença à faire tourbillonner l'ensemble du chakra qu'il avait malaxé à ses mains. Bientôt, les chakras Raiton et Fuuton se mêlèrent jusqu'à rendre le mélange entièrement homogène. Satisfait, Naruto stoppa le mouvement de rotation du fluide et le rassembla en un point entre ses paumes, ravi. Il venait de découvrir qu'il pouvait canaliser simultanément ses affinités, et il savait aussi qu'avec son manque de maîtrise dans la manipulation de deux natures de chakra, il était dangereux de vérifier s'il pouvait les fusionner… Aussi, il s'y était pris petit à petit, méticuleusement pour ne pas causer d'instabilité.

Il pensait que le danger avait été écarté au constat qu'il avait mêlé le Raiton et le Fuuton… Mais il avait eu tort. Car aussitôt que la rotation du chakra avec comme axe ses mains s'arrêta et qu'il fut rassemblé en un seul point… Il implosa.

Naruto n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arriva qu'il fut éjecté à plus d'une vingtaine de mètres, ruisselant de sang, le torse déchiré net. Il n'y avait eu aucune déflagration, aucune détonation. Tout ce qu'il put sentir fut un choc, une onde de choc, qui percuta son corps et l'éjecta. Il dérapa en marquant son passage d'un long sillage ensanglanté dans la neige et termina son voyage en roulant tel un poids mort jusqu'en bas de la colline.

Sa vue noircit, et la seule pensée qui lui vint avant l'évanouissement fut qu'il venait de découvrir l'impensable.

* * *

Jiraiya tourna soudainement la tête en direction des montagnes du nord et arrêta de marcher, le visage sans aucune émotion apparente. Il n'avait pas rêvé, il avait réellement ressenti un pic de chakra. Jiraiya avait des capacités sensorielles très développées, et la capacité de capteur de chakra était l'une d'entre elles. Elles étaient moyennes comparés aux capteurs les plus doués, mais elles furent suffisantes pour ressentir cette étrange expansion d'énergie en provenance du nord. « _Naruto, tu me cachais quelque chose… J'espère qu'il ne s'est rien passé…_ » pensa-t-il avec inquiétude. Même si Naruto était plus que capable pour se défendre, il restait tout de même son filleul, et en tant que maître et parrain, rien ne pourrait empêcher le vieux ninja qu'il était de s'inquiéter pour son garçon. Mais il devait faire confiance à Naruto comme il avait réussi à le faire jusqu'à maintenant.

- Jiraiya-san ?

Jiraiya se retourna et croisa le regard de Koyuki qui l'attendait à quelques mètres. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait arrêté de marcher depuis quelques secondes.

- Excusez-moi Koyuki-dono, continuons.

Il lui fit un sourire aimable et repris la marche, Koyuki faisant de même lorsqu'il l'eut rattrapé. Cela faisait deux jours maintenant que Naruto lui avait laissé la surveillance de Koyuki et aujourd'hui, le producteur de Icha Icha avait prévenu la jeune reine qu'il était disponible pour un entretien avec Jiraiya aujourd'hui. Ainsi, Jiraiya et Koyuki marchaient dans les rues en direction du quartier de l'industrie cinématographique de Haru no Kuni, où se trouvaient de nombreux studios de tournage et plateaux de décors. La capitale était très grande, aussi cela faisait déjà une vingtaine de minute que Jiraiya marchait.

- Alors Koyuki-dono, dites-moi… commença Jiraiya en attirant l'attention de la jeune femme. « Mon élève m'a raconté qu'avant d'être daimyo vous étiez uniquement actrice. Je voulais savoir, comment est-ce que vous avez vécu le changement ? »

Koyuki réfléchit légèrement avant de répondre.

- Et bien… Je pense avoir répondu à la moitié de votre question lors de votre venue au palais… Quoi qu'il en soit, et bien, je l'ai bien vécu. Lors de mon retour à Haru no Kuni, quand Naruto-kun et son équipe assuraient ma protection. Lorsque Naruto-kun m'a protégé, il a ravivé mon rêve de reprendre les rênes du pays, et après la mort de Dotō ainsi que la fin de mes cauchemars, j'étais déjà prête à être reine… Quoi qu'il en soit, cet engouement pour ma vie de reine a vite disparu avec le retour de mes ministres. Ce matin encore, ils ont essayé de me convaincre de ne pas sortir du palais et ce sont montrés encore plus réticents lorsque je leur ai répondu que vous seriez mon escorte. Mais bon, je m'y suis fait et la vie n'est finalement pas si mal. Je suis reine et je peux toujours continuer ma carrière d'actrice. Cela me convient parfaitement.

Jiraiya l'observa sans montrer la peine qu'il ressentait pour elle, surtout lorsqu'il perçut le manque de conviction derrière la voix de la jeune femme. « _Rassures-toi reine de Haru. Tes problèmes seront bientôt de l'histoire ancienne._ » Koyuki ne sembla pas remarquer le regard de Jiraiya sur elle, comme elle fut occupée à regarder un évènement quelconque sur le chemin qui attira brièvement son attention.

- Et sinon ? Il n'y a toujours pas de roi en vue ?

- Je vous demande pardon ? questionna Koyuki, croyant avoir mal entendu.

- Je demandais si vous n'aviez pas de futur roi du printemps en vue ? Ce ne sont pas les prétendants qui doivent manquer après tout… non ?

Koyuki baissa la tête alors que de petites rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues… la rendant juste divinement mignonne aux yeux du pervers qu'était Jiraiya des Sannins… « _Et c'est elle qui va jouer dans mon Icha Icha Paradise !? Oh putain ! C'est parfait, trop parfait !_ » Une musique pop éclata et Jiraiya se mit à danser de joie… Dans sa tête, évidemment. A l'extérieur, il était aussi expressif qu'une pierre dans la mesure de son possible. À savoir, la pierre avait un début de sourire pervers qui s'étirait dangereusement. Il se reprit instantanément lorsque Koyuki tourna la tête pour le regarder.

Mouvement de dissimulation faciale méthodique issue de sa très grande expérience : Un super-pervers ne devait jamais, au grand jamais, laisser apparaître un sourire pervers à la vue d'une femme. Plus elle était jolie, plus elle était potentiellement dangereuse. Preuve ? Tsunade Senju et Kushina Uzumaki. C'était une règle tacite. Jamais le sourire. Jamais…

- Et bien… Il y a peut-être quelqu'un mais… Non, ce serait impossible de toute façon, se reprit-elle avec une certaine frustration.

Jiraiya haussa un sourcil.

- Impossible ? questionna-t-il. « Pour quelle raison, si je peux me permettre… ? »

- Il… voyage beaucoup…

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle accepta de dire. Jiraiya ne demanda plus rien. Il avait deviné de qui elle parlait… L'espace d'un instant, il voulut pleurer. « _Gaki chanceux… Sérieusement, pourquoi elles me fuyaient toutes à son âge_ _?_ » La jeune reine et le Sannin arrivèrent peu après à l'endroit où ils désiraient se rendre. En effet, c'est rapidement qu'ils entrèrent tous les deux dans un immense complexe dont l'aspect industriel prouva à Jiraiya qu'ils avaient quitté les zone civiles normales. Le fait qu'un mur séparait le quartier du reste de la ville montrait aussi que l'accès était privé. Des gens saluèrent respectueusement Koyuki sur leur passage, tandis que Jiraiya observa les environs. Les bâtiments du quartier étaient extrêmement grands, leur superficie tout particulièrement, étant donné que lui et la Kazahana devant lui marchait dans une rue sans porte ni croisement nulle part… Sur ce point, toutes les rues se ressemblaient.

Divers véhicules étaient stationnés le long des rues. Les véhicules… D'étranges appareils aux yeux de Jiraiya. En effet, ils étaient une spécialité technologique du pays du printemps, un produit considéré comme exotique à l'étranger. Un produit cependant très peu populaire. De ce que Naruto lui avait dit, l'essor technologique de Haru no Kuni était tel que les ingénieurs du pays avaient mis au point des transports publics dans grandes vitesses appelés « trains » qui se déplaçaient sur des chemins de fer. Le pays disposait aussi d'engin de transport très peu utilisés mais néanmoins existants… Plus invraisemblable encore, ces véhicules-ci étaient volants. Vrai ou non, de ce que Naruto lui en avait dit, la curiosité de Jiraiya avait été sans précédent et il voulait le voir de ses propres yeux. Sa méconnaissance du potentiel de Haru no Kuni avait aussi choqué Jiraiya pour le simple fait qu'il n'avait aucun agent de liaison de son réseau d'espionnage dans les pays de la mer nord. Il était peut-être de palier à cette lacune… Surtout si Orochimaru ou des membres d'Otogakure venaient à s'installer dans l'une de ces nations insulaires. Seul Kami pourrait éventuellement savoir ce qu'Orochimaru pourrait inventer s'il venait à mettre la main sur des technologies du pays du printemps.

Quelques minutes après, Koyuki et Jiraiya entrèrent dans un des grands bâtiments du secteur. L'ermite put donc constater que ces bâtiments renfermaient en fait les plateaux de tournage de l'industrie, et au vu de la superficie du quartier, il était facile de conclure que le complexe en entier devait disposer d'un certain nombre de décor. Tout comme à l'extérieur dans les rues, des gens circulaient en transportant divers matériels, parfois des caisses sans doute remplies d'accessoires, parfois divers éléments de décors. Ils traversèrent la grande pièce, alors qu'une demi-douzaine de personnes les approcha.

- Bonjour Koyuki-sama, prononça la personne en tête du groupe.

Jiraiya fit l'hypothèse que l'homme était un acteur ou le membre d'une équipe de réalisation de film pour le simple fait qu'il portait un kimono bleu, alors que les ouvriers qui circulaient dans les locaux portaient tous des uniformes conventionnels d'ouvriers bleus et un casque jaune. Il avait de longs cheveux blancs et son visage rappela à Jiraiya le défunt amant de Tsunade, le Jōnin d'élite Dan Katō. Les quelques personnes qui accompagnaient l'interlocuteur de Koyuki étaient vêtues de la même façon.

- Bonjour Anisu-san ! répondit Koyuki en souriant.

- Je présume que vous êtes là pour voir Ginmaku-san.

- Oui, nous sommes là pour rencontrer Ginmaku-san, répondit Koyuki avant de se tourner vers Jiraiya. « Anisu-san, je vous présente Jiraiya-sama des Densetsu no Sannins de Konoha. Il est la raison de ma venue ici. »

Anisu et les autres personnes présentes écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise avant de s'incliner devant Jiraiya, témoignant leur respect.

- Enchanté Jiraiya-sama. Je suis Anisu Hanayaka et je suis un acteur en contrat à Haru no Kuni.

- Enchanté Anisu-san, répondit Jiraiya, sans trop savoir quoi répondre.

Hanayaka Anisu… Il avait entendu parler de lui quelques fois durant son voyage. C'était un acteur de cinéma célèbre. Il mit toutefois assez rapidement ces pensées de côté. Anisu Hanayaka semblait un jeune homme sympathique mais Jiraiya avant toute chose, voulait avoir un entretien avec le réalisateur de Icha Icha Paradise. Finalement, Anisu le guida tout en discutant avec Koyuki en chemin. Distrait, Jiraiya n'écouta pas vraiment ce qu'ils dirent, préférant observer l'endroit. Comme ils montèrent dans les étages du bâtiment, Jiraiya put analyser l'infrastructure de l'immeuble. Un niveau d'une vingtaine de mètre de haut avec matériel et plusieurs petits étages au-dessus ou se trouvaient les bureaux du personnel. Voyant qu'il était en retrait, Koyuki ralentit le pas pour venir à niveau de Jiraiya.

- Chomei Ginmaku, prononça Koyuki à l'attention du Sannin, qui axa son attention sur elle. « C'est le réalisateur de film avec lequel Anisu-san et moi avons passé contrat pour Icha Icha Paradise… » Elle s'autorisa un sourire d'amusement. « C'est un très grand fan de vos livres et un pervers… Je suis certaine que vous allez l'apprécier… Ero-sennin. »

Jiraiya, pâle comme la mort, s'arrêta net, bouche bée. Koyuki et le reste du groupe continuèrent à avancer cependant, et la jeune femme riait légèrement derrière sa main. « _Elle vient de m'appeler… !... Putain gaki tu vas tellement me le payer…_ » Se remettant à suivre le groupe, Jiraiya fut durant un instant grommelant. « _Quoique…_ » pensa-t-il soudainement. « _C'est tellement mieux quand c'est une femme sexy qui m'appelle comme ça… Je pourrais presque aimer ce titre._ » Il avait dit presque.

Ce fut moins d'une minute après qu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau du dénommé Chomei Ginmaku, après que ce dernier eut autorisé l'entrée. L'homme était de petite taille et semblait avoir la cinquantaine. Il avait un physique relativement commun, le genre de visage que Jiraiya voyait après peu près tous les jours. Voyant qui était entré dans son bureau, l'homme se leva aussitôt et accourut les accueillir, s'inclinant humblement devant Koyuki.

- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, reine Koyuki ! Nous vous attendions. Veuillez accepter mes plus humbles salutations. C'est un plaisir de vous accueillir dans nos locaux !

Koyuki émit un petit rire en mimant un balayage de la main, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté de gêne.

- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir Ginmaku-san, ainsi que votre équipe de tournage, répondit Koyuki avant de se tourner vers Jiraiya. « Ginmaku-san, laissez-moi vous présenter Jiraiya des Sannins de Konoha. »

Le producteur regarda Jiraiya avant d'émettre un hoquet de surprise, reconnaissant l'homme. Il s'inclina devant le Sannin avec un profond respect.

- Seigneur Jiraiya, c'est un immense honneur pour moi de rencontrer une personnalité du pays du feu aussi éminente que vous ! Je suis un fervent admirateur de vos livres.

Jiraiya acquiesça, tandis que toutes les personnes présentes à part lui et Koyuki quittèrent la pièce pour les laisser seuls avec Chomei Ginmaku. Le Sannin répondit à ses salutations rapidement et finalement, vint s'asseoir avec Koyuki devant le bureau.

- Je suis désolé pour l'attente que j'ai dû vous imposer, Jiraiya-sama, commença Chomei humblement. « Avec l'arrêt du tournage de Icha Icha Paradise, j'ai malheureusement beaucoup de difficultés à maintenir la stabilité de mon équipe et du personnel. »

- Je comprends, Ginmaku-san, répondit Jiraiya. « Pour vous dire la vérité, c'est justement la raison de ma venue. Je souhaiterais vous poser quelques questions… Et discuter de possible solution. J'avais énormément apprécié l'adaptation de Icha Icha Violence il y a quelques années, au pays du feu. Le film avait été un grand succès et la critique avait été positive malgré… Le thème assez osé… »

Jiraiya et Chomei se mirent à ricaner… lubriquement. Imperceptiblement, les sourcils de Koyuki se froncèrent comme elle ressentit automatiquement l'envie de les assommer. Bien sûr elle avait accepté de jouer dans un Icha Icha, mais quand même, en tant que femme bien émancipée, elle n'aimait pas entendre ce genre de rire… En tout cas certainement pas d'eux, ces deux pervers !

- Messieurs, prononça d'un ton légèrement sévère Koyuki, leur faisant aussitôt cesser leurs âneries.

- Oui heu… Vous m'avez compris Ginmaku-san. Bref, que pouvons-nous dire de cette situation ? demanda Jiraiya alors que Chomei regarda Koyuki un instant.

- Et bien je suppose que vous savez déjà que cela fait deux mois que notre tournage a été interrompu. Il y a… de multiples raisons qui ont fait que nous avons arrêté.

Jiraiya acquiesça. « Je suis déjà au courant de certaines, mais je vous en prie, continuez. »

- Merci. Tout d'abord, la reine a déjà dû vous prévenir des tensions… qu'il y a entre elle et le ministère de notre pays. C'est l'un des facteurs qui a fait que notre reine a dû abandonner son métier d'actrice depuis deux mois. Comme vous le savez, il y a trois ans, Koyuki-sama est devenue reine légitime de Haru no Kuni. Dès lors, un grand nombre de personnes sont venues s'installer dans notre pays ainsi qu'une très importante communauté du cinéma. J'en faisais partie. J'avais déjà pris contact avec Koyuki-sama pour lui proposer un rôle pour plusieurs projets et cela s'est concrétisé à mon arrivée ici. Comme Koyuki-sama était très occupée, j'ai dû patienter deux ans pour que le tournage ne commence… Malheureusement il n'a pas duré. Koyuki-sama avait obtenu le rôle de l'héroïne de votre livre.

- Oui, je m'en suis douté, elle devait donc jouer la timide Otome… prononça Jiraiya.

- Exactement. Mon casting avait été satisfaisant car j'avais trouvé beaucoup d'acteur qui, je trouve, correspondaient très bien à vos rôles… Excepté quelques-uns bien entendu. Le plus dérangeant de ceux-là restait néanmoins… Le rôle masculin principal.

Jiraiya haussa un sourcil alors que de nouveau, Chomei regarda Koyuki.

- Nous avions cherché longtemps, pendant plusieurs mois la personne, la bonne personne, qui pourrait convenir au rôle de Hikari ! Mais si certains pouvaient à mes yeux convenir à ce rôle… Il était très difficile de convaincre Koyuki-sama. Malgré tout il nous a fallu faire des concessions, j'avais pris trop de temps à chercher. J'ai donc dû imposer un acteur à Koyuki-sama.

Le réalisateur de film s'arrêta un instant à nouveau, cherchant alors ses mots.

- Je ne peux pas dire que ses rapports avec Koyuki-sama étaient positifs… prononça-t-il à Jiraiya. « Lorsque les casting ont commencé, il y a eu beaucoup d'acteurs volontaires pour le simple fait que… Et bien, vous voyez. Icha Icha est un film aux scènes relativement explicites et beaucoup espéraient décrocher le rôle partenaire à celui de Koyuki-sama. J'ai donc choisi Ideru Seiko, un acteur originaire du pays de la lune que j'avais pensé parmi les intéressés le plus apte à participer. »

- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda alors Jiraiya, mais à sa légère surprise, c'est Koyuki qui lui répondit.

- Ideru Seiko n'était pas différent des autres Jiraiya-san. Il était très fortement attiré par moi et profitait de sa place dans le tournage pour me faire des avances, dit-elle le visage impassible.

Il était cependant assez facile de repérer l'énervement sur le visage de la jeune reine.

- Son attirance n'était pas réciproque, même s'il aimait fantasmer le contraire. De tous les choix que Ginmaku-san pouvait faire, Ideru était bien l'un des pires. Il était très prétentieux et son ambition gonflait son égo de façon démesurée. Je vous laisse donc imaginer les propos qu'il portait lorsqu'il a appris qu'il était mon partenaire dans le tournage d'un film érotique.

Jiraiya se replaça dans sa chaise plus confortablement en hochant la tête de compréhension, une main au menton. Oui, il comprenait très bien, et il n'en était pas amusé. Koyuki soupira en plaçant une main sur son front, déjà énervée rien qu'à l'idée de se rappeler de cet homme.

- Je suis une personne pourtant très tolérante… Mais cet homme a réussi à me mettre hors de moi. Le tournage ayant commencé, il n'était pas possible de le renvoyer sinon nous aurions perdu d'avantage de temps et de budget. Mais il est finalement allé trop loin et a oublié qui j'étais. Il m'a touché sans mon consentement et je l'ai sévèrement rappelé à l'ordre… C'était il y a deux mois. Normalement, le tournage aurait dû continuer le lendemain… Jusqu'à ce que nous apprenions qu'Ideru avait quitté le pays pour retourner en Tsuki no Kuni. La seule possibilité d'un tel départ était qu'il avait été payé bien plus que la prime qu'il aurait reçu avec le contrat de Ginmaku-san.

- Je vois. Et donc, Ginmaku-san, Koyuki-dono, vous soupçonnez l'intervention des ministres dans cette histoire ? questionna alors Jiraiya.

- Oui, répondit Chomei. « Ils en seraient parfaitement capables. Ils ont déjà plusieurs fois envoyés les autorités ici avec des mandats d'investigation et de fermeture des lieux sur divers accusations totalement faussée ! Mandats vite annulés par le véto de Koyuki-sama, mais tout de même. »

- Et il vous est donc impossible de reprendre le tournage ? Enfin de le recommencer je veux dire ? Il vous suffit de chercher un acteur plus qualifié que cet Ideru, et si on en croit ce que vous m'avez révélé, ça ne doit pas être bien difficile…

- C'est bien plus difficile que cela en a l'air, et de toute façon, nous manquons de moyens. L'équipe est au complet car par chance, aucun n'a réussi à obtenir d'opportunité entre temps, mais notre budget et nos délais ont été gaspillés pour rien. C'est un échec lamentable ! renchérit alors Chomei en secouant la tête de dépit. Le silence ne lui plaisant pas, il reprit cependant avec une dernière chose. « À moins que… Vous ayez une solution, Jiraiya-sama. »

Voyant le regard hésitant de Koyuki et de Chomei, Jiraiya répondit.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris… commença-t-il lentement. « Ce qu'il vous faut… C'est un acteur fiable… Des fonds suffisants pour alimenter le personnel de maintenance… Et un nouveau délai ? En gros, un nouveau parrainage ? »

- Heu… hésita Chomei en voyant le regard insistant du Sannin. « Oui, c'est ça, mais franchement, je doute que… »

- Ça marche, coupa Jiraiya sur un ton détaché, sous les yeux écarquillés de Koyuki et Chomei.

- C'est vrai !? s'écria Chomei.

Jiraiya fit un grand sourire.

- Bien sûr. Vous demandez un acteur fiable pour le tournage, et bien c'est parfait. Figurez-vous que j'y ai pensé en venant ici et je crois que j'ai bien fait d'appréhender cette possibilité en prenant contact avec un acteur plus que fiable ! Quant au budget, ce n'est pas un problème, vraiment ! Souvenez-vous à qui vous parlez ! Vous parlez au grand, au généreux, au richissime, au séduisant et galant Jiraiya-sama, Myōbokuzan no Sennin et auteur de la célèbre série Icha Icha ! s'écria-t-il en se levant et en faisant une pause héroïque…

… Sous les yeux perplexes de Koyuki et admiratif de Chomei. « Oooh Jiraiya-sama, vous êtes majestueux ! Je suis votre plus grand fan ! » Et sous l'œil dépité de Koyuki, les deux hommes se mirent à rire et fêter leur nouvelle affaire.

- En outre, quand pourrons-nous rencontrer cet « acteur plus que fiable », Jiraiya-san… ? demanda Koyuki avec scepticisme.

Jiraiya se retourna vers elle, mimant un état de réflexion.

- D'ici moins d'une semaine je pense… C'est quelqu'un de très bien, Koyuki-dono, vous allez l'apprécier, dit-il innocemment, rendant la reine plus méfiante encore.

Intérieurement, l'homme jubilait.

Oh oui, il jubilait.

« _Oh oui gaki… Tu vas tellement me le payer…_ »

* * *

Naruto reprit connaissance tout à coup, ouvrant les yeux sur le ciel nuageux, à demi enfoui dans une couche de neige. Il se redressa aussitôt épris de panique et d'horreur, portant la main à son torse, à son cœur. Haletant, affolé, ce fut cependant avec soulagement qu'il remarqua que sa poitrine n'était pas blessée… Ou plutôt ne l'était plus. Au vu de l'entaille sur son pull à col roulé bleu marine et la maille en dessous montrant sa peau, il n'avait pas rêvé. Il grimaça ensuite en voyant la neige imbibée de sang à ses pieds et l'état de ses habits… En particulier de sa cape qui était maintenant plus rouge qu'orange. Mais peu importe. Il avait manqué d'être coupé en deux par cette espèce d'onde de choc après tout. Il soupira de soulagement. Il n'avait rien vu venir et l'espace de quelques secondes, avant de s'évanouir, il avait eu une grande frayeur.

« _Une chance d'avoir un taux de guérison aussi élevé… Ce coup aurait été fatal pour n'importe qui d'autre…_ _Un autre avantage d'être Jinchuuriki je suppose…_ » pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire. Oui, il était vraiment soulagé. Le sourire finit par s'agrandir lorsqu'il pensa à ce qu'il venait de découvrir. En quelques minutes, se retenant de sauter de joie, il scella ses habits tranchés dans un parchemin de stockage et les remplaça, remettant ensuite sa cape. Il commença alors à marcher et leva la tête au ciel. Les nuages ne l'aidèrent pas, mais il arriva tout de même à voir que la journée n'était pas encore terminée. Il n'avait été inconscient que quelques heures tout au plus… Une chance. Se concentrant, il fit se dissiper les Kage Bunshin qu'il avait envoyé en reconnaissance dans les montagnes. Il attendit quelques secondes le temps d'assimiler toutes les informations que ses clones avaient emmagasiné.

Ses Bunshin avaient fait un bon travail de reconnaissance étant donné qu'ils avaient localisé la position de Yukigakure no satō. Confiant, Naruto reprit donc sa route, prêt à rejoindre ce mystérieux village et y faire ce qu'il avait à y faire. Rapidement, il mit la main dans sa sacoche à sa cuisse et y chercha une pilule énergétique qu'il avala aussitôt. Il espérait juste qu'arriver à Yukigakure on lui permettrait de prendre un peu de repos… Auquel cas il allait devoir compter sur le peu de soutien que lui apportaient ces pilules. Naruto s'était muni d'un véritable stock de ces pilules énergétiques. Il les avait découverts durant la guerre civile de Kirigakure. Il avait été à l'époque contraint de ne jamais rester en place et se cacher sur plusieurs missions, livré à soi-même au milieu de zones hostiles. Ces pilules avaient été conçues là-bas par plusieurs chercheurs rebelles et concentraient plusieurs toxines qui maintenaient un corps humain en éveil forcé. Par deux fois, le jeune Namikaze avait été obligé d'être éveillé une semaine entière, et à dose d'une pilule par jour, il pouvait se maintenir stable.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu mourir, car la dose était létale. Ces pilules étaient prises par les rebelles en dernier recours, au maximum d'une pilule par semaine. Mais Naruto n'était pas un humain normal. En tant qu'Uzumaki, avec la robustesse de son corps, l'état de stress et de pression que subissaient ses organes en cas de surdose avec l'afflux toxique n'était pas suffisant pour le tuer. Le fait qu'il était un Jinchuuriki faisait également de lui un surhomme grâce à sa capacité d'adaptation, aussi, il pouvait facilement supporter d'être en éveil une semaine entière à dose d'une pilule par jour, là où quiconque serait mort.

Pourtant, Naruto savait qu'il n'était ni invincible, ni immortel. Une semaine sans dormir était son maximum. Ensuite, son cœur lâcherait… Et il ne parlait même pas de son cerveau. Rien que l'idée de devenir une enveloppe sans fonction motrice l'écœurait… Une motivation pour vite régler cette histoire avec Yukigakure no satō.

Dans l'immédiat, cependant, l'heure n'était pas à l'inquiétude. Il venait de découvrir qu'il était porteur d'un étrange Kekkei Genkei et qu'il pouvait fusionner le Raiton et le Fuuton… Il eut un petit sourire en réalisant que ses parents le savaient certainement déjà lorsqu'il leur avait posé la question.

Il chassa ensuite toutes ces pensées et se concentra sur la marche. Il avait assez perdu de temps avec son Kekkei Genkei.

* * *

_Le jour suivant. _

Odateru fixa tout sourire les dix-sept Chuunin et treize Genin d'Iwagakure no satō qui se tenaient debout devant lui. Ils étaient trente-et-un ninja en le comptant… C'était un effectif idéal pour son opération. Chacun d'eux avait dans la main un ordre de mission imprimé sur un parchemin. Sur l'ordre de mission figurait le sceau officiel de la chambre des missions, plus communément considéré comme le sceau d'approbation du Tsuchikage Sandaime. Les trente ninjas devant Odateru discutaient gaiement entre eux de ce qui allait se passer, certains riaient même tant l'atmosphère fut euphorique.

- C'est tellement génial ! Tu te rends compte ! prononça un Genin a son compagnon, Genin également.

- Ouais… Tsuchikage-sama a reconnu notre force et on va pouvoir se prouver en éliminant le Namikaze !

Le deux n'avaient même pas quinze ans… Et il allait sans dire que leur force était loin, très loin, de pouvoir rivaliser avec la force d'un ninja de rang S. À côté d'eux se trouvaient trois Chuunins qui avoisinaient la vingtaine et qui ricanaient entre eux. Leur bandeau bien serrés autour de leur front, ils gonflaient fièrement la poitrine.

- On va lui montrer ce que valent les Chuunins de Iwagakure les gars. Le Tsuchikage nous a donné carte blanche, et avec Yowagoshi-sama au commandement, on va réussir à coup sûr !

Ses voisins acquiescèrent avec confiance aux paroles du jeune homme.

- Et il va payer pour la mort de mon père et mon oncle ! s'écria un autre ninja dans la salle sur un ton vengeur. « À cause de ces Namikaze et ces ordures de Konoha, je ne les connaîtrais jamais ! »

La salle partit dans une série de cri revendiquant alors la mort de Naruto Namikaze et d'encouragement à la victoire. Odateru fixa cet évènement avec un petit sourire satisfait. Tout se déroulait comme prévu. Il était venu voir chacun d'eux en leur donnant l'ordre de mission durant ces derniers jours. Chacun de ces shinobis, entre quatorze et vingt ans, avaient perdus des membres de leur famille durant la troisième grande guerre par la lame du quatrième Hokage, et tous éprouvaient un désir inextinguible de tuer le Namikaze nouvellement introduit sur la scène internationale. Pour chacun d'eux, Naruto Namikaze lui-même était une provocation, rien qu'à l'idée de son existence. Chacun, dans sa rancœur presque héréditaire, souhaitait détruire tout ce qui faisait partie de la vie du Namikaze. Ses possessions, ses amis, ses proches, sa fierté et sa dignité.

Bien sûr, Odateru savait que le Namikaze devait être dangereux, surtout qu'il était accompagné du Sannin Jiraiya de Konoha, un adversaire qui n'était pas à prendre à la légère, à éviter si possible pendant qu'ils s'occupaient de Naruto Namikaze. Mais les ambitions de Odateru étaient trop grandes pour se permettre d'échouer. Il n'allait pas échouer, il ne DEVAIT pas échouer. Il en allait de l'orgueil et du rêve hégémonique d'Iwagakure !

La mort d'Ieyasu Matsudaira était bien sûr un leurre parfait pour entamer ses plans. Les ordres de mission falsifiés qu'il avait donnée aux Genins et Chuunins devant lui étaient méconnus du village. Officiellement, Odateru était en mission longue pour exterminer un repaire de pirate dans le nord du pays de la terre pour le compte du daimyo de la terre et l'effectif déployé sur la mission était à nombre libre. La zizanie semée par l'assassinat d'un haut conseillé allait donc être parfaite pour Odateru et ses hommes de quitter le village sans soupçon, après quoi il ne lui suffirait plus qu'à localiser le Namikaze…

… Et lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie.

- Soyez prêt pour dix-sept heures ! Nous partons au coucher du soleil par le nord du village. Et n'oubliez pas, cette mission est confidentielle ! Ne trahissez donc pas la confiance qu'Onōki-sama nous a accordé dans sa grande magnanimité !

- Hai ! s'écrièrent-ils tous.

C'était pour ce soir…

« _Prépare-toi Namikaze… Ta tête me servira bientôt de trophée lorsque je serais devenu le Yondaime Tsuchikage d'Iwa… !_ »

Et le soir même, alors qu'aucune patrouille ne fit attention étant donné la confusion des recherches, une trentaine d'Iwa-nins quittèrent Iwagakure no satō, sans même qu'un seul conseiller, sans même qu'un seul Ryuutenbin et sans même qu'Onōki ne soient au courant. Et comme leur départ était régularisé aux yeux des instances administratives d'Iwagakure, leur longue absence ne serait pas suspectée… La première phase des plans du Jōnin Odateru Yowagoshi du village caché de la pierre s'étaient terminée avec succès…

* * *

Yukigakure no satō, village caché de la neige. C'était un village mystérieux dissimulé dans le blizzard des montagnes gelées du nord du pays du printemps, Haru no Kuni. Le village avait été fondé il y avait environ une vingtaine d'année, quelques années avant le coup d'état de Dotō. En général, chaque village caché arborait un « mōn », un symbole représentant un élément particulier. Ainsi, tandis que le village arborait ce « mōn » en tant qu'effigie, le pays lui, avait sur sa bannière le kanji de son élément. Ici, l'effigie de Yukigakure était un emblème de quatre petits cercles représentant des flocons de neige, propre au blizzard devant sévir sur la région non-stop, alors que le kanji turquoise « Haru » était inscrit sur chaque drapeau et bannière du pays. Naruto n'en connaissait pas beaucoup plus sur Yukigakure no satō. Son emplacement, son fondateur, et son symbole… Mais rien de plus.

Bien entendu, cela allait changer dans quelques minutes. Par chance, le blizzard s'était calmé et l'air, à défaut d'être tempéré, n'était au moins pas mortellement gelé. Ce fut ainsi qu'à flanc de montagne, sur un petit chemin escarpé au bord d'un immense gouffre de gel que Naruto avançait. Merci à sa condition de Jinchuuriki une fois encore, état l'ayant épargné d'une hypothermie. Le jeune Namikaze avançait normalement, alors que ses pieds enfoncés dans la neige épaisse, il faisait attention à rester en garde. Oui, il restait en garde pour plusieurs facteurs dangereux. Le premier des trois facteurs restait le fait qu'il se déplaçait à flanc de montagne, et qu'il se déplaçait donc sur un sol instable. Il était prêt à sauter en cas de glissement de terrain… Après tout, il sentait que le sol sous ses pieds était loin d'être solide… Dans le même genre, le second facteur faisait qu'il était prêt à canaliser son chakra à la plante de ses pieds pour adhérer au sol si jamais il venait à glisser où qu'il soit. Il avait déjà entendu plusieurs histoire de ninjas ayant été négligeant en territoire escarpé et ayant mortellement chuté… Il n'avait pas le vertige, loin de là même vu qu'il avait été le premier à sauter de gratte-ciel en gratte-ciel à Raitei City… Toutefois, il ne tenait pas à chuter dans une quelconque crevasse… Et c'était l'un des premiers pièges naturels dans ce genre d'endroits hostiles…

Naturels… Et artificiels également. Oui, car le dernier des trois facteurs et celui qui lui occupait le plus l'esprit quant à sa sécurité restait le fait qu'il s'approchait d'un village caché. En tant que tel, il était fort possible qu'il tombe la tête la première dans une embuscade, et même s'il n'était pas forcément mort d'inquiétude quant à être confronté à une patrouille ou une embuscade de Yukigakure no satō, il ne suffisait finalement pas de grand-chose pour mourir. Ce fut donc avec un kunai Hiraishin dans la main à des fins purement préventives qu'il progressa à travers la vallée. Ce fut près d'une heure plus tard à continuer de marcher le long de l'escarpement qu'il atteignit l'une des dernières étapes de son trajet.

Un passage s'enfonçait dans la montagne. Oui, c'était bien là, les souvenirs du Kage Bunshin qui était passé par ici étaient encore très clair dans son esprit. Le tunnel – la crevasse – s'enfonçait profondément à travers la montagne. De ce qu'il avait vu par l'intermédiaire de son Kage Bunshin, après une ligne droite dans les ténèbres du tunnel, il débouchait de l'autre côté de la montagne. Yukigakure était à moins d'une vingtaine de kilomètres après. Ce tunnel était une aubaine car cela lui offrait un raccourci non négligeable. Face à l'antre obscur, le Namikaze créa un Kage Bunshin.

- Tu cours devant moi pour appréhender les obstacles, dit-il en guise de briefing éclair.

- Tss, boss ingrat, bougonna le Bunshin.

Il ne prononça toutefois rien de plus et s'exécuta aussitôt. Attendant quelques secondes, Naruto démarra à son tour la course, s'engouffrant alors dans les ombres gelées. Tout comme le clone qui avait découvert ce raccourci, il ne fallut à Naruto qu'une trentaine de minutes au pas de course pour franchir la distance qui séparait un flanc de la montagne de l'autre. Arrivé à la toute fin, il sentit son clone se dissiper son objectif ayant été atteint. Le trajet avait été rapide mais dangereux. Les galeries de ce genre étaient instables et il était plus judicieux de courir sans s'attarder plutôt que de marcher. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'envie d'être enseveli dans un possible éboulement qui devait faire le quotidien des abysses montagnards. L'air qui s'était raréfié et réchauffé dans la grotte revint en abondance, et le Namikaze retrouva l'air glacial de l'extérieur, le vent titillant de nouveau sa peau. L'air était si froid qu'il avait l'impression que sa peau à nue brûlait…

Ceci dit, retrouver la zone à ciel ouvert n'eut cette fois que du bon. L'entrée de la grotte de ce côté de la montagne débouchait sur une immense pente enneigée dont le dénivelé était incertain… Ce qui était certain pour Naruto cependant, c'était qu'il n'avait en effet pas eu à faire bêtement le tour de la montagne, et mieux encore, la direction était toute indiquée. Oui, car il ne lui suffisait plus que de descendre cette piste de neige et de se déplacer sur quelques kilomètres. Ensuite, il atteindrait la position estimée de Yukigakure no satō. Avec un sourire soulagé, il sauta du rebord de la grotte et retomba à une vingtaine de mètres en dessous, en plein sur la pente de neige. Il manqua de glisser de peu, ayant le réflexe de canaliser le chakra dans la plante de ses pieds pour adhérer à la surface glissante. Il soupira de soulagement à la petite frayeur qu'il eut… S'il avait glissé, il aurait descendu la piste certes, mais peut-être pas dans l'état qu'il l'avait espéré…

Il eut un petit rire à cette pensée ironique et prudemment, il se mit donc à descendre. Mais aussi prudent et appliqué pouvait-il être… Naruto était loin d'être montagnard. Son échine se gela lorsqu'il perçut un grondement à travers la montagne… Le genre de grondement qui ne rassurait absolument pas… Fronçant les sourcils, il se retourna alors brusquement, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il détermina avec précision l'origine de ce grondement… Ou plus précisément de ce craquement.

- Oh non… dit-il.

Les zones de neige supérieures de la montagne arboraient d'immense craquelure. À l'instant même où il les vit, Naruto comprit que son saut, son simple saut, n'avait pas été sans conséquence. Il ne perdit certainement pas une seule seconde, car si l'option « foncer jusqu'en bas » lui avait semblé folle au début… c'était maintenant ça ou un suicide.

- BORDEL ! s'écria-t-il avant de courir, sauter et glisser contre la pente le plus rapidement. « Tu devrais prendre des skis qu'il disait ! » s'exclama Naruto en pensant à Jiraiya lorsque ce dernier avait plaisanté sur la possibilité de skier dans le nord de Haru. « Pour une fois que ses conneries et ses blagues merdiques servent à quelque chose, pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas écouté !? »

Dix secondes après, les couches de neiges du sommet de la montagne cédèrent par tonnes et par tonnes… Et une immense avalanche naquit, sous les yeux terrifiés d'un Naruto qui ne se retourna plus en courant.

- Pourquoi ce genre de merde n'arrive qu'à moi, PUTAIN ! Ero-sennin, je te hais ! DATTEBAYO !

* * *

Jiraiya éternua soudainement et brusquement alors qu'il était en train d'écrire une scène de son futur chef-d'œuvre dans son calepin… Icha Icha Harem. Son filleul était une mine d'or après tout, alors il fallait en profiter.

- Est-ce que ça va Jiraiya-sama ? demanda Koyuki à côté de lui alors qu'elle relisait les scripts du futur tournage en préparation. « Vous ne couvez rien, j'espère ? »

Jiraiya se frotta le nez, dérangé et perplexe quant à cet éternuement…

- C'est rien. C'est sûrement l'une de mes nombreuses admiratrices qui doit penser très fort à moi.

… Bien sûr Jiraiya.

* * *

- J'ai tellement envie de le frapper… Ou de l'amener devant Mei-chan ou Yugito-chan et de leur demander de le torturer… maugréa Naruto.

Il n'était pas mort. Il avait réussi à ne pas être enseveli, enfin enseveli à mort, sous cette immense avalanche. En fait, il avait descendu la montagne si vite que l'avalanche ne l'avait pas rattrapé, et une fois arrivé au pied de la montagne, il s'était réfugié derrière la paroi d'un quelconque rocher suffisamment imposant pour l'abriter de la coulée de neige géante. Quelques secondes après, toute la zone avait été enterrée… Ou plutôt enneigée. Naruto creusa alors une sortie dans la couche de neige et s'extirpa du sol en soupirant de soulagement. Enterré certes, mais pas broyé. Au moins, l'avalanche avait servi à une chose, car grâce à elle, il était descendu plus vite. C'était ainsi qu'il avait repris son chemin plus calmement, ne lâchant absolument pas son kunai à trois lames des mains. Maintenant plus que jamais il devait être sur ses gardes. Avec la provocation de cette avalanche il avait dû certainement alerter des sentinelles de Yukigakure no satō étant donné sa proximité avec le village.

Naruto arriva alors sur un sentier dégagé. Il s'arrêta soudainement, son visage ne trahissant aucune émotion, et il regarda autour de lui. Une fois l'avalanche terminée, un silence de plomb était retombé sur les environs et seul le souffle du vent était entendu, frappant sur les rochers et s'engouffrant dans les crevasses. Mais le souffle venait de disparaître. L'endroit était silencieux et calme… Beaucoup trop calme. Naruto fut entièrement en alerte… Aussi, c'est avec facilité qu'il perçut un sifflement dans son dos. Il se retourna instantanément et para de son kunai une dizaine de shurikens qui avaient volés dans sa direction. Dès lors que la tentative d'attaque surprise échoua, une silhouette surgit par-dessus une paroi rocheuse. Naruto reconnut aussitôt le bandeau de ninja sur son front à l'effigie de Yukigakure avant que cette dernière, une jeune kunoichi aux cheveux et yeux chocolat, ne bondisse dans sa direction en dégainant un petit ninjatō.

L'effet de surprise n'ayant servi à rien contre lui, Naruto comprit que la kunoichi était venue à son contact faute de choix plus tactique. Pourtant, ce fut avec aisance qu'il para toutes ses attaques sans vouloir riposter. Pour l'instant, Naruto avait tout intérêt à ne pas les attaquer… Et vu le niveau apparent de cette jeune fille, il pourrait la tuer d'une attaque sans même le vouloir, ce qui n'était pas vraiment la meilleur des solutions actuellement. Le visage de la jeune kunoichi lui montra aussi qu'elle était certainement au maximum de ses capacités de combat, vu la façon dont elle grimaçait sous l'effort. Reculant légèrement la tête pour éviter un coup de ninjatō, Naruto sauta ensuite, se propulsant en arrière d'une dizaine de mètres.

- Hyōton : Yukikeiryaku no jutsu ! entendit Naruto derrière lui.

« _Naturellement elle n'était pas seule…_ » pensa-t-il sans surprise, avant de remarquer la neige sous ses pieds bouger et changer de forme. Lorsqu'il vit ses pieds s'enfoncer, il comprit automatiquement. « _Ils veulent me piéger._ » Il composa aussitôt cinq mudras, finissant sur celui du coq.

- Fuuton : Tōhan !

Il s'extirpa facilement de la neige et s'éleva dans les airs. De cette façon, il put ainsi observer les parois rocheuses qui entouraient la zone et sur lesquelles s'étaient cachés les deux ninjas qui l'avaient attaqué. Il repéra de cette façon tous les adversaires qui l'attaquaient. Il y avait là bien une vingtaine de personnes. Naruto retomba à quelques mètres sur le côté et pointant son kunai en garde. Tous les ninjas qu'il avait débusqué précédemment sortirent alors de leur cachette et il se retrouva encerclé par l'escouade au complet. Tous étaient bels et bien des ninjas de Yukigakure no satō, au vu de leurs bandeaux frontaux et de leurs gilets pare-balles gris et bleu pour certains.

Naruto reconnut également sur certains d'entre eux, dont la jeune fille devant lui, des armures anti chakra comme celles que Dotō et ses subordonnés avaient portés.

- Tu es sur le territoire de Yukigakure no satō, intrus ! Rends-toi, tu n'es pas de taille ! s'écria la jeune fille ans un ton menaçant, en brandissant son ninjatō.

Un homme vint à côté d'elle, l'homme qui avait lancé à Naruto ce jutsu Hyōton. Plus vieux que la jeune femme, certainement la quarantaine, il posa une main sur son épaule.

- Du calme Netiri, tonna-t-il sévèrement.

- Mais, Eiichi-taichō, nous… ! répondit-elle.

- Je t'ai dit de te calmer ! la coupa-t-il. « J'aimerais que tu ne désobéisses pas à mes ordres et que tu suives les directives que l'on te donne, Netiri ! »

Par la suite, il la lâcha et tourna la tête vers Naruto. Il fronça les sourcils et dégaina lentement un katana. Certains shinobi qui encerclaient Naruto en firent de même. Naruto tendit de nouveau ses muscles, prêt à parer une attaque. L'homme qui avait stoppé la jeune kunoichi, le dénommé Eichii, pointa son katana dans sa direction.

- L'avertissement tient toujours, étranger, prononça l'homme. « Il est interdit d'entrer dans les territoires de Yukigakure sans autorisation ! Rends-toi maintenant ou nous serons contraints de te soumettre par la force ! »

L'œil de Naruto tiqua à cette menace. Cependant, même si le ton condescendant du ninja de Yuki devant lui ne lui plut pas, son objectif n'était pas de les attaquer…

- Je crains qu'il y ait un mal entendu, prononça alors Naruto. « Je n'ai aucune intention hostile contre Yukigakure, je viens là uniquement pour me renseigner. »

Plusieurs des Yuki-nins se mirent à rire à la réponse de Naruto. Ce ne fut pas le cas des dénommés Eichii et Netiri qui semblaient particulièrement contrariés.

- Tu oses ignorer cet avertissement et imposer tes propres règles ?! s'écria Netiri. « Eiichi-taichō, vous voyez ! C'est une menace ! »

- Et pour quel motif un étranger que nous n'avons jamais vu viendrait à Yukigakure ? demanda alors Eichii sur un ton accusateur.

- Je crains ne rien pouvoir vous révéler, répondit Naruto d'un ton impassible, regardant l'homme dans les yeux. « J'accepterais de parler uniquement à votre leader. »

De nouveau, certains ninjas autour de lui se mirent à rire. La jeune Netiri ricana elle aussi comme si elle se moquait des paroles du Namikaze. Eichii daigna faire un sourire amusé, ne prenant pas au sérieux les mots de Naruto.

- Quelle stupidité, quelle arrogance de croire que nous acceptons d'écouter un inconnu alors que nous sommes en position de force… Et notre leader n'a prévenu d'aucune arrivée étrangère… prononça finalement Eichii. « C'est un intrus, abattez-le ! »

Naruto remonta aussitôt sa garde… Il semblait que les pourparlers ne dureraient pas plus longtemps.

- Ne faites pas quelque chose que vous regretteriez, ninja de Yuki. Vous n'êtes pas en position de négocier avec moi.

Il ne put continuer à parler cependant car les ninjas de Yuki qui l'encerclaient se jetèrent sur lui. Déçu et énervé, il secoua la tête. Naruto disparut instantanément sous les yeux perdus des Yuki-nins, ces derniers stoppant aussitôt leur course pour essayer de comprendre où il était passé. Eichii et Netiri étaient tout aussi confus que leurs équipiers.

- Mais… Où est-ce qu'il est passé !? s'écria Netiri en raffermissant sa prise sur son ninjatō.

- Tu me cherches ? entendit-elle à son oreille avant de sentir la lame de l'étrange kunai de Naruto.

Elle haleta subitement de peur, alertant alors tous les autres ninjas de Yuki. Ils se retournèrent tous vers elle et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils virent Naruto derrière leur coéquipière, son tri kunai à la gorge de la jeune fille. En voyant la peur et la surprise mêlée de confusion dans leurs yeux à tous, Naruto esquissa un petit sourire amusé. La jeune fille n'avait absolument pas remarqué qu'il avait apposé un sceau balise sur la manche droite de son haut lors de leur accrochage précédent. C'était si facile. Son visage changea bien vite pour revêtir l'image impassible, et il regarda le dénommé Eichii dans les yeux.

- Pas un geste, dit-il simplement. « Si vous tenez à elle, vous lâcherez vos armes. Dans le cas contraire, je la tue. »

- Espèce de lâche ! hurla l'un des ninjas de Yuki avant de faire un pas en avant. « Je te jure que… ! »

- Arrêtes ! intervint Eichii avec colère. « Faites ce qu'il dit ! »

- Non… ! s'exclama Netiri complètement affolée en voyant que ses coéquipiers s'exécutaient et abandonnaient parce qu'elle était menacée. « Ne vous en faites pas pour moi ! C'est uniquement ma faute si je suis dans cette position ! Tuez-le ! »

- Idiote ! rétorqua Eichii alors que l'affolement naissait sur son visage. « On ne peut pas se permettre de te perdre alors tais-toi ! »

Elle grogna mais ne répondit pas. Voyant cela, Naruto vit qu'il avait l'attention complète des ninjas de Yukigakure no satō. Peut-être pas de la façon la plus pacifiste qu'il le voulait, mais les résultats étaient là. Il devait passer de toute façon. Il devait le faire pour Koyuki. Les ninjas de Yukigakure laissèrent tomber leurs sabres et kunai dans la neige, aussi, ce fut le moment propice pour Naruto de s'exprimer.

- Très bien, maintenant que j'ai votre attention, vous allez faire ce que je dis. Tout d'abord… Argh… !

Naruto baissa la tête aussitôt, les yeux grands ouverts dans l'immense souffrance qui frappa son corps. La dénommée Netiri avait profité de son inattention pour enfoncer la lame de son ninjatō dans son ventre.

- Prends ça, enfoiré ! grogna-t-elle avant de tourner la lame, faisant gémir de douleur le jeune Namikaze.

- J-J'ai été imprudent… dit-il difficilement, choqué. Netiri fit un grand sourire en le voyant agonisant… Mais fronça les sourcils lorsque Naruto se mit à sourire. « … Bien joué, kunoichi-san… »

Puis il se dissipa dans un nuage de fumée, démontrant le fait qu'il n'avait été qu'un clone, sous les yeux dégoûtés de Netiri qui reçut un véritable coup à l'égo lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait piégé qu'un simple clone. Puis elle entendit deux cris, et se retourna en même temps que ses coéquipiers pour apercevoir cette fois Naruto de l'autre côté de l'étendue de neige, le kunai couvert de sang… et deux corps à ses pieds.

- Il a eu Nobuo et Gainji ! s'écria un Yuki-nin alors qu'ils étaient tous horrifiés en voyant deux de leurs meilleurs hommes tomber si facilement. « Mais c'est qui celui-là !? »

- Ils ne sont pas morts, prononça simplement Naruto en tendant sa main libre sur le côté, paume vers le ciel. « Cependant… » Il forma un Rasengan sous la peur naissante du groupe de ninja. « Je ne pourrais pas garantir la vie de ceux qui continuerons à se battre maintenant… »

Aucun d'eux ne savait quoi vraiment faire. Les deux ninjas qui avaient été mis à terre par Naruto étaient les deux éléments les plus forts de leur groupe après leur capitaine, Eichii. Si Naruto les avait vaincu avec si peu d'effort, allaient-ils réussir à le mettre hors d'état de nuire ? Ils ne décidèrent cependant pas d'abandonner et se mirent tous en garde. Naruto se mit alors à courir dans leur direction, arquant son bras en retrait et pointant son Rasengan vers eux, prêt à frapper.

- Arrêtez ! retentit fort sur le petit champs de combat, faisant automatiquement stopper la course de Naruto, au moment même où il s'apprêtait à se téléporter derrière Netiri pour la neutraliser. « Baissez tous vos armes ! »

Ils regardèrent tous en direction de la voix, le Rasengan dans la main de Naruto disparaissant. La jeune fille avait été chanceuse cette fois. Naruto aperçut ainsi, debout sur l'une des parois rocheuse qui dominait la zone une femme qui ressemblait presque traits pour traits à la jeune Netiri. Elle portait un gilet pare-balle gris comme certains ninjas que Naruto avait affronté. D'un simple coup d'œil, Naruto dit qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir la quarantaine. Il arriva aussi à comprendre qu'elle devait être une supérieure des ninjas présents, le grade venant avec un niveau généralement plus fort… Il n'en fut cependant nullement impressionné, inquiet encore moins.

Lorsqu'elle vit que ses subordonnés avaient obéi, la kunoichi sauta et atterrit non loin d'eux. Un vingtaine d'autres ninjas surgirent de derrière la paroi et atterrirent autour d'elle. Imperceptiblement, Naruto fronça les sourcils… Il avait sans doute un peu trop attiré l'attention. Il espérait juste que cette ninja serait un peu plus diplomate que ses prédécesseurs. La ninja en question s'approcha ensuite du groupe que Naruto avait combattu, et de lui accessoirement. La dénommé Netiri accourut auprès d'elle.

- Mère ! s'écria Netiri en expliquant de ce fait à Naruto la ressemblance frappante entre elle et la nouvelle venue.

- Netiri, répondit l'interpellée avec un regard préoccupé. « Que s'est-il passé ici ? » demanda-t-elle avant de repérer Naruto et les deux hommes à terre à quelques mètres derrière lui.

- Nous avons intercepté cet étranger, Yukiko-sama, prononça alors Eichii. « Il s'est montré récalcitrant à notre arrestation, nous avons donc été contraint de l'appréhender. Nous le combattions lorsque vous êtes intervenu. »

- Je vois, murmura-t-elle avant de regarder dans les yeux de Naruto.

Naruto se retourna rapidement pour observer les deux ninjas inconscients derrière lui, les indiquant du regard à la kunoichi.

- Vos hommes ne sont pas morts, je ne les ai pas touché mortellement. Cependant, ils vont finir par se vider de leur sang et mourir.

La kunoichi acquiesça avant de s'avancer, sous le regard inquiet de ses subordonnés, notamment de Netiri.

- Je suis Yukiko, chef du clan Ito et Jōnin de Yukigakure no satō. Il est formellement interdit de pénétrer les territoires de Yuki. Qui êtes-vous, et que voulez-vous ?

Voyant que la dénommée Yukiko était plus ouverte à la communication que ses paires et qu'il y avait une chance que ça n'allait pas finir obligatoirement en affrontement, Naruto s'autorisa un petit sourire.

- Vos amis n'ont pas attendu que je m'explique pour m'attaquer. Vous remercierez votre fille pour cette brillante démonstration de diplomatie, Yukiko-san, commença Naruto avec amusement, avant de reprendre lorsqu'il vit le regard méfiant de Yukiko. « Mes intentions envers Yukigakure sont neutres pour l'instant, aussi je ne révélerais le motif de ma venue qu'à votre dirigeant et personne d'autre. Si vous me refusez l'accès à votre village, je serais dans l'obligation de tous vous neutraliser et croyez-moi, ce n'est ni dans votre intérêt, ni dans l'intérêt de vos deux amis assoupis derrière moi. »

Sa réponse déplut très fortement aux ninjas de Yuki présents, mais ils ne l'attaquèrent pas, cette fois-ci.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous rend si confiant pour penser pouvoir tenir tête à quarante ninjas de Yuki, ninja-san ? demanda Yukiko, sur le qui-vive.

Naruto ne répondit rien un moment, semblant jauger les hommes qui avaient accompagné Yukiko. Ils étaient munis d'armure renforcée comme celle que portait Dotō et ses acolytes. Ils portaient également des masques… Ce qui conforta dans l'idée que ses hommes devaient faire partie d'une faction similaire aux ANBU des grands villages cachés.

- Je suis Naruto Namikaze. Vous avez certainement entendu parler de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Avec cette révélation, certains des ninjas présents hoquetèrent… Surtout ceux des forces spéciales. Yukiko ne fit pas exception, et elle reconnut cette fois bel et bien Naruto par les descriptions qu'on avait fait de lui. Grand, blond aux yeux bleus, et portant une grande cape orange.

- Vous… Vous êtes le Nidaime Kiiroi S-Senko… ? bégaya légèrement Yukiko, choquée.

Naruto la regarda sans rien dire quelques secondes, mais son regard parla pour lui. « Précisément. » daigna-t-il répondre. Dès lors, Yukiko sut qu'aucun d'eux n'étaient de taille pour l'affronter et qu'une confrontation finirait en combat à sens unique.

- Vous avez donc compris que je suis un ninja de Konoha. Le pays du feu est ami avec le pays du printemps, je ne suis donc pas une menace à votre village.

Yukiko acquiesça aussitôt, compréhensive et relâchant toute tension.

- Je comprends. Veuillez accepter nos humbles excuses pour cet accueil hostile, Seigneur Namikaze ! s'exclama-t-elle solennellement, suivant un protocole diplomatique d'excuse.

Elle se pencha en avant et les agents des forces spéciales l'imitèrent. Bien que réticents, se regardant les uns les autres, les shinobis sous le commandement du dénommé Eichii firent de même que Yukiko. Une dizaine de seconde après, ils se redressèrent et attendirent une réaction de Naruto signalant qu'il avait accepté leurs excuses. Ce dernier les regarda avant de sourire. « Il y a deux de vos hommes qui nécessitent vos soins derrière moi. » Cette seule phrase détendit les ninjas de Yuki et ils sourirent à leurs tours en voyant que le jeune Konoha-nin n'était pas éprit de rancune. Deux ANBU de Yuki approchèrent des deux ninjas blessés et diagnostiquèrent leurs blessures. Constatant que les blessures n'étaient en effet pas mortelles et que leurs jours n'étaient pas inquiétés, ils les prirent sur leurs dos et disparurent aussitôt, les ramenant à Yuki.

Naruto fut étonné du manque d'hostilité à son égard de la part des ninjas présents… Il avait pourtant tué Dotō Kazahana, le père fondateur de leur village. Il ne s'en formalisa pas… Il allait avoir tout le temps d'y réfléchir une fois arrivé à Yukigakure. Toutefois même s'il eut régularisé sa situation auprès d'eux, ce ne fut pas pour autant qu'il baissa sa garde. Il s'approcha en marchant des Yuki-nins, refermant la distance entre eux.

- Namikaze-sama, encore une fois, veuillez nous excuser, prononça Yukiko. « Il est très difficile pour les ninjas de Yukigakure de traiter les étrangers avec plus d'égard… C'est une politique encore très récente dans notre village… »

- Je l'ai constaté, répondit Naruto en posant une main sur sa hanche. Quand il remarqua de nouveau le regard inquiet de Yukiko, il préféra quand même continuer. « Cependant ne soyez pas préoccupé d'avantage par cet évènement. C'était une simple confusion et je l'ai déjà oublié, Yukiko-san. »

- Merci, Namikaze-sama… Maintenant, si vous vouliez bien me suivre… continua-t-elle alors.

Mais ils furent interrompus alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir. Naruto et la chef du clan Ito se retournèrent… vers Netiri.

- Mère ! grogna-t-elle, l'attitude indignée. « Comment pouvez-vous permettre qu'il… ! »

- Tais-toi Netiri ! rétorqua sa mère, ne la laissant pas finir sa plainte. « Tu es une ninja de Yuki ! Comporte-toi en tant que ninja et ne te laisse pas guider par ton égo ! » rajouta-t-elle. Pourtant, le regard de sa fille ne changea pas, toujours aussi furieux. « Nous en parlerons plus tard. »

Par la suite, elle se mit à avancer et intima à Naruto de la suivre. La petite quarantaine de ninjas suivit également, la patrouille étant terminée. Sur le chemin, Netiri croisa les bras en bougonnant et regarda sa mère et Naruto en chien de faïence.

- Pourquoi Kaa-san est-elle aux petits soins avec ce gars, ça me rend malade… se plaignit-elle sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

Eichii l'eut néanmoins entendu et décida de répondre.

- Je ne sais pas trop… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur de Yuki. Mais j'ai entendu Ito-sama appeler ce gars Nidaime Kiiroi Senko…

- Et alors ? répliqua Netiri, ennuyée.

- Tu n'as jamais entendu parler du Kiiroi Senko, Netiri ? Pourtant tout le monde doit en avoir entendu parler ! C'est le quatrième Hokage de Konohagakure, un des cinq grands villages cachés. Si ce type a un lien avec le Yondaime Hokage, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'Ito-sama a cédé à sa demande… Ito-sama ne céderait jamais aux revendications d'un mec faible. Et puis tu as vu ce qu'il a fait de Gainji et Nobuo… Ils étaient à mon niveau et il les a battu sans efforts…

- Pff ! On était quarante quand ma mère est venue avec les forces spéciales… On aurait pu l'avoir facilement.

Eichii secoua la tête négativement.

- Crois-moi Netiri… Si Ito-sama pense que ce type est lié au Konoha no Kiiroi Senko, je crois qu'on n'aurait eu aucune chance.

Netiri ne répondit pas et fixa Naruto qui marchait à une dizaine de mètres devant plus intensément qu'avant. Oui, elle était née à Yukigakure et n'en était jamais sortie, et c'était l'une des seules fois où elle voyait un étranger… Et elle avait du mal à croire que ce Naruto Namikaze pouvaient les battre tous à lui seul. Les doutes l'éprirent, dorénavant. « _Est-ce que les ninjas des cinq grands villages cachés sont aussi puissants que ça ? Est-ce que Kaa-chan aurait eu raison de le laisser entrer dans notre village ?_ »

* * *

- Dis aux autres qu'on s'arrête là.

Ce fut ce qu'Odateru ordonna au Chuunin qui sautait de branche en branche à sa droite. « Hai, Yowagoshi-sama. » se contenta-t-il juste de dire avant d'obéir à l'ordre. Il ralentit la cadence de ses sauts et vint à la hauteur des ninjas qui avançaient derrière eux. En moins de deux minutes, l'unité entière fut en arrêt et ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver une clairière au milieu de la forêt. Odateru décida qu'ils établiraient leur campement à cet endroit, qui n'était pas suffisamment exposé pour être repéré d'un seul regard. Ainsi, les chances qu'une patrouille d'Iwagakure no satō ne tombe sur eux se voyaient grandement réduites. Odateru connaissait les risques de rencontrer d'autres ninjas d'Iwa… En particulier s'il tombait sur une escouade de niveau Jōnin. Ces derniers pourraient très facilement se méfier des véritables objectifs d'une telle mobilisation. Si jamais une telle situation arrivait, les ambitions d'Odateru seraient mises en échec… D'où le fait que lui et son unité improvisée se devaient de se déplacer discrètement. Une fois la frontière passée, tous ces risques à prendre ne seraient que de l'histoire ancienne.

Un peu plus tard, ce fut ainsi autour d'un petit feu de camp, la nuit tombante, qu'Odateru se mit à réfléchir aux futures directions à prendre. Les ninjas étaient dispersés sur le périmètre de sécurité. Une dizaine montait la garde et les autres vaquaient à leurs occupations. Les postes se relayaient toutes les heures dans un silence absolu et le feu était contrôlé pour ne pas être trop volumineux. Les Iwa-nins n'étaient pas bêtes et leur capitaine d'unité ne le leur avait pas caché que la discrétion devait être de mise.

- Yowagoshi-sama, qu'allons-nous faire désormais ? Avez-vous une direction précise ?

Odateru releva la tête, le regard méfiant pour fixer un des jeunes Chuunin qu'il avait recruté. Il sortit un document de sa poche, le même que Ieyasu Matsudaira lui avait donné avant sa mort.

- Tsuchikage-sama m'a confié ce rapport d'espionnage, commença Odateru… Il avait tout intérêt à modifier la vérité. « Les renseignements donnés affirment que le Namikaze a été vu pour la dernière fois en Kaminari no Kuni, sur la route menant à Kumogakure no satō. »

- Ces pourritures de Kumo… maugréa un autre des Chuunin assis devant le feu. « Mon oncle est mort tué par le Raikage Yondaime… Après avoir buté le Namikaze, j'espère que ces rats de Kumo seront les prochains sur notre liste. »

Certains acquiescèrent vivement à ce vœu… Tous étaient d'accord. Il allait sans dire que Iwa et Kumo ne s'appréciaient pas le moins du monde…

- Alors, Taichō ? demanda un Chuunin à l'attention d'Odateru. « Est-ce la seule information qu'on a sur le Namikaze ? »

- Oui, répondit Odateru. « Nous allons devoir chercher d'autres informations pour le trouver… Il peut se cacher n'importe où mais nous finirons par le trouver. Beaucoup de sites susceptibles de l'abriter sont donnés dans les documents, et plusieurs personnes également. Très intéressant. »

Odateru se mit à ricana légèrement en lisant les rapports.

- Nous allons d'abord nous diriger droit vers le nord et rejoindre le littoral. Nous rallierons la ville portuaire de Mikkawa… Je connais certains repaires de pirates là-bas qui pourront certainement nous renseigner… Oui, nous finirons par le trouver, peu importe le temps que cela prendra. Et on le tuera, et nous reviendrons en héros à Iwa.

Les autres Iwa-nins acquiescèrent aussitôt.

* * *

Naruto, aux côtés de Ito Yukiko et des ninjas de Yuki, arrivèrent au bout du chemin. Ils n'avaient pas marché longtemps, et Naruto se rendit compte que le site de l'avalanche n'était en fait pas aussi éloigné de Yukigakure qu'il ne l'avait initialement pensé. Yukiko et lui arrêtèrent de marcher et se placèrent sur le côté du chemin, tandis que le reste du groupe continuait. Ils étaient en hauteur par rapport au village qui lui, était en contrebas. Les bâtiments du village étaient sculptés à même la roche sur les pentes extrêmement raides des deux côtés de la vallée, avec rajout de bois et de métal. Les maisons étaient reliées toutes par un réseau de passerelle en pierre et quelques-unes en bois, permettant aux habitants du village caché de circuler et, naturellement, de ne pas tomber dans le vide. Plusieurs bâtiments que Naruto remarqua d'un coup d'œil ressemblaient à des bastions, au vu des places fortes et murailles qui en protégeaient les entrées. Au fond de la vallée gisait le lit d'un fleuve en partie gelé.

« Alors voici Yukigakure no satō… » pensa Naruto en observant attentivement la zone. Il était toujours étonné de découvrir les architectures militaires ou civiles étrangères. Yukigakure no satō lui faisait vaguement pensé à Kumogakure no satō pour cette idée d'ériger des bâtiments à même la montagne. Ce n'était cependant pas une mauvaise idée dans ce genre d'environnement hostile. Car c'était à supposer que le blizzard devait sévir presque en permanence et, suivant cette logique, les habitations normales n'étaient pas aptes à supporter ce genre d'intempérie. Ce qui étonnait le plus Naruto avec des villages de ce genre, c'était le fait que le climat était particulièrement hostile… Et la survie pouvait être difficile.

- Yukiko-san, je me pose la question mais… Quel était votre motivation pour demander au gouvernement du pays du printemps de ne pas changer le climat du nord de l'île ?

Yukiko tourna la tête vers Naruto et après l'avoir écouté, elle accepta de répondre.

- Et bien, dans un premier temps… C'était pour préserver notre ninjutsu, dit-elle sous un haussement de sourcils de Naruto. « Notre ninjutsu est presque exclusivement basé sur la manipulation de la glace et de la neige. Lorsque le générateur de chaleur a été activé, nous avons constaté la fonte des glaces de notre région… Nous avons donc envoyé un ambassadeur pour demander la préservation des neiges éternelles du nord du pays… »

Naruto acquiesça avant d'axer de nouveau son attention sur Yukigakure. Globalement, la taille du village était comparable à celle de Hochigakure… C'était donc un très petit village. À vue d'œil, Naruto émit une estimation d'environ deux à trois mille habitants… Pas plus pour cette taille de village. C'était donc très différent des grandes puissances militaires telles que Kumo, Kiri ou Konoha qui comptaient plusieurs dizaines de milliers d'habitants. Konoha comptait environ soixante-milles personnes par exemple… Yukigakure semblait donc bien insignifiante à côté.

- Namikaze-sama, vous venez ? demanda Yukiko alors qu'elle avait commencé à reprendre la marche.

- Oui, bien sûr j'arrive, répondit Naruto avant de la rattraper. « Alors, dites-moi, Yukiko-san, qu'est-ce que le clan Ito ? Je n'en ai… jamais entendu parler… »

Yukiko nota la petite gêne dans la voix du jeune homme et sourit aimablement.

- Ne soyez pas gêné Namikaze-sama… Notre village est après tout presque inconnu, donc il est normal que vous méconnaissiez le clan Ito. Que puis-je vous dire ? Le clan Ito est un simple clan ninja de Yukigakure… Nous vivions modestement non loin de la chaîne de montagne de Yuki no… pardonnez-moi, je voulais dire Haru no Kuni.

Naruto ne le releva pas mais elle parut très gênée en se reprenant sur le nom du pays.

- Je suis désolé, comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, il est difficile de laisser aller le passer, étant donné que le fondateur de notre village… commença-t-elle, mais elle ne put finir.

- Je vous ai également dis que ce n'est rien, Yukiko-san. Si vous voulez, nous reparlerons de ce sujet plus tard… Dans l'immédiat, je suis curieux quant à l'histoire de votre clan, l'eut coupé Naruto.

Elle hocha vite la tête et reprit.

- Je n'étais pas encore la chef de mon clan lorsque Dotō Kazahana est venu proposer à mon clan d'intégrer un village caché dans les montagnes qu'il avait établi. Il nous a promis une place de pouvoir et nous a aussi promis un meilleur confort de vie. Mon clan… ne vivait à l'époque de pas grand-chose. Cette proposition est venue à point nommé et nous sommes donc devenus des ninjas au service de Dotō Kazahana. Il a en effet respecté ses promesses. Il nous a permis de renforcer notre maîtrise des arts ninjas.

- Regrettez-vous sa mort ? demanda soudainement Naruto, la surprenant.

- Non, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre sous le regard insistant de Naruto. « Je vous assure que non, Namikaze-sama… Le clan Ito est l'un des quelques clans ninjas de Yuki qui était réticent aux ambitions de conquêtes de Dotō. »

Naruto ne trouva rien à dire de plus. Il observa de nouveau le village alors qu'il descendait le long des passerelles. Arrivé à un certain niveau, le groupe d'ANBU prit un chemin différent et se fractionna en plusieurs escouades. Les ninjas sous les ordres du dénommé Eichii se dispersèrent également, et Naruto se retrouva seul avec Eichii, Yukiko et sa fille, Netiri. Le fait qu'il ne croisa aucun civil sur son chemin rendit Naruto légèrement mal à l'aise… Pourtant, leur non-présence ne l'inquiéta guère… Il avait en effet déjà constaté que les civils qui habitaient dans les petits villages ninjas ne sortaient presque jamais de leurs maisons, soit par couvre-feu tacite contre le danger tel qu'à Hochigakure, soit parce que les conditions environnementales ne le permettaient pas, tel qu'ici à Yukigakure, ou comme à Shimogakure s'il en croyait les dires de Jiraiya.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto arriva à l'endroit où Yukiko avait voulu l'amener. C'était justement l'un de ces bâtiments imposants devant lequel était construite une immense plateforme en pierre d'une cinquantaine de mètres de diamètre, sans doute conçue pour y accueillir les rassemblements des habitants du village pour les annonces importantes. Naruto supposa donc que le bâtiment devant lui était l'endroit où siégeait le gouvernement de Yukigakure no satō. Une fois entré dans le bâtiment, ils marchèrent à travers des spacieux couloirs très éclairés… Naruto fut étonné que le sol n'était autre que du parquet.

- Yukiko-san, puis-je vous demander où est-ce que vous allez ?

Yukiko s'arrêta, rapidement imitée par Naruto puis par Eichii et Netiri qui étaient toujours à leur suite. Les quatre personnes se retournèrent pour se rendre compte qu'une personne se tenait à quelques mètres derrière eux. Naruto fronça les sourcils en constatant que c'était une dame d'âge avancé… C'était certainement une doyenne de Yukigakure étant donné le ton empli de condescendance avec lequel elle avait interpellé Yukiko. Cette dernière s'avança d'ailleurs et prit la parole.

- Bonjour Kaede-sama.

- Qui est cet homme ? questionna froidement la vieille femme répondant au nom de Kaede en fixant avec froideur Naruto. « C'est un étranger ? » questionna-t-elle ensuite et sans attendre de réponse, s'avança. « Qu'est-ce qu'un étranger fait dans notre village, Yukiko-san ? Sa présence est interdite ! Comment avez-vous pu le laisser entrer !? »

Yukiko ignora les réprimandes de la doyenne et ne s'occupa que de répondre respectueusement à ses questions.

- Nous ne pouvions pas l'empêcher de rentrer dans notre village, Kaede-sama. Ce garçon souhaite avoir un entretien avec le chef de notre village.

- Et vous l'avez laissé entrer dans notre village parce qu'il « souhaite avoir un entretien avec le chef de notre village »… ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris !?

Naruto n'aimait pas d'office cette femme… Elle lui rappelait trop de cette vieille femme de Konoha… Koharu Utatane. Doyenne du haut conseil, et l'une des personnes qui avaient permis et même soutenu les mauvais traitements qu'il avait subi à Konoha. Cependant, lorsque cette femme commença à émettre une série de reproche à Yukiko Ito en l'ignorant, la situation commença à l'ennuyer. Il n'était pas venu ici pour assister à ce genre de chose. Il était venu pour s'assurer des intentions de Yukigakure. Il s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule de Yukiko, qui le regarda. Sans parler, il lui indiqua du regard qu'il prenait le relais. Ce geste interrompit par ailleurs la doyenne.

- Et je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? demanda Kaede sur un ton toujours aussi cassant qu'avant.

- Les présentations attendront, Kaede-san, commença négligemment Naruto.

Bien sûr, cette simple réponse ne fit qu'augmenter la colère de la doyenne, assez visible à cette grimace contenue sur son visage.

- Dans l'immédiat, je souhaite rencontrer le chef de votre village.

La vieille femme émit aussitôt un petit rire très peu amical. « Et bien je ne pourrais pas donne suite à votre requête, jeune homme. Vous êtes venus ici pour rien, repartez immédiatement. »

- Je crains que cela ne soit impossible, réaffirma Naruto. « Pour le salut de votre village, Kaede-san, vous m'amènerez à votre chef. »

Kaede se mit à rire à cette dernière réplique, sincèrement surprise par le ton sérieux de Naruto. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils… Pourquoi devait-il toujours y avoir des gens qui l'empêchaient de faire ce qu'il avait à faire ?

- Kaede-san, je crois que vous ne m'avez pas bien compris. Ce n'était pas une recommandation.

- Et quel étranger à Yukigakure croirait que nous prendrions ses paroles au sérieux ? Qui croyez-vous assez dupes pour vous écouter ? Vous rendez-vous compte qu'il ne faut qu'un mouvement de ma main pour que les ninjas qui sont cachés dans ce couloir ne vous éliminent ? Que votre vie est dorénavant entre mes mains ?

Yukiko vit aussitôt les ennuis arriver… En effet, elle venait à l'instant même de repérer qu'une équipe d'ANBU surveillait l'interaction et qu'elle était prête à agir. Pourtant, Kaede ne semblait pas avoir reconnu l'homme à qui elle parlait, ce qui ne l'étonna guère. Elle hésita à intervenir lorsqu'elle vit l'expression ennuyée de Naruto. De toute évidence, il ne semblait pas inquiet quant à la présence des ANBU dans la pièce, ce qui la confortait dans l'idée qu'il avait déjà remarqué leur présence avant que la doyenne ne l'en informe. Elle espérait juste que Kaede ne commette aucune imprudence… Le garçon à côté d'elle ne plaisantait pas… Elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à attaquer les Yuki-nin avant qu'elle ne demande la cessation de l'affrontement.

- Qui pensez-vous que vous êtes ? demanda finalement Kaede.

Elle eut comme réponse un sourire amer de Naruto. Puis il prit la parole.

- Vous pensez que vous avez toutes les cartes en main, Kaede-san. Mais vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire. Pour répondre à votre question cependant, je suis un ninja de Konoha en… « mission diplomatique »… répondit-il, avec un ton amusé sur les deux derniers mots.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'un ninja en mission diplomatique veut à Yukigakure ?

- Comment je vous l'ai dit, je ne parlerais qu'à votre chef.

Kaede grogna légèrement à cette réponse.

- Et moi je le répète, nous ne vous permettrons pas d'entrer en contact avec notre chef ! Alors parlez, maintenant ! tonna-t-elle… mais Naruto resta muet, ne se contentant que de la fixer impassiblement. Furieuse au constat qu'il n'obéissait pas, elle s'exclama finalement : « ANBU, maitrisez cet homme ! »

Naruto soupira de lassitude alors que Yukiko, Netiri et Eichii s'écartèrent légèrement. Aussitôt, cinq shinobi surgirent autour de lui, les sabres dégainés, prêts à intervenir. C'était une action futile, mais ils ne le savaient pas encore… car Naruto avait marqué l'épaule de Yukiko en ayant posé sa main sur elle et la marque sur Netiri était toujours présente, ce qui lui permettrait de quitter le cercle des ANBU et les attaquer dans le dos. Il ne lui suffisait que de quelques secondes pour les assommer. Pourtant, Naruto put mettre ses plans à exécution lorsqu'une personne vint interrompre les hostilités de façon nette.

- ANBU, retournez à vos postes, c'est un ordre !

Sous le léger étonnement de Naruto, les cinq ANBU présent quittèrent la pièce dans des Shunshin no jutsu comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le Namikaze se retourna vers l'origine de la voix comme le firent Kaede et les trois autres Yuki-nins présents. Naruto comprit dès lors pourquoi la voix lui avait semblé si aiguë et si jeune… Car une jeune fille qui semblait environner son âge et celui de Netiri se tenait devant eux. Si cela n'avait été que ça. Non, ce qui surprit Naruto, ce fut que les ANBU eurent obéi à l'ordre à la lettre en dépit de l'ordre de Kaede, ce qui prouva que cette jeune fille avait un pouvoir plus éminent que celui de la doyenne. Si c'était le cas… alors cela voulait dire une chose : Cette jeune fille dirigeait Yukigakure no satō… La jeune fille en question le regardait d'ailleurs de façon très soutenue et il en fut légèrement gêné… La jeune fille était munie d'un kimono blanc parsemé de petit symbole gris représentant des flocons de neige. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs qui lui descendaient dans le bas du dos et, l'intriguant un pas, des yeux bleus qu'il jurerait avoir déjà vu quelque part… Dans l'ensemble, si ce n'était pour les yeux, via ses cheveux, la forme de son visage et sa stature, cette jeune fille ressemblait à une jumelle disparue de son défunt ami, Haku Yuki.

- S-Seika-sama !? s'écria Kaede sous le choc. « Vous ne devriez pas être ici ! C'est imprudent ! Vous devez préserver votre anonymat ! »

- Je vous remercie de votre intérêt pour ma sécurité, Kaede-san, mais ce ne sera plus nécessaire, répondit sans attendre la jeune fille, que Naruto comprit s'appeler Seika. « Ce que je viens de voir me conforte dans l'idée qu'il est plus que temps que notre village s'ouvre à l'extérieur… »

- Mais enfin…

- Il n'y a pas de « Mais », Kaede-san ! Vous m'avez très bien compris ! Sur ce, je vais prendre la situation en main à partir de maintenant, vous pouvez vous retirer ! s'exclama Seika avant de remarquer que la doyenne allait répondre. « Ce n'était pas une invitation à vous retirer Kaede-san. »

La vieille femme sembla marmonner quelque chose au sujet de l'impertinence et des jeunes personnes mais finalement, elle obéit à l'ordre qui lui fut donné, et quitta le couloir en marchant rapidement. Cela, sous les regards surpris des personnes présentes. Naruto vit Netiri approcher Seika et la serrer dans ses bras, la saluant joyeusement. Il devina qu'elles étaient amies. Puis Seika l'approcha. Ils se regardèrent longuement, mais elle décida au final de prendre la parole.

- Vous désiriez me parler en personne. Maintenant parlez, dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Naruto rit légèrement.

- Je préférerais que ce soit dans un endroit à l'abri des oreilles trop curieuses.

Seika regarda ensuite Yukiko qui hocha la tête affirmativement comme pour l'inciter à accepter, et le regard méfiant de Netiri.

- C'est d'accord… Mais je demande la présence de Yukiko-san et Netiri-chan pour écouter ce que vous avez à dire.

- Ça me va, prononça facilement Naruto. « Personne d'autre cependant. »

Seika tourna donc la tête vers Eichii et le regarda de façon à ce qu'il comprenne que sa présence n'était plus nécessitée. Il sembla un instant réticent à quitter les lieux, mais se conforma et partit rapidement. « Veuillez me suivre, shinobi-san. » prononça calmement Seika, et elle quitta le couloir suivie de Naruto, Netiri et Yukiko. Ils traversèrent le couloir et montèrent dans les étages supérieurs du complexe. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans ce que Naruto reconnut comme un bureau. Sans aucun doute celui de la jeune fille étant donné qu'elle dirigeait Yukigakure, aussi incongru cela put être. Netiri referma la porte derrière eux, et Naruto s'avança devant le bureau, Seika assise de l'autre côté. « Asseyez-vous. » l'invita-t-elle rapidement, ce qu'il fit en prenant un siège. Yukiko et Netiri passèrent autour du bureau et se tinrent debout autour de Seika.

Il y eut de nouveau un petit silence, mais Seika prit la parole après une petite minute.

- Donc, vous vouliez me parler ? Pourrais-je savoir à qui ai-je à faire ?

Naruto acquiesça, signalant qu'il était ouvert aux questions.

- Je me présente, je suis Namikaze Naruto de Konohagakure no satō. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de moi ?

Seika fut entièrement choquée. Naruto le vit clairement, c'était flagrant. Elle avait laissé sortir un hoquet sous le choc et sous les regards soucieux de Yukiko et Netiri. Elle fut muette un instant, mais ses lèvres remuaient, démontrant qu'elle essayait de parler. Par la suite, elle arrêta, et fermant les yeux, elle soupira. Naruto comprit qu'elle n'avait reconnu, mais il ignorait les raisons du malaise de la jeune fille.

- Oui… Oui je vous connais, Namikaze-san… dit-elle d'un ton hésitant.

Sans que Naruto ne s'en rende compte, Seika serrait les poings sous son bureau. Il ne savait également pas qu'elle était intérieurement déchirée.

- Oui, je vous connais.

Naruto haussa un sourcil. « Vous me connaissez ? » demanda-t-il, ayant peur de mal interpréter ce qu'elle cherchait à dire.

- C'est vous… continua-t-elle sans lever les yeux vers lui. « C'est vous qui avez tué mon père. »

Naruto fut bouche-bée… Cette fois il eut peur de mal comprendre.

- J'ai tué votre père ? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir tué quiconque de Yukigakure à part…

Naruto se stoppa de parler instantanément. Il la regarda plus attentivement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il réalisa pourquoi il avait déjà vu ces yeux bleus quelque part. Cette jeune fille… Elle avait les mêmes yeux que Koyuki. Oui, ses yeux étaient vraisemblablement identiques. Et il n'y eut qu'une seule explication possible à ce fait. Ce qui expliquait la raison du pourquoi cette fille était à la tête d'un village caché.

- Je vois, conclut-il après une dizaine de secondes. « Vous êtes la fille de Dotō Kazahana. »

Le fait qu'elle acquiesça juste après avec ce regard illisible affirma cette hypothèse déjà parfaitement plausible.

- Oui, Dotō Kazahana est mon père, se contenta-t-elle de dire. « Du moins l'était, jusqu'à ce que vous mettiez un terme à sa vie. »

« _Mince… Qu'est-ce que je dis moi maintenant ?_ » gémit intérieurement Naruto. Cette fille avait maintenant toutes les raisons de refuser de l'écouter étant donné qu'il était l'assassin de son père. Enfin, si l'on pouvait parler d'assassinat, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le contexte de sa mort. Ce fut ce qui retira tout doute à Naruto automatiquement. Il n'avait aucune raison de douter. Oui, il avait tué Dotō Kazahana trois ans auparavant et peu importe ce que sa fille pouvait en penser. Son père n'avait été qu'un tyran pour le peuple de Haru no Kuni et était venu au pouvoir de façon tout à fait illégitime et lâche.

- Je suis désolé pour la mort de votre père, Seika-san, mais il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait.

Ce fut ce qu'il prononça en fixant durement la jeune fille, qui déglutit à cette phrase. Netiri fit un pas en avant, littéralement indignée.

- Comment oses-tu… !? grogna-t-elle sur le ton le plus outré qu'elle put prendre.

- Netiri ! coupa froidement Yukiko de façon à lui faire comprendre que son intervention était de trop.

Bien à contrecœur, la jeune Ito s'arrêta. Naruto reprit la parole pour s'expliquer.

- Peu importe ce que vous pensez de votre père, Seika-san. Il a assassiné son frère, votre oncle, Sotetsu Kazahana parce qu'il convoitait son trône. Il a ensuite abusé de son pouvoir et a établi des lois tyranniques sur les habitants de Haru no Kuni. J'avais pour mission de protéger Koyuki Kazahana, la propre nièce de votre père qu'il tentait d'assassiner, peu importe le moyen.

Bien sûr, elle ne répondit pas et continua à fixer le bureau. Ce fut comme si elle avait peur de lui, ce qu'il ne comprit pas.

- Êtes-vous venu pour… Pour effacer sa lignée… ? dit-elle si bas que Naruto faillit manquer de l'entendre.

Il la regarda, totalement bouche bée.

- Attendez, vous croyez que… commença-t-il sans pouvoir finir, étant donné qu'il se mit à rire en réalisant ce qu'elle avait en tête à l'instant même.

Seika et les deux femmes à ses côtés regardèrent légèrement confuses Naruto rire sur sa chaise. Ceci dit il se calma assez rapidement, le rire nerveux qu'il eut se taisant.

- Vous vous faites des idées, sérieusement, dit-il sur un ton amusé. « Non, bien sûr que non, je ne viens pas là pour ça ! Jusqu'à il y a cinq minutes, je ne savais même pas que Dotō avait eu une fille ! »

- Mais alors, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? répondit Seika.

- Ça c'est à vous de me le dire, Seika-san, s'exprima le jeune Namikaze. Il vit naturellement le questionnement sur le visage de son interlocutrice et décida de l'éclairer. « Je suis ici pour parler à propos de Koyuki Kazahana. »

- La reine ? intervint alors Yukiko, Naruto reprenant aussitôt.

- Exactement. Koyuki m'a parlé du fait que vous gardiez l'anonymat, Seika-san. Je l'ai d'ailleurs constaté avec votre conseillère, Kaede. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi. Et s'il-vous-plait, soyez honnête…

Naruto ne les laissa pas répondre car il reprit la parole. « De mon côté je vais être honnête avec vous et je vais vous dire quelles étaient mes pensées en venant ici. Je ne suis pas ici à la demande de Koyuki, en fait, elle ne sait pas que je suis ici. Disons que je lui rends juste un service en ami… Voyez-vous, Seika-san, Yukiko-san, l'opacité des échanges entre votre village et la reine m'énerve légèrement étant donné la situation politique précaire dans laquelle elle se trouve actuellement. »

- La reine a des ennuis ? demanda Yukiko, troublée à cette révélation.

- En quelque sorte, prononça Naruto sans être précis là-dessus. « Le fait est qu'elle ne sait pas si votre allégeance à Haru no Kuni est véridique et elle doute de vos intentions, ce qui est parfaitement légitime étant donné le peu de contact qu'elle a avec votre village… Vous êtes comme qui dirait indépendants… Et connaissant la fourberie de Dotō, je voulais m'assurer que votre village ne suit pas sa politique. »

- Et qu'aurais-tu fait si tu avais constaté cette « fourberie » ? demanda avec sarcasme Netiri.

Naruto la regarda un instant avant de recentrer son attention sur Seika, il était très sérieux.

- Je ne sais pas… Je pense que tu ne préférerais pas savoir, Netiri-san.

Un froid passa dans le dos des trois femmes présentes.

- Donc, je repose ma question, Seika-san… Pourquoi cachez-vous votre identité à Koyuki ? C'est votre cousine en plus, et je pense qu'elle mérite de savoir qu'elle a une cousine !

- Yukiko-sensei, puis-je lui expliquer ? demanda alors Seika à la mère de Netiri. Cette dernière acquiesça, Seika se retourna vers Naruto avec appréhension. « Il y a deux raisons pour lesquelles je cache mon identité… Je… vais vous dire pourquoi. »

Et en effet, elle le lui révéla. Dotō Kazahana avait rencontré au moment où il avait fondé Yukigakure no satō une femme. Cette femme était la première raison du pourquoi Seika avait choisi via ses conseillers de garder l'anonymat à tout étranger de Yukigakure. La mère de Seika, « maîtresse » de Dotō, était une femme qui avait fui Mizu no Kuni comme énormément d'autres réfugiés lors de la guerre civil de Kirigakure. Cette femme était une membre du clan Yuki, les manipulateurs du Hyōton… Ce qui expliqua à Naruto pourquoi Seika avait un physique si semblable à Haku. Ils étaient tous deux des Yuki et cette peau de porcelaine était certainement un trait héréditaire du clan. Dotō s'était épris de la mère de Seika dès qu'il l'avait rencontré et l'avait gardé avec lui dans Yukigakure. Seika était alors née il y avait maintenant quinze ans. Seika n'avait pas connu Dotō étant donné qu'il n'avait aucune estime pour sa fille. Il n'était en fait même pas au courant que la mère de Seika était une Yuki…

Seika avait découvert l'existence de son Kekkei Genkei à un jeune âge, de la même manière que Haku. Sa mère avait été la première et la seule au courant de ce don à cette époque. Elle avait fait promettre à Seika de ne jamais en parler à personne. De ce que Naruto put comprendre, la mère de Seika avait été profondément blessée et traumatisée par les horreurs de la brume sanglante sous le joug du Yondaime Mizukage. Les méfaits commis par Yagura, comptant l'extermination du clan Yuki avait changé la mère de Seika en une femme fatiguée de vivre mais surtout, effrayée. Effrayée par tous. Le Hyōton du « clan maudit des utilisateurs de la glace » comme il était appelé, ce patrimoine génétique dont Seika était détentrice, était l'incarnation physique de la terreur de sa mère. Ce fut lorsque Seika atteignit ses huit ans que sa mère décéda, cette fatigue de vivre ayant tellement affaibli son corps qu'elle se laissa dépérir lentement. En théorie, comme elle était la fille de Dotō Kazahana, Yukigakure aurait alors dû la prendre en charge, mais personne n'était au courant de son lien de parenté avec lui, car personne n'était à la base au courant du fait que la mère de Seika était la « maîtresse » de Dotō. Il n'y avait entre eux même pas l'existence d'un lien affectif. Dotō l'avait juste trouvé à son goût et l'avait gardé avez lui. Seika n'était juste que le fruit de la convoitise de Dotō.

Néanmoins, la mère de Seika n'était pas purement isolée et enfermée dans la demeure du chef de Yukigakure. Avant sa mort, elle avait rencontré Yukiko du clan Ito avec qui elle avait créé des liens d'amitié. Yukiko fut nommée chef du clan Ito à la mort de son prédécesseur et père, et elle s'empressa de demander la garde de Seika. Dotō avait d'abord été réticent, ne comprenant pas les motifs de la demande de Yukiko, mais au final, avait accepté. Il se contrefichait du sort de Seika et le clan Ito pouvait bien la garder s'il voulait se doter d'un misérable fardeau, selon ses mots. Seika avait neuf ans lorsqu'elle rejoignit le clan Ito, où elle fit la connaissance de Netiri avec qui elle tissa une forte amitié, ce qui ne fut pas sans rappeler à Naruto leurs mères respectives. Ce fut d'ailleurs lorsque Seika vivait avec le clan Ito qu'il intervint dans son histoire. Lorsqu'elle atteignit les douze ans, lui venait tout juste d'en avoir treize. Il tua à ce moment-là Dotō lors de leur combat final, laissant vacant les postes de leaders de Yuki no Kuni et Yukigakure no satō.

Naruto regarda Seika, pensif à ce récit.

- Mon père mort par votre main, ses postes étaient totalement vacants. Tandis que la reine put reprendre son trône légitimement sous l'approbation du pays du feu et de Konohagakure no satō… Yukigakure elle était au bord de la rupture et de la lutte intestine. La majorité des clans ninjas de Yuki réclamaient la souveraineté sur Yuki parce qu'ils étaient des piliers dans le maintien de notre crédibilité en tant que village. Mais c'était une impasse car pas un seul n'aurait pu reconnaître l'accès au pouvoir d'un autre… Quant aux ninjas sans clans, il était hors de question pour quiconque de prétendre au pouvoir. Mon village allait s'autodétruire alors je fus forcée d'agir. Plus que l'œuvre de mon père, ce village est ma maison. Je ne pouvais pas rester impassible alors que les personnes avec qui je vivais s'apprêtaient à s'entretuer. Alors j'ai demandé au clan Ito de plaider ma cause, de me soutenir… Et j'ai révélé mon identité aux clans de Yuki…

Seika eut un petit sourire rêveur mais ne s'arrêta pas de parler.

- Les débuts ont été très difficiles et instables. Il fut logique de penser qu'aucune personne de Yukigakure ne crut une seule seconde à l'idée que Dotō était le père d'une… inconnue. Cependant, le clan Ito et moi avons reçu l'aide inattendue des doyens du village qui confirmèrent mes origines. Je savais qu'ils étaient au courant mais ni moi ni Yukiko-sensei n'avions pensé qu'ils choisiraient de légitimer ma cause et donc me céder les pleins pouvoirs lorsqu'ils pouvaient eux-mêmes se battre pour contrôler le village. Après tout, ils étaient très influents au sein du village depuis sa fondation. Mais j'ai compris qu'ils agissaient dans l'intérêt du village plus que dans leurs propres intérêts. Cela fait maintenant un peu plus de trois ans que je dirige Yukigakure, Namikaze-san. Je peux vous jurer que jamais je n'ai eu l'idée, et jamais je n'aurais eu l'idée d'attaquer ma reine. Au contraire, la première chose que j'ai fait en tant que dirigeante de Yukigakure, ce fut d'envoyer un messager informer Koyuki-sama que mon village lui jurait allégeance, même si cela a pu passer pour un serment factice. Cependant, je devais rester anonyme pour masquer ma filiation avec Dotō Kazahana… Sinon le pays du printemps ne m'aurait pas accepté en tant que chef de Yukigakure, j'aurais certainement été jugée pour ma filiation, et Yukigakure aurait sombré dans la guerre civile. Je n'avais le choix que de cacher à la reine mon identité… Mais je ne pourrais jamais lui faire de mal, jamais… La reine… Koyuki-san… Elle est la seule famille qu'il me reste. Et je ne suis pas cruelle comme mon père pour être capable d'assassiner une femme qui est une sœur pour moi. J'espère du fond du cœur que cela vous suffit et que vous me croyez, Namikaze-san.

Après ce long monologue, Seika se tue. À ses côtés, Netiri et Yukiko la regardaient avec ce que Naruto constata être de la tendresse. Puis il recentra son attention sur Seika, cette dernière le regardant dans les yeux. Silencieusement, elle semblait prier le ciel pour qu'il la croie, et après quelques secondes, Naruto se mit à sourire. Peu importe ce qui pouvait se dire d'autre pour contrer les dires de Seika, il voyait dans ses yeux la tristesse, il voyait dans ses yeux l'espoir et surtout, il voyait dans ses yeux bleus toute sa sincérité.

- Bien sûr, je vous crois… prononça-t-il en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, alors que les trois femmes devant lui sourirent à cette déclaration. « … Kazahana Seika. »

* * *

_Trois jours plus tard._

Seika Kazahana, accompagnée de plusieurs ninjas de Yuki, notamment Yukiko, Netiri et le conseil de Yukigakure au grand complet, se tenaient debout non loin de leur village. Ils s'étaient réunis tôt dans la matinée. Ils devaient profiter du fait que le blizzard ne soufflait pas encore ou d'éventuelles autres intempéries menées courantes dans cette région du pays du printemps. Une fois réunis, ils étaient venus ici pour une simple raison mais non moins importante : Naruto était en face d'eux. Il se dos tourné à eux, regardant les montagnes enneigées qui lui faisaient face. Le temps était en vérité plutôt radieux, surtout pour un départ, ce qui adoucissait l'ambiance et les cœurs.

Après quelques secondes Naruto se retourna vers le cortège composé des figures éminentes du village caché de la neige. Il passa ses yeux sur tous, mais s'attarda sur Yukiko, Netiri et Seika… Qui le génèrent un tant soit peu. Elles le fixaient de façon assez étrange, en particulier avec Netiri étant donné que quatre jour auparavant, son objectif principal avait été de le tuer. C'était assez amusant à constater.

- Et bien… Il est temps, prononça-t-il alors que quelques personnes acquiescèrent.

Il fit un doux sourire qui ne manqua pas de créer de petites rougeurs sur les pommettes de deux filles avoisinant son âge… Seika s'avança à ce moment-là.

- Naruto-sama, vous n'avez pas été accueilli dans de bonnes conditions et encore une fois, je m'excuse au nom de notre village. J'espère cependant que votre séjour à Yuki s'est déroulé agréablement.

Naruto rit légèrement à la conformité de Seika.

- Aucune inquiétude de ce côté-là… répondit-il, avant de rajouter taquin. « J'ai après tout eu deux jolies demoiselles qui m'ont tenu une charmante compagnie. »

Il eut envie de rire en voyant cette fois les visages rouges pivoines de Netiri et Seika qui comprirent le sous-entendu.

Il avait en effet passé trois jours entiers à Yukigakure no satō. Durant ce séjour, il avait vécu dans la demeure du chef du village dans une chambre d'invité que Seika lui avait assignée. Pendant ces trois jours, Netiri Ito s'était arrangée pour elle-même dormir dans le complexe et il avait donc vécu ces trois jours en compagnie des deux jeunes filles… qui soit dit en passant, n'avait aucun genre d'expérience quant à côtoyer les garçons, et il s'en était très vite rendu compte. Au départ, Netiri avait demandé de vivre avec Seika pour la protéger car elle n'avait pas confiance en Naruto et sa proximité avec la jeune Kazahana l'inquiétait. Naruto n'en avait rien fait, les inquiétudes et soupçons de Netiri étaient légitimes et à sa place, il aurait fait de même.

Seika et lui avait donc discuté de multiples choses à propos de Yukigakure et de Haru no Kuni, et donc à propos de Koyuki Kazahana. Seika avait été véritablement ravie que Naruto soit un ami de Koyuki et lui avait posé une multitude de question sur sa cousine. Naruto s'était fait un plaisir de lui répondre, et lui avait raconté plusieurs anecdotes sur la jeune reine. La façon dont elle fut passée d'un dépérissement fataliste à un nouvel élan d'espoir qui jusqu'alors n'avait toujours tenue que du rêve, du fantasme. Seika avait été pensive et troublée lorsqu'elle discuta avec le Namikaze à propos de la fatalité.

La fatalité. Un des nombreux sujets, thèmes de vie qui caractérisaient le ninja. Naruto avait été clair sur le fait que la fatalité n'était qu'une illusion, qu'une faiblesse. Il avait expliqué à Seika que selon sa vision, les ninjas excusaient leurs fautes ou plaignaient leurs malheurs avec le motif et la cause de la fatalité. Lui qui était un Jinchuuriki, lui qui était le plus légitime, le plus à même d'être le ninja qui louait la fatalité pour expliquer la vie et en faire une philosophie, il était l'exacte antithèse de ce genre de ninja. Rapidement, Naruto avait d'ailleurs raconté une anecdote de son passé à la jeune fille en rapport avec Neji Hyuuga. Meilleur Genin de sa promotion, il louait le destin avec un déterminisme sans faille, sans doute et surtout sans tort. Et lui, Naruto, le Genin faible et vraisemblablement le plus opprimé par cette terrible fatalité, avait battu à plate couture celui qui se disait avatar du destin. Il n'y avait pas de fatalité, il n'y avait pas de déterminisme absolu… Pour Naruto, la morale dans tout ceci était qu'il n'existait pas de règle à la vie et que le destin, la fatalité, n'était que faiblesse, une cache dans laquelle se dissimuler, car n'importe qui, avec une volonté suffisante, pouvait parvenir à un état d'esprit où l'on se rendait compte que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue, au moins se battre pour tout l'espoir qu'elle pouvait représenter. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait commencé à plaire sans le savoir aux deux jeunes filles. Elles l'avaient écouté, et il les avait convaincues.

Le fait que Seika ne portait aucun sentiment, ni d'amour ni de fidélité envers son père rassura Naruto. À ses yeux Seika n'avait rien à voir avec Dotō. Dotō était manipulateur, ambitieux… Il désirait le pouvoir, même quand il ne lui servait à rien. Cette avidité matérielle du pouvoir qui touchait une majorité de l'humanité, qui touchait même ceux qui cherchaient à le nier, mais qui finissaient symboliquement par succomber à la tentation et qui fautaient devant Kami. Mais Seika n'était pas comme ça. Elle était dévouée à son village. Innocente et naïve, encore très peu consciente du monde ninja tel qu'il était vraiment, et par conséquent, très peu parée à affronter les difficultés qu'elle allait rencontrer en tant que chef de Yukigakure no satō… Mais elle restait dévouée et fidèle à un idéalisme, à un honneur que – Naruto en fut persuadé – son père n'avait pas, n'avait jamais eu et n'aurait jamais eu. Elle pouvait maintenant le compter parmi les personnes qui la soutiendraient à l'avenir. Elle avait déjà Netiri, et aurait bientôt Koyuki. Il ne s'inquiétait pas. Seika comme Yukigakure no satō avaient un avenir, c'était certain. Le meilleur possible, il l'espérait.

- Haru no Kuni est sous la protection de Hi no Kuni, le pays du feu, mon pays. Koyuki Kazahana est mon amie, prononça Naruto à l'attention de tous. « Dotō a fait des erreurs qui sont impardonnables, et nous ne discuterons pas là-dessus. Toutefois, ce n'est pas parce qu'il était un tyran et un criminel que votre pays soulignera ses fautes en accusant sa fille. Seika-san n'a rien à voir avec son père et votre reine est suffisamment intelligente pour le savoir, je peux vous l'assurer. »

- Merci, Naruto-sama, répondit Seika en s'inclinant.

Naruto en fit de même, avant de faire un premier pas en arrière.

- Nous nous reverrons, Seika-chan, Netiri-chan, dit-il à leur attention. Elles rougirent une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il leur fit un doux sourire. « Croyez-le, 'ttebayo ! »

Puis il partit, en marche de retour pour la capitale de Haru no Kuni. Parler de Koyuki pendant trois jours lui avait vraiment donné envie de la revoir. Il espérait juste que Jiraiya ne l'avait pas embêté ou n'avait rien tenté de disgracieux.

* * *

_Le jour suivant._

Naruto s'écroula littéralement sur son lit et poussa un soupir de contentement, s'étirant à sa guise et fermant les yeux. Il se délecta de la chaleur des tissus sous son corps, emmêlant ses mains dans l'épaisse couverture et enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il avait marché un jour entier sans un seul arrêt pour revenir ici directement tout en carburant sur les pilules énergétique… Mais c'était terminé. Il allait pouvoir se reposer à sa guise et dormir autant qu'il voulait. Il n'avait eu besoin de parler à personne d'autre que les samurais aux portes du palais pour les saluer. Il était ensuite monté rapidement dans sa chambre.

Il allait s'endormir paisiblement lorsque…

- Enfin de retour ?

Naruto jura intérieurement, ouvrant les yeux qu'il eut déjà du mal à rouvrir sous la paresse. Il ne se redressa pas et ne fit que tourner la tête en direction de la porte de la pièce. Appuyé négligemment contre l'encadrure de la porte se tenait Jiraiya qui le regardait, souriant gaiement.

- Bonjour sensei…

- Tu t'absentes pendant une semaine puis tu reviens en plein jour, et la première chose que tu penses à faire c'est faire la sieste ? Quelle feignasse ! plaisanta-t-il sans tenir compte de la grimace ennuyée de Naruto.

- Pourquoi faut-il que je te supporte dès que j'arrive… marmonna Naruto en se retournant sur le ventre et en enfonçant son visage dans l'oreiller. « Je suis fatigué. J'ai envie de dormir. »

Jiraiya haussa les sourcils. Il comprit alors automatiquement. Naruto avait pris quelques-unes des pilules énergétiques de Kirigakure. Il savait deux choses à propos de ces comprimés : ils étaient très nocifs pour le corps humain et le ninja qui en prenait une accumulait la fatigue qui frappait son corps une fois qu'il était sorti de l'état d'anti-sommeil.

- Tu ne devrais pas prendre ces saloperies à tout va Naruto, dit-il sérieusement, soucieux de son filleul. « Même si tu es un Jinchuuriki, c'est toujours néfaste pour ton corps et tu dois toi aussi subir le contre coup. »

Il entendit un marmonnement incompréhensible de Naruto car étouffé par l'oreiller dans lequel le jeune Namikaze avait enfoui sa tête.

- Bon, je vais te laisser dormir, soupira Jiraiya. « Mais plus de pilules énergétiques, d'accord ? »

- Je ferais attention, Jiraiya-sensei… répondit Naruto, les yeux de nouveau fermés.

Jiraiya sourit légèrement. « Bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. » Par la suite, il referma la porte et laissa Naruto seul. Puis il se mit à ricaner discrètement en se frottant les mains comme s'il préparait une bêtise. «_ Héhéhé, il dort ! Ça facilite mon plan _! » Il entama une marche rapide et ne mit que quelques minutes à quitter le palais. Oui, c'était parfait… Naruto endormi, il n'allait donc se méfier de rien… Et lui allait pouvoir mettre sa machination en place de façon bien plus simple et directe.

En moins de dix minutes, pressant le pas comme si on le suivait, en l'occurrence dans ce contexte : comme si Naruto pouvait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre et le rattraper – ce qui bien sûr n'allait pas arriver, mais bon –, Jiraiya arriva dans le quartier industriel cinématographique. Ce fut avec facilité qu'il retourna au bâtiment dans lequel travaillait l'équipe de tournage de Chomei Ginmaku et dans lequel il savait que Koyuki se trouvait actuellement. Lorsqu'il entra sans cacher cette impatience qui se remarqua dans sa façon de marcher, les gens le saluèrent. Il répondit à la hâte à leurs salutations et monta à l'étage pour trouver et voir les deux personnes à qui il avait besoin de parler incessamment.

Il se situa dans les couloirs à la mémoire et finit par y trouver son chemin. Puis il arriva devant la porte du bureau de Chomei à laquelle il frappa trois coups. Quand il entendit l'éclat de voix lui indiquant d'entrer, il ouvrit. Chomei et Koyuki étaient bien dans la pièce et il semblait les avoir interrompus dans les préparatifs du nouveau tournage. Ceci dit, cette interruption en valait la peine !

- Jiraiya-san ? questionna Koyuki, étonné de le voir ici actuellement étant donné qu'il était resté au palais.

- C'est moi, répondit l'ermite dans un ton fier. « Et je viens avec une nouvelle excellente ! »

- Quelle est-elle Jiraiya-sama ? demanda Chomei.

- L'acteur dont je vous ai parlé m'a envoyé un message ! Il devrait arriver demain très tôt aux aurores et m'a assuré être prêt pour le tournage du film dès demain !

Koyuki et Chomei furent très étonnés à cette nouvelle mais aussi extrêmement ravis à la vue de leurs sourires respectifs.

- C'est une très bonne nouvelle en effet Jiraiya-sama ! s'exclama Chomei avant de se mettre à rire.

Jiraiya se mit à rire également, faisant attention à bien jouer son rôle devant les deux personnes. _« Héhéhé, c'est dans la poche, ils ne se doutent de rien… Je vais l'avoir, mon film Icha Icha Paradise… !_ »

* * *

_Le jour suivant._

- Allez, dépêche-toi de te préparer et réveilles-toi !

Naruto grogna de mécontentement à cet ordre que son maître ne faisait que lui répéter depuis plus de vingt minutes en boucle. « Oui, oui c'est bon, je me dépêche ! » maugréa-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain en baillant et se grattant la tête. Il avait paressé et dormi toute la journée précédente et la nuit qui avait suivi et son maître était alors venu le réveiller, là, au petit matin alors que le soleil commençait à se lever… Il devait être quelle heure… Cinq heures du matin ? « De toute façon, il faut que je vois Koyuki-chan… » marmonna-t-il plus à lui-même qu'à son maître toujours avec ce ton pâteux que l'on avait au réveil. Il ne remarqua bien sûr absolument pas le sourire lubrique de son maître et ferma la porte de la salle de bain.

Jiraiya entendit ainsi rapidement la douche s'allumer, et il comprit que Naruto allait prendre une petite vingtaine de minute. Il sortit ainsi de la pièce en rejouant ses projets dans sa tête et essaya d'appréhender tout problème à son plan… Mais en théorie, rien ne devrait arriver… Tandis que Koyuki et Ginmaku pensaient à tort qu'il avait réellement trouvé un bon acteur de cinéma, il avait dit à Naruto le minimum à son réveil pour qu'il n'ait aucun doute. Tout ce que Naruto savait, c'était que Jiraiya voulait qu'il vienne à la première journée de tournage du nouveau film Icha Icha qui était attendu par des dizaines et des dizaines de milliers de fans depuis déjà trois ans… Des fans de la série des Icha Icha, mais aussi toute la communauté de fan de Koyuki Kazahana Aka Yukie Fujikaze…

Jiraiya se frotta les mains machiavéliquement à son plan que de nouveau il considéra si parfait. Il resta silencieux cependant lorsqu'en attendant dans le couloir devant leur chambre, il vit Naruto en sortir frais et habillé de ses vêtements habituels : pantalon ninja noir, sandales noirs et pull en laine synthétique à col roulé… Sans oublier la ô combien fameuse cape qu'il lui avait fait tailler. Naruto bailla une nouvelle fois en s'approchant de son parrain.

- Alors, réveillé ? demanda Jiraiya avec une pointe d'amusement.

- Oui… répondit Naruto en se frottant les yeux embués par ce qui lui restait de sommeil. « Encore un peu fatigué… »

La sensation disparaîtrait vite avec une dose de café, ce que Jiraiya lui fit savoir. Naruto acquiesça en lui souriant, et ils ne tardèrent pas à descendre dans les cuisines pour passer prendre quelque chose à manger. Naruto n'y vit pas Koyuki, aussi, il décida d'interroger son maître pour savoir si elle dormait encore ou si elle était déjà levée.

- Elle est déjà levée. C'est exceptionnel étant donné qu'aujourd'hui, c'est la première journée de tournage du film et qu'il leur faudra mettre en place les préparatifs. Après tout, Koyuki a trouvé un partenaire parfait pour son film.

Jiraiya jubila en voyant la tête que fit aussitôt Naruto, même s'il chercha à dissimuler son petit malaise. Le Sannin avait fait exprès de dire cette dernière réplique le plus directement possible pour voir comment allait réagir Naruto, et il aimait sa réaction. Le jeune ninja hocha légèrement la tête en ne disant qu'un simple : « Ah. » auquel Jiraiya aurait rigolé si ce n'était pas pour le fait qu'il devait jouer son rôle sans erreur. Il parut donc à l'extérieur tout à fait neutre, tout à fait sérieux même. Si Naruto n'avait pas été troublé par le fait que Koyuki avait trouvé un « partenaire » idéal pour son film érotique, il aurait très certainement démasqué son maître.

Le trajet vers les studios de tournage fut silencieux… Trop silencieux. Cette atmosphère oppressante ne tarda cependant pas à s'effacer lorsque les deux Konoha-nin arrivèrent dans le quartier du cinéma. Toute la zone entourant le bâtiment où siégeait l'équipe de Chomei Ginmaku était en travail. Les ouvriers déplaçaient des caisses et objets de studios en studios, certains par l'intermédiaire de ces véhicules de transport de matériel et équipement. Ils continuèrent à avancer et virent cette fois à l'entrée du studio quelques samurais de Haru no Kuni dans des armures blanches et des capes vertes aux armoiries d'or brodées sur le tissu.

- Jiraiya-sensei, ces samurais ne sont pas de la garde du palais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, ils ne le sont pas… Je pense que ce sont des gardes royaux, hasarda-t-il sans vraiment trop quoi penser. « Des samurais spécialement assignés à la protection de la reine… Au vu de leurs capes et de leurs sabres, ce sont des nobles de Haru soit de puissants soldats. Si le pays du printemps s'est développé ces trois dernières années à l'image du pays du feu, il se peut que l'armée se soit légèrement diversifiée, d'où leur présence. En tout cas pas de doute sur le fait qu'ils appartiennent à Haru. »

- Ouais, c'est flagrant aux motifs brodés sur leurs capes… C'est à l'effigie de Haru no Kuni, rajouta Naruto.

Ils s'approchèrent tous les deux du bâtiment… Par conséquent, l'équipe de samurai stationnant devant le complexe se retournèrent pour vérifier qui ils étaient. Aucun mot ne fut échangé entre les shinobis et les samurais… Juste leurs regards. Naruto n'aima pas la façon dont ils le fixèrent… Ils semblaient l'avoir reconnu pourtant mais il ne décelait dans leurs yeux qu'animosité et méfiance. Il n'aimait pas ça… Qu'est-ce que signifiait leur présence ?

Intrigués, Naruto et Jiraiya entrèrent alors dans le bâtiment en passant devant les samurais, et l'espace de quelques secondes, à la façon dont ils se tendirent, Naruto crut qu'ils allaient attaquer. D'autres samurais étaient présents par groupe dans le bâtiment, disposés comme s'ils investissaient l'endroit et le confisquaient, ce qui bien sûr, contraria fortement Jiraiya. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus à douter que ces hommes n'appartenaient pas à Koyuki. Inquiet pour elle, Naruto pressa le pas… Jiraiya ne tarda pas à le suivre. Ils montèrent alors tous deux dans les étages, ne croisant curieusement personne du personnel sur leur chemin.

Néanmoins, ils les rencontrèrent bien vite. En effet, le personnel qui habituellement était dispersé partout dans le bâtiment était maintenant réuni dans le couloir qui faisait l'entrée du bureau de Chomei Ginmaku. Il y avait là une quarantaine de personnes de part et d'autre du couloir qui semblaient regarder la porte du bureau du producteur, cette dernière fermée et gardée par cinq samurai armés à l'équipement identique que tous ceux que les deux ninjas de Konoha avaient croisé. Les apercevant, plusieurs membres du personnel accoururent à leur rencontre, notamment Anisu qui semblait anxieux.

- Que se passe-t-il, Anisu-san ? demanda Jiraiya aussitôt.

- Il y a eu un nouvel édit d'investigation et confiscation des lieux émit par les ministres. Il a été plus persistant que les précédents et les samurais que vous voyez-là ont failli à plusieurs reprise attaquer des personnes réticentes. C'était jusqu'à ce que Koyuki-sama ne se rende compte de leur présence et n'intervienne… D'habitude, les descentes de samurai du haut conseil des ministres interviennent rapidement et nous chassent des lieux pour la journée… Mais cette fois Koyuki-sama était présente et elle discute donc actuellement avec l'inspecteur en charge des samurais.

- Je vais voir ça, prononça Naruto à la va-vite avant de s'approcher de la porte du bureau de Chomei Ginmaku.

Anisu et les autres personnes le regardèrent curieusement, avant de recentrer leur attention sur Jiraiya.

- Jiraiya-sama… Qui est cet homme ? demanda Anisu pour tout le monde, sous un ricanement de Jiraiya.

- Vous venez de rencontrer Namikaze Naruto, enfin… Si on peut appeler ça une rencontre étant donné qu'il n'a pas daigné vous saluer… Vous l'excuserez, il tient énormément à revoir Koyuki-dono.

Ils écarquillèrent tous les yeux en fixant le dos du jeune Namikaze. « Vous voulez dire _le _Naruto… Celui qui a libéré notre pays… ? » questionna Anisu, complètement choqué. Il n'eut qu'un gloussement du Sannin de Konoha qui lui confirma cette conjecture.

À une dizaine de mètres, l'atmosphère était bien plus tendue. Les cinq samurais qui gardaient la porte s'étaient positionnés de façon à empêcher le passage à Naruto, ce dernier les fixant d'un œil menaçant.

- Vous vous écarterez si vous savez ce qui est bon pour vous… prévint-il en faisant un pas, incitant à deux des samurais de poser la main sur la poignée de leurs sabres. « Vous ne m'écoutez pas ? Je n'hésiterais pas à vous écarter si vous ne m'écoutez pas… » rajouta-t-il d'un ton légèrement condescendant.

- Nous avons reçu des ordres formels, nous ne laissons passer personne, prononça l'un des cinq samurais.

- Je suis Naruto Namikaze, émissaire de Konoha et du pays du feu. Vos ordres ne s'appliquent pas à moi. Vous allez me laisser passer auquel cas je devrais recourir à la force et je serais obligé d'expliquer à mes supérieurs la façon dont cinq agents des ministres de Haru no Kuni ont osé lever le sabre contre moi.

Les cinq hommes se regardèrent, et après quelques secondes, acceptèrent de le laisser passer. L'ordre de leur commandant faisait pâle figure face à l'autorité d'un ambassadeur d'un pays aussi éminent que celui du feu. Naruto ouvrit donc la porte et entra, la refermant derrière lui en ignorant les regards surpris des gens dans le couloir et amusé de Jiraiya.

- Ma reine, j'insiste à nouveau. Mes ordres sont formels, je fais fermer ce bâtiment et mettre aux arrêts Chomei Ginmaku pour être suspecté de blanchissement d'argent… Et j'arrête par conséquent toutes les personnes en lien avec lui pour enquête. Ces ordres sont applicables selon la volonté des ministres.

- Vous n'avez pas compris à qui vous parlez, inspecteur. Je suppose que le fait que vous ne m'ayez jamais rencontré y joue pour beaucoup. Mon autorité est la loi et mes désirs sont vos ordres. Il est inutile de parlementer plus que nécessaire. Vous allez donc partir et emporter ces samurais du ministère de la justice, et je m'occuperais de votre cas ultérieurement.

Koyuki venait de parler, avec de la froideur dans sa voix. Son interlocuteur n'était autre qu'un homme un peu plus jeune qu'elle qui la regardait avec défi, de façon particulièrement hautaine. Il n'avait pas d'armure et était même habillé richement. Bien sûr, à la réplique de Koyuki, il ne bougea absolument pas et ne démontra aucune émotion susceptible de montrer qu'il allait obéir…

- Je dois refuser votre requête, Koyuki-sama.

- Ce n'était pas une requête inspecteur, coupa aussitôt Koyuki en se levant.

- Quand bien même… commença l'inspecteur, mais quelque chose de froide en contact avec sa gorge l'incita à s'arrêter.

Il se rendit compte qu'une lame de kunai était à deux doigt de lui trancher la gorge, il se mit alors à suer au frisson de peur qui parcourut son corps à l'instant même. En face de lui, Chomei venait d'écarquiller les yeux sous la surprise et Koyuki arborait un grand sourire en voyant qui était apparu et se tenait derrière l'inspecteur. Car Naruto avait décidé d'intervenir, ayant jugé l'échange trop long.

- Que dois-je faire, princesse ? prononça Naruto de façon détaché, montrant qu'il était proche de Koyuki en l'appelant princesse et non reine. « Dois-je le tuer pour désobéir à sa souveraine ? »

L'homme fut d'autant plus effrayé à cette phrase quand il remarqua le doute dans les yeux de Koyuki… Il l'implora silencieusement du regard de ne pas accepter cet offre.

- Et bien, je serais naturellement tentée d'écouter ta proposition, Naruto-kun… Etant donné l'audace de ce garçon pour contester mon autorité. Mais je vais être indulgente pour cette fois… Et je n'ai pas envie de plus de problème. Si tu le tuais, je devrais te demander de faire tuer tous les samurais dans le bâtiment et l'option bain de sang ne me plait guerre.

Aussitôt, le kunai sur le cou de l'inspecteur fut retiré et Naruto le rangea dans sa sacoche. L'homme tomba sur ses genoux sous le choc et la peur tandis que Naruto et Koyuki souriaient en constatant qu'il faisait maintenant moins le malin lorsqu'il devait mettre sa vie en jeu.

- Vos ordres sont formels en effet, inspecteur, rajouta Koyuki avec un sourire satisfait. « Dépêchez-vous de partir et informez vos prestataires qu'il y aura de grave conséquences si jamais je suis de nouveau importunée de la sorte. »

- B-Bien madame ! s'exclama l'homme avant de se relever en passant une main à sa gorge.

Il quitta bien vite la salle… Dans la minute qui suivait, il emportait avec lui la garnison de samurai et le studio de tournage de Chomei retrouvait son calme. Toutes les personnes présentes les accompagnèrent jusqu'en bas, et voyant disparaitre le groupe au fond des rues, certains comme Chomei soupirèrent bruyamment de soulagement.

- Heureusement que vous étiez là Koyuki-sama… prononça Chomei. « Ils sont allé très loin cette fois. Si vous étiez au palais comme à l'habitude, ils m'auraient emprisonné avec Anisu et plusieurs autres personnes.

- Je suis curieux de savoir quelle est cette histoire de blanchissement d'argent par contre. Savez-vous de quoi parlaient-ils, Chomei-san ? demanda alors Anisu.

Ce fut Jiraiya qui intervint.

- Je pense que les ministres ont aperçu l'afflux de fond financier sur le compte bancaire de l'entreprise de Ginmaku-san. C'est moi qui vous en avais fait don… Je suppose qu'ils se sont servis de ce motif pour légitimer une arrestation.

- Cela n'aurait servi à rien cependant, intervint aussitôt Koyuki fermement. « Je vous aurais fait libérer et j'aurais puni toutes les personnes impliquées dans ce fiasco. Cela dit, je m'inquiète. Ce qui vient de se passer prouve que les ministres sont de plus en plus audacieux… »

Koyuki se retourna ensuite vers Naruto qui la regardait avec amitié. Elle ne put que répondre au sourire radieux que lui adressa le garçon, et sans prononcer un seul mot, elle vint le prendre dans ses bras. Ce dernier rit légèrement et serra à son tour la jeune reine.

- C'est un plaisir de te revoir Naruto-kun. J'avais de la peine lorsque tu étais parti la semaine dernière alors que je souhaitais tellement passer du temps avec toi… dit-elle sur un ton sonnant presque mélodieux, démontrant sa joie. « Ton retour n'aurait pas pu être plus propice… » rajouta-t-elle en se blottissant d'avantage contre lui.

Légèrement gêné des regards inquisiteurs qu'on leur adressait, Naruto accepta toutefois de serrer un peu plus Koyuki contre lui. Lui aussi avait voulu passer du temps avec la jolie daimyo… mais sa sécurité était bien plus importante – d'où son empressement de rejoindre Yukigakure.

- Je suis très content de te revoir également Koyuki-hime, dit-il joyeusement alors que les pommettes de Koyuki se teintèrent fugacement de rose. « Je t'expliquerais les raisons de mon absence plus tard, d'accord ? »

Koyuki acquiesça silencieusement, sans pour autant briser leur étreinte. Elle fut cependant ramenée à la réalité lorsque Jiraiya toussota pour indiquer qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Voyant les regards insistant sur elle, Koyuki s'écarta de Naruto en rougissant. Le petit silence fut interrompu par Chomei qui finalement prit la parole.

- Et bien… avant d'être stoppé par l'arrivée des hommes du conseil des ministres, nous préparions notre première, vous tous ! s'exclama-t-il avant de voir qui personne ne réagissait. « Allez, allez ! Au boulot ! » tonna-t-il ensuite avec une impatience trépidante à peine contenue qui mit le sourire sur le visage de tout le monde.

Ainsi le personnel des équipements et de la maintenance retourna à son matériel, et les acteurs retournèrent dans leurs quartiers pour réviser leurs textes et leurs jeux. Koyuki et son manageur par contrat se retournèrent vers Jiraiya pour l'inviter à les suivre, ce qu'il fit, accompagné de Naruto. Maintenant que tout était revenu dans l'ordre pour l'instant, l'heure était aux affaires, et au cinéma. Les quatre personnes remontèrent à l'étage et rejoignirent le bureau de Chomei. Ce dernier revint s'asseoir sur son siège, tandis que Koyuki et Jiraiya prenaient place en face de lui. Naruto quant à lui préféra attendre debout derrière Koyuki et Jiraiya.

Pendant quelques minutes, les trois personnes assises au bureau discutèrent de choses et d'autres. Chomei expliqua notamment à Jiraiya la façon dont il avait imaginé le déroulement du tournage, allant de jeux particuliers à enchaînement de scène précise. Naruto perdit au bout d'un moment le fil de la conversation et perdu dans ses pensées, il réfléchit à propos de ce qui s'était passé ce matin avec cet inspecteur… Là encore, il se rendait compte que la moindre chose, la moindre petite erreur ou la moindre petite occasion pouvait être utilisée de façon légitime comme une arme. La moindre information était susceptible d'être utilisée. Le fait qu'un inspecteur était prêt à contredire la parole de Koyuki démontrait par ailleurs le peu d'autorité que la reine de Haru arrivait à affirmer… Un problème à régler.

Il se passa une vingtaine de minutes où Naruto écouta la conversation par bribe avant que Chomei, Koyuki et Jiraiya ne se lèvent. Ils redescendirent dans les studios pour rejoindre les équipes de travail et quelques autres acteurs… Et ce fut lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur scène que Chomei posa une question qui, bien que de façon substantielle, attira l'attention de Naruto.

- Donc, Jiraiya-sama… Maintenant que les préparatifs de notre première sont terminés, où est cet acteur que vous nous avez promis ? Nous aimerions tous le rencontrer…

Naruto regarda Jiraiya qui arborait un grand sourire… qui ne le rassura absolument pas. « _Attends… Quand il fait ce genre de sourire, c'est qu'il me prépare un véritable sale coup… Comme lorsqu'il m'a présenté aux princesses du daimyo du pays du miel… _» Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

- Et bien vous l'avez devant vous ! s'exclama Jiraiya sous l'incompréhension de tous.

Chomei regarda partout, ne comprenant pas… Il ne voyait aucun acteur…

- Attendez… Vous voulez dire…

Voyant le regard de compréhension ultime sur le visage de Chomei, Jiraiya acquiesça en ricanant.

- VOUS !? s'écria Chomei en le pointant du doigt dans la surprise absolu, sous le choc extrême de Koyuki et Naruto.

- Quoi ? Vous !? s'exclama à son tour Koyuki.

Le sourire de Jiraiya disparut aussitôt qu'il ressentit les prémices d'intention meurtrière émanant de la jeune reine. Il comprit instantanément et grimaça en voyant que son plan allait partir à l'eau.

- Pas moi ! répondit-il sur un haussement de voix courroucé avant de pointer du doigt Naruto, qui par réflexe recula lorsque l'attention tomba sur lui. « Lui ! »

- M-Moi !? hurla sous le choc Naruto en se désignant de la main, extrêmement gêné.

- LUI !? brailla alors le producteur en pointant du doigt Naruto dans la surprise.

- Lui… murmura Koyuki alors que ses pommettes rosirent à nouveau…

- MAIS C'EST GENIAL ! continua le producteur en levant les bras en signe de joie.

- Mais c'est pas vrai… marmonna enfin Naruto en plaçant sa main sur son front, complètement désappointé…

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu venir ?

Pourquoi ne s'en était-il absolument pas douté ?

Cette entourloupe made in Jiraiya était typique et prévisible et aussi grosse et visible qu'un éléphant dans un couloir… Sérieusement, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas compris ce matin lorsque ce dernier était presque à la limite de le supplier pour venir assister à la première… Il ré-axa son attention sur les personnes présentes pour voir Chomei Ginmaku le fixer comme s'il avait eu une révélation et Koyuki le regarder comme si… Comme si quoi d'ailleurs… ? Comme s'il était l'élu des dieux ? Ou même un dieu parmi les vivants ? Oui, ça en avait tout l'air. Les acteurs et travailleurs présents le regardaient de façon moins soutenues que Koyuki et Chomei mais ils devaient avoir vu en lui la personne parfaite – ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. – et Jiraiya… le regardait comme s'il avait accompli le méfait ultime.

Décidément, il s'était bien fait avoir.

- PARFAIT ! C'EST PARFAIT ! s'écria Chomei en brandissant le poing droit dans une pose victorieuse. « C'est le candidat parfait pour la scène hentai ! Jiraiya-sama, je vous admire ! »

Naruto manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive à cette phrase.

- A-Attendez une minute ! C'est un malentendu, dattebayo ! répliqua Naruto paniqué et rouge de gêne, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Il jura intérieurement à l'entente de son tic verbal. « Je n'ai jamais été prévenu d'une telle chose… ! Je suis Naruto Namikaze, l'élève de Jiraiya, pas une de ses connaissances ! Je suis ninja, pas acteur de cinéma… ! »

- Ah bon ? répondit alors Chomei, perdant tout engouement subitement. « Mais je croyais… »

Naruto ne le laissa pas continuer et reprit.

- Ecoutez… Je suis venu ici pour des raisons différentes que mon maître… C'est gênant à dire mais je ne souhaite pas tourner un film et encore moins un film érotique… J'ai d'autres priorités et ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc… Je suis un ninja, j'ai une mission à…

- Naruto-kun…

Naruto s'arrêta de parler en reconnaissant la voix qui l'avait coupé et se tourna vers Koyuki, qui le fixait… de l'air le plus innocent qu'il n'eut jamais vu dans les yeux d'une femme… Ses yeux étaient légèrement larmoyants, donnant un charme absolument angélique à la déesse de beauté qu'était déjà Koyuki. Naruto déglutit à cette vue, essayant de ne pas rougir ou penser à des choses auxquelles il ne fallait pas penser…

- Tu ne veux absolument pas tourner dans un film érotique avec Koyuki-chan… ?

- Heu… Heu… Koyuki-chan heu… Attends, je ne veux pas t'imposer ce genre de chose…

Ce fut tout ce qu'il arriva à dire comme il avait perdu tous ses moyens à la façon dont elle essayait de l'amadouer. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte à quel point ce qu'il avait dit était ridicule.

- Ça ne me dérange pas, prononça Koyuki avec un sourire satisfait. « Tant que c'est toi, je dis oui à tout. »

Il y eut quelques saignements de nez à cette phrase étant donné la taille du sous-entendu de la reine. Naturellement, Jiraiya avait déjà commencé à griffonner dans son calepin, quant à Naruto lui… Il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Pour Koyuki, le choix était déjà fait. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, c'était Naruto ou rien. Elle ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'elle avait eu un petit faible déjà pour le mignon petit garçon qui était venu la sauver il y avait trois ans… Maintenant que le petit garçon était devenu ce jeune homme aussi attirant qu'un aimant, son petit faible s'était changé en un goût très prononcé. Et si elle pouvait tourner un film érotique avec son héros comme partenaire… Il n'y avait maintenant plus moyen qu'elle pourrait se contenter d'une autre personne. Elle le voulait lui et lui seul.

Naruto regarda Koyuki dans les yeux, réfléchissant. Il hésitait.

- Allez gaki, entendit-il de la bouche de son parrain. « Ne me laisse pas tomber ! Et puis c'est Koyuki, tu peux pas dire non ! »

Pendant quelques secondes, il y eut un silence assez lourd à l'attente de la réponse de Naruto.

- Naruto-kun… répéta Koyuki d'un ton doux, mais presque implorant.

À l'entendre, Naruto soupira, comme il fut convaincu. Il devait excuser la partie de lui qui avait accepté… Oui, il adorait Koyuki. Il avait été un grand fan de ses films depuis longtemps… Il avait cinq ans quand il avait vu le premier. Son béguin pour elle n'avait fait que se renforcer après la mission dans laquelle il l'avait protégé et aidé, dans laquelle il avait également appris à la connaître. Et maintenant ça… Comment pouvait-il refuser ? C'était une faiblesse, peut-être, mais il n'allait pas y arriver.

- Bon… C'est d'accord, céda-t-il en baissant la tête, n'arrivant même pas à croire qu'il venait d'accepter.

- YES ! entendit-il de Jiraiya et Chomei tandis que Koyuki avait un grand sourire ravi plaqué sur le visage.

- En échange, je n'ai qu'une seule demande, Jiraiya-sensei… rajouta-t-il sombrement alors que son malaise disparaissant, il préparait sa vengeance.

- Vas-y je t'écoute !

« _La joie sur ton visage va vite disparaître espèce de vieux pervers… _» ricana intérieurement Naruto en voyant à quel point son maître était heureux. Ce dernier sautillait presque de joie.

- Je te laisserais le loisir d'expliquer à Emiko-chan, Mei-chan et Yugito-chan comment tu as manigancé pour me forcer par les sentiments à participer au tournage de Icha Icha Paradise avec Koyuki-hime.

Aussitôt Jiraiya devint blanc comme un linge.

- M-M-Mais… ! Elles vont me tuer ! vociféra-t-il en tremblant déjà.

- Et bien en fait, répondit Naruto sur un ton innocent. « Mei-chan sera d'abord plus susceptible de te faire frire les couilles et te les faire manger avant de t'achever et Yugito-chan voudra d'abord te déchiqueter et te digérer lentement après s'être transformée et t'avoir avalé… Quant à Emiko-chan elle n'en a pas l'air mais elle est vraiment très sournoise… »

- Je suis fini… se plaignit Jiraiya en baissant la tête et en faisant déjà son deuil.

- Ah, et ce n'est pas tout !

Jiraiya releva la tête à la réplique de Naruto.

- Oui, parce que j'ai oublié Tsunade dans tout ça ! Après tout, dans son infinie magnanimité, elle te laissera sûrement un peu de temps pour expliquer pourquoi tu m'as autorisé à participer à un film érotique… n'est-ce pas ?

Le cœur de Jiraiya arrêta de battre un moment… Lorsque le visage le plus terrifiant, le plus machiavélique et le plus colérique qu'il n'avait jamais connu repassa devant ses yeux… Tsunade Senju… Sa déesse, et son fléau le plus terrible. Rien qu'à l'idée d'être en face d'elle pour lui expliquer qu'il avait obligé son protégé à participer à Icha Icha le film… Rien que ça… Le fit s'évanouir de terreur ultime.

Sous les ricanements vengeurs de Naruto.

Quoique… Tuer Jiraiya n'allait certainement pas satisfaire ses fiancées. « _Oui. Elles vont me tuer moi aussi. J'espère que ce sera rapide et indolore_. »

Koyuki approcha de Naruto en regardant l'ermite maintenant inconscient sur le sol. Naruto se tourna vers elle. Elle prit finalement la parole.

- C'est plus compliqué que cela en a l'air n'est-ce pas ? Accepter ce rôle, je veux dire… hasarda-t-elle avec un ton légèrement inquiet.

Naruto hocha lentement la tête.

- C'est… un peu compliqué en effet, répondit-il avant de s'adresser à Chomei et aux autres personnes présentes. « J'ai accepté de participer au tournage. Donc je ne me défilerais pas, mais je ne suis absolument pas prêt à débuter aujourd'hui… Je suis désolé, je n'étais vraiment pas préparé à ce genre de chose. »

- Ne t'excuses pas Naruto-kun, répondit doucement Koyuki avant de lui prendre la main. « Chomei-san, vous vous occuperez de Jiraiya-san, n'est-ce pas ? Je prends congé avec Naruto-kun. »

Chomei n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la reine avait déjà emporté le héros. Il se retourna vers les personnes présentes, et tous haussèrent les épaules. Ils repartirent chacun vaquer à leurs occupations, comme ils se voyaient tous offert un jour de repos… Sans doute le dernier pour un certain temps. Bien sûr, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez eux ou dans leurs quartiers du bâtiment, ils eurent tous le sentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important à faire… ou pas. Jiraiya gisait misérablement sur le plateau de tournage maintenant désert en gémissant : « Pitié je suis trop jeune…» Ou encore : « Pitié pas mes précieuses... » Ou même encore : « Pourquoi tant de haine… Je suis innocent… »

* * *

Les passants se retournèrent alors qu'ils marchaient dans les rues de la capitale de Haru no Kuni. À leurs yeux s'offrait un évènement inattendu… Un évènement qui semblait même des plus exceptionnel et qui s'était répandu si rapidement que la ville en serait au courant intégralement avant la fin de la journée. Oui, car sous leurs yeux marchait la reine, leur reine Koyuki bien-aimée. Voir Koyuki marcher à travers les rues n'était pas surprenant… Ce qui l'était, c'était le fait qu'elle marchait au bras d'un homme. Le célibat de Koyuki Kazahana était un sujet omniprésent dans tout espace de discussion du pays. Le pays s'inquiétait en effet du fait qu'à vingt-trois ans, leur reine n'était toujours pas mariée.

Les raisons de cette inquiétude différaient selon les cas. Pour la population féminine du pays, la raison de cette inquiétude restait sentimentale et concernait donc la vie privée de la reine. Les femmes mariées étaient d'autant plus insistantes sur le fait que leur reine devait montrer l'exemple et trouver un bon mari… Chez la population masculine, l'inquiétude que procurait le célibat de la reine était d'ordre plus politique, comme le fait que le pays du printemps nécessitait un représentant masculin pour affirmer la stabilité de la nation et par conséquent, de son peuple. Cet argument était d'ailleurs sujet de conflit entre femme et homme sur la légitimité de la nécessité d'un roi pour le pays, que les femmes trouvaient infondées. Le point sur lequel tous s'entendaient quant à la nécessité que leur reine trouve un mari restait le fait que Koyuki était actuellement la dernière représentante de la maison Kazahana, et par conséquent, elle seule était susceptible d'assurer la stabilité du trône du pays du printemps pour éviter les luttes intestines. Si elle venait à disparaître, aucun successeur légitime au trône n'existant, le pays tomberait dans un conflit pour déterminer qui allait obtenir le pouvoir…

Et aux yeux de tous, l'âge de Koyuki bien que techniquement jeune, restait trop avancé pour rester dans le célibat. Elle devait donner un héritier au trône… C'était impératif, vital pour la sécurité de la nation. Oui, pour cela, femme comme homme, tout citoyen le comprenait.

Il était donc naturellement très rassurant pour les passants d'apercevoir Koyuki aux côtés d'un homme… D'un beau jeune homme qui plus était. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'un habitant reconnut alors qui était cet homme. Naruto Namikaze. Les paroles comme quoi il avait été aperçu dans le pays n'avaient tenues que de rumeurs infondées car basées sur de simples témoignages, mais les rumeurs furent aussitôt confirmées à leurs yeux quand ils constatèrent que c'était bien lui, avec ses cheveux jaunes et sa cape orange, marcher bras-dessus bras-dessous en compagnie de la reine.

Naruto et Koyuki marchaient sereinement à travers les rues en parlant de choses et d'autres assez frivoles. Ils ignoraient la vague déferlante de rumeurs sur eux deux qui étaient à l'instant même en train de se répandre sur la ville et ils avançaient sans direction précise. Enfin, le contexte était plutôt que Naruto ignorait où Koyuki l'emmenait, et il ne s'en souciait pas tellement. Tout ce qu'il faisait depuis qu'elle l'avait attiré hors des plateaux de tournage était de se laisser guider dans les rues de la ville, de répondre à quelques questions de la jeune femme et de sourire lorsqu'elle lui souriait…

Puis Koyuki l'amena dans un établissement que Naruto comprit être un restaurant. Il était plutôt normal en fait.

- Naruto-kun, que dirais-tu de manger un petit déjeuner ici ? demanda Koyuki en le regardant, avant de continuer. « Je me suis réveillé très tôt et j'ai à peine mangé quelque chose. Comme ça, nous pourrions en profiter pour nous poser et parler tranquillement.»

- Bien sûr, répondit le jeune homme. « Je n'ai presque rien mangé moi non plus vu que je suis parti à la va-vite. Et j'ai également beaucoup de chose à te raconter. »

Joyeuse, la jeune daimyo hocha la tête avant de le tirer avec elle dans l'établissement. Le moment était à la détente et, à son grand plaisir, la présence de Naruto avait déjà apaisé son cœur. Tant et si bien qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à garder à l'esprit les évènements de ce matin avec les samurais envoyé par le ministère arrêter Chomei et ses collègues. Non, tous ce qu'elle arrivait à ressentir, ce n'était bel et bien que du plaisir. Lorsque le propriétaire les aperçut, il leur fit un accueil des plus royal avant de s'empresser de leur faire une place, car ce n'était pas tous les jours que venaient en couple Koyuki Kazahana et Naruto Namikaze, reine et héros du printemps, fréquenter son établissement. Naruto et Koyuki furent donc dirigés au premier étage, sur une table à part, sur la terrasse.

Quand ils furent installés et en attente des quelques plats qu'ils avaient commandé, un silence serein s'installa entre eux deux. Naruto, assez timide en présence de Koyuki, fixa nerveusement l'horizon, la ville et l'océan quand il remarqua que Koyuki le regardait avec intérêt. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire pour introduire la conversation. Heureusement pour lui, Koyuki détendit l'atmosphère.

- Naruto-kun, je voulais toujours te poser cette question mais… Comment est-ce d'être ninja ?

Naruto observa alors à nouveau la jeune femme, avant de réfléchir un peu. La jeune femme attendait sa réponse.

- Je suppose que la seule chose à dire dessus c'est que c'est très dangereux… plaisanta-t-il alors que la jeune femme haussa un sourcil en se penchant légèrement sur la table. « Non, c'est vrai. Notre métier nous fait mettre nos vies en jeu sur la plupart des missions qui nous sont données. »

- Comme ta mission de me protéger il y a trois ans, constata-t-elle en plongeant un instant dans ses souvenirs. « Et la guerre ? »

- La guerre ?

- Oui Naruto-kun. J'ai appris moi aussi pour ton passage à Mizu no Kuni… Qu'en est-il de la guerre ? Est-ce aussi terrible qu'on le dit ? demanda-t-elle avant de remarquer l'expression sur le visage de Naruto. « Tu… n'est pas obligé de répondre si tu ne souhaites pas en parler. J'étais juste curieuse… »

- Non c'est bon ! la coupa-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant. « C'est juste que parler de la guerre me remémore de mauvais souvenirs… »

Quand il vit la jeune femme déjà captivée à ces mots, il eut envie de rire. Il décida d'enchaîner.

- La guerre est terrible, tout comme on dit… prononça-t-il sérieusement. « Je n'ai participé qu'à celle de Kirigakure et je ne veux déjà plus en vivre. Durant une guerre, il n'y a pas de justice… Tout est permis dans les deux camps. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer pour t'expliquer à quel point tu es chanceuse de ne connaitre la guerre que par ce qu'on en dit, Koyuki-hime. Et bien… Saches que j'ai baigné dans la guerre dès mon arrivée à Mizu no Kuni… J'avais infiltré un navire de passeur pour atteindre les côtés de Mizu lorsque ce même bateau découvrit que l'eau et la plage étaient couvertes de corps… »

Pendant une grande partie de la matinée, Naruto se perdit dans un long récit à propos de son voyage à Mizu no Kuni et sa participation dans la guerre menée contre la brume sanglante. En général, Naruto ne parlait pas de cette période. Il ne cherchait pas à le partager, pour le simple fait que la guerre lui avait fait faire des erreurs dont il ne souhaitait pas parler et surtout, ne souhaitait pas se rappeler. Si les visages de ses victimes devenaient plus flous chaque jour, ce n'était pas le cas de cette femme… Cette femme médecin qu'il avait tué par réflexe dans son élan d'infiltration d'une des bases de Kiri. Il avait essayé de chercher l'identité de cette femme une fois Kiri libérée de Yagura mais il n'avait même pas trouvé ne serait-ce qu'une piste.

Quand bien même il expliqua à la belle Kazahana ce qu'il avait pu voir de la guerre et ce qu'il en avait retiré. Elle l'écouta pendant plus de deux heures où finalement, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était lui-même perdu dans son récit, ce qu'il fit remarquer de façon ludique à la jeune femme. Ils rirent ensemble à cette constatation et finalement, quittèrent l'établissement en voyant qu'il était bientôt neuf heures. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient beaucoup de temps à rattraper tous les deux. Trois ans en fait. La journée serait longue.

* * *

- Merci beaucoup.

Naruto releva la tête en haussant un sourcil. Koyuki venait de parler, rompant un silence apaisant qui s'était installé il y avait quelques minutes. La journée était bientôt terminée dorénavant, au vu du ciel qui commençait à s'assombrir, se teintant des lueurs crépusculaires du soir. C'était ainsi que Koyuki avait amené Naruto dans un restaurant, où tout comme le reste de la journée, il avait passé son temps à discuter avec elle. Naruto la regarda avec un questionnement visible dans les yeux, intimant silencieusement à la reine de Haru de s'exprimer de façon plus explicite.

- Cette journée était formidable Naruto-kun. Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de me détendre avec ma vie de reine, je dois toujours travailler, faire de la diplomatie, de la politique, signer et lire des documents… Tu m'as vraiment transporté dans un autre monde aujourd'hui. Donc vraiment, merci.

Naruto émit un petit rire gêné en se grattant nerveusement la joue.

- Il n'y a pas de problème princesse. Ça me fait très plaisir.

Koyuki se pencha alors légèrement sur la table en fixant d'avantage Naruto, la curiosité naissant dans son regard.

- Alors, tu ne m'a toujours pas dis pourquoi tu étais réticent à être mon partenaire dans… Icha Icha Paradise, prononça-t-elle alors que ses joues rosirent au titre du film.

Les joues de Naruto devinrent légèrement rouges également, et bien qu'il essaya de ne pas y penser, il ne put retirer de son esprit le fait qu'il avait accepté de jouer dans ce film. Et en tant que rôle principal avec Koyuki, ce qui était largement suffisant à toute personne suffisamment mature pour comprendre ce qu'il serait amené à faire avec la jolie reine actrice. Les raisons de sa réticence étaient un sujet de forte frustration. Oui, car il était partagé entre plusieurs états d'âmes. Le fait était que même si Jiraiya l'avait supplié de façon la plus acharnée, jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait accepté de jouer dans ce film si Koyuki n'avait pas été là. En réalité, il avait accepté uniquement pour elle.

Koyuki le captivait. Elle le captivait pour sa détermination à idéaliser son rôle de reine même si cela devait être au péril de sa propre vie. Koyuki faisait partie de ces femmes qu'il avait rencontré lorsqu'il était encore présent à Konohagakure en tant que Genin régulier. Et plus précisément, elle faisait partie de ces princesses désespérées qui vivaient en attendant la libération de leurs pays et se battant pour ce rêve. La reine Haruna de Na no Kuni, le pays des légumes et la reine Toki de Tori no Kuni, le pays des oiseaux, étaient les deux autres princesses concernées. Naruto n'avait eu que peu de véritables amis. Il pouvait presque les compter sur les doigts de la main, et il avait rencontré la plupart de ces personnes lorsqu'ils s'étaient trouvés en situation de mort assurée, ce qui renforçait d'avantage la véracité de leurs liens et leur sincérité. Tsunade et Shizune, Iruka, Mei et Yugito, Haruna et Toki ou même Tazuna et sa famille… Il était prêt à se sacrifier si c'était pour les sauver eux et leurs semblables. Koyuki avait la même valeur à son cœur que ses autres proches.

Mais en dépit de ce sentiment qui l'attirait à la jeune femme, un autre sentiment faisait qu'avoir accepté sa demande le culpabilisait.

- Je suis fiancé.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il dit, alors que Koyuki ouvrit légèrement la bouche dans la réalisation.

- Je… Je vois, dit-elle mal à l'aise. « Mais alors pourquoi as-tu accepté… ? Je suis désolé, Naruto-kun, je n'avais pas idée… »

- Non, la coupa-t-il calmement. « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Koyuki-chan. » continua-t-il en étonnant la jeune femme à l'utilisation d'un tel suffixe, qui démontrait à quel point il se sentait à l'aise en sa présence et son attachement à elle.

Il lui fit un petit sourire doux en essayant de montrer à la jeune femme que tout allait bien. Il tourna la tête sur le côté, et comme il se trouvait sur une terrasse en hauteur, la vue du garçon se perdit sur la ville.

- En réalité Koyuki-chan je suis fiancé à trois femmes, prononça-t-il alors que Koyuki avança aussitôt l'hypothèse de l'arrangement.

Koyuki était de la haute noblesse, et en tant que tel, elle était l'une des premières à connaître les facettes du mariage politique. Le mariage polygame à des fins diplomatique était un sujet redondant dans l'éducation des jeunes princesse et jeune filles nobles. Elle savait aussi que chez les clans ninjas, la polygamie pouvait être pratiquée à des fins de pérennité génétique. Voyant la lueur de compréhension dans les yeux de la jeune femme et imaginant la nature de cette pensée, Naruto décida de rectifier son idée. « Ce n'est pas un mariage arrangé. » Aussitôt, il vit le froncement de sourcil de la jeune femme. Koyuki connaissait également les manies… lubriques, d'un certain nombre de daimyo qui n'avaient pas manqué de la courtiser. Ce genre d'homme aux esprits dépravés et à l'écoute de leurs vices qui aimaient exposer leurs nombreuses « épouses » comme si ces dernières n'étaient rien de plus que des objets.

- Je les aime, prononça alors Naruto, comme s'il eut compris ce qu'elle pensait, et elle s'en étonna presque.

- Plait-il ? répondit-elle, pas sûre de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Je les ai rencontré toutes les trois au cours de mon voyage. La première s'appelle Emiko, elle est résidente de Nami et je l'ai rencontré il y a deux ans au pays du feu. Elle est très douce et attentionnée et je l'adore toute autant que mes deux autres fiancée. La deuxième s'appelle Mei et elle est une kunoichi… de Kirigakure, en Mizu no Kuni. Je l'ai rencontré durant la guerre contre Yagura. Mei est une puissante et dangereuse kunoichi. Il y a très peu de personne qui sont capable de lui tenir tête. Ma troisième fiancée est aussi une ninja, et elle est originaire de Kumogakure, en Kaminari… Elle est tout aussi forte que Mei et encore plus dangereuse, son nom est Yugito.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de parler, il tourna sa tête vers la jeune reine et la regarda dans les yeux. « C'est pourquoi j'ai hésité. » Koyuki acquiesça sans rien dire, soudainement très pensive.

- Est-ce que tu te sens coupable parce que… commença Koyuki, en hésitant à continuer. « Parce que nous pourrions être amenés dans le tournage à… Enfin, avoir des relations _intimes_… ? »

Elle appuya particulièrement sur le « intime » comme elle n'osait pas prononcer quelques choses de plus explicite. Penaud et timide, Naruto hocha affirmativement la tête. Koyuki fut totalement muette et sembla véritablement plongées dans d'intenses réflexions… Mais comme Naruto avait baissé la tête pour ne pas affronter son regard, il ne vit pas la lueur dans ses yeux.

- Oui… répondit-il en rougissant. « Je suis engagé à Mei-chan, Yugito-chan et Emiko-chan mais… Je n'ai pas pu refuser ta demande parce que… Et bien, je t'admire depuis très longtemps… » Il n'osa pas en dire d'avantage.

Les joues de Koyuki rougirent énormément à l'aveu du garçon. Elle savait qu'il se comptait parmi ses admirateurs les plus sincères pour le simple fait qu'ils étaient amis. Qu'il ne lui dise de haute voix était toujours plus agréable à recevoir que simplement le savoir tacitement. Et là, en plongeant dans les beaux yeux bleus de ce véritable Apollon, elle fut finalement décidée. L'idée avait germé dans son esprit et son cœur dès qu'on avait commencé à lui porter ce genre de sujet officiellement… Idée qui n'avait fait que s'affirmer d'autant plus lorsqu'elle avait revu le bel Eclair Jaune numéro deux. Et maintenant, avec ces mots, elle n'en était que d'autant plus convaincue.

- Alors marions-nous ! prononça-t-elle sans perdre les rougeurs sur ses joues.

- Nani !?

Ce fut tout ce qu'il arriva à prononcer alors que bouche bée et ahuri, il fixa Koyuki en ayant peur d'avoir mal entendu. Il n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

- Tu as bien entendu Naruto-kun, réaffirma Koyuki en souriant. « Je souhaite être ta quatrième fiancée. »

- Heu… hein ? Ko-Koyuki-chan allons, tu n'es pas sérieuse ! s'exclama Naruto alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre.

- Naruto, je suis très sérieuse ! prononça-t-elle alors, calmant le garçon à la façon dont elle répondit en ayant perdu son ton euphorique. Elle fut cependant toujours aussi rougissante. Elle reprit calmement et avec, sembla-t-il, beaucoup de tendresse. « Je suis certaine de ce que je te demande Naruto-kun… Depuis que je suis reine, mon pays est instable. Même si ma politique est irréprochable, le fait est que mon gouvernement ne tient qu'à un fil car je n'ai que très peu de sympathisants au pouvoir. Ma maison a été déshonorée par mon oncle et la seule façon de réaffirmer mon pouvoir est de le consolider par un mariage… ce que me demande ma nation, mes ministres et mon peuple depuis mon accès au trône. »

Naruto, avalant nerveusement sa salive, acquiesça. Il se perdait dans les yeux bleus de la jeune femme qui mêlaient à la fois un sérieux à toute épreuve, un espoir féroce et une grande tendresse.

- Les daimyos de tous pays, des chevaliers et d'éminents personnages de diverses nations viennent me demander ma main au moins une fois par semaine, même mes ministres essayent chaque jour de plaider la cause de prétendants selon eux « idéals »… Mais jamais je n'en ai trouvé un seul qui me plaisait. Ils sont tous si repoussant… Et aucun, Naruto-kun, aucun ne sera jamais plus digne à mes yeux d'être mon roi que toi, à l'instant même où je te regarde.

- Koyuki-chan… murmura Naruto, ému à l'avance de la jeune reine.

C'était arrivé si vite qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer une telle chose à l'avance. Personne n'aurait pu.

- S'il-te-plait Naruto-kun… Je t'implore… De penser à ma demande… Juste un petit peu…

À son tour, elle avait baissé les yeux pour éviter son regard maintenant contemplatif. Pendant quelques secondes, il chercha à formuler ses mots, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Koyuki, de la maison royale Kazahana, reine du pays du printemps, venait de le demander en mariage. Il ouvrit la bouche et la renferma plusieurs fois.

Koyuki savait qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire maintenant. Son cœur s'était exprimé, spontanément, mais de la façon la plus sincère et passionnée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie. Et elle réalisa pourquoi jamais un seul de ses prétendants n'avait jamais été ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu convenable – même lorsque ces derniers pouvaient être respectable ou beaux voire même les deux. Car aucun n'était à ses yeux comparables à la personne qui l'avait changé, qui l'avait sauvé. Aucun n'était comme Naruto… Aucun n'était Naruto. Et c'était Naruto qu'elle avait voulu depuis le début pour être roi du pays du printemps. Qui de mieux que le sauveur et le héros du pays du printemps pouvait en être le roi ?

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire désormais faire, c'était attendre. Attendre qu'il ne lui parle. Attendre qu'il ne lui réponde.

Ce qu'il fit.

- Oui.

Un sourire honoré se tissa doucement et sûrement sur les lèvres du jeune homme, ce qui fut imité par sa… nouvelle fiancée.

- Oui Koyuki-chan, j'accepte, prononça-t-il un peu plus énergiquement. « Ce serait merveilleux. »

Il n'avait fallu que quelques secondes pour que tous les problèmes de la vie de la future Koyuki Namikaze ne disparaissent. Que quelques mots. Les larmes naquirent dans ses yeux, qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer du doigt.

- Merci, Naruto-kun… Merci tellement… dit-elle d'un ton légèrement larmoyant de joie. « Je suis tellement honorée… »

Naruto se leva alors et vint de son côté de la table. Se baissant, il prit les mains de Koyuki dans les siennes et la regarda dans les yeux. « C'est à moi de l'être. »

* * *

_Le jour suivant._

Tanegashima Hideyoshi fulminait véritablement lorsqu'il entra dans le domaine d'un de ses collègues ministres. Hideyoshi était le ministre de la diplomatie, et il était donc le régent des affaires politique de Haru no Kuni à l'extérieur de ses frontières. Hideyoshi tout comme ses semblables du gouvernement avait fui le pays des neiges lorsque Dotō Kazahana avait fait assassiner son frère aîné pour s'autoproclamer roi de Haru no Kuni. Lui et le reste des ministres avaient quitté à la hâte le pays, par bateau, et étaient allés se cacher loin de Dotō et de Yukigakure de peur d'être capturés et exécutés. Ils avaient donc abandonné leurs postes et leurs devoirs, laissant la princesse héritière aux mains de Dotō et de ses agents. Les rois des nations voisines les avaient accueillis avec hospitalité, notamment le daimyo du pays du diamant avec qui Hideyoshi Tanegashima avait entretenu de très bonnes relations…

Les gardes du corps de Hideyoshi firent s'écarter sous la menace de leurs sabres les samurais qui gardaient le périmètre, aussi, le conseiller ventripotent entra dans le manoir dont l'entrée avait été sécurisée. Ventripotent oui, car il n'y avait pas meilleur mot pour décrire la carrure de l'homme d'âge mur. Corpulent, chauve et aigris, ceci tenant dans une épaisse robe de qualité extrêmement riche et bourgeoise, démontrant le statut social de l'homme. Deux servantes arrivèrent alors en pagaille, affolées, s'inclinant devant le ministre en tentant de le raisonner comme il était facile de déceler la fureur qui venait de l'éprendre. Elles surent à son regard courroucé que si ce n'était pas pour le fait que l'homme ne souhaitait pas abimer sa tenue richissime, il les aurait déjà frappés pour les faire ramper à ses pieds et les humilier… Comme le faisait leur maître de maison, Shoni Hiroko, ministre de la justice, dès lors qu'elles n'étaient pas assez efficaces.

- J'exige la présence de Monsieur Shoni _immédiatement_, alors dépêchez-vous de le prévenir de ma présence avant que je ne _sévisse_, sombres idiotes ! rugit-il presque alors que l'une des deux servantes s'exécutait immédiatement dans la peur.

Les petites gens comme elles, simples servantes, n'étaient rien aux yeux de ces hommes. Les rumeurs couraient même que Hideyoshi avait fait exécuter une personne de sa suite pour « mauvaise conduite », et comme ils étaient aux dessus des lois, aucune enquête n'aboutissait. Même les enquêtes entamées sous la demande de la reine étaient sans résultat comme les ministres faisaient taire tous témoins potentiels en les soudoyant ou en les faisant inculper de divers délits et crimes. Et les deux jeunes filles n'étaient pas assez fières ou téméraires pour réellement se mettre en danger. Ce fut donc rapidement que le dénommé Hiroko Shoni arriva dans le hall d'entrée de son manoir. Bien que plus chétif que Hideyoshi, Hiroko était tout aussi corpulent.

- Tanegashima-san, je suis désolé, je n'étais pas au courant de votre visite ! s'exclama penaud Hiroko en s'inclinant légèrement, démontrant par ce geste la position de supériorité de Hideyoshi.

Les excuses de l'homme ne furent pas suffisantes pour apaiser le courroux de son collègue, qui s'empressa de rétorquer.

- Je me fiche de vos excuses, Hiroko ! J'exige des réponses ! grogna-t-il en s'avançant. « Pourquoi ce vulgaire détritus de Chomei Ginmaku et son personnel ridicule n'ont pas été incarcérés dans mon domaine !? Vous auriez dû le faire hier après les arrestations !

Hiroko broncha aussitôt à la remontrance de Hideyoshi. Il hésita un moment à répondre, de peur de recevoir de nouvelles foudres, mais se lança finalement.

- Je souhaitais justement… vous en parler, Tanegashima-san… dit-il lentement en tressaillant sous le regard de son supérieur.

Il craignait la colère de Hideyoshi. Pas pour la même raison que ses servantes. Ces simples roturières indignes ne méritaient que d'être frappées et dressées, ce dont il ne se privait d'ailleurs pas. Non, ce qu'il craignait, c'était le fait de ne plus être dans les bonnes grâces de son « associé »… Hideyoshi était le vecteur de la corruption du ministère et il avait même presque plus de pouvoir que la reine. Cela venait du fait que Hideyoshi était un ami – peu importe la nature de cette relation – du roi du pays du diamant. Un daimyo dont la fortune était colossale dû au fait que sa nation était vraisemblablement une mine de diamant à elle seule…

Hideyoshi Tanegashima disposait par conséquent d'une fortune immense… et il savait s'en servir. Car rien n'était plus convoitable que le diamant en matière de richesse et il avait rallié un nombre important d'éminentes figures du gouvernement à sa cause, moyennant finance naturellement. La dernière chose que Hiroko souhaitait, c'était que Hideyoshi n'arrête son arrangement avec lui.

- Ce serait mieux si nous en parlions en privé, monsieur… prononça-t-il alors que Hideyoshi le suivait sans mal dans son salon.

Ils prirent place dans des fauteuils tout aussi luxueux que ne l'était le reste de la maison, et chassant les servantes, ils se mirent à parler. Hiroko Shoni informa ainsi son associé des nouvelles inquiétantes… pour ne pas dire catastrophiques. Le fait était que les agents et l'inspecteur qu'il avait envoyé pour mettre aux arrêts Chomei Ginmaku et ses employés avaient été surpris et renvoyés par Koyuki elle-même et la dernière des personnes à laquelle les ministres se seraient attendus à être présente sur les lieux de l'évènement.

- Ce n'est pas possible… Shoni-san, êtes-vous certain qu'« _Il » _est ici ?

Le concerné acquiesça aussitôt.

- Oui, Tanegashima-san… Il est vraiment ici.

- Alors les rumeurs sont vraies… grinça Hideyoshi en serrant les poings et en se levant pour faire les cents pas. « Bon sang, Naruto Namikaze… » ajouta-t-il avec rancœur.

Hiroko déglutit, comme la présence de leur héros national mettait fortement en péril leurs manigances.

- Le plus inquiétant monsieur, prononça Hiroko en se faisant petit dans son siège. « C'est le fait que Namikaze-san peut-être mis au courant par la reine de sa situation… plus que défavorable… Et nous ne pourrions rien faire contre lui s'il venait à entreprendre quelque chose contre nous ! »

Hideyoshi devint plus nerveux et colérique. Ce n'était pas simplement le fait que Naruto Namikaze était un ninja qui l'inquiétait, après tout, il restait un simple homme et un poison ou une dague dans son sommeil suffirait pour le faire assassiner. Ce qui était inquiétant, c'était le fait qu'il représentait Konoha et le pays du feu… Et par conséquent, les ministres seuls ne pourraient jamais le faire disparaître sans être découverts. Si le Namikaze s'intéressait à ce qu'il faisait et enquêtait sous la demande de Koyuki, il finirait par débusquer leur complot contre la reine et leur corruption… et le faire tuer attirerait les foudres de deux géants qui les détruiraient sans scrupule.

- Si nous faisons quelque chose, le pays du feu et Konoha seraient sur notre dos ! prononça avec panique Hiroko, en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. «Nous n'avons pas assez d'influence pour faire valoir notre cause face au roi du pays du feu ! Takeda Etsukazu aurait notre tête à tous les coups, et je ne parle même pas de Senju Tsunade ! »

Hideyoshi rechigna aussitôt à cette phrase. Etsukazu Takeda, roi du pays du feu, n'était qu'un vieil imbécile illuminé à ses yeux ! Et Tsunade Senju n'était qu'une femme, une pauvre femme ! Jamais il n'accepterait de se sentir inquiétés par ces deux personnes !

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir, s'exclama finalement Hideyoshi. « Nous allons voir ce que fait ce rat fouineur de Namikaze. S'il soupçonne quelque chose de trop suspect, on trouvera quelque chose pour le faire taire… Je suis sûr qu'il existe une solution. Quant à vous, Shoni-san, faites bien attention. C'est la première et dernière fois que je tolère un si lamentable échec de votre part. »

Le ministre de la diplomatie partit dans les minutes qui suivirent… « Il existe forcément une solution pour faire taire ce fouineur de Namikaze… » pensa-t-il… Il n'imaginait pas à quel point il pouvait être dans le juste, sans soupçonner une seule seconde qu'une trentaine de ninjas évoluaient à travers le continent à la recherche du Namikaze pour le tuer…

… Sans compter Akatsuki.

* * *

_Un mois plus tard. _

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsque Koyuki poussa un long soupir de plénitude, se blottissant dos contre lui. Elle chercha à installer le plus confortablement sa tête contre son épaule et leva les bras pour venir enlacer son cou. Elle tourna la tête sur le côté et vint déposer de petits baisers sur sa joue, et timide, Naruto enlaça sa taille pour la tenir contre lui. Les deux se trouvaient actuellement dans la forêt située non loin de la capitale. C'était l'une des nombreuses forêts qui composait et définissait la géomorphologie particulièrement variée du pays du printemps… Mais à la différence des autres forêts qui n'étaient que d'ordinaires forêts de conifères, les arbres et la flore qui composaient cette forêt étaient des fougères d'été et une multitude d'arbres feuillus. Sur ordre de Koyuki, plusieurs entreprises d'entretien environnemental avaient été mobilisées du continent jusqu'ici pour aider au développement du pays. Des arbres et divers plantes avaient été amenés et plantés, sans compter de nouvelles graines pour l'agriculture… Ainsi que du riz, dont les habitants du pays du printemps s'étaient réjouis.

L'arrivée du printemps dans le pays avait relancé un véritable renouveau dans tous les domaines nationaux, et aux yeux de Naruto, cette forêt lumineuse et verdoyante en était l'un des symboles les plus éclatants. Ainsi, il était assis, appuyé de dos contre le pied d'un arbre, et Koyuki s'était assise entre ses jambes, appuyée elle contre son torse. La clairière qui leur faisait face et le grand étang qui s'étendait derrière était un spectacle reposant, ce que venait de lui démontrer la jeune reine en fermant les yeux et somnolant contre lui… Les rayons de soleil qui les éclairait et les échauffait depuis ce ciel d'un bleu d'été jouait aussi beaucoup dans le confort plus qu'apparent de la belle Kazahana. Le jeune Namikaze se mit à sourire à la démonstration d'affection que lui témoigna la jolie reine et il raffermit son étreinte autour de ses hanches, la serrant d'avantage contre lui. Il tourna la tête vers le visage aux yeux clos de Koyuki et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un petit baiser, chaste et rapide. Koyuki émit un petit gloussement en réponse…

Ils ne firent rien de plus cependant. Un mois maintenant que Koyuki et Naruto avaient commencé à tourner dans le Icha Icha Paradise, et également un mois maintenant qu'ils étaient fiancés. Encore maintenant, Naruto arrivait difficilement à croire ce qui s'était passé, mais il était vraiment très content de cette tournure des évènements. Ils avaient eu tout un mois pour apprendre à se connaître d'avantage, car aussi proches pouvaient-ils se sentir, Naruto ne connaissaient pas la jeune femme sous toutes ses coutures… Ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. La première chose qu'il avait découvert d'intime à propos de Koyuki, c'était bien le fait qu'elle était vraiment câline. Elle rivalisait sincèrement avec Emiko là-dessus d'ailleurs. En somme, ce mois s'était en fait très bien passé.

Le tournage du film Icha Icha avait été autre chose cependant… Les premiers jours avaient été des plus difficiles pour lui. Aussi sociable avait-il toujours semblé, la réalité était tout autre dans ce genre de contexte. Naruto de par ses trois ans de voyage avait été un garçon très solitaire… Ses seuls fréquentations régulières n'ayant été autres que ses fiancées et son parrain. Le fait de se retrouver à côtoyer de façon régulière un groupe de dizaines de personnes, quand bien même n'était-ce pas désagréable, était donc très perturbant pour lui, comme il était amené à discuter… À cohabiter tout simplement.

Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire restait bien ce qu'il devait faire avec ces personnes et avec Koyuki. Il devait jouer son rôle dans un film érotique… Et il s'était découvert un côté très timide et nerveux quand pendant la première semaine du tournage, il avait essayé de s'habituer à prononcer ne serait-ce qu'une seule phrase de son texte et jouer une scène relativement correct. Plus précisément, à tourner une scène sans qu'il ne soit rouge pivoine à chaque mot qu'il prononçait. C'était particulièrement difficile dans la mesure où il était observé par plus d'une cinquantaine de personne, qu'il était également filmé et que les parole qu'il récitait et jouait étaient toutes d'une perversité sans pareil. Il avait même du mal à comprendre comment Koyuki pouvait paraître si naturelle en jouant. Peu importait l'obscénité des mots qu'elle disait et peu importait à quel point les positions qu'elle pouvait prendre étaient coquines… elle n'avait que très peu de fois perdu ses moyens, ce qui montrait à Naruto à quel point elle et quelques autres acteurs de l'équipe étaient maîtres de leurs émotions et professionnels dans ce qu'ils faisaient. Et c'était un plus pour le fan de Koyuki Kazahana qu'il pouvait être, comme il voyait là en premier plan son talent d'actrice presque légendaire. Sa prononciation, son interprétation de son rôle et sa gestuelle étaient parfaites… ce qui poussait son équipe et lui-même à être au niveau. Et en un mois, après une première semaine au démarrage difficile, le travail de l'équipe entière avait été si efficace qu'ils avaient déjà tourné la moitié du film.

Mais le tournage du film Icha Icha, aussi amusant pouvait-il être, n'était pas le seul sujet qui avait rempli ce dernier mois. Il s'était passé de nombreuses choses qui divergeaient entre être préoccupante et intéressante… Seika Kazahana était notamment concernée. Naruto n'y était pas allé par quatre chemins : Il avait finalement parlé de Yukigakure no satō à Koyuki deux jours après qu'elle lui ait demandé de devenir roi de Haru no Kuni et avait avoué qu'il était allé à Yuki durant la semaine qui avait suivi son arrivée. Il lui avait ainsi révélé l'existence de sa cousine et son titre de leader actuelle de Yukigakure. La surprise de Koyuki avait été immense… N'importe qui l'aurait été. Koyuki avait déjà accepté le fait qu'elle était la dernière représentante de la maison Kazahana, comme tous les autres étaient morts depuis longtemps, lors du coup d'état de Dotō. Non seulement Koyuki avait été heureuse de savoir qu'il lui restait de la famille – Prenant donc extrêmement bien la nouvelle de l'existence de Seika –, mais la nouvelle que Naruto lui avait rapporté était également un soulagement, un baume au cœur politiquement inquiet de Koyuki… Car en l'espace de trois jours, elle avait non seulement trouvé son roi, mais également retrouvé un village caché de ninja lui étant fidèle – son futur mari étant lui-même ninja.

Le contact avec Seika n'avait pas été renoué cependant pour le simple fait que Naruto avait dit à Koyuki qu'il préparait quelque chose et qu'il souhaitait que Yukigakure garde sa place actuelle en tant que faction indépendante au sein du pays et à image séparatiste aux yeux du pays du printemps. Comme Koyuki faisait confiance à Naruto, elle avait refoulé en son sein ses sentiments et s'était résolue à attendre sagement le moment où elle pourrait rencontrer sa jeune cousine d'apparemment quinze ans selon les mots de Naruto. Elle avait hâte, Naruto le savait. Cependant, il était dans l'intérêt de Koyuki et de sa couronne de patienter… Même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle allait sans doute vite le savoir.

Cette intrigue était particulière en effet. La seule chose dont était au courant la jeune femme, c'était le fait que parallèlement au tournage du film, Naruto et Jiraiya se mêlaient activement à une enquête sur les ministres et le pourquoi ces derniers leur semblaient-ils aussi suspects. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour remarquer les nombreuses activités bancaires et juridiques plus que douteuses en provenance d'un certain nombre de personnes travaillant au sein du gouvernement mais aussi des banques en contrat avec la couronne… Mais peu importait l'intensité et la précision de leurs recherches, jamais elles n'aboutissaient… Et le pire, le plus frustrant pour Naruto dans tout cela, c'était que leurs pistes les plus précises les menaient vraisemblablement à l'étranger… Toutefois, Naruto était persuadé d'une chose même sans preuve à l'appui : Koyuki était menacée, et en tant qu'ami et futur mari, il se devait de la protéger. Ce qu'il allait faire par tous les moyens. Ce pays était dorénavant aussi le sien, après tout.

À cette dernière pensée, il laissa s'échapper un sourire attendri et caressant Koyuki dans son étreinte, il vint poser la tête sur son épaule, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, et ses cheveux. Il allait faire d'elle une femme heureuse et comblée et surtout, il allait faire d'elle une reine sans ennemi et sans crainte. Pour tout le mal qu'elle avait vécu en tant que princesse de Haru et surtout pour tout le mal qu'elle s'était donnée pour améliorer l'économie et la puissance de son pays les conditions de vie et le bonheur de son peuple, elle méritait au moins ça.

- Je suis heureuse que tu sois là Naruto-kun, prononça Koyuki en semblant chercher à se blottir d'avantage contre Naruto – une tâche difficile étant donné qu'elle l'était déjà entièrement. « Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse ces trois dernières années avant que tu ne reviennes. »

Naruto gloussa légèrement avant de venir déposer un léger baiser dans sa nuque.

- Je suis à ton service, Yuki-hime.

Koyuki rit légèrement à ce titre. « Yuki-hime », littéralement princesse des neiges, comme on l'avait appelé après sa venue au pouvoir du pays de la neige. Elle n'avait pas aimé ce titre, elle ne l'avait jamais aimé en réalité. Peu importe qui l'avait appelé de la sorte, cela avait toujours été à des fins péjoratives. C'était par ce titre que l'avait appelé un certain nombre de daimyo de pays de la péninsule, pour se moquer d'elle et pour discréditer sa cause. Koyuki avait même eu vent de daimyos qui étaient allés plaider leur cause devant les grands et éminents daimyos des cinq grandes nations pour que ceux-ci s'arrangent et la fasse destituer… Fort heureusement pour elle, le daimyo du feu, Etsukazu Takeda, était très favorable à son règne sur le pays de la neige pour le simple fait que c'était Konoha qui avait pris la responsabilité de son parrainage. Sa couronne était donc sous la protection politique du pays du feu. « Yuki-hime », princesse des neiges… Naruto lui avait appris à lui faire aimer ce titre pour le simple fait qu'elle aimait lorsqu'il l'utilisait pour la taquiner.

Finalement, toujours bien tenue dans les bras de son futur époux, installée confortablement, Koyuki ne tarda pas à s'endormir pendant qu'il était occupé à la caresser. « Ma Koyuki-chan… » prononça-t-il avec tendresse. Quand il perçut le débit ralenti de son souffle, il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était laissée prendre par le sommeil et décida de la laisser dormir contre lui. Il était content, content de voir que la peur et la lassitude qui étaient présentes dans ses yeux le mois dernier n'était maintenant plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Oh, il l'adorait, cette Koyuki. Et il était persuadé qu'elle s'entendrait particulièrement bien avec Emiko.

Constatant qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre que la jeune reine ne se réveille, Naruto décida de replonger dans ses pensées que Koyuki avait interrompu quelques secondes avant en le câlinant. L'étrange pouvoir qu'il avait découvert sur son chemin vers Yuki lui vint aussitôt à l'esprit, faisant apparaître un sourire sur son visage. Durant ce dernier mois, il avait travaillé dessus dès que le temps lui en offrait la possibilité. À quelques espaces de temps-libre où il n'était pas en compagnie de Koyuki ni d'une autre de ses fiancées ni même de Jiraiya. La nuit était un moment généralement propice. Les propriétés de ce pouvoir lui étaient encore presque entièrement inconnues. La seule chose qu'il avait pour l'instant compris, c'était le fait que ce Kekkei Genkei était si dangereux qu'il en était même autodestructeur… Le sourire de Naruto disparut instantanément. Non pas parce qu'il était contrarié, au contraire, il était même très content et impatient d'étudier son Kekkei Genkei. Ce qui lui retira le sourire fut la sensation de déchirure qu'il ressentait encore en travers de son torse, et il se rappelait encore très clairement comment le mélange de ses natures Raiton et Fuuton avait réagi, passant instantanément d'un état neutre, homogène et stable à une structure forcenée et destructrice. Puis cette nouvelle nature de chakra avait littéralement implosé jusqu'à l'atteindre et manquer de le couper en deux. Il aurait passé ses mains sur l'emplacement de l'entaille mortelle si ce n'était pas pour le fait que Koyuki dormait contre lui.

Le sourire lui revint aussitôt en la voyant. Il appuya son menton sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, et la tenant tout contre lui, il décida de fermer les yeux et se détendre au son des petits oiseaux et du souffle du vent excitant les cimes des arbres et leurs feuillages. Pour l'instant, cette nouvelle nature lui était totalement étrangère, mais il s'en occuperait lorsqu'il aurait son temps uniquement pour ça : lorsqu'il reviendrait à Konoha.

Ses pensées divergèrent aussitôt sur le village caché de la feuille. Konoha… Que de souvenirs. Que de mauvais souvenirs. Qu'est-ce que ce village représentait maintenant pour lui ? Ce village qui prônait un idéal de paix tolérante et qui maintenait presque désespérément aujourd'hui un « statu quo » diplomatique avec ses concurrent et anciens ennemis. Aujourd'hui, après trois ans de vie à l'extérieur de Konoha, loin de Konoha, ce village lui semblait tout aussi lointain sentimentalement qui ne l'était physiquement. C'était étrange comme sentiment, mais Naruto se sentait étranger à ce village. Il avait plus de liens – du moins positifs – avec des endroits étrangers à Konoha… Oui, il se sentait par exemple appartenir bien plus à Kirigakure no satō et Nami no Kuni qu'il se sentait appartenir au village caché de la feuille, ce qui était censé être inquiétant vu qu'il en était un ninja et un citoyen… Et pourtant, il avait tellement de raisons légitimes de se sentir comme tel. Il était citoyen d'honneur de Kiri et leader en second à titre honorifique… D'ailleurs, bien plus qu'à titre honorifique étant donné que la Mizukage Godaime était sa futur femme. En tant qu'Uzumaki, il était aussi un membre de la haute noblesse du pays des vagues même s'il n'était pas allé réclamer ce qui lui appartenait au daimyo actuel de Nami. Mieux encore… Le fait qu'il allait être le futur roi du pays du printemps apposait le clou de ce constat.

Oui, il se sentait étranger à Konoha, et c'était légitime. Mais que pouvait-il en faire ? Que pouvait-il en conclure ? Il ne savait pas. Il n'en savait rien. Il était tellement partagé. D'un autre côté, il possédait ce sentiment de loyauté inconditionnelle envers Konoha… C'était plus fort que lui. Par fierté, par dignité, quelque chose en lui le forçait à ne jamais fuir, ne jamais les quitter, comme si ce quelque chose voulait faire ses preuves, prouver à ce village indigne ce qu'il valait vraiment. C'était frustrant… Le fait que son père et sa mère avaient défendu ce village jusqu'à leur mort ajoutait à cette loyauté inconditionnelle un attachement émotionnel, un attachement d'ordre personnel – un attachement qui lui fit se rendre compte que, malgré tout ce qu'il pensait de Konoha, malgré toute la fureur outragée, la haine qu'il pouvait ressentir à son égard, il restait néanmoins une part de lui qui aimait Konoha… Qui l'aimait si confusément que cet attachement le forçait à y rester.

« _Même loin d'eux, ils empoisonnent mes pensées…_ » songea-t-il avec un état d'esprit très fataliste. « _Alors que l'idéal serait que je n'y pense absolument plus pendant quatre ans, il faut que je m'apporte moi-même ce sujet à chaque fois… Douce ironie du sort._ »

Peu importait où il était dans le monde et peu importait également à quel point Naruto Namikaze pouvait mépriser la feuille, Konohagakure serait et resterait toujours son village natal, et chaque jour, le bandeau métallique qu'il portait sur la tête ou qu'il avait rangé dans une de ses poches le lui rappelait.

* * *

Hideyoshi Tanegashima avait ce dernier mois vécu un certain nombre d'angoisse, et par conséquent, tout le réseau de corruption en Haru no Kuni dont il était à la tête. Il avait fait espionner par de nombreux agents Naruto Namikaze au long de ce dernier mois et avait appris beaucoup de choses inquiétantes. La majorité des nouvelles qu'on lui rapportait étaient des rapports des lieux où se trouvait Naruto. Il essayait de remonter le réseau jusqu'à la source et avait même trouvé des points presque clés du réseau de corruption… Le Namikaze avait également trouvé un entrepôt stockant une grande partie de sa réserve de diamant, dont la qualité valait certainement plusieurs milliards sur le marché… Koyuki avait fait investir l'endroit par ses samurais et avait confisqué toute la cargaison jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Hideyoshi avait perdu des milliards de bénéfices à cause de ce fouineur, mais heureusement pour lui, il n'existait aucun bordereau qui indiquait d'où les diamants étaient provenus et où étaient-ils destinés.

Hideyoshi et les autres ministres savaient que le temps leur était compté. Koyuki avait maintenant pleinement conscience du marché noir qui existait dans son pays et elle allait mettre en œuvre une riposte pour l'éradiquer… Et par conséquent, elle allait bien vite découvrir qu'ils étaient à la tête de la corruption et que les diamants étaient la ressource qui alimentait le marché à outrance. L'homme fulmina en pensant que non seulement Naruto Namikaze détruisait ce qu'il avait bâti et développé depuis maintenant trois ans, mais en plus, l'empêchait d'agir pour mener à bien ses objectifs… Sa corruption avait presque été totale, elle s'étendait de la justice au commerce, des transports à l'approvisionnement du pays en ressources vitales… Du monde civil jusqu'au monde militaire… Oui, militaire ! Il avait soudoyé et mis à a botte plus de la moitié des généraux de l'armée de la reine… Et si tout s'était passé comme prévu, il aurait déjà embauché des professionnels pour assassiner Koyuki.

Bien sûr, il ne savait pas ce qu'il en était de Yukigakure mais au point où il en était arrivé, il était trop avancé pour revenir sur ses pas. Il n'avait également pas les moyens de partir contacter Yuki. La seule façon qui existait pour lui de prendre contact avec Yuki était par le fait que Yuki ne répondait qu'à la reine : il devait intercepter un envoyé de Yuki et négocier une rencontre avec le chef de leur village. C'était risqué car ils pouvaient être tentés de l'éliminer sans attendre pour trahison, mais Hideyoshi savait que les ninjas étaient souvent très friands d'argent et il ne doutait pas que ses diamants allaient faire revoir aux ninjas de Yuki leur potentielle neutralité politique. Dans l'idéal, Hideyoshi aurait depuis longtemps payé un vrai ninja pour assassiner Koyuki comme il savait que ce dernier ferait un travail parfait mais le fait était qu'aucun ninja ne passait à Yuki… À part ce fouineur de Namikaze qui en plus, pour apposer le clou du spectacle, assurait la protection de cette misérable reine, ce qui annulait tout pourcentage de succès d'une tentative d'assassinat tant qu'il était là…

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il était maintenant hors du pays du printemps… Mais dans un navire de croisière de luxe, assis avec quatre de ses associés ministres, en sirotant diverses boissons alcoolisées. Ils se trouvaient tous les cinq sur le pont du navire, à l'intérieur d'une baie vitrée qui donnait sur l'océan et sur une île qui n'était certainement pas celle du pays du printemps par le constat qu'elle était beaucoup moins verdoyantes. Hideyoshi faisait face au pays du diamant, nation voisine et surtout, extrêmement hostile au pays du printemps. Hideyoshi fit un grand sourire comme il se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait invité à bord de ce vaisseau de croisière de luxe.

- La vue et les sièges sont-ils à votre goût, mon cher Hideyoshi ? prononça ledit homme qui l'avait hébergé.

- C'est parfait, répondit aimablement Hideyoshi, et en voyant le confort des autres ministres, il rajouta : « Mes associés se plaisent également à la qualité de votre service, monseigneur. »

- J'en suis ravi, prononça ce dernier avant de se tourner vers les associés de Hideyoshi. « Pourrions-nous êtes présentés ? »

- Mais tout de suite monsieur, enchaîna aussitôt Hideyoshi sans bouger de son siège. « Messieurs les ministres, je vous présente Honma Jomaru de la maison royale Honma, roi du pays du diamant. »

Dès lors qu'ils l'entendirent, les quatre interpellés se levèrent et s'inclinèrent bas pour présenter leur respect au roi du pays du diamant.

- Honma-sama, ces quatre hommes font partie du ministère du pays du printemps.

Le daimyo du pays du diamant ne se leva pas lorsque Hideyoshi présenta ses acolytes, il ne fit que hocher la tête. Les quatre hommes se rassirent et Jomaru Honma prit la parole.

- Maintenant ceci fait, puis-je connaître le motif de votre visite insolite, Hideyoshi ?

Hideyoshi acquiesça calmement en signe d'accord. Hideyoshi lui expliqua donc la situation au pays du printemps, notamment leur situation et la stabilité de leur marché noir de plus en plus précaire. La reine était toujours plus proche de découvrir leurs activités et de découvrir qu'ils affaiblissaient petit à petit l'efficacité du pays. Il informa donc qu'il s'était arrangé pour faire passer sa visite au pays du diamant officielle en tant que négociateur sur l'établissement de relation commerciale fiables entre Haru et Daya no Kuni. Pour crédibiliser d'avantage la visite, il était accompagné de quatre autres émissaires éminents, ici les ministres. Hideyoshi et ses quatre associés remarquèrent évidemment le visage de Jomaru Honma se crisper jusqu'à ce que l'énervement soit bien visible sur ses traits ridés… Jomaru ayant cinquante-sept ans, sa vieillesse naissante ne fut qu'accentuée avec ce visage contrarié et crispé au possible.

- Je vois… prononça-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Ce fauteur de trouble essaie de vous faire échouer. Namikaze Naruto, n'est-ce pas… ? J'ai entendu parler de cet énergumène. Il a libéré votre pays de Dotō Kazahana à ce qu'on en dit ? »

- Oui, Honma-sama… prononça Hideyoshi calmement, sachant que la colère de l'homme pouvait avoir des retombées.

- À ce qui s'est dit aussi, il a exterminé une armée de shinobi de Kiri à lui seul, continua Jomaru alors que Hideyoshi acquiesçait silencieusement. Jomaru se mit alors à rire de façon moqueuse. « Foutaises ! » s'exclama-t-il avec amusement. « Ce ne sont que des foutaises. Même un ninja ne peut pas tuer mille hommes à lui tout seul ! Tout ce qui est dit de légendaire sur le Yondaime Hokage ! Sur le Sandaime Raikage ! Sur le Sandaime Tsuchikage ! Ou même sur le Sandaime Hokage ! Ou encore sur Sanshoouo no Hanzō ! Et aussi sur ce gamin teigneux qui pourrit votre marché, ce sont des mensonges ridicules ! Qu'est-ce qu'un vulgaire gamin de seize ans pourrait faire contre moi, contre ma puissante armée de guerriers qui ne demande qu'à envahir ce pays misérable, et à tuer tous ces insectes à mon ordre ? »

- Il ne pourra rien faire… Monseigneur… prononça apeuré Hideyoshi en voyant que le daimyo du pays du diamant commençait à s'énerver.

- J'ai exterminé plusieurs pays voisins avec qui j'étais en guerre, je les ai réduits en esclavage. Les femmes de leurs rois, leurs princesses, les filles de leurs nobles, elles sont toutes à moi ! J'ai fait décapiter tous leurs soldats, j'ai jeté les dissidents dans des trous et je les ai enterrés vivants ! Et après tout ça, vous m'apportez, Hideyoshi, qu'un simple gamin même pas sorti de l'adolescence met en péril MON projet ?

Après sa diatribe, Jomaru se calma. Ce fut presque si l'on vit ses tempes palpiter sous la colère et le mécontentement.

- Qu'allons-nous faire… Honma-sama… ? questionna alors Hideyoshi en voyant que Jomaru semblait plus stable maintenant.

Jomaru Honma, roi du pays du diamant. Hideyoshi en avait peur. Cet homme en pleine colère serait capable de le faire jeter sans préavis dans l'eau gelée de l'océan et de le laisser couler et se noyer impitoyablement… Il savait même que l'homme pouvait prendre du plaisir à cette vue. Jomaru Honma n'était pas grand ni musclé… Son physique était banal et même s'il n'était pas aussi corpulent qu'Hideyoshi et les autres ministres, il était facile de comprendre que cet homme ne se battait pas, ne pouvant et ne sachant pas se battre. Cela n'empêchait pas à Jomaru Honma d'être cruel et vicieux. Il avait en effet fait massacrer les populations de deux pays alentours contre qui il était entré en guerre. Il avait réduit les deux nations insulaires voisines à l'état de cendre, ne laissant qu'un caillou au milieu de nulle part… Il avait fait exécuter tous les hommes de tout âge du pays et fait importer toutes les femmes, de tout âge également – se permettant de s'offrir soi-même les plus belles et désirables d'entre elles, sans compter toutes les princesses de sang royal des deux nations…

- Ce que nous allons faire ? J'en ai assez d'attendre, prononça le Honma. « En théorie, je n'accepte jamais l'échec de mes _subordonnés_… » dit-il en insistant bien sur le mot « subordonnés. ». Il enchaîna après quelques secondes. « … Mais je vais être magnanime et faire une exception pour cette fois. Je vais vous laisser en vie, Hideyoshi, parce que je vous apprécie bien. »

Hideyoshi hocha la tête de gratitude à cette remarque.

- Nous allons passer à la phase finale de mon projet, dit-il alors qu'Hideyoshi en eut le souffle coupé. « Cela fait trois ans que j'attends maintenant, et je veux ce pays ! »

- Mais que faisons du Namikaze, monseigneur Honma… ? Il reste tout de même très dangereux… Et Jiraiya de Konoha est également à ses côtés… intervint alors un des quatre ministres, Hiroko Shoni.

- Je sais, prononça le daimyo de Daya no Kuni avant de s'exclamer haut et fort. « Entre donc, Iwa-san. »

La porte dans le fond de la pièce s'ouvrit, et les cinq ministres se retournèrent les sourcils froncés. Un homme venait d'entrer… Ce dernier portait un uniforme militaire brun et rouge, et le bandeau qu'il portait sur le front indiqua aux ministres qu'ils avaient en face d'eux un ninja d'Iwagakure no satō…

- Je vous présente Odateru Yowagoshi… C'est un Jōnin de Iwagakure no satō en mission pour localiser et tuer Namikaze Naruto, s'exprima alors avec un grand sourire malsain le daimyo. « De ses mots, lui et son unité de trente soldats ont été mobilisés et formés spécialement pour abattre ce gêneur. »

- Vous m'avez appelé, Honma-sama ? prononça Odateru avec le même genre de sourire malsain que le daimyo.

- Les femmes de mon personnel sont-elles au goût de vos hommes, Odateru-san ?

L'interloqué ricana aussitôt. « Elles le sont. » se contenta-t-il de dire.

- Je l'espère. Voyez-vous, ces dernières sont quelque unes des esclaves d'une nation que j'ai faite couler par le fond il y a quelques années. Je suis assez fier de posséder de tels spécimens. Cela dit, passons aux choses sérieuses. Odateru-san, il est bientôt temps de faire ce que vous êtes venus faire ici.

- C'est une très bonne nouvelle, jubila le jeune homme en craquant ses doigts. « Mais il va me falloir un plan d'approche. Je souhaiterais ne pas avoir à faire face à Jiraiya des Densetsu no Sannin avec son élève. Il faut que j'attire le Namikaze dans un piège. »

- Et j'en ai un parfait, répondit instantanément Jomaru en surprenant tout le monde. « Voyez-vous, ce plan servira aussi bien mes intérêts que les vôtres… »

Le daimyo du diamant avait parlé sur un ton énigmatique qui intéressa fortement le Jōnin d'Iwa en mal d'action qu'était Odateru.

- Quel est ce plan ?

Jomaru voyant l'avidité dans les yeux du ninja, se permit de sourire.

- Vous voulez attirer le Namikaze dans un piège ? Il vous faut un appât… Et j'ai l'appât parfait pour cela, dit-il sous l'appréhension des ministres. « Hideyoshi-san ici m'a informé de la proximité du Namikaze avec Koyuki Kazahana, la reine de Haru no Kuni. C'est très simple, je vous demande de la kidnapper et de me l'amener. »

- Qu'est-ce que nous y gagnons et qu'est-ce que vous y gagnerez ?

- Et bien… Le Namikaze vous suivra obligatoirement pour sauver sa si précieuse petite princesse et vous aurez ainsi l'occasion de le piéger… et le tuer. Quant à moi… L'enlèvement de la reine déstabilisera suffisamment l'état-major qui sera plus occupé à la chercher que de riposter à une attaque massive de mon armée sur leur pays… Et j'aurais d'ailleurs ce merveilleux trophée que me semble être le corps de cette Koyuki Kazahana…

- Mais… ! Honma-sama, nous avions enfin convenu de la tuer ! s'exclama Hideyoshi.

- Et j'ai changé d'avis, rétorqua aussi le concerné. « Je veux lui apprendre que les femmes n'ont pas leurs places aux commandes ! Quant à vous, vous vous tairez et vous accepterez les diamants que je daigne déjà vous prodiguer… Suis-je bien clair, Hideyoshi ?

- O-Oui Honma-sama… Toutes mes excuses pour mon impertinence…

- Parfait, alors n'attendons pas pour les préparatifs.

Les jours qui allaient suivre seraient décisifs pour Haru no Kuni.

* * *

_La semaine suivante._

La salle était sombre, noire et seule une légère pénombre permettait de distinguer les trois dizaines de personnes qui se tenaient muette devant un même spectacle. Ils étaient tous répartis dans quelques coins de la pièce en divers groupes, et avaient tous interrompus leurs tâches s'ils en avaient d'assignées. Certains portaient des uniformes de travails prouvant qu'ils faisaient partis d'un personnel d'une quelconque maintenance d'entreprise, d'autre portait des vêtements normaux et divers. Certains portaient également des costumes, démontrant cette fois le fait qu'ils étaient des acteurs, et que l'endroit où tous se trouvaient n'étaient autre qu'un plateau de tournage. Au milieu, légèrement devant eux tous, un homme était assis sur une chaise élevée sur un échafaud de trois mètres, auquel était accroché une caméra spécialement pour prendre un plan en hauteur… De ce qui se passait devant eux. En effet, tous n'étaient autres qu'éclairés par le plateau devant eux.

- Otome, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? questionna l'une des deux personnes qui jouaient sur le plateau.

C'était un garçon, et il venait de rattraper une jeune femme dont le dos lui était tourné. Il était grand et portait une cape de voyage brune… Il avait aussi une épaisse tignasse blonde et épineuse et de grands yeux bleus. Son visage était très bien défini, ni trop fin ni trop rond. Bien qu'il fût impossible de le voir, le teint ivoire qui avait été maquillé sur son visage masquait les marques étranges de moustaches qui l'auraient identifié sans difficulté comme Namikaze Naruto… Car le jeune homme n'était autre que Naruto, maquillé et déguisé, dans un parfait rôle d'acteur de cinéma. Il vint derrière la jeune sur les épaules de laquelle il posa ses mains... et qu'il fut facile pour quiconque de l'identifier comme étant la célèbre actrice Kazahana Koyuki, au vu de sa beauté plus que parfaite et sa longue chevelure bleu marine. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux sur l'un des nombreux plateaux de tournage du quartier… Si l'on pouvait encore qualifier le lieu de plateau étant donné la texture de la surface sur laquelle leurs pieds étaient posés. En effet, la scène était légèrement inclinée et recouverte de sable pour imiter le relief d'une plage. La toile de fond était uniformément bleue, ce qui permettrait aux spécialistes de l'équipe de tournage de retoucher la scène pour en intégrer la totalité de l'arrière-plan.

- Hikari-kun… Tu ne comprends pas ! Je me sens tellement… Non, je ne peux pas te dire, je n'y arrive pas… ! gémit Otome en calant son dos contre le torse de Hikari.

- Je t'en prie Otome, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, tu m'inquiète…

La jeune femme se retourna alors en saisissant les poignets du garçon et le regarda avec un regard fiévreux.

- J'ai très chaud, Hikari-kun… Vraiment _très_ chaud… susurra-t-elle alors que Hikari, alias Naruto, revêtait une expression intriguée.

- Tu as chaud… ? Que veux-tu dire… Est-ce le soleil ou quelque chose ? demanda alors le garçon en posant les mains sur les épaules d'Otome.

- Oui, ça doit être… le soleil… geignit-t-elle avant de guider les mains de Hikari pour les poser sur sa poitrine. « Oui, je me sens toute bizarre là… et un peu plus bas… » rajouta-t-elle alors que le garçon se penchait sur elle pour venir frotter son nez sur la peau de son cou. « Hikari-kun… ? »

Entre temps, Chomei et d'autres membres de l'équipe continuaient à filmer et enregistrer la scène sous divers angles sans bruit.

- Je sais ce qui ne va pas Otome-chan… susurra alors Hikari à son oreille, avant de baisser l'une de ses mains, que Otome lâcha. Il alla la passer sous le yukata traditionnel de la jeune femme, entre ses jambes. Cette dernière fit mine de sursauter. « Tu as très chaud ici, n'est-ce pas, Otome-chan… ? »

- Oui… Très chaud… répondit-elle alors que le garçon vint lui mordiller le cou et qu'elle poussa quelques petits couinements plaintifs. « Hikari-kun… Que fais-tu… Non, nous ne devrions pas… »

- Pourtant c'est le contraire que tu me dis, juste là… dit-il en mimant un geste de la main, sous sa robe, qui fit pousser un petit gémissement à Otome. « Tu es tellement humide… »

- Hmm Hikari-kun… ! Non !

Otome repoussa alors le garçon, complètement haletante et rouge d'excitation.

- Et coupez ! s'écria Chomei en stoppant l'enregistrement de la scène.

Tous les éclairages de la salle furent de nouveaux allumés et le silence stoppé, tout le monde se mettant à discuter. Naruto et Koyuki se regardèrent avec beaucoup de gêne, particulièrement Koyuki. Sans rien dire, ils quittèrent la scène et vinrent rejoindre Chomei en essayant d'ignorer les regards de tous les autres occupants de la salle, qui, bien qu'ils discutaient vivement entre eux, ne manquaient pas de les observer étrangement. D'autre ricanaient en les voyant si gênés. Chomei descendit de son siège et leur fit un grand sourire.

- C'était absolument génial ! dit-il avec engouement avant de se retourner vers Jiraiya, qui se trouvait derrière lui. « Qu'en pensez-vous Jiraiya-sama ? »

- Héhéhéhé… J'en pense que le gaki a un véritable talent pour faire gémir les demoiselles… ricana-t-il en prenant des notes dans son calepin. « C'était tellement splendide que ça m'inspire, héhé ! Je suis inspiré par mon inspiration… Quelle expérience enrichissante ! »

Il continua de rire de la sorte tandis qu'Anisu approcha Naruto et Koyuki.

- Naruto-san, Kōhi-sama, dit-il à l'attention des deux personnes. « C'était vraiment très bien joué… Notamment vous, Naruto-san. Je suis agréablement surpris en voyant votre talent et en sachant que vous n'avez aucune carrière dans le cinéma ou la comédie. Vous avez mes félicitations. »

Naruto rougit légèrement à l'éloge, ne sachant plus où se mettre. La scène était déjà très gênante et il avait pris sur lui, mais ça commençait à l'incommoder très fortement.

- Oui heu… Merci… je suppose… prononça-t-il en essayant de ne pas rougir d'avantage lorsqu'il sentit le regard de Koyuki sur elle.

Ils avaient beau eut ne faire que tourner… Les gestes eux, étaient réels. Ils avaient senti la silhouette galbée des seins de Koyuki sous ses paumes, quand bien même y avait-il eu une épaisseur de vêtement entre eux et ses mains. Puis, il avait senti… Les cuisses de Koyuki. Il avait senti la peau nue de ses cuisses, et ajouté aux gémissements de Koyuki, il aurait pu croire qu'il allait vraiment finir par faire quelque chose… de très indécent avec elle à l'endroit même. Et ce n'était rien comparé à ce que ressentait à l'instant même Koyuki qui observait le visage rougissant de Naruto. Personne n'avait idée à quel point les paroles du texte d'Icha Icha pouvaient s'adapter hors contexte… Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point Naruto l'avait excité, et elle rougissait d'avantage en sachant que Naruto s'était rendu compte de son excitation en posant sa main sur sa cuisse et en constatant de lui-même sans vraiment le vouloir la façon dont Otome était humide à ce « juste là » sous sa robe…

Elle eut envie de rire et de le taquiner lorsqu'elle vit le petit coup d'œil de Naruto sur elle, avant qu'il ne détourne à nouveau la tête.

- En tout cas, je suis impatient de voir la réalisation de la scène ecchi entre Naruto et Koyuki. Vu comment elle gémit seulement en étant pelotée par le gaki, on aura droit à tout un panel de chant, n'est-ce pas Chomei-san ?

L'envie de rire qu'elle avait eue à la timidité de Naruto disparut aussitôt pour laisser la place à un immense fard à la réplique de Jiraiya. Chomei se mit à rire également, ainsi que Anisu, tandis que Koyuki ne sut plus où se cacher. Koyuki pouvait montrer une maîtrise sans faille de son rôle, mais une fois les scènes terminées, la gêne revenait avec force.

- Bon, le tournage est terminé pour aujourd'hui, conclut alors Chomei, faisant souffler Naruto et Koyuki de soulagement. « Nous reprendrons après-demain. Je suis d'ailleurs obligé de vous décerner quelques félicitations, Naruto-san, Koyuki-sama, Anisu-san. Je suis ravi de la qualité de votre travail. »

- Merci Chomei-san, répondirent-ils tous les trois.

La salle commençait déjà à se vider, ne restant que le personnel de maintenance des lieux. Voyant cela, les cinq personnes ne tardèrent pas à partir également, Chomei remontant dans son bureau avec Anisu, alors que Jiraiya, Naruto et Koyuki sortaient du bâtiment. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant que Jiraiya ne les laisse pour vaquer à d'autres occupations.

* * *

_Le jour suivant. _

Les aurores naissaient, faisant se dissiper la nuit. Le soleil jaune-oranger illuminait depuis l'horizon le ciel qui jusqu'alors était obscurci par les ténèbres de la nuit et par de lourds nuages. Une légère pluie tombait et l'atmosphère étant lourde et humide, un peu de brouillard était en suspension au large, obstruant la vue sur les mers. En somme, la journée commençait grise, ce qui était un climat relativement rare aujourd'hui pour Haru no Kuni. C'était dans cette nature fraiche et mouillée que Naruto et Koyuki étaient allés se promener. On voyait disparaître au loin dans les brumes océanes quelques bateaux qui partaient depuis la capitale, cette dernière visible à quelques kilomètres, sur la côte.

- J'ai cru comprendre que Jiraiya voulait passer la journée avec toi, que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui Naruto ? questionna alors Koyuki, Naruto tournant la tête vers elle.

- Nous n'allons pas faire plus de chose qu'à l'habitude. Jiraiya souhaitait prendre une journée pour s'entraîner, ce que nous n'avons que peu fait ce mois dernier. Il trouve que je me relâche un peu… répondit-il avant de maugréer quelque chose que Koyuki eut du mal à comprendre. « Ce vieux pervers ne s'est pas regardé… Au moins moi je fais quelque chose… Lui n'a rien fait du tout à part écrire ses stupides livres du mois entier. »

Koyuki rit légèrement à la plainte de Naruto mais le tint pour dit. Tout le monde profitait de ce jour de pause pour faire quelque chose de spécial. Enfin, presque tout le monde. Elle, n'allait pas forcément profiter de sa journée de repos… En tant que reine, des dossiers et des formulaires attendaient sagement dans son bureau pour être signés, archivés ou simplement lus. Elle prit la main de Naruto en marchant et ce dernier, légèrement étonné, l'observa curieusement. Elle lui fit un petit sourire auquel il finit par répondre en resserrant l'emprise de sa main sur celle de Koyuki. Aussitôt, la jeune reine posa sa tête sur son épaule. Comme Koyuki lui posait tout un tas de question depuis le début de leur promenade, elle continua à nouveau… Mais Koyuki finit par poser une question auquel Naruto n'avait pas pensé qu'elle poserait, et encore moins qu'il y répondrait.

- Dis-moi Naruto, que feras-tu quand tu seras devenu Hokage ?

Il fut muet, le regard troublé et confus… « _Hokage… ?_ » pensa-t-il douloureusement alors qu'il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Hokage… « _Est-ce que je veux toujours être Hokage… ? Qu'est-ce que ce titre représente pour moi maintenant… ?_ » Voulait-il toujours être Hokage ? Il ne savait pas… Il ne savait plus. « _Pourquoi avais-je voulu être Hokage… ?_ » Pourquoi avait-il voulu ? Il se rappelait alors… Il se rappelait. Il se souvenait de ce qu'il était avant, un enfant, un enfant seul qui cachait son désespoir, sa colère et sa solitude derrière de grands mots, derrière un masque qui dupait tout le monde.

Il se souvenait de Hiruzen Sarutobi, le Sandaime Hokage de Konoha, l'homme qui avait partagé son rêve de devenir Hokage. Un rêve issu de sa solitude… Et Naruto se souvenait. Il se souvenait pourquoi il avait voulu être Hokage. « _Je ne voulais plus être seul… Je voulais que l'on me reconnaisse. Je voulais être admiré et non pas détesté. Je voulais que les gens m'acceptent et non me chassent._ » Oui, c'était cela… mais… « _Mais maintenant ?_ »

- Naruto-kun ? intervint Koyuki, le sortant de ses pensées.

Naruto la regarda sans vraiment trop quoi dire. Il finit toutefois par se lancer.

- Je… ne sais pas, hésita-t-il en voyant le regard de Koyuki. Cette dernière venait de se rendre compte qu'elle lui avait demandé quelque chose de perturbant, mais il ne la laissa pas se rattraper. « Je ne sais pas si je souhaite encore devenir Hokage, Koyuki-chan. »

-Ha… ? Quelque chose s'est passé ?

Naruto acquiesça doucement en déposant un petit baiser sur le front de la jeune femme. « Je voulais devenir Hokage car je voulais prouver ma valeur à Konoha, Koyuki-chan. Mais… Je n'ai plus besoin d'une telle attention. »

- Pourquoi ça ?

- C'est grâce à toi, Koyuki-chan, lui dit-il. La surprise apparut dans les yeux de Koyuki, aussi Naruto continua. « Toi, Mei-chan, Emiko-chan et Yugito-chan. Toutes les quatre, vous m'avez fait oublier tous ces rêves. »

Koyuki le regarda, silencieuse. La dernière phrase aurait pu sonner comme un reproche, mais lorsqu'elle vit l'air apaisé de Naruto et qu'elle entendit le ton plein de gratitude qu'il employa, elle sut qu'il en fut tout autre.

- Être Hokage, c'est une grande ambition mais… Ça me semble tellement fade aujourd'hui quand je le compare à une seule de vous quatre.

Les joues de Koyuki s'enflammèrent en l'entendant. Elle s'arrêta de marcher et stoppa Naruto étant donné qu'elle lui tenait la main. Elle ne prononça rien lorsqu'il se retourna pour lui demander la raison de son arrêt et l'enlaça. Naruto comprit aussitôt ce que Koyuki voulait et il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jolie reine. Elle posa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur, lui témoignant dans ce baiser toute l'affection qu'elle lui portait. Mais Naruto ne souhaita pas en rester là, et quémanda l'entrée de la bouche de sa fiancée en lui léchant les lèvres, ce que cette dernière lui permit. Ils s'embrassèrent alors entièrement, partageant durant quelques minutes un langoureux baiser accompagné de quelques caresses. En sentant les mains de Naruto lui caresser le dos dans de long et lent gestes, Koyuki soupira dans le baiser en sentant une plénitude qu'elle n'avait jamais senti… Mise à part lorsqu'elle était dans les bras du garçon.

Ils mirent fin à leur baiser, haletants légèrement, sans pour autant briser leur étreinte. Les yeux de Koyuki était hagards, presque vitreux, après ce baiser auquel elle y avait mis son âme. Elle avait un air ravi et contenté, mais Naruto sentit son cœur qui battait fort dans sa poitrine, et au vu du regard presque dubitatif qu'elle lui donnait, si ce n'était pas pour le fait qu'ils étaient en plein air, Naruto se doutait qu'elle lui aurait demandé de la prendre, là et maintenant. La jeune femme posa sa tête contre sa poitrine et ils ne prononcèrent rien pendant quelques minutes sous l'émotion.

- Naruto-kun… Quand nous aurons des enfants, est-ce que tu préféreras avoir une fille ou un garçon ? demanda alors Koyuki, toujours blottie à lui, les yeux fermés.

Les joues du garçon s'empourprèrent à cette question, ce que Koyuki remarqua vite en ouvrant les yeux. Elle posa une main sur sa joue pour essayer de le mettre à l'aise.

- Tu n'as pas encore pensé aux enfants ? demanda alors Koyuki.

- Je pense que je suis encore un peu jeune, Koyuki-chan…

Koyuki ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'air gêné que venait de prendre Naruto. Les enfants pourraient être un sujet pour le taquiner, mais elle comprenait une partie de sa gêne d'en parler avec elle étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pour l'instant pas encore été plus intimes que s'échanger des baisers… C'était également nouveau pour Koyuki. Dans le traditionalisme de la haute noblesse telles les familles royales, les femmes se devaient de rester vierge jusqu'au mariage. Et… Bien qu'elle fût la dernière des reines à respecter les traditions de la noblesse, le fait était qu'à vingt-trois ans, Koyuki avait bel et bien respecté cette tradition sans le vouloir.

Sa vie avait fait qu'elle n'avait jamais ouvert son cœur à personne après sa fuite du pays de la neige à l'assassinat de son père lorsqu'elle avait huit ans… et elle venait de découvrir ce que c'était que de fréquenter un homme.

- Je suis désolé de te mettre mal à l'aise, dit-elle avec un peu de regret dans la voix. « C'est juste que je suis un peu impatiente… »

Elle n'en dit pas plus, faisant comprendre à Naruto ce qu'elle voulait dire par ces simples mots. Elle voulait vivre sa vie aussi en tant que femme. Naruto l'embrassa à nouveau avant de la regarder.

- Ne sois pas trop impatiente Koyuki-chan… gloussa-t-il en venant lui mordiller le cou. « Tu auras des enfants plus vite que tu ne le penses… »

Cette réponse suffit amplement à la reine.

* * *

- Bon sang gaki !

Naruto se mit à rire en voyant Jiraiya se plaindre et en s'arrachant littéralement les cheveux, dardant un regard colérique sur lui. Ils étaient assis au milieu d'une grande plaine couverte d'herbe verte et de fleurs. Quelques cerisiers en fleur, des arbres Sakura comme on les appelait, garnissaient la plaine, ce qui rendait les lieux presque angéliques. Koyuki lui avait présenté cette grande plaine, et Naruto appréciant beaucoup cet endroit, il y avait amené Jiraiya. Quelques personnes étaient assises à plusieurs dizaines de mètres d'eux, quelques familles, père mère et enfant, ou quelques groupes de jeunes filles qui discutaient gaiement. Sous un avertissement préalable de Naruto, Jiraiya n'avait cependant rien fait à leur vue…

- Putain ! se plaignit Jiraiya de nouveau. « Mais comment est-ce que tu arrives à faire ça !? »

Le maître et l'élève se faisaient face, assis en tailleur, et chacun avait de grands rouleaux de papier à chakra déroulés devant eux. Ces derniers étaient recouverts de sceau divers et variés… Naruto et Jiraiya étaient en fait en train de mettre à l'épreuve leurs compétences dans une petite compétition : le but était de dessiner une liste définie de fuuinjutsu particulièrement compliqués en faisant le moins d'erreur graphique et calligraphique possible. Pendant les deux heures qui avaient suivies, les deux ninjas avaient donc dessiné de tête tous les fuuinjutsu qui avaient été donnés sur la liste, soit une dizaine.

Et bien sûr… C'était Naruto qui avait gagné.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, prononça Jiraiya, plus calmement, mais toujours énervé : surtout à l'air taquin de Naruto.

- C'est que tu régresses, Ero-sensei ! lança avec amusement Naruto.

Naruto ne le pensait pas du tout évidemment, mais il était vrai que les résultats étaient sans équivoque. Sur les dix sceaux à faire de tête, Jiraiya avait fait douze erreurs. Il était cependant vrai que ces dix fuuinjutsu aux divers effets étaient tous extrêmement durs à dessiner, chacun contenant plusieurs centaines de caractères à représenter autour d'une spirale : c'étaient des sceaux d'origines Uzumaki. Naruto quant à lui… n'avait pas fait une seule erreur.

- Non ce n'est pas moi qui régresse gaki… gloussa Jiraiya. « C'est juste toi qui t'améliore. Tu n'as fait aucune erreur… C'est incroyable. Tu es vraiment comme Minato et Kushina… Un véritable génie du fuuinjutsu. Même Sarutobi-sensei avait fait plein d'erreur sur ce test. Si je me souviens bien, il avait fait près de vingt fautes. »

- Et mes parents ? demanda Naruto.

- Aucune faute pour Kushina, tout comme toi elle a dessiné cette liste comme si c'était une partie de plaisir. Minato lui a fait trois fautes dont deux sur le dernier sceau, le plus difficile.

Jiraiya soupira en fixant avec un sourire les fuuinjutsu dessinés par Naruto.

- Naruto, ce n'est pas souvent que je le dis, mais… Je suis vraiment fier de toi. Vraiment bravo Naruto.

Naruto rougit légèrement à l'éloge, passant une main derrière sa tête pour la frotter nerveusement.

- Merci beaucoup Jiraiya-sensei. Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur.

Jiraiya acquiesça.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout Naruto. Tu m'as vraiment surpassé dans le fuuinjutsu. J'ai maintenant cinquante-trois ans… Cela fait maintenant trente-cinq ans que j'ai commencé à étudier l'art du scellement, et tu as atteint un niveau en trois ans que je n'atteindrais jamais. Comme dans les mythes et légendes populaires, comme ton père avant toi, l'élève est devenu le maître. Et ça me remplis de fierté en sachant que c'est moi qui ai à nouveau formé le plus grand maître de fuuinjutsu de Konohagakure.

- Sensei… ? demanda Naruto, troublé à cet aveu.

- Tu ne savais pas ? prononça Jiraiya avec amusement. « Après la mort de ton père et ta mère, je suis redevenu le maître de fuuinjutsu de Konoha comme c'est un art ninja plutôt méconnu. Tsunade est aussi très forte en sceau mais elle est loin d'atteindre mon niveau d'érudition dans ce domaine. Et toi, tu as ce talent tout comme ton clan et comme ton père qui te permet de comprendre et d'analyser avec expertise n'importe quel type de sceau. Je ne suis pas de taille face à toi. » En voyant le regard gêné de Naruto, il rajouta en riant. « Ceci dit, je suis toujours ton maître ! Ça ne m'empêchera pas de te botter le cul lorsqu'on s'entraînera. »

Naruto se mit à rire également à la réplique de son maître. Cependant, Jiraiya changea de ton et de sujet bien vite. « Et sinon heu… Elles ont réagi comment ? » Lorsque Jiraiya vit la confusion dans les yeux de Naruto, il s'empressa de l'éclairer. « Je veux dire, tes nanas. Elles ont réagi comment lorsqu'elles ont reçu mes lettres… ? » La compréhension remplaça la confusion… Pour être remplacé par la douleur.

- Elles… Elles… hésita-t-il à dire. « Elles ont à peine lu avant de se jeter sur moi pour essayer de me tuer. »

Jiraiya grimaça légèrement en voyant l'air de Naruto.

- Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie… Même Emiko-chan qui pourtant n'aime pas la violence… J'ai l'impression qu'elle avait été possédée par Kyuubi lui-même. Mais lorsque je leur ai promis à chacune une journée où je ferais absolument tout ce qu'elles voudraient, elles m'ont épargné.

- Je vois… prononça Jiraiya en comprenant avant de reprendre avec appréhension. « Et… Pour moi… ? »

Il ne continua pas en voyant le regard neutre de Naruto. Ce genre de regard signifiait tout.

- … Je n'ai aucune chance de survie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Malheureusement non.

- Elles m'ont laissé un message ?

Naruto se mit à réfléchir avant de ricaner.

- Et bien, il n'y a aucun moyen que je t'embrasse à pleine bouche comme elles me l'ont fait, mais en gros sache qu'elles t'adressent le baiser de la mort.

- Je suis dans la merde alors, prononça Jiraiya dans un rire timide, essayant de relativiser malgré l'assurance de Naruto.

Le silence revint finalement bien vite entre eux, et sans vraiment quoi dire, les deux ninjas de Konoha restèrent assis autour des quelques rouleaux maintenant couverts de leurs sceaux. Ils profitèrent de l'air paisible de la plaine, pensant chacun à de belles choses. L'atmosphère s'y donnait grandement, étant donné que la douce brise fraiche et cette étendue multicolore sur laquelle ils étaient assis s'y donnait. Par chance, les nuages de l'aube n'avaient fait que passer au-dessus du pays, et le ciel était à nouveau bleu. Encore une journée paisible pour eux deux. Pas de peur. Pas de fatigue. Pas de tristesse, ni de chagrin.

- Pas de douleur, ni larme ni sang, prononça Naruto.

- Pas de cri, ni de terreur ni de souffrance, poursuivit Jiraiya lentement.

Les deux hommes regardèrent les personnes alentours qui se promenaient en famille et pique-niquaient. Elles semblaient si paisibles, si heureuses…

- La paix, murmura Jiraiya en s'écroulant sur son flanc avant de se tourner pour être dos contre le sol et croisant les bras derrière la tête, sous les yeux calmes de Naruto, qui l'analysait. « Le bonheur des gens, le ciel net et bleu, des plaines en fleurs. Un pays en paix. C'est le paradis pour moi, Naruto. »

Jiraiya tourna la tête vers Naruto et le fixa dans les yeux.

- La paix c'est le paradis, oui, se dit-il pour lui-même comme s'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même… Comme s'il avait du mal à se croire lui-même, comme s'il doutait.

- Mais elle n'est pas là, n'est-ce pas ? continua Naruto, plus en guise d'affirmation qu'en guise de question.

- Non, elle n'est pas là… Mais tu sais Naruto, je rêve du jour où on pourra enfin vivre dans un monde en paix. Dans un monde où les mères pourront élever leurs enfants sans qu'un homme vienne leur ôter ce droit. Là où les pères n'enterrerons pas leurs fils et leurs filles parce qu'ils sont morts trop tôt. Là où les pays, les villages ninjas pourront cohabiter sans mal, là où des hommes honnêtes mèneront le monde vers un nouvel âge d'or, comme le Rikudō-sennin l'a fait dans les légendes… Tu peux comprendre mon rêve, n'est-ce pas, Naruto ?

C'était d'un ton apaisé et mélancolique que Jiraiya lui avait parlé. Il le voyait dans ses yeux, le désespoir, la solitude. La solitude d'être seul à rêver, d'être incompris, d'être dans un monde où l'on avait trop perdu, dans un monde qui ne nous convenait mais que l'on ne pouvait pas fuir. Naruto croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, hochant lentement la tête, les douloureux souvenirs de sa vie revenant à l'esprit.

- Je comprends ton rêve sensei, s'exprima le jeune ninja avec un petit sourire triste. « C'est un rêve honorable. »

- Ouais… répondit alors Jiraiya en souriant plus gaiement à la réponse de son filleul.

Le Sannin ferma les yeux, profitant du soleil. « J'avais dit qu'on s'entraînerait toute la journée mais finalement, je crois que j'ai la flemme, gaki. » Lorsque Jiraiya vit que Naruto n'omettait aucune objection, il rouvrit les yeux pour l'observer. Le garçon s'était également étendu sur l'herbe. « Que vas-tu faire ? » demanda-t-il alors que Naruto croisa les bras derrière sa tête.

- Je ne sais pas… Je vais travailler un peu quelques fuuinjutsu et… peut-être écrire…

L'absence de réponse cette fois de Jiraiya attira l'attention de Naruto tourna donc la tête pour savoir pourquoi son maître ne lui répondait pas. Ce dernier lui adressait un regard étonné. « Je crois que j'ai quelques idées pour une histoire. » Cette explication parut suffisante à Jiraiya car il en revint à son sommeil. « Et bien fait, Naruto. On verra ce que ça donne. J'espère que ça ne manquera pas de sexe cette fois. » Le ton détaché du sennin déplut à Naruto qui rechigna aussitôt. « _Sennin stupide… Il n'y manque jamais…_ »

Dans les minutes qui suivaient, Naruto sentit que Jiraiya s'endormait. Le jeune garçon se redressa et assit en tailleur, il fit face aux rouleaux déroulés et couverts de fuuinjutsu. Il prit son crayon et se pencha en déroulant un parchemin vierge, un sourire et une pensée ironique le prenant. « _Qui aurait pensé que le gamin qui enchaînait les zéros à l'académie et qui ne savait même pas écrire correctement deviendrait le plus grand maître des sceaux de Konoha ? Pas moi. _» Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'entraîner sur sa calligraphie, une autre envie le prit soudainement…

Il regarda rapidement Jiraiya et constata que ce dernier était bel et bien endormi vu le rythme indéniable de sa respiration. Il reposa alors son crayon sur le parchemin qu'il venait de dérouler, et vérifiant si personne ne le regardait parmi les personnes alentour, il fit le mudra du tigre pour malaxer son chakra. En quelques secondes, il exerçait ses affinités Fuuton et Raiton et les entremêlait pour former cet étrange élément inconnu… Un sourire imperceptible se tissa sur ses lèvres. Ce don, il en était persuadé, tenait sa racine des gênes de son père et il allait en faire sa carte secrète. Encore un peu, et il pourrait découvrir les possibilités que lui offrait ce pouvoir.

* * *

Mais comment le rêve de Jiraiya pouvait-il exister ? Comment son souhait pouvait-il être réalisé ? C'était impossible, c'était irréalisable le rêve de Jiraiya des Densetsu no Sannin ne tenait que du fantasme, ne tenait que d'un espoir fou. Mais dans le monde où ils vivaient lui et son filleul, comment un jour pourraient-ils tenter d'appliquer ce vœu ? Comment pourraient-ils à eux seuls tenter d'apaiser le monde qui se noyait alors sous un afflux de sang au débit insoupçonné, un débit sans limite et sans repos. Minato Namikaze et sa femme Kushina Uzumaki étaient morts avant même d'avoir pu se soucier de ce problème, et A du clan Yotsuki de Kumogakure, aussi juste pouvait être sa cause, n'était pas plus novateur que ne l'était Danzō Shimura de Konohagakure no satō et son idéal de conquête suprême et d'unification du monde.

Dans le monde où il vivait, le concept de paix n'était rien de plus qu'un concept utopique.

Le monde était divisé. Tel un Sengoku Jidai, la guerre sévissait sans cesse et sans règle. Il existait dans le monde des dizaines et des dizaines de pays dirigés par des daimyos : des royaumes aux tailles diverses, allant de pays continents à petites nations insulaires isolées. D'autres pays, plus rares, étaient dirigés par des chefs religieux : des théocraties.

Il y avait quatre ans, Kaze no Kuni, le pays du vent, avait été en passe de devenir une théocratie avec à sa tête un grand prêtre shinto dont le titre de leader de Kaze no Kuni revenait de façon certaine. Le daimyo de Kaze était d'une piété presque déraisonnable et à des fins religieuse, avait petit à petit fait désarmer Sunagakure no satō. Lorsque Suna avait déclaré la guerre à Konoha sur un dernier espoir d'obtenir la reconnaissance de Kaze no Kuni, le vieux daimyo trop pieux avait été fortement critiqué pour son manque de gestion du pays. Il avait abdiqué au profit d'un daimyo plus réaliste sous la pression, comme il paraissait évident que désarmer non seulement Suna mais le pays en entier était une porte ouverte à l'invasion. Kaze devait maintenir l'équilibre de la puissance avec les cinq autre grands pays élémentaires et ne devait jamais devenir un pays théocratique comme l'était son voisin, Oni no Kuni, le pays des démons.

Les cinq grands daimyos étaient des exceptions de retenues et de sérénités parmi tous les daimyos qui existaient malheureusement. Leur sérénité venait en partie avec l'assurance de la sécurité et de la prospérité de leurs pays, qui était protégé par une importante puissance militaire : leurs villages cachés de ninja. Les villages cachés de ninjas, lorsqu'ils étaient suffisamment puissants et autonomes comme Konoha, comme Kumo ou comme Iwa, étaient littéralement des cités-état dont l'identité nationale la rattachait de façon totale au pays dans lequel elles se trouvaient. Malheureusement pour la paix, ce cas de statut quo ne s'étendait qu'à très peu de pays sur la totalité.

Dans le reste du monde, les daimyos étaient en guerre les uns les autres pour un rien et assaillaient des pays et occupaient des provinces par ambition et par profit. La guerre n'était pas un fléau pour tous. Alors que pour des gens comme les idéalistes de mentalité Senju de Konohagakure, la guerre n'avait rien de bon et n'apportait que destruction et instabilité politique, pour une majorité d'autres personnes, la guerre était aussi bien un outil de politique qu'elle n'était un passe-temps… Car beaucoup aimaient la guerre, allant du simple soldat qui s'enrôlait au daimyo qui faisait campagne et conquérait sans s'arrêter, toujours plus avide de gloire.

Et Jomaru Honma ne faisait pas exception. Il était même le profil typique du daimyo sans considération pour le bien-être du peuple qui voulait la guerre dans son propre intérêt. Il voulait se fonder un empire et posséder plus de terres, plus d'argent et plus de femme qu'il ne pourrait s'en vanter… Un genre d'homme pour qui le concept de paix était quelque chose d'écœurant. Le roi du pays du diamant préférait encore la mort que stopper ses ambitions de fortune et de puissance…

Et le pays du printemps était le fer de lance pour ses futures guerres. Haru no Kuni était un pays étrange. Dans un océan où les nations insulaire se faisaient la guerre presque un an sur deux pour essayer d'annihiler son voisin, Haru no Kuni était un lieu de paix. Le pays était radicalement neutre et n'avait fait la guerre à personne sous le règne de Sōtetsu Kazahana et sa fille, Koyuki Kazahana. Dotō quant à lui n'avait pas eu le temps de partir en guerre mais au vu de la mobilisation de shinobi dont le pays était sujet, les rumeurs s'étaient propagées que le fratricide avait voulu attaquer un pays ninja du continent tel que Taki no Kuni, Oyu no Kuni ou encore Shimo no Kuni. C'était sans doute vrai.

Au-delà de cela, le pays du printemps était un joyau stratégique dans une guerre pour deux raisons. La première était sa richesse. Aux yeux de Jomaru Honma du pays du diamant, s'emparer d'un pays tel que Haru reviendrait à faire de lui l'homme le plus riche de l'océan nord. Alors que le pays du diamant était richissime pour le fait que le diamant était la ressource principale du pays, le pays du printemps était riche pour l'efficace productivité de la population. La population était la deuxième raison de la valeur stratégique absolue du pays. En effet, Haru no Kuni était une île-cité, qui tout comme Nami, s'était vu croître démographiquement de façon exponentielle. Actuellement, Haru no Kuni disposait de plusieurs millions d'habitants…

Pour un homme comme Jomaru qui vivait des conquêtes, il fallait être fou pour ignorer le potentiel militaire d'un tel pays. Une île à plusieurs millions d'habitants dans l'océan nord était comme une boite de pandore laissée à portée de main de tous. Une île normale de l'océan nord logeait en moyenne cinquante mille habitants et le pays était très pauvre. Le pays du diamant avait moins de cent mille habitants et Jomaru incluait dans cette estimation les esclaves également. Être le dirigeant du pays du printemps permettait de conquérir en moins d'un an tout l'océan nord en mobilisant à peine cinq pourcents de la population, soit environ cent mille hommes, ce qui dégoûtait absolument Jomaru Honma…

Oui, car il constatait que le potentiel militaire de Haru était négligé par sa reine. Cette Koyuki était bien une femme pour ne pas s'en soucier ! L'armée de Haru était presque inexistante. Elle était tellement peu développée au profit du développement économique du pays que le daimyo de Daya no Kuni s'étonnait même en constatant qu'aucun pays de l'océan n'avait envisagé de l'envahir. Les daimyos voisins avaient cherché à s'en emparer en essayant d'épouser la reine… Toute cette mascarade uniquement parce qu'ils avaient peur des représailles du pays du feu ou de Konoha… Mais lui il n'en avait pas peur. Il n'allait pas quémander la main de cette femme inutile comme un homme pathétique. Il allait la prendre de force après avoir dévasté son armée et son pays.

C'était donc ainsi qu'il fixait le pays du printemps depuis son navire de croisière, depuis le pont luxueux et entouré de sa suite presque intégralement composée de jeune fille. Son bateau se situait au large, en dehors du champ de vision des sentinelles du pays du printemps et de leurs jumelles.

- Honma-sama... Où se trouve les ninjas d'Iwa ? demanda humblement Hideyoshi Tanegashima.

- Ils sont déjà partis pour faire ce qu'ils ont à faire, répondit Jomaru avant de se retourner vers les ministres de Koyuki. « Maintenant je vais vous faire revenir à Haru avec quelques-uns de mes agents infiltrés. Ils ne doivent se douter de rien. Lorsqu'Odateru m'aura amené Koyuki, je lancerais l'attaque. »

* * *

Comment Koyuki Kazahana pouvait-elle comprendre… Comment aurait-elle pu comprendre le danger qui à l'instant même la guettait ? Pour une personne comme elle, qui ne maîtrisait pas le chakra, qui n'en avait pas conscience au sein de son corps, appréhender le danger n'était pas possible. Le matin même, elle était allée se promener avec Naruto dans la nature, main dans la main. Elle avait passé un très bon moment. Puis elle était revenue à son palais. Pendant tout ce mois, elle avait vécu un répit considérable en compagnie de son futur époux et du maître de ce dernier. Avec la présence de deux figures éminentes du pays du feu, les ministres s'étaient calmés et n'avaient plus rien fait envers elle pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur eux.

Le fait que Naruto l'avait prise pour femme et avait accepté de devenir le roi du pays du printemps par alliance avait rassuré complètement Koyuki. Avec un mari les ministres n'oseraient plus encourager les rois et princes d'autres pays à tenter de la courtiser et la séduire, et avec un ninja de rang S comme Naruto, ils n'oseraient cette fois plus menacer la stabilité de son trône et par conséquent, la stabilité et la sécurité du pays… Et elle était donc là, à rêvasser devant son bureau sur lequel des documents étaient posés. C'étaient des requêtes écrites. Koyuki n'en recevait pas souvent, elles étaient rédigée généralement par des entreprises du pays qui demandaient des faveurs de la reine sur certaines choses… Et Koyuki était libre d'y répondre. Elle préférait cependant lorsque les gens venaient d'eux-mêmes au palais pour faire valoir leurs causes, mais avec l'intimidation des ministres et leur insistance quant à refuser l'accès au palais aux « roturiers » comme ils aimaient appeler les habitants du pays, les gens avaient fini par arrêter de venir pour passer aux lettres… Dont il était impossible pour les ministres d'en empêcher l'afflux.

Koyuki était sereine et détendue. Elle aimait être au calme dans son bureau, assise dans son siège. Des fois, elle arrivait même à s'endormir en se retournant vers la fenêtre et en observant la ville. Elle était parfois réveillée par Kyoko qui la grondait sans être vraiment sérieuse mais qui finissait par lui apporter un café. Dans cet atmosphère, avec ce ciel clair et bleu qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre pour en éclairer la pièce et la réchauffer… Koyuki se sentait bien. La tête appuyée sur ses mains, accoudée au bureau, elle rêvait… De plein de chose, mais surtout de Naruto. Elle rêvait à son mariage, ce qu'elle aimerait faire avec lui. Elle rêvait de ses futurs enfants, et elle imaginait avoir des petits garçons ou petites filles courant dans les couloirs en riant, avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus comme le garçon dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

Elle était loin de se douter du danger. Elle était loin de penser qu'elle pouvait être en danger, là, chez elle, dans son bureau, dans son palais, dans son pays. Elle avait tort.

- Bunjirō-san ? appela-t-elle en croisant les bras sur son bureau, insouciante. Bunjirō était le nom du samurai qui gardait sa porte et qu'elle appréciait beaucoup pour son humilité et sa courtoisie. « Bunjirō-san êtes-vous là ? Hideru-san ? » Hideru était son autre garde. Plus professionnel, il restait cependant aimable avec elle.

Malgré toute la quiétude qui régnait dans la pièce, Koyuki se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas… Bunjirō et Hideru, l'un des deux, répondait toujours lorsqu'elle leur demandait quelque chose depuis l'intérieur du bureau. Ils entraient quelques fois pour l'aider à une tâche banale telle qu'atteindre un livre ou un classeur situé au sommet d'une des bibliothèques fixées aux murs de la pièce… Lorsqu'elle vit une flaque rouge couler sous sa porte, l'atmosphère de quiétude ambiante de son bureau se dissipa aussi rapidement que son échine se gela. Elle se leva en sursaut dans un hoquet choqué et faisant le tour du bureau, elle se précipita en courant vers la double porte, qu'elle ouvrit brusquement en ayant saisi les deux poignées.

La vue qu'elle découvrit la laissa choquée et soudainement terrorisée comme les corps de Bunjirō et Hideru étaient vautrés devant elle, baignant dans leur propre sang. Kyoko était là, devant elle, pâle sous la peur et prisonnière, une main posée par-dessus sa bouche pour l'empêcher de hurler et prévenir quelqu'un, et un kunai sous sa gorge pour la menacer et la défier de faire du bruit. Car devant Koyuki se trouvaient plusieurs hommes, les habits étant définissables facilement comme des uniformes militaires modernes. Ces hommes portaient en effet des gilets pare-balles bruns, avec des pantalons ninjas et justaucorps rouges foncés. Certains d'entre eux avaient le bras gauche ou droit nu et le bras opposé avec une manche rouge foncée très amples. Ils portaient pour la majorité des bandanas par-dessus la tête avec des plaques frontales d'acier à l'effigie de deux rochers, un plus petit contre un plus gros.

Koyuki les reconnut tous et la peur saisit ses sens. C'étaient des ninjas d'Iwa, ils avaient tué ses deux gardes personnels et capturé sa Kyoko-chan.

- Bonjour petite princesse, prononça l'homme devant elle.

Koyuki n'eut même pas le temps de faire un pas en arrière et d'essayer d'atteindre la fenêtre pour alerter les gardes alentours que ce dernier se jeta sur elle en bâillonnant en premier lieu sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Les larmes naquirent dans les yeux de Koyuki comme il la plaqua au sol. Elle essaya de se débattre le plus fortement possible pour échapper à son emprise et de crier à l'aide, mais en vain. L'homme attacha ses poignets avec un lien et elle fut immobilisée sous leurs yeux, vautrée sur le sol. Elle les entendit rire en la regardant, mais Koyuki pleura pour autre chose, comme elle vit derrière eux les corps des deux garçons qui la gardait et qu'elle avait considéré comme de bonnes personnes.

- Bien joué Yowagoshi-sama, ricana l'un des ninjas d'Iwa présents dans la pièce. « Ça c'est ce que j'appelle dresser une fille, hahaha… ! »

- Bon sang, s'exclama un autre. « C'est une véritable bombe celle-ci. Alors c'est elle Koyuki Kazahana… J'ai toujours voulu me la faire, qu'est-ce que tu en dis Yowagoshi-sama, on pourrait prendre notre temps, c'est pas comme si nous étions pressé ! » proposa-t-il alors que Koyuki prit peur et pâli d'avantage en entendant l'un d'eux suggérer de la violer.

Odateru se tenait au-dessus de Koyuki avec un sourire arrogant. Il finit cependant par se retourner vers l'homme qui lui avait donné cette suggestion.

- Non, on n'a pas le temps, on est pressé justement ! Même si je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais vu un morceau pareil.

Puis il souleva Koyuki et la posa sur son épaule comme s'il elle eut été un sac de patates. Koyuki se débattit d'avantage lorsque l'homme se mit à tâter ses fesses en la portant.

- Et moelleuse en plus ! ricana Odateru. « Tu as de la chance que nous devons t'amener vierge et propre à Honma-san, sinon je t'aurais montré ce que l'on fait à Iwa aux petites salopes qui fréquentent le Namikaze ! »

Odateru se retourna ensuite vers l'un de ses hommes, un Chuunin.

- Nobuhado, files-moi le chloroforme. On ne pourra jamais se déplacer discrètement avec cette pile électrique

L'interpellé s'exécuta tout de suite, et aussitôt qu'Odateru reçut le chiffon imprégné du produit liquide, il le posa sur le visage de Koyuki, qui ne put s'empêcher de respirer. En quelques secondes, elle arrêta de se débattre et tomba inconsciente.

- Chef, que fait-on de la servante ? demanda le jeune homme qui tenait Kyoko en otage.

C'était un des treize Genin de l'unité, il avait quatorze ans.

- Tues-la, prononça Odateru, sous le regard hésitant du garçon. « Tu es un Genin non ? Tu as été choisi pour participer à cette mission ! Cette salope est une sympathisante du Namikaze qui a tué ton oncle il y a vingt ans ! Elle ne mérite pas de vivre ! »

Kyoko se mit soudainement à se débattre lorsqu'elle sentit l'hésitation du garçon derrière elle et réussit à le repousser et le faire tomber. Mais alors qu'elle pensait s'enfuir, deux Chuunin apparurent de chaque côté du couloir, un kunai à la main, montrant par là qu'il n'y avait aucune issue. Elle n'avait même plus la force de crier à l'aide, comme elle haletait dans ses sanglots et regardait parfois Koyuki inconsciente. « Allez, tues-la ! » renchérit Odateru, alors que le Genin approcha Kyoko.

- Non… Non, laissez-moi ! Je ne veux pas mourir !

Elle recula pour maintenir la distance avec le Genin mais le mur derrière la stoppa. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de dire autre chose, le Genin ayant violemment planté son kunai dans sa poitrine. Elle essaya de crier, mais le souffle lui manqua comme la douleur fut trop forte. Les larmes acides se remirent à couler de ses yeux comme elle les ferma, et ses jambes ne supportant plus son poids, elle s'écroula contre le sol en suffocant, son poumon gauche transpercé. Puis tout devint noir pour elle.

- Bien, prononça Odateru en voyant la jeune fille couchée au sol. « On y va. »

Ils disparurent tous en emportant Koyuki. Le Genin se retourna une dernière fois en observant Kyoko, puis suivit le groupe.

* * *

- Le temps s'est couvert…

Ce fut ce que prononça Naruto en se levant. Il avait raison. Le ciel qui était d'un bleu d'été et le soleil éclairant la plaine en fleur avaient disparu en moins d'une heure. Jiraiya se leva à son tour, comme des gouttelettes de pluie se mettaient à tomber. Au large, les nuages étaient noirs et immenses et l'océan était caché dans les ombres d'une future tempête. Les deux ninjas froncèrent les sourcils à cette vue. Ils enroulèrent leurs parchemins qui disparurent dans quelques nuages de fumée.

- Jiraiya-sensei, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je sens que quelque chose d'inquiétant s'est passé. Cette atmosphère… Ça me met mal à l'aise.

- Hmm… Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est qu'un simple orage qui arrive… prononça Jiraiya en réponse à son élève, même s'il ne se sentait lui non plus pas très bien. hhhh

Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Naruto était prêt à le parier. Il n'était jamais superstitieux… A dire vrai, il n'avait jamais eu de sérieuse considération pour la culture shinto, mais cet orage en provenance de l'est, au large, lui semblait être le signe qu'un malheur allait arriver. Il en eut la preuve dans les cinq minutes qui suivirent.

- NARUTO-SAMA ! JIRAIYA-SAMA !

Les deux ninjas se retournèrent en voyant une personne courir dans leur direction. Ce n'était pas un militaire, mais semblait-il un servant du palais. Naruto et Jiraiya finirent par le reconnaître assez rapidement lorsque l'homme fut assez près d'eux… Un homme qui n'était pas censé être en service aujourd'hui. Ce dernier s'arrêta de courir une fois arrivé devant eux et haleta à grand souffle, récupérant de la distance qu'il venait de parcourir. Ils n'étaient pas très près de la ville après tout.

- Saito-san ? prononça Jiraiya calmement. « Calmez-vous et reprenez votre souffle. Vous semblez paniqué, s'est-il passé quelque chose ? »

Saito se calma mais la panique sur son visage ne partit pas. Au contraire, elle s'accentua.

- C'est terrible ! Il faut que vous nous aidiez ! Des hommes… Ils ont attaqué le palais, et Kōhi-sama est portée disparue ! hurla-t-il alors.

- QUOI !? s'écria aussitôt Naruto. « Qui a fait ça !? »

- Nous ne savons pas, Naruto-sama ! répondit Saito avant de se mettre à pleurer. « C'est terrible… ! »

- Comment se fait-il que vous ne savez pas, Saito-san ? questionna Jiraiya en gardant son sang-froid, bien qu'il voyait la fureur mal contenue de Naruto à sa gauche.

- Ils n'ont laissé aucun témoin ! répondit Saito, sous le choc des deux ninjas. « Ils ont tué tout le monde ! Les gardes, et même les serviteurs du palais ! Plus de trois cent personnes, c'est terrible… ! »

- Il n'y a aucun survivant… ? murmura Jiraiya, n'y croyant même pas.

Saito arrêta aussitôt de pleurer. Se rappelant de quelque chose.

- Si… Kyoko-san ! Kyoko-san a survécu…! révéla-t-il alors. « Elle était au bord de la mort devant le bureau de Kōhi-sama ! Elle est en ce moment en salle de réanimation à l'hôpital non loin du palais ! »

Naruto et Jiraiya se regardèrent dès lors. « Qu'attendons-nous ! » s'écria alors Naruto. « On n'a pas de temps à perdre ! »

Aussitôt, les deux ninjas partirent en direction de la capitale pour rejoindre l'hôpital et trouver Kyoko. Elle seule savait qui avait pu faire un tel massacre et enlever Koyuki.

« _Koyuki-chan… Attends-moi, je viens te sauver !_ »


	6. Haru no Kuni : Prélude à l'invasion

_Dix minutes plus tard._

Le bip régulier d'une machine retentissant sourdement dans la salle arriva dans les oreilles de Naruto et Jiraiya comme ils entrèrent dans la chambre d'hôpital qu'ils voulaient visiter. La rumeur s'était propagée dans toute la capitale presque instantanément. Tous avaient maintenant peur de ce qui allait se passer. Les habitants de Haru craignaient le futur qui s'annonçait pour leur pays maintenant que leur reine avait disparue. Certains redoutaient que les ministres tentent de venir au pouvoir, d'autres avaient peur que les généraux de l'armée n'imposent la loi martiale et prennent le contrôle du pays. D'autres craignaient que Yukigakure no satō revienne faire un coup d'état comme lors du vivant de Dotō Kazahana. Cependant, tous étaient terrorisés à l'idée que la neutralité de Haru no Kuni soit anéantie, car leur bien-aimée reine n'étant plus là, les pays voisins conquérants et barbares pouvaient être séduits par une tentative d'invasion.

Somme toute, la panique commençait à prendre en ampleur parmi la population. Naruto et Jiraiya regardèrent la jeune Kyoko pâle et endormie sur son lit d'hôpital. Une quinzaine de personnes étaient déjà présentes dans la salle : des médecins chefs de services, des infirmières, et la haute hiérarchie de l'hôpital. Dehors, dans le couloir, des dizaines de personnes attendaient, inquiètes, des nouvelles de la seule survivante du massacre du palais royal dans l'espérance d'avoir une petite étincelle d'espoir quant à ce qu'était devenu leur reine. Le directeur de l'hôpital tourna aussitôt la tête en voyant le deux nouveaux arrivant et fronça les sourcils, vite imité des autres occupants de la salle.

- Qui êtes-vous !? Vous n'avez pas l'autorisation d'entrer ! s'exclama-t-il.

Naruto l'ignora et s'avança, venant sur le côté du lit et s'agenouillant pour observer Kyoko. Jiraiya vint devant le directeur de l'hôpital et présenta sa main en guise de salut.

- Je suis Jiraiya de Konoha et c'est Naruto Namikaze de Konoha.

Le directeur fut totalement bouche-bée à cette déclaration, regardant aussitôt Naruto, aussi connu comme un héros national du pays. Il ne savait pas à quoi les deux hommes ressemblaient mais les descriptions physiques correspondant, il comprit qu'il s'était fourvoyé dans sa méfiance. Il serra aussitôt la main de Jiraiya.

- Excusez-moi de mon accueil hostile, Jiraiya-sama… Nous sommes tous un peu à cran avec ce qui vient de se passer.

- Je comprends, prononça Jiraiya en hochant la tête, avant d'observer la jeune Kyoko et Naruto à son chevet. « Comment est-elle ? »

Le directeur observa lui aussi Kyoko et Naruto qui vint saisir sa main comme s'il cherchait à la rassurer, bien qu'elle fût dans le coma.

- La garde à l'extérieur du palais ne s'est rendue compte du massacre qu'après. Lorsqu'ils ont retrouvé cette jeune fille, elle se vidait de son sang très rapidement car on lui avait transpercé le poumon. Quelques minutes plus tard, et elle mourait par hémorragie. Ce qui diffère des autres victimes, c'est qu'elles ont toutes été tuées par égorgement… Je suppose qu'elle se trouvait sur les lieux de l'enlèvement, mais nous ne savons pas qui est cette fille. Saito-san, l'un des majordomes du palais, a semblé la reconnaître mais il est parti si vite que nous n'avons pas pu l'interroger.

- Nous savons qui est cette fille, coupa alors Jiraiya, clarifiant la situation. « C'est Kyoko-san, la servante personnelle de Koyuki-dono. On peut dire qu'elle a eu beaucoup de chance. »

Par la suite, le Sannin s'avança devant le lit et reprit la parole.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un sait si elle peut se réveiller ?

- Ce ne serait pas prudent, Jiraiya-sama, prononça un médecin. « Nous la maintenons en sommeil artificiel pour éviter qu'elle ne souffre. Sa blessure est mortelle et nous avons dû nous battre pour la sauver. »

- J'ai bien conscience de cela, rétorqua Jiraiya. « La situation fait que nous n'avons pas le choix. Réveillez-la. »

- Ce sera fait, Jiraiya-sama, répondit le médecin avant d'aller chercher une seringue contenant un liquide de couleur verte.

Il vint s'installer sur le côté opposé du lit, en face de Naruto, et saisit délicatement le bras gauche de Kyoko. Avec dextérité, il piqua la veine de la jeune fille et inocula le liquide médical que Jiraiya comprit être une sorte d'énergisant cérébral ou cardiaque. Petit à petit, les yeux de Kyoko s'entrouvrirent. La sueur sur son visage et la façon dont elle serra les mains de Naruto avec la sienne démontra qu'elle souffrit énormément dans son réveil.

- Kyoko-chan, est-ce tu m'entends… ? prononça doucement Naruto alors que malgré son regard vitreux et obstrué, la jeune fille réussit à le reconnaître.

Les larmes apparurent dans ses yeux.

- Je suis…

- Tu es vivante, Kyoko-chan, coupa Naruto. « Mais il faut que tu me dise ce qui s'est passé. Ensuite, on t'endormira pour que tu puisses te reposer. »

Elle le tint pour dit sans rien prononcer. Elle s'occupa juste de se remémorer les évènements.

- Ils étaient… cachés… dans les ombres… articula-t-elle difficilement, les yeux fixant le plafond, les larmes commençant à couler.

- Qui, Kyoko-chan… ? Qui ça ?

- Des ninjas… révéla-t-elle… « Beaucoup… Ils étaient beaucoup… » Elle se mit à sangloter, essayant de ne pas penser à la douleur qui la tortura. « Ils ont tué tout le monde… même… ceux qui étaient désarmés… »

Naruto regarda Jiraiya un instant avant de poser une autre question.

- Te rappelles-tu du bandeau qu'ils avaient sur la tête, Kyoko-chan ? Ou la couleur de leurs vêtements ?

- Je… C'était… commença-t-elle alors que le bip de la machine commençait à accélérer.

- Naruto-sama, elle va finir par mourir si nous ne l'anesthésions pas de nouveau ! s'exclama le médecin qui avait réveillé Kyoko et qui était resté au chevet de la jeune fille, en face de Naruto.

- Attendez… gémit-elle douloureusement, avant de fixer Naruto dans les yeux. « C'étaient deux… rochers… Naruto-sama… » dit-elle alors que la sueur recouvrait de plus en plus son visage. « Ils ont parlé de… Iwa… Je crois… Ou Iga… » Kyoko n'avait pas l'air de savoir ce qu'Iwa était, mais ce fut très clair pour Naruto et Jiraiya, qui serrèrent les dents en apprenant que Iwa était à l'origine de cette attaque. « Ils disaient travailler pour… pour Honma… »

Il y eut quelques hoquets dans la salle. Kyoko n'avait plus rien à dire, et Naruto signala silencieusement au médecin en face de lui de la replonger en stase de sommeil artificiel. L'homme s'exécuta aussitôt. « Sauvez-la… » implora Kyoko en regardant Naruto et en serrant sa main. « Sauvez Koyuki-sama… Je vous en supplie… » Les secondes suivantes, Kyoko s'était rendormie. Naruto soupira, et serra la main de la jeune fille. Il était furieux. La vue des appareils respiratoires, des tuyaux branchés à la jeune fille pour la maintenir en vie, et les bandages autour de son torse qui absorbaient l'hémorragie…

- Je vais la sauver, Kyoko-chan, prononça doucement Naruto, pour lui-même plus que pour elle. Il releva la tête et observa Jiraiya, ainsi que les gens présents dans la salle. « Qui est ce dénommé « Honma » ? »

- C'est un daimyo voisin, le roi du pays des diamants, Naruto-sama, intervint alors le directeur de l'hôpital. « Il a conquis et mis à sac plusieurs îles en guerre contre lui. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais attaqué notre pays car nous avons le soutien du pays du feu… »

Soudain, Naruto fit le lien avec l'enquête qu'il avait mené ce mois dernier. Il se souvenait ! Il se souvenait des étranges pistes qu'il avait découvert à propos des ministres, en suivant la destination des fonds dont ils étaient bénéficiers. D'importantes sommes d'argent étaient transférées sur des comptes sans noms mais que Naruto avait découvert, alertant Koyuki. Par la suite, ces flux bancaires sans nom et sans provenance précise avaient mené Naruto à de nouvelles pistes, se rapportant notamment à l'industrie et le transport maritime. Il n'avait au départ pas du tout compris la nature du lien entre une banque, une somme considérable d'argent et le domaine du transport. Le garçon avait quand même suivi la piste… Naruto avait alors subtilisé plusieurs récépissés de chargement de navire de provenance étrangère voisine. Ce qui avait sidéré Naruto sur ces connaissements particuliers, c'était bien leur contenu plus qu'étrange pour une cargaison sans nom et sans destination. Comme si c'était un signe de marché noir.

Naruto avait donc espionné les hommes en charge de ces cargaisons et après quelques jours, il avait localisé un lieu où était entreposée la cargaison de ces navires étrangers… La cargaison n'était autre que plusieurs tonnes de diamants blancs et violets. Et Naruto réalisa aussitôt. Ce marché noir et la corruption dont il avait soupçonné les ministres d'en être la source, et ce lien avec des diamants et des entreprises de transports étrangères… De Daya no Kuni. Daya no Kuni, le pays des diamants, avait espionné et perturbé le pays du printemps sans que Koyuki ne soit mise au courant, et les ministres étaient certainement les instigateurs de ce détournement de fond et d'information.

- Donc, ce Honma a orchestré l'enlèvement de Koyuki et a ordonné ce massacre pour effacer les témoins… C'est fort dommage que Kyoko soit en vie alors.

Naruto se leva en regardant son maître plus sérieusement. Il s'exclama ensuite haut et fort, s'adressant à tous.

- Haru no Kuni est à partir de maintenant en état de guerre avec Daya no Kuni.

Les gens se regardèrent craintivement les uns les autres.

- Faites passer cette information à tout le monde ! ordonna-t-il alors.

Par la suite, il passa devant tout le monde et se dirigea vers la porte, sous le regard fier de son maître. Naruto respira l'autorité et l'assurance, il avait l'âme d'un leader. De toute évidence, Kirigakure l'avait formé pour devenir un vrai meneur d'homme. Le directeur demanda alors à toutes les personnes présentes de partir faire ce que Naruto avait demandé, et en moins de dix secondes, la salle était vide. De la même façon qu'avec la chambre de Kyoko, le couloir se vida, certaine personne revenant à leurs postes de médecin et d'infirmières, d'autre quittant l'hôpital répandre la nouvelle. Le directeur s'avança et s'adressa à Naruto.

- Qu'allez-vous faire, Naruto-sama ?

Naruto l'observa sévèrement, mais s'adoucit après quelques secondes.

- Je préfère ne pas vous le dire, monsieur le directeur. Pour l'intérêt de la nation, il vaut mieux être le plus secret possible. Je ne suis pas assez confiant pour assurer l'absence d'agents infiltrés dans Haru, répondit le jeune ninja avant de rajouter : « Dans l'immédiat, je souhaite que vous assigniez des personnes de confiance à la surveillance de Kyoko-chan. Des gens malintentionnés seront susceptible de l'assassiner pour ne pas qu'elle parle d'avantage à son réveil. De plus, Koyuki tient énormément à elle. Protégez-là. »

Naruto n'attendit pas que l'homme réponde, et il quitta la salle, suivit de son maître. Ils furent en moins de deux minutes au dehors de l'hôpital. Jiraiya ricana légèrement à l'attitude de Naruto.

- Le roi de Haru est arrivé, susurra-t-il amusé, sous le froncement de sourcil de Naruto. Cependant, son amusement était feint, vite prouvé par la gravité de son expression la seconde suivante. « Naruto, que vas-tu faire ? »

- Je vais rejoindre les quartiers généraux de l'armée de Haru no Kuni, dit-il sans se retourner et en continuant à marcher. « Cet enlèvement laisse présager une invasion. Je veux que l'armée se prépare à cette éventualité. »

- Et pour Koyuki ?

- Je vais la sauver, répondit hâtivement le blond en s'arrêtant.

Jiraiya le voyait de dos, mais il imaginait bien le visage impassible de Naruto. Le même genre d'expression, le même genre de regard que son père avait lorsque la situation était sérieuse. « Elle a peut-être déjà été tuée, Naruto. » Jiraiya sut aussitôt qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça lorsque l'atmosphère devint instantanément glacial et qu'une aura meurtrière émana furieusement du jeune Namikaze. Si ce n'était pas pour le fait que Jiraiya avait confiance en Naruto pour ne pas laisser la colère le submerger, il aurait dégainé un kunai et se serait préparé au combat étant donné l'intensité de l'aura meurtrière que son élève avait dégagé.

- Elle n'est pas morte, _sensei_, grogna-t-il lentement en appuyant sur le dernier mot. « Je le sais. J'en suis sûr. » rajouta-t-il plus calmement, la voix soudainement instable.

Jiraiya comprit aussitôt que son élève était inquiet… C'était évident. Naruto était mort d'inquiétude. Le Sannin s'avança à niveau de Naruto et posa une main sur son épaule. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, et ceux de Naruto s'adoucirent, pour s'emplir de tristesse. Ce fut presque comme s'il allait pleurer.

- Allons, Naruto ! tonna Jiraiya, souriant. « Elle n'est pas morte, tu l'as dit toi-même ! » rajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire, avant de lever la tête vers le ciel presque noir de nuage. « Tu vas la sauver. Tu dois la sauver ! Et tu dois sauver ce pays. N'est-ce pas ce qu'un futur roi ferait ? »

Naruto s'autorisa un sourire aux paroles encourageantes de son maître. « Hai. »

* * *

Lorsque l'unité de ninja d'Iwagakure sous le commandement d'Odateru amarra sa barque sur le navire du roi Honma, des membres de l'équipage situés à une vingtaine de mètres au-dessus envoyèrent plusieurs poulies pour raccorder la barque au navire et permettre de la soulever et la ramener à bord. Les Iwa-nins s'empressèrent de saisir les poulies et les accrochèrent à quelques cavités de la barque prévue pour les accueillir. Après quelques secondes, l'équipage du navire se mit à tirer la barque pour la ramener au niveau du pont. La mission s'était correctement déroulée.

Odateru regarda Koyuki qui était vautrée à ses pieds, attachée pieds et poings liés et bâillonnée. Elle était réveillée depuis quelques minutes, comme cela faisait maintenant près d'une heure qu'ils avaient réussi à la kidnapper, et à sa satisfaction, elle avait arrêté de se débattre comme elle l'avait fait quelques minutes après son réveil sur le sol trempée de la barque. Elle avait dû avoir un réveil inhabituel pour une reine… car c'était l'écume gelée de l'eau de mer qui giclait dans la barque qui avait fini par la sortir de son sommeil, et non pas quelques rayons de soleil filtrant dans une chambre luxueuse. Il avait eu envie de rire à cette pensée et sous l'amusement de ses hommes, en posant un pied sur elle comme si elle n'était rien de plus qu'un détritus ou un cadavre inconnu, il s'était moqué d'elle et l'avait humilié.

Quand vint le moment, il reprit Koyuki sur son épaule droite, se fichant bien du fait que c'était inconfortable pour elle et qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. Lorsque la barque s'arrima à niveau du pont du bateau et que les membres de l'équipage du navire de Jomaru Honma le saluèrent lui et ses hommes, il posa pied sur le sol. Certains le félicitèrent en apercevant Koyuki sur son épaule, mais Odateru n'y répondit pas et préféra passer entre eux pour rejoindre le daimyo de Daya no Kuni avec sa prise. Koyuki, en voyant les hommes présents la traiter comme si elle n'était qu'un gibier, ressentit une envie de pleurer. Elle les maudissait tous. À ses yeux, ils allaient tous payer de leurs vies ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lui faire à elle et son pays. L'homme qui la détenait et qui semblait être la tête du groupe qui l'avait kidnappé l'amena à l'intérieur du bateau, qui semblait vraisemblablement être un navire de croisière. Elle jura intérieurement, comme elle avait pu remarquer malgré l'obscurité du futur orage que le navire se trouvait au large de son pays… Et elle ne doutait pas quant au fait que ce bateau d'apparence civile avait reçu la permission de voyager dans le territoire maritime du pays du printemps. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne susceptible de rendre réglementaire et sans soupçon la présence d'un bateau de croisière de cette taille au large de Haru no Kuni sans aucun itinéraire d'accostage au port : son propre ministre des affaires maritimes, avec le soutien de certains amiraux de la marine…

Ce qui signifia que ce fut une trahison. On l'avait trahi, et tout ceci était un coup monté. À cet instant, Koyuki fut violemment déposée au sol, et fut surprise en sentant une moquette sous ses mains. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'elle était dans une salle luxueuse avec véranda donnant sur l'océan et surtout sur son île. Les ninjas qui l'avait enlevé se trouvaient derrière elle, alors que devant elle se trouvaient plusieurs personnes, dont une qu'elle reconnut aussitôt comme étant le roi de l'archipel du pays du diamant, Jomaru Honma. Un homme dont elle s'était très fortement méfiée à son arrivée au pouvoir et un homme qu'elle s'était mis à détester lorsqu'elle avait appris pour les ignominies commises dans les deux îles qu'il avait conquis. Il avait anéanti la population masculine de l'île et asservi les femmes. C'était véritablement ignoble. Odateru arracha son bâillon quelques secondes après, mais elle ne prononça rien, agenouillée au sol.

- C'est un plaisir d'enfin vous rencontrer, Koyuki-san, j'étais très impatient ! prononça le daimyo de Daya avec un ton excité.

La perversité dans sa voix écœura Koyuki. Il était déjà repoussant visuellement, mais sa voix était pire. Elle respirait la corruption, la perfidie… Tout comme ces ministres qui l'avaient trahi. Elle se releva lentement bien que cela fut difficile avec ses jambes liées, avant que l'homme ne s'approche.

- Vous n'êtes pas très bavarde pour une actrice si réputée, nargua Jomaru en venant poser une main sur sa joue. Il rétracta aussitôt son geste quand la jeune femme essaya de le mordre. « Et fougueuse en plus… » prononça-t-il amusé alors que quelques hommes autour riaient.

Tous s'arrêtèrent cependant de rire la seconde suivante… Et il s'ensuivit un véritable silence de plomb à ce que tous virent devant leurs yeux outragés. Koyuki avait craché au visage de l'homme et témoignait un visage toujours aussi impassible.

Choqué, Jomaru porta lentement une main à sa joue et grimaça lorsqu'un sentiment d'humiliation naquit en lui à cet affront. Cette femme venait de lui cracher dessus devant sa suite ses ministres, ses serviteurs et même les ninjas d'Iwa avec qui il était associé. Affolée, une de ses suivantes accourut à ses côtés en lui apportant un mouchoir pour essuyer le crachat qui décorait sa joue droite, espérant apaiser la colère de l'homme. Elle savait que les colères de l'homme étaient à éviter.

- Je déplore l'utilisation de ce mouchoir, prononça alors Koyuki sans laisser transparaître ses émotions. « Ce crachat vous allait à ravir. Cela faisait maintenant un certain temps que je souhaitais vous l'offrir. »

L'humiliation du daimyo de Daya se changea en colère, et levant la main, il poussa un hurlement en frappant d'une gifle la joue de Koyuki, le plus fort possible. La jeune reine tomba par terre sur le sol dans un halètement, alors que du sang vint perler de sa lèvre fendue sous le coup. Comme elle était attachée et que le choc l'eut sonné, elle n'arriva pas à se relever, essayant plutôt de récupérer. Elle n'eut pas une seule seconde de répit car l'homme vint devant elle et la souleva par les cheveux. Elle grimaça à la douleur mais ne lui accorda pas le plaisir de la voir paniquer, comme elle le regarda dans les yeux avec une volonté et un courage flamboyant, pour le défier.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur, espère de goujat pathétique, maugréa-t-elle.

- C'est ce que disait la reine du pays du sel lorsque j'ai assassiné ses fils et son mari ! rétorqua-t-il avant de faire un sourire vicieux qui donna à sa simple vue un haut le cœur à Koyuki. « Elle ne disait plus la même chose lorsque je la ravageais elle et ses filles le lendemain comme la catin qu'elle était ! Et je vais faire la même chose avec toi, je vais détruire ton pays et tu vas gémir comme la petite catin qui se cache en toi quand je te ravagerais encore, et encore ! Je te dresserais et tu deviendras mon animal de compagnie ! »

Pourtant, sa tentative de soumettre et d'intimider la jeune reine de Haru fit l'effet inverse : elle lui adressa un sourire moqueur et un regard condescendant au possible, lui prouvant le fait qu'elle n'avait absolument pas peur de lui.

- Tu n'es ni un roi ni rien du tout pour moi, dit-elle en gardant ce sourire qui rendit furieux le daimyo de Daya. « Tu n'es qu'un moins que rien à mes yeux. »

L'homme tira d'avantage sur ses cheveux et la repoussa plus loin, aux pieds d'Odateru et ses ninjas.

- GARDE ! hurla Jomaru alors que deux samurais dans le coin de la salle s'avançaient. « Emmenez cette petite chienne dans ma chambre ! Je vais lui donner ce qu'elle mérite ! »

Mais ce fut à l'étonnement de tous que les samurais ne purent exécuter leur ordre. Même Koyuki fut troublée à ce retournement de situation, comme elle s'était résignée intérieurement à être souillée par cet homme. Odateru l'avait enjambé et les ninjas d'Iwa s'étaient avancés, bloquant ainsi son accès. D'autres samurais situés dans la salle s'avancèrent aussitôt pour faire face aux Iwa-nins, et constatant ceci, Koyuki appréhenda réellement un affrontement.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Odateru !? vociféra Jomaru. « Ecartes-toi et rends-moi cette catin ! »

- Non.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai entendu… ? Tu as dit non… ?

- C'est exact, tu as bien entendu, Honma, prononça froidement Odateru. « J'ai dit non. »

Voyant l'incrédulité dans les yeux du roi du pays du diamant, Odateru fit un pas en arrière et souleva Koyuki en entourant d'un bras ses hanches. La jeune femme eut le réflexe de se débattre à ce contact, car seul Naruto avait le droit à ses yeux d'être aussi proche d'elle physiquement, mais lorsqu'un kunai vint titiller et piquer sa gorge, elle s'arrêta en serrant les dents.

- Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux avec cette salope, Honma, continua Odateru avant de reculer. Ses hommes l'entourèrent légèrement, en protection. « Mais pas tant que je n'ai pas eu ce que je veux. » Ses ninjas sortir des kunais de leurs sacoches, démontrant par-là qu'ils n'avaient pas peur de se battre ici. « Je veux le Namikaze ! Tant que je ne l'ai pas, tu n'as pas la fille ! Je me fous de savoir si tu t'empares de ce pays pathétique, mais tu n'en seras pas roi tant que j'aurais la fille avec moi. Et tu n'auras pas la fille tant que je n'aurais pas la tête du Namikaze au bout d'une pique. »

Koyuki sut instantanément de qui parlait Odateru. Ils voulaient Naruto. Ils voulaient tuer son Naruto-kun. La peur l'éprit en se rendant compte que le ninja qui la tenait en otage allait se servir d'elle pour attirer Naruto. Elle avait peur que leur plan fonctionne. Elle avait peur pour son fiancé.

- Très bien, céda alors Jomaru en indiquant à ses samurais de reculer.

- On a un accord. Ne fais rien qui peut nuire à mes intérêts, et je ne nuirais pas aux tiens.

Le daimyo du diamant ne répondit rien. Les ninjas d'Iwa quittèrent vite le bateau. « _Salopard de Yowagoshi… Tu vas me payer cette trahison… Mais pour l'instant, je vais prendre cette île… Ensuite je m'occuperais de ton cas… _»

* * *

Naruto avait rapidement rejoins la forteresse où était basée les quartiers de l'état-major et avait fait convoquer d'urgence les généraux de l'armée. En temps normal, Naruto n'aurait disposé d'aucune influence, mais la situation était grave, aussi les haut dignitaires de l'armée avaient répondu aux convocations. Dans la grande salle se trouvaient maintenant près de quatre-vingt personnes, presque intégralement composée des hauts officiers de l'armée du pays du printemps. Les seules exceptions étaient les ministres du gouvernement de Koyuki.

L'arrogance fut le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit de Naruto au contact des généraux de l'armée. Ces derniers étaient arrivés avec leurs hauts airs de nobles. La majorité d'entre eux n'étaient même pas en armure ou uniforme militaire… Ils étaient dans des vêtements de cérémonie noble, des robes et yukata luxueux. En voyant leurs airs décontracté, Naruto avait voulu en tuer plus d'un. C'était comme si pour eux, l'enlèvement de Koyuki, de leur reine, n'avait rien changé à leur comportement ! Mais ce qui avait mis en colère d'avantage le blond était que d'une quelconque façon, les ministres corrompus du gouvernement avaient appris pour cette réunion d'urgence et étaient venus y assister. Naruto ne pouvait pas leur permettre d'agir plus longtemps car ces derniers étaient en lien avec Jomaru Honma, mais comme ils étaient les chefs du gouvernement après Koyuki, il ne pouvait pas non plus leur empêcher l'accès à cette réunion. Il savait que ces derniers comme plusieurs généraux allaient lui demander de ne pas interférer avec le commandement.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous là, la réunion débuta. Aussitôt, certains généraux demandèrent à Naruto de quitter la salle car il n'avait rien à voir avec Haru no Kuni, oubliant même que c'était lui qui avait demandé le rassemblement du gouvernement. D'autre lui ordonnèrent même de quitter le pays avec Jiraiya qui se trouvait dans un coin de la salle, à surveiller la situation et observer son élève interagir. Pendant quelques minutes, Naruto ne prononça rien, les laissant parler en réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait dire. Leur attitude l'énervait déjà et Naruto comprenait pourquoi Koyuki lui avait dit avoir du mal à gérer l'armée et ses représentants d'origine noble. Ils étaient irrespectueux et l'orgueil semblait presque émaner de chacun, même de ceux les plus modestes et taciturnes. Le blond constata qu'au bout d'un certain temps, ils avaient presque tous oublié sa présence, ceux qui lui avaient demandé de partir en premier lieu, comme ils étaient tous pris dans des débats enragés avec leurs interlocuteurs. Tous étaient debout autour d'une immense table ovale permettant de voir tous ceux qui l'entouraient… Naruto, situé à l'une des extrémités de la table, pouvait donc regarder les généraux se crier dessus et faire valoir leur prestige ou leurs grades…

Naruto remarqua également que les éléments perturbateurs de l'assemblée n'en composaient pas la totalité, ou du moins ce fut ce qu'il sembla constater. Une partie des généraux présents ne participaient pas aux débats enflammés et surtout particulièrement immature de la part de représentants nationaux aussi éminents… Et surtout à un moment pareil. Mais cette réunion ne devait pas s'adonner à ces querelles sans aucun sens… Naruto se retourna légèrement vers son maître, dont il partagea le regard, et il comprit que peu importe ce qui allait se passer, l'ermite n'allait pas intervenir. Naruto fronça les sourcils à la réalisation que Jiraiya le laissait se débrouiller, comme il avait compté sur le soutien de son maître pour prendre en main cet évènement. Il soupira ensuite, espérant juste que les généraux qui semblaient les plus sensés l'aideraient plutôt que de faire envenimer les choses. Ainsi, Naruto patienta, cherchant le moment opportun pour intervenir dans les débats et les faire taire pour de bon, pour réorienter cette réunion, car de toute évidence, et il s'en rendit vite compte, une partie d'entre eux semblaient ignorer que Koyuki avait été enlevée et que le pays du diamant était impliqué…

- Et pourquoi devrions-nous vous témoigner « le respect que vous méritez » ? demanda un des rares généraux en armure de la pièce à un homme qui était situé en face de lui, de l'autre côté de la table. « Parce que vous faites parties vous et vos semblables de maisons nobles ? Vous pensez que votre titre de noblesse à une valeur aux yeux des généraux qui n'en ont pas ? Laissez-moi rire alors ! Je n'ai jamais prêté serment à Koyuki-sama et encore moins accédé à mon titre de général de Haru pour me pavaner devant les demoiselles comme vous le faites tous, vous, les nobles ! Vous vous complaisez dans vos manières alors que notre armée se meurt, et ce uniquement par la faute d'incompétents tires-aux-flancs tels que vous ! » s'écria-t-il alors.

Cette accusation, bien que fondée et parfaitement légitime, participa à enflammer d'avantage la salle, choquant la majeure partie des nobles présents dans la salle. Ce général s'attira aussitôt la foudre de cette partie de l'assemblée, mais en contrepartie, il s'attira la sympathie et le soutien des généraux qui ne possédaient pas de titres de noblesse. Naruto pensait que jamais ils n'allaient s'arrêter. Il aurait bien pu les faire taire lui-même, à coup d'aura meurtrière et autres émanations de chakra qui ne manqueraient pas de les impressionner, mais il avait besoin de l'attention coopérative de tous, et ce genre de moyen était totalement contreproductif avec des personnes aussi orgueilleuses. Heureusement pour lui, un des hommes de l'assemblée mit fin à ces querelles inutiles à sa place.

- Cela suffit ! Taisez-vous ! s'exclama un général qui se trouvait à l'autre extrémité de la table.

Lui aussi était l'un des rares officiers en uniformes, prêts à toute éventualité. En fait, il portait une armure de samurai légère de couleur blanche, et une longue cape émeraude attachée autour de son cou et fixée à ses épaulettes métallique retombait à ses pieds. La relique d'or en forme de croissant de lune fixée au casque aussi blanc qu'il avait calé entre son bras et le côté de son torse démontra qu'il était certainement l'un des plus éminents officiers de l'armée. Les nombreux généraux agités de l'assemblée se turent aussitôt que l'homme en armure eut parlé, ce qui prouva cette fois aux yeux de Naruto que l'homme dirigeait, au moins symboliquement, l'état-major. Naruto espéra juste qu'il ne se montrerait pas aussi stupide que ses supposés subordonnés, bien qu'il en douta en ayant constaté la maîtrise de soi dont il avait jusque-là fait preuve. Il était relativement grand et sa stature imposante laissa comprendre que plus qu'un général, cet homme était réellement un guerrier. La richesse de son armure et de son casque, et les armoirie en couture argentée sur sa cape fit comprendre qu'il était de la haute noblesse, mais à la différence du reste des nobles de l'assemblée d'officiers, il n'en témoignait pas l'arrogance du noble jaloux et hautain… Non, en réalité, Naruto remarque qu'il témoignait au regard la même noblesse que lui, que Koyuki, où d'autres nobles qui ne se complaisaient pas dans les démonstrations de prestiges. Les cheveux noirs de ce général étaient coiffés en un chignon élégant et il portait une barbe et une moustache méticuleusement taillée.

L'homme posa son casque sur la table et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine en soupirant. Il observa ses semblables avec un air fortement désapprobateurs, avant de légèrement secouer la tête de déception. À ses côtés, les ministres le regardaient d'un mauvais œil, avec méfiance. Naruto comprit aussitôt que l'homme devait être l'un des rares sympathisants de Koyuki, ce qui le rassura aussitôt sur ses futurs rapports avec lui.

- Je suis réellement désappointé par tant d'indiscipline, messieurs, prononça alors l'homme en fronçant les sourcils. « Nous avons été convoqués exceptionnellement pour une réunion d'une telle importance, et vous gâchez ce temps précieux pour faire valoir vos attributs les plus futiles. Sincèrement, j'attends plus de conscience de la part d'homme aussi importants que vous, aussi ce sera la dernière fois que j'interviendrais pour vous rappeler à l'ordre. La prochaine fois, je m'entretiendrais avec plusieurs des hauts représentants de l'état-major ici présent pour reconstituer une assemblées plus raisonnable. Noblesse ou non, vous tous êtes les dignes représentants de l'armée de Haru no Kuni et de sa Majesté la reine, et j'attends de vous la dignité dont vous devez faire preuve. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

À aucun moment il n'eut élevé la voix, et pourtant, sous l'étonnement de Jiraiya et Naruto, le message de l'homme passa très bien parmi les officiers présents. Le silence faisant office de réponse aux yeux de cet homme, il toussota légèrement dans son poing avec de reprendre.

- Maintenant que ce problème est réglé, nous devons éclaircir les raisons de cette convocation de l'état-major. De ce que j'ai remarqué, au vu de votre comportement, un certain nombre d'entre vous semblez ignorer la raison pour laquelle vous êtes tous ici céans.

L'homme regarda ensuite Naruto qui n'avait ni bougé ni encore parlé. Les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes avant que le fameux général ne se remette à parler.

- Namikaze Naruto-sama, dans un premier temps, je dois vous adresser des excuses au nom de l'état-major pour avoir été importuné de la sorte par mes subordonnés, dit-il sous l'étonnement d'une partie des généraux présent pour une telle preuve de respect envers une personne qu'ils avaient jugé étrangère. Lorsque Naruto acquiesça silencieusement, le général reprit. « Laissez-moi me présenter. Je suis Otoya Asai, de la maison Asai. Je suis le commandant en chef des armées de Haru no Kuni et de Koyuki-sama. C'est un grand honneur de vous rencontrer en personne. »

Naruto réalisa alors à qui il avait à faire. Koyuki lui avait déjà parlé une fois de cet homme. L'un des rares généraux du gouvernement qui comme le défunt Sandayū Asama, avait organisé la résistance contre Yukigakure no satō. Cet homme qui dès lors que Koyuki était montée au pouvoir, avait mis au service de la jeune reine et du nouveau pays du printemps une faction armée loyaliste déjà prête et aguerrie.

- Merci, Asai-san, répondit courtoisement Naruto. « Cependant, l'heure n'est pas aux politesse et vous le savez. »

- Je le sais, en effet, continua le dénommé Otoya avant de regarder tous les généraux et amiraux présents d'un air on ne put plus sérieux et impliqué. « Vous tous avez été convoqués ici, moi y compris, par Namikaze-sama. » souligna-t-il en désignant Naruto du regard. « La situation l'exigeait. » rajouta-t-il aussitôt en appréhendant l'intervention de quelques hommes, notamment certains ministres présents. « Je lui laisserais le privilège de vous expliquer le pourquoi de votre présence ici. Je vous prierais donc de ne pas l'interrompre. Namikaze-sama, si vous vouliez bien… »

Naruto acquiesça et ne perdit pas son temps.

- J'ai dans l'immédiat plusieurs annonces à faire. Les rumeurs se répandent très rapidement dans la population, et je suis d'ailleurs surpris qu'un si petit nombre d'entre vous ne soit au courant, mais soit. Il y a quelques heures, le palais royal a été pris d'assaut par une force inconnue et la reine, Koyuki-sama, a été kidnappée. Les étages du palais ont été massacrés pour effacer tous témoins gênants.

Cette révélation fit naître un certain nombre de hoquet choqués dans la salle. Qu'ils furent simulés ou non ne fut pas la question.

- J'ai pu néanmoins découvrir qui étaient les responsables de cet acte.

Aussitôt, Naruto vit le choc dans les yeux des ministres. Jiraiya derrière lui en fut aussi témoin. La lueur de leur choc simulée à la nouvelle de l'enlèvement de Koyuki avait évolué de façon drastique lorsqu'il avait révélé connaître les responsables d'un tel crime, et si cela aurait été indécelable pour de simple civils et même des militaires, pour des ninjas comme eux, c'était une preuve flagrante de leur implication dans les évènements récents. « _Traîtres… Je vous le ferais payer._ » pensa Naruto en les regardant du coin de l'œil.

- Qui sont-ils !? Qui sont les responsables !? s'écria l'un des généraux de la salle parmi les nombreuses revendications qui fusaient désormais de toute part.

- Silence ! J'ai dit silence ! s'écria le général Otoya alors que le silence revint rapidement, permettant à Naruto de continuer.

- J'y venais justement, prononça Naruto en réponse à plusieurs des exigences des généraux présents. « Les responsables directs de cet enlèvement ne sont autres que les membres d'une unité de ninja. » révéla-t-il alors sous la confusion totale d'une grande partie des hommes.

Naruto s'était bien gardé de révéler de quel village provenaient ces ninjas pour deux raisons. La première restait le fait que s'il le faisait, plusieurs des personnes présentent feraient le lien entre ces ninjas et lui, comprenant donc le fait qu'il était impliqué, bien qu'indirectement. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était une masse de généraux naïf en colère criant vengeance en s'attaquant à lui, non pas parce que cet optique lui faisait peur, comme il aurait tôt fait de les faire taire pour de bon, mais parce que cela retarderait la préparation des défenses du pays que de diviser l'état-major. La seconde raison d'un tel secret était le fait que si cela venait à s'apprendre qu'Iwa avait fomenté son assassinat, directement ou indirectement, la guerre pourrait être déclarée… et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

- Les responsables directs vous avez dit, Namikaze-sama ? demanda l'un des généraux qui n'était pas au courant des évènements.

Naruto regarda un instant Otoya Asai, dont il perçut un signe d'affirmation, puis il continua.

- Oui. Car ces ninjas n'ont pas fait cela pour rien. Je suis moi-même un ninja donc je sais qu'un ninja agi uniquement sous contrat. Ces individus ont un employeur, et je sais qui il est.

- Ces ninjas proviennent-ils de Yuki ?

- Yukigakure n'est pas impliquée, intervint aussitôt Naruto, clarifiant ce point.

- Et quelle preuve avez-vous ?

Naruto tourna aussitôt la tête à celui qui l'avait interrompu, et qu'il avait reconnu sans mal. Hideyoshi Tanegashima… L'homme essayait de préparer le terrain. Ce fou pensait pouvoir jouer à ce jeu avec lui, il s'en mordrait les doigts bien assez tôt. Naruto savait que Hideyoshi voulait que l'identité des agresseurs soit révélée, car cela lui retirerait un certain crédit par rapport aux généraux présents. Si Naruto lui répondait, il révélerait également que Yukigakure n'était pas neutre t ça, il ne pouvait le permettre. Caché aussi bien les intentions de Yukigakure que l'identité des Iwa-nins étaient de mise. De plus, ce fourbe essayait de monter l'état-major contre Yukigakure.

- Aucune, répondit Naruto. « Mais je suis persuadé que Yukigakure n'est pas derrière cela. Cela ne leur ressemble pas. »

- Cela ne leur ressemble pas ? le coupa Hideyoshi avec ironie. « Mais sur quel critère vous basez vous pour affirmer une telle chose ? » Hideyoshi regarda ensuite les généraux. « Voyez là toute la fourberie et toute la traîtrise des ninjas ! Ils rôdent dans l'ombre et se terrent comme des rats ! Puis ils vous assassinent dans votre dos, quand vous vous y attendez le moins ! Cela ne fait aucun doute que Yukigakure est impliquée, ce sont des mercenaire sans foi ni loi, ils sont les laquais de Dotō ! » s'écria-t-il alors que la salle commença à s'agiter.

Les propos de Hideyoshi portèrent instantanément ses fruits comme la majorité des hommes présents se mirent à chuchoter, indécis mais partiellement d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait attaquer préventivement Yuki, les submerger avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Otoya et Naruto, ainsi que certains autres occupants de la salle froncèrent les sourcils à la manipulation aussi bien flagrante qu'imperceptible du ministre.

- Souvenez-vous de ce qu'ils ont fait autrefois ! Ils ont trahis notre roi, ils ont assassinés nos seigneurs Kazahana ! Et ils recommencent aujourd'hui, ils complotent pour à nouveau reprendre le pouvoir ! Ils ne connaissent pas leur place ! Aucun ninja n'est digne de confiance, pas même lui ! » enchaîne l'homme en pointant du doigt Naruto.

- HIDEYOSHI ! s'écria Otoya en posant la main sur le pommeau de son sabre.

Aussitôt, la salle se tue. Certains sympathisants d'Otoya mirent également la main à leurs sabres, s'apprêtant à dégainer. Ce spectacle apeura une majorité des officiers présents et la totalité des ministres, tous corrompus. Hideyoshi jura intérieurement, comme il comprit qu'il en avait trop fait. Il ne prononça plus rien, comme il sut qu'Otoya était un homme trop dangereux à provoquer.

- Vous avez dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire ! J'ai toléré votre présence et celles de vos associés jusque-là mais je vais vous prier de partir immédiatement.

- Quoi !? Comment osez-vous me demander ça, Otoya ?! Nous sommes les hauts dignitaires de Haru ! Vous n'avez pas le pouvoir de nous faire quitter cette réunion !

Otoya sortit alors légèrement la lame de son fourreau, montrant qu'il était déterminé à leur faire quitter la salle lui et les autres ministres.

- Permettez-moi d'en douter, Hideyoshi, répondit calmement Otoya. « Manquer de respect à Namikaze-sama est quelque chose que Koyuki-ojou-sama n'aurait pas toléré. Aussi, je suivrais sa volonté même si elle n'est pas là. Sortez, cela vaudra mieux pour nous tous, et pour vous également… Surtout vous, en réalité, termina-t-il alors qu'il dégainait d'avantage sa lame.

Les ministres se regardèrent les uns les autres, mais voyant qu'aucune aide d'aucun des généraux ne leur parviendrait, Hideyoshi jura dans sa barbe. Il regarda avec haine Otoya et soufflant hautainement, il se dirigea la tête haute vers la sortie de la pièce.

- Ce n'est pas terminé, Otoya ! Votre insubordination vous coûtera cher ! Je vous le garantie !

- Nous verrons.

Quelques secondes après, la quinzaine de ministre avaient quitté la salle, qui reprit son calme. La plupart des généraux essayaient de comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver, les conséquences de l'acte d'Otoya pouvant être désastreuses pour lui sans la présence de la reine pour le soutenir et l'immuniser. Otoya soupira longuement, dans un sens soulagé d'avoir réussi à congédier les ministres. Cette session allait pouvoir continuer plus calmement dorénavant.

- Hideyoshi-san et ses acolytes ne sont plus là pour semer la confusion dans nos rangs. Si l'un d'entre vous souhaite donc s'exprimer, qu'il le fasse maintenant, où se taise, prononça Otoya. Voyant le silence qui s'ensuivit, il reprit parole. « Je considère le débat sur Yukigakure clos jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Namikaze-sama, maintenant je voudrais que vous répondiez à ma question. Qui sont-ils ? Qui sont les responsables de l'enlèvement de la reine et de l'attaque sur le palais ? »

Naruto fut silencieux quelques secondes avant de répondre, relâchant la surprise.

- C'est Daya no Kuni et Jomaru Honma qui sont les commanditaires de cet enlèvement.

À cette révélation, il y eu une multitude de hoquet choqué de la part des généraux, qui comprenaient maintenant l'extrême gravité de la chose. Le regard d'Otoya était illisible, mais le Namikaze ressentit cependant son malaise et sa crainte des futurs évènements. Le jeune blond décida néanmoins de poursuivre.

- C'est pour cela que la réunion a été appelée. Haru no Kuni est désormais en guerre avec Daya no Kuni, prononça-t-il sous les grimaces de plusieurs hommes. « L'île doit se préparer à une éventuelle attaque ou invasion de la part du pays du diamant. L'enlèvement de Koyuki n'a pas d'autre signification. Asai-san, vous avez désormais le commandement total du pays du printemps et de ses armées jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Vous ne rendrez compte qu'à deux personnes : Au dirigeant de Yukigakure et à Koyuki elle-même. »

Mais alors que le général Otoya avait acquiescé calmement, montrant par-là son consentement inconditionnel aux directives spontanées de Naruto, ce ne fut pas le cas d'un certain nombre des commandants présents. Ils se mirent à revendiquer la légitimité d'une telle décision, contestant la parole de Naruto en faisant valoir le fait qu'il n'avait aucune position de pouvoir dans ce pays. Naruto sourit légèrement à ces remarques, sachant qu'ils avaient raison, en partie… Ils ne savaient cependant pas que Koyuki et lui étaient fiancés et qu'il serait bientôt l'autorité absolue de Haru au côté de sa future femme. Le révéler sans preuve à l'appui n'était cependant pas envisageable, aussi, il se contenta de répondre une seule chose qui calma la totalité de l'assemblée et qui mit en terme à cette session.

- C'est vrai, je n'ai aucune autorité. Je ne devrais pas donner un tel ordre et confier un pouvoir que je n'ai pas dès le départ. C'est vrai. Mais je sais aussi que certains braves soldats sont morts tout au long de ces vingt dernières années pour sauvegarder un pays paisible et stable. Qui pensez-vous tous être, alors que vous vous cachiez tous pendant que Dotō opprimait votre pays ? Otoya est le seul digne de diriger l'armée de ce pays car c'est le seul qui a su garder la tête froide aux provocations des nobles envers ceux qui n'ont pas ce titre, et mieux encore, il n'a pas réagi aux manipulations intempestives de Hideyoshi Tanegashima. Ce pays a besoin d'un général en chef capable de garder la tête froide lorsque la situation le demande. Ce pays a besoin d'un général qui ne fuit pas devant la complication et le danger comme la majorité d'entre vous l'ont fait lors du coup d'état de Dotō Kazahana. C'est ce que Sandayū Asama aurait souhaité s'il était encore parmi nous aujourd'hui.

Sur ces mots, Naruto avait quitté la salle, laissant un état-major pensif.

* * *

L'heure était grave, et le moment fut mal choisi pour Kitsuchi lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau de son père. La nuit allait tomber d'ici trois heures et Kitsuchi avait rejoint la tour des Tsuchikage pour avoir des nouvelles d'Onōki. En effet, il s'inquiétait : l'aîné du clan Ryuutenbin n'était pas rentré dans les quartiers de l'illustre clan depuis hier et la plupart de ses membres se questionnaient quant à son absence. Sa fille Kurotsuchi était repartie en dehors du village avec Rōshi, qui lui enseignait méticuleusement l'art de manipuler la lave, dont il était expert. Les deux se trouvaient actuellement non loin d'Iwagakure, sur les routes, dans les massifs montagneux au nord-est. Han quant à lui, était à nouveau allé se terrer dans les dangereuses ténèbres des profondeurs caverneuses des montagnes d'Iwa, infestée de bêtes féroces et de nuages et nappes d'acides, où il forgeait inlassablement ses pièces d'armures et autres objets.

La tension qui avait été omniprésente depuis ces dernières semaines était retombée. Cependant, Iwa restait encore sur le qui-vive, et Kitsuchi restait inquiet. Oui, l'un des membres les plus âgés du haut-conseil d'Iwagakure no satō avait été retrouvé éventré en plein milieu du village. D'après les quelques rapports dont se souvenait Kitsuchi, l'homme avait pourri littéralement deux jours avant d'être retrouvé derrière quelques poubelles. Pour Kitsuchi, il n'était pas rare d'assister aux fureurs de son père : Onōki no Ryuutenbin était un homme qui tout au long de sa vie avait été très colérique, malgré son expérience et sa sagesse. Toutefois, Kitsuchi avait rarement vu son père aussi furieux que lorsqu'il avait découvert le meurtre de Ieyasu Matsudaira, il y avait exactement un mois et demi. Ses dernières montées de fureur remontaient à la désertion du Jōnin Deidara, membre du Bakuha Butai, corps des explosions d'Iwagakure no satō, une faction importante du village il y avait quelques années. Onōki avait ordonné à un maximum d'effectif et d'organisme d'enquêter sur ce crime mystérieux, mais malgré l'intensité des recherches, les résultats étaient restés nuls, le responsable de cet assassinat étant toujours en liberté.

Bien sûr, une cellule spéciale d'enquête avait été formée et œuvrait actuellement activement à la chasse du meurtrier. La colère d'Onōki s'était apaisée après six jours d'enquête malgré tout et la vie au sein du clan était revenue à peu près à la normale. Kitsuchi fronça les sourcils en se rappelant cependant des rires tonitruants de Han lorsque ce dernier avait été mis au courant du meurtre du conseiller Matsudaira. Pour lui, ce mépris et cette folie de la part de l'homme psychotique en armure était indigne d'un ninja d'Iwa et encore plus indigne d'un membre du clan Ryuutenbin… car oui, Han, bien qu'on ne le nommait jamais de la sorte et qu'il n'aimait également pas être nommé de cette façon, était bel et bien Ryuutenbin no Han. L'homme était cependant un meurtrier sans foi ni loi, un assassin des plus impitoyables… Et son cœur était fait des roches les plus tranchantes et les plus froides de ces maudites grottes dans lesquelles il errait. Il se rappelait encore des disparitions répétées de plusieurs des habitants de Iwa qui se risquaient à s'aventurer dans les dédales rocheux les plus profonds et noirs des montagnes… Ces derniers étaient en fait pris au piège par Han qui les torturait des jours et des jours avant de les achever à l'acide.

Onōki n'avait jamais rien fait à propos de Han pour la simple raison que ce dernier était un Jinchuuriki extrêmement talentueux. Kitsuchi chassa rapidement ces pensées, et recentrant son attention sur le bureau dans lequel il venait d'entrer, y chercha son père… Qu'il ne trouva pas. Le bureau était vide, si ce n'était pas pour les centaines et centaines de documents tassés en vrac sur le bureau ou au sol, prouvant que Onōki avait certainement été acculé de travail. Kitsuchi s'avança pour regarder les documents… Et il en vint à un constat étrange : ces documents n'étaient pas à leurs places. Ils étaient tous datés de plus d'un mois et signés de la main de son père, et devraient donc normalement être rangés dans les archives pour consultation ultérieure. Aussitôt, le Jōnin d'élite d'Iwagakure comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas et que son père avait un problème. Il sortit alors rapidement du bureau.

- Nodoka-san, prononça-t-il à l'assistante qui siégeait dans l'antichambre du bureau du Kage et qui semblait tamponner quelques formulaires.

Elle avait un physique relativement commun à toute les belles jeunes femmes. De long cheveux bruns, un faciès doux et la peau beige. Ses yeux étaient noirs et son visage fin. La dénommée Nodoka releva la tête, les sourcils levé dans le questionnement.

- Oui Kitsuchi-sama ? Puis-je vous aider ?

- Oui. Savez-vous où se trouve mon père ? Il n'est pas dans son bureau.

La jeune femme fit mine de réfléchir avant de se souvenir. « Ah, je me souviens. Onōki-sama est descendu il y a moins d'une heure. De ce que j'ai compris, il semblait se diriger vers les archives car il cherchait un document depuis hier. Je ne sais pas de quel document il s'agit, mais Tsuchikage-sama était très embêté. J'aurais même dit qu'il était inquiet… Peut-être devriez-vous aller le voir. »

- Merci Nodoka-san. Bonne journée.

Saluant la jeune femme, l'héritier du clan Ryuutenbin descendit en direction des sous-sols de la tour pour chercher son père. « _Mon père, inquiet ? Nodoka-san ne se trompe que rarement sur ce genre de chose. Si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout… _» pensa-t-il en pressant le pas. Il ne mit pas longtemps à descendre au rez-de-chaussée, ignorant les regards curieux des quelques Iwa-nins qui le regardèrent passer. Il s'engagea dans une seconde cage d'escalier, qui partait dans les sous-sols, là où étaient entreposées les archives du village. Les archives d'Iwagakure no satō, comme tout village ninja digne de ce nom, n'étaient à la portée que d'une petite partie du village. Une partie minime en vérité : les seules personne y ayant accès étant les Jōnins, les factions spécialisée comme l'ANBU ou le corps des explosions, mais également les membres du conseil du village, et les figures éminentes du village, comme les capitaines de compagnie Chuunin et autre autres grades spéciaux donnant des privilèges tel que l'accès aux archives. Sur près de soixante-mille personnes, moins de mille cinq cent pouvaient circuler avec ou sans autorisation.

Les archives étaient le cœur des informations protégées du village. Tous les dossiers et rapports des missions effectuées par Iwa y étaient classés par ordre alphabétique, catégorie, date. Tout y était précisément et précieusement entreposé. Dans ces locaux vastes et sombres étaient également détenus de nombreux rouleaux de savoir sur les divers arts ninjas, mais aussi des informations et compte-rendu d'observations sur un grand nombre de ninja, tous ces documents étant de toute génération depuis la fondation du village. La zone était donc surveillée non-stop par des équipes Jōnins spécialisées dans la surveillance, la maintenance et la mise à jour des documents. Onōki ne fut bien sûr pas en vue lorsque Kitsuchi pénétra dans les locaux des archives. C'était l'endroit typiquement archaïque, non éclairé sinon par quelques lanternes qui traînaient ici et là… Certains quartiers des archives étaient en fait scellés et littéralement interdit d'accès, car ils renfermaient des artefacts dangereux. Kitsuchi se rappelait même avoir trouvé des rayons de ces locaux infesté de toiles d'araignées. Les archives se résumaient en fait à un labyrinthe de corridors humides qui s'étendaient dans les sous-sols de la tour mais aussi d'une partie du quartier de la tour d'Iwa. Ces sous-sols étaient semblables à de véritables cryptes, bien qu'ils n'auraient jamais le danger de véritables tombes maudites comme ces profondeurs lugubres dans lesquelles Han et quelques inconscient aimaient s'aventurer.

Pendant quelques minutes, Kitsuchi se perdit dans cet endroit à chercher son père, mais enfin, après dix minutes de recherches, finit par le trouver. Onōki étant un homme impulsif comme tout Ryuutenbin qui se respectait, il fut donc très facile à lire, et là, appuyé sur une table entre deux étagères avec de nombreux dossiers éparpillés au sol et sur le bureau… Kitsuchi confirma le fait qu'Onōki était fortement contrarié par quelque chose. D'expérience, il savait qu'un Kage ne dérangeait JAMAIS un pile de dossier aussi sauvagement jusqu'à en recouvrir le sol, à raison de plus avec un Kage aussi expérimenté que Onōki qui n'avait pas son temps à perdre à ranger des rapports. Kitsuchi approcha alors son père, qui ne se retourna même pas à sa présence, continuant de fouiller. Voyant à quel point Onōki était concentré, Kitsuchi se retourna pour aller chercher une chaise à quelques mètres. Il s'y assit, et attendit, sans rien dire. Quand il entendit une feuille être froissée après quelques minutes, et que la respiration d'Onōki se stoppa… Il sut que sa patience avait porté ses fruits.

- Par Kami… Qu'ont-ils fait… Qu'a-t-il fait… ?

- Que se passe-t-il, Otou-sama ? Qu'avez-vous découvert ?

Onōki fut silencieux un moment, avant de se tourner dans un soupir las. Il regarda Kitsuchi avant de se mettre à marcher. « Viens, remontons dans mon bureau, je t'expliquerais. » Ils quittèrent rapidement les archives, Onōki emportant avec lui les pièces qu'il avait consulté auparavant. Kitsuchi ne prononça rien, ne s'occupant que de le suivre. Quand ils arrivèrent sous le regard curieux de Nodoka, Onōki la salua du regard.

- Nodoka-san, veuillez s'il-vous-plait contacter Bakuton no Gari du Bakuha Butai au plus vite. Dites-lui uniquement que sa présence est requise et qu'il doit venir immédiatement après avoir été prévenu.

- Hai ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant précipitamment et en quittant la salle en courant.

Quelques secondes après, Kitsuchi refermait la porte du bureau d'Onōki derrière lui, les y enfermant. Le silence était pesant et Kitsuchi commençait à perdre patiente. Il croisa les bras et s'arrêta devant le bureau de son père, derrière lequel ce dernier venait de prendre place. Après quelques secondes de silence, Onōki décida néanmoins de parler.

- J'ai découvert les raisons derrière le meurtre de Ieyasu Matsudaira, révéla-t-il, avant de reprendre lorsqu'il vit que Kitsuchi allait intervenir. « Je sais qui a fait ça. Je n'arrive d'ailleurs pas à comprendre comment j'ai pu être si naïf et ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Et avant de me poser des questions, saches que je vais y répondre totalement à l'arrivée de Gari. Il ne devrait pas tarder. Attendons quelques minutes, Nodoka-san est une jeune fille pleine de ressources. »

- Très bien, Otou-sama.

Kitsuchi prit alors un siège et s'assit devant le bureau, faisant mine de réfléchir à ce que son père venait de lui dire. Si son père était sérieux au point d'en convoquer Gari du Bakuha Butai, c'était que le responsable de ces derniers évènements était d'une quelque façon dangereux pour le village. Gari était un membre éminent du Bakuha Butai. Le corps des explosions était une faction spéciale d'Iwagakure déployée très rarement sur le terrain. Ses capacités les plus connues publiquement étaient bien sûr ce que son nom désignait : Le Bakuha Butai était réputé tels les Ne de Konohagakure comme une faction néfaste et il était connu comme un service politique terroriste. Onōki et les gouvernements d'Iwagakure no satō et de Tsuchi no Kuni avaient de très nombreuses fois recourues au Bakuha Butai pour perpétrer de nombreux attentats sur des structures fragiles, généralement civiles. Le Bakuha Butai était une réelle arme politique pour le pays, forçant des entreprises agissant sur le territoire à se soumettre au gouvernement ou agissant à l'étranger pour le sabotage de points stratégiques ennemis. C'était la principale fonction du corps des explosions.

Il y en avait cependant une autre. Plus que toute autre faction semi-indépendante d'Iwa, le Bakuha Butai s'était spécialisé dans la localisation des cibles, et donc l'espionnage. De nombreux espions talentueux d'Iwagakure étaient passés par le Bakuha Butai pour apprendre les ficelles du métier. Bien sûr, cette fonction d'espionnage du corps des explosions était totalement méconnue pour le simple fait que… destruction et espionnage étaient conceptuellement antinomiques. Jamais une seule personne n'appartenant pas à Iwagakure avait pensé à faire le lien entre le corps des explosions et l'espionnage, pas même les Ne de Konoha, qui étaient pourtant l'un des meilleurs services d'espionnage du monde.

Gari d'Iwa était l'un des membres éminents du corps des explosions, et en passe de devenir le leader. Gari était aussi l'un des piliers du village, et le cinquième ninja de rang S d'Iwa, à ses côtés et ceux d'Onōki, Han et Rōshi. Jōnin réputé dans le monde shinobi, il était avec lui également un candidat potentiel à la succession au titre de Yondaime Tsuchikage lorsque son père choisirait la retraite. D'expérience, Kitsuchi connaissait le ninjutsu de Gari… Le titre de Bakuton no Gari était explicite. De ses souvenirs de la troisième guerre, Gari était un monstre de puissance qui pouvait grâce à l'art de manipuler les explosions, le Bakuton, réduire en cendre de très grandes zones. Le Bakuton n'était pas un Kekkei Genkai élémentaire comme pouvait l'indiquer son titre de nature élémentaire. Le Bakuton était en fait un Hiden no Jutsu basé sur le Doton transmis dans le Bakuha Butai aux membres clés du service, les plus souvent déployés sur le terrain pour des missions de destructions intensives. Logiquement, avoir accès aux techniques de Bakuton demandait un investissement presque fanatique au corps des explosions et un niveau expert dans le Doton, car le Bakuton en était l'un des domaines les plus dangereux et spécialisés du monde. Parallèlement, les compétences d'espionnage de Gari étaient sans équivalent dans Iwa…

Comme prévu par Onōki, son assistante Nodoka sembla avoir fait vite à retrouver Bakuton no Gari car celui-ci apparut dans un Shunshin no jutsu à la droite de Kitsuchi après une petite dizaine de minutes. Les deux Ryuutenbin présents le saluèrent du regard, ce que ce dernier leur rendit respectueusement.

- Tsuchikage-sama, vous avez demandé à me voir, prononça simplement Gari en s'inclinant légèrement pour témoigner son humilité à son leader.

- Oui, Gari-san. Je t'attendais. Je requiers tes services pour une mission particulière.

- Quelle est-elle ?

Onōki sourit à l'aspect docile et disponible dont témoigna Gari.

- Allons ne sois pas si hâtif, je n'ai même pas encore commencé. Cependant je serais bref, répondit le vieux Tsuchikage avant d'inspirer. « J'ai élucidé le mystère autour du meurtre de Matsudaira Ieyasu il y a une heure. » révéla-t-il à Gari, alors que celui-ci se fit soudainement très attentif et impliqué.

Kitsuchi avait le même regard. Ils attendaient des réponses, ce qu'Onōki s'empressa alors de leur fournir.

- Je ne m'en serais jamais rendu compte autrement que par un simple ordre de mission, dit-il alors sous la confusion de ses deux interlocuteurs. « Un simple ordre de mission de rang C pour une équipe de Chuunin. »

Les deux ne l'interrompirent pas, et Onōki sut qu'il avait le champ libre pour tout expliquer du début à la fin.

- Cette équipe ne s'est pas présentée au hall des missions et a été signalée absente lors du briefing. La mission était importante, d'où le fait que j'ai été informé de leur disparition instantanément. J'ai remplacé l'équipe par d'autre ninja et j'ai aussitôt commencé l'enquête moi-même. J'ai cherché jusqu'au soir sans rien trouver. Aucun indice d'où ils auraient pu éventuellement disparaître. Cependant, ce matin, quatre Genins de quatre équipes différentes ont été signalés manquants et j'ai appris qu'ils étaient absent du programme de formation depuis plus d'un mois.

Les deux hommes en face d'Onōki froncèrent les sourcils dans la confusion.

- Depuis plus d'un mois ? Comment cela est-il possible Tsuchikage-sama ? demanda calmement Gari. « Pour sûr, nous en aurions été informé ? »

- Et c'est là toute la complication et la gravité de la chose, Gari-san, répondit aussitôt Onōki d'un ton sombre. « Leur « disparition » était réglementaire. »

Gari et Kitsuchi se regardèrent une seconde, par sûr de comprendre, espérant ne pas comprendre. Mais Onōki précisa alors.

- Oui, vous avez compris. Seule une personne de très haute hiérarchie aurait pu dissimuler une telle chose. Matsudaira Ieyasu était impliqué. Mais ce n'est pas tout, il y a plus encore, et c'est encore pire que ça, maugréa le Tsuchikage. « Je me suis empressé de faire des recherches plus avancées car jusque-là, cela n'expliquait pas ce qui se cachait derrière cette falsification et le meurtre de Ieyasu. J'ai alors découvert une trentaine de cas similaires à ces quatre Genin et cette équipe de Chuunin. Personne n'a daigné le signaler car tous font partie de services complètement indépendants et isolés les uns des autres, ce qui a fait croire que ces trente cas étaient uniques et particuliers.

- Je n'aime pas où ça va… murmura Kitsuchi.

- Cette faille du système a permis de faire quitter trente de nos ninjas et de les dissimuler pour près de deux mois. J'ai essayé de retrouver les documents régularisant chacun de ces cas et tout semblait en réalité correct. Une faille complète du système ! Un ordre de mission pour chacun de ces trente éléments donnant une mission long terme différente… Et devinez quoi ? Tous signés et approuvés par Ieyasu Matsudaira et… Odateru Yowagoshi.

- Odateru Yowagoshi ? demanda Gari, toujours de ce ton calme. « Je ne le connais pas, qui est-ce ? »

- N'est-ce pas une recrue Jōnin qui te causait des problèmes Otou-sama ? demanda Kitsuchi, répondant par cette question aux questionnements de Gari. Puis il fronça subitement et très dangereusement les sourcils, son aura se faisant aussitôt très froide et menaçante. « N'est-ce pas celui qui ennuie sans cesse ma fille… ? »

- Si, c'est lui-même, prononça Onōki en soupirant. « Odateru Yowagoshi. Recrue Jōnin. Il est un vecteur d'ennuis divers dans le village. Il est impulsif, prétentieux et imbu de lui-même. Moraliste à ses torts et absolutiste. Il est le profil typique du ninja d'Iwa d'autrefois. S'il s'assagissait un peu plus, il pourrait être en ligne pour devenir un élément important du village, mais à l'heure actuelle, il est d'une gêne conséquente pour nous. Plus que cela, il est une menace. »

- Que voulez-vous dire Tsuchikage-sama ? J'ai peur de ne pas vous suivre, intervint Gari.

- Il est celui qui a assassiné Ieyasu Matsudaira, révéla alors Onōki sous l'incompréhension de son fils et du Jōnin à sa droite. « Il l'a assassiné pour brouiller entièrement les pistes. Matsudaira et lui agissaient en collaboration complète depuis plusieurs mois sur la falsification d'un certain nombre de documents… Notamment les distributions des futures missions pour les prochains mois. Ils le faisaient à intervalles de deux semaines à chaque fois pour que les modifications deviennent des fantômes administratifs jusqu'à leur utilisation. »

- Mais pour quelle raison faisaient-ils cela ? intervint alors Kitsuchi, la main posée au menton en essayant de trouver les motifs de tels actes.

- J'y viens tout de suite justement, reprit simplement Onōki. « Comme je le disais, grâce à la minutie de leurs manipulations, tout passait entre les mailles du filet. Les quelques fois où les étrangetés dans les rapports étaient détectées, Matsudaira prenait aussitôt l'affaire en charge et la classifiait. Cela n'explique bien sûr ni leur motif ni la raison de cette corruption. Mais j'y viens comme je l'ai dit. Moi-même je n'avais pas compris. À part les ordres de missions falsifiés, je n'avais aucune indication de l'endroit où ces ninjas sous la « supervision » d'Odateru auraient pu se rendre… Jusqu'à ce que je réfléchisse plus profondément sur la question. J'ai alors trouvé.

Onōki regarda Kitsuchi avant de poser une simple question.

- Kitsuchi, mise à part réclamer la main de Kurotsuchi-chan sans cesse, qu'est-ce que réclamait Odateru plus que tout ? demanda le vieil homme mielleusement, montrant là tout son énervement et sa frustration.

Kitsuchi ne mit pas longtemps à réaliser.

- La vie de Naruto Namikaze de Konoha ! C'est la principale chose qu'il revendiquait au nom d'Iwa !

- Exact, dit Onōki. « C'est la raison pour laquelle il déclenchait des conflits dans le village. Il fait partie des plus obstinés à voir le fils du Yondaime Hokage mort. Il a assassiné Matsudaira et a profité de partir du village de façon régulière sans que nous ne nous en rendions compte, trop occupés à enquêter sur la mort de Matsudaira… Et il a emporté avec lui l'effectif que cet imbécile de Ieyasu lui a octroyé par les falsifications de nos archives. »

- Et tous ces ninjas ont accepté de suivre cet inconscient ? demanda sceptiquement Gari, en croisant les bras.

L'amertume se constatait sur son visage.

- Ne sois pas étonné, Gari-san. Je sais à quel point tu m'es fidèle ainsi qu'à Iwa. Je sais que ton idéal n'est que la fortune de notre village et son bien-être le plus absolu. Mais à ces inconscients également. Aucun d'entre eux n'est Jōnin et tous sont très jeunes. Le plus âgé a à peine plus de vingt ans. Ces garçons sont tous avides de gloire et d'aventure et ils ont certainement pensé à tort servir fidèlement et glorieusement Iwa lorsqu'Odateru, un Jōnin, venait leur proposer une mission particulière et importante… Ces idiots n'ont pas idée dans quel danger ils se sont mis et dans lequel ils mettent également Iwagakure…

Gari et Kitsuchi déglutirent. Rien qu'à la pensée du sous-entendu de leur Sandaime Tsuchikage…

- Assurément, quelque chose doit être fait, prononça Gari en passant une main sur son front et dans ses cheveux en pointe.

- Oui, proféra Onōki sur le même ton inquiet. « Nous risquons simplement beaucoup trop dans cette histoire. Le simple fait de déployer trente ninjas pour une mission à l'étranger est une violation de territoire sans un permis de circulation ou un accès militaire en règle. Des guerres ont été déclarées pour moins que cela ! Et ces imbéciles risquent de causer d'immenses ennuis à Tsuchi no Kuni. Nous sommes déjà en très mauvais terme avec Tori no Kuni et Ishigakure… Je ne parle bien sûr pas de Taki no Kuni et leur village caché… Et tous les ninjas dupés par Odateru sont jeunes et naïfs, Odateru lui-même est instable. S'ils s'en prennent à des civils d'un pays étranger, s'ils s'en prennent à un daimyo ou d'autres ninjas… Cela peut mener à la guerre. Et ces imbéciles ont pour ambition de s'attaquer à Naruto Namikaze, en plus accompagné du Sannin Jiraiya… Si jamais ils arrivent à les retrouver et les attaquer et si en plus ils causent des problèmes en chemin…

Gari et Kitsuchi acquiescèrent.

- Je comprends parfaitement. C'est une situation catastrophique et le temps est contre nous, s'exclama alors Gari. « Tsuchikage-sama, je suis à votre entière disposition, et le Bakuha Butai également. »

- Merci de ta coopération Gari-san. Aussi, je te confie une mission de rang S immédiatement. Je te charge de retrouver le Jōnin Yowagoshi Odateru avant que celui-ci ne trouve Namikaze Naruto, et de le ramener au plus vite à Iwagakure où il y sera jugé pour ses actes.

- Si jamais ce dernier refuse de me suivre et se montre hostile à toute arrestation ?

- Alors tu es libre de l'éliminer. C'est pareil pour les Genins et les Chuunins qui le suivent. Si jamais ces derniers se montrent réticents à revenir à Iwagakure et t'attaquent, neutralise-les. Ceci est une mission de localisation avant tout, la rapidité est de mise ainsi que la discrétion, Gari-san. Je te laisse carte blanche.

Gari acquiesça et fit un simple « Hai. » avant de disparaître dans un Iwa Shunshin no jutsu, partant se préparer pour la mission. Onōki regarda son fils dans les yeux, qui semblait vouloir quelque chose. Onōki comprit aussitôt. C'était son fils après tout, il le connaissait bien.

- Tu es libre de suivre le Jōnin Gari, Jōnin Kitsuchi.

- Merci, Tsuchikage-sama, prononça solennellement Kitsuchi en se levant et s'inclinant. « Nous ferons notre possible pour mener à bien cette mission. »

Il disparut à son tour dans un Shunshin no jutsu.

Onōki se retrouva alors seul dans son bureau. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer, espérer qu'Odateru soit retrouvé avant de commettre une erreur. Ses espoirs en étaient remis au temps. Il espérait juste qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

* * *

- Naruto, que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

Ce fut ce que demande Jiraiya en suivant Naruto, qui semblait se diriger vers les rivages de l'île à pas rapides. Cela faisait maintenant une dizaine de minutes qu'il avait quitté Otoya Asai avec les responsabilités du pays. Il ne répondit dans un premier temps pas, les laissant lui et son maître dans le silence. La pluie, bien que très légère n'avait pas cessé et ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer au vu du temps. Subitement, Naruto sauta, atterrissant habilement sur le toit de l'immeuble devant lequel il avait fait face quelques secondes avant. Jiraiya l'imita, attendant uniquement que son élève parle. Il n'avait rien dit car il avait remarqué le visage pensif de Naruto. Naruto ne l'interrompait jamais lorsqu'il était sérieusement plongé dans ses réflexions, et il en faisait de même. C'était un accord tacite. Naruto se tourna alors vers lui, et ne tarda finalement pas à lui répondre.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. La seule chose que j'ai en tête c'est la sécurité de Koyuki, Jiraiya-sensei. Je suis très inquiet, il faut absolument que je la retrouve.

Son ton était neutre, mais Jiraiya le vit dans ses yeux. Son filleul l'avait bien caché, mais à l'instant même où il parla, il vit cette panique dans ses prunelles bleues. Naruto taisait sa peur comme tout ninja qui se respectait, mais calmer son cœur, même pour un ninja, était quelque chose de compliqué. Surtout pour un jeune garçon comme Naruto. Son expérience au combat et sa puissance ne changeait pas moins sa façon d'être concernant les personnes qui lui étaient très chères.

- Ils n'ont laissé aucune piste. Mais ils m'attendent, je le sais, prononça le jeune ninja en serrant les poings. « Je savais que ça arriverait un jour ou l'autre. »

- De quoi ? demanda Jiraiya.

- Qu'on se servirait d'elles, répondit Naruto alors qu'il ne parvint cette fois plus à masquer son inquiétude.

Il se tourna vers la ville, qu'il regarda sans vraiment la regarder. Il fallait juste qu'il s'échappe quelque part, qu'il fasse taire son inquiétude.

- J'ai toujours appréhendé le fait qu'un de mes ennemis se serve de mes fiancées pour m'atteindre. J'avais déjà envisagé ce risque avec Akatsuki, surtout avec Emiko-chan. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça viendrait si tôt, avec Iwagakure… Et qu'ils s'en prendraient à Koyuki-chan. J'ai été un idiot, si j'avais été près d'elle à ce moment, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Naruto, intervint Jiraiya, avec un regard qui témoigna sa compassion.

Il comprenait la douleur de Naruto, enfin, il en comprenait l'ampleur. Il n'avait en ce qui le concernait jamais vécu cette expérience de l'otage, mais il savait que c'était une expérience très dure.

- Si, justement… C'est ma faute, répondit tristement Naruto. « J'aurais tous simplement dû donner une de mes balises à Koyuki-chan. Mais je n'y ai jamais pensé, je ne pensais pas qu'on nous trouverait et encore moins qu'on l'attaque. »

Naruto s'approcha du bord de l'immeuble, et vint s'y asseoir. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, réfléchissant toujours aussi activement bien qu'il ne savait pas à quoi. Il se contentait juste de chercher une solution. Il n'avait aucun indice qui lui permettrait de pister ces ninjas, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire – qu'il devait faire. Mais ces Iwa-nins pouvaient aussi bien se cacher en Haru qu'ailleurs. Le désespoir commença à l'éprendre.

- Tu la trouveras, s'exclama fortement Jiraiya.

Naruto releva la tête au ton plus que sérieux de son maître. Il le regarda. Il n'avait pas souvent ce ton de la part de Jiraiya. Un ton assuré, un ton sévère dans la voix. Et ce regard sérieux que son maître lui donna lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas encore venu le temps de s'abandonner à l'oisiveté. Jiraiya avait raison. Il allait la trouver. Koyuki l'attendait. Fronçant les sourcils, il se releva subitement, s'apprêtant à exécuter le Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Si Koyuki était dans Haru no Kuni, ces ninjas n'avaient aucune chance de se cacher de lui. Il allait les retrouver, et il allait leur faire payer.

Au moment où il allait déclencher le Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, ayant rassemblé une quantité phénoménale de chakra, il fut interrompu par un groupe de personne qui atterrirent non loin de lui et son maître, un peu plus loin derrière sur le toit. Des personnes que Naruto ne s'attendit pas forcément à voir maintenant.

Kazahana Seika, Ito Yukiko et Ito Netiri, ainsi qu'une douzaine de Yuki-nins. Si la situation avait été plus normale, nuls doutes que Jiraiya aurait déjà tenté quelque chose à la vue des trois jolies femmes devant lui.

- Bonjour, Naruto-sama, prononça Seika en s'avançant, suivie de ses subordonnés, qui saluèrent également le blond, silencieusement pour certains.

Naruto baissa les bras, interrompant sa technique de clonage et s'approcha également de la jolie Yuki-nin cousine de la reine de Haru et commandante de Yukigakure no satō.

- Bonjour Seika-chan, Yukiko-san, Netiri-chan. Vous êtes là plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévu… prononça Naruto. « Donc, cela s'est passé comme je l'avais prévu… n'est-ce pas ? C'est la raison de ta venue ici avec tes ninjas. »

- Exactement Naruto-sama, répondit Seika en baissant le regard, l'inquiétude commençant à y naître. « Je suis au courant pour Koyuki-Kōhi-sama… »

Naruto remarqua les poings serrés de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle parle de Koyuki, et il hocha la tête.

- Oui…

Ce fut tout ce qu'il arriva à dire spontanément. Néanmoins, il décida de reprendre, pour donner du courage à la jeune Kazahana : « Je vais la retrouver, Seika-chan. Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle revienne saine et sauve. » Cela fut apparemment suffisant pour soulager un tant soit peu Seika, aussi, elle lui adressa un petit sourire peinée.

- Kōhi-sama n'est assurément plus dans le pays, Naruto-sama, intervint alors Yukiko, attirant l'attention du jeune homme. « Lorsque Kōhi-sama a été enlevée, nos ninjas auraient repéré les malfaiteurs si ces derniers avaient quitté la ville pour se cacher. Ce qui ne laisse qu'une seule solution. »

- Ils ont quitté l'île par le port, prononça alors Naruto.

Il fut bien vite coupé cependant, lorsque Netiri s'avança.

- Mais comment ? demanda-t-elle. « La marine de Haru contrôle tout le littoral et les côtes… Et le port, même la rive, sont surveillés par l'armée ! »

Elle-même fut alors coupée lorsqu'une voix grave et sérieuse retentit. Tous ne prirent que peu de temps à reconnaître l'homme qui avait interrompu Netiri, et si la kunoichi au caractère bien trempé aurait mal réagi à cette interruption, elle fut cependant bien silencieuse en observant avec crainte le célèbre et légendaire Jiraiya des Konoha no Densetsu no Sannins… Seika, Yukiko et la douzaine d'autres ninjas de Yuki furent dans un état à peu près similaire.

- C'est pourtant simple. Les ninjas qui ont attaqué le palais ont réussi à capturer Koyuki-dono furtivement… Il leur aurait été aisé de passer à travers la surveillance du port pour dérober un bateau. N'oubliez pas qu'aucun homme non shinobi n'a de compétence particulière pour détecter un groupe de ninja organisé, même dans une ville…

Leur surprise momentanée et leur crainte disparut rapidement, laissant place à la réflexion comme ce qu'avait dit Jiraiya était très juste. Jiraiya n'avait cependant pas fini.

- Cependant… Aussi furtif peut être un shinobi, un bateau ça l'est déjà moins, et je suis d'accord sur le fait que la marine aurait normalement dû intercepter ce bateau. Un bateau, peu importe sa taille, qui quitte sans autorisation le port… C'est tout simplement trop suspect et c'est repéré direct. Je ne vois qu'une seule explication.

Ce fut Yukiko qui posa l'hypothèse pour lui.

- On les a laissé partir.

Tout le monde hocha la tête à ce constat, Seika et Naruto les premiers, fortement convaincus.

- Dans ce cas, il faut prendre en considération que la marine du pays est peut-être corrompue elle aussi, avança Seika, maintenant plus inquiète qu'avant, les mots rassurant de Naruto déjà oubliés.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète le plus, prononça alors Naruto, attirant l'attention de ses pairs. Jiraiya vit dans son regard le regard froid et sérieux que Minato prenait dans les situations graves. Ce regard de ninja, ce regard de guerrier… Ce regard de stratège. Il savait ce dont Naruto avait peur. « La marine joue le rôle d'écran de protection pour l'île. »

- Que cherchez-vous à dire, Naruto-sama ? demanda alors Seika, pas sûre de saisir les pensées du Namikaze.

- Vous êtes natifs de Haru qui a toujours été un pays neutre, même sous Dotō Kazahana… commença-t-il sous l'incompréhension de ses interlocuteurs. « Vous étiez encore des paysans cultivant la terre il y a trente ans. Aucun d'entre vous n'a jamais mené une guerre, ni même participé à une seule. »

C'était vrai. Mais ils ne comprenaient pas son point.

- La marine du pays, avant d'être une force de combat… C'est un écran de surveillance maritime, dit-il alors, aussitôt, ils comprirent. « Regardez cette brume. » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la mer. « On y voit rien. Seule la marine peut obtenir toute information… Si jamais un seul des bateaux de la flotte de Haru est corrompu, il y a une brèche, et si un bateau ennemi a pu s'échapper de notre port librement, il y a au moins plusieurs bateaux de notre flotte qui sont sous contrôle de ceux qui veulent du mal à Koyuki… Sous contrôle du pays du diamant. »

Jiraiya termina alors pour lui.

- Sans surveillance de la mer, une armée peut alors débarquer sur une zone non surveillée ou non armée, ou même les deux. Le fait que la marine soit potentiellement, de façon partielle, du côté ennemi, c'est un désavantage très dangereux. C'est ça le plus inquiétant. C'est une porte ouverte à l'invasion massive.

Les Yuki-nins acquiescèrent gravement.

- Netiri-chan, prononça doucement Seika à sa meilleure amie. « Peux-tu aller prévenir Kaede-sama qu'il faut au plus vite déployer des patrouilles sur les côtes de l'île pour aider l'armée à surveiller le large ? »

- Tout de suite Seika-chan ! s'exclama Netiri avant de partir à toute vitesse sans attendre, sautant de toit en toit.

Naruto se retourna entièrement vers le large qui s'étendait derrière la ville.

- Seika-chan, prononça-t-il doucement. « À combien de temps de navigation se trouve Daya no Kuni ? »

- L'île de Daya no Kuni est à… environ un jour et demi de navigation. Vous comptez y aller, Naruto-sama ?

- Oui. Quelque chose me dit que Koyuki est retenue là-bas… Par ses malfaiteurs.

Son ton indiquait à tous qu'il savait des choses qu'eux ignoraient, aussi il se retourna subitement avant que Seika ne puisse l'interroger. « C'est quelque chose que je dois faire seul. »

- Pourquoi ? prononça simplement Seika.

Comme elle s'en douta, Naruto ne lui répondit pas. Enfin, pas ce qu'elle voulut entendre. « Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, Seika-chan. Je te demande uniquement de me faire confiance. Je vais ramener Koyuki et nous nous occuperons du pays du diamant. » Elle hocha la tête, peu rassurée. Ceci dit, elle faisait entièrement confiance en Naruto. C'était pourtant risqué que de faire confiance à un ninja d'un autre village, mais son cœur lui disait simplement de l'écouter.

- Sensei, continua ensuite Naruto en se tournant vers lui. « Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de te mêler de tout ça, mais peux-tu veiller sur la sécurité d'Otoya-san et Kyoko-chan ? Ils ne sont à l'abri de rien. »

Jiraiya opina silencieusement. Il n'aurait jamais refusé cette demande, de toute façon. Naruto se retourna cette fois-ci en direction des quartiers portuaires de la ville. Il se retourna cependant en entendant Seika.

- Bonne chance Naruto-sama… ! Soyez prudent…

Il lui fit un doux sourire, les joues de la jeune fille rosissant imperceptiblement. Il voyait dans les yeux de la jeune fille une affection dont il ne comprenait pas vraiment l'origine étant donnée qu'ils ne se connaissaient que peu et qu'en plus il était celui qui avait mis son père à mort… Cependant, il savait aussi que Seika était une adorable jeune fille dévouée à son village et aux personnes dont elle se souciait, notamment Koyuki. Il comprenait donc ses encouragements.

- Merci Seika-chan. Soyez prudents vous aussi… Et restez cachés. Vous ne devez intervenir que si nécessaire tant que le moment n'est pas venu.

Ayant reçu l'approbation de la chef de Yukigakure, Naruto s'élança alors en direction du port, les laissant seuls avec la protection de Haru en responsabilités. Les choses allaient devenir bientôt très difficiles, il fallait donc agir vite.

* * *

Un ashigaru – un soldat –, courrait sur le pont du navire de croisière du roi du pays du diamant. Sa barque, dans laquelle il était venu accoster le bateau, était attachée un peu plus loin par l'équipage présent. Les cliquetis émis par ses jambières et le plastron de son armure légère retentirent comme il courut le long du navire. Rapidement, il entra dans la structure avant du navire, la passerelle de commandement, le sol mouillé et rêche du bois et des plaques de métal changeant pour un sol doux de tapis, de moquette. Les murs colorés et l'immense baie vitrée donnant sur l'île témoignèrent également du luxe de la pièce. Il aperçut son daimyo, Jomaru Honma, qui assis, regardait par la baie vitrée l'île avec une certaine impatience dans les yeux. Toute la salle, occupée par les courtisanes et les généraux, et quelques servantes et gardes, se retournèrent à son arrivée bruyante. Jomaru fut également curieux de la venue d'un roturier tel que ce coursier dans sa propriété.

L'homme, haletant, s'arrêta à quelques mètres de son daimyo et posa un genou à terre, s'inclinant bas pour présenter ses respects. Sa hâte ne lui permit pas d'attendre pour parler, aussi il s'exclama.

- Monseigneur ! L'amiral Iriki-In de Haru no Kuni vient de nous signaler par messager codé qu'un petit navire vient de quitter le port de la capitale ! Il affirme que ce bateau ne transporte qu'une seule personne !Nos commandants attendent vos ordres ! Devons-nous abattre ce vaisseau avant qu'il ne soit hors de portée ?

Tous les occupants de la salle se tournèrent vers Jomaru, curieux de savoir ce que l'homme allait répondre. Ce dernier mit une main à son menton, faisant mine de réfléchir.

- Non, laissez-le partir. Ne le coulez pas.

- Monseigneur, est-ce raisonnable ? hésita un de ses vassaux, un général, qui était près de lui.

L'ashigaru agenouillé releva légèrement la tête, attendant que son roi ne réponde au général, pour savoir si la réponse était définitive.

- Il est inutile de tergiverser, laissez partir ce bateau. Même si vous tentiez de le couler ce serait inutile, vous n'y arriveriez peut-être pas et nous signalerions notre position.

- Si vous me permettez, daimyo-sama… prononça alors un autre général présent. Lorsqu'il reçut la permission de parler, il continua. « Comment ne pourrions-nous pas le couler ? »

Jomaru Honma rechigna de façon méprisante envers ce général et cette question idiote.

- Je suis prêt à parier que la personne sur ce bateau n'est autre que Namikaze Naruto.

Les murmures commencèrent à circuler dans la pièce à cette possibilité.

- Mieux vaut ne pas prendre le risque de l'éliminer lorsque ce n'est pas à nous de le faire, et s'il arrivait à survivre à une attaque, il pourrait retourner sur l'île pour les prévenir que nous sommes là. Alors que la puissance de Haru n'est qu'un insecte par rapport à la puissance de Daya, il ne faut pas prendre de risque, expliqua-t-il alors que tout le monde acquiesça.

Les généraux se regardaient entre eux en approuvant la logique et le bon sens de leur daimyo, les courtisanes noble de la cour et les gardes le flattaient, quant aux servantes, elles observaient, inquiètes, les évènements. Jomaru regarda ensuite le soldat toujours agenouillé devant lui.

- Toi, retourne à ton poste prévenir tes supérieures de mes ordres. Dis leur que ce bateau ne doit pas être intercepté, et dis leur que l'amiral Iriki-In de Haru no Kuni doit donner un compte rendu aussi détaillé que possible des zones les plus sensible de l'île !

- Hai Honma-sama !

Le soldat repartit aussitôt en courant, rejoignant sa barque.

* * *

_Le jour suivant. _

Koyuki ouvrit les yeux, se réveillant d'un sommeil désagréable. Si le fait qu'elle s'était endormie uniquement à cause de l'épuisement et qu'elle s'était réveillé toujours autant attachée, et donc très inconfortable, ne suffisait pas, il fallait également que l'endroit dans lequel elle venait de se réveiller soit sombre et humide. Il faisait froid, et elle put voir la buée de son souffle uniquement grâce aux lueurs à peine scintillantes des quelques pierres lumineuses ornant les murs. Ornant les murs de ce qu'elle comprit être une grotte. Une mine. Une mine de diamants. Elle savait où ces ninjas l'avaient emmené. Ces galeries sans fonds et nappées de ténèbres n'étaient autres que les mines de diamant de Daya no Kuni à la réputation infâme.

Vautrée sur le sol, Koyuki réussit à se hisser pour s'asseoir contre le mur. La partie droite de son corps, sur laquelle elle avait été appuyée dans son sommeil, était mouillée, et une fois la pression retirée, elle ne put que frissonner à l'air ambiant qui vint mordre sa peau. Ce froid et cette peur ne lui rappela rien de moins que les épisodes de Yuki no Kuni et Dotō Kazahana, lorsqu'elle avait été retenue captive. Bientôt, l'image de Kyoko un couteau de ninja sous la gorge participa à embuer ses yeux de larmes, comme elle ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Etait-elle seulement encore en vie ? Une forte inquiétude l'éprit. Elle espérait seulement que sa Kyoko-chan était en sécurité. Elle l'avait trop protégé de ses immondes ministres pour que cette dernière ne meure comme ça. Elle ne voulait pas.

Elle entendit alors des bruits. Elle crut un moment que ce furent ses ravisseurs ninjas d'Iwagakure no satō, mais rapidement, elle en vint à se convaincre du contraire. Ces bruits… Ces bruits, elle ne les avait jamais entendu. Assurément, ce n'était pas des bruits de pas, ni des éclats de voix d'homme ou même des chuchotements. Elle compara ça à des grattements. Comme si quelque chose semblait ronger une paroi non loin, dans les ténèbres du tunnel qui s'enfonçait plus profondément dans la mine, et donc elle ne percevait qu'à peine quatre ou cinq mètres à partir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Cette pensée lui fit se rendre compte qu'elle avait peur du noir.

En temps normal, Koyuki aurait au moins demandé ce qu'il y avait, dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse, mais avec le ruban adhésif marron clair collé sur sa bouche, elle ne put qu'émettre un gémissement contenue, la peur commençant à la saisir. Le grattement commença à se faire plus sonore, plus proche, et Koyuki se rendit compte que ce n'était pas humain. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette ombre, une créature. Elle le savait. Quelque chose qui allait la tuer si elle restait là.

Les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, mais elle essaya au mieux de taire ses sanglots… Difficile lorsque l'on ne pouvait même pas mouvoir ses lèvres à cause de ruban adhésif. Elle avait si peur. _« Naruto-kun… Viens me sauver, Naruto-kun…_ » Elle recula légèrement, mais ses jambes étaient attachées, ainsi que ses bras, et elle ne pouvait qu'attendre là, assise contre le mur, fermant les yeux. Puis, elle entendit le bruit d'une arme qu'on enfonçait dans la chair, et enfin, un hurlement, un grognement strident et inhumain qui confirma que cette créature n'était pas humaine… Puis le silence.

- C'était moins une, entendit-elle.

Elle reconnut là la voix d'un des ninjas qui l'avaient enlevé… Et aussi ironique que cela parut, elle en fut soulagée.

- Tu m'étonnes, répondit un autre ninja d'Iwa. « Je sais pas ce qui a pris Odateru-san de planquer la fille dans cette vieille mine. »

Elle en entendit ensuite un troisième.

- Ouais… Tsuchinobu s'est fait avoir par ces araignées géantes tout à l'heure. C'était qu'un Genin, mais personne ne mérite de finir comme ça. On n'a même pas tout retrouvé de son corps, juste quelques membres… Ces saloperies l'ont mis en pièce en à peine une heure. Alors faites attention, je ne veux pas retrouver un seul d'entre vous à moitié bouffé encore une fois. Sinon, il y a quelqu'un qui surveille la fille ?

Koyuki n'entendit personne répondre.

- Bande d'imbéciles ! J'avais dit à l'un de vous de rester près d'elle ! Il nous la faut vivante pour attirer le Namikaze dans le piège et la dernière chose que je veux, c'est que Odateru découvre qu'elle a fini dans le ventre d'une de ces bestioles comme Tsuchinobu ! Il nous tuerait si ça arrivait ! Toi, vas la surveiller !

- Hai ! … Et sinon, avec elle, est-ce qu'on peut…

Une sueur froide coula le long de l'échine de Koyuki.

- T'as entendu ce qu'Odateru a dit ? Bon sang, mais vous êtes de véritables crétins ! Non, tu ne peux pas !

- Pff. Rabat-joie. On a la chance d'avoir cette fille sous la main et rien…

Les genoux pliés, ramenés à sa poitrine, Koyuki y enfonça sa tête en priant. C'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Prier pour elle et son Naruto-kun, prier pour que son amour vienne la sauver.

* * *

Etrangement, l'air s'était rafraichi. Les nuages qui couvraient jusqu'alors le ciel avaient pris en volume, assombrissant d'avantage le pays sous une ombre inquiétante. La brume du matin s'était épaissie, cachant l'océan. Les gens l'avaient senti, et le silence avait pris place, chaque famille, chaque habitant se cloîtrant chez eux. Ces ténèbres étaient annonciatrices de mauvaises augures, et les rumeurs sur la disparition de la reine se répandaient à même rythme que celles de la déclaration de guerre à Daya no Kuni. Les habitants de Haru craignaient la guerre, ils craignaient l'extérieur du pays du printemps à cause des trop nombreux ragots portant sur les nations voisines, considérées presque comme barbares. Daya no Kuni était l'une des pires, d'où le fait que l'inquiétude régnait. Une rumeur de déclaration de guerre n'était jamais seulement une rumeur, tout le monde le savait. Les habitants n'étaient pas les seules sur le qui-vive, et il n'était en fait pas les plus appréhensifs.

L'armée de Haru était sans doute celle qui était le plus sous la pression. Les nouvelles avaient été communiquées parmi les soldats, en effet. Haru no Kuni, le pays du printemps, était désormais bel et bien en état de guerre. Les hommes étaient divisés entre ceux impatients, et ceux inquiets. Personne dans le pays n'aimait Daya no Kuni. Tous les citoyens de Haru et sujets de la reine qui se respectaient méprisaient le pays du diamant. Parmi les soldats de l'armée du printemps, le sentiment était similaire. Comme une partie de la population, une partie de l'armée craignait d'affronter Daya qui avait basé sa réputation et la réputation de son armée sur de nombreuses victoires et de nombreuses atrocités. Comme une autre partie de la population cependant, une grande partie de l'armée ne rêvait que d'affronter Daya no Kuni. Nombreux étaient les soldats qui ne souhaitaient que donner une leçon à Daya et leur faire payer l'enlèvement de leur reine, dernière représentante de la maison Kazahana et dernière souveraine légitime de Haru no Kuni.

La réponse avait alors été immédiate. Une mobilisation massive avait eu lieu avec tous les appelés. Sous la supervision méticuleuse du fameux général de Haru, Otoya Asai, des centaines et des centaines d'hommes avaient afflué et une puissante armée était en formation. La guerre n'avait pas encore commencé, mais bientôt, les combats débuteraient. Ce que ne savaient pas le pays du printemps, c'était le fait qu'il ne serait pas le pays qui lancerait une guerre punitive.

Un ashigaru de Haru montait la garde, dans une tour de guet, à l'ouest de Haru no Kuni. La mer était calme. Une flèche. Il ne fallut que d'une flèche pour symboliser le début de la guerre. Le malheureux ne vit pas le trait filer dans les airs, et n'entendit qu'un sifflement aigu mais indescriptible dans cette quiétude ambiante. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arriva, une flèche vint se planter non loin de sa tempe, perçant son crâne et lui traversant le cerveau. Mourant presque sur le coup dans un lourd râle, il tomba bruyamment sur le sol, son armure vibrant sous le choc. Le sang se mit à couler, et bientôt, sa tête baigna dans une flaque de sang.

- Que se passe-t-il ?! s'écria un ashigaru qui monta par une échelle pour rejoindre l'emplacement du mort.

Quand il vit le cadavre de son camarade, il écarquilla les yeux. Il s'élança contre la balustrade, jetant un regard vers la plage, pour apercevoir qu'un unique bateau avait accosté… Et qu'une cinquantaine de conscrits de Daya no Kuni, en armure légère, avait posé pied à terre.

- Nous sommes attaqués ! hurla-t-il en plongeant dans la trappe, descendant l'échelle à toute allure. « Nous sommes attaqués ! »

Les deux dizaines de ashigaru qui se trouvaient dans la tour de pierre furent pris de court. Ceux qui n'étaient pas équipés foncèrent vers l'armurerie revêtir leurs armures et prendre leurs yaris et katanas, les autres sortant déjà à l'extérieur. En face, les soldats de Daya se précipitèrent dans une charge en direction de la tour. En quelques secondes, les combats commencèrent, chaque rang opposé se percutant violemment. Les premiers instants furent décisifs. Les retardataires de Haru rejoignirent au plus vite les combats déjà entamés, mais leur sort était déjà décidé : Daya avait attaqué un simple poste de guet avec tout un bataillon. Cinquante hommes contre vingt, de front, il fallait qu'ils soient de véritables guerriers pour remporter cet affrontement, ce qu'ils n'étaient pas. Les plastrons verts des soldats de Haru ne purent résister aux lances et aux épées des ashigaru de Daya, dont les armures violettes et les lames se teintèrent du sang de leurs victimes.

Voyant leur fin approcher à tous, le seul samurai sous-officiers de Haru présent ordonna à l'un de ses subordonnés de courir prendre un cheval dans l'écurie au pied de la tour et de fuir, pour aller avertir l'armée que Daya venait de poser pied à terre. Ce fut hélas en vain. Les cinquante soldats de Daya no Kuni avaient une mission : éliminer toute présence dans la zone pour ne pas avertir Haru que cet endroit serait le point de débarquement de l'armée, et ainsi garder l'effet de surprise. Tandis qu'ils achevaient les derniers soldats du printemps, un archer du diamant décocha une flèche sur le cavalier de Haru en fuite. La flèche s'enfonça profondément dans son dos, et il mourut en chutant de son cheval.

Pour Daya, l'opération était un succès total. Avec cinquante hommes, le pays du diamant venait de créer une brèche silencieuse…

Mais aussi doués et rapides purent être les soldats de Daya no Kuni, ils ne purent apercevoir l'équipe de ninja de Yuki qui furtivement, les avait observé.

* * *

_Deux heures plus tard. _

Otoya était satisfait. Les ministres ne s'étaient plus manifestés depuis la réunion où il les avait chassés, et tout l'état-major approuvait sa montée au pouvoir de général en chef à protecteur de Haru no Kuni. Le contraire l'aurait étonné. Il n'y avait aucun général à part lui en Haru ayant assez de courage pour mener une guerre. Après tout, il avait été avec Sandayū Asama le seul général loyal à la maison Kazahana jusqu'à la mort. Le clan Asai était un clan de samurai vassal à la maison Kazahana depuis de nombreuses générations et le clan était fier d'avoir servi des dirigeants aussi honorables que ne l'avait été la lignée de Kazahana Sōtetsu. Le clan Asai considérait avoir une dette d'honneur envers Sōtetsu, ses ancêtres et sa fille. A sa mort, le clan Asai était entré en guerre avec Dotō Kazahana et Yukigakure no satō. Des centaines d'Asai avaient perdu la vie dans ces batailles, alors que le gouvernement de Sōtetsu, aussi hypocrite qu'il s'en doutait, avait déjà fui depuis longtemps.

Otoya n'avait pas beaucoup confiance en une grande partie des généraux de l'armée, mise à part des autres généraux Asai et de certains qui étaient arrivés après la mort de Dotō et l'avènement de Koyuki. Il faisait encore moins confiance aux ministres. Il les détestait. Il les aurait déjà tué depuis longtemps pour lâcheté devant l'ennemi et trahison au serment de servir Sōtetsu et son héritière. Ce n'était que pour ladite héritière qu'ils étaient encore vivants aujourd'hui, et c'était avec de fortes oppositions, des revendications, de la cupidité et des manigances qu'ils remerciaient Koyuki de les avoir épargné. Plus inquiétant encore : les effectifs de service du ministère entier formaient véritablement une petite armée… Et dans l'état actuel des choses, Otoya appréhendait le fait que… les ministres de Koyuki étaient fortement susceptibles de tenter quelque chose… À raison de plus que Naruto Namikaze semblait croire à l'existence de traître dans leurs rangs… Et lui aussi d'ailleurs, le croyait. Il espérait juste que le pays du printemps serait prêt suffisamment à temps, car la situation laissait présager des temps difficiles. Il n'était même pas au courant du pire.

Un samurai avec une armure de couleur verte claire, la couleur standard aux armures et uniformes de Haru, arriva par l'un des couloirs qui entourait la salle. En effet, Otoya se trouvait dans une très grande pièce du quartier général de Haru no Kuni. La pièce était carrée, chacun des côtés disposant de grande porte à double battant. Un couloir entourait la pièce, ce qui permettait d'y faire le tour, et donc de permettre également d'entrer et sortir de la pièce en grand nombre – idéal pour les rassemblements nécessitant une installation rapide. Une grande table carrée se situait au milieu de la pièce, devant laquelle se trouvait d'ailleurs Otoya. D'imposantes cartes géographiques étaient déroulées sur la table, notamment les plans des îles de Daya et Haru… Mais aussi des nombreuses îles conquises par Jomaru Honma et où la présence de Daya no Kuni était toujours aussi forte…Ce qui était en tout point normal étant donné que ces îles formaient avec Daya la base de l'empire maritime que Jomaru Honma rêvait de construire pour lui et sa postérité. Tous des points plus ou moins stratégiques susceptibles d'être des cibles d'attaque pour la future armée de Haru et surtout, des îles qui méritaient d'être libérées. Parmi la future campagne militaire que Haru no Kuni allait mener, deux objectifs principaux étaient à l'ordre du jour : Punir Daya no Kuni pour sa conduite intolérable et ses crimes envers Haru, et restaurer les royaumes qui avaient été conquis par l'armée de Jomaru Honma.

Otoya et les quelques généraux qui jusqu'alors discutaient des différentes stratégies à suivre avec en référence les nombreuses cartes sur la table tournèrent la tête en direction du samurai qui était entré dans la salle pour les rejoindre. Ce dernier s'arrêta à côté d'Otoya et au vu de son armure et de sa cape ornée du Mon du clan Asai, Otoya et les autres généraux le reconnurent comme un général membre du clan Asai. Il retira son casque, et Otoya le salua – il l'avait déjà reconnu par l'armure. « Bonjour Harutane. » prononça-t-il, heureux de le voir. Asai Harutane était un général d'âge moyen de son clan, un de ses lointains cousins, qui comme tout membre du clan Asai, avait combattu Dotō Kazahana et vouait une loyauté de fer à Koyuki Kazahana. Il était donc très impliqué dans la préparation de l'armée et louait toute son énergie à rendre leur logistique d'avantage efficace. Il était d'ailleurs aussi talentueux gestionnaire qu'il n'était fine lame.

- Bonjour, Otoya-sama. Je vous apporte de très bonnes nouvelles.

- Je t'en prie, parles, frère, répondit Otoya d'un ton mesuré.

- La mobilisation de l'armée se porte à merveille, et nous avons réussi à recruter un très grand nombre de bénévoles pour nous aider à forger et fabriquer armures, yaris, arc, flèches et sashimonos pour nos nouveaux hommes. Nous avons cependant un manque d'effectif compétent pour forger les katanas.

- Combien de temps faut-il pour que tous les équipements sauf les katanas soient disponibles à la distribution ? demanda ensuite Otoya.

Harutane fut pensif quelques secondes, avant de finalement se décider à répondre. « Trois jours… » Son ton avait été légèrement hésitant, sa tonalité plus basse, ce qui conforta dans l'idée qu'il n'était pas sûr de son estimation. « Je pense qu'en trois jours, l'équipement nécessaire pour toutes nos nouvelles recrues sera disponible. »

- Qu'en est-il des katanas ?

- Et bien… Haru n'a jamais eu beaucoup de forgeron compétent pour fabriquer des sabres… En temps normal, les soldats de l'armée doivent acheter leur équipement sur leurs propres frais, mais dieu soit loué la clairvoyance de Sōtetsu-sama et Koyuki-sama, ils ont tous deux fait produire progressivement une quantité décente de sabre pour les entreposer si jamais la mobilisation était nécessaire. Koyuki-sama avait appréhendé un conflit avec un royaume voisin.

- Et ? Pourquoi n'avons-nous donc pas déjà fait distribuer cet armement aux nouveaux soldats ?

La question était pourtant simple aux yeux d'Otoya. Harutane sembla pourtant un peu réticent à répondre… Le général en chef de Haru vit dans ses yeux de la gêne… De la honte même. Il ne comprit la préoccupation de Harutane que lorsque ce dernier décida de l'informer de la situation.

- Des agents du ministère occupent ces locaux. Ils semblent ne pas vouloir bouger et affirment qu'une autorisation du gouvernement doit être mandatée pour obtenir ces réserves d'armes.

La réaction d'Otoya fut bien sûr l'indignation. Les généraux présents furent tout aussi outrés à cette information.

- COMME JE M'EN MOQUE ! hurla alors Otoya, violemment éprit de colère, en frappant du poing contre la table. « Envoyez des hommes pour les déloger immédiatement, et s'ils refusent, utilisez la force ! S'ils se montrent hostile, ne faites aucun prisonnier ! Est-ce clair !? Je veux ces armes à disposition pour nos troupes dès ce soir ! »

- HAI SOTAICHO-SAMA ! s'écria Harutane au garde à vous.

Il s'inclina en marchant à reculons pour témoigner son respect et sa soumission à son aîné, et quitta finalement la salle à pas rapide. Peu importe ce qui allait advenir des quelques dizaines de mercenaires et contractés du ministère sur les lieux, ils pourraient être aussi bien vivants que morts que ces sabres en réserve serait à disposition des troupes ce soir. Par la suite, Otoya recommença à débattre sur les possibilités de la campagne et définir les endroits où Haru se devait de frapper en premier, quelles stratégies pourraient-ils employer sur quels terrains… Et divers autres sujets. Pour l'instant, tout ceci n'était que le commencement, tout n'était que proposition, tout n'était qu'idée. Bientôt cependant, tout serait sérieux et décisif. Chaque possibilité devait donc être vue et revue dans les moindres détails pour réduire les risques de surprises.

- Je vois que ça travail dur.

Otoya et ses subordonnés arrêtèrent aussitôt de parler, se retournant vers la source de cette nouvelle voix. Tous avaient la main à leurs sabres, et deux des samurais venaient de les dégainer entièrement, se tenant en position de combat, prêt à se battre. L'objet de leur préoccupation et de leur garde se dissipa bien vite quand sortant de l'ombre d'un des coins de la salle se montra Jiraiya des Sannin de Konoha… Un allié. Même plus qu'un allié, leur bienfaiteur.

- Jiraiya-sama, vous nous avez surpris, prononça alors Otoya, alors que les autres hommes soufflèrent.

Il se tue bien vite en apercevant une jeune fille très belle à côté de Jiraiya, qui portait un élégant yukata bleu. Mais autre que sa beauté, et à sa mauvaise surprise, et surtout à l'inquiétude de tous les généraux présents, la jeune fille portait sur son front un bandeau que tous reconnurent : Un bandeau de ninja, plaque gravée à l'effigie de flocons de neige. C'était une Yuki-nin. Aussi rapidement qu'ils la reconnurent, apparurent aux quatre portes de la salle quatre ninjas qu'ils refermèrent derrière eux, les enfermant tous dans la pièce… L'inquiétude et la paranoïa posséda progressivement les esprits des samurais de Haru, qui virent là leurs anciens ennemis.

- Jiraiya-sama, quelle est la justification de ceci… ? Que faites-vous ! s'exclama Otoya, mais le timbre dans sa voix démontra sa confusion et son manque d'assurance devant ces ninjas.

Jiraiya sut qu'Otoya n'était pas un simple samurai. Comme les hommes de son clan et comme certains samurais de la péninsule élémentaire, Otoya devait sûrement avoir accès au chakra pour améliorer ses performances au sabre. Il ne connaissait pas le niveau de ce bretteur, mais il était fort à parier un niveau équivalent à plusieurs Jōnins de Konoha… C'était en tout cas fort possible s'il était encore survivant aujourd'hui, et c'était d'autant plus probable en voyant la prudence dans les yeux des ninjas de Yuki présents… Otoya avait certainement tué plusieurs des leurs. Rapidement, pour clarifier la situation, il leva les deux mains en signe de paix.

- Du calme tout le monde, prononça-t-il sereinement avant de s'avancer. « Généraux de Haru, rengainez vos lames, vous n'êtes pas en danger. »

- Pourquoi ont-ils donc fermé la porte ? rétorqua l'un des concernés.

- C'est simple, répondit Jiraiya. « La discrétion est de rigueur et certaines des informations qui vont être dites doivent rester secrètes. Nous ne savons pas qui peut nous observer. » Par la suite, Jiraiya se tourna vers Otoya. « Otoya-san, laissez-moi vous présenter Seika. Kazahana Seika, dirigeante de Yukigakure. »

La révélation fut accompagnée de hoquets choqués de la part d'Otoya et de ses pairs samurais. « Vous avez dit Kazahana !? » s'écria un des généraux éberlués. Il n'eut pour seul réponse qu'un hochement de tête de Jiraiya, qui continua. « Ce serait trop long à vous expliquer et nous ne sommes pas là pour cela. Dans l'immédiat, j'aimerais que vous écoutiez ce que Kazahana Seika a à vous dire à tous. » Lorsqu'il vit le silence et l'attente des généraux et d'Otoya, il se retourna vers la jeune dirigeante de Yukigakure no satō, l'incitant à s'exprimer avec un regard entendu. Seika hocha doucement la tête et s'avança à son tour.

- Asai-san, j'ai connaissance de votre méfiance quant à Yukigakure no satō. Je sais que notre village a été fondé par Dotō Kazahana. Aujourd'hui, cependant, c'est moi qui suis à la tête de Yukigakure et j'ai toujours souhaité racheté les fautes que nous avons commises. Je suis ici en tant qu'alliée.

- Comment pouvons-nous vous croire après ce que vous avez fait à Sōtetsu-sama et Sandayū-san ?

Le ton dans sa voix était neutre. Seika sut qu'Otoya lui avait déjà accordé sa confiance cette question était une formalité.

- Mon village a honte du péché qu'il a commis. Bien que nous soyons restés dans l'anonymat, notre fidélité est vouée à Koyuki Kazahana, qui nous a épargné après la mort de Dotō. Nous lui sommes infiniment reconnaissants de sa tolérance et nous souhaitons le lui prouver.

- Et bien, vous ne pourrez jamais être à la fois plus ponctuels et en retard que maintenant. Je suppose que vous savez que la guerre vient d'être déclarée suite à l'enlèvement de la reine.

- Nous le savons.

Otoya se retourna pour regarder ses subordonnés, qui hochèrent la tête. Otoya se détendit alors. « Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » demanda-t-il simplement à Seika. Cette dernière sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de s'exclamer un peu plus fort, à l'attention des dix-huit généraux samurais présents, qui lui accordèrent une entière attention.

- J'ai déployé furtivement un grand nombre d'équipe pour espionner chaque recoin du pays, dit-elle alors que ses interlocuteurs acquiescèrent calmement. « Mon objectif était de prévenir tout risque d'invasion, mon attention était donc portée essentiellement sur les côtes. Il y a deux heures, une cinquantaine de soldats du pays du diamant ont posé pied à terre sur la côte septentrionale de Haru no Kuni. Tout porte à croire que ce n'est qu'une reconnaissance des lieux pour préparer une invasion à cet endroit. »

Otoya écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. « Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été prévenus ?! » s'exclama-t-il à l'attention d'un général autour de la table, ce dernier s'occupant sans doute des relais d'information. Bien sûr, l'interloqué fut désappointé. Il n'était en rien compréhensible de ne pas avoir été prévenu que l'ennemi, même en petit nombre, avait posé pied à terre.

- Ils ont éliminés tous les hommes placés en surveillance à cet endroit, reprit Seika. « Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de partir. »

Otoya jura dans sa barbe à cette information. De toute évidence, tout ne se passait pas comme il l'aurait souhaité. Daya no Kuni était trop rapide… Honma Jomaru avait certainement déjà préparé l'invasion et ses troupes devaient certainement attendre pour commencer officiellement la guerre si tôt. Maintenant, il n'y avait pas de point de non-retour. Si cinquante soldats ennemis foulaient leur sol des pieds, des milliers d'autres arrimeraient sûrement dans les jours qui suivaient.

- Messieurs, prononça Otoya à ses subordonnés. « Nous devons redoubler d'efforts pour faire fonctionner l'armée. A partir de maintenant, j'installe la loi martiale ! »

Les personnes présentes déglutirent légèrement à cette déclaration. La loi martiale, où conférer à l'armée les pouvoirs absolus et faire de la justice et de la gestion du pays une affaire de l'armée.

- Si les rangs du ministère s'opposent à ma décision, faites les taire. Toi ! dit-il en montrant du doigt un général qui se mit automatiquement au garde à vous dans un « Hai ! » formel. « Va prévenir toute la hiérarchie de ma décision. Il faut que toute personne travaillant pour l'armée produise deux fois plus et que la mobilisation s'effectue plus vite ! »

L'homme se dirigea vers une des portes. Le Yuki-nin qui la gardait regarda Seika en attente d'autorisation, et voyant son accord dans le hochement de sa tête, il permit au samurai de passer.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète autant, Otoya-san ?

Otoya se tourna vers celui qui venait de le questionner. Jiraiya était là, les bras croisés. Le général du clan Asai ne put que saluer sa sérénité, car Jiraiya ne semblait absolument pas inquiété par la situation, il semblait… Normal. Comme si le risque d'invasion n'était qu'une affaire triviale qui serait vite réglée. Soit il était vraiment confiant dans les ressources de Haru, soit il se fichait éperdument de ce qui pouvait advenir du pays du printemps… Otoya préféra croire en la première option. En réalité, c'était un peu des deux.

Jiraiya n'était pas inquiété par ce qui allait arriver à Haru no Kuni pour deux choses : Dans un premier temps, il ne se sentait pas concerné. Haru n'était pas son pays, il était là uniquement pour superviser le film de Koyuki. Dans un second temps, ce qui lui permettait d'être aussi peu concerné, aussi détaché envers Haru et son sort, c'était bien le fait qu'il savait qu'Haru était en de bonnes mains. Otoya était un homme efficace, Seika était une jeune fille également pleine de ressources… Et Naruto. Une fois que Naruto reviendrait avec Koyuki – et il reviendrait –, le sort de Haru serait décidé… Oui, il n'y avait aucun moyen que le roi de Haru ne laisse son pays tomber, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce qui m'inquiète autant ? Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est le fait que Honma vient de jouer en premier et que son invasion est imminente. Mon armée n'est pas prête à l'affronter.

- Pouvez-vous me faire un compte-rendu de votre armée ? demanda alors Jiraiya.

Otoya posa son casque sur la table avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Deux-mille-cinq-cents hommes. C'était l'armée de départ de Haru. C'est une armée polyvalente. Koyuki-sama souhaitait la maintenir telle quelle. Un millier d'ashigarus munis de lances, et entraînés régulièrement pour les maintenir en état de combattre. Chacun est listé, et leur équipement est complet : Un Yari pour pallier aux charges, un sabre pour se battre au corps à corps, et une armure en état. Sept cents ashigarus archers, également entraînés régulièrement, même équipement mais le Yari est remplacé par l'arc. L'armée dispose aussi de quatre cent cavaliers samurais, dont deux cents sont spécialisés dans le tir à l'arc monté. Et enfin, un peu moins de quatre cents samurais, dont une centaine est spécialisée dans le combat à la lance.

Les ashigarus était toujours très présents dans les armées non-shinobis, c'était en réalité la force la plus conséquente. Ashigaru, où littéralement « pied léger », désignait en fait une caste de guerrier issue de la non-noblesse, en général de la paysannerie aussi bien que de la population urbaine. C'étaient des volontaires qui acceptaient de s'enrôler dans l'armée en échange d'un petit revenu. En échange d'un salaire. L'armée était la forme d'emploi la plus stable qui pouvait exister car le licenciement n'existait pas. Le seul risque restait la mort, mais il était acceptable compte tenu du revenu et des primes de risque. Les ashigarus étaient tous munis d'une armure légère : Un plastron de cuir plaqué de métal au couleur de la nation qu'ils défendaient ainsi que d'un pagne en acier pour protéger les cuisses. Ils étaient également équipés de jambières et de protège-bras en métal. C'était une tenue en réalité très protectrice, mais elle était considérée légère pour le simple fait que les samurais disposaient de protections beaucoup plus avancées. Ce qui symbolisait les ashigarus dans la péninsule élémentaire était bien leur couvre-chef, le fameux Jingasa. Le Jingasa était un chapeau conique de cuir extrêmement durci, et plaqué de métal. Le Jingasa avait plusieurs fois réussi à sauver son porteur des flèches, témoignant de sa fiabilité : Il protégeait aussi bien du soleil que de la mort.

Les samurais étaient en revanche beaucoup moins présents dans les armées non-shinobis. C'était une force d'appuis. Les seules armées composées uniquement de samurais étaient celles appartenant au pays dis : « nation samurai ». Il y avait plein d'histoire sur les samurais. La plus vraie et la plus populaire restait celle qui l'opposait en tout point aux ninjas. Alors que les ninjas vénéraient le « nindō », la voie du ninja, qui mettait en valeur la discrétion, la loyauté par le mensonge et l'assassinat, les samurais eux vénéraient le « bushidō », la voie du samurai, qui mettait en valeur l'honneur et la loyauté absolue au daimyo, le courage et qui condamnait l'échec par la mort. Ce n'était que partiellement vrai bien entendu, car il existait aussi bien des ninjas très honorables que des samurais dont le mot « traitrise » se disait comme « bonjour ». Dans les pays non samurais, les samurais ne maîtrisaient pas le chakra, où alors un nombre infime d'entre eux. Ces samurais sans chakra étaient des hommes normaux, si ce n'était pour le fait que pour être samurai, il fallait généralement posséder un titre de noblesse. Les samurais qui ne possédaient pas de titre de noblesse avait été fait samurai par leurs seigneurs, grâce à leur mérite. Naturellement, les samurais était bien plus protégés que les ashigarus. Leurs armures recouvraient bien plus de leur corps et surtout, les samurais savaient bien mieux se battre que les ashigarus. Les samurais pouvaient également se battre à cheval, ce qui faisait d'eux une force sur laquelle compter malgré leur nombre moindre.

Ces deux classes guerrières formaient les armées régulières de tout daimyo. Jiraiya et les autres personnes présentes dans la salle écoutèrent Otoya parler, et ils comprirent bien sûr pourquoi ce dernier était inquiet. L'armée actuellement opérationnelle de Haru no Kuni était composée de moins de trois mille hommes. C'était peu. C'était vraiment très peu. Bien sûr, deux mille hommes étaient une puissante force de frappe, mais pas pour l'armée d'un pays… Jiraiya ne connaissait plus les chiffres exacts, mais il se souvenait que l'armée du pays du feu dépassait bien les cinquante mille hommes. Il ignorait cependant l'effectif de Daya no Kuni.

- Combien d'homme avez-vous déjà mobilisé ? demanda ensuite Jiraiya.

- En un jour ? Je crois que nous détenons un record, prononça Otoya. « Lorsque la population a appris pour la reine, elle est devenue colérique. Nous avons recensé plus de quatre-mille volontaires. Et ce n'est que le premier jour. C'est deux fois plus que nos estimations… »

- Et bien vous voyez, répondit Jiraiya en souriant. « Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle. Cela prouve que Haru n'est pas perdue, que les gens souhaitent défendre leur pays. »

Otoya acquiesça sans rien dire. Jiraiya avait raison. Tout n'était pas perdu. Ces gens voulaient se battre pour venger la reine et punir l'affront que leur avait fait Daya no Kuni. Comme le disait le proverbe populaire : « Méfie-toi du dragon endormi. Lorsqu'il se réveille, sa faim est grande ». Jomaru Honma sous-estimait l'esprit patriote de Haru no Kuni. Cet esprit ardent que les gens avaient acquis suite à la mort de Dotō Kazahana. Les habitants de Haru no Kuni aimaient la liberté, Koyuki Kazahana représentait cette libération, cette paix et cette sérénité. Jomaru Honma avait craché sur la fierté nationale qu'était leur reine, et il avait craché sur leur rêve d'une Haru prospère.

La colère était grande oui.

* * *

Jomaru Honma jubilait. Un soldat était venu lui apporter la bonne nouvelle : Le bataillon qui avait été envoyé sur la rive avait réussi sa mission. L'idée était venue d'un de ses généraux. Il avait proposé une opération furtive avec un seul bateau contenant un petit effectif pour accoster sur la plage. Les hommes à bords étaient équipés légèrement pour plus de rapidité et d'efficacité. Ils avaient éliminé un poste de vigie sur la côte nord de Haru, celle qui était le moins surveillée. Il y avait une raison à cela : Avec la machination des ministres et des amiraux corrompus de Haru, les vaisseaux de guerre les plus fidèles étaient en stationnement au large des côtes méridionales de l'île, là où se trouvait la capitale. Les côtes orientale et occidentale étaient moyennement gardées, et les côtes nord étaient uniquement gardées par les vaisseaux de guerre sous commandements des amiraux félons. Ainsi, le petit navire de Daya avait pu déposer ses hommes sans être intercepté. La côte nord était la moins gardée à terre, pour le simple fait qu'elle était séparée du reste de l'île par une chaîne de montagne…

Jomaru Honma savait que Yukigakure no satō était quelque part dans ces montagnes. Il n'avait aucune ambition de faire passer son armée à travers cette chaîne de montagne, il comptait en fait les contourner par le littoral et progresser jusqu'à la capitale. C'était très simple, surtout maintenant. En effet, les postes de surveillance de Haru no Kuni étaient situés à trente kilomètres les uns des autres : Jomaru pourrait débarquer son armée d'invasion sans soucis ! Sa flotte mouillait actuellement à plusieurs des îles de son archipel et se rassemblait pour se rejoindre à l'emplacement indiqué. Dans les deux jours qui allaient suivre, l'invasion débuterait. Et une fois que Haru no Kuni serait prise, il irait s'occuper d'Odateru Yowagoshi… Ce ninja semblait penser qu'il était en sécurité simplement parce qu'il appartenait à Iwagakure ? Il ne savait pas à qui il avait affaire.

Il savait où l'Iwa-nin était parti se cacher. Il avait plutôt intérêt à n'avoir rien fait à Koyuki Kazahana, pour son intérêt… Auquel cas il le lui ferait regretter de la pire façon possible.

* * *

Daya no Shimaguni, littéralement île-nation du diamant. « Shimaguni », le terme technique employé pour les pays insulaires du monde élémentaire. Le pays du diamant avait une sombre réputation dans la mer du nord. Il y avait deux mois, Naruto ne l'aurait jamais su. Dans les grandes nations et même dans les petites nations continentales, Daya no Kuni ne signifiait rien. C'était juste l'un des nombreux petits pays méconnus qui composaient le monde, qui se formaient et disparaissaient tout aussi vite. Oui, aux yeux d'une grande puissance et des puissances moyennes telles que Yu no Kuni, Daya no Kuni était inconnu. Cependant Naruto avait beaucoup appris sur l'histoire de cette île. Koyuki ces dernières semaines lui en avait beaucoup parlé, car elle l'avait averti sur la possibilité d'un conflit entre Haru et Daya. Les appréhensions de Koyuki n'auraient jamais pu être plus justes.

Daya no Kuni avait toujours été une simple île-nation parmi les nombreuses de la mer nord. En tant que nation basique de cette mer gelée, Daya faisait la guerre à ses voisins pour tenter de s'emparer de leurs terres. Les nations conquéraient les terres et les reperdaient souvent, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Jomaru Honma. L'homme avait succédé à son père il y avait plusieurs décennies. Il s'était avéré bien plus agressif que son prédécesseur. Pour s'assurer qu'il ne perdrait jamais les terres qu'il allait conquérir, à chaque conquête, il commettait d'immense massacre organisés pour terroriser les populations survivantes, et importait de nombreux esclaves pour définitivement briser l'espoir de liberté des nations conquises. Vingt-deux ans avant, Jomaru Honma envahissait Shio no Kuni, le pays du sel, pour envoyer un message clair à ses ennemis : « Aucun pitié ». Shio no Kuni était un des voisins de l'ancienne Yuki no Kuni et de Daya no Kuni. Son roi avait été un rival virulent du père de Jomaru Honma, et les guerres qu'ils menaient l'un contre l'autre remontaient à plus d'un siècle. Shio no Kuni avait été affaiblie suite à la montée de Dotō Kazahana au pouvoir – ce dernier ayant stoppé toute relation commerciale avec le sel. Honma en avait profité, et avait lancé une attaque massive sur Shio no Kuni. Lorsque l'armée de Daya prit le pays, les méfaits commis par Daya furent irréparable. La haine et la sauvagerie étaient à leur point culminant, comme les soldats de Daya avaient exterminé toute la population masculine de l'île, du vieillard au bébé, du simple commerçant au soldat qui se rendait. Aux yeux de Naruto, le sort des femmes fut bien pire que la mort. L'esclavage les avait attendu.

Daya no Kuni s'était ensuite tourné vers plusieurs autres îles voisines, elles aussi en guerre. La prise de Shio avait véritablement lancée Jomaru Honma sur une série de victoire décisive et le moral de l'armée était grand. Le recrutement était florissant, et en moins de dix ans, Daya no Shimaguni regroupait une vingtaine d'anciens royaumes insulaires, chaque reine ayant vu leurs époux exécutés et ayant été mariées à Jomaru. Naruto plaignait ces pauvres femmes. Elles avaient vu leurs royaumes conquis, leurs fils et maris tués, et elles avaient été vendues tout comme leurs filles, de nombreuses princesses qui avaient désormais sans doute oublié jusqu'à leur origines.

Le jour précédent, Naruto avait quitté Haru en direction de Daya. Il n'avait pas attendu. Il avait filé droit vers le port de la capitale et discrètement, avait pris un petit navire à voile. Durant quelques minutes, en progressant parmi l'eau grise et la brume, Naruto s'était senti observé. Cette sensation l'avait angoissé car il avait senti que quelque chose se préparait, quelque chose de grand. Il était inquiet pour le pays du printemps, mais il s'était convaincu de ne plus y penser. Otoya, Seika et Jiraiya s'occuperaient à eux trois de protéger Haru, il en était convaincu. A l'actuel, son seul objectif était de ramener Koyuki, sa Koyuki, vivante. Pendant un jour, son bateau avait vogué parmi les flots gelés du nord en direction de Daya no Kuni, et enfin, Naruto pouvait observer l'île qui avait occupé ses pensées depuis un certain temps maintenant. Daya no Shimaguni… n'avait rien à voir avec Haru. Haru était une île verte, et en s'approchant suffisamment, l'air se réchauffait. Une plage de sable blanc s'étendait sur des kilomètres de littoral. Daya no Kuni… était une île grise. C'était un rocher, un immense rocher menaçant. Aussi sec et hostile que ne semblait son histoire, sa culture, et sa population.

Koyuki était là, sur cette île, il le savait.

Autre chose était sur cette île, et il le remarqua bien vite dès lors qu'il fut suffisamment proche du littoral. Au loin, à plusieurs kilomètres, s'étendait la capitale de Daya no Kuni, et elle était bien visible par cette tâche brune au milieu de ce fond gris. Ce ne fut toutefois pas ce qui captura l'entière attention de Naruto. Le jeune ninja était focalisé sur un évènement extrêmement inquiétant : Le port et toutes les eaux portuaires étaient occupés par une immense armada de vaisseaux de guerre. A cette vue, cela ne faisait aucun doute que Daya no Kuni regroupait ses forces et s'apprêtait à embarquer une grande armée d'invasion. Avec cette présence ennemie aussi importante, il n'y avait également aucune chance qu'il n'entre en Daya no Kuni secrètement… Ou du moins, secrètement avec le bateau sur lequel il voguait. Il se décida donc : Une fois à proximité du port, il laisserait le bateau avancer et continuerait à pied. Il devait éviter toute confrontation inutile, son objectif principal restait sa princesse.

Comme prévu, une fois que son bateau progressa parmi les navires de la flotte du diamant en stationnement dans le port, il le quitta. Emmagasinant du chakra dans la plante de ses pieds pour se maintenir sur la surface de l'eau, il avait commencé à courir le plus rapidement et le plus agilement qu'il le put, franchissant en moins de cinq minutes la distance qui le séparait des quais. Sûr d'être furtif, il aperçut dans sa course les gens qui circulaient sur les quais, transportant de nombreuses caisses de cargaison, et les soldats qui embarquaient – de nombreux ashigarus à l'armure violette représentative des couleurs du pays du diamant. Dérapant sans bruit sur l'eau, il vint se tapir dans l'ombre, au pied des quais. Malgré sa cape orange et ses cheveux jaunes, Naruto était bel et bien passé inaperçu. Sans attendre, il monta sur les quais, se cachant aussitôt derrière une grosse caisse attachée par des cordes et reliée à une grue. Il comprit que dans les secondes qui allaient suivre, le paquetage allait être déplacé, aussi, il fusa en direction des immeubles qui bordaient les quais et sauta agilement, atterrissant précisément contre le rebord de la façade. La seconde suivante, il était à terre, à plat ventre, camouflé sur le toit.

Le timing de son infiltration avait été parfait, et intérieurement, il se félicita de ses capacités de furtivité et d'infiltration toujours aussi bonnes. Mais venant d'un ninja qui arrivait à semer les ANBU de Konoha lorsqu'il était encore à l'académie… Naruto supposait que ce n'était pas si surprenant de ne pas avoir été repéré malgré le nombre de personne présentes sur les quais. L'adrénaline retombant suite à la quiétude du toit du bâtiment, Naruto put se concentrer à observer le port maintenant bien en vue. S'il avait trouvé que la flotte était imposante depuis la mer, vu d'ici, c'était… bien plus impressionnant. Il voyait des formations d'ashigaru qui embarquaient par cent ou par deux cents dans les navires. Certains des navires quittaient déjà les eaux portuaires, sans doute pour rejoindre Haru. D'autres bateaux étaient chargés en provisions, en munitions, en équipements de sièges… Et il y avait également les nombreux vaisseaux de combats sur lesquels de nombreux archers circulaient. En tout, Naruto voyait là plusieurs centaines de bateaux bientôt prêts à partir. Il ne devait pas perdre de temps.

Il se redressa pour se mettre accroupi et se retourna vers la ville et vers l'intérieur de l'île. Il alla de l'autre côté du toit et observa la rue sur laquelle il donnait. Ne voyant aucune patrouille, Naruto sauta prestement sur le toit d'en face, et en quelques secondes, il parcourait les bâtisses de la capitale en observant attentivement ce qui se passait sous ses pieds. La capitale de Daya no Kuni n'était en rien semblable à celle de Haru. Les bâtiments de Haru étaient grands, d'architecture diverse, colorés… Un peu comme à Konoha. Dans cette ville cependant, les immeubles étaient d'architecture très modernisées, un peu comme les grandes villes du continent… mais bien plus pauvre et fade. De hauts bâtiments de terre et de béton gris d'environ cinq étages au maximum. Naruto finit par s'arrêter sur l'angle d'une façade d'un des bâtiments de la ville. Il avait atteint un des quartiers présentant le moins de présence de l'armée… Ici, il pouvait descendre. Il repéra une ruelle non loin, à quelques immeubles de sa position. Une fois arrivé, il y plongea, disparaissant dans les ombres. Au moins, personne ne le verrait se déplacer comme un ninja… Il n'avait absolument pas besoin de ce genre de publicité ici.

S'il n'avait rien remarqué dans les hauteurs, l'odeur de la ville lui saisit les narines de façon bien plus conséquente ici. Il ne sut si c'était la ruelle ou la ville, mais l'air était chargé d'humidité et de chaleur moite. Il sentait également l'odeur de la crasse. Elle n'était pas forte, mais en tout cas suffisamment présente pour s'en incommoder. Quand il sortit de la ruelle, il se rendit compte que cette odeur était bien celle de la ville. Sans sauter aux conclusions, il préféra avancer. S'il savait bien une chose, c'était de ne pas être hâtif et se fier aux apparences. En marchant, quelques personnes l'observèrent, comme il leur parut sûrement étranger… Et Naruto comprit vraiment vite pourquoi.

Ce n'était pas seulement l'odeur de la crasse qu'avait senti Naruto. Cette impression d'insalubrité, il l'avait déjà ressenti, et ce n'était pas qu'une question d'odeur. C'était plus que cela, l'air lui-même semblait souillé… C'était l'odeur de la misère. Une misère telle que celles auxquelles il avait été confronté à Nami no Kuni durant le joug de Gatō, dans l'ancienne Yuki no Kuni sous Dotō, ou même encore à Mizu no Kuni durant la guerre civile. Et certaines personnes l'observaient… Parce qu'à part les soldats de l'armée et leurs proches, il était tout simplement rare de voir une personne marcher avec de si beaux vêtements et non pas des haillons.

Imperceptiblement, Naruto se crispa comme la tristesse l'éprit. Ce pays souffrait.

« _Encore un._ »

* * *

Jiraiya était impressionné par la réaction de Haru no Kuni. Les gens avait été très inquiet et peureux lorsque la rumeur avait circulé, il n'en avait rien pensé de bon. Le pays avait semblé vraiment très fragile avec la nouvelle de l'enlèvement de Koyuki. Puis il y avait eu l'appel immédiat à la mobilisation pour la défense de Haru. C'était encore à peine croyable pour des non-militaires de réagir de façon aussi spontanée. Ces hommes qui se promenaient avec leurs femmes paisiblement, en kimono coloré, sous un soleil vivace… Etaient maintenant en cohorte, vêtus d'armure et prêt à se sacrifier pour empêcher l'invasion de Daya no Kuni de réussir… Sans garantie de payement… et encore moins de victoire. Mais ils étaient quand même là, et ce n'était que le premier jour. Dans les jours qui suivraient, d'autres rejoindraient les rangs et une très grande armée serait mise sur pied, dont le pays du printemps et son peuple pourrait être fier.

Jiraiya se promenait à l'instant même dans les rues en réfléchissant là-dessus. Son calepin à la main, il notait des idées qui lui venaient, inspiré par les récents évènements. Le ciel était toujours aussi sombre, mais l'atmosphère semblait plus légère. Les rues auparavant vides suite aux inquiétantes rumeurs étaient maintenant pleines de vie, la mobilisation générale battant son plein. Des groupes de soldats courraient dans les rues en rejoignant différents centres de regroupement, les civils, hommes comme femmes, étaient occupés. Certains étaient installés le long des rues à fabriquer divers armes. D'autres couraient dans les rues d'étalage en étalage, transportant des lances, des arcs, des rouleaux de cordes ou des flèches, qu'ils rassemblaient des caisses et des paniers. Les hommes les plus forts louaient la force de leurs bras pour transporter ces caisses et ces paniers vers les camps d'entrainement à l'extérieur de la ville, où se regroupait la grande armée de Haru. Les femmes les moins qualifiées en matière de forgeage s'occupaient de coudre les uniformes sur lesquels les soldats fixeraient leurs armures ou apportaient des rafraichissements et des collations pour les personnes qui travaillaient durement. Sous les yeux de Jiraiya, la population qui au départ avait semblé si paisible et léthargique avait finalement mobilisé toute sa force pour la survie du pays. Un bel exemple de patriotisme.

Alors qu'il observait attentivement ce qui se déroulait et qu'il le décrivait dans son petit carnet, quelques personnes l'approchèrent en courant. Lorsqu'il remarqua leur présence, il stoppa son activité et se retourna vers elles. Elles se stoppèrent devant lui, essoufflées, laissant à Jiraiya le loisir de les reconnaître. Il s'agissait là de personne d'autre que certains des membres de l'équipe de tournage d'Icha Icha Paradise. Chomei Ginmaku et Anisu Hanayaka étaient d'ailleurs là. Ils reprirent leur souffle, et finalement, Anisu prit la parole.

- Jiraiya-sama, nous sommes ici pour vous prévenir que nous avons eu une idée de dernière minute, et nous demandons incessamment votre accord pour réaliser cette idée… !

- Ola, ola ! Calmos ! prononça avec amusement Jiraiya aux airs ahuris du groupe. « Je ne vais pas disparaître d'un coup, vous pouvez être tranquilles. »

Ils émirent tous quelques rires penauds car à bien y penser, c'était en effet un peu stupide de leur part de s'être autant précipités. Après quelques minutes, Chomei décida cette fois de vraiment entamer la conversation.

- Excusez-nous pour notre hâte, Jiraiya-sama. Nous vous avions cherché depuis un moment sans vous trouver nulle part. Et notre idée demandant votre attention, nous ne pouvions pas la développer sans vous trouver.

- Je vois, répondit Jiraiya. « Et bien… » hésita-t-il ensuite, sans savoir trop quoi dire. « J'écoute… De quoi souhaitez-vous me parler ? »

- Et bien… réfléchit Chomei, avant de reprendre aussitôt. « Nous avons eu l'idée d'un film. À tourner. »

Il vit Jiraiya acquiescer calmement… Au regard du Sannin, ce dernier n'avait visiblement pas compris.

- À tourner maintenant, je veux dire.

Jiraiya fronça tout de suite les sourcils.

- Ah je vois. Chomei-san, je pense que ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour se concentrer sur un film. Peut-être une fois que tout ceci sera réglé, mais là…

- Attendez, attendez, attendez ! s'exclama Chomei en secouant nerveusement les bras, prit de panique au refus automatique de Jiraiya. « Vous ne comprenez pas Jiraiya-sama… ! Il n'y aura jamais de meilleur moment que maintenant ! C'est une occasion rêvée pour l'histoire du cinéma ! »

Bien sûr, Jiraiya aimait les films… Tout le monde aimait les films et le cinéma. Mais là… Il savait ce que lui demandait Chomei. Il lui demandait sa coopération au niveau financier. Il pesa le pour et le contre quelques secondes, et au final se décida.

- Bon… Je peux éventuellement vous superviser… – ATTENTION, j'ai dit éventuellement, dit-il en coupant sa phrase d'une précision. « Tout dépend de vous. Je veux des précisions. »

Chomei et Anisu se regardèrent avec espoir, et hochèrent la tête. Chomei reprit alors la parole.

- Et bien, Jiraiya-sama… Ce sera quelque chose de grand ! Nous prévoyons de tourner un film… De guerre !

Les sourcils de Jiraiya furent pour le coup bien haussés, sous la surprise. Un film de guerre ?

- Un film de guerre ? questionna-t-il neutralement.

- Oui, de guerre ! prononça Chomei. « Pas un film d'aventure, ni une romance, ni un film comique, ni érotique… Vraiment, un film de guerre, comme il n'y en a jamais eu ! »

Jiraiya saisit automatiquement ce que demandait Chomei. Le cinéaste demandait en fait plus qu'un simple appui financier. Il demandait aussi la permission de filmer… La guerre qui allait suivre, en Haru no Kuni.

- Hm… C'est vrai que c'est intéressant. Expliquez-en d'avantage Chomei-san.

Le sourire de Chomei n'augmenta que plus.

- Et bien… Je souhaite faire de la réalité un film ! J'ai pour idée d'immortaliser les évènements qui vont se dérouler ici à Haru, et donc filmer les futures batailles. Cependant, j'ai conscience du danger d'un tel projet, nous avons tous conscience de cela. C'est pour ça que nous sommes là. Nous aimerions que vous nous aidiez à… Et bien, je ne sais pas… Nous protéger, vu que vous êtes un puissant ninja… Vous avez des relations au gouvernement, ils pourraient aussi nous aider.

Jiraiya acquiesça, plongé dans ses pensées.

- J'ai deux questions. La première… Je ne nie pas que je peux faire entendre ma voix au gouvernement mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait les convaincre de vous aider ? Je pense qu'ils riraient à une telle demande… Ou même vous puniraient, car vous prévoyez de vous enrichir sur une guerre que le pays va mener.

Ce fut Anisu qui répondit.

- Au contraire Jiraiya-sama. Je pense que vous arriveriez à les convaincre en avançant le fait que nous pouvons immortaliser la victoire de Haru sur Daya… Et la défaite de Jomaru Honma. Je pense qu'ils accepteraient en sachant que ce film de guerre racontera l'histoire de Haru.

- D'accord, cette réponse me convient. La deuxième question c'est… Comment ? Comment vous prévoyez de filmer les batailles ? Vous vous rendez bien compte que vous ne pourrez pas vous approcher de trop près des affrontements, ce serait folie.

Cette question sembla laisser pensifs Chomei et son groupe. Mais après une minute de réflexion, Chomei proposa une solution.

- Une partie de notre équipe filmera la bataille depuis le sol… Pas trop près des combats, mais pas trop loin non plus… Et le reste, depuis les airs.

- Depuis les airs ? demanda Jiraiya, perplexe.

- Ben oui, les dirigeables, s'exprima simplement Chomei, ne comprenant pas l'origine de la perplexité du ninja. « Nous monterions à bord pour survoler les combats. Je pense que ce n'est pas trop dangereux ? »

L'expression suivante de Jiraiya en fut presque comique. Sa bouche fut tellement bée que l'on put dire qu'elle en toucha le sol. Ce dont Chomei n'avait même pas conscience… C'était le fait qu'il venait de donner à Jiraiya une stratégie de bataille qui n'avait même pas été envisagée par Otoya et ses généraux, et par défaut lui non plus. Les dirigeables bien entendus… Un véhicule très peu utilisé, et uniquement à objectif civil… Pouvait tout aussi bien servir pour stationner des archers. « _Chomei… Rien que pour cette idée de génie, Otoya acceptera de t'aider. Tu viens de donner un avantage immense à Haru dans ses futures batailles…_ » pensa-t-il, à la limite de l'incrédulité.

- Hmm… Oui, dit-il en se reprenant et essayant de passer pour le moins surpris possible. « C'est d'accord, je vais faire mon possible pour soutenir votre projet. »

- Yatta ! s'écrièrent alors les membres du groupes dans la joie, avant de repartir en courant pour prévenir le reste de l'équipe. « Jiraiya-sama, vous ne le regretterez pas ! HAHA ! » Chomei repartit en courant également, et en riant à gorge déployé.

Jiraiya gloussa à ce spectacle.

- Non, je ne le regretterais certainement pas.

Il s'en retourna vers les quartiers généraux de l'armée pour soumettre la demande de Chomei à Otoya et ses généraux. Il allait accepter, c'était évident, surtout si en plus lui-même approuvait le projet. Haru no Kuni était également connu comme le pays du cinéma dorénavant… Donc ça aiderait certainement. « Un film de guerre. » prononça-t-il à voix haute. Il existait bien des films d'aventure et de ninjas, où des héros participaient à des batailles… Mais jamais dans l'histoire du cinéma un réalisateur avait eu l'idée de filmer des scènes de batailles.

C'était un projet très intéressant en effet.

* * *

_Le jour suivant._

Les habitants de Daya no Kuni parlaient à peine, ce fut la première chose que Naruto remarqua après la pauvreté qui semblait peser sur eux. Un jour maintenant qu'il était arrivé ici. Il n'avait pas encore quitté la capitale. Malheureusement, Naruto manquait d'information, et dans ce monde instable, l'information était source de presque toute chose. Le silence des habitants ne l'avait pas arrangé, bien au contraire, c'était même dangereux. Si l'on remarquait qu'il posait trop de question à n'importe qui, même de la façon la plus innocente et insignifiante possible, on finirait par le remarquer. Il devait donc être insoupçonnable. La meilleure façon était… De ne rien dire, de simplement écouter ce qui se disait. Là encore, cela s'avérait presque aussi impossible qu'en questionnant ici et là : si les gens ne disaient rien aux inconnus, ils ne se disaient rien entre eux également. Ce fut l'une des observations les plus judicieuses de Naruto : le silence était d'or… Et il n'y avait qu'une chose qui forçait la population au silence, la peur.

Les gens avaient peur. Naruto le voyait dans les yeux de beaucoup d'entre eux. Personne ne voulait être remarqué par des services d'espionnages de Daya no Kuni, à supposer qu'il y en avait. Naruto avait fini par louer une chambre dans une auberge du centre-ville et y avait passé la nuit, ressortant à l'aube. Le soleil n'était pas encore très haut dans le ciel. Il devait être dans les environs de neuf heures du matin. La veille, alors qu'il avait loué une table à l'ombre dans la pièce du bar de l'auberge, il avait écouté discrètement ce que les autres occupants de la salle pouvaient raconter. C'était généralement dans ce genre d'endroit, les bars et les auberges, que Jiraiya lui avait appris à écouter. Il y avait toujours des choses intéressantes à savoir autour d'une chope de bière ou d'une coupe de saké. Son attention avait porté ses fruits, comme il avait eu vent de quartiers malfamés au sud de la ville, refuge pour toute la racaille de l'île. Daya no Kuni semblait les laisser tranquille parce qu'un certain nombre de pirates apportaient beaucoup de richesse dues au pillage à la capitale, dont la haute noblesse semblait soutirer une taxe conséquente… Si Naruto pouvait apprendre quelque chose dans Daya susceptible d'attirer son attention, c'était bien dans ce genre d'endroit.

Les bandits locaux et même de long chemin avaient toujours des choses à dire. Ils étaient à l'affût de tout et de toute occasion qui pourrait leur rapporter un peu d'or. Naruto repéra bien vite le quartier où logeait toute cette vermine. Si certains quartiers de la capitale de Daya no Kuni paraissaient délabrés, parler de délabrer ici fut un euphémisme, un pléonasme ridicule. Les ordures étaient à même les rues, aux pieds des immeubles les riverains devaient littéralement les jeter par les fenêtres. Quelques ivrognes qui baignaient dans leurs jus titubaient dans les rues, parfois écroulés par terre, inconscients. Naruto vit même des cadavres. Certains étaient récents, morts de faim ou de fatigue, et personne n'avait jamais jugé les bouger, les enterrer, les odeurs nauséabondes de la pourriture infestant l'air. D'autres n'étaient pas morts de faim ou de fatigue, mais bien de causes plus logiques dans cet endroit inquiétant : Ils étaient assassinés. Leurs gorges tranchées ou étranglées, ou même leurs torses découpés et la chair à vif prouvèrent ces cas… Et ce n'était que les récents. Naruto dut à un certain moment mettre un tissu sur son visage comme il passa devant une ruelle où un tas de cadavres empilés pourrissaient. Au moins, il savait où finissait une partie des morts du quartier : dans un coin à l'ombre, infesté de mouche.

Naruto avait retiré sa cape haori orange ainsi que son bandeau de Konoha. Il les avait scellés dans son rouleau de stockage dans sa sacoche, à sa jambe droite. Il était déjà très remarquable dans les endroits « sains » de la ville avec un manteau aussi coloré, s'il se rendait ici avec, il aurait été accosté dès les premières minutes pour l'en délester. Et il aimait un peu trop cette cape pour permettre à un bandit ou un pirate de la porter… Ajouté à ça que là encore, il ne cherchait particulièrement pas à attirer l'attention. Il ne fallut à peine qu'une heure d'errance pour que Naruto se décide à entrer dans un des gros établissements de boissons du quartier. « Les pirates du dragon », comme s'appelait ce bar… « _Très original…_ » pensa Naruto avec ironie, s'engouffrant dans le bâtiment. Sa première impression fut… Chaotique. Tout ce qu'il attendait de ce genre d'endroit, en réalité.

C'était un immense bar où l'air n'était que fumées et vapeurs aux senteurs de bière et de sueur… Toute l'odeur de la dépravation qui dégoûtait particulièrement Naruto. Depuis l'incident avec son Emiko-chan, il haïssait ce genre d'endroit. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Les lieux étaient bondés. Il y avait des tables partout, de grandes tables autour desquelles des dizaines d'hommes et de femmes étaient assis. L'alcool fort et le mauvais saké semblaient couler et le bruit était insupportable. Ils hurlaient tous de rire et s'esclaffaient sur des sujets qui furent automatiquement inintéressants aux yeux du blond.

Les hommes étaient tous en haillons, et des armes étaient posées devant eux, allant de sabres rongés par la rouille à des arcs aux aspects miteux. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que tous étaient des hors la loi, certainement des équipages de pirates et des bandes de dépouilleurs qui arpentaient les routes maritimes et terrestre en quêtes de cibles à piller. Les femmes quant à elles étaient assez peu vêtues et riaient à tout ce qui se disait, essayant de passer pour plus coquètes qu'elles ne l'étaient. Des prostituées et autres filles de joies, bien entendu. Comment Jiraiya pouvait fréquenter et se plaire en la compagnie de ce genre de femme, il se le demandait encore… La salle était cependant bien trop bruyante et animée pour que quiconque ne remarque son entrée, et ce ne fut pas plus mal que cela.

Il se mit à circuler parmi les dizaines et les dizaines d'occupants de la salle, en faisant attention à ne croiser le regard de personne. Calmement, il traversa le salon et vint s'asseoir à un tabouret, devant le bar. Il n'y avait personnes sur les places à côté. Deux jeunes filles qui ne devaient pas être beaucoup plus âgées que lui étaient assises à quelques mètres, et semblèrent le regarder. Il n'en fit rien cependant. Un vieil homme se trouvait derrière le bar, à essuyer certains verre et servir quelques boissons que les servantes venaient récupérer pour approvisionner les tables nombreuses. Il était petit et son crâne était dégarni. Ses pommette étaient roses et sa peau desséchée virait au blanchâtre, démontrant à Naruto que l'homme ne devait pas souvent sortir de cette endroit sombre et humide. Naruto attendit environ une minute avant que le vieil homme ne vienne devant lui. « Qu'est-ce que j'te serre gamin ? » lui demanda-t-il. Naruto refoula la réplique qu'il avait failli sortir par réflexe lorsque l'homme l'avait appelé gamin. Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle comme ça. Il le tolérait juste avec Jiraiya et Tsunade, parce qu'ils étaient sa famille… Cependant, il resta neutre. Encore heureux. Il se retourna brièvement et discrètement derrière lui pour voir si quelqu'un l'observait, mais tous semblaient occupés à rire et boire… Seules les deux filles au bar, à quelques mètres sur sa droite le regardaient curieusement.

- Un saké s'il-te-plait, Oji-san.

L'homme le regarda curieusement avant de sortir un petit rire.

- Ha, les jeunes de nos jours, prononça-t-il avant de marmonner quelques mots incompréhensible, et s'attelant à chercher une bouteille du liquide demandé, et une petite coupe.

Pendant que le barman cherchait sa bouteille, Naruto réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde ici… Beaucoup de chose pouvaient-être dites, mais ce serait long… Et le temps, Naruto n'en avait pas. Haru no Kuni était en danger, et plus le temps passait, plus la mort de Koyuki approchait. Il devait la retrouver au plus vite, il n'avait pas le choix. L'homme revint devant lui avec sa bouteille et une coupe. Il versa un peu de saké à l'intérieur et fit un sourire fier. « Voilà, jeune homme. » Quand il s'apprêtait à repartir, sans doute pour aller dans ses locaux chercher une chose diverse, Naruto l'interpella. Peu importait si les deux jeunes filles l'observaient et l'écoutaient, il devait se renseigner.

- Excuses-moi Oji-san, tu as une minute ? demanda-t-il alors que le vieux se retournait. « J'ai quelques petites questions. Pourrais-tu y répondre ? »

L'homme l'observa un instant avant de revenir devant Naruto. Il prit un tabouret et s'installa en face du garçon.

- Ca dépend c'que tu demandes petit. Ici on pose pas des questions comme ça à tout va… Mais bon, tu dois être un nouveau dans le coin et t'as l'air sympathique, donc je vais te faire une fleur. Alors, vas-y, qu'est-ce tu veux savoir ?

Naruto se retourna de nouveau vers la salle, machinalement. Puis, il se lança.

- J'ai besoin d'infos, révéla Naruto alors qu'un petit silence s'ensuivit, les cris et les rires derrière lui prenant place un moment, avant qu'il ne reprenne. « Je suis sûr que tu sais des trucs mon vieux. »

- … Sans doute, prononça ledit vieux d'un ton neutre. « Ça dépend. »

- Ça dépend de quoi ?

- Ça dépend… des moyens… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Naruto gloussa à l'insinuation du vieux. « Evidemment. » dit-il amusé avant de révéler une bourse garnie. Il la posa sur le bar, sous les yeux du vieil homme, le son des ryōs retentissant de façon suffisamment bruyante pour faire hausser les sourcils de l'homme et des deux jeunes filles dans la surprise. Le vieil homme défit le nœud de la bourse et inspecta son contenu. Il fut illuminé par la lumière qui se réfracta sur l'or des pièces à l'intérieur. Il poussa un petit sifflement étonné en hochant la tête.

- Je dois savoir beaucoup de chose en effet, dit-il alors que Naruto eut un petit sourire satisfait. « Alors ? Tu cherches quoi ? »

- Des gens qui ne devraient pas être ici, répondit Naruto, sous la confusion du vieux barman. « Je suis sûr que tu en as entendu parler. »

- Ouais, possible, j'en vois beaucoup passer des gens qui ne devraient pas être ici, petit. Ce bar en est rempli si t'as pas remarqué, lança ironiquement le vieil homme.

- Pas de ce genre là… Je veux parler d'un groupe organisé. Des armures marron, pantalon rouge-brun… Des bandeaux avec une plaque de métal attaché sur le front, ou les bras, prononça alors Naruto, sous le froncement de sourcils de son interlocuteur. « Des ninjas. »

- Ah ça c'est déjà plus précis… murmura le barman. « Je sais pas quel fou tu es pour poursuivre ce genre de type mon gars, mais je te déconseille de continuer… » Lorsqu'il vit le regard impassible de Naruto, il comprit que l'avertir n'était pas utile. « Ouais, je crois avoir entendu parler d'un groupe de ces mecs là… Des pirates des côtes de Shio no Kuni ont dit qu'ils avaient aperçu des types avec des espèces d'uniformes bruns, environ une trentaine, qui se baladaient dans le coin avec des ashigarus de Daya no Kuni. Apparemment, l'un d'eux portait une fille sur le dos. Par n'importe laquelle… Apparemment, c'était un spécimen rare vu la beauté… »

« _Tu n'as pas idée…_ » pensa Naruto. C'était bien eux. Comme un réflexe, une seconde bourse apparut dans sa main, qu'il posa à côté de la première, sous les yeux surpris du barman.

- Dis-m'en plus. Où est-ce qu'ils auraient bien pu aller ?

- Hmm… Ben, je peux pas trop te dire où ces types auraient bien pu emmener la fille… marmonna-t-il en réfléchissant, car il avait deviné que Naruto cherchait à récupérer la jeune fille. « Par contre, je sais où ces ashigarus sont allés. À une dizaine de kilomètres au nord d'ici. Le château de Nagano… À ce qui se dit, une armée s'y regroupe massivement. Les gens disent que ça a un rapport avec tous ces soldats qui embarquent… Jomaru Honma préparerait une autre invasion… Mais j'en sais pas plus. »

Naruto acquiesça silencieusement, avant de prendre sa coupe de saké en main. Le barman empocha rapidement les deux bourses d'or, tandis que les deux jeunes filles revinrent à leurs propres verres. Naruto sirota silencieusement le saké en pensant à ce qu'avait dit le vieil homme. Assurément, des occupants de ce fameux château de Nagano étaient au courant de la position des ninjas d'Iwa. Là encore, il était extrêmement satisfait par ces nouvelles. Au moins, il avait la confirmation que Koyuki était bien sur cette île, car pour ce qu'il en savait, son intuition aurait pu être totalement fausse, et il serait venu ici perdre un temps qui lui était très précieux. Une armée se regroupait au château de Nagano… Là aussi, c'était une confirmation de l'invasion massive. L'armée quittait le château progressivement pour rejoindre le port de la capitale, où elle embarquait. Cela signifiait que des renforts rejoindraient les troupes déjà à terre au moment de l'invasion… Dans tous les cas, Otoya saurait gérer les problèmes, au moins pour son absence. Il ne lui suffisait pas de bien longtemps… enfin il l'espérait.

Il ne se souciait pas de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Le brouhaha avait masqué les belligérances des bandits dans la salle… Il fut donc naturellement prit d'un sursaut lorsqu'un sabre vint violemment se planter à sa droite, profondément dans le bar, faisant renverser et rouler sa bouteille de saké, qui alla se briser au sol. Naruto releva aussitôt la tête. « _Zut, je n'aurais pas dû baisser ma garde. Imbécile._ » pensa-t-il sèchement, se reprochant cette négligence. Fort heureusement, on ne l'avait pas attaqué… Enfin pas complètement. Sinon il ne serait sans doute plus là pour le constater. Le vieux barman s'était retiré dans sa réserve, à juste titre au vu de ce qui allait se passer… Les deux jeunes filles stationnaient plus loin, le regard inquiet… La salle était devenue totalement silencieuse, les regards braqués sur lui et sur la source du changement radical d'ambiance. Naruto regarda donc l'homme qui venait de planter son sabre dans le bar. Il était grand… Vraiment grand, au moins deux mètres dix, et il était loin d'être attirant. Il était sale et sentait l'alcool et la sueur à plein nez. Ce que Naruto remarqua en particulier, ce furent ses bras, d'une épaisseur qui expliqua comment cet homme avait pu fendre le bar en deux avec son sabre. Deux hommes plus petits se trouvaient derrière lui, et Naruto comprit à l'étrange rouille sur la lame de l'épée qu'ils faisaient partie d'un équipage de pirate.

- Hey mauviette, s'exclama l'homme. « Moi c'est Jinzō le pirate ! J'ai vu ce que t'as donné à l'ancêtre. Deux petits sacs d'or bien intéressant ! Je me demande bien si tu en as d'autre ! »

Naruto resta silencieux un instant, peiné en voyant sa bouteille brisée par terre. Il releva la tête et regarda le dénomme Jinzō.

- Cela dépend. Si tu as quelque chose à m'apprendre j'ai peut-être une ou deux pièces à te donner… répondit-il alors que Jinzō se retourna vers la salle.

- Vous avez entendu ça ?! Si j'ai quelque chose à lui apprendre, il me donnera quelques pièces !

Puis il se mit à rire. Les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient le suivirent dans son fou-rire, puis petit à petit, la salle entière partie dans l'hilarité la plus complète. Quand la salle se calma, Jinzō se retourna vers Naruto en serrant la poignée de son sabre. Il le retira lentement du bar, essayant d'être menaçant, sans doute pour que Naruto cède son or en le suppliant de ne rien lui faire. À cette pensée, Naruto se retint de rire. L'homme ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire.

- Je ne crois pas, mauviette ! Tu crois que je vais accepter d'aider une mauviette comme toi ? Avec tes cheveux blonds et une carrure aussi minuscule !? On dirait une fillette ! rugit-il avant de lever son sabre. « Je vais simplement fouiller ton cadavre ! »

Il abaissa alors son imposant zanbatō, prêt à trancher la tête de Naruto. À sa grande surprise, et à la stupéfaction de tous dans la salle, la grosse lame fut parée par un obstacle insolite. Naruto avait simplement empoigné un kunai Hiraishin et retenait sans mal apparent la force de la lame, juste devant sa tête. Quand le dénommé Jinzō prit son épée à deux mains et que son visage se crispa, Naruto comprit qu'il forçait énormément pour essayer de passer à travers son kunai. La salle fut désespérément muette à ce spectacle…

- Je vois, prononça calmement Naruto. « Tu as de gros bras, et tu aimes t'en servir. Mais tu n'es pas assez fort pour repousser mon kunai et me tuer. »

- Teme… ! Qui es-tu !? s'écria l'homme en forçant d'avantage.

Naruto esquissa un petit sourire, avant de lever sa main libre, la paume tendue vers l'avant. « La dernière des personnes que tu aurais dû provoquer. » Une lueur bleue naquit dans sa main, puis un Rasengan se forma. « Adieu ! » dit-il avant d'enfoncer son jutsu dans le torse de l'homme. Jinzō hurla de douleur lorsqu'il sentit son ventre être déchiré par l'impact du jutsu, avant de s'envoler à travers la pièce en tourbillonnant. Il alla défoncer un mur en face, mort sur le coup, sous les yeux écarquillés de ses deux acolytes. Naruto soupira, buvant le saké de sa coupa d'une traite, avant de se lever de son tabouret. Il regarda nonchalamment les deux bandits devant lui, qui tremblèrent comme des feuilles. Naruto avait même l'impression qu'ils allaient lâcher leurs sabres.

- Vous étiez ses copains ? questionna curieusement Naruto. « Si vous voulez mourir de la même façon vous n'avez qu'à me demander. Je m'en ferais une joie. »

Aussitôt, ils lâchèrent tous les deux leurs sabres et se mirent à courir vers la sortie en hurlant de peur. « Ce type… Il a étalé Jinzō comme si c'était rien… Je n'arrive pas à le croire. » « Ça doit être un ninja… Y a que ces types qui font des choses qui ressemblent à de la magie. » « Des ninjas tu crois ? Mais pourquoi il y en aurait ici ? » furent certaines des paroles qui fusèrent dans la salle. « _Peu importe… _» pensa le jeune shinobi en se dirigeant calmement vers la sortie. De toute façon, il ne serait pas sur cette île pour bien longtemps.

* * *

Le château de Nagano, situé à dix kilomètres au nord de la capitale de Daya no Kuni, était une grande forteresse d'architecture traditionnelle, les toits à finitions pointues faits de tuiles bleues-marines et les murs de pierre grise, soigneusement polies et taillées. Le château avait été construit sur une colline, permettant à ses vigies d'observer la région facilement et stratégiquement… Même si actuellement, le château ne nécessitait absolument pas cette faculté. Une fois sorti de la capitale et après avoir marché durant une petite demi-heure, le château était apercevable. Les habitants de Daya no Kuni ne s'aventuraient cependant pas dans les environs, pour le simple fait que les lieux étaient défendus d'accès par l'armée de Daya no Kuni. Par conséquent, la présence de soldats était très forte ici, et Naruto le remarqua bien vite.

Cela n'altéra cependant pas ses capacités de furtivité. Daya était peut-être un pays rocheux, mais le pays ne manquait pas non plus de forêts. En effet, la région de Nagano était parsemée de forêts. Les arbres semblaient morts, ou dans tous les cas, dans un état très proche, étant donné le peu de densité qu'avaient leurs feuillages, et leur couleur, virant du jaune au gris. Sans doute était-ce dû au manque de fertilité de la terre. Quoi qu'il en fût, Naruto put s'infiltrer correctement. C'était bien son avantage en tant que shinobi que de savoir exploiter au mieux le relief et son environnement à des fins de discrétion. De plus, lever la tête au ciel et observer attentivement les cimes des arbres étaient les dernières choses que les patrouilles pensaient à faire. Il ne fallut donc pas bien longtemps à Naruto pour arriver à proximité du château.

Les rumeurs sur le fait que la zone servait de point de ralliement aux troupes en garnison à Daya no Kuni s'avérèrent alors parfaitement vraies. Devant le château de Nagano s'étendaient de vastes plaines, où une grande quantité de soldats semblaient se reposer. Naruto s'était douté de leur nombre important, en particulier parce qu'il avait croisé plusieurs fois dans la forêt en provenance de cet endroit plusieurs formations d'environ cent hommes chacune. Ce fut donc caché dans les quelques feuillages ternes des arbres que Naruto put observer une demi-douzaine de milliers d'hommes en attente. La majorité de cette armée était composée de ces ashigarus que Naruto avait eu le loisir de croiser depuis son arrivée en Daya no Kuni. Des milliers étaient assis, tandis que d'autres circulaient et se rassemblaient en formation, partant pour le port. Au vu de l'organisation qu'il avait sous ses yeux, Naruto savait que le lendemain matin, tous ces soldats seraient déjà embarqués et en partance vers Haru. Les soucis de logistique semblaient inexistants en Daya, comparé à ses soucis civils. Le jeune shinobi respira calmement, réfléchissant à comment il pourrait s'infiltrer dans ce château.

Oui, si le déplacement et l'infiltration dans la forêt l'entourant s'était avérée très facile, entrer dans le château allait être certainement bien plus compliqué. Tout ninja que se respectait viendrait à penser à la fameuse mais pourtant commune technique du « Henge ». En matière de dissimulation, le Henge était parmi les non utilisateurs de détection du chakra la solution la plus efficace. Il y avait néanmoins deux choses qui faisaient que Naruto ne voyait pas le Henge no Jutsu comme une solution dans ce contexte : La première chose était qu'il agissait en territoire aux propriétés totalement inconnues. Pour ce qu'il en savait, l'armée pouvait très bien compter des utilisateurs du chakra, surtout parmi les samurais. Et alors que les risques que des capteurs de chakra composant l'armée étant presque inexistants, le risque était trop élevé pour une infiltration. Son Henge serait aussitôt détecté si un potentiel capteur était attentif, et sa détection ferait s'envoler toute chance d'espionnage. La seconde raison, et la plus importante, restait le fait qu'un Henge no Jutsu ne suffirait certainement pas à être dissimulé pour entrer dans le château. Il y avait deux explications à ceci : Tout d'abord, un ashigaru ou un samurai sortant des bois seul pour rejoindre le château attirerait l'attention. Secondement, un samurai ou un ashigaru était officiellement assigné à un peloton, et il n'y avait aucune chance que les soldats ne circulent « comme ça », sur un camp de rassemblement. Le ninja qui pensait pouvoir berner des soldats semblant aussi entraînés et disciplinés que ceux qu'il avait sous les yeux était un ignoble imbécile, ou un incompétent en furtivité et infiltration…

Avant de traverser les plaines, il serait déjà débusqué et arrêté. Non, il n'y avait qu'une solution aux yeux de Naruto. Et elle allait d'ailleurs passer sous ses pieds. Oui, en dessous de lui se trouvait la route qui passait à travers la forêt, reliant Nagano et la capitale de Daya. Et Naruto percevait distinctement depuis les bois le fracas des galops, signifiant évidement qu'un détachement de cavaliers était en approche. Quand Naruto vit que ces derniers portaient des armures de samurais ainsi que des capes décorées ou des sashimonos à leurs noms… Il sut qu'ils étaient des généraux, des officiers ou des éléments importants de l'armée de Daya, et qu'ils entreraient dans le château. C'était sa chance. Quand ils passèrent en dessous de lui, Naruto se laissa tomber en visant le dernier. Il fit sept mudras dans sa chute. « _Sozai no Fuuin__ !_ » pensa-t-il fortement avant qu'il ne touche du doigt le dos de sa cible. La seconde suivante, il avait disparu, aspiré dans le sceau qui venait à l'instant même d'apparaître sur le dos du samurai à cheval. Le concerné sentit bien sûr la sensation d'être touché dans le dos et y porta une main, mais ne sentant alors rien, il fut facile de comprendre qu'il avait cru à une simple impression. L'homme oublia donc bien vite cet étrange sensation et se reconcentra sur le galop de sa monture.

À l'abri, matérialisé dans son fuuinjutsu, Naruto esquissa un sourire… Enfin, si la masse de chakra qu'il était à ce moment pouvait éventuellement esquisser un sourire, bien entendu !

En moins de deux minutes, les soldats s'écartant au passage des cavaliers, ces derniers pénétrèrent dans le château. Naruto fit le choix de rester dans son sceau. Le « Sozai no Fuuin », fuuinjutsu de son invention, avait son avantage et son désavantage. Le premier avantage était sa capacité d'infiltration : qui pensait qu'un ninja avait à la fois l'idée et la capacité de se sceller dans un autre corps pour franchir une ligne ennemie ? L'autre avantage était son absence de signature de chakra, le rendant indétectable aux capteurs… Cet avantage avait porté ses fruits, rien qu'au nombre de fois où Naruto y avait eu recours durant la guerre civile de Mizu no Kuni. Son désavantage équilibrait cependant l'aspect pratique de son utilisation… Car si le sceau était indétectable à tout capteur de chakra, le fait était qu'il restait très visible. Naruto devait donc être très précis lorsqu'il l'apposait sur sa cible, pour que le petit sceau soit caché au premier regard. Fort heureusement, ici, il fut parfaitement dissimulé, d'où son choix d'y rester sceller. La cape de l'homme, au galop, avait flotté au vent, permettant à Naruto de toucher son armure. Maintenant que le samurai avait posé pied à terre, sa cape était retombée à ses pieds, cachant tout son dos, et donc le Sozai no Fuuin.

Le groupe de samurai, maintenant pied à terre, se mit à avancer à l'intérieur de l'enceinte, ou plutôt des enceintes. Le château de Nagano était conçu de manière à résister à une invasion massive, dans cette optique, il disposait de plusieurs niveaux. Si jamais une armée ennemie arrivait à monter et investir la muraille de protection, l'armée en place pouvait se replier aux autres niveaux, qui étaient également fortifiés. Il avait donc une forteresse dans une forteresse, rendant une attaque extrêmement difficile. Les soldats en garnisons dans le château, qui étaient couchés et somnolent, se levèrent automatiquement au passage des samurais que Naruto avait infiltré. En quelques minutes, ceux-ci arrivèrent au dernier niveau, franchissant une porte blindée qu'on referma derrière eux. Cela avait été la dernière muraille, étant donné qu'ils se trouvaient maintenant en intérieur, dans le château, et que le pavé du sol avait laissé place à du parquet. Un groupe de soldats accourut devant les samurais généraux de Daya, posant un genou à terre en guise de salut.

- Kiyomori-sotaichō ! s'exclama l'un d'eux. « Nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue à vous et votre suite au château de Nagano ! »

Kiyomori. Naruto n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui, mais à la façon dont le samurai à genou devant lui l'avait salué, il semblait que c'était un des éminents généraux de Daya no Kuni.

- Oui, répondit simplement le concerné d'un revers de la main, montrant qu'il n'était pas intéressé par les formalités. « Mènes-moi à Nagano-dono. »

Le samurai ayant reçu l'ordre le tint pour dit, et tandis que les autres repartaient à petit pas dans les couloirs, il se mit à guider ses supérieurs rejoindre le dénommé Nagano. « _Sans doute le maître du château._ » pensa Naruto. Il avait raison. La vingtaine de samurais qu'il avait infiltré finit par rejoindre dans la minute une salle où un certain nombre d'autres samurais se trouvait. Les occupants de la salle se levèrent. Alors que tous semblaient de simple généraux, l'un d'eux portait cependant un haori blanc et un sashimono au nom de Nagano, démontrant qu'il s'agissait là du maître du château.

- Kiyomori-sotaichō ! s'exclama ce dernier dans la surprise, avant de froncer les sourcils, méfiant. « Que signifie cette intrusion ? Et pourquoi un tel nombre de tes généraux sont-ils avec toi ? N'es-tu pas censé être à la capitale ? »

- Nagano, répondit son interlocuteur sur un ton menaçant. « Le déplacement des hommes à la capitale s'est arrêté depuis hier. Les dernières troupes devraient déjà être en cours d'embarquement ! J'exige des réponses et maintenant. »

La tension sembla s'installer aussitôt. Les généraux de Nagano se regardèrent avec hésitation, tandis que Nagano lui-même semblait inquiet. Finalement, il soupira, demandant à ses hommes de se rasseoir. Il les imita ensuite et invita Kiyomori à en faire de même avec ses généraux. L'homme obtempéra, et finalement, les quarante hommes furent assis en cercle, à même le sol, alors qu'installées au centre de leur cercle se trouvaient de nombreuses cartes de Haru no Kuni détaillées. Nagano se décida à répondre.

- Nous sommes navrés de ce retard, Kiyomori-sotaichō. Nous avons reçu une visite… inattendue. Cela nous a ralenti un temps car nous devions nous en occuper.

- Et qu'est-ce qui est plus important que la mobilisation des troupes pour vous permettre de la délaisser ?

De nouveau, Nagano et ses officiers se regardèrent, avant que Nagano ne réponde.

- Nous avons reçu la visite de ninjas. D'Iwagakure no satō, prononça-t-il, et lorsqu'il vit que Kiyomori allait répondre, il s'empressa de reprendre. « Ce n'est pas le principal. Ils… Ils détenaient la reine Koyuki, monsieur. »

Bien sûr, ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant hoquetèrent dans la surprise. Nagano continua.

- Il semble qu'ils aient passé un contrat avec le seigneur pour enlever la reine de Haru. Nous étions obligés de répondre à leurs exigences. Nous leur avons donc octroyé un lieu pour cacher Koyuki. Elle servirait apparemment d'appât pour attirer Namikaze Naruto dans un guet-apens. De la sorte, nous serions non seulement débarrassés de la reine de Haru mais aussi du Namikaze.

- Je n'ai pas été informé d'un tel contrat entre le seigneur et ces ninjas.

Cette déclaration du général Kiyomori ne dérangea cependant pas son interlocuteur.

- Nous non plus, Kiyomori-sotaichō, répondit donc Nagano. « Mais la présence de la reine avec eux prouvait leurs dires. Et nous sommes tous sûrs et certains que c'était elle. Il n'en existe pas deux pareilles. Sa… Magnificence était authentique. »

Cette fois, Kiyomori sembla croire à ses explications.

- Très bien, pour cette fois j'accepte votre non-respect des délais convenus. Mais c'est exceptionnel, je ne tolérerais pas une autre négligence de votre part. Vous savez vous comme moi que le seigneur Honma n'est pas un homme des plus magnanimes. Nous aurions tôt fait de perdre nos têtes si nous n'obéissions pas à ses commandes. En outre, pouvez-vous me dire où ces ninjas ont-ils établis leur cache ?

- Et bien… Nous n'avions pas beaucoup d'endroit qui répondait à leurs attentes en matière d'embuscade. Nous leur avons finalement donné la mine de diamant des rochers brumeux.

Les yeux de Kiyomori s'ouvrirent dans une légère surprise et crainte.

- La mine abandonnée… Ishigiri no Kōzan… ?

Ce ne fut pas une question, même si Nagano acquiesça en signe d'affirmation.

Naruto fronça les sourcils… Il ne savait pas ce qu'était cette mine… Mais de toute évidence, quelque chose semblait jouer énormément dans le fait qu'elle avait été abandonnée.

Et il allait vite découvrir pourquoi.

* * *

_Trois heures plus tard. _

Naruto se déplaçait rapidement. Il courait agilement et très rapidement sur une des routes en terre de Daya. Les bras ballant, en arrière, et le corps en avant, il filait droit, en direction de sa cible. Il n'avait plus besoin d'être furtif. Cela faisait maintenant à peu près trois heures qu'il avait quitté le château de Nagano, et le soleil caché derrière des nuages gris amorçait déjà sa décente, la nuit commençant à tomber. Sa destination se trouvait droit au nord-nord-est, vers les montagnes du centre de l'île du pays du diamant, à quatorze kilomètres. Bien qu'il était rapide, Naruto économisait ses forces et ne fonçait pas tête baissée. Les samurais de Nagano avaient clairement dit que les ninjas d'Iwa ayant enlevé Koyuki l'attendaient pour le piéger, ces derniers devaient donc avoir préparé une embuscade. Ils avaient clairement eu le temps de s'habituer à leur refuge et connaissaient certainement bien mieux que lui l'endroit dans lequel le jeune blond s'apprêtait à s'aventurer.

Au départ, tout ce que Naruto savait, c'était que les ninjas d'Iwa avaient trouvé refuge dans un lieu nommé « Mine des rochers brumeux ». Une mine abandonnée. Il ne savait absolument pas de quoi il s'agissait, ni où était située cette mine. Sortir du château s'était avéré aussi facile que d'y entrer, car n'étant pas sorti du Sozai no Fuuin, il lui avait suffi d'attendre environ une heure avant que les samurais venus rendre visite au général Nagano ne repartent. Durant ce temps, Naruto avait ainsi pu espionner avec efficacité le conseil de guerre qui s'était déroulé. Il y avait appris un grand nombre de chose, la plus importante étant les effectifs prévus pour l'invasion de Haru. Les quelques milliers d'hommes présents à Nagano représentaient en fait le dixième de toutes les armées dont disposait Daya no Kuni, et la moitié de l'armée prévue pour envahir Haru. Ainsi, Jomaru Honma avait près de cinquante-mille hommes, et prévoyait de mobiliser environ douze mille d'entre eux pour envahir le pays du printemps. C'était bien plus de soldats que Naruto l'avait initialement prévu. Surtout pour une nation aussi méconnue et petite que Daya no Kuni… Un tel nombre d'homme pourrait même rendre inquiet les grands daimyos des puissances élémentaires de la péninsule.

Par la suite, Naruto s'était descellé de son Sozai no Fuuin, se cachant aussitôt sur le bas-côté de la route en terre, dans les buissons. Il avait aussitôt quitté la région, mettant dans un coin de son esprit tous ce qui concernait la guerre. Il était ainsi tombé sur un petit village, une fois sorti des forêts de Nagano. Bien sûr, les gens n'étaient pas plus bavards que ceux de la capitale, mais il avait réussi à obtenir les informations qu'il cherchait. Il se trouvait en réalité que le sujet des « Mines des rochers brumeux » était un sujet assez populaire parmi la population, faisant objet de toute sorte de légendes urbaines. D'après ce qu'il avait appris, une zone filon de minerai avait été trouvée dans les montagnes il y avait une trentaine d'années par quelques paysans cherchant des parcelles de terre relativement fertiles. Le diamant semblait regorger dans les sols, et Daya no Kuni s'était empressé d'exploiter la zone.

Le sol était composé presque entièrement de roche, ce qui avait rendu impossible de creuser une mine à ciel ouvert. Daya no Kuni avait donc prit l'option moins populaire d'exploiter le terrain en creusant des tunnels. Préférer les mines à ciel ouvert plutôt qu'à tunnel était dû à la sécurité de l'exploitation. Sur des îles tels que Daya, les séismes, mêmes les plus faibles, étaient susceptibles d'abimer les infrastructures souterraines. Néanmoins, et fort à la surprise de tous, la roche était en fait si solide que les secousses passagères n'abimaient pas les souterrains. Pendant près de dix ans, la mine avait donc extrait des tonnes et des tonnes de diamant d'une qualité rare, sans doute la meilleure de toute l'île. Mais comme le dit le proverbe populaire, toute bonne chose à une fin. Ici, son amorce s'avéra lente mais certaine.

La mine avait été creusée très profondément, la multitude de tunnels avait évoluée en un dédale ténébreux, et sans fond… Puis des disparitions avaient été signalées. Au départ, les autorités pensaient que certains des employés s'étaient perdus dans ce labyrinthe, et des règles de sécurité avaient donc été dictées. Une carte des lieux avait été dessinée, signalant les zones où il ne fallait pas s'aventurer car elles débouchaient sur des cavernes qui n'avaient donc rien à voir avec la mine. Quand les tunnels s'enfonçaient à plusieurs kilomètres de profondeurs, il n'était pas surprenant en creusant d'ouvrir un passage sur des cavités naturelles. Ainsi, les efforts d'organisation avaient porté leurs fruits un moment, car les mineurs ne se rendaient plus dans les grottes hors des tunnels de la mine. Mais les problèmes étaient revenus, et avaient même empirés. On relatait encore plus de disparitions, et cette fois, des traces avaient été retrouvées, prouvant qu'il ne s'agissait pas que de simples disparitions… Des traces de sang au départ, puis, des restes de cadavres.

Des patrouilles avaient donc été formées pour surveiller et même explorer les cavités naturelles dans les profondeurs. Au même moment, la guerre contre le pays du sel avait été gagnée, puis celles contre d'autres ennemis avec la venue de Jomaru Honma au pouvoir. Le nouveau daimyo de Daya était à l'époque inquiet de la perte de ses intérêts sur cette mine, au vu des coûts de financements des mineurs qui augmentaient pour assurer les primes de risques. Il avait donc déplacé le personnel de cette mine ailleurs, pour le remplacer avec des esclaves non payés provenant des femmes du pays du sel et des détenus de justice, après tout il n'en manquait certainement pas, et ni les crimes commis à l'intérieur de la mine par les prisonniers sur les esclaves, ni les pertes non-expliquées de quelques mains d'œuvres ne le dérangeaient, ne lui coûtant cette fois absolument rien. Puis, les disparitions et leur nombre allèrent crescendo, jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe d'une vingtaine de jeunes femmes ne disparaisse.

C'était il y avait quinze ans. Et Daya no Kuni venait de découvrir l'existence de créatures arachnides géantes dans ses profondeurs. L'explication était que ces araignées démesurément grandes vivaient dans les cavités souterraines en se nourrissant des diamants. Les hommes en creusant avaient dérangé leur écosystème, et avaient fait d'eux des proies. Pour dix personnes entrant dans la mine, sept n'en revenaient pas à cause de l'agressivité décuplée des araignées. Les pertes, au bout d'un moment, même pour des esclaves et des prisonniers, avaient été trop nombreuses, aussi Jomaru Honma avait décrété la fermeture de cette mine.

Elle avait donc été abandonnée. Enfin pas totalement. Les éléments trop dérangeants aux yeux de Jomaru Honma étaient emmenés sur les lieux par ses soldats, et jetés dans les mines. On surveillait l'entrée quelques jours, après être relativement assuré que la victime était morte à l'intérieur, comme les araignées avaient finalement fait de la mine entière leur nid.

Et les ninjas d'Iwagakure y avaient emmené Koyuki.

Naruto approchait de l'emplacement de la mine. La verdure, aussi terne avait-elle pu être, n'était maintenant plus présente, démontrant que le sol était bien fait de roche. Naruto remarqua qu'une vallée était formée entre les montagnes, et que l'endroit semblait mort. À cette vue, il se demanda sincèrement comment des paysans avaient pu penser trouver un sol fertile ici. Il continua son chemin, mais peu à peu, il ralentit, jusqu'à passer de la course à la marche. Il observait maintenant autour de lui l'éventuelle vision de l'entrée d'une mine. Bientôt, l'air se fit plus… lourd, comme si sa pureté était partie et que l'oxygène lui-même n'était pas recyclé, donnant donc cette étrange sensation de renfermé, d'atmosphère stagnante. Naruto sut qu'il approchait.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il sembla se rapprocher de la dénommée mine des rochers brumeux, sa vision se fit de plus en plus difficile, le brouillard naissant dans l'air. Puis, ce fut le sol qui sembla tapis de brume, cachant ainsi ses sandales dessous cette étrange couche blanchâtre. Il avança durant quelques minutes, et enfin, après l'avoir suffisamment cherché à travers ce dédale de chemins à travers la montagne, il tomba sur l'embouchure de la mine. « _Koyuki est là-dedans._ » pensa-t-il, empli de détermination. « _Peu importe ce que j'y croise, je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur._ »

Naruto sortit alors son parchemin de stockage de sa sacoche. Il le déroula quelque peu, et descella alors sa cape-haori orange, son bandeau frontal de Konoha, et une sangle. Il la passa autour de son corps, de son épaule droit à sa hanche gauche et l'attacha, littéralement comme une ceinture de munition. Il y attacha une vingtaine de kunai Hiraishin qu'il descella un par un du rouleau, se créant une vraie ceinture de kunai. Il mit ensuite sa cape, et attacha fermement son bandeau de Konoha-nin sur son front. Deux kunais Hiraishin en main, fin prêt, le visage impassible mais déterminé, Namikaze Naruto s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de « Ishigiri no Kōzan ».

Il n'avait pas remarqué une silhouette rocheuse, tapie dans la brume non loin de lui, qui s'enfonça silencieusement dans la terre une fois qu'il fut entré dans la mine.

* * *

- Odateru-san ! s'exclama un ninja d'Iwa en courant à travers la zone de la mine qui avait été sécurisée par son unité. « Odateru-san ! »

Il continua à courir à travers les longs et étroits tunnels, toujours plus profondément. Quelques lanternes gisaient au sol sur les côtés pour éclairer l'endroit. Bientôt, le shinobi d'Iwagakure no satō déboucha dans une petite alcôve où étaient installées quelques tables, sans doute une ancienne salle commune aux mineurs, lorsque la mine n'était pas désaffectée. Odateru était assis à une chaise devant une table, et une quinzaine d'autres ninjas étaient également présents. Ils avaient en réalité fait de cette salle et de ses alentours leur zone de sécurité, et se relayaient les tours de gardes et les patrouilles.

Tandis que la moitié du groupe se reposait un moment, l'autre moitié s'assurait de maintenir cette partie de la mine sûre. Odateru avait expressément ordonné aux patrouilles, généralement de deux ou trois ninjas, de ne jamais trop s'éloigner et aller trop profondément. Les araignées géantes étaient en surnombre plus bas dans la mine, et le domaine était un vrai labyrinthe. Sans carte et sans repère, il était forcé de s'y perdre.

- Odateru-san ! Le Namikaze est à l'entrée !

Tous relevèrent la tête brusquement à l'annonce de l'Iwa-nin qui devait certainement faire partie de l'équipe en charge de la zone de l'entrée de la mine. Puis, tous regardèrent Odateru, attendant sa réponse. Ce dernier se leva.

- Déjà ? demanda-t-il avant d'outrepasser. « Il a fait vite. Il doit certainement tenir énormément à la fille. »

- On fait quoi chef ? demanda un des Genins du groupe.

L'impatience était tout aussi bien décelable dans sa voix qu'elle n'était visible dans ses yeux. Odateru le regarda, mais ignora sa question, se retournant vers un ninja de l'autre côté de la salle.

- Qui garde la fille ? demanda-t-il sur un ton autoritaire.

- C'est l'équipe de Tsuchinobu. Le Genin qui s'est fait avoir en premier.

- Ok, répondit le Jōnin d'Iwa. « Vas les prévenir, il faut qu'ils déplacent la fille derrière nous, plus loin dans la mine. Je veux qu'ils rejoignent l'équipe trois, et tu resteras avec eux. Surtout, ne perdez pas la fille, c'est notre dernier atout si le Namikaze parvient jusqu'à nous.

Naruto était à l'entrée de la mine, plus haut. Odateru se trouvait actuellement dans les anciens quartiers de regroupement du personnel, à deux cent mètres sous terre. C'était leur partie connue de la mine, d'après les vieux plans que le seigneur Nagano leur avait donné. Il y avait bien trois kilomètres de tunnel entre sa position et celle de Naruto à l'entrée. Entre eux se trouvait quatre patrouilles. Deux équipes de trois dont une qui gardait Koyuki, et deux équipes de deux, dont une gardait l'entrée. Plus bas dans la mine, une équipe de deux Iwa-nin patrouillait pour sécuriser l'arrière, histoire d'éviter les mauvaises surprises…

S'ils n'étaient pas morts, bien entendu.

- Très bien, fini de se reposer vous tous ! s'exclama Odateru. « On bouge, allez prendre les postes qui vous ont été donnés. »

- On va le buter, et devenir des héros ! tonna joyeusement un des membres du groupe, alors que les autres l'approuvaient avec motivation et espoir.

Odateru resta silencieux. Peu importe ce qui pouvait se passer, ce vieillard de Onōki allait voir. La tête du Namikaze finirait au bout d'une pique d'ici demain matin. Et au pire, il avait Koyuki, l'atout ultime de son piège.

* * *

Koyuki Kazahana se réveilla de nouveau très brusquement, comme elle fut prise par la taille et soulevée sans délicatesse. Le ninja d'Iwa qui la manipula la posa sur son épaule droite tel un sac de légume, sous le regard de quelques autres ninjas. Koyuki n'eut pas à attendre beaucoup pour obtenir la réponse à la question qu'elle aurait posé, si sa bouche n'était pas encore bâillonnée.

Naruto était là. Les larmes, bien qu'elle tenta de les retenir, se mirent à couler. Des larmes de joie et d'espoir. Il était venu pour la sauver. Elle remercia le fait que ses cheveux pendaient autour de sa tête, cachant donc son visage en larme de ses ravisseurs. Elle ne savait ce qu'ils pouvaient faire en la voyant ainsi.

Et elle pria. Elle pria toutes les déesses, tous les dieux susceptibles de lui venir en aide, de venir en aide à Naruto.

* * *

Naruto était loin d'être aussi superstitieux. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à remettre son destin entre les mains des déesses. Surtout quand Amaterasu n'avait aucune influence ici, dans de telles ténèbres. De toute façon, il ne croyait pas aux divinités shinto, et encore moins au sort. Il allait réussir de lui-même, il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que ses kunai Hiraishin et sa vigilance. Sa vigilance oui. Dans un noir tel que celui auquel il faisait face, dans un silence aussi angoissant, les opportunités d'embuscade étaient plus que rêvées. Il n'avait aucune carte, et tous les dix mètres il passait devant un embranchement différent. Cela faisait maintenant près de vingt minutes qu'il évoluait dangereusement à travers les tréfonds des montagnes de Daya no Kuni, et ça l'énervait. Les ninjas d'Iwa pouvaient être cachés n'importe où, et à chaque croisement, une araignée géante pouvait lui tomber dessus. Jusqu'alors, il n'avait ni rencontré de créature, ni de ninja. Dans un sens ce n'était pas plus mal.

La brume même ici tapissait le sol, si bien qu'un trou menant dans les abysses pourrait se trouver sur son chemin qu'il ne le verrait pas et tomberait dedans. Au bout d'un moment, Naruto comprit qu'il ne trouverait jamais l'ennemi ni Koyuki s'il ne se dépêchait pas, aussi, il se mit à créer un clone à chaque embranchement, pour explorer la mine plus vite. Quant à lui, il continuait tout droit. Il était toujours dans le même tunnel qui reliait à l'extérieur, même si l'entrée de la mine était maintenant loin derrière lui. Mais au bout d'un moment, même les petits reflets étincelants émit par quelques diamants éparpillés sur les parois tout le long du tunnel ne suffirent à éclairer son chemin, il faisait tout simplement trop noir. Naruto ressortit donc son parchemin de stockage, pour en extraire une lampe torche. Il l'alluma, et…

- Kami-sama… hoqueta-t-il, le regard surpris, même écœuré.

Des carcasses. Oui, il y avait d'anciens cadavres gisant là, à l'état de squelette et de chair morte. Ils devaient être morts depuis très longtemps. Ils s'étendaient le long du tunnel, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour comprendre que les conditions de travail de ces jeunes femmes avait dû en épuiser jusqu'à la mort de nombreuses. Pendant quelques secondes, le Namikaze regretta même d'avoir allumé sa lampe torche.

En temps normal, si Koyuki ne s'était pas faite enlever, Naruto se serait arrêté et… Il les aurait prié. Oui. Lui qui n'était pas des plus pieux, il aurait néanmoins prié pour le repos de leurs âmes. Qui ne l'aurait pas fait ? Ces personnes avaient vu leurs familles périr, leur pays réduit à l'état de cendre et elles-mêmes réduites à l'état d'esclave. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était que de perdre son pays, ou ses proches. Mais il l'imaginait. Il imaginait la terrible douleur qu'il aurait si Kiri était détruite, et Mei tuée. Ou Nami et Emiko, et même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup de liens avec Kumogakure, Yugito lui était cependant trop chère.

Mélancoliquement, il continua sa route. Il s'assurerait de rendre justice à ces pauvres martyres et de sauver celles qui subissaient encore les atrocités de Daya no Kuni et la maison Honma. Ainsi, il s'enfonça toujours plus dans les abysses.

Mais il était observé. À son insu, le jeune shinobi de Konohagakure no satō était épié par deux de ses ennemis. Dissimulés dans l'ombre d'un embranchement, non loin de Naruto, ces deux ninjas d'Iwa attendirent que Naruto ne passe devant eux, bloquant ainsi le passage qui le reliait à la sortie. Quand il fut suffisamment éloigné, lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, disparaissant dans les ombres de la mine, les deux ninjas sortirent de leur cache. Ils se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête silencieusement. Le premier des deux porta alors l'index de sa main gauche à son oreille, appuyant sur le petit bouton d'une oreillette qu'il y avait installé, et l'allumant.

- Ici Kagari de l'équipe une, dit-il de manière articulée pour être compris de ses équipiers. « La cible est passée. Je répète, la cible est passée. Redéploiement en cours. Fin de la transmission. »

Il attendit un moment, avant de finalement recevoir sa réponse. « _Compris, Kagari. Redéploiement en cours. Nous attendons le signal._ »

- Kagari-san ? murmura son coéquipier calmement, demandant implicitement les directives.

Selon l'uniforme qu'il portait, le gilet pare-balle du village caché de la pierre, le dénommé Kagari était un Chuunin. Son compagnon semblait quant à lui être un Genin, via son absence d'uniforme militaire. Kagari se retourna vers le tunnel principal du secteur, où Naruto avait disparu.

- On continue. Les équipes deux et quatre sont situées à six cents mètres plus loin pour plus de sécurité, parce que Odateru avait prévu l'utilisation des Kage Bunshin.

- Comment pouvait-il savoir ? demanda le Genin, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Le Kage Bunshin est un jutsu interdit de Konoha, la meilleure technique de clonage au monde. Nous n'en connaissons pas les propriétés, mais il paraissait évident qu'un ninja de Konoha comme le Namikaze y avait accès et l'utilisait. On a prévu le coup.

Le Genin acquiesça avec un petit sourire rassuré. « Suis-moi, on est en phase de redéploiement. On va l'encercler et le finir en un coup. » prononça Kagari. Son subordonné obéit, et ils repartirent de là où ils étaient venus, faisant le tour du complexe à grande vitesse pour contourner le couloir par lequel évoluait Naruto. Ils furent rapides et discrets… Mais pas suffisamment attentifs, car lorsqu'ils furent disparus, parmi les ombres se distingua la silhouette à peine décelable de l'un des fameux Kage Bunshin de Naruto qu'ils avaient mentionné. Ce dernier n'attendit pas pour se dissiper, avertissant ainsi l'original des dernières nouvelles. Celui-ci, marchant à travers le tunnel, haussa un sourcil dans une légère surprise… avant de redevenir aussitôt sérieux.

Alors que ces shinobis avaient été négligents concernant leur discrétion, Naruto n'irait pas les sous-estimer. Il ne connaissait pas leur niveau malgré leur prestation assez déplorable de furtivité, et de ce qu'il avait entendu, deux équipes l'attendaient en embuscade plus loin. Et comme Jiraiya le lui disait souvent : « On est jamais trop prudent. Il ne suffit que d'un kunai. » Un kunai oui. Indépendamment de la puissance et du talent qu'il pouvait posséder, un ninja n'était pas à l'abri des propriétés les plus basiques de la vie. Un homme, aussi fort pouvait-il être, n'était pas immunisé contre un coup de kunai. L'exemple le plus flagrant restait le cas de feu Shodai Hokage. Senju Hashirama, plus puissant ninja de son époque, était mort par la main d'un anonyme. Il avait mené la première grande guerre, il avait vaincu Uchiha Madara et apprivoisé tous les Bijuus… Il pouvait reformater le paysage, créer et manipuler la vie et la nature… Mais il était mort d'un simple coup dans le dos, alors qu'il ne s'y était pas attendu.

Néanmoins, il décida de ne pas changer d'attitude. Bien qu'à l'affut de toute attaque, il avait gardé sa lampe torche allumée, se déplaçant toujours au milieu du couloir. Mais bientôt, il le sentit. Il sentit cette aura dangereuse dans l'air, ce genre d'aura qu'il ressentait durant Kirigakure. Avant leur première victoire sur l'un des bastions de Kiri, lorsque la rébellion en était encore qu'à faire de simples escarmouches embusquées. Il avait souvent senti cette aura inquiétante qui signifiait que lui et ses compagnons s'apprêtaient à être pris au piège. Quand il avait ce mauvais pressentiment, la mort n'était jamais loin derrière à attendre.

Lorsqu'il perçut un sifflement à peine perceptible dans l'air, il se retourna brusquement en brandissant son kunai, déviant alors une volée de shuriken. Il n'eut qu'à peine le temps dans son mouvement de parade de sauter en arrière lorsqu'il entendit les cris simultanés de ceux qui pensaient l'avoir pris dans une embuscade parfaite.

- Doton : Kaido Shōkutsu !

- Doton : Yamakuzune !

Un sourire excité se tissa sur son visage.

* * *

Une secousse toucha à l'instant même toute la mine, prévenant aussitôt le groupe d'Odateru que l'affrontement venait de débuter. Les shinobis de l'escouade étaient agenouillés et éparpillés le long d'une salle rectangulaire, Odateru au milieu d'eux. Ils avaient quitté la salle de regroupement du personnel, et se trouvaient maintenant un peu plus loin dans les profondeurs de la mine, un peu avant l'emplacement de l'équipe qui retenait Koyuki. Ils étaient tous silencieux, mais l'adrénaline leur montant aux veines vivifiait d'avantage les battements de leurs cœurs. Leur impatience se faisant presque palpable. Du plus jeune au plus âgé, chacun avait envie d'agir, de se battre, ou tout du moins, supprimer la frustration mordante dont ils étaient les victimes.

Odateru lui-même était en proie à un sérieux questionnement. Chacun d'eux, lui compris, avaient leurs oreillettes connectées au même canal de communication, et chacun attendait l'intervention d'un membre d'une des équipes en avant-garde. D'autres secousses se firent ressentir, prouvant que le combat continuait, ne leur donnant chacun que plus l'envie d'y participer, de savoir comment il se déroulait. Odateru tentant de détendre ses nerfs. Le moment était enfin venu pour lui et son unité de réussir ce qu'ils étaient tous venu réussir. Dans les minutes qui allaient suivre, le dernier Namikaze mourrait grâce à eux. Le symbole de la faiblesse d'Iwa disparaîtrait, et enfin, après presque vingt ans de disgrâce, le pays de la Terre se retrouverait aux yeux de toutes les nations glorieux et renforcés par la mort de son fléau.

Sa stratégie était parfaite. Sur les vingt-huit shinobis de son unité encore vivant, la disposition était organisée. Sept ninjas venaient de prendre par surprise le Namikaze plus haut. Leur échec était selon les statistiques d'Odateru peu envisageable. Si néanmoins Naruto survivait, Odateru se trouvait ici avec quatorze ninjas qu'il placerait en embuscade sur trois emplacements différents, de sorte à déstabiliser et effrayer leur ennemi – qui douterait à chaque tournant. Ici, selon lui, le Namikaze n'avait aucune chance de survie. Si jamais cependant il survivait, Odateru rejoindrait avec les survivants de son groupe le troisième groupe, qui retenait Koyuki. Six hommes qui étaient disposées à l'extrême de la mine, au commencement des galeries de diamant naturel, repaire de ces maudites araignées.

Pour leur salut et celui d'Iwa, ils gagneraient.

* * *

Deux corps s'écroulèrent lourdement au sol, Naruto penché en avant le kunai Hiraishin dressé et désormais couvert de sang. Son réflexe avait été immédiat, et l'adrénaline venait d'emplir son débit sanguin. Il venait de comprendre ce que les shinobis embusqué avaient voulu faire. Le Kaido Shōkutsu  était un jutsu populaire et utilisé fréquemment par les ninjas d'Iwa. Le fameux volcan de montagne permettait aux Iwa-nin de créer une excroissance rocheuse qui se soulevait dans les airs, tel un geyser montagneux. Le Yamakuzune, que dont Naruto n'avait jamais entendu parlé, semblait être l'inverse, créant dans un environnement plafonné un éboulement, d'où son nom « d'éboulement de montagne ». Si Naruto n'avait pas sauté sur le côté, il aurait fini aussi aplati que pouvait l'être une crêpe.

Précisément dans leur embuscade, les Iwa-nins avaient poursuivi leur attaque dans l'espoir de le tuer instantanément, et à peine avait-il posé pied à terre après son esquive que deux ninjas l'avaient pris en étau. Ces deux hommes maintenant morts égorgés à ses pieds. Naruto se retourna sans baisser sa garde, comme il se retrouva maintenant entouré d'une demi-douzaine de ninja, les armes brandies. Durant quelques secondes, pendant qu'ils le jaugeaient tous du regard, Naruto put les observer. Alors, c'étaient les ravisseurs de Koyuki… La première chose qu'il put remarquer, ce fut qu'ils étaient tous jeunes. Ce ne fut certainement pas la seule chose que Naruto put remarquer, durant ces quelques secondes de répit. L'uniforme rouge, les armures synthétiques brunes… Ces bandanas rouges sur leurs têtes et cet insigne…

- Iwagakure… prononça-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Naruto n'arrivait pas à y croire. La colère commença à lui serrer le cœur.

- Alors c'était bel et bien vous. Vous avez enlevé la reine Koyuki et vous m'avez attaqué… Vous vous rendez compte que c'est un crime ?

Deux ou trois d'entre eux semblèrent sourire à cette réplique, et Naruto comprit, même dans leur silence, dans leur absence de répondant, qu'ils ne portaient guère intérêt à la gravité diplomatique de leurs actes. Une légère sueur froide sembla couler dans son dos, et à l'instant, Naruto fut pris de panique quant au sort de sa jolie reine… Ces hommes étaient venus pour lui, il en avait maintenant la confirmation, et dans cette réalisation, Naruto pu facilement conclure que l'importance de Koyuki dans cette affaire était secondaire…

Et par conséquent, sa vie en était fortement menacée. Il était sûr d'une chose cependant : si ces hommes étaient tous au niveau des deux qu'il venait de tuer, alors il n'y avait absolument aucun moyen qu'ils l'empêcheraient de rejoindre Koyuki, de la sauver.

- Tu vas crever, Namikazeee ! hurla alors l'un des cinq hommes présents, comme ils se mirent tous à composer furieusement des mudras, prêts à attaquer.

Naruto ne répondit pas, et les imita.

- Doton : Kakuheki no jutsu ! s'écrièrent-ils tous.

Des excroissances rocheuses naquirent sous les pieds de chacun et prirent vaguement la forme de béliers et de marteaux, avant d'être projetés violemment dans la direction de leur ennemi de la feuille. Naruto était loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot. Ayant effectué le Kage Bunshin no jutsu, ce dernier s'était mis dos à son clone comme ils avaient enchaînés les signes incantatoires, finissant sur celui du dragon, mudra final propre à la majorité des jutsu Raiton.

- Raiton : Gian !

Deux immenses rayons de foudres issus du jutsu Raiton : Gian, technique de rang S de foudre fétiche de Naruto. Les deux Gian que Naruto et son Bunshin envoyèrent tranchèrent aisément les jutsu Doton envoyés par les cinq ninjas d'Iwa. Ces derniers trop surpris par le niveau et la puissance de ce jutsu de foudre ne purent l'éviter, pour trois d'entre eux, et finirent de la même façon que leurs techniques : tranchés en deux et carbonisés. L'un des deux survivants, un Genin, perdit son bras dans l'attaque et fut projeté contre le mur, complètement sonné, tandis que le dernier, un Chuunin, put éviter le Gian du Kage Bunshin du jeune Namikaze de justesse.

Quand il vit tous ses camarades morts, le Chuunin fut épris de colère, et dans une hâte sans pareille, il chargea Naruto en criant de rage. Son Kage Bunshin disparaissant, Naruto raffermit sa position sur le sol brumeux de la mine et attendit le contact. L'Iwa-nin asséna son premier de kunai, que Naruto esquiva sans mal. Bientôt, des éclairs se mirent à luire sur la lame du kunai Hiraishin de Naruto, et d'un coup précis, il trancha en deux la lame de son adversaire, qui s'arrêta aussitôt. Cet espacement de sa part lui fut létal lorsqu'il sentit malheureusement une attaque qui lui percuta et lui explosa le torse, outrepassant facilement son gilet pare-balle.

- Rasengan !

Le Chuunin d'Iwa se sentit impitoyablement expédié en tourbillonnant quelque part derrière, avant de mourir sur le coup dans son impact contre la paroi de la mine de diamant. Son corps troué par le Rasengan de Naruto glissa misérablement contre le mur, le peignant d'une traînée de sang dont l'odeur de fer imprégna rapidement l'air. Le regard impassible dans son clair et faste massacre, Naruto se retourna lentement et en approcha le seul survivant. Il ne savait qui ce dernier était, ni quel était son grade – ni même celui de ses coéquipiers. Dans tous les cas, ce jeune garçon qui semblait avoir son âge était tellement blessé et mutilé qu'il en gesticulait de souffrance sans même se soucier de sa présence.

Ce même garçon qui avait participé à ce massacre du palais de Koyuki… Et bien à son ignorance, qui avait cru achever Kyoko.

Sans même que l'Iwa-nin ne le remarque à temps, Naruto serra son kunai, et s'abaissant à sa hauteur, l'acheva en l'égorgeant. Les geignements du Genin d'Iwa se turent bien vite, et il cessa de bouger.

Naruto se redressa, et se retourna vers la direction dans laquelle il avait désiré se rendre avant de subir cette embuscade suicide. Il soupira silencieusement, et composa le mudra de la chèvre de sa main droite, il créa un Kage Bunshin. Il sortit ensuite un petit rouleau de sa sacoche. « Scelles les corps et rapportes-moi le rouleau. » lui ordonna-t-il promptement et lui tendant son rouleau. Le clone ne répondit pas, aussi Naruto n'attendit pas et continua en courant. Peu importe qui ses ennemis étaient : Ils pouvaient être d'Iwagakure, même de Kumo, de Suna, de Kiri… Même de Konoha, il tuerait quiconque lui barrerait la route vers Koyuki.

Il n'oublia certainement pas de retirer une oreillette sur l'un des cadavres en passant, la mettant sans attendre.

* * *

Ce n'était pas normal ! Quelque chose ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Odateru essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qui se passait, alors que ses hommes se demandaient autour de lui avec angoisse ce qui s'était passé. Rien. Il n'entendait rien, et c'était bien ce qui était inquiétant. Depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, Odateru et certains Chuunins du groupe essayaient tant bien que mal d'avoir une liaison radio avec le groupe de première ligne… Sans succès. Il n'était pas légitime de paniquer, certes, mais jusque-là, il n'était pas connu d'eux que le complexe minier provoquait des interférences sur leur canal de communication. Dans cette optique, le silence qu'ils entendaient au bout du signal ne leur présageait pour l'instant rien de bon…

- Kagari ! Réponds ! grognait Odateru dans son oreillette, l'absence de réponse de la part de ceux qu'il tentait de contacter l'énervait au plus haut point. « Ces incompétents ! Répondez bordel ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe !? »

Il était sur le bord de la crise… Fort heureusement, ses hommes n'étaient pas proches de lui, auquel cas son caractère colérique aurait pris le dessus et il aurait ressenti le besoin irrésistible d'en étriper un sur le champ.

- Odateru-san, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda avec inquiétude l'un de ses hommes. « Qu'est-il advenu de la première équipe… ? »

- Ils ont sûrement dû se faire avoir par le Namikaze, moi je dis… prononça un autre des ninjas du groupe.

- Tais-toi Muirui… Ne dis pas ce genre de chose ! rétorqua son voisin sur un ton indigné, comme si pour lui, ce genre de perspective était ridicule.

- Pourtant Muirui doit avoir raison, parce que c'est pas normal qu'ils ne nous répondent pas… intervint alors un autre.

- Mais c'est peut-être pas forcément parce qu'ils sont morts… Ils ont sûrement tué le Namikaze, mais peut-être que les secousses ont provoqué des éboulements qui les ont ralenti… Ou peut-être que ce sont les araignées de la mine… Ca peut-être n'importe quoi…

Odateru en eut bientôt assez – la présence de ces imbéciles le dérangeait. Il lui semblait évident que le Namikaze avait supprimé ces hommes, quelle qu'en soit la façon. Cette évidence le rendait furieux… Il était clair qu'il l'avait sérieusement sous-estimé. Il avait été trop hâtif… Mais comment aurait-il pu prévoir qu'un shinobi de seize ans pouvait être aussi surprenant ? Mais peu importe.

Sept de ses hommes ne donnaient plus aucun signe de vie, et Namikaze Naruto était potentiellement en approche de leur position. Il fallait réagir.

- Dokan, ici Odateru, tu me reçois ? demanda-t-il dans son oreillette au chef de la troisième équipe, située plus bas dans la mine.

- Je vous reçois, Odateru-san. Que s'est-il passé ? La première équipe ne donne plus aucun signal.

- Ce n'est pas important pour toi ni pour ton équipe, rétorqua Odateru rapidement. « Soyez sur vos gardes. Et déplace la reine plus loin dans la mine. Le Namikaze approche. »

- Bien reçu. Dokan, terminé.

Odateru relâcha son oreillette, avant de se retourner vers son équipe. Ces derniers, accroupis, le regardaient de façons neutres. Ils attendaient les ordres, aussi, Odateru ne tarda pas à intervenir.

- Il y a peu de chance que le Namikaze soit mort. Tous à vos postes.

La quinzaine d'homme hochèrent de la tête « Hai ! » dirent-ils en cœur. Et Genin comme Chuunin, tous se déployèrent en direction des positions qui leur avaient été assignées. Odateru regarda les deux ninjas qui étaient restés à ses côtés : son équipe pour ce secteur de la mine. Il ne prononça rien, et ne se contenta que de partir de la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ses deux gardes du corps le suivirent sans parler.

En quelques minutes, tout le second groupe fut en place à divers points stratégiques du chemin par lequel le Namikaze devait passer pour rejoindre la position où étaient situées Koyuki et la troisième équipe. Odateru, tapi dans l'ombre à l'une des positions les plus éloignées du secteur, attendait des nouvelles des membres du deuxième groupe. Si tout se passait normalement, les membres postés aux positions les plus avancées devraient bientôt apercevoir Namikaze Naruto, comme il avait disposé ses hommes le long du passage principal descendant dans les profondeurs le même passage par lequel avait eu lieu la première embuscade.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé obtenir le contact aussi tôt de la part du groupe un, composé de quatre ninjas…

- Odateru-san, objectif en vue… L'objectif nous a repéré, je répète, il nous a repéré !

Odateru entendit ensuite une puissante explosion, lui prouvant qu'un combat avait commencé. Puis il entendit un bruit d'éboulement… Et puis plus rien. Et bien sûr, aucune réponse de l'équipe de quatre ninjas. Ce constat simple et rapide manqua de l'enrager, et il aurait hurlé de frustration si ce n'était pas pour la situation. Il se retourna vers ses deux gardes, et s'apprêtait à leur parler lorsqu'il entendit une voix à travers le canal de communication qu'il n'avait jamais prévu d'entendre maintenant.

«_ Ici Namikaze Naruto de Konoha. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ni quelles sont vos motivations, mais je sais que vous êtes d'Iwagakure. Je vous conseille de vous rendre et de me remettre Kazahana Koyuki si vous savez ce qui est dans votre intérêt et celui de votre village._ _ Ce que vous faites représente un grave crime envers Haru no Kuni et ses alliés, et peut être représenté comme une déclaration de guerre envers Konohagakure. Rendez-vous et remettez-moi Kazahana Koyuki, et vous pourrez être jugés équitablement. Si vous refusez, je n'aurais aucune pitié et je vous tuerais tous. Décidez-vous maintenant, parce que j'arrive. »_

Tous avaient entendus, Odateru le premier, et il ne fut pas surprenant si les paroles de raison du Namikaze sonnèrent particulièrement bien dans les oreilles de plusieurs des membres de son groupe. Il fut encore moins surprenant de constater l'hésitation dans le regard de ses hommes… Après tout, aucun n'était assez âgé pour avoir des idées particulièrement fixes, et la voix du Namikaze dans le canal de communication, qui prouvait que le premier groupe était vaincu, était intimidante. Odateru mit la main à son oreillette et se brancha sur le canal à son tour.

- Ne l'écoutez pas, dit-il à l'attention de ses hommes. « Tuez-le dès que vous l'apercevez ! N'oubliez pas, Onōki-sama compte sur vous ! »

C'était un mensonge, mais il sut tout de suite qu'il avait ravivé l'enthousiasme de son unité dans cette heure de doute. Mais toute la motivation nécessaire ne fut néanmoins pas suffisante devant Naruto, et Odateru continua d'entendre divers explosions plus loin démontrant que malgré sa stratégie d'harcèlement par embuscade, son ennemi continuait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la reine… Et jusqu'à lui.

- Kuso ! céda-t-il en écrasant son oreillette avec rage, la cassant par mégarde.

Ses deux équipiers Chuunins le regardaient avec peur… Et Odateru vit dans leurs yeux la compréhension. Oui, ils avaient compris que leur ennemi était bien plus fort que leur estimation.

- Toi, donnes-moi ton oreillette ! tonna froidement Odateru, et la saisissant, il s'empressa de la mettre sur son oreille gauche. « Vous restez ici. Conformez-vous à vos ordres, et retenez le Namikaze. L'échec ne sera pas toléré ! »

Puis Odateru quitta son poste en courant, laissant deux jeunes Chuunin complètement confus et apeuré. Il serra les poings d'une rage encore plus forte quand moins d'une minute après, il entendit une explosion en provenance de leur position… Il retira rapidement cela de son esprit. Finalement, il se fichait bien de savoir si ces imbéciles faibles ne survivaient pas vu qu'ils n'avaient maintenant plus aucune utilité à ses yeux. L'importe ici était qu'il rejoigne la reine Koyuki… Mise à part son niveau de Jōnin, elle serait sa seule chance pour faire face au Namikaze.

* * *

Les dieux étaient témoins de ses prières. Car Koyuki priait et priait… Elle s'était réfugiée dans une piété qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Oui, c'était si étrange. Elle était actrice, star de cinéma, elle ne s'était absolument jamais souciée des dieux et encore moins de la religion… Diable, elle avait même passé un contrat pour jouer le premier rôle d'un film érotique, alors les dieux… Et pourtant.

Elle entendait au loin, dans la roche. Elle sentait le sol et les murs vibrer, elle entendait dans l'air la lointaine cacophonie des combats… Elle entendait Naruto, son Naru-kun, approcher. Etait-ce cela était-ce son inquiétude pour l'homme qu'elle aimait qui l'avait ainsi rapproché du divin ? Elle l'ignorait… En réalité, elle ne souhaitait même pas la savoir. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que Naruto réussisse, qu'ils survivent. Mais elle n'était pas dupe. Elle les voyait autour d'elle, ces ninjas. Ils étaient jeunes… Et ils semblaient torturés par l'angoisse et la frustration. Elle avait étudié pour le tournage d'un film il y a longtemps des études portant sur les réactions d'hommes par rapport à leurs otages dans certaines situations, notamment les situations de défaite imminente.

Koyuki savait que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Peut-être même allait-on – avait-on prévu de – la tuer avant l'arrivée de Naruto, pour ce qu'elle en savait. Après tout, elle n'était pas dans leurs têtes pour le deviner. Bâillonnée et attachée, c'était à ces pensées qu'elle se perdait en écoutant l'approche de Naruto avec attention, et les quelques réactions frustrées des ninjas en place.

Odateru arriva à ce moment-là dans la pièce, et vit Koyuki attachée, assise contre la paroi de la grotte. Conformément à ses plans et ses ordres, ses hommes ne semblaient pas l'avoir ni touché ni blessé. Il avait appréhendé le fait qu'il vienne à l'esprit de ses hommes de la tuer ou de la violer, étant donné la pression dans laquelle ils étaient plongés dans cette mine… Et les dieux savaient à quel point Odateru n'aurait eu que faire d'un otage mort. Quoiqu'il en fût, la troisième équipe se mit au garde à vous lorsqu'Odateru entra dans l'antichambre qu'ils avaient choisie.

- Vous n'êtes que quatre ?

Ce fut la première chose qui vint à l'esprit d'Odateru après le constat qu'ils ne semblaient pas avoir touché Koyuki.

- Où sont les deux autres ? Vous étiez sensés les rejoindre, alors où sont-ils ?

Bien sûr, les quatre Iwa-nins présents se regardèrent bêtement, l'hésitation brillant dans leurs yeux à la question de leur capitaine. Le chef d'équipe, soit celui qui avait été envoyé par Odateru auparavant pour rejoindre l'équipe de garde de Koyuki, se décida néanmoins à répondre.

- On n'en sait rien.

Ce fut-là la réponse la plus sensée qui lui vint…

- On a essayé de les joindre en se déplaçant et on leur a donné cette position de regroupement… Mais aucune nouvelle, rajouta-t-il ensuite pour satisfaire le questionnement d'Odateru.

Bien sûr, ce dernier comprit vite le point du Chuunin.

- Les imbéciles ! maugréa-t-il. « Ils sont allés trop loin dans la mine. Combien de fois je les ai avertis !? On a eu trois morts comme ça et bien sûr, ces crétins se sont aventurés trop profondément. Bon sang ! »

- Odateru-san… N'oubliez pas que c'étaient deux Chuunins… Ils ne sont peut-être pas morts. Ils sont peut-être seulement perdus.

Face à tant d'incompétence et de spéculation de la part de ses hommes, Odateru sentit qu'il allait finir par craquer et en tuer un.

- Je n'ai que faire des « peut-être », idiot ! hurla-t-il alors. « Le Namikaze n'attend pas, lui ! Et il se dirige droit par ici pour nous tuer ! On doit trouver un plan ! »

Soudain, il se fit silencieux, sa colère se dissipant – du moins en apparence – instantanément.

- On doit trouver un plan, répéta-t-il simplement. « Oui, c'est ça. »

Il observa attentivement les hommes présents dans la salle, et se mit à réfléchir. Il était entouré de trois Chuunin, et d'un Genin. Les Chuunins en gardes de Koyuki étaient les plus forts de toute l'unité, quant au Genin, il n'était pas très utile il pourrait servir de pion. Naruto se dirigeait ici rapidement et ne tarderait pas à tomber sur cette salle, aussi… Il fallait soit renforcer la zone soit la quitter. Renforcer n'était pas une option… Si le Namikaze avait passé outre une vingtaine de ninjas embusqué, il était évident qu'il en passerait quatre. Se déplacer était aussi extrêmement risqué. Ils se trouvaient actuellement au fond de la mine, et plus loin se trouvait les cavernes inexplorées… Et infestées de ces araignées qui lui avaient coûté trois hommes et potentiellement deux autres.

C'était cependant la meilleure solution des deux possibles.

Mais dans tous cela… Odateru et ses hommes avaient négligés leur otage même. Koyuki avait écouté ce qu'ils avaient dit. Elle avait compris qu'ils étaient en très mauvaise posture et que Naruto était sur le point de les vaincre. Elle avait également compris qu'une patrouille de deux shinobi s'était probablement égarée plus loin dans la mine. Mais elle avait attendu suffisamment longtemps… Ses ravisseurs – ces imbéciles inattentifs – n'avaient absolument pas remarqué que depuis leur dernier déplacement, elle avait affaibli l'emprise des liens sur ses mains et ses pieds. Après tout, ils n'y avaient pas touché depuis plus d'un jour pour les raffermir… Elle en avait donc profité.

Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle allait se laisser faire. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle les laisserait se servir d'elle pour piéger Naruto, car le connaissant, il abandonnerait toute attaque aussitôt qu'on pointerait un couteau sous sa gorge. Aussi, elle attendit et observa attentivement les mouvements de chacun… Depuis qu'Odateru, celui qu'elle présumait être le chef, était arrivé, les quatre hommes présents avaient concentré leur attention sur lui – à raison. Qui penserait qu'elle pouvait se détacher, après tout ?

- Toi. Tu vas utiliser le Iwagakure no jutsu et te dissimuler à l'intersection prêt de la salle. Ensuite tu…

Odateru qui briefait ses quatre subordonnés était le dernier à s'attendre à ce que Koyuki prévoyait de faire… Et lorsque le Genin du groupe dont la tâche était de veiller constamment sur elle lui tourna complètement le dos, Koyuki s'occupa de retirer discrètement ses poignets de leur lien – merci à leur finesse. Puis très rapidement, elle arracha les liens de ses chevilles et poussa à terre le Genin en se redressant.

Aussi vite qu'elle put, elle prit la fuite en direction des profondeurs de la mine.

- La fille s'enfuit ! cria le Genin, avertissant aussitôt Odateru et les Chuunins.

- QUOI !? hurla Odateru en se retournant, voyant juste à temps Koyuki disparaître de la pièce. « RATTRAPES-LA IMBECILE ! »

Le Genin désappointé se releva, et allait exécuter l'ordre de son supérieur Jōnin lorsque celui-ci le rappela.

- Attends !

Odateru, pris d'une panique soudaine, observa les Chuunins présents. Il n'était lui-même pas prêt – il ne se sentait pas prêt – à faire face au Namikaze.

- Vous quatre, restez ici et occupez le Namikaze. Je… Je vais ramener la fille.

Il ne prononça rien de plus. Même pas l'ombre d'un plan. Puis il partit à la poursuite de Koyuki, laissant les quatre Iwa-nin présents dans le doute – la détresse même… Oui, car leur capitaine venait de perdre son sang-froid.

Paniquant, sans capitaine pour superviser leur stratégie, avec pour seul ordre de défendre la position, les quatre shinobis s'organisèrent comme ils le purent et se dispersèrent dans la salle. Mais toutes les précautions possibles ne purent malheureusement pas les préparer à ce qui fusa. Toutes les formations et les entraînements qu'ils avaient eu ne les avaient formé ni entraîné pour faire face à ce que trente ans auparavant, leurs parents ou grands-parents avait nommé « Konoha no Kiiroi Senko ».

Trois kunais passèrent dans la salle, entre eux. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, les trois Chuunins présents finirent décapités net, n'ayant même pas eu le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette que le Genin lui, put apercevoir lorsqu'elle apparut devant lui, un Rasengan à la main. Naruto enfonça sans attendre son jutsu dans le ventre du jeune Iwa-nin, qui vola et alla s'exploser contre la paroi du mur cinq mètre derrière lui. Il mourut sur le coup.

Naruto s'arrêta alors, et regarda autour de lui. Dans sa hâte et sa furie guerrière, il n'en avait pas moins été attentif. Il avait très facilement remarqué que les ninjas qu'il venait de tuer étaient perturbés… Déjà, ils n'étaient pas aussi bien préparés et cachés que les embusqués précédents. Ceux d'avant étaient dissimulés dans les murs à l'aide du Iwagakure no jutsu ou du Henge, se transformant en caillou le long du sentier de la mine… Ces quatre-là avait été là, debout au milieu de la salle, comme s'ils n'avaient demandé qu'à mourir de sa main…

Finalement, Naruto comprit quand son regard se posa sur un détail dans la salle… Il s'approcha… Et finit par s'agenouiller devant ce qu'il reconnut être du cordage. Les liens de Koyuki. Des liens défaits. Il releva la tête, et fixa la seule sortie de la salle autre que celle par laquelle il était venu… Il savait que Koyuki était maligne. Peut-être avait-elle réussi à se détacher et sans doute s'était-elle enfuis au meilleur moment, d'où la confusion qui avait épris les quatre ninjas maintenant morts.

Koyuki n'était pas loin.

* * *

Koyuki courait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, essayant de s'éloigner du plus possible des ninjas qui l'avaient enlevé. Elle savait que cette décision était dangereuse car les araignées qui occupaient les profondeurs de la mine pouvaient effectivement la tuer sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Mais c'était à ses yeux toujours mieux que de rester captive et de représenter un fardeau pour Naruto. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais si elle était d'une quelconque façon une raison de son échec. Aussi essoufflée qu'elle l'était dans sa course et aussi paniquée dans sa fuite, elle se vit absolument pas l'obstacle qui se dressa devant sa route.

Elle trébucha violemment et glissa sur quelques mètres, s'éraflant profondément les bras dans sa chute, ayant cherché à se reprendre. Ne comprenant pas l'origine de son déséquilibre ni pourquoi elle était aussi mal tombé, elle tourna la tête derrière elle en se redressant douloureusement. Génial… Elle était maintenant seule au milieu de caverne lugubre et en plus, ses bras étaient profondément égratignés… Elle pâlie aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit que finalement, ses éraflures n'étaient rien comparé à ce qui pouvait vraiment lui arriver. Là, devant elle, s'étendait la chose qui l'avait fait tomber. Si les ninjas d'Iwa cherchaient deux de ses hommes disparus, il semblait bien qu'elle venait d'en trouver un… Ou ce qu'il en restait, tout du moins. Elle avait devant elle une carcasse humaine enrobée dans une espèce de cocon de toile, dont il ne restait qu'un squelette recouvert de quelques restes charnus…

Il était assez clair qu'il avait été piégé par les créatures qui rôdaient dans les environs. Sans attendre, Koyuki se remit debout et reprit sa course. Cette fois, elle ne se retourna pas. Les allées sombres des cavernes se ressemblaient toutes, alors elle ne tournait ni ne s'arrêtait, se contentant d'aller tout droit. Pourtant, elle fut obligée de s'arrêter au bout de quelques minutes de course, lorsqu'au fond de ces cavernes, elle fit face aux abysses. Elle venait de déboucher dans une salle immense, sans doute une crevasse naturelle millénaire dans les montagnes, et jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'aurait soupçonné pouvoir tomber sur ce genre de …

Magnificence.

Car devant elle s'étendait effectivement une immense crevasse dont le fond était à perte de vue. De vifs rayons de lumières passaient à travers la roche, même à cette profondeur, venant éclairer cette alcôve féérique géante… Et indéniablement scintillante. Tout n'était que rose et argent, comme des milliers, des millions de diamants brillaient à la lumières, la renvoyant partout, des hauteurs blanches de la salle jusqu'aux profondeurs noires du vide. Koyuki recula légèrement. Si elle avait continué à courir, elle aurait sauté tête la première dans les abysses et elle serait morte.

Aussi, elle observa avec admiration cette salle immense aux murs d'argents, ayant même oublié qu'elle était en fuite… Ce problème lui revint cependant bien vite à l'esprit lorsqu'elle perçut par le couloir derrière elle les pas lourds d'Odateru. Elle se crispa, grimaçante en le voyant la rattraper. Ce dernier arrêta sa course à son tour, et fut un instant également surpris par l'image idyllique de cette alcôve géante. Il ne s'en soucia cependant pas autant que Koyuki et ne tarda pas à l'approcher avec une rage pure dans les yeux. Koyuki regarda autour d'elle et vit que son seul échappatoire était l'entrée de la salle par laquelle elle était venue, soit derrière Odateru. Elle tenta désespérément de le contourner en courant, mais ce dernier se jeta sur elle. Il lui barra le chemin, aussi, elle essaya de le bousculer. Il l'immobilisa en lui saisissant les poignets, alors elle se débâti : sans succès, l'homme était clairement plus fort qu'elle.

- Lâchez-moi, espèce de salopard ! hurla-t-elle en essayant de lui donner des coups de pieds.

- Tu pensais pouvoir m'échapper et faire capoter mes plans !? hurla-t-il à son tour.

Sans attendre, il la frappa d'un coup de genou dans l'estomac, lui coupant automatiquement du souffle. Complètement sonnée par le coup, Odateru la laissa s'effondrer au sol. Pendant quelques secondes, Koyuki essaya de respirer, le genou dans l'estomac lui ayant bloqué la respiration. Puis la colère d'avoir été si facilement maîtrisée, la colère d'être si faible et cette sensation horrible d'impuissance commencèrent à la faire pleurer. Des larmes s'amoncelèrent dans ses yeux bleus alors qu'elle tenta de les retenir, mais sans succès… Là, couchée aux pieds d'Odateru Yowagoshi, elle était soumise à son sort. Quel déshonneur pour elle, la reine de Haru.

Dans un énième accès de colère, Odateru saisit Koyuki par les cheveux et la souleva, ignorant ses geignements plaintifs. Il la tint à sa hauteur. Koyuki ouvrit ses yeux en larmes et fit la seule chose qui lui fut possible à ce moment de faiblesse : elle lui cracha à la figure. En réponse, elle reçut un puissant coup de poing dans la figure qui la sonna de nouveau.

- Petite salope ! grogna Odateru un essuyant le crachat sur sa joue. « Je vais tuer ton copain tes yeux ! Je vais mutiler son corps devant toi, je vais me venger de sa putain de famille. Puis je vais te torturer et je vais te ramener à ce porc de Honma… Et il te ravagera comme le porc qu'il est ! »

Koyuki serra les dents, et bien qu'elle ne sentait plus vraiment ses jambes, elle se redressa légèrement pour affronter le regard du fou auquel elle faisait face. Son œil gauche était fermé comme son arcade sourcilière s'était ouverte sous la force de l'uppercut de l'Iwa-nin. Elle avait l'œil au beurre noir. Mais quand bien même était-elle en danger de mort, jamais elle ne faiblirait. Elle s'était montrée digne devant son oncle, Dotō Kazahana, alors il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle se défilerait devant un ninja de seconde zone comme celui devant elle.

- Sale monstre, dit-elle. « Tu ne me fais pas peur. Et Naruto-kun ne perdra pas face à un lâche comme toi. »

Odateru partit dans un grand fou-rire à la fois à cause de la déclaration de Koyuki mais aussi parce que le visage déterminé qu'elle avait pris était hilarant – du moins selon lui. Il se calma subitement et sortit un kunai de sa sacoche. Le faisant tourner autour de son index à l'aide de l'anneau à l'extrémité du manche, il saisit Koyuki par les cheveux. « Cet enflure de Konoha ne tiendra pas cinq minutes face à moi ! » dit-il en créant un Iwa Bunshin no jutsu. Le clone de pierre termina d'être modelé, sous le regard inquiet de Koyuki. Par la suite, l'original confia à son clone son otage.

- Je vais te montrer pourquoi, rajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire sûr de soi.

L'Iwa Bunshin d'Odateru pointa un kunai sous la gorge de Koyuki, la tenant alors en respect, et se recula à hauteur du vide.

- Ce sera une histoire mémorable, ricana-t-il en composant quelques mudras. « Odateru Yowagoshi, l'homme qui mit fin à la lignée Namikaze dans les profondeurs scintillantes du pays du diamant après un combat épique, sous les yeux de la reine-actrice Koyuki Kazahana ! Quelle histoire glorieuse ! A mon retour à Iwagakure, je serais couvert de gloire et de récompense ! Ma puissance sera louée, et je deviendrais le Tsuchikage ! Admire donc le spectacle, Koyuki Kazahana ! »

- Vous êtes fou… dit-elle tout bas en grimaçant.

Il était clair à ses yeux que cet homme était fou. Il semblait être le pseudo mégalomane typique, atteint d'une folie des grandeurs sans grande logique, et avait fait de Naruto son étape cruciale pour devenir un héros, un conquérant ou elle ne savait quoi d'autre. Mais s'il se cachait de Naruto à l'aide d'une trentaine de ninjas et d'un otage, c'était qu'il ne valait absolument pas le niveau de Naruto. Son Naruto était puissant, et n'avait peur de rien ! Elle était certaine qu'en face à face, Naruto ne ferait qu'une bouchée de ce fou…

Odateru disparut ensuite dans le sol à l'aide du Iwagakure no jutsu, signature typique des manipulateurs talentueux du Doton d'Iwagakure no satō. Si une chose était vraie à propos du Jōnin d'Iwa, c'était son talent dans l'art de l'embuscade, d'où sa maîtrise pointilleuse du Iwagakure no jutsu. Koyuki essaya d'échapper à l'emprise du Bunshin, mais lorsque la lame du kunai appuya contre sa gorge et manqua de lui ouvrir la jugulaire, elle ne tenta plus rien.

- Tu bouges… Je te tranche la gorge. Tu parles… Je te tranche la gorge aussi… Alors ne fais rien ou tu le regretteras, lui glissa l'homme à l'oreille.

Elle savait qu'il en était capable, mais elle ne répondit rien ni n'acquiesça.

Moins de deux minutes de silence passèrent lorsque finalement, les deux occupants de l'alcôve géante perçurent depuis l'entrée de la salle les pas de course de celui qui attendaient ardemment tous deux. Ils se rapprochèrent rapidement, progressivement, alors que les battements du cœur de Koyuki accélérèrent.

Ce fut également sur cela que Naruto arriva. Courant agilement, le regard acéré et prêt à tout, il déboucha dans un dérapage précis droit devant les deux personnes qu'il recherchait, le kunai à la main. Et après plus de deux jours de traque, il put enfin regarder de nouveau les yeux bleus de la reine de Haru. D'apparence impassible tels les yeux qu'elle avait lors des péripéties trois ans auparavant contre Dotō, Naruto lui, put les lire avec facilité.

Si elle n'avait pas ce kunai qui appuyait contre sa gorge, Koyuki se serrait jeté sur lui en pleurant. Cependant, l'heure était à la patience, aussi elle ne fit rien de plus qu'attendre. Un poids dans son cœur fut cependant envolé à la vue de son amour. Il était venu la chercher et l'avait retrouvé. Elle n'avait plus peur.

- Enfin nous nous rencontrons, Namikaze Naruto… proféra Odateru depuis son Iwa Bunshin. « Je dois dire que je suis assez surpris que tu ais pu parvenir jusqu'à moi. Tu as passé mes hommes comme s'ils n'étaient rien… Je suppose que les choses dites sur toi concernant Kirigakure ne sont pas totalement fausses… »

Naruto l'observa quelques secondes, puis fronça les sourcils. Son emprise sur son kunai se raffermit.

- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour écouter tes discours, ninja d'Iwa. Rends-moi Koyuki.

Illustrant sa réplique, Naruto fit un pas. Son souhait de récupérer sa reine était clair. Odateru renforça alors brusquement sa prise sur Koyuki, plaquant d'avantage sa lame contre sa gorge. Une traînée de sang se mit à couler, démontrant qu'il venait de couper la peau du cou de la jeune femme. Naruto se figea en grimaçant de colère.

- Tss tss, je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, Namikaze… Je ne plaisante pas avec ces choses-là tu sais… ? Si tu bouges je la tue…

- Tu ne la tueras pas, répondit Naruto avec dédain, le fixant indigné. « Tu en as besoin pour te protéger de moi. Si tu lui fais du mal, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer. »

Odateru ricana légèrement à cette remarque.

- Comme si tu en étais capable, Namikaze. Les ninjas que tu as affrontés n'étaient absolument rien… De simples Chuunins et Genins… Ils n'ont rien d'égal avec un Jōnin d'Iwagakure…

- Dans ce cas viens le prouver, au lieu de mêler des innocents dans tes manipulations. Koyuki n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! C'est avec moi que tu as des problèmes, alors laisses-la tranquille !

Odateru le regarda comme s'il était fou, puis éclata de rire.

- HAHAHA ! Quel beau discours d'idéaliste ! Je reconnais bien là les rustres hypocrites de Konoha ! Toujours à prôner des idées de paix, de protections et d'innocents ! Personne n'est innocent ! Pour le simple fait d'être ton amie, cette fille mérite de mourir elle aussi !

Une goutte de sueur coula contre la tempe gauche de Naruto avant de rouler le long de sa joue…

- Qui es-tu !? s'écria-t-il en voyant l'emprise du ninja sur Koyuki se resserrer. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

- Qui je suis ? demanda alors l'Iwa-nin. « Je suis Odateru Yowagoshi, Jōnin de Iwagakure no satō. Je suis là pour t'éliminer et effacer la moindre trace de ta putain de famille de ce monde ! »

- Est-ce parce que mon père vous a fait perdre la guerre ? hasarda Naruto, avant de continuer. « Je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça ! »

Odateru rechigna aussitôt.

- Quelle excuse pathétique. Je m'en moque que tu n'ais rien à voir avec ça, bien sûr que tu as à voir avec ça, tu es son putain de bâtard ! On pensait que ce fumier avait bel et bien disparu de la terre, mais il faut qu'il nous ait laissé son bâtard pour nous hanter ! Ta simple existence m'exaspère !

- C'était la guerre, vous avez perdu… Fin de l'histoire. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi vous vous placez en martyre à cause de ce que mon père a fait… maugréa Naruto alors qu'il était mort d'inquiétude. Koyuki risquait sa vie dans ce stupide réglage de compte… Si elle mourait, il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. « Vous aussi vous nous avez infligé des pertes. »

- Infligé des pertes !? grogna Odateru, outré par cette perception des évènements. « Vous les Namikaze, vous nous avez humiliés devant le monde entier… Le village qui a perdu face à un simple homme… Quelle honte ! Et je l'ai juré, je vais laver cet affront aujourd'hui, Namikaze ! »

- Odateru, nous pouvons parvenir à une autre solution ! Je n'ai aucune animosité envers Iwa !

L'appel à la raison et aux négociations de Naruto tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd – pas comme s'il s'était attendu à autre chose de la part du ninja d'Iwa. Mais il n'avait pas prévu la réponse de l'Iwa-nin… Ou plutôt, il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle viendrait de derrière lui.

- J'Y PENSERAIS SUR TON CADAVRE, NAMIKAZE !

Naruto se retourna juste à temps pour parer le kunai d'Odateru, qui venait d'apparaître de nulle part juste derrière lui. Odateru n'en resta bien sûr pas là et tenta de prendre en crochet du pied les jambes de Naruto, qui effectuant un petit saut, enchaîna aussitôt avec une série de parade pour empêcher Odateru de l'atteindre de sa lame. Il fit un saut agile sur le côté pour tester l'attention de son adversaire… Odateru le suivit bien sûr à la trace, comme il reproduisit le même pas de côté, se retrouvant face à lui. Il s'ensuivit un rapide échange de coup durant lequel Naruto réfléchit à ce qui se passait.

Il était clair qu'il avait été attendu. Odateru avait certainement préparé des pièges pour lui, sans compter le fait qu'il tenait en respect Koyuki. Dieu merci il ne se semblait pas encore vouloir se servir de cet avantage s'il ne s'approchait pas d'elle. Le Jōnin semblait aussi bien plus malin que ses subordonnés et de ce qu'il put constater de ses capacités en Taijutsu, bien plus fort également. Lorsqu'il vit un petit sourire apparaître sur les lèvres d'Odateru, il sut dès lors que l'homme allait tenter quelque chose.

- Observes bien la puissance d'Iwa, Namikaze ! s'écria l'Iwa-nin avant que divers parties de son corps ne se recouvre de pierre, doublant voire triplant de volume. « La technique de corps à corps des élites de la pierre ! Doton : Kengan no jutsu !

Puis il fusa. Hésitant entre l'esquive et la parade, ce fut de justesse que Naruto esquiva l'uppercut d'Odateru en sautant en arrière. Odateru sauta à son tour et retomba sur lui, le pied levé. Naruto roula de côté pour éviter le coup de pied en hache que le Jōnin avait préparé dans sa poursuite. L'impact du talon d'Odateru contre le sol le fit exploser, créant une immense fissure qui vint fragiliser le bord du vide. Un grondement puis une secousse les fit tituber une seconde… Prouvant que Naruto avait eu raison d'esquiver ces coups.

- Ce n'est pas fini ! tonna Odateru en formant plusieurs mudras. « Doton : Kajuugan no Jutsu ! »

Naruto trébucha lorsque ses pieds furent absorbés dans le sol et qu'il s'y enfonça sans ne pouvoir rien faire jusqu'à la taille. Odateru avait tout prévu. « Doton : Kakuheki no jutsu ! » Le Jōnin forma l'une des techniques que Naruto avait vue auparavant utilisée par ses hommes. Un immense marteau se modélisa à partir du sol dans un fracas assourdissant, créant un immense nuage de poussière, et s'écrasa sans attendre au-dessus de Naruto pour s'enfoncer profondément dans la terre, provoquant de puissantes secousses et une déformation du sol. Ni Odateru ni Koyuki ne purent apercevoir la fumée blanche qui se dissipa dans l'air à cause du nuage poussiéreux.

Les yeux écarquillés dans la peur et le choc, Koyuki venait de voir son amour impitoyablement tué. Les mots lui manquaient. De nouvelles larmes se mirent à couler et elle se mit à trembler.

- Il faut croire que je l'ai surestimé finalement… prononça Odateru, dans un état de fait. « Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de me servir de toi ! » dit-il amusé à l'attention de Koyuki.

- N-Naru… Naruto… dit-elle tout bas en fixant la crevasse qui s'était formée suite à l'impact du Kakuheki de Odateru. « Naru-kun… »

- Pff… Et encore, réjouis-toi, dit-il avec agacement. « Il n'a même pas souffert. J'ai aplati cette ordure comme une crêpe. Il n'a même pas tenu cinq minute ! Tu parles d'un combat épique ! »

Sa réplique fut en partie couverte par les sanglots naissants de Koyuki, qui d'un état rassuré et sûr d'elle venait de passer au désespoir des plus complets.

- Monstre ! gémit-elle en larme. « Tout ça pourquoi !? Pour votre satisfaction personnelle ? Pour votre gloire ? »

Elle se stoppa immédiatement lorsque l'ayant approché, Odateru la fit taire d'un revers du droit. Cela n'empêcha cependant pas les sanglots de Koyuki de continuer.

- Quelle pleurnicharde. Tu me fais perdre mon temps ! lança-t-il de façon toujours aussi agacée. « Je devrais simplement te tuer maintenant et déterrer l'autre insecte de Konoha pour en rapporter la tête à mon village. Estimes-toi heureuse que ce porc de Honma te veuille vivante. »

Par la suite, Odateru s'en retourna vers la crevasse où il avait écrasé et enterré Naruto. Il tenta d'ignorer les pleurs incessants de Koyuki et exécuta une série de mudra. Sa déception était grande… Comment avait-on pu faire tellement de bruit dans le monde entier pour un faiblard pareil ? Il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre, et ça le mettait en rage ! Tueur de plus de mille shinobi de Kiri et vainqueur de Yagura… Quel beau mensonge ! Quelle belle invention de Konoha ! Tout ça pour « ça »… Ridicule.

Ou alors… Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait été complètement dupé ! Il n'y avait rien, absolument rien ! Ni corps, ni sang, pas de trace du Namikaze là où il était censé être.

- Rasengan !

Odateru se retourna subitement lorsqu'il vit son clone de pierre partir en poussière, littéralement explosé par un Rasengan dans le dos.

Koyuki ouvrit lentement son œil encore valide lorsqu'elle se sentit soulevée et prise en berceau, la pression tranchante du kunai contre sa gorge ayant disparu… Et même si sa vue put être floue… Elle n'eut aucun mal à repérer ce bleu, ce bleu si profond… Les yeux du garçon qu'elle aimait et qu'elle avait attendu… Car Naruto la portait dans ses bras et la regardait dans les yeux, un petit sourire se tissant sur son visage.

- Hey là, Hime, dit-il doucement.

Koyuki se mit à pleurer et le serra, enfonçant son visage dans son cou, comme elle remercia quiconque l'entendait d'avoir épargné son Naru-kun.

- Naruto-kun !

Naruto ne répondit pas, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Koyuki était sauvée, et c'était tout ce qui était important. Elle semblait épuisée et affamée. Ces ninjas ne lui avait sans doute rien donné à manger depuis son enlèvement… De plus, à la vue de son piteux état, la colère commença à monter… Ils l'avaient frappé, et violemment vu l'ouverture au-dessus de son œil droit…

Il redressa alors le regard vers Odateru, qui l'observait avec encore plus de rage qu'avant…

- Enfoiré… Tu es en vie !

Naruto haussa un sourcil.

- Tu pensais m'avoir avec seulement… ça ? Tu m'as l'air d'être bien arrogant comme ninja… Ou alors tu es un véritable imbécile.

Odateru prit l'insulte de travers et ne supportant pas cette raillerie, entama aussitôt une série de mudra effrénée.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, enfoiré ! Je vais te battre !

- Tu peux toujours essayer, répondit Naruto.

Odateru termina alors sa longue série de mudra. Naruto lui-même sentit clairement l'imposante quantité de chakra malaxée dans cette composition. « Doton : Doryuudan no jutsu ! » Un immense dragon sortit du sol derrière Odateru et se précipita sur Naruto. Avant même que le dragon ne l'atteigne, et sous les yeux choqués de Odateru, Naruto disparut comme par magie. Son choc dissipa sa concentration, et par conséquent son immense dragon de terre. Odateru sentit ensuite un puissant impact dans son dos qui manqua de peu de l'envoyer dans le vide abyssal des cavernes. Tout en se relevant, il se retourna vers l'origine de ce coup et y vit Naruto, dans la même position qu'avant sa disparition, tenant Koyuki dans ses bras.

- Koyuki-chan, prononça avec douceur Naruto, attirant l'attention de la jeune femme. « Je vais te déposer quelques secondes. » dit-il ensuite, avant de remarquer la crispation de la jeune femme. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer. »

Quand il la sentit se détendre, il la lâcha avec précaution. Debout, Koyuki se recula légèrement, tandis que Naruto s'avança vers Odateru, sans rien dire. Odateru s'avança à son tour.

Ils se firent face.

Une quinzaine de mètres les séparaient.

- Tu penses pouvoir me battre ? Moi, un des prestigieux Jōnin d'Iwa ? demanda agressivement ledit Jōnin.

- … Tu es loin d'être à mon niveau… « Jōnin d'Iwa »… prononça Naruto calmement, sans cligner des yeux. « Je te suggère de te rendre. »

- Me rendre ? C'est stupide, Namikaze ! Moi, Odateru Yowagoshi d'Iwa, je vais te tuer, c'est tout ce qui va se passer ! rétorqua Odateru.

- Je suppose que c'était inutile. Alors prépares-toi, Odateru d'Iwa. Je vais mettre fin à ta vie en moins d'une minute.

Odateru se mit en garde en rechignant. « Je ne demande qu'à voir ! Ramènes-toi, Namikaze ! » Naruto ne se fit pas attendre et démarra spontanément sa course. Odateru n'était pas idiot et n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il avait déjà commencé à composer des mudras, aussi, il profita de l'approche du Namikaze pour l'attaquer à distance.

- Doton : Doryuu Taiga ! hurla-t-il en exhalant un immense jet de boue.

Son attaque fut néanmoins loupée comme Naruto fit un pas de côté, sans s'arrêter.

- Doton : Kaido Shōkutsu ! hurla de nouveau Odateru alors qu'un pan de terre ressortait du sol pour bloquer la route de son adversaire, mais Naruto évita de nouveau sa technique d'un pas de côté. « Doton : Doryuu Katsu ! »

La crevasse qui naquit sous les pieds de Naruto fut créée trop tardivement comme le jeune ninja sauta en l'air en direction d'Odateru. Il arma sa jambe et frappa lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de la tête d'Odateru. Ce dernier se baissa, évitant ainsi l'estoque. Lorsqu'il posa pied à terre, étonné du clair manque offensif d'Odateru, Naruto enchaîna avec un uppercut du droit que l'Iwa-nin bloqua. Sa tête étant vulnérable, Naruto le lui frappa à l'aide de la sienne… Même si le choc ne fut pas assez fort pour le faire reculer. Aussi, Naruto adressa une série de coup au corps à corps pour éprouver son adversaire.

Ce fut alors qu'il comprit le manque offensif d'Odateru. La peau de l'homme se mit à brunir et durcir, démontrant l'utilisation d'un jutsu défensif. Naruto fit expressément un pas en arrière.

- Tu ne m'auras pas, Namikaze. Grâce à l'utilisation du Doton : Domu, ma peau est plus solide que le diamant même ! Rien ne peut me blesser ! Rien ne peut me faire bouger ! Je suis plus résistant et indélogeable qu'une montagne !

- Ton excès de confiance en tes capacités vient de causer ta perte ! rétorqua Naruto en formant un Rasengan.

Naruto se jeta sur lui, mais à la surprise de Odateru, au dernier instant, le Rasengan devint grésillant, et quelques petits éclairs se mirent à crépiter sa surface. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme il tenta d'esquiver le jutsu. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il sauta sur le côté, le blond l'imita… Et le vide étant derrière lui…

- Raiton : Rasengan !

Naruto enfonça de toutes ses forces son attaque dans le torse de son ennemi, qui se mit à hurler sous l'horrible douleur qui l'éprit. Odateru prit littéralement feu suite à la décharge électrique et à l'impact du Rasengan, tout en étant projeté loin en arrière… Dans le vide. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arriva, Odateru se regarda tomber dans les abysses de Daya no Kuni, fixant le visage neutre de Naruto…

- Maudis sois-tu, Namikazeeee !

Son cri disparut avec sa présence, dans le vide noir et obscur des cavernes. Lorsqu'il n'entendit plus rien, Naruto se permit de souffler de répit. Odateru Yowagoshi… De ce qu'il en avait compris, cet homme avait été complètement obsédé par l'idée de le tuer et de devenir un justicier, un héros qui supprimait un fléau de la terre… Le jeune shinobi de Konoha fronça les sourcils dans la confusion, observant le ravin sans fond dans lequel il avait envoyé l'Iwa-nin. Odateru avait tellement désiré l'éliminer qu'il en avait massacré tout le palais royal de Koyuki, et semblait décidé à représenter Iwagakure dans ses actes et dans la guerre qui venait de débuter entre Haru et Daya…

Naruto avait toujours pensé qu'un jour ce genre d'homme viendrait pour réclamer sa tête… D'abord, il l'avait imaginé de par le fait qu'il était un Jinchuuriki, et que nombreux étaient les hommes qui convoitaient son pouvoir… Puis ensuite, parce qu'il était le fils de son père, et que son père s'était fait de multiples ennemis qui avaient, eux, survécu à sa mort. Et là, debout au bord de ce vide, levant les yeux vers cette alcôve rocheuse parsemée de diamants roses et argentés, Naruto se jura une énième fois que désormais, il serait prêt à tout. Il serait préparé à tout piège, et il protégerait sans cesse et sans répit ses futures épouses, sa future famille.

Cette pensée vint avec le fait que Koyuki lui percuta littéralement le dos en venant le serrer dans ses bras. Il se retourna doucement en émettant un petit gloussement, alors que Koyuki se serra contre sa poitrine sans rien dire. Naruto posa sa main droite sous le menton de la jeune femme et lui redressa délicatement le visage. Alors qu'elle le regarda avec joie et tendresse, il passa le plus précautionneusement son index sur le sourcil ouvert de sa dulcinée.

- Ils t'ont fait du mal, Koyuki-chan… prononça-t-il avec peine en constatant la blessure.

Quand elle vint saisir ses mains pour le rassurer, Naruto put apercevoir les traînées sanglantes sur ses bras, ne l'inquiétant que plus. Ne la laissant même pas répondre, il la serra spontanément et brusquement contre elle, la surprenant quelque peu. La surprise de Koyuki disparut rapidement et elle se mit à son tour à s'inquiéter quand elle aperçut quelques larmes silencieuses perler sur les joues de son prince.

- Naruto-kun… murmura-t-elle.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, attendant qu'il ne lui réponde.

- Je suis désolé… Je suis tellement désolé… lui révéla-t-il lourdement, la serrant d'avantage. « Tout ceci est ma faute… Si je n'étais pas venu en Haru, jamais ils ne se seraient servis de toi pour me piéger. Je suis tellement désolé… ! »

Quand elle perçut le début de quelques sanglots dans son cou, Koyuki le caressa encore plus pour le rassurer.

- N-Naruto-kun, ne pleures pas… Je vais bien, non ? Tu m'as sauvé… lui chuchota-t-elle avec douceur. « Si ce n'était pas eux, les hommes de Jomaru Honma l'auraient fait et je serais morte maintenant… Mais tu étais là, tu m'as sauvé, je t'aime Naru-kun… »

Elle ne put même pas continuer à lui parler car le garçon redressa la tête et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. À peine surprise de la démonstration d'affection de son blond, Koyuki poussa un doux gémissement et lui montra à quel point elle était heureuse de le retrouver. Ainsi, pendant quelques secondes, les yeux fermés, ils s'embrassèrent du mieux qu'ils le purent, leurs lèvres scellées et leurs langues s'enlaçant fougueusement l'une contre l'autre dans une danse passionnée. Leurs cœurs battant à tout rompre, les deux amants mirent fin à leurs baiser en se regardant fixement dans les yeux. Ils étaient toujours solidement enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

- Je suis tellement content que tu sois saine et sauve, Koyuki-chan. S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire…

- Je sais mon Naruto-kun…

Un silence apaisant s'ensuivit, la dernière réplique de Koyuki étant la dernière chose qu'ils avaient à dire. Ils continuèrent de se regarder sans rien dire un petit moment, bien qu'à un moment donné, Koyuki posa sa tête contre l'épaule du blond. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il se décida à reparler. Le fait qu'il perçut dans les hauteurs de l'alcôve quelques mouvements le persuada qu'il était temps de partir.

- Il est temps d'y aller. Ne nous attardons pas ici, dit-il calmement.

Elle ne fit qu'acquiescer, faisant entièrement confiance à Naruto. Ce dernier se concentra alors, et quelques secondes après, ils disparurent tous deux, ne laissant qu'un petit nuage de fumée blanche.

* * *

Lorsque Koyuki et Naruto réapparurent, la jeune reine manqua de tomber. Naruto la tenant fermement par les hanches, il la rattrapa à temps. Elle émit un petit rire gêné à cette maladresse, mais son futur mari oublia très vite son souci. Après plus d'un jour de captivité, enfermée dans le noir au fond d'une mine, Koyuki put enfin reprendre ce qui à l'instant sembla lui avoir tant manqué : de l'air, de l'air pur et frais. Naruto desserra son emprise sur ses hanches et doucement, Koyuki se retourna pour observer autour d'elle en respirant profondément. Patient, Naruto attendit et l'observa, comme il remarqua à quel point l'utilisation du Hiraishin, même sur une courte portée, pouvait étourdir énormément le sens des gens.

Il rejoignit Koyuki, qui s'était éloignée à quelques mètres de lui, et qui regardait calmement le paysage… Il récupéra au passage le kunai Hiraishin qui lui avait permis d'apparaître sur cette position… Position que situa assez vite Koyuki malgré son léger vertige de fatigue. La nuit était tombée il y avait peu, car quelques rayons de soleil venait encore éclairer la base du ciel, à l'horizon, même s'il n'était plus visible. Ainsi, un reflet dérivé de rose, de violet, de rouge et de bleu s'étendait au loin, tandis qu'un vent frais aux airs marins venait souffler contre eux. Naruto enserra les épaules de Koyuki de son bras gauche, cette dernière venant automatiquement se blottir contre lui.

- Nous sommes encore à Daya… prononça Koyuki par simple constat.

Un constat qui ne nécessitait même pas de réponse, et Naruto répondit autre chose.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien Koyuki-chan ? Tu dois être affamée.

Quand elle se blottit d'avantage en réponse, il enchaîna alors tout en la faisant s'asseoir. Ils se trouvaient en ce moment en hauteur, sur un haut plateau du pays, entre les montagnes et le littoral.

- Nous allons rentrer très vite en Haru. Il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire, peux-tu être patiente ?

- Est-ce que cela a un rapport … avec le château que nous voyons au loin ? demanda Koyuki.

Naruto releva la tête, apercevant l'immense château de Nagano s'élever au-devant de l'horizon. Il fut soudainement silencieux, tandis que Koyuki le regarda en attente. Il inspira longuement, et finalement acquiesça.

- Oui, cela a un rapport avec ce château… répondit-il avec peine. Quand il vit que Koyuki allait parler, il reprit vite. « Je souhaiterais te dire quelque chose. »

Koyuki se tue à la spontanéité de son fiancé. Le ton grave dans sa voix, elle ne le lui avait jamais entendu… Naruto s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose d'important, et malgré son épuisement, Koyuki était encore lucide pour être attentive.

- Ce château sert de point de redéploiement pour les armées en garnison sur Daya no Kuni, prononça le Namikaze sombrement. Il regarda alors Koyuki dans les yeux. « Je vais devoir le détruire. »

Koyuki fronça les sourcils dans la confusion.

- C'est ce qui te perturbe, Naruto-kun ? questionna-t-elle lentement… car elle avait très bien compris qu'il y avait autre chose.

- Koyuki-chan, je… commença-t-il avant de se reprendre aussitôt. « Il y a autre chose. Je vais te poser une question. Souhaites-tu vraiment être mon épouse… ? »

Koyuki ne comprit pas pourquoi Naruto lui demandait une telle chose. Quelle était le rapport avec ce château ? Son incompréhension fut la raison de son mutisme passager. Quand elle vit Naruto insistant du regard cependant, elle reprit constance et hocha de la tête vigoureusement.

- Bien sûr Naruto… Bien sûr que je veux devenir ta femme… ! Tu n'as pas à poser la question ! Tu es mon roi…

Naruto posa sa main sur la joue de Koyuki pour la caresser légèrement.

- Koyuki-chan… Je porte un très lourd secret… Yugito et Mei sont au courant parce qu'elles sont kunoichi, mais je ne l'ai pas encore dis à Emiko… Je… Je sais que vous tenez à moi énormément… Cependant… J'ai peur que vous ne me quittiez en découvrant le poids de ce secret…

Il ne continua pas sa phrase, hélas ou non, car Koyuki lui arracha un énième baiser à pleine bouche. Il ne dura que quelques secondes, la jeune femme le lui ayant donné pour lui passer un message.

- Naruto. Tu es mon homme et je t'aime. Je t'ai choisi parmi tous pour être mon roi. Rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis… Rien !

Silencieux un moment, Naruto se leva simplement, arborant un petit sourire fier. « Très bien. » Ce furent les seuls mots qu'il fournit en réponse à sa reine en se retournant et en fixant le château qui s'étendait au loin. « Alors observes bien, Hime. Tu ne seras pas déçue du spectacle. » Il laissa alors Koyuki là, sautant dans le vide et disparaissant trente mètres plus bas, dans les cimes des arbres à pieds de falaise. La jeune reine de Haru put l'apercevoir de nouveau deux ou trois fois alors qu'il apparut fugacement entre deux cimes d'arbre, toujours en direction de ce château…

Jamais elle ne s'était doutée du genre de chose que Naruto pourrait libérer dans les minutes qui suivrait.

Car Naruto sautait d'arbre en arbre, volant dans les airs et atterrissant agilement sur les branches, se dirigeant rapidement vers le château de Nagano. Les rayons du soleil couchant éclairaient son visage alors que le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux grands ouverts et les muscles tendus, Naruto sentit réellement qu'il n'avait attendu que trop longtemps. Beaucoup trop longtemps oui, et inspirant un grand bol d'air, il se laissa tomber dans les profondeurs obscurs de la forêt desséchée de Nagano, continuant sa route sa course, à même le sol, dans les fourrés, dans les buissons.

Evitant chaque arbre sur sa route sans s'arrêter, effectuant quelques pas de côtés, Naruto commença à se concentrer. Nagano devait être détruit, dévasté. L'armée qui s'y trouvait devait disparaître… Les pertes se devaient d'être létales pour Daya no Kuni, et Naruto était là. Il y avait encore plus de cinq mille hommes en faction ici… Au lever du soleil, il n'y en aurait plus aucun – Naruto l'avait décidé. Ce choix, aussi dur put-il paraître pour quiconque, témoigna chez le jeune Namikaze une sensation qu'il n'avait que rarement eu, mise à part dans quelques occasions palpitantes.

L'euphorie. C'est ce qui prit son corps de toutes parts, comme les frissons d'adrénaline firent tressaillir ses muscles, puis son corps tout entier. Il avait déjà choisi de le faire depuis longtemps, pour Haru ou pour lui-même, mais quoiqu'il en fût, ces dernières secondes furent les plus insoutenables, mettant sa patience à rude épreuve. Puis il sentit qu'il avait assez attendu... Il sentait que son corps réclamait trop fortement cette libération. Il sauta alors de nouveau dans les arbres, passant du sol aux cimes en moins d'une seconde, la puissance disproportionnée de ses muscles l'éjectant dans les airs. Car son corps commençait déjà à être surchargé d'impatience et d'envie… Et alors que sa peau avait commencé à émaner une sombre lueur rougeoyante, Naruto eut spontanément l'envie de rire.

Lorsqu'il arriva bien en vue des plaines de Nagano et de son château, quelque chose en lui prit le dessus.

Et le Jinchuuriki prit le pas sur l'homme.

* * *

L'atmosphère au château de Nagano était normale… C'est-à-dire, les hommes étaient détendus et presque festifs. En effet, la joie des soldats était palpable car tous étaient heureux d'être enfin envoyés faire la guerre en Haru. Pour tous, cette cause était déjà gagnée d'avance. Alors qu'il existait plusieurs pays guerriers dans la mer Nord, Haru n'était pas connu pour en faire partie, et c'était une manie courante à Daya de dire qu'un soldat du pays du diamant valait bien trois soldats du pays du printemps. Vrai ou non, le fait était qu'en plus, l'invasion de Haru se faisait en surnombre, ce qui laissait présager de bonne chose pour les soldats.

A chaque conquête d'un pays, les pillages organisés faisaient que les soldats de l'armée de Daya revenaient riches. Trésor, objets de valeurs, esclaves… En sachant que Haru était sans doute le pays le plus riche avec Daya dans les nations insulaires de la mer Nord, les pillages durant les marches vers la victoire seraient très nombreux. Ainsi, à la lumière du crépuscule, les hommes s'étaient dispersés, formant des groupes pour discuter et manger, de grands feux étant allumés un peu partout. L'ordre du jour avait disparu, et mise à part les patrouilles alentours, tous s'étaient laissés allés.

A l'intérieur du château, dans les étages les plus élevés, le général Nagano se détendait. Depuis la visite du seigneur Kiyomori le rythme de déplacement des hommes avait un tant soit peu repris mais n'était pas encore optimal. Cela prenait du temps. Chaque homme devait être vérifié, autant au niveau de son équipement qu'au niveau de sa santé. Ensuite, les unités devaient être appelées et formées. Nagano se demandait comment il pourrait faire pour assurer les délais qu'on lui avait imposés… Ou plutôt que Jomaru Honma lui avait imposé… Cet homme ne semblait avoir aucune idée de ce que la logistique militaire pouvait être ! Préparer à la pointe six mille hommes en une semaine… Quelle idée saugrenue !

Rechignant à cette pensée, Nagano avala cul sec sa coupe de saké. Il était actuellement perché sur sa terrasse, tout en haut de son château, à observer son domaine et les hommes qui l'occupaient. Ses yeux passaient distraitement un peu partout…

Pourtant, même les vigies de Nagano ne purent prédire le cataclysme qui allait s'abattre sur eux.

Une lueur sombre, composée de rouge et de noir, naquit à travers les arbres au loin. Le général Nagano était connu pour avoir de bons yeux. Quand il l'aperçut depuis sa terrasse, il l'ignora… Du moins au départ. Car la lueur persista et sembla grossir, se rapprocher. L'homme se leva et vint s'appuyer contre la rampe, se penchant au-dessus du vide pour essayer de savoir ce que c'était.

Mais soudainement, tous furent avertis du danger… Une aura froide et maléfique se leva et l'air sembla s'alourdir. Le vent auparavant frais et doux, le vent qui semblait n'être qu'une brise océane… Se changea en un vent lourd et inquiétant. Les feux dans la plaine s'éteignirent instantanément, morts sans raisons, et la chaleur du camp disparut pour la froideur de la nuit… Les soldats se levèrent, inquiets mais sans savoir pourquoi, se regardant les uns les autres en se demandant d'où venait ce sentiment de mort imminente… La lointaine lumière crépusculaire sembla s'obscurcir et alors que tous se mirent à angoisser… Une silhouette sortit telle une fusée des cimes de la lisière de la forêt, rougeoyante et sombre comme l'avait vu le général Nagano.

Et grossit… Grossit… Grossit…

Et sous les yeux de plus de cinq mille hommes, sur la plaine du château… Apparut l'un des démons les plus craints dans le monde shinobi tout entier. Un immense renard, ses neuf queues géantes volant dans les airs, atterrit, le fracas de ses pattes faisant trembler la terre et les fondations même du château et faisant flancher tous ses occupants.

- Kami-sama… murmura le général Nagano, sans même comprendre…

Le rugissement monstrueux du démon renard géant le ramena bien vite à la réalité, comme il résonna jusqu'au plus profond des esprits de chacun.

Puis le déluge commença.

* * *

Ce fut dans un silence absolu que Koyuki observa au loin. Là, sous ses yeux, venait d'apparaître quelque chose que jamais elle n'aurait pensé voir… Ou sinon à sa mort. Car les traits roux obscurcis par le contre-jour, ou plutôt par le crépuscule, Kyuubi no Yoko, le légendaire démon renard à neuf queues, venait d'apparaître. Le souffle coupé et les yeux hypnotisés, Koyuki comprit enfin. Elle comprit enfin ce que Naruto avait cherché à lui expliquer… La raison pour laquelle il avait peur de lui en parler. Lui et Kyuubi étaient liés.

Elle ne savait pas par quels moyens son futur mari avait été exposé devant une telle chose, ni comment il avait pu s'en approprier le pouvoir… Car il était connu par tous que son père avait tué le démon… Ou alors…

- Il ne l'a pas tué… réalisa-t-elle.

« _Naruto-kun…_ »

* * *

Les soldats du diamant postés à Nagano couraient dans tous les sens à l'immense invocation infernale. Là, à environ vingt-et-une heure du soir, Kyuubi no Yoko venait d'apparaître sur les camps de regroupement de Nagano, au beau milieu de la première armée. Un terrible massacre se produisait, la bête se déchaînant sans qu'aucun ne comprenne ni d'où et comment elle était venue ni pourquoi elle faisait de tels ravages. Pivotant sur lui-même, le renard géant dévastait tout sur des dizaines et des dizaines de mètres, balayant de ses pattes le sol et emportant dans son mouvements des centaines et des centaines d'hommes, comme s'ils n'eurent été que de simples fourmis.

Les rescapés hurlaient à la mort et à la terreur, sans aucune idée de ce qui venait de leur arriver, le sol se retournant sur eux dans des séismes. D'immenses abymes naissaient sous leurs pieds, les emportant tout droit en enfer. Des nuages de poussières s'élevant à plusieurs dizaines de mètres faisaient office d'écran de fumée, leur bloquant toute sortie, toute chance de survie. On apercevait de ces endroit le château et Kyuubi, uniquement, car ils s'élevaient tous deux au-dessus de la fumée. Bientôt, les pattes mais aussi les queues du renard se mirent à bouger, venant applatir d'avantage le terrain, exterminant toujours plus d'homme.

- Nagano-sama ! s'écria un des généraux qui déboula en fracas dans les appartements de son maître et supérieur.

Le cortège de général s'arrêta en voyant leur général en chef agenouillé sur sa terrasse, affalé et priant.

- Dieu renard, Inari-sama… disait-il en fixant avec horreur le déluge qui s'accomplissait devant son château. « Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ta colère… ? »

- Mon seigneur ! appela l'un des hommes dans la salle

Affolés, deux d'entre eux vinrent aux côté du général Nagano et le prirent par les épaules, essayant de le soulever et de le trainer.

- Il faut partir ! intervint l'un d'eux. « Cette créature va tout détruire ! »

Comme si Naruto l'avait entendu, il tourna la tête vers le château. Il cessa, du moins il sembla, toute activité de destruction l'espace de quelques secondes. Nagano et ses officiers eurent la vague impression que le renard géant regarda droit en eux de ses immenses yeux rouge sang, emplis de fureur et de sauvagerie. Puis le renard se souleva, haut sur ses longues pattes. Ses queues se dressèrent dans les cieux, et il déplaça son corps en direction du château de Nagano. Les pointes de ses immenses queues rouges se rejoignirent, avant qu'une vivace et clair lueur ne commencent à s'y amasser, attirant le regard de chaque homme, chaque soldat présent, et d'une reine au loin.

Cette lueur, blanche et noire, se mit à croître jusqu'à devenir une sphère d'énergie de près de vingt mètres de diamètres. Puis aussi rapidement qu'elle avait grossit, elle diminua de taille, avant que l'immense Bijuu ne la gobe d'un coup de mâchoire…

… Et ne l'exhale sous forme d'un missile d'énergie géant, et ce, sur le château.

Le Bijūdama percuta la forteresse en moins d'une seconde et explosa, sous les regards craintifs de ses occupants. Il s'ensuivit alors une immense explosion qui illumina tout le pays, la déflagration s'étendant profondément dans le littoral dans un torrent de flammes et de cendres, désintégrant tout ce qui put se trouver sur son passage. Les quelques dizaines de survivants essayaient tant bien que mal de s'échapper de la zone, tandis que le Kyuubi émit un second rugissement, apposant sa signature sur ce terrible évènement.

Les six mille hommes qui s'étaient trouvés en garnison à Nagano n'étaient maintenant plus qu'un simple souvenir, tout comme son château qui avait été effacé de la surface du monde jusqu'à la moindre petite pierre. Et aux yeux de ces quelques miraculés, les survivants, Kyuubi s'en retourna par où il était arrivé par le nord, en marchant calmement comme si rien n'était arrivé, disparaissant dans la forêt, ne devenant plus qu'ombre.

* * *

Koyuki vit le Bijuu revenir vers elle. Puis, disparaître progressivement, diminuant en volume jusqu'à laisser place à un homme. Jusqu'à laisser place à Naruto. Tout du moins, à son corps, car elle savait que Naruto avait toujours été conscient dans son acte de destruction. Elle le savait au fond d'elle. Se déplaçant d'arbre en arbre jusqu'à elle, elle le vit sauter haut contre la falaise en haut de laquelle elle se trouvait, puis elle l'y vit courir, l'escaladant.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans un saut juste en face d'elle, elle se sentit incroyablement silencieuse. Elle cherchait quelque chose… Et en face, Naruto également. L'aura glaciale et obscur qui était apparu avec le renard n'était maintenant plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, une sensation lointaine. Mais le malaise lui, était toujours là. Koyuki regarda Naruto… Tandis que ce dernier n'osait même pas lever le visage vers elle, gardant les yeux fixés au sol. Elle ouvrit la bouche… Mais rien ne sortit. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire. Cela semblait tellement irréel. Son mari, l'homme qui allait être son roi, avait un pouvoir immense… Inhumain. Proche du divin, avait-elle envie de dire. Kyuubi no Yoko, le démon renard. Celui des histoires que les mamans racontaient à leurs enfants. Le renard à neuf queues, errant, symbole de terreur pour l'humanité… Mais disparu. Disparu depuis si longtemps que les gens en avaient fait un mythe, allant jusqu'à dire que le combat épique du Yondaime Hokage contre Kyuubi n'était qu'une légende.

Mais il n'en était rien, et elle l'avait vu. Tout ceci était bel et bien réel.

- Je suis désolé.

Naruto avait dit quelque chose, que Koyuki eut encore une fois du mal à interpréter.

- D-Désolé… ? De quoi… ? murmura-t-elle.

- De ça. Je sais à propos de la peur que nous inspirons… Nous autres, Jinchuuriki, répondit-il avec neutralité. « Ma vie à cause de ce fardeau géant n'est devenue que solitude et déception. Voilà pourquoi j'avais peur… de te le dire. Voilà pourquoi j'ai peur de le révéler à Emiko. »

Koyuki sentit des larmes naître dans ses yeux, en voyant sur quel ton sombre et avec quel fatalisme dans la voix son blond lui avait parlé. Il n'avait même pas encore levé la tête. « Si tu souhaites… Si tu souhaites choisir un autre roi, je comprendrais. »

- Non ! cria-t-elle en se jetant sur lui soudainement.

La surprise fut clairement présente dans les yeux de Naruto comme il accueillit la charge de Koyuki sans comprendre. Les larmes coulant de ses yeux, la jeune femme le serra de toutes ses forces, et le blond comprit bien qu'elle chercha à le rassurer. À se rassurer. Puis, dans la continuité de cette étrange journée, elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

- Ne dis jamais ça ! dit-elle alors la voix tremblante. « Je comprends ! Je comprends tout ! Pourquoi tu étais tellement attaché à moi il y a trois ans, pourquoi tu voulais que je me batte contre un destin que je n'avais jamais voulu ! »

- Koyuki-chan…

- Je comprends tout maintenant ! prononça-t-elle en pleurant.

- Mais pourquoi tu pleures… ? demanda-t-il en séchant distraitement les larmes de la jeune reine du doigt.

- Je crois que… commença-t-elle avant de renifler pour taire son sanglot naissant. « … Je ne veux pas te voir triste. Je ne te quitterais pas Naruto-kun ! »

Bien qu'il ne comprit pas encore totalement la raison des pleurs de Koyuki, il comprit cependant que même le fait d'être un Jinchuuriki, que même l'avoir vu revêtir sa forme parfaite, ne suffit pas à la jeune femme comme motif pour s'éloigner de lui, pour le fuir. Ce constat le rendit tellement heureux… Koyuki venait en quelques secondes d'effacer l'une de ses angoisses les plus tenaces.

- Merci, Koyuki-chan… dit-il en posant sa tête son épaule et en respirant la douce odeur de ses cheveux. « Merci… »

Puis il la regarda dans les yeux… « Rentrons. » prononça-t-il simplement avec un grand sourire, proposition à laquelle elle acquiesça bien vite. Et raffermissant son emprise sur elle, le roi et sa reine disparurent tous deux, cette fois en quittant pour de bon Daya no Kuni…

* * *

La nuit tombait, alors que les dernières lueurs du crépuscule disparaissaient à l'ouest, derrière les montagnes. L'orange des nuages et le rouge du ciel laissait place au noir et au bleu, alors qu'à travers les nuages, les premières étoiles perçaient. Daya no Kuni était maintenant loin, les complots shinobis et les destructions de Kyuubi, inconnues. Ici, sur le littoral septentrional de Haru, l'heure était à la nuit, à la guerre, et au débarquement. La zone qui avait été sécurisée par la force d'éclaireur au petit matin était maintenant une base d'un vaste secteur militaire de l'invasion.

Ce petit bout de terre qui côtoyait l'étendue de la mer Nord était au jour sous les drapeaux de Haru. Maintenant que le soleil avait disparu, la bannière verte du printemps avait cessé de flotter dans la brise du matin, tombant, le mas brisé, dans l'herbe, à même la terre. La plage qui avait été autrefois sous l'autorité de Haru et de la reine Koyuki était maintenant sous le joug de Daya, et du roi Honma Jomaru. La défense n'avait pas été soutenue, aussi, la flotte de Daya s'était regroupée au large de cette position… avant de finalement débuter le débarquement.

Par dizaines, par centaines, les navires avaient vogués, se rapprochant de la côte, et c'étaient maintenant des milliers d'hommes portant la fière armure violette du diamant qui foulaient le sol de Haru du pied, prêts à partir en guerre, prêts aux conquêtes. Le débarquement d'abord hésitant, en fin d'après-midi, s'intensifia à la tombée de la nuit. Car en effet, à la grande satisfaction de Honma Jomaru, aucune force de Haru n'était intervenue. Hormis les vaisseaux de l'amiral Iriki-In de Haru qui patrouillaient au large de la côte nord, le reste de la flotte était opérationnelle. Tout laissait croire que Haru n'avait absolument pas remarqué la flotte d'invasion.

Ce fut donc en constatant tout ce beau spectacle que le navire personnel de Jomaru accosta. Le daimyo ayant pris une barque avec sa suite, ils s'empressèrent de rejoindre le rivage, ses vassaux ramant au milieu des navires qui mouillaient devant la terre. Des esclaves s'empressèrent devant la barque de leur daimyo lorsqu'elle s'échoua, présentant alors un luxueux norimono juste devant lui. Sans attendre, le daimyo s'y installa et tira la petite porte coulissante en soie noire. Les esclaves soulevèrent alors le norimono et à la hâte, le déplacèrent pour rejoindre le camp où l'état-major s'était établi, faisant attention à ne jamais lâcher par mégarde le norimono. Leur vie en dépendait après tout.

Ils marchèrent à rythme rapide sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, suivis par une importante suite composées des courtisans, des gardes et de divers hautes personnalités de Daya, passant entre les nombreuses installations militaires, camps, dépôts d'armes et fortifications. Finalement, ils atteignirent au milieu de tous ces camps une tente qui couvrait une surface de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de surface, là où étaient installés tous les responsables de l'invasion. Un crieur les devançait, aussi, lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans les installations de l'état-major et qu'ils furent rejoins par les plus hauts généraux de Daya, le crieur fit son travail.

- Voici son altesse Honma Jomaru, dix-septième daimyo de la lignée Honma, maître et seigneur de Daya no Kuni ! Inclinez-vous !

Aussitôt qu'il eut parlé, les esclaves s'avancèrent et déposèrent leur palanquin au sol de la façon la plus attentionnée qu'ils purent. Tous se prosternèrent alors sans exception, alors que prenant son temps, Honma Jomaru sortit de son norimono. Un des généraux présents apporta un tabouret en bambou qu'il s'empressa de poser sur une estrade prévue à cet effet. Jomaru, silencieux, s'y dirigea en ligne droite, et ses généraux faisant place sur son passage, il vint s'asseoir.

Le silence qui s'était installé le temps qu'il sorte de son norimono et qu'il s'installe sur son siège perdura un certain temps, personne n'osant le troubler de peur de froisser le seigneur. Jomaru le brisa finalement de lui-même.

- Général Otomo, demanda-t-il alors que ce dernier accouru devant lui en se mettant au garde à vous. « Où en est l'invasion, et comment se déroule le déploiement de notre force ? »

- Les troupes sont prêtes monseigneur ! Elles attendent avec impatience le début des combats !

- Parfait, s'exclama Jomaru en se penchant légèrement et en faisant signe à un autre général de venir. « Toi. » commença-t-il alors que ce dernier s'inclinait. « A-t-on des nouvelles du général Kiyomori et de son armée ? »

- Aucune monseigneur, répondit le général. « Le général Nagano a semble-t-il arrêté le déplacement de l'armée hier, bien que les raisons ne soient pas évoquées. Il est possible que nous devions patienter quelques jours avant qu'ils ne nous rejoignent. »

Si la bonne nouvelle du général Otomo et de son armée avait donné le sourire à Jomaru, l'annonce du retard du général Kiyomori et de son armée lui retira aussitôt ledit sourire. Sous les yeux inquiets de certains, le daimyo se leva furieusement. Il ne fit cependant rien de plus que ça, et les esclaves présents dans la tente soufflèrent à ce constat. L'homme aurait très bien pu ordonner à l'un d'eux de venir pour le décapiter… Malheureusement pour eux, l'homme avait la fâcheuse manie de décompresser de la sorte.

- Nagano, tu dis ? maugréa Jomaru en serrant les poings. « Cet imbécile matérialiste qui se terre dans son château !? Il a intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour retarder mes ambitions ! Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me met des bâtons dans les roues, toujours à se plaindre ! Je jure devant les déesses qu'à mon retour à Daya, s'il n'est pas infirme ou mort, je l'achèverais moi-même ! »

Il se mit à faire les cent pas en jurant tous les cinq secondes.

- Plusieurs jours d'attentes !? Nous n'avons pas un tel délai ! Haru n'attendra pas… Surtout si un général du clan Asai est nommé au commandement ! Ces hommes… Rusés et malins comme ils sont, ils finiront par riposter ! Ils trouveront quelque chose…

C'est à ce moment-là que le général Otomo s'avança.

- Sauf votre respect monseigneur… Je pense que vous vous trompez.

- Et bien, qu'attends-tu, parles ! rétorqua Jomaru en le voyant hésiter.

- Et bien… L'armée de Haru no Kuni n'est composée que de deux mille éléments… La première armée dont vous m'avez confié le haut commandement, recense plus de six mille soldats… Six mille sept cents pour être exact. Même avec un talentueux stratège au commandement, l'effectif est trop inégal pour que Haru ait une chance de l'emporter… De plus, il est impossible que le pays puisse constituer une force aux effectifs équivalents à la nôtre en quelques jours…

Jomaru observa son général quelques secondes, mais finalement ricana, revenant s'asseoir sur son tabouret.

- Merci à ta clairvoyance, général Otomo, vous avez raison. Et bien, je suppose que nous allons pour l'instant conquérir le nord du pays, il est inutile d'attendre l'arrivée de Kiyomori et son armée. Ce n'est pas comme si nous rencontrerions une résistance.

Aucun des membres de la force d'invasion ne se doutait de ce qui arrivait. Jomaru n'avait même pas pensé une seule seconde que l'armée du général Kiyomori n'existait plus, et qu'il ne recevrait aucun renfort… Il ne pensait pas également que Haru no Kuni avait depuis longtemps appréhendé la guerre et que sa mobilisation était déjà presque complète…

* * *

Comme en permanence depuis maintenant plus de deux jours, Otoya et ses généraux étaient réunis dans la grande salle centrale du quartier général de Haru. Les hommes allaient et venaient dans les locaux en déposant sur la grande table des stratèges divers documents, listes d'équipements, rapports sur les appels pour le recensements des hommes, des cartes du terrain de Haru pour les objectifs tactiques de l'armée, et encore d'autres documents. Jamais l'armée n'avait été si active et organisée, et toute cette productivité semblait d'avantage motiver les membres de l'état-major. Alors qu'Otoya discutait avec certains de ses généraux sur plusieurs sujets concernant les futures campagnes contre Daya no Kuni, le général Harutane Asai arriva dans la salle suivi d'une quinzaine d'autres samurais. Certains, à la surprise des occupants de la salle, avaient des éclaboussures de sang, signe de combat récent.

Otoya fronça les sourcils à cette vue et mit temporairement fin aux débats qu'il avait avec ses subordonnés. Il se retourna et vint devant le groupe de Haru, suivit de quelques généraux curieux.

- Harutane, prononça-t-il simplement à son cousin.

- J'apporte à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, Otoya-sama. Par laquelle voulez-vous commencer ?

Otoya haussa un sourcil, mais finalement se décida. « Commençons donc par la mauvaise alors. » Harutane acquiesça et s'écarta sur le côté, permettant à ses suivants de s'avancer. Otoya put donc constater que le sang présent sur les armures de certains était encore bien frais. Il ne prononça rien et préféra néanmoins attendre. Harutane leva la main pour les présenter.

- Voici les sous-officiers de l'unité envoyée pour investir les dépôts de katanas que Kōhi-sama avait fait construire en prévision de la guerre. Comme vous le voyez, leur état démontre qu'ils se sont heurtés à une forte résistance.

Otoya acquiesça de nouveau et mit une main à son menton dans la réflexion. Le plus haut gradé des sous-officiers intervint alors.

- Otoya-sōtaicho… Ces hommes étaient organisés. Ils nous attendaient, certes, mais c'était pire que ça. Les tactiques de regroupement et de combat qu'ils ont employé laissent croire qu'ils n'étaient pas seulement de simples agents du ministère. J'ai vu plusieurs d'entre eux éliminer mes hommes avec une aisance particulière… Leur équipement était également très sophistiqué. Sincèrement, mes hommes et moi pensions que nous avions à faire à d'autres militaires plutôt que de simples civils en uniforme… de plus, à la façon de couvrir la zone, il nous a été très facile de comprendre que leur objectif était de défendre le dépôt par tous les moyens…

- Je vois, prononça Otoya. « C'est très inquiétant. Qu'est-il advenu de ces agents ? Avez-vous réussi à sécuriser les dépôts ? En avez-vous capturé ? »

- Nous les avons repoussés, Otoya-sōtaicho. En revanche nous n'avons pas réussi à faire de prisonniers. Ces hommes étaient préparés, et ils avalaient un poison à base de cyanure dès que la capture était imminente.

- Pour y trouver une bonne nouvelle, Otoya-sama, nous avons tout de même réussi à mettre la main sur les katanas, enchaîna aussitôt Harutane. « La distribution est actuellement bien avancée. Les hommes disposeront tous d'un katana demain. »

- C'est déjà ça, prononça Otoya. « Cependant les ralentissements causés par le ministère deviennent de plus en plus contrariants. Les agents qui protégeaient les locaux de Kōhi-sama ont reçu des formations au combat et à la guerre. Ce n'est pas normal, aussi, je vais faire convoquer les ministres pour des explications. »

Otoya revint ensuite à la grande table des stratèges en se tournant vers un des généraux qui notaient les décrets pour la loi martiale. « Notez ce que je dis, s'il vous plait. » lui demanda Otoya.

- Jusqu'à une réponse plus précise du ministère, l'unité d'agent du ministère en place et lieu des dépôts de katana est considérée cellule dissidente, et chaque membre en état d'arrestation pour haute trahison. Chaque membre appartenant au force de police du ministère à l'ordre de se rendre aux quartiers militaire le plus proche, de donner son identité et d'y rester jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Tout manquement à cet ordre équivaudra à une trahison et chaque agent de police surpris par l'armée sans être identifié sera mis aux arrêts pour haute trahison. Ce décret est actif dès maintenant et mon choix est définitif.

Les généraux présents se regardèrent les uns les autres avec incertitude. Certains étaient relativement d'accord et voyaient dans la déclaration d'Otoya le comportement que se devait de prendre l'armée en situation de guerre, tandis que d'autres, plus indécis, étaient inquiets quant à la montée des tensions avec le ministère. Harutane le fit d'ailleurs remarquer.

- Otoya-sama, ce serait aller très loin. Vous savez que le ministère va protester très vivement contre cette décision…

- Je sais, Harutane. Cependant, il est impératif que le ministère soit complètement paralysé. Si la police est déclarée hors la loi, nous immobiliserons le moindre de leurs agissements. Et ce qui vient de se passer avec les dépôts de katana de Kōhi-sama ne fait que me conforter dans le fait que ces hommes penchent du côté de Jomaru Honma…

- Ce sont de graves accusations, Otoya-sama…

- Je sais… Pour l'instant nous allons attendre, mais tu me connais. Le clan me connait, je n'ai que rarement eu tort, et mon instinct ne me trompe jamais…

Harutane ne répondit rien. Par la suite, lui et les sous-officiers présents quittèrent la grande salle et rejoignirent leurs affectations, laissant Otoya et les généraux présents revenir à leurs affaires. Rien n'était joué, surtout maintenant, Otoya ayant jeté sa première carte sur la table en décrétant l'illégalité des agissements du ministère. Quelque chose disait à Otoya qu'il entendrait très bientôt parler des ministres… Tanegashima Hideyoshi ne laisserai passer cet affront pour rien au monde.

Otoya et ses généraux ne restèrent cependant pas très longtemps seuls, et de nouveau durent interrompre leurs discussions. En effet, cette fois ci, ce ne fut personne d'autre que Seika Kazahana qui entra dans la salle, suivie de plusieurs autres Yuki-nin, dont Netiri et Yukiko Ito, indubitablement. Même pour Otoya il fut facile de constater que la jeune Netiri ne quittait jamais Seika, mise à part quand cette dernière le lui demandait, et que Yukiko veillait sur les deux toute mère qu'elle était pour elles. Otoya se tourna donc à leur arrivée, leur invitant du regard de s'approcher, ce que firent les trois kunoichi.

Les gardes ninjas de Seika restants vinrent se placer autour de la salle discrètement, établissant par là même un petit périmètre de sécurité, tel qu'ils avaient l'habitude de le faire en tout lieu autre que Yukigakure no satō. Bien plus rassurés que la première fois, les samurais présents n'en tirent donc pas compte, et les portes n'étant cette fois pas fermées, cela ajouta un semblant de quiétude. Après tout, ici et maintenant, ninja et samurai de Yuki agissaient dans le même but, et surtout, en tant qu'alliés.

- Otoya-san, salua humblement Seika en baissant légèrement la tête dans sa direction, une fois qu'elle fut devant la table.

- Seika-san, répondit Otoya sur le même ton et dans le même geste respectueux.

Les salutations étant faites, n'ayant également pas besoin de s'introduire car les généraux présents la connaissaient désormais, Seika en vint directement au fait.

- Otoya-san, messieurs, commença-t-elle en regardant rapidement tous ses interlocuteurs. « J'apporte les nouvelles de mes éclaireurs et espions. »

Cependant, Seika fut de suite interrompue par l'un des généraux.

- Sauf votre respect, Seika-san, dit-il. « Mais j'ai cru comprendre que votre présence et l'implication de Yukigakure est censée rester… Et bien, secrète. Ne fermez-vous donc pas la salle ? »

Seika le regardant, elle comprit donc rapidement son point.

- Sachez samurai-san que les capacités de renseignements des shinobis sont optimales. Otoya-san a envoyé il y a dix minutes un décret mettant définitivement fin aux mouvements du ministère, répondit-elle, bien que cela ne répondit pas immédiatement à la question du général. « Notre anonymat n'est en réalité plus utile, car les ministres devront expliquer plusieurs de leurs actes d'ici peu et seront donc jugés, et ma présence y sera nécessaire. C'est pour le moment tout ce que vous devez savoir. »

La réponse fut de toute façon plus que suffisante pour le général de Haru, ce qu'il fit savoir dans un simple hochement de tête. Voyant que ce point était clair, Seika se permit de reprendre là où elle avait été arrêtée.

- Je disais donc, j'ai obtenu très récemment de nouveaux rapports de mes opérateurs sur le terrain. Otoya-san, êtes-vous prêt à les écouter ou avez-vous quelque chose de plus urgent à régler d'abord ?

- Je suis toujours prêt à écouter vos rapports, Seika-san. Je vous en pris, allez-y, répondit Otoya.

Seika le tint pour dit et acquiesça.

- Le débarquement de l'armée de Daya est presque terminé. Mes opérateurs ont estimé les effectifs de l'armée en présence à plus de cinq mille éléments, pour l'instant, car plusieurs bateaux ne se sont pas encore arrimés. Le problème est bien plus grave, car nous venons d'apprendre qu'en réalité, l'armée débarquée sur Haru n'est que la moitié des effectifs prévus pour l'invasion.

- C'est intolérable ! s'écria aussitôt un général. « Ce sera déjà extrêmement difficile de combattre plus de cinq mille soldats vétéran de Daya ! S'ils attaquent avec le double nous ne pourrons jamais résister ! Nous devons attaquer dès maintenant ! »

- Pas de hâte général Mikuni ! s'exclama Otoya en levant le bras. « Laissez déjà Seika-san finir son rapport. »

- Merci Otoya-san, dit-elle. « Je ne cache pas le fait qu'il sera très compliqué pour nous de défendre le pays étant donné l'effectif déjà présent sur notre sol… Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il se trouve également que Jomaru Honma se trouve à la tête de cette armée en compagnie du général en chef Shigeru Otomo. Et ils ont décidé de conquérir dès demain matin le nord de Haru. »

- Sans attendre le reste de leur armée ? Mais pourquoi ?

Seika répondit aussitôt à la question du général qui venait de s'exprimer.

- Le reste de leur armée a semble-t-il été très retardé, et ne sera pas là avant plusieurs jours.

- Vous voyez général Mikuni, prononça Otoya avec satisfaction. « Si vous aviez pris le temps de l'écouter, nous aurions gagné une minute pour discuter des directives à prendre. Essayez de modérer vos ardeurs, Mikuni-san. C'est dans le calme et l'analyse que nous trouverons un point faible à notre ennemi, et non pas autrement, dans la hâte et dans nos pulsions. De plus, c'est une bonne chose. Si l'ennemi est immobilisé de moitié, cela nous laisse bien plus de chance pour vaincre et pour renforcer notre pays. Autre chose, Seika-san ? »

Seika regarda un instant Yukiko, et finalement, acquiesça au général en chef de Haru.

- En réalité oui, il reste une chose, Otoya-san, dit-il avec un peu de confusion. « Il est… fort possible que l'une des cibles de Daya lors de sa marche dans le nord soit l'installation côtière de Kihai… Elle est située sur leur route vers la capitale, non loin du pied des montagnes à l'est… »

Automatiquement, les sourcils d'Otoya se froncèrent. L'installation côtière de Kihai… Ou dépôt de matériel crucial pour l'entretien du module de contrôle du climat de Haru – la machine étant située dans la partie nord du pays. Il devenait maintenant logique que Daya prendrait ces installations… Non seulement cela leur permettrait de stopper les activités de maintenance du module, mais en plus, ils pourraient en apprendre l'emplacement.

Et il était évident que ce risque était trop dangereux pour qu'on le prenne.

- Il faut impérativement déplacer le matériel présent sur le site de Kihai… Si jamais Daya mettait la main dessus, nous serions dans de beaux draps, maugréa alors Otoya, en triturant la barbe de son menton nerveusement.

- Monsieur, intervint avec gêne un des généraux. « Le problème c'est que le site de Kihai… Est la propriété du ministre Tanegashima Hideyoshi… Même en vertu de la loi martiale de Haru, il faudrait l'accord de Koyuki-Kōhi-sama pour récupérer le contenu des installations. »

- Par Amaterasu, mais vous avez raison ! grogna Otoya. « Bon sang ! Pourquoi faut-il que ces ministres corrompus nous mettent toujours des bâtons dans les roues, c'est incroyable ! »

Cette fois hélas, ni Seika, ni un seul général, ni même un seul shinobi présent ne put trouver de solution qui ne mènerait pas au conflit avec l'équipe dirigeante de Hideyoshi Tanegashima. Aussi, ce fut avec peine qu'ils en vinrent tous à la même conclusion : Ils n'auraient pas le choix et devraient violer sa propriété. Mais le héros apparaissait toujours lorsque l'on s'y attendait le moins, ou même lorsque l'on ne l'attendait plus du tout… Et ce fut donc dans ce contexte si semblable qu'ils entendirent une voix inattendue.

- Je crois que j'ai la solution parfaite pour vous !

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers l'une des entrées de la salle, aussi, ils aperçurent tous le Sannin Jiraiya, un kunai Hiraishin à la main.

- Jiraiya-sama ? prononça Seika, quelque peu confuse. « Vous avez une solution parfaite à notre problème ? Je crois ne pas pouvoir comprendre. »

- Pourtant c'est simple, dit-il avec cet habituel ton jovial qu'on lui connaissait. « Un de vos preux chevaliers l'a même dit de vive voix ! »

Tous se regardèrent les uns les autres, toujours avec cette même confusion, tandis que le sourire de Jiraiya s'effaça pour une mine renfrognée. Il se rendit compte que personne ne l'avait compris… Parlait-il si mal que ça !?

- Vous n'avez pas compris ce que j'ai dit ou quoi !? dit-il en rouspétant. « La solution parfaite à votre problème elle est simple. Si seul l'accord de la reine Koyuki est accepté pour mettre la main sur ce complexe légitimement, alors il vous fait l'accord de la reine ! »

- Heu, Jiraiya-sama, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, la reine est portée disparue… fit remarquer un général avec un léger dépit.

- Mais je sais espèce de crétin ! Je suis pas con quand même ! rétorqua Jiraiya fortement, tandis que de nombreuses grosses gouttes de sueur naquirent derrière les têtes de tous les occupants de la salle. Voyant que sa déclaration fut mise en doute par la majorité, Jiraiya se mit à s'énerver. « Et ma présence ici alors ! Je me suis pas ramené ici pour des prunes ! »

- Heu oui, certes… répondit Otoya sur un ton modéré. « Et bien, je suis d'avis que vous nous expliquiez votre proposition Jiraiya-sama. »

Voyant qu'au moins une personne lui était respectueuse, Jiraiya se calma. Maintenant concentré, il leva le bras pour mieux présenter le kunai qu'il avait dans la main.

- Vous reconnaissez ceci ? demanda-t-il.

Tous regardèrent l'étrange kunai. Aucun des samurais ne le reconnut, de même chez les shinobis, mise à part pour Seika, Netiri et Yukiko. Seika le fit d'ailleurs remarquer.

- C'est l'un des kunais utilisés par Naruto-sama, n'est-ce pas ?

- Précisément, répondit Jiraiya. « Je ne vous expliquerais pas comment, car vous ne le comprendriez pas, et en plus c'est pas le sujet… mais en gros, Naruto peut apparaître ici instantanément, peu importe son emplacement dans le monde. Et quelque chose me dit que je peux l'appeler dès maintenant. »

Ce que Jiraiya n'avait pas dit, c'était le fait qu'il disposait d'un sceau que Naruto avait conçu. Son élève le lui avait dessiné sur la paume de la main gauche, et lui avait expliqué son utilité. À chaque fois qu'il aurait recours au chakra de Kyuubi, un chiffre et une couleur apparaîtrait là où le sceau avait été dessiné. Le chiffre indiquerait le nombre de queue utilisée, tandis que la couleur soit rouge soit noire, indiquerait le débit du chakra, et donc si l'utilisation du Bijuu était ou non intensive.

Il y avait quelques minutes, peut-être vingt, alors qu'il était assis au chevet de la petite Kyoko, le chiffre neuf avec la couleur noire était apparu sur sa paume, indiquant que Naruto s'était totalement transformé, et pour se battre. Il y avait deux raisons possibles : soit il l'utilisait pour vaincre un puissant ennemi, mais Jiraiya savait que l'Akatsuki n'était pas encore aux trousses de Naruto, ce qui le confortait dans la seconde option, à savoir, la destruction.

Ainsi, Naruto avait dû utiliser Kyuubi à Daya no Kuni pour mettre à sac quelque chose. Pourquoi et comment, Jiraiya allait le découvrir plus tard, dans l'actuel, il avait l'intuition que son jeune élève répondrait si jamais il l'appelait via la balise de ce kunai.

- Mais en quoi appeler Naruto-sama nous serait utile ? demanda alors Seika, d'un ton bas, prouvant qu'elle réfléchissait.

- Et bien, nous allons le voir tout de suite, répondit simplement Jiraiya.

Il ne rajouta rien d'autre avant d'immerger de chakra le kunai Hiraishin qu'il tenait. Il attendit une dizaine de seconde, et le lança en l'air, la lame s'élevant dans les airs, sous les regards de tous… La lame ne toucha pas le sol, comme elle en fut arrêtée deux mètres au-dessus, bien empoignée au manche, et ce, par la main de personne d'autre que celui que l'on appelait Nidaime Kiiroi Senko. La reine Koyuki bien accrochée à lui, le jeune homme baissa le bras et se tourna vers l'expéditeur du kunai, tout sourire.

- Ton appel ne pouvait pas tomber mieux, sensei, prononça doucement Naruto. « J'ai Koyuki, comme tu le vois. »

- Je vois ça gaki, répondit le Sannin. « Je vois ça… »


	7. L'avènement du roi

**Bonjour à tous. Je poste donc ici le dernier chapitre en date sorti sur fanfic-fr, soit ce chapitre VII qui clôt définitivement ce long arc de 150 000 mots concernant Haru no Kuni. Nous replongeons dès le chapitre VIII dans les intrigues de la péninsules shinobi et nous aborderons les derniers mois du voyages de Naruto, et par conséquent son retour tant attendu à Konoha. Ce chapitre voit l'avènement d'un nouveau surnom. En plus de son surnom officiel dans l'organisation élémentaire "Nidaime Kiiroi Senko", de son surnom à Mizu no Kuni "Senko", voici "Futsunuchi" qui apparaît, dieu des épée et de la foudre, suite à une performance que vous lirez plus bas, j'en dis pas plus. **

**Je suis un peu attristé de l'absence de réaction des lecteurs, et surtout de l'absence de lecture, mais la longueur des chapitres est sur ce site, je pense, totalement dissuasive chez la communauté française. Tant pis donc, je vais sans doute supprimer l'histoire et la republier avec un découpage plus approprié. Bonne continuation à tous, et bonne lecture. **

**Je le répète en outre : Cette fiction est entièrement de moi.**

* * *

Le travail d'organisation d'Otoya et de son état-major avait largement porté ses fruits : Quatre mille hommes, équipés et déterminés. Les rassemblements avaient été massifs : chaque caserne de chaque quartier pleine de volontaires. La population avait compris que l'ennemi serait sans pitié dès le départ et beaucoup de personnes avaient choisi de s'enrôler. On pouvait penser que quatre mille personnes en un jour pour plus d'un million pouvait sembler dérisoire… Pourtant pour une mobilisation militaire, cela ne s'était jamais vu ailleurs que dans les grandes puissances élémentaires. Ils étaient en fait si nombreux que la capitale avait failli ne pas pouvoir assurer la gestion des recrues. L'avantage était bien dans le fait que chaque futur combattant le faisait gratuitement, dans le plus simple esprit de patriotisme.

La mobilisation avait ensuite été centralisée en dehors de la ville, dans un camp où les quatre mille hommes avaient été rassemblés. Les formations d'unité avaient été remplies rapidement, puis les appels avaient été faits. Le recensement était basique car Haru manquait de temps, mais chaque volontaire savait ce qu'il risquait en répondant à l'appel de défense. Durant les heures qui suivirent, les équipements : armes, uniformes et armures, furent distribués, certains parfaitement neufs. Chaque unité d'ashigaru, composée de deux-cent-cinquante soldats, était déployée dès la fin de sa formation, et un chef d'infanterie formé prenait le relai, emportant son unité hors du camp.

Sur les quatre mille recrues, très peu étaient formés aux combats. Ils s'étaient offerts à l'armée en tant que bouclier… Mais sans compétence, il fallait un maître stratège d'exception pour les mener à la victoire… Fort heureusement, Otoya était un stratège doué quand il s'agissait des batailles de front, et tous le savaient. La confiance régnait donc dans les rangs de cette jeune et nouvelle armée.

Le camp de mobilisation de l'armée de défense de Haru n'était cependant pas le seul complexe militaire de la capitale… En effet, au milieu même de la capitale se trouvait les grandes pistes d'atterrissage de la ville, où les grands dirigeables de Haru venaient se poser. Les installations autrefois civiles étaient maintenant complétement militaire, et chaque dirigeable était actuellement renforcé… Les parois en tissus lourds des ballons des dirigeables étaient plaquées de couches métalliques légères capables de repousser aisément les flèches. Ainsi, aucun archers de Daya serait susceptible de percer les ballons et y mettre feu…

Près de quatre cent archers de l'armée vétérane de Haru avaient été envoyés ici avec l'ordre d'armer les dirigeable, d'en faire des véhicules de guerre pour la future bataille de défense de Haru. Autant dire qu'Otoya et ses généraux avaient été sidérés de n'avoir jamais pensé à utiliser les dirigeables de la sorte… Ils se gardèrent bien de le dire d'ailleurs. Quel ne fut pas leur enthousiasme en conceptualisant cette possibilité de combat… Quelle ne fut pas aussi leur attitude amicale envers leur bienfaiteur, et la récompense qui vint avec, logiquement… Et d'ailleurs, ledit bienfaiteur savourait sa récompense avec vivacité et… bonne humeur.

- Anisu, c'est parfait ! C'est parfait ! HAHA !

Chomei Ginmaku et son équipe, bruyant et joyeux comme à l'habitude, courrait partout sur la piste en déplaçant caméras, micros géant, tapis, échafauds, chaises, fils, valises, et autres outils cinématographiques qui seraient susceptibles de leur servir pour leurs futurs plans de tournage. Bien sûr, ils ne se rendaient pas compte qu'ils dérangeaient les soldats de l'armée de Haru avec leur bruit et leurs circulations, trop pris dans ce qu'ils faisaient. Les soldats présents ne firent rien cependant, et laissèrent l'équipe de tournage de la reine Koyuki agir… les ordres de Otoya étaient clairs là-dessus.

Otoya avait été convaincu de laisser Chomei et Anisu avoir une participation sur le champ de bataille. Lui et ses généraux avaient d'abord été très réticents, mais suite à l'anecdote sur les dirigeables et les arguments plus que convainquant de Anisu, ils avaient été plus que favorable à les laisser faire. Ainsi, Otoya avait permis à Chomei de s'installer sur cinq dirigeables de son choix, mais que ce serait tout. La récompense avait été largement plus que ce que Chomei avait espéré, car un seul dirigeable lui aurait suffi. Ainsi, Chomei et son équipe étaient là, à installer du matériel sur cinq des quarante-trois dirigeables qui seraient utilisés pour les futurs combats. Chomei ne pouvait pas attendre ! Ce serait une expérience extrêmement enrichissante pour un réalisateur de film comme lui, et ses acteurs pourrait ainsi cerner comme il faudrait l'ambiance de la guerre ! Et en plus de tout ceci…

- On va devenir riches ! Riches, riches, riches ! HAHA !

Disons que Chomei Ginmaku était un réalisateur conscient du monde qui l'entourait… Très conscient.

* * *

Cette journée était terminée.

Lorsque Naruto déposa Koyuki sur son lit, ce fut la pensée qui fut la plus présente dans sa tête. Il y avait deux jours, son palais était infiltré, son personnel exterminé et elle était kidnappée. Mais tout était fini, du moins, toute l'histoire concernant les ninjas d'Iwagakure et Odateru Yowagoshi était close. Naruto ne savait pas ce qu'il allait advenir de tout cela… Il en parlerait à son maître plus tard. Dans l'actuel, sa seule envie était de s'occuper de Koyuki. Il avait réussi à la sauver et elle s'était montrée très courageuse devant le danger. Mais maintenant que le danger n'était plus présent, que la tension était retombée, toute énergie avait tout à coup disparu.

En effet, une fois que les péripéties de Daya avaient été terminées, une fois que Naruto avait détruit le château de Nagano, il avait pris Koyuki et avait rejoint la balise que Jiraiya indiquait au même moment… Drôle de coïncidence. Quoi qu'il en fut, l'adrénaline et l'angoisse qui avaient constamment tenu le corps de Koyuki en éveil s'étaient progressivement dissipé. Naruto était apparu en pleine réunion improvisée, aussi, Koyuki avait décidé d'y participer malgré sa fatigue. Elle avait ainsi fait connaissance avec Seika, qu'elle avait tant désiré rencontrer… Dommage que l'heure n'était pas à de telles choses. Les deux dames Kazahana avaient néanmoins prévu de vraiment faire connaissance sur une date ultérieure. Otoya avait donc mis au courant Koyuki de toute la situation…

Et ce fut là qu'elle craqua. Toute reine de Haru qu'elle pouvait être, Koyuki ne put néanmoins pas résister à la faiblesse de son corps, lui rappelant que dans sa captivité, elle n'avait ni mangé ni même correctement dormi. Elle fut prise de vertige, et serait tombée au sol sans s'en rendre compte si Naruto ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Voyant qu'il n'était absolument pas sage de laisser Koyuki rester davantage, Naruto avait demandé des quartiers pour la reine ainsi que de quoi manger et boire… Naturellement, on s'empressa de répondre à sa demande… Et il en était là. La faiblesse l'ayant rattrapé, ce fut épuisée que Koyuki accepta de se nourrir, sous l'insistance de Naruto, avant d'aller se coucher.

Couchée sur son lit, silencieuse et les yeux fatigués, Koyuki regardait distraitement Naruto, tandis qu'il veillait sur elle.

- Je devrais être… aux côtés de Otoya-san… à protéger Haru… prononça-elle faiblement, alors que Naruto souriait avec amusement.

- C'est stupide, Koyuki-chan, répondit-il sans que son sourire ne disparaisse. « Haru et Otoya ne bougeront pas. Reposes-toi. Demain tu auras tout ton temps pour t'en occuper. »

- Mais…

Naruto ne la laissa même pas parler comme il se pencha, l'embrassant sur la bouche.

- Dors, reprit-il plus sévèrement, la fixant sans se redresser.

La tendresse se refléta dans les yeux de la jeune femme, parlant pour elle. Elle ferma alors les yeux. « Hai… » souffla-t-elle dans un murmure. Elle était endormie dans les secondes qui suivaient, démontrant à quel point elle avait pu être touchée par la fatigue. Naruto lui fit un petit baiser sur la pointe du nez, et se redressa. Il se tourna vers le coin de la pièce lorsqu'il y vit son maître.

- Toujours là où il ne faut pas être hein ? hasarda le blond.

- Toujours, répondit Jiraiya en plaisantant.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Assez longtemps pour savoir que le prince charmant prend soin de sa petite princesse.

Naruto grommela à cette réponse moqueuse. Peu importait la situation, son maître avait toujours ce sens de l'humour bizarre. Mais comme s'il n'eut jamais plaisanté, le visage de Jiraiya devint très sérieux, alors qu'il s'approcha. Il vint saisir une chaise, avant de s'y asseoir lorsqu'il fut face à son élève.

- Tu as utilisé le Kyuubi, prononça-t-il alors que le visage de Naruto s'assombrit. « Je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas surpris, mais je m'attendais à ce que tu t'en serves tôt ou tard. Qu'as-tu fais ? »

- J'ai explosé un château, répondit simplement Naruto.

- Rien que ça ? s'exclama ironiquement Jiraiya.

- Et j'ai aussi massacré un peu plus de cinq mille soldats… ou était-ce six mille ? Je n'ai pas compté.

- …

Jiraiya était complétement sous le choc. Naruto avait… rasé une armée ?

- Naruto… Tu te rends compte que ça va se savoir ? questionna l'ermite, le malaise naissant dans sa voix. « La rumeur que Kyuubi a agi à Daya va se répandre, et quand Konoha va l'apprendre… »

Automatiquement, Naruto poussa un soupir, plongeant son visage dans ses mains.

- Merci, sensei ! Merci ! Au moment où je n'y pensais pas, il faut que tu me fasses penser à ce village… Merci, vraiment ! dit-il sur un ton irrité.

Aussitôt, Jiraiya s'énerva.

- Oh s'il te plait, Naruto arrête avec ça ! Tu sais très bien que nous allons avoir des problèmes !

- Et quel genre de problème ? demanda alors Naruto, se sentant à peine concerné.

- Je sais pas, peut-être une mise en examen ou procès par Hi no Kuni pour acte de guerre illégal, ou je sais pas moi… Bannissement temporaire, ou incarcération ? répondit Jiraiya avec ironie.

Naruto le regarda un instant… Puis se décida à répondre. De ses doigts il mima une personne en train de compter, dressant le pouce.

- Acte de guerre illégal… ? Non, impossible. J'ai agi en tant que prince de Haru et futur roi, donc théoriquement j'obtiens l'immunité diplomatique… Sans compter que j'aurais l'immunité diplomatique par défaut en tant que daimyo après mon mariage avec Koyuki-chan… dit-il en tendant ensuite l'index. « Bannissement temporaire ? Et bien, je serais le premier à être d'accord pour être banni de Konoha… Mais je ne compte pas trop là-dessus, vu qu'ils sont plutôt possessifs concernant Kyuubi… » rajouta-t-il alors, avant de soulever le majeur. « Incarcération ? Sérieusement, sensei, ils peuvent toujours essayer. À moins de s'y mettre à deux cent pour m'enfermer, ils n'y parviendront jamais, et je te jure que s'ils essaient ça va mal se passer entre eux et moi… »

- Ok… soupira Jiraiya. « Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre je t'aurais prévenu, ça va nous retomber dessus. »

- Crois-moi Jiraiya-sensei, j'y ai déjà pensé. Je devais le faire.

- Je sais. Je voulais juste que tu saches que Konoha sait que tu es le Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi, et qu'ils sauront aussitôt qu'ils l'apprendront que c'est toi qui a fait sauter une armée de Daya. Ce qu'ils en feront, finalement vu que ce sera un simple coup dans l'eau je n'en ai rien à faire, mais il fallait juste que tu le saches.

- Merci alors…

Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, mais ce fut amplement suffisant pour son maître. Oui, tous deux étaient conscients que l'utilisation du Kyuubi aurait des conséquences… Mais honnêtement, ce qui mettait Jiraiya dans l'inconfort était le fait que Konoha allait apprendre pour Naruto et sa maîtrise parfaite du Kyuubi. Et Tsunade n'allait pas être contente… Pas être contente du tout. Jamais Jiraiya ne lui avait parlé de faire de Naruto un Jinchuuriki parfait…

De plus, il connaissait des gens dans Konoha qui allaient être fortement intéressés par cet état de fait. Et c'était rarement pour lui plaire.

* * *

_Le jour suivant_.

Au fond de lui, à la fois en tant que ministre de la diplomatie et en tant qu'homme, Tanegashima Hideyoshi pressentait que les manipulations nombreuses dont il était l'auteur se retourneraient un jour contre lui. Il avait commis tellement de corruptions qu'il ne les comptait maintenant plus – si tant est qu'il les eut un jour compté… Cela dit, aujourd'hui, l'angoisse lui saisissait l'estomac… Un mélange de rage, de frustration et même un soupçon de honte. Enfin, après tant d'années, le fruit de son labeur lui parvenait… Si indécis, si instable, si inconnu… Il pouvait s'enrichir comme tomber dans l'oubli, il pouvait vivre comme mourir.

Hier, les militaires d'Otoya Asai étaient venus le prévenir qu'il était aujourd'hui convoqué parmi les convocations multiples de l'équipe ministérielle. Il ne savait absolument pas de quoi il en retournait… À ses yeux, Otoya n'avait jamais eu l'autorité pour ne lui dicter ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de conduite. L'homme n'était à ses yeux qu'un simple pion d'une lignée aujourd'hui condamnée… Les Kazahana, quelle bonne blague ! Otoya n'était qu'un fou qui s'accrochait à de vulgaires idéaux loyalistes. Le patriotisme était une vertu de relativiste, vide de sens et malgré son nom, traîtresse. De plus, la dernière survivante de la maison Kazahana était maintenant disparue, alors pourquoi continuer le combat en son nom ? Au nom de Haru ?

Hideyoshi avait toujours su miser sur le bon parti. La politique était un jeu de dupe, un jeu dangereux certes. Il était cependant bon ami avec Jomaru Honma et croyait réellement à la possibilité qu'il soit le souverain des mers du Nord de la péninsule shinobi. Peu importait finalement ce qu'Otoya voulait. Il pouvait jouer au militaire s'il le voulait, il serait écrasé et finirait par mourir. Alors aujourd'hui, lui, Tanegashima Hideyoshi, se rendrait au quartier général des armées de Haru sans soucis, l'air de rien. Que pouvait-il lui arriver de grave, de toute façon ?

Seule la reine elle-même avait le pouvoir de rendre un jugement sur les ministres.

* * *

Dans le bureau assigné au général en chef des armées de Haru, le général Asai Otoya était installé sur sa place. Face à lui étaient assis la leader de Yukigakure, Kazahana Seika, ainsi que Namikaze Naruto et la reine de Haru no Kuni, Kazahana Koyuki. Comme à son habitude dans ce genre de situation, Jiraiya des Densetsu no Sannin se trouvait le dos appuyé dans un des coins sombres de la salle, à écouter discrètement. L'atmosphère semblait légèrement sombre, surtout au visage sérieux, presque trop, de Otoya. En réalité, Naruto, Koyuki et Seika avaient expliqués beaucoup de chose à l'homme…

Otoya venait d'apprendre que Seika était la fille illégitime de Dotō Kazahana, la nouvelle lui étant un peu perturbante. Il venait d'apprendre également les détails au sujet du complot qu'avaient fomenté les ministres dans leur cupidité. Ce froncement de sourcil cachait donc une grande satisfaction, car il avait là tous les chefs d'accusations idéals pour inculper Tanegashima Hideyoshi et ses associés pour haute trahison. Le fait que sa reine était là pour mener les accusations d'elle-même était un plus non négligeable.

La convocation des ministres et le décret à valeur immédiate sur l'immobilisation totale des forces ministérielles avaient créé un début de polémique dans la ville. Il n'y avait eu aucune émeute, mais si l'affaire n'était pas vite réglée, l'entrain patriotique de la population se retournerait vite contre lui. Il ne fallait pas que les gens aillent penser qu'il souhaitait commettre un coup d'état, et surtout pas maintenant, alors que Daya les envahissait.

- Je vois, dit-il. « C'est… très bien. Ce sont de très grosses informations. Que comptez-vous faire par rapport à votre lien de parenté aux Kazahana, Seika-san ? »

- Pour l'instant, rien, répondit Seika. « Je souhaite davantage connaître ma cousine. Je n'ai attendu que trop longtemps pour l'approcher… » rajouta-t-elle pensivement en l'observant. Koyuki lui adressa un petit sourire en réponse. « En outre, bien que je ne souhaite pas paraître importune, cela ne vous concerne pas Otoya-san. »

- Heu, oui, dit-il un peu gêné. « Veuillez pardonner ma curiosité. C'est vrai, je n'ai rien à voir avec tout cela. Ceci vous concerne uniquement vous et la reine. Revenons-en donc à notre sujet… Kōhi-sama, que comptez-vous faire des ministres ? Ils ont ouvertement agi en coopération avec la maison Honma… Il n'existe pas trahison plus ignoble. »

Koyuki sourit aux paroles de son général.

- Ne soyez pas hâtif, Otoya-san, chaque chose en son temps. Pour l'instant, je vous demande d'accueillir tout le monde sans rien révéler de mon retour. Je veux voir comment les ministres réagiront à vos accusations. Je veux également voir quel rôle prendront les nobles de Haru dans … ce procès. »

Les nobles, oui. Haru était une petite nation insulaire, mais sa population n'était pas différente des autres pays. Il existait à Haru de nombreuses maisons nobles. Elles n'intervenaient en général jamais dans les affaires politiques, ni dans aucunes des affaires de Koyuki. Cependant, nombreuses étaient les maisons nobles qui avaient mal pris la convocation des ministres par l'armées, aussi avaient-elles décidées d'envoyer des représentants de la noblesse de Haru soutenir la cause des ministres… Mais sans connaissance de quelconque chef d'accusation, d'où l'ambivalence de la situation. Dans tous les cas, Koyuki et ses compagnons verraient bien le moment venu si les maisons nobles avaient ou non un quelconque lien dans ces affaires de corruptions.

Quand un soldat entra dans la salle en s'inclina, tous surent que le moment était venu.

- Les ministres sont tous présents, prévint-il alors.

- Très bien, s'exclama de suite Otoya en se levant avec vivacité. « C'est l'heure. »

Tous acquiescèrent dans le silence il n'y avait rien à dire, chacun devait faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Adressant un dernier regard à ses interlocuteurs, Otoya s'en retourna vers la porte. « Il est temps de recevoir nos invités… Qu'on en finisse vite. Nous avons des problèmes bien plus importants. » Ce fut la dernière phrase qu'ils entendirent de lui, ironiquement. Il était temps de rendre justice.

* * *

La salle recevant les invités était grande et spacieuse. Le soldat qui était venu prévenir Otoya de l'arrivée des ministres et de leur suite n'avait semble-t-il pas eu tort, étant donné la petite foule qui attendait maintenant à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de la salle, dans le couloir. Quelques soldats en armures cérémoniales de samurais étaient postés aux portes et aux angles, en posture de cérémonie, le sabre dégainé et dressé droit au plafond, sans bouger. Les invités, tous nobles, étaient richement vêtus, bien que ce ne fût pas aussi exceptionnel qu'on pouvait le penser dans un pays comme Haru, où les gens vivaient aisément. Néanmoins, il était facile de reconnaître que ces personnes faisaient partie de la noblesse, rien à qu'à leurs démarches et aux droitures de leurs dos. Leurs yukata colorés arboraient les armoiries de leurs maisons respectives – qu'elles fussent ou non prestigieuse, là n'était pas l'intérêt. Certains étaient calmes et réservés et ne parlaient pas, se contentant d'observer leur entourage, tandis que d'autres parlaient vivement et sans retenue sur le débat actuel.

Le débat actuel oui. Certains semblaient très inquiets des motivations de la maison Asai, qui était connue comme l'une des noblesses les plus prestigieuses du pays. Ces nobles semblaient penser qu'il était possible que cette nouvelle loi martiale était le fer de lance d'un futur coup d'état. D'autres nobles étaient quant à eux beaucoup plus insouciants et détendus, et profitaient de cet évènement pour en exploiter les opportunités. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps que la noblesse de Haru ne s'était pas réunie en si grand nombre, et établir des relations entre eux n'avait jamais été aussi simple que maintenant. En effet, il y avait bien cent-cinquante personnes présentes à l'endroit, plus les quelques soldats et les ministres, au nombre de vingt. C'était le moment idéal pour un noble d'une maison peu connue de se faire connaître de gens plus importants, et de parler alliance entre différentes maisons pour de futurs bénéfices communs. C'était comme si la guerre ne les avait pas encore touché, du moins pas pleinement. C'était en fait pour un certain nombre comme si la situation du pays et du ministère n'était pas inquiétante, même si la réalité était plus compliquée que cela.

Dans tous les cas, les ministres étaient bien présents, et tous sans exceptions étaient inquiets de ce qui pouvait leur arriver. Chacun appartenait également à une maison noble et chacun risquait beaucoup dans tout cela, même si la raison de leur convocation était encore floue. Le fait que les agents du ministère aient été appréhendés était cependant réel, et de très mauvaise augure pour eux. Plusieurs d'entre eux arrivaient à cacher leurs craintes, en particulier Hideyoshi Tanegashima, mais il était clairement visible l'inquiétude et le malaise sur le visage d'autres. L'assemblée présente attendit durant plusieurs minutes, les premiers étant arrivés ici il y avait moins d'une heure et patientant depuis. Lorsque tous les ministres furent arrivés et qu'il sembla que plus un seul autre noble ne viendrait, un groupe de généraux approcha l'assemblée. Ils proposèrent au noble d'entrer dans la salle et de prendre place, ce qui se fit dans le plus grand calme, les dialogues ayant cessé et tout le monde revenant à l'affaire présente. Il y avait encore quelques discussions, mais à peine entendues.

La salle était en effet bien assez grande. Un grand nombre de sièges étaient disposés en rangs, clairement installés pour que la foule puisse les occuper. Une tribune faisait face à la salle, où étaient rangés plusieurs sièges, cette fois destinés aux ministres. Sur l'estrade était également installé un siège éloigné de ceux des ministres, destinés sans doute au médiateur de la réunion – ou au juge du procès… La disposition de la salle étant clairs, il fallut quelques minutes pour que tous soient installés, hommes comme femmes, ministres et nobles de Haru. Il y avait en effet quelques femmes dans l'assemblée, aussi surprenant cela put-il paraître. Le fait que Koyuki était devenu le daimyo de Haru et qu'elle ait été très actives politiquement avait participé à l'ascension d'une noblesse féminine à Haru. À l'exception de quelques sociétés matriarcales traditionnelles dans l'organisation élémentaire, ce genre de noblesse n'existait pas. Lorsque tous furent assis et en attente, un silence s'installa, durant lequel plusieurs généraux de l'armée prirent place sur des sièges au fond de la salle.

Une porte, qui étaient située derrière l'estrade, s'ouvrit alors sous le regard des occupants de la salle, et entrèrent alors Otoya Asai et deux soldats. Ces deux se placèrent à la porte, tandis que le Asai s'approcha des ministres.

- Bonjour à tous, prononça fortement Otoya à toute la salle. « Merci à tous d'être venu aujourd'hui pour cette réunion extraordinaire du ministère de Haru no Kuni et de sa noblesse. »

En même temps qu'il commença à parler, toujours debout, Otoya observa rapidement la composition de la salle. Il y avait bien plus de monde qu'il ne l'avait d'abord imaginé. C'était assez surprenant. Déroutant même. Mais sa victoire et la victoire de la reine sur les ministres n'en serait que plus significative. Les nobles avaient toujours été en retrait de la politique bien entendu, mais cette initiative de leur part pouvait enorgueillir certains d'entre eux, et il fallait clairement faire passer le message à chacun que personne ne restait impuni de ses méfaits… pas même un ministre, aussi légitime, ancien ou puissant pouvait-il être. Par ces mêmes mots, il commença officiellement la réunion. Il vint au-devant de l'estrade, près des sièges des ministres, à leur étonnement, comme ils pensaient que le siège restant était le sien. Otoya reprit ensuite la parole.

- Avant que le débat ne commence ouvertement, je tiens cependant à énoncer un certain nombre de choses, pour placer un cadre à la discussion. Tout d'abord, cette réunion est spéciale. Nous déterminerons si oui ou non le ministère est encore dans sa légitimité d'action. Le fait est que notre pays étant en guerre, la constitution au pouvoir est imparfaite, et doit par conséquent être revue, refaçonnée. C'est la raison principale de la présence des ministres ici, et c'est un plus que vous tous, représentants de la noblesse de Haru soyez là, car c'est également à vous qu'incombe la tâche de prendre en main la sécurité de notre pays.

Quand Otoya vit qu'il avait l'attention de tous, des ministres et des nobles, il reprit.

- Notre pays est en effet en état de guerre ouverte. Comme vous l'avez constaté, la population a été réquisitionnée dans tous les secteurs de production pour un effort nationale de défense optimisé. Cependant, plusieurs problèmes se sont avérés presque létaux pour notre effort de guerre, et le gouvernement dans sa totalité est nécessité pour mettre au clair certaines choses.

- Vous avez pourtant dit que notre présence à tous était requise, et pour réformer notre organisation ! coupa rapidement l'un des ministres les plus proches d'Otoya dans la salle.

- C'est exact, répondit ce dernier. « Je ne pense pas m'être contredis. »

Aussitôt, les ministres surent qu'Otoya manigançait quelque chose. Appréhendant un retournement de situation potentiel, Hideyoshi intervint alors, décidé à mettre fin à ce petit jeu.

- En effet, il y a beaucoup de chose à dire, général Otoya Asai, clama haut et fort le ministre en se levant de son siège et en approchant le bord de l'estrade de la même façon qu'Otoya, de sorte à attirer l'attention de la salle. Il se tourna dans la direction de l'homme, prêt à imposer son pouvoir de ministre de la diplomatie.

- Je vous écoute dans ce cas, Tanegashima-dono.

Le ministre sembla l'avoir ignoré, car il reprit sur un même ton supérieur la parole.

- Vous n'avez en aucun cas l'autorité pour imposer une réforme du gouvernement, et vous ne disposiez pas non plus de l'autorité nécessaire pour autoriser cette réunion !

Hideyoshi se tourna ensuite vers la foule.

- Les réclamations de réformes doivent obligatoirement passer par le ministère. C'est une loi en place depuis la fondation de notre royaume, et jamais le pays n'a dû accepter quelconque changement, en particulier en provenance du domaine militaire, qui, rappelons-le, est sous l'autorité totale du gouvernement.

- Et de la reine en premier lieu, Tanegashima-dono, rajouta Otoya précautionneusement.

- Oui… Et de la reine… prononça d'un ton plus modéré le ministre.

Intérieurement il fulmina. Derrière lui, les autres membres du ministère s'indignèrent silencieusement également. Ils méprisaient ouvertement Kazahana Koyuki, c'était donc un aveu particulièrement difficile à faire devant une telle assemblée. Les ministres testaient la reine en permanence, défiant son autorité sur de nombreuses choses et mettant sa tolérance à l'épreuve… Mais uniquement au palais, là où les nobles n'étaient pas présents. Mais clamer leur insubordination publiquement, ça, ils ne pouvaient pas le faire : Cela équivalait à un suicide à la fois réel et politique, et même si la reine n'était pas présente, rien ne démontrait que la noblesse n'y était pas aussi fidèle qu'Otoya et le clan Asai.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, cela ne change rien, reprit l'homme en se tournant devant Otoya. « L'autorité que l'armée impose est illégitime, et je demande solennellement que ses activités séparatistes cessent immédiatement. L'armée appartient à Haru no Kuni, et par conséquent à ses dirigeants, les ministres, dont moi-même. C'est synonyme d'insubordination grave que de défier l'autorité du ministère. »

Les murmures naquirent dans l'assemblée. C'était un véritable coup de théâtre, une confrontation entre les leaders de Haru pour déterminer qui en prendrait le contrôle. Les nobles comprirent bien à l'absence de la reine que cette dernière n'était maintenant techniquement plus au pouvoir, et chacun jugea les pour et les contre à soutenir la cause de tel ou tel parti. Dans l'immédiat, aux yeux de tous, deux partis venaient de naître : Les partisans du ministère, le parti Tanegashima, et les partisans de l'armée, le parti Asai. Lequel de ces partis était pour le peuple et la reine, ceci, tous l'ignoraient.

- Je crains être en désaccord avec votre opinion, Tanegashima-dono, et je dois donc refuser votre requête, répondit alors clairement Otoya.

La scission était maintenant officielle. Par ce refus, Otoya avait déclaré la guerre à Hideyoshi. L'expression du ministre était à prévoir : Il était à la fois éberlué et furieux. Il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, Otoya continuant dans sa lancée.

- En effet, l'armée était une propriété du gouvernement, elle l'a toujours été, et… Elle l'est en réalité toujours. Cependant, nous sommes en temps de guerre, et la prospérité militaire de la nation passe avant toute chose, rendant l'armée indépendante, et uniquement sous l'autorité de Koyuki-Kōhi-sama elle-même.

- Mais la reine est portée disparue ! Et nous sommes ses seuls représentants légitimes ! s'écria l'un des ministres assis.

- C'est vrai ! prononça alors un noble dans l'assemblée. « Jamais Koyuki-sama n'accepterait la loi martiale ! Vous imposeriez la dictature et vous prendriez le pouvoir ! »

S'ensuivit aussitôt une furie sonore de protestation, les partisans des deux causes se formant déjà. Hideyoshi comme Otoya sourirent à cette vue, bien que pour des raisons différentes. Hideyoshi voyait là un conflit très enrichissant. Une bonne moitié de l'assemblée semblait soutenir sa cause, ce qui lui donnait l'opportunité de convaincre le reste que sa cause était des plus justes et nobles. Ajouté à cela que le conflit ne pouvait lui être que bénéfique : il ralentirait au moins un peu l'organisation de Haru, ce qui permettait à Daya d'avancer plus simplement.

À côté de lui, Otoya était dans un autre état d'esprit. De la même façon qu'Hideyoshi bien sûr, ce conflit ouvert était une preuve que la noblesse restait toujours sensée et respectueuse des codes de l'honneur et de la hiérarchie. Ce qui le différenciait du ministre restait le fait qu'aucun ne soupçonnait maintenant la nature même de cette réunion. Rien de tout ceci ne ressemblait à un procès ou une épuration des éléments potentiellement séditieux. Mais le coup de théâtre serait bientôt mis en scène et tout ceci, terminé. Il fallait vite passer à autre chose, particulièrement maintenant. Le temps qu'ils perdaient ici était du temps perdu à s'occuper de la défense de Haru no Kuni. Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'Otoya décida de couper court à toute dispute et polémique.

- Silence je vous prie ! s'exclama-t-il. « Ne perdons pas notre temps en paroles inutiles ! Veuillez-vous calmer s'il vous plait! »

Petit à petit, les gens se turent, et la salle revint à son calme original. Voyant cela, Otoya reprit la parole.

- En effet, Koyuki-sama n'aurait pas été favorable à une telle prise de mesure… commença-t-il, avant de reprendre sur un ton fort et presque provocateur. « Du moins, si son gouvernement était composé de ministres responsables et consciencieux. »

Certains nobles dans l'assemblée hoquetèrent à cette accusation, et les ministres fixèrent Otoya avec outrage.

- Que venez-vous de dire ? demanda Hideyoshi, mettant Otoya au défi.

L'homme n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'Otoya savait, et surtout, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il risquait désormais. Otoya se retourna vers son interlocuteur et fit un petit sourire amusé, le regardant avec moquerie, l'air de dire « Êtes-vous réellement sérieux ? ».

- Vous ne leur avez pas dit, Tanegashima-dono ? demanda-t-il simplement sous l'absence de réponse de l'homme. « Oh, je vois, ils ne savent rien alors. »

- Qu'insinuez-vous Otoya-san ? Nous voulons savoir ! s'exclama un noble au premier rang, exprimant par-là l'avis de la totalité des occupants de la salle, ministres et généraux exceptés.

Hideyoshi savait qu'il était en mauvaise posture. Il ignorait ce que savait Otoya, et il ne savait pas non plus où il aurait pu obtenir une quelconque information le concernant, mais il savait que ce n'était pas bon du tout. Otoya se retourna vers l'homme qui venait de parler.

- Dans ce cas, je vais vous révéler plusieurs choses que Tanegashima-dono ici-même ainsi que son équipe ont omis de vous révéler, prononça-t-il avant de toussoter. « Commençons, voulez-vous, Tanegashima-dono ? »

- Quoi ! rétorqua l'homme. « A quel jeu jouez-vous ? De quoi parlez-vous Otoya !? C'est ridicule, je n'ai rien à dire ! »

L'expression amusée du samurai se changea aussitôt en un visage sombre, le courroux naissant mais pas encore discernable.

- À quel jeu je joue ? demanda-t-il sombrement. « Ne vous moquez pas de moi, Tanegashima-dono. Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle, et vous allez regretter vos actes. »

Otoya regarda alors l'assemblée, et son agacement apparaissant clairement aux yeux des gens dans la salle, il s'exclama.

- Vous pensez que votre pays est gardé par les bonnes personnes ? Vous pensez que Haru est légitimement représentée par des hommes honorables ? Vous pensez même que Haru est un pays lavé de tous ses malheurs depuis le retour de Koyuki-sama ? Vous vous trompez ! Vous n'avez aucune idée de qui sont vraiment les ministres. Je vais vous dire qui ils sont dans ce cas.

Otoya présenta les ministres d'une main.

- Ces hommes qui vous pensiez des plus fiables sont en fait les pires crapules que ce pays n'a jamais eu ! Ils ont défié l'autorité de votre daimyo, ils ont profité de leur pouvoir pour détruire notre pays de l'intérieur, ils ont oppressé la population dans la poursuite des vices de pouvoir de Dotō… Pire encore, ces hommes sont des traîtres !

- COMMENT !? C'est une insulte ! C'est un affront ! Je vous ordonne de vous taire, Otoya ! Vous n'avez pas idée dans quels problèmes vous vous mettez vous et votre maison ! Vous allez regretter ces mots, je vous le dis, Otoya ! vociféra alors Hideyoshi.

Sa réaction rendit les gens confus, personne ne savait plus où se ranger. Otoya grogna légèrement, avant de finalement répondre.

- Vous me menacez, Hideyoshi… prononça-t-il sous l'étonnement des gens, car il venait d'appeler le ministre par son prénom, démontrant sa prise de position. « Dans ce cas je vais vous menacer également. D'ici la fin de la journée, vous pourrirez dans les cachots de Haru pour votre trahison et pour être un si misérable ver de terre. »

Son ton contenait une telle fureur que le ministre et ses partenaires déglutirent, sachant qu'il ne bluffait pas. Même l'idée de crier à la dictature ne put jouer sur la peur qu'Hideyoshi ressentit au regard noir de l'homme. Otoya s'adressa alors à l'assemblée.

- Ces hommes ont comploté depuis de nombreuses années pour s'emparer de Haru no Kuni. C'est intolérable.

- Vous avez des preuves de ce que vous avancez, Asai-sama ? demanda une des femmes nobles dans l'assemblée, soucieuse.

- Oui, répondit aussitôt le concerné. « Par sur moi, mais je détiens de nombreux documents et rapports qui démontreront la corruption dont ont fait preuve Tanegashima-dono et son équipes depuis ces trois dernières années. Tanegashima-dono a également fait preuve de trahison en permettant à un grand nombre de daimyos étrangers d'introduire des espions dans notre pays pour en identifier les structures, ceci à l'aide de son poste de ministre de la diplomatie, d'où mon obligation de mettre un terme aux activités ministérielles. »

- Est-ce vrai, Tanegashima-sama ?! s'écria un des nobles qui avait soutenu la cause du ministre, choqué à ces déclarations.

- Ce n'est pas tout ! reprit aussitôt Otoya. « Non seulement les ministres sont des traîtres à notre pays et à Koyuki-sama, mais en plus, ils nous ont vendu littéralement en donnant les plans de notre palais aux agents de Daya, permettant ainsi l'enlèvement de notre reine ! Et j'omets bien sûr le blocage des entrepôts d'arme, empêchant ainsi notre armée de se préparer pour la guerre contre l'armée d'invasion Honma. »

- Ces entrepôts appartenaient au ministère, pas à l'armée ! cria alors un des ministres pour défendre leur droit de faire une telle chose.

Otoya ne l'écouta même pas.

- Cet homme a trahis notre daimyo précédent, feu Sōtetsu-sama, en fuyant avec ses collègues ministres le pays et en abandonnant Koyuki-sama. Koyuki-sama, indulgente, les a laissé revenir et les a pardonnés, pour que ces immondes lâches ne la trahissent à nouveau. Ces hommes sont des imposteurs. S'il y a bien une chose qu'ils méritent, c'est la destitution de leurs droits et que justice soit faite.

Les nombreux nobles fixèrent désespérément les ministres en cherchant la vérité, mais ne croisèrent le regard d'aucun d'eux, ces derniers regardant ailleurs pour éviter d'être confrontés à la honte de leurs trahisons.

- Que dites-vous, alors, Tanegashima-dono ? Allez-vous avouer et remettre vos fonctions gentiment, sans poser de problèmes, ou allez-vous poursuivre votre folie et détruire ce pourquoi notre pays s'est battu depuis si longtemps ? Pour l'honneur, pour la justice, et la vérité ? Êtes-vous tombé si bas que même ces vertus ne valent plus rien à vos yeux ? demanda aimablement Otoya en le fixant.

Hideyoshi n'en fit pas de même, alors que les poings serrés dans la colère, il fixait le sol comme le reste des ministres – à la différence près que ce n'était pas la honte qui remplissait ses yeux, mais la frustration et la colère d'avoir été démasqué.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, Otoya. Quand bien même vous aviez raison sur toute la ligne…

- Alors vous avouez, coupa simplement Otoya.

- Je n'avoue rien ! rétorqua hargneusement l'homme. « Quand bien même vous aviez raison sur vos accusation, ce qui bien sûr n'est pas le cas, il vous est impossible de me destituer ni même aucun autre ministre. Vous n'êtes qu'un simple militaire, vous ne comprenez même pas la gravité de la situation dans laquelle vous vous êtes mis. »

- Des paroles, des paroles. De belles paroles de politique, Tanegashima-dono. Ce que vous faites ne rime à rien. Il vous suffit d'avouer, et je ne serais pas obligé de faire quelque chose qui déplaira à tous.

- Alors voilà où vous voulez en venir… ! La dictature n'est pas loin on dirait, nous voyons clair dans votre jeu manipulateur. Mais sachez Otoya, que nous, ministres, nous valons beaucoup mieux que vos misérables bassesses.

Otoya soupira à cette réplique. Décidément, Hideyoshi était plus obstiné qu'il ne l'avait pensé au départ. Il pensait qu'une fois ses traitrises révélées, même sans document directement à l'appui, l'homme se mettrait à pleurer et supplier qu'on lui pardonne ses actes… Au contraire, le ministre était resté de marbre. Il faudrait donc le casser avec plus d'entrain. Comme pour répondre à sa demande, une nouvelle personne intervint dans le débat, apparaissant depuis le coin de la pièce sans que personne ne l'eu remarqué.

- Un jeu manipulateur dites-vous ? Je pense que vous faites fausse route.

Tous se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu, ou plutôt la nouvelle venue. Otoya reconnut alors la dénommée Kazahana Seika, et cacha du mieux qu'il put son sourire. La fin de cette histoire approchait. Il leva légèrement la main en direction des gardes qui avaient saisis leurs armes, leur indiquant de ne rien faire car tout était prévu. Ces derniers acquiescèrent et reprirent place.

- Qui êtes-vous ? prononça l'un des ministres à Seika.

Cette dernière s'approcha de Hideyoshi en le fixant du regard, ignorant totalement la question qui lui avait été posée.

- Vous devez être Tanegashima Hideyoshi, ministre en chef de Haru, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et vous êtes ? demanda l'homme dédaigneusement, démontrant ouvertement son désintérêt.

- Je suis Kazahana Seika, répondit-elle alors que tous furent béats dans la surprise. « Et je suis la leader de Yukigakure no satō. »

Tous les ministres pâlirent lorsqu'ils entendirent la déclaration de Seika, tandis que de nombreux murmures naquirent parmi les nobles sur la véracité d'une telle information. Hideyoshi fit un pas en arrière en grimaçant, car pour une raison quelconque, il savait qu'elle ne mentait pas. Cette fois, il n'était pas en sécurité. Otoya pouvait l'accuser de tous les maux, mais sans preuve ce n'était rien de plus que des paroles en l'air… Cependant, maintenant que cette fille était là…

Cela, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne avec quel nom elle s'était présentée.

- Et vous êtes une Kazahana ? Je vous en prie, ne me faites pas rire ! Il n'y a pas d'autre Kazahana que Koyuki, et elle n'est pas là, comme si je pouvais vous croire !

- Que vous me croyez ou non n'est pas l'important, Tanegashima-san.

- De toute façon, quelle importance ? intervint alors le ministre Hiroko Shoni. « Toujours est-il que cette réunion n'est qu'un vaste complot, et toutes ces accusations envers le ministère et Tanegashima-san ne sont également que vaste complot ! C'est un coup monté des plus déshonorables ! »

Otoya leva la tête en direction de Hiroko, étonné que ce dernier ait décidé d'intervenir. Lui comme le reste de l'équipe n'était qu'un vulgaire sous-fifre de Hideyoshi, et il n'avait absolument pas l'étoffe de se prononcer en public contre lui… Peut-être était-ce l'introduction de Seika dans les évènements qui l'avait motivé à s'introduire.

- Un vaste complot dites-vous ? Vous m'expliquerez donc, monsieur, pourquoi l'un de vos agents est venu me contacter en Yukigakure pour m'exiger allégeance de la part du ministère de Haru no Kuni, contre ma reine, dans une éventuelle situation de conflit.

La situation se gela, comme tous ne purent y croire. L'idée même indigna la quasi-totalité de l'assemblée. Hiroko fut complètement abasourdi par la réponse de Seika, aussi, dans sa confusion et sa surprise, il ne sut quoi répondre à part quelques bégaiements.

- Mais co… Comment avez-vous… Personne ne devait le savoir… !

- Hiroko ! hurla Hideyoshi, alarmé. « Tais-toi donc espèce d'abruti ! »

- La vérité n'est jamais agréable à entendre, n'est-ce pas ? prononça innocemment Seika. « Vous ne penseriez pas tout de même le cacher aussi longtemps ? Vous avez trahis Koyuki-sama et vous pensiez que Yukigakure irait dans votre sens, alors que nous avions juré allégeance ? »

- C'était factice… grogna Hideyoshi alors que quelques gouttes de sueurs vinrent perler le long de son visage. « C'était une allégeance factice ! » rajouta-t-il plus fort.

- Vous auriez aimé, répondit Seika calmement. « Mais non. Ce n'était pas factice. Yukigakure est du côté de Haru no Kuni, mais vous étiez fermement convaincu du contraire. Vous avez perdu. »

Hideyoshi fixa alors Seika dans les yeux, furieux qu'elle ait tout gâché. Il était clair pour tout le monde qu'elle était une kunoichi, et la leader de Yuki. Divers ninjas apparurent dans les coins de la salle et derrière les rang, prouvant sa déclaration. Kazahana en plus de ça… Si elle disait vrai, il n'avait que peu de chance de convaincre l'assemblée d'aller dans son sens. C'était rageant.

- Perdu ? Contre une gamine ? Comme si ! Il n'y a rien que vous pouvez faire ! Je suis Tanegashima Hideyoshi, illustre ministre de Haru depuis des décennies ! Je suis celui qui dirige le ministère et aucun de vous n'a l'autorité nécessaire pour m'arrêter ! Je suis l'unique représentant de Haru, pas cet imbécile d'Asai Otoya !

Sa plaidoirie ne fit qu'hésiter davantage l'assemblée. Malgré ses actes de trahison, il restait le ministre de Haru, et Koyuki étant absente, il était difficile de choisir qui soutenir sans l'avis de cette dernière.

- Me nuire reviendrait à trahir ce Haru que vous semblez tant défendre en sachant que je suis celui qui vous a maintenu en pays ces trois dernières années, pas Otoya, pas même cette Seika Kazahana ! Pas même votre reine qui n'a aucune expérience en tant que dirigeante ! Personne d'autre que moi, MOI ! Allez-vous parjurer ? Détruire les règles ancestrales de notre pays ?

Voyant que personne n'osait répondre, l'homme continua dans sa lancée.

- C'est ce que je pensais. Vous êtes respectueux de notre pays, alors respectez-moi et apprenez où sont vos places et la mienne. Je suis l'unique représentant de la reine lorsque cette dernière est absente ou disparue, et en tant que tel, vous devez tous m'obéir.

Il était clair que techniquement, dans une telle situation, le pouvoir était censé lui revenir. Ce qu'Otoya avait fait était juridiquement une imposture. Dans des systèmes féodaux tels que la majorité de ceux du monde ninja, la seconde figure du pouvoir du daimyo revenait à son régent, si le daimyo manquait à son devoir. Cela avait toujours été comme ça concernant Haru, anciennement Yuki, même si Hideyoshi avait fui lors du coup d'état de Dotō. Mais, aussi convainquant purent être les propos de Hideyoshi, jamais il ne se serait attendu au retournement complet de situation qui s'ensuivit.

- Mais je ne suis pas absente… Et encore moins disparue… Enfin je ne le suis plus.

Tous les nobles se retournèrent vers la source de la voix qui venait d'intervenir. De même, les ministres, Seika et Otoya regardèrent dans la même direction. Car à la stupéfaction totale de tous, excepté d'Otoya, Seika et des généraux présents dans la salle, Koyuki venait d'entrer dans la grande salle par la porte principale, maintenant grande ouverte, et Naruto était à ses côtés.

La vue de la reine ne fit que mettre le feu aux poudres de l'affolement des ministres, et alors que tous se levaient par respect, ces derniers encore assis étaient désormais tremblants comme des feuilles. Hideyoshi fulminant, se retint de hurler de rage. Il ne comprenait pas ! Comme était-ce possible !? Koyuki devrait normalement être morte ou aux mains de Jomaru Honma ! Elle avait été kidnappée, et son palais massacré… Alors comment ?

… Le Namikaze. Le Namikaze à sa gauche… Ce sale blond teigneux ! C'était la seule raison. Il avait entendu qu'il avait quitté le pays. L'amiral Iriki-In le lui avait dit. Mais comment ? Il n'aurait pas pu la retrouver en si peu de temps, c'était techniquement impossible. Jomaru Honma devait être prévenu, peu importe comment. Lui et Honma, ainsi que leurs partisans, avaient trop à perdre dans cet histoire. Comme la jeune reine se mit à marcher, Hideyoshi observa rapidement la salle. Les issues étaient bloquées par des ninjas de Yuki et des samurais à l'extérieur de la pièce, mais il devait trouver quelque chose pour fuir, n'importe quoi. « _Bon sang, ce n'est pas possible, je suis coincé ici. Maudis sois-tu Otoya !_ » jura l'homme intérieurement.

Koyuki monta alors sur l'estrade, sous les yeux de tous, suivie de près par Naruto, qui la surveillait au pas, prévenant toute tentative belliqueuse. Elle passa devant les ministres, les fixant d'un regard glacial promettant vengeance, ce qui les effraya. Elle n'attendit ensuite pas pour gracieusement s'installer sur le siège isolé des autres, démontrant qu'il lui avait été préparé depuis le départ. Hideyoshi réalisa ainsi qu'Otoya avait déjà tout préparé à l'avance et que cela n'avait été qu'un jeu. Il n'eut même pas le temps de penser davantage lorsque Koyuki intervint.

- Hideyoshi, asseyez-vous, demanda-t-elle sur un ton relativement détaché. « C'est pareil pour vous tous, asseyez-vous. » rajouta-t-elle ensuite, à l'attention de la salle.

Aussitôt, tous obéirent à son ordre, excepté Otoya et Naruto qui vinrent se placer de part et d'autre du siège de Koyuki. Personne n'avait encore jamais essayé de contester ouvertement ses ordres mise à part les ministres, et même ces derniers n'osèrent à ce moment-là risquer davantage. Le retour inattendu de Koyuki les avait déjà condamnés, et il était inutile pour eux de grossir leurs problèmes. Hideyoshi se rendit à l'évidence qu'il n'avait aucune solution, aussi, muet et à court d'idée, il décida de se conformer aux ordres de Koyuki. Oui, il était en grande difficulté, mais que pourrait faire Koyuki ? Un retour éclair, pour une défaite tout aussi rapide de la main de Honma Jomaru, maintenant sur le sol de Haru.

Un silence oppressant s'ensuivit, Koyuki observant tranquillement la salle. Lorsque son regard tomba sur les ministres, de nouveau, elle passa du neutre au glacial. Elle la fixa sans ciller, de façon si soutenue qu'aucun n'arriva à soutenir son regard. Elle était déçue, profondément déçue et trahie. Bien sûr, elle avait un grand nombre de contentieux avec eux, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'ils en viendraient à trahir si abominablement son pays. Plus qu'elle, c'étaient son pays, ses habitants et le rêve de son père sur lesquels ils avaient marché. Dans un même temps, elle s'était toujours attendue à une action de leur part visant à prendre sa place. La jeune reine fut néanmoins calme dans sa colère et dégoût grâce à la présence de Naruto. Ce dernier avait discrètement placé sa main sur son épaule pour lui indiquer qu'il était là. Rien que ce geste suffisait pour l'apaiser. Koyuki soupira légèrement, les mots venant eux-mêmes à manquer. Elle se décida néanmoins à parler.

- Les accusations d'Otoya-san et de Seika-san sont claires. Les niez-vous Hideyoshi ?

- Evidemment ! s'exclama Hideyoshi sans même attendre.

- Même en cas de preuve formelle ?

- Absolument. Tout ceci n'est qu'un coup monté, et par vous apparemment, _ma reine_. Vous décevriez beaucoup votre père, mais je suppose que vous le savez déjà ! Il doit se retourner dans sa tombe en voyant ce que vous êtes devenu, une vipère calculatrice et avide !

L'insulte fit un effet sur l'assemblée et sema le trouble, aussi bien chez les nobles que chez les généraux. Personne n'avait encore manqué de respect à la reine et les gens le prirent assez mal. Néanmoins il resta dans la foule certains qui souhaitaient avoir plus d'explication pour défendre ou la reine ou les ministres. Bien que Koyuki fût la dirigeante, un certain nombre de nobles n'avait pas été favorable à sa montée au pouvoir en tant que daimyo de Haru.

Koyuki fronça les sourcils à cet affront. S'il y avait bien un sujet qu'elle n'aimait pas aborder ou s'il y avait bien une critique qu'elle n'acceptait pas, c'était bien en rapport avec son père. Elle admirait son père. Elle cherchait toujours plus chaque jour à suivre ses pas, à lui ressembler, à être aussi juste que lui aurait pu l'être. Elle était toujours très triste quand les gens disaient et pensaient que son père n'aurait pas fait les choix qu'elle faisait. Jamais cependant une seule personne ne lui avait adressé personnellement cette critique.

- Pourquoi, Hideyoshi ? Pourquoi, vous autres ? demanda-t-elle troublée à l'attention des ministres. « Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter autant de rancœur de votre part ? Pourquoi vous êtes-vous toujours coalisés contre moi sur chaque chose que j'entreprenais ? Pourquoi me détester autant ? »

La confusion et la déception tintaient clairement la voix de la jeune femme, et il était facile de comprendre qu'elle souhaitait vraiment une réponse sincère de la part des ministres.

- Vous demandez pourquoi ? questionna agressivement Hideyoshi, presque hilare à cette question. « Mais la réponse n'est-elle pas évidente pour tous ? »

Il avait posé cette question non seulement à l'attention de Koyuki mais surtout de toute personne présente susceptible de comprendre ses motivations.

- Vous ne méritez pas d'être notre daimyo ! Le pays s'en porterait mieux sans vous, avec vos grands airs de reine alors que vous ne valez rien en tant que tel ! Vous ternissez l'image de notre pays avec votre présence, vous avez même eu l'audace de le renommer, comble de toute humiliation ! Vous êtes inconsciente, vous ne valez rien diplomatiquement, tous les rois voisins rient à votre nez ! Si ce n'était pas à nous, ministres, « Haru no Kuni » serait déjà anéanti de toute part et envahi et notre peuple asservi ! Notre profit, nos possessions, nos terres, tout partirait ! S'il y a bien une chose de vraie, c'est que sans vous, sans vous, nous n'en serions jamais arrivés là. Il aurait fallu que vous restiez l'actrice misérable et méconnue que vous étiez avant au lieu de vous lancer dans la folie des grandeurs et que vous détruisiez tout ce que votre père et nous avions construit dans le passé. Vous êtes méprisable et indigne de votre titre.

Sa diatribe finie, Hideyoshi se réinstalla plus confortablement dans son siège, satisfait de son intervention. Il voyait clairement le doute dans les yeux de plusieurs nobles, et la confusion dans les yeux de la jeune reine. Koyuki n'arrivait pas à croire ce que venait de dire le Tanegashima. Etait-ce réellement ce qu'il pensait d'elle ? Etait-ce réellement ce que les gens tels qu'Hideyoshi, les ministres et la haute noblesse, pensait de son règne ? Quelque chose d'aussi misérable ? Il fut sans dire que dans la réception d'une telle critique, Koyuki ne trouva rien à répondre. Que pouvait-on répondre à cela de toute façon ? Ainsi, un autre silence s'abattit sur la salle… Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau brisé.

- C'est ridicule !

Naruto venait d'intervenir. Naturellement, à sa réplique désinvolte, tous se mirent à le regarder, dans la surprise et la curiosité, et dans l'attente qu'il ne développe son propos. Koyuki fut légèrement surprise et rassurée qu'il ne prenne si vite la parole pour la défendre. Quelques secondes après, le garçon reprit.

- C'est votre explication pour justifier votre trahison ? Pour justifier votre cupidité ?

- Encore vous je vois ! le coupa aussitôt Hideyoshi sans le laisser parler. « Vous vous sentez important alors que vous n'êtes rien également sinon un encore plus grand arriviste que l'idiote que vous défendez ! N'essayez pas de vous imposer et de parler de trahison, car je pourrais en dire beaucoup sur les shinobis et leur nature de traîtres opportunistes ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici à la base alors déjà, sortez ! »

La réplique d'Hideyoshi tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd, car l'ignorant, Naruto continua.

- Vous parlez de mérite et de dignité mais vous ne semblez absolument pas connaître la nature même de ces termes. Vous vous êtes enfuis au moindre danger ainsi que tous les autres ministres et hautes personnalités politiques de Haru, et vous prétendez également que le pays se porterait mieux sans le retour de Koyuki. C'est véritablement absurde. Sans Koyuki, le pays serait encore sous le régime de Kazahana Dotō et pourrirait encore sous les glaces éternelles. Vous n'avez eu absolument aucun rôle à jouer dans l'amélioration de Haru et vous n'avez fait que nuire à la reine à cause de votre mégalomanie.

Lorsque l'homme s'apprêtait à se lever dans l'outrage, une vague d'aura sinistre et menaçante naquit dans la salle. Il fut facile pour quiconque de comprendre qu'elle émanait du jeune homme, ce dernier déconseillant vivement à Hideyoshi d'ouvrir la bouche. Naruto n'attendit pas pour continuer à parler.

- Vous avez comploté contre elle depuis trop longtemps en soudoyant un maximum de personne et en répandant votre corruption partout… C'est vous l'être méprisable ici, Tanegashima.

- Vous… Vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez ! hurla alors Hiroko, bien que légèrement vacillant sous la peur.

Koyuki inspira et expira légèrement, calmant sa confusion, et finalement intervint.

- Nous avons toutes les preuves nécessaires.

Sa déclaration fit s'écarquiller le regard de tous les ministres présents.

- Tanegashima Hideyoshi, en tant que daimyo de Haru, je vous accuse vous et vos collaborateurs coupables de haute trahison envers Haru et son peuple. Je vous relève donc dès maintenant de toutes vos fonctions ministérielles, et je dissous par la même occasion toute la structure ministérielle. Ma décision est définitive, prononça-t-elle ensuite haut et fort, choquant littéralement toute l'assemblée.

- Emmenez-les ! s'exclama Seika, une vingtaine de ninjas de Yukigakure apparaissant alors, chacun derrière un ministre.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! s'exclama l'un des condamnés, ahuri de la décision de Koyuki.

Koyuki ne répondit même pas. Elle ne lui adressa pas même un regard. Par la suite, les Yuki-nins disparurent dans des Shunshin no Jutsu, emportant avec eux les prisonniers. Les nobles restèrent silencieux. C'était la première fois que la jeune Kazahana agissait aussi drastiquement, elle qui était connue pour sa tolérance… Pour ne pas dire tendresse. Ce fut là qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'elle était vraiment la dirigeante, et eux les sujets.

- Des enquêtes seront menées méticuleusement parmi la population, parmi l'ancien ministère et parmi l'armée pour trouver et punir toute personne ayant sympathisé avec ces traîtres, déclara ensuite la jeune reine. « Ceux qui se dresseront seront réprimés et bannis et ceux qui fuiront seront traqués. Je ne supporte pas la traitrise et la lâcheté. Rappelez-vous ceci, et ne l'oubliez pas. Je suis votre daimyo, et vous me devez obéissance et soumission. Je ne tolérerais plus d'insubordination de la part de quiconque. »

Tous le tinrent pour dit et tous l'acceptèrent. Koyuki était de retour, et plus déterminée que jamais à réaffirmer son pouvoir et à reprendre les rênes de son royaume.

- Concernant l'envahisseur Honma de Daya no Kuni, il sera impitoyablement écrasé, rajouta-t-elle alors en se levant, avant de finalement terminer sa prise de parole. « Cette réunion est terminée. »

Koyuki s'en retourna vers la porte arrière que les deux samurais ouvrirent devant elle. Elle fut suivie de Naruto, Otoya et Seika, tandis que la salle se vida petit à petit, les nobles agités parlant entre eux.

* * *

- Le temps joue contre nous, prononça Otoya dans un soupir, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Tous se trouvaient de nouveau dans le bureau du Asai, assis comme avant. La satisfaction de piéger et inculper les ministres n'avait hélas pas duré longtemps, car dès lors la réunion terminé, des Yuki-nin avait rapporté les dernières nouvelles à Seika. Le temps n'était en effet pas en la faveur du groupe, car Honma avait déjà commencé à déplacer son armée dans leur direction. L'armée de Haru n'était pas cependant pas entièrement prête.

- Je suggère Otoya-san que nous déplacions la première armée au nord pour prévenir tout risque, intervint Koyuki, bien qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement sûre de ses choix.

- C'est une bonne idée, renchérit ensuite Seika. « Si l'armée en formation subit des ralentissement de formation, nous aurons tout de même les deux mille hommes de prêt. »

- Vous oubliez Seika-san que la majorité des archers de la première armée ont été remobilisés pour utiliser les dirigeables en tant que véhicule de guerre.

L'espace de quelques Seika, muette, Seika jura intérieurement l'oubli d'un tel facteur. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Néanmoins, quelque chose doit être fais. Jomaru Honma n'a pas sous-estimé notre potentiel et a déjà fait avancer son armée.

La remarque d'Otoya imposa le silence, tous réfléchissant à ce fait. Daya no Kuni n'avait en effet pas attendu les renforts et avait déjà commencé à se déplacer en direction de la capitale de Haru. L'armée principale de Honma progressait lentement, tandis que quelques petites unités de soldats pénétraient en avant-garde dans les agglomérations désertées du nord. Plusieurs communes et villages avaient été investis, et petit à petit, le nord de l'île passait sous le contrôle total de Daya. Un afflux de réfugiés ayant fui l'avancée de Daya était arrivé dans la capitale, ne semant que plus de confusion dans l'organisation de Haru.

- Combien de temps l'armée de Daya no Kuni prendra pour arriver ici ? demanda calmement Naruto.

Otoya leva la tête vers le jeune homme et réfléchit quelques instants. Ce fut néanmoins Seika qui répondit en première. « Cinq jours. » dit-elle simplement. « Il leur faudra cinq jours pour atteindre la capitale. » Au ton qu'elle avait pris, il n'y avait pas de place au doute. Normalement, l'armée de Daya aurait pris deux fois moins de temps pour parcourir le pays, mais les ninjas de Yuki postés sur le chemin de l'armée ralentissaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient et le plus secrètement possible les troupes de Jomaru Honma.

- Cinq jours ? C'est largement suffisant pour nos préparatifs.

Quand il vit le doute dans les yeux du général de Haru, mais aussi dans ceux de Seika, Naruto se permit un petit sourire. Il voyait en revanche une assurance indescriptible dans les yeux de Koyuki. Elle lui vouait une véritable confiance. Naruto n'était pas inquiet par l'armée en approche.

- Naruto-san, je ne remets pas en cause votre connaissance de la guerre, mais cinq jours pour préparer notre armée à une guerre… C'est très peu. Trop peu de temps, surtout pour des hommes qui ne sont pas soldats et qui s'engagent sans garantie de survie. Nous avons tous beaucoup à perdre…

Naruto savait ce qu'allait dire Otoya, cependant il leva la main, lui ordonnant le silence.

- Je sais ce que vous allez dire Otoya-san. Vous raisonnez beaucoup trop techniquement, prononça doucement le jeune ninja de Konoha, avant de faire un petit sourire. « Faites confiance à vos hommes. Bien sûr, la plupart ne sont pas soldats, mais vous ne réalisez pas à quel point ce pourquoi ils se battent compte à leurs yeux à tous. Cette guerre ne sera pas comme celle que vous avez vécu contre Dotō. Ici, nous partons gagnant ! Daya ne connait pas notre force, il ne sait pas que Yukigakure et Haru sont unis également. Nous allons combattre avec un avantage considérable, Otoya-san. »

- Mais ils n'ont pas reçu la totalité de leurs effectifs… marmonna l'homme avec tristesse.

Le visage de Seika s'assombrit également à cette information. Otoya avait raison, la moitié de l'armée d'invasion avait été retardée, mais elle serait là bientôt pour enrichir le front en faveur de Daya. Mais ce que déclara Naruto ensuite prit de surprise les deux partisans de Koyuki.

- Ils ne viendront pas.

Le sourire sur le visage de Naruto fut difficilement interprétable. Il fut cependant certain que ce ne fut en rien une plaisanterie.

- Je peux vous l'assurer, renchérit le Namikaze. « Je suis au courant que Daya attendait plus de six mille hommes en renfort. Ils ne viendront pas, faites-moi confiance. Quelque chose s'est passé qui… » Naruto regarda Koyuki avant de reprendre sa phrase. « … Qui les a totalement paralysés. »

Otoya haussa un sourcil. Bien que profondément rassuré par cette information, la curiosité le démangea lui ainsi que Seika.

- Et que s'est-il exactement passé, Naruto-sama… ? questionna d'une petit voix Seika.

Le blond lui fit un grand sourire en réponse, ne répondant dans un premier temps pas, laissant planer le doute. Finalement, il se décida tout de même à parler… « Vous le saurez bien assez vite. » … Cela ne les éclaira absolument pas, mais Namikaze Naruto était un allié suffisamment fiable pour lui faire confiance aveuglement. Après ces quelques éclaircissements, l'air fut bien plus légers, Otoya et Seika rassurés par les circonstances déjà beaucoup plus favorables.

- Alors, que faisons-nous ? demanda Otoya.

Maintenant qu'il n'était plus seul, Otoya était bien arrangé. En effet, il n'était plus obligé de diriger toute l'armée. Il se considérait comme un bon général, comme un bon leader, mais de toute sa vie, jamais il n'avait été à la tête des évènements. Sandayū Asama et Sōtetsu Kazahana avaient toujours supervisé son travail, puis Koyuki Kazahana une fois venue au pouvoir. Et il devait avouer que pour ne serait-ce que quelques jours, être la plus haute autorité de toute une nation n'était pas une tâche des plus faciles. Chaque décision pouvait tout faire échouer et il ne pourrait jamais assumer toute les responsabilités d'une éventuelle défaite. Il préférait être le bras droit loyal plutôt que le leader.

- Nous allons accélérer les préparatifs, Otoya-san, ordonna alors Koyuki. « En trois jours, l'armée doit être prête au déplacement. Trois jours, pas plus. Et je sais que c'est faisable, donc faites au mieux. »

- Oui Koyuki-sama, répondit humblement Otoya.

- Seika-chan, dit Koyuki en se tournant vers sa cousine. « J'aimerais que tu regroupes également tes hommes et qu'ils se tiennent prêts à intervenir dès que nous engagerons les hostilités. »

- Bien sûr, Kōhi-sama, répondit Seika sur le même ton qu'Otoya.

- Ce fou de Jomaru Honma mésestime le potentiel de mon pays, enchaina ensuite Koyuki. « Il nous a complètement sous-estimé, a négligé le fait que Yuki est mon village. Mieux encore, il ne sait pas encore que l'armée dont il dispose est tout ce sur quoi il pourra compter pour sa campagne. »

La jeune reine se leva, vite imitée par ses compagnons. « Je ne suis pas inquiète… » termina-t-elle en regardant Naruto dans les yeux. Saisissant sa main, ils sortirent tous les deux de la salle, laissant Jiraiya, Otoya et Seika seuls.

* * *

En public, elle avait été implacable. Devant ses soldats, Koyuki avait eu un visage de marbre. Devant ses ministres et ses nobles, son visage avait été d'acier. Dans les couloirs, alors qu'elle marchait en prenant sa main, la droiture de sa démarche, son aura, son image, tout avait été parfaitement maitrisé, contrôlé. Koyuki Kazahana avait aux yeux de Naruto une véritable stature de reine. Droite et digne. Personne, absolument personne dans la foule, ni parmi les ministres, ni parmi les nobles, ni même parmi les généraux, personne ne l'avait vu flancher ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, personne n'avait vu la flamme ardente dans son regard vif vaciller. Mais Naruto savait mieux que quiconque que le masque de Koyuki, quand bien même pouvait-il être indestructible, restait lourd à porter.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de la jeune reine et que Naruto referma la porte derrière eux, Koyuki abandonna aussitôt son masque. Son visage impassible se mit à refléter de nombreuses émotions, et son souffle serein devint irrégulier dans les nombreuses réflexions qui assaillirent son cœur. Lâchant la main de Naruto, elle s'approcha de son lit et s'y assit lourdement dans un soupir, plongée dans ses pensées. Naruto l'observa quelques secondes sans rien dire, mais vint finalement s'assoir à ses côtés, attentifs aux réactions de la daimyo. Koyuki tourna la tête vers son héros, et le regardant dans les yeux, les lèvres tremblantes, elle se pencha contre sa poitrine. Affichant un doux sourire pour la rassurer, Naruto l'entoura de ses bras et la serra contre lui comme il l'avait tant fait ces derniers jours.

Le silence dura, bien qu'il n'en fût pas pour autant dérangeant. Au contraire. Les deux amants profitèrent du silence et de leur présence mutuelle. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, leur contact parlant pour eux. Ils se mirent tous les deux à penser à tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps. Ces quelques jours, ces quelques semaines, avaient été très vivantes, très tourmentées par de nombreux évènements, par de nombreuses intrigues. Du tournage au complot, en passant par l'enlèvement et l'invasion… Tout ceci avait été si rapide que cela en paraissait presque irréel. N'importe qui d'autre aurait déjà été pris de court et piégé, n'importe qui d'autre aurait déjà abandonné… Mais pas eux deux. Ils avaient traversé agilement ces quelques épreuves et continuaient sans vaciller.

Koyuki remerciait infiniment quiconque entendait ses remerciements la présence de Naruto à Haru. Sans lui, Honma Jomaru aurait fait d'elle ce qu'il aurait souhaité et aurait asservi son pays sans attendre, profitant des sabotages multiples orchestrés par ses ministres pour accélérer son invasion. Bien sûr, sans la présence de Naruto dans son pays, Koyuki savait que les ninjas d'Iwa ne se seraient pas servis d'elle. Cependant, Koyuki savait que Honma Jomaru n'aurait reculé devant rien pour lui nuire et il était facile pour elle de penser que l'homme aurait embauché d'autres ninjas pour faire le travail. Avec Naruto à ses côtés pour l'aider et aider Haru, elle voyait un espoir et une solution qu'elle n'aurait certainement jamais entrevu autrement.

Les pensées de Naruto allaient dans le même sens. Il se félicitait réellement de sa présence dans les derniers évènements. En fin de compte, Jiraiya avait eu une idée incroyable de venir en Haru, même si le hasard avait fait les choses. Il avait retrouvé Koyuki et l'avait arraché aux mains de ses ravisseurs, et désormais, il allait la surveiller, la protéger si studieusement que pas une seule menace n'approcherait à moins de dix mètres d'elle.

- Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là pour moi Naruto-kun…

Brisant le silence, c'était ce qu'avait déclaré Koyuki en réinstallant sa tête plus confortablement contre la poitrine de son futur époux. Le sourire qui se tissa sur ses lèvres fut si brillant qu'elle n'arriva pas à le faire disparaître. Les yeux fermés, la reine redressa légèrement son visage pour l'appuyer dans le cou de son prince, savourant la chaleur et la douceur de sa peau.

- Tu es entré dans ma vie très vite mais j'ai maintenant tellement d'idée pour ma vie future à tes côtés… Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureuse rien qu'en pensant à notre vie future. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je te remercie, Naruto-kun…

L'apaisement était clairement décelable dans la voix de la jeune femme, ainsi qu'une touche d'excitation. Il était facile de deviner pour Naruto que Koyuki était impatiente rien qu'à l'idée de vivre avec lui en tant que son épouse. Pouvait-elle être autant amoureuse de lui après si peu de temps ? Etait-ce cette expérience de vie et de mort récente qui avait renforcé ses sentiments ? Sans doute. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, Naruto embrassa son front délicatement.

- C'est moi qui devrais te remercier Koyuki-chan, répondit-il en saisissant ses épaules.

Il l'écarta un peu de lui pour croiser son regard.

- C'est moi qui devrais te remercier pour m'avoir accepté si facilement… Les gens me fuient à la simple idée que je sois un Jinchuuriki. Ma simple existence les écœure. Mais toi, Koyuki-chan… Toi qui a vu de tes propres yeux ce que je suis… Tu m'as offert ton amour…

Le ton de Naruto s'assombrit alors.

- J'ai… encore du mal à comprendre comment tu as pu m'accepter alors que tu as vu ma malédiction… Comment peux-tu autant m'aimer… ?

Le Namikaze allait continuer à parler mais Koyuki posa ses mains sur ses joues, lui faisant de douces caresses et en lui adressant un regard plein d'amour et de compassion.

- J'ai vu le vrai Naruto, mon Naruto-kun… C'est celui que je vois à l'instant même.

Sa voix était presque un murmure, mais Naruto entendait sans mal ses mots. Il ne prononça rien, ne se contentant que de la regarder dans les yeux. Koyuki avait davantage approché son visage du sien dans un élan d'affection, et ils se retenaient tous deux de s'embrasser dès maintenant. Une main de Naruto remonta à la joue de Koyuki, qu'il caressa d'un doigt avec délicatesse.

- Je t'aime Koyuki-chan, il n'y a aucun doute…

Les yeux de Koyuki s'humidifièrent. Elle ne put l'en empêcher. Elle vit tellement d'assurance dans les yeux de Naruto à cette déclaration qu'elle sut qu'il était profondément sincère. Une déclaration aussi solennelle avait atteint directement son cœur, aussi, elle ne put se retenir. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Naruto et sans prévenir – bien qu'il l'avait vu venir – elle l'embrassa. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'elle l'avait embrassé rien qu'aujourd'hui. Elle ne pouvait se passer de cette sensation euphorique qui étreignait son cœur lorsqu'elle partageait ces profonds baisers avec le garçon. Une sensation qui au départ lui avait été presque inexplicable, elle qui ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien de tous ses vingt-et-un ans de vie… Mais elle savait ce qu'elle avait.

Si Naruto nourrissait des sentiments pour elle – aussi intenses pouvaient-ils être –, elle de son côté, brûlait d'amour pour lui. Même le fait qu'il était un Jinchuuriki n'avait pas altéré son amour. Pas même un peu. Au contraire, le fait qu'il eut accepté de dévoiler sa nature n'avait fait que le renforcer. Ils stoppèrent leur baiser, légèrement haletant et souriant.

- C'est toi qui ne sais pas à quel point j'ai de la chance de t'avoir Koyuki-chan. J'étais maudit. Quand j'ai compris ce que j'étais… J'avais accepté le fait d'être seul. J'avais compris que je ne devais rien attendre de la vie même si je continuais à me battre… Mais toi… Mei, Yugito, Emiko… Mais aussi Jiraiya, et d'autres amis… Vous êtes des cadeaux pour moi.

La gratitude émanait de la voix de Naruto.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce vide qui me dévore à cause de ma nature, c'est vraiment une malédiction, continua-t-il ensuite en plaçant une main sur son cœur. « Mais vous avez comblez ce vide. La solitude qui me faisait si mal n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir. »

Naruto émit ensuite un petit rire. « C'est toujours amusant quand vous me remerciez. Je ramperais à tes pieds si c'était suffisant pour t'exprimer mes remerciements Koyuki-chan. » Koyuki ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette déclaration. Elle le poussa ensuite et le fit se coucher sur le dos. Elle s'étendit ensuite sur lui. Le garçon saisit ses hanches sans rien prononcer de plus. « Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, mon Naru-kun… » murmura-t-elle à son oreille avec amusement, avant de rajouter sur un ton taquin : « Tu pourrais faire quelque chose de bien plus productif que ramper… »

- Oh je vois ce que tu veux dire, répondit aussitôt Naruto en la retournant.

Il se mit alors à la chatouiller, et dès lors Koyuki commença à rire. Ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre en chahutant pour savoir qui d'eux deux dominerait l'autre, mais dans un élan de pitié, rieur, Naruto se laissa faire. Koyuki reprit donc sa place sur lui, les rire se calmant. La lueur dans leurs regards était toujours pétillante. La suggestion sous-entendue de Koyuki était toujours dans leurs esprits.

- Koyuki-chan, commença Naruto. « Saches que je ne laisserais jamais Haru perdre. Je t'en fais la promesse. »

- Je sais, Naru-kun, répondit Koyuki d'un air rêveur. « Je ne suis pas inquiète. »

Tant qu'il était là, elle n'était pas inquiète.

* * *

_Trois jours plus tard. _

Le pays avait été en stagnation depuis plus de quinze ans, en régression dans la quasi-totalité des domaines. Il y avait trois ans, la situation avait diamétralement changée avec la mort de Dotō Kazahana et la réinsertion de l'héritière légitime du trône de Haru, Koyuki Kazahana. Mais même l'évolution exponentielle de Haru ces trois dernières années était incomparable au changement que le pays venait de subir en l'espace de simplement trois jours. Naruto en était encore étonné. Le climat de guerre avait véritablement changé la dynamique de la nation et il en était venu à la conclusion que même sans sa participation dans les prochains combats contre Daya, Haru disposait quand même d'une chance certaine pour repousser l'invasion mais aussi de renverser la situation à son avantage et remporter la guerre dans des délais éclairs.

Assis sur le toit du palais, le jeune ninja de Konoha pensait à ces derniers jours. L'arrestation des ministres de Haru avait retiré une épine colossale de leur pied, et aussitôt que l'infrastructure ministérielle avait été détruite, les efforts fournis par tous, des généraux les plus éminents de l'armée jusqu'aux plus simples artisans civils, avaient donné le double des résultats. C'était à comprendre le fait que les agents à la solde des ministres avaient agis partout, à tous les niveaux de la société, ralentissant toute les entreprises. Maintenant qu'ils avaient été identifiés, l'organisation s'en trouvait décuplée. Et bien sûr, l'armée de Haru se trouvait désormais totalement prête et équipée, si rapidement et de façon si ordonnée que l'état-major pouvait désormais se focaliser pleinement sur le plan stratégique des futurs combats. Le nord du pays était entièrement passé sous contrôle ennemi mais c'était bien Otoya et son armée qui disposaient de l'avantage du terrain, aussi, c'était Haru qui allait quand attaquer au lieu de laisser ce privilège à Honma Jomaru.

Parallèlement, Naruto avait constaté l'incroyable talent de Koyuki à gérer la politique de son pays. Les ministres à peine appréhendés, Koyuki s'était attelée à démanteler méticuleusement l'infrastructure qu'ils avaient construit ces trois dernières années. Sans attendre, elle avait créé plusieurs services d'enquête destinés à l'identification des partisans des ministres. Les résultats étaient très satisfaisants étant donné que même des officiers de l'armée avaient été arrêtés. Certains autres, comme l'amiral Iriki-In – qui avait indirectement participé à l'enlèvement de la reine – avaient fuis et rejoins avec leurs troupes les rangs de Daya, de peur d'être débusqués par les services d'enquête. Le coup de théâtre qu'avait été l'arrestation des ministres pour haute trahison avait motivé une grande partie de la noblesse pour s'investir dans la politique du pays, aussi, Koyuki avait remplacé le ministère par un gouvernement provisoire, qui durant les futurs mois, l'aiderait à diriger Haru.

Le fait qu'il fut plongé dans ses pensées n'empêcha néanmoins pas Naruto d'apercevoir un groupe d'officier de Haru en armure pénétrer dans le palais, Otoya Asai à leur tête. Ils étaient certainement venus depuis le quartier général parler à Koyuki et Naruto se doutait du sujet qu'ils allaient aborder. Le jeune ninja se releva alors et s'en retourna vers l'ouverture du toit par laquelle il était passé. Rapidement, il s'engouffra dans le palais et se retrouvant dans les couloirs vides, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Koyuki. Il regarda autour de lui, se rappelant qu'une semaine auparavant, des dizaines et des dizaines de corps étaient morts au sol, à ses pieds. Le palais avait été remis en état, malheureusement il avait perdu tout son charme, l'atmosphère de joie ayant laissé place à quelque chose de glauque et inquiétant. Il pressa le pas et descendit. Une minute après, il arriva dans le couloir du bureau de Koyuki et aperçut la dizaine d'officiers qui patientait. Leur accordant un regard rapide, il passa entre eux pour entrer dans le bureau de la reine, sachant que ces derniers ne feraient rien pour l'en empêcher. Alors que certains gardes normaux pouvaient être mal à l'aise à l'idée de laisser quelqu'un circuler et approcher Koyuki, même quelqu'un comme lui, les officiers étaient en revanche très informés sur son implication dans le bon déroulement des évènements et de son lien avec Koyuki.

Naruto entra donc dans la salle, et aperçut Koyuki derrière son bureau, faisant face à Otoya. Ils avaient déjà entamés une discussion lorsqu'il arriva.

- Je n'ai rien raté ? demanda simplement Naruto lorsque les deux occupants de la salle se tournèrent vers lui.

- Non, vous tombez à point nommé, Naruto-san, répondit Otoya. « Le moment est venu pour l'armée de se déplacer. Nous avons choisi où nous intercepterons Honma Jomaru et son armée. »

Naruto s'approcha du bureau en acquiesçant et put donc y voir une carte qu'Otoya avait déroulée. Voyant qu'il avait l'attention de Koyuki tout aussi bien qu'il avait celle de Naruto, Otoya pointa du doigt une position précise de la carte de l'île, à mi-distance entre la position estimée de l'armée de Daya et de la capitale.

- Notre logistique n'a jamais été aussi efficace qu'elle ne l'est maintenant, Kōhi-sama. L'armée de Daya arrivera sur cette position demain.

- Qu'a-t-elle de particulier ? demanda aussitôt Naruto.

Otoya s'empressa de répondre à la question.

- Cette zone est boisée sur trente kilomètres de long, mis à part un petit plateau de deux kilomètres de large passant à travers la région. Yukigakure certifie que Daya passera par-là pour continuer une trajectoire uniforme. S'ils devaient contourner, ils prendraient deux fois plus de temps pour parvenir à la capitale. Cette zone nous offre un avantage considérable car nous pouvons les encercler si nous les attaquons avant qu'ils ne puissent préparer leur ordre de défense. Le fait qu'ils seront groupés sur cette petite zone facilitera la tâche à nos archers, et je ne parle même pas des troupes de Yuki. Si nous laissons passer cette opportunité nous n'aurons jamais une autre occasion de ce genre.

- C'est… C'est une idée assez surprenante, Otoya-san, prononça Koyuki. « Êtes-vous certain que c'est la bonne chose à faire ? »

- Oui, je suis sûr.

Aussitôt qu'il eut répondu, il s'inclina devant Koyuki. « Daimyo-sama. » dit-il solennellement avant de continuer : « Si nous voulons saisir cette opportunité, nous devons partir maintenant pour placer nos troupes en position. Je vous demande d'accepter cette requête. » Son attitude humble fit sourire Koyuki. « Faites donc, Otoya-san. Vous avez mon soutien total. ». L'homme la remercia et dans sa hâte, se précipita à la porte du bureau. Il était clair qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. La porte refermée, Naruto et Koyuki entendirent les pas de course du groupe d'officiers, démontrant qu'ils étaient mis à courir, sans doute pour aller donner l'ordre à l'armée de bouger. Le silence retomba vite dans la salle, l'ambiance lugubre du palais revenant à la va-vite. Naruto se retourna vers Koyuki, dont le sourire avait disparu en même temps qu'Otoya avait quitté la salle.

- Es-tu prête Koyuki-chan ?

La jeune femme acquiesça difficilement. Elle se leva et se retourna, approchant de la fenêtre, observant silencieusement la capitale. Naruto voyant son inquiétude vint derrière elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, essayant de la détendre par sa présence.

- Je sais que tout cela te tourmente, mais tout sera bientôt terminé, rajouta-t-il doucement. « Courage. »

Pour seule réponse, Koyuki blottit son dos contre son torse et posa l'arrière de sa tête contre son épaule. Naruto passa ses bras autour d'elle automatiquement et attendit.

- Tout ceci est tellement rapide que je n'y vois aucun sens… murmura-t-elle.

- La guerre n'attend jamais que les hommes la comprennent, lui dit-il sérieusement. « Tout ce qu'i faire, c'est de réagir et de ne pas la laisser s'éterniser. Sinon ça donne des tragédies comme Kirigakure qui déforment le cœur des gens et les laissent des monstres. »

Après quelques secondes de répit, Koyuki se retourna face à lui, le regard déterminé.

- Je suis prête Naruto-kun. Allons-y.

Mais alors que le blond allait s'en retourner vers la sortie, Koyuki saisit son bras, l'arrêtant dans son mouvement. Il haussa un sourcil, attendant qu'elle ne parle. « Il y a quelque chose que je dois te montrer… avant qu'on parte. » Le ton d'implication qu'elle prit laissa comprendre à Naruto que c'était quelque chose d'important. Il acquiesça donc. « Très bien, je te suis. »

* * *

- Voilà.

Naruto observa totalement silencieux ce que Koyuki venait de lui montrer. Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse.

- … Koyuki, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

Koyuki sourit légèrement à cette réponse. L'absence de suffixe derrière son nom dans la réponse de Naruto démontrait à quel point il était sérieux en lui parlant. Son honnêteté avec elle était tout à fait louable. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main, la serrant.

- Naruto… dit-elle alors. « J'insiste. »

Dans un premier temps, Naruto ne put ne serait-ce que dire un mot, trop occupé à réfléchir. Ils se trouvaient actuellement tous deux dans un des dojos du palais. Le dojo de Sōtetsu Kazahana pour être précis, et l'accès à cette salle n'était autorisé à personne, absolument personne en Haru ou autre part ailleurs dont le sang n'appartenait pas à la famille Kazahana. En d'autres termes, ces dernières années, mise à part Koyuki, seuls Sōtetsu et Dotō y avaient eu accès. Koyuki à sa montée au trône de Haru avait de nouveau reformulé l'interdiction d'y entrer.

Et Naruto comprenait la raison d'une telle interdiction. Le fait était que le dojo contenait quelque chose d'une valeur inestimable, d'une valeur et d'un patrimoine tel que des gens peu scrupuleux auraient tenté beaucoup de chose pour mettre la main dessus. Car Naruto avait été guidé par Koyuki dans la salle, et elle l'avait amené devant une grande armoire d'un bois d'une qualité inégalable. Quand elle ouvrit les battants, Naruto vit quelque chose de plus inégalable encore, le laissant bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés.

Une armure était sous ses yeux. Une armure de samurai de l'ère de la guerre des clans. Elle était d'un rouge presque étincelant, neuve comme au premier jour malgré qu'elle fut une relique ancestral d'une époque obscure et révolue. Mais si ce n'était que cela. Le fait était que cette armure n'en était pas une banale.

- Je ne peux tout simplement pas, Koyuki. Tu ne te rends pas compte de la valeur de cette armure.

Cette armure comme il disait n'était autre que l'un des authentiques modèles d'une série d'armure légendaire forgée par Fūma Kotarō lui-même, du légendaire clan Fūma. Le clan Fūma était en effet un clan légendaire, et faisait partie de cette catégorie de clan shinobi dont les pouvoirs pouvaient transcender la réalité, tel les Senju, les Uchiha et les Uzumaki. Le clan Fūma avait été reconnu pour ses forgerons, capables de crée des armes et des armures d'une qualité égalée nulle part ailleurs dans le monde. Les Fūma avaient été tout aussi doués dans le forgeage que les Uzumaki l'avait été pour le scellement.

Et Naruto avait devant lui une armure identique à celles qu'avaient portés ses aïeuls Hashirama et Tobirama Senju… Sans compter Madara Uchiha. Ces trois-là avaient réussi à convaincre Fūma Kotarō de leur forger des armures spécialement conçues pour des titans comme eux, des armures faites du fer le plus affiné, le plus pur et le plus solide du monde, des armures capables de résister aux chocs les plus monstrueux, ce qui avait donné naissance à cette série d'armure légendaire connue pour avoir été utilisée par les clan Uchiha et Senju. Aujourd'hui, ces pièces étaient des reliques dont la quasi-totalité avait été détruite, et par conséquent, les rares restantes étaient très recherchées un legs du clan Fūma disparu. Les daimyos, les grands collectionneurs, ainsi que de nombreux ninjas et villages cachés, cherchaient sans cesse à mettre la main sur ne serait-ce qu'une seule d'entre elle.

Et Koyuki lui avait demandé de l'utiliser, lui disant que désormais, cette armure lui appartenait.

- Elle est à toi maintenant, Naruto-kun.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il alors, totalement troublé.

- Elle est à toi, parce que tu es à moi, lui répondit-elle avec un léger amusement. Elle reprit cependant un air un peu plus sérieux. « Cette armure s'est transmise traditionnellement de daimyo de Haru en daimyo de Haru depuis des générations. Elle appartenait à mon père, qui l'avait lui-même reçu de son père, et ainsi de suite. Désormais, elle t'appartient, Naruto-kun, parce que tu en es le légataire légitime. »

- Techniquement c'est la tienne alors Koyuki… marmonna Naruto.

Gloussant légèrement, la jeune femme l'approcha et l'enlaça.

- Elle te sera bien plus utile qu'à moi... murmura-t-elle. « Sincèrement mon Naru-kun, je veux que tu la prennes. Cette armure n'a jamais servi. Mon père et ses parents avant lui n'étaient pas des shinobis et n'étaient pas non plus des combattants. Dotō ne l'a jamais mise car il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention de personnes prêtes à tout pour s'en emparer… Mais toi, qui es de Konoha, qui est un ninja… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, laissant le silence la ponctuer. Rien d'autre n'avait besoin d'être rajouté de toute façon. Naruto avait compris ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Koyuki-chan… dit-il alors en daignant lui adresser un sourire. « Tu ne te rends pas compte de la valeur du cadeau que tu me fais… C'est inestimable, je n'arriverais jamais à te rendre la pareille… »

- Mais tu l'as déjà fait, Naru-kun…

Naruto pencha la tête de côté dans la confusion, intimant à Koyuki de continuer. Si ce n'était pas pour la gravité de la situation, elle l'aurait plaqué au sol en criant « Kawaii ! »… Elle se contenta simplement de rigoler.

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Tu m'as prise pour femme. Tu es en train de sauver mon pays et tu l'as vidé de sa corruption. Cette armure ne vaut même pas tout ce que tu fais pour moi !

Silencieux, Naruto la serra alors dans ses bras.

- Merci, Koyuki-chan. Merci énormément pour ce cadeau.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il eut besoin de dire.

- Tu sais quoi Naruto-kun ? demanda Koyuki sur un ton cette fois particulièrement taquin.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai eu vent d'une autre tradition de famille qui fait aussi que ce dojo est interdit. Tu veux la connaître… ?

Naruto acquiesça naturellement. Ainsi, Koyuki tout sourire vint à son oreille, et lui fit donc vent de la fameuse tradition de famille qu'elle voulait lui confier. La rougeur sur les joues de Naruto fut révélatrice de sa nature la plus… singulière.

« _Savais-tu que c'est dans ce dojo, à l'emplacement même où tu te trouves, que le daimyo Kazahana conçoit son héritier ?_ »

Le Namikaze dut mettre sa main sur son nez pour en stopper un éventuel saignement, et ce sous le rire de Koyuki.

Elle devenait de plus en plus audacieuse.

Quoique… Ce n'était pas vraiment pour lui déplaire…

* * *

La guerre !

Haru était prêt pour elle. Les troupes s'organisaient, le mot se passait, les hommes s'équipaient. Les appels étaient faits, et refaits. Les officiers briefaient leurs hommes, et des discours étaient faits, les encourageant, les motivant pour le combat. D'anxieux, ils devenaient enragés de courage et d'espoirs, d'humbles, on les enorgueillissait, les transformant en de vrais guerriers. On leur promettait la gloire du combat et on leur faisait rappeler l'enjeu de cette guerre et les risques qu'ils se devaient de prendre pour leurs familles, leurs amis, leur patrie. Les unités étaient formées dans le tremblement du sol sous les pas des cohortes, sous le cri des sous-officiers, sous le son des cors de guerre. Les armures vertes des ashigaru formaient un océan de soldat et le soleil faisait briller leur Jingasa blanc. Petit à petit, mais de façon ordonnée, les quatre mille hommes de la nouvelle armée de Haru no Kuni quittèrent la périphérie de la capitale en direction de leur destin encore indécis.

Au même moment, alors que la capitale vivait sans doute le jour le plus intense de la mobilisation de guerre, des centaines et des centaines de soldats couraient dans les rues et rejoignaient les pistes d'atterrissage. Ashigaru comme samurais, tous soldats de Haru, ils embarquaient à l'intérieur de plusieurs dizaines de dirigeable spécialement conçus pour le combat. Les coques comme les ballons ovales vêtues de couches de métal, ils brillaient au soleil, n'attendant plus que le départ. Les uns après les autres, lentement, ils décollaient, et bientôt le ciel fut recouvert d'engin de guerre qui, en quelques minutes, accompagnèrent l'avancée de l'armée au sol dans une grande parade démontrant la nouvelle puissance du pays du printemps.

Otoya sur son cheval, accompagné de sa cavalerie et de ses nombreux officiers supérieurs, observaient depuis l'aile de l'armée son avancée. Le soleil lui était en partie caché par les grands dirigeables volant au-dessus de leur tête. Ces dizaines de forteresses volantes leur apporteraient un soutien aussi bien physique que moral et ne manquerait pas d'effrayer l'ennemi lorsque le combat commencerait. Six mille hommes. Six mille épées prêtes à servir. Pour Otoya, ce serait la première fois qu'il combattrait dans une si grande armée. Sans compter le fait qu'il en était le chef. Il était déchiré entre une angoisse subite et inexplicable, et un frisson de hâte. Trois ans maintenant qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Pour les guerriers tel que lui, qu'ils fussent samurais ou shinobis, une vie de paix venait vite à les ennuyer, et il était bien forcé de s'avouer qu'il avait attendu ce moment de la même façon qu'on attendait un plaisir. L'action lui avait manqué, et le fait qu'il allait diriger une campagne militaire entière contre Daya allait amplement rattraper le retard de ces trois dernières années !

Non loin de là, dans la nature, derrière les arbres, dans les bois, les ninjas de Yuki observaient la marche de l'armée. Debout, cachée dans les feuillages d'un arbre, Seika réfléchissait à l'avenir de son village tout comme l'avenir de son pays. Yuki était un petit village. Ils n'étaient que quelques milliers, et tous se connaissaient – avaient appris à se connaître. Yukigakure, plus que son village, était sa famille, elle l'avait toujours pensé. Mais même si Yuki était un village profondément isolationniste, ils avaient un devoir envers Haru no Kuni et la maison Kazahana, et chacun devrait se battre. Certains ne reviendraient pas, et cette idée lui déplaisait. Cette idée laissait à Seika un goût profondément amer dans la bouche. Elle était jeune, mais sa place en tant que chef d'un village caché lui avait fait prendre conscience de chose que les autres jeunes de son âge n'avaient en général pas. Notamment la conscience des enjeux d'une guerre et des conséquences qu'elle pouvait avoir. Le fait qu'elle ne verrait plus après cette guerre certains visages dans son village étaient l'une d'entre elles. Cela lui faisait d'autant plus peur lorsque se retournant, elle observait Netiri interagir avec quelques autres Yuki-nin. Seika se jura une chose : Elle ne quitterait absolument jamais Netiri du regard.

La guerre était un évènement qui mobilisaient non seulement physiquement les hommes, mais aussi mentalement. La guerre faisait parler d'elle, la guerre inquiétait énormément, la guerre faisait se réjouir les guerriers. La guerre offrait autant de promesses de progrès qu'elle n'offrait des promesses de ruine.

Pourtant, il semblait bien que même tout ceci n'atteignait pas l'esprit du puissant et du séduisant Jiraiya ! L'homme n'était en rien changé, et perché sur un toit au milieu de la capitale, il espionnait un groupe de jeune fille qui marchait dans les rues après avoir terminé leur travail pour l'armée. Elles discutaient vivement et n'avaient donc pas aperçu le vieux pervers qui les observait depuis les hauteurs. Son calepin à la main, Jiraiya décrivait ainsi « la toute magnificence et la toute bonté des jeunes femmes mobilisées pour l'effort de guerre »… Même dans des temps aussi graves, l'homme trouvait le temps d'exercer sa nature de voyeuriste invétéré. Bien que, d'un autre côté, ce n'était pas comme si Jiraiya avait autre chose à faire. Ces derniers jours, il n'avait que très peu parlé à son élève. C'était normal, étant donné que Naruto était occupé à assurer la sécurité de Koyuki tout en l'assistant dans ses tâches de daimyo.

Aussi étrange que cela parut, le Sannin se lassa rapidement de l'espionnage de ces jeunes filles et finit par ranger son calepin dans sa poche. En réalité, il se demandait ce que faisait Naruto. De ce qu'il en savait, le jeune ninja se trouvait au palais avec Koyuki, cette dernière occupée à réformer les derniers vestiges de l'ancien ministère. Cependant, le fait que l'armée se mette à bouger signifiait que Koyuki bougerait également, et Naruto, par corrélation. Bien qu'il fût détaché de la situation générale, Jiraiya restait tout de même curieux de ce qui allait arriver, aussi, il commença à se déplacer en direction du palais, prêt à aller retrouver son cher élève et savoir de quoi il en advenait…

« _Et dire que j'étais venu ici pour le tournage de Icha Icha Paradise… Et le pays se retrouve en guerre. _» Jiraiya fit la grimace à ce constat spontané, pensant ironiquement que quelque chose avait fait se déclencher cette guerre uniquement pour l'empêcher de profiter du Icha Icha… « _Kami… Mais c'est pas con en plus, ça se tient… ! Putain ! Kami, pourquoi es-tu aussi cruel ? Qu'est-ce qui te plait pas dans Icha Icha… ? Ou alors… Non ! Kami doit être une femme pour me faire un coup pareil… Ouais, c'est ça. Une déesse tout ce qu'il y a de plus sexy… Oh putain j'ai une idée de scénario maintenant ! Héhéhé… ! Je ferais ça après Icha Icha Harem… Je l'appellerais… hmm… Icha Icha Goddes ? Ah ouais c'est cool !_ » La phase de réflexion du Sannin fut cependant stoppée net quand, trop occupé à imaginer les formes féminines éventuelles de Kami, il ne vit pas le rebord d'un immeuble et chuta dans une étale en contrebas.

Quel imbécile.

* * *

Il n'avait de cesse de le dire, mais durant sa longue vie Jiraiya avait vu toute sorte de chose et rencontré toute sorte d'individu. Il avait parcouru depuis de longues décennies la péninsule ninja, passant à travers ses nombreuses nations et traversant ses nombreuses mers. Il était allé du nord de Kaminari no Kuni jusqu'à l'extrême sud des îles d'Umi no Kuni. Il avait atteint l'extrémité est de Mizu no Kuni, et était monté sur les « montagnes infinies » délimitant la frontière ouest de Numa no Kuni. Il était donc rare et difficile de surprendre l'homme que l'on connait sous le titre de Myōbokuzan no Sennin. Mais malgré toute son expérience du monde et des gens, ce qu'il vit sous les yeux fit office d'exception. Car il avait rapidement retrouvé Naruto, et le jeune Namikaze, une fois n'est pas coutume, venait encore de le prendre par surprise… Pour ne pas changer.

Si Naruto avait été profondément pris de court par ce que Koyuki lui avait offert, ce n'était rien comparé à la stupeur qui éprit Jiraiya en l'observant. Car Jiraiya, maintenant face à Naruto, observait attentivement son élève, en redécouvrant l'aspect. Naruto avait retiré sa cape-haori orange et l'avait remplacé par ce fameux plastron rouge. De longues épaulettes de combat reposaient sur ses épaules, et deux autres sur le côté de ses cuisses, le plastron de son armure recouvrant intégralement son torse, ne laissant d'espace à découvert que la jointure de ses bras. Le jeune shinobi était également équipé de brassards rouges couvrant de son coude à ses poignets et de genouillères tout aussi rouges, montrant que ces pièces faisaient aussi partie de l'ensemble. En dessous de son armure il était clair que ses vêtements n'avaient pas changés, soit son pantalon et ses sandales de ninjas noires, et son pull bleu foncé à col roulé. Là, sous ses yeux, Naruto ressemblait à la copie conforme d'un membre éminent du clan Senju durant l'ancienne époque.

Jiraiya tenta un instant de prononcer quelque chose, mais les mots lui manquèrent. Ainsi, durant quelques secondes il se contenta d'ouvrir et de refermer la bouche bêtement.

- C'est… Naruto… Comment as-tu mis la main sur cette armure… ?

Naruto se contenta de rire, avant de présenter Koyuki de la main. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Jiraiya se rendit vraiment compte de la présence de la jeune daimyo, à la gauche de Naruto, à l'observer avec amusement. Sa béatitude à la vue de son élève avait sûrement dû l'amuser.

- Je dois remercier Koyuki-chan. Elle m'en a fait cadeau.

- Elle a quoi !? s'exclama Jiraiya en regardant estomaqué Koyuki.

- Vous avez bien entendu Jiraiya-san, dit-elle avec entrain. « J'ai offert cette armure à Naruto-kun. »

- Crois-moi sensei, j'ai autant de mal à le croire que toi ! ajouta aussitôt Naruto.

Jiraiya acquiesça lentement, et après que la surprise fut passée, il s'autorisa à sourire aux deux jeunes gens. « Et bien ça pour un cadeau, c'est un cadeau royal. » ne put-il s'empêcher de dire, et Naruto fut bien d'accord à cette remarque, comme le démontra l'entrain de son hochement de tête et son petit rire gêné. Intérieurement cependant Jiraiya ne pouvait supprimer son étonnement car il connaissait la valeur d'une telle relique, si bien qu'il savait aussi qu'il existait quelque fous qui auraient été prêt à déclencher une guerre rien que pour s'en emparer.

Mais bientôt, le silence qui s'ensuivit amena la vraie raison de sa présence ici, aussi Jiraiya reprit la parole sur un ton plus modéré, maintenant calmé.

- L'armée se déplace. Je suppose que le moment est arrivé ?

- C'est exact sensei, répondit Naruto. « Koyuki et moi allions rejoindre Otoya lorsque tu nous a trouvé. »

- Je vois, prononça le Sannin. « Et bien dans ce cas je vais vous accompagner. »

Ils ne rajoutèrent rien, comme rien n'avait plus besoin d'être dit, et ils se remirent en marche. Cela jusqu'à ce que Jiraiya ne se rappelle de quelque chose. « À propos, Koyuki-dono, j'oubliais. » Koyuki tourna la tête dans sa direction, curieuse. « Kyoko, votre servante. Elle s'est réveillée ce matin. Elle est sortie d'affaire. »

Le sourire qui se tissa sur les lèvres de la jeune femme fut amplement suffisant pour comprendre sa satisfaction. « C'est… C'est soulageant. » les informa-t-elle dans un soupir alors que Naruto serra sa main davantage dans la sienne, partageant avec elle cette bonne nouvelle. Nul doute que la Kazahana irait au chevet de son amie dès que l'invasion finirait. Pour Naruto, ce n'était qu'une question de jours.

* * *

_Le jour suivant._

La plaine de Mikata. Mikatagahara, comme on la nommait. C'était le lieu qui avait été défini par Otoya et ses généraux comme le lieu idéal pour arrêter l'armée de Honma Jomaru. C'était une grande plaine étroite et ondulée qui s'étendait à travers la forêt, à cinquante kilomètres au nord de la capitale. C'était techniquement le seul passage empruntable sur des kilomètres à la ronde pour passer du nord au sud du pays – et inversement. Quelques bois et quelques hautes-collines à flanc rocheux parsemaient le terrain, ce qui pouvait offrir des avantages tactiques si une guerre venait à choisir ce lieu comme théâtre d'opération.

Otoya et son armée étaient particulièrement connaisseurs du terrain. En effet, en temps de paix, la zone était un trajet populaire pour tout commerçant. Vaste et facile d'accès, la plaine de Mikata permettait à quiconque l'empruntait de franchir la région forestière en moins d'un jour : idéal pour les livraisons, ne nécessitant donc pas de contourner la forêt. Otoya savait que Jomaru ne manquerait pour rien au monde l'alléchant chemin de facilité. Le daimyo de Daya s'était sûrement rendu compte de l'absence de renfort et avait sûrement dû comprendre que prendre Haru était désormais une question de rapidité : sa seule chance était de rejoindre la capitale avant que les défenses y soient renforcées et qu'une contre-attaque soit permise. Contourner la zone forestière aurait pris bien trop de temps, au moins une semaine.

Ainsi, dans la dernière heure, à pas rapide, toute l'armée au sol de Haru no Kuni était arrivée à l'emplacement d'interception. Otoya n'avait pas perdu son temps, et avait aussitôt donné les directives à ses officiers qui à leurs tours avaient transmis ses ordres. En une heure, tous les hommes étaient en place, une partie cachés parmi les reliefs du terrain, prêts à combattre. Otoya avait gardé la moitié de l'armée au sol à découvert avec ses généraux, établissant un avant-poste pour centraliser les ordres. Un autre avant-poste plus petit, occupé par une cinquantaine d'homme, avait été installé à deux kilomètres à l'est, dans la forêt, et faisait office de relai et de jonction avec un terrain plat à trois kilomètres plus loin, qui avait été transformé en piste d'atterrissage pour la flotte de combat aérienne. Lorsque les combats débuteraient, cinq messagers à cheval partiraient de l'avant-poste relai et rejoindraient les dirigeables. De cette façon, Daya ne verrait rien venir de loin, les dirigeables ayant tendance à être très facilement repérable dans le ciel.

La tension était à son comble. Ce n'était qu'une question d'heure avant que Daya n'arrive sur cette position, et toute l'armée attendait indécise que le relief encore vert ne devienne violet sous le surnombre des soldats de Daya.

Otoya observait le futur champ de bataille à plus de trente mètres en contrebas sans rien dire. Il avait fait bâtir son avant-poste en hauteur, quelques centaines de mètres en arrière, de façon à ce que la vue sur les évènements soit totale pour une plus grande efficacité de commandement. Au loin l'air se distordait légèrement sous la chaleur, car il faisait chaud aujourd'hui. Le ciel qui avait été couvert ces derniers jours était maintenant lavé de tout nuage, un soleil jaune tapant sur le sol. D'un revers de la main il essuya quelques gouttes de sueur qui avaient perlées sur son front, alors qu'il était assis sur l'herbe du flan de la colline. Malgré la situation très avantageuse, et malgré le fait qu'elle s'était grandement améliorée dernièrement, Otoya n'était pas un homme très optimiste de nature et pesait toujours le pour comme le contre, même quand tout tendait au pour. Donc il réfléchissait, il revoyait dans son esprit toute les possibilités et toutes ses connaissances. Son air sérieux se remarqua très bien parmi les hommes mais personne ne daigna le déranger. Quand Otoya Asai réfléchissait à ses tactiques militaires, il ne fallait pas le déconcentrer.

Otoya savait que cette bataille ne serait qu'un début et que la guerre ne se terminerait pas juste avec ça. Mais il avait de bons espoirs sur une éventuelle chute définitive de Daya dans les prochaines années. Cela faisait trop longtemps maintenant que ce pays belliqueux tenait debout, et s'ils parvenaient à gagner puis à capturer ou éliminer Honma Jomaru et le général Otomo de l'armée de Daya no Kuni ils parviendraient à désorganiser ce petit empire que Daya avait bâti, semant la discorde et les graines de révoltes sur ses nombreuses colonies. L'issue de cette bataille déterminerait également la balance des puissances dans la mer nord. Si la maison Honma gagnait, alors elle obtiendrait la suprématie de tout l'océan, et pourrait alors prétendre au titre de puissance élémentaire comme les grands pays du continent. En revanche si la maison Kazahana remportait la bataille et que la victoire revenait à Haru, les autres pays menacés par Daya no Kuni ainsi que les pays colonisés auraient enfin le courage de s'engager dans la guerre, qui finirait alors bien vite.

Cela faisait longtemps que le samurai n'avait pas ressenti cette attente silencieuse et inquiétante précédant une bataille. Ce dernier moment de répit avant un potentiel enfer saboté par l'angoisse et l'impatience. On n'arrivait pas à manger ni boire, l'estomac trop resserré pour avaler quoique ce soit, on n'arrivait pas à dormir ni même simplement se détendre, l'idée que la mort frappe d'ici peu harcelant l'esprit et ne le laissant pas en paix. Mais aussi pour les vrais guerriers, l'attente insupportable de l'action et de la gloire, ce qui faisait qu'on restait toujours debout à faire les cents pas quand on pourrait faire autre chose de plus utile. Cela faisait longtemps oui, qu'il ne s'était pas senti soldat.

Il finit par sortir de ses pensées cependant lorsqu'une personne eut le courage de poser sa main sur son épaule. Ce fut le regard de Koyuki qu'il croisa alors, cette dernière se tenant debout derrière lui en lui souriant. Se rendant alors compte d'où il était, il se hâter de se relever, par politesse. Naruto et Jiraiya étaient également là, et même s'il n'en fit pas la remarque, Otoya fut extrêmement surpris à la vue de l'armure que portait Naruto.

- Koyuki-sama, prononça Otoya. « Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez. »

- Et bien détrompez-vous Otoya-san. Je ne manquerais le combat de mon peuple pour rien au monde. C'est aujourd'hui que tout se joue, je veux être là pour y assister.

- C'est tout à votre honneur.

Koyuki regarda quelques secondes l'armée qui était maintenant en place, disséminées sur le terrain. Le regard dans ses yeux démontra qu'elle se souciait de chacun des hommes présents sur les lieux. Naruto et Jiraiya s'avancèrent, venant aux côtés de Koyuki et Otoya. Mécaniquement Koyuki saisit la main de Naruto. Durant quelques secondes, personne ne prononça rien, se contentant d'observer les quelques unités de soldats se déplacer en formations ordonnées autour d'eux. Koyuki rompit cependant le silence au bout d'un moment, prenant la parole.

- J'aurais tellement aimé ne pas arriver à de telles extrémités.

Les trois hommes autour d'elle la regardèrent. Jiraiya choisit de lui répondre.

- Être négociateur est un luxe qui n'est pas à la portée de tous. Certains veulent tout simplement tout ce qu'i prendre et la guerre est à ce moment-là le seul moyen pour montrer les limites de leur avidité.

- Jiraiya-sama a raison, continua Otoya. « Honma Jomaru n'est pas homme à donner limite à ses ambitions. Et je pense que vous le savez Koyuki-sama, si ça n'avait pas été aujourd'hui, vous auriez un jour été contrainte de combattre contre lui. C'est le devoir que vous a laissé feu votre père. »

- Mais peut-on vivre avec la conscience que des milliers d'hommes sont morts pour de simples ambitions politiques ? demanda Koyuki, légèrement perturbée en pensant à Jomaru Honma.

Elle se souvenait encore de sa rencontre avec lui, et essayait encore de comprendre ce qui le motivait. Jiraiya soupira à sa question.

- Vous savez Koyuki-dono, dit-il en regardant le ciel, avant de reprendre sur un ton un peu amusé. « Il y a un proverbe qui dit que l'homme n'a du pouvoir que s'il peut en abuser. Ce proverbe ne peut pas être plus vrai. Et vous savez, la politique est compliquée. Vous idéalisez énormément votre rôle de reine car vous vous impliquez dans le bien-être de votre peuple. Mais la politique internationale est fondamentalement différente… Elle est basée sur un rapport de force continuel entre les puissances, la morale et l'éthique n'ont que peu souvent leur place dans tout ça. »

Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune femme réfléchit, avant de poser une autre question.

- Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi des hommes acceptent de suivre ce genre de cause ? Si tout n'est qu'ambition cupide et intérêts personnels d'hommes d'états, pourquoi des soldats sont loyaux à ce genre d'hommes ?

- Parce que les raisons de ces soldats sont différentes, intervint Naruto. Quand il vit le questionnement dans les yeux de la jeune femme, il poursuivit. « Quand j'étais à Kirigakure, j'ai affronté des ninjas de Kiri qui pensaient de façon totalement différente de Yagura. C'est la loyauté à leur village et leur identification à une cause commune qui les poussaient à commettre des atrocités. Je pense que la même chose est valable partout. Des hommes vont accepter de combattre pour des gens comme Honma Jomaru parce qu'ils se considèrent avant tout comme des citoyens de Daya, et que cette raison dépasse toute les conséquences possible… »

- Et ils accepteraient de mourir pour ça ? demanda alors Koyuki sur un ton profondément sceptique, ayant du mal à croire à l'interprétation de Naruto.

- Un homme peut accepter la mort pour des tas de raisons qui peuvent nous sembler idiotes, conclut alors Jiraiya en s'asseyant. Voyant qu'il s'était mis à l'aise, Koyuki en fit de même, incitant à Otoya et Naruto de s'asseoir également. Jiraiya reprit la parole ensuite : « C'est vraiment un sujet compliqué. En parler comme ça ne suffirait pas pour comprendre et déterminer les raisons des hommes à commettre des massacres ou d'autres choses. Des fois, ils le font parce qu'ils y trouvent un intérêt concret, des fois… L'intérêt qu'ils peuvent y trouver n'est qu'une illusion. »

- Mais ce n'est que théorique…

- C'est plus que simplement de la théorie Koyuki-sama, prononça Otoya. « Sans vouloir vous offenser, mais tant que vous n'avez pas tenu une véritable arme dans votre main, et tant que vous ne vous en serez pas servi, il vous sera compliqué de vous identifier à la place d'un soldat. Même si je souhaite de tout cœur que vous puissiez comprendre clairement ce dont il en retourne. »

Ils auraient pu tous les quatre continuer à parler, mais un officier arriva devant eux en s'agenouillant.

- Koyuki-sama, Otoya-sama, nous avons reçu les premiers signaux des éclaireurs de Yuki. L'armée de Daya est en approche !

L'ambiance devint cette fois bien plus grave et sombre. Le moment de discussion et de débat était désormais terminé. Les quatre compagnons se relevèrent, sachant qu'il n'était question que de minutes avant que l'endroit ne devienne un enfer.

- Très bien, prononça alors Otoya. « Avertissez tous les commandants d'infanteries d'activer leurs oreillettes radios sur le canal ouvert et donnez le signal aux messagers de l'avant-poste relai de se préparer à partir dans les vingt prochaines minutes ! »

Aussitôt, l'officier obéit, courant accomplir ses ordres.

Le moment était venu de mettre Haru no Kuni à l'épreuve.

* * *

- Quelle île magnifique ! Quelles terres magnifiques ! Le temps est très agréable, tout est vert, tout est fleuri, la mer est bleue, les forêts sont denses et les prises de guerres abondent ! Il n'y a pas eu une seule bataille mais nos gains sont déjà si grands ! C'est hilarant !

Honma Jomaru hurlait de rire au déroulement des évènements. Les premiers jours avaient semblés difficiles avec le manque de nouvelle du général Nagano et l'absence de la seconde armée, mais finalement, l'inquiétude était passée pour laisser place à une série de succès. Avec ses sept mille hommes, Jomaru avait conquis en un temps record le nord de l'île, capturant avec succès plusieurs villes, une quantité phénoménale de ressources et un grand nombre de prisonniers. Et tout cela sans aucune défense. Le poste de surveillance du littoral que le premier détachement débarqué avait pris avait été l'un des seuls lieux d'accrochage de son armée avec l'armée de Haru, n'y mêlant à chaque fois que des quantités minimes de soldats.

Son armée avançait à travers le pays en direction du sud, droit sur la capitale. Ses hommes n'avaient pas attendu avant de profiter de leurs premiers butins, et c'était ainsi que des massacres avaient déjà eu lieu et que les esclaves s'échangeaient entre les hommes. Ils étaient si friands des femmes de ce pays que Jomaru avaient été présenté à plusieurs cas de conflits entre certains de ses soldats, qui se disputaient la propriété d'une femme. Femmes qui par ailleurs étaient à la hauteur de la beauté du pays… La pauvreté ne semblait pas exister ici, les gens étaient bien vêtus, bien nourris et tous plus sains les uns que les autres. Si Jomaru pouvait avouer une chose, c'était le fait que Koyuki avait bien géré son pays ces trois dernières années pour rehausser le niveau de vie à ce point. Même si c'était pour lui un objectif profondément inutile. Seules ses conquêtes l'intéressaient.

Assis sur une chaise à porteurs, il dominait toute chose par sa hauteur. Alors que six hommes portaient sa chaise, lui profitait de l'air frais du pays et de la lumière du soleil, savourant la vue de ses nouvelles terres. Son armée avançait tout autour de lui dans une marée violette, et les grandes bannières flottaient au vent, annonçant la marche victorieuse de Daya et de son nouvel empire. Enfin, enfin il touchait au but ! C'étaient les derniers jours d'une agonie qui n'avait que trop durée. Des décennies de difficulté, des décennies d'ambitions non accomplies. Depuis les toutes premières générations de sa lignée, enfin, il accomplissait la pose d'une des dernières briques du fondement de sa gloire. Haru sous son emprise, l'océan entier finirait par tomber sous la puissance de sa flotte de guerre, sous l'afflux sans fin de son armée. Ce jour était le sien, la semaine qui suivrait verrait l'avènement de l'empereur de la mer nord, il le savait profondément – les dieux l'accompagnait. Kami lui-même lui avait donné cette force ! Rien ne pourrait lui résister.

Et il reviendrait à Daya en empereur.

- Daimyo-sama…

Le fait qu'un homme sollicita son attention le fit sortir de ses fantasmes. Jomaru vit alors que le général Otomo était devant lui et avait arrêté les porteurs d'avancer. Quand il eut l'attention de son seigneur, l'homme s'inclina, attendant d'avoir la permission de parler, ce que lui donna Jomaru d'un hochement de tête. L'homme se releva alors. « Daimyo-sama, nos hommes nous rapporte que l'armée de Haru bloque le passage vers la capitale. » S'il avait eu un visage ennuyé dans les premières secondes, le sujet intéressa bien vite Jomaru. Il se leva de sa chaise.

- Qu'on me pose, ordonna-t-il. Aussitôt ordonné, aussitôt les porteurs s'exécutèrent, posant délicatement la chaise au sol. Posant pied à terre, Jomaru repris. « Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'arrêter, parles ! »

- Nous estimons l'armée qui nous fait face à environ deux mille soldats. Je ne peux pas être plus précis, mais nous savons qu'ils se battront jusqu'au bout, reprit Otomo.

Honma acquiesça rapidement.

- Qui est leur général ? En ont-ils seulement un ?

- Ils en ont un. Mais nous ne savons pas qui les dirige.

- Dans ce cas, que l'on m'amène un cheval, et que l'on fasse quérir leur chef. Je veux parlementer.

Si Otomo savait bien une chose, c'était bien le fait que son seigneur ne négociait jamais, et n'aimait pas négocier. Il fut sans dire qu'il ne sut trop quoi répondre lorsque Jomaru demanda à organiser une rencontre avec le général ennemi. Bien sûr, dans la culture samurai il était coutume de le faire, mais même en tant que seigneur de guerre, jamais Jomaru n'avait une seule fois respecté ce genre de tradition. Le regard ennuyé et irrité de son seigneur lui passa donc inaperçu. Quand il le remarqua, il s'empressa de lui répondre.

- O-Oui ! Tout de suite Daimyo-sama !

Otomo repartit alors, cette fois pour aller chercher une monture digne de ce nom à son seigneur, et d'envoyer un messager aux troupes ennemis, pour entamer des préparatifs de négociation.

* * *

L'armée de Haru était en place. Six mille hommes étaient placés en plusieurs divisions sur deux kilomètres de long, bloquant l'accès au sud du pays. Ils avaient attendu de longues heures le moment fatidique, le moment où au loin, chacun pourrait apercevoir les hautes bannières violettes aux kanji blancs, à l'effigie de Daya no Kuni. Où chacun pourrait apercevoir le relief se teinter de violette, où chacun pourrait entendre le silence être brisé par les bruits profonds des pas d'une armée. Puis, le moment vint, lorsque tous purent enfin discerner l'armée de Daya en approche, apparaissant au loin, par-dessus les collines, par-dessus le relief.

Les commandants d'infanteries de chaque unité rappelaient à leurs hommes la valeur du travail d'équipe, la valeur du courage. Ils devaient tenir, aucun ne devait fuir, aucun ne devait perdre courage. Si un seul fuyait, d'autres le suivaient, et dans un affrontement intense, l'unité partait en déroute dans les secondes qui suivaient le chaos. Déglutissant dans l'angoisse, ils acquiesçaient silencieusement aux paroles des officiers. Otoya par le canal radio donnait quelques directives aux officiers. L'équipement dont il disposait lui avait permis de distribuer parmi les officiers de l'armée des oreillettes radios courte portée qui lui permettrait de diriger en temps réel les nombreux bataillons formés, et ce par l'intermédiaire des officiers d'infanterie. Une fois que les dirigeables arriveraient sur le terrain, la portée des ondes radios lui permettraient de les diriger également.

Portant, aucun homme, ni lui, ni Naruto ni Jiraiya, n'avaient pu prévoir ce qui désormais semblait s'illustrer. Alors que l'armée de Daya s'étendait et prenait place à au moins un kilomètre de distance de l'armée de Haru, un cavalier fut en vue, se dirigeant vers les premières lignes des soldats de Haru. Otoya observa l'évènement de façon suspecte, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qui se passait, lançant à Koyuki un regard confus, lui faisant comprendre que c'était un total imprévu. Et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un contact radio en provenance de l'officier d'infanterie situé à l'emplacement du cavalier de Daya. Ce dernier avait posé pied à terre quelques minutes auparavant.

- Officier, c'est le général Otoya. Que se passe-t-il ? se contenta de demander Otoya.

- _Nous avons un messager de Daya en face de nous, général Otoya. Nous avons hésité à l'abattre mais nous vous laissons le choix. _

- Qu'a-t-il demandé ? renchérit sévèrement Otoya, alors qu'un silence s'installa de l'autre côté de la ligne, prouvant au samurai que l'officier hésitait.

- _Il… Il dit apporter la demande de son daimyo lui-même. Il semblerait que Honma Jomaru… demande à parler avec le… dirigeant actuel de Haru._

Otoya fronça davantage les sourcils. C'était surprenant. Perturbant même. La demande de Honma était tout à fait étrange, incohérente étant donné le profil de l'homme. Il n'avait jamais respecté les traditions guerrières des samurais qui demandaient à parlementer pour trouver un consensus avant la première bataille d'une guerre. Honma Jomaru était un homme cruel et sans pitié, qui avait mis à sac tellement d'îles-nations que cette demande de parlementer ressemblait plus à un piège qu'autre chose.

- Que se passe-t-il, Otoya-san ? demanda doucement Koyuki en s'approchant, car comme Naruto et Jiraiya, elle était complètement perdue.

Otoya mit cependant moins de temps que son officier pour répondre.

- Honma demande à parlementer. En l'occurrence, avec vous.

La réponse qu'il donna fut claire et simple, faisant amplement comprendre la contradiction.

- Mais pourquoi ? questionna Koyuki.

- Bonne question, répondit simplement Otoya. Il fixa Koyuki, avant de reprendre. « Qu'allez-vous faire Kōhi-sama ? Jomaru ne doit pas encore savoir que vous avez été secourue étant donné qu'il n'est pas encore au courant du fait que ses renforts ne viendront définitivement pas. Vous êtes libres de refuser les pourparlers. À termes, cela ne changera rien à l'inévitable de cette guerre. »

Dans un premier temps, un fort doute épris le cœur de Koyuki. Oui, la décision lui revenait, et il fallait sans dire que l'idée de faire face à nouveau à ce Jomaru Honma ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Cet homme, ce daimyo vulgaire et vicieux, avait prévu de faire d'elle son esclave, sa chose, son trophée de conquête. Elle avait eu tellement peur durant ces quelques jours de captivité. Depuis de nombreuses années, elle avait appréhendée de devenir l'objet de ce genre d'homme, car Jomaru n'était pas le seul homme à la désirer. Lorsqu'elle avait été amenée devant lui, elle avait vraiment pensé que ce jour qu'elle avait toujours craint était arrivé. Si ça n'avait pas été pour Naruto, l'homme aurait vraiment mis la main sur elle. Cette pensée l'effrayait.

À cette pensée, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder Naruto dans les yeux. Elle ne prononça rien. Elle ne fit que lui adresser ce regard inquiet et plein d'hésitation, suffisant pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Les négociations avant une guerre n'étaient possibles qu'entre deux types d'hommes d'états : les dirigeants eux-mêmes, et les responsables de la diplomatie. En sachant que le ministère n'existait plus, il ne restait qu'elle pour lui faire face. Le regard sérieux et déterminé de Naruto, cette lueur d'acier dans ses yeux, et le hochement de tête qu'il fit, fit se décider la jeune reine.

- Otoya-san, je… Je vais accepter. Je vais faire face au daimyo de Daya.

- Êtes-vous sûre ?

- Oui.

- Très bien, prononça Otoya, avant d'appuyer son oreillette, se préparant à informer l'officier en face du messager de Daya. « Dites-lui que nous acceptons sa requête. »

L'officier répondit par l'affirmative, et dans la minute qui suivit, le messager de Daya remontait sur son cheval, rejoignant alors son camp, sous les regards interrogateurs de tous. Koyuki ferma les yeux, essayant d'oublier ses craintes maladives. La main de Naruto dans la sienne l'y aida fortement. Quelques minutes après, à mi-distance entre les deux armées, un espace était installé par des soldats de Daya, le sol tapissé, des bannières de Daya installées et deux tabourets en tissu placés à quelques mètres de distance. Les négociations pouvaient être entamées.

Quelques hommes à cheval du côté de Daya sortirent des lignes violettes pour venir poser pieds à terre devenant les installations, groupe sans nul doute composé de Jomaru et de ses généraux. Il n'avait pas attendu. Voyant qu'il était temps de faire de même, Koyuki fut prise d'une angoisse spontanée.

- Naruto, je… commença-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. « Je souhaites que tu participes avec moi. »

Naruto ne répondit pas de suite, avant de comprendre le sous-entendu de Koyuki.

- C'est-à-dire…

- En tant que daimyo, le coupa-t-elle. « Je veux qu'il comprenne. Je veux qu'ils comprennent tous. »

Cette fois, ce fut un sourire qui se tissa sur les lèvres de Naruto. « Très bien, Koyuki-chan. »

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, des hommes apportèrent des chevaux à Otoya et Koyuki, et six généraux de Haru les rejoignirent à cheval également. Koyuki monta sur son cheval, et fit signe à Naruto de monter derrière elle dans un sourire. Riant légèrement, Naruto monta alors sur la scelle derrière elle, et saisit ses hanches. Koyuki émit un petit gloussement, la proximité qu'elle partagea avec son futur mari et la situation ayant effacé toute ses angoisses comme par magie.

- N'es-tu jamais monté à cheval Naruto-kun ? demanda la jeune reine d'une voix amusée.

- Absolument jamais. La grande cavalière ici, c'est toi, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue, la faisant rougir.

Il ne leur vint même pas à l'esprit qu'ils étaient en public et que tous voyaient leur interaction. Dans la mesure où Naruto serait révélé comme futur daimyo de Haru, la nature de leur rapport en public n'avait de toute façon plus beaucoup d'importance. Naruto finit cependant par remarquer qu'il manquait une chose, et tournant la tête, il vit son maître en retrait, toujours pied à terre. Il n'avait pas de cheval et semblait ne pas s'en soucier, en partie parce qu'il était plongé dans son écriture.

- Ero-sensei ! l'interpella Naruto, lui faisant lever la tête. « Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? »

- Oh non, répondit Jiraiya de façon détachée. « Tout ça c'est ton histoire gaki, Haru, Koyuki, Daya, tout ça, c'est à toi de le gérer, pas à moi. Moi je vais me tenir en spectateur et me contenter de regarder. »

Naruto l'observa d'un œil étonné, car il était vraiment rare et étrange pour lui de faire quelque chose sans le partager avec son maître. Il se rendit compte néanmoins que le sage avait raison, et qu'il lui laissait le luxe d'être indépendant malgré le fait qu'il était un ninja de Konoha. « Merci, sensei. » lui dit-il en souriant, alors que Jiraiya poussa un soupir de désintérêt. « Contentes-toi de survivre gaki, ensuite, tu me remercieras. »

Acquiesçant, il signala ensuite à Koyuki qu'il était prêt. La jeune femme partit aussitôt au galop, rapidement suivie de Otoya et des quelques autres généraux.

* * *

Honma Jomaru avait prévu un discours. Il avait prévu des glorieuses paroles qu'il aurait clamées haut et fort devant les pseudo-dirigeants actuels de Haru. Comme lors de sa guerre contre le pays du sel il y a plusieurs années, il les aurait soumis et tous se seraient agenouillés devant sa puissance. Jamais personne ne lui avait tenu tête, tous s'étaient arrêtés lorsqu'ils n'avaient plus rien eu pour fournir opposition. Seule Koyuki envers et contre toute attente avait gardé la tête haute. Le souvenir d'une telle fermeté de la part de cette femme le rendait à la fois trépidant et fou de rage : il allait avoir un plaisir fou à la briser lorsqu'il en aurait fini avec Haru no Kuni.

Quand les représentants de Haru sortirent des rangs, sa réaction fut en total opposé avec son attitude calme et maîtrisée.

- QUOI !?

Il avait tout prévu, il était censé avoir toute les cartes en main ! Alors, comment, comment Koyuki Kazahana pouvait être… ici, à la tête de ce groupe de représentant, chevauchant sur son propre cheval, lorsqu'elle était normalement censée être retenue captive quelque part sur son île ? C'était impossible ! Sa colère et sa confusion fut telle qu'il se leva du tabouret sur lequel il était assis en fulminant de rage. Otomo l'approcha avec inquiétude, car il savait à quel point cette entrevue pouvait mal tourner désormais. Le daimyo de Daya avait une obsession maladive pour cette femme, l'idée de lui faire face dans les conditions les plus neutres devait certainement l'écœurer, sans compter qu'il n'était pas normal qu'elle soit là, pour commencer.

- Quelle est cette sorcellerie ?! Otomo, vous avez une explication !? Les ninjas d'Iwa devaient la garder avec eux, qu'ont-ils faits ces imbéciles incompétents !?

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe monseigneur. C'est imprévu.

- Bon sang, je devrais la tuer ! La frapper jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt puis trainer sa dépouille dans la rue ! Chienne de femme ! Elle me nargue depuis trop longtemps !

Sa diatribe rageuse finie, le daimyo se calma. Il fallait qu'il garde son calme. Rien ne devait transparaître de ses émotions devant la Kazahana ni devant les généraux de Haru. Il ne leur donnerait le plaisir de le voir en colère et mal à l'aise pour rien au monde. Il leur ferait payer cet affront. Mais d'abord, ils devaient parler, et il devait savoir comment Koyuki avait réussi à se défaire de l'emprise des ninjas d'Iwagakure, qui était selon les dires d'Odateru Yowagoshi de puissants combattants formés pour ce genre de missions périlleuses… Une simple femme n'aurait pu s'échapper et revenir à Haru sans qu'il ne le sache. Avant lui en plus de cela. Oh oui, il devait savoir. Il se rassit alors, et attendit l'approche de ses antagonistes dans une patience que ses généraux ne lui reconnurent pas. Honma Jomaru n'était pas un homme calme de nature. Malin, avisé, mais constamment colérique et acariâtre.

Koyuki se crispa à la vue du daimyo de Daya no Kuni, mais au contraire de ce que l'on aurait pu attendre d'elle dans ce contexte particulier, cette crispation symbolisa le raffermissement de sa détermination. Plus elle approcha son cheval du lieu de rencontre, plus il lui fut difficile de penser à rebrousser chemin et pourtant, en l'intervalle de quelques secondes, en démarrant le galop, l'idée de revenir ses pas lui était venu à l'esprit bien plus d'une fois. Elle se réjouissait du fait que Naruto semblait ressentir son malaise, l'étonnant lorsqu'à chaque seconde où l'angoisse montait, il resserrait son emprise sur elle, signalant sa présence. Emotionnellement stable, revigorée par ce maintien permanent, elle arrêta son galop pour finalement ordonner à son cheval de s'arrêter complètement, quelques mètres devant les représentants de Daya. Otoya et les autres généraux de Haru arrivèrent la seconde suivantes, n'attendant pas pour descendre et présenter les lieux à leur reine. Naruto descendit alors du cheval, et intima à Koyuki d'un sourire et d'une main tendue vers elle de descendre à son tour. Gracieusement et précautionneusement, elle passa sa jambe par-dessus la selle de son cheval, et sa taille tenue par Naruto, elle posa pied à terre à son tour, un de ses samurais prenant les rênes de son cheval pour le maîtriser. Elle se retourna alors vers les hommes qui avaient été assez cupides pour démarrer toute cette folie.

Si Koyuki Kazahana fut un centre d'attention pour Jomaru et ses généraux, son intérêt fut bien vite divisé avec les quelques personnalités qui l'accompagnaient. La première qui tapa à l'œil de Jomaru et d'Otomo à sa gauche fut la vue d'Otoya Asai, un samurai noble très réputé dans le milieu. Cet homme pouvait manier l'épée aussi bien qu'il conduisait ses troupes, aussi, lorsqu'ils aperçurent cet homme en armure verte, aux cheveux noirs longs et coiffés en catogans, à la barbe lisse et à ce regard confiant, les dirigeants de Daya surent qu'il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer. Otoya était un homme dangereux, même en situation de désavantage militaire. Pourtant, lorsque Otomo lui chuchota à l'oreille une remarque, Honma Jomaru sut qu'Otoya n'était à côté de Koyuki pas le seul pilier important de leur groupe. Lorsqu'il descendit de son cheval et qu'il fut pleinement offert à la vue de Jomaru, les sourcils du daimyo se froncèrent progressivement malgré lui. Cette armure rouge qu'il ne fallut pas longtemps pour lui d'identifier comme armure célèbre de conception Fūma, cette coiffure épineuse blonde et ces mèches flottant au gré du vent, ces grands yeux bleus sûr de soi… Jomaru voyait enfin le fameux Namikaze Naruto en personne. Ce détestable obstacle du pays du feu, qui, apparemment, avait déjoué son plan d'une façon incompréhensible. Pourtant, en l'espace de quelques secondes, tout fut clair à l'esprit de Jomaru quant à la raison de la présence de Koyuki ici. Ce shinobi de Konoha l'avait secouru et l'avait ramené en Haru par un quelconque stratagème ninja.

Koyuki et Naruto approchèrent de Jomaru en marchant, les deux jeunes amants le fixant dans les yeux sans ciller. Comme elle l'avait prévue, un seul siège dépliable avait été installé pour elle, aussi, d'un mouvement de la main elle ordonna à un général d'en apporter un second. Il le déplia et le plaça à côté du premier, et sous les regards soutenus du daimyo de Daya et de ses généraux, Koyuki et Naruto prirent place sans ne prononcer un seul mot. Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut bien évidemment lourd et oppressant, car chaque mot prononcé allait avoir une grande influence sur le déroulement des prochains évènements. Jomaru fixait dangereusement Koyuki, cette dernière lui renvoyant son regard sans ciller les deux se promettant mille menaces par l'agressivité filtrant dans leurs regards. De temps en temps, Jomaru observait Naruto. Alors que le shinobi disposait d'un regard neutre, pas aussi dur et rancunier que celui de Koyuki, il restait cependant bien plus intimidant et menaçant par sa carrure et son armure que ne l'était Koyuki. Derrière eux, les quelques généraux se regardaient les uns les autres, et il ne fut pas surprenant qu'Otoya de Haru et Otomo de Daya se dévisagèrent. Les deux étant les figures de proues officielles des armées de leurs pays, ils se reconnurent bien vite.

Le silence dura encore quelques minutes, mais bientôt tous surent que l'un d'eux devait rompre le silence.

- Kazahana Koyuki.

Jomaru avait parlé, constatant verbalement la présence de son interlocutrice.

- Honma Jomaru, répondit-elle sur un ton froid. Elle ne chercha à dire rien de plus, l'idée d'adresser la parole à cet homme l'écœurant déjà trop.

- Je suis surpris de constater votre présence parmi nous. Je vous pensais ailleurs… dit-il subtilement, avant de reprendre sur un petit air enjoué. « La guerre est un domaine dangereux, surtout… pour une femme. »

Il ajoutait l'ironie à l'insulte. Koyuki comprit maintenant pourquoi cet homme avait pu s'entendre avec Hideyoshi Tanegashima. Il semblait être tout aussi misogyne. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à cette provocation, surtout quand il était vrai hélas que les femmes n'étaient pas beaucoup impliquées dans les guerres autrement qu'en victimes… Du moins, si on omettait les kunoichis. Elle dût remercier Naruto, et surtout se retenir de rire lorsque ce dernier intervint pour répondre à Jomaru.

- Dans ce cas il est surprenant de vous voir ici Honma-san.

Quelques rires étouffés s'entendirent parmi les généraux de Haru no Kuni. Alors que le visage de Naruto ne reflétait rien sinon un aspect neutre et ferme, il n'en avait pas perdu pour autant sa répartie pleine de sarcasme et de remarques provocatrices. Quand on était l'élève de Jiraiya des Sannins de Konoha, c'était l'une des ressources que l'on gardait facilement intactes… Aussitôt que la réplique du Namikaze arriva à ses oreilles, le daimyo de Daya lui adressa un regard courroucé – le genre de regard qui faisait se plier ses généraux dans la honte. Ce garçon non content de l'avoir provoqué s'adressait en plus à lui avec un suffixe aussi familier que « san » ! Il était le roi de Daya, futur empereur de la mer du nord ! Naruto resta pourtant de marbre à son regard courroucé, totalement immunisé à ce genre d'intimidation.

- Namikaze Naruto. Je suis également surpris de vous voir vous mêler à des choses qui ne vous regardent pas. J'ai eu vent des tendances fouineuses du pays du feu et de Konoha, mais je ne pensais pas que vous le seriez autant pour venir vous mêler de querelles qui ne concernent que Haru et Daya.

Les mots de Jomaru étaient justes sur un point, il n'était pas coutume pour un pays de se mêler des querelles d'un autre, en particulier pour les grandes puissances élémentaires. Hi, Mizu, Tsuchi, Kaze et Kaminari avaient pour règle tacite de rester impartialement neutres, de ne se mêler à aucuns conflits mise à part lorsque ces derniers remettaient en cause leurs droits les plus banaux et vitaux. En règle générale, alors que Nagao Etsukazu était très favorable au règne de Kazahana Koyuki, alors qu'il lui témoignait une attitude très amicale, même cela ne l'aurait convaincu d'agir pour garantir sa souveraineté face à Honma Jomaru. Politiquement, Koyuki était seule contre Jomaru. La politique ninja en revanche était différente. Tant que le daimyo du pays du feu ne leur interdisait pas d'agir et que les retombées diplomatiques avec les autres grands villages cachés n'étaient pas trop lourdes, Konoha avait une totale liberté d'action pour aider Koyuki, comme elle l'avait fait quelques années auparavant avec Dotō. Ce que Naruto s'empressa d'expliquer.

- Vous avez raison, il serait surprenant que Hi accorde une aide militaire quelconque à Haru car ce n'est pas sa politique. Je vous préciserais, Honma-san, que ce n'est pas le cas de Konoha. Koyuki est notre partenaire, et vous portez atteinte à nos intérêts communs en envahissant Haru no Kuni, ce qui légitime amplement son action contre vous.

Jomaru fit la grimace au ton respectueux que prit Naruto, malgré le fait qu'il lui fut profondément méprisant et hautain. Il haïssait la politique extérieur !

- Rassurez-vous cependant, Konoha n'est pas impliquée non plus de ce conflit, je suis là de mon plein gré.

- Comme si ça m'aurait inquiété que Konoha s'en mêle ! s'esclaffa Jomaru, en ayant plus qu'assez des paroles de Naruto.

Ce garçon se jouait de lui, il le prenait pour un imbécile, ça se voyait dans ses yeux, dans son attitude !

- Croyez-moi vous n'aimeriez pas que Konoha « s'en mêle », Honma-san… prononça Naruto simplement.

Naruto regarda Koyuki, cette dernière lui souriant de gratitude en voyant que Naruto l'accompagnait réellement dans tout ceci. Ce fut ce qui la motiva à intervenir à nouveau dans la discussion. Tout comme avec Hideyoshi Tanegashima, elle savait que débattre ou discuter n'effacerait rien de tout ce qui s'était passé. Jamais cette procédure de négociation, qui n'était qu'une vaste pièce de théâtre depuis le départ, ne permettrait d'épargner les vies qui allaient être perdues bientôt dans ce qui allait suivre. Et pourtant, Koyuki voulait savoir, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas ce qui motivait les hommes comme Honma Jomaru de conquérir et s'approprier le pouvoir d'autres daimyos.

- Honma-dono, prononça calmement Koyuki. « Je me passerais de jouer votre jeu de provocation. Je veux seulement savoir pourquoi faites-vous tout cela ? Pourquoi avez-vous saccagé mon allié, Shio no Kuni, le pays du sel, et d'autres nations après lui ? Pourquoi commettre de telles choses ? Pourquoi ne pas arrêter maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? »

Jomaru la regarda quelques secondes, ne comprenant pas l'origine d'une telle question. Pourtant, comme elle serait son esclave à la fin de cette journée, le chef de guerre qu'il était daigna tout de même répondre à la reine de maintenant pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle deviendrait moins que rien d'ici le soleil couchant.

- Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi ? Vous n'avez que ce mot à la bouche ? Mais parce que je le peux ! Parce que je le veux ! Je veux devenir l'empereur de toute la mer nord, avoir une puissance telle qu'elle ferait trembler de peur les cinq grands daimyos, je veux briser l'équilibre des puissances ! Je suis destiné à gouverner ce que je veux ! Et je veux Haru, je veux ce pays depuis longtemps, et si vous n'étiez pas si obstinée à repousser les avances que l'on vous fait, cela ferait longtemps que j'en serais le roi. J'estime avoir assez attendu, je veux mon dû, et je le prendrais maintenant !

Il se leva brusquement pour illustrer son discours. En réponse, tous les généraux de Haru en face de lui dégainèrent leurs sabres, signalant le fait qu'en faisant un pas de plus, ils n'hésiteraient pas à protéger leur reine. Indépendamment de la situation, Koyuki n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, ni même Naruto. Alors que sa tirade pouvait être impressionnante, l'homme ne pouvait pas être assez fou pour penser qu'il pourrait se saisir d'elle de suite. La réaction des généraux de Haru fit dégainer à leurs tours ceux de Daya, chaque côté toisant l'autre dangereusement.

- Vous pensez pouvoir me résister ? demanda Jomaru en souriant. « Vous pensez pouvoir résister à la puissance de Daya no Kuni ? Vous devriez vous rendre, Koyuki-san… Vous devriez me remettre votre pays et vos possessions et gentiment vous rendre dans mes quartiers en tant que prise de guerre bien docile. Cela vous épargnera l'humiliation de la défaite. »

Fermant un instant les yeux en secouant la tête négativement, Koyuki le regarda dans les yeux avec peine.

- Vous pensez sincèrement que j'aurais le pouvoir et l'influence nécessaire pour demander à mon peuple de se rendre au votre ? Tout en sachant ce qui l'attend sous votre tyrannie ? Vous tuerez les enfants, vous enverrez les hommes se battre et mourir en masse et exécuterez ceux qui vous résistent. Vous asservirez les femmes et vous ferez de cette terre une terre aussi désolée et triste que ne l'est la vôtre.

- Qu'avez-vous dit sur mes terres… ? menaça-t-il dangereusement.

Koyuki l'ignora simplement, continuant sa réplique.

- Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que vous avez provoqué ici. Tout cela peut se terminer maintenant si vous choisissez de repartir et de laisser ces pauvres gens que vous avez avec votre armée si horriblement maltraité. Faites cela, et nos querelles seront temporairement révolues.

Voulant la faire taire, ne supportant pas qu'elle continue à parler en l'ignorant, Jomaru se mit à marcher vers elle. Au premier pas qu'il fit, Naruto se leva et se plaça entre lui et sa fiancée, son regard neutre se teintant d'une lueur meurtrière. L'aura glaciale qui naquit soudainement prévint Jomaru de ne plus avancer.

- Fais attention à ce que tu fais mon garçon, grogna Jomaru à l'affront du Namikaze de lui barrer la route. « J'ai toléré ta présence assez longtemps mais ne me pousse pas à bout. »

- Tes menaces sont inutiles, répondit Naruto, surprenant le groupe de Daya qu'il ait tutoyé leur daimyo si impunément. « Approches Koyuki d'un seul pas et tu seras mort avant même de pouvoir t'excuser. »

Le Namikaze ne plaisantait pas et Jomaru le savait, ce qui l'énervait énormément. Le pourquoi du comment ce dernier était là avec Koyuki restait un mystère, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était la déduction que Odateru et ses hommes avaient échoués et devaient être morts… Et Odateru était un homme puissant, Jomaru l'avait constaté. Et il n'était pas assez fou pour contester un ninja même s'il aimait rabaisser leurs capacités quand il parlait d'eux. Il n'avait que la parole comme arme ici, quelle ironie quand c'était l'un des outils qu'il détestait.

- Tu vas le regretter sérieusement Namikaze, rajouta Jomaru en reculant, Naruto rabaissant alors sa garde. « Ce soir, je serais le roi de Haru, le roi dont ce pays a désespérément manqué ces dernières années. »

La discussion était terminée pour lui, aussi, Jomaru s'en retourna vers ses généraux, quittant l'endroit et remettant le sort à la future bataille. Mais alors qu'il leur avait tourné le dos négligemment, il s'arrêta, choqué, lorsque Naruto l'interpella. Koyuki s'était levée et se tenait à côté du Namikaze.

- Je crains que tu ne fasses erreur, Honma, s'exclama Naruto. « Haru a déjà un roi ! »

Le silence régna parmi les deux groupes, car ni les généraux de Haru ni ceux de Daya n'étaient au courant d'une telle chose. Jomaru se retourna, et souriant, le regard moqueur, Naruto termina sa phrase.

- Et ce roi, c'est moi.

Jomaru s'était retenu un long moment. L'homme colérique et violent avait su refouler ses frustrations et ses pulsions à la vue de cette femme qu'il avait toujours convoité. Il avait réussi à se contrôler lorsqu'à la fois Koyuki et Naruto l'avaient provoqué, il avait su garder son sang-froid et ne pas faire de bêtises ou ne pas céder à la colère lorsque ces derniers lui avaient demandé de se rendre de la même façon qu'il le leur avait demandé juste avant. Mais là, l'affront, l'humiliation et la frustration furent tels qu'il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un hurlement de rage. Il aurait jeté quelque chose ou tué quelqu'un si ça n'avait pas été pour le fait qu'il n'avait rien à portée sinon ses hauts-généraux.

- HARU EST PERDUE ! Je vous tuerais tous misérables vermines ! Je vais vous faire souffrir et brûler tout ! Qu'on m'apporte mon cheval par Kami ! hurla-t-il alors en se retournant.

Un des généraux de Daya s'empressa d'apporter une monture à son seigneur et, rapidement, Jomaru partit au galop, rejoignant les rangs de son armée en fulminant de rage comme il en avait l'habitude. Les uns après les autres, les généraux de Daya quittèrent l'endroit, Otomo partant en dernier, fixant Otoya dans les yeux. « Nous nous retrouverons sur le champ de bataille, Otoya. » prononça-t-il solennellement au Asai avant de crier à son cheval et de l'éperonner, partant à son tour. La seule réponse d'Otoya fut un hochement de tête respectueux.

La tension de la scène retombant, le groupe fut profondément partagé par divers impressions.

- Est-ce vrai, Namikaze-sama ? Vous et Koyuki-sama… ? hasarda un des généraux, alors que Naruto se retourna vers lui. Quand le blond lui fit un sourire sincère et acquiesça, les hommes furent bouche bée, regardant leur reine. Puis ils s'agenouillèrent. « Naruto-denka ! » s'exclamèrent-ils tous.

Koyuki et Naruto rirent légèrement, la jeune reine venant saisir la main du garçon, attestant leur lien… Naruto remarqua ensuite qu'Otoya regardait encore dans la direction d'où étaient partis les hommes de Daya, et compris que ce dernier devait penser à ce général de Daya, Otomo. « Qui était cet homme ? » demanda-t-il au Asai.

- Un… Un vieil ami, je suppose, répondit Otoya, avant de soupirer. « Ce n'est pas important. Il nous faut partir. Honma n'attendra pas que nous soyons prêts pour attaquer. »

Dans la minute qui suivait, tous repartaient dans leur camp.

* * *

- C'est le signal ! s'exclama un des officiers de la flotte de dirigeables à travers le canal de communication, en apercevant les messagers à cheval arriver sur la piste d'atterrissage. « Tous à vos postes ! »

De nombreuses réponses lui parvinrent en retour de chacun des officiers présents dans les nombreux dirigeables. La bataille était officiellement commencée, et le moment tant attendu était enfin arrivé. Haru ne serait désormais plus jamais comme avant. Les turbines se mirent à tourner, les moteurs se mirent à trembler, les feux se mirent à jaillir dans les ballons, les hommes se dépêchèrent, courant se placer à leurs postes sur les ponts des dirigeables, révisant leurs réserves de flèches, inspectant une dernière fois la fermeté de leurs arcs, replaçant comme il fallait leurs armures. Et en quelques minutes, la flotte de dirigeables s'éleva dans les airs, passant par-dessus la cime des arbres, vers la bataille.

Etrangement, sur cinq ballons des quarante-trois utilisés, les soldats n'étaient pas les seuls qui appréhendaient les futurs évènements. Sous le bruit des moteurs, à la brise fraiche, presque penchés face au vide, les équipes cinématographiques formées par Ginmaku Chomei et Hanayaka Anisu étaient profondément impliquées dans leurs travaux – leurs devoirs ! Ils allaient filmer là ce que jamais un seul cinéaste n'avait pensé à filmer auparavant. Leurs caméras étaient fixées à des petites tourelles pivotantes sur les rambardes des ponts de commandement, et deux caméramans étaient assignés à chacune d'entre elle, soit cinq caméras par dirigeable, ce qui faisait pas moins de cinquante professionnels qui risquaient ouvertement leurs vies pour leur passion.

Anisu et Chomei étaient sur l'un des dirigeables et avaient déjà commencé avec un grand enthousiasme à filmer leur déplacement. Les réserves de matériels étaient stockées à l'étage inférieur du pont, aussi il n'était pas rare qu'un ou deux caméramans ne circulent sur le pont. Ils savaient tous ce qu'ils risquaient, ils en assumaient les conséquences. Bien sûr, Anisu et Chomei étaient plusieurs fois entrés en désaccord sur les modalités de leur sécurité avec les officiers de pont des dirigeables qu'on leur avait assigné, mais sous la demande de tolérance d'Otoya, ils avaient au final obtenu une indépendance totale dans leurs actions – tant qu'ils ne compromettaient pas le bon déroulement des opérations militaire… C'est-à-dire, tant qu'ils ne gênaient pas les archers, rien de plus.

* * *

Alors qu'ils approchaient des rangs de l'armée de Haru, les généraux qui chevauchaient derrière Koyuki et Otoya se dispersèrent, conformément à l'organisation de l'armée, rejoignant les zones qui leur avaient été assignées. Koyuki et Otoya continuèrent droit devant, passant à travers leurs bataillons rangés, montant sur le relief du terrain pour retourner au poste de commandement de Haru. Otoya descendit à la volée, laissant son cheval sous la responsabilité du soldat qui accourut le maîtriser. Il se précipita dans l'avant-poste, rejoignant les généraux qui y étaient assignés sans même regarder derrière lui. Koyuki stoppa le galop de son cheval, Naruto descendant en premier. Trois soldats vinrent alors s'occuper du cheval de la reine, cette dernière le pied déjà à terre. Hochant la tête à Naruto, ils rejoignirent à leur tour le poste de commandement.

Entrant à travers les barrières tapissées, ils arrivèrent sur l'emplacement où ils s'étaient trouvés lorsque le messager de Daya était venu les quérir pour la rencontre avec Jomaru. Jiraiya était assis dans un coin de la pièce à ciel ouvert improvisée. Il avait levé la tête quelques secondes à leur retour puis était aussitôt reconcentré sur ses manuscrit. Quelques tables étaient disposées avec les cartes de la zone mais plus important encore, le sol au bord de la colline avait été recouvert de parquet et de tapis, et un petit siège dépliable avait été installé, sans nul doute pour que Koyuki puisse assister au combat. Lorsque Naruto et Koyuki s'approchèrent, les généraux présents observèrent le jeune homme avec hésitation, le rendant confus d'une telle attention de leur part. Puis, s'échangeant des regards les uns les autres, ils s'inclinèrent comme un seul homme. Ce fut le samurai que Naruto reconnut comme étant Asai Harutane qui s'exprima.

- Naruto-denka, ce sera un honneur de se battre à vos côtés !

D'abord surpris, Naruto émit un petit rire, la réaction de ces hommes étant à la fois flatteuse et gênante.

- Je vous en prie, relevez-vous messieurs, demanda-t-il aimablement aux samurais encore agenouillés. « Je ne suis pas encore votre roi. Pas officiellement. » rajouta-t-il en plaisantant, détendant l'atmosphère lourd d'angoisse.

Comme s'il le leur avait ordonné, les samurais se relevèrent, bien que la façon dont ils bougèrent démontra à Naruto qu'ils étaient encore très mal à l'aise en sa présence. S'écartant devant lui et Koyuki, ils les incitèrent à s'avancer. Naruto proposa à Koyuki de s'asseoir, ce qu'elle accepta. Otoya s'approcha ensuite, le doigt maintenu sur son oreillette, prêt à énoncer ses ordres.

Silencieux, ils attendirent tous dans le silence, quelques cris d'officier filtrant à travers zone. Quelques soldats couraient à travers les rangs, rejoignant leurs positions ou livrant des messages à divers sous-officiers. Naruto croisa les bras, calmant le rythme de son cœur. Il avait déjà vécu des batailles, de nombreuses en Kiri, mais la seule bataille à laquelle il avait participé qui pouvait s'apparenter à celle qui allait débuter d'ici peu se trouvait être celle où il avait affronté Yagura. Et même alors, il n'avait pas pu la finir, tombant dans le coma après son combat contre le Mizukage… Et la bataille qui allait arriver devant ses yeux serait composée de pas moins de treize mille hommes, soit un effectif encore plus grand que la force militaire de Konoha… Et ce fut la curiosité. La curiosité d'un tel évènement qui saisit son cœur à l'instant même, sachant qu'il allait être spectateur d'une partie de l'histoire de Haru. C'était en quelque sorte un privilège.

Puis Daya se mit à bouger. Les cris de guerre des milliers de soldats en armure violette retentirent dans les oreilles de chacun, et la plaine redevenant silencieuse, ce furent cette fois les quelques chants neutres des troupes que l'on perçut, accompagnés des légers tremblements de la terre sous les pas de l'armée de Daya, annonçant sa lente approche. Les longs yari de cinq mètres des soldats dressés au sol, dans de nombreuses formations carrées, ils marchaient sans peur, comme s'ils étaient guidés par un esprit commun, refermant la distance qui les séparait des défenseurs valeureux de Haru.

Et alors qu'une ligne violette de près de deux kilomètres de long se mit à avancer, tous purent se dire une chose : La bataille pour Haru venait de commencer.

« Si l'homme devant vous tombe ou est invalide, vous prenez sa place ! Ne lâchez jamais votre lance si vous êtes en première ligne car vous maintenez la ligne ennemie à distance ! Si l'ennemi passe les lances, l'homme en deuxième ligne dégaine son sabre, et le tue ! Si vous reculez, votre équipier meurt, donc ne reculez pas ! » Ce fut l'une des instructions que les officiers énoncèrent à haute voix à leurs hommes alors que les soldats de Daya se rapprochaient lentement de leur position. Ces dernières secondes servaient de récapitulatif pour toutes les instructions les plus basiques de la bataille, aussi, comme la majorité d'entre eux n'avaient vécu l'expérience de la guerre, ils écoutèrent avec attention tout ce que les commandants d'infanteries rappelèrent.

Dans de tels affrontements, chaque homme s'était vu assigner un partenaire qu'il devait soutenir ou remplacer dès que ce dernier en avait besoin, aussi, la notion de travail collectif était très importante. Nombre d'entre eux allaient mourir et ils le savaient, mais tous étaient prêts à donner leur vie pour cette armée si cela permettait à leur pays de repousser Daya et de sauver ce qui leur était cher, leurs familles et leurs amis. Aussi, forts d'une mentalité collective d'héroïsme, dans des cris de guerre, de courage, tous se mirent en position pour le combat, parés à toute collision, les lances en avant, telle une phalange. Lorsque les troupes de Daya furent à moins de deux cents mètres de distance, les cors de guerre du diamant sonnèrent, signifiant l'ordre de charge, et dans d'énièmes puissants cris de guerre, tous les bataillons de première ligne de Daya passèrent de la marche à la course, les lances en avant et les sabres levés.

En quelques secondes, sur plus d'un kilomètre, près d'un millier de samurai se heurtèrent contre l'armée de Haru. Le choc fut violent et meurtrier, faisant des dizaines de victimes des deux côtés en quelques secondes, les soldats vêtus d'armures violettes accueillis et transpercés par des rangées de Yari. Mais Haru ne retint l'afflux guerrier que quelques secondes, et bientôt, les lances de Daya furent pointées à leurs tours sur les soldats de Haru, les deux armées s'échangeant une bataille en phalange, les soldats se transperçant les uns les autres sans pitié, tuant un ennemi puis mourant dans les secondes qui suivaient, tués à leurs tours.

Les sons de la bataille, les bruits d'éclats de fer qui se croisaient, les bruits de lances qui passaient à travers les armures et perçaient la chair et la panoplie de hurlement de bataille allant du champ guerrier au hurlement atroce de l'agonisant, tous ces sons retentirent dans les tympans de ses spectateurs. Concentré, Otoya émettait divers ordres à travers son oreillette, signalant des brèches, demandant à des commandants d'infanterie sur place de les combler, ordonnant à des bataillons de reculer pour venir renforcer une position reculées. La répartition du champ de bataille qui avait commencé en deux lignes frontales verte et violette était maintenant totalement inégale, déformées sous les échanges guerriers. Koyuki regardait, contemplait l'immense bataille, ne cillant pas. Elle avait déjà vu des hommes mourir. Lors de la mort de son père, puis celle de Sandayū… Mais jamais elle n'avait vu un tel évènement meurtrier et autant de morts en si peu de temps, là où en quelques minutes de bataille, des dizaines et des dizaines de braves citoyens qu'elle avait appris à aimer perdaient la vie glorieusement pour ce qui leur était cher. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte des larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues, sinon le frisson imperceptible qu'elle eut lorsque la brise vint en signaler la présence.

Les combats étaient pour l'instant égaux. Naruto avait eu raison. Les soldats de Daya étaient peut-être très entraînés et habitués à la mort, mais les soldats de Haru eux, avaient foi en leur cause. Ils étaient guidés par une volonté féroce de victoire et de survie, et tous les équipements et les entraînements du monde n'auraient pu la leur enlever. Et alors que l'armée de Daya aurait dû être théoriquement supérieure à Haru, au moins pour ce début de bataille, il n'en fut pourtant rien, car les nombreux volontaires de cette armée se surpassèrent et tinrent bon. La bataille continuant à se dérouler, deux fronts de combats se démarquèrent au bout d'une dizaine de minute. La longue ligne de bataille qui s'était formée s'étaient fendue en deux, Daya enfonçant les lignes de Haru, créant un espace vide et divisant la bataille. Otoya y vit une occasion à ne pas manquer, aussi, ce fut sans hésiter qu'il ordonna à l'un des nombreux bataillons de Haru en retrait de s'y engager et de contourner les deux armées, pour non seulement colmater ce trou à leur avantage, mais aussi encercler une partie d'un des deux fronts. Quatre cent ashigaru partirent alors au trot et passèrent là où il leur avait été ordonné de passer.

Contre toute attente, les premières lignes tombèrent par dizaines au sol, tuées sur le coup par de nombreuses volées de flèches. « Foutu Daya ! » s'écria Otoya en apercevant alors les archers du pays du diamant en position non loin de la zone où étaient allées ses troupes. L'idée avait été trop alléchante pour que Daya ne la remarque pas. « Arrêtez d'avancer, reculez hors de portée de leurs flèches, et restez en position ! » ordonna-t-il ensuite. « _Bien reçu général._ » entendit-il de la part des commandants d'infanterie sur place.

Daya savait cependant que les volées de flèches ne retiendraient pas longtemps les soldats de Haru en place, et Otoya fut près à parier que ce fut le général Otomo lui-même qui ordonna à une force tampon d'intervenir. Ainsi, plusieurs bataillons de soldats, au moins deux cents arrivèrent en face de ses quatre cent soldats et chargèrent. Cela ouvrit ainsi un troisième front de combat, plus en avant que les deux autres, semant ainsi un chaos total sur le champ de bataille, Haru et Daya s'étant mutuellement et partiellement encerclé. La répartition du terrain avait maintenant été construite, et à ce moment-là de la bataille, on ne pouvait s'en remettre uniquement qu'aux forces et à l'endurance des hommes et renforcer les fronts progressivement, relayant les hommes blessés et épuisés. Otoya avait caché les cavaleries sur les flancs de la bataille mais attendait le gros de l'armée de Daya pour la faire intervenir, sans compter les cinq milles hommes restants qui patientaient pour leur entrée dans les combats.

Naruto tourna la tête à sa droite lorsqu'il vit Jiraiya s'arrêter à côté de lui, happé par la vue des combats. Le jeune Namikaze était prêt à parier que son maître devait penser exactement comme lui, par rapport au fait qu'ils étaient habitués à se battre, et qu'observer passivement un combat en devenait presque frustrant. Mais toute la frustration que Naruto et Jiraiya purent ressentir à la vue de la guerre à leurs pieds s'estompa pour la surprise.

Des ombres apparurent sur le sol et le soleil fut soudainement caché.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !? hurla de surprise Jomaru.

Alors qu'il assistait à la bataille à la bataille avec satisfaction, divers objets étaient apparus dans le ciel, par-dessus les arbres de la forêt à l'est, brillant et revoyant la lumière tels des miroirs, passant presque inaperçu dans le ciel. Il se leva de son siège, cette fois profondément pris de court. Tout d'abord confus, ce fut la colère qui l'éprit ensuite, pour ne pas changer.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette sorcellerie !? Otomo, expliques-vous !

- Ce… Ce sont des dirigeables, Daimyo-sama.

* * *

La flotte de guerre aérienne de Haru était maintenant arrivée. Prototype stratégique, Otoya avait expressément demandé aux pilotes de ralentir la vitesse des dirigeables pour que Daya engage pleinement son armée dans la bataille. Maintenant que c'était fait, Jomaru n'aurait pas l'idée de faire replier ses troupes par mesure préventive, auquel cas il lui suffirait d'ordonner l'assaut pour causer des pertes immenses dans l'armée de Daya. Le Asai jubila en pensant à la surprise que devait ressentir Jomaru à la vue de ces dirigeables, et intérieurement il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remercier Chomei Ginmaku pour cette idée.

- Je me demande ce que vont faire les généraux de Daya maintenant, prononça Otoya en riant, en voyant la flotte de dirigeable passer au-dessus du champ de bataille.

Sa réplique provoqua un sourire chez ses collègues généraux, qui acquiescèrent à la remarque. Ayant essuyé ses larmes sous le regard inquiet de Naruto, Koyuki ne partagea pas l'enthousiasme de ses généraux. « Koyuki-chan. » Elle tourna la tête vers Naruto, ce dernier lui souriant pour la rassurer. Elle serra sa main davantage en guise de réponse, lui signalant qu'elle allait bien. Naruto savait qu'elle ne supportait pas aussi bien qu'eux cette vue de guerre, mais ne prononça rien. Il savait que cette image resterait gravée dans la mémoire de la jeune Kazahana, mais il n'était pas encore temps pour lui d'en parler avec elle. Pour l'instant, ils devaient regarder. Regarder et endurer.

Ce fut lorsque les ballons passèrent au-dessus de leurs têtes et qu'ils barrèrent la trajectoire les rayons du soleil que les soldats de Daya se rendirent compte de leur présence. Au même moment, Otoya donnait l'ordre aux équipages des dirigeables de tirer, à volonté. Il y avait près d'une vingtaine d'archers dans chaque dirigeable, et une dizaine d'autre étaient occupés par des équipages de corps à corps. Situés à plus de trente mètres au-dessus du sol, difficilement atteignables par les archers de Daya, les archers postés en hauteurs sur leurs dirigeables tirèrent flèches après flèches sur les armées de Daya, touchant à chaque fois. Certains dirigeable descendaient plus bas, à quinze mètres de hauteurs, et survolaient le champ de bataille, le rendant encore plus dynamique et chaotique qu'il ne l'était déjà.

À un moment donné, Otoya sut que Daya avait perdu l'avantage, aussi il ne fut pas surpris d'apercevoir plusieurs groupes de cavalerie s'engager dans les combats, enfonçant plusieurs de ses lignes. « Premiers groupes de cavalerie, engagez-vous ! Arrêtez les cavaliers de Daya ! » s'exclama-t-il par le canal de communication.

Non loin de là, cachés dans les bois, les officiers de cavalerie reçurent le message de leur général. C'était le signal. « Vous avez entendu ? En avant ! » s'écria l'un des commandant de cavalerie en dégainant son sabre. Aussitôt, des dizaines et des dizaines de samurais montés à cheval sortirent de la forêt au galop dans de nombreux cris de guerre. Formant des colonnes, ils passèrent à travers le champ de bataille, en ligne droite, les combattants à pieds – aussi bien de Daya et Haru – s'écartant sur leurs passages. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux groupe de cavalerie de Daya de les repérer, et se reformant en colonne, ils partirent au galop dans leur direction. « Pour Haru no Kuni, pour Koyuki-sama ! » Certains dégainèrent le sabre, d'autres tenaient déjà leurs lances, et violemment, colonnes de cavaliers de Haru et Daya se rentrèrent dedans. Les cavaliers passant les uns à côté des autres, certains tombaient de leurs chevaux, tranchés au sabre ou décapités, d'autre empalés sur les lances adverses.

Les cavaliers se retrouvant isolés de leurs colonnes suite à la rencontre avec la cavalerie ennemie, qu'ils furent de Haru ou de Daya, ne tinrent pas plus longtemps. En effet, les soldats à pieds frappaient les pattes de leurs chevaux à coup de lance, les faisant chuter. Tombant avec leurs montures, à terre, les cavaliers n'avaient aucune chance, achevés à coups de lances.

Les nuages de poussière soulevés sous les galops enragés des montures de guerres ne cachèrent qu'à peine le terrible massacre.

* * *

- HAHAHA ! Quelle bataille ! C'est palpitant ! s'écria Jomaru.

Maintenant calmé, Jomaru s'était convaincu que peu importait ce qu'enverrait Haru contre son armée, Daya ne pouvait pas perdre. Ainsi, il jouissait du spectacle et de la violence qui en ressortait. Jubilant, il observait d'un œil avisé les actions les plus intenses de la bataille. Pourtant Jomaru était de loin le seul homme présent qui se réjouissait de la situation. Autour de lui, pas un seul de ses généraux ne partageait son enthousiasme. La bataille tournait clairement en la faveur d'Otoya et Koyuki, notamment dans le dernier affrontement où une partie de leur cavalerie avait été presque mise en déroute, et plus cela allait, plus les dirigeables démoralisaient leurs hommes.

- Daimyo-sama… prononça calmement Otomo pour tenter d'attirer son attention.

- Pas maintenant Otomo ! Ne vois-tu pas que j'essaie d'observer la bataille ?! Je veux ressentir le désespoir de chacun des hommes sur ce champ de bataille ! Je veux que cette Koyuki voie son monde s'écrouler devant elle ! Alors ne me déranges pas, tu entends ?!

Otomo sut dès lors que le Honma ne l'écouterait plus et que s'il pensait à désobéir à ses ordres, il y aurait de graves conséquences pour sa carrière, ou même sa vie. Reculant discrètement, il regarda les autres généraux, faisant un signe négatifs de la tête. Les visages de ces derniers furent revêtus d'inquiétude. S'éloignant de leur daimyo, assez pour que celui-ci ne les entende pas, ils se concertèrent.

- Honma-sama a perdu la raison… ! murmura l'un d'eux. « Nous allons perdre la totalité de notre armée à ce rythme ! »

- Chut, ne parles pas trop fort, le coupa un autre, le premier acquiesçant prudemment. « Mais je suis d'accord. Nous devons réviser notre stratégie d'attaque… ! A ce rythme-là nous serons acculés dans les prochaines minutes, nous allons être obligés de sonner le repli… »

- Impossible, intervint le général Otomo, attirant l'attention de ses pairs. « Honma-sama n'acceptera jamais. Nous devons renverser le court de la situation, sinon nous sommes tous perdus. »

- Et que suggérez-vous Otomo-sama… ? demanda l'un des samurais sur un ton presque implorant.

Il était facile de comprendre qu'Otomo était une figure de sagesse et d'expérience parmi eux. En guise de réponse, Otomo demanda à ses pairs de le suivre. Ils s'approchèrent d'un point où la vue donnait sur le champ de bataille entier. Il pointa du doigt les dirigeables.

« Une dizaine de ces dirigeables reste en suspension dans les airs sans bouger, sans tirer. Je suis prêt à me ma main au feu qu'ils transportent des équipages sans archers et qu'ils ont un objectif particulier qui leur demandera d'atterrir. Voici ma proposition… »

* * *

- Bien ! s'exclama Otoya en constatant la situation sur le champ de bataille plus que satisfaisante.

Presque la totalité de l'armée de Haru était engagée dans la bataille. La zone de combat était si grande qu'une partie de la bataille échappait à sa vue. Les oreillettes radio ayant une courte portée, il avait désormais du mal à communiquer avec les officiers de terrain. Cependant, le déroulement du combat était à son avantage, Daya perdant beaucoup de terrain, le front s'étant stabilisé à nouveau, et Haru perdant peu d'hommes comparés à Daya. La stratégie remportait toujours sur la force, et Otoya le prouvait là et maintenant contre Daya. Cette situation victorieuse était euphorisante, et lui, tout comme ses généraux, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire d'espoir. Même Koyuki s'était autorisée un sourire en voyant l'apparent triomphe de son armée contre celle de Jomaru.

- Deuxièmes lignes de cavalerie, c'est à vous d'intervenir ! rajouta Otoya fortement, la réponse des officiers de cavalerie concernés venant aussitôt.

Ainsi, de la même façon que les premiers groupes de cavalerie – qui au passage se battaient toujours au milieu du champ de bataille – plus de deux cent cavaliers divisés en quatre colonnes sortirent de la forêt, cette fois sur l'aile gauche de la bataille. Tandis que trois des colonnes contournèrent l'armée de Daya pour rejoindre le centre de la bataille plus rapidement, une colonne d'environ soixante cavaliers enfonça les flancs de Daya directement, envoyant en déroute les premiers soldats de Jomaru.

De loin, vu de la position d'Otoya, Naruto et Koyuki, le spectacle ne fut pas plus impressionnant que le reste de la bataille, mais du point de vue des hommes sur place, ce fut un véritable massacre. La cohésion de l'infanterie de Jomaru étant brisée par cette charge de cavalerie, plus aucun soldat ne savait où aller, quoi faire. Leur commandant avait été tué et beaucoup d'entre eux mourraient trop rapidement. Ils perdirent tout courage et se mirent tous à fuir, tournant dos à l'ennemi. C'était la mauvaise chose à faire, car les combattants auxquels ils avaient eu à faire depuis le début des hostilités et la cavalerie qui venait de les mettre en déroute eurent tôt fait de les rattraper, les tuant tous jusqu'au dernier. La plaine auparavant verte et fleurie était maintenant boueuse et noyée sous des litres de sang.

L'aile ouest de Daya maintenant exterminée, les centaines de soldats de Haru sans cible se rabattirent progressivement sur l'est, formant une boucle sous les ordres des commandants d'infanteries manœuvre d'encerclement basique. Et enfin, après plus d'une demi-heure, Koyuki et le groupe qui l'entourait purent constater l'armée de Daya vaciller. C'en était devenu presque facile.

- Nous avons presque gagné ! s'écria un des généraux de Haru.

- Oui, encore un peu et nous enverrons tous ces fous six pieds sous terre, prononça ensuite Harutane Asai avec un grand sourire.

- Ne soyez pas si hâtifs, intervint Otoya. « Ne sous-estimez jamais votre ennemi… En particulier Daya no Kuni. Le général Otomo ne se laissera pas faire. Il ne faut jamais se reposer sur ses acquis. »

Pour illustrer ses propos, Otoya appuya sur son oreillette. « Capitaine Koubai, préparez-vous à intervenir au sol. »

* * *

Le capitaine Koubai était l'un des nombreux capitaines de dirigeable de la flotte. Samurai courageux, il s'était porté volontaire pour la stratégie prototype du général Otoya mettant à profit les dirigeables civils. Otoya l'avait alors promu capitaine d'infanterie et avait fait de lui le capitaine de ce dirigeable. Sa mission divergeait de celle de la majorité des autres dirigeables. Son dirigeable était occupé par un groupe de combat rapproché, prêt à intervenir au premier ordre d'Otoya. Le pilote du vaisseau dirigerait alors le vaisseau derrière les lignes ennemies, lui permettant de débarquer lui et ses vingt hommes. C'était certainement l'une des missions les plus dangereuses de l'armée mais comme tous, le capitaine Koubai connaissait les risques.

- Capitaine, nous sommes au sol ! le prévint le pilote.

Ainsi, le dirigeable avait atterri. Leur objectif était clair. Son équipe, ainsi que les équipes de dix autres dirigeables, était de passer l'armée ennemie et d'atteindre le poste de commandement ennemi, où les dix équipes se regrouperaient en encerclant la zone. Ils mettraient automatiquement fin à la bataille en capturant Honma Jomaru et son état-major. C'était une mission audacieuse mais le potentiel était là. Pourtant, comme dans toute réalité, chaque plan peut avoir son imprévu. Quand il entendit un cri, le capitaine Koubai se retourna. Plusieurs samurais de Daya venaient de monter à bord et avaient tué les deux vigies à l'avant du vaisseau. Koubai dégaina son sabre. Le samurai à sa droite allait en faire de même lorsqu'une flèche vint se loger dans sa gorge. Poussant un cri de guerre, Koubai se rua au combat.

Averti par le cri de leur capitaine, les soldats de Haru montèrent sur le pont, pour l'apercevoir abattre d'un coup de sabre un soldat de Daya et affrontant l'autre. Ils se précipitèrent pour le rejoindre, avant qu'une dizaine de samurai de Daya n'apparaissent de chaque côté du pont, montant sur les barrières et se hissant dans le vaisseau. Pris au dépourvu, ils se dispersèrent… Normalement, ils auraient pu gagner car plus nombreux que les hommes de Daya, mais un homme parmi eux les tua chacun leur tour avec une facilité déconcertante. Le sabre illuminé par un halo de chakra, Otomo Shigeru avait rejoint les hostilités.

Le capitaine Koubai ne vit pas venir la lame du sabre qui lui transperça le dos. Il mourut sur le coup.

* * *

D'ordinaire, il était impossible pour un général de cerner la balance des forces dans une bataille à une telle échelle, où les armées se valaient soit en effectif soit en logistique. Les généraux pouvaient entrevoir le déroulement d'une bataille et ainsi agir le plus judicieusement possible en conséquence, d'où la nécessité absolue de recevoir les rapports des unités opérant en première ligne. Cette nécessité valait pour tout type de général et tout type d'armée, les shinobis même avec leur organisation, n'échappaient pas à cette mesure. Cependant, dans ce monde régit par la guerre, il existait tout de même certains génies de la guerre et de ses propriétés, aussi bien à l'échelle stratégie, d'un pays, que tactique, d'une bataille. Asai Otoya était certainement l'un de ces illustres généraux.

A partir du moment où il n'avait reçu aucune réponse des hommes qu'il avait envoyé en mission de capture de Honma, aucun rapport, aucune nouvelle, le samurai savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, quelque chose qui pouvait retourner la situation de la bataille. Certes, la bataille était grandement en faveur de Haru. Dans l'état actuel des choses, les deux armées étaient pleinement engagées dans les hostilités, les rangs adverses se repoussaient, se reformaient, se renforçaient sur leurs positions et le temps laissait faire les choses, laissait savoir qui des deux blocs tomberait le premier. Cependant, alors que Daya no Kuni était en position de faiblesse, son armée restait encore compacte malgré la déroute de ses flancs, et donc très dangereuse. Haru avait frappé fort, mais Otoya doutait de son endurance si Honma Jomaru trouvait quelque chose pour retourner la situation.

Ainsi, l'absence de réponse du capitaine Koubai et des autres capitaines d'infanterie envoyés derrière les lignes ennemis ne lui présagea absolument rien de bon, ses plans pour la suite des évènements devenant de plus en plus flous, de plus en plus aléatoire. « Dites à l'unité de l'officier Fuku de rejoindre les lignes centrales, il doit renforcer nos lignes à cet endroit. » prononça Otoya par le canal de communication, tout en réfléchissant activement à la situation. L'issue était incertaine, c'était vrai, cependant, à l'inverse de Daya, il restait un avantage certain à Haru no Kuni et son armée : Yukigakure attendait en retrait le moment le plus propice pour entrer dans la bataille et frapper aussi fort que possible. Et tant que les forces de Yuki n'étaient pas lancées dans les combats pour illustrer la balance des forces, il pouvait être assuré qu'il ne verrait pas Haru s'effondrer…

Pourtant, malgré la situation qui tendait très fortement à l'avantage de Haru, lorsque les dirigeables qui avaient transportés les troupes de capture de Honma remontèrent dans les airs aux yeux de tous, Otoya sut que l'idée de les envoyer avait été beaucoup trop ambitieuse. Il fut clair aux yeux du Asai que les samurais de Haru étaient désormais morts… et que ce n'était par conséquent plus eux aux commandes de ces appareils. Et alors qu'il observait les dirigeables dorénavant ennemis rejoindre les lignes de front, un nom, un nom en particulier lui vint à l'esprit pour expliquer ce retournement inquiétant de situation.

- Shigeru… prononça-t-il amèrement, sous les regards interrogateurs de Koyuki, Naruto et Jiraiya.

Otoya remarqua facilement le questionnement dans leurs yeux, il était en effet assez facile pour quiconque de le remarquer. Cependant, leur répondre aurait pris un temps considérable, et Otoya compris très vite qu'il n'en disposait pas à la vue de ces dirigeables menaçants. Oui, Otoya était certain qu'un seul homme était venu à une idée aussi audacieuse. Sous le regard consterné d'un certain nombre de spectateur, ces appareils aériens maintenant hostiles s'approchèrent en formation serré de deux dirigeables de Haru… Il ne fallut à personne longtemps pour comprendre qu'à la disposition de deux de ces dirigeables au contrôle de Daya, ils abordaient leurs vaisseaux pour à terme reprendre le contrôle aérien du terrain. Otoya savait que la situation était plus qu'alarmante.

- A tous les capitaines de dirigeable, prononça-t-il en se branchant sur leur canal. « Passez en manœuvre défensive. Le groupe de dirigeable revenant des lignes ennemies est contrôlé par Daya. Je répète, ces appareils son sous contrôle ennemi, concentrez vos tirs dessus. Je demande également aux appareils vingt-sept et vingt-huit de revenir sur le poste de commandement au plus vite. »

Un des généraux de Haru approcha alors Otoya, ce dernier lui intimant rapidement la parole.

- Général, nous avons analysé un risque conséquent par ce retournement de situation. Si ces dirigeables ont été pris l'ennemi, il y a également un risque qu'ils aient mis la main sur plusieurs de nos appareils de communication et qu'ils écoutent nos messages.

- Je sais, répondit simplement Otoya. « Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives. Nous manquons de matériel et le remplacement des lignes radios prendrait un temps considérable pour notre manque actuel. Nous devrons nous en remettre à Yuki et gérer les combats du mieux possible. »

Otoya se retourna ensuite vers Koyuki et Naruto.

- Koyuki-sama, Naruto-denka, prononça-t-il de façon neutre sous l'embarras du second. « Je m'excuse de la situation mais je vais devoir intervenir personnellement dans les combats. Quelque chose nécessite particulièrement mon attention. »

- Est-ce en rapport avec cet homme… Otomo ? demanda Naruto en se souvenant du regard que l'homme et Otoya s'étaient échangés.

- C'est exact, répondit Otoya. « C'est une… vieille connaissance. Il est dangereux et je dois affronter ce problème seul, veuillez me pardonner. »

Koyuki lui fit un petit sourire.

- Otoya-san, ne vous excusez pas. Faites ce que vous avez à faire, intervint ensuite Koyuki.

- Merci, ma reine.

Otoya regarda plus particulièrement Naruto.

- Naruto-denka… Je sais que cela peut sembler fortuit et risqué, mais j'ai eu vent de vos prouesses tactiques et stratégique lors de la guerre civile de Kirigakure. Je souhaite vous remettre le commandement de cette armée, serez-vous capable de la diriger ?

Toutes les personnes se retournèrent dans la surprise vers Naruto. Ce dernier fut également profondément épris de stupéfaction à la demande des plus inattendues du samurai. Tout d'abord apostrophé par la demande, Naruto reconsidéra cette offre dans un froncement de sourcil, et ce sous les regards attentifs de Koyuki et Jiraiya. Naruto savait qu'Otoya le lui avait demandé de prendre officiellement sa place, il y avait deux raisons. Le fait qu'il était officiellement introduit comme prince consort du royaume et futur daimyo aux pleins pouvoirs était l'une des deux raisons, la seconde étant comme l'avait signalé Otoya, son expérience en tant que général dans l'armée de libération de Kirigakure.

- C'est… C'est très spontané, répondit Naruto, troublé. « J'ai dirigé plusieurs affrontement en Mizu no Kuni mais jamais d'une telle ampleur, Otoya-san. »

Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut assez maladroit, mais finalement, le jeune Namikaze libéra dans un sourire la réponse que le samurai attendait de lui.

- Mais j'accepte. Je vais faire de mon mieux.

Pour seule réponse, le samurai s'inclina respectueusement devant lui, émettant un petit gloussement. « Ce sera un honneur de servir sous vos ordres, Naruto-denka. » Evidemment, ce genre de marque de respect participa à rendre le garçon assez mal à l'aise. Il fit un petit sourire honoré mais n'osa rien dire davantage, sous l'amusement du samurai. Par la suite, Otoya s'en retourna vers l'air d'atterrissage improvisé des deux dirigeables qu'il avait appelé.

Formant deux équipes de combat d'une quarantaine d'homme chacune, Otoya monta ainsi à bord d'un des deux appareils, et les secondes qui suivaient, il décollait, laissant le reste des évènements aux mains de Naruto et des autres généraux.

* * *

Plus de treize mille hommes étaient présents. Des centaines étaient déjà morts et le chiffre augmentait, petit à petit, toujours plus grand, toujours plus alarmant. L'afflux de soldat qui avait recouvert la grande plaine était maintenant diminué de beaucoup, mais cette bataille était toujours aussi virulente, toujours aussi intense. Au front, les hommes continuaient à se battre jusqu'à la mort, pour Haru ou pour Daya, les prémices d'une victoire n'étaient en réalité pas vraiment visible à vue d'œil. Seika observait silencieusement les combats depuis la forêt, hypnotisée, captivée, prise d'une sublimation monstrueuse et morbide. Ce n'était pas encore le bon moment pour que son village intervienne, mais honnêtement, elle ne savait pas encore si, le moment venu, elle donnerait l'ordre.

Elle était… déchirée. Déchirée par une peur mécanique de la bataille, par une angoisse grandissante. Tout avait été plus facile avant, elle ne s'était contentée que de négocier, de préparer la guerre autour de cartes, autour de stratégie, autour de prévision. Mais maintenant, elle se rendait compte que tout ceci était finalement bien plus dur qu'elle n'avait pu l'imaginer. Seika était douée au combat, elle connaissait de très bons ninjutsu, elle savait se battre au corps à corps, son taijutsu était très correct. Elle n'était pas très forte en genjutsu, mais contre de simples combattants sans chakra, ce n'était pas trop grave. Elle survivrait, elle le savait.

Mais elle avait tout de même peur. Sans cesse, l'idée de déroger à cette responsabilité lui revenait à l'esprit, et maintenant plus que jamais. Ses soldats étaient des ninjas certes, ils pourraient se débrouiller, mais le ninja dans une guerre ouverte avait bien plus de chance de mourir qu'en escarmouche… Elle inspira profondément, essayant de taire son angoisse. Ce fut bien plus facile qu'elle ne le pensa lorsque la main de Netiri se posa sur son épaule droite. Elle la regarda et sourit. Sa sœur, c'est comme ça qu'elle voyait Netiri.

- Je reste à côté de toi, Seika-chan, prononça la concernée, rassurant ainsi l'unique survivante de la lignée des Yuki.

Oui, Netiri était là et elle survivrait aussi. Et ils n'en sortiraient que plus forts. Si Haru gagnait, Yukigakure également, et chacun n'en deviendrait que plus puissant dans la victoire et le progrès. Seika s'en convainquit et dans sa résolution spontanée et nouvelle, n'attendit plus que le signal pour l'attaque.

* * *

- Vous êtes formés pour vous battre, pour défendre Haru. En face, nos ennemis sont très puissants. Comme nous, ils maîtrisent à la perfection l'art du sabre.

Otoya faisait les cent pas, parlant à son équipe. Son dirigeable avait décollé il y avait moins de cinq minutes et approchait de la zone aérienne disputée, en formation serrée avec le second dirigeable, qui volait un peu en dessous sur sa droite. La bataille qui avait d'abord été entièrement terrestre s'était maintenant propagée au domaine aérien et la flotte aérienne de Haru combattait dans la plus incongrue des situations leurs propres vaisseaux de combat, improvisés ennemis. Depuis lors, trois dirigeables de Haru avaient été abordés, dont un qui, à la fin d'un abordage, s'était écrasé plus loin dans une explosion.

- Notre cible est Otomo Shigeru, continua énergiquement le Asai. « C'est un puissant samurai, aussi puissant que moi. Si vous faites face à lui, ne le sous-estimez pas. Prévenez-moi alors, et je l'affronterais. Ne faites rien d'inconsidéré. Lorsque nous les attaquerons, votre objectif est de sécuriser l'appareil ennemi, il faudra donc en prendre les commandes. Ai-je été clair ? »

Un éclat de nombreux « Hai ! » retentit alors, démontrant à Otoya qu'ils avaient tout à fait compris sa demande. Plus loin, les dirigeables de Haru et Daya avaient formés un essaim de vaisseaux, les archers de chaque faction s'envoyant des flèches, et les combattants au sabre abordant les vaisseaux les plus proches. D'après ce que les hommes sur place prononcèrent depuis les oreillettes radio, Daya avait embarqué dans les dirigeables de très nombreux hommes, sans doute pour prendre le contrôle des airs. Otoya esquissa un petit sourire malgré la gravité du moment… Shigeru était un homme assez malin, il avait compris très vite l'enjeu du combat aérien et de l'avantage qu'il pouvait octroyer à celui qui le maîtrisait.

Finalement, les deux dirigeables qu'il commandait approchèrent de l'essaim bourdonnant du grand nombre de vaisseaux. Aussitôt, les archers postés à couvert derrière les rambardes de sécurité se mirent à tirer en contrebas sur un dirigeable ennemi, dont les archers tirèrent en retour. Les flèches fusèrent, ricochant sur les plaques métalliques posées sur les ballons ou se plantant dans la coque. Un peu plus bas, sur la gauche, deux dirigeables entrèrent en collision dans un fracas retentissant, et des cris se firent entendre, signalant un abordage. « Déplacez le dirigeable à trois heures en montant, l'autre nous suivra, nous devons bouger maintenant ! » s'exclama Otoya sévèrement depuis l'interphone du vaisseau, alors que le pilote s'exécuta. Le moteur du véhicule chauffa et adroitement, le pilote du dirigeable le fit passer entre les nombreux vaisseaux en position.

Otoya courut jusqu'au bord de la rambarde et observa attentivement la grande bataille dans les airs. Il ne pouvait pas savoir où se trouvait le général Otomo, pourtant il le devait ! Ce dernier ne devait pas s'échapper d'ici, il était bien trop important pour Daya et à long terme n'apporterait que des problèmes pour la guerre. Il se pencha pour regarder en contrebas. Quelques autres dirigeables avaient concentrés leurs efforts et s'y battaient. Au loin en dessous, visible entre les dirigeables, Otoya put apercevoir l'immense bataille au sol qui faisait rage. La guerre battait son plein, et la mort de Otomo pourrait à elle seule renverser le cours de la bataille.

Et c'est là qu'il le vit. Au loin, un dirigeable sous contrôle ennemi avait volé en ligne droite à travers les affrontements et était venu aborder d'une façon très précise un des dirigeables de Haru, pour en prendre le contrôle très rapidement. Certes, Otoya avait fait une erreur en ne garnissant que trop peu les équipages des dirigeables mais même leurs sous-effectifs ne garantissaient à de potentiels assaillants une prise aussi rapide. C'était Shigeru, pas de toute. Otoya descendit aussitôt en courant au pont inférieur et vint alors dans la cabine de pilotage.

- Ce vaisseau, prononça-t-il calmement au pilote en le pointant du doigt. « C'est notre cible. Approchez-en. »

- A vos ordres général Otoya, répondit de sa voix grave l'homme aux commandes.

Alors que son dirigeable tournait de bord pour approcher sa cible, un dirigeable situé à une dizaine de mètres sur la gauche explosa. Aucun autre de ces navires volants se trouvaient en dessous aussi fut-il le seul à prendre feu et tomber… Cependant, sa chute tua tous les hommes présents à son bord, sans compter les nombreux fantassins de l'armée au sol qui furent malencontreusement ensevelis et carbonisés sous les débris en flamme. Le dirigeable avait pris feu à cause d'une manœuvre trop couteuse qui avait, hélas, fait surchauffer le moteur. C'était bien le défaut de ce genre de technologie, elle n'était pas vraiment conçue pour la guerre et donc pour des déplacements trop audacieux. Le changement brusque de trajectoire signala à tous les hommes à bord que le combat était imminent, ainsi nombreux furent ceux qui dégainèrent leurs sabres.

Quand ils furent à portée du vaisseau transportant potentiellement Otomo Shigeru, les flèches se mirent à fuser. Elles passèrent à travers le pont, se logeant dans le corps de plusieurs d'entre eux, le débit ne ralentissant absolument pas. En réponse, les archers postés sur le pont concentrèrent également leurs tirs sur le dirigeable ennemi. Otoya remonta sur le pont supérieur et rejoignit son équipe de combat. « Préparez-vous à l'attaque ! » s'écria-t-il alors, se baissant prudemment sous l'afflux des flèches meurtrières. Otoya évita de justesse une flèche, mais à cinq mètres sur sa droite, l'un des archers de Haru se la prit dans la poitrine et trébucha, tombant alors dans le vide. Le dirigeable qui transportait la seconde équipe de combat passa devant eux, sur leur gauche, et ils continuèrent en ligne droite vers la cible. Si Otomo était là, il fut alors bien téméraire en manœuvrant son vaisseau pour le faire passer entre les deux dirigeables de Haru, permettant l'abordage de chaque côté.

Les archers de chaque pont furent cette fois bien en vue et les tirs ne furent que plus précis et meurtriers, aussi, les hommes présents sur le pont supérieurs s'abritèrent auquel cas ils mouraient dans les secondes qui suivaient. « Restez à couvert ! » s'écriait un homme dans l'intensité de la situation, alors qu'on entendait les flèches siffler dans les airs et la cacophonie de la bataille. Une autre explosion retentit, signalant la perte d'un dirigeable, qu'il fût ennemi ou allié. Puis, l'odeur toxique de la fumée put se sentir dans l'air, ainsi que l'odeur du brasier en contrebas. Quand des grappins reliés à du cordage furent lancés depuis le dirigeable de Daya, rapprochant les dirigeables entre eux, Otoya sut que l'heure de se battre était venue !

Trois ans maintenant qu'il avait attendu de croiser le fer une fois de plus. Bishamonten, le dieu de la guerre, lui en serait témoin.

« À l'attaque ! »

Le cri de guerre fit office de coup de sifflet et en un instant, tous les soldats abrités aussi bien du côté de Daya que de Haru se relevèrent. Une vague de hurlements guerriers s'éleva dans les airs et en quelques secondes, les deux dirigeables s'étant liés, leurs deux équipages s'abordèrent mutuellement. Un samurai de Daya sauta de la rambarde de son dirigeable, et alors qu'il allait retomber devant Otoya, ce dernier leva son sabre et le transperça d'un coup précis, retirant aussitôt sa lame. L'homme mourut en un instant, tombant dans sur le sol du pont. Certains samurais ayant mal sautés pour aborder, ils tombèrent dans le vide qui occupait un mètre entre les deux ponts. Otoya mit un pied sur la rambarde à son tour et sauta sur le pont ennemi. Les combats nombreux s'éparpillèrent partout, aussi bien sur le dirigeable de Haru que celui de Daya. Quelques minutes après, le second dirigeable de Haru approcha son pont depuis l'autre côté et son équipage rejoignit le combat.

Otoya évolua parmi les combat, échangeant plusieurs coups avec plusieurs ennemis. Faisant quelques pas sur le côté, il relayait le combat aux hommes qui l'escortaient. Il rechercha dans le chaos du combat le seul homme qu'il voulait réellement affronter, mais aucune trace de Shigeru en vue. « Otoya-sama attention ! » s'écria un samurai de Haru sur sa gauche, aussi, Otoya se retourna en parant de justesse l'attaque d'un audacieux soldat de Daya. L'homme insista sur son attaque, aussi, Otoya croisa de nouveau le fer de leurs sabres, et fit prolonger le mouvement de l'homme, le laissant sans défense. Il l'acheva en un coup et se remit en garde aussitôt, cette fois bien plus prudent.

Mais le combat étant bien trop changeant, trop mouvant, Otoya se retrouva bien vite séparé de son équipe, encerclé par une dizaine d'hommes. Deux l'attaquèrent alors simultanément, et Otoya mit ses prouesses martiales de kenjutsu à l'épreuve, parant coup sur coup. Il se baissa pour éviter l'estoque d'un troisième soldat et fit un pas de côté pour se remettre en garde. Puis, il se concentra, et bientôt, une lueur de chakra se mit à émaner de sa lame. En quelques secondes, un halo bleuté bien distinct et compact de chakra prit forme autour de sa lame et Otoya prit une position de combat. Souriant légèrement sous sa moustache, il n'attendit certainement pas que ses ennemis s'intimident pour attaquer. Et il se mit à tous les tuer un par un, tranchant leurs sabres malgré qu'ils purent le parer ou leurs armures comme si cela ne fut que du beurre.

- Attention sur la droite ! On perd du terrain, battez-vous !

Le cri de détresse d'un soldat de Haru attira l'attention d'Otoya. Se retournant vers le second dirigeable de Haru, Otoya vit que l'équipage de Daya y avait pris du terrain… Et pour une seule raison, qu'il perçut facilement dans la foule. À la tête de son escorte, le sabre brillant d'une lueur bleue, Otomo Shigeru était le fer de lance de son abordage. « _Shigeru, je te tiens…_ » pensa Otoya, avant de se mettre à courir vers l'homme. Il fut arrêté en route par deux samurais en armure violette, mais finalement, ils ne purent le retenir bien longtemps, Otoya les terrassant comme les dix autres les ayant précédés.

Ses performances attirèrent ainsi l'attention du général Otomo. Ce dernier laissa son escorte passer devant lui pour se battre et s'arrêta pour regarder Otoya. Ils se scrutèrent ainsi du regard, chacun d'un côté du vide… Puis resserrant l'emprise sur leurs sabres, ils s'apprêtèrent à se battre…

Jusqu'à ce que les moteurs du dirigeable de Haru commencent à céder. Un puissant tremblement secoua le vaisseau et tous les hommes sur son pont, Shigeru compris, flanchèrent sous l'instabilité de leur support. Tous les cordages reliant les deux ponts lâchèrent sous la forte pression et les deux ponts se mirent à s'éloigner. L'arrière du dirigeable que Shigeru avait abordé se mit à s'enflammer et s'affaissa, alors qu'une lourde et épaisse fumée noire émana du pont inférieur. Sachant sa fin imminente, Shigeru tenta alors le tout pour le tout et sauta dans le vide. Sous la stupéfaction d'Otoya, l'homme atterrit sur le ballon d'un dirigeable qui se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres plus bas et qui avançait. Quelques secondes après, le dirigeable sur lequel il s'était trouvé explosa, tuant tout le monde à son bord, samurai de Haru tout comme samurai de Daya.

Otoya prit alors de l'élan, et priant pour que cela marche, il sauta à son tour dans le vide. Il atterrit alors sur le ballon du dirigeable et se releva, lentement, en toisant Shigeru, ce dernier le regardant avec un agacement non feint.

- Shigeru.

- Otoya.

Otoya s'approcha d'un pas lent de son homologue du pays du diamant, maintenant sa garde alors que Shigeru se redressait également. Le chaos de la bataille n'existait plus ici, et ils ne seraient pas dérangés, alors qu'ils survolaient la région, seuls, contraints au duel.

- Nous sommes de nouveau face à face, Shigeru, prononça Otoya, en levant son sabre. « Cette fois, nous terminerons ce que nous avions commencé jadis. Tu ne fuiras pas, et moi non plus. »

Le général Otomo se mit à rire. Un léger rire amusé, ne démontrant dans cette intonation ni intimidation ni détresse. En réponse à la tirade d'Otoya, Shigeru redressa également son sabre, se tenant alors à son tour en garde. Puis ils s'approchèrent encore, et se mirent à tourner l'un autour de l'autre, calmement. Les lueurs sereines mais averties dans leurs yeux démontrèrent que l'affrontement était inévitable, et qu'aucun des deux samurais ne chercherait à s'y dérober. Il n'y avait en effet nul échappatoire ici, seulement le vide et la mort… Ou la victoire.

- Pourquoi cherchais-je à fuir, Otoya ? demanda calmement Shigeru. « Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire. »

- Ta couardise aurait fini par te rattraper, comme elle l'a toujours fait, Shigeru.

- Ma couardise ? s'exclama le soldat de Daya. « Ma couardise dis-tu ? Ne me fais pas rire, Otoya ! As-tu oublié ? As-tu oublié notre dernier combat ? C'était il y a vingt ans, tu devrais t'en souvenir ! »

Otoya ne répondit pas, ne se contentant que de tourner autour de lui.

- Je t'ai vaincu jadis. Je t'ai terrassé ! Ces années qui nous ont séparés étaient des années de triomphe pour moi, et non de fuite.

Otoya soupira, se remémorant le passé, ce passé qu'il partageait avec cet homme qui lui faisait face.

- Tu as trahi, Shigeru. Tu as trahi notre école, la voie du samurai, le Bushido, tous les codes qui font de nous des hommes d'honneur, tu les as bafoué, c'est impardonnable ! Ces compétences dont tu disposes, tu ne les mérites pas, c'est un affront à notre école.

La sagesse du passé, la valeur qu'il défendait… Ces souvenirs revenaient en tête d'Otoya avec tant de force maintenant qu'il faisait face à Shigeru. Si cela n'avait pas été pour la ruine et le péril imminent, il aurait souri et se serait certainement perdu dans de nombreux souvenirs. Car lui et Shigeru Otomo étaient des samurais ayant appris dans la même école du sabre, la prestigieuse école du sabre de Tetsu no Kuni, le pays du fer. Dans leur jeunesse, ils avaient été des élèves modèles. Le fait de revoir Shigeru en face à face lui rappelait tant de chose. Jadis, Otoya avait été un membre de l'armée de Tetsu no Kuni, sous les ordres du général Mifune, un éminent samurai célèbre dans le monde par ses compétences.

Pourtant, l'heure n'était pas à la nostalgie. Otoya savait qu'il allait devoir passer l'une des plus grandes épreuves de toute sa vie. Lui et Shigeru, et les samurais de son niveau, étaient des hommes qui pouvaient modeler le chakra pour améliorer leurs performances, rendant leurs lames extrêmement tranchantes et leurs corps rapides et puissants. Le samurai Mifune était connu pour avoir rivalisé avec plusieurs ninjas de niveau Kage. Tetsu no Kuni était pour ses samurais devenue l'une des plus grandes puissances militaires de la péninsule et un des centres névralgiques de l'honneur et la diplomatie. Ainsi, alors qu'il regardait Shigeru dans les yeux, Otoya savait que le combat qui allait suivre serait un combat dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie.

- Tu te méprends, je n'ai jamais trahi Tetsu. Je n'ai jamais trahi Mifune, ni même notre école, tout simplement parce que je n'ai jamais prêté allégeance. Mon allégeance, ma fidélité, revient à mon maître, le seul et l'unique digne de ma loyauté, Honma Jomaru.

- Cet homme est indigne de la loyauté que tu lui voues. Sa vanité et son manque de lucidité l'a mené à sa perte et il a mené Daya no Kuni et votre armée à la mort. Vous avez perdu et tu peux être certain que Mifune-sama doit rire de votre humiliation.

La grimace qui apparut sur le visage de Shigeru fit sourire Otoya. Le samurai du clan Asai savait que sa provocation avait atteint son adversaire, et même si ce dernier était suffisamment maître de lui pour ne pas perdre sa maîtrise de soi, il était néanmoins clair que le trouble avait été semé dans son esprit.

- Cette bataille, Haru est loin de la remporter. Tant que Honma-sama vivra, jamais vous ne gagnerez cette guerre, et encore moins cette bataille ! rétorqua Shigeru, les germes du doutes et les graines de la discorde ayant été malgré tout introduits.

- Serait-ce de l'incompétence ou de la folie qui te possède, Shigeru ? Rends-toi donc à l'évidence, vous avez perdu cette bataille, et ton attaque sur ma flotte aérienne n'était qu'une manœuvre désespérée pour rétablir l'équilibre. Mais c'est impossible ! Les erreurs que vous avez commises sont désormais irrattrapables, d'autant plus que mon roi, Namikaze Naruto, est à la tête de cette armée.

Shigeru soupira à l'écoute aux arguments d'Otoya, ce dernier ne lui permettant même pas de contre argumenter. Argumenter dans ce dialogue de sourds.

- Cette discussion ne mène à rien, Otoya, elle ne réglera pas nos querelles. Désormais, seuls nos sabres peuvent les régler, et je suis déterminé à faire valoir la cause de mon roi.

- Et moi du mien, répondit aussitôt Otoya, alors qu'ils levèrent leurs sabres au-dessus de leurs têtes, la lame dressée au ciel. « Viens Shigeru ! »

- Cela fait des années que j'attends ça !

Dans un cri de guerre, les deux se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre en s'assénant tous deux leurs premiers coups de sabre. Bloquant la lame de l'autre, ils tentèrent de se repousser mutuellement et de reprendre l'avantage dans ce bras de fer, mais finirent par se repousser. Dès lors, le vrai combat commença. Ils formèrent leurs lames de chakra et se mirent à s'échanger des coups. Shigeru commença l'échange, comme il donna un coup en tentant de décapiter son adversaire, aussi Otoya leva son arme pour bloquer la lame adverse. Shigeru ne s'arrêta pas là, continuant alors dans sa lancée, essayant sur plus d'une dizaine d'attaque de toucher Otoya. Le Asai maintint cependant au mieux sa défense et para efficacement chacun des mouvements précis de son ancien rival.

Ils se donnèrent tous deux dans ce moment rituel et décisif, ne pensant à rien d'autre. Il n'y avait plus de guerre, il n'y avait plus ni Haru, ni Daya. Il n'y avait plus de bataille, ni de morts, ni même de monde qui les entourait. Le sol et le vide s'étaient effacés sous leurs pieds et ils ne se souciaient plus du fait qu'ils se battaient sur un dirigeable. Leur unique objectif était l'autre, et seule la mort à ce moment-là pouvait les en détourner. Otoya riposta, et faisant vivre le sommet de ses compétences de kenjutsu, il contrattaqua d'un mouvement de transpercement. Ayant appréhendé le pas de côté de Shigeru, il le suivit dans son mouvement et appuya son attaque d'une série de petits estoques rapides, tentant par-là de submerger sa défense et ainsi le piéger. Shigeru était cependant aussi bon que lui, et savait ce qu'il lui réservait il fit un pas en arrière et pointa son sabre en avant pour empêcher qu'Otoya ne suive son mouvement. Leur échange de coup fut ainsi stoppé, leur accordant quelques secondes de répit.

Ces quelques secondes de combat les avait complètement concentrés. Comme dans tout combat, qu'il fût shinobi ou samurai, la première partie ne consistait qu'en une vague analyse de la réactivité et des compétences basiques de l'adversaire. Ce qu'apprirent mutuellement Otoya et Shigeru, c'était que chacun était doté d'une grande vitesse, et que là où Otoya disposait davantage de précision au sabre, Shigeru y possédait la force. Otoya resserra son emprise sur son katana et, se penchant légèrement, il chargea alors sur le samurai de Daya.

De nouveau le combat fut relancé et ayant l'avantage de la précision, Otoya en profita pour acculer Shigeru et ainsi le repousser progressivement, le faisant reculer, et reculer. Autrefois, Shigeru l'avait vaincu parce qu'il lui avait permis de monopoliser la position d'attaquant. Mais Otoya ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur, et s'appliqua à ne jamais laisser de faille dans son art, bloquant ainsi toute possibilité à Shigeru de contrer ses attaques et de reprendre le contrôle du duel.

Pourtant, aussi méticuleux put-il être, Otoya perdit au bout de quelques minutes le monopole de l'attaque sans avoir réussi à toucher Shigeru, ni même ne serait-ce que percer sa défense. Ils s'écartèrent tous deux l'un de l'autre, essoufflés.

- Et bien, je dois dire que tu es devenu un virtuose dans le style du pic. Seul Mifune était venu à une telle maîtrise du sabre. Mais ce style est dépassé ! J'en connais les secrets, j'en connais les surprises… Jamais tu ne pourras me battre en te battant ainsi !

Otoya ne répondit pas. Il ne ferait pas cet honneur au samurai en armure violette. Il se concentra simplement, et inspira calmement, cultivant la sérénité de son esprit pour ainsi mieux en exploiter les ressources, de même pour son corps. Shigeru semblait persuadé de ses observations, et c'était aux yeux du Asai un tort, un très grand tort. Après tout, les duels n'étaient que des luttes basées sur l'endurance, si les compétences ne suffisaient pas à déterminer un vainqueur, et dans la mesure où les compétences d'Otoya semblaient équivalentes à celles du général Otomo, cette optique de lutte était toute indiquée. L'endurance oui…

Ou la ruse. Car Shigeru avait fait sa dernière erreur dans cette campagne militaire.

- Tu ne gagneras pas, Otoya ! Tu perdras, comme autrefois !

Hélas, Shigeru ne put affirmer sa réplique. Lorsqu'il chargea Otoya et qu'il entama un énième échange de coup, au lieu de devenir ultra défensif comme son style lui indiquait de faire, Otoya contre attaqua aussitôt. Il évita les coups de Shigeru et profita de la confusion pour lui infliger des coups à vif. Si de par son talent Shigeru put éviter les premiers de la série, il en laissa néanmoins passer un… Et ce seul coup fut suffisant pour percer à travers son armure et trancher son torse profondément.

Et tout sembla alors se figer pour lui. Le dirigeable dans le ciel, les milliers d'hommes sous leurs pieds, la brise du vent de haute altitude, et Otoya dans son mouvement, baissé, le sabre terminant sa descente.

- C-Co… mment… ?

Ce fut la seule chose que put exhaler le général du pays du diamant, avant que l'air ne se vide de ses poumons, et qu'il ne s'écroule au sol. L'instant qui suivait, il était mort, sans même que son visage n'ait changé d'expression. La détresse et la confusion y étaient peintes. Lorsqu'il fut bel et bien mort, qu'Otoya entendit enfin son dernier soupir, il se redressa, baissant sa garde. Regardant la dépouille de son ennemi, il rengaina son sabre.

Otomo Shigeru était mort. Quelle drôle de constat, en sachant que vingt ans auparavant, c'était lui qui avait failli mourir de sa main. Otoya repensa ainsi à tout ce qui s'était passé jadis. Le clan Asai était un grand clan de samurai, si ancien mais si influent dans le domaine que Otoya s'était vu proposé dans son jeune âge d'intégrer la prestigieuse école de kenjutsu de Tetsu no Kuni. Là-bas, Otoya était devenu l'un des élèves de son actuel leader, le général Mifune, qui lui avait appris le maniement du sabre. C'était également là qu'il avait fait la connaissance d'Otomo Shigeru, un homme mystérieux mais doué dans le maniement du sabre. Il y avait vingt ans, pour des raisons qui lui étaient toujours obscures, Shigeru avait dérobé de précieuses reliques de Tetsu et s'était enfuis. Otoya l'avait rattrapé peu avant que Shigeru ne rejoigne la frontière, et ils s'étaient affrontés, résultant sur sa défaite. Plus tard, il avait été dit que les reliques dérobées avaient été vendues à prix cher par plusieurs états, dont celui de la pluie, exploitant ainsi les vieilles rivalités entre Tetsu et Ame qui n'avaient jamais été refermées.

Pourtant, Otoya n'arrivait pas à trouver un quelconque sentiment d'orgueil dans cette victoire. Elle lui était amère, indifférente, et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi… Sinon le fait que son passé était maintenant si lointain qu'il n'arrivait plus à y accorder de l'importance. Shigeru était mort, oui, maintenant à ses yeux, il n'était qu'un simple homme parmi d'autres.

Un homme qu'il finirait par oublier.

- Ici le général Otoya. Otomo Shigeru a été abattu. Je répète, le général Otomo Shigeru a été abattu. La situation est sous contrôle.

* * *

Naruto avait déjà dirigé des opérations de combat en Mizu no Kuni. Nommé à la tête de vingt, cinquante hommes, il lançait des attaques organisées sur des détachements de ninjas de Kirigakure. Ses compétences en commandement avaient été aussi utiles au niveau tactique que ne l'étaient ses compétences au combat. Il était réactif et malin, avisé malgré son audace. La première fois que Naruto avait été nommé à un poste d'officier, Mei lui avait accordé une confiance totale. Elle lui avait dit qu'une personne forte et concentrée tel que lui disposait toujours de compétences tactiques et que, alliant cela à sa figure et son aura innée de meneur d'hommes, il ferait un très bon officier.

Un officier, oui. Mais un général… Naruto doutait qu'il était capable d'en assumer la charge, autant dans un rôle stratégique qu'un rôle tactique… Surtout tactique. Gérer quelques dizaines d'hommes était, proportionnellement tout du moins, plus aisé. Son attention ne pouvait pas être dispersée car il avait normalement la vue sur chacun d'entre eux et, comme ils étaient des shinobis, il participait en plus au combat, ses ordres étaient donc précis, il avait une vue du combat et des objectifs à cibler bien plus efficace. Théoriquement, diriger un groupe de cinquante soldats et une armée de plusieurs milliers relevait de niveaux de compétence complètement différents.

Naruto avait donc commencé sur un état d'esprit très incertain… Très sceptique. Et malgré tout, malgré sa présumée inexpérience, il était arrivé à gérer les troupes de Haru. Depuis cette hauteur, quand bien même était-il à grande distance des combats, il put manœuvrer les différents lieux de la bataille pour orienter les hommes sous son commandement du mieux possible. Quelle n'avait pas été la surprise des capitaines d'infanterie à l'écoute lorsque tous avaient entendu sa voix, mais la surprise avait amené un souffle d'espoir, de motivation. Namikaze Naruto avait relayé Asai Otoya au poste de général de cette bataille, et dans le feu de l'action, au plus intense de la situation, ce changement fit exploser le moral des troupes de façon inattendue. Le héros de Haru no Kuni dirigeait son armée, plus que symbolique, c'était grandiose.

La hardiesse des hommes du pays du printemps prit en ampleur aussi rapidement que se répandit dans leurs rangs la nouvelle qu'ils étaient maintenant guidés par la personne qu'ils aimaient autant que leur reine. Ils oubliaient la fatigue et le chaos du combat, il était même heureux de ne rendre désormais la bataille que plus intense, et se fortifiaient d'un orgueil énergisant. Naruto était partagé entre la gêne et l'émotion d'être aussi important symboliquement, mais il fut certain que l'émotion de fierté fut prédominante au constat de la résolution qui teinta sa voix. Cette voix éprise de la fermeté d'un homme gonflé d'orgueil et d'espoir. Naruto ne pouvait pas échouer. Pas alors que ce pays comptait sur lui, pas alors que ces généraux fous le regardaient avec tant d'admiration, pas alors que Koyuki lui avait remis ses espoirs et son cœur.

Il parla d'une voix de fer, d'une voix de chef de guerre ! La confiance, l'expérience, un véritable absolutisme moral s'était installé dans son cœur. « Déplacez la division quatre pour renforcer la cinquième ! » « Que les corps de cavaleries du capitaine Onga se regroupent et attaquent sur l'aile droite ! » « L'ennemi présente une brèche sur leur centre droit, que la neuvième division les attaque en force, enfoncez leurs lignes ! ». Ses ordres fusèrent, et les soldats s'y conformèrent dans une confiance aveugle. Petit à petit, l'armée de Daya qui était maintenant pleinement engagée dans la bataille commença à flancher de toute part. De loin, il était facile de constater le nombre de pertes qu'ils avaient subis, et Naruto ne put empêcher un sourire jubilatoire de se hisser sur son visage en imaginant la tête du roi Jomaru en constatant sa ruine imminente. Plus il donnait de directives d'assaut, plus les occasions se présentaient. Plus l'armée de Haru devenait offensive, plus l'armée de Daya se démantelait.

En un sens, Naruto trouva la gestion tactique de cette armée bien plus facile que ces bataillons que Mei lui avait confiés durant la guerre civile de Kiri. Sans doute fut-ce dû au fait qu'ici, Haru disposait d'un avantage tactique et contextuel certain, que les hommes de Kiri n'avait pas eu. Au fur et à mesure de cette controffensive de Haru sur Daya, la balance des forces se bouleversa. Pourtant, même un avantage ne signifiait pas la victoire, ni même le surnombre, et alors que la totalité de l'armée de Haru fut engagée dans la bataille, un imprévu se présenta. Sous l'étonnement et l'appréhension de tous, les troupes de Daya se réorganisèrent au centre du champ de bataille et recommencèrent à rivaliser.

Normalement, ni un seul des généraux ni Naruto ne s'en seraient inquiété. Pourtant, la situation devint inquiétante lorsque contre toute attente, les troupes de Daya qui avait été placées pour défendre leur poste de commandement se regroupèrent. Quand ils se dirigèrent vers la zone centre de cette bataille pour venir renforcer leurs alliés – qui avaient rehaussé la balance du combat à égalité – Naruto sut que le centre pouvait être perdu.

La réussite de la bataille ici avait été due à l'intervention des dirigeables de Haru qui avaient causés des ravages chez Daya, en homme et en moral, sans perte de leurs côtés. Une chose en amenant une autre, Daya avait été ainsi plus facile à détruire pour les troupes au sol. Les dirigeables étant maintenant occupés à combattre contre les troupes mobilisées par Otomo Shigeru, les troupes au sol avaient gardées le contrôle de la bataille grâce à leur nouvel avantage numérique. Cependant, si Daya arrivait à récupérer un quelconque équilibre numérique au centre, ils pourraient facilement reprendre le contrôle et, à terme, repousser Haru à cet endroit. Les repousser au centre signifiait briser l'armée en deux, et ainsi permettre de nombreuses manœuvres de contournement puis d'encerclement. La victoire à terme de Daya n'était certes pas garantie même avec de telles prévisions, mais Haru subirait de très gros ravages.

Des ravages que Naruto voulait éviter s'il disposait de la moindre chance pour le faire.

- Naruto-denka, ce n'est pas bon ! s'exclama Harutane Asai avec inquiétude. « Nous ne pouvons pas contenir cette force ! »

- Je sais, répondit Naruto.

- Que pouvons-nous faire ?

- Vous ? demande ensuite Naruto. « Rien. »

Ni Harutane ni personne ne répondit, la remarque de Naruto ayant répandu la confusion parmi eux. Naruto rajouta cependant quelque chose qui, non content de les rendre confus davantage, les fit cette fois paniquer.

- Je vais m'en occuper moi-même.

Les réactions furent très partagées et excessives. Certains hoquetèrent dans le choc et l'inquiétude, d'autres s'approchèrent avec panique, en tentant de dissuader Naruto d'une telle chose de peur de le perdre. D'autre furent plus en retrait mais néanmoins partageant les sentiments de leurs pairs excessifs, et enfin, ceux qui semblaient approuver les choix de leur nouveau prince régent, de leur nouveau roi. La préoccupation de ces hommes pour sa sécurité amusa autant Naruto que cela ne l'irrita. Cependant, l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Koyuki lui fit comprendre que peu importait sa force, en tant que leur daimyo, il serait difficile de faire taire leurs inquiétudes.

- N'essayez pas de me retenir. Je vous assure que je serais protégé. Je vais mener notre armée à la victoire, vous verrez, prononça-t-il.

Il avait prononcé ça en réponses aux généraux présents tout en regardant Koyuki dans les yeux avec un doux sourire – la rassurant tacitement. La second qui suivait, il sautait devant lui pour atterrir sur le flanc de la colline, et se mettait à courir, en direction du champ de bataille.

En retrait cependant, neutre, Jiraiya observa les actes de son élève dans le silence. L'inquiétude de Jiraiya était d'ordre entièrement différent. Si les généraux, Koyuki ou autres non-utilisateurs du chakra pouvait s'inquiéter pour la sécurité de Naruto, il en était tout autre avec lui. Jiraiya s'inquiétait des conséquences politiques internationales d'un acte de ce genre. Là, Namikaze Naruto, ninja de rang S de Konoha, intervenait personnellement dans une guerre qui ne concernait pas les ninjas à proprement parlé. Là, sans l'aval du daimyo de Hi no Kuni, Konoha s'investissait par l'intermédiaire de Naruto dans l'élimination d'un daimyo.

Jusqu'alors, Jiraiya savait que Naruto s'était retenu d'intervenir dans la bataille spécialement pour éviter de mauvaises conséquences, mais il était clair que la situation nécessitait son intervention. Jiraiya savait que Naruto se souciait bien moins que lui de la sécurité de Konoha vis-à-vis des autres villages, mais même si Naruto ne partageait pas son amour inconditionnel pour la feuille, il évitait tout de même de risquer la crédibilité de Konohagakure sur le cadre diplomatique international. Exception faite de Kirigakure – son utilisation de Kyuubi sur l'armée de Daya no Kuni ne reliant aucune piste ni à lui ni à Konoha, elle ne comptait donc pas.

Et Naruto courut rapidement, en ligne droite vers le champ de bataille.

* * *

Seika et ses ninjas de Yuki avaient attendu longtemps, assistant au déroulement de la bataille. Ils avaient patienté, inlassablement, que le signal ne vienne, que l'heure d'entrer en guerre n'arrive. Et ils avaient suffisamment attendu, preuve en fut le signal qu'il était temps pour eux de faire leur travail. L'heure était venue de renverser le cours de la bataille, de se battre pour Haru no Kuni et le signe, ce fameux signe que Seika avait attendu se présenta sous la forme de Namikaze Naruto, flamboyant et fort de son armure rouge, qui fila droit dans les combats soutenir le front. Courageux, ce fut le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit de Seika en le voyant. Elle le trouvait courageux, et là, l'envie de faire à son tour ses preuves se mit à la dévorer.

Seika leva ainsi le bras, demandant l'attention de tous ses subordonnés. « Yuki-nins ! Il est temps pour nous d'honorer notre allégeance à la reine !» s'écria-t-elle d'une force qu'elle n'eut pas l'habitude de montrer. Et elle baissa le bras, signalant l'ordre d'attaque. « En avant ! » La seconde qui suivait, les quelques centaines de shinobi de Yukigakure no satō qui l'entouraient se déplacèrent et se ruèrent sur le champ de bataille. Seika regarda Netiri, et hochant la tête, elles se lancèrent à leur tour à l'assaut, rejoignant l'immense bataillon de shinobis qui évoluait, fonçant droit sur le flanc de l'armée de Daya. Seika et Netiri se mirent à courir à travers la grande plaine et rattrapèrent l'imposante force de Yukigakure. Accélérant le pas, penchées en avant et leurs bras ballant dans les airs durant leur course, elles dépassèrent leurs compagnons, prenant la tête du peloton.

Ce fut une marée de shinobis en tenues de combats grises et blanches qui franchit la plaine, l'air sifflant dans leurs oreilles sous l'importante brise. La vue de la bataille était devant eux, ces dirigeables dans le ciel qui s'écrasaient dans d'immenses explosions. Seika dévia sa trajectoire sur la droite et tous ses ninjas la suivirent. Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent le champ de bataille, ils passèrent, et même dépassèrent les flancs des armées de Daya et Haru, les contournant pour finalement passer derrière l'ennemi. Daya était tellement engagée dans la bataille qu'ils ne purent même pas réagir à ce mouvement audacieux, et lorsque Seika jugea que son armée avait suffisamment encerclé celle de Daya, elle ordonna l'attaque. En moins de cinq secondes, tous ses shinobis assaillaient l'armée de Daya dans le dos, dans un déluge de projectiles. Seika elle-même fit apparaître dans ses mains de nombreux senbon de glace, qu'elle n'attendit pas pour lancer, faisant mouche à chaque tir, les senbons se plantant dans des endroits vitaux des samurais qu'elle visa, les tuant sur le coup.

- Hyoton : Aosagi sougai !

Les doigts et les jointures osseuses des doigts de Seika se mirent à se recouvrir de glace, aussi, elle se jeta au combat à main nue. Ses adversaires, voyant une kunoichi « désarmée », finirent par la sous-estimer et l'abordèrent au sabre, mais pour la majorité d'entre eux, ce furent leurs dernières erreurs. Seika les touchant des mains pour les frapper, les parties de leurs corps touchées furent recouvertes de glace, devenant complètement cassables au second coup qu'elle asséna chaque fois ensuite. Elle les tua ainsi, les cassant les uns après les autres dans une danse élégante et mortelle. Netiri qui était derrière elle la couvrait et achevait ceux qui tombaient, dont les jambes ou les bras avaient été gelés et cassés. Et sur toute la longueur du champ de bataille, les shinobis de Yuki prirent en embuscade l'arrière de l'armée de Daya.

* * *

Quelques secondes auparavant, le centre de l'armée de Haru fléchissait. Les troupes de Daya étaient en surnombre, les soldats de Haru tombaient massivement, ils reculaient toujours plus sous la force tampon violette, perdant toujours plus de leurs camarades. Le nouveau surnombre de Daya était meurtrier, leurs lances étaient longues et leurs soldats vifs et motivés à reprendre le contrôle du terrain. Petit à petit, les positions tenues par les différents bataillons de Haru sur place étaient perdues et plusieurs des capitaines d'infanterie avaient été tués. Leurs oreillettes radios étant toujours sur eux – impossible de les récupérer sous l'afflux de Daya – il était par conséquent impossible pour quiconque de recevoir des informations claires de leur roi ou leurs généraux.

Tout semblait perdu, le centre s'écroulait malgré que la victoire ait été frôlée. La déroute et la ruine était imminente. Les rangs de Daya s'étaient reformés, ainsi que leurs murs de lances. En face, eux, soldats de Haru, étaient complètement désorganisés. Les pertes progressives de leurs officiers avaient semé le chaos au fur et à mesure que la bataille se déroulait, si bien qu'à terme, leurs rangs étaient désormais totalement dispersés. Les fières cohortes en lignes étaient maintenant des groupes en panique, sans travail d'équipe, les lignes défaites. Ils étaient fatigués et quand bien même étaient-ils tous courageux, toutes leurs initiatives tournaient au désastre.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive. Alors que les hurlements d'horreur et les cris de paniques et de souffrances hantaient leurs esprits, l'espoir se mit à revivre dans chaque soldat de Haru lorsqu'il arriva. Passant entre leurs rangs, rapide, déterminé, leur héros était arrivé. La panique qui avait troublé leurs esprits se dissipa aussi vite que la nouvelle que Namikaze Naruto avait rejoint la bataille se répandit. Le courage gonflant à nouveau dans leurs cœurs, ils reformèrent d'eux-mêmes leurs rangs et, Naruto passant devant eux, ils chargèrent tous. Naruto saisit un sabre planté sur le sol et ne s'arrêta pas. Il n'allait pas permettre que Haru perde cette bataille ou même une seule position.

Il se mit alors à canaliser le chakra dans la poignée du katana qu'il avait saisi et sous les yeux de tous les combattants présents, la lame de son sabre disparut dans un puissant halo de foudre. « Les lances en avant ! » hurla un officier de Daya en prévoyant la contrattaque du pays du printemps, et tous se mirent en position. La ligne de Haru s'approcha à toute vitesse dans sa charge, se rapprochant des murs de lances. Mais toute ligne de fers acérés et infranchissables put être ce barrage mortel, il ne fut pas suffisant pour arrêter ni Naruto, ni les centaines de guerre qui le suivaient. Usant de son agilité naturelle de shinobi, Naruto glissa entre les longues lances de Daya et pointa son sabre en arrière.

- Raiton : Seiken ! hurla-t-il alors et mimant un coup ascendant, il libéra une vague de foudre de la lame de son katana, qui vint trancher net une grande partie de la ligne de lance, les rendant inutilisable.

La seconde qui suivait, les troupes de Haru le dépassaient et chargeaient dans des hurlements de rage, enfonçant violemment la ligne de Daya, tuant nombre de leurs ennemis rien que dans la charge. Aussitôt, un sanglant et intense affrontement commença. Naruto bondit haut par-dessus les lignes de Daya et atterrit au milieu de leurs rangs. Le halo sur son épée changea aussitôt de consistance et vira du jaune au blanc, remplaçant le Raiton par le Fuuton. « Fuuton : Kazekiri ! » s'écria-t-il, libérant une vague de vent tranchante de la lame de son similaire, similaire à son précédent jutsu Raiton. La déformation de l'air s'abattit sur de nombreux hommes sur le chemin de la lame de vent et plusieurs dizaines furent coupés en plusieurs morceaux nets, une fontaine de sang venant asperger la zone.

De nouveau, Naruto remplaça le halo de vent de sa lame par un halo de foudre et se jeta au combat, abattant tous les hommes qui lui faisaient face dans une dextérité sans pareille. Peu importait s'ils paraient ses coups, leurs lames et leurs armures étaient découpées sans mal et la puissance du halo de foudre était telle qu'ils fondaient à son contact, explosant sous la charge électrique peu après. Tout en continuant son massacre, Naruto se rapprocha des lignes de Haru pour leur fournir un soutien, et il se retrouva bien vite à la tête des affrontements, le sang giclant dans les airs sous l'intensité et la rage de la bataille. L'odeur du carnage et des corps calcinés sous ses attaques Raiton vint titiller le nez de Naruto, comme le fut la chaleur du sang sur ses mains et son visage, ou la moiteur du sang qui couvrait maintenant son armure et ses vêtements.

Les soldats de Haru le suivaient et restaient derrière son dos pour ne pas subir les ravages de ses coups de sabres, ces derniers étant si chargés en foudre que les hommes qui se trouvaient derrière celui que Naruto tuait étaient également touchés par les émanations électrique, et mourraient foudroyés. Naruto au bout d'un moment était si concentré et si rapide dans son œuvre macabres qu'il ne prenait même plus la peine de savoir si ses victimes mourraient bel et bien. Ils l'attaquaient, lui contrattaquait. Il les décapitait, les coupait en deux, les démembrait à coup de Rasengan. Il coupait leurs jambes les faisant tomber au sol, si bien qu'ils se retrouvaient généralement achevés les secondes qui suivaient, ou alors coupait leurs bras, les rendant dès lors inaptes au combat. L'intensité du combat en devint inhumaine, la violence étant si forte qu'on se questionna sur si ces combattants furent humains ou démons. Pour apposer le clou du spectacle, ce fut à ce moment-là que les ninjas de Yukigakure attaquèrent par l'arrière, prenant les troupes de Daya par surprise.

Un ras-de-marré de jutsu fut lancé, Katon, Doton, Raiton, Fuuton ! Le combat de samurai et d'ashigaru, ce combat d'épées et de lances, à l'arrivée de Naruto et des Yuki-nins, se changea en un vaste mélange chaotique, semant une panique extrême parmi les soldats de Daya. Aucun d'eux n'avait vécu une telle horreur. L'armée de Daya no Kuni avait toujours été invincible et supérieure dans tous les domaines, et là, sur cette plaine du pays du printemps, ladite armée se faisait tailler en pièce.

Lorsque les soldats de Daya qui faisaient face à Naruto et ses bataillons furent plongés dans un vent glacial, ajouté à la controffensive de Haru et l'attaque surprise de Yuki, ils furent au bord de la déroute. Alors que Naruto combattit sans relâche, les hommes qui continuèrent à se dresser contre lui se mirent par dizaines à se changer en glace sans comprendre ce qui leur arrivèrent. Leurs statues de glace nouvellement formées se mirent aussitôt à exploser en des milliers de petits morceaux. Dès lors, la terreur prit place dans le cœur des survivants. « Sorcelleries ! » crièrent certains, et en quelques secondes, le front centre de Daya se brisa.

Seika apparut à côté de Naruto. Ils se firent un petit sourire, et Naruto se retourna vers ses troupes. Il leva son sabre au ciel, et ce dernier luisant de foudre, il le pointa vers les nombreuses troupes en déroute. « Continuez l'assaut ! Ne les laissez pas s'enfuir ! Avec moi ! ». Ainsi, Naruto, Seika et leurs armées respectives se lancèrent à la poursuite des centaines de soldats de Daya. Le front centre de Daya étant brisé, tout le reste de l'armée d'invasion lança l'ordre de fuite dans les secondes qui suivirent, sous les cris de guerres et de joies de toutes les troupes du pays du printemps.

* * *

- Non, c'est impossible. Non, c'est impossible !

Honma Jomaru avait toujours été un homme très confiant. Il avait été un chef de guerre depuis longtemps et n'avait jamais vécu une seule défaite. Il avait toujours attaqué ses ennemis avec un avantage écrasant et n'avait jamais vécu une seule fois de quelconques retournements de situations. Son armée était vaste, son armée était puissante. Sa logistique était sans faille et le succès de ses nombreuses campagnes garantissait une loyauté infaillible de ses troupes. La victoire leur était toujours garantie, et ainsi les pillages. Ses généraux étaient avisés, nombreux et d'une soumission à ses directives exemplaire.

Jomaru avait toujours vécu une vie de succès. Ses femmes étaient nombreuses, et une partie d'entre elles étaient les reines et princesses d'anciennes nations conquises et intégrées à son empire. Ainsi, sa famille était grande, il avait beaucoup d'enfants et plusieurs héritiers. Sa richesse était sans limite, sa puissance et son influence, sans barrière ni seuil. Jomaru avait toujours ambitionné plus, toujours plus. L'espoir, l'orgueil, la joie, c'étaient là les principales émotions qu'il ressentait dans sa vie. Il lui arrivait des fois de ressentir l'ennui malgré les luxes de sa vie, et aussi la colère. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, Jomaru n'avait ressenti cette émotion qui lui tordait le cœur à l'instant même. Cette émotion qu'il se vantait de ne jamais avoir ressenti envers quoi que ce fût.

La peur.

Mais pourtant, là, en voyant son armée de sept mille hommes être si impitoyablement massacrées, Jomaru ressenti dans son corps les tremblements irréguliers de la peur, et la panique saisissant sa vessie et sa gorge. Sa faiblesse mentale et corporelle lui fit se rendre compte qu'il avait été humilié, et là, à la vue de ce désastre, la colère l'éprit, une colère immense en réponse à sa peur et sa honte.

- Bon sang, c'est impossible !

- Honma-sama… ! Il faut… Il faut partir !

L'appel d'un de ses généraux fit sortir Honma de sa torpeur, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne la nature du propos de son sujet.

- QUOI !? hurla-t-il dans la sidération. « Moi, fuir !? C'est impossible ! Un Honma ne fuit pas ! Il gagne toujours ! »

- Honma-sama ! s'exclama avec panique un autre général. « Si nous ne fuyons pas maintenant nous sommes perdus ! »

L'appel de ce général heurta néanmoins l'esprit de son daimyo. Aussi rongé par l'orgueil pouvait-il être, Jomaru n'était pas assez fou pour nier sa propre perte. Et il n'était pas un imbécile pour prôner des valeurs comme l'honneur, le courage, lorsque sa propre vie était en jeu ! Il était trop important pour être capturé ou tué par ces racailles du printemps. Ils pouvaient exterminer son armée, ces hommes étaient remplaçables ! Mais jamais il ne se laisserait capturer par une personne comme Koyuki Kazahana. Ce serait là un déshonneur insupportable.

- Maudis soit le général Kiyomori ! Je le ferais souffrir avant de le tuer quand je reviendrais à mon palais… ! grogna Jomaru en se levant de son siège. « Amenez-moi mon cheval ! »

- Hai, Honma-sama ! s'écria un général alors qu'il s'en retournait chercher le cheval de son daimyo.

Ils devaient partir maintenant, sinon ils seraient rattrapés et capturés. Avec leurs montures cependant, Jomaru et ses généraux pourraient rejoindre le littoral nord et leurs positions renforcées bien avant que l'armée de Haru n'y arrive. Ainsi, ils pourraient embarquer dans leurs navires et rejoindre Daya no Kuni et son archipel, où ils seraient à l'abri et pourraient également préparer bien mieux de nouveaux projets d'invasion. Lorsqu'il fit le choix de fuir, la quiétude s'installa dans le cœur de tous, en sachant qu'ils vivraient pour voir un autre jour.

Le senbon qui sortit de nulle part et qui vint s'enfoncer dans le cou du général qui allait chercher la monture de son daimyo fit changer d'avis tous ceux pensant être sauvés. La panique s'installa parmi les généraux et Jomaru alors qu'apparut dans un arbre à quelques mètres le lanceur du senbon. Seika se tenait là, et elle tenait plusieurs senbons de glace entre ses doigts, signalant qu'elle était prête à s'en servir. Puis, Naruto apparut non loin de Jomaru. Les gardes présents se jetèrent sur lui en dégainant leurs sabres, mais Naruto les tua tous de la même façon qu'il avait tué dans la bataille : Il les trancha à l'aide de son katana improvisé recouvert de foudre.

La mort brutale de ses gardes du corps effraya Jomaru, qui recula et trébucha lorsque Naruto et Seika s'approchèrent. Les généraux de Jomaru Honma furent dans le même état de peur, aussi tentèrent-ils de reculer, pour voir qu'ils étaient encerclés par de nombreux ninjas de Yuki. Naruto vint devant Jomaru avec un regard meurtrier, et le daimyo de Daya sentit sa vessie lâcher à sa vue. Car l'état de Naruto était des plus impressionnant, en effet, la bataille l'avait mis à l'épreuve. Il était couvert de crasse et de sueur, et le sang à moitié séché de ses victimes couvrait partiellement son visage et ses cheveux.

La couardise de cet homme et de ses généraux ne rendit Naruto que plus en colère ! Ce lâche, ce déchet, avait voulu lui prendre sa femme, mettre à sac son pays ? Quelle honte !

- Honma Jomaru, daimyo de Daya no Kuni… prononça sombrement Naruto en posant la pointe de sa lame sous la gorge de Jomaru. Il avait arrêté d'y canaliser sa nature de chakra Raiton. « Tu es désormais mon prisonnier… »

Normalement, Naruto s'en serait arrêté là. Pourtant, il appuya davantage la lame de son sabre pour obliger à Jomaru de se lever lorsqu'il fit un mouvement ascendant du bras. Le daimyo de Daya fut tellement humilié que la colère luisit dans ses yeux. Là encore, normalement, Naruto se serait moqué du Honma et du pitoyable de sa situation. Mais cet homme ne lui inspirait maintenant que le dégoût et la haine. Naruto lui rendit ainsi un regard tout aussi haineux que le Honma lui adressait.

- Tu me le payeras Namikaze, tu ne t'en tiras pas comme ça ! Un jour je te ferais payer ton affront et je réduirais ce pays en cendre !

- Il n'y aura pas d'autre jour… ! grogna Naruto en resserrant l'emprise sur son sabre.

Jomaru ne répondit pas… Il avait compris ce que Naruto venait d'insinuer… Il avait compris la raison pour laquelle Naruto l'avait obligé à se relever. La peur et la colère furent décuplées, alors qu'il mit au défi du regard Naruto de le faire.

- Il n'y aura pas d'autre jour, Honma ! répéta Naruto. « Parce que pour les crimes que tu as commis contre Haru, contre Koyuki, contre de nombreuses nations… Tu meurs maintenant ! »

Naruto leva son sabre, sous la panique de Jomaru. « Ne fais pas ça, tu le regretteras, Namikaze ! ». Néanmoins, rien n'arrêta le jeune homme. Ce fut rapide et expéditif, Naruto le décapitant violemment. Le corps de Honma trembla puis tomba misérablement au sol, sa tête roulant sur le côté, sous le regard terrifié des généraux de l'ex-daimyo. Naruto posa alors le regard sur eux.

- Que fait-on d'eux, Naruto-sama ? demanda doucement Seika en s'approchant.

- On les emmène Seika-chan, répondit-il simplement, trop tourmenté par ces évènements pour dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Il planta son sabre dans le sol et s'en retourna, quittant les lieux pour rejoindre Koyuki.

C'était terminé. C'était enfin terminé, et ni un sentiment d'accomplissement ni un sentiment de victoire ne vinrent aviver le cœur de Naruto. A Kirigakure, la victoire lui avait apporté la joie et la gloire… Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Yagura à lui seul avait démarré une guerre, pour ses propres intérêts viciés. Jomaru avait fait exactement la même chose, mais pourtant, il ne ressentait pas la même chose.

Il était déçu. Il était déçu oui.

Mais de quoi, exactement ?

* * *

- Otoya-sama ! Koyuki-sama ! s'exclama un messager en arrivant sur le poste de commandement de l'armée de Haru.

Otoya était revenu il y avait quelques minutes, ayant fait poser son dirigeable là où ce dernier était venu le chercher. Il avait rapporté avec lui le corps de Shigeru Otomo et était venu aux nouvelles sur l'évolution de la bataille. Naruto était parti au combat il y avait maintenant plus de vingt minutes, aussi avaient-ils attendu tous ensemble les résultats de la contrattaque. Lorsque le messager eut l'attention de Koyuki et Otoya, il s'agenouilla.

- L'armée de Daya est en déroute ! Le seigneur Naruto a ordonné à l'armée de les poursuivre. Yukigakure a également lancé toutes ses forces disponibles pour chasser et piéger toutes les troupes en fuites. Le seigneur Naruto et les ninjas de Yuki ont également capturé le commandement ennemi, et Honma Jomaru a été exécuté. Nous avons gagné !

La nouvelle que rapporta le messager fit un drôle d'effet aux personnes présentes. L'affirmation de la victoire fut une bonne nouvelle et ce fut la joie que tous ressentirent. Haru avait gagné et Daya avait été mis en déroute. Les réactions furent diverses. Certains hurlèrent de joie en apprenant la victoire, d'autres personnes, des servantes de Koyuki entre autre, se mirent à pleurer de joie, mais également deux ou trois généraux. Otoya, Koyuki et Jiraiya eux, esquissèrent de plus ou moins grands sourires à la nouvelle. Daya avait été repoussée. Cela avait été extrêmement sanglant, mais grâce à cela, Jomaru avait été vaincu, ce qui ramènerait une ère d'équilibre dans la mer Nord. Vengeance et justice avaient été données à toutes les victimes de Daya et sans Jomaru au pouvoir, les régimes ennemis à Daya allaient maintenant se soulever et tenter de reprendre le contrôle de leurs provinces, et de mettre fin à toutes les injustices et horreurs commises par la maison Honma, tel que l'esclavage.

- Je trouve cela dommage de ne pas avoir capturé Honma vivant, prononça Otoya en réfléchissant. « Mais cela ne change au final pas grande chose. Je peux comprendre Naruto-denka d'avoir mis fin à sa vie. »

Koyuki acquiesça silencieusement, perdue dans ses pensées. Ils venaient de tourner une page importante dans l'histoire de Haru no Kuni… Cependant, même si son Naruto-kun avait réussi à vaincre Jomaru Honma et même si la bataille avait été gagnée… La guerre, elle, allait continuer. Et même si elle se déroulerait sur le sol de Daya, les mois qui suivraient seraient difficiles à gérer.

- Cette victoire est un tournant décisif dans l'histoire des nations de la mer Nord, prononça Koyuki. « Faisons en sorte que cette victoire ne reste pas inconnue et inutile, Otoya-san. Ces prochains mois doivent être dédiés aux alliances, il est de notre devoir de renouer les liens avec nos anciens amis. La perte de Shio no Kuni a été terrible, et si la mer Nord ne se débarrasse pas de Daya no Kuni, cette tragédie recommencera. »

- Bien sûr, Koyuki-sama, répondit Otoya. « Je vais mobiliser mes efforts sur ces objectifs. »

Koyuki lui fit un grand sourire.

- Otoya, vous avez été d'un soutien et d'une efficacité exemplaire. Ce ne sera pas officiel tout de suite, mais je vous nomme dès maintenant dirigeant du nouveau gouvernement. Félicitations.

Otoya fut complètement pris de court, mais lorsque les personnes présentes lui adressèrent leurs félicitations, il se tourna vers sa reine, s'inclina, et la remercia. Futur leader de l'équipe dirigeante de Haru, soit Ministre de la diplomatie dans l'ancien gouvernement. Quelle ironie, quand on pensait à son prédécesseur.

* * *

_Une heure plus tard._

Ils n'en revenaient pas. Aucun d'entre eux n'arrivait pour l'instant à prononcer quoi que ce fût. Ils se regardaient les uns les autres ou gardaient leurs vues perdues dans le vide pour continuer à réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé. Chomei et Anisu avaient les bras croisés et au milieu de leur équipe de tournage, ils réfléchissaient également à ce dont ils avaient pu assister, et immortaliser. Non, en effet, ils n'en revenaient pas. Durant plus d'une heure, ils avaient pu filmer ce que l'on pouvait littéralement appeler « l'histoire en mouvement », ainsi que leurs divers protagonistes. C'était vraiment incroyable, et c'était aussi terrible. Ils n'étaient que des civils, et pour certains, même leur détermination n'avait pu contenir la peur d'être pris dans les combats – en particulier les équipes au sol qui avaient été directement menacées par le déroulement parfois incertain de la bataille.

Mais désormais, la joie pouvait ressortir d'eux et de leur accomplissement. Les images qu'ils avaient pu filmer sans arrêt, ils ne pouvaient pas attendre pour les développer, et pour des personnes comme Chomei, l'intérêt de ce genre de cinéma était sans limite. Durant les combats, les équipes placées sur les dirigeables avaient évoluées au sein des combats. Ils avaient tous d'abord eu des vues plongeante sur l'immense bataille au sol et d'une qualité très nette, et ajouté aux images prise depuis le sol, le rendu serait certainement spectaculaire. Cela prendrait bien sûr un certain temps pour mettre au point une base de film à partir de ces images, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Anisu avait même proposé de créer un documentaire vidéo qui servirait dans le futur les intérêts de Haru, quels qu'ils soient.

- C'était vraiment incroyable, prononça Chomei, brisant le silence qui s'était installé parmi ses nombreux associés.

- Incroyablement dangereux surtout, Ginmaku-san, prononça avec un peu de gêne un des membres de l'équipe. « Une flèche a manqué ma tête de très peu tout à l'heure… Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'aurais pu mourir… »

- On pouvait tous mourir depuis le départ, corrigea Anisu calmement. « Nous connaissions les risques mais nous les avons tout de même pris, et regardez, nous sommes tous vivants ! Je pense que c'est l'important. »

De son caractère jovial et habituellement excité par l'aventure, Chomei se mit à rire. Il était bien l'un de ceux qui avaient déjà oublié les aspects fous de ce projets.

- Et puis imaginez les profits que nous allons faire grâce à ça, messieurs ! Nous possédons des images qui valent de l'or ! Nous pouvons faire avec ça une base d'intrigue pour un nouveau type de film. Avec le documentaire que Anisu a proposé de créer, nous allons gagner beaucoup d'argent, ce qui nous permettra de recruter beaucoup d'acteur, et Jiraiya-sama souhaite en plus nous aider, et on pourra tourner le genre de scène qu'aucun n'a pensé à tourner avant : Une bataille ! Et ces images que nous avons filmées là nous servirons de modèles, de guides, d'exemples ! N'est-ce pas génial ?

Evidemment, l'enthousiasme de l'homme fit oublier à tous les cinéastes présents les peurs et angoisses qu'ils avaient vécues. En effet, leurs futurs projets cinématographiques semblaient très prometteurs et révolutionnaires. Il faudrait certes revoir certaines choses avant leurs applications, mais à la première écoute, les idées de Chomei étaient très bonnes et motivantes.

Ce serait également pour eux une façon de rendre hommage à ces soldats qui aujourd'hui, étaient morts pour sauver leur pays, et rendre honneur à ceux qui avaient survécu et qui vivraient pour se battre encore contre Daya no Kuni.

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard._

Le bip régulier de la machine qui prenait la tension cardiaque de Kyoko retentit à nouveau dans les oreilles de Naruto. La jeune fille semblait très paisible, au vu du sommeil dans lequel elle était plongé, et son rythme cardiaque serein et normal, quoiqu'un peu lent. Depuis quelques jours, Koyuki se rendait régulièrement à son chevet, et Naruto l'accompagnait. Ils restaient ainsi environ trente minutes chaque jour et l'observaient, dans un silence reposant. Kyoko était vraiment très importante pour Koyuki. La jeune femme était plus qu'une simple servante, elle était son amie depuis ces trois dernières années. Chaque jour, Kyoko lui avait apporté son soutien, avait supporté la pression émise par les ministres et l'avait soutenu sans broncher. Kyoko était une jeune fille forte et dévouée, et plus le temps passait, plus elle et Koyuki s'étaient rapprochées. Kyoko la rassurait, la conseillait, l'encourageait dans ses moments de faiblesse… et la voir dans cet état faisait beaucoup de peine à la jeune reine.

La première fois que Koyuki lui avait rendue visite, le silence avait été de plomb, et alors qu'elle s'était assise à son chevet en lui prenant la main, elle n'avait pu retenir de nombreuses larmes de regret, dévastée qu'on ait voulu faire du mal à son amie. Cette semaine avait en plus été très difficile à Koyuki, faisant le deuil de toutes les personnes qui avaient travaillées au palais et avec qui elle avait noué de nombreux liens affectifs. Ses gardes, ses domestiques, les employés qui travaillaient au palais, tous. Leur disparition avait fait gouter à Koyuki l'amertume de la solitude et de la perte d'êtres aimés. Naruto l'avait alors rassuré, consolé, il avait été son épaule pour pleurer, l'oreille attentive, et les bras dans lesquels elle avait pu se réfugier. Il avait vraiment été son homme et c'était ça qui lui avait empêché de sombrer dans une dépression de deuil. Et là, elle écoutait le souffle paisible de Kyoko dans son coma artificiel. Naruto lui avait assuré qu'elle était en sécurité et qu'elle serait réveillée et en pleine forme lorsque la blessure sur sa poitrine serait guérie. Désormais, Koyuki était plus détendue, même heureuse de la chance qu'avait eue Kyoko. Le bras qui vint entourer ses épaules lui fit tourner la tête sur la gauche, et ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de son prince charmant. Elle mesurait bien la chance qu'elle avait eu de le trouver, son Naruto-kun. Souriante et sereine, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule droite de son fiancé et ferma les yeux, savourant ce moment de paix.

La paix qui pourtant ne régnait pas sur la mer Nord. Haru était en état de guerre avec Daya et la mort de Jomaru ou la capture de ses généraux n'avait strictement rien changé. Jusqu'à dernière nouvelle, ce n'était pour l'instant pas un Honma qui avait succédé à Jomaru, mais un gouvernement provisoire dirigé par plusieurs généraux éminents de Daya tel que le général Kiyomori dont se souvenait Naruto. Mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'un successeur à Jomaru serait trouvé, qu'il soit Honma ou non, et que Daya no Kuni retrouverait ses moyens malgré les lourdes pertes qu'ils avaient subis dans cette dernière défaite. Car aucun des soldats de Daya ayant envahi Haru n'avait pu s'échapper, tous avaient été rattrapés par les forces de Haru et Yuki combinées. La base au nord de Haru établie par l'armée de Jomaru durant le débarquement avait été évacuée si vite qu'ils avaient laissé tous leurs esclaves et prises de guerre dues à leurs récents pillages. Leur flotte avait très vite fuie accompagnée de tous les navires de Haru renégats, tels que les navires de l'amiral Iriki-In de Haru, vers les eaux de Daya no Kuni à la vue de la flotte aérienne de Haru,

La menace du pays du diamant avait donc été très vite écartée, mais les prochains mois seraient certainement des jours de guerre intense. Car Koyuki et Otoya s'étaient mis d'accord sur une chose : Haru allait contrattaquer et envahir méthodiquement les nombreuses îles sous le contrôle de Daya no Kuni, reprenant peu à peu le contrôle de la mer du Nord. Daya no Kuni devait être saignée à blanc. La noblesse de tout le pays avait très vite compris l'enjeu de cette guerre, soit l'extension de l'influence de Haru no Kuni dans la mer Nord et sans doute l'installation de sa suprématie dans un certain nombre de territoires favorables à la présence de Haru plutôt que celle de Daya. Ce fut donc rapidement que les nobles accordèrent de nombreux fonds au financement de l'armée de Daya et de la recherche militaire. Si Koyuki pouvait bien parler d'une chose, c'était bien de la nouvelle dynamique de son pays et de sa nouvelle unité inébranlable. D'ici les prochaines années, Haru no Kuni serait certainement la plus grande puissance de la mer du Nord, et si la guerre se déroulait en leur faveur, Haru deviendrait également la nation de la mer nord la plus étendue territorialement, obtenant ainsi le monopole des voix maritimes du nord. Cette guerre apporterait en réalité un grand nombre d'avantages pour Haru. Koyuki allait finir par devenir la reine d'une nation élémentaire moyenne, d'une puissance égale, sinon supérieure à certains des pays du continent, tels Yu no Kuni, Shimo no Kuni ou encore Taki no Kuni.

Koyuki aimait à penser que Haru rendrait honneur aux morts de ces derniers jours. Des six mille soldats qui avaient participé à la récente bataille, près de trois mille avaient péri, soit presque la moitié de son armée. Les pertes avaient été très lourdes, mais le résultat avait été toujours plus satisfaisant que la destruction totale de Haru, qui avait pu s'envisager. Cette dernière semaine, le jour avait été au deuil et à la commémoration des braves morts aux combats. Les corps avaient été rendus aux familles, avec des félicitations et des remerciements fusant de toutes parts. Et alors qu'une telle semaine aurait dû se prêter à la tristesse, la sincérité et l'orgueil de la victoire avait fait planer l'espoir et le patriotisme dans tout le pays. Aujourd'hui, les trois mille hommes qui avaient perdu la vie avaient été remplacé par plus de deux fois leurs effectifs, et Haru en l'espace d'une semaine se retrouvait détentrice d'une armée d'environ dix mille soldats, sans compter les forces de Yukigakure no satō. Et tandis que pour l'instant, Haru pansait ses plaies, réparait les dégâts qui avaient été commis sur le passage de Daya no Kuni et réhabilitait tous les habitants ayant été persécutés, lorsque le pays serait à nouveau stable et préparé, les troupes partiraient alors se battre.

Koyuki pensa ensuite aux prisonniers que détenait actuellement son pays. Les anciens ministres de Haru, mais également les généraux de Jomaru, et une partie de son armée. Elle ne savait pas quoi en faire. Naruto et elle en avaient parlé, ainsi qu'avec Otoya, mais aucunes solutions ne se présentaient à elle. Il était clair que négocier leur libération avec le gouvernement provisoire de Daya était hors de question, du moins, dans cet actuel état de guerre. Plusieurs généraux du pays du printemps avaient proposé des exécutions massives dans des élans patriotiques extrémistes, mais il était également hors de question de faire une telle chose, et Naruto avait été d'accord. Alors que les morts dans une guerre faisaient partie d'une fatalité, ils ne tueraient pas des hommes s'ils pouvaient l'éviter. Koyuki avait donc choisi de les garder prisonniers dans des camps de concentration, jusqu'à ce que la guerre termine. La décision de quoi faire d'eux viendrait après. Néanmoins, si une chose était certaine pour Koyuki, c'était le fait que, quoi qu'il arrivait, les traîtres seraient exécutés, à terme. Il n'existait aucune alternative à leur sort.

Finalement, après quelques temps, Koyuki et Naruto se levèrent, mettant ainsi fin à leur visite, et laissant Kyoko à son repos. Un Yuki-nin qui siégeait dans le coin de la pièce était spécialement assigné à sa protection, comme Koyuki l'avait demandé, la rassurant sur la sécurité de la jeune fille. Le couple quitta ainsi la salle et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'hôpital, sous les regards et révérences respectueuses des patients ou du personnel. Les rues étaient très animées, pour ne pas changer, et la seule chose qui différa des temps pacifiques habituels fut la présence de nombreuses patrouilles de soldats. Ces soldats n'appartenaient pas à l'armée. Dans la mesure où l'armée avait d'autres objectifs qu'assurer l'ordre, et que le ministère avait été démantelé, une milice avait été formée en un temps record. Ces hommes remplaçaient le rôle de la police momentanément, et ce bénévolement. Main dans la main, Naruto et Koyuki circulèrent ainsi dans les rues de la capitale, au grand sourire de Koyuki et à la grande gêne de Naruto.

Haru avait ainsi appris que leur reine avait enfin choisi le roi qu'ils attendaient tant. Les gens étaient fiers et contents pour leur reine, sans compter le fait qu'elle avait choisi leur héros, Namikaze Naruto. C'était une double surprise, bien que beaucoup aient été soupçonneux de ce choix dès l'arrivée de Naruto au pays du printemps. Les passants n'avaient de cesse de les saluer, en fait, certains même s'étaient mis à les suivre. Koyuki semblait habituée à une telle attention, mais Naruto lui bien qu'ému fut néanmoins très mal à l'aise. Tout cela lui rappelait l'accueil que lui avait fait la population de Nami no Kuni ou le respect que lui vouait celle de Kirigakure. Mais de là à ce que les gens le suivent dans la rue… Il comprit dès lors que sa vie dans ce pays ne serait plus la même, maintenant qu'il en était le roi. « Futsunuchi-sama ! » qu'ils disaient tous. Futsunuchi, dieu des épées et de la foudre. Depuis la bataille contre Daya no Kuni, il n'était connu ici que par ce nom. Il avait laissé cette image dans les esprits de l'armée de Haru, lorsqu'il avait saisi une épée et qu'il avait dirigé les combats en usant de son Raiton.

Mais malgré tout cela, Naruto était fier. Il était fier d'avoir défendu ce pays, d'avoir défendu tous ces gens, et s'il n'avait senti que frustration et confusion lors de la mise à mort de Honma Jomaru, désormais, il était empli de fierté et de gratitude. Sa peau pris soudainement une teinte rouge lorsque Koyuki l'embrassa au beau milieu de la rue, sous les regards très vite attendris de la foule. Koyuki se mit à rire à sa réaction.

Naruto sourit légèrement à cette situation. Haru était un pays étrange… Mais il l'aimait déjà beaucoup.

* * *

Plus les jours passaient, plus la menace grandissait, ainsi que leurs inquiétudes. Ryuutenbin no Kitsuchi et Bakuton no Gari avaient parcouru de grandes distances, mais tous les efforts qu'ils avaient pu fournir avaient dans un premier temps été vains. Malgré les contacts nombreux de Gari dans le pays de la terre et les pays voisins, Odateru avait trop bien masqué ses traces pour le prendre en filature. Il avait profité de la quiétude de sa situation pour ne pas attirer l'attention, et cela avait payé : en effet, les espions d'Iwagakure no satō n'espionnaient que ce qui constituait un objectif pour Iwa, et hélas Odateru ne l'avait pas été suffisamment tôt. Ce manque de rigueur leur avait coûté cher et à l'avenir, Gari s'était juré de réformer ce système pour éviter les failles.

Néanmoins, Kitsuchi et Gari avaient réussi à pister Odateru jusqu'à la frontière maritime au nord-est. Odateru avait semble-t-il quitté Tsuchi no Kuni par la mer. Ils avaient donc suivi cette piste et avaient rejoint la ville côtière de Mikkawa. Mikkawa était connue dans le milieu marin pour le fait qu'elle était l'une des villes d'escales pour de nombreux navires pirates. La piraterie était très lucrative et surtout très actives dans la mer du Nord, contrairement aux autres mers. Les mers du Sud et de l'Est étaient très surveillées par les marines de Hi no Kuni, Kaze no Kuni et Umi no Kuni, sans compter les nombreuses petites nations qui se concentraient sur l'essor économique et non pas sur la guerre, comme dans le nord. La piraterie étant donc très lucrative, plusieurs villes du pays de la terre – sous autorisation du daimyo – avaient proposé aux pirates des contrats, de la même façon que Jomaru Honma avait fait, leur permettant d'agir en toute impunité, sous contrat. Ces pirates étaient donc plus corsaires qu'autre chose.

Malgré les bonnes relations de ces bandits avec Tsuchi no Kuni, l'anonymat était de rigueur ainsi que le marché noir. Il était donc très facile d'utiliser ce milieu pour se dissimuler et disparaître totalement, et nuls doutes ne subsistaient aux yeux de Gari et Kitsuchi quant au fait qu'Odateru avait utilisé les moyens des pirates pour partir du pays. Alors qu'il n'était pas l'un des meilleurs ninjas du village, les deux ninjas de rang S durent céder le fait qu'Odateru savait se débrouiller en situation de traque et qu'il disposait d'un véritable potentiel. Le problème dans tout ceci était bien le fait que les traces laissées par Odateru et son groupe s'arrêtaient là et pour autant qu'on pouvait en déduire du peu d'information disponible, leur destination pouvait aussi bien être Kaminari que Mizu, que Oyu ou même une des nombreuses petites nations insulaires de la mer Nord. Gari et Kitsuchi avaient donc vite décidé une autre façon de retrouver Odateru. Sa cible la plus probable était Namikaze Naruto, et là où le Namikaze se trouvait, Gari et Kitsuchi y retrouveraient au bout d'un moment Odateru.

Il ne leur avait pas fallu plus de quelques jours pour remonter jusqu'à Namikaze Naruto. Lui et le Sannin Jiraiya avaient été vu dans le pays de la foudre plus d'un mois auparavant, en partance pour l'une des nations de la mer du nord. La seule nation locale avec laquelle le Namikaze avait eu affaire était la nouvelle Haru no Kuni, fraichement alliée avec Konoha et Hi no Kuni. Sachant qu'ils avaient près d'un mois de retard sur Odateru, les deux ninjas d'Iwa n'attendirent pas avant de se jeter sur cette piste. Ce dont ils n'avaient pas idée, c'était le fait que sans que le monde n'en sache rien, Haru se livrait à une immense guerre contre Daya no Kuni, suite à la prise d'otage de Kazahana Koyuki… et qu'ils ne purent par conséquent plus se rendre au pays du printemps, les eaux ayant été bloquées.

- C'est problématique, prononça Gari, ayant saisi son menton de la main en réfléchissant. « J'avais eu plusieurs rapport sur le fait que ce pays du diamant semblait très hostile au pays du printemps, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que leur daimyo aurait attaqué. »

- C'est très surprenant en effet, répondit Kitsuchi, sur un ton légèrement pensif. « Le pays du printemps est sous la protection du pays du feu… L'attaquer aurait été synonyme de déclaration de guerre envers le daimyo de Hi. Ce Jomaru Honma doit être fou pour déclencher un tel fléau. »

- Fou, ou alors très malin et sûr de soi, reprit Gari en répondant ainsi au questionnement de Kitsuchi. « Deux cas de figure s'imposent ici. Soit il a la possibilité de s'opposer au pays du feu, soit il a déjà pris le pays du printemps ce qui invalide donc d'office la participation du pays du feu dans une guerre. Dans les deux cas, nos recherches s'en voient retardées. Je vais devoir prévenir Tsuchikage-sama de notre contretemps. »

Kitsuchi fronça les sourcils. Alors qu'il était un shinobi très puissant et maître de lui, il n'était pas aussi patient que pouvait l'être Gari. Une absence de piste était une vraie frustration, et il en avait horreur. C'était sans doute le trait de caractère le plus dérangeant de sa personnalité, un trait que tout Ryuutenbin qui se respectait se devait de posséder. Il soupira sous l'impatience, et s'enfonça dans son siège. Lui et Gari se trouvaient actuellement dans l'un des grands halls d'attente du port d'Awa no Kuni, le pays de la mousse. Le bateau qui devait les amener à destination de Haru s'était arrêté là, prévenant les passagers qu'il était dans l'impossibilité de l'équipage d'aller plus loin. En apprenant que Haru était actuellement en guerre, tous s'étaient conformé à cette information.

Awa no Kuni était un petit pays de la mer du Nord, le plus proche de la zone continentale et l'une des seules destinations des grandes lignes maritimes de la mer du nord avec Haru. Le pays tenait son nom de l'activité volcanique locale. D'importantes sources d'eau chaude très étranges jalonnaient la surface de l'île, et la particularité de la roche du pays de la mousse était de produire au contact de l'eau chaude de la mousse, une sorte de savon naturel. Il était facile de comprendre que le pays était touristiquement très prisé pour cette étrangeté. Kitsuchi après un temps de silence reprit la parole.

- N'y a-t-il aucune chose à faire pour palier à ce problème, Gari-san ?

- Absolument aucune. Nos réseaux d'espionnages n'ont pas racine ici, je ne peux donc rien savoir de plus que ce que nous avons appris des locaux. Haru semble inaccessible par voie officielle.

- Et non officielle ?

- Difficile à dire. Il est compliqué de trouver un passeur volontaire en temps de guerre. Néanmoins je vais faire mon possible.

Au même moment, Daya était repoussé, son armée anéantie.

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard. _

Debout aux côtés de Naruto, devant la foule, Koyuki attendait. Koyuki s'était toujours pleinement investie dans son rôle de reine. Même face à la difficulté, elle n'avait jamais baissé les bras. Là où de nombreux daimyos abdiquaient de leurs pouvoirs exécutif et relayaient leurs devoirs à des bras droits, des ministres, des conseillers ou autres, elle, elle n'avait pas abandonné sa possibilité de gouverner directement ses sujets. Elle avait agi en prévention de tout mal, de toute misère, elle avait toujours agi dans l'intérêt de son peuple, de sa nation, aussi bien à échelle nationale qu'individuelle. Nonobstant les avis des ministres, elle avait tenu, et aujourd'hui, il était facile de dire que son influence et son prestige étaient grands, tout autant que ne l'était son succès. On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était le cas de tous les daimyos, du moins pas à une échelle aussi conviviale et maternelle que Koyuki envers son peuple et le peuple envers sa reine.

Aujourd'hui était un jour important, l'un des plus importants de sa vie, alors que toujours plus de monde venait devant le balcon sur lequel elle était assise avec Naruto. Dans une tenue de cérémonie, un kimono long, vêtue de bleu, de rose et d'autres couleurs vives, elle attendait. Son visage était maquillé, ses lèvres rouges, ses pommettes blanches et ses cils noirs. Son sourire était digne, et digne était sa stature alors qu'elle avait la main tenue par celle de Naruto. Si elle était habillée, Naruto l'était également, de son armure rouge et d'une cape bleu, qui attachée aux épaules, lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles. Naruto n'avait pas été convaincu par tous ces vêtements de parades, mais elle avait été insistante, aussi il s'y était conformé. Malgré la noblesse de son sang, Naruto ne se considérait comme rien de plus qu'un ninja errant et en découlait son comportement et sa manière de vivre à l'image de son maître : spartiate. Le luxe même d'une simple vie, il ne l'avait jamais connu, lui qui avait toujours vécu à la rue, sinon dans un appartement miteux. Quand elle y pensait, Koyuki souriait tendrement. Quel drôle de choix de roi, et pourtant, elle ne voyait que lui.

Et ainsi, ils attendaient. Koyuki avait beaucoup fait pour reprendre en main son pays. Maintenant que les activités avaient été stabilisées et que les frontières maritimes du pays avaient été révisées et raffermies, elle avait jugé bon de montrer à son peuple la fermeté de son image et de ses résolutions pour l'avenir proche. Ainsi, elle avait fait rénover son palais et l'avait rouvert. Elle avait ensuite prévenu qu'elle ferait une déclaration officielle devant Haru, aussi la grande place du palais avait été très vite remplie par beaucoup de monde. Koyuki aimait bien être regardée, en tant qu'actrice, ce sentiment était indispensable, donc elle ne fut pas gênée de l'attention des milliers de personnes devant elle. Elle ne put dire la même chose de Naruto. Le malaise était visible dans son regard. Il n'était pas timide, elle l'avait bien compris, mais sa nature de Jinchuuriki rendait les choses si confuses pour lui. Elle lui en demandait beaucoup, mais tout ceci était nécessaire.

Lorsque suffisamment de monde fut arrivé, on demanda le silence parmi la foule, pour que les mots de la reine soient entendus de tous. Les appareils de retransmissions garnissaient la place, et les mots dits aujourd'hui seraient retransmis à toute la population. Quand Koyuki compris à tous les regards de la foule qu'ils l'écoutaient, qu'ils attendaient tous qu'elle leur parle, qu'elle leur face don de ses mots, elle sut que le moment était arrivé. Elle se lança alors.

- Peuple de Haru no Kuni…

Elle laissa un temps de silence mais finalement reprit, en serrant la main de Naruto.

- Aujourd'hui, je vous parle en tant que reine de Haru, en tant que citoyenne de Haru. Ces derniers jours, nous avons souffert. VOUS avez beaucoup souffert, à cause de cette guerre qui nous a été déclarée si lâchement par notre ennemi, Daya no Kuni. Je voudrais prononcer quelques mots, pour rendre hommage à ces nombreux citoyens de Haru qui ont perdu la vie pour nous défendre si vaillamment. Ils étaient nos frères, nos pères et nos enfants, et ils nous ont offert leurs avenirs pour que les nôtres soient radieux.

Cette fois, elle sentit la pression rassurante de la main de Naruto sur la sienne, et alors qu'elle avait stoppé le débit de ses paroles, elle formula dans sa tête les suivants.

- Pendant encore quelques temps, notre pays va se remettre de cette attaque, et panser lentement ses plaies. Beaucoup d'entre vous se sont retrouvés sans abris. Vos foyers ont été brûlés, vos possessions saccagés, vos proches vous ont été enlevés. Nous pleurons tous ces pertes et nous compatissons. Soyez assurés que toute l'aide disponible vous sera allouée et nous ferons notre possible pour réparer les dégâts que l'envahisseur a commis.

Haru avait souffert, c'était indéniable. En général, un pays ne pouvait pas prétendre avoir été ébranlé en seulement quelques jours de guerre sur son territoire, mais les faits étaient pourtant avérés. Le nord du pays avait été saccagé, les villes et villages avaient été mis à feu, de même pour les plaines et forêts et tous ce qui avait été susceptible de destruction. Et tout ceci faisait bien pâle figure comparé aux nombreux massacres qui avaient été commis, et les multiples sévices sur les prises de guerres, qu'ils fussent viols, tortures et meurtres. L'armée d'invasion avait certes été détruite, mais le mal avait été fait.

- Nous ne pourrons jamais réparer la totalité des atrocités que l'envahisseur de Daya no Kuni a commises. Malheureusement, de nombreuses vies ont été perdues et leur sort est inéluctable. Nous ne pourrons jamais retrouver ces vies, mais nous pouvons faire en sorte que plus jamais Daya ne commette de tels crimes. Daya no Kuni est une nation belliqueuse, ses hautes figures sont malintentionnées et cherchent constamment le conflit, éperdues dans leur cupidité et leur manque de bon sens. Ces derniers jours, nous avons montré à la mer nord que Daya n'est pas indestructible, qu'elle est même vulnérable !

Koyuki s'autorisa un sourire confiant, qui vint souligner son espoir de riposter efficacement.

- L'armée de destruction et de pillage qui sévissait sur nos terres a été écrasée, et jusqu'au dernier de leurs hommes présents sur nos terres au moment de notre contrattaque ! C'est pour cela que jusqu'à ce que Daya no Kuni soit totalement détruite par notre armée, notre nation ne vivra que pour cela ! Nos hommes, nos maris, nos pères et nos fils qui ont donné leurs vies pour que nous vivions plus longtemps, contribuons chacun à cette guerre pour que leurs morts ne soient pas vaines. Aujourd'hui, forte de ses mots, je demande à tous les volontaires, tous ceux qui veulent voir la nation des tyrans tomber, de s'enrôler dès maintenant dans l'armée ! Daya a détruit Shio no Kuni, asservi sa population jusqu'au dernier innocent… C'est à vous de changer cela. Jomaru Honma est mort, mais pas ses généraux ni même ses partisans les plus absolus. Ne permettons pas qu'ils recommencent.

Son discours terminé, Koyuki se calma alors. Plus les arguments avaient afflués, plus l'émotion était montée, et elle s'était souvenu de cette scène infernale où son armée avait fait de celle de Jomaru un lointain souvenir. Elle ne voulait pas attiser la haine, mais la destruction de Daya no Kuni était nécessaire, pour le bien de la postérité. A terme, le monde n'en serait que plus paisible, lorsque la folie du sang dans la mer du nord serait apaisée. C'était là son intime conviction. Les voix montèrent sur la place, dans les rues et les foyers alors que les discutions étaient nées par centaines, et il était facile de comprendre que tout le pays, via la retransmission de la voix de la reine, vivait un débat des plus passionné. La légitimité de la cause de Koyuki, de la cause de Haru, jouait en la faveur de son armée.

Mais la foule remarqua petit à petit que la reine n'avait pas fini, car elle ne s'était pas retournée, et les regardait toujours en attendant le silence. On demanda aux voix de se calmer et d'écouter, ce que firent les uns après les autres les différents foyers de discussion. Le silence revenu, Koyuki décida alors de continuer. Regardant dans un sourire Naruto, qui le lui rendit, elle leva leurs mains hautes pour que tous les voient.

- Depuis longtemps, depuis ma montée au pouvoir, vous êtes nombreux à vous questionner sur mon célibat et sur la pérennité de ma lignée. Aujourd'hui, je suis fière de vous présenter l'homme qui dès lors sera votre roi. Je l'ai enfin choisi, il est le plus digne que je ne pourrais jamais trouver, et vous le connaissez. Veuillez accueillir Namikaze Naruto, votre daimyo, et mon futur mari.

Si la stupeur que les rumeurs soient vraies vint éprendre la foule, elle ne participa qu'à rendre sa réaction plus intense, et ce fut ainsi dans un tonnerre d'applaudissement et d'acclamation que le garçon répondant au nom de Namikaze Naruto fut intronisé officieusement roi.

- Il semblerait que le peuple t'aime, Futsunuchi-kun… susurra Koyuki avec amusement, sous le rougissement de Naruto.

- Ça t'amuses n'est-ce pas ? répondit le concerné avec agacement, recevant un acquiescement pleinement assumé de sa reine.

Il ricana légèrement, et salua de la main la foule dans un sourire.

De rien, il était passé à ninja. De ninja, il était passé à leader en second d'un village caché. Puis, il venait de devenir roi… Il venait de devenir daimyo ! Comment en était-il arrivé là, et surtout… Que pouvait donc lui réserver l'avenir ?

* * *

- Nous n'allons pas rester ici beaucoup de temps.

C'était ce qu'avait dit Naruto à sa nouvelle fiancée, alors qu'ils marchaient le long de la côte. Koyuki aimait marcher le long de la côte avec lui, à regarder l'océan, main dans la main. Il y avait pris goût également, car il pouvait parler avec elle de tout et de rien sans vraiment mesurer ses paroles, ils n'étaient que tous les deux, un homme et sa femme. Mais malgré tout cela, Naruto avait des engagements à tenir et comme il venait de le dire à sa dulcinée, il était dans l'impossibilité de rester davantage de temps. Le regard que fit Koyuki le conforta dans le fait qu'elle avait reçu cette information avec de la peine. Elle releva la tête vers lui, et malgré son malaise apparent, elle lui intima de continuer.

- Nous sommes restés bien plus longtemps que prévu à Haru. Jiraiya tient absolument à ce que nous partions.

- Y a-t-il une raison pour que vous soyez si mouvants ? En tant que daimyo je peux peut-être vous aider… ?

Naruto fit un doux sourire à Koyuki en la voyant proposer son aide aussi facilement. Il vint lui faire un petit baiser sur la joue, mais hocha ensuite négativement la tête, même si la proposition d'aide avait été la bienvenue.

- C'est gentil Koyuki-chan, mais c'est une affaire de ninja. Jiraiya et moi avons beaucoup d'ennemis comme tu l'as remarqué. Odateru n'était qu'un seul d'entre eux… Et certainement pas le plus dangereux… prononça le Namikaze, alors que deux yeux portant le Mangekyō Sharingan apparurent dans son esprit. « Ton aide est plus que bienvenue, mais je ne veux pas te mêler à tout ceci. »

- Mais, Naruto-kun…

Cela ne plaisait absolument pas à Koyuki. Elle avait deviné que Naruto ne lui disait pas tout, et elle détestait ne pas être mise dans la confidence, surtout lorsque cela concernait l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et Naruto avait vite compris en quelques secondes qu'elle était désormais préoccupée par ses problèmes.

- Donc tu es obligé de partir ? se contenta-t-elle de demander, question à laquelle il acquiesça. « Le fait que tu sois mon fiancé n'y changera rien ? »

Naruto s'arrêta aussitôt et retourna Koyuki vers lui, la tenant par les épaules. Il l'embrassa aussitôt, sans même attendre qu'elle ne soit prête, la serrant tout contre lui. D'abord surprise et crispée, elle se détendit et s'abandonna à l'emprise de Naruto sur elle. Pendant près d'une minute, il l'embrassa alors, tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à lui, l'entrelaçant de ses bras. Lorsqu'il mit fin à ce baiser surprise, elle le regarda d'un air confus, ne prononçant rien, son regard parlant pour elle.

- Koyuki-chan, je ne peux pas te rendre responsable en aucune façon de mes problèmes ! Je t'aime, je ne peux pas faire ça !

Elle ne comprenait pas, mais Naruto continua aussitôt.

- Tu as vu ce qui s'est passé. Odateru et tous ces ninjas, ce n'étaient pas les pires. Jiraiya est recherché par beaucoup de personnes et depuis qu'on a appris que le quatrième Hokage était mon père, errer dans la nature n'est pas la chose la plus sûre à faire. Beaucoup de gens payeraient pour recevoir la moindre information à exploiter sur moi. Je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse du mal.

- Mais je suis ta femme maintenant… Tous tes problèmes sont devenus mes problèmes ! Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'arriver de pire si tu restais là ? Pourquoi toujours se déplacer ? Pour ne pas être trouvés ?

- Précisément, Koyuki-chan. Pour ne pas être trouvés. J'adorerais rester plus longtemps avec toi… Ces dernières semaines ont été tellement géniales… Enfin, excepté les derniers jours… prononça-t-il en se rattrapant maladroitement, sous un petit ricanement de Koyuki. « Mais Jiraiya-sensei a été catégorique et je ne peux pas remettre en cause son jugement. C'est mon sensei. »

Koyuki acquiesça doucement. Elle comprenait. Elle n'aimait pas ça, mais elle était forcée de comprendre. Jiraiya était un voyageur. Il existait plein d'histoire sur lui et sur sa réputation de ninja errant. Ce n'était donc pas surprenant qu'il parte. En fait, c'était même surprenant qu'il soit resté si longtemps à un seul endroit, mais Koyuki misait sur le fait qu'il l'avait fait pour Naruto et elle. Elle se blottit davantage à Naruto, se résignant à cette fatalité plus que regrettable.

- Combien de temps restes-tu… ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Au maximum deux semaines. Nous avons le temps de terminer Icha Icha, susurra-t-il à son oreille, et la rougeur qui naquit sur les joues de la jeune reine fut d'autant plus amusante.

* * *

_Quatre jours plus tard. _

En réalité, s'il y avait bien une chose dont pouvait être sûr Naruto à propos de Haru no Kuni, c'était bien le fait qu'il ne souhaitait pas partir. C'était tellement étrange, et à la fois tellement évident. Il était fatigué de bouger. Il commençait à se lasser de voyager et voulait rester aux côtés de Koyuki. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il n'arrivait pas bien à le comprendre. Après tout, il s'était découvert quelques années avant, au début de leur voyage, une véritable passion pour le voyage, il aimait parcourir le monde aux côtés de son maître, il aimait découvrir toujours plus d'endroit, toujours plus de paysage, de villes, de nations. Mais très récemment, il avait aussi découvert le confort d'une vie sociale saine et développée, aux côtés de Koyuki, de Chomei et de son équipe de tournage.

Ce séjour en Haru avait réveillé en lui l'envie d'appartenir à un endroit, une envie qu'il n'avait jamais eu ni même conceptualisé avant. Alors qu'il adorait énormément Mizu no Kuni et Kirigakure no satō, alors qu'il adorait énormément Nami no Kuni également, arrivé à Haru no Kuni, quelque chose s'était passé. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il n'avait pas vécu reclus avec son maître et avec ses femmes, mais toujours était-il que paradoxalement à sa passion de la découverte, il souhaite rester, et ce n'était pas une simple envie. Encore aujourd'hui, il avait eu une dispute avec Jiraiya. Lui et Jiraiya se querellaient souvent, mais rarement lesdites querelles avaient sonné si sérieuses. Soupirant, Naruto s'enfonça dans le siège dans lequel il était assis. Il regarda le ciel bleu par la fenêtre, et se remit à penser.

Jiraiya avait raison. Ce genre de vie calme n'était pas pour lui. Pas encore. Il était un ninja, il vivait dans l'action, dans le conflit et dans le travail. La quiétude d'un foyer ne devait pas être permanente, du moins pour un ninja qui vivait par l'exécution des missions. Non seulement cela, mais Naruto avait tout simplement trop d'ennemis potentiels pour même envisager de se poser quelque part. Akatsuki, pour ne citer qu'elle, ne permettrait pas un seul instant de répit et si à court terme il pouvait comprendre que son mouvement constant déplaisait à Koyuki, ou Emiko, Yugito et Mei, à long terme, cela lui permettrait de survivre plus longtemps face à des ennemis susceptible de le tuer tant qu'il était à l'extérieur de Konoha. Dans l'immédiat, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de profiter de ces moments qu'il partageait avec Koyuki. C'était la chose la plus judicieuse à faire, vivre dans le temps présent.

Alors qu'il pensait à tout cela, il se rappelait qu'il ne restait maintenant plus qu'une dizaine de mois avant son retour à Konoha. Naruto n'arrivait pas à croire deux choses en rapport avec tout cela. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que quatre ans étaient maintenant presque passés, et en un sens, le temps semblait passer si vite… Le souvenir de son enfance, le souvenir de cet enfant turbulent de douze ans semblait si lointain. Il n'arrivait également pas à croire la chance qu'il avait eu de vivre autant de chose en si peu de temps. Des hommes auraient dépensé la moitié d'une vie et n'auraient pas accompli la moitié des choses qu'il avait fait, et jamais – au moins pour cela – il ne pourrait remercier assez Jiraiya. Lui, l'enfant sans nom, le Jinchuuriki sans rien et sans famille, il avait obtenu plus qu'il n'avait jamais rêvé. Lorsque Koyuki vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, sortant de ses pensées, Naruto ne put retenir un sourire honoré.

- Pourquoi souris-tu, Naruto-kun ? demanda Koyuki en apercevant l'expression de Naruto.

Ils étaient actuellement dans les studios de tournages de la capitale, et si le pays avait repris ses activités malgré les pertes, il en était de même pour Chomei et son équipe, Koyuki et Naruto inclus. Depuis environ une semaine, il avait repris le tournage de Icha Icha Paradise et finalisaient les prises des dernière scènes. Lorsque Koyuki n'obtint aucune réponse de son fiancé et qu'il gardait toujours cet étrange sourire, elle fronça les sourcils en posant une main sur sa poitrine. Elle attira davantage son attention. « J'espère que tu ne te moques pas de moi, Naruto-kun ! » prononça-t-elle, car elle avait été légèrement gênée sur la dernière prise, son texte ayant été particulièrement obscène. Naruto émit un petit rire à cette réclamation et vint offrir un petit baiser à la jeune reine, avant de répondre.

- Absolument pas, répondit-il taquin, avant de rajouter à son oreille : « Ça nous met dans l'ambiance pour… la suite… »

Les joues de Koyuki se tintèrent de rouge, aussi bien à la sensation du souffle chaud de Naruto sur son oreille qu'à ses mots et son sous-entendu plus que taquin. Naruto retint quelques petits ricanements à la réaction spontanément timide et excitée de Koyuki. Il aimait bien la taquiner, et c'était un jeu qu'elle acceptait de subir très facilement, le jour de la fameuse prise arrivant rapidement. Koyuki lui avait révélé qu'elle n'avait jamais eu aucun partenaire, et aussi ironiquement que cela put être, révéla alors à Naruto que sa troisième fiancée, à presque vingt-et-un ans… était encore vierge.

- Sois sérieux Naruto-kun, répondit-elle plus sévèrement, bien que la rougeur sur ses joues ne disparaisse pas. « Tu avais l'air pensif… »

Naruto reprit donc rapidement son sérieux. Il saisit alors la main de Koyuki et repris à nouveau cet air rêveur qu'elle lui avait surpris.

- Je suis content. Je ne le répéterais jamais assez mais sans toi, Mei, Yugito ou Emiko… Ma vie n'aurait pas grand sens.

- Mon Naru-kun… prononça Koyuki avec tendresse, venant lui donner une caresse sur la joue.

Elle ne comptait pas le nombre de fois depuis que Naruto lui avait dit cela. Depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé de Odateru, il était devenu encore plus proche d'elle qu'auparavant et il lui répétait ce genre de mot souvent. Cela semblait tellement simple de vivre avec Naruto. Elle avait toujours entendu qu'entretenir une relation avec un homme était difficile, que les contentieux pouvaient être nombreux et qu'au final, la déception, le chagrin et la séparation était une norme relationnelle. De ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu avec Naruto, ils étaient en décalage total avec cet archétype relationnel. Etait-ce parce qu'ils ne commençaient tout juste qu'à se connaître et vivre ensemble ou était-ce vraiment différent de la norme ? Elle ne pouvait pas le savoir… mais toujours était-il qu'elle s'entendait à merveille avec son futur mari et père de ses enfants. Et s'il était bien une chose, c'était bien qu'elle ferait tout pour que jamais cela ne change.

- Koyuki-sama, Naruto-sama ! s'exclama Chomei en les interpellant tous les deux. « C'est à vous ! »

Koyuki et Naruto se regardèrent dans un sourire et se levèrent pour rejoindre la scène. C'était à eux.

* * *

_Deux heures plus tard._

Travailler avec une actrice d'un génie et d'un talent pur comme Kazahana Koyuki était vraiment très simple, très rapide et très enrichissant, c'était une évidence et un véritable cadeau, rien n'était plus sûr pour Ginmaku Chomei. Vraiment, Kazahana Koyuki savait mimer chaque émotion à la perfection, elle avait un art de la gestuelle hors du commun, savait sa placer devant la caméra, pouvant jouer une guerrière intrépide aussi facilement qu'elle pouvait jouer une jeune vierge introvertie. Son physique était polyvalent, ce qui lui permettait d'incarner n'importe quel rôle féminin sans que sa crédibilité en soit atténuée. Cela faisait maintenant presque deux mois qu'ils avaient commencé à tourner et maintenant qu'ils avaient presque fini, le bilan était un parfait du début à la fin. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui surprenait le plus Chomei.

La docilité et la polyvalence de Koyuki en tant que premier rôle n'était pas surprenante, elle était même attendue pour une actrice avec un tel palmarès et un tel succès mondial. Des acteurs également célèbres comme Hanayaka Anisu forçaient également à la facilité du tournage des scènes qui les concernaient. Non, ce qui surprenait vraiment Chomei à l'instant même était le talent non feint d'une personne auquel l'on n'aurait pu soupçonner l'existence d'une telle denrée. Namikaze Naruto était doué. Chomei ne voyait pas d'autres explications. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de recommencer une seule des scènes qu'il avait joué. Chomei avait donné ses directives sur la gestuelle, sur les expressions à mimer, et sur le ton à prendre dans chaque dialogue, chaque scène, et… Naruto avait tout réalisé à la perfection. Certainement, ce garçon avait dans sa vie antérieure été un acteur, c'était la seule explication qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Oui c'était vraiment surprenant. Des hommes qui faisaient une carrière dans le théâtre n'arrivaient au bout de décennies d'expérience pas au niveau que présentait Naruto. Des acteurs renommés n'avaient également pas la même finesse, le même aspect méticuleux du détail, et le physique exotique du garçon ajoutait beaucoup à la fascination collective. Aux esprits de tous ceux qui connaissaient Naruto, la question principale restait bien : « Qu'est-ce que ce garçon ne savait pas faire ? ». Car il était vrai que Namikaze Naruto était un jeune homme plein de ressources. Ce que Chomei ne savait pas à propos du talent de Naruto dans le cinéma, c'était bel et bien le fait que son talent provenait des mêmes sources que celle qu'il allait prendre pour femme. Naruto comme Koyuki avaient été forcés toute leur vie à simuler plus que quiconque. Ils avaient caché leurs émotions et avaient masqué si longtemps leur misère, leur tristesse et – en ce qui concernait Naruto, sa colère et sa haine – qu'au final, le masque qu'ils avaient revêtu était devenu un outil indispensable et une partie d'eux même. C'était ce masque dont ils se servaient tous les deux pour jouer, et faute d'une autre utilité désormais, celle-ci restait parfaite.

- C'est splendide.

Ce fut tout ce que Chomei prononça, avant d'applaudir. Naruto et Koyuki venaient de finir encore une scène et personne n'avait trouvé, une fois de plus, rien à redire. Les gens s'étaient contentés de regarder une pièce de théâtre improvisée, béats, alors que les deux fiancés, roi et reine, avaient joués. Quelques applaudissements retentirent dans la salle, de diverses personnes, alors que Chomei sans arrêter de frapper dans ses mains, vint sur la scène rejoindre les deux acteurs.

- C'était vraiment splendide. En moins de deux mois, nous avons fini plus de quatre-vingt pourcents des prises pour le montage. En deux jours nous aurons tout pris. Koyuki-sama, Naruto-sama… Merci.

- Je vous en prie Ginmaku-san, répondit Koyuki avec gentillesse. « Nous ne faisons que notre travail. »

- Et quel travail si vous voulez mon avis ! reprit Chomei en éloge dans un grand sourire excité. Cependant, il se calma bien vite et son expression fut bien plus mesurée. « Maintenant… Avec la fin de ce tournage vient d'autres besoins pour les prises du film. »

Koyuki et Naruto furent tout de suite interpellés et avertis, attendant que Chomei ne parle.

- Et bien… je suppose qu'il ne serait pas approprié d'en parler ici comme ça. Je vous en prie, venez dans mon bureau. Nous en parlerons plus tranquillement.

- Nous vous suivons Ginmaku-san, répondit Naruto aimablement, alors que l'homme s'en retourna et qu'ils le suivirent.

Comme de nombreuses fois auparavant durant des réunions pour le tournage, ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Chomei, auquel Koyuki et Naruto s'assirent. Chomei vint s'installer dans son siège tranquillement, et ils semblèrent attendre, sous le questionnement de Naruto. Il allait intervenir et demander la raison de ce silence lorsque le bruit de la porte du bureau s'ouvrant et se refermant juste après retentit, signalant une entrée. Naruto se retourna et aperçut l'arrivant. « Excusez-moi du retard, j'ai été retardé par deux belles actrices… » Naruto soupira aussitôt.

Jiraiya était là, et à bien y penser, c'était évident et prévisible de le voir apparaître. Koyuki et Chomei le saluèrent du regard et le sage vint s'appuyer contre le mur en les observant. Naruto se réinstalla bien dans son siège.

- Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier une fois de plus pour votre travail, c'est vraiment formidable et avec vous deux en premiers rôles je suis certain que ce film fera un véritable succès, prononça Chomei, mais quand il vit que Koyuki et Naruto l'écoutaient vraiment et que ses compliments étaient de trop, il passa au sujet attendu. « Donc voilà, nous devons nous mettre d'accord pour le tournage des dernières scènes. »

Koyuki et Naruto acquiescèrent silencieusement.

- Vous donnez toujours votre accord pour tourner ces scènes n'est-ce pas ?

Koyuki s'empressa de répondre.

- J'ai signé notre contrat de tournage Ginmaku-san, prononça-t-elle. « Ma signature est donc toujours sur le contrat. »

- Heu oui, Koyuki-sama. Je souhaitais juste vous avertir une dernière fois que ce type de cinéma, bien que ne compromettant pas votre image d'actrice renommée, vous classera dans une catégorie en plus. Vous seriez susceptible de recevoir des offres d'autres réalisateurs pour des films de nature… plus érotique que Icha Icha Paradise.

Koyuki émit un petit gloussement.

- Si ce n'est que cela, ça ne me dérange pas, il me suffira de les refuser. J'ai accepté de jouer dans ce film mais je n'ai pas l'ambition de devenir une actrice porno, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.

Chomei eut un petit rire à sa réponse, alors que Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'amusement. Dans le coin de la pièce, Jiraiya ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de déception. Et bien, tant pis pour l'actrice érotique… Au moins se consolerait-il par l'existence de Icha Icha Paradise en film.

- Et vous, Naruto-sama ? demanda ensuite Chomei en le regardant. « Êtes-vous toujours d'accord pour jouer ces scènes ? Car au pire nous pouvons trouver une doublure… »

- Certainement pas, coupa aussitôt Naruto sèchement cette fois sous l'amusement de Jiraiya à la vue de sa réaction automatique, et sous les yeux attendris de Koyuki. « Nul autre que moi ne touchera Koyuki, donc oui, je jouerais dans ces scènes. »

Chomei acquiesça sagement. Il ne voulait pas froisser son acteur, qui était en plus le roi de Haru no Kuni, aussi il allait veiller à mesurer ses propos la prochaine fois. Ironie du destin, il avait voulu être prévenant et attentif mais avait tout de même énervé son interlocuteur.

- Il n'y a donc pas de problème pour ça je suppose, hésita-t-il légèrement, cherchant ses mots. « Par contre il faut se mettre d'accord à comment ces scènes se dérouleront et de quelle façon nous les filmerons… »

- En fait Ginmaku-san, Naruto-kun et moi avons déjà réfléchi à cela, intervint Koyuki avec un sourire aimable. « Nous souhaiterions tourner ces scènes dans l'intimité. Je ne veux pas que nous soyons surveillés. »

- Êtes-vous sûrs ? Je veux dire, je comprends que ce serait gênant de… et bien, de tourner ces scènes sous la supervision de l'équipe mais cela permettrait une plus grande qualité de prise de vue. Si vous voulez mon avis ce serait mieux ainsi, et Anisu-san peut en témoigner, vu qu'il a accepté cette option. »

- Avec tout le respect qui vous est dû Ginmaku-san, nous sommes catégoriques, reprit alors Naruto. « Je ne tiens pas à être observé de partout quand je fais ce genre de chose… Je ne suis pas un acteur, je fais cela pour Koyuki-chan, mais il y a des limites que je ne souhaiterais pas dépasser. »

Ses joues légèrement rouges vinrent illustrer ses propos, et émettant un petit rire gêné, Chomei acquiesça. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon.

- Je tiens également à pouvoir avec Koyuki retoucher les bandes de film autant qu'il nous plaira avant que vous les obteniez. Ce sont nos seules conditions.

- Ce sont des conditions acceptables… répondit alors Chomei et après un petit silence gêné, il reprit la parole. « Et bien, je suppose que c'est un accord ! Une dernière chose, y a-t-il un endroit particulier où vous souhaiteriez que nous aménagions le matériel ? Dans la mesure où la scène entre Otome et Hikari se déroule dans une simple chambre, il sera facile de préparer n'importe quelle chambre. »

- Ma chambre, répondit Koyuki alors qu'elle se mit à rougir. Naruto eut la même réaction à la réponse de Koyuki. « Aménagez ma chambre et c'est bon. »

- Parfait alors, je suppose qu'on en a terminé ici, termina alors Chomei. « Tout sera prêt tout à l'heure Koyuki-sama ! On va avoir une scène d'enfer, n'est-ce pas Jiraiya-sama ? Bwahahaha ! »

Et la nature étrange de Chomei ressortit alors que Jiraiya le suivit dans son rire. Koyuki regarda Naruto avec un regard l'air de s'excuser, auquel il soupira.

Décidément.

Naruto chassa de vilaines idées de sa tête aussitôt. Il ne devait pas se perdre en fantasmes, Jiraiya n'attendait que cela et il ne devait pas devenir comme lui ! … Mais en même temps, il était incroyablement difficile de ne pas s'imaginer certaines choses de natures douteuses, surtout lorsque ces choses allaient certainement devenir réalité d'ici peu. C'est à ce moment-là que Naruto arriva à conceptualiser la situation précisément : Là, lui et Koyuki parlaient avec Chomei des préparatifs d'une chambre pour filmer ce qu'ils y feraient, ou ce qu'ils y simuleraient. Qu'est-ce que c'était bizarre.

* * *

_Cinq heures plus tard._

« C'est tellement bizarre. » Ce fut la remarque de Naruto, alors que le soir même, lui et Koyuki étaient entrés dans la chambre de cette dernière. Ils se trouvaient là, tous les deux, dans le palais des Kazahana, dans les appartements privés de Koyuki. Dans leurs appartements, désormais. C'était silencieux, et tous les sons de la société, les éclats de voix des gens, des passants, avaient été remplacés par le calme de leur nouvelle intimité. Ils n'étaient ici que tous les deux, libres d'être et de faire ce qu'ils voulaient sans qu'ils ne soient dérangés, alors que la nuit tombait. Quand le regard de Naruto croisa celui de Koyuki, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir, encore plus lorsqu'elle lui fit l'un de ses sourires étincelant de bonheur et de contentement. Il aimait ce sourire.

Koyuki ne lui avait pas encore répondu, étant restée muette depuis déjà quelques minutes. Ils avaient marché des heures et étaient revenus il y a peu, ils avaient encore une fois beaucoup discuté. Il y avait beaucoup à dire actuellement, surtout avec tous ces évènements dans lesquels Haru no Kuni était plongé. La préparation de guerre et de contrattaque était un sujet omniprésent dans ses discussions avec Koyuki, et depuis les évènements avec Odateru Yowagoshi, Koyuki était davantage intéressée par les ninjas, posant beaucoup de question sur la politique shinobi, sur le ninjutsu, sur tout un tas de chose et Naruto se faisait un plaisir de lui répondre. Koyuki s'avança alors dans la pièce, et Naruto repris son observation de la chambre. De nouveau, un certain malaise vint le prendre à la vue des quelques caméras dans la salle, à divers angles, ce qui lui rappela ce qu'ils allaient finir par faire ici. Non pas que ça le dérangeait vraiment, mais dans le principe c'était toujours étrange.

Pressant légèrement la main de Naruto pour lui signaler qu'elle se déplaçait, Koyuki alla alors s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, d'une façon qui parut à Naruto très délicate et pudique, et la dignité qui émana de son image contrasta ironiquement avec la situation. Elle tapota sur le lit juste à sa droite pour lui intimer de venir la rejoindre, ce qu'il fit machinalement. Il s'approcha donc et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, et apparemment elle non plus, ceci dit, leur proximité sur ce lit et cette complicité naissante leur supprima toute timidité potentielle. Ils s'adressèrent mutuellement quelques sourires, et Naruto posa sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme, profitant de sa présence. Koyuki finit cependant par briser le silence, qui avait été bien trop long – et qui, dans un sens, dans cette chambre, serait bien vite brisé si elle ne le faisait pas maintenant.

- Est-ce que… ça te gène ? demanda-t-elle avec un peu d'hésitation. « De le faire, je veux dire… »

- De le faire avec toi ? questionna-t-il en retour sur un ton mesuré.

- Non, je veux dire… - Enfin si, aussi… Mais je parlais des caméras.

Le jeune shinobi de Konoha fit un petit sourire amusé, pressant un peu la cuisse de la jeune daimyo. Il se délecta des petites rougeurs qui apparurent sur les joues de la jeune femme au contact. Personne ne lui avait jamais touché son corps à part lui, et il profitait à chaque fois des réactions de Koyuki.

- C'est étrange pour les caméras… Mais pour le reste, je pense que je peux m'y habituer, dit-il de manière ludique, et Koyuki ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette réponse. « Non vraiment, ça ne me gêne pas Koyuki-chan. Pourquoi ? »

Koyuki baissa la tête en essayant de réprimer un trop grand sourire, et Naruto s'interrogea sur la cause d'une telle expression. « Koyuki-chan ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil, penchant la tête sur le côté. Koyuki posa sa main sur celle de Naruto qui tenait sa cuisse, mais ne répondit dans un premier temps pas. Quoiqu'il en fût, Naruto sut tout de même que ce n'était rien d'inquiétant ou de négatif. Sortant de sa latence joyeuse, Koyuki releva alors le visage en s'approchant davantage de Naruto. Elle pencha la tête et ferma les yeux. Naruto comprenant ce qu'elle voulait, il pencha à son tour légèrement la tête tandis qu'elle vint l'embrasser. Etrangement, à travers de chaste baiser, Naruto ressentit toute l'affection que Koyuki portait pour lui et qu'elle véhicula. Quand la jeune femme rouvrit les yeux et qu'elle fut plongée dans ceux de son futur mari, elle sentit ses yeux s'humidifier.

- Promets-moi que tu ne m'abandonneras jamais, Naruto… Promets-moi que tu ne me quitteras jamais.

Naruto vit dans ses yeux quelque chose de différent. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était, mais cette lueur dans les yeux de la jeune femme, elle ne l'avait jamais eu. Elle voulait qu'il réponde, et au fond de son cœur, Naruto sut qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse possible. Il fronça dans un premier temps les sourcils, incertain en comprenant la demande de Koyuki, mais il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que son expression s'adoucisse. Elle avait eu peur. Il se souvenait encore du regard qu'elle avait quand Odateru avait manqué de le tuer, et qu'elle avait cru à sa mort. Venant poser une main sur la joue de Koyuki, la lui caressant doucement, Naruto lui répondit ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

- Je ne partirais jamais Koyuki-chan. Je ne mourrais pas avant que ta vie ne se soit épanouie et que tu ais plein d'enfant, que notre famille soit grande. Tu ne vivras plus jamais ce que tu as vécu avec Dotō… C'est une promesse.

Elle ne prononça rien, pas qu'elle en eut besoin à un quelconque instant, et il en fut de même pour Naruto. Seuls les souffles de leurs respirations couvraient le silence, et quand elle vint se blottir à lui et qu'ils s'enlacèrent, le temps autour d'eux sembla s'arrêter, s'effacer. Leurs mains commencèrent à parcourir mutuellement leurs corps et ils commencèrent un baiser à la fois si calme et si langoureux qu'ils ne purent s'empêcher de tressaillir. Lorsqu'il s'intensifia, Koyuki sentit à travers son corps les multiples frissons qui l'éprenaient prendre en ampleur, alors que la chaleur vint saisir sa peau et se propager jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Naruto la repoussa alors et lentement, elle se laissa allonger sur le lit, le rythme des battements de son cœur profondément amoureux s'accélérant sous l'excitation et l'impatience. Elle allait certainement adorer ce qu'elle allait vivre.

Quand il s'allongea sur elle, l'excitation qui avait commencé à naître prit en ampleur, et elle n'attendit pas pour l'enlacer. Et pendant quelques minutes, couché l'un sur l'autre, dans une ambiance très retenue et délicate, ils s'embrassèrent. Passant les mains dans ses cheveux blonds, Koyuki frissonna lorsqu'elle se sentit ainsi caressée et serrée contre Naruto, et alors qu'ils stoppèrent leur baiser pour pouvoir respirer, le garçon vint déposer une ligne de baiser sur son cou. Mais bientôt ce fut loin d'être suffisant, en témoigna la façon dont Naruto vint mordiller le coup de la jeune reine, et que cette dernière trembla. Koyuki repoussa alors Naruto tout en continuant à l'embrasser, et ce dernier se laissant à son tour faire, il la laissa rouler sur lui. Il vint saisir ses hanches et les serra alors, et le chatouillement que Koyuki ressentit la fit spontanément rire. Elle se redressa alors, mettant fin à leur baiser. Naruto se redressa à son tour, et ils se regardèrent alors dans les yeux dans de grands sourires.

Il ne s'était rien passé de plus que ces quelques baisers, rien de plus que ce simple échange de caresses, mais l'excitation que ressentait Koyuki était déjà grande. Elle avait voulu cela depuis longtemps. Depuis toute petite elle avait toujours naïvement rêvé du prince charmant, rêvant qu'un jour, ledit prince vienne la délivrer de sa solitude et de sa misère. Elle avait refoulé inconsciemment nombre de ses désirs, mais sa rencontre avec Naruto l'avait de nouveau confronté à tous ces désirs de ne plus être seule. Et là, elle s'apprêtait à vivre l'expression même de ses désirs profonds avec le garçon qu'elle désirait. Elle avait chaud, et les frissons de sa peau au passage des mains de Naruto ne firent qu'ajouter de la chaleur à son corps déjà prêt. Quand le garçon vint de nouveau lui embrasser le cou et que ses mains remontèrent le long de sa silhouette, Koyuki sut que Naruto avait décidé de lui donner ce qu'elle attendait.

Naruto vint saisir les pans de la robe de Koyuki, au niveau des épaules, et alors qu'il se mit à lui faire quelques petits baisers de la ligne de la mâchoire jusque sur la longueur du cou – et toujours plus bas – il tira la robe vers le bas, lentement jusqu'aux hanches, dévoilant alors les seins nus de Koyuki. L'intérêt et l'envie de mirent davantage à briller dans les yeux de Naruto, et alors qu'il posa ses mains sur les deux seins de la jeune femme pour les saisir, cette dernière délivra un petit halètement qui sonna très excitant aux oreilles de Naruto. Il gloussa légèrement à cette réaction, venant ensuite mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de Koyuki.

- On ne portait pas de soutien-gorge, Koyuki-chaan… ? prononça-t-il avec taquinerie. Le regard gêné et le rougissement qui apparut sur ses pommettes ne l'amusèrent que plus. « Vilaine fille… » susurra-t-il ensuite dans un grand sourire.

Si elle voulut répondre, Koyuki n'en eut pas le temps lorsque l'attention de Naruto se concentra sur sa poitrine dévoilée et qu'il mordilla son sein droit. Elle poussa un petit couinement, faisant rire Naruto, ce dernier revenant l'embrasser aussitôt. Elle gémit dans leur baiser, alors que les seins nus palpés par Naruto, un nouveau seuil d'excitation fut atteint. Saisissant les mains du garçon dans leur baiser, elle l'incita à la toucher davantage, voulant ressentir la présence de son amant toujours plus. Puis, guidée par ses désirs maintenant libres, elle posa ses mains sur les vêtements de Naruto, cherchant l'ouverture du col. Naruto comprit aussitôt, et bien au regret de sa future épouse, il se désintéressa temporairement de ses seins pour aider Koyuki à le dévêtir de son haut. Il leva les bras, et Koyuki arracha presque son pull bleu dans l'impatience. Son T-shirt partit avec, et il se retrouva le torse aussi nu que la jeune femme. Koyuki jeta ses vêtements sur le côté et se jeta ensuite sur lui, reprenant d'assaut sa bouche et le plaquant de nouveau sur le lit.

Bloqué entre Koyuki et le lit, Naruto rit de son ardeur assumé. Il était facile pour lui de voir à quel point sa fiancée était excitée, vu la façon dont elle l'embrassait et se collait à lui. Saisissant de nouveau les seins de Koyuki des mains, Naruto cassa alors leur baiser et vint mordiller le cou de Koyuki, qui lui délivra de nouveau quelques gémissements à l'oreille. Sa peau était douce, et elle était toute aussi blanche que lisse. Il la serra contre lui et se redressa, la repoussant avec lui. Il passa ensuite ses mains sous la robe de la jeune reine, touchant la peau nue de ses jambes, et les remonta le long de sa silhouette, emportant les pans de la robe avec lui. La seconde suivante, les joues de Naruto se teintaient également de rouge, alors qu'il regarda dans les yeux bleus de sa future femme.

- Koyuki-chan tu… commença-t-il alors que la concerné fit un sourire à la fois gêné et fier.

Car si elle n'avait pas mis de soutien-gorge… Elle n'avait également rien mis au niveau des hanches, et Naruto en avait fait la découverte, ses mains ayant saisi ses fesses nues.

- Tu ne portais aucuns sous-vêtements aujourd'hui… ? demanda Naruto, alors que son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort.

- Si je te disais que j'ai oublié, tu me croirais ? questionna-t-elle alors sentant les mains du garçon explorer sa peau.

- Absolument pas, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Il passa alors une main par-dessous le bassin de Koyuki et vint taquiner la jeune femme à un endroit qui s'était mis à la déranger depuis peu. « Naruto, qu… qu-est-ce que tu fais ? » bégaya-t-elle dès la première seconde en remuant nerveusement. Car de sa main droite, l'Uzumaki venait de trouver son sexe. « Attends… ! » Quand il se mit à chatouiller, l'expression de Koyuki changea d'un grand sourire à un visage à la fois captivé et gêné, un soupçon de pudeur ressurgissant en même temps qu'il enfonça son index et son majeur en elle. La lueur dans ses yeux lui signala néanmoins facilement qu'elle désirait qu'il continue – qu'il aille plus loin. « Naruto-kun… » implora-t-elle dans un murmure, et Naruto comprit qu'ils avaient déjà trop attendu. Il saisit alors la ceinture du kimono de Koyuki et défit le nœud rapidement. Il écarta alors les pans du kimono de Koyuki avec hargne, la dévoilant entièrement et la faisant excessivement rougir. Koyuki n'eut même pas le temps de cacher sa nudité des mains dans un réflexe que Naruto la repoussa et la bloqua sur le lit. Elle frissonna d'envie lorsque le garçon s'allongea sur elle et que leurs peaux nues étaient en contact.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que Naruto soit à son tour presque aussi nu qu'elle, et Koyuki se sentit totalement sous son emprise. Le garçon pouvant la manipuler – la manipulait – comme il le souhaitait, la serra de ses bras musclés, la coinçant sous son corps chaud et la couvrant d'un regard aussi ardent que captivé. Elle se sentait à la fois déesse et objet, à la fois reine et esclave… C'était tellement excitant, et le désir serrait son cœur. L'incertitude d'avancer dans l'inconnu à cause de sa virginité s'était, avec la présence de Naruto, transformé en une curiosité, une impatience de commencer, d'en finir. Le garçon se dévêtit pendant qu'ils s'embrassèrent, et de ses mains qui jusqu'alors découvraient les courbes du corps de Koyuki, il mit de côté les derniers vêtements qui l'habillaient. Couché sur elle, Naruto glissa ses jambes entre celles étendues de sa fiancée, et d'un mouvement des genoux, les lui fit écarter. Il signala ainsi à Koyuki ce qui allait bientôt suivre. Baissant les yeux, toute vierge qu'elle était, la vue toute nouvelle du sexe de Naruto la rendit… pensive et gênée. La position dans laquelle elle fut installée, ainsi offerte à lui, fit battre son cœur plus vite. Elle n'avait pas peur, le regard rassurant de Naruto et la délicatesse de ses gestes l'aidant, mais sachant qu'elle allait perdre sa virginité dans les secondes qui suivraient, la situation l'impressionnait. Naruto comprit dans son regard ses préoccupations et arrêta alors toute initiative.

- Koyuki-chan, tu es prête ?

La prise des mains de la jeune femme sur les épaules de l'Uzumaki se raffermit alors qu'acquiesçant silencieusement, elle bougea également le bassin en serrant la taille de Naruto des jambes. Rapprochant son bassin par ce geste, elle sentit aussitôt la forme du sexe de Naruto presser contre son bassin, la longueur coulissant légèrement contre les lèvres de son sexe. Le garçon esquissa un petit sourire taquin, et en réponse, il mima alors quelques mouvements du bassin, cherchant à faire glisser d'autant plus la hampe de son sexe sur l'antre humide de sa future femme. La stimulation bien que légère, de par son aspect érotique, arracha une réaction à Koyuki… Enlaçant son cou, elle se mit à pousser quelques souffles haletant à son oreille, et durant plusieurs secondes, ils firent durer ce petit jeu. Un jeu qui impatienta réellement la jeune femme, la sensibilité de son corps augmentant, ses zones érogènes la démangeant au moindre touché.

- Naruto-kun s'il te plait, ça suffit ! gémit-elle soudainement, avant d'attaquer ses lèvres dans un baiser à pleine bouche. « Ne me fais plus attendre… ! » rajouta-t-elle fugacement, reprenant aussitôt son baiser, affamée d'amour et de caresse.

Sans doute Naruto l'avait-il prévu, mais sous l'impatience presque désagréable, Koyuki relâcha toute pression de ses muscles et décrispa son corps sous tension, s'abandonnant à l'emprise de son homme. Ce fut à ce moment que le garçon la délivra de ses attentes, et que prise dans son baiser enflammé, les muscles de son bassin et de ses cuisses détendus, Koyuki sentit Naruto la pénétrer. Ce fut rapide, mais pas brutal, et enfonçant d'un mouvement net son sexe en elle, il perça son hymen. La sensation cependant n'en fut pas moins douloureuse, et dès lors qu'elle le sentit entièrement en elle, tous les muscles de Koyuki se crispèrent et elle tenta machinalement de refermer l'espace entre ses cuisses. Elle serra Naruto et poussa un petit gémissement sous la vague de douleur. Naruto ne bougea pas, car si la crispation du corps de Koyuki et son sursaut suite à sa pénétration subite lui avaient déjà signalé qu'elle avait eu mal, les quelques larmes qui naquirent dans ses yeux le lui confirma. Il ne prononça rien, et se contenta pendant quelques minutes de caresser Koyuki, embrassant délicatement ses joues et son cou en essayant de la rassurer.

- Je suis désolé Naruto-kun, je voudrais que ça se passe autrement, mais c'est douloureux… se décida-t-elle en regardant sur le côté, se sentant soudainement fautive.

En effet, alors qu'elle sentait le pénis du garçon en elle, il lui semblait moins… dur. Naruto n'était plus excité. Le garçon ne put empêcher un petit sourire de se tisser sur son visage à l'entente de la jeune femme. Il redressa son torse pour qu'ils puissent tous deux mieux se regarder, sans pour autant sortir d'elle. Cela leur permit d'observer leur corps unis et leurs sexes joints. Leur lien charnel fut d'autant plus visible pour Naruto, qui constata ainsi le sang de l'hymen percé de Koyuki couler sur la couverture du lit.

- Ce n'est rien Koyuki-chan, c'est normal que tu ressentes de la douleur, répondit-il doucement, avant de reprendre avec un peu plus de gêne. « Et bien, Yugito et Mei étaient vierges aussi… Mei a eu assez mal. »

Malgré les piques de douleur persistantes, Koyuki lui fit un sourire à cette réponse.

- Tu es un preneur de vierge, Naruto-kun… dit-elle avec amusement.

Et elle avait raison, Naruto ne chercha pas à infirmer cette taquinerie. « De très belles vierges oui… » se contenta-t-il de dire avant de venir l'embrasser, baiser auquel elle répondit aussitôt. « Si tu veux, on peut remettre ça à plus tard Koyuki-chan, nous avons tous notre temps, tu n'es pas obligée… » Pour illustrer sa proposition, il mima un mouvement du bassin, s'apprêtant à se retirer d'elle. Koyuki raffermit cependant l'emprise de ses jambes sur sa taille, le maintenant contre elle, et en elle également.

- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle subitement en fronçant les sourcils. « Ne te retires pas ! »

Voyant la façon dont Naruto s'interrogea sur cette réaction, Koyuki reprit la parole.

- Je suis ta femme, Naruto, tu n'as pas à t'arrêter à cause de ma faiblesse !

Si l'absence de suffixe à son nom lui certifia qu'elle était sérieuse, l'emprise de la jeune femme sur lui et son regard dur le lui fit encore plus comprendre. Il gloussa légèrement.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne descends pas d'une lignée de samurai, Koyuki-chan ? taquina-t-il, alors qu'elle fit légèrement la moue à cette réponse. « C'est d'accord on va continuer, mais on va attendre que tu ais moins mal. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres lors de ta première fois… »

La moue de Koyuki disparut, se changeant alors pour un air de gratitude. Si Koyuki ne voulait pas une chose, c'était être négligée par Naruto, même s'il cherchait juste à l'aider. Il avait pris ses autres femmes, alors il allait la prendre aussi ! C'était la règle. Ainsi, pendant quelques minutes, ils attendirent. Non pas que cela fut une attente désagréable, bien au contraire, car ils passèrent ce temps à se câliner, s'embrasser, et la maladresse de la situation laissa place à la tendresse. Petit à petit, alors qu'ils se caressaient, l'envie revint ainsi que le désir. Rougissante, la fierté gonfla dans la poitrine de Koyuki aussi facilement qu'elle sentit le sexe du garçon gonfler en elle. Bientôt, son ventre acceptant la longueur entière de son prince en elle, Koyuki remarqua par ses quelques frottements que la douleur avait diminuée. A nouveau la chaleur revint à grande vague et prit en ampleur en elle, et ce fut alors une sensation étrange… Chaude, prenante et qui lui fit agréablement crisper le bassin qui vint partiellement remplacer la douleur.

Quand Naruto bougea un peu le bassin, elle gémit dans leur baiser. La petite plainte sonna à l'oreille de Naruto comme un signal, et comprenant qu'il pouvait désormais stimuler sa partenaire… Il fit un premier mouvement. Voyant que la douleur de Koyuki s'était tue et qu'elle semblait dans un passage nébuleux, mêlé de confusion et de désir, il recommença. Puis, il recommença, encore, lent, expérimentant les réactions de la jeune femme. Il s'allongea et laissa légèrement son poids aller sur elle, observant avec attention la lueur dans ses yeux bleus. Progressivement, un reflet vitreux sembla apparaître et son expression se teinta de luxure. Quand Koyuki bougea le bassin nerveusement dans la continuité de son mouvement de va-et-vient en elle, Naruto comprit que la douleur avait été remplacée et que, si ce n'était pas du plaisir qu'elle ressentait à l'instant, la sensation était au moins suffisamment intéressante pour rechercher plus de contact. Il prit donc en vigueur.

Ce fut du plaisir. Si Koyuki avait eu du mal à apprécier au départ, lorsque Naruto avait commencé à la prendre, il fut sans dire qu'il n'y ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour qu'elle commence à aimer, à _beaucoup_ aimer ce que lui fit Naruto. Cela commença par quelques vagues de chaleur qui saisirent ses hanches légèrement, la titillant et venant contrebalancer la sensation de douleur suite à la pénétration et la cassure de son hymen. Puis, la chaleur se répandant jusque dans ses côtes à l'en chatouiller, elle eut envie de se soulager, de savourer ce plaisir… Elle avait bougé, essayant de suivre le mouvement de va-et-vient de Naruto. Et elle en était là, à recevoir l'amour de son homme avec un plaisir insoupçonné. Si la fusion de leurs corps lui procurait un plaisir immense, le fait était qu'il s'en retrouvait décuplé par les caresses du garçon. Les mains de Naruto la parcoururent, appréciant sa silhouette et lui octroyant un flot de frissons. Elle se perdit très vite en gémissement, la douleur de la perte de sa virginité n'étant désormais plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Elle tordit son corps dans la jouissance, fermant légèrement les yeux en s'adonnant à sa passion, délivrant un chant aux oreilles de Naruto.

Et Naruto la regarda se perdre dans ce plaisir fulgurant et intense sans arrêter de se mouvoir sur elle. Les mains de Koyuki se crispèrent dans les cheveux blonds de Naruto, alors que son souffle accéléra. Ses gémissements, ses plaintes incontrôlables de plaisir changèrent petit à petit de tonalité, devenant toujours plus sensuels, toujours plus érotiques. Souriant, Naruto saisit l'une des cuisses de la jeune femme et la souleva légèrement, avant de remonter jusqu'à ses fesses dans une caresse. Tout en la manipulant à sa guise, il vint mordiller la ligne de sa mâchoire et descendit le long de son cou dans de petites léchouilles, la chatouillant et bouleversant quelques secondes le rythme de ses gémissements, altérés par un rire fugace. Après ces longues minutes, leurs peaux nues s'humidifièrent sous leur effort et leur stimulation, et la lumière tamisée de la chambre fit scintiller leur légère couche de sueur.

- Naruto … ! haleta Koyuki soudainement et son corps commença à être pris de soubresaut sous l'intensité du plaisir.

La réponse du garçon fut simplement de raffermir son entreprise ! Surprise par la rudesse des gestes de Naruto, Koyuki ouvrit les yeux pour le découvrir légèrement redressé, et muni d'un sourire taquin. Gloussant légèrement, elle se redressa à son tour et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Le jeune shinobi y répondit et la repoussa aussitôt sur la surface duveteuse du lit.

- Je t'aime… ! gémit soudainement Koyuki. « Je t'aime Naruto-kun ! »

Les tremblements du corps de Koyuki devinrent de plus en plus fréquents, et la lueur dans ses yeux démontra à Naruto qu'elle allait atteindre l'orgasme. A peine une minute après, crispant les doigts de pied et arcboutant son dos, Koyuki atteignit dans les bras de son amant un orgasme tout aussi éreintant qu'il en fut soulageant. La vision de Koyuki gémissante sous lui, sa peau luisante de sueur et ses seins rebondissant légèrement sous le mouvement de va-et-vient de leur corps fut extrêmement excitante. Ajouté au regard si tendre et captivé qu'elle lui donna et à la douceur de son corps, Naruto approcha à son tour de l'orgasme. Prise dans l'extase, son orgasme lui montant à la tête, Koyuki regarda Naruto se servir d'elle et de son corps, laissant le délice de se sentir tellement femme la submerger. Le souffle de Naruto devint haletant, et le plaisir brisa l'aisance de ses mouvements. Et ainsi, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa reine, la rudesse de ses coups atteignit son apogée. La prenant si brusquement qu'il lui en fit presque mal, Naruto enfonça son sexe au plus profond d'elle et se laissa aller à l'orgasme. Koyuki se mordit la lèvre inférieure sous la force de ses gestes et ressentit alors en son sein, dans la finalité de cet échange avec Naruto, le flot brulant de son essence.

Et ils laissèrent ainsi le repos remplacer l'effort, alors que choqués d'extase, ils ne prononcèrent rien. Essoufflé, Naruto roula tout de même sur le côté après quelques minutes pour ne pas écraser Koyuki sous son poids davantage. La jeune femme vint automatiquement poser sa tête sur son épaule et un bras sur son torse. Naruto se replaça pour permettre à sa fiancée de se placer plus confortablement contre lui, et bien installés, ils soupirèrent en profitant de ce luxe.

- Je crois que l'on va devoir remettre le tournage de Icha Icha à demain, Naruto-kun… prononça distraitement Koyuki, presque dans un murmure. « Je n'ai plus de force pour continuer… »

- On est vierge qu'une seule fois dans sa vie… répondit simplement Naruto, l'embrassant sur le front. « Dors bien ma puce. »

- Bonne nuit mon Naruto-kun…

* * *

Le sommeil de Naruto n'avait été que rarement aussi paisible. Longtemps, le concept du sommeil avait été pour Naruto une peur. Une peur mesquine mais bien réelle et légitime. Souvent, la peur du sommeil l'avait contraint à l'insomnie, veillant nuit sur nuit dans une terreur silencieuse, guettant le moindre signe de danger. Pour lui, pendant longtemps, le sommeil avait été un antonyme farouche du repos et du répit. La nuit symbolisait sa solitude et sa faiblesse, alors qu'enfant il guettait, seul dans son deux pièce froid et miteux. Il n'arrivait jamais à fermer l'œil et se reposer, en paix. Anxieux dans le meilleur des cas, mais paranoïaque et terrorisé par crise d'angoisse lors des pires. Plusieurs fois, il avait été surpris dans son sommeil la nuit par des villageois de Konoha belliqueux, dans l'expression même de son ostracisme. La cicatrice dans son esprit était profonde, et ne s'était jusqu'alors jamais refermée.

Puis Jiraiya était arrivé, et il avait redécouvert le plaisir de sommeiller dans la quiétude, sous le regard d'un ami bienveillant et protecteur. Mais alors qu'il ne pourrait jamais suffisamment témoigner sa gratitude envers un homme, un père, qui lui avait redonné un goût aux simplicités de la vie, Jiraiya n'était le principal facteur dans sa reconsidération du sommeil. Le soupir féminin qu'il perçut à sa gauche, sur son épaule, ne fit que renforcer son appréciation. Car en effet, le sommeil de Naruto n'avait été que rarement aussi paisible que lorsqu'il s'endormait à côté de ses amantes, ses précieux joyaux flamboyants de vie. Le bonheur et la paix gonflèrent dans son cœur comme il observa alors Koyuki dormir contre lui, dans ce lit confortable. La tête posée sur son épaule gauche, la jeune femme rêvait profondément, son corps blotti contre lui, et leurs pieds s'entremêlant sous la couverture. Cette sensation de se sentir aimé, de se sentir indispensable, cette sensation de compter, d'exister, d'avoir de la valeur dans le cœur d'une personne… C'était tellement inestimable. A chaque fois que Naruto y pensait, à chaque fois qu'il ressentait cela, il ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de s'humidifier. Il avait toujours tôt fait d'effacer de lourdes larmes avant qu'elles ne puissent couler par soucis de virilité, bien sûr, mais la joie, le sentiment d'accomplissement et de récompense à une vie pénible, lui, était bien là.

Et ils les observaient. A chaque fois que l'une de ses fiancées dormait avec lui, se réveillant toujours assez tôt, il prenait le temps de la contempler dans son repos. Elles étaient belles, et Koyuki ne fut certainement pas en reste de ses semblables. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux d'un bleu minéral lui couvraient le visage, et Naruto pouvait apercevoir sous les plis de la couverture son corps nu et les courbes exotiques de sa silhouette. Il pouvait les voir, tout comme les sentir, et quels n'étaient pas les incroyables frissons qui éprenaient son corps lorsqu'elle se pressait contre lui à la recherche de plus de confort. Cependant, petit à petit, les gestes de Koyuki la firent se réveiller. Ce fut sur le visage rêveur de Naruto qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Le garçon lui offrit un petit sourire, levant son bras gauche pour le passer derrière le dos de la jeune femme et la serrer contre lui. Dans la suite du mouvement de son homme, Koyuki passa ses bras autour de son corps, et l'enlaçant, elle rapprocha leurs visages l'un de l'autre. Naruto se tourna alors légèrement et sous les quelques rayons de soleil qui filtrèrent par la fenêtre, ils s'embrassèrent. Dans le silence apaisant et l'intimité de cette chambre. Enfin, pas aussi intime qu'on aurait pu le penser, à la vue des quelques caméras de tournage – bien qu'éteintes – disposées dans la pièce.

- Bonjour ma reine, prononça doucement Naruto, penché sur elle.

- Bonjour mon prince… murmura-t-elle en le fixant, le faisant quelque peu rougir sous l'attention.

La réponse de la jeune femme le rendit d'autant plus heureux et serein, et il vint lui caresser la joue.

- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-il ensuite, sur un ton cette fois plus réveillé.

La jeune femme acquiesçant, il se redressa, et assis sur le matelas, il s'étira. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêta à reprendre la parole, Koyuki se redressa à son tour, et les mots du garçon bloquèrent dans sa gorge. La veille, dans l'exaltation de leur amour, il n'avait pas pris le temps de la regarder… En tout cas, pas autant qu'il le put maintenant à la lumière vive du jour, la peau blanche et lisse de la jeune femme reflétant de toute son harmonie et sa beauté. Voyant l'effet qu'elle eut sur le garçon, Koyuki émit un petit rire. Elle s'approcha alors de lui et le petit sourire taquin qui se tissa sur son visage passa presque inaperçu.

- Naruto-kun, nous étions supposés tourner la scène d'un film de cinéma, te rappelles-tu… ? susurra-t-elle à son oreille, alors qu'il acquiesça bêtement.

La question de savoir si c'était correct ou non de pratiquer ces activités « cinématographiques » si vite après le réveil ne lui vint certainement pas à l'esprit, et moins encore lorsque les lèvres de Koyuki atterrirent de nouveau sur les siennes. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui, et revenant à lui, il fut amusé de voir que la timide jeune vierge semblait bien plus sûre d'elle et demandeuse… Il saisit fermement ses hanches et la fit sursauter. Sa réaction les fit rire tous les deux. « Naruto-kun, attends… Les caméras ne sont même pas en marche… ! » Naruto, qui avait commencé à mordiller l'un de ses seins, s'arrêta aussitôt dans son acte. Avait-elle attendue de se placer sur lui pour le lui dire ? D'un coup il la fit rasseoir sur lui, et elle couina dans la surprise et l'excitation en sentant en elle la brusque intrusion de son sexe. « Les caméras vont attendre ! » s'exclama-t-il subitement, cette fois pleinement réveillé, l'empêchant de répondre par un baiser à pleine bouche.

Effectivement les caméras allaient attendre.

* * *

_Quatre jours plus tard._

« _Haan Ikari-kun !_ »

Chomei déglutit difficilement, et tira légèrement le col de sa chemise, qui lui sembla à l'instant très serré. Il sentait la chaleur s'accumuler dans ses joues aux images qui défilèrent devant ses yeux, non pas qu'elle ne s'accumulait pas déjà ailleurs… Dire qu'il se sentit serré dans ses vêtements aurait été un euphémisme, à la façon dont il fut émoustillé. La réaction de Jiraiya à sa droite fut d'une nature presque similaire, à la différence près qu'il réprimait quelques petits rires et qu'il gribouillait quelques lignes dans son calepin. Ils étaient en fait tous les deux assis devant un écran sur lequel était projetée depuis quelques minutes la scène qu'ils avaient attendue de Naruto et Koyuki ces trois derniers jours. Les deux concernés étaient également assis à leurs côtés et regardaient avec beaucoup de gêne leurs propres ébats. S'il fut bien une chose qui exaspéra Naruto davantage que les rougeurs qu'il n'arriva pas à enlever de ses joues, ce fut bien le rire lubrique de son maître, qui se délectait des images du film.

Koyuki et lui avaient pourtant, durant ces trois jours, fait leur possible pour ne pas que la scène soit trop indécente. Leurs corps étaient bien visible et toute leur peau, mais grâce aux montages, ils avaient supprimé les passages qui en dévoilaient bien trop à leur goût. Cependant, nuls doutes pour le Namikaze que cette scène allait à la fois rendre les fans de Koyuki dans le monde ravis et fous de rage. Ravis, car Koyuki apparaissait littéralement nue dans ce film, et les angles de vue ajoutaient à cela un érotisme incroyable. Koyuki était décidément d'une beauté et d'une grâce exceptionnelle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de maquillage pour mettre en valeur les traits de son visage, et la noblesse qui avait toujours émané de ses gestes et de son corps prenait dans ce film… un tout autre sens. Fous de rage, car le célibat de la célèbre actrice avait toujours été attirant, et nombreux étaient les admirateurs fantasmant un jour être l'« élu »… Ce film briserait le cœur de milliers d'espoirs, ce film où Koyuki perdait la virginité de son corps et aussi de sa carrière. Discrètement Koyuki lui prit la main dans un regard aussi bien rieur que gêné.

Quand la scène termina, ni Koyuki ni Naruto n'osèrent intervenir. La jeune femme se contenta simplement de se lever pour aller éteindre l'écran et récupérer le disque de la vidéo. Les trois hommes présents se levèrent alors et Koyuki plaçant le disque dans un boitier, elle vint le remettre à Chomei. La remerciant du regard, ce dernier rangea le disque dans ses documents, à supposer qu'il inclurait plus tard la scène tournée par les deux jeunes acteurs au reste du film. Ils quittèrent ensuite la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les quatre – une des salles à l'étage des plateaux de tournage. A quelques couloirs de l'endroit, ils retrouvèrent le bureau de Chomei, dans lequel ils s'installèrent ensuite. Le silence ayant assez duré, Chomei le brisa alors.

- Et bien je suppose que nous avons terminé l'intégralité de notre travail. Les scènes érotiques tournées par Anisu-san et les autres ont été finies hier.

Koyuki et Naruto acquiescèrent. Ils n'étaient en effet pas les seuls à jouer dans des scènes érotiques. Le scénario de Icha Icha étant constitué de beaucoup de passage très osés où les personnages se donnaient à cœur joie à la débauche et à des aventures sexuelles improbables, les personnages de Ikari et Otome étaient loin d'être les seuls à apparaître de la sorte. Cela dit, aussi étrange que cela put paraître pour un Icha Icha, et à la différence des autres personnages, la relation entre Otome et Ikari restait malgré tout romantique et privée. Le titre de Paradise prenait tout son sens dans la romance de l'œuvre, au contraire de son prédécesseur cinématographique Icha Icha Violence qui ne gardait qu'une dimension perverse et débauchée. C'était également pour cela que Koyuki avait accepté de jouer dans ce film.

- Qu'avez-vous pensé de notre scène, Ginmaku-san ? demanda alors Koyuki, curieuse de l'appréciation du réalisateur.

- Ce que j'en ai pensé ? répéta-t-il d'un air pensif. « Et bien, je pense que la scène que vous avez tourné s'accorde en tout point avec la dimension érotique du film, et respecte assez bien la romance qui s'établit entre Otome et Ikari. Au niveau des plans, je suis en fait assez impressionné, étant donné que les angles de vos prises de vue sont mobiles et cela rajoute énormément de dynamisme. J'avais justement peur de cela. Vous avez laissé quelqu'un vous aider pour filmer ? »

- En fait non, intervint Naruto, avant de rougir quelque peu. « Je me suis servi d'une technique de ninjutsu, le clonage, pour pouvoir à la fois filmer et « jouer », en quelque sorte. »

Chomei comprit où voulut en venir Naruto et opina du chef.

- Je vois. Je dois dire que je suis vraiment satisfait de votre travail. Même si vos corps ne sont pas toujours totalement visibles, cette scène est vraiment très réaliste et précise. Par ailleurs Koyuki-sama je dois davantage vous féliciter, votre talent d'actrice est incroyable, et votre simulation des émotions est toujours aussi parfaite, c'est un vrai bonheur.

Koyuki émit un petit rire la seconde qui suivit.

- Merci pour vos louanges Ginmaku-san, mais cette fois je ne simulais pas.

Les quatre occupants du bureau se mirent alors à rire sous la touche d'humour de la jeune femme, alors que taquine, elle observa Naruto.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, pas même que je ne doute des compétences de votre fiancé en la matière ! continua l'homme, mais rapidement, l'ambiance redevenant calme, ils se concentrèrent à nouveau. « Dans tous les cas, je trouve cette scène très réussie. Naruto-denka, vous n'avez rien à envier des autres acteurs également et je voudrais vous remercier et vous féliciter une fois de plus pour votre participation dans ce tournage de film. Sans vous nous n'aurions pas pu finaliser ce projet et nous aurions perdus énormément sur tous les plans. Cela a été un grand plaisir et une expérience très enrichissante de travailler avec une personne de votre importance. »

La solennité de l'homme toucha Naruto, qui se mit à rire dans la gêne, passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

- Je vous en prie Ginmaku-san, ne soyez pas aussi formel avec moi. Je vous ai rencontré avant de devenir Prince de Haru…

- Peut-être, mais vous étiez alors un prince de Konoha et un noble de Hi no Kuni ! reprit aussitôt Chomei avec un petit sourire

- Haha oui, c'est vrai je suppose… Dans tous les cas, merci, cela a été un plaisir pour moi aussi, Chomei-san.

Le réalisateur hocha la tête dans la gratitude à la réponse de Naruto. Les honneurs ayant été mutuellement faits, Chomei sortit alors quelques feuilles polycopiées des tiroirs de son bureau, qu'il posa respectivement devant Naruto et Koyuki. Ces deux derniers rapprochèrent leurs sièges du bureau. « Ces documents sont des formulaires officiels pour l'autorisation de monétisation de votre image par l'intermédiaire du film. Il faudrait que vous les signiez. » Après une lecture rapide des quelques lignes, Koyuki et Naruto s'exécutèrent, et Chomei reprit ainsi les feuilles. Tout ayant été finalisé, ils se levèrent tous les quatre et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du bureau.

- Je vous souhaite bonne continuation, Ginmaku-san, prononça Naruto, rapidement imité de Koyuki et Jiraiya.

- Nous ne nous reverrons pas, Chomei-san, continua Jiraiya. « Je pars avec mon élève dans les jours qui suivent. Sortez ce film rapidement, j'ai hâte de le voir au cinéma. »

- Je n'y manquerais pas, Jiraiya-sama, Naruto-denka. Bonne chance pour la suite !

Les minutes qui suivaient, Naruto, Koyuki et Jiraiya quittaient les studios de tournage en faisant leurs adieux aux personnes avec qui ils avaient travaillé ces dernières semaines. Naruto et Jiraiya ne les reverraient sans doute jamais. Ils étaient des ninjas, ils appartenaient à un autre monde.

* * *

_Deux jours plus tard_.

Depuis le début de la guerre entre le pays du printemps et le pays du diamant, le trafic maritime de Haru no Kuni vers la péninsule avait été interrompu. Le commerce par voie maritime de Haru était pourtant capital aussi bien pour Haru que pour les autres nations de la mer Nord, car les navires marchands faisaient toujours escales au pays du printemps avant de se rediriger sur les autres îles – le pays du printemps était une étape nécessaire au flux marchand maritime, de par sa neutralité. Ce commerce qui n'avait que trop manqué maintenant en plus l'acheminement quotidien des vivres du continent vers les îles. Pourtant, paradoxalement à la fermeture des voies maritimes et des frontières de l'île, le port de la capitale n'avait jamais été aussi actif. Les docks étaient tous occupés et les activités étaient intenses. Depuis plusieurs jours, des constructions de navires et des réparations se faisaient par centaine, et de nombreux navires de la flotte de Haru mouillaient devant le port. Certains allaient et venaient au large, un grand nombre ayant remplacé tous les navires marchands et prenant en charge le maintien vital de l'île.

Le pays étant également une destination touristique, l'attaque de Daya avait semé le trouble dans l'organisation des voyages, et de nombreux visiteurs étrangers tentaient de partir. Avec l'installation d'un nouvel état-major de la marine à la décision d'Asai Otoya, certains navires de l'armée avaient été réquisitionnés pour ces problèmes. Ainsi, des groupes de civils embarquaient quelques fois sur des navires en partance pour le continent, défendus par des escortes armées, en prévention d'attaque de Daya ou de la marine renégate. La sécurité étant l'enjeu principal de la marine en ce moment, il était clair que les touristes devaient remplir de nombreux formulaires d'identification, et suivre de longues procédures administratives pour avoir le droit de quitter le pays du printemps quand un bateau était disponible… Mais il n'avait fallu que d'une seconde pour que les instances de la nouvelle marine de Haru acceptent le départ de Naruto.

Et c'était pour cela que Naruto et Jiraiya, en compagnie de Koyuki et de plusieurs personnalités politiques du pays dont Otoya et Seika, se dirigeaient vers le port de la capitale. Après ce long séjour au pays du printemps, il était venu le temps pour son roi de partir. Main dans main, Naruto et Koyuki se regardèrent silencieusement, tout en marchant, savourant ces derniers moments de présence ensemble avant un nombre de jour indéterminé. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent tous au port où une foule de personne attendait, soit pour prendre le navire disponible à quais ou pour dire au revoir à leur nouveau souverain. Arrivé devant la palissade du navire, Jiraiya et Naruto saluèrent formellement tous ceux qui leurs souhaitèrent bonne continuation.

- Je suppose que c'est un au revoir, prononça Jiraiya sur un ton neutre et poli à l'attention de Seika, Koyuki et Otoya. Ces trois-là acquiescèrent solennellement. « Avec vous trois au pouvoir, nul doute que la sécurité et la stabilité du pays sera assurée. Soyez persuadés que l'amitié entre Konoha et Haru est toujours aussi forte. Tsunade, la Godaime Hokage, sera sensible à votre cause, et notre partenariat est officiellement institué par votre union avec Naruto, Koyuki-dono. Portez-vous bien. »

- Portez-vous bien également, Jiraiya-sama, répondit Otoya en s'inclinant. « Soyez assuré que Haru vous ouvrira toujours ses portes et vous est reconnaissante pour votre implication dans notre cause. Au nom de Haru, je vous remercie. »

Acceptant silencieusement les remerciements d'Otoya, Jiraiya s'inclina. Leur accordant un dernier regard, il s'en retourna vers le navire de Haru et monta sur la palissade. Il disparut ensuite sur le pont. Naruto vint face à sa future épouse et ses deux amis, arborant un sourire amical. Son armure de samurai rouge étant scellée et rangée sur lui, il était habillé de sa tenue de shinobi habituelle, sa cape-haori flottant légèrement à la brise marine. Il s'approcha d'Otoya et Seika, et saisissant les mains de la jeune kunoichi, il s'inclina devant Otoya pour lui présenter ses respects.

- Seika-chan, Otoya-san, ce fut un honneur pour moi de faire votre connaissance et de combattre à vos côtés. Nous nous reverrons bientôt.

Les deux concernés se regardèrent alors, et sans attendre s'agenouillèrent devant lui. Otoya prit alors la parole.

- C'est nous qui sommes honorés, daimyo-sama. Vous avez mené notre nation à la bataille et nous avons gagné grâce à vous. Nous sommes fiers de vous avoir pour roi.

Naruto ne put retenir un rire à la réponse du samurai. « Je vous en prie, relevez-vous. » Sans attendre qu'ils ne le fassent, Naruto revint ensuite devant Koyuki. Ils se regardèrent alors longuement, se remémorant chaque instants qu'ils avaient vécus tous les deux, de ces longues promenades parsemées de discussions passionnantes à ces longues nuits l'un contre l'autre. Lorsque le garçon lui prit les mains et les pressa avec affection, Koyuki ne tint pas et se blottit contre lui. Se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, elle vint alors l'embrasser. La caresse de leurs langues fut lente et sensuelle et ils savourèrent le plaisir que leur procura l'union de leurs lèvres. Mettant fin à leur baiser, ils restèrent ainsi, sous les yeux captivés et attendris de leurs sujets. Une légère peine refléta dans les yeux de Koyuki, même si elle ne manifesta pas son regret à le voir partir. Naruto le remarqua facilement cependant.

- Je reviendrais vite, Koyuki, dit-il avec sincérité. « Bien plus vite que tu ne le penses. »

- Ton jutsu, n'est-ce pas ? questionna-t-elle simplement.

Il acquiesça, neutre.

- Tu vas me manquer, Naruto-kun. Je me suis habituée, à dormir contre toi, à manger avec toi, à vivre avec toi… Je voudrais que tu diriges mon royaume à mes côtés…

De nouveau il acquiesça. Elle se répétait, ils le savaient tous les deux, ils en avaient déjà parlé.

- Je sais. Munis-toi de patience, Koyuki-chan. Un jour tu me verras dans la cour du palais jouer avec tes héritiers. J'ai déjà mené ton armée, alors ça ne devrait pas être si difficile, dit-il avec humour et douceur.

Bercée par ces paroles réconfortantes, Koyuki sourit et l'enlaça, fermant les yeux.

- Je t'aime.

Passant une main dans les cheveux bleus minéral de la jeune reine dont il respira sereinement le doux parfum, il lui murmura les mêmes mots à l'oreille, et ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. S'embrassant alors une dernière fois, Naruto recula de quelques pas, lentement, et s'en retourna alors vers la palissade. Il la monta, et présentant leurs respects à leur daimyo, les quelques marins présents sur le pont rangèrent la palissade et fermèrent le portail. Bientôt, les moteurs du navire commencèrent à gronder, et les turbines situées en poupe commencèrent à tourner. Naruto et Koyuki se regardèrent, l'un penché sur la rambarde du pont et l'autre à quai. Le bateau s'éloigna alors, Naruto allant à la poupe du navire quand il s'éloigna du port. Puis ils se perdirent de vue, et le shinobi de Konoha, roi de Haru, disparut à l'horizon, loin de sa reine.

* * *

L'air se refroidissait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Toujours accoudé à la rambarde sur la poupe du bateau depuis son départ de Haru no Kuni, Naruto observait distraitement l'horizon. Rêveur à la vue de la traînée d'écume qui naissait derrière le passage du bateau et qui disparaissait bien vite, il était perdu dans ses pensées. L'île du pays du printemps avait disparue à l'horizon depuis maintenant plus d'une heure, mais il n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de bouger, de retourner dans sa cabine ou de trouver un meilleur endroit pour s'installer. Les autres passagers étaient revenus dans leurs quartiers à cause du rafraichissement climatique, ce qui faisait qu'il était seul ici – mise à part les quelques marins militaires du navire qui circulaient parfois, en le saluant avec respect. Aujourd'hui était un jour nouveau, et les intrigues de Haru no Kuni, aussi importantes étaient-elles, prendraient une place secondaire parmi toutes les intrigues dans lesquelles la péninsule ninja le plongerait bientôt. Aujourd'hui, de futur daimyo de Haru il redevenait shinobi de Konoha, pour son plus grand regret.

Mais alors qu'il réfléchissait sur cette poupe de navire à tenter de repérer vainement l'île du pays du printemps depuis plus de deux heures, Jiraiya le rejoignit. Le Sannin de Konoha vint s'appuyer sur la rambarde juste à sa droite, et ils restèrent ainsi silencieux quelques secondes, ignorant le froid légèrement mordant de la brise marine.

- Tu n'as pas froid ? demanda alors Jiraiya.

Naruto tourna la tête vers son maître brièvement, avant de se reconcentrer sur la mer.

- Tu m'as posé la même la question lors de notre arrivée à Haru, sensei. Non, ça va, je n'ai pas trop froid.

Jiraiya sembla accepter la réponse de Naruto.

- A quoi penses-tu ici, tout seul ? demanda ensuite l'ermite.

Pendant quelques secondes son filleul ne répondit pas, et Jiraiya devina qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire. Il attendit donc.

- Je ne sais pas trop… A plein de chose.

Cela ne répondit cependant pas à la question de Jiraiya. « Mais plus précisément ? » enchérit-il, voulant savoir. Il savait par la lueur profonde dans les yeux de l'Uzumaki que ses pensées n'étaient pas des plus positives. Bien que légèrement irrité par la curiosité de son maître, Naruto choisit tout de même de l'éclairer.

- Je pense à Konoha.

« Ah. » Voilà qui répondait à la question de Jiraiya et du pourquoi son élève était resté si longtemps sans bouger. Il pensait à Konoha. Et certainement pas en bien. C'était regrettable, mais Jiraiya ne pouvait rien y faire. Le conflit qui crépitait dans l'esprit de Naruto lui était propre, entre ce ninja rancunier et le ninja lié par honneur et allégeance à Konoha. Naruto devrait faire face à ses sentiments seul.

- Plus le temps passe plus notre retour approche. Tu as encore quelques mois pour t'habituer à l'idée qu'on y retourne, donc tu ne devrais pas te torturer l'esprit avec ça, ce n'est pas bon pour toi, Naruto. D'accord ?

Le jeune shinobi soupira. Il entendait bien les paroles de son maître, mais malgré lui les mauvais souvenirs ressurgissaient. D'autant plus maintenant que Haru et Koyuki ne seraient plus pleinement présents dans sa vie. Pourquoi était-il obligé d'être fidèle à ce qu'il n'aimait pas ? Tout serait tellement mieux s'il pouvait seulement vivre pour ses femmes. Emiko, Mei, Yugito et Koyuki. Ne vivre que par elles, ne vivre qu'avec elles. L'idée de simplement fuir, déserter Konoha, lui semblait des fois si séduisante. Mais son honneur serait entièrement souillé, s'il fuyait lâchement.

- Je sais, Jiraiya-sensei. C'est juste que… J'aurais voulu rester à Haru, je suppose… J'en suis devenu le roi, quel roi vit en dehors de son pays ? Tout cela parce que je suis affilié à Konoha. Ça me frustre, je voudrais être libre mais ce village ne me le permettra pas.

Jiraiya ne prononça rien, et se contenta de le regarder. Puis fermant solennellement les yeux quelques secondes, il s'en retourna. Il ne prononça que les quelques mots qu'un jour son défunt sensei Sarutobi Hiruzen lui avait transmis, qu'il avait transmis à Minato, qui à son tour, à sa mort, les avait transmis à sa femme.

- C'est difficile oui. Mais n'oublies qui tu es. N'oublies pas qui nous sommes…

« _Nous sommes des shinobis. _»


End file.
